Deathly Fashion Sense
by InLoveWEric
Summary: Sookie looks to begin her new life but hit some problems along the way. But with the help of some good friends and a beautiful blonde god, things may just turn out. A/H Sookie and Eric
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N My first Fanfic – A/H Eric and Sookie – please be kind.

Deathly Fashion Sense.

Chapter 1 – How Lucky can a girl get?

Life was GOOD! At least for me. Only one more day until graduation. Getting into LSU and actually being able to go, was the first of my good luck. Not four months before I graduated High School, Gran and I were still trying to figure out how I was going to come up with the money.

Going to college and pursuing my dream to be a journalist was as much Gran's dream as it was mine. Since my parents died in a flash flood when I was five years old, my older brother, Jason and Gran were all the family I had left, at least that is what we thought.

FOUR Years Before

That is when the certified letter came for me. It was from Mom's great uncle who I didn't even know existed. Nial Bigant. Very well off author (I had seen some of his books in the library but never connected him to my mom), had lived in France up until a year ago. He knew of my mom and knew she had two children and had died many years before. Nial knew he was dieing and one of his last acts was to make sure Jason and I were taken care of.

So when the door bell rang I was a little taken back to see a very well dressed gentleman standing there with hat in hand. He started off my introducing himself as Mr. Carlisle. He had been the Attorney and Financial advisor to Nial Bigant for the last 25 years and that he was my great uncle on my mother's side. He continued by explaining all this and handed me a letter and a check. I was struck silent. I looked at Gran and looked at the man. I open the letter and started to read:

_Dearest Sookie,_

_I know this will come as a shock to you, but I am your great uncle. I was very fond of your mother when she was young and enjoyed being around her as well as the rest of our family. Many things can occur in a person's life. Many of them we regret years later. One of which was an argument I had with my sister (your grandmother) which lead to us to never speak again. I should have reconciled with her. She was my only sister, but as soon as my pride allowed me too, it was too late. I had heard that she passed on not six months before and that your mother was taken from you as well. My heart felt for you and your brother, but I knew your father's mother had things well in hand and I, being a bachelor, would be no good to either of you._

_Several months ago, I found out that my time was short and getting even shorter. Since I have no family of my own and I have no other relatives beside you and Jason, I thought it be only fitting to do for you what I could. I have learned a lot about you in the past few months and understand that your dream is to be a journalist. Being an author, I can not tell you the pride I find that you will follow in my footsteps. I understand from my investigators that you are very intelligent (graduating valedictorian ) beautiful young lady with a very good idea on how you want your life to be. I hope this little token will be some help to you._

_I have also found out a lot about your brother, Jason. He will be getting a letter from me, but from what I have found out about him, I can say that I am not as comfortable handing a check over to him as I am with you. Therefore, I am setting up a trust for him with the gentleman you see before you, Mr. Carlisle, and he will be giving monthly checks._

_I am sorry I was not able to deliver this in person, however, the doctor's say that any travel at this time would not be wise._

_Please know that I have thought about you often. That my foolish pride deprived me of a family I desperately wanted and as all old men, we wish we could go back and change what we regret. Remember this as you go out to fulfill your destiny. Pride is a foolish trait and one that runs deep in our family. Do yourself the greatest justice by not repeating history and learn from a foolish old man._

_With all my love my dearest niece,_

_Uncle Nial_

Tears were flowing down my face when Gran took the letter from me to read. I looked at Mr. Carlisle and thanked him. He said his card was in with the check and if I ever needed anything, to please call him. He told me that my uncle was one of his best and favorite clients and serving his niece in any capacity would be an honor. And since he would be managing Jason's trust, he would be around. He also indicated that if I wished to invest my inheritance, that he would be willing to assist me with that.

As he turned to leave, I looked at Gran. She had just finished the letter.

"Did you know about him?" I asked her

"Well, I knew that you had an uncle and he was estranged from the family, but no dear, I didn't know that he was Nial Bigant."

I looked at the envelope in my hand, turned it over and opened it.

I had to read the check twice before it registered.

"GET OUT!!!" I yelped.

"What, tell me" Gran said.

I looked at her

"$250,000.00!" I stuttered, trying to get the words out.

"Mr. Carlisle," I yelled, "Wait, please."

"Yes, Miss?"

"Is this for real, I mean, this is for me?" Eyes wide looking from the check to Mr. Carlisle.

"Yes dear, and that is after inheritance tax. It would have been a lot larger." Mr. Carlisle smiled

She is very sweet he thought. It will be a please assisting her.

" I... I – oh.. what am I going to do with all of this?"

Mr. Carlisle stepped back onto the porch.

"If you wish, we can setup an account for you. Some invested and some at the ready for expenses. I understand you are to start LSU in the fall?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we were still trying to figure out how I was going to pay for it."

"Well, that worry is behind us, my angel" Gran smiled

Mr. Carlisle continued, "We can set that up everything for you. Why don't you and your Gran come to my office Monday afternoon and we will set everything up. My office is in Shreveport. The address is on the card. Now I will tell you Miss, I will not be managing your funds, the way I will be with Jason's. However, I am more than happy to assist you in guiding your decisions. From what your uncle informed me about you, we do not have to worry about you being frivolous as I am thinking Jason may be.?"

He had a point there. If Jason had ten dollars in his wallet, and nothing left until payday, he would spend that and borrow another 20 from me. No this would drive him nuts!

" Umm, thank you Mr. Carlisle. My Gran and I will be at your office after my classes on Monday. Thank you for your help. I am sure I will need a lot of help with all of this."

Mr. Carlisle smiled and walked to his car.

All I could do was smile. What luck! I could not believe it. This would probably be the best day of my life. How many people do I know that this happens to? Fairy tale much?

******

Needless to say, Jason called me an hour later.

"Hey sis... you never guess who just left my house?" Jason started without even a hello.

"Me. Carlisle, our great uncles Attorney and finance advisor." I said with a smirk

"Oh --- ahh --- yeah – he said he came to your house first," Jason replied

"So is this cool or what? To bad we don't get the money in one lump some. Man, I would have fun with that. But the monthly checks will still be nice."

I didn't have the heart to tell Jason that mine did come in one lump some but that I has chosen to enlist Mr. Carlisle's assistance. Why hurt Jason when I didn't have too? He may be silly irresponsible, compulsive womanizing leach. But he was my older brother and I loved him.

" Did Mr. Carlisle say when you were getting your first installment?" I went on

"He gave me a check for $2,000 and said that I would receive $2,000 a month form here on out. He said that larger purchases were needed, he would be available to discuss them with me."

I smiled, yup my Uncle did his homework. Given Jason that kind of money would be like letting kids run the candy store. Not a good idea.

We said our goodbyes and I went back to my room. Thinking that my troubles were over, for now.

****

The following Monday, I went to meet with Mr. Carlisle. I had made a list of some things I wanted to purchase and questions regarding the investments.

I told Mr. Carlisle I would like to purchase a new car (economical with good gas mileage) for school. My 10 year old Nissan was not going to make it back and forth to LSU. I would also like to have the roof repaired on Gran's house and have the house resided and have the gutters replaced.

Mr. Carlisle looked at me with awe. Never in his 40 years as an attorney and financial advisor had he heard of an eighteen year old talk in such a mature fashion. Yes this little girl may be beautiful with her southern looks and big blue eyes. But Lord help the person who underestimated her. They would be in for a rude awakening.

"Well, Ms. Stackhouse, your Uncle had several cars at his home in New Orleans. The house has been sold, but I have kept several of the cars until I contacted you. There is a Lexus SUV, and Mustang convertible, and a very conservative Toyota Sedan. There are all about 2 years old, since that was the last time Nial was in the states. But your are welcome to any of them. The others will be sold and the proceeds are going to the New Orleans Children's Literary program."

"Are you sure? I would hate for any money not to go to such a worthy cause?" I responded

Is she for real? Mr. Carlyle thought. They don't make women like this anymore.

"Yes, I am sure. Your uncle indicated in his will that is anything else of his could help you, that I was to make sure that it was done."

I looked at Gran and she indicated that it was my choice.

"Okay, would it be to much trouble to take the Sedan? I have been doing some reading about cars and they seem to be very reliable and sturdy cars?"

Mr. Carlisle smiled.

"I will have it delivered before the end of the week."

We discussed my other requests and Mr. Carlisle indicated that he knew of several fine contractors and will get everything in motion.

After that we discussed that the bulk of my inheritance would be put into a financial portfolio with enough in CD's to be used for my college and expenses. Mr. Carlisle would setup a checking account and have the ample money in there for monthly expenses and that my college bill should be sent directly to him for payment.

With all that done, we thanked Mr. Carlisle and left. Secure in the fact that the next four years would be set financially and the rest would take care of itself.

****

So here we are, the night before Graduation. I am sitting in the living room of the house me and my housemates have lived in for the last 3 years. A bottle of really cheep (we are in college) wine on the table laughing our heads off.

Tara, Amelia and I have been best friends forever. Well Tara and I have been friends since birth I think. Growing up in the same town. Both without parents. Mine passed away in a flash flood when I was 5, Tara's father left when she was 2 and her mother died several years after. We both lived with our Grandmothers and bonded over it. Amelia we met at orientation, the first day of classes and have been best friends ever since.

Tara was graduating with a fashion degree. Amelia had a degree in Marketing and me, my journalism major with a fashion and finance minors (what? Fashion is fun!)

So here we were looking at each other laughing about all the things that had happen in the past 4 years. No a sad look between us.

Amelia had gotten a job in New York City at Barney's in their marketing department and Tara had landed a job at Sophie Magazine. One of the best Fashion magazines in the country. Sophie's headquarters was also in New York. I still had some feelers out on where I wanted to work. But one thing was for sure, come August 1st, all three of us were heading to New York.

I had gotten offers at several magazines and several newspapers, but I wanted to work in New York, so I was waiting on the times and Newsweek to get back to me. At the very least, I would be freelance until I could find something permanent. I had been offered some assistant jobs to some editors and even offered a job in DC for a very up and coming Junior Senator. But I was determined (or to proud) to get a job in anything but my field on my terms – Yup Pride!

My investments (thank you Mr. Carlisle) would take care of my rent and food until something came up. I barely used anything in the 4 years of college. Baring the occasional repair on Gran's house, nothing was really used. No one knew of my inheritance, and I liked it that way. I still worked every vacation and Merlotte's Bar in town and submitted articles and items to the local papers. I had been editor and chief of the school newspaper as well as the editor review for the last two years. Since the last editor graduated. So, I didn't mind tapping a little into the money if it helped my achieve my goal.

As the three of us sat there, we thought back over the last 4 years and all the fun stuff we had done. All the people we had met, and some we wished we hadn't. Even with some regrets (Amelia and her one night stands) we still had a blast.

Tara turned to me.

"So, have you heard from Bill today?" She smirked

I just rolled my eyes.

*******


	2. Chapter 2 And they meet

A/N I still don't own any of these characters and still hold Charlaine Harris in the highest regard for creating the best characters around.

Chapter 2 – And we meet

Bill and I had met my first week of school. He was a junior, majoring in computers. I was a freshman. A very lost freshman looking for a computer room that I swore didn't exist. I literally bumped into him. Eyes down looking at the building map in my hand for the 10th time coming around the corner.

"Oh My!" I squeaked.

Two arms shot out to grab me before I hit the floor. I looked up into big brown eyes

"I am so sorry. Are you all right?"

He looked right into my eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I would be better if I could find this god for saken room!" I spilled out. Then blushed. I was not in the habit of talking in such a manner and I was aghast at the thought of talking this way in front of a stranger.

"I am sorry, that was rude. I am just a little flustered"

He just smiled again. Waited for me to steady myself and then released me from his grasp.

"Let me help you." The brown eyes said.

He took my schedule for my hands and looked to see what was causing me such rude behavior.

"Oh that is Computers 201 down the hall, through the double doors and to the right. Here let me show you."

"Thanks I owe you. First week of school and I am having trouble still finding my way around."

"First week?" He said " Are you a transfer?"

"Oh no, I just took AP Computers in High School. So I am pretty much starting my freshman year with mostly Sophomore courses. Oh were are my manners, I am sorry, I am Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse.

"My name is Bill Compton"

BPOV

"Oh were are my manners, I am sorry, I am Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse."

"My name is Bill Compton"

Was this southern bell for real? I mean I have heard about them, but growing up in Texas, you very rarely saw any.

Texas had some beautiful women. Big beautiful women. With big egos and even bigger expectations. No definitely no sweet southern bells from his neck of the woods.

"Where are you from" I asked

"Oh a little town in the northern part of the state, you probably have never heard of it. It is right near Shreveport" She said, blushing and sort of looking at me sideways.

"Bon Temps?" I asked

She stopped and looked at me wide eyed. "you know Bon Temps? I thought the only people who knew were it was were people passing through or born there." She smiled

God, that smile, it could melt the artic.

"My uncle owns a house there. It has been in our family since the civil war" I explained

"You are not related to Philip Compton are you?" She asked

"That's my uncle. You know him?"

"His house is across the cemetery from mine and my Gran's house. Have you ever been there? I don't remember much traffic at the Compton Estate, but I wasn't really paying attention. My Gran knows him better, than I. They are both in the historical society together and I know he is involved with many renovation projects in town. I understand that he was a great architect in his time but now, just likes to keep to himself."

She was rambling. She looked very cute when she rambled.

"No I have not been there since I was little but my Uncle and Father used to get together often."

My luck – oh a southern bell and she lives near my uncle. Hello, must remember to drop Uncle Philip a letter. Maybe stop by, get a look at the homestead. Wait, is this me talking? Bill Compton, non attached, no emotion, head to the grindstone, looking out for number one? Yup and just met the sweeties Southern Bell this side of the Mississippi. She could make a man rethink his whole outlook on life.

"Well here you go Sookie. Enjoy your computer class. I hope to see you again around campus."

Okay – that was lame but I don't meet girls like this often. Class was going to start in a minute and I had places to be. This was only the first week of school. I would catch up with her. And then, well who knows.

"Thank you very much. I hope we meet again soon." My southern bell said as she walked into the room. Right before I left, she turned and gave me another smile.

Man that just warmed me to the core. It also brought other things to my attention. Like a little action below my belt.

'Great' I thought, ' All this chick did was smile at me'. I sighed and started to walk off.

SPOV

"Thank you very much. I hope we meet again soon."

I said in my sweetest bell.

He was very nice and I was very happy he came along when he did. And he knew where I was from and didn't look down on it.

Bon Temps was nothing to write home about and was not known for anything. So it was really nice to meet someone who didn't look down on it.

Up until now, life had never been easy for me. I was always looked at with those pitiful puppy dog eyes. I was the girl who lost her parents. My Gran was barely making ends meet to keep the roof over our head. I never wore fancy clothes or had a fancy car.

Bon Temps had two types of people. Those with old money that still had it and those who lost it along the way. My Granddad, though a lovely man, was not good with money and the farm didn't appeal to my dad. So as time went on, Gran would sell off a piece at a time. We had 30 acres still, but most of it woods and swamp land. The farm house was old and in need of repair constantly. Gran was getting on in years and just couldn't keep up. Though a cleaner kitchen or streak free windows you would not find in all the parish. She may be old, but was she proud.

I worked hard all through school. I was determined to show those prune face ladies that even though we had little, I was going to make it all work for me. I had vision of coming home with a best selling novel, or as a feature columnist in Newsweek or at the NY Times. Anything that would show them. I may be blonde and cute and have big boobs, but I had a brain. If the package got me in the door, lord help them when I got in. I giggled to myself. Forgetting that class started over 20 minutes ago.

My thoughts drifted back to the brown hair angel that just saved me from the total embarrassment in admitting to the professor that I missed his class because I could not find the classroom. Yeah that would go over well. But thanks to my savior, I was walking through the door as the clock struck the hour and the professor started in on what was expected of us for the term. I tried to listen. But I had heard it all in the last 4 classes I had had that week. Same thing different day. I was just happy that most of my classes were second year. I know I would have been bored with taking the same classes over again from last year. I know that Bon Temps is a real small town, but we have one of the best High Schools in the state. And graduating top of my class was impressive no matter what school you went to.

But still I kept wondering where my savior had gotten himself off too.

My savior. I giggled. That sounded funny. But he was. He helped me and now I was hoping upon hope to see him again. That hope would fade and soon I forgot about my savior Bill.

BPOV

I walked back toward the professors offices with a smile on my face.

If I had my way, we would be meeting sooner my Louisiana southern bell sooner than she thought.

She was hot. Smoking hot. I don't even think she knew how hot she was. That hair, those eyes, MAN. Any guy on campus would be clamoring just to get one little piece of that. He better act fast or she would be someone else's Southern Bell. That would not do, no at all.

I have Lorena, that was true. She was finishing up her dual major this fall and heading to grad school. She was bronze, tall, intelligent and could do things with her tongue that would make angels weep. But what she was missing, he didn't know. Any guy would have but his arm off to be with her (especially for the oral action). She was going places and could definitely be an asset on anyone's arm. As soon as she finished her MBA, she was taking her place at her Father's company. She made no mistake in telling people that she would be sitting in the CEO chair in 4 years. And I for one, believed her.

But this Southern Bell was innocent and kind. Her smile was honest and sincere. She was, well, New. He was determined to find out more about her.

He spent the next several weeks trying to find out more about her.

She was from Bon Temps (he already knew that). He looked her up in the directory. She's a journalism major with a minor in Finance and Fashion. That was interesting. But the probability of me bumping into her again the computer building would be less likely. I will just have to find a way to find her.

If only I could find her. I walked around campus. Went to the library. Nothing. It was like the little minx had vanished. Did I dream her? I just didn't want to show up on her dorm floor looking for her. She may think I am stalking her.

Was I?

I started to loose hope. I mean, I had Lorena. She was good for a few nights a week. The occational date or function that needed to be attended. She was happy the way things were and didn't demand anything of me. Yes, that was fine. I was way to busy to deal with anything close to feelings.

No, things were fine the way the were.

But with Sookie on my mind, I was going to need a release. I picked up the phone and called Lorena. She would be over after classes. Okay, I could wait until then, maybe. Might need a shower to hold me over. But I still needed to get to Professor Bellflores office and finish grading papers. Could not wait until I didn't have to TA anymore.

Bill and Sookie's next meeting would not happen for three more years.

*********************

A/N So tell me what you think? Eric is on his way – I promise. Just needed to get some back story in and I am thinking that Bill needs to be shown as the scumbag he is. I have nothing against Bill, he just doesn't deserve Sookie. Eric – ah the viking – now that is another story!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Girls just wanna have fun

A/N I still don't own any of these characters. I am just taking them out for a spin.

Chapter 3 – Girls just wannna have fun

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months and before I know it, three years have gone by in a flash. Three years until I saw my Savior Bill again.

At this point I had mastered all the building around campus and could find my way with my eyes closed. Senior year. I knew all the ins and outs and the school year had just begun again. But I had been running so fast the last few years, It all seemed a blur. Besides all the courses I was taking to finish with my major and two minors, I worked every time I went home at Merlotte's Bar and Grill and spent any time I could taking on line courses. I was a woman on a mission and no one was going to stop me. I was going to be the first Stackhouse to finish college and at the top of my class, I might add.

Senior year started with me and my two favorite friends moving into our very own place off campus. We were so excited! No more dorms, no more hall monitors, RA's or rules. Our place our rules.

Not that it meant any different to me. I didn't do much in the way of breaking the rules. Amelia and Tara, well they had bent, stretched and just about broke every rule of dorm life. Including over night guests of the opposite sex. Me, nope to busy.

The three of us would go out. Amelia and Tara hit the party scene pretty hard in the last few years. Me, I had to much to do. I would go to a few parties, a few frats. Had a few dates. But no one did it for me. We had a nice group of friends, Me Amelia, Tara, JB, Terry, and Holly. We would go places and do things. Had a ton of laughs. But lets face it. I was not eager to jump into anything with anyone we had seen.

Don't get wrong, I wasn't a nun by any stretch. I just didn't want to be caught in a constant stream on mindless one nighters or far worse, stuck with someone I absolutely had no time for and could not commit too. There was that guy Bill I met freshman year, but hadn't seen him since. LSU is huge and since I was not in the computer building very much, I didn't think I would see him much.

Since it was Senior year and almost time for us to leave LSU, Amelia and Tara thought it would be a good time for me to start navigating the night life. I was not so eager but went along.

Tara had heard of a party at one of the houses just off campus and talked me into going. Amelia, didn't need any convincing. Since school had started she had already had several dates and even more flings. Tara was on again, off again with JB and had more than one trist to talk about.

"Hey, college if experiencing new things right?" Amelia said.

Tara and I just laughed and shook our heads. Amelia was too much.

"Okay, so do we even KNOW anyone who going to be at this party?" I asked

"Well, the guy I met in the library lives there, his name is Victor. He seemed really nice and I thought we might have some fun. He is a grad student and has 3 other roommates and said for me to come and bring some friends." She said with a smile.

I understood, Tara liked Victor and was hoping it would turn into something more.

"Okay, but if it lame," Ameila said "we bail – agreed? I am not letting Sookie's first time out to a major Senior bash to be a total wash.."

I just sighed – was I that much of a hopeless case? I said as much as I looked back and forth between the two of them. I hated that feeling. The 'oh look as Sookie' feeling

I hated it and really started to feel nervous.

"NO," Amelia said, " You are just this cute little Southern Bell with blonde hair and big boobs that all the guys look at but no one knows how to talk to. And all you have done since we got here is study and go to the Library. Sook, hon you need to get out! Girl if I had half that rack, I would have them lined up around the street!"

"Amelia, if you had anymore hanging around, we would need to get campus security here to deal with crowd control" Tara exclaimed

I just giggled.

"But," Tara continued, " She is right you know. You have done nothing since you got here. I know you were not raised to flaunt yourself Sookie, but this isn't high school. No one here knows of our past. No one is looking down on us for having no parents, or money or cars or anything else. You don't have to run yourself into the ground trying to be perfect. Come on! Your smart, funny and the body is rockin sista! That with that lovely southern charm you have that you don't even know you turn on. The guys are gonna just fall over trying to get to know this southern jewel!"

"Okay, Okay" – I said – "what do I ware?"

Tara squeaked and ran to my closet. Looking for the best outfit. I let her, she was the fashion guru after all.

Nothing in my closet was going to do it for her. So she ran down the hall to her room. I started to laugh and Ameila went to her room to change.

Getting a place off campus was a dream come true for us. Before that, we lived in a suite and our freshman year we lived in a triple. Three bedrooms and 2 baths and our own house. Ahh, heaven.

Tara came back 10 minutes later in a black strapless sundress with peek-a-boo black and white heals. Hair done up in a messy bun and a emerald green set of beads around her neck that setoff her brown highlighted hair and green eyes. Yup this chick is going to go far in the fashion world.

In her arms she held 2 dresses. One was a red halter dress with white stitching. The halter I could already tell, would be showing off one of my best assets, if you know what I mean. I am just not sure if I really wanted them on display. The other was a white sundress with red flowers all over it. Both were designed by the lady holding them and both just beautiful. I tried on both dresses. Though I liked the sundress, Amelia and Tara both said that the Red one was smoking. So I conceded my defeat. I put on the halter dress, fixed my assets into place and stood in front of the mirror. They were right, the dress was something. It hung right in all the right places right down to my knees. Sexy but not sleazy. Okay, mental note, listen to Tara more often when it comes to fashion. Guys, food and what to do about the guy you rolled over on in the morning, that advice, not so much

As Tara ran back to finish her makeup Amelia came out of the bathroom with a sarong style strapless dress she got on her last vacation to St. Thomas with her father (did I mention that Amelia's father is loaded?). The dress looked like the colors of a summer sky at sunset. Orange, red, blue and yellow swirled together to make the perfect picture. She threw on a pair of brown 2 inch sandals and combined her hair into a sleek look.

"You look stunning" I told her

She then turned to me and just smiled.

"Okay roomy, your turn."

"My turn for what?" I said

"Sit down, let me do your hair and makeup."

I wasn't much into makeup and Amelia knew it.

"Sook, with your face you don't need much. Let's just accentuate the positive"

She pulled my hair half up on the crown of my head and put in a few pins. Took the curling iron out and put a few curls in around my face. Then she went to work my face. When she was done, I looked in the mirror.

"WOW" was all I could say.

"You look perfect." Amelia nodded "Now, lets go have some fun"

I pulled on my new black heeled sandals (impulse buy right before coming back to school) and we walked to Tara's room to collect her. We walked out Our front door locked it and headed out.

All looked decked out and ready for fun, we headed to the party. Tara and Amelia chatting away on who could be there and me just wondering how I was going to get through this night without saying or doing something silly.

BPOV

"Okay who did you invite" Victor said as he was coming down the stairs looking at me.

"Lorena is coming, Clancy, Malcolm, JB and Felicia." I said "Who did you all invite?"

Victor just shrugged "Just about everyone I know, oh and a girl I met in the Library. Smokin hot. Senior but her Ah she is just all that"

Eric and I looked at each other "An Undergrad?" I said "Since when do you even give them the time of day? You are always after the graduate students"

"Yeah well – her bod was sweet – may make an exception. Told her to bring some of her friends"

Eric just shook his head "Dude, I don't have any use for another airhead girl passing out in the house. That is just uncool. If they start getting to be to much – you deal with them. I am going to have my hands full – literally" Eric just smirked.

I sighed. Eric had never wanted for a girl for the night, weekend, one to do his homework. At least in the years I had known him. He was smart, funny, handsome and his family had money. I mean a lot of money! His father had passed away last month and left him a trust. His aunt was some big time model and fashion queen and had started the most trendy and up and coming Magazine on the stands today. _Sophie _ was it. His father, a big time publisher, had left his position and Doubleday and was the co-publisher. Or at least he was until his death last month. His aunt was just waiting for Eric to graduate this fall (almost a semester early) to take dear old Dad's place. But he had gotten a journalism degree and a minor in marketing and was now finishing off his MBA, so it wasn't like he didn't intend to go into the family business. I had read some of his work and he was in the process of bringing the school newspaper back after the unfortunately entanglement with the administration a few years back. Oh and I had read several short stories a few years back that he wrote. He was good, real good. Which only lead to the attraction that was Eric.

Talk about having your life handed to you. He was graduating, had his pick of any chick on campus and a dream job waiting for him. Eric was the IT guy on campus. And if you were near him, you were included in it.

We had known each other since he lived in Texas with his Mom. He came to Anslem Prep his sophomore year and we became friends. His Mom, passed away our Freshman year at LSU. So I guess, Sophie-Anne was all he had. Oh and his sister Pam. She was finishing up her degree in Marketing at NYU. She would be starting at Sophie too.

"Who do you have coming?" I asked Eric

"The guys from the lacrosse team are coming and a few of the girls from class and a few from the paper. But you never know what will happen before the night is through" We all laughed. If Eric didn't want to be alone, he would not be alone.

Two hours later, the party was in full swing. People were having a good time. I was walking back to the kitchen when I heard the doorbell ring. Turning around I hollered to no one in particular that I would get it. There standing in the doorway were three very lovely ladies. But my eyes could not make it off of the one in the middle. Standing on my porch was my little southern bell. Oh yes I am a very happy man.

SPOV

As we walked up to the house I heard the music pumping. I was a bit nervous. I had never been to a party like this before. I tended to stay away from them at home. Bon Temps was a small town and people talked. And before you ask, yes I am still a virgin. Not by choice just by situation. I have no objection to having some fun but I didn't want anyone to talk. If Jason found out some low life from town deflowered his sister, that would be the end of him. He told me this on several occasions. So I just opted to not get in the situation.

We walked up on the porch and rang the bell. As the door open I felt a smile come across my face. Well look here. My personal savior in the flesh.

He just stared at us.

"Sookie?" Bill looked like a deer caught in headlights

"Hey, come on in. What are you doing here?" Bill Said

"Thanks. These are my friends, Tara and Amelia. Tara was invited by Victor."

I was rambling. I know I was rambling so I just stopped

As we walked in I heard a shout from across the room.

"Hey Tara, come on in" Victor said and we walked into the hall

He came over and gave her a slight hug. For some reason, it turned my stomach.

"Hey sweetness, who are your friends?" Victor said with a glare in his eyes.

"These are my best friends Sookie and Amelia" Tara said looking up into Victor's eyes

Victor was about 6 feet tall, brown hair and dark skin. Slender but not skinny. The first word that came to my mind was 'Oily'. He just seems fake and slimey. But hey, I didn't have to sleep with him. And I was hoping neither was Tara.

"Nice to meet you both" Victor said " this is my housemate Bill"

"We have already met" I said with my best smile

"We met in the computer building, what like 3 years ago?" Bill continued

"It was my first week Freshman year". I said – 'My savior Bill' I giggled.

"Well come on in get a drink" Victor said as he took Tara by the waist and showed her into the room.

As we turned the corner, the 4th roommate came out of the kitchen. Bob Peters was his name. I know because he had spent several night over the past several years in our room with Amelia.

Amelia smiled and walked over to him. Amelia liked one night stands but never missed an opportunity for a second night or third. As long as the attachment new that it ended at the end of the night.

That just left me and Bill

"You look very nice Sookie." He looked me up and down. It could have been one of those ahh moments or 'ick' moments. But it wasn't either. I just smiled

"Thank you." I said. "This is a nice house, big! Amelia and Tara and I just got our own place over on A street. Well it is half a duplex but at least we are off campus" I was rambling again.

Get a grip Stackhouse. You haven't even started drinking yet. If this is how you are going to act sober what are you going to be drunk.

There you go, decision made. No drinking for Sookie tonight!

"Can I get you a drink" Bill said

Okay, what was that decision again?

I smiled at him again, "Oh, I don't drink much, can I get a water or something?"

Bill took a double look at me but just shrugged

"Sure," he smirked. "Come on."

We walked into the kitchen and I was struck by lightning. At least that is what I thought it was. I saw the most beautiful specimen of the male species I had ever seen leaning against the counter talking to 2 other people. At least 6 foot 4 blonde hair blue eyed god stood before me. Adonis had nothing on him. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he smiled. Not at me, just in general.

"Hey Eric" Bill said "Toss me a water out of the fridge"

Eric looked up and looked straight into my eye. My heart stopped. I had to remember that I was suppose to breath. It felt like his eyes were burrowing deep into my soul. He didn't even look down at my body. Just kept sinking deeper into my eyes.

It felt like we were there just like that for hours. But I know it could not have been more than a minute. But it was the best minute of my life.

Eric smiled and looked at Bill

" Sure Bill." Eric said His voice just completed the package.

"You taking it easy tonight" Eric continued

"No it is for Sookie. Sookie, this is my other house mate, Eric Northman. Eric this is Sookie Stackhouse. She came with Victor's friend Tara" Bill explained

"Nice to meet you Sookie." Eric continues with a smile that could have melted me on the spot. "Sure I cannot mix you up something?"

"Not right now, by thank you." I said

"Well isn't she sweet" Eric said with a little smirk. Took one last look into my eyes and went back to his conversation.

Bill took my arm and lead me back to the living room.

Bill and I made our way to the couch. The music was loud, but not loud enough that you couldn't here.

"So what have you been up too?" Bill asked me

"Well finishing my degree this year and hopefully if I play my cards right, getting on the school paper. It has been out of circulation for a few years and I heard from one of my professors that there is a graduate guy who is trying to bring it back to life."

Bill just grimaced "Well you just met the guy, Eric is working on getting the paper up and running. I will let him know if you are interested if you like?"

"Oh that would be so sweet of you, thank you" I said as I laid my hand on his arm. Bill just looked up at me. It could have been one of those moments. You know the ahhhh moments. But I didn't feel it.

"What are you doing now?" I asked Bill

"Finishing up my MBA and going to work for a contracting company designing computer systems after graduation. I am hoping to finish my degree by Christmas. There is a lot of work to be done and I am eager to start." Bill Said

Wow, that was the first time I saw a gleam in Bill's eye. Talk about being excited about your work.

"That sounds lovely, have you been home lately or to Bon Temps to visit your uncle?" I asked

"No – been to busy, but I hope to visit him before the job takes off. My parents travel a lot and I am hoping Uncle Philip will allow me to use his house as a base while working. I can work from home but there will be a lot of travel."

A few hours later, and Bill was still trying to get me to have a drink. Like I said, I am not much of a drinker. Water is fine for me. Plus the way I was rambling sober, I know my mind was in no place to be soaking in alcohol. But, that wasn't stopping Bill from having a few. And the more he had, the closer he got to me on the couch. With every shift toward me, I shifted back. I am not sure what kind of girls he was used to, but there was no way we were going to start anything on a couch in the middle of a party. My Gran did not raise me that way.

Another hour had past and I noticed that Tara had found, JB. I guess a few cocktails and a few kisses, made it on again for them. Amelia was no where to be found. I assumed she had opted for the second night.

I couldn't help notice Eric on the other couch in the room with two girls that were just hanging on his every word. They were both in barely there skirts and tank tops. Heels off on the floor and giggling and laughing between them. What they were saying, I had no idea but they were smiling and so was Eric.

'Oh Well," I thought. 'He would never have been interested in me if those are the types of girls he was liked.' Funny though, something told me that he was better than those airheads. I don't know why I thought that, I just did.

Bill had been very attentive all evening. As the drinks flowed, he became more attentive. Hand on my back, thigh. I was starting to run out of ideas on how to distract him and get his hand away. Bill was very nice but I could tell that conversation didn't come easy for him. He only sparked up when he talked about the database he was programming or the next project he was working on. After about the tenth time I had to remove his hand from my thigh. I thought it was time for me to take my leave.

At that point, Tara came over to me.

"Umm Sook, you mind if I take off?" The look in her eyes said 'please say it is okay.'

"Sure Tara, I was going to head off soon. I will talk to you in the morning"

That was a code. She would call me to let me know she was okay.

"Talk to you later." she said as her and JB headed for the door

"I better head out too." I said getting up

"Why don't you let me walk you back to your house" Bill Said.

"That is okay, I can manage. I haven't had anything to drink" I replied.

Bill just shook his head "you shouldn't walk around at night alone"

I thought about this for a second. On one hand Bill had been all over me all night. But I had managed to fend him off so far. On the other, walking home alone could present itself with a whole mess of other problems.

"Okay" I said "That is very kind of you, but I don't want to pull you away from your party"

Bill just smiled "It will be here when I get back."

I just smiled.

As I turned around I walked into a wall. The wall's name was Eric. I looked up at him and our eyes met again. Man those eyes. Could you actually get lost in someone eyes? I was starting to believe you could.

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Stackhouse." Eric said staring right into my eyes. "I hope we see you soon" with a smile he walked around me and back into the kitchen.

I didn't know what to do. I just started for the door.

I didn't say anything. If I did, it probably would not have made much sense anyway.

"Shall we" Bill said.

We walked to my new house in silence. Bill didn't seem to mind it.

When we got to the door , we just looked at each other.

"Thank you for walking me home Bill." I began " you are right, I shouldn't walk around at night alone."

There was an awkward silence. I didn't know what to say. I just spent the last hour trying to keep his hand of me. But he was nice and had not tried anything since we left the party.

Bill just smiled. "You are welcome. Would it be okay if we had coffee sometime?" The look on his face told me that he was nervous.

What was I going to say? Coffee? That was harmless. Even if we just ended up as friends, I have coffee with them all the time.

So I looked up into those brown eyes. Hoping the same sinking feeling I felt looking in Eric's eyes came back. No I am not fickle. I just knew that Eric Northman was out of my league.

"That would be nice. Let me give you my number". I took a piece of paper out of my purse and wrote down my number. "Thank you again" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I know he wanted more. But I didn't feel a spark. The spark I felt was standing in the kitchen back at his house.

"Good Night. Thank you again" I said as I walked through the door.

EPOV

Standing in my kitchen I still hadn't seen anything that got my attention yet. Same girls same thing. None of them had any depth. I know that everyone thought I had it made but if they knew I was just as bored as everyone else, they wouldn't think that. The girls were hot. But not to much going on up top.

I heard the doorbell and heard Bill yell he got it. So I didn't move. One of my columnists from the paper was talking about his latest idea for the paper and the girl that he brought (another airhead) was giving me the look that said she would dump him in a second and run up stairs anytime I wanted.

When Bill walked into the kitchen and asked me for a bottle of water I could have gone to my knees right there. Standing next to him was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I took her in one glance and could tell that she had a rockin body but the look in her eyes promised something more. I looked straight into her deep blue eyes. I couldn't get over them and I wondered how deep I could go before I knew all there was to know about her just by looking into her eyes. Wait, is this me talking? Eric Northman sinking at first glance and some girl. Are you kidding.

I broke off my connection to her and smiled at Bill

I even tried to tease her about having a drink

Without missing a beat she said "Not right now, by thank you."

That face, that smile and that voice. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them

"Well isn't she sweet"

For the rest of the evening, I stayed close enough to hear what she and Bill were talking about. But far enough away it didn't look like I was stalking her.

It was easy with the 2 airheads hanging around. You didn't really have to pay attention. Sookie was much more interesting.

The first time Bill put his hand on her thigh, I was going to jump up and tell him to knock it off (wait was that me talking?). But she simply moved away. Clever girl.

Started to listen to their conversation. Journalism major with a minor in finance and fashion. Cool at least I might see her around. Maybe I could even get her to contribute to the paper?

From Bon Temps. Didn't Bill say he had family there?

Parents died when she was little. Okay that is a bit sad

Graduated Valedictorian. Well look at that, Brains and Bod. But there was something else. I just couldn't put my finger on it yet.

When she was getting ready to go, I was ready to tell her I would walk her home but Bill beat me too it. I had to say something.

I stood up as fast as I could. So fast she didn't see me and walked right into me. As she looked up I said "It was nice meeting you Ms. Stackhouse. I hope we see you soon"

I looked straight into her eyes hoping she saw more in what I was saying than what I said. I smiled and she smiled back.

Well that's a start. I walked around her and went into the kitchen. As she walked to the door with Bill I said to myself. "Yup sweet and that is going be mine"

BPOV

Okay, I know I am not very smooth. But a kiss on the cheek. What was that?

I couldn't believe it.

Well, she is a southern bell. Okay, new plan. This is gonna take time and energy.

Coffee first and then we will see.

I headed back the party and walked in. An itch to scratch and left with nothing but a peck on the cheek. Well there were ton of girls at the party still and a lot of them willing and waiting.

Eric was in the kitchen mixing up some more drinks.

"Dude that was fast" He said "What the matter, undergrads not your thing?"

"No, that's not it" I said. She is a southern bell with values to match. I am not jumping on that the first chance I got. She is to special. But man that bod would leave anyone itching!"

With that, I walked into the Living room. At that moment I saw who had turned up in my absence.

Lorena looked at me with that smirk on her face. We had been on and off for 3 years. She was in graduate school and always ready for some fun. I wasn't getting my little bell tonight so why not hit a sure thing?

I went to sit down next to Lorena.

EPOV

I was a little mad when they walked out together. But I chuckled when he was back so soon. My little bell had taste. _My little bell _where did that come from?

"Dude that was fast" I said "What the matter, undergrads not your thing"

"No, that's not it" He said. She is a southern bell with values to match. I am not jumping on that the first chance I got. She is to special."

Then he started saying something about needing to scratch and itch.

What a pig! Bill was never my favorite person. But we were friends. What did I care if he hit Lorena up a few times a week. They both seemed to be content with no emotional involvement. And neither of them made any effort to bring the relationship to a new level. In fact, they both seemed to enjoy it.

But talking about that pretty Southern Bell like that just made something deep in side me burn. How could he even think of going from Sookie to the airheads sitting around their place?

You got that right she is special and you better stay away. Okay – where is this coming from. I am Eric Northman. I could get any girl in my house. What am I doing hound dogging around a undergrad I just met? But it wasn't just an undergrad. This was the sweetest bell I had ever laid eyes on. Sookie. Even her name sang to me.

I walked back into the Living room drink in hand. There I saw her. Lorena. She was such a whore. And look who hound dogged right up to her. Yup Bill. So much for Sookie being special to you. Jump the first thing you see. Nice job. He didn't deserve Sookie. That was for certain. If I had anything to do about it. He would have no chance with her ever!

Okay – Eric, you need to get a grip. Smile and go have fun.

And I did. Hung out, drank but went to bed alone. Nothing was going to be good enough tonight. Not with my mind on Sookie. And boy was she on his mind.

As I walked up to his room, all I could imagined was what it would be like to have her waiting for him up stairs, just out of a shower dripping wet. Hair combed back and wrapped in nothing but a towel. Oh Crap. What am I doing? I walked into my room , alone with the biggest hard on I had had in months. All over a girl I has a two minute conversation with? This is just lame beyond belief.

But all I could think about was her beautiful blonde hair. Her smile and the way her nose crinkled when she giggled. I took off my close and laid down on my bed. I started to adjust myself and ended stroking my huge hard on under my boxer. I closed my eyes and thought of her small hands stoking me from tip to end. She had such small hands. I moved my boxers off and I rubbed my hand over my tip and thought about that sweet mouth engulfing my ever ready shaft. I started to stroke harder, thinking about how she would feel under me. How I would feel buried completely in her hot core. That did it, over the top I went. Her face in my mind and her name on my lips.

This is just not me, what am I doing? I had to see her again. I just have too!

Bill, took Lorena to his room and not ten minutes later I started to hear them. Lorena was never quiet and well lets just say, you could have heard that whore all the way to Sookie's house if you were listening. A little part of me hoped she was.

TBC

A/N I was on a roll! What do you think. Should Eric try to see Sookie again or wait to see what happens? What about Bill and the Lorena. What should be do about those two.

Until Next time....

Please let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4 Coffee and a Paper

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N Thank you for your very kind reviews. This is my first fanfic and the kind words are stirring my creative muse.... Now on with the show.

Chapter 4 – Coffee and a Paper

Sitting on a high hill overlooking a bay with tall ships scatter the harbor. Cupping my hands over my eyes to shield them from the sun, I am looking with a yearning in my soul. Waiting to see my hearts desire.

My long white dress flowing in the wind as is my un-tethered hair. I can not move. I don't want to breath. And then I see him. Running up the path to me. His long blonde hair held back with a leather tie. His White flowing shirt unbutton to his navel and tucked into his trouser. Glowing in the sun and smiling to great me.

I let out a shriek and start my decent to him. It has been far to long. 6 months at sea is far to long to be away from my betrothed. The closer I get the bigger my smile.

"Eric!" I cry out.

His blue eyes are bluer than any sea I have laid my sights on. He reaches me and pulls me into his arms.

Our lips meet before the rest of our bodies do and the searing kiss reaches down to the depths of my being. Never has anyone kissed me like that. And never will.

"My Love." He says "Oh... My love"

The weight of our embrace sends us down into the tall grass. Is this proper? I don't care. My beloved is home and I have missed him so.

Slowly our kisses become more than kisses . They become words between the two of us in a language only the two of us understand. One hand reaches up to cup my face. The other starts up my side. Resting on the outside of my breast just caressing.

He stops and looks into my eyes.

"Never again, my love. I will never stay away that long again. The pain in unbearable. I missed you every minute of every day" He says looking into my eyes.

"Show me.." I say in a ragged breath.

He smiles and lays his head between my breasts. Moving his hand to unbutton the top. Moving the fabric aside he leans back and just admires the bounty in front of him.

"I must be the luckiest Viking that ever lived" He says

"All for you, I am all for you" I say barely above a whisper.

He leans in cupping one of my breasts and takes his sweet lips to the other. Messaging and fondling each in turn. Giving each the attention they deserves.

"Oh, Oh Eric, I love you. Please I am yours..." I start to feel like I am going to burst.

He looks up under his hooded eyes

"Forever" he whispers.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ohhh I want to run to you

I want to run all night

I want to run to you."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My eyes open with a shot as I sit up in bed. My arms feel empty and I cannot catch my breath.

'What?' UGH the alarm clock!!

I slam my hand down on it and flop back on the bed.

'Why did I set the alarm this morning?' I thought – Oh right Class and that meeting I am suppose to go to. UGH!

I take a minute to think about the dream I just had. I have had sex dreams before. I am 20 you know. But this one seemed real. I could almost smell him.

Okay, and why was I dreaming about Eric Northman as a Viking? I was never into those trashy romance novels my Gran liked to read. But I have to say, that dream would have probably been a best seller.

As I lie there trying to remember how to breath and bring my mind back to present day, I look at the clock. 7:30am. First class wasn't until 9:30 but the first meeting to reinstitute the school paper was at 8:30 in the conference room in the library.

I shook off sleep (and that really hot dream) and headed for the shower.

Ten minutes later, I was out of the shower and pulling on my clothes. Pinning up my hair in a messy bun and heading for the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

It was Thursday. 6 days since the party. Tara was coming in the front door.

"I see JB is still on again?" I smiled at her

"Yeah, well...." Tara said a little sleepy

"Where are you headed so early?" She looked at my clean clothes and up do

"Paper meeting before class." Was all I replied.

"I think Amelia is in her room, I didn't hear her come in last night but that doesn't mean anything." My course load already is making me so tired I am sleeping like the dead!"

It was true. I was taking 7 courses this semester and next to finish the my degrees.

My journalism 501 class was pretty easy. But the Finance course and the creative writing course were proving to be stressful. I liked the finance, but the teacher was tough and really didn't appreciate non-majors in his advanced project planning course. I mentioned to him that Finance was my minor, but he just shook is head and went back to his desk, dismissing me as if I was 5.

My creative writing class was headed up by one of the most sort after teachers in the department. Maryann Forrester was 5 foot 9 with long black wavy hair. Wore the most interesting flowing Indian sarongs and dresses to class. Acted more like a throw back the hippy days (as Gran would say). Love, life and anything that made you feel good was her mantra for life. I had looked forward to the class but she stretched your abilities father than you wanted to be stretched. We had only had 2 classes this semester and already I was feeling a bit like gumby. It didn't help that the class was a three hour class on Friday afternoons, ending at 7:30! But I wanted to take the class and so here I am. I knew that what she was teaching me would benefit me greatly in writing and maybe, someday, with that novel I wanted to right. But right now, it was getting tiresome.

The rest of my classes were mostly journalism. But I had two courses left for the fashion minor. This semester I was taking _Trends and Forecasting_. I thought this would be fun. But it was a lot of work. It takes a lot to know what is going to be hot and what's not. Tara and I were in the class together. So at least she and I could put our heads together.

I finished my cup of coffee and poured another into my LSU travel mug. Reset the coffee maker for another pot and headed for the door. Looking at my cell phone I saw I had 15 minutes to make it across campus to the library. Plenty of time. No need to rush.

September in Louisiana is still hot. Fall doesn't really hit us until late November. So I had on my low-rider jean skirt and white peasant blouse. Belted at the waist with my brown belt and new brown boots that Tara said was a "must have for any wardrobe". I had my jean jacket in hand, just in case.

Living with Tara and Amelia had sure improved my ensembles not to mention the fashion courses I took. Tara was a hoot. If I liked something at a store, but couldn't afford it, she would attempt to make me something similar. I was her walking, talking dress manikin. I didn't care. The close were nice, and for the most part were rather cheap to make. No way, I was going to dip into my inheritance for something as silly as clothes. That money was a future not a now. School was one thing. But silly things would just have to wait.

As I walked up the stairs to the library, I started to feel a warm feeling in my stomach. Okay the coffee wasn't that hot. I couldn't place it but the closer I got to the conference room in the back of the media center, the hotter it got.

I walked into the midsize room and saw about 2 dozen people milling around.

"Wow, what a turn out' I thought. This should be good.

In the front of the room I saw the professor that talked me into coming today. An adjunct professor by the name of Filipe De Castro.

Professor DeCastro was teaching my journalism 501 class this semester, Journalism in the news. He had taken a sabbatical from his position at Urban Living Magazine in NY and decided to teach a semester at his ammeter, LSU. I felt very lucky to be learning from someone who is out and in the field.

The professor was leaning against the table talking to someone with their back to me. I knew in an instant who it was. His hair was pulled back in a tie, broad shoulders, tall and godlike. My eyes trailed down to something lower than his shoulders and I saw something else that caught my eye as much as his hair. WOW look at that bottom. The statue David could have been chiseled finer.

Now I know why I dreamt of him as my Viking. _My Viking_? He looked just like Lief Ericson. The storybook version of the Viking. Oh yes, this man was a god!

I was still standing there still ogling over his glorious bottom when I started to see him turn. I looked up and once again locked onto his eyes. Deeper blue I had never seen.

He smiled and I returned the expression.

"Ah, Ms. Stackhouse" Professor DeCastro interceded "I am so glad you made it. Eric, this is Sookie Stackhouse. The promising student I was telling you about. By far, the finest skill in writing I have seen yet in my class. I dare say, you could rival most of the columnists that I know, Ms. Stackhouse."

I was not used to such complements and I blushed.

"Yes, Ms. Stackhouse and I have met, but I have not had the privilege of reading any of her work yet. Nice to see you again Ms. Stackhouse. That is high praise coming from Felipe. Even when he was here at school, I cannot say I ever heard him say anything nice about another writer" Eric did not stop looking into my eyes

"Now Eric, just because I didn't give you higher marks when I was a TA, doesn't mean you can start bad mouthing me now" Filipe smirked and slapped Eric on the back

Okay, I think they know each other. I must have had a quizzical look on my face because Professor D (as he liked to be called) continued.

"Filipe and I lived on the same floor for several years. And then he, I and 2 other friends moved into a house when I was in Grad school and Eric was a Senior".

Okay, drinking buddies – got it now.

"Eric is going to help us with coordinating the paper and he just agreed to be my TA until he leaves at the end of the semester"

"That's great" I tried to sound enthused. 4 months. All I had with this god was 4 months. I held back my sigh and plastered a smile on my face. Hoping it wasn't the "crazy Sookie" smile.

"I am looking forward to working on the paper. I am hoping to get a job at one of the newspapers or political magazine when I graduate."

Eric just looked at me. I could not tell what he was thinking, but for a moment, I thought I felt something. I was not sure what, but it felt like 'wanting'?

"Eric here is all set on that end – aren't you my friend. Must be nice to have a family in the business, Eh?"

I looked from one man to the other. Eric started to look uneasy

"Family in the business?" I said. I know I should not pry but, what can I say, I was curious about anything that had to do with this man.

"Tell me she doesn't know about you big news?" Felipe looked smug

"It isn't really public knowledge yet" Eric replied

Eric Sighed "My Aunt is an owner of a Magazine in NY and has offered me a position upon graduation" Was all the explanation I received

"A Magazine? Eric _Sophie_ is the hottest IT magazine on the market!" Felipe interjected.

My eyes went wide. I am sure my mouth was falling on the floor. This man was going to work for _Sophie_ and it was owned by his Aunt.

Okay, blonde, smart, beautiful and rich. Yeah, I might as well just put Eric Northman in the "way above your league" category.

"That is wonderful" was all I could say

Now Eric looked real uneasy and just shrugged "Well it isn't Newsweek, but it for my family".

Eric said no more, turned and walked to an empty seat in the front row.

I took a seat a row behind him, wondering if I offended him in any way.

35 minutes later, it was decided that Eric and Professor D would be the advisors on the paper. That anyone who would like to submit to the paper to have them delivered to Professor D's office by Monday morning. If anyone was interested in being the editor, they should include a letter of intent with a no less than 5 bodies of work (new or recycled) showing their range of writing. This too, should be submitted by Monday.

We would meet again on Thursday and Professor D would have his decision on the Editor and support staff and then we would start on getting the first addition out.

No more was said between Eric and I. I looked at my cell phone and saw that I had 10 minutes to get to my first class. I walked out but looked over my shoulder. Eric Northman was watching me walk out the door. He smiled at me. But this time, I saw sadness in his eyes. I thought my heart was going to break.

EPOV

It was early, real early. But Filipe was excited about getting the paper back up and running and I promised to help him. We had stayed friends when he graduated and he had already said how he was looking forward to have me finally get to NYC. When he phoned and said he was coming down to teach, I was curious. But Filipe only said he wanted a break and I was not going to pry.

So here I am. 8:30 in the morning, waiting to start a project that I was sure wouldn't be finished by the end of the semester. But a promise is a promise. Eric Northman never breaks a promise.

Filipe was going on about something, I don't remember. When I felt a pull. I cannot explain it any more than that. It forced me to look around. There standing inside the door was my beautiful southern bell. My eyes were locked on hers immediately.

'What is this woman' I thought.

Ah, Ms. Stackhouse" Filipe interrupted my thoughts "I am so glad you made it. Eric, this is Sookie Stackhouse. The promising student I was telling you about. By far, the finest skill in writing I have seen yet in my class. I dare say, you could rival most of the columnists that I know"

This was the student Filipe had been going on about when he came over to the house last night? This was the promising young writer? He didn't use her name, but all he said was that she was one hot ticket and that she had the brains to knock over any editor and chief in NY. If I didn't know that Filipe swung the other way, I would have sworn he was interested in her.

All this and this sweet thing was standing in front of us blushing. OH MAN I would love to make her blush.

Felipe explained how we knew each other and in turn he mentioned that I was going to be helping out until I graduated. 4 months I only had 4 months with this Southern Beauty.

She seemed eager to be on the team and mentioned how she was looking to find a job at a serious news magazine or political paper upon graduation.

Okay, blonde, beautiful buxom and brains. Yeah, I am done for.

Then Filipe let slip that I already had a job in the bag and had no worries. Filipe loved to rub it in that my family had money and I had connections. I think he was slightly jealous. But I tried very hard not to use my connections or family wealth to my advantage.

I still was not sure how I felt about going to work at _Sophie_. I was a serious writer. Or at least I wanted to be. And now I would be working for a fashion magazine. Albeit the hottest and best on the market. But still, fashion? Me?

I felt a little uneasy explaining this and said as little as possible.

When Filipe interjected

"A Magazine? Eric _Sophie_ is the hottest IT magazine on the market!"

Her eyes widen. I knew what she thought of this in one tick. A fashion magazine?

For the rest of the meeting I just sat very quiet. I could feel her sitting behind me and wanted to go and sit with her. Hold her hand, smile. Do all the things you do at first Love. _Wait love, where did that come from_?"

But my ego was a bit bruised and my pride was preventing me from doing anything.

As we all got up to leave, I could not help myself. I watched her walk out the door. At the last second, she turned and again, looked right into my eyes. That look stole my breath away.

***************

SPOV

I didn't have time to think any more on the meeting for the rest of the day. I was running from class to class. When at 4pm my cell phone rang. I looked at it and didn't know the number.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Sookie, it is Bill Compton. How are you today?"

Half of me had wished it was another member of that house. But I didn't let my thoughts linger there long.

"Bill, hey how are you doing?" I hoped my stretch for cheer was coming through the phone.

"I'm good. Hey my lab was cancelled this afternoon and was wondering if you want to meet for that cup of coffee?"

"Umm, sure, you want to meet in the cafe in the student union or off campus?" I was hoping for the union. I had a lot of work to do and I could run to the library afterwards.

"How about Java Java? It is on B street. Do you know it" Bill said with a little hesitation in his voice.

Everyone new Java Java. But I didn't say that, instead I said:

"Yup, what time do you want to meet?"

"I am in the computer building, why don't you tell me where you are and I will walk over and meet you?"

"Oh no, you are almost at B street anyway" It wasn't a lie. The computer building was right near the gate that headed towards B street. "I am outside the Humanities building" I will meet you there in 20 okay?"

"Sure, I will see you there" Bill said and hung up

Okay – phone etiquette is not one of his most endearing traits.

I started walking towards the computer building and out the gate. I was at Java Java in 15 minutes and Bill was at a table outside waiting for me.

"Hey Sookie, you look awesome. Glad you could make it in such short notice. My schedule is busy these days, so I don't know what time I have free from day to day"

I wasn't sure if he was making conversation or if that was some sort of a warning.

I shrugged it off.

"It's all good. I was heading to the library anyway to get some text before heading home. I have a lot of work to do myself" I was pretty sure I was giving him a warning.

We ordered our coffee. His black two sugars. I ordered a moca ice coffee. I usually don't drink them but Amelia turned me on to them a few weeks ago and it was a treat from time to time. And the day had heated up so I thought something cool would be a better choice.

"You know," Bill began again "I have been seeing a lot of your roommate the past week. Didn't know she was that tight with Bob".

"Amelia is a free spirit. But yeah I guess they are hitting it off". I didn't know what else to say.

"Bob was talking about Amelia coming over for a movie fest tomorrow night. I think JB is coming and bringing Tara. Would you like to come? Bob's film and lit class are reviewing Gone with the Wind and he needs to watch it for contrast."

I wasn't about to tell him that Gone with the wind was my favorite movie. This didn't sound like a date, more like a get together.

"Let me check with my roommates, but it sounds like fun" It did sound like fun. I was not going to deny it.

"Is anyone else coming?" I asked trying not to sound hopeful.

"Well, Clancy is in the class with him and I think he is bringing a girl named Holley, who is also in the class. Victor and Eric will probably be there unless they score dates for tomorrow night, then they might be out or upstairs. The two of them don't usually spend Friday night alone."

"Well it sounds like tons of fun. Let me check with the girls and I will give you a call?" I didn't want to sound too down. Of course Eric would be busy. He was a god!

"Either that or just have Amelia tell Bob. She will probably be over tonight anyway."

We continued with our coffee. I told him about the newspaper and I was really excited about it. I could tell he was not interested but he tried to stay engaged in the conversation. He then told me about his thesis and the database he was building. He lost me after Fortran converter. So I just smiled and nodded. He didn't seem to notice I wasn't talking. I just smiled to myself.

We finished our coffee and the conversation lagged. I made mention that I needed to get to the library and back to studying. We had only been there an hour and 1/2. Why did it feel longer?

We said our goodbyes and I headed for the library.

'Well, if anything,' I thought 'I am increasing my circle of friends.'

BPOV

Okay she agreed to coffee but didn't want me to walk her. It made sense. I was half way to Java Java and she was on the other side of the campus.

I didn't want to meet her in the student union. Lorena was usually in their at this time and I didn't want her to see me with Sookie.

Lorena and I didn't have anything permanent other than the sex a few times a week. And why would I want to screw that up? A bird in the hand. I smirked.

But still, I didn't want those two to meet. Not yet anyway.

We talked a little and I had invited her to the house for tomorrow night. Gone with the wind was such a chick flick and I was not really interested in watching it. But, if it got Sookie back to the house and maybe in my bed, it was worth the torture.

When Bob mentioned it the night before and I kind of grimaced. Then Amelia made mention that it Sookie's favorite movie. Since JB was in the class with Bob and he was dating their other roommate, Tara, Bob suggested we have Sookie come along too.

At that point in the conversation, Eric and Victor walked into the room.

"What's tomorrow night" Eric asked

I wanted to say "nothing" I saw the way he looked at Sookie at the party. I needed to keep them apart.

"I have to watch Gone with the wind for a literary contrast paper. We thought it would be fun to have a night of it. Amelia here says that it is her roommate favorite movie. So we thought it would be fun" Bob said.

"Gone with the wind is a great movie and the novel was even better. Sounds like you have an interesting paper to write. Especially with a bunch of ladies points of views" Eric teased.

With that he walked out of the room and I went back to my computer. I had more pressing things to take care of tonight that were less frivolous than a silly chick flick. I had several thousand lines of code to write and Lorena was coming over tomorrow night. So I wanted to have time for that.

Yup, like clock work. My life was running like clockwork.

SPOV

I walked back from the library thinking of the work I wanted to submit for the paper. I had several pieces all ready to go but I wanted to make sure. I was so going for the editor position. I missed being the editor ever since I graduated from High school. I really enjoyed the decision making process and the planning. I just hoped I didn't make to poor of a showing. Professor D was a professional and used to a body of work I was no where near yet. And Eric was, well, a god.

I walked into our little house and was greeted by Amelia on the couch and Tara in the kitchen.

"Hey there roomie" Amelia said with a cheery smile.

"Hey there hon, how are you all today" I said back to both of them

It was Tara's night to cook and she was in the kitchen whipping up some veggie gumbo.

"Hey you have plans tomorrow night?" Amelia began.

"Um, I think I am going to watch Gone with the Wind with you at Bob's place." I smirked

She looked at me with a cautious eye.

I giggled "I met Bill Compton for coffee after classes today and he let me know the plan"

"Oh, okay – I thought you were going to tell me you could read my mind now. I know you are intuitive but that was just freaky" Amelia said with a sigh

"So you in?" Tara asked from the other room

"Sure it sounds like fun" I returned form my room having unloaded my books

"So, coffee with Bill?" Amelia said wiggling her eyebrows

"Don't start!" I said

"He is nice" Tara interjected

"He is a nice guy. Very nice. I just don't know yet."

They both left it at that.

********

BPOV

"Amelia just called" Bob said walking into the kitchen 'the girls are in and they are bringing the popcorn."

JB was hanging at the island. "Well at least if we have to watch this movie, we will have something soft to wrap ourselves around"

They all laughed. I was not sure I would be allowed to wrap anything around Sookie yet. But if was going to do my best.

"Amelia said they will be here around 7:30. Sookie has a late class with Professor Forrester so they will head over after that." Bob continued.

At the mention of Sookie, Eric strolled in

"What about 7:30?" He said

"Amelia and her two roommates are going to come and watch the movie with us. They cannot come until after Sookie gets out of class."

"Who takes a class on a Friday night until 7:30?" I barked

"Someone who is serious about getting ahead in their field" Eric chide

"Professor Forrester only teaches 2 classes a semester and purposefully makes them at times where only the serious writers will attend."

"That's right" JB said to Eric, "You took her creative writing class a few semesters back. Wasn't it like 7:30 on a Monday morning"

They all laughed. Remembering the look on Eric's face when he found out the time

"Yes, and it was the best creative writing class I have taken in the last 5 1/2 years!" Eric said putting an end to the topic.

Whatever. At that point the doorbell rang and I went to open it. Standing on the porch was my Brunette vixen.

"Hey hon" She said

"Hey yourself"

She was wearing a raincoat and heals. I didn't have to ask her what was on underneath. We just walked up to my room.

Closing the door I turned around and she had dropped the coat. Red lace bra, thong and garters. Ahh the little vixen was ready to play tonight.

I laid down on the bed and let her take control. She liked being in control. Her hands started their decent and before I could say another word, her talented tongue was surrounding my now very attentive member.

I didn't think of Sookie again until the next day.

******

EPOV

I walked in from the living room to the kitchen. I had been with Filipe discussing the plans for the paper for the last few hours and I was tired and still had a ton of work to get through.

"Amelia said they will be here around 7:30. Sookie has a late class with Professor Forrester so they will head over after that." Bob continued.

At the mention of her name my heart quickened.

"What about 7:30?" I said trying to sound uninterested. I don't think it worked

"Amelia and her two roommates are going to come and watch the movie with us. They cannot come until after Sookie gets out of class."

"Who takes a class on a Friday night until 7:30?" Bill barked

"Someone who is serious about getting ahead in their field" I said more defensively that I had a right to "Professor Forrester only teaches 2 classes a semester and purposefully makes them at times where only the serious writers will attend."

"That's right" JB said to me

"You took her creative writing class a few semesters back. Wasn't it like 7:30 on a Monday morning"

They all laughed. Remembering the look on my face when he found out the time

"Yes, and it was the best creative writing class I have taken in the last 5 1/2 years!" I said putting an end to the topic.

Okay now I am defending her to a guy I have know for what, 8 years? But the way he was criticizing her class decision made my blood boil. I was impressed. Sookie was not taking her decision to be a writer for granted. Anyone who attended Maryann's classes were better writers because of it. I was proud of her. _{Proud, okay what?}_

Bill mumbled something under his breath and the doorbell rang. Bill went to answer it. No one else moved. It was Thursday night at 9:30. Could only be one person. I peeked abound the doorway. Yup there is the whore. They didn't even come in to the kitchen to say "Hi". Just started to walk to Bill's room.

"That is one major booty call" JB said. "Do they even talk?"

Bob laughed. "The chick is like a Parana. She doesn't talk, she attacks"

It was sad but true. This had been going on for several years. More so in the last 6 months but still. Bill went from talking to Sookie to that whore? Sookie was a princess. A southern bell with manners and values to match. Lorena, though was going to make a killing in business, was shallow, and cold. What did Bill think he was doing?

I walked to my room and turned on my iPod. The last thing I needed to hear was Lorena and Bill. I had seen Sookie this morning and the idea of seeing her tomorrow night was already getting me hard. I didn't want to add to the temptation.

I opened my email. There was one from Pam, letting me know how things were going and letting me know of the latest scene in NY. I jotted a few lines and let her know that I would write longer tomorrow. I just had a ton of work to do.

Then there was the email from Sophie-Ann.

_Hello my Dearest,_

_Let me first tell you that Pam and I are all set to be there for commencement. I ams os proud of you and cannot wait to see you in that cap and gown. Your Father would have been so proud of you. We have made our reservations and will be staying in New Orleans. I trust you will be ready to return home soon after commencement as we have a lot of work ahead of us._

_Parties and the social calendar is filling up quickly and will need to you assist me with all the ins and out of the holiday season. The Author's banquet is right after the New Year and that will be our time to enlist some guest writers for the magazine. And not to mention we will only be months away from fashion week and all that will need to get ready for that._

_Please write me soon my sweet and let me know how you are doing. I will be sending you along some new ideas and avenues I wish for you to be thinking about as we get closer to the new year._

_All my love my Pet,_

_Sophie –Ann_

Ever the business woman. Sophie-Ann was a winner. The parties and the events were piling up and she would need me on point for all the hob knobbing. I sighed. Swallowed and emailed her back that I was looking forward to it. This was my life now. Family obligations being what they were. Didn't mean I couldn't have to be sad about it from time to time.

If only my Father had not pushed himself and was still there to assist Sophie-Ann. He wanted me the family business but knew what my writing meant to me. He had told me several times. "Son, take a few years, write wherever you want. Then when you are ready, come join the family." It wasn't much but I would have taken it. That all changed when my father passed. I was the oldest and only male in the family. This was my duty. Sophie-Ann was a great business woman. But she was fragile and needed a man at her side to help her. I knew this, my Father knew this. So now it was on me to be it. Family obligations. I sighed

I flipped through the iPod looking for my inspiration collection. And up came one of my favorite sappy songs for creative writing. I had put it on my iPod when I was in MaryAnn's class and never took it off:

_You're my piece of mind, in this crazy world  
You're every thing I've tried to find  
Your love is a pearl  
You're my Mona Lisa  
You're my rainbow skies  
And my only prayer is that you realize  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes..._

I closed my eyes and all I saw was My Sookie's smile

_The world will turn  
And the seasons will change  
And all the lessons we will learn  
Will be beautiful and strange  
We'll have our fell of tears  
Our share of sight  
My only prayer is that you realize  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes..._

I let my mind wonder and saw her standing on a hill in a beautiful white gossamer gown blowing behind her in the wind with her hair

_You will always be beautiful in my eyes  
And the passing is the show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes_

_And there are lines upon my face  
From a life time of smiles  
When the time comes to embrace  
For one long last wine  
We can laugh about how time really flies  
We won't say goodbye  
'Cause true love never dies  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes..._

_You will always be beautiful in my eyes  
And the passing is the show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes_

_The passing is the show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes_

As I finished listening to the song. I opened a blank document on my mac and started writing a story of a beautiful buxom blonde Southern Bell who was waiting for her Blonde blue eyed Viking looking love to return to her.

I looked up and found I had written 35 pages of a story. I hadn't written that much in at least 7 months.

I sighed. Turned the computer off and fell into bed.

With a cleansing breath I smiled. "I found my muse". With that I drifted off to sleep with my Sweet Southern Bell on my mind.

A/N : The song Eric is listening to is "Beautiful in my Eyes" By Joshua Kadison. It is an old song but I thought it fit.

The Ball Sophie-Ann is talking about in her email is not real but I am going to have Eric in and out of the social scene once he gets to NYC.

Please let me know how you think the story is going. I have several chapters mapped out but I find that Eric keeps wanting to get in on the act. Who could deny the Viking? Not me :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N Thank you for your very kind reviews. I am enjoying all of them. I am glad you all are enjoying my rendition of Bill. Like I said, I don't hate the guy, but I would have never let him into my bed. Now let's watch a movie!

Chapter 5 – Movies and Memories

SPOV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ahhh... rolling over I hit the alarm.

Another wonderful dream. This time I was down at the Bayou with my blonde god. I can still smell the water. This has really got to stop. I am one big walking hormone right now. If a strong wind blows, I think I will come!

I roll over and think about the day. Okay classes this morning. Afternoon free (need to get my submissions together for the paper) and then class with Professor Forrester. As soon as I am done, we are heading to movie night.

I know that Bill will be there. Why can I not get excited about him? He seems really interested in me. I just can't. He is nice and we could have some fun. I just don't know.

Okay, enough agenda reviewing. Time to get in the shower. My first class is at 9:30 (Fashion Trending) and I don't want to get in Tara's way. If she is not home yet (which I expect she isn't), she is going to be in a mad rush for the shower.

I roll over and jump in the shower. I start to lather up and wash myself down and my thoughts reach back to my dream and I imagine what Eric's hand would feel like on my skin. I rub over my ample breasts (one of my best features) and they are already hard and aware. I let out a soft moan. One hand stays at my breasts and the other travels lower. Resting right above my pelvic bone. I think about his eyes and how his strong hands would feel on my body. Like feathers. Soft caressing feathers. My hand travels lower as I lean against the cold tiles behind me. I find my clit and start to rub. Slow soft circles and my hand follows the pattern on my breast.

I cannot help myself, I moan again. I think of his long hair, his beautiful smile and what his hard shaft would feel like right now. As I think about that I move one finger into my core and begin to stroke.

'Ahhh' I say. As quietly as I can.

I think about him inside me moving in and out. Two fingers. I start to move faster. I start to think about how it would feel to under him. Feeling his strong arms pulling me toward him. The whole time moving in and out of me with his whole length. With that, the burning starts at my stomach and starts a rush to my core.

'Ohhh!" I say barely say over a whisper "Oh Eric."

I open my eyes. Out of breath and still experiencing aftershocks.

Okay, at least I feel better. I smile at myself and finish my shower. Running to my room I hear the front door open.

"I'll be ready in 10!" Tara shouts

"No big" I holler back "Shower is yours".

I get dressed thinking of my day ahead and hoping my blonde Viking god will be in attendance tonight for the movie. Man do I have it BAD!

***********

EPOV

I wake with the memories of my dream on my mind. I was down at the Bayou with Sookie. I haven't been there since I was a kid with my mom. But it is one of my favorite memories of her.

I can still smell the water and the sweet smell of Sookie. Now I am dreaming of the girl. I do believe what I said last night. I think the girl is my Muse.

I roll to get out of bed and realize the hard-on I awoke with is not all morning hard, it is "Sookie" hard. I smile at that. What I would not give to wake with her next to me with a "Sookie" size hard-on. Okay, now I really need a shower!

I head to the shower. My first class is not until 9:30 but I don't want to have to wait in line.

I just get into the shower and let the warm water run over my shoulders. I start to lather up and start to get myself cleaned up. Instantly I think of being in the shower with Sookie.

My hands travel down to my rock hard shaft. I start to stroke. I think of cupping her beautiful breasts. The moment I touch them, they are completely alert and ready for me. I stroke harder. How I want to know the feeling of being inside her. I want to know her every moan. I want to know what she likes and how she likes it. I want to pleasure her over and over again. I stroke faster. I think about pushing into her all the way to the hilt and just move in and out.

"Ahh" I say just above a whisper. I move over my tip and just like that, I am over the top.

"Ahh" I say again "Sookie".

I open my eyes. Smile on my face.

Oh yes, I will be in attendance for movie night tonight.

In fact, I may "accidentally" meet up with Sookie before the party begins.

Bill look out, the gloves are off. She is going to be mine.

**********

SPOV

Classes were the same today, no excitement. I finished around 1pm and headed to the library. I had a pile of work to go through for my submission. I sat down in the back corner and started going through everything I had printed out the night before from my laptop. After 2 hours, I narrowed the choices down to 6 plus 2 of our best newspapers from my senior year when I was Editor and Chief. I finished my letter of intent last night and had everything in an envelope and headed to the Lit building.

I found Professor D's office without any trouble and knocked.

"Come in" He said

"Good afternoon Professor, do you have a moment?" I asked

"Of course Ms. Stackhouse, please come in"

"Please call me Sookie. I just wanted to bring you my submissions and letter of intent for the Editor position". I smiled

That smile would melt any man, gay or straight. Felipe thought

"Sookie, they are not due until Monday. Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

He knew the answer before He asked the question. Yes there was something very special about this Southern Jewel.

"Oh no, I am ready. I don't like to leave anything to the last minute. I am sure you will receive quite a few submissions and I wanted to give you plenty of time to read mine"

"Well, that's fine then. Thank you. I look forward to reading them. If there they are anything like what you have submitted in class, I am sure it will be enjoyable reading"

"I also put in several editions of my school newspaper in there so you can see the work I have already done as Editor." I give for an explaination

Felipe just smiled. "I will look at it this afternoon."

"Thank you Professor. I will see you on Monday".

With that, I walked down the hall to creative writing.

I really like this class. But every assignment has been a bit more challenging than the last.

Last weeks assignment was to describe a setting. Any setting without using conventional phrases. (example: "The house is white")

We had to come up with 2 paragraphs. I wrote it on my Farmhouse. I thought it was good. I never did use the word Farmhouse, Gran or Bon Temps. I was proud of myself. And it seemed to have an effect on Prof. Forrester as well. What that effect was I do not know yet.

"Sookie" she said before class began "Would you mind staying after class for a moment to discuss your last assignment?"

"Oh, Sure". Okay now I am worried.

Maryann began discussing how you can make people 'feel' what you are feeling when you write.

"When you write as a creative muse," Maryann began, "it is to express something. What that something is, doesn't matter. But what you are trying to get on paper is what your heart and soul are saying to you at that moment in time. We are not talking about your head. We are not talking logic. We are talking feelings. Sometimes your heart will sing. Other times it will be broken, or soulful. What I would like you to do is pick a feeling. Any feeling and try to express it in your writing. That is your assignment for next week. I am passing out the rubix on which you will be graded on for this assignment. You will see that it is very much like the previous one"

She was right. Content, expression of feeling, paragraph size. Looked pretty straight forward to me.

As the class started to read the rubix, Maryann continued.

"Now let us talk about some authors who know how to express their passion through their work." She smirked.

The next hour was met with a heated discussion on and I quote "the trashy American Romance novel". I had to giggle. I am sure I was blushing by the time the class was over. I never read any. But if my dreams were any indication of what they were like, I may think about switching genres.

As class began to end, Maryann thanked everyone for their attention and participation.

While everyone filed out, I went up to Maryann's desk.

"You wanted to talk to me professor" I stuttered

"Yes Sookie." She said with a small laugh "relax you look like I am going to reprimand you"

I let go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"I just wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed your description of your family home" She said with her now signature smirk.

"How did you know it was my family home?" I asked

"I read your paper" She continued "You have a great amount of passion inside of you, Sookie. It flows in your writing. I hope you allow me to be there when you finally let go and let us all benefit from it. You are going to be one hell of a writer when you do".

"Thank you Professor. That means a lot coming from you. My dream is to someday write a novel or at the very least a book of short stories."

"I bet you have been thinking of stories since you were a little girl." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"How did you..." She interrupted me

"I told you, I read it in your works. She looked past me and smiled. "Well look who it is, my favorite Grad student. " She said but this time with a full blown smile.

"Good Evening Professor". The stranger said.

But that was no stranger. I knew that voice and knew who was behind me before I turned around.

As I turned, I was faced with a tall handsome blonde god leaning against the door frame filling it like no one else could.

I smiled.

"Hi Eric" was all I could say.

******

EPOV

Okay mind made up I was going to meet Sookie after her class and walk her to the house. I told Bob to tell Amelia not to bother waiting for Sookie. I had business in the Lit building and would just make a point of grabbing Sookie on the way out. Bob looked at me sideways. He knew Bill was trying to get it on with Sookie. But he also knew, I was working on the paper and Sookie was a journalism major and we were going to being spending time together. Also, I don't think that I was hiding the fact to well that I also had interests in Sookie..

He Shrugged "what ever dude. Alls fair ya know? But I am just saying. I got to live with both of ya, so make it a clean win – k?"

I just smirked. Bob had issues with Bill too. One of them being the whore Lorena.

Bill was out, collecting some "adult beverages" and JB was running late.

I walked out of the house and headed to the Lit Building.

I went up to Felipe's office to see if we had any submissions yet for the editors position. I had a lot of work this semester. I didn't have time to be editor too. Help, yes but I didn't want the job to be mine and mine alone.

"Hey dude. Oh sorry Professor" I teased

"yeah yeah. Hey. What's going on? It is Friday night and you are here and sober? Who are you and what have you done with Eric Northman?" Filipe teased right back.

"Come on man, you slowed down right before graduation too. Besides, we are having a little Movie night at the house tonight. You are welcome to join us. Some of my roommates need to do the compare and contrast on Gone with the wind and we are making a party out of it. Bill, Victor, JB and Bob will be there. Oh and Bob is dating Sookie Stackhouse's roommate so they are all coming too."

It was a long invite, but he would have wanted details so I gave them to him before he asked.

"Speaking of our Ms. Stackhouse. Guess who is the only person who has submitted for the Editor's position?" He started.

"Already?" I asked "I was hoping we would have a few entries but that was quick".

"Dude, you have to read this stuff. This lady is good. I mean really good. Unless someone else steps up to the plate with more experience, I think we have our editor. Her range is unbelievable. She admits that sports writing is not her thing. But she can handle the editing and direction. She even brought me copies of her High School paper that she was the editor and chief of her senior year. This chick has it all man!"

I just couldn't help myself. I started to smile. I knew she would be the best candidate. Even without reading any of her work.

"Do you have time to read some of this now?" Filipe asked me.

I looked at the clock. 6pm. Sookie's class didn't let out until 7:30.

"Sure. In fact, I told Sookie's roommates I would grab her after her class and walk her to the house. Girl like that shouldn't walk alone at night". I tried to add that last part so Filipe wouldn't get the real reason.

Dude had known me way to long for that.

"Yeah, and you walk all your housemates girlfriends roommates home? What class is she in on a Friday night. Wait, is she in Maryann's class?"

I nodded. Trying to look at the papers in front of me.

"Knew I liked that girl! Oh that reminds me Maryann is in need of a TA for the rest of the semester. You interested in doing double duty? You won't need to do too much for me other than the paper and Maryann only has two classes with 15 students each so it will not be really much work?".

"I don't see why not, I like Maryann. I will talk to her when I go to meet Sookie.

And to answer your other question, I don't think Sookie knows the meaning of 'taking it easy.' She seems to be on full throttle all the time. She has a lot of ambition." I said trying to stay neutral.

"I thought Bill was going for Sookie, why didn't he come to collect her". Filipe continued the inquiry (started to feel like the inquisition).

I just shrugged. "Guess he didn't think of it" I smirked.

"He still hitting Lorena?"

"Few times a week".

"Man I don't know what he sees in that snake. She has more balls than most men I know. In fact, she could turn a straight man gay!"

I had to laugh at that but I saw a little sadness in his eyes. I know the only girl that Filipe tried to be with was Lorena and it was not a pleasant experience. Like they said, the chick is a Parana.

I sat down to read the stories and articles that Sookie had submitted. I was floored. She had political pieces, short stories, Human experiences, biographies, and light hearted fics. Floored, yes. Surprised, no. The girl was everything any smart guy would want and everything he forgot to ask for.

I looked up to see Filipe looking at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked

"You like her." It wasn't a question.

"Who wouldn't?" I replied

"True. But this one has soul and depth. She is special"

"Tell me something I don't know."

I looked down and then back up at Felipe

"Man. this is the type of girl who could navigate through my family and social obligations with the grace and temperance of a Southern Summer breeze. Believe me. This is just not a now girl. This is a forever girl!"

"Well, at least you have been thinking to much on her" Filipe laughed.

"Dude, you are the closest thing I have to a brother. You have seen me through a lot and I know I can trust you. I have to tell you, I don't know what it is about her. I have thought of nothing else since I laid eyes on her. This girl sings to my soul."

Okay, now I don't know where I have placed myself and I am not sure if I am to eager to find me. But I was speaking from my heart to the man who has seen me through loosing both my parents and realizing what my life would have to be now. He has watched me drown and swim back to the top. Holding the life rope and just being the friend he knew I needed him to be.

Yeah he was gay. But who cared? I was moving back to NYC in 3 1/2 months time. Gay was like a nationality there! We have been friends since my first day freshman year. He told me flat the first time we hung out. Didn't bother me then, why would it bother me now? We got each other and knew more about each other than any other living person.

"Dude, I get it. I really do. The first time I saw her, she felt like a breath of fresh air." Filipe answered me

"And I think you know that by now what ever you say to me, stays with me."

After a minute, Felipe continued. "You know what, I think I may come from Movie night. I will enjoy watching Bill try to compete with the great Eric Northam!"

We both laughed. I looked up. 7:25.

"I am going to head to Maryann's classroom. I don't want to miss Sookie"

"See ya in a bit."

I walked down the hall thinking of everything I just said. It was all true. She sang to me. She moved things in me that hadn't moved since my mother died. That stopped me for a moment. My mother was a southern bell too. She was a beautiful person and loved with her whole being. She wasn't half as strong as Sookie. If she had been, things may have been different for her and my New York tycoon of a Father. But that was a thought for another day.

I saw the doors opening to Maryann's classroom and saw Sookie. Man does that girl have a bad day? She left her hair curly today. Kind of messy looking. Hip hugger jeans and off the shoulder blouse. You could tell this girl had a fashion minor and a fashion major as a roommate.

I stood in the door as Sookie made her way to Maryann's desk.

"You wanted to talk to me professor" Sookie looked nervous

"Yes Sookie." Maryann said with a small laugh "relax you look like I am going to reprimand you. I just wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed your description of your family home" She said with her signature smirk.

"How did you know it was my family home?" Sookie asked

"I read your paper" She continued "You have a great amount of passion inside of you, Sookie. It flows in your writing. I hope you allow me to be there when you finally let go and let us all benefit from it. You are going to be one hell of a writer when you do".

I would second that Professor. I am hoping I will be there as well.

"Thank you Professor. That means a lot coming from you. My dream is to someday write a novel or at the very least a book of short stories."

"I bet you have been thinking of stories since you were a little girl." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"How did you..."

Maryann interrupted her "I told you, I read it in your works."

She looked past Sookie and smiled. I smiled back

"Well look who it is, my favorite Grad student. " She said but this time with a full blown smile.

"Good Evening Professor".

Sookie turned and had that patent smile on her face.

"Hi Eric"

"Hey Sookie. I came to collect you for the party"

She looked confused.

I continued. "I was in the building working with Filipe so I called over to the house and told them I would bring you along. Walking campus at night is never a good idea" I smiled at her.

"What a Gallant act." Maryann said with an approving tone. "You were talking with Filipe? Does that mean he spoke to you about being my TA for the rest of the semester? Mine had to leave school due to family reasons and I am lost without her."

"Sure professor, I have a big course load and obligations, But, I will do what I can to help you."

"Excellent! Well, Sookie I will not keep you. What are you all up too tonight?"

"One of my roommates needs to do the compare and contrast of Gone with the wind for Professor Myers. We are making a night of it." I answered

"Well that does sound like fun. Better than a frat party in my opinion. Have fun you too and enjoy your weekend."

I looked at Sookie as she finished collecting her books.

"You ready?" I said.

"Sure, but do you mind if I dump this stuff at my place before we head over to the party? I don't want to loose anything or forget anything at your house."

"No problem. You are on A street right?"

"Yup, not far at all."

"Sure Let me take your books for you"

I couldn't help but smile. Sookie was beaming.

*******

SPOV

"Sure Let me take your books for you" He said

I couldn't help myself. I was beaming.

"Thank you. So what where you doing with Professor D?" She asked

"Talking about you." I said without thinking

"Excuse me?"

"You submitted your works already. Filipe was very impressed"

"Oh" I was hoping he was talking about something else.

He asked me how my day had been and I told him long. I wanted to get all my submissions to Dr. D before my last class and had taken most of my afternoon.

"Your work is really good" Eric said.

"Thanks. I was hoping I submitted enough"

" You have definitely got my vote" Eric said looking at me with a sly smile.

"Okay, so does your vote count" I teased

"It could" Eric teased back.

We walked up to one of the duplexes on A street. And I led him to ours

"Come on in. I will just be a moment."

We walked in.

"I'll take those" I held my arms out to grab my books.

"I will just run these to my room and be right back".

I walked down the hall to my room and dropped my books on my bed.

I turned around and caught myself up short. There standing in my doorway, filling it just as much he did at the classroom was the blonde god.

"That is a wonderful painting" He said looking at the one hanging over my bed.

"Thank you. My brother painted that." I said with an once of pride

"You brother painted that?" Eric looked surprised.

"Yes. He painted it for my 16th birthday. That is my Gran's Farmhouse that we lived in after our parents died. Jason is 2 years older than me and that summer he was going to move back to my parents old house. Before he left he painted one for me and one for him. His is in the living room of his house. I brought mine to school. It is comforting. It almost grounds me sometimes." I was rambling again. I know was rambling.

"How does it ground you" He said.

Almost on instinct I continued.

"It reminds me of my roots. That it was all there." I waved my arm at the painting "Heart, Soul, Pain, Strength. You have to meet my Gran to understand. She is that place. She has believed in me my whole life. That house is comfort. It is Gran."

He looked at me with a look I had never seen before. Okay I have said to much. I started to blush.

"I hope I get the chance to meet her someday" I believed he meant that.

Tell me about Jason". He said

"Jason? Jason is a free spirit. Kind of like Amelia. He does everything with his whole self. Never holding back. Never reserved. He has loved or lusted after almost all the girls in two townships. Works hard and plays harder. He is a good soul but not much brains. He is a talented artist as you can see, but that would mean he would have had to apply himself to make it work for him. He is content on just getting by. He loves me and is very protective of me. That is one of the reasons...." I stopped myself.

"That is one of the reasons for what?" He asked.

"Never mind, we better get going."

I could not believe how easy it was to talk to Eric. I just almost told him that I was a virgin. Standing in my bedroom I was going to tell the man of my dreams that I am a virgin. Irony much???

"Sookie" He said. Stopping me. My eyes were examining his shoes. They were nice shoes.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face until I was again locked on his eyes.

"If you get the Editors position we are going to working really closely with each other. I want you to be able to tell me anything".

I looked right into those blue eyes and believed him. I believed I could tell him anything.

Barely above a whisper I started " That is why I have never had a real serious relationship"

He understood immediately. He smiled "That is nothing to be ashamed of. The man who captures your heart will be the luckiest guy on earth." And with that he kissed my forehead.

All I could do was look at him.

He broke the silence. "Come on, we should get a move on. Everyone is going to think I kidnapped you."

I shook off his touch and smiled back.

As we walked to the door I turned slightly to him. "Okay, I told you about my family home. You tell me about yours".

He looked at me. "Well we really didn't have a family home. I lived in New York until I was 16. We had a place on Park Avenue, a house on the Hampton's and my Father traveled a lot. My mother is from the south and when my parents divorced, my mother moved my sister, Pam and I to Texas. My Father sold the place on park avenue and got a loft down in Tribeca. My Mother passed away a bit after I started school here and we sold the house she was living in. My sister stays with my aunt in her brownstone on Gramecy Place when she isn't in school and I think I am going to be taking over the loft in Tribeca once I graduate. I love my aunt and my sister, but I think having both of them in the same place is going be a bit overload for me."

Okay I officially am out of my league here. Houses. He has Houses. I have lived two places. Both in the same town. How am I going to compete with NY High society polished babes when I really don't even know where Tribeca is yet? But with all he was telling me, I could not help but here the pain in his voice. All I wanted to do was stop the pain I heard in his voice.

So I started to tell him a memory that just jumped into my head. I had not thought of it since I was a little girl.

"When I was little, before my parents died, my Father and Mother took a weekend trip to NYC. It was right before Christmas. My Mom was so excited. He took her to dinner and skating at Rockefeller Center. They saw a show and took a carriage ride through central park. My parents loved each other very much and My Father would have done just about anything to make her happy. When they came back the brought me one of those snow globes of central park. You know the one that you shake and it looks like snow falling. It always made me feel like I went with them you know?"

Eric looked at me with that lovely smile.

"Do you still have the snow globe" He asked

"I don't think so, I think it got lost when we moved from my parents to my Grans. But every time I think of Central Park. I think of it with snow falling and I think of my parents and they were happy"

"I understand that" he said "When I was about 10 my Mother brought me down here to visit and she took me to the Bayou. She grew up in New Orleans and then moved to Plano Texas when she was in her twenties. That is where she met my Dad.

Anyway we sat on the Bayou and watched the sun go down. I don't think I have ever seen anything more beautiful than that. And I have pretty much been all over the world with my Father. But that weekend in the Bayou with my mom was the best. She was happy and that is the way I like to remember her."

We didn't say much for the rest of the walk.

Right before we hit the porch of my house, I turned and looked at Eric.

"We are very lucky." She said

I smiled, knowing what she meant

"Yes we are"

We walked into the door still smiling.

"Well were the Hell have you two been?"

We both stopped not two feet inside the door.

Standing in front of us was Bill. Beer in hand and snarl on his lips.

***********

EPOV

I didn't know if I was going to be able to process all I had just learned.

Sookie finds solace in her home and Grandmother. That I could get. She has a brother, though she loves very much, does not pull any punches regarding his personality. And did she admit to me that she was a virgin? Yes, I think she did. She was ashamed of it? Is she kidding? They do not make girls like this any more. If they ever did.

Oh no, Bill is never getting anywhere near her now. No way he is going to be the recipient of such a gift. And coming from Sookie that would be a gift.

Her final statement hits me "We are lucky"

And we were. I know what she meant. We had people that we loved. Albeit we lost them but we chose to remember them in ways that was special and untouched. And we had just shared that memory with each other. I felt like she had given me a part of her soul and I had returned that gift in kind.

The night was going to be perfect until we walked into the door.

"Well were the Hell have you two been?"

"Hey Bill" Sookie said "I had class remember"

"Yeah I know. But thought you were coming here right after the class? I couldn't wait darling I started the party without you".

"Looks like you started the party awhile ago Bill" I said looking at the beer in his hand.

"Ah come on, if we have to watch this lame old movie might as well be doing it with a buzz".

He walked away. Grabbing Sookie's hand as he went. She looked back at me and I was getting ready to pounce.

"Um Bill" Sookie stammered "I will be right in. Have everyone start the movie. I have to use the bathroom" She looked at me as she walked down the hall.

"Whateverdarling" Bill said slurring the words together.

I do believe he has been pounding since I left. Okay, when is this guy going to get a clue?

Bill went to the Kitchen to refresh his drink and I walked into the Living room. Everyone was there, all had drinks, but none were acting like Bill. I looked right at Bob who shrugged "No clue dude, just got here." Was his answer to my non-verbal question.

I looked a Victor and he looked at me " Total Social midget"

I had to smile at that

Bill plopped down on the couch and everyone else took a seat. I took a seat in one of the arm chairs.

The door opened and Filipe walked in.

"Hi all! Heard we are screening a flick only suitable for girls and gays. I heard you had the girls and I am here to fulfill the other requirement"

Filipe did know how to make an entrance!

Everyone started to laugh. I did the introductions to the newer members of our growing crowd. That is exactly what it was turning into. Our little band of friends had grown over the last month and I for one was very pleased with how it was going.

Filipe had brought a bottle of wine so he ran into the kitchen to grab a few glasses and headed for the couch. Filipe looked around and I knew who he was looking for and sat himself right down next to Bill with a wink to me.

"Ah man, I was sort of saving that for someone" Bill tried to not sound as rude as it was coming out.

Sookie decided then to make her entrance.

"Hey Prof. D" Sookie said with a smile "Didn't know you were joining us"

"Hey Sookie and please, when we are outside of class, call me Filipe. I feel old as it is"

"Okay" she said and looked around the room

"Hey darling you can sit right here." Bill said patting his leg and trying to pull her down.

"Bill hon you really need to slow down on the drinks if you are going to last for the entire movie" She said pulling away.

Everyone snickered under their breath.

"I am hoping to last long after the movie" Bill said. The double meaning was not lost on any of us.

"Hey Tara, is there a throw pillow behind you hon" Sookie asked of Tara, curled up on the other couch with JB with a bowl of popcorn between them.

"Here sweetie". Tara threw it at her

She looked at me and went to sit on the floor with her back up against my chair.

"You mind?" She said.

Nope. I didn't mind at all.

*******

SPOV

When Eric and I walked in all smiles, I thought Bill was going to make a scene. Well he did, but everyone chocked it up to him being drunk.

When I came out of the bathroom all the seats were taken. Bill tried to pull me down on his lap. To many nights working at Merlotte's made me immune to this type of behavior. I know how to deal with drunks.

"Bill hon you really need to slow down on the drinks if you are going to last for the entire movie" I said. Twisting my arm and pulling away.

So I grabbed a pillow that Tara had tossed to me and sat on the floor leaning up against Eric's chair. "You mind?" I said.

He smiled and moved his leg so I had more room. Guess not.

"Sookie, would you like a glass of wine?" Filipe said as he was handing a glass to Eric.

"Sure, I don't drink much but one glass can't hurt". I said.

Bill made a sound that I could not make out.

"Oh hey, before we start the movie" Bob said. " Eric, Bill your birthday's are next Saturday and Mine is next Sunday. What would you like to do for it?" I had a feeling Bob was doing this on purpose.

Bill exclaimed " Party!!!"

"Actually" Eric said. "I am thinking maybe just a dinner?"

Amelia and I looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"I tell you what" I began "Why don't you guys let us ladies cook you an old fashion home cooked meal for your birthdays" I looked at Bob and then Bill and finally up at Eric.

He was smiling down at me.

"I think that sounds perfect" Eric said. Bob agreed leaning in to kiss Amelia on the top of her head.

"Bill, what do you think?" I asked

"Whatever, as long as I get to drink."

We all looked at him

"What? It is my last birthday before I have to be a grown-up. I want to enjoy myself."

I just shook my head and the movie began.

It felt so comfortable. Granted the snide remarks and comments from a drunken Bill was not fun but after awhile he quieted down too. I think he fell asleep.

About half was through the movie, Eric leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I am going to grab some popcorn from the kitchen. You want anything?"

"A water please" I smiled back.

"I should have guessed that"

He got up and in a second was back with two waters and a bowl of buttered popcorn.

We shared the bowl and continued watching the movie.

I started to feel a hand brushing the back of my head. It felt like home. I just sank back into the feeling. Okay, a girl could get used to this.

The movie was winding down and I looked up to see all the couples snuggling in. Filipe got up to leave and said he would be talking to Eric and I on Monday.

At which time I looked over and saw Bill fast asleep on the couch.

I got up and started to grab all the empty bowls and walked into the kitchen. I turned around and landed smack into the wall again. This time, he put his arms around me to stop me from fading back.

"We really need to stop meeting like this" He looked down at me

I looked up and just smiled "It doesn't help that you are a wall of a man and you always seem to be directly behind me. Come on help me pick up the rest of the mess"

I went to pull out of his arms but he stood there for a moment just holding me.

"You know, Scarlet is not nearly the Southern Bell that you are." He kissed me again on the top of my head and walked away.

I walked to the sink in a daze cleaning the empty bowls. Eric came back in with the rest and we washed and dried in silence.

We finished clean up and Eric was about to say something. At which point Bill decided to rise from the dead and make an appearance.

"Well aren't you a little happy homemaker." He Said. "Sorry I fell asleep Darling, but that movie was just boring! I need to crash, sorry. I was hoping you and I could spend some time together but I am not doing to hot right now. How about tomorrow we all head over the lake. It is probably the last time we can all go and still jump in the water? You can come up and stay in my room, I will be out in like 10 minutes but the bed is big. Or you can crash on the couch if you want or I am sure JB will take you home. I have to go lay down before I fall down."

Bill tried to lean in to kiss me but he ended up loosing his balance and had to catch himself on the island.

"That's okay Bill. I can get myself home" I said with just a ounce of attitude.

"Cool – okay – I will have Amelia and Bob make the arrangements for tomorrow" As he walked back through the living room he announced the plan.

Everyone seemed okay with it. So we were going to the lake. I didn't mind. I was loosing my tan and could use one more day in the sun.

I looked up at Eric. "Guess we are going to the lake tomorrow"

"I guess we are". He looked down for a at his watch for moment. I looked at the clock on the microwave. It was almost 2 in the morning!

"I don't suppose you want to stay here tonight. I could make up the couch and make you breakfast in the morning?" He said just above a whisper

I thought about it for a moment. What I would really like to do was head to Eric's room but we may be working together come next week and a one night stand may not be warm and fuzzy for either of us. And let's face it. A one night stand was not what I wanted from Eric. And there was still this Bill thing. I know Bill thought we were moving toward couple status and I needed to put a stop to that without loosing face. Bill and Eric were friends and they lived together. I don't think walking out of Eric's room is the way I want Bill to find out we were not fated to be together.

But waking up in the same house as Eric and having breakfast was appealing.

"Would your housemates mind if I crash on the couch" I said shyly

"They will be surprised one of us didn't kidnap you into our rooms. No. No one will mind. It is after 2 in the morning and your tired. Sleep here and I will get you a nice breakfast in the morning and then we can grab your stuff for the lake."

"Okay, Can I grab a shirt to sleep in?" I asked.

He smiled and walked up to his room

I walked back into the living room to find it empty. We had cleaned up all the mess and everyone had either taken off or went to their prospective rooms.

Eric came back with a shirt for me and bedding for the couch.

"Go change. I will make up the bed."

I walked back to the bathroom and started to change. I put on the shirt Eric gave me. I had to laugh. It came down to my knees. But I was 5'5" and Eric was 6'5". I looked at the shirt. It looked like a lacrosse jersey. The number 23 was sprawled across my breasts and when I turned around, Northman was on the back.

I smiled and walked out of the bathroom – I was going to do everything in my power to make sure he never got this shirt back.

I walked into the living room and Eric was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Thanks for the loan." I said

He got up and looked right in my eyes again. He smiled. "My clothes look good on you"

I blushed again. I walked around the couch and went to get into the little bed that Eric had made for me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. All he did was hug me. But the hug felt like it was melting my bones.

"I will see you in the morning" He said

******

EPOV

She walked back into the living room wearing my lacrosse jersey. When I went to my room to grab her a shirt, I just grabbed that one out of the draw. But I am glad I did. It displayed the same number I had used in all the sports I played since elementary school and that number now was prominently stretched across those delicious breasts. With my name across her back. Well her name was across my heart, only fair my name was across her back. Man, I had never seen anything sexier! Sexy nightgowns and fetish stuff had its place. But no guy could argue the sex appeal of a woman where their clothes. It got no better than that.

I could have said a lot of things. But I only could get one thing to come out of my mouth. "You look good in my clothes" I said.

She blushed again.

As she rounded the couch to jump in the little cocoon bed I made for her I had to touch her. I pulled her in for the a hug. I wanted to kiss her I want to sweep her off her feet and carry her up to my room. I wanted to make love to her. But it wasn't the right time. She was a virgin. She deserved a special night. She deserved all the romance I could push into one night and more. Tonight, I would have to settle for a hug.

"I will see you in the morning" I said.

Releasing her from my embrace, I walked to the stairs.

Okay, How was I going to sleep now!

I went into my room dropped all my clothes on the floor and jumped into bed. I thought I was going to be turning all night. Maybe it was the lateness of the hour, the wine or the amount of emotions shared this evening, I drifted off in relatively no time.

I smiled as I started to dream of the Bayou, and Old Farmhouses and snow in Central Park.

*****

SPOV

He walked away and went to his room. I didn't know if I was going to be able to get to sleep. I wanted to run up after him. Bill be damned. But my instincts had never failed me yet. I was going to stay put.

I let my mind drift back to all the things that were said between us. The man had "houses!" How am I going to even begin to know how to handle all of this? Did I really think I would be able to be in his world? At school, yes. We were on the same playing field. But once he gets back to NYC, it is going to be a whole other game.

Sookie knock it off! You have not even kissed the man yet and your wondering how you are going to fit into his world?

UGGHH I grabbed my purse and pulled out my iPod. Switching between the songs and found the one I was looking for. One of my favorites. It was old but I loved it.

_You're my piece of mind, in this crazy world  
You're every thing I've tried to find  
Your love is a pearl  
You're my Mona Lisa  
You're my rainbow skies  
And my only prayer is that you realize  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes..._

I just loved this song.

I listen to it twice through before I started to drift off. Thinking of the Bayou and snowfall in Central Park.

A/N they are getting so close. They have to meet a few more obstacles before they can be together. I hope you don't mind. But don't worry Bill is on the way out and Eric and Sookie are for the long hall.

Help me with presents for the boys for their birthdays?

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6 Sunshine and Moonlight

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N I cannot thank you enough for the thoughts and reviews. I have a few more things I want Eric and Sookie to do before they leave school, so please stay with me. I know it could be torture and the sexual tension is heating up but I hope it will be worth the wait. We can not have her just falling into bed with the first Viking she meets? Or maybe we can???

Chapter 6 – Sunshine and Moonlight

SPOV

I fell asleep with thoughts of walking through Central Park hand in hand with my dream guy. I could see the snow falling and the lights all around us. I could even feel his hand in mine.

"Sookie" I could hear someone calling me from far away.

"Hon, come on time to get up". I could feel someone rubbing their thumb across the back of my hand.

Slowly I open my eyes. The only thing I saw was my beautiful god smiling down at me.

I didn't know what had gotten into me. I reached up and pulled him to me. Wrapping my arms around his neck. Feeling the weight of his body on mine. I let out a sigh.

"If this is the greeting you give people waking you for breakfast, I will have to make a point of coming over every morning for this treatment" He said into my ear.

At which point I came to my senses and released him.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Oh don't be sorry". He replied with a smirk on his face. Moving the hair out of my face.

"What were you dreaming that you woke up needing a hug?"

"Central Park". I replied. "We were in Central Park walking in the snow".

"Hmmm, I will have to remember that when you get up there. If that is the reaction I will get, maybe I can get that a truck full of that movie snow until the real stuff falls" He smirked at me.

"Are you making fun of me?" I whined

"Never Sookie, Never" He leaned back and pulled me up.

"Breakfast is ready".

I walked into the Kitchen and there was eggs, toast, sausages and cinnamon rolls.

The entire island was covered.

"How long have you been up? I would have helped you with this" I could not believe my eyes.

Eric smiled "I couldn't sleep, got up early. And NO you couldn't help. I promised you breakfast and Eric Northman never breaks a promise."

I sat at the island in nothing but Eric's shirt. Eric handed me a plate and I started to dig in. Bob and Amelia came in next. Amelia raised one eyebrow at me.

I answered her unasked question "It was too late to go home, I crashed on the couch."

She gave me an approving look. Amelia knew of my sexual condition and was about as protective of me as an old fashion nurse made.

Bob looked at Eric with a crooked smile.

I finished breakfast and told no one in particular that I was going to get changed so I could run home to get my stuff for the lake.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked

Bob answered "We thought we would leave around 10am. We have stuff in the fridge and Amelia said you did too. We thought we would take the mini grill and cook out."

"Sounds like a plan" I said. "Amelia, do you need to run back to the house or do you want me to grab some stuff for you?"

"Oh hon, would you grab some stuff and bring it back?" Translation, she wanted to have another round with Bob after breakfast.

"Sure. I will be back in a few."

Amelia walked into the living room with me.

"Okay, SPILL!" She said almost jumping on me when we hit the living room

"What? There is nothing to tell. It was after 2 when we finally cleaned up. I was tired. Bill crashed out. Eric was tired, so I bunked out on the couch."

"Umm and what about that blonde hunk of male specimen standing in the kitchen?"

"I don't know what you mean" I said shyly "He promised to make me breakfast and he did. He says that he never breaks a promise."

"Can you get him to promise to give you mind blowing orgasms?" Amelia snickered

"Amelia!" I almost screamed. "Come on. You know Bill is like looking for a way to get me to go out with him. Eric and I will probably be working together come next week. I don't want to ruin anything for anyone."

"Right and the fact that you are holding on to your virginity like it is the last chastity belt has nothing to do with it? Have you let them know that you are not going to just drop on the floor and go at it like a rabbit?"

I just looked at her

"Come on Sookie, I have known you a long time. You are going to want your first time to be special. Not on the floor of a drunken beerfest."

She had a point. "Well, I kind of told Eric last night"

"You what? What did he say? Where were you? How did that even come up?" Amelia was going a mile a minute

"Slow down. Yes I told him, He told me the guy I chose would be the luckiest guy on the planet. We were in my bedroom. My BEDROOM Amelia. Putting my books away. He asked about Jason and I was telling him how protective he was and well, I let it slip."

"And he didn't run away? He stayed right" Amelia still had questions.

"No he seemed okay with it" I said looking back on the conversation.

"Man he must really like you." Amelia kind of looked out into the room

"What?"

Her eyes came back to me "Hon, I don't care how cute you are. If a guy is not going to get any, he is going to move on. The only way he would stay is if 1) He thought he might at some point or 2) he is in love. And if it is the second reason then the first will come at some point" She smirked again.

"Look I got to get changed, home and back before 10am and it is 9 now. We can talk later. "

And with that, I ran to the bathroom to change.

********************

EPOV

I sat just looked at her sleeping for what felt like a lifetime. I could look at her like this forever.

I had been up since 7am. Woke up in a shot looking around the room like I lost something. Then I realized. I hadn't lost anything. It was just downstairs instead of up here in bed with me.

I promised my Southern Bell breakfast and Eric Northman doesn't break promises.

When she grabbed me and pulled me down. It took everything I had not to jump her right then. Man I want her. But I want her for every night not just one night.

I get her up and she follows me into the kitchen. Amazed at all I had done. She is sitting at the island with nothing more than my t-shirt on. Oh I could get used to this.

When Bob and Amelia come in she is quick to clarify where she has slept. I understand where she is coming from. Nothing is set it stone. We have not announced we are a couple. For a Southern Bell, admitting to being in a man's bedroom would be a huge social Faux Pau.

She runs off to get changed with Amelia right be hind her.

"Dude" Bob begins " The couch?"

"Got a problem with that" Now I am getting defensive.

"Nah man, I just thought you would have had her a least in your room. Especially after she dissed Bill to sit near you last night. But I guess I should not be surprised."

"What is that suppose to mean? I don't get it. " Now I know he is holding something back. "Dude, spill"

"Well that's the point. I think this one may be a waist of time for you. She isn't a regular. Used to staying at guys houses. You get what I am saying?" Bob had a way of saying things without saying them.

"Are you trying to tell me she is a virgin?" I ask flat out. Games are really not my style.

"You know man and you are still hanging with her?" Bob asked

"Yes I know, she told me and yes I am getting to know her. Not everything needs to be about the next one night stand you know." Now I am really getting pissed. Who does he think he is. This woman is going to be mine. Forever. Walking down the isle. Summer home in the Hampton's the whole thing. _Okay what? No way I have ever thought of all that_.

"Dude, no worries man. I just thought you should know. She isn't gonna be one to just drop to the floor you know. She is kind of sweet and I don't know, she makes you feel like you are all good. Ya know?"

Such eloquence coming from someone who is hoping to Direct his own films. But yes, I knew what he meant.

"I know what you mean. She has that effect on almost everyone she meets."

At that the girls walked back in.

"Eric, I am going to take your shirt to wash, okay?"

What? She is so not giving that back. One day, I will be taking it off her in a warm soft bed.

"That's fine Sook. Are you taking off? Do you want me to go with you?"

"No that is fine." She says " Do we need another car? I can bring mine back?"

"I think between Bob, and I we can fit everyone in. Your are going to have food and stuff though. So why don't I give you about 45 minutes and come by to pick you up?" I suggest. If I wasn't going with her now, there was no way I was going to take a chance of her having to sit in another car, with Compton. No, so not going to happen.

She agreed and walked out the door.

"I'm heading to the shower" I said

At this Bill stumbles into the Kitchen.

"Ah Man, lights! To Bright!"

All I can do is laugh.

*********************

BPOV

I walk into the kitchen to a ton of smells. I am hungry but man did I drink last night. But there was no way I was going to watch that movie sober. The only reason I was there was to get some time in with Sookie. And then Filipe has to ruin my plan and sit in her seat and she is forced to sit on the floor. I then thought if I could get a few drinks in her maybe she would lighten up and something might happen. Nope again Filipe messed with the plan. Offering her a glass of wine. Offering her beer after that was just, I don't know, wrong.

I knew birthdays were next weekend. Since Freshman year we have always had a huge bash to celebrate all three together. It was a week before Halloween and many of the parties had been costume parties. They were always fun. I thought that would be the game plan but Eric wants a nice dinner.

Nice dinner? Are we turning 24 of 40? Nice dinner my ass! But as long as we get enough booze in the house. I guess it won't be so bad. I know what my birthday wish is and it involves Sookie in her birthday suite.

Okay back to today, what are we doing today, right going to the lake. Oh and it my idea. I vaguely remember suggesting it last night. Something comes back to me. As I walked through the living room I saw something, Couch.

I look at Bob.

"Dude, who crashed on the couch last night" I grab a cinnamon bun and start to pull it apart.

"Sookie" Bob says without missing a beat.

"Come again?" last thing I remember, she was going home. Well at least she didn't end up in Eric's room that is some cancellation.

"It was late, she was tired, Eric set her up on the couch." Simple

"You mean Eric didn't get her in his room? Sweet! You mean the great Eric Northman crashed and burned?" I was having way to much fun with this information.

Then Bob popped that bubble that was slowly building around my head.

"Dude, don't think he tried."

"I don't get it" I didn't understand.

Bob smirked " And you won't be."

"Huh"

"Dude." Bob placed both hands on the island. "Do you remember anything from last night? She came in with Eric. She sat next to Eric. She was sharing popcorn with Eric. Do you not get the hint?"

"But he couldn't get her into bed so I still have a shot" I was missing something I knew it but my head was still fuzzy from the alcohol the night before.

"Dude. What would be the reason that a sweet thing like that is not getting some on a regular basis?"

I thought about this for a moment. She really didn't feel comfortable about people touching her. She was not responsive to most moves. Either she was not into men or she was a ....

"Holy Shit! She a virgin? Ahh man that is sweet. Have you ever had one? Cause I haven't. After the stuff I have to put up with Lorena, it would be nice to school a chick in what I like. Man wait until Northman finds out. He is going to be kicking himself for wasting time on that one. She will be mine by my birthday – you watch." Smug and self –assured, I bite into my bun

"He already knows. She told him herself" Bob says as he walks out of the kitchen.

I start to choke and I hear a laugh from the other room.

**************

EPOV

I rush up to the shower to get ready and over to pick up Sookie. As I walk out of the Bathroom I can hear Bob and Bill in the kitchen. I know he is talking about Sookie, I heard her name. So I decide I want to know what they are saying. I walk into the hall and listen.

"Dude." I can hear Bob say. "Do you remember anything from last night? She came in with Eric. She sat next to Eric. She was sharing popcorn with Eric. Do you not get the hint?"

"But he couldn't get her into bed so I still have a shot" Bill is just not getting it

"Dude. What would be the reason that a sweet thing like that is not getting some on a regular basis?" Bob is trying to do his saying something without saying it thing again.

There is a long pause

"Holy Shit! She a virgin?" No one ever accused Bill of being a rocket scientist.

"Ahh man that is sweet. Have you ever had one? Cause I haven't."

Haven't had one? He talks about her like she is a hamburger. This guy is dangerously getting close to a broken nose.

Bill continues "After the stuff I have to put up with Lorena, it would be nice to school a chick in what I like. Man wait until Northman finds out. He is going to be kicking himself for wasting time on that one. She will be mine by my birthday – you watch."

I wouldn't count on it bud. I say to myself.

"He already knows. She told him herself" Bob says as he walks out of the kitchen.

I hear Bill coughing and all I can do is laugh.

********

I walk out of the house 10 minutes later with keys in hand. I walk around to the garage. That was my one request of a house when we started looking. I really didn't want to leave my car on the road. Not like it is a classic or anything (the classic was up in storage in NYC. My beautiful red corvette). No I just didn't like to explain the car. I open the door and hit the alarm button and climbed into the Lexus LX SUV I got when I went home last summer.

I pulled out and headed to Sookie's house. I couldn't help thinking about how Sookie is going to react when she sees the car. Well, she didn't seem freaked out when I told her about the houses my family owned. So maybe this wouldn't bother her either. I purposefully didn't drive around campus. The usual crowd of girls that hung around would have seen this as deep pockets and would have wanted the world. I knew Sookie was not like that. I just didn't want her to freak. I got a glimpse into her childhood. Small town, quiet, close nit, Simple, Perfect. I would have given anything for that. Maybe Sookie can teach me how to have a family?

I pulled up in front of the house and their is a parking spot not two car lengths from her door.

I walk up to the door and ring the door bell. Why do I feel like I am 14 a picking my first girlfriend up for our first date? What this woman does to me.

********

SPOV

I ran home jumped in the shower and pulled on my favorite bikini (tangerine sting bikini. I got it on sale on my last trip to Shreveport). I threw on a little sun dress and threw a pair of cut offs and t-shirt into a bag. I added two towels, lotion, my ipod, wallet, cell-phone hair tie and comb.

I ran to Amelia's room and grabbed her little bag she usually takes to the lake out of her closet. Grabbed her blue and white bikini (she didn't tell me which one) the sarong that matched, cut off and t-shirt. 2 more towels and I headed for the kitchen.

The Styrofoam cooler was on top of the fridge. I pulled it down and open the doors. I saw two packages of hotdogs and buns. There was left over pasta salad and toss salad from dinner the other night (I made the pasta, Amelia made the toss). Grabbed both of them and looked in the freezer. 2 packages of burgers. All we need is ice and buns.

As if on queue, my phone begins to ring. It is Tara

"Hey cutie" I say

"Okay, do we have something you would like to tell me?" She didn't even say hello.

"Umm, NO?" I was not sure where this was going

"I come home this morning and no one is there. I am used to Amelia but You! Who were you doing?" Okay now I can here the giggle in her voice.

"Tara, calm down. It was late I crashed on Eric's couch. No body parts mingled I promise you." I tried to sound confident. But I think I sounded pathetic

"Okay – as long as it wasn't Compton. That guy is a total prick!" Tara is not one to mince words

"Tara!" I always shocked when she uses words like that

"Seriously Sookie. Could he be any more mentally stunted?"

I had to laugh at that.

"Look, you guys are coming to the lake, right?" Change the subject much

"Yup we are heading towards their house now. Anything we need?"

"Hamburger rolls and ice. Not sure what we are doing about drinks."

"Don't worry JB has that covered. We have a cooler full of beer, wine coolers, and water."

"Okay, Eric is coming to pick me up so I don't have to lug the cooler back."

She just starts to giggle.

"Should we leave without you if you are not back in 20 minutes?" Now she is just laughing at me.

"Tara! Knock it off, we will be right there"

As if on queue the doorbell rings.

"Eric is here now, gotta go."

"Cool, go worship at the alter of your personal god for a few minutes!"

"Goodbye TARA!"

I hang up the phone and open the door.

"Hey" I smiled

" You ready?"

I looked down to what he is wearing. Board shorts, t-shirt and boat shoes. Everything looked like it was high quality stuff.

'A god, the man is a god!' I thought

"One sec. Here can you grab the cooler and bring it to the car?"

I run back to my room and on impulse grab Eric's shirt.

I give myself a little smile and walk back down the hall. I grab my bag and Amelia's. My shoes are by the door, so I pick them up and go for the door.

As we walk out the door, I scan to try to figure out which car is Eric's. I don't have to wait long. Eric walks down and goes to open the passenger seat door of a brand new Lexus. I don't know much about cars, but I do know this is out of my price range. With or without my inheritance.

"This is your car?" I say. Wide eyed

"Yeah. I bought it last summer. It is a good car. Good gas mileage." He says smiling at me.

He closes my door and walks around to get in.

Okay, yes I am in a bit of a shock. There is awe all over my face. But what I am feeling is insecure.

Eric looks at me. "Sookie, what's wrong?"

I look at him. Right in his eyes. "It is just a really expensive car."

I read what was not being said by what was being said.

"Sookie. I needed a new car. The guy gave me a really good deal and Lexus' have the best gas mileage."

He reached for my hand

"It is just a car." He says as he squeezes my hand.

He is right. I could have had a convertible. I chose to take the sedan because of the mileage and ease of use. If this is what kind of car he thought was the best investment, why should I judge.

"You right Eric" I looked at him again " But it is a very nice car" I smiled.

Eric smiled and pulled my had to his lips and kissed it.

"Okay, let's go have some fun!"

********

We pulled up in front of the house and everyone was starting to come out. I handed Amelia her back and she quickly ran in to change.

After a few minutes of pulling everything into the vehicles, we determined who was going to ride with who. Bob and Eric both had SUV's that could sit 7-8 people. So we thought we could just take two cars. But Bill had other ideas.

"I will take a third car in case someone wants to leave early" Bill Said. "Sookie, why don't you ride with me"

I didn't want to be rude but what was Bill doing? I was standing next to Eric. Twice I felt him put his hand on my back and Bill was still pushing forward. Some guys don't get the hint until you hit them in the face.

"Umm thanks Bill, but all my stuff is still in Eric's car. I think I am all set." How else was I suppose to say it.

We piled into the cars and Bill ended up riding alone. I think his ego was bruised a bit.

We made it to the Lake and it was a great day for it. Sunshine and hot. The water was even warm. The guys grabbed all the gear and headed down to the water. As soon as it was all in place they headed into the water.

As soon as we unpacked and setup or makeshift camp, the girls settled into our towels and started to catch up. Two other girls were here as well. Clancy brought Holley and Victor Brought Thalia. They were very nice and we were having fun.

I pulled my sun dress over my head and got comfortable for some major hours of sun worshipping

At one point I looked out into the water and the only thing I could make out was a certain Blonde god. My heart swelled and other things tingled.

"Okay roomie" Amelia said. Spill!

"Spill what?" I asked

"What is up with you and Tall Blonde and Beautiful?"

"I don't know." I was out of my mouth before i could think.

Tara and Amelia gave me a look. Even Thalia and Holley looked sideways at me.

"I mean I don't know anything official. I like him and I think he likes me. But when I figure it out, I will let you know".

A little while later, the guys came up to start the grill for lunch. Eric pulled grill duty and looked like he was definitely in his element.

Man at fire cooking meat. I giggled.

He heard me and gave me a smile.

Bill on the other hand was kind of lingering. He wasn't saying much but he was kind of like a bug. Buzzy around. I really didn't know how much nicer I can be.

"Sookie I didn't get to tell you last night" Bill begins "I spoke to Uncle Peter yesterday. He has agreed to allow me to use his house as a base of operation after graduation. Since I can work from home and I am going to be traveling a lot, it makes sense not to waist money on a place. He is looking forward to it and we will be able to hang out during the break, when I am not traveling of course."

Okay, everyone was looking at me and back to Bill. Eric was looking at the grill.

I had to say something

"Well that is very nice for you Bill. Like I said I don't know Mr. Compton very well, but everyone speaks very highly of him. I am sure you will enjoy getting to know him. As for Christmas break, I am not sure I will be there very much. I usually work at Merlotte's during break, but depending on how things go with the paper, I may return here early to get a jump on next semester. But Bon Temps is a lovely place. I am sure you will enjoy it."

Tara tried her best to hide a snicker. I looked over to Eric, I could see his smile getting bigger.

"Speaking of places to live after grad, I heard from my Dad this morning" Amelia says with a smile

Tara and I spin our heads to look at her. Amelia's father was a big time developer and real estate mogul. When she made mention to him on his last visit that the three of us wanted to move to NYC after graduation, He said he would start right away looking for an investment property suitable for living for 3 young girls. No way we were going to be in some rat infested building, fearing for our safety every time we walked out the door if he could help it.

"He has found a great place in Soho." Amelia continued. "He is buying two units and ripping them out and upgrading them. The units are on Crosby Street and all he told me right now is that we will each have our own "suite" and we will be very happy with the improvements he is making. The only draw back is one of the floors will be turned into a executive suite so he can write it off and use it when he comes to visit. But, he said it will have it's own entrance and we will not be disturbed."

I

I could not believe my ears. It was all actually coming true. I just wondered how much this was all going to cost.

Amelia could tell what was on my mind and she answered my unasked question. "My Dad said it is an investment so he is only charging us of maintenance so it will be like $500.00 a month each."

Tara had a million questions. I was lost in my own thoughts. Okay. SoHo. That's South of Houston street. Where did Eric say his Father's house was? TriBeca. That is the Triangle Below Canal.

I looked up and saw Eric smiling at me.

I smiled back " Eric, where did you say your Father's house was?"

"Franklin Street. Crosby is oh about 5 blocks away."

Okay, this could be very good.

Everyone was talking. Victor was heading to New York as well. He had already received a job at a big law firm in the finance department and he would be starting NYU Law in the spring. Bob was just waiting on his acceptance letter to NYU Film. He had already gotten into Cal State. But since Amelia was heading to NY, he wanted to go too. JB had another semester to finish, but he was bound for wall street. Two investment banks were already offering him positions.

That left Bill. He had taken a position with a New Orleans's based consulting firm and would be traveling a lot.

We were all talking about what we were going to do when we hit NYC when Bill piped in.

"You know, you all still need to get jobs up there. It isn't like here. Jobs are gotten by the elite of the elite. And Sookie you don't have some rich Daddy to foot your bill while you slum around Soho for a year."

Sometime you wonder if Bill had any control of what came out of your mouth.

Tara just turned to him. "Don't worry about us Bill, we will be just fine." And then she looked at me "I stand by my original impression."

I smirked and tried not to laugh.

As soon as lunch was ready, we all dug in. I thought this would be a good time for me to bring up the dinner for next week.

"Okay gentleman. What type of cuisine would you be requiring for your birthday dinner?"

Bill piped up "I'll take a Sookie sandwich." He laughed. I ignored him. Eric was turning purple.

Bob tired to defuse the situation "I would love some good Italian food"

"Okay?" I said trying to get Eric's attention. "Eric, what do you think about Italian?"

Eric took a breath and looked at me.

"Italian sounds perfect" He smiled

I tried to swallow and looked at Bill

"Bill, Italian?" Was all I said.

"Well, if I can't have my first choice" Bill said "I guess I will have to settle for Italian"

Would it be just to rude to ask Bill NOT to come to his birthday dinner?

A few more hours of playing and we all decided it was time to leave. We packed up the cars and headed back to the house. We all climbed out and headed inside. There were two bathrooms and we all needed showers. Tara and JB went back to his place to clean up (right down the street). The rest of us were going to wait. I suggested that I could head back and take a shower at my place. I hadn't planned on hanging here tonight. No one had asked me and I was still not sure where things were at between me and Eric. I mean it was Saturday night. He may have plans. God I hope not!

"Let me grab a quick shower" Eric said "and I will bring you back and we can go from there."

I smiled. Bill sneered.

*******

EPOV

Jumping in and out of the shower was becoming a habit for me.

I ran through. Changed into jeans and headed back downstairs where I saw Bill on the couch next to Sookie. The look on her face made me think she was not to happy on what she was hearing. I came over to the back of the couch.

"You ready?" I asked

"Yes." She said without looking at me. Okay that was a first.

"Remember what I said, Sookie" Bill called after her

"Good night Bill" Sookie said.

She was very quiet on the trip over to her house. We walked. It was still nice out and it was only 6 blocks.

I couldn't take it any longer.

"You going to tell me what Compton said to upset you are am I going to have to go back and beat it out of him. Granted, after his actions the last two days, I don't think anyone is going to stop me. Victor may very well help."

I thought that would make her smile. But she just sighed.

"It is nothing. Bill just reminded me of a few things"

Okay, what things...

"Sookie, remember you can tell me anything."

We were at the house now and she was walking in.

We entered the living room and I sat on the couch pulling her down next to me.

"Please Sookie, tell me. I don't like to see you this way."

I wasn't lying. If I knew it wouldn't totally freak her out, I would have ran back to the house to find out from Compton himself what the Hell he had done now.

She took a long drawn out breath.

"He just reminded me that I am a small town girl from a very poor family that doesn't know a thing about high society, millionaires, and big cities."

Tears were welling up in her eyes.

That son of a bitch. I am going to beat the crap out of him

"Sookie, look at me." She looked up.

"You are beautiful, intelligent, creative and the sweeties Southern Bell I have ever met. Your charm and manners would swoon the hardest NYC big wig in a second."

She tried to say something but I stopped her.

"I am not the only one that thinks so. Felipe has said the same thing and so had Bob. Amelia practically mother hens you to death because you don't even know how charming you are. Sookie just you wait. No one, but no one is going to look at you and think you are anything but the Sweet Elegant Southern Bell that you are. I promise you. And I never break a promise."

She looked up at me smiling with tears in her eyes. I couldn't stop myself this time. I bent in and kissed her. First the softest brush of a touch. She responded in kind. I kissed her again, only a little harder and deeper. I have never felt a kiss like this before. I didn't want to stop. I didn't want our lips to separate. But we had to breath. So we stopped.

Sookie giggled.

"I think I better get in the shower." She said.

"Okay, and then put on something really pretty. We are going out. I will call Bob and JB when you are in the shower."

"Going out. Why are we going out?" She asked. God she was sweet

"Because if we stay here, I may not be able to control myself right now. And I don't want to be away from you. So we need to be in a public place for a few hours."

She got it. Smiled. Jumped up and ran to the shower.

I grabbed my phone and called Bob.

"Yah" Gotta love Bob

"Hey, you want to head to the Quarter tonight?" I said.

"Hold on." It sounded like he was relaying the message to someone. "Amelia and I are in, JB and Tara already have plans. Victor and Thalia are in. You want me to ask Bill" He said with a snicker.

"That son of a bitch can fry in hell for what he just did" I was fuming again.

"Dude what did he do?"

I relayed what Sookie to me

There was a long silence.

"Okay, I am not sure there is one guy who has met Sookie that would not be willing to beat the crap out of Bill Compton right now. " Got to love Bob.

"Don't worry, I will take care of him soon enough" I said. "I think we need a night out. I want to just hang and have some fun. Sookie will be ready in a few. Does Amelia need to come home to get changed?"

"Yeah I think she does. Why don't we meet you there?"

"Okay, in that case can you grab my black suite and blue shirt in my closet and bring it over, I will change here. Oh and my shoes too. We can take my car. Grab the keys off the dresser and come over when you are ready."

"We are going that fancy, huh?" Bob asked.

"I am going to show Sookie how we do up the quarter." I smirked.

"Cool. We have done that is awhile. Be there in 20"

I sat on the couch fuming. Bill had gone to far. I took a breath and evaluated the situation (Like a good business person would).

Okay so step one, I got her to tell me what he said and she admitted (without words) that it hurt. Step two, I am going to take her out and show her a really good time. Step three, I am more determined than ever to show Sookie she belongs with me in my world. Step four, Bill Compton will never hurt My Sookie again!

I reached for the phone and pushed a number on speed dial. I haven't dialed in a long time but I knew that I would not be disappointed.

The phone rang 2 times and then it answered.

"Restaurant August, this is Katie how may I help you."

"Yes Katie, may I please speak to Chef John Besh please."

"May I ask who is calling please?" Very nice, John has trained her well

"Yes, please tell him that it is Eric Northman."

She hesitated for a moment and rushed her response. "One moment please Mr. Northman, I will transfer you directly."

*************

BPOV

Everyone was rushing around. But I didn't ask where they were going. Couple stuff. After what I just said to Sookie, I knew Eric would be back soon. No way she was going to spend the rest of the evening with him now. I had to pat myself on the back for this one. I didn't want to hurt her but come on, she was just living a pipe dream with all these people. She was a small town girl with small town ways Sure she was hot and that Southern Bell thing had its moments. But running around NYC like she belonged there? Now come on! Eric was going to be done with her in no time flat. If not before graduation, then soon after when he had to be bouncing around the social scene up there. I saw the chicks he took to these things. Models, Executives, debutants, Daughters of rich Moguls. I mean, Amelia would be more of his type than Sookie.

No, I had to tell her. So when Eric ran to take his shower, I saw my chance and took it.

She was sitting on the couch thumbing through one of the magazines on the coffee table.

"Sookie" I said "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She looked up at me. "What is it Bill?"

"Sookie in need to ask you. Are you really buying into this fairy tale you are dreaming up for yourself?" She looked confused.

"You know, moving to NYC, living in a big fancy condo, Eric, big job at some newspaper up there. Come on Sook, are you that naive that you don't see this is not you?"

"Bill, I don't know what you are talking about. Tara, Amelia and I have planned to move to NYC for years. Way before I met Eric or Even you. I am a journalist Bill. What better place to go than NYC?"

I just shook my head.

"Sookie you are a small town girl from a little town no one has ever heard of. You family barely has anything and you still act like it is the 1850 with your mannerisms and ways. You are a good writer for a little girl from Bon Temps but what do you think is going to happen in NYC. Sweetie they are going to eat you a live."

"Bill, you have never even read a single thing I have written. How do you know how good my writing is? And as far as my "mannerisms" are concerned, I sincerely have no idea what you are talking about. Since when has being polite and courteous to those around you fallen out of fashion."

"Sook" I grabbed her hand "I have seen the girls that Eric has taken to his family events and social obligations. You are just not it. There is no way you are going to fit in with the high society crowd. Face it hon. He is going to drop you as soon as he figures that out. Then what will you have? But don't worry Darling. When it happens. I will be back here waiting for you. When you come to your senses. We can start things again between us".

I could here someone coming into the room.

Eric looked at both of us on the couch.

"You ready?" He asked Sookie

"Yes" She said not looking at anything.

"Remember what I said Sookie" I said as she walked out the door

"Good night Bill" was all the reply I got.

Hey, I know it was harsh but it needed to be done. She was living a fantasy and I am reality. She is not cut out for NYC. She was going to be back to me soon enough. I was patient. I would wait this out and when she returned, I would have her. She would be the perfect little wife and some day mother. So scared of what she endured in NYC that she would never dare to leave Louisiana again. And that is exactly how I wanted her.

I saw Bob walking out with a suite and keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Not really caring.

"Meeting up with Eric and Sookie, doing up the Quarter Northman style." He said.

Amelia was right behind him smiling ear to ear.

"Victor said that he was grabbing Thalia and he would be right over" Amelia said to Bob.

"Cool."

I looked at Bob but what I got in return was daggers coming from his eyes. Bob was never mad. Never upset. And never took sides. I wonder what was up with him.

He just looked at me. "Dude, just uncool." Was all he said and he walked out the door.

Okay, no idea. But it looked like I was going to have the house to myself. Guess I will call Lorena. I smiled

*****

SPOV

I was still a little upset at what Bill said. But with Eric's kiss, my mind seemed to be a bit scrambled at the moment.

I jumped out of the shower and ran to my room. Something pretty. Okay, what?

I looked in my closet. I pulled out a silk halter dress with a high waist and flowing skirt. I saw it in black and white on the Nordstrom's website and Tara had made it for me in pink and white. I liked it better. I pulled it on and slipped into a pair of strappy sandals. I dried my hair and left it curly. As I was starting my makeup I heard Amelia running down the hall getting ready as quickly as she could. I finished my makeup. Grabbed a pink wrap (also made by Tara) and headed out to greet my friends.

When I walked into the room Eric was on the phone, Bob was making cocktails in the kitchen and Victor and Thalia were sitting on the couch. Victor and Bob were in very nice tailored black suites. Thalia was wearing a very nice black and white high wasted dress. I saw a suite over the back of the chair. 'Must be Eric's' I thought. Just glancing at it. Hmmm Armani.

At which time he turned and saw me. His smile so big, he was beaming.

He spoke into the phone "Thank you John that is very kind of you. Yes my party will be arriving within the hour." He paused "Yes, I look forward to seeing you as well, goodbye".

Eric's whole stance changed when he was on the phone. Almost regal. He was in control and his presence commanded respect. I felt a little tickle in my stomach. Yes, I liked this side of Eric.

He walked over to me. "You look like a light in a coal mine." He bent and kissed me on the cheek. Okay, yes I blushed. But I don't know anyone who wouldn't.

He grabbed his suite and looked at me. "Mind if I change in your room?"

I just shook my head. "Cool" he said, "be back in a minute."

Amelia walked out looking, well, perfect. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she was wearing a purple sheath dress high in the front and low in the back.

We all got a drink and began discussing where we were going. I had no idea.

"Were going to the French Quarter. Northman style." Victor said.

"Northman style?" I asked not quite sure I knew what that meant.

"Yeah" Bob said "We have only done it a few times, usually when Eric's Father, Mother or Aunt had came to visit. We would go to a nice restaurant hang out and just plain enjoy ourselves. But it is all upscale. You know, no hotdogs on the corner. Which is fun too and we have done that, but this is really nice. Don't worry Sook, you will like it."

I looked nervous. Amelia came and took my hand.

"Hey, rich people eat with a knife and a fork too Sook. Calm down and enjoy the evening."

She was right. The last thing I wanted was to prove Bill right.

Eric came out and was just amazing. I really don't think that suite came off the rack. I really don't. He grabbed my wrap off the chair and I grabbed my little purse.

"Are we ready?" He smiled at our little group.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"Restaurant August" He said. "Chef Besh is an old family friend"

And with that we headed out to our night on the town.

********************

45 minutes later, Eric was pulling the Lexus into a parking garage. We walked the three blocks to Restaurant August which is located in the business district in the "French-Creole" building dating from the 1800s. I know this because Eric was telling us this as we were walking.

"Chef John Besh was my Father's chef for years. When he wanted to open his own place, my father loaned him the start up money for this place. Then when Katrina hit, My father helped him again to help New Orleans's rebuild. I have known John since I was 4 years old." Eric laughed. "He was the only one who could get me to eat anything but PBJ sandwhiches."

Okay we all laughed at that. Imagining Eric at four was hard. Imagining him with a stern face and refusing to eat what was on his plate, that was funny.

We walked into the front door and Eric walked up to the maitre de. The air of control was back and I for one was proud to be on his arm.

"May I help you sir?" She smiled at Eric. I know it was her job but all I could think of was back off bitch. Not classy at all.

"Eric Northman, I believe Chef Besh is expecting me." He said. Looking down at her face.

Oh yes, this is a side of Eric that would be fun to have around.

"Oh yes, Mr. Northman. Chef Besh informed me to expect you. He requested that I get you seated and let him know you are here. Follow me please."

Instead of walking into the dining room, she walked to a small elevator to the side.

Push the button and we all got in. There was only one button in the elevator and she pushed it. When the doors opened, we were in a room with floor to sealing windows on three sides. There was a small kitchen on the back wall and a single table in the corner where two banks of windows meet. The table was set for 6.

"They call this the penthouse dining" Eric said looking at me. "It is a private dining area for parties or private functions." Before my Mother passed she arranged brunch here for me and all of my friends."

"I remember that!" Bob said. "We had a blast! Your Mom was such a hoot!"

I didn't know what to say. On one hand this was way over the top. Man a pizza at Joe's Pizza down the street would have been nice. But I also knew that he was sharing another memory of his mother with me. Who could get mad at that?

"The wine steward is on his way up with the champagne you requested Mr. Northman. Chef Besh will be up in a moment as well."

I looked at him

"Well I thought we should celebrate your new place. It is very exciting news"

I smiled again.

The wine steward had arrived and poured us each a glass. Eric also asked if we would allow the steward to pick the wine based on the meal we were having. We all agreed.

Eric toasted us and NYC. We were looking out the windows and seeing all there was to see of the French Quarter from an eagles view when the doors open and I heard a loud laugh.

"Eric, boy – cha it has been way to long! I am so glad you called me!" This must be John Besh.

"Hello John, I am so glad you could fit us in" Eric smiled reaching the man and embracing him in a big manly bear hug.

"Ahh, nothing me boy. Anything for you. You know that. Now please introduce me to your friends."

Eric smiled "You remember Bob and Victor don't you. This is Amelia, Bob's girlfriend. And Thalia is Victor's date for the evening."

Eric then took my hand and navigated me over to John.

"And this is my Sookie. Sookie this is Chef John Besh. The finest chef in all of New Orleans. John, this is Sookie Stackhouse" Eric looked very proud.

Okay, time to rely on my Southern Bell charm.

I smiled at John "I am very pleased to meet you Chef Besh. It was so kind of you to allow us to come on short notice."

John blinked twice. "Mon Cher you are a vision and I am very happy to meet you. Eric, I wondered when you would bring a girl around to taste my cooking and now I know why, you were waiting on a Southern Jewel." He bent and kissed my hand and pulled me in for a hug.

He whispered something in my ear that I was not sure I got right "Welcome to the family." He smiled and pulled away.

Well, I have a meal planned fit for King and Queen tonight. Please sit down, relax and be prepared to be dazzled.

As he walked away, I could have sworn he winked at Eric.

The meal was a feast indeed fit for a king.

_Seared hand-dived scallops with fresh hearts of palm and truffle salad_

_Creole turtle soup_

_Warm goat cheese salad with figs cooked in port endive & baby greens tossed in a lavender_

_honey vinaigrette_

_Grilled filet of beef with jumbo asparagus, smoked marrow_

_& truffade potatoes, sauce bordelaise_

_And for dessert:_

_Père Roux's banana rum cake, with white chocolate and Creole cream cheese icing_

I was so full, I didn't know if I was going to be able to walk.

Eric smiled "Did you enjoy your meal"

I don't think I have ever had anything like it. And I told him so.

At that point Chef Besh reappeared.

"So my lovely" He said to me "you enjoy my cookin?" He smirked.

"Oh my everything was exquisite. Thank you so much. It was lovely" I said with a big smile.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

Looked over to Eric and smiled "Hold onto this one with two hands my boy. She is a summer breeze." With that he said our goodbyes and he was off.

I noticed that there was no check. "Eric, do we pay downstairs".

Everyone was heading to the door and no one heard me ask.

Eric just smiled. "No, when I told John I was bringing you to meet him. He said you don't pay when you bring your girl home to meet the family." He held his arm out to me and I took it. Not really sure what to make of that statement but I wasn't going to worry about it. Right now I felt like a queen.

We walked around the quarter for awhile and listened to music and watched the sites. I loved to people watch and this was so much fun.

I looked at Eric for a moment, memorizing his face. "Eric, tell me another memory?" I asked.

Eric just smiled. He thought for a moment

"Well, when I was little and my granddad was alive. I loved coming down here to visit him. He was my mother's father and he just adored her. At this point, he was retired. He loved building model boats. Big Tall ships. You know the ones that pull into the harbors sometimes? Well he loved them and I would sit for hours watching him work on the boats and tell me stories of when he was younger and when my Mom was little and all her antics growing up. When I got a little older, he let me help him with some of them. When I was about 14, he got really sick and he was in the middle of a boat and could not finish it. So I came down for two weeks and sat in his room and finished the boat for him. I told him all the stories I could remember he told me. He seemed to like it. And when I finished the boat and showed him, he cried."

I looked at him not sure if he was finished or not.

"I had to leave to get back to school. I kissed him goodbye and told him I would be back at Thanksgiving and I would call the next week to see how he was doing."

Eric sighed "He died in his sleep 3 days later. My Mom said he waited for me. I kind of believe that. Now I cannot look at a tall ship without thinking of him and all the stories he told me."

I stopped and he looked up at me. "Thank you" I said kissing him on the cheek.

He just smiled. "You are as beautiful in the moonlight as you were today in the sunlight. It took all my energy not to kiss you all over this afternoon. I really liked that bathing suite. But this dress is stunning. You are glowing in the moonlight."

He kissed my hand and we started to walk again. 'Thank you Tara and your talented dress making skills' I thought

It was getting late and we decided it was time to call it a night. Eric had only had one glass of wine and the Champaign so I knew he was fine to drive.

I didn't want the night to end. But we got back into the car and drove back to LSU. Everyone was still talking about the night. I was staring at my Blonde Viking god. How did I get so lucky? With that thought in my mind, Eric turned and smiled.

*****

EPOV

When I thought of where we should go I knew exactly who I needed to call.

The phone rang 2 times and then it answered.

"Restaurant August, this is Katie how may I help you."

"Yes Katie, may I please speak to Chef John Besh please."

"May I ask who is calling please?" Very nice, John has trained her well

"Yes, please tell him that it is Eric Northman."

She hesitated for a moment and rushed her response. "One moment please Mr. Northman, I will transfer you directly."

"Eric my boy is that you?" I heard John's familiar voice.

"Hello John it has been awhile, how are you?" I loved that man. He was always there when I was a boy and he is the one who taught me to cook.

"Well son, the restaurant is booming but I have your father to thank for that, God rest his weary soul." But that is that, I am sure you are not calling on a Saturday night to talk old times. I am assuming you want to come in?"

John knew me very well.

"Yes, I would like to bring in a few friends and very special lady I would like you to meet."

"A Lady Eric, Char-bear you have never brought a Lady for me to meet. This much be serious." John Chuckled.

"I want to impress her and who better to do it, than you" I said.

"Well in that case, let's do it up. The top room is empty tonight. I will have it setup for you."

I smiled. Everyone had already shown up and this is what I was hoping for.

"That sounds perfect." I said.

"This girl better be something. You know, I still compare every woman I meet to that Southern Jewel of your Mom, you know."

I had to laugh

"Believe me John, you will not be disappointed".

The night had gone off without a hitch. Sookie stepped right into her role and I could not have been more proud. I knew she would. As she was talking to John I looked over at the rest of the table. Amelia looked like a proud momma, Victor was smiling and Bob just gave me a wink. Yup my Southern Bell had a way to enchant a room

On the way home, I could feel her eyes on me and I turned and smiled.

"I am going to drop the others off at my house and then take you home." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I was not ready for her to be away from me yet.

We dropped everyone off and walked into her place. I knew it was going to be empty.

She offered me a drink and I declined and we walked over to the couch.

"Did you enjoy meeting John?" I asked.

"He is a doll. But he said something to me that I didn't understand."

"What was that?"

"He said Welcome to the Family." She looked into my eyes for an answer.

I smiled. "John was with us so long, he is part of the family. Like an uncle. He was around when my father wasn't. He taught me how to cook. He was their when I got home from school. He was like a second father to me. Now that my Father is gone, he sort of likes to look out for me. Check in, make sure I am all right. He was welcoming you to our family"

She just looked at me, not knowing what to say.

Then she leaned in and kissed me. Pulling me toward her in one motion. The kiss got longer and hotter in a matter of seconds. Oh Okay too hot. I needed to step back or I was going to forget myself and I was going to start acting without thinking.

"Sookie honey wait." She looked confused.

"I want this, I really do. But not this way. I want it to be special and memorable. The first time we are together I want it to be something neither of us will forget." I had my forehead to hers, willing my breath to slow down.

She looked up at me. "Just because we are not ready to go there, doesn't mean we cannot do other things right? I know I am not experienced but..."

I just smiled at her not letting her finish and began our kiss again.

The couch was not doing it for either of us. Sookie stood up and pulled me toward her room.

**********

SPOV

I looked up at me. "Just because we are not ready to go there, doesn't mean we cannot do other things right? I know I am not experienced but..."

He began kissing me again but the couch was not really that comfortable. I got up and pulled him to my bedroom and closed the door.

He took both my hands in his and stared at me. I don't think he wanted to make the first move. So I did.

I began to unbutton his shirt and started kissing down his chest He gave out a low hiss. He moved his hands to the halter of my dress and undid the tie. My dress fell to my waist bearing my ample breasts to the air. He pulled away from me.

"I am the luckiest man alive" He half hissed and half whispered.

We moved slowly to the bed removing our shoes and his shirt. His hands slowly started to move across my breasts rubbing and messaging. Then he moved his mouth to one. I let out a moan. I didn't want this to end.

*****

EPOV

When I stepped back and saw her ample breasts in front of me I almost came undone. She was perfect. In every way. How did I ever get this lucky.

As we moved to lay down on her bed, I started messaging her breasts with my hand and then my tongue. I was amazed at the way her body was responding to my touch. I could not get enough. I knew we were not having intercourse tonight but I was going to make sure that Sookie enjoyed herself.

I leaned into her having one hand on her breast and my mouth on the other. Her back was arching and I could feel her shuddering. I started to move my hand lower on her thigh. As I started to reach my destination she put her hand on mine. I looked into her eyes and didn't like what I saw.

"Sookie, I promise, we will not have intercourse tonight. But I want you to enjoy yourself. Please let me pleasure you?" She smiled and let go of my hand. I went back to work on her breast as my other hand found its way to under her dress and to her inner thigh. As I brushed over her panties and let out a sigh.

'A thong, oh man this woman was amazing.'

I rubbed over the top of the thin fabric for a moment than started to move lower.

"Spread your legs a little for me Baby." I said.

She did what I asked. I started moving toward her clit and made light circles. That got the reaction I wanted. She moaned and grabbed my hair. I rubbed a little harder now. Her hips started to come off the bed. I pushed them back down.

If this is how she is now, man she is going to be a minx in the bedroom! That made me smile. I intended to be Sookie's first and last lover and I was going to cherish ever moment with her.

I continued to rub on her clit I could feel the tremble in her body.

I whispered to her " Let go my love, give in to it, Look at me my love I want to see you explode." She looked down at me and she just went over the edge. Screaming my name and trembling all over. I stopped what I was doing and she let out a whimper .

I had to giggle. I pulled her close and just held her to me. She was shaking all over.

I pulled back from her for a moment. I was praying to God that should wasn't going to ask me to leave. All I wanted to do was hold her.

She looked up at me with a very mischievous grin.

"Your turn" she said.

*******

SPOV

Okay, that was just mind blowing. And he really didn't touch me. If that is what he can do with my panties on – Man what is it going to be like with my panties off?

After what felt like a forever of snuggling. He pulled away. Oh please don't say he wants to leave. I would just die!

But he looked at me with such soulful eyes.

I looked up at me with a very mischievous grin.

"Your turn" I said.

I moved myself away from him and started for his pants. He looked very confused and hesitant. I pulled his pants down and pushed him back.

My eyes went wide when I saw the package waiting for me. Okay how that was ever going to get inside of me, I don't know. But I am very sure that it is going to be fun trying.

I looked him right in the eye and started to stroke him up and down tip to hilt long slow strokes his eyes started to close and I leaned into his ear.

"Hon, I am new at all this, so if I do something wrong, please tell me".

He put one hand on my back and just said "You are perfect"

I picked up the speed. Moving over the tip of him, I used the little pearl that appeared at his tip as lubricant and ran my hand again down his long hot shaft. My hand could not fit all the way around so I started rotating my hand as it went up and down. The enlisted a loud grown out of him.

"Ahh Sookie, it has been so long, I am not going to last" He said

"That's the point." I smirked.

"ohh harder, harder, there yes oh yes"

With every word he uttered, I tightened my grasp and moved faster.

With the last Yes, Eric was over the edge. "Oh Sookie, ahhhh ahhh".

I waited for the aftershocks to finish.

Eric reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed his shirt. Using it to clean us both up.

He held me close and rubbed his hand over my bear shoulder.

"Stay?" Was all I said.

"I would like that."

I moved away and told him I would be right back. I went into the bathroom and did what I needed to do. Took off my dress and pulled shirt out of my bag and put it on. I looked into the mirror. I smiled at myself.

I walked back into my room and saw that Eric had indeed stripped to his boxers and had climbed under the covers, pulling them back and waiting for me. I smiled and climbed in.

As we got into a comfortable position. Him lying on his back and me snuggled under his arm. I was in heaven.

"You in my shirt is probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen." He says to me.

"In that case, you aren't getting it back" I replied.

"That is fine with me." He said.

He is rubbing my back and I am just about to fall asleep.

"I love you Sookie, this is how it is suppose to be." Eric says just over a whisper.

"I love you too Eric." And then I drift off.

*************

EPOV

I would have been content to hold her after her orgasm. I just wanted to be close to her. But my sweet bell had other ideas. When I realized what she was doing I almost lost it right then. She was perfect. She knew what I wanted before I had to ask for it. We are truly connected. There can be no other explanation. She read my mind when she asked me to stay.

As we drifted to bliss I could not hold it in any longer. "I love you Sookie, this is how it is suppose to be." I said just over a whisper.

I held my breath hoping she heard me.

"I love you too Eric." She answered

I smiled and then I drift off.

A/N Okay a little bit of lemony goodness. Not much yet. Sookie needs to work through a few issues coming up in the next few months. Remember, Eric is leaving for NY in December and Sookie and the girls will not be there until May.

For those of you who want to see what Sookie's dress looked like, I put a link to it on my profile.

Next up – getting the paper off the ground and the Birthday dinner.

BTW I love the reviews. Keep them coming :)


	7. Chapter 7 Proposal and Pasta

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N Okay so I gave them a little lemon. Not a big one. Now lets get to the birthday dinner.

I love the reviews! Thank you.

*************************************************

Chapter 7 – Proposals and Pasta

I woke up feeling more relaxed than I have ever felt before. And it could be because of the beautiful blonde god that is curled up behind me. We must have moved in the middle of the night to a spooning position. His strong arms were wrapped around me.

I could have stayed there for ever, but morning needs were calling me. I tried to slip out quietly, but my dream man felt me move.

"mmmmm, where are you going" He said sleepily

"Bathroom, be right back".

I ran to the bathroom and did what needed to be done. I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair and returned to my room. I glanced at the clock, 9:02. We would need to get up soon, but not yet. I crawled back into bed and back into his arms with my head snuggled in the crook of his neck.

"Morning my angel" He said "how did you sleep?"

"Like the dead, how about you?"

He pulls me just a little closer. "Don't think I have ever slept this well and awoke to such a treat as you in my arms."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." I teased.

Eric opened his eyes and looked straight into mine.

"No Sookie, I have never woken up with someone in my arms. No one has ever stayed the night and I have never stayed the night with anyone else"

"What?" I didn't know what to say.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't get around as much as people think. I have gone around a few times, don't get me wrong, but mostly it is heavy petting and I send them home. And I have not even looked at another woman since I laid eyes on you."

I didn't know what to say so I just hugged him to me and stayed that way for what felt like a lifetime.

I had to ask him a question. But I didn't know if I wanted the answer. But, it needed to be asked.

I took a deep breath and began, "Where do we go from here, Eric?" Not pulling back to look at him. I said it into his shoulder. Coward.

He pulled back and lifted my face to his and smiled. "Well, I hope after last night we are now officially together. I would say boyfriend/girlfriend but that seems to tame for the feelings I have for you. Lovers will not due, because we are more than that. Soul mates or fated pair, but our friends would look at us funny. But any way you want to say it I hope you agree we are now a couple."

I was shocked. Lovers, Soul mates, fated pair? Is this guy for real?"

"I would like that very much Eric. But what about graduation, what about your family, your position, your career..."

He placed a finger on my lips to stop my rambling. Yes I know, I was rambling again.

"My Love, we will figure it all out. I promise, and I never break a promise" He said with that brilliant smile. "I love you. The rest will just fall into place."

He kissed me. A long deep kiss that made me forget everything else around us. I could have stayed there forever. But I had to get up. I had 2 papers and a project to do. Not to mention my creative writing piece.

I sighed

"What do you have planned for the day?" He asked.

"Ton of work and Fashion project with Tara. You?"

"I have a few papers to write as well and I do not think they are going to get written from this bed." He chuckled "Though it would be fun trying" He nuzzled my ear and I giggled too.

Slowly we untangled ourselves and got up. I walked to the kitchen to make coffee. Eric entered a few minutes later. Back in his jeans from last night and carrying his suite.

He walked up behind me, Curled his arms around me from behind and pulled me toward him. He just held me there with his face in my hair. Breathing, just breathing.

"You want to come by later for Pizza night? We watch the game on TV and order Joe's. It is a tradition and I would like you to be apart of it. Amelia will probably be there as well. She was last weekend."

"Sure, I would like that." I said.

"Okay, I got to go. I will talk to you later" He turned me around and placed the sweatiest kiss on my lips. "I Love you" He whispered

"I love you too" I whispered back. And I meant it.

******

Right after he left I ran to my laptop. Launched the internet and did a quick search. I found the site I needed. Placed the order and made sure it was a rush order to be here by Friday for Eric's birthday. I smiled to myself He is going to love his present.

I threw on some yoga pants but kept Eric's shirt on and got down to work. I had a lot of work to get through today if I was going to be out again tonight. Having an instant social life is taking some time to get used too. But I don't really mind.

2 hours later, I had gotten through 2 papers and a projection analysis when Tara came walking through the door.

"Hey there sweets" She started. "Anything good happen last night?"

I looked up from my computer and smiled at her.

"All right Sista! Spill!" She said sitting next to me at the table.

I told her what happen and what didn't happen. I thought you would be able to knock her over with a feather from the look on her face.

"Okay, now Sook, 1 - if you let this hunk of man get away from you I will never forgive you! And 2 – If he has a brother, will you send him my way?"

I just laughed.

"Come on, we need to get our project done."

We got down to work, but for the rest of the day, I could not help smiling. My viking god loves me.

******************

EPOV

It took every thing I had to get up and go home. Ughh. I just wanted to stay there and make the world go away. I loved this woman. And she said she loved me ( I believed her). But it was going to take some work on my part to assure her that her place was next to me in all things. I had never seen such a strong soul be so insecure at the same time. Maybe I will ask Amelia about that. She seems to have a finger on Sookie's Pulse. I walk through the door, toss my suite on the chair and head to the kitchen for some much needed coffee. And who is sitting at the Island but the person I was thinking of talking too.

She looked at me and eyed me up and down.

"Ah, shit, you didn't?" She said.

"What?" I asked not sure I was knew what the problem was.

"You had sex last night didn't you. Ah shit. You fool!!!!" She was ranting now.

Sookie rambled, Amelia definitely ranted.

"NO." I said "Not that I need your permission, but no we didn't have sex. I promised her that when it happen it would be a special time, not an after thought."

Why was I explaining myself to Amelia? I am Eric Fuckin' Northman, why was I back peddling to this woman? Ahh, I know, because we both loved Sookie.

She seemed relieved. "Oh thank God. Northman you better be damn sure of her before you even think about going any further with this. Sookie is special. She has an old soul with the love and tenderness of 100 angels. And the tenacity and strength of all the strong woman of the south. Scarlet O'Hara has nothing on her.

So before you think of jerking her around or stringing her along until you get back to NYC, you better think again mista. Cause if you so much as hurt one hair on my Sookie's head, I will come after you, hurt you, kill you, find a witch and resurrect you and then kill you again."

Wow, Amelia didn't have much to say on the subject did she?

"Amelia, I hear you. I would never hurt her. I love everything about her. I am not in this for the now, I want her forever. Believe me I will hurt anyone who hurts Sookie.

But I need to ask you a few questions that are concerning me."

"Okay, if it isn't breaking confidence, I will tell you." She said sipping her coffee

"Thank you" I continued "you heard what happen between Sookie and Bill last night, yes?"

"Yes. Bob told me. "The son of a bitch is lucky I didn't kill him in his sleep."

I smiled. I understood the urge. "Well it really rattled Sookie. She is very concerned with how she is going to fit into my family and social status in NYC. I keep telling her she has nothing to worry about. But she is still worried. Where is this coming from? Is there something I am missing?"

Okay, this is new, Eric Northman looking for advice. Sookie, you have definitely changed me.

Amelia just smiled "That is part of her old world charm, Eric. She has no idea how charming she is."

I could agree with that.

"You also have to understand. When she lost her parents, the whole town pitied her and her brother. Not looked down, _Pitied_. I think she could handle the looking down, but that came later. From what I heard from Tara, Sookie rose to the occasion and whooped the tar physically as well as mentally out of anyone who dared look down at her.

No, it is the pity. It makes her feel small. What Bill did last night was not only look down on her but masked it with pity. Granted it was false pity, but from what she has told me, she doesn't know what to do with that.

My advice, keep doing what you did last night. Put her in positions were she is expected to perform. I watched you Eric. You never wavered. You were just showing off your southern bell. And she tapped into that and rose to the occasion. You two will be fine. You just have to remember that this is all new to her. She has all the tools to be part of your world. Probably more than most and truth be told, she is probably better equipped in some aspects. But she has not been trained or molded. She is going to need your help. And if you want, I will do all I can too."

"Thank you Amelia. I will keep that in mind."

"You seriously didn't have sex last night?" She said. One eyebrow up.

"We had fun, but no we didn't have sex".

"You are a very strong man Eric Northman."

I smiled at her. "Oh, Sookie is coming by later for Pizza and football. You hanging with Bob too?"

"Yup. Need to get some work done but then I will be ready to be in the cheering section"

I laughed. Grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to my room.

As I turned the corner for the stairs, I almost walked right into Bill.

"wow" Bill said "Careful man, the coffee would have killed".

I looked a Bill and saw red!

**************************

BPOV

I came down the stairs and saw the suite on the couch. My teeth were grinding.

'No! He so didn't get that last night' I thought.

Should have know he would have used his charm and money to jump on it in a heartbeat. Northman style, bullshit. He had a fancy night to get in Sookie's pants!

I heard voices from the kitchen and new one of them was Eric and the other was fast becoming my 5th housemate. 'Damn didn't that girl know who to screw and leave?' I thought.

"What?" I heard Eric say.

"You had sex last night didn't you. Ah shit. You fool!!!!" Amelia was on a tear. I snickered.

"NO." I heard my competition say. "Not that I need your permission, but no we didn't have sex. I promised her that when it happen it would be a special time, not an after thought."

"Oh thank God." Amelia almost sounded relieved.

Did she not want Sookie with Eric either. Did she see what I saw and was trying to protect her too? I hoped so. I stopped listening because I heard my phone ringing from upstairs so I ran back to get it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hello sugar, had a nice sleep?"

"What do you need Lorena?" I so could not deal with Lorena before coffee.

"Well," She said "Other than the obvious? I forgot my phone at your place last night. Can you hold it for me and I will be along to collect it later?"

"Sure, no problem. Anything else" No point in being polite, she didn't expect it anyway.

"No, see you later." I hung up and started back downstairs.

I so needed coffee.

I rounded the corner and almost got a hot steamy cup of it right on my chest.

"wow" I said "Careful man, the coffee would have killed".

I looked up at Eric. The look almost took me back. Almost.

"What is your problem?"

********

EPOV

I didn't know if I wanted to Kill him right out or beat him to a bloody mess and then put him out of his misery.

I was cocking my hand back when Bob came running down the stairs.

"Wow, Wow man." He said to Eric. "We all know how you feel. But man this is so not the answer." He was right between me and Bill now.

"Dude" Bill said "What the hell is your problem. Just cause you are the only one who didn't get any last night, don't get cranky on the rest of us."

He just said WHAT!

"What did you just say?" I could not believe my ears.

"Man, haven't you ever heard there are girls you do and their are those you bring home to momma. Don't expect them to be the same. You should really get one on the side to work on the stress relief for ya." He snickered.

I grabbed his shirt from around Bob.

"You owe Sookie and apology." I growled.

"For what, telling her the truth? Dude not everyone was born with the silver spoon in their mouth. In your case platinum! I was giving her a dose of reality that the rest of us non wealthy and privilege people live in. And let go of me." Bill said

"You will stay away from her. She is with me and I don't want her upset again. This is first and only warning. The next time, you will not see me coming."

I start to walk away.

I heard him mumble "she's yours for now..."

*******

SPOV

Many hours later, Tara and I had finally finished our project. It was after 5 and I still hadn't finished my creative writing piece. Guess there was going to be no pizza for me.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Eric.

He picked it up on the first ring. "Hello love. You ready to come over? You want me to come get you, it is starting to get dark?"

I am starting to think that they modeled Prince charming after this man. I wonder if Vikings had fairytales. But I digress.

"I haven't finished my creative writing piece yet. Looks like you all will need to go on without me." I was a bit disappointed.

"It's only two paragraphs right?" Eric says. "Grab your laptop and come over here. You can finish it here. The game is a late one this week, it doesn't start until 7."

That made sense. "Okay. Tara left like 1/2 hour ago. Are JB and her there yet?"

"I haven't seen them, but they should be here soon."

"Okay, I will freshen up and be over."

We said our goodbyes and I ran into the bathroom to clean up a bit. And then I went to Change my clothes. As much as I wanted to keep Eric's shirt on, I thought I should look a little less like I just rolled out of bed. Even if that roll was with a 6'5" Viking god.

I threw on a pair of faded jeans and long sleeve t-shirt. Slipped into my slide on shoes, brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back. I grabbed my laptop and my assignment book, shoved them both in my bag with my phone and iPod and walked out.

Not five minutes later I was opening the door and being greeted with the sweetest kiss I have ever had. Wow, I missed him and it has only been 8 hours!

"Hey there!" He said.

"Hey yourself. Miss me?" I teased.

"You have no idea." He pulled me in for another kiss.

I reminded him that I still had work to do. He sighed. "Here, let me set you up in the dining room, unless you want to work in my room?"

"I can work in your room, that is fine. Then I won't be in anyone's way."

He smirked at me. "Okay, come on"

He grabbed my hand and walked upstairs. I pulled my laptop and iPod out of my bag.

He just looked at me.

"Oh" I said. "its a little trick I started with my first creative writing class. I have a bunch of inspirational songs that I fish through to get me in the mood to write."

I saw a slow smile begin cross his face. "I do the same thing"

"Great minds?" I teased. " the sooner I start the sooner I finish"

"Good" he said, "because Filipe called when you were on your way over. He has something he wants to discuss with both of us."

"Did he say it was about the paper?" I asked

"I would assume so, but he will be here in an hour."

"Okay, I will get started" I climbed up into the middle of his bed and sit down Indian-style with my laptop on my lap and put my iPod on.

I looked up and he was just sitting at his desk smiling at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, you just look perfect on my bed." He winked.

"None of that, work, then play!" I reprimanded him

"spoil sport." He faked a pout but turned to his computer and started checking his email.

I found my perfect song and started to type.

About 15 minutes later, I was done and had to use the bathroom.

"Be right back" I said.

**********

EPOV

She looked perfect on my bed and I told her so. I didn't think it was strange that we both had the same habit while writing. It could be very common. So I went to work on my emails.

Common stuff. Pam telling me about the day. Sophia sending me documents and ideas to look over. I sighed. Since my Father's death, there has been no one to counter-act Sophie's eccentric ideas and plans. Her husband, Andre was a fantastic man, but he never denies Sophie anything. So it is going to fall on me to keep the magazine on the right course. Sophie is fantastic. A brilliant artist, and wonderful eye for fashion. But her flightiness and constant tendency to go to extremes do not bode well with putting out a magazine. I will have a lot of work to do once I get to NYC. If only I could persuade Sookie to be by my side on all of this. I know we could do it, if we did it together.

I shoot off a reply to Sophie that I will review the information but to please do not make any final decisions until I get back to her. This is the same answer I have been giving her for a month.

"I'll be right back." Sookie says. I assume she is going to the bathroom

I go back to my emails. A few more from friends, a few invitations for over the holidays. Nothing big. I scroll down and see a name I have not seen or thought of in months. Selah? What is she doing emailing me?

_Dearest Eric,_

_I am just dropping you a line to let you know how I am looking forward to you coming to NYC in a few months. We had such a wonderful time last summer and am looking forward to some more. Please let me know when you will be arriving. I know you will have a lot of engagements and will need me for that. I would like to start clearing my calendar and of course there is the Mayor's Ball on New Years Eve. We should not miss that. Please call or email soon so we can coordinate._

_Can't wait._

_Love, Selah_

Okay, what the FFF? Selah was a friend of Pam's and I took her to a few parties over the summer that I needed to do business for Sophie and my Father at and it just worked better with someone on my arm. Selah Pomphery's father was connected to the industry and part of the social crowd. Also, her Father and Mine had done quite a bit of business together over the years.

Where is this love stuff coming? The most this chick got was a peck on the cheek. I learned early in life, don't hit anything that can come back to bite you. And Selah was one that would grab on with both hands if she thought she had a chance. Obviously she thought she did. I needed to nip this one in the bud right now.

I quickly hit reply while Sookie was out of the room

_Dear Selah,_

_Hope all is well at NYU and your father is doing well. I wanted to clarify a few things with you if I may. Though we attended several events last summer together, I did not then nor do I now expect anything from our time together nor did I see our relationship moving any further than the acquaintances we are. _

_My calendar will indeed be full while starting my new position at Sophie, but I can assure you that the position of my companion has been filled with the very serious relationship I am now in._

_I am truly sorry if you took my contact with you as anything more than friendship but the woman in my life now is one that will be at my side for all in the upcoming months. _

_I hope you have a lovely semester and please send your father my warmest regards._

_Sincerely,_

_Eric Northman._

There, I don't think I could get any more detached. Hopefully Selah will get the message. Though I know that Pam and Sophie will get wind of this soon enough and explanations and introductions will be in order. But that is a thought for another time.

I looked over to Sookie's laptop and iPod. She walked back into the room.

"Love, what are you listening too?" I don't know why I asked. Just wanted to know.

"Oh just an old song I found. It is called _Beautiful in my Eyes_. Really sappy song. I found it one night after I met you. It gives me inspiration."

I just looked at her. My ipod was hooked into its docking station. I flipped through and the familiar words starting playing.

_You're my piece of mind _

_In this crazy world_

"This song?" I asked

She smiled. "You know it. I love this song." She came to where I am sitting

I pulled her down onto my lap and she draped her arms around my neck.

"Sookie, one of the first nights after I met you. I pulled this song up. Thought of you and wrote this." I opened the document up the that held the story I had begun writing. "I hadn't written any in months before that" I said.

She started to read the first paragraph and her eyes just got wider and wider. She turned and grabbed the laptop and showed me what she was writing.

'A blonde girl in a gossamer dress, waiting for her Viking looking blonde man.'

I just looked at her. Started the song again and held her tight.

As the song finished I pulled her close "Forever, my Sookie, Forever."

*********

SPOV

I never believed in fate before but when I heard the song come out of Eric's iPod and then read his story, I am not as certain anymore. Could we be fated?

We sat like that for a long time. When we heard Bob holler from downstairs "Eric, Sookie, Felipe is here."

We looked into each others eyes and smiled. He gave me a chaste kiss and I stood up. We walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Felipe was waiting for us in the living room.

"Hey you two." He said with a smirk.

"Good evening Felipe. I am very pleased to see you. Eric said you wanted to speak to us? I said with a smile.

"Yes, it is Official business. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Sure, lets go to the kitchen." Eric said.

We walked in. Eric offered drinks but before I could say anything, Eric put a water bottle down in front of me.

"First Sookie, I want to tell you that I shared your submissions with other members of the Lit staff as well as the head of Marketing, Finance and Fashion. I hope you don't mind." Filipe began. I

"No" I said. "I am not sure why, but that is fine"

"I am getting to that. Second. No one else has submitted for the Editors position so if no one else steps up the position is yours if you want it. But after you hear what I have to say, you may not want it."

I was ready to run over and hug him! Why would I ever decline a position like this? And I said as much.

Felipe continued. "Because several of the department heads are endeavoring to work on a collaborative project that would link the different departments and Majors together in a way.

You my dear have not only made an impression on many in the Lit staff, but also the fashion and finance. It seems that the Head of Finance holds in you very high esteem. Coupled with the unique combination of your Major and minors and the range and depth of your writing not to mention editing talents, we are all in agreement that you should be the one that should head up this project on its jump off year."

Okay, now I am curious.

"I am flattered and humbled Felipe. But please, what is the project?"

"We want you to start a Magazine for LSU." Felipe smiled.

"A What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

*******

EPOV.

Listening to Filipe talk about Sookie made me so proud. I had no idea on how many people she had impressed. Still, anyone who met Sookie instantly took a shine to her. And once you got past the looks and charm, you saw the intelligence as well. Yup she had the whole package.

A Magazine. WHAT?

Felipe saw the look on both or our faces and continued. "Now hear me out. Eric you too. Because they believe that with your understanding of the business you may be of some help to Sookie as an advisor, at least until you graduate and I have agreed to be the teacher advisor.

Sookie, they would like to start a Fashion Magazine. A real one. Cover to cover as if it was going to be in the newsstands. Incorporating Marketing, Fashion and articles. You will have full creative freedom, baring anything tasteless or that goes against LSU code of ethics. You will be able to pick your editing and senior team. There are some stipulations and compensations."

Sookie still wasn't saying anything. I think she was in shock.

"As for the stipulations, your editing team must be seniors or Graduate students. Due to the nature of the work, they will need to have no more than 2 mandatory classes left to take to participate in the project. The electives will be waved. Once the project is complete and the magazine goes to print. You will receive your degree. They would like to have delivery and have it ready to purchase in the campus center no later than February 10th. That is alumni weekend. So my sweet Bell, If you accept this project. You will be done and out of School by February."

I was getting excited. I wouldn't have to be struggling in NYC without Sookie until May. She will be with me in February. Plus this was such an opportunity and she could probably write her own salary at any magazine in the country after it.

I looked at her waiting for her reaction. I didn't want to alter her decision but I was ready to jump out of my skin!!!

*************

SPOV

I just stood there and listen to everything Felipe was saying.

My wheels were already turning. A magazine. My magazine. Creative freedom. Do it the way I want to. Everyone was behind me and thought I was the perfect choice. I couldn't believe this.

"Felipe. I don't want to let the paper down, but do you think I would be able to get extra help with it. This project is to big and too important to be distracted."

"You are going to accept it" Eric said.

"Are you kidding?" I said "This is a chance of a life time. I would be a fool to pass it up." And we could be in NYC by February. I didn't say that last part out loud.

"When will I have to have my team together?"

Felipe just smiled. "The sooner the better. The joint collaboration team would like to meet with you tomorrow at 4pm. You too Eric. And don't worry about the paper. We can incorporate the people who wanted to write for the paper into the magazine. You can put any articles you want in it. You are officially the Chief Managing Editor."

I just looked at Eric. I was ready to bust. I squeaked and they both laughed. I jumped into his arms and he held me tight. Smiles all the time!

"Filipe, I am sorry. Thank you so much for this opportunity. This is a dream come true."

"You are welcome Sookie. But don't thank me, this is all your doing. When we started measuring people up everyone else came up short except for you."

"Are you staying for Pizza?" Eric asked.

"That would be nice. Thank you. I am going to find Victor and say hi."

I looked at Eric.

"A dream come true. A Fashion magazine? I thought you wanted to write for a political paper?" Eric asked.

"Eric, one of my minors is Fashion. I just didn't take it to learn about color. I was hoping I could incorporate it into a career some day. But I thought I needed to prove myself as an author and journalist before I could follow that dream. But now, WOW. Oh I have talk to Tara and Amelia and JB are they here yet?"

*****

EPOV

I could not believe my little Bell. Now my wheels were turning. Not only was I getting her to NYC sooner than planned. I may be able to get her to work by my side day in and out. Oh could this not get any better.

*****

SPOV

I don't remember much of the game. I had my laptop in my lap on the couch. Eric was leaning into the corner of the couch and I was leaning back on him so he could see over my shoulder. He was my advisor on this project after all. I had already talked to Tara, JB and Amelia who not only could comply with the stipulations of the project, but all three were graduating at that top of their majors. I was still in need of someone to head up the photography. Bob was going to check with his advisor to see if his courses qualified. Amelia and Tara were floored by the offer. Amelia had already called her father to inform him that we were going to arrive in NYC sooner than planned.

So here I am plugging away at my list to submit to the professors tomorrow afternoon. I had my executive team in place. Each department would be giving me 5 students each to work on the project. I already had an idea on how we could still do the paper but I wanted to run it by Felipe before I said anything.

This was going to be so much fun!

Bill was trying to engage me in conversation. Especially when he saw that I was plugging away on my computer. Did he think this gave us some common ground? He was babbling on about something called a thumb drive and how the new one out was secure and could hold 5 gigs of data and that he was looking at it on line and it isn't to expensive and I should think about it because I would not have to lug my laptop around. Yadda Yadda Yadda. Neither Eric or I were paying attention.

I closed the laptop and snuggled back into my beautiful Viking god. Trying to pay attention to the game. Eric's hand stroking up and down my arm was making that very difficult.

**********

The next day's meeting was very pleasant. The group of professors were very impressed with the list I had come up with and the outline I put together earlier that day with some preliminary ideas. I also put together the shell of a project plan but that would be revised after meeting with my team. The meeting lasted less than 30 minutes. They would have a list of students emailed to me by Wednesday. The only request they had was weekly updates to the entire group letting them know where we are on the project plan. I could see no issue with that. Eric agreed to be the advisor on the project until Christmas but assured the group that he would be available to me any time I needed him until the completion of the project.

I choked down a giggle to that one. I could not help think of the double meaning behind that statement and when I looked at Filipe, the comment was not lost on him either.

I thanked them all and we said goodnight.

"Filipe." I said " In my excitement, I forgot to tell you. We are having a birthday dinner for Eric, Bob and Bill Saturday night. Would you be able to come? "

"Dinner?" Filipe questioned "No big bash?" He looked over my head at Eric.

What transpired between them, I do not know.

"Well my little Southern Bell, you have definitely had a strong impression on our Eric. Of course I will be there. I have missed his last two birthday's and I would not miss the celebration for the world."

"Fantastic. Dinner will start at 7pm why don't you come around 5:30- 6ish" I said "Oh I was thinking about the paper as well. What do you think of an internet based news forum? I asked.

"That is very interesting. We will need to wrap our heads around this. Lets meet next week to discuss. Felipe looked like he just swallowed a canary.

With that .Eric and I walked out.

*****

The rest of the week went by in a flash. Tara, Amelia and I had planned the menu and we were going to grab all the food and head to Eric's house around 2 on Saturday to start cooking.

Eric and Bob had planned to go on a mountain bike ride in the morning. I think, to get out of our way. But Eric insisted that this was a tradition as well and Victor and Filipe were going to join them. I don't know what Bill was going to do, but I hope he was going to leaving us be.

We met with our staff on Thursday and I met with my executive staff Friday night at Eric's house (since most of them lived there anyway). We ordered chinese food and all curled up on the couches and floor to watch a movie. Eric wanted to watch _Kill Bill_ but we ended up watching _The Italian Job_**. **Which we all agreed had the hunk factor (for the girls) the action factor (for the guys.)

"Plus Charlize _Theron_ is smokin!" Victor said.

We all laughed.

I don't know where Bill was, but I was very happy after his last behavior on movie night, he was MIA.

Eric and I excused ourselves to my house after the movie. I had yet to sleep at his place. Amelia was coming home too because she didn't really like being at the house when Bob wasn't there and they would be leaving early in the morning for their ride.

Tara and JB walked in soon after we did and retired to her bedroom.

I curled up in his arms on the couch and he started to rub up and down my arms. I looked up and in an instant he was on my lips. Chaste kisses after kisses. His hands started at my waist and started moving up to the side of my breasts. I let out a soft moan.

"Bedroom?" I asked.

He smiled and we started back to my room. As soon as we were in the room he came up behind me and put his arms around me.

"Baby, as much as I would love to get into something tonight. Your house is fuller than mine. And neither of us are quiet"

I deflated. He was right. But It didn't mean I had to like it.

He smiled. "Love, just think, in a few short months, we will both be in NYC. I will have a 4 bedroom house that will be all for us"

He squeezed me harder and I felt a twinge in my lower region.

"I don't know if I am going to be able to wait." I said

He giggle. "You sound like a guy. Are our roles reversed?"

"No, I am just so turned on by you. But you are going to help me right? I really have no idea what I am doing." I tried to laugh. It was sad but true. I was going to be 21 years old in a few weeks and I didn't know anything!

Eric just held me tighter. "I will help you with anything you want. And just for the record. I have not had one complaint so far." He kissed my neck slowly moving to my collar bone.

"Good to know." I said breathlessly.

As he mouth continued his decent on my neck, his hand ascended to my breast. Cupping it at and messaging it.

"Do you know you have the most beautiful body?" He whispered in my ear. "I am looking forward to memorizing every inch of it."

I just sighed.

With one motion he pulled my shirt up and over my head. He stopped his ascent and pulled his shirt off too. Kicking off our shoes we went to lay down.

"Can I hold you for awhile before I leave?" He asked

His voice sounded like an angel. I nodded.

We went to lay down and he pulled me close to him and spooned me.

"I promise. There will come a time that we will do this every night." He said

I could have asked a million questions at this moment. But I didn't. I just allowed myself to settle in and drifted off to sleep. Knowing somehow I was safe in my futures arms.

****

I woke the next morning alone. I didn't like that. No, not at all.

I rolled over and saw a folded sheet of paper on the other pillow.

I took it an unfolded.

_My Sweet Sookie,_

_Holding you in my arms until you fall asleep is as close sleeping with a goddess that I can get.. I meant what I said. There will be a time (I hope not to far off) Where this will be the rule and not the exception. _

_Have fun today with Tara and Amelia. I look forward to this evening and being with you. I want you to know that it has already been the most perfect birthday. I have you to share it with._

_Enjoy the day and I will see you around 5pm._

_Forever,_

_Eric _

Could he make me swoon (or wetter) if he tried? This man is a walking romance novel. My Man. I smiled to myself.

Okay. Enough dawdling. Things to do. I roll over and check the clock. 9am. Plenty of time.

I climb out of bed and head to the kitchen. Coffee first.

As I walk in, Amelia is already there.

" Where is tall blonde and beautiful? She asks.

"Went home last night." I said. "You heard from Bob yet?"

"He texted me this morning. Apparently they could not get Bill to go with them. 'Pressing matters in which needed his attention.' She said trying to sound like Bill.

We both laughed.

"Okay have you gone over the list? Have we forgotten anything?" changing the subject.

"I don't think so" Amelia said, looking at the list. "We seem pretty set. JB is going to grab the wine. I thought a case would be enough, what do you think?"

"We are at 17 people right?" I counted Me, Eric, Amelia, Bob, Tara, JB , Clancy, Holly, Victor, Thalia (they made it past a week, I was impressed), Bill, Felipe, Terry (he is now on staff for the project) and his date, I don't know her name. Another couple who is friends with Bob and Amelia, and Bill's programming buddy, Choe.

"Maybe more, I don't know. Is everyone going to be drinking wine?"

"Sook, we're making Italian. They better be drinking wine." She laughed.

Earlier in the week we had come up with the menu:

_Antipasto_

_Bruscetta(Eric and Bob both said this was one of their favorites)_

_Veal Saltimbocca(Eric's favorite)_

_Pasta Primavera (for those who don't like veal )_

_Grilled Asparagus_

_And for dessert_

_Baked Alaska (that was Bob's favorite)_

_Tiramisu _

_Birthday Cake (Tara was decorating it to look like the outside of the house – she is so damn talented)_

Tara walked out. "Hey there sleepy head! How are you this morning?" Tara looked beat but smiled.

"Hey. Coffee?" She replied

"You okay hon?" I asked.

She looked at me "Yeah – no worries. Got a call from Ms. Lilly last night."

Miss Lilly is Tara's grandmother.

"She is going to stay with Aunite Molley in Jackson because she is real sick and not sure if she will make it back for Thanksgiving"

I looked at the calendar on the wall. It was October 25th. Wow. A month until Thanksgiving.

"Not to worry hon." I said. "You can have turkey dinner with me."

"But I was going to bring JB home with me" She sort of whined.

"Well bring him along. You know Gran misses the big old family dinners. In fact, Amelia would you like to come?"

"Well, my Dad is traveling, and Bob's parents are going on a cruise to Alaska. So we thought we would stay here. But a big thanksgiving dinner may be fun. I will ask him".

I thought about what Amelia had just said. Jesus was everyone's parents wealthy around me?

"Well I was planning on asking Eric to come home with me. So we can open the invitation up. Let me give Gran a call and then we can head out."

I picked up my cell phone and hit speed 2 (Eric was not speed 1). Two rings and she picked up.

"Hey Gran" I sang. I loved to hear her voice.

"Hello my darling. This is a surprise. How are you. Nothing is wrong is it. That project you are working on is going okay. No problems? They aren't pulling the plug on it are they?"

I giggled. "Gran, where did you hear that expression?"

"TV – I think CSI." She said. I loved my Gran.

"No the project is fine. Everything is fine. Amelia, Tara and I are making dinner tonight for Eric Bob and Bill's Birthday."

"Now let me remember. Bill's uncle in Peter Compton correct? And Bob is Amelia's man and Eric is yours." She said the last with a sing song. I wonder how many years she has been waiting to say that.

"That's right. I know we talked about me asking Eric home for thanksgiving. But Tara just told me Ms. Lilly is going to say at Ms. Molley's in Jackson and will not be home. Amelia and Bob were planning on staying here. So I was wondering if we could come home for the holiday. I will do all the cooking. You can relax."

"Sookie Stackhouse, I am surprised you feel you need to ask. Of course, any of your friends are welcome for the holiday. No one should spend it alone. And pizza and Chinese food is not my idea of a family meal. Sweetie you invite as many people as you want. We have our house and we can stow some at Jason's and if need be they can camp out in living room. We will make due."

I smiled. I knew the answer but it is her house so I still felt obligated to ask.

"Thank you Gran. I will call you later next week okay?"

"Yes my angel, you go have fun cooking for your man. If everything you tell me is true about him, I am expecting to meet the statue David or Adonis himself when you come home."

Love you were exchanged and I hung up.

I walked back toward the kitchen. "All set. She said bring as many people home as I like"

"Home where?" JB said. Pulling Tara into a warm embrace.

"Sookie has invited us to her house for thanksgiving. She just talked to her Gran." Tara explained

"Cool, home cooked food from a great Southern Lady. Or should I say Ladies" Nodding his head to me.

I smiled. JB's parents owned a hug cotton plantation and were very wealthy. But he is a southern boy and was brought up with those undeniable southern charms.

"I am off" JB said. "Things to do before the party. I was thinking Amelia, you think 1 case of wine is going to be enough?

"Sookie just asked that. I don't know" Amelia was doing some figures in her head.

"Okay" JB said. "I will just get a few extra bottles. It isn't like they will spoil".

"You think anyone will want anything different to drink?" I asked.

"Only Bill, but we warned him that we were going elegant tonight." If he wants beer, he can get it himself.

****

Half hour later we were dressed and ready for shopping. We got all the things we needed. It only took 2 hours. We headed back to our house to grab the rest of the things we would need.

I grabbed my dress and shower stuff, and the presents.

I smiled to myself. I got Bob the complete collection of MASH the TV show. He loves that show and says the writing is some of the best he has ever seen. I didn't know what to get Bill. I had walked into Best Buy to get him a gift certificate, but I saw one of those thumb drives he was going on about the other night. It was only $20. So, he got that. Eric's present I was just beaming about. I dipped into my monthly allotment more than I should have, but I could not wait for him to open it!

Four house later we are almost done with the prep work. Table is set (who knew they had full settings and stemware in the china cabinet in the dining room). I was showered and dressed. Amelia was finishing up in Bob's room and Tara was at JB's cleaning up.

My dress is a knee length black dress with a coral and white swirls. It has very thin spaghetti straps and has a v-neckline in the front and plunging in the back. I pulled my hair back at the crown and pinned it softly. I Curled the rest and allowed it to frame my face. A bit of makeup and I was all set. No stockings, my legs were still very tan. I am wearing Amelia's Black Valantino pumps. But right now the pumps are by the island. They are 3 1/2 in heels and am still running around a bit.

Eric had texted me about an hour ago and said they were on their way. Which would put him home right around 5:00. Plenty of time to get ready. It was just about that time now when I heard the car doors. Everything was ready and the Veal dish was simmering in the oven. All we would have to do was make the pasta when it was time.

I am stirring the Primavera sauce when the boys come in the back door. I smile at Eric. He stops and looks me over and comes over to kiss me. Trying not to touch me to much (he is very dirty).

"You are a vision" He says looking right in my eyes "I missed you today".

"Hello Sweetie. I missed you too. Did you have fun?"

"A blast as always."

"Before you run off I need to ask you something. You too Bob."

They both are standing and looking at me.

"Well Eric, I was going to ask you this tomorrow but a situation presented itself today. So I don't want you to think that this was an after thought. I was originally going to ask just you to come home for Thanksgiving with me. But then Tara had a change in plans and I found out that Amelia and Bob have no plans. So I talked to Gran. She already knew I was asking you but she said whomever doesn't have a place to go for the holiday can come home with us."

Eric smiled "I would love to. I am looking forward to meeting your Gran"

"I'm in" Bob said.

"In where?" A voice asks. Ughh it had been a pleasant day.

"Sookie's Gran has invited us to Thanksgiving dinner."

"Sook, your Gran's house is very small. How are you going to fit people?" Bill says with a air of superiority.

I didn't feel the need to go into the specifics so I just said "We will manage"

"Nonsense." Bill continued. " The guys can stay with my Uncle and I. It is only across the cemetery. And we can all be there for dinner."

Wait, did Bill just invite himself to Thanksgiving dinner.

With that the doorbell rings and Bill goes off to answer it. Bob heads for the shower and I head to grab my shoes.

"You know" Eric says " You look really cute running around the kitchen with no shoes on."

"ahh, right – go shower. Guest are arriving and you smell like the woods."

He smirks and runs up to take a shower. When he returns he is wearing black slacks and a coral shirt that matches my dress perfectly. I smile.

Everyone begins to arrive. I is not to long and the only people who we are waiting on are Terry and his date. Wine has been poured and I go into hostess mode. Everything is going just the way we planned.

The doorbell rings and Victor goes to answer it this time. Terry walks in with his date.

"Hi everyone. This is Lorena. Lorena this is...." Eric and Victor are exchanging glances and trying not to laugh. Bill is standing there with his mouth open catching flies my Gran calls it. I am well aware that there is more going on than I know.

*****

EPOV

We are running late. I am sure Sookie is going to be angry with me. She has gone to so much work that she may just be on edge. But when I walk through the door I am met with the sweatiest smile. What a woman I have.

When she explains about Thanksgiving. I am just busting with excitement. I really cannot wait to meet Adele Stackhouse. She seems like a rare find to me.

Then Bill shows up. After a bit of back and forth he offers for they guys to stay with him. Wait, did he just invite himself to dinner?

I will think about that tomorrow.

I need to get changed. And after looking at Sookie's dress, I know exactly what I am going to wear. I wonder if this is another dress that Tara copied for her? I am hoping the day is close where she will allow herself to buy the originals. After we are married she will. Yes Married. I plan to marry this woman. I am just not sure how long I will have to wait until she thinks it is acceptable for me to propose. I am even okay with a long engagement. I just want everyone to know she is mine.

Sookie is walking around in hostess mode. Why does she ever fret about these things? She is a natural. When the doorbell rings I know the rest of our guests have arrived. Tara has returned to the kitchen to check on the pasta.

Terry walks in with his date. Lorena? – Ah this is priceless. I am trying not to laugh but Victor is not making it easy.

Sookie knows something is up but keeps up the appearance.

Well Hi Terry. We are so glad you could make it. Hi Lorena, I am Sookie Stackhouse, Eric's girlfriend."

That is the first time she has ever introduced herself as my girlfriend. I am smiling now for another reason.

"This is Eric, behind you is Victor...."

Lorena interrupts her "I think I know everyone..." BITCH

Sookie doesn't miss a beat. "Well that's great, can I get you a drink, Terry" Sookie is all smiles.

"I'll get it for you Sookie" JB says. Sookie heads to the kitchen but not without passing me for a quick kiss.

Terry goes off to help JB and Lorena is standing there looking at Bill

"What are you doing here" Bill says through his teeth.

"Well darling, you were not going to invite me and the other night you shouted out someone else's name and I want to see who my competition was" Lorena smirked.

"But I see she is with Northman. Smooth move Bill. Hope you find something to keep you warm tonight - an oh, happy birthday". Lorena walks around Bill and goes to find Terry.

Bill is just standing there.

Sookie walks back in with Amelia to announce that dinner is ready.

Dinner is perfect. My Bell has outdone herself.

Sookie makes mention about Thanksgiving and Victor and Thalia said the would come. Everyone else has plans. So it looks like it will be just be the inner group. Which is fine.

When dessert comes, I don't know which to try first. The girls have outdone themselves.

We go back to the living room where Amelia and Tara have piled our presents.

Bob starts first. Amelia says he has to open her present last. He gets booze, 8mm film he likes, and few other things. Then he opens Amelia's present and he is struck speechless. A signed copy of the manuscript for _An Immovable Feast_. Amelia is all smiles. He grabs her onto his lap and just kisses her.

Okay, my turn. I get a great fountain pen. Some new books, a coffee table book on Texas. And then I open Sookie's gift. The box is quite big, but for the life of me, I cannot figure out what it is. I cannot believe my eyes.

"Do you like it?" She asks.

It is a kit to build the HMS Wasa. 38 inch replica of one of the finest Tall Ship ever built.

"Do I Like it? This is best present anyone has ever gotten me".

I pulled her into my lap and lay a kiss on her that would make her toes curl. I look into those deep blue eyes. "I love you, thank you. And thank you for wanting to know and share in my memories".

No one knows what we are talking about but it is between me and Sookie.

Now it is Bills turn. He gets a few gift cards, I book on binary coded structure, and then he gets to Sookie's present.

"Oh Darling, you were listening to me the other night. Oh how thoughtful of you. Thank you."

It is a freaken thumb drive you idiot. Get a grip. I am thinking to myself.

Sookie is still on my lap and she bends down to whisper something to me. "maybe I should have stuck with the gift card too."

I laugh and move her closer to me.

This has been the best birthday ever!

Sookie excuse herself to do a little clean up. I raise to join her. But Amelia asks to talk to me.

"You know Sookie's Birthday is in three weeks right?" Amelia asks.

"Of course, November 15th. It is on a Saturday this year." I reply.

I had a very romantic dinner planned at John's place and then a carriage ride through the quarter. I am still toying with the idea of a hotel reservation but not sure yet.

"Well, it is her 21st and she has thrown the each of us a party when we hit 21. I thought maybe we could do the same for her. But I want it to be a surprise. I was thinking we could have it here. Bob said it was fine, but I wanted to check with you and Victor.

"It is fine, but don't you think Sookie would prefer something quieter?"

"I know she doesn't drink, but she LOVES to dance." Amelia says.

"It is fine with me" I say to her "Just tell me what to do".

Okay, my romantic night with Sookie was just going have to be postponed.

Sookie returns and sits next to me on the couch. It is just about midnight and she looks exhausted.

"My love, lets go upstairs. Will you stay here with me tonight? You look to tired to walk home."

"Okay" She says with a yawn. "When can we go up?"

"Everyone who is still here lives here." I laughed.

"Okay – let's go."

We say goodnight and walk upstairs. She walks into the room in front of me. I close and lock the door and move into her. I put my arms around her as tight as I can.

"Did you enjoy your Birthday?" She asks me.

"It has been the best birthday I have ever had"

"Well, I have one more present to give you" She pulls out of my arms and leads me to the side of the bed.

Kissing me she starts to unbutton my shirt. I release the zipper of her dress and start rubbing her back and she starts to kiss down my chest resting over my right nipple kissing then sucking and biting. I let out a low moan and pull her closer. She gives the other one the same amount of attention.

Ah this woman is perfect in every way.

She goes to undo my pants and in 2 seconds I am out of my clothes. She pushes me slightly to get me to lie on the bed. I look at her as she pulls her dress down. Revealing those beautiful breasts. She is down to just her panties and heels. This woman may be a lady in the parlor, but she is one hell cat in the bedroom. I am a very lucky man.

She lays next to me. Kissing my neck and then my chest, she starts to stroke me. Tip to hilt up and down slow and methodical. Her hand fells so good on my cock.

"OH God Sookie" She is so good.

She starts to lean over and I am thinking she is going to use her mouth and I am really excited but instead she places my cock between her breasts and starts moving up and down with my cock pressed tightly against the inner sides of her breasts. She is hold them together to create a tighter grasp.

I let out a moan and push my hips forward. I cannot believe what my sweet bell is doing. This has to be how her core feels.

"Ohh." I exclaim and the little cum that was on the tip is now all over her breasts ensuring a smoother ride. She starts to push harder. I cannot get over how good this feels.

"Oh sookie, please - please don't stop." I want more. Oh so much more.

" Oh Baby, yes oh yes." She has me right on the edge. I am looking at her and what she is doing.

'Oh man is she sexy'. As I am thinking this, I see her soft pink tongue jet out and gently touch the tip of my shaft. Oh that did it.

Oh, Oh Sookie – oh oh , ahh.....

That was incredible. She moves slightly and gets the washcloth off the night stand. She must have put it there earlier in the day, because I had not seen it.

"Happy Birthday." My angel sings to me.

"Oh Sookie. You are truly amazing." I roll her onto her back and slowly start messaging her breasts . One with my hand the other with my mouth. I suck hard on her nipples and she arches her back.

"Do you like that"

"Yes, oh yes."

So I did it again. My hand starts to run down to her inner thigh. Oh she is so wet.

I have to get between her legs, I need to taste her.

"Sookie my love, can I taste you?"

She nods her head

I move down her body and pull her panties off and I go to kneel between her legs.

I spread her legs slightly and take in the view.

'This is all mine', I say to myself. 'Never be touched, only by me. MINE.'

I bend down a lick her from back to front. I do this over and over again.

Sookie gives out a soft moan. I start licking and sucking at her entrance. I move up to her clit and start running circles around it with my tongue. I move back to her opening and start moving my tongue between her folds. She lets out a another moan and when I look up she is cupping and pinching her breasts.

That's my girl.

"Ah Sookie, you taste so sweet. Do you want more?" I ask

"Yes, Eric, oh god yes!"

I start moving in and out of her with my tongue and use my thumb on her clit. Using the same motion in both places. I want feel her climax on my tongue. Slowly I feel it building .

I Look up at her "Come for me my love. Let it go."

I place my tongue back and in an instantly she if over the top. Grabbing my hair and keeping me in place. I lick up every ounce of her sweet gift. And then climb up next to her.

" Are you okay my love?"

"Oh I am fine, that was just amazing." She shudders

"You like that don't you?" I asked.

"Well, I like it when you do it" She says with a smile.

Perfect answer. I kiss her slowly and gently. I lean down and find her panties and my boxers and run over for a shift for her. I know she will not feel comfortable in the nude with a house full of people.

We dress and snuggle.

"Thank you for a perfect day" I say to her.

"I hope I can make more of them as perfect" She says as she is falling asleep.

"You already have." I respond and we both drift off.

******

BPOV

Fuckin A! I should have known when I started hanging with a bunch of rich kids that it was going to come back to bite me in the ass!

It was fun at first. When all they wanted to do was party. I just hung on for the ride. They would pull their fancy cars around and I would jump in. We would go hang somewhere and they would grab the bill without a thought. Hey Daddies money right? Even the infamous "Northman nights" in New Orleans. We did not do it often but when we did – man you could live off the rush for a week.

But here we are, my birthday weekend and instead of having a big blow out bash (the last we could have mind you) we are sitting down to a fancy dinner with wine. WINE! I like wine but man, I am going to need some shots to get through this night. There is plenty of time for us to be the "adults" this was suppose to be a fun year.

Never mind.

I kept myself busy for most of the day. I had a few projects due and then I went to the computer building to discuss some things with Choe. We found the problem in the program I was writing in about an hour. I am trying to duplicate a "worm" program so I can build a program to detect it. A worm program is one that gets into your computer and the "hacker" who put it there can sneak into your computer and see what you see. Some worm programs are legit. They help techs connect to your computer to assist you when you are having problems. The ones I was to prevent are the unwanted ones.

I leave the computer building and make my way back to my house. God, I think everyone is going to be paired up tonight, well everyone except Felipe. And Choe doesn't date.

Damn Eric, Sookie was suppose to be mine. Now she is cooking dinner at my house and I know damn well, it isn't for me, even though I am included. Nothing about this night is what I wanted.

I clean up and make my way to the kitchen.

I hear voices talking and I know one is my sweet Sookie

"I would love to." I hear that Fuck Eric say. "I am looking forward to meeting you Gran"

"I'm in" Bob follows

"In where?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

Everyone stops and looks at me.

What are they looking at? It is my freakin' house!

Sookie looks stunning but, she always does. Even if all her clothes are knock offs that Tara has duplicated. Not a worry for me, she will soon learn not to dress above her social class.

"Sookie's Gran has invited us to Thanksgiving dinner." Bob replies

"Sook, your Gran's house is very small. How are you going to fit people?" I ask

She looks at me with a face I have not seen before "We will manage"

"Nonsense." I continued. " The guys can stay with my Uncle and I. It is only across the cemetery. And we can all be there for dinner." And I can keep an eye on that Ratfink Northman!

Nothing else is said and I hear the door bell ring. Well, here we go.

Later, every one is in the living room discussing this and that and we are just on one more couple. At that, the doorbell rings

Into the living room strolls one of Eric and Sookie's friend, Terry and on his arm is, WHAT? Lorena? Can this night so get any worse.

Eric and Sookie are standing in the living room with the rest of the guests.

"Well Hi Terry. We are so glad you could make it. Hi Lorena, I am Sookie Stackhouse, Eric's girlfriend." Yes Sookie can put on the charm

I cringe, 'Eric's girlfriend?'

She continues to introduce everyone in the room

But, Lorena interrupts her "I think I know everyone..."

"Well that's great, can I get you a drink, Terry" Sookie is all smiles.

JB offers to get drinks so Sookie can attend to dinner. Terry follows JB to help

"What are you doing here" I say through grinding my teeth.

"Well darling, you were not going to invite me and the other night you shouted out someone else's name and I want to see who my competition was." Lorena smirked.

"But I see she is with Northman. Smooth move Bill. Hope you find something to keep you warm tonight - an oh, happy birthday". Lorena just walks passed me.

Fuck, just FUCK!!!

I go through the rest of the night wanting it so much to be over. We open presents. Sookie got Eric a model boat. Are we 12? Whatever.

I open my presents. The usual. Lots of gift cards but Sookie got me the thumb drive I have been looking at. Ah, She remembered our conversation. See, she may be with Eric now, but there is still a spark and I am going to hold onto that.

Everyone is winding down and leaving. I watch Eric and Sookie go up to his room. Fuck! I need to get out of here for awhile.

I walk a few blocks. I know exactly where I am going.

I ring the bell and she opens it with a smile.

"Took you long enough" She says.

"You alone?" I ask

"Yes."

I don't wait for an offer to come in. She is standing there in a barely there nightie with a matching robe. I come in and shut the door. I lift her at the waist and run into her bedroom. I slam the bedroom door HARD. Turn around pulling at my fly on my jeans and yanking them down.

I am hard as a rock.

I lift her up and pull her legs around me and lean her back against the door. I position myself at her entrance and shove in hard and fast without any warning.

She lets out a scream "Oh Bill, ahh yeah."

I pull on her hair to get her attention. She looks at me "Lorena" I say "Shut the hell up. I don't want to hear you mouth, got it."

She looks wide eye at me but just shakes her head in acknowledgement.

I start pounding hard in her. She comes in no time flat. But I am no where near done.

I carry her over to the bed and flip her onto her stomach. I am standing by the end of the bed and pull her ass to me. I enter her again and start pounding. Hard, real hard. I shut my eyes. In my minds eye I see my beautiful blonde Bell.

I grab Lorena's her hair and slam harder. But in my head I am holding Sookie. I think of Sookie's smile and I start to come.

"Ah, Sookie!" I yell.

The aftershocks finish. I pull out of Lorena and open my eyes. She looks back at me. I pull up my pants and start to leave.

Behind me I hear "You don't stand a chance with her, you know."

I look back at Lorena, who has moved onto her side. "Will see." Is all I say.

TBC......

A/N I have to tell you, Sookie getting out early and heading to NYC was not in my original plan but our beloved Viking was not liking the idea of her being away from him that long.

If you are interested in seeing pictures of the dress sookie had on or the model boat, please visit my profile.

Please let me know what you think..... I am loving the reviews. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8 Deadlines and Decisions

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N I waned to clarify something from the last chapter. The "worm" program that Bill is working on is the kind that if placed in your computer, it will give the installer the ability to look in on what you are doing. Email, searches, surfing, not destroy anything. Think stalking. Whether he will be using it on Sookie or Eric, still remains to be seen. Also many of you are happy that Sookie is going to NYC Early. I had originally planned to make Sookie wait until May, but our Viking god was having none of this. I know in the first chapter I write about Amelia, Tara and Sookie sitting around the night before graduation. I hope I clear that up in this chapter.

Thank you thank you for all the great reviews! I am so glad you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Now on with the show......

*************************************************

Chapter 8 – Deadlines and Decisions

_So here we are, the night before Graduation. I am sitting in the living room of the house me and my housemates have lived in for the last 3 years. A bottle of really cheep (we are in college) wine on the table laughing our heads off._

_Tara, Amelia and I have been best friends forever. Well Tara and I have been friends since birth I think. Growing up in the same town. Both without parents. Mine passed away in a flash flood when I was 5, Tara's father left when she was 2 and her mother died several years after. We both lived with our Grandmothers and bonded over it. Amelia we met at orientation, the first day of classes and have been best friends ever since._

_Tara was graduating with a fashion degree. Amelia had a degree in Marketing and me, my journalism major with a fashion and finance minors (what? Fashion is fun!)_

_So here we were looking at each other laughing about all the things that had happen in the past 4 years. No a sad look between us._

_Amelia had gotten a job in New York City at Barney's in their marketing department and Tara had landed a job at Sophie Magazine. One of the best Fashion magazines in the country. Sophie's headquarters was also in New York. I still had some feelers out on where I wanted to work. But one thing was for sure, come August 1st, all three of us were heading to New York._

_I had gotten offers at several magazines and several newspapers, but I wanted to work in New York, so I was waiting on the times and Newsweek to get back to me. At the very least, I would be freelance until I could find something permanent. I had been offered some assistant jobs to some editors and even offered a job in DC for a very up and coming Junior Senator. But I was determined (or to proud) to get a job in anything but my field on my terms – Yup Pride!_

_My investments (thank you Mr. Carlisle) would take care of my rent and food until something came up. I barely used anything in the 4 years of college. Baring the occasional repair on Gran's house, nothing was really used. No one knew of my inheritance, and I liked it that way. I still worked every vacation and Merlotte's Bar in town and submitted articles and items to the local papers. I had been editor and chief of the school newspaper as well as the editor review for the last two years. Since the last editor graduated. So, I didn't mind tapping a little into the money if it helped my achieve my goal._

_As the three of us sat there, we thought back over the last 4 years and all the fun stuff we had done. All the people we had met, and some we wished we hadn't. Even with some regrets (Amelia and her one night stands) we still had a blast._

_Tara turned to me._

"_So, have you heard from Bill today?" She smirked_

_I just rolled my eyes__._

After I finish reading it to Amelia, she looks at me "Okay were is the fiction in this?" she starts to laugh.

"Well, I am suppose to base my assignment on real life, but tweaking it enough that it is just a bit off." I tell her.

"Well, okay – but this is kind of in the middle of things. You need more to tell what is going on and you added Bill and not Eric. Hon, Eric is going to be pissed!" She reasons with me.

"Yeah, I don't know why he is my story." I look at the computer screen again.

"I do" Amelia offers. "You have unresolved issues with him and you need to deal with it."

I hate that Amelia knows me so well.

I close the document without saving. I will start over

*******

It has been almost 3 weeks since Eric's birthday. Everything has been going great. We have been working like crazy on getting the magazine up and running. We have come up with a name that everyone likes _LSU Attitude_ I should have the proofs for the masthead this afternoon and we need to decide by tonight so we can get the project plan update to the powers that be.

The Web blog paper has been approved and we will be posting our first edition on Wednesday. Eric and I have been together almost every moment. Between the paper, magazine and trying for some "us" time. We have just found it easier to spend most days (and nights) together.

Amelia and I head over to the guys house to see if the mastheads have arrived. She tells me that she will be back in about 1/2 hour. She needs to check on something in the marketing department. I say okay and walk in the house (no need to knock anymore, we are practically living between the two houses).

The proofs have arrived and I lay them out on the dining room table and start scrutinizing each one. I am leaning toward one but finding it hard to make a decision. I can feel him before he actually says a word.

"Hey hon, can you come over and look at this. I like the masthead but I am still not sure about the font and color?" I didn't even look up.

He grabs me by the hand and pulls me out of the room.

"Eric, where are we going? We have a ton of work tonight. We have a project plan update tomorrow and..."

He stops and pulls me in for a kiss, effectively stopping my rambling.

He releases me from the kiss and looks in my eye and places his hand on my face.

"Love, we have been going non stop without a break. We need some us time. Come on"

"But where are we going?" I ask. Knowing I should argue, but who could argue with someone who's only wish is to be alone with you?

We get into his car and drive off. "Do I get a hint?" I ask

"Nope. Sit back and relax we will be there soon." He smiles and kisses my hand.

30 minutes later we stop. I look out the window and smile. The Lake. He brought me to the lake.

He helps me out of the car and goes to the back, grabbing a basket and some blankets.

We walk down to the beach. The full moon is out tonight and there is a clear sky. The moon lights up the lake and makes it look like glass. The reflection in it of the moon and trees is practically a mirror image.

Eric lays the blanket down and starts pulling the contents of the basket out and onto the blanket. Candles, Wine, several containers of finger foods his iPod and portable docking station. He sets everything up and pulls me down to him. I snuggle up against his chest and he pulls one of the other blankets over us.

He turns the iPod on to a song, I have never heard but he says that it reminds him of me:

_Lay your gentle hands  
Softly on my skin  
Baby make sweet love to me  
Don't let this moment end  
_

I cannot help but wonder how Eric finds time to find songs that sing to my soul? This man is perfect!

_  
I wanna taste your kiss  
Hear you whisper in my ear  
Help me make this feelin'  
Last a thousand years  
_

"I know we have a lot of work to do Love and you are doing a great job. I just don't ever want to get to far away from this." Eric says

We continue to listen to the song.

_  
I wanna get so lost  
In your eyes I'll fall into  
Don't you know that lovin' you  
Is all I wanna do_

Turn the lights down low  
And I'll pour the wine  
I'll surrender to you  
Just take this heart of mine

Take me to a place  
I've never been before  
Won't you lay me slowly down  
I couldn't want you more  


"Ah Honey" I say "Please promise me that we will always put us time as a priority? This is exactly what I needed."

"I promise you my love, and that is a promise I will gladly keep." Eric whispers in my ear.

_  
I wanna get so lost  
In your eyes I'll fall into  
Don't you know that lovin' you  
Is all I wanna do_

I wanna get so lost  
In your eyes I'll fall into  
Don't you know that loving you  
Is all I wanna do

_And forever loving you  
Is all I wanna do_

"I love you Eric Northman." I look up to him

"I love you forever, my Sookie." He bends and kisses me.

Our kiss starts to increase and soon we are fighting over position of each others tongue. I turn in his arms and he lays me gently down on the blanket. Rubbing his strong hand across my stomach and moving it up to my breasts. I let out a small sigh and he smiles. He continues he movement to my breast and moves his hand over my bra. Almost immediately they alert and my nipples are hard in his hands. I sigh again and he starts to kiss my neck.

"Oh honey, I could melt right away right now."

"My Sookie, I am so happy you are mine."

With that my stomach starts to growl. Nothing like ruining a moment.

He looks at me, "when did you last eat?

"Um, I had coffee this morning." I say sheepishly

He smiles and pulls me up and then proceeds to open the containers of food.

He brought lots of finger food and we take turn feeding each other. He was right. This is exactly what I needed. We talk about silly things and laugh at each other dropping the food and trying to feed each other.

"Eric Honey, tell me a memory." I ask. It has been awhile since he told me on .

"Well, when I was a little boy, my mother would play the piano. Her favorite piece was _Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata_. She would play it to sooth me to sleep. I would sit on the couch and listen to the movements. To me it sounded like a feather on a breeze. I don't know why. But before the last movement, I would always be asleep. So now when I cannot sleep, I play the piece."

"Do you have trouble sleeping often?" I ask.

"Not any more." He says with a kiss to my head.

Should I tell Eric now I know how to play the piano or should I wait and show him? Wait I think

"Sweetie, you have been so patient with me. I know this is not easy for you." I begin

"What do you mean Sookie?" He sounds confused.

"Without the sex or stuff like that... I know you said you wanted to wait and make it special but I don't want you to suffer either and..." He stops me there with a finger on my lips.

"First off, I am not suffering. If you remember correctly, we have been have quite a lot of fun" I blush

"Second, when it happens, it will not be with a house full of people or after a party night, or quick so no one hears us. No My Sookie, I want to make love to you all night in a place of our choosing with nothing on our minds but you and me. We have our entire lives to be together. It doesn't matter to me how long we wait. I am with you all the time. I leave you at the end of the day with the smell of your perfume on my clothes, my pillow smells of your shampoo. You are the first thing I think about each morning and the last thing before I fall asleep. I love your spirit and tenacity. I love your drive to succeed. I love that you are as tender as you are tough. I love you my Sookie and nothing could ever be as satisfying as that."

Tears are flowing down my cheeks and I am just busting with love for this man.

"How could I ever live without you?" I ask through the tears.

He turns me to face him, kissing my tears away. "Love, lets never find out." He kisses me so tenderly, like a feather. Starting at my eyes, then my nose, my cheeks, my chin and finally my lips. He lingers there for a long time. We tease each other with nibbles to each other and licks of our tongues. He lays his hands on both sides of my face and pulls my face up to look at him.

"My Sookie. Please stay with me always." He looks so intense, I think he is searching my soul.

"Eric, you have my heart and my soul. Without you I would not be worth a thing. I am yours today, tomorrow and always."

He lets out a deep breath and holds me to him. We stay that way for what feels like hours.

"We need to head back, My love." He interrupts the silence

"I know. Thank you so much for the time out. I really needed it."

"Anything for you."

We pack up the things and start back to campus. We pull in and I realize we have only been gone 2 hours. But it could have been a week, I feel so much better.

We walk in the door and see Amelia and Thalia talking in the living room.

"Hey ladies. How are you all this evening?"

"Sookie" Thalia says. "Just the Girl I wanted to see. I want to talk to you about two story ideas I have."

"Okay hon, why don't you come into the dining room with me. And you can pitch me your ideas. Amelia, Eric will you join us?"

We walk in and Thalia sits in one of the chairs and pulls out two typed outlines for me to look at.

"One is regarding the campus security, or lack there of. I would like to do a feature article on this and what improvements other campuses are doing to ensure well being of their students From what I have seen and the prelim work I have done so far, Our school is seriously lacking"

Okay, not what I think belongs in the magazine, but I let her go on.

"The other is regarding models and the negative impact their look and weight is having on woman and their self-esteem. There is a lot of clinical research on this and I thought we could use pictures of real size women in fabulous clothes. We can even use clothes designed by members of the fashion team as well as girls on campus."

Okay this one I like.

"Thalia, I am very intrigued by your second idea. I think it would work perfectly into the magazine and I think if it goes the way you think it will it could be one of the cover features." Thalia smiles at me.

"The first one I think would be more geared to a news article. I tell you what. Let me discuss that with Terry and Holley. They have been doing a lot of the preliminary work on the new site. If they agree, we will look at making the story a weekly sequel. I will need a complete outline and sources before we can move forward though."

"That sounds great Sookie. I will talk to Bob about the photo shoot and will have an outline to you regarding the flow of the piece by the end of the week."

We agree and Thalia goes to find Victor.

I ask Amelia to come look at the proofs. We need to decide this tonight.

I can feel Eric behind me as he places his arms around me. I lean back and sigh.

'This is the most relaxing place in the world' Is my only thought

"I am pleased at how well you handled that situation Sookie. You are so gifted at this. I want to ask you something but I am concerned as to how you will take it." Eric hesitates .

"Well you wont know until you ask..."

********

EPOV

The last three weeks have felt like a lifetime! I have just been standing back in awe of Sookie. She has taken on everything with such dignity and grace. She still has her course load, the paper (which I was so impressed with her idea of a news blog! That was just ingenious), and of course the magazine. There is just one word to describe the road she is taking this project and that word is "Elegant". She has a clear idea in her head of what she wants this to look like and everyone seems to be in agreement.

We have been spending every minute we can with each other. I for one know all too well, that Christmas will be here before we know it and it will be almost two months before we will be together all the time again. When she gets to NYC it is my intent to grab on to her and hold her to me. I am more certain than ever, that this woman and I were fated to be together and as such can accomplish anything.

She has been working so hard and I knew she needed a time out. People have been grabbing her at every turn and she just needs a moment away.

I came into the house seeing her once again pouring over the masthead for the magazine. I am impressed even with the name that has been decided upon "LSU Attitude". I love it.

"Hey hon, can you come over and look at this. I like the masthead but I am still not sure about the font and color?" she doesn't even look up.

I grab her hand and pull her out of the room.

"Eric, where are we going? We have a ton of work tonight. We have a project plan update tomorrow and..."

I kiss her. Sometimes it is the only way to stop her rambling.

"Love, we have been going non stop without a break. We need some us time. Come on" I pull her out the door

I won't tell her where we are going but I know she will like it when we get there. And she does.

We are just enjoying the quiet when she asks me to tell her a memory. I love this little game we play. I must remember to do it more often. I tell her about my Mother and how she used to play the piano for me. Funny, I have not thought about that in awhile, since I haven't had problems sleeping since I met Sookie.

Then she shocks me with her concern that I am some how suffering because we haven't had sex yet. Is this woman for real? Like I could feel anything for anyone more than I feel for her?

"First off," I begin "I am not suffering. If you remember correctly, we have been have quite a lot of fun" She blushes – I love when she blushes.

"Second, when it happens, it will not be with a house full of people or after a party night, or quick so no one hears us. No My Sookie, I want to make love to you all night in a place of our choosing with nothing on our minds but you and me. We have our entire lives to be together. It doesn't matter to me how long we wait. I am with you all the time. I leave you at the end of the day with the smell of your perfume on my clothes, my pillow smells of your shampoo. You are the first thing I think about each morning and the last thing before I fall asleep. I love your spirit and tenacity. I love your drive to succeed. I love that you are as tender as you are tough. I love you my Sookie and nothing could ever be as satisfying as that."

She begins to cry and all I can do is kiss her tears away.

I have asked her before but I ask her again, "My Sookie. Please stay with me always."

"Eric, you have my heart and my soul. Without you I would not be worth a thing. I am yours today, tomorrow and always." Is her answer. I sigh. If I asked her to marry me tomorrow, what would she do?

When we get back to the house. Amelia and Thalia are waiting for her. Thalia has some ideas to run by Sookie and I just stand back and watch. The way she navigates the situation is outstanding. I am in complete awe of how she compromises and steers Thalia to her way of thinking. I am more positive than ever that I need her with me at _Sophie. _Never mind that having her with me all the time would give me more joy than one person should be allowed, but her skills and innate ability is exactly what the magazine needs.

Thalia leaves and Amelia is looking at the proof boards. I walk up behind Sookie and put my arms around her waist. She immediately leans back and sighs. I think that is my favorite sound.

"I am pleased at how well you handle this situation Sookie. You are so gifted at this. I want to ask you something but I am concerned as to how you will take it." I stop.

"Well you wont know until you ask..." She turns and looks at me.

"Amelia we will be right back" I say and I walk her into the kitchen.

"Sookie, I know you are working very hard and I am so very impressed. I know you have not started putting any feelers out regarding a job in NY but I was hoping you would consider joining me at_ Sophie_."

**************

SPOV

I just look at him. I think he feels my hesitation because he continues.

"Sookie, everything you are trying to do with _LSU Attitude_ is what I want to do with _Sophie_. I will be given complete creative and decision making freedom and I want to take the magazine to a new level. Sophie-Ann knows this and she is really looking forward to it. She is brilliant but, as she said just the other day "_Sophie _needs a face lift." And she wasn't talking about herself."

I giggle at that, "Eric honey, you are not even there yet. What if you don't need me?"

Eric closes his eyes "Sookie, I always need you. But I already know that this publication needs what you have to offer. Will you at least consider it?"

"Eric, I will consider it. But shouldn't you wait until you are there before you start offering jobs?" I tease.

"I have already spoken to Sophie-Ann and Andre. They trust my judgment and they will stand behind any of me decisions." He said with confidence.

"You have told your Aunt about me?" I ask

"Of course I have you silly thing." He said. "She is very eager to meet you."

All of a sudden I am not feeling so steady and I sit down.

********

EPOV

"I have already spoken to Sophie-Ann and Andre. They trust my judgment and they will stand behind any of me decisions." I tell her.

"You have told your Aunt about me?" She sounds shocked. Does she think I am going to keep her a secret? If I had my way we would have been engaged already!

"Of course I have you silly thing." I say instead. "She is very eager to meet you."

She looks a little white and sits down.

*******

A week ago I got an email from Sophie-Ann regarding Sookie. Surprisingly Pam has been very quiet on the subject.

I have only received one email from Pam in the last 3 weeks

_Well Hello My Brother!_

_NYC is awaiting your arrival as much as I am. Finals are such that I hope to make it down your way a day or two before your graduation so we can catch up without Sophie and Andre in the mix. So much to tell you and I cannot wait for you to get home so I can introduce you to all my new friends. Please let me know if it is alright for me to come early._

_I hear from Sophie-Ann that you are spending Thanksgiving with friends. Better that way. Sophie and Andre will be in London looking at a new designer and I was thinking of spending the weekend in Vail with friends. So have fun my Brother and I will see you before you know it._

_Much love,_

_Pammy._

Okay – read between the lines. Pam has a new guy. Probably a few girls who want to meet me and the new guy has a house in Vail. Pam is not as subtle as she thinks she is.

Then I read Sophie- Ann's email

_My Darling Eric,_

_I must say I was shocked to hear you have news that you haven't shared with me yet. I called John to see if we would be able to due a brunch the day after your commencement. There are a few people Andre wants us to meet with in New Orleans while we are there. When during my conversation, I hear that you have brought a young lady to meet John and I have not heard one word regarding her yet! The first girl you have ever brought to meet anyone and I am the last to know. _

_I want to here all about her. If what John says is true (and I have never known him to give flattery where it isn't deserved) she is a shining star and a southern jewel. Those were his exact words. _

_I take it, it is safe to say, you are spending Thanksgiving with her and the mention of the beautiful model ship you received for your birthday undoubtedly came from this Southern Bell. _

_Please write or call me soon to tell me all the lovely details. _

_Much love,_

_Sophie_

No I hadn't told Sophie about Sookie yet not because I was ashamed but I just didn't want to share her just yet. I know Sophie and Pam are going to love her but the two other women in my life love to meddle. So I just wanted to have all of Sookie to myself.

But I cannot put it off any longer.

I hit reply:

_Hello My lovely Aunt._

_I hope NYC is not getting to cold yet and I hear from Pam that you will be in London at the end of the month._

_You have heard correctly. I have found someone who has stolen my heart. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse and she is a senior here at LSU. John is correct, she is the essence of a Southern Bell. Elegance and grace sparkle all around her. Her beauty and grace are only comparable to her intelligence and creativity._

_Sookie is the one who is heading up the LSU magazine project I had told you about last month. She was hand picked for her abilities and talent and I could not be more proud. _

_Sophie, you should see the direction she is taking this project. It is exactly the way I see __Sophie__ moving. How she is handling all of this and navigating the shark filled waters is completely magnificent. I cannot wait for you to see the finished project. She is setting the bar so high, it will take a team twice as large as we have now, to create anything comparable in the future. Oh, and did I mention, she is also the editor of the school News blog (an Idea that Sookie came up with as well.)_

_I am hoping that once I get to NYC and see what we need at the magazine, I can convince Sookie to entertain a position with us. I know once any other magazine sees what she has accomplished they will try to scoop her up as fast as they can._

_You are right in asking if I am spending Thanksgiving with Sookie. We are going to her grandmother's house in the small town she grew up in. Like me, she has lost her parents and her "Gran" and brother are her only living relatives. _

_Like I said Sophie, Sookie is a Southern Bell with all the charm. She has grown up in a small town in northern Louisiana with a grandmother who has taught her poise, and elegance that would rival any of the Social Elite. _

_I hope you will allow me to invite her to brunch with us when you arrive. I am looking forward to seeing you and Andre and introducing you to the woman who has completely coveted my heart._

_I look forward to your next email._

_With Love,_

_Eric_

Not an hour later I received a reply

_Well my Darling Nephew._

_To hear you speak of a woman like this brings a smile to my face and tears to my eyes. Eric, aside from your father, you have been the most level headed and even person in our family. I knew when you found a woman good enough for you she would absolutely consume you. You were never one to flit about and give the tabloids things to talk about (that was my job and now seems to be your sisters). _

_I knew that you would find a woman that would not only be a beauty to your eyes but to your mind and soul as well. And if I am reading your email correctly, that is exactly what you have found._

_Yes, I am eager to see this finished masterpiece the two of you are working on. You are right that __Sophie__ needs a face-lift and I don't mean me. Also, I have already told you that you will have complete freedom to do what you need to so that our magazine moves to the next level. If you think that Sookie can help you do that, please do what you need, to convince her to join us. It is after all a family run business and if your last email is any indication, Sookie will be included in that in the future._

_My dear boy, you do not need my approval nor my affirmation when it comes to your love life. You have always been one to make the best decisions and I have always been impressed on how you have navigated through the eager debutants waiting for you to pick one. It has been quite enjoyable to watch. If this is the woman you wish to be with, then I will support you and I am sure we will all love her as much as you do. John already does. He even mentioned that she rivals your mother in her grace and beauty. _

_Your mother had always been one of my favorite people my boy. Before, during and after your father. He was a fool to let her go. His stubborn pride and pigheadedness kept him from following his heart. Please do not misunderstand me, I loved your Father, more than anything. But, he chose his career and then me instead of your lovely mother. He was a fool!. Though, I am thinking, that Sookie sounds like a tough and masterful woman and with her choice of careers, you two will be well partnered in this crazy game of learn form your fathers mistakes._

_I look forward to meeting your Sookie and in case I have not told you lately, I am very proud of you._

_With all my love._

_Sophie._

I knew my Aunt would embrace Sookie. Who Wouldn't?

******

"What did you tell your Aunt about me?" Sookie sounds nervous.

"I told her that I found the love of my life and her beauty is only comparable to your intelligence and talent. She knows we are working on this project together and she is impressed on the avenue you are taking the magazine. She cannot wait to meet you and she said that if I think you are what _Sophie _needs then she is all for it" I smile at her.

"Eric, I just do not want to be seen as getting the job because I am your girlfriend. NYC is going to be hard enough without that."

"Sookie, once any publisher or editor gets a hold of what you have created in _Attitude_, they are going to all want you at their magazines. I am just happy that I get a pre-draft pick" I tease her

She smiles.

"Let me think on it for a bit okay?" She asks.

"Of course my darling. Now, back to work?"

"Back to work." She replies

******

SPOV

Okay I have just been informed that not only has Eric informed his family and the biggest fashion mogul in NYC that I am the love of his life, but, I have just been offered a job at the hottest magazine in the country. Can you say, emotion overload? I cannot think about this right now. I need to concentrate at the task at hand. We have a project plan update due tomorrow morning and I need to finish up a few things tonight.

We return to the dining room. Amelia picks her choice of Masthead and layout and I have to smile. It was the one I was leaning toward. Amelia goes into "marketing mode" and tells me all the reasons that this choice will "sell". I love having talented friends.

Amelia says that Bob is still at the dark rooms and he will have some proofs for me in the morning to review. Tara calls and says that her update on the fashion layout we are putting together will be in my inbox in an hour.

Fashion Runway is her baby and we are going to be contributing a lot of ink to the project. It is the student run fashion show that will showcase designs and ideas from the fashion school. She is really looking forward to it and has gotten sponsors and contributors to really do it up big.

I move from the dining room to the couch in the living room with my laptop. Eric tells me he is going to run to get us some food (late night takeout stopped about an hour ago) because he knows that we will be up really late with the project update. I smile at him and ask him not to forget some water.

He leaves and I lean back and start reading emails that have come in. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I feel a hand brushing the side of my face.

I smile and open my eyes.

I gasp. "What the HELL do you think you are going?"

"Well hello Sleeping beauty." The smile sends a shiver down my spine!

***************

BPOV

There have been people in and out of the house for weeks. So much fuss around Sookie's little project. I mean it is only a college news rag for Christ's sake. Why are they so up on it? It isn't like it is some major deal or anything. It isn't going to change the world. But you would think so for the way they are all reacting. Eric has been attached to Sookie every minute. I have not gotten a minute alone with her in weeks. No matter, we will be home for Thanksgiving soon and no doubt, we will find time then. Plus I have just received her birthday present in the mail and when she opens it, I know she will be pleased and aware of my intensions.

I have had a late night at the computer center and am walking home when I hear my phone ringing. I look down and see the ID "Home". I sigh. Wonder what they want.

"Hello?" I say

"Hello, William, is Dad. How are things with you?" My Father never calls me Bill

"Well, Dad. How are things going with you, busy I trust?" My father is an engineer at a large defense contracting company. He has always done well for himself. Not the wealth I am surrounded by here but decent enough.

"Busy, but I called you for another reason. I have just gotten a call from Bon Temp. It seems that Peter has passed on. He had a heart attack at some Social meeting last evening, and did not make it. The funeral will be Saturday. I am assuming you would not be able to attend?"

"No, I am sorry." Sookie's Birthday is Saturday, I am not running 4 hours away for someone I haven't seen in 10 years. Although he was willing for me to live with him. Still, my family is not the touchy feely type.

"I assumed as much. Well the house will revert to me. It is part of Peter's will. I assume you will still be able to stay there after graduation. I am hoping you will be able to assess if anything needs to be done to bring it up to standards. Your mother is looking into making it into a summer place."

A Summer place, in a little back woods place like Bon Temps? "Of course Father. And I will use it at Thanksgiving. I told you of my plans?"

"Ah yes, the girl you are intent on lives across the way. I remember her Grandmother and Father. He passed some time ago, did he not."

"Yes, so you are fine with me using the place?" I ask

"Yes, yes. I will send you a key. Will we see you for Christmas? Your mother is asking for you."

"Still up in the air. I begin my job almost the day I graduate. They are eager for me to start. I may need to stay in Bon Temp." And close to Sookie.

"Very well, I will talk to you soon." My Father hangs up without a Goodbye.

When I was young, I found it hard to understand my Father's ways. Now, I revel in them.

I walk into my house to find my little southern bell asleep on my couch. I walk in the room and see the glow of the computer monitor on her face. She looks like an Angel.

I sit on the coffee table and just look at her. I cannot wait to see her in my bed like this. I reach over and gently caress her face. Her skin is so soft I cannot help myself. I see a soft smile start across her face, and I cannot help but smile too.

She opens her eyes and I must have startled her. "What the HELL do you think you are going?"

"Well hello Sleeping beauty." I start to reach over to kiss her.

***************

SPOV

"Get your hands off me Bill Compton!" I push his hand away and sit up. Does this guy not take a hint.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Bill asks.

"What's wrong, what's wrong? Who has ever given you permission to lay a hand on me? I don't know about you Bill, but where I was raised, you do not put your hands on a lady unless you ask. Now move back before I get really angry!"

"Very well, Sookie. I am sorry I startled you. You just looked so peaceful. You have been running yourself ragged with your silly project. You have not been yourself."

"Silly project, Bill do you ever look up from your computer to see the world around you? This project is spanning 4 different departments and we have about 50 people working on it. There is nothing silly about it." I am still trying to hold my anger. Man would I really like to tell him what I think.

"What ever you say Sookie, but you are tired and should go to sleep." Bill says.

With that, Eric walks in and sees me talking to Bill.

"Bill" Eric nods. "My love, I got Chicken and Veggies and steamed rice, some beef and broccoli and of course tons of water"

I smile at him "Thanks hon." I look at Bill "Excuse me Bill, we have work to do"

Without a word Bill gets up and walks out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Eric asks

I just shake my head "Ignorance".

**********

Friday morning I submit my update to the a very large distribution list of people who are now interest in this project. The dean and president of the University have asked to be on the updates. Who is going to say no to them? I like to send the updates early so that if they have any questions, they can ask before the weekend.

Tomorrow is my Birthday and I have no idea what is planned. No one will tell me. Eric and Amelia just keep saying "you'll see and stop snooping". I have had so much work that I have tried not to think about it.

My classes are over for the morning and I am at Eric's looking over some proofs and a story that Terry has done regarding "How to enjoy New Orleans on a College wallet". I am not to keen on the title yet. But the piece is good and though I would like some areas flushed out, it is going to be a great addition to the magazine. I am also looking at the pics that were be taken to support the story. One catches my eye when the phone rings.

"Hello" I say

"Hey sweet thing! How is my favorite sister?" Jason laughs.

"Hey Jay – I am your only sister." I return

"Because I got the perfect one. God couldn't make another one." My brother, the charmer

"What's up?"

"I am heading up to go fishing with Hoyt tomorrow morning so I didn't want to forget to call and wish my sis a happy 21st birthday!"

"You remembered my birthday?" He really is not good at these kinds of things.

"Well, Gran called me to remind me this morning." That sounds better. "Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow? Big party. Drunken college party? Shit like that."

"Jason, language. I don't know what is going on. Amelia, Tara and Eric will not let me know a thing."

"Ah right, Eric. Gran told me about him. You are bringing him home in a few weeks right?"

"Yes, we are all coming for the holiday – you will be there right?" Free food, of course he will be there.

"Oh yeah. I am looking forward to meeting him. He better make the grad Sook. No low lifers for my sister. Oh and maybe we can pull the skeet stuff out Friday afternoon. You want to hit Creole night at Merlotte's Friday night right? Me and the guys are playing and the miss you. Crystal (Jason's current flame) is good, but no one compares to you. We would love it if you Tara sang a song or two. You haven't missed a Creole night since you were 15!"

"Sounds like a plan. But, I will have to think about the singing thing. How are things in Bon Temp?"

"Oh well, did you hear Old Man Compton died the other night? You are friends with his grandson Gran said."

"No his Nephew. Oh that is terrible. What happen?"

"Fell down at some meeting and didn't make it. Heart Attack or something" Jason wouldn't know much more than that. It didn't effect him, so he would probably not waist brain power on it.

"When is the funeral?" I continued

"Gran said Saturday." Well I guess Bill will not be around for my Birthday. For some reason that eased something in my stomach.

"Oh well, I will need to call Gran. Thanks. Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, I was at Grans on Sunday. Looks like the old place is gonna need a new roof. I have been meaning to Call Mr. Carlisle all week to see if I could pull some funds to get it done." I know what this really meant.

"Don't worry Jason, I will call him right now – you don't worry about it." I know he had no intention on paying for a new roof.

"Okay cool sis – well have a great Birthday. I will see you on turkey day."

With that he hung up.

I immediately called Mr. Carlisle.

"Well, good afternoon Ms. Stackhouse. This is a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?

"Good afternoon Mr. Carlisle, and please call me Sookie. I have just been informed by my brother that Gran's house needs a new roof. I was wondering if you could facilitate that for me? I am at school and will not be home until thanksgiving. I would like to have it done before it gets to cold."

"Of course Sookie, I will get on that right away. Let me pull up your account. Well it looks like your inheritance has managed to keep you a float so far. You have about $50,000 left. We can pull some of that to do the roof. And you made mention that you may need some funds until you get on your feet in NYC. So you should be fine."

"That is all I have left?" Okay – how did I go through $125,000 in 3 1/2 years?

"Well yes, the initial repairs on the house were about $30,000 and then their is your schooling and everyone got hit with the recession a few years back and every investment lost money. To be honest, Sookie, you have been so conservative with your spending, it could be a lot less."

"Well thank you very much Mr. Carlisle. Please let me know when you have the contractor in place. Good bye".

"Goodbye, Sookie"

"Who is Mr. Carlisle?" I hear that beautiful voice say?

I turn to see my blonde god standing in the doorway. "Oh, he is sort of a financial advisor?" I guess I have never told him about Mr. Carlisle or my inheritance.

He looks at me with a hurt look in his eyes.

"You see, right before I came to school I received an inheritance...." I start to relay my story of my uncle and how I got to LSU.

When I am done, he is just sitting there. "How is it you never told me about this before now?"

"Well it never came up. My uncle was a huge writer and I never wanted to spring board off of him. And as for the money, I never really felt comfortable letting people know. I know to you it probably wasn't a lot of money, but for me, it was a gift from God. I have tried very hard to make it last."

"Would you mind if I asked how much you have left?" I can tell he is feeling me out.

"Oh, about $50,000. Gran needs a new roof and then there is NY so I think we will be okay." I say doing the math in my head.

"Do you need me to call a contractor for you? We have several contacts in New Orleans. I could make a phone call for you."

I tell him that is sweet but there is one in Shreveport that we have used and Gran trusts him.

"Are we okay?" I ask "You aren't mad? I didn't keep it from you, I just did see the need to bring it up."

"No Love, I am not angry. I always assumed that you had loans or maybe money from your parents was putting you through school. I never really thought about it either. Not to worry" He says with a smile.

"Okay good! Come here and look at these pictures with me. I want to see if you see what I see. " Eric moves behind me and puts his arms around my waist. "These proofs are to compliment a Story on ways to see enjoy New Orleans's on a college pocket. This group of pics are from street performers in the quarter. Tell me what you see."

**************

EPOV

When I ask who Mr. Carlisle is, I am shocked by her answer. I never thought about how Sookie was paying for college and I am ashamed of that fact and make a point to never over look something like that again.

She tells me what she has done with the bulk of the money and I cannot contain my admiration for my little Bell. She always thinks of others before herself and she has such a great sense of responsibility and her maturity is well beyond her years. I am now more glad than before about what we are doing for her birthday. I smile to myself.

We clarify that no I am not mad at her

"Okay good! Come here and look at these pictures with me. I want to see if you see what I see. "

I move behind her and put my arms around her waist and look over her shoulder. Which is not hard considering I am 6'5" and she is only 5'5" with no heels.

Sookie continues "These proofs are to compliment a Story on ways to see enjoy New Orleans on a college pocket. This group of pics are from street performers in the quarter. Tell me what you see."

I look at the slide show of pictures. I stop of one of an old man sitting playing the sax. I look at his eyes and see something.

"This one" I say and Sookie smiles.

"Yes, Look at him. You can tell that there is something behind his eyes. I cannot seem to put my finger on it."

I smile at her. She never ceases to amaze me "You think there is a story there?" More of a statement than a question.

"I think there is a story there. Is Terry here?" She asks.

"Yes. He is in the kitchen. Terry can you come here?"

Terry walks in – "What's up chief?" He asks Sookie.

"Terry I have been going over these proofs for the New Orleans story and I was struck by one of them."

Terry smiles at Sookie "Thought you might be, the dude with the Sax?"

"Exactly" Sookie smiles "I am interested in him"

"You think there is a story there?" Terry asks. "I'm on it Chief. I will head over there on Sunday and see if he will be willing to talk to me."

"Fantastic! Thank you Terry." After a few minutes discussing his other piece and the News Blog that is going live Wednesday morning. Terry leaves.

She looks over to me and smiles. "My Love you are just amazing."

"Well you are not so bad yourself." She comes over for a kiss. "But I have to run a few errands before my Writing class. I will see you after?" She asks

"I will meet you after the class to walk back. What do you feel like for dinner."

"Can we just grab a salad or something on the way back?" She asks.

"Of course. If you tell me which one and give me your meal card, I will grab them this afternoon and put the in the fridge. That way you get a fresh one rather than a picked over one."

"You are too good to me" She smiles "Thank you!" She hands me her meal card and heads out.

With that Amelia runs in.

"I thought she was never going to leave" She chuckles. "All set for tomorrow?"

"Yes I said, and thank you again for the compromise. I know that Sookie will love everything"

"She would be crazy not too! So the car will be there to pick us up at 10am tomorrow morning. Will you guys be able to handle things here until Tara and I get back?" We have gone over the plan about a dozen times but Amelia is nothing if not thorough.

"Yes, everything will be done while you are gone. Now what else do you still have to do this week on the project. Anything that you need Sookie for?"

"Nope, all good. I am going to head home and do a few things. Bob and I are going out tonight – so I will see you later."

With that she walks out. I cannot wait to give Sookie her presents!

****************

SPOV

I run to the bank, post office and pharmacy and barely make it to class on time.

We are running through our assignment and we still have another week on our "based on life" fiction piece that I still cannot get my head around. But I will.

Class zooms by and we are ready to leave. My blonde god is waiting for me.

"Hello beautiful." He says. He reaches me in two steps, wraps his arms around me and kisses me like he hasn't seen me in a week.

"How was your afternoon?" I ask.

"Had a few classes. Nothing special, you? Did you get all your errands done?"

"Yes I did. Let's get going. I am starving!"

We go back to Eric's house and settle in with dinner. Me with a chicken Caesar salad and Eric with a Steak and Cheese Sub.

"Sookie Honey, do you still have the print out of the project plan?" He asks me.

"Yeah it is in my bag – one sec." I start pulling things out to get to the folder. I place the bag from the pharmacy on the table.

"Here you go." I go to hand the folder to Eric but he is just looking at the bag on the table.

"Love, what is that, are you sick? What's wrong." He looks so concerned.

"No silly, that's my birth control pills. I needed a refill." You could have knocked him over with a feather. I couldn't help it. His expression made me giggle.

*****

EPOV

Birth control pills.

I must have looked real funny because Sookie laughed at me.

"Birth control. Since when and why are you on birth control?" This is making no sense to me. She is a virgin. Why does she need birth control?

"Well, this is a good of a time as any to discuss this I guess. I have been on birth control since I was 17. I got really bad periods every few months and the doctor thought it would help. He was right. So I have been on them ever since. Which brings up another topic..." She pauses

"Okay, I say, what." I think I know where this is going, but I let her start the conversation.

"Well since I am on the pill and you know I am disease free since I have not been with anyone, I was wondering what your thoughts were regarding protection. You know, for when we do get intimate." She is blushing now.

I smile "Well, I was tested last summer and I am clean. But if you want, I will be tested again. I don't think it will have changed since I have not been with anyone since my last test. But, if you feel okay with the pill, then we can stick with that."

"It is hard for me to talk about this you know." She begins.

"Love, I want you to be able to say anything, ask me anything and ask me for anything. Especially when it comes to the bedroom. I want you to be completely open and honest with me at all times."

She stands up and comes over and I pull her into my lap.

"Baby, I love you so much." She says and snuggles into my neck.

"Sweetheart, if you let me, I want to make all your dreams come true."

TBC.....

A/N The song that Eric plays for Sookie is "All I wanna do" by Heidi Newfield. Next up Sookie's Birthday, Then home for Thanksgiving.

I know there isn't much Lemons in this chapter but they have a lot of work so we need to get them to NY as soon as possible.

I am going to stop this here. Because they are going to celebrate Sookie's birthday next and this chapter would have been way to long after that.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot to me.


	9. Chapter 9 Pampered Princess and Parties

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N I just want to make mention of the type of wealth most of these characters are.

In my story Eric is very well off. His family is what I refer to as Old world rich. Picture Rockefellers and Kennedy rich. Old classic high society of NY. This goes for Victor and Bob. Their families are NY Elite. Amelia and JB are old southern elite. But what you need to understand is that this type of rich is not showy nor pretentious. It is elegant and charming. They just have never known anything else. They do not mind showering friends with gifts and such. They do not flaunt it nor do they look down (usually) on others. That is new rich. Bill's family is close to "new rich" but not quite there, ergo his jealousy.

Thanks again for all your reviews. I am loving every one of them and am so glad you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Now, let us see what the Viking god has planned for Sookie and what he had to compromise to appease Amelia.

*************************************************

Chapter 9 – Pampered Princess and Parties

*****************

SPOV –

I wake up and am alone and in my own house. I frown. I so do not like waking up by myself. But Eric said I would be in for a day of surprises and I would be starting out early with the girls. I roll over to find a note and a single pink rose waiting on the pillow next to me. He must have put them there after I fell asleep last night and he went home. After our "conversation" last night and our mutual decision on birth control, we came back here. I Did some final work on the blog and magazine and we cuddled until I fell asleep.

I pick up the note and the rose.

_Hello My Lovely Birthday Girl!_

_I hope you got enough sleep and are ready for a wonderful day of adventure. Please be ready by 10am. You, Amelia and Tara, are being picked up to be delivered to your first present. Dress comfortably. Do not ask anyone what it is, they will not tell you. I will call you once you are picked up. _

_I meant what I said. I want to make all your dreams come true. If only you will let me._

_All my love,_

_Eric._

I smile and smell the flower. I think I could get used to all of this....

I look at the clock 9:15. I jump out of bed and run in for a quick shower. I put my hair up and throw on some jeans and a little blouse and some slip on heals. I have taken to wearing heels a lot so I can reach Eric for kisses without standing on my tiptoes.

I walk out into the kitchen at 9:45.

"Good morning Birthday girl!" Amelia and Tara are all smiles.

"Hey ladies, I guess we are in for a surprise this morning huh?" They both just giggle

10am sharp the doorbell rings. I open the door to a driver. Complete with hat and coat.

"Miss Stackhouse, I am Paul your driver for the day. Are you and your guests ready to leave?"

I look out to see a very large stretch limo in front of our house.

"Umm, I guess so." I am a little shocked and overwhelmed.

Amelia comes up behind me and whispers in my ear, "Sook, he loves you and wanted to treat you like a queen today. Just roll with it." Amelia always knows the right thing to say.

"Well let us get you on your way. We don't want you to be late for your appointment" Paul says.

I look back at the girls but they just push me toward the limo.

Paul opens the door and we step in. Awaiting us is a dozen pink roses and mimosas. In the roses is another card.

_My Sookie,_

_These roses do not even compare to your beauty. Enjoy the ride to your destination. I look forward to later tonight. I will be waiting to hear about your beauty day._

_Love,_

_Eric_

"Beauty day" I say out loud.

With that my cell phone rings. I look at the idea and smile.

"Well good morning man of mystery." I say

"Good morning my beautiful birthday girl. Have you tried to get you destination out of the girls yet?" I can here his smile

"Haven't tried. Are you going to tell me?"

"Well, I would like it to be a surprise.... but since you have been such a good girl, I will tell you. Youu are heading for a day of beauty."

I have never been to a day of beauty.

"What? Oh my stars are you serious. Oh Eric. Thank you." I am so excited.

"I am happy you are so excited my love. Now sit back and relax. I will see you later today. I love you."

"I love you too."

"How did you two keep this a secret?" I look at Tara and Amelia.

"It wasn't easy. I have been busting since he told me his plan" Tara says. She is like me. There is no way we would have ever been able to afford any of this. Read about it, wished about it, but there is no way we would have ever beenn able to swing it.

Amelia looks at me. "He loves you so much. He has been almost giddy with his plans for the day. You my sweet Sookie are a very lucky girl!"

We sit back sipping mimosa when my phone rings again.

I open it and don't even say hello "Gran. You will never believe where I am??"

"Well hello sunshine, happy birthday. Where are you?" Gran is laughing at me.

"I am in a stretch limo with Amelia and Tara. We are going for a day of beauty!" I can barely contain my excitement.

"Is this a gift from your gentleman Sookie." Gran asks

"Yes, Gran. He is so generous. I am ready to bust something."

"Well that is lovely my dear. I have your present here. I didn't want it to get damaged in the mail. You can open it when you all come home for the holiday. What else are you doing today?"

"Gran, no one will tell me" I giggle "They want me to be surprised."

"Well I have to say this much, Eric is very romantic and if he is getting you to accept surprises and gifts then he is a special man indeed."

"And you know what Gran, I told you he is taking over his family magazine after graduation right."

"Yes you mentioned that"

"Well he asked if I would come and help him with it. What do you think?"

"Well, I think the decision is ultimately yours. But you seem to be enjoying the project you are on and you seem to work well together. Almost like two pieces of a puzzle. I think it would be a wonderful opportunity and should not be wasted."

"You don't think it would look funny do you? I mean his girlfriend fresh out of college, landing such a job?"

"Sookie Stackhouse, now where did that come from? You are a smart intelligent woman who has always gotten what she wanted. You were hand picked for a project that everyone up to the University President thinks you were the only one to get the job done. You walk into that publication with your head held high. You are a Stackhouse woman and you got that job offer on your abilities and talent!"

WOW didn't expect that kind of reaction.

"Thanks Gran, I know I can always count on you to tell me straight. You and Eric are the only people who talk to me like that."

"Well then I like him more than I already did. Sweetheart, people who love you the most will tell you the truth. He is a smart man if he is trying to land you at his publication before anyone else gets a look at what you can do.

Now, you have a wonderful birthday my darling and what ever you decide I will support you."

"I love you Gran. We will see you in two weeks.

We hang up. Amelia and Tara are sitting there eyes wide mouths catching flies.

"Um when were you going to tell us that little bit of news?" Amelia asks

"It just happen. I don't know what to do." I answer

"What did Gran say?" Tara asks

"She basically said get in there and give the what for." I laugh

"I agree with Gran." Amelia says.

"I just want some time to think about it. Eric told his Aunt about me and basically said he needs me to help him with the new face of _Sophie_. I just don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Sookie, look where you are! This man is falling over you at every turn. You two spend every moment you can together. You are kicking ass and taking names on the magazine and the news blog! You are a perfect companion to him. Everyone else sees this but you! Wake up sunshine your ship has come in. Get on it!!!!"

Okay, make that three people who tell it to me straight.

"Seriously Sookie" Tara continues "As soon as this publications comes out, every publisher and editor in NY is going to be grabbing at you. Would you rather be with someone you know you can work with?"

"You guys are right. I will tell Eric tomorrow" I smile to myself. "Can someone pinch me please?" I ask them

"Why honey?" Amelia says

With tears in my eyes I answer her "Because I am having all my dreams come true and even some that I didn't even know I had. I am just waiting for someone to wake me up."

Amelia takes my hand "Honey, you deserve everything you are getting and so much more. You are the most special person I have ever met. You have taken care of Gran and Jason, the house, everything. You are unselfish and un-jaided by life. Even though you have been thrown a ton of shit. You are smart, determined and the most loving person I have ever met. Eric is the luckiest man on the planet to have you and Honey, he knows it. Let him in Sook. Let him take care of you for a change. It makes him so happy."

"I don't know how." I say tears falling down my face

"Just know what ever he does, he does out of love for you. He wants you to share in his life and his world. And before you say anything. Yes you DO fit into his world. You are charming and elegant. You were a beacon of light at the dinner party. You are going to be perfect. Just remember the man on your arm has pledged his heart to you and will never allow you to fall. He has the all his confidence in you too."

"Thanks Amelia."

"My advice, Sook don't wait to tell him you have agreed to join him. Tell him now. I know it will make his day" Tara takes a hold of my hand.

"You think?" I say

"I do." Tara and Amelia say

Okay. I pull my cell phone back out and start a text to him before I hit send I read it to

Amelia and Tara both laugh

We sit back and enjoy the rest of the ride.

*******

EPOV

I am sitting in the kitchen looking at the list that Amelia has left for us. She has done most of the work, us men just have the heavy lifting. My phone beeps indicating a text. I flip it open, it is from Sookie. I hope everything is okay.

_Dear Mr. Northman,_

_I understand that there is a vacancy at Sophie Publication that I would be greatly interested in applying for. Can you please let me know what the qualifications are and whom to send my Resume too._

_Sincerely, _

_Miss Sookie Stackhouse._

I read it twice. Is she saying what I think she is saying?

I return the text.

_Miss Stackhouse,_

_The requirements of this position are the applicant must be a beautiful blonde journalism student who has stolen my heart. Oh and she must have been graced with putting together the first ever publication for LSU. Resume can be sent to my address but if former requirements are met, resume not needed._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Eric Northman_

A minute later another beep

_Mr. Northman,_

_I meet the qualifications and would humbly request to be considered._

_-Ms. Stackhouse._

My response is simple:

_Your hired and I love you._

******

SPOV

We are giggling as the text go back and forth.

I get the latest beep

_Your hired and I love you._

I reply

_I love you too. PS you have stolen my heart too._

Beep beep

_See you tonight. _

At that Paul informs us we are here. I look out the window and really cannot believe my eyes. "Your kidding right?" The girls just smile and shake their heads.

Paul comes around to open the door. "Welcome to the Ritz-Carlton Miss Stackhouse. Please call me when you are ready to leave." And he hands me a card with his number on it.

"Amelia?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"Hon, the spa is in the Ritz. Eric has set us up with full days of beauty."

We walk in and I am just floored at that elegance of the place. We walk into the spa and I walk up to the lady at the desk.

"Good Morning welcome to the Ritz-Carlton day spa, may I assist you?" She says with a smile.

"Yes please, my name is Sookie Stackhouse. I believe we have an appointment."

"Ah yes, Miss Stackhouse. Welcome to the Ritz- Carlton. Mr. Northman has indicated that your party is to receive the "Beautiful Day" Package. Is this a special occasion. Wedding, Gala?"

"No, it is my birthday." I return the smile

"Well, happy birthday." She sounds very sincere. "let me tell the ladies you are here. Please have a seat. Here is a description of what your package includes."

I thank her and we all sit down.

_Beautiful day_

_5 hours _

_This package is designed to leave your total body feeling rejuvenated, relaxed and rehydrated. Comes with a nourishing bath, Relaxing Swedish Massage, an Almond Blossom Body Glow, Signature Facial and a Classic Manicure and Pedicure._

"Oh my stars!" I say.

With that, three very lovely woman come out to take us on our day of beauty.

We will have private care all day we are informed.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse, I am Tammy, I will be assisting you today."

"Nice to meet you Tammy, please call me Sookie."

"Okay Sookie" She smiles at me "Have you ever been here before?"

"No I have never had any of this done before. It is a gift from my boyfriend." I add

"Well, just let me know if you have any questions." And with that I embark on my day of beauty.

We are having our pedicures when Amelia turns to me. "Sook hon, I am not asking to embarrass you or anything. But have you and Eric, you know..."

I look at her and start to turn beat red. "No not yet. He wants it to be a special occasion and I am waiting for him to plan it. But I tell you Amelia, I am so ready I think I am going to bust something soon!"

She laughs. "Hon, he loves you so much. I think if you made him wait until you were married, he would."

"Married?" I almost shouted

"Sook, come on, you don't think he wants to marry you? He talks about forever all the time. You think it is a come on line? I think the only reason he hasn't asked you yet is because he is afraid you will think it to soon." Amelia rolls her eyes at me. "Honestly Sookie, the guy is crazy for you. Bob says that he never really dated. He didn't want anything he did to get back to the tabloids. His family is like Kennedy famous in NY. He has always kept his relationships cordial. He would have a few dates or a few flings but nothing that would embarrass his family. Bob said, any flings he had were kept out of the spot light. The girls he brought to functions were just arm candy. Usually some business associates daughter. The girls at school really did not know much about his family, and if one of them did, Eric would not give them the time of day.

You, he wants with him 24/7 Girl get it through your head. You have met your prince charming and the boy is a god! To be honest with you, I am not going to be very surprised if we are down a roommate once we get to NYC"

"Amelia, I am not moving in with him. Unless we are engaged at the very least. My Gran taught me better than that!"

"But Sook, you two are pretty much living together now, aren't you?"

"Well, um yeah I guess so – but..."

"But nothing sweetie. Believe me, it is quite clear what his intentions are. The only one who is not able to see it, is Bill Compton!"

We both laugh. But it really isn't funny.

"I think I am the luckiest girl who ever lived." I say almost in a dream state.

We finish up our day of beauty. I thank Tammy for all she has done today. We really got along well. She handed me her card and told me that she does private appointments and she is also a licenses Aesthetician if I need one. I thank her.

On the way out, I look at Amelia with a question in my eyes. She laughs "An Aesthetician is someone who can do your hair, nails and makeup professionally honey. She is offering to assist you if you need someone for private events."

"Oh, okay is that normal?" I ask

"For someone of Eric's status, yes. I am sure his Aunt has a live in and is sister has one on retainer." Amelia answers me.

While we are waiting for the car to come around, I run in the newsstand. I buy every fashion magazine I can find. Also, I grab a few others. If I am going to aspire to be Mrs. Eric Northman, I have so much to learn.

**************

EPOV

I cannot believe what just happen. Just like that, she agreed to come work with me at _Sophie. _ Is this her Birthday or mine? Either way, I have gotten my wish. Now how do I get her to say yes to marrying me? I will have to really think of a spectacular way of asking her. I am sure Amelia will have an opinion . She has an opinion on everything. I wanted to buy her a ring for her birthday. But that plan died when Amelia wanted to have a big party for her. I want to a romantic weekend, but as much as I hate to admit it, I will have to share her sometimes.

So I opted for the next best thing.

Amelia and I did some compromising on this birthday. This will be the last birthday of hers that I will bend so much. Once Sookie is mine, I will not cow-tow to every whim of Miss Amelia Broadway. Being Mrs. Eric Northman will take precedent. Amelia wanted the party. So I got her to agree to a spa day and some time for just me and Sookie before the party. I agreed to keep it a surprise and have her at the party by 9pm.

Sookie is going to work with me at _Sophie_? Side by side. Okay that is a start. I know once we get to NY things are going to get a bit crazy. The reporters and Paparazzi alone are insane. Especially at events. I will need to enlist Sophie and Pam's help for Sookie. Maybe I can convince her to let me hire her a day assistant. Both for the position and personal. To help her steer the waters. But that will take some doing. Sookie is very proud. I think maybe I will start with Sophie and Pam and see how that goes.

Okay, Present number 2 has been delivered to Sookie's place. And Present 3 will be arriving shortly. Number 4 is upstairs all ready for her. I have never had anyone to do any of this for and I cannot imagine doing it for anyone but Sookie.

The party stuff is all set. Food and Drinks have been delivered. We have moved the living room around to make a dance floor. I convinced Amelia that Sookie would prefer to have just close friends instead of inviting the entire school. She settled on about 30 people. Victor and Bob have been doing just as much for this party as me. I didn't realize how much they cared about her.

Victor and I went earlier to the liquor store. We grabbed a few bottles of wine, some stuff for shots and we were waiting in line. Victor ran back for a bottle of Bombay Gin. I looked at him and he just shrugged " I made a gin and tonic for Sookie a few days ago with the last of the Bombay, she really liked it. Said it was the best she ever tasted."

I just smiled.

I decide to go into the living room and finish setting up the sound system for the iPod setup. Bob walks in.

"All set I think?" he asks

"I think so. Hey Bob. You okay with all this right?" I asked

"Dude, it is cool. Sookie deserves a bash. She is a shining star around here." Bob smiles. "I am really glad she asked me to help out with the magazine. I forgot how much I enjoyed photography. I am thinking that maybe I have re-found my calling. I love film but I feel like I am creating something with my photos you know?"

"I think that is cool. You know I have a ton of contacts if you want to pursue the photo thing. Fashion you know. I would be happy to refer you." I said.

"Dude, that is so cool. You know I took a picture last week for one of Terry's pieces. I swore I saw into the dudes soul." He looks off in the distance.

"I know, Sookie saw it too. She is having Terry track the guy down for an interview. She thinks there is a story there."

"Really? Man your woman is something else. Dude you better hold on to her with both hands. She is the one."

"Tell me something I don't know. I am just trying to figure out how long I need to wait to pop the question. Dude, I swore I knew I was going to marry her the first time I saw her. Is that crazy or what?

"Nah man, I feel the same way about Amelia. I just have to get all my ducks in a row you know?"

It is almost 4:30 and the girls should be back within the hour. I head upstairs to run into the shower. I walk around the corner and run into Bill.

"Hey Eric" He says with a smile. "When is the guest of honor arriving?"

"We will be here around 9 Bill, I thought you were out of town? Sookie said that your uncle passed away." What the HELL is he doing here!

"Oh, my parents went. No need for me to attend you know. I really didn't know him. Besides, this is an important day."

"I am sure Sookie would have understood if you attend your Uncle's Funeral considering how much value she puts on family. But since you are here, my warning to you stands. I don't want Sookie upset tonight. If I see you doing anything or saying anything to her that so much as makes her flinch, I will take you out. You got me?"

Not sure I can make it any clearer.

"Eric, if I didn't know any better I would think you were afraid of some competition." Bill says almost laughing

"Bill, there is not competition. I love Sookie and She loves me. We are perfect together. I am not afraid of you. But what I don't want is her upset on her special day. Do you understand what I am telling you or do you need to leave for the night?"

"I would never do anything to harm Sookie. And when she realizes where she belongs, I will be there to pick up the mess you leave behind. Don't think I don't know you Eric Northman. I have seen the wake you create. I should be warning you about hurting Sookie. Remember, I have seen the woman you bed."

"That was a long time ago. Sookie is the only thing that matters"

I walk away to get ready. Why do I think I should have tied Bill up in the garage?

***********

The limo pulls up in front of the house. Paul opens the door and helps me out. Then reaches in for my flowers. Amelia and Tara don't get out.

"Okay, what?" I say

"We are being dropped off at Bob's and Eric's House. We will see you later. Enjoy your time and we will get our time with you later. "

I am not questioning anything today. I promised myself.

I smile and look at them "You know I hate that you know more than I do right?"

They both laugh and I walk up to the house and let myself in.

Inside I find another dozen roses, this time in white, sitting on the dinner table with 3 large boxes and another note.

_Hello my love,_

_I hope you enjoyed your day of beauty and relaxation. Please do me the honor of wearing these things tonight. Please be ready by 7pm. There will be another note waiting for you when you return to the living room at 7. _

_Your little text game has made me very happy and I cannot wait to see you._

_Love Eric._

I open the First box and Gasp. It is probably one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen. The dressed is satin with crochet overlay. A v-neck with cap sleeves. It is elegant and sweet all at the same time. The second box holds a pair of Jimmy Choo platform sandals that wrap around the ankle. I think I am going to hyperventilate. I have never EVER spent so much on any piece of clothing in my life!!!

I slow down my breathing chanting my new mantra: 'If I want to be with Eric, I need to fit into his world. If I want to be with Eric, I need to fit into his world.'

Okay, all better. The third package holds a beautiful wrap and purse that match the dress. Also there is a bra and thong that, I have to admit, match perfectly.

My Eric thinks of everything. I go to jump in the shower and then get started on my hair. I dry it and curl it. I pull it lightly onto my head and let some long strands frame my face. I lightly do my makeup but more than I usually do. I put on the undergarments and the beautiful dress and shoes. I look in the mirror. Oh my, can you fall in love with a dress?

The only fancy jewelry I have is a pair of pearl drop earrings that were my mom's. So I just decide to go without. The dress is so beautiful no one will ever notice.

I walk out of my bedroom to noises in my kitchen. I walk out there expecting to see Eric. In stead I am shocked with who is standing in my kitchen cooking away.

"Well hello my darling! Cher' you are just a vision in black aren't you." Chef Besh says to me.

"Um, John, it is Saturday night. Should you not be at August?" I am stunned.

"Ah Cher, I am all set with that. You my dear are more important. Eric explained the situation to me and I offered to come cook for the two of you. There is a note there for you." He points to the table "and I have poured you a glass of Marquis de Perlade, Pierre Sparr, Brut."

"Thank you." Before I open the letter I walk around the little breakfast nook and place a soft kiss on his cheek "Thank you for making my birthday so special I feel like a princess"

"Cher, you best get used to it. Eric loves you so much and he has learned from the best" He puffs out his chest and smiles at me "Yout life will be a fairytale if he has anything to say about. And I will tell you this Cher, you deserve nothing less".

I blush at him and open the letter.

_My love,_

_I am assuming you already know what gift number three is. If you notice, there is a trail of rose petals on the floor. Follow them to your destination. I await your arrival._

_All my love,_

_Eric._

I look down and there is a trail of rose petals, this time red, trailing down the hall to the back door. I follow them and walk out onto the back porch and am struck silent. I am not sure my legs can move.

Out in our little back yard is a free standing canopy with 100's of white lights stung underneath it In the middle of the canopy is a table set for two with the most elegant place settings I have ever seen. And standing next to the table, is a god, wearing the most elegant black suite with a blood read shirt and tie. I have never seen a man look more beautiful He is holding a glass of the same brut that John has poured for me. There he is , my future, my love, my beautiful Viking god and he is smiling at me.

**************

EPOV

She walks through the door and she looks like a goddess. I knew the dress would look beautiful on her when I picked it. But Oh GOD! This woman is my sun moon and everything in between. All I can do is smile at her.

She begins to walk to me.

"Sookie, You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." I cannot catch my breath.

"Eric, this is all so much. I cannot believe you did all this for me." She says to me as she comes to me and I wrap my arms around her.

"Sweetheart, you deserve all of this and so much more. We were suppose to be in New Orleans tonight but I will have to share you with others that love you ALMOST as much as I do. Compromises had to me be made." I smirk

She looks at me "I don't understand." She is so beautiful. She has no idea the effect she has on those around her.

"My love, you have a profound effect on many peoples lives. They all want to celebrate with you. I get to have you first. But some of your friends insisted on grabbing you for a time. If I had my way, we would have been at the Ritz tonight. " I know, I am being selfish.

"I would have liked that. Maybe we can save that for another time." She says. Is that hope I hear in her voice?

"That is a promise my love." I say to her.

We sit down as John comes out with the first course.

"Now Cher, we are doing this up right. With each course you will get a different wine. I know you are not a big drinker, Eric told me, but I want you to at least taste, ya?"

She smiles at John. That big teddy bear just melts around Sookie.

"Of course John, what ever you say." She replies.

Our meal is one of John's best

_**Warm salad of **__**pieds du cochon, **__**veal sweetbreads, hearts of palm and black truffle**_

_The Wine: Marquis de Perlade, Pierre Sparr, Brut, Alsace, Sparkling, N.V._

_**Y**__**ard egg raviolo **__**with brown butter and sage**_

_The Wine: Pinot Blanc, Robert Foley, Napa Valley, 2007_

_**Slow-braised Kobe **__**beef short ri**__**b rapini, baby root vegetables and rösti potato**_

_The wine: Cabernet Sauvignon, Ehlers Estate, St. Helena, Napa Valley, 2005_

We talk through dinner. I ask her about her day.

"Oh we had so much fun. Tammy was great and she told me she was available for private events. She is a licensed Aesthetician." She laughs "I needed Amelia to tell me what that was. Would I really need something like that?"

"Well, Sophie has a personal assistant. They used to call them Ladies Maids. Alyssa helps my aunt out with day to day stuff like correspondences, work related stuff, her calendar and she is an Aesthetician as well. She has been with Sophie for years. When Pam needs help, Alyssa's daughter Lilly comes to assist. So I am sure Sophie will have the same arrangement for you if you want." I look at her not sure how she is taking this news.

"Eric, I can do my own hair. But if it is something really fancy I probably would like some help so I do you credit."

"Sweetheart, you could go in your ripped jeans and LSU sweatshirt and do me proud."

She smiles and blushes at me.

I have classical music playing in the background and Sookie comments on one of the movements

"Oh Mozarts Sonata 11 this is one of my favorites." She says

"Sookie, how do you know classic piano?" I have to ask

She smirks "Well I was going to surprise you at Thanksgiving, but I took piano for 11 years. I used to play all the time. I learned piano, Jason learned the guitar. He actually plays in a local band. I used to sing a little for him when we were young. But my love was the classics."

"You never cease to amaze me my darling" I say "Are there any other hidden talents you are keeping from me?" I smile at her.

"Well other than singing a little, my Gran sent me to Charm school when I was 13. I wanted to do so bad. I made Tara go with me. It is a tradition in the south. It is to prepare you for your Debutant ball. I didn't have one, of course, but I had enjoyed the school. My Gran said it was because I am an old soul and should have been born in the 1800s" She giggles

I have no doubt of her old soul and charm and grace are second nature to my little Bell. She is a remarkable woman.

"Can I get you to play for me sometime?" I ask her.

"Sure, if you would like" She says.

John comes to take the last course away. "How did you like everything Cher?" He asks Sookie.

"Oh John, everything was so wonderful. I cannot believe you did this all for us." She is beaming

John is a pile of mush "Oh my sweet Sookie. You are a delight and I am happy to be part of your day."

With that he leaves.

"My Sweet. Would you dance with me before we need to leave?"

"Of course Eric" She says.

I grab the remote and our beautiful song comes on.

Your my piece of mind

In this crazy world

Your everything I try to find

Your love is a pearl....

I hold my Sookie in my arms and sing into her ear. I look at her and she has tears in her eyes.

"My love don't cry" I say "Please"

"Oh Eric. You are the most wonderful man in the world. Please tell me this is not a dream and that you want to keep me?"

"My Sookie, if I had my way, we would have wed after the first night we met. I love you forever."

"You will help me thought won't you. I mean to fit into your world?" She sounds scared

"Sweetheart, you already do."

We dance to the rest of the song in silence.

I kiss her softly on the lips and bring her back to the table. Sitting in her place is a light blue box with a big white bow.

"Oh Eric, what is this?" She asks

"Your outfit is missing something" I say with a smile

***************

SPOV

I have stepped into a fairytale. That is the only thing I can think of. Can this night get anymore perfect?

Then I see the light blue box with the white bow. Any girl knows what that is.

Oh Eric, what is this?" I ask

"Your outfit is missing something" He says and smiles.

I shake my head and start to open the box and just stare into it.

Diamonds by the yard? Eric has bought me Platinum setting diamond by the yard!

Nestled into the box is the most beautiful diamond pendant necklace, bracelet and tear drop earrings.

I don't know what to say. I cannot catch my breath. I start my mantra and immediately calm down.

"Eric honey, you didn't need to do this" I say " I love you. Not what you give to me"

"I know that love that is why I want to give it to you. May I help you put it on"

He walks around the table to help me put on the pieces.

He bends over to whisper in my ear "This is just the start of many. I picked platinum because it is stronger than gold or silver and lasts forever."

I could melt right there.

"But we must leave. We have to stop at my house and then meet up with our friends. Everyone is eager to see the Southern Bell this evening."

We walk back inside. John has left and the kitchen doesn't even look like anyone has used it. I grab my beautiful wrap and purse and we head to the door. The limo is parked waiting for us.

We climb in the limo and move the whole 5 blocks to his house. We get out and walk to the front door. Eric hesitates for just one second.

"Sweetheart, I have to tell you. This is Amelia and Tara's gift to you."

I am a bit confused but we walk in and head to the living room

"Surprise!!!"

I jumped back so fast Eric barely has time to catch me. He is laughing at me.

I look up to see all of our friends happy and clapping

Bill is standing in the corner scowling. What on earth is he doing here?

"Sookie!" Tara and Amelia run at me "Surprise, Happy Birthday!"

I hug them and look back at Eric, all he can do is shrug his shoulders.

Eric places his hand on the small of my back and we walk around the room. Hugs and kisses wishing me happy birthday.

Then Amelia ushers me to one of the arm chairs to open presents. There is only about 15 people here right now, but Amelia says that the other people will be her within an hour so we need to do this now.

Tara got me a leather travel bag for my laptop. Amelia got me a Fendi Zucchino Mamma Forever Baguette Shoulder Bag, Bob got me the anniversary addition of Gone with the wind. Victor and JB got me a wine of the month subscription. A monte blanc Fountain pen from Felipe, A portfolio from Terry, Chinese hair pins from Thalia, Gift Cards. I feel like a queen!

I holler thank you to everyone and am relieve to see that Amelia has written everything down for me so that I can write thank you's later. She is such a good friend. "Thanks girl" I say

"Oh honey you look stunning and look at those shoes. I know I am going to be borrowing them. And are those. No!" She looks at my neck.

She looks from me to Eric who has been perched on the arm of the chair the whole time. "Oh my word." She says "Sookie, you are one lucky girl."

She looks at Eric and winks "Promise me you are going to take good care of my girl".

Eric looks right at Amelia "With all my heart."

"Good enough for me, lets party!"

People start arriving. Music is playing and drinks are being poured. Victor makes me one of his famous Gin And Tonics. Boy he makes the best ones.

"Thank you Victor" I say

"Hon, anything for you" He gives me a wink.

"You know, I should really thank you" Victor looks confused "If you didn't hit on Tara and invite her to your party, I would have never met Eric."

"Well, it was my pleasure, Sookie" He looks at me with a serious face "But, I have a feeling you two would have found each other no matter what. I am just surprised that you two never connected before then."

"Well, maybe we weren't ready." I shrug.

"Maybe not, but Sookie, he is happier than I have ever seen him and I have known him for 6 years! I am very happy for you. And girl, wait until we get to NY. That is our town. We are going to turn you into a regular New Yorker" Victor laughs.

"I can not wait. Mmmm that was a really good GT went down a little fast, though"

"Let me make you another one." He hands it to me and I walk back out into the living room. Talking and dancing my way around talking to everyone who has come help us celebrate.

What a day I have had. I smile and my Viking god who is over by the stairs talking to Bob and Felipe smiles back. I look down, and I have finished another GT. Okay, Sook time to slow down. I get Eric's attention and I make a motion that I am going into the kitchen. He nods. I need to get some water. Victor makes great gin and tonics but I am not a big drinker. So the two I have had plus the wine at dinner. Yeah, I think I am all set.

I am just turning around from the fridge when I see him

"Happy Birthday Sookie." He says with a smile

"Hello Bill, Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Bon Temp with your family?" I ask him

" I was sorry to hear about your uncle. Gran always spoke highly of him."

"Thank you" Bill says "But there was no need for me to be there. My parents were there and I didn't want to miss your birthday. May I have a birthday hug?"

I don't know what to do, so I just look at him. He repeats himself "May I have a birthday hug?" This time a bit more forceful.

I lean in and give him a small hug. He growls. "Ah Sookie you smell very nice."

"Thank you" I say, sort of moving to the other side of the island. "Amelia, Tara and I went to New Orleans today to a day spa."

He gives a half laugh "Now how did you afford that?" Is he trying to piss me off

"Eric treated us" I say in defense. "We went to the Ritz-Carlton and had a wonderful time"

"First time I take it? I am sure a girl from Bon Temps never saw that place before, hmm?"

I don't say a thing. He continues moving toward me looking me up and down. "That is a very pretty outfit. Did Tara make if for you" Now I hear a slide remark in his voice. He moves toward me and places his hand on my arm and starts rubbing it up and down. It makes me cringe a bit.

"No actually, it is a present for Eric." I say.

May hand unintentionally going to my neck and tracing my necklace.

"And the jewelry, I assume is from him too?" He says staring at me. Okay, now I am getting a little nervous.

"Yes, they are quite beautiful don't you think?" I am trying so hard to keep my cool

"Well, I have a present for you but I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone." He places a box in front of me on the island.

"Thank you." I say and go to open it. I unwrap it to find a necklace with a charm of a B and S intertwined with diamonds on the tips. If I wasn't so freaked out by him right now, I might think it is charming. But all I can think is Bill in bordering on stalking.

"I hope you like it" He says with the most evil smile I have ever seen.

I look at him and then at the necklace. "I am sorry Bill, I cannot accept this gift"

Now he looks angry "Why the HELL not! "

"Because it is inappropriate for me to accept this." I am trying to use my manners but it is getting very hard.

He grabs my arm "You accept Diamonds from Northman but not me?"

"Bill, Eric is my boyfriend. We are together. I am not with you. We are barely friends. I am sorry Bill but I don't see you that way and it would be wrong of me to accept such a personal gift." I twist my arm and he releases me. I begin to walk away and he grabs my upper arms and pushes me back against the fridge.

He places One hand by my face and the other he is using to point at me. He face looks feral. "God dammit Sookie don't see what he is doing? He is buying you! He is trying to get you into bed, don't you get it. Buying you all these things. What is the reason? I can only see one. He wants to be your first! Yeah, that's right I know you haven't been with him yet, so how can you say you are together?"

"Bill, please let me pass" I ask in a very calm voice

He isn't hearing me, He just continues. "He is trying to get you to a place where you think you belong, think you can fit in with him and then he will shatter you. You will come running back to Bon Temps with nothing but a bruised ego. And then were will you be? Huh? Where?

You are just a silly little girl that thinks all her dreams have come true. You have people making you think you are more important that you really are with your silly magazine and your rich boyfriend. He doesn't love you I love you!"

Okay, Adele Stackhouse may have raised a lady but I am also Jason Stackhouse's Sister.

"Let go of me" I say very quietly and plainly

"Not until you see reason" He leans in to try to kiss me.

"Get your filthy hands off of me" and with that I back slap him as heard as I can.

I guess they heard me from the other room because Eric, Victor and Bob are inside the door frame in a flash. Amelia, Thalia and Tara are right behind them. Everyone sees me hit Bill.

I have had ENOUGH of this guy! When I hit him, he staggers back into the island. A little stunned and he has such rage in his eyes. But I have had it! No one, No one says those things to me.

"You listen to me Bill Compton! I have no idea what kind of crazy ideas you have in your head. But I am with Eric. You understand what I am saying to you? I chose him. I chose him the first night I saw him! We spend every minute together. What, you are so deep into yourself, you haven't seen it. I love him, NOT you. You aren't even half the man he is."

I don't think he knows the other guys are in the room because he starts to come at me again. This time I hit him sledge hammer style across his temple. He falls down to one knee and is just looking at me.

"You may think you are better than these people. But you are small minded twit. Don't you ever tell me I am not good enough ever again!

And if you ever touch me again I will take a shotgun to your head. Do you understand me now. You have no chance with me EVER. Even if Eric wasn't in the picture. Even if he did dump me. I would never be attracted to a closed mind, self-serving, bully like you." With that I kicked him right between the legs and he dropped to the ground.

"I may be the lady Adele Stackhouse raised. But Jason Stackhouse taught me how to defend myself. Stay away from me Bill Compton or I will open an old fashion can of whoop ass on you so fast your head will spin"

I step around him into the arms of my Viking god.

******

EPOV

I can hear Sookie screaming form the living room. I look at Victor and Bob and we all make a mad dash to the kitchen.

I stop dead in my tracks when I see her hall off and hit bill. I have to restrain a laugh.

She then begins to kick his Ass. MY GIRL. I must remember to compliment Jason on teaching his sister to defend herself because that was just priceless. She walks over to me and I just engulf her in my arms.

"I am sorry" She says "That was very un-lady like"

"Are you kidding me" Victor says "That was Fuckin' Awesome!"

I kiss the top of her head. "Why don't you go and visit with your guests. Let us deal with the garbage." I smile at her.

Sookie kisses me softly. "Don't take to long. And I am sorry. I don't usually let my temper get the better of me."

"Do not be sorry Sookie. You have been more than generous with him"

Sookie leaves and the three of us approach Bill

"Dude" Bob is laughing " You just got your ass kicked by a little Southern Bell"

"Now Bill," I get serious " I think Sookie has made her intentions clear don't you think"

"How can she know what she wants when you through all that stuff at her today. No normal guy could stand a chance with that kind of extravagance." Bill is saying a little over a whisper. He is still on the ground.

"I promise you Bill" I lean down to him "I didn't need to give her gifts to win her. She was already mine. My Southern Bell will have the best of everything because that is what she deserves. I could have bought her a single rose and made her a PBJ sandwhich and she would have been just as happy. You never had a chance with her."

Bill just stands up "I would suggest you leave her alone."

"And what if I don't?" He says. "You cannot stand by her side 24 hours a day. In a few months, you will be in NYC with your socialites and Sookie will be in Bon Temp with me" He smiles

Man the boy doesn't get a hint

"You think so?" Victor pipes in "If you so much as put a hand on her Bill, we will make you wish you left school three months ago. Sookie is with Eric, but she means a lot to Bob and I too. You touch her again you will regret it , get me?"

Victor never hides the factor he is an Italian from the Bronx. His parents have old money, but he went to Fordham prep and that is in the heart of the Bronx. You learn a bit about the street no matter if your parents live in Riverdale! You can take the boy out of the Bronx, but not the Bronx out of the boy!

"You will leave her alone" Bob says. "Or you will move out. Your choice!"

Bill walks passed us and down the hall to the bathroom.

I hear some shouting and hooting from the other room. So we go to see what is going on.

Someone has put a song on called "I know you want me" it is kind of a Latin mix and I instantly see why everyone is cheering. My Sookie is in the middle of the room dancing with Felipe. What they are doing can only be described as a mix between dirty dancing and the rumba. If it was anyone else I would be pissed. But it is Felipe. I just stand in the door way smiling and looking at Sookie. Amelia was right. Sookie loves to dance. Oh man look at those hips moving. Girl has got moves. There is not one guy in the room who is not staring at her ass right now.

I look over, and Bill is back and looking right at Sookie. We need to do something about that guy.

The next song is John Mayer "Awaiting on the world to change" People start to dance and I decide to join my Southern Bell. I move up behind her and put my arm around her waist and she looks back and smiles at me and starts to move back into me. We start keeping tempo and singing along. I think everyone on the floor knows this little lady is going to change the world in her own way.

I look over again and Bill is gone.

We dance to a few more songs. A few of Sookie's favorites and then we go to sit down and talk to some of our guests.

It didn't escape me that Sookie started drinking water right after the confrontation with Bill.

"Honey, can I get you another drink?" I asked her.

"No sweetie. Between the wine and GT's Victor made me I think I have had enough."

My elegant Sookie. I am sure what happen with Bill shook her but I am hoping not to much that she is feeling self-conscious. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. There were a few people hanging around so I lead her to the back deck.

"Sookie sweetie. This is your birthday, please don't let what happen with Compton deter you from having fun."

" No Eric, I have just never been a big drinker. Working at a bar you see a lot of stuff. I don't need that kind of trouble. Besides, we are probably going to be attending a ton of events in NYC. You don't want me drinking in excess there do you?

"Honey, that is business and society obligations. Tonight is for you to have fun. You are not holding back on my account are you?"

She puts her hands on both sides of my cheeks "No baby, I want to be sober for when we are alone later." She kisses my lips in the softest most seductive kiss I have ever had

I sigh " I wish we could leave right now. What time is it?" I ask.

"11:30 baby." She smirks

Tara leans out the door. "Sweetie. I know Amelia made this whole party thing but I am sure you and Eric want to be ALONE too. Come on lets cut your cake and you two can sneak out" She winks at me.

Tara knows there is one more present waiting for Sookie at home.

We walk in and everyone sings happy birthday to Sookie.

We cut the cake and people are back to partying. We look at each other and smile We start to say goodnight to people and then slip out.

The limo is waiting for us. We take it back to Sookie's house.

********

SPOV

All I want is to be alone with my Viking god. I have had fun with my friends but he is what I want.

He gives me a look and we walk back to my room. There are about 5 dozen roses and candles everywhere.

"Oh" is all I can say.

Eric wraps his arms around me. "I told you I wanted our first time to be special." he says and smiles at me. "This was suppose to be the presidential suite at the Ritz, but..."

"It is perfect" I say to him

I reach up for a kiss. It is long and loving. Everything we haven't said is put into that kiss. I put my arms inside his coat and help him out of it and then start on his buttons. His hands go to the back of my dress and pulls the zipper. In one movement. He is out of his shirt and I my dress has fallen to my ankles. Eric leans down and picks up my dress and lays it over my chair. He takes a long look at me and picks me up cradling me in his arms. He lays me down on the bed and just looks at me.

"You are the most exquisite thing I have ever seen." He says to me.

He slowly starts to kiss me moving to my neck then to my collar bone and then kisses his way down to the middle of my breasts. He lingers in my cleavage for a few moments. Moaning a little that send shocks right down my spine causing my back to arch. He takes the opportunity the release from my bra.

" You are beautiful" He sighs

He leans down sucking on my left breast as his hand it messaging the other. He switches to give both ample time.

I reach down to start messaging his gracious plenty But he stops me "Not yet my sweet, this is all for you"

He reaches down and starts fondling the fabric in front of my mound. He release my nipple and moves lower taking my panties with him. He is positioned between my legs looking at me and I am looking back.

"I want you forever" He says.

He starts stroking me "Ah God, Sookie you are so wet" He moans.

He leans down and starts kissing my mound. Rubbing and caressing it. He then starts licking me from back to front.

"Ahh, Oh Eric," Is all I can say.

****************

EPOV

I can not tell believe how beautiful she looks when I am kneeling between her thighs.

I cannot get over her. I want her to be mine in everyway. I should have proposed to her tonight! Idiot!

"I want you forever" Is all I can say.

I reach down and start sucking on her clit. I love her scent, how she tastes. It is the sweetest taste. I crave it now.

She starts to moan. I lick her from front to back over and over again. I separate her folds with my fingers and I let my tongue move in and out of her slowly. I move forward and slide one finger into her entrance.

Sookie sighs "Ahh Baby"

I start moving my finger in and out. She repays me with another moan. I place two fingers in then three. I am very large and I will need to stretch her a little to ready her for me. I am licking and moving in and out of her. I can feel the walls in her center star to close in on my finders.

Her hips start to pulse up and down.

"Oh God, Eric!!!"" With that she comes all over fingers I remove my fingers and replace it with my tongue, licking her all over her entrance making her moan again. She is trying to regain her breathing .

She looks right in my eyes and sits up. Reaches down, undoes my belt and then the zipper on my pants. Pushing them down. She then takes hold of my cock in her tiny hand and starts stroking me slow and intentional.

"Sweetie" She says "I want you to be my first and my last"

She keeps stroking me – you know how hard it is to think when someone is stroking your penis? I can barely breath!

"Baby, are you sure I thought we would wait. Testing?" I ask

"Yes I want you. I love you and I believe you when you said you haven't been with anyone since your were tested" She replies

I lean in to kiss her and she lets out a moan. "I need you Sookie" I move in between her legs. "If I hurt you, you have to tell me, Okay" I ask.

"Yes." Is all the reply I get.

I move to her entrance and look into her eyes

"Forever my love, forever" I say as I start to push into her. She lets out a breath and I stop, waiting for her to get used to my size. When she relaxes, I push a little farther and then a little more.

Sookie is moaning under me. I push a little more and then push through.

"AHHHHHH" Sookie screams.

I wait a moment. She looks in my eyes and she raises her legs around me. I push a little further and I am in to the hilt and I just hold myself there. Savoring the moment. I have never made love to someone before. Sex yes, made love, no. So this feeling is unbelievable.

Sookie starts rocking her hips back and forth . I start moving in or out slowly and tenderly. I pull out and do back in as deep as I can.

"Ahh, Eric," Sookie moans moving her hips with me.

I move a little faster. She is so wet and so tight. I am doing everything I can to make this last. "Ah Sookie you are so tight. Oh my love, Oh!"

"Oh, Eric" She moans and moves her hips a little faster so I change tempo to match.

I reach to her breasts and start messaging and then move down to her clit and start messaging it .

Oh, Hon oh yeah yeah." She is going to come again. I release her clit an move a bit faster.

"Sookie, Look at me." I tell her "She looks into my eyes." And we both come undone! We come at the exact same time!

"Ahhh, YES!!!" I scream.

I look at her and start kissing any part of her body that I can find.

"Oh baby, that was perfect." She says out of breath.

"Did I hurt you Sookie?" I ask

"I am fine", She smiles

"I am sorry. It has been a long time since I was with anyone. I am sorry it was so quick"

She is now snuggled into my side, "Baby, it was perfect. We have the rest of our lives."

I smile she is right.

"Well tell me my love, did you enjoy your birthday?" I ask and notice that the only thinkg she is wearing is her jewelry. That is probably one of the hottest things I have EVER seen.

"Eric you make me feel like a princess in a fairytale." She says to me.

"You deserve to be treated like a princess. Now do I want to know what Compton did to upset you? Though, I must admit. You did handle the situation most effectively."

"Oh I am so embarrassed. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Angel, He was not getting the hint! You did what you needed to do."

She retells the tale of what happen between her and Compton. He is so lucky that Sookie too care of it instead of me. I would have killed him.

"Sookie my love, you know nothing he said is true. I love you. Please believe me, no matter what I have done in my past, you my Bell, are my future."

"I love you Eric. Please never leave me"

"until death and beyond my lovely."

**************

SPOV

We laid there talking about the day and the night and how much we loved each other and I notices something getting hard against my thigh.

"You are ready again. So soon?" I asked.

"You have that effect on me" He smiles at me.

I reach down to him and start gently caressing his long hard gracious plenty. My cup over flows! He gives out a moan. He is rock hard. I bend back to lie down, and he rolls on top of me again. He waits at my entrance and then slowly moves in again. This time a little less hesitant. I let out a sigh. It is like coming home.

He pushes deeper and deeper. "Ahh " Oh God does he feel good. I want him deeper. I lift my legs and tilt myself to give him better access. He looks at me with such love in his eyes. He pushes into me harder and deeper. But I still want him deeper.

I put my hands on his chest and he stops and looks at me. "Get on your back" I say

He smiles and rolls over with us still connected. I straddle him and start moving up and down. Slowly on the way up and then harder on the way down. .

He grabs onto my hips and helps me move.

"Ahh Sookie!" Eric moans and rolls his head back..

I lean over him and hold onto the backboard. I hold on and start moving slower but in longer strokes. "Ahh, Oh Yeah Eric Yes..."

We flip over again. He pull one of my legs and latches it up against his shoulder and starts pushing into me, a little harder and deeper than the first time.

"Ah yes, oh Eric please. " He moves my hips slightly and I feel him hitting something deep inside me. OH GOD that feels so good! I am ready to go over the edge. Eric knows it. And he stops

"Look at me lover, I want to see your eyes. He starts His rhythm again. I move my hips t match his movement. We are in complete harmony. I can't imagine two people who were made more for each other. We fit together perfectly.

"Ahhh, ah, Oh yes, yes ahh Eric!!"

My orgasm starts and I can feel myself contracting around him. A moment later Eric comes

"Oh, Ahhhh, Sookie!!!"

He kisses me until the aftershocks subside.

"That was amazing" I said.

"Oh my love, you are the best I have Ever had. I will treasure you forever. But, I think we need to clean up. Will you join me in the shower?"

Now who is going to pass that up?

***************

EPOV

We go to get up to get in the shower.

"Allow me" I say taking of her jewelry and place it in the box on her dresser.

I take her by the hand and we walk down the shower. I turn on the water and turn and kiss my love while we wait for the water to warm up.

"I have been dreaming about this since I met you" I whisper in her ear.

We get in the shower and wash each other thoroughly. I would like nothing more than to take her in the shower. But I know that she is going to be sore and I want her to enjoy every part of our love making. We have forever for that.

We continue to clean each other and then dry each other off. I pick her up and cradle her back to bed. I move in behind her and snuggle up.

"Sookie, I love you." I say

"Thank you for the most wonderful birthday I have ever had. Thank you for loving me enough to share it with me" She says

"Always."

***********

BPOV

That BITCH! Who does she think she is. That low life, back woods....Does she really think she is better than me? She is nothing. She better learn her place. This is all Northman's fault. No matter, I'll just bide my time. Northman will screw up and then she will coming running to me. Begging for me to take care of her. Then I will make her pay for this little outburst!

**************

SPOV

I start to move and feel the weight of his arms around me. We have done this dozens of times. The difference, we are naked. I smile and move closer to him

"Good morning my Angel." He whispers into my hair.

"That was the most wonderful night of my life" I say . "Thank you for making it so beautiful"

"I should be the one who is thanking you. I am so grateful that you chose me. How in the world did I ever get so lucky. Someone up there is really looking out for me."

I cannot believe my ears. I roll in his arms to face him

"Eric, I am the lucky one. I could never have dreamed in a million years that I would find someone like you. You are everything to me now." I have tears in my eyes

"Well then I guess we both have someone looking out for us." He says as he brushes the hair out of my eyes.

"Are you hungry?" He asks

"Very", and I squeeze him. Hoping he gets the point.

"mmmm, I meant for food" He smiles.

"Yes that too." I smile back.

"I will be right back" He gets out of bed and I get a glimpse at that wonderful bottom before he throws back on his boxers.

"Here, open this while I am gone" He hands me a box from his side of the bed.

"Eric, don't you think you have given me enough?" I look at the box.

He Leans across the bed and puts his hand on the side of my face "I have not even gotten started yet." He pushes back and walks out toward the kitchen.

I take a deep breath and start my mantra again....

After three renditions, I open the box. This man has got to be a dream!

I pull out a cobalt blue LaPerla Belledonna nightgown and under it is the matching robe.

Tears form in my eyes again. I stand up and put it on. At that very moment, Eric comes walking back down the hall with a tray in his hands and stops and stairs at me.

"Wow!" Is all he says. "That gown is almost as beautiful as you."

"Eric, you are spoiling me. I don't need LaPerla gowns." I say to him "I don't want you to think I expect any of this." I point to the gown.

Eric puts the tray down on the bed which is covered with Croissants, muffins, strawberries melon and coffee and takes both of my hands. "My love, that is exactly why I want to give them to you. You are the most beautiful thing in my world and I want you to have beautiful things. Please don't deny me that pleasure."

"As long as you don't go crazy. This is all new to me. And please I don't want you to do everything for me. I can take care of myself."

"Yes my love, you take care of yourself, your family, everything. It is about time someone took care of you. I know you are capable. I would not offered you a job otherwise. But with that job and being with me, people are going to expect us to look, dress and appear a certain way. It makes no never mind to me. But, I want you to have the best. Please, let me treat you like the Southern Bell you are."

"As long as we try to keep it calm, okay".

He reaches around my waist and pulls me to him. "Thank you." He says "now lets eat."

He pulls a stack of magazines out from under the tray. "My darling, did you leave any magazines for anyone else?" He laughs

"Well, Tara and I usually get all the fashion ones anyway. Me for classes and her for ideas. But I thought I should look at them from a different angle if I am going to be working at _Sophie" _He smiles wide at that "But I also wanted to get a pulse of the society life and paparazzi that Amelia was telling me about. So I grabbed the New Yorker, People and a few tabloids."

"My darling, I have made it my goal to stay out of the tabloids. That is my sister, not me" He says with a tone of pride in his voice.

"I know, but I want to know what to expect."

"Come here my Love, let's eat."

We eat and then he shows me how much fun it is to take beautiful lingerie off.

Afterwards we are back lying in each others arms. He asked me put the gown back on because it is so lovely.

"Ummm yes it has been a delightful birthday" I snuggle into his chest.

"I would have to agree." He leans down and kisses me.

******************

EPOV

I ask Sookie to put the nightgown back on. Should I tell her I have already ordered her 3 more and they will be here next week? I think I will wait.

I there are 2 things I am certain about right now, they are:

1. Sookie is adapting to my life better than I could dream. She will be the queen of NY in no time.

2. When I introduce her to NY Society it will not be as my girlfriend, but as my fiancé.

I smile to myself and hold my little Southern Bell.

TBC.....................

A/N So what to you think. Nice way for their first time. And what about romance Eric!

I wanted Sookie to take care of Bill. But I don't think he is going to lay down just yet.

Next stop Thanksgiving, you think Bill will actually show up...

Thanks for reading and of course I love your reviews!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N Thank you THANK YOU for your wonderful reviews. They definitely give me incentive to write.

I forgot to put in the last chapter, if you wish to see pics of Sookie's outfit – please visit my profile and the song Sookie dance with Filipe is "I know you want me" by Pitbull (my son had it on his iPod)

*************************************************

Chapter 10 – Time, timelines and task lists

*****************

SPOV

I can not believe we have gotten so much accomplished in two weeks. It is Sunday morning and we leave for Gran's house Tuesday after classes since no one has classes on Wednesday. We will be there through Sunday and then drive back to campus to make classes on Monday. I am so excited for Gran and Jason to meet Eric and my friends. Especially, Eric. I know they will love him as much as I do. We even got Felipe to agree to come since he was not going back to NY for the holiday.

We had gotten so much done for the magazine. We have a project review presentation Tomorrow at 2pm with the entire facility collaboration team and I got an email from Felipe last night saying that the Dean and President will be there as well. Can you say nervous much?

So here I am, laptop on my lap at Eric's house. We got up about an hour ago and he is leaning back in the corner of the couch looking at some assignments he has to grade for Maryann. I have taken my usual place beside him, leaning back on him going over the numbers and progress reports yet again.

"Relax Sweetheart, you are going to blow them away!" Eric says kissing the top of my head.

We are in really good shape. The crackerjack marketing and sales team have sold out every add we allotted for. We even had to find room for a few more. The piece on weight and models came out Awesome. The pictures are fabulous. Bob really has an I. I even posed for some, though I refused to have my photo added. "Guys, I am not OPRAH. I am so not going in the magazine"

But there was one that Eric really liked.

It was an off shot of me on one of the benches in the quad. My head is tilled back and I am between a laugh and a smile. My hands are around the big neck of my sweater. It is a nice picture. Maybe I will have it framed and given to Eric for Christmas. Speaking of Eric, he has been so impressed by Bob's photos, he asked him to put together a portfolio to send to Sophie-Ann to give to some of her photography friends. Which he did and Eric sent it off to her last week.

We got a spotlight on Facility piece and we picked Filipe to be in the spotlight this month. I got to do that interview and it was a lot of fun. We have a "Where are they now" piece and found 5 alumni to talk to us from the fashion, marketing, drama and business schools. They were very impressed with the project and offered any assistance helping us find positions once we graduated. We did a focus piece on the up coming drama schools productions. A more serious piece on date rape. We hacve a ask questions section about fashion and a "pumping up your wardrobe on a dime section that Tara did , and I helped. The back-story on the fashion show is done and the production is the Friday after the holiday so that will be done. Terry finished his piece on New Orleans and he even found the sax player who agreed to talk to him. That is by far my favorite piece!

The gentleman's name is TC Wallace and he has been playing the sax since he was 5 years old. He is actually an Alumni of LSU and taught philosophy here for 15 years. Before deciding that he wanted to influence people with his soul and music instead of with his mind. He discussed his music and his life. He talked about Katrina and how he is coping. He even agreed to come to the campus to take a look around.

When I met him, I was so amazed. It is hard to describe what I was feeling. He has so much energy resonating around him I could not keep my eyes off him. It was like looking at something so raw, so pure that everything he did was magical

"Sookie, Eric" Terry said "This is TC Wallace. TC this is our editor and chief, Sookie Stackhouse and our graduate advisor Eric Northman. And I am sure you remember Bob from New Orleans" Bob was ready to take some more stills for the piece.

"Mr. Wallace, it is an honor to meet you" I said. "Welcome back to LSU. We are so happy that you would agreed to do this interview for our magazine"

"Please ma'am, call me TC. Mr. Wallace just doesn't sound right anymore." He smiled at me.

"Well, then please call me Sookie." I smiled. The man was amazing. He looked like a small teddy bear but his eyes, told of stories long passed. Exactly what I saw in the photo.

We walked around campus. He explained what used to be where and what had changed. He talk of his years at the school and later teaching. He said that nothing satisfied his soul more than playing his sax, which was strung around his neck."

"That is why I love playing in the quarter. I will see someone walk by or stop to check something out and I will get a song from their soul. May be a few bars, or a whole song. But most souls sing. When they don't, you just don't want to be around those people."

He looked at Terry. "Like this lad here. So fun and so eager. I heard his soul right away. And your photographer Bob, he sees into peoples souls with his camera. They both sang to me."

With that he looked from me up to Eric. Looked right at us and started to play. What came out of his instrument was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. I felt like it touched my soul and Eric placed his hands on my waist while we listened to him.

When he was finished he looked at us and smiled "Your souls sing together. Like they needed the other to be complete. I don't see that often but when I do, I know it is real love".

We thanked him for the lovely song and we walked back to the house.

"TC would you like to see the story before we go to print?" I ask

"No my cher, I trust you. Just let me know when the issues comes out. I would like to get one." TC Smiles at me.

As we walk through the house. I see Bill in the living room. He looks up at us but just nods a hello. TC gives him a strange look as we walk to the door. As we are saying our goodbyes TC grabs both my hands and looks right at me "Darling, that boy in there. His soul doesn't sing, it growls. You be careful around him you here."

I don't know what to do with that information. It is as if I already knew that. "Thank you TC"

"You two come and visit me some time ya here? I play everyday in the quarter and I also play at the "Circle Bar" Tuesdays and Saturdays."

So that was last Sunday and Terry has finished his piece and submitted it.

So I am looking at what still needs to be done. Adjusting my timeline as I go. I am just staring at the screen thinking I switch over to the budget. This can't be right? I look back at the email from JB and Amelia. All the figures are in.

"Eric honey. Can you look at this for moment and tell me if I am seeing this right?"

Eric puts the paper down and looks over my shoulder at the screen. He takes the laptop out of my lap and looks at it intently.

"Are you sure this is right?" He asks.

'Unless I am missing something super big." I say

"Unlikely" He says switching to the budget. His eyes are getting wider. And he gives me a big smile "You are amazing". He says and kisses me.

"No we are amazing! We need to call the executive team for a meeting. You think we can get everyone here?" I am looking at my watch.

"Well, Bob and Amelia are at your place. Tara is probably with JB. I will call Felipe and You call Amelia and Tara. See if we can get everyone here by noon" He gets up to get his phone. Stops and comes back to me and pulls me off the couch. "I love you."

"I love you too!" I say with a big smile!

********

EPOV

I am getting so used to being with Sookie all the time. How am I ever going to get through a month without her with me? It is all so perfect. Like we were made for each other. It reminds me of how Sophie and Andre are. It is almost like they re in orbit around each other. It is magical to watch.

I am amazed at everything Sookie has managed to get done. The News blog is a huge success with 1000's of hits a day. The magazine is coming together and I am so impressed with the way she has brought it all together. I am most impressed on how she has gotten the staff to reach out to meet their potential. Look at Bob. His photos are outstanding. Better than the I have seen in years. I even sent a portfolio up to Sophie. I told Bob that we can show them to some of her gallery friends. Which would be awesome for him. But I really want to see what she thinks about hiring him on. I think he would be such an asset to Sookie and I when we start running the show. And I would much rather have people around us that we know and trust.

The piece he played on his Sax was amazing. She pulled that out of nowhere. And meeting him, you could see everything in his eyes that we saw in the photo. He is right about one thing, I was never really complete until I met my Sookie.

I love Sunday mornings. Sookie is in my favorite lacrosse shirt leaning back and reviewing her project plan while I am finishing off some papers. So very domestic of us. I smile to myself.

"Eric honey. Can you look at this for moment and tell me if I am seeing this right?" She says with a tone in her voice that says she is a big nervous.

I put the papers aside and look over her shoulder. But what I see I cannot believe.

I take the laptop from her he as scroll through the updates again. "Are you sure this is right?"

'Unless I am missing something super big." She says

"Unlikely" I toggled over to the budget when I see the whole picture. Oh my God!.

"You're Amazing" and I kiss her.

"No we are amazing! She says " We need to call the executive team for a meeting. You think we can get everyone here?" She is looking at her watch.

"Well, Bob and Amelia are at your place. Tara is probably with JB. I will call Felipe and You call Amelia and Tara. See if we can get everyone here by noon" I get up to retrieve my phone when I stop and pull her to me "I love you."

"I love you too!" She smiles.

********

SPOV

3 hours later Our executive team is seated around the dining room table and I am passing out the current updated projection plan and budget."

"I am sorry to bring you all here on a Sunday Afternoon but we felt this is important. In light of the fact that we are to meet with the facility team tomorrow." She begins.

"As you can see from the projections, we are much farther than we anticipated. We are about 2 1/2 months ahead of schedule. The only piece missing is the fashion show which will be completed next weekend. Our budget shows that due to our fantastic sales and marketing teams we are 45% under budget and will probably finish the project at around this." She stops for questions.

Everyone is sitting there flipping back and forth between the documents. I look over at Eric and he is just beaming at me.

"So this means?" Amelia says.

"This means" I continue. "That if my timeline is correct, we will have the magazine in the student store by December 15th. Just in time for Graduation. In other words my friends. We have completed a 5 month project in less than 3 and came in under budget!"

Shouts and cheers come from everyone! I can not stop laughing. I look to see Eric has brought in a bottle of Champagne and glasses. He pops the cork to another round of cheers and pours.

"I would like to make a toast" Felipe says as everyone stops to look at him

"To Sookie Stackhouse. You did it"

"No," I say "We did it!" And we all take a sip. "But, we have to present this to the facility. They agreed to us finishing the semester off, Felipe, will they let us all graduate in December?"

"I don't see why not. We gave you this much time because we thought you would need it. Should have known better with Sookie at the helm" Everyone laughs. "You all had electives that were going to be waived anyway. I can honestly say that you have all proven yourself on this project. I think it is safe to say that they will be pleased."

"If it is all right with you all, I would like you there with me for the presentation. Just in case there is something I cannot answer."

Bob laughs "Like there is not one piece of this magazine that you don't know about! This whole thing screams SOOKIE" Everyone laughs.

"I wasn't a project hog" I say defensively

Eric comes up behind me and puts his arms around me. "No my Love, what he is saying is that you managed this so well, that there could not be anything you would not know better than any of us" He squeezes me and whispers in my ear "I am so very proud of you. And so very proud of me for getting you to come to _Sophie_ before anyone else got their hands on you."

"Oh yeah, well you know " I tease him "You haven't given me a offer letter yet. Maybe I will play hard ball"

"Oh love, if you are going to play hard ball, we can go upstairs" I blush, he can always get me to blush "But as for the latter, that will soon be rectified."

We talk a little longer about what we will present and then everyone takes off to continue their Sunday afternoon.

*****

EPOV

I watch Sookie give everyone the news that the project is going to come in 2 months early and under budget. I am so proud of her. I am more certain than ever that she belongs by my side. My God we are going to own the publishing community.

But she is right, even though I know she was kidding, but she has a point. There is nothing contracting her to _Sophie_. Or to me. I am going fix the latter very soon. The former, I should take care of now.

Sookie is snuggled into my side working on her PowerPoint presentation. Fretting over every detail. I kiss her on her head. "I will be right back my Love"

"Okay she says. Hurry back okay?" She gives me a smile that stops my heart

I walk up to my room and start dialing as I go.

"Hello?" The phone says

"Good Afternoon Sophie" I say

"Good afternoon my dear boy. And what do I owe this delightful phone call." Sophie sings.

"I am calling to discuss Sookie and her position at _Sophie_." I say

"Ah, I expected this call, but what's the rush? She is on your project to February. Are you concerned that someone is going to steel her from you?" She giggles. As is the idea is so ridiculous it doesn't warrant a single thought.

"Well, there has been a change in plan. Sookie has managed the project so well, that they are coming in 2 months early and 45% under budget." I say with a tad bit of pride.

Silence on the other line "My dear boy, I understand now why you are eager to secure her services. So tell me what you were thinking."

"I was thinking......."

*******

SPOV

Eric leaves the room and I get back to work. I feel a shiver go down my spin

"Sookie" Why does it sound so vial when he says it?

"Good Afternoon Bill." I don't even look up. What, does he know the moment Eric is out of the room?

"I have been hoping to talk to you before the holiday. I believe our misunderstanding has gotten out of hand." I don't respond.

Bill sits down of the coffee table and waits a moment. I don't look up. I cannot ask him to leave, it is his house. "Do you not have anything to say to me?" He says

"What would you like me to say, Bill" I stop and look up

"An apology would be nice." He says

"Excuse me?" I say with big eyes, I cannot believe what I just heard.

"Yes, I try to give you a present and you over reacted." Bill says very resound.

"Is that how you see it?" This guy is just delusional.

"Well that and I tried to express my feelings for you and my concern on the path you have chosen. " I have no idea what to say to him. I go back to my project.

"Really Sookie, your little project keeps you here till all hours. You and I will be neighbors in a few short weeks. Can we not come to some understanding."

"First of all, I will not get sucked into another discussion regarding the magazine with you. Secondly, You are Eric's room and I will respect that this is your home. I will attempt to be cordial. Thirdly, out of respect for my Grandmother and my town, I will not sway peoples feelings for you with my views. But that will not really matter. I will not be there for long. " I say looking up at him

"Honesty, Sookie. You will be back in Bon Temps before you know it and be ready to settle down. " He looks at me with that smile. Ugh I hate that smile.

"If you will excuse me Bill, I have a presentation tomorrow and a lot of work to be done."

I pick up my laptop and walk upstairs to Eric's room. I just cannot be alone with Bill Compton one more second.

I walk up to his room and knock and go to walk in.

"That is wonderful Sophie. Yes I am printing it out. I will discuss the rest with Sookie and if she agrees, I will talk to the legal department myself tomorrow and have everything messengered to her grandmothers house while we are there."

There is a pause and he smiles at me.

"Yes, she just walked in" Another pause "I will tell her." Pause "Very good, I will talk to you by next weekend." Pause "I love you too. Goodbye."

Discuss what with me? I ask?

**************

EPOV

I hear a knock an know it is Sookie.

"That is wonderful Sophie. "I say "Yes I am printing it out. I will discuss the rest with Sookie and if she agrees I will talk to the legal department myself tomorrow and have everything messengered to her grandmothers house while we are there."

"That sounds wonderful my boy. Now you discuss all of this with her as soon as you can. We don't want anyone taking her way" Sophie says

"Yes, she just walked in"

"Well that is wonderful. Please tell her I am looking forward to meeting the newest member of our family"

I smile "I will tell her."

"Eric if you know what is good for you, you will ask her to marry you before she hits NY. From those pictures you sent me of Bob's, she will have gentlemen lined up around the block if they think she is available."

"Very good, I will talk to you by next weekend."

"Ahh She is in the room. Very well my love, you take care and I Love you"

"I love you too. Goodbye."

Discuss what with me? She asks.

"Sookie my love, please sit down." I say

"Honey, is everything okay?" She asks a bit worried

"Yes, I would like to discuss your position. We at _Sophie_ are ready to make you an offer."

She smiles at me. "Well Mr. Northman what are you offering."

I smile back. "Miss Stackhouse we would like to offer you the position of Creative Editor with a salary of $120,000 a year for 5 years. We will negotiate raises and bonuses on a yearly basis. In addition we would like to offer you a 5% holding in the company stock as well as use of all the amenities owned by Sophie, Inc. Including the summer homes and the private jet, expense accounts at all major department stores, health benefits and the love of the Managing director. He smiles

*******

SPOV

I don't know what to say. Eric hand me the offer letter and written down is everything he just said, minus his love part.

"Sookie, say something." He says "Breath, please"

I let out a breath I don't know I am holding. "Eric are you sure?" My hands are shaking.

"Yes my love I am, In fact Sophie thought I would have offered you more. You will have the 3rd highest position in the company but I will hope you will see us more as a team. And I want to tell you one more thing.

"What honey." I ask

"Together you and I will own controlling interest in the company" He Smiles at me.

I can't breath. "What?"

"Yes, you see, when my father died, I inherited his shares. I own 40% of Sophie. Sophie-Ann owns 40 and Andre owns 2. Pam owns 2 and you will own 5. The other 11% is owned by different valued people in the firm but nothing more than Pam so no one can out vote her. Up until now, Andre and Sophie have always made final decisions because they own the most stock. We will now have that pleasure. "

"Okay. A little overwhelming" I say

"But do you accept my offer?" He asks

"Of Course I do." At that he jumps me.

"Oh Sookie. You have made me very happy" He is kissing me all over my face.

"Well Mr. Northman," I tease. "Is this the type of responses I should expect at _Sophie_?"

"Only when we are alone Miss Stackhouse." He replies

He leans back. "As much as I would like you naked right now. There are a few other things I would like to discuss with you."

"Okay. Shoot" I say, sitting up Indian style.

"How would you feel about bringing our _Attitude_ team to _Sophie_?" He asks me.

"What do you mean?" I aks

"I mean, how would you like to offer Bob, Amelia and Tara positions with us? I am thinking Senior Photo Stylist for Bob, Senior Marketing Assistant for Amelia and Fashion coordinator and analyst for Tara. Amelia will work under our CMO Ruel LaComb and Tara will work under Sophie for now and then take the position over more and more as she is comfortable."

"I think it is a great idea? When can we make the offers? " I am so excited.

"When I have offer letters in hand. " He says "I learned my lesson with you." He winks.

"Okay, I'll wait." I kind of pout

"I will have the letters on Wednesday. I am having them delivered to Gran's House." He smiles "Now" He continues. "Finish up because we have reservations at Le Monte at 8pm"

"Le Monte, Eric that is crazy." I shake my head.

He gets up and walks to his closet and pulls out a garment bag. "No, we are celebrating"

"What are we celebrating?" I ask

"Well, let's see, our master piece you have created, you accepting a great job, and the fact that I love you." He lays the garment bag down "And this is for you."

"Eric! We talked about this."

"This was Sophie's idea. She says every girls needs one." He says as if he has an excuse.

I sigh and open the bag to a Versace vintage little black dress.

"OH Eric." I can not believe my eyes "It is beautiful"

"So will you wear it for me tonight." He comes over to the bed and snuggles in behind me.

"Yes, " I giggle "Guess I have to start getting use to wearing clothes like this huh?"

"I think Tara has done a great job outfitting you. You always look wonderful. But I would like you to have the real thing." He kisses my shoulder. "So finish so we can have some fun."

*****************

EPOV

Le Monte is the nicest restaurant within an hour of the university. Sporting Italian and French cuisine. We have a lovely dinner. Sookie looked radiant. Sophie was right, every girl deserves a Chanel or Versace little black dress. Well, I guess that is one down.

On the ride home Sookie is sitting very relaxed in the passenger seat.

"Love, what made you come upstairs this afternoon" It just dawned on me that there was no real reason to come up.

"Bill" She says.

"WHAT did he do." I am starting to get a bit warm

"Relax sweetie. First he wanted to talk about our 'disagreement' as he called it. Then he thought I should apologies. I told him I will respect the fact that you and he are roommates. I will be cordial to him at Bon Temps but that is it."

"I can not wait until we are in NY and he is 1000's of miles away from you." I say.

We pull into the garage and make our way into the house and up to my room.

Once the door is closed she turns and wraps her arms around me and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Thank you Eric, for everything" She starts to unbutton my shirt and I sigh and her hands run over my chest. She is so soft. I love the way her hands feel. I start to pull the zipper down on her dress.

As the dress slides down, she steps back and I am so taken with the beauty in front of me. "Beautiful" I pick her up and carry her to the bed. Before I lie down I take off my pants and shirt.

I lay down and she pulls me to her and starts kissing me again.

"Eric, Honey I need you." She says.

I reach down and cup her breasts and start licking down her chest to her stomach. I place my hand over the area right above her pelvic bones and take a deep breath.

A thought that I have never had jumps through my brain "Some day she will carry my child." I smile to myself and proceed down her until I am between her thighs. I start biting and licking but I haven't taken her panties off. She is wiggling and sighing. I smile and rub up against her some more. Oh God she is so wet. I need her so much. I want to taste her.

"Eric, please" She moans

"Please what, my love?" I ask

"Please, oh Eric please I want you inside me."

On her request I pull off her panties and start licking, sucking and biting all over her warm center. Oh my god she is so wet. I start sucking on her clit and put my fingers inside her moving them back and forth, in and out. She is so tight and wet.

"Sookie, my love you are so tight come for me baby " I continue sucking OH GOD she tastes so good. I need her. I need to be inside her. At that she starts to tighten up.

I feel her walls closing in on me.

"OH GOD, Oh Eric "

A small part of me hopes Compton heard that

I pull my fingers out of her and she starts to position me over her. I pull off my boxers and shove myself inside her and just wait a moment. She feels so good.

I start my rhythm and Sookie puts her hands on my ass and starts shoving me in harder. I love this woman.

I lift her hips up slightly and I hike one of her legs over my shoulder. I pull so just my tip is inside her and then I go in as deep as I can and then do it again.

'OH Sookie you fell so good'

"Eric. I am going to come again."

She looks me right in the eye and spills right over the top.

"Oh yes, oh Ahhh Eric" Her tightness brings me over my top. "My Love,oh God..." We stay that way for a few minutes and I go to pull out of her.

"No please, stay here for awhile just don't move." She asks

Now what do you say to a request like that?

*****

SPOV

The next morning I woke in a hurry. I had to run back to my place. Grab my outfit for the meeting, get to my morning classes, get the presentation printed for the meeting, get back to Eric's, shower and change and be ready by 2pm.

"Hon, I'll get the presentation done for you" Amelia said. I am marketing manager on this project.

"Thanks hon."

I got through my morning and got back to Eric's house. I jumped in the shower and ran back to his room. He was sitting at his computer.

"Love, I spoke with the legal team. The offer letters will be messengered to your house in Bon Temps on Wednesday morning.

"Fantastic", I say "Do we know what we are offering them?":

"At least 10,000 over the average."

I look stunned.

"Well we want them to say yes." He shrugs and smiles

He is already dressed and says he will wait downstairs for me. I decide to where my Chanel looking long suite. It has a short jacket and a pencil thin black skirt. I put a pink scarf over my shoulder for color. Put on my diamonds by the yard (thank you Mr. Northman) and put my hair in a very elegant bun. Some light makeup and I am all set.

I walk downstairs at 1:30 to find ric Bob and JB sitting in the living room all in suites. They all look up and stare at me.

Eric walks over to me 'My love you look very elegant. Fitting for any boardroom on Madison avenue."

I smile at him "And you my dear Eric, look like you OWN Madison Avenue"

"In time my love, all in good time" He winks at me.

Tara walks in "Hey hon you look nice. Amelia says she will meet us over there, She is grabbing the presentations from the print shop."

Tara looks very nice in a brown hounds tooth suite with a little tan shell underneath it. The jacket flairs just enough so that it swings and the skirt is long and narrow flaring at the bottom.

I put my laptop in it's bag and Eric grabs my hand as we walk out the door.

"Here goes nothing" Bob says We all laugh.

*********************

SPOV

Everyone is seated and I turn on my PowerPoint presentation.

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen, distinguished facility, Dean Porter and Chairman Andrews. On behalf of Eric Northman and our executive staff I would like to thank you for the opportunity to speak to you this afternoon."

I look at Eric and he nods, smiling and approving of my introduction.

"I am aware that this meeting is to be a mid way meeting to let you know where we are at in the publication. We would like to share with you are status to date" I switch the slide. "As you can see from this update, we are further along than anticipated. From our projection, we will be able to go to print and have the publication on the shelf my Term End Graduation." Murmurs from the crowd.

I continue "Further more, we are approximately 45% under budget and suspect to come in at around that upon completion. Before you is the backup documentation to support this statement."

"Excuse me Miss Stackhouse" Mr. Andrews interjects. "Am I correct in understanding that you brought a 5 1/2 month publication project to it's completion in under 2 months with a 45% profit to the departments?"

"Yes Sir we did" I am very proud of my team

"My Dear Miss Stackhouse, would you like a job balance the universities budget?" Everyone laughs.

"With your approval I would like to show you some highlights of our Magazine."

"Please continue Miss Stackhouse" Felipe says

"Ladies and Gentlemen my I introduce you to _LSU Attitude_" I flip the slide showing the first cover of _Attitude_. It shows our masthead and a wonderful picture of the sun setting over the administration hall. Bob is a genius!

Everyone applauds.

I proceed to give high level overview of what the magazine will be highlighting in its first issue. I speak about how the advertisement space is completely sold with a waiting list for further issues. How we have ideas for the upcoming issues for our predecessors and our philosophy of the magazine as a whole.

"In closing, we humbly request that you approve of this new timeline and allow us to proceed with a December publishing date."

"Ms. Stackhouse," Mr. Porter says "We thank you. If you and your team would step out for a moment, we would like to confer."

"Of Course" I turn and my team stand and step out. When we get out the door I grab onto Eric and hug him for all I am worth. "I am so proud of you" He says

***************

EPOV

When Sookie stands up to start the presentation, I see a change in her. Look at that, she has an Executive Sookie that matches my Executive Eric. She is tall, assertive and almost regal. She answers all questions without missing a beat and presents our publication with grace and dignity. My God I love her.

When we leave the room, She grabs on to me and all I can say is : "I am so proud of you"

Not 10 minutes later, Felipe comes out to bring us back in.

"Miss Stackhouse" Mr. Andrews begins "We are very impressed in the matter that this project has unfolded. Your team as well as yourself, Mr. Northman and Professor DeCastro should be commended.

As such, on behalf of LSU we would like to thank you for your work. We are accepting your new proposal and expect delivery before graduation. Also, We are all so impressed that you will be receiving special letters of accommodation and recommendations from your deans as well as from me. Thank you very much."

Everyone stands and claps. I look at Sookie. She looks like a queen. People start mingling and Mr. Porter comes over to where Sookie and I are standing.

"Miss Stackhouse, I am very impressed with you. This is a remarkable thing you have accomplished. Please tell me, I know you have just learned you are graduating months before you planned, have you given any thought as to where you would like to work. I could make a special call if it would help." He smiles to my Sookie

"Thank you Dean. But I have just accepted an offer." She says

"And may I ask where you will be heading?" he asks

"I am the new Creative Editor at _Sophie_." She says looking at me and smiling.

He smiles at me "Well Mr. Northman, I must commend you on your business instincts. She will be an asset to any publication. " He looks at our hands intertwined "Or any man. Congratulations and good luck."

We all excuse ourselves and head back to the house. When we get there Victor, Thalia, Holley and Terry are waiting to start the party. We have a ton of fun, but Sookie and I leave early to enjoy some time alone.

"Love" I say to her. "I know it will be a few days until we can sleep together again, I want to hold you all night"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" She says with a devilish smile "I have a plan for that."

Now I am intrigued

***********************************************

SPOV

We wake Tuesday morning. My Viking god is next to me. He is so beautiful when he sleeps. We have a busy day ahead of us, though, so it is time to get up.

I get packed and get ready for my morning classes. My classes are over at 2pm. We all should be ready to go by 3 which will get us into Bon Temps by 7pm.

I haven't seen Bill since Sunday. I am rather relieved and am hoping we don't bump into him in Bon Temps. I am really hoping he has gone to his parents. But I don't want to think of him any longer. My band of friends (extended family) are going home for the holidays. I am very excited.

At 3pm we are all outside Eric's house. Bob is taking his car with JB and Tara. Just in case Tara needs to give directions. Eric and I are going in his care with Victor, Thalia and Felipe. Amelia has given us 2 way radios so we can talk back and forth between the cars. And we are off

"So what is going to be the sleeping arrangements" Victor asks "I mean we are not staying at Compton's are we:"

"Ummm Nope" I smile "we have it all worked out. Victor, you and Thalia are going to stay at Tara's with JB. She has three bedrooms over there. Felipe you are going to stay in the smaller of the two bedrooms downstairs at my house. Across from Gran's room. There are 2 bedrooms upstairs that don't get used because Gran cannot walk up the stairs. We will tell Gran, you and Bob are staying in one room and me and Amelia are staying in the other. When we go up, we will just pair up." I say with a smile. See sweetie, no sleeping alone" I hug his arm –

"I like that idea" My Viking smiles and kisses my hand.

**************

EPOV

As we pull up to the driveway, I see the house that is portrayed in the painting above Sookie's bed. I look over and she is practically bouncing in her seat.

I see an elderly woman making her way out onto the farmers porch as we pull up.

"Let me get the door for you." I say to Sookie "I want your Gran to know I was raised a gentleman" I wink at her and snicker.

I walk around the car and let Sookie out.

"Baby Girl!" I hear the elderly woman say.

"Hey Gran" Sookie sings, grabs my hand and almost skips to the porch. I have to stifle a chuckle.

Sookie runs and gives her Gran a big hug.

"Ah, Baby Girl, Sookie I have missed your lovin." Sookie smiles

"Gran, this is my Eric" That is the first time she has introduced me as that

"Mrs. Stackhouse, it is lovely to finally meet you." I go to shake her hand

"None of that boy give me some sugar" And reaches her arms to hug me

"and call me Gran. Everyone does." She smiles "Welcome to my home and welcome to my family" I look at Sookie – is she going to cry?

"Hey Gran!" I hear Tara

"Tara bell, how are you sweet thing. And Amelia – look at you. Now introduce me to these strapping young me." Gran is just all smiles, but she still hasn't let go of my hand.

Sookie does all the introductions. Then Gran looks at me "My you are Adonis aren't you" Everyone laughs. "Well come on in. I have made a big thing of homemade stew and biscuits. Oh Sookie honey your friend apologized for not being here this evening but he said he will see you on Thanksgiving. He had some pressing business in Menton tomorrow."

"Friend, What friend?" Sookie Asks

"Peter's Nephew Bill" She replies

"You are so kidding me!" Tara says.

***************************************

SPOV

"Gran, when did you meet him" I ask

"He came around earlier today. Said he was able to leave school early and had to get some things together. You did invite him the Thanksgiving right? Gran asks

"Well, sort of, but we had a bit of a falling out and I didn't think he would come."

Gran looked at me and read between the lines

"Well, you know how I feel about people being alone on the holidays. Though I must say, that boy may want to use a little less starch in his underwear. He is a bit stiff."

At this everyone cracks up. All accept my Viking god. I lean in and kiss his cheek and whisper "It is going to be fine."

We walk into the house and I give everyone the mini tour. Living room, dining room, kitchen, back porch. We then go in to sit down to a lovely meal.

**********************

EPOV

'Okay, if I kill Bill and bury him in the swamp, will anyone ever find him? Will anyone really care?' Everyone is laughing but I am just pissed. I can feel my sweet Sookie kiss my cheek and try to calm me.

We walk into the house and it is everything I imagined it would be. Everything a bit older but spotless as can be. You could tell that Gran took great pride in her house. And from the slowness of her walk, I am assuming that it took awhile for her to prepare for the weekend.

Sookie gives us the grand tour. She is so happy. She brings us through the kitchen to the back porch. I spy the big pile of logs on the ground.

"Gran." Sookie hollers back "Did Jason finally take down those trees out back?"

"Yes darling, but he hasn't had the time to cut and split. I was hoping he would be able to get it down before the snow falls but that is looking like it wont happen. You know Jason."

I look at Sookie inquisitively.

"Jason is very sweet but he doesn't always follow through on things" Sookie Shrugged

"Well, we can tackle the load tomorrow." I say looking at the other men in attendance who all shake their heads.

"Oh no," Sookie protests "You are all here to relax. I didn't invite you to work."

"No worries Sook" Bob says "Good old fashion physical labor is good for the soul."

She smiles

"And we will help with anything you need" Amelia pipes in.

"Yeah," Says Tara "And don't even tell me Sookie Stackhouse you don't have a list already forming in your head of what needs to be done."

Sookie blushes and smiles as we walk back into the kitchen. "It is just Gran is here alone and she cannot do a lot of things she used to."

I place my arms around Sookie and she leans back with a sigh "Sookie my love, don't you worry. We will make sure Gran is all cared for while we are here."

She leans back and kisses me "Thank you Eric. You don't know how much that means to me."

We all sit down and Sookie and Tara bring in dinner. It is probably the best beef Stew I have ever had and I tell Gran that.

"Why, thank you Eric. I am glad you are enjoying it. I was going to make low cookin but I wanted something that would keep if you all were running late."

"Low cookin?" I ask

"Low Cookin" Tara interjects "Low Land cooking. You know biscuits and gravy, grits, fried chicken, chicken fried steak, hush puppies, Collared greens. That sort of stuff."

"Exactly. But with your time not certain, I didn't want it to spoil."

We talk a bit more and Sookie tells Gran of the latest news on the project. If Gran was any prouder she would have popped a button.

"Well that is wonderful my darling."

We clean up and I help Sookie with the dishes as everyone else keeps company with Gran in the living room.

Before we join them, I pull Sookie into my arms. She smiles up at me. "I love you more everyday my Sweet Sookie." I kiss her gently and she smile back. "Why thank you, I hope this is a trend. Because I just signed a contract to be stuck to you for the next 5 years" She giggles.

"Oh I hope you agree to a lot longer than that." I say with a sly smile

She looks a little nervous but I smile and walk her into the living room.

"Well there you to are." Gran smiles and looks at our entwined hands. "Thought you two got lost" Sookie blushes

"Well, it is getting late. I am getting ready to head to bed. Sookie, you have the sleeping arrangements all set?"

"Yes Ma'am" She says. "Tara, JB, Victor and Thalia are going down the road to Tara's house. Felipe will take the small bedroom down here. Amelia and I will be in my room and Bob and Eric will take Jason's old room"

Gran smiles. By the look on her face, I am certain that she knows exactly the room situation but she is not saying a word.

We discuss a plan for tomorrow and say goodnight. Tara's house is just two houses down out on the road. But it is far enough you need to drive.

Bob and Amelia grab their bags out of the car and they take Bob's care so they have a way to get back in the morning.

I eye the swing on the front porch and pull Sookie over to it and she snuggles up for a minute.

"You happy my Love" I squeeze her tightly.

"Very" As she kisses my neck.

After getting the rooms all ready and beds made. We all say our goodnights and climb the stairs.

Sookie is making sure there is towels and such for everyone while I check out her room. Pictures of her and Tara, and some of Amelia. A picture of a man, I am assuming is Jason holding up a big fish. A picture of a couple, I am thinking it is Sookie's parents since she looks so much like the man. There are trinkets and items of days long gone and treasured memories. I have to smile at myself and my Sweet Sookie. I cannot wait to start making some of these memories together.

She comes in and puts her arms around me from behind. "Thank you for being here." She says

"Thank you for sharing your memories with me" I say turning to look into her eyes.

We undress and climb into bed. No matter where we are, home is where my Sweet Sookie lays her head.

*********************

SPOV

We wake early to the smell of coffee brewing. I smile at my Viking god whose eyes open to the same smell.

"Good morning my lovely." He says

"Hey there. Guess we should get up." I say "Lots to do"

"Indeed. Oh and the messenger should be here at some point this morning." He says.

Cool!

I dress in work clothes. Old worn jeans, tank top and flannel shirt tied up in front, and old keds.

I catch Eric looking at me. "Yes?" I say trying for the sexy grin, not sure I am nailing it or not.

"You look very sexy in that outfit." He growls.

"Eric, these are old work clothes..." I say

"Yup."

I shake my head and run downstairs.

In the kitchen is a familiar site. Gran and the stove. "Morning Gran" I run over to give her a kiss.

"Good morning, Darling. Sleep well?" She asks with a slight grin

"Oh yes" Changing the subject FAST "Let me do that for you"

"Why thank you." I take over at the stove. "Gran, you okay?" She is looking a bit tired still

"Oh, just getting old." She sighs

Everyone starts piling into the kitchen and the rest of the company

omes in the back door. My viking god saunters into the kitchen in an outfit that almost matches mine. He looks at me and winks and I just giggle.

I can see Gran looking back and forth between us with a gentle smile and a nod.

"Well what do you all have planned today?"

"Well," I begin "I thought I would take the shutters down and get them cleaned up and the windows too."

"The lawn and gardens need cleaning up so Thalia and I are going to start on that " Tara says

"And we are going to tackle that wood pile " Eric completes our plan.

"I need to run into town later to get the rest of the stuff for tomorrow and to grab the turkey. Gran did you plan on dinner for tonight?"

"I thought we would discuss it when you go here" Gran looks at me. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Shrimp Etouffee. Has everyone had it before?"

"Victor and Eric shake their heads no.

"WHAT, you all have been in Louisiana for 6 years and you never had **Shrimp Etouffee**? You all are in for a treat."

With our chores all planned out, we get to work.

The guys head out to the wood pile and we ladies start on the windows. Gran helps some but I can tell she is tired so I ask if she can make place settings for tomorrow. She agrees and goes back to the dining room to get started.

After a few hours. We stop to make lunch. I make some sandwiches and heat up the stew. They guys come in and with all our morning chores down, we girls decide we are going to go into town to get the things we need.

"Sookie, Honey let me get you the keys." Eric says

"Oh hon, we can take Grans's car." I say

"You will have more room in the SUV love. Take it." Eric gives me the keys.

'What will the people in town think about Sookie Stackhouse driving in around in a brand new Lexus? Okay Sook, stop thinking like that ! You are about to start a job making more money than most of these people will ever see. You need to get a grip!

I clean up and we head out.

*********************

EPOV

We go out to start tackling the wood pile. Sookie has shown us where the chainsaw is and the axes and mall.

After about a 1/2 hour of chainsaw work, we get start preparing to split some of the logs

"Fucking Bill! I can not believe he came over to see Sookie's Grandmother!" I shake my head

"Dude is delusional Eric. Was he like this in High School?" Bob grabs a few logs and starts putting them in position to split.

"He would kind of follow me around a little. But nothing to bad. I mean he was kind of a geek, but he was cool and hung with some of the jocks in town. No one knew who I was or who my Father was. So, it was sort of cool. That was when I started playing Lacrosse. My Father didn't seem to think it was fitting when I was up in prep school in Manhattan. His parents were a bit strange, his father was more stoic than mine. But I didn't think much of it. When he said he got into LSU too, I thought it would be cool to know someone. But then I met Felipe and we got pretty tight and Bill kind of stayed on the outside of the crowd.

"I remember that, he sort of just pulled back." Felipe said "I don't know why"

"I wouldn't worry to much about this dude." Victor said "A few more weeks and we will all be off to the City and Compton will be here or wherever he will be. There is enough of us here today and tomorrow Sookie's Brother will be here too. Compton will not be able to get two minutes with Sookie."

"Maybe I am just being paranoid. The guy has an unhealthy obsession. You know he actually told Sookie she owed him an apology?"

"WHAT?" Victor looks like I just cut my arm off "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Told you. Delusional." I say.

Lunch is ready and Sookie tells me she they are running into town for some things. After some convincing, Sookie agrees to take the SUV. I hope she will like it. I want to get her a car when we move. I know her old one, though a good car, will not make it.

Sookie has hooked up the laptop for us so we can check on emails and such if we need to. After another hour or so, We got most of the pile cut, split and stacked. Something about doing work outside makes you feel like you have accomplished something.

We are heading back into the house when I see a car pull up and right after it another one.

Sookie kisses me and walks into the house. The car stops in front of the house and a man steps out.

"Mr. Norhman?" The man asks

"Yes" I say

"Executive Messenger services. Please sign here and here for your two deliveries."

The first is an envelope, the second is a small box I put in my shirt pocket to hide.

"Thank you , Sir" The man says and gets in and drives away.

I walk into the house and run upstairs to put the small box away and then take the envelope downstairs and sit in front of the computer to check emails.

There is a few from friends and associates inviting me to this and that. One from Sophie informing me that a package would arrive and that she had my other package picked up and is sending it along as well. There is one from Sophie's personal assistant giving me the dates of the three events Sookie and I will need to attend after Christmas. There are more but I feel it is best not to overwhelm her a this time.

I write them down and walk into the kitchen to see Tara rolling out crusts for pies and Sookie at the counter mixing up items for what I am assuming is the stuffing.

"Sookie, honey I got some dates of some events we will need to attend."

Gran looks up from her perch on the stool, slicing apples for a pie.

I continue " We have the Publisher's Tea on December 29th, The Black and white gala to raise funds for the NYC literacy program on the 30th and the Mayor's Gala on the 31st. Among other things. I am sure you will want to spend Christmas with Gran but would you be willing to come up on the 28th so we can be ready for these events?"

"Of course Eric. Gran are you okay with that?"

"Why yes, I will have you home for Christmas? That will be lovely." Gran looks tired

"Gran, why don't you go take a nap. We have it under control in here" Sookie says

"I think I will. Then I will be rested for Dinner. Eric, would you mind helping into my room?"

"I would be happy too." I say to here. I get the feeling she wants to talk to me and from Sookie's expression, I think she feels the same.

I walk Gran into her room. "Eric, I would like to speak to you if you don't mind." Gran begins

"Not at all Gran, how may I assist you." I smile at her. I am pretty sure I know what this is about.

"I am sure you have realized what a special person Sookie is?" I nod "She is my dearest and greatest treasure. Almost since she was born, she has had the ability to grace all that are around her. Her grandfather and father adored her. Though they were both taken from her far to soon. I have tried to shield her from anymore heartache so please forgive me when I ask you this, what are your intentions toward my granddaughter?"

I smile "Gran, she means as much to me as she does to you. I could not imagine my life without her. I intend to ask her to marry me the first chance I get."

Gran smiles "I expected as much. Watching you two is like watching a well choreographed dance. You are in complete harmony with each other. I can tell when you look at her, you will love her and take care of her. Now, don't let her get stubborn on you. She has been taking care of so much for so long. You hold on and love her. She will relax once she knows you aren't going anywhere."

"Thank you Gran. I intend on spending the rest of our lives treating her like the Southern Bell she is."

"Well that is what I wanted to hear. Now I think I will rest a bit. Old age is not my friend today" Gran giggles.

And with that I leave her to her nap.

When I return to the living room I see Sookie coming into out of the dining room. "Was that the messenger I heard when we got home?"

"Yes the letters have come. Do you want to talk to everyone now?"

"oh yes!" She is so excited

We call everyone into the living room.

"Sookie and I have been talking." I begin "As you know Sookie has agreed to join me at Sophie after graduation. We have been discussing our plans for the company and what changes we want to make. Since we have done such a good job with _Attitude_, we would like to keep our team together. Sookie?"

Sookie smiles and continues "Tara, we would like to offer you a position as Fashion Coordinator. You would be working directly with Sophie and learning the ropes from her." She hands Tara an envelope which she opens and reads the offer. She looks up wide eyed

Sookie smiles "Amelia, we are hoping you will accept a position as Senior Marketing Assistant. You would be working directly with our CMO Ruel LaComb." Sookie hands her another envelope. And she opens it and gasps

"Finally Bob, we hope you accept a position as Senior Photo Stylist" I say as Sookie hands him yet a third envelope. "In addition, Sophie has sent your portfolio to Fed Marker of Marker Gallery on the upper west side. He is interested in displaying your work. And JB, we know wall street awaits you, but if you change your mind, there is a place for you too. Thalia, when you graduate in the spring, if you wish to write for _Sophie_, we would love to have you. If you wish to peruse another avenue, Sookie and I would gladly write letters of recommendation for you"

There is complete silence.

All three of them look back and forth between them.

"Sookie," Amelia asks "What position have you taken?"

"Her official title" I interrupt "Is Creative Director. But we will be working side by side on this." I smile at my Lovely Sookie.

"Well, what ya'll think." Sookie says

"Well, " Bob says " I think I have just made a career change." He smiles.

Amelia and Tara look at each other. "I guess you got yourself a team" Tara says

"Yeah!" Sookie screams

********

The girls work in the kitchen for a few more hours and I sit at the computer checking on a few things. Confirming the appointments with Sophie-Ann and Andre. And checking on a few things.

****************

SPOV

Dinner is ready. So I call everyone to the dining room. I serve up the dish and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. There is some talk about _Sophie_ and what everyone is looking at doing. I am just so excited! I feel like my family is coming with me. I know it is silly, but it feels like home.

********************

EPOV

Dinner is ready and I have never had a more enjoyable meal. After, we head to the living room.

It is starting to get late so we all decide we should get to bed. It will be an early morning for Sookie tomorrow, getting Thanksgiving Dinner ready. I walk Tara, JB, Victor and Thalia to the car and come back to find Sookie in the front porch swing.

"Hello my Angel." I say to her

"Hello my love. Did you enjoy your day" She asks

"Very productive I would say." I come to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Eric, these events we are going to, I am going to need gowns aren't I?" She sounds a little uncertain.

"Yes, for the galas. The black and White you either where a black or white gown. The other, you can choose what you want. The Tea is in the afternoon, so semi-business dress would be the goal there. The other things will just be business"

She is silent.

"Sookie, would you like me to have Sophie send some dresses down for you to try on? I know you will probably not be able to get to New Orleans to look for one and Tara will not have time to make you one...." I don't want to push but I don't want her to be concerned either.

"No, I will see what Tara has made for the fashion show first. If nothing pops, I may just go on line and pick a few. If we get to the city a day or two early, is that enough time to find a dress?"

"It could be, but Sookie, Sophie has personal shoppers everywhere from Saks to Bergdorf's. We can have them look for you and send you some. If you don't like them, we send them right back." I try to sound calm but the idea of her fretting over dresses is just silly. We have the means. She has the salary to do whatever she wants and as soon as she is my wife she will have to buy tons of these types of things for all the events we are going to."

"Okay, let me talk to Tara first. I would love to wear one of her designs. If nothing pops out at me, we will call Sophie. "

Well that was easier than expected.

We rock a little while longer and then we get up to go inside. I could have sworn I see a shadow in the woods. But when I look back, it is gone. But the lights are on at Compton's house. I don't get a good feeling from him being so close.

We walk inside and close the door. Heading upstairs to bed.

***********

SPOV

Yeah! We have or Team together. I am more excited than ever about or new life. But what about Eric and I? I know he talks in forever, but what if he gets tired of me? He hasn't asked me to marry him. He has hinted at it but not asked. What if he doesn't believe in marriage? I think I may need to talk to him about this. I will just need to find the time.

Dinner is a success. Everyone seemed to enjoy it. Gran is worrying me. She looks so tired. I will need to talk to Jason tomorrow.

I am thinking about the events we have coming up. I will need some dresses. And they will need to be good. There will be reports, photographers, all that jazz. I am not sure a knock off will be acceptable. Eric is such "Old Money" They probably put their children in Gucci diapers.

We are cuddle back into the swing. "Eric, these events we are going to, I am going to need gowns aren't I?"

He agrees and offers to have some sent down to me. Who has dresses sent to them?

"Sophie has personal shoppers everywhere from Saks to Bergdorf's. We can have them look for you and send you some. If you don't like them, we send them right back." Eric assures me.

I start my mantra and sigh "Okay, let me talk to Tara first. I would love to wear one of her designs. If nothing pops out at me, we will call Sophie. "

I am sure this is not what he expected but he is right. My new life is starting and I might as well get used to it.

We leave the swing and head for bed.

A/N We were going to get to thanksgiving, but Eric and Sookie keep demanding their time :)

Thank you for all of your reviews. The are wonderful!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N Thank you THANK YOU for your wonderful reviews. They definitely give me incentive to write.

I had to divide the last chapter it two because it was getting way to long. These characters grab hold of me and just have so much to say (doesn't help that I am a jabber mouth in real life :)

Now let's get ready for a turkey dinner – and maybe a little lemon thrown in?

*************************************************

Chapter 11 – Thoughts and Thankfulness

Eric goes to the bathroom first and then I go. When I come out, there is two large boxes on the bed.

"What is this?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Open it and find out" He says, lying on his side in nothing but a pair of silk boxer briefs.

"This one" He points to the first box , "Is for tomorrow. This one," He points to the second box, "Is for tonight" With a wiggle of his eyebrows

I open the first box and gasp "When did you get this?"

"I ordered it before we left. Do you like it? Tara said you were eyeing it on the Saks website the last time you were doing research for your trending class."

I had been, but never thought I could afford such an outfit. Eric has bought me a wine colored Donna Karen knit dress with a over stated turtleneck and wide arm sleeves. Under the dress is a pair of black hose and knee length boots.

"Honey, you didn't have to buy me this." I say looking at everything. He takes the dress from me and hangs it on a hanger and puts it on the door. "You liked it, and I know you would look lovely tomorrow in it."

I start my mantra again. I will have to start getting used to this sooner or later. When I think about it, I may have three outfits in my closet that would be acceptable for our new life in the City. If I was just going to work at a publication house, then my target and knock-off clothes would be fine. But the station that Eric's family holds and the nature of my new career especially in fashion, I would have to be at the top of style ladder.

I shake my head and go to the second box. I open and smirk at him. "Oh really?"

This box holds a new La Perla nightgown and robe. This time in pink. It is long with two high slits on both sides. The bodice is pink with white embroidery and the robe has the same embroidery on the lapel and the sleeves.

"You are spoiling me!" I say

"That is the point you know." He says and I go to put the gown on.

When I return He has returned to his original position on the bed. He is looking at me with lust and longing in his eyes. "You are a vision my lovely. Come here." He reaches for me.

"Can you be quiet." I ask him

"Oh I am going to try" He smiles

I climb into bed next to him. He looks right into my eyes and starts kissing me all over my face. He rubs his hands up and down my sides. Just brushing past my breasts. I let out a sigh. Facing him on my side, I drape one leg over his waist and start rubbing my hands across his chest.

"My life is almost perfect" He says

"Almost?" I ask

"Yes almost, pretty soon it will be perfect. But this is as good as I have ever felt in my life. Promise me Sookie. Promise that we will always be together. Nothing can stop us if we are together." He almost looks like he is going to cry.

"I promise" I say

That ends our verbal conversation. We are trying to be as silent as the grave but because of that we are having the most intense and sensual exchanges in our touches.

Eric reaches up and palms my breast and kisses down my neck. I start my hands decent to his gracious plenty and begin to rub. He stops kissing my neck and looks right in my eyes and his hand trails down to my ass and then to my folds. He gives out a sigh. I am so wet and he knows it.

I release his ready and waiting shaft from his briefs and start to stroke him. Starting at the tip and taking small strokes and then getting longer. Eric moves my thong aside and lifts my gown.

He pulls me closer to him, making me release him form my touch. He pulls my leg higher on his hip an positions himself at my entrance. Without a word he enters me first slowly and then a little deeper. Our eyes never loose contact. I give out a long sigh. I have missed him. He stays like that for a few minutes with gentle strokes. I want him deeper so bad, I cant stand it.

We roll and I am on my back. He starts moving a little stronger now but not faster. All the love and desire I know he has for me is welled up in his eyes. He reaches down and starts to rub my clit. The feeling is incredible and more intense that I could ever imagine. I start to come and he knows it by the feel of my muscles. He quickens his pace just a little and he comes with me.

We wait out the aftershocks and we kiss.

"That was the closest I have ever felt to you." He whispers.

"I love you Eric." Is all I can say.

"Always." He says as he lays down next to me and we snuggle.

A few minutes later I get up and come back with a washcloth for him to clean up. I have taken care of it in the bathroom.

We get into bed and fall asleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day.

*****************************

EPOV

Can you make love to someone and know you are inside each others soul? That is how I felt last night with Sookie.

I meant what I said. Life is almost perfect. The life I thought I was going to hate, is turning out to be a dream. Now all I need to do is get her to agree to marry me! But I want to do it in a way that she will always remember it.

My little Bell is already up and from the smells coming from the kitchen, she has been up for awhile. When I reach the kitchen, I see Sookie at the oven in yoga pants and my lacrosse shirt. Gran is sitting with Tara snapping peas and Amelia and Thalia are rolling out dough for what I think is going to be biscuits. I can here the TV from the living room and know someone has put on the Thanksgiving Day parade.

"Good Morning ladies. Where are they guys this morning." I say

Everyone returns the hello "Coffee's ready sleepy head" My Bell says with a giggle. I look at the clock, it is almost 10:30. "The guys are outside finishing the wood pile."

"Oh, I guess working outside made me tired. Let me run out and help them."

Sookie smiles at me "Okay, but you better get in the shower soon. Jason, Crystal and Hoyt will be here at noon and dinner is at two."

I go to walk outside but the guys are on their way back in. "Dude, you slept through the rest of the work." Bob winks at me "City boy isn't use to the country air?"

"Look who is calling city boy, you are from Central park west." I say and everyone laughs

I head to the living room to check emails. Nothing important. One from Pam with pictures of Vail. She looks like she is having fun. I see in one of them a guy who I would assume is Pam's new "friend" but not sure. Then I see one with Selah. I roll my eyes. No word in her emails about Sookie or the job I offered her. Is Sophie keeping it a secret? I jot off an email wishing her a happy thanksgiving and close the browser.

With that my phone rings.

"Hello"

"Happy Thanksgiving my lovely Nephew. How are you doing meeting the future in-laws" Sophie giggles

"Sookie Gran is as delightful as she is. It is easy to see who raised her. How is London? "

"Very well, thank you. They do not celebrate anything over here today so we have been just moving around the city as normal. The new designer may be a find. I will send you the specs and pictures of his work so you and Sookie can look at them" I have to smile, business Sophie is already seeing Sookie and I as a united front. Which is what I am counting on.

"That will be fine. We should find some time to look at them in the next few days. Sophie, have you told Pam about Sookie yet?"

"Well," Sophie sounds cautious "I told her that you met someone, I also told her you hired a creative editor, the most creative and exceptional student you found at school. But I didn't tell her they were one in the same. I thought you should be the one to explain it all to her. "

"Okay, I was just asking. Thank you for letting me be the one to tell her."

"You are welcome my dear boy. Now, will I be meeting this lovely southern bell before you ask her to marry you?" She laughs outright this time.

"Honestly, I am trying to wait until after graduation, but I am not sure I can." I tell her

"Well, either way, You have my blessings and I am looking forward to getting to know your little Bell."

"Sophie, we may need to enlist the assistance of your shoppers for some gowns and outfits for Sookie. We will not have time to get her to New Orleans before the events and I don't want her to rush around once we get back to the city."

"Oh no that would never do" Sophie says "If you need anything, just call me, I will have Alyssa set it up."

"Thank you, have a nice day Sophie" With that we hung up.

I look at the computer. Nothing more to do today. Turning it off I head up to the shower

****************

SPOV

I get up real early to get started on dinner. The Turkey needs to go in at 5am if we are to eat on time. I made the cornbread oyster stuffing yesterday. So all I need to do is stuff the bird, season it and it will be good to go.

I change out of my beautiful gown and into yoga pants and my all time favorite shirt, Eric's Lacrosse shirt. I pull my hair in a ponytail and run downstairs.

Gran is already up, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning my darling." Gran says, "Sleep well?"

"Yes ma'am. What are you doing up so early?" I ask

"Well, old habits of being a farmers wife. What do you need to do and what can I do to help?" Gran smiles up at me.

"I told you, I would do it all. You can keep me company?" I say

"That would be nice. This is quite a right of passage my dear. I think this is the first time you are doing the holiday without me." Gran says with a tone of sadness "As it should be."

"Oh Gran, I would not know any of this if it wasn't for you." I hug her from behind. "You have taught me everything I know."

She pats my hand and I go to work.

"So....What do you think of Eric?" I ask without turning around.

"I think he loves you very much." Gran says "and I know you love him just as much. You two are perfect together. How he looks at you reminds me of how Grandpa used to look at me. I think he will take fine care of you my little Southern Bell." Gran goes for a second cup of coffee.

"Why is everyone so intent on someone taking care of me. I have been doing find all on my own." I throw the towel down on the counter with an exhale.

"Sookie, honey come here and sit down for a moment." I sit down and she grabs my hands.

"Eric wants to take care of you, not control you honey." I look down at the table. Gran puts her hand under my chin and moves my gaze to her eyes. "Sweetie do you remember when you were a little girl and your Daddy would throw you in the air?" I nod remembering it brings tears to my eyes "What did you call it?" Gran asks

I swallow hard and say just about a whisper "I would say help me fly Daddy."

"That's right and you would laugh and scream for him to make you go higher. Do you know why you were never afraid?" I shake my head "Because my Sweet girl, someone was always there to catch you. Oh Sweet girl, you have not had anyone to catch you for a long time. You have been safe, yes, but you can sore Sookie. Eric wants to be there to help you fly and be there to catch you. Look at what the two of you have accomplished." I can feel the tears rolling down my face "You have the passion and drive to be so much more. Let Eric be your safe place and you his. Take care of each other. I suspect you two will be force together. He has the same type of soul."

I hug my Gran. She is so wise and true. I made up my mind right then to stop fighting it and let Eric in. "Thank you Gran."

A few hours later, the kitchen is a buzz with people and activity. I figured it was a good time to talk to Tara about the gowns. I explain to her what is going on and what I need.

"Ah Sookie," Tara says. "I don't know if anything I have on hand will be elegant enough for what you are talking about."

"Well," I say "Eric suggested I use Sophie-Ann's shoppers to find some things and have them sent down to review."

All four women stop and look at me.

Amelia is the first to speak "You are actually considering not using a shopper, Sookie are you nuts?"

"I feel kind of strange. Remember this is all new to me." I say in my defense

"Sookie, honey. You are going to be attending events with the elite of the elite. You and Eric are going to be running the top Fashion magazine in the country. What you wear and don't wear will set trends and styles. Sweetie you are going to be looked at as the fashion forward sect. You need help and Eric is offering it to you. Take it."

Amelia takes my hand "Remember sweetheart, you have friends with you. We are your team"

I smile

"We will not let you down, but Sister, someone offers you the keys to Bergdorf's you don't say no!" At that everyone laughs.

Eric finally stirs from his slumber. I am not sure if it was the country air yesterday or the intense love making, but he was certainly tired.

After some back and forth he goes into the other room to check emails. I remind him that company will be here at noon.

It is about 11 o'clock

Time to set the table. Amelia, is running up to get ready. Tara and Thalia have gone back to Tara's house to get dressed. Gran has decided to rest and then get dressed.

I move it to the dining room as my beautiful Viking god comes down from his shower. He looks like he has just stepped out of GQ. He has on a pair of perfectly fitted black slacks with a wine colored silk top which I am sure matches my dress perfectly. His shoes are shined to glass and probably cost more than any pair of shoes I own. Well, that was until Eric started buying some for me.

"I need to set the table and then I am going to get ready. But before I do, I would like to know if we can speak to Sophie about using her shoppers. I have spoken to Tara and Amelia and they insist this is the way to go." I walk over to him and kiss him. "If that is okay?"

He smiles at me "Why the change of heart?"

"I had a long talk with Gran and with the girls. I have a lot to learn about the social station I am heading for, but I know you will not let me fall."

He kisses me softly and Whispers "Never"

He smiles and continues

"Well in that case, I will email Sophie now." He kisses me and heads to the living room

I finish the table and run up to dress.

I run through the shower and get ready. I pull my hair up into a messy bun and add a bit of makeup. The dress fits me perfectly and I must admit I love the boots! I stand in the mirror and look at myself. I smile a little and head downstairs. I find Eric at the computer and he asks me to join him.

***************

EPOV

Wow just like that she has agreed to the shoppers. I must keep these woman around her more often. It really helps convincing Sookie to my way of thinking. I smile to myself. I send off an email to Sophie and she must be at the computer because she sends one right back.

_My Dear Boy,_

_I am happy to help Sookie in this matter. I am cc'ing Alyssa on this email. She will send Sookie an information card so the shoppers can better buy for her style, body type and need. If you have a picture of her on hand, please send that as well. It will give the shoppers and Alyssa an image to go with. On another note. In light of what you two will be undertaking and what will be required, Sookie may want to consider hiring a personal assistant once you are all settled. But we can discuss that once you are all here._

_Kiss Kiss and much love,_

_Sophie._

Within 10 minutes there is an email from Alyssa. She is nothing if not efficient.

Everyone is sitting around talking as I read the email

_Hello Master Northman, _

_I hear our shoppers are required for the young Miss Stackhouse. Please have her answer the following questions and _

_What events are you attending?_

_Your size?_

_Your height?_

_Favorite color?_

_Body Style? (picture if available)_

_Style preference?_

_Designers you like?_

_Shoe size?_

_I will have the shoppers working quickly and have the items delivered sometime next week._

_If I can be of any further assistance to you or Miss Stackhouse, please let me know._

_Best Regards _

_Alyssa_

I finish reading and Sookie walks in. "Sookie, can you come here. We need to answer these questions about your attire preferences."

"Wow that was quick." She says.

"Yes, Alyssa is very efficient." I say " Now lets answer these questions."

"Okay" she says, And she begins to read and answer as I type

"What events are you attending? Lets see the Mayor's Gala, The black and white gala, the publishers tea and other day and evening functions.

Your size? I am a size 8

Your height? I am 5'5"

Favorite color? Blue, Pink

Body Style: Full Busted (I giggle). Eric attach one of the pics from the photo shoot it is that folder there.

Style preference? Contemporary and Classic

Designers you like? Oh I like Donna Karen, Diane Van Furstenberg, ohh I like my Versace dress too.

Shoe size? 7 1/2

That should do it right?" She asks

"Perfect, I will just send this off" I add a few notes on the number of events we will be attending and also that Work attire may be in order as well. I attach one of the pictures that show Sookie's beautiful body and I send it off as Tara, Amelia, and Thalia walk in to meet the rest of us.

*************

SPOV

Okay Q/A done for the shoppers. At least I don't have to think about it now. Worst case, I like nothing they pick out and have to shop when I get to NYC.

Anyway. Amelia compliments my new outfit and I tell her she looks stunning. She is wearing a Ralph Lauren Silk Cashmere forest green dress that comes to mid calf and her fantastic Valentino heels. Tara is wearing a blood read pencil skirt with a black silk blouse and black boots. Thalia is wearing a pair of gray and blue pinstipe pants with blue shell and sweater that matches. The men are all in black pants, and silk shirts. Boy you can tell we are all into fashion. I laugh to myself.

I ask if anyone needs a new drink when the doorbell rings.

I go to answer the door and my face drops.

"Hello Darling" He says "Happy Thanksgiving"

"Hello Bill, nice to see you" I don't mean a word of it.

At the sound of his voice Eric comes to the door to assist me.

"What, she isn't allowed to answer the door by herself any more Northman? Possessive aren't we" Bill smirks

Eric Growls.

Bill just sneers "Nice outfit Sookie. Another knock off or a gift from Northman?"

"Okay, listen to me Bill Compton. My Gran knows you are here but I want to let you know one thing. You do anything inappropriate, you are out of here."

"Of course Sookie. Here this is for you" He hands me a bottle of wine.

He comes in and everyone says there hello's, Albeit very dryly. Gran has joined everyone in the living room and I see her expression. Nothing gets by that lady.

2 minutes later the door opens again. "Hey where is my favorite sister!" Jason hollers

"Jay – I am your only sister." I shake my head

"Cause God got it right the first time, why try again" He puts down the case of beer he has brought, picks me up and swings me around.

He looks around the room and zeros in on Eric. "You must be Eric. I would know you anywhere." They shake hands and I make the introductions. When I get to Bill, I can see the expression change on Jason's face. Not a lot, just a little.

"Jason" I say "Bill is staying at Mr. Compton's place on the other side of the cemetery."

"Ah, that's right. Now I remember Sookie telling me about you. Would anyone like a beer before I go stow these in the fridge?" The men accept, the woman decline. I offer wine to the ladies and take the beer for Jason so he can settle in.

As I return with drink I can here Jason talking to Eric "Hey congratulations on this project thing Sookie was telling me about. That is like so cool!"

Eric smiles "Thank you. Your sister is the mastermind behind it. She has done a fantastic job. That is why I was so eager for her to accept the position at my families company. We are going to make such a difference in the publishing world. I am looking forward to it." Eric comes up and puts his arm around me.

"You got a job. Cool Sookie – what are you doing?" Jason says sitting down next to Crystal and putting his arm around her. She smile at him.

I didn't think he would understand but I told him.

"Cool" Jason says "Is that like something big?"

Eric laughs "Yes, basically Sookie and I will be running the company"

"Ah that is just awesome Sook – way to go!" Jason is all smiles to me. He gets up and goes to Gran and puts his arm around her "What you think Gran, our Sook in the big time? Sook you are something you know that?" He gives Gran a kiss and goes to sit back down.

"Well that is news Sookie" Bill says "you will be going to NY with a job after all. Must be nice to have friends in high places."

Jason looks right at Bill "I don't think Eric would offer her a job on her good looks alone. Though, she is a beauty" I look at him a little shocked "Well you are Sook. Anyway, my Sister is really smart. Always has been. Congrats Sook I am real proud of you." And he looks sideways at Bill.

Gran changes the subject "Well since you are here Jason, we can give Sookie her birthday present. Go get it. It is on my hope chest."

Jason leaves and comes back in with a large wrapped bundle.

I sit down on the couch, Eric is perched on the arm next to me. I unwrap it to see the most beautiful White quilt that I have ever seen. As I unwrap it, I see in the middle are two entwined circles in off white.

"Oh Gran, it is beautiful, it must have taken you months to make this."

Gran just smiles at me "It is called a dowry quilt. In my day, girls were still sent to there marriage homes with dowries. They were mostly hope chests full of linens and kitchen things. The most wealthiest of families sent their daughters with dowry quilts. My mother and grandmother made mine."

"You never told me that Gran." I say

"Oh yes. My father was a banker in Shreveport. I was in finishing school when I met your Grandfather. It was a big town fair and we met at the dance that they always had. He was so handsome and full of life. I didn't know then that he was a farmer and after 3 dances, I didn't care." She smiles looking past me to the fireplace.

"This was his families house. And he had ask me here several times for dinner. My father was not very impressed but when I told him the farm and property held by the Stackhouse's was over 500 acres, well he softened a bit. And when he saw how much I loved Paul, he couldn't say no to me. One of the places on the property is about 5 miles back. A little clearing with a crystal pool" She smiles again "He took me there one day for a picnic. I was a little cranky by the time we got there. I was not accustom to walking so much. What I didn't know is that there is actually a road that snakes up there and that he had his brother go up on and setup the picnic. Anyway, when we got there I could not believe my eyes. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. After our lunch, Paul stood up and took me in his arms, humming the first song we had ever danced too. We danced slowly and when it was done, he got down on one knee and proposed. It was the most beautiful moment in my life up until then." Gran looked right at me "He always said that was his favorite place in the world and every year we would go up there for a picnic with my dowry quilt ."

"I remember, " I say "That is where He and Dad took Jason and I to learn to swim and to ice-skate in the winter."

"That is were your castle is too Sook" Jason says smiling and proud he remembers

"Castle" Amelia says.

Tara explains "When we were little, Sookie loved to write stories. No wonder she became a writer. Anyway, she would right these stories about a blonde knight who would rescue her from this or that. They were really good. Anyway, there is a tree up there that we used to climb. There is a branch that extends between two trees and Sookie would sit up there and call it her castle. When Jason was a little older, Him and Hoyt took some planks up there and made a little platform for us. It was Sookie's Castle." Tara smiles at me.

I hear a laugh "Sookie, you thought you were a princess even then." Bill says. Everyone ignores him but he turns his attention to Gran. "So do you still own all that property?"

"Oh no, we have sold part of it. We still own about 40 acres. But we haven't farmed since my husband was a live." Gran says

"Shame for the land to be wasted." Bill continues

Gran shrugs "It isn't wasted, my home is here."

At that I excuse myself to get dinner on the table.

Eric offers to get drinks for anyone who needs one and walks in the kitchen behind me.

He kisses the back of my neck

I smile and Amelia, Tara and Thalia come in to help me.

We get dinner on the table. Our table looks lovely

We have

_Waldorf Salad_

_Turkey _

_Cornbread Oyster Stuffing_

_Collard Greens_

_Sherried Acorn Squash with Cranberries_

_Herbed Mashed Potatoes_

_Stuffed Mushrooms _

_And Homemade Biscuits_

Everyone is enjoying their dinner.

"Well, Sookie. I guess you have accepted Eric Business proposal?" Bill Asks

"Yes, in fact Tara, Amelia and Bob have agreed to be part of our Executive team" I say with a snit in my tone.

"Well Northman, it looks like everything is coming up roses for you again. What a nice little package you have put together hope it lasts for you." Bill is glaring at Eric

"Dude, Chill" My Brother says "Sookie is brilliant. If Eric thinks she is going to make _Sophie_ work, than he is just as smart as she is."

"Why Darling, seems your brother is also under your spell. What a lucky girl you are."

Nothing more is said on the subject. Bill keeps asking questions about the surrounding area and who owns what. I am not sure, but I am a little uneasy at all of this.

We talk about this and that. Dinner is cleared and we bring out desserts. We decide to take it into the living room.

*****************

EPOV

What the hell is Bill playing at? At least, Jason recognizes this guy is an Ass. So we may need to do something about him.

We finish the best Thanksgiving Dinner I have ever had. I will have to remember that Sookie loves to cook. I would not deprive her of that joy no matter what.

We retire to the living room where I notice the small piano in the corner.

"Sookie, will you play for us." I ask. She blushes

"Oh hon, please" Amelia says

"I haven't played since the summer..." Sookie is greeted by pleases all around.

She sighs "Okay." She sits down and tests the tone. She begins to play and I know the song right away. Chopin Nocturne and she plays it beautifully. It is the sweetest sound I have ever heard.

At the last note, everyone claps.

"Hey Sook play that sexy jazz song you learned" Jason Says.

I smile at her and nod in agreement

"Okay – but no making fun of me Jay."

"Ah Sook, never - you sing like an angel. Right Gran" Jason looks at Gran who is sitting proud as a peacock in her chair.

"MY yes Sookie – just like an Angel. "

She takes a breath and starts the song. After the first few notes I know exactly what it is

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

Her Brother is right, she sounds like an Angel. My Angel.

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything

She looks right at me and sings right into my eyes.

But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

Everyone claps and I walk over to her and kiss her. "I love you"

"As much as I love you." She says with a smile.

Since dinner is over, we decide to go out on the porch. Jason, Tara, Hoyt and Sookie start trading stories about their childhood together. It is very warm and loving.

"Sook do you remember when we decided there were fairies in the woods?" Tara Said.

Sookie laughs.

"That was funny." She elaborates "We had found a book in the attic on fairies and how you could tell if one was about. The book said that twinkle lights would be seen in the dark and that the area would be darker than any area around. That flowers would bloom at night and that the air would smell sweet. Well over there in the woods right between ours and the Compton house, Tara and I thought there were fairies."

Everyone laughs.

"Well the fireflies would come and the area is darker because of the tree cover. Gran had planted moon flowers in there years before so they would bloom at night and the trees made it smell sweet. So we thought we would catch a fairy. We snuck out of my bedroom and watched all night trying to find a fairy. We woke up at the crack of dawn sitting against the tree with no fairies. We were heart broken."

I squeeze my little Bell. She must have been precious as a child.

Everyone is talking and Sookie looks at Jason

"Jason, is Gran okay? She seems awfully tired? "

"She went to the doctor last week" He says "She didn't tell me what he said. But she said that she shouldn't be driving much so Me, Hoyt and Hoyt's mom have been taking her places." My Sookie looks careworn and worried "Now, Sook I know what you are thinking. No you should not come home. Sweets, you have taken care of Gran, the house, and me (he laughs) for years. We will take care of Gran. If we need you, I know where to find you. She loves you and would be heartbroken if you changed any of your plans now."

I can see why Sookie loves Jason so much. He is simple and a bit self-centered but he loves his sister very much.

Bill walks out into the yard looking out at something. And Jason turns to me "Dude, what is that guys problem. I swear, if he says one more thing about Sook I am gonna send him packing."

I have to laugh "He had designs on Sookie and is not a good looser."

"Well he better learn, sorry Sook but the guy is an Ass."

"I know, I am trying to ignore him. I don't want to upset Gran on Thanksgiving"

Bill must have felt eyes on him because he came back to the porch. "This area has a great deal of potential. I am surprised no one has ever tried to develop it."

"Well" Jason says "Gran gets offers all the time. But this is Stackhouse land and it always will be."

Jason looks to the rest of us "So tomorrow, you all want to shoot skeet and then later we can hit Creole night? My band is playing and it should be a fun time."

"Creole night" Felipe asks

Sookie giggles "Creole night is an old fashion Louisiana BBQ and Craw Boil. Crawdads, Gumbo, Shrimp, all down home cooking. Merlottes does it every year. A big party setup out back and usually a band. Jason's has played there for the last few years."

"Yeah" Jason says. Sookie and Tara used to sing with us, but now Crystal does" He says kissing her on the temple and gives her a squeeze.

"That sounds cool." Victor says "I haven't shot skeet in years. And I am cool with a good party"

Everyone agrees it should be a fun time.

"Well I must be getting back." Bill interrupts "Much work to be done. Sookie thank you for a lovely dinner, please give my regards to your grandmother." He looks over to me with a smirk "Eric are you sure you don't want to stay at my place. This little house seems a bit tight with all of you in it."

"Thank you Bill. We are fine" I say

"As you like."

Sookie excuses herself to check on Gran and the ladies follow her.

I stand up and Bill, Victor Felipe and Bob all move closer to Jason and Hoyt.

"Dude, is it me, or is Bill up to something?" Bob says.

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. But I cannot imagine what he has up his sleeve."

Jason decides that he and Crystal should get going. We all start to say goodnight. He gets up to go in to get Crystal and say goodnight to Sookie and Gran.

On his way out, I stop him. "Oh Jason," I say. "Before you leave, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need your help with a surprise for Sookie."

***************

BPOV

I leave Sookie's house with a great deal of information.

Fuckin Eric! He is making a very nice little life for himself isn't he? Yet, he has asked Sookie to assist him in his business. Not his bed and not his life. Very cleaver Northman. You can simply walk away or convert this whole thing to business. But if that was the case, why would he romance her? She is some backwoods little girl who believes in fairies and sentimental love stories.

I had to choke down the bile when her grandmother spoke of her little quilt. Please. Love fades. Marriages turn into business agreements just like anything else. This romantic silliness is for the fool hearted. And Sookie is the biggest fool of them all. Northman is a very practical guy. Sookie better have the clouds brushed away from her eyes soon or she is in for a rude awakening.

But, what should I expect. Her Gran is just as much of a fool. Holding onto this property? For what end ? A developer would jump at the chance to have this choice land. Sentimental fools. All of them.

The only upside is that when I was in the living room I saw Sookie's computer. I smile at myself and my cleverness. She should know not to leave a computer setup with no security or password set. I let out a laugh. This will be entertaining.

I walk into my house and the phone starts ringing. I look down

"What Lorena" I say

"Well hello my lover. Are you finished slumming it yet?" She giggles "I have a big king size bed in Shreveport with your name on it."

"What on earth are you doing in Shreveport? I thought you were staying at school." She is close. Real close. I smirk

"Well, my aunt and uncle wanted me to come. But I was not going to stay in their house. Ugh! Ghastly, they have 4 kids. Little rug rats. Anyway I am staying at the Crystal Warf Hotel. Thought you might be up for some fun and a real bed." She adds

"I will be there in 40." I hang up without a goodbye.

I smile as I get in the car 'Let Northman stay in the house, cramped like rats with a girl who doesn't give it up! At least I am getting some tonight."

*********************

SPOV

I go to check on Gran and she is getting ready to go in and read. All the excitement has worn her out. I bring her a cup of tea and say goodnight.

It is only 8 o'clock so we all decide to watch a movie. We want something light and funny so I pull out Mrs. Doubtfire. Which we all agree on.

I curl up on the couch next to my beautiful man. I look around and see everyone I care about in this room. I sigh and say a little prayer. Thankful for all the gifts in my life.

TBC

***************************************

A/N The song that Sookie sings is called "If I aint got you" By Alicia Keys.

So how are you liking it so far? Thank you for the reviews. They are awesome!!!


	12. Chapter 12 Contests commitments and Cre

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N I just wanted to answer some questions I got in some reviews. The "worm" that Bill designed is not a search and destroy virus. It is a stalking worm. He can see what is going on but cannot do any damage and can only see what is being done on the internet. Sites visited, emails, searches, etc. So it will not do damage to the magazine.

*************************************************

Chapter 12 – Contests commitments and Creole

*****************

SPOV

Okay, Jason must really like the guys. Or, maybe it is the idea of shooting a gun that got him out the door and to Gran's house by 11:30 in the morning. We were all taking advantage of a lazy morning. I had already checked email and all the final proofs have been done to the pieces for the magazine and the new issue of the news blog received, mine, eric's and Felipe's approval to go live. We were, after all, all here. Might as well take advantage of a quick turn around.

We were all finishing up a breakfast of warm blueberry muffins, fruit and coffee when Jason came walking through the door.

"Hey, ya'll ready to have some fun?" He is very bright eyed since I know for a fact (I would bet my last dollar) that he and Crystal were up until wee hours of the morning.

"I have brought three guns, My Ringneck 28 double, My 22 for target shooting and my Benelli 12 gage." I was impressed. Jason never lets anyone shoot his Benelli. Not even me.

We clean up the kitchen and head out the back door. We head about an acre out into the property so as to be sure nothing is around us. Jason takes gun safety very seriously. Guns are not toys and should be treated with respect is a mantra he and I had been taught at a very young age.

"Who has never fired a weapon?" He asks

Thalia and Amelia raise their hands. "Okay first thing. We never move a gun away from a target without the safety on, here." He points out the safety. "Now you don't have to fire a gun today if you don't want too. But if you do, I will set up some targets and you can try the 22. It is a light weight gun and has no kickback. That is when the power of the weapon pushes back against you. Okay who wants to go first?"

"I'll go" Victor says.

"Cool. Which gun you want to try. The Benelli is a single. The Ringneck is a double."

"I'll try the double" Victor seems very confident.

"I'll man the shoot." I say. "How many clays you want 1 or 2?"

"I'll try one for now."

"Okay, ya'll" Jason continues as he draws a line in the sand. "Everyone stays behind this"

"Okay, ready when you are Sook." Jason says

"Victor" I say "Just say when"

"Pull" I let it fly and BAM Victor knocks it out of the park. Everyone cheers. He does a few more and then Eric tries. Who is just as good.

The boys start a contest (as boys like to do) on who can get the best average.

"Well, I thought you all were kidding." I really hate that voice.

Jason looks at me and shrugs. "Bill would you like to try?"

"Oh I will wait." Bill folds his arms and watch.

I ignore him and go back to the shoot. All the guys try both guns. Eric has hit 10, Jason 12, Victor 9, Felipe 9, Bob 8 and JB 8. They are laughing. Tara gets up and hits one but the kickback is a bit much.

"I'll wait for target shooting" She says with a smile.

"Okay" Jason says "Who is next. Will you girls like to try?" They both say they will wait for Target shooting "Okay , Sook you ready."

Bill laughs "Our little Sookie will get knocked on her ass with that gun. Jason don't embarrass her".

Everyone stops because they know Eric has had as much as he can take and Jason is right behind him.

"Bill." Eric says "Sookie can do whatever she wants." I smile at my Viking god.

"Oh please, this takes a little more than determination." Bill gaffs

"Listen Bill" Jason points the gun down and puts the safety on. "Sookie has been shooting since she was hold enough to hold the damn gun." He looks at me "Single or double" He says with a grin.

"Double" I say and he tosses the gun to me. I catch it one handed. Eric just smiles.

"Single or double clays? " He continues

"Double" No one has hit a double all day.

"Tell me when" Jason says.

"I inline the gun, pop the safety and yell PULL" Bam ....Bam to clays go up and I hit them both. I popped the safety back on and pointed the gun to the ground.

I go over and hand the gun to Jason as he looks at Bill 'You were saying?"

Everyone laughs. Bill says not a word but leaves about 10 minutes later.

We set up target shooting and the Girls seem to like this more. The guys make another contest out of how many they can get in a cluster. Everyone is having a fun time and we don't break until about 4pm.

Jason sits on the porch to clean his guns before he leaves. (My brother is a fanatic about his funs.) I walk over and kiss him on the cheek.

"What is that for?" He asks

"Because I love you and you are being so nice to my friends. Thank you."

"Nothing to it Sook. I like them all except that Compton dude. You know Sook, I know Eric is like super loaded. JB, Felipe and Victor are pretty well off too. I know Amelia's family has money with her Dad business. But none of them are as snobbish as that dude." He points in the direction of the Compton Estate. "Doesn't seem to get along with anyone else in your little group either."

I shrug my shoulders "He lives with Eric Victor and Bob. Eric has known him since High School. When he found out I was from Bon Temp, he put designs on coming to live here. I don't think he likes it. And he so doesn't like me being with Eric. But he won't give up. I basically took him out at my birthday party but he still keeps coming back for more. He is insistent on the fact that Eric is going to dump me and I am going to land right here in Bon Temps."

"Okay, I understand him wanting you. But Sook did you ever even kiss the guy?" I shake my head no "Have you gone on a date" I shake again. "Dude this guy is like obsessed. I don't want you alone with him, okay. I know I am not always the best brother, but I don't want him near you. Dude gives me the creeps."

"Don't worry, you are hear to take care of me" I kiss him "Eric, and the guys will not let anything happen to me at school. And in a few weeks I will be headed to NYC!!" I say with a big smile.

"That is so cool Sookie. I am real proud of you. Just let me know the time for graduation. I will make sure Gran doesn't miss it" He says with a smile.

I lean over and hug him and whisper in his ear "You are a very good big brother and I love you very much." He looks at me with one of his patent smiles.

I better get going if I am going to be ready in time. He stands and heads for his truck. I turn to walk inside. "Oh Sook?" I stop and look at him "You are the best sister a guy could ask for." He winks and gets in the truck and drives away.

Everyone is showered and changed and Amelia and I are just about to head downstairs. Last night was Chic. Tonight we are going funky. All the guys are in jeans and shirts. Eric has on dark blue jeans with a Red silk T-shirt and black boots. Victor and Felipe are both wearing worn jeans with Hensley tops. Bob is wearing jeans and a polo. JB is wearing his patent jeans (tight fit) and a black t-shirt.

Thalia is wearing hip hugger jeans with a hippy flowing shirt and brown boots. Tara is wearing black jeans with a ribbed tank top and a short sweather with tie up front and flare arms. She is wearing Ameilia's 3 inch black knee boots. Amelia is wearing dark jeans with a Flaring t-top in emerald green. I come down in tight fitting hip huggers. a white tank top and long sweater. Long in the back and short in the front that buttons with one button in the front and flare arms. I am wearing 3 inch brown boots that I bought at the beginning of the year. I leave my hair down and curly with just a little make up and bangle gold earrings.

Eric takes one look at me and licks his lips. "Can you wear that shirt to bed tonight?" He whispers.

"Only if you peal it off with your teeth." I whisper back

Gran is settling in for the night with a good romance novel. I go in to say goodnight.

"You all have fun." She says and I kiss her and we are off

**************

We pulled into Merlotte's Parking lot and it is packed. Since it is the only bar in Bon Temp, it gets a pretty big crowd. I smile "Glad I am not working tonight"

"I am glad you never have to work here again. Something about you getting pawed on by drunken horny men just really doesn't appeal to me." Eric says grabbing my hand as we get out of the car.

"You don't trust me to take care of myself." I say teasingly

"Oh I know you can take care of yourself." He pulls me in "But I want to be the only horny man climbing all over you." I laugh

"Sookie." Bob says "After how you wielded that shotgun today, we may look at you for protection." We all laugh and head to the sounds of the music coming from out back.

"Sookie Stackhouse as I leave and breath. Come here girl and give us a hug." Arlene, my previous co-worker says.

"Hey Arlene" I say when I give her a hug. "How are you."

"Ah, nothing changes around here hon. Who you got here." She looks Eric up and down. Arlene has been married three times and is always looking for a fourth.

"Arlene, you know Tara. This is JB her boyfriend. This is Amelia and Bob, Victor and Thalia and this is my boyfriend Eric." I smile with pride.

"Well hello there. My Sookie you have yourself a keeper now don't ya." She smiles. "Now you all go and enjoy yourself."

Jason is on stage and gives us all a little wave. Right now they are doing some covers on Montgomery Gentry songs. We head to the outdoor bar. Sam, the owner, is manning the tap.

"Hey Sam. How are you." I say as we walk up to the bar. Eric holds my hand just a bit tighter.

"Sookie hey" Sam says. "Nice to see you." He looks at me and then at Eric.

"These are my friend" I go through the line again "And this is my Boyfriend Eric Northman, Eric this is Sam Merlotte. He owns the place."

"Nice to meet you." Eric goes to shake his hand and there is a look that passes between them. I always kind of new that Sam liked me but he never acted on it. To be honest, he always reminded me of a little lost puppy.

We get our drinks and we head over to the food. "Well, Hey there Sookie, Tara welcome home" Tanya smiles as she opens the gumbo. Tanya Grissom works at Merlotte's Bar as well.

"Hey Tanya. Having fun?" I ask. I never really like Tanya. She has always been kind of rude. I take the current friendliness is more about the hot Viking god standing next to me that she is undressing with her eyes.

Eric senses what is going on and places his arms around my waist. "Sookie, my love, what do you suggest?" He smiles at Tanya.

"Well the gumbo is really good and the friend shrimp is always awesome. Take your pick." I lean back into him.

Tanya just kind of huffs off. "Sweetheart." Eric whispers in my ear "You never have to worry about the likes of that. My heart is only for one person." And he kisses me.

Jason's introduces Crystal and she starts covering some Gretchen Wilson songs. I laugh because Jason tried to get me to sing those songs and I flat out refused.

We all find a table and start chit chatting and listening to the music.

"Good evening." Ugh Can't he just leave already.

"Bill" Felipe says "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard this was going to be a great party and wanted to see where Sookie used to work." Bill says. Smiling pulling up a chair. "Really Eric, have you informed your aunt that your new creative director use to push watered down booze for a living." He snickers into his beer.

"There is nothing wrong with making your way in this world Bill Compton" I say "You should try it sometime."

"Well I am sure there were other ways for you to work. But I guess that is all behind you now. At least you know if things don't work out in your job, you will waitressing to fall back on."

Eric starts to say something but I put my hand on his arm. "Bill, why must you be so rude? I let you into my home. We share the holiday with you. Why must you be like this?" I look right at him

"I am just trying to give you a clear picture of what is in store for you." Bill says.

I just shake my head and go back to listening to the music.

The band takes a break and Jason comes over. Slapping Eric on the back and asking if anyone needs a drink while he is up. Then he sees Bill and his shoulders tighten.

"Compton, thought you would have had enough of our little crowd by now." Jason looks cold.

"Now what is there to get tired of?" Bill asks

"Well hello all" I see Bills face tighten.

"Lorena" Bill says and dry and the desert.

"Well hello Bill. Eric, Sookie, all. How are you this evening?"

"Hi Lorena, what brings you to Bon Temps tonight?" What am I suppose to say. What is this woman doing here.

"Oh well, Bill told me about it yesterday when I spoke to him. Since I was visiting family in Shreveport, I thought I would swing in to say hello." She pulls up a chair and sits down next to Bill. I could not help noticing that he moved a bit away from her.

"Sookie, Eric I hear congratulations are in order." She holds up her drink as if in a toast "Word is all over campus that you two brought in an entire publication in under three months."

"Well thank you Lorena" I say "But it really was a team effort" I motion to the rest of my team "We all worked very hard on it."

"Oh your little project is done then? How nice, maybe we will be able to use our dining room again." Bill says in a laugh

"Little project?" Lorena looks at him incredulously "This publication is the biggest thing to hit LSU in the last decade. It is the only thing the staff can talk about. I was hoping that would have made your team, but alas I was not chosen"

"We had several finance and marketing people already Lorena" Eric says "And I for one never saw you having an interest in publications."

"I don't. I do have an interest in a letter of commendation from the President of the University. Tell me Sookie, I know that Eric is going to work at his families company. What are you panning?"

"Oh Sookie has just been made Creative Editor at _Sophie_." Tara says beaming. "Amelia, JB and I have also been given offers."

"Well, Northman, well done. You managed to snag the best publishing team the school has ever seen. Bravo my dear man. Very good business."

"What are you going to do after graduation Lorena" I ask trying to be polite

"Oh, I am going to work with Daddy. He owns one of the largest consulting firms in the country and I will be based out of New Orleans. I would have preferred NYC but you go where they need you and Daddy needs me to straighten out the mess in New Orleans since Katrina."

"Well, Best of luck with that." I smile at her.

"Eric my dear" Lorena looks at Bill for a moment "Your Southern Belle is so sweet you must be very proud of her and what she has done."

"I am – she is very special" Eric says hugging me to him

"mmmm, you better never let her go. For as sweet as she is, the wolves will be circling before you walk away." With that she looks right at Bill. Almost like she is letting us know what Bill is all about. Not that we don't already know.

Jason excuses himself for another set. This time he starts with Big and Rich and riding a cowboy, Then he plays some Bon Jovi. After that is some spin doctors and Tim McGraw.

We all get up and Dance. Even Lorena. Bill is sitting there steaming away. I don't care. I am very happy where I am, wrapped in my Viking gods arms.

Jason slows things down a bit with a song I like. Montgomery Gentry "Roll with Me."

Eric leans into me "You make me want to be a better man." I smile at him.

When the song is over, I excuse myself to the ladies room.

On my way back out I see Bill standing by the indoor bar.

I give a deep sigh. He is so getting on my last nerve.

"Sookie, you know you are kidding yourself right? I mean you can not possibly think this is all going to turn out the way you want? Please Sookie, open your eyes." He looks like he actually believes what he is saying.

"Bill, I don't know how many ways I can tell you this. I love Eric, he loves me. I am leaving in a few weeks to begin my life in NY. I have got a job of a lifetime and dream man to boot. I want nothing from you nor do I need anything of you. Please, I am asking you for the last time, leave me alone and let us live our lives." I don't wait for an answer as I walk out to find my friends.

When I go back, I see everyone except Lorena.

"Great looking guy" I hear from over my shoulder

"Thanks Tanya. That is my boyfriend." I say trying to keep going.

"Seems very polished. Not from around here." Tanya is looking over my shoulder.

"He is from New York City." I don't feel I have to give her any more than that.

"mmmm, may have to visit the big apple if they have beef cake like that up there" She smirks

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I do believe my Eric is one of a kind."

I walk over to my beautiful man who is on the floor listening to the music, and place my arms around his waist. "Hello my love, was wondering were you got off too."

At this the music stops. And I hear Jason. "Thank you folks. We have a special treat here tonight. Most of you know that my Sister Sookie and Tara Thorton used to sing with us before they left for college"

Everyone applauds and I even here some whooping.

"Well they are home tonight. And for those of you who don't know, and my darling Sister is accompanying Man to New York City in a few weeks to pursue her dream in publishing."

Everyone starts clapping again.

Jason continues "For most of our lives, it has just been the two of us. I have not always been the best brother in the world. But I am very proud of her and just want her to know it. Sookie, you are the best! This song is for you."

Jason starts to sing

_I've never been  
The one to raise my hand  
That was not me  
And now that's who I am  
Because of you  
I am standing tall  
My heart is full  
Of endless gratitude  
You were the one  
The one to guide me through  
Now I can see  
And I believe  
It's only just beginning_

My Viking god has his arms around my waist and I am leaning into him. Looking at my Brother shine.

_This is what we dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is do I make you proud  
Stronger than I've ever been now  
Never been afraid of standing out  
Do I make you proud_

I guess I've learned  
To question is to grow,  
That you still have faith,  
Is all I need to know,  
I've learned to love,  
Myself in spite of me,  
And I've learned to  
Walk on the road I believe.

Everybody needs to rise up  
Everybody needs to be loved  
To be loved  
Everybody need to rise on  
Everybody needs to be loved, to be loved

This is what we dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is do I make you, do I make you proud  
This is what we dream about  
Never been afraid of standing out  
Do I make you proud  
Stronger than I've ever been  
Never been afraid of standing out

Do I make you proud

He finishes and walks down to me and wraps me in a hug. "I love you Sookie, please, be happy."

All I can do is hug him and cry.

He looks over my shoulder "You take good care of her. She deserves it." I know who exactly who he is talking to.

"You have my word." Eric Says

******************

EPOV

What the HELL Is Compton doing here? The sooner I get Sookie to NY the happier I will be. I just don't want him near her anymore. She is handling herself beautifully and I am so proud of how she defuses the situation. If this is any indication on how she will handle herself in NY, I have no worries.

The only saving grace is that Lorena shows up. Now this is funny. I almost feel sorry for Bill, almost. He looks like he is ready to combust. When Sookie comes back from the ladies room I don't see him or Lorena. Maybe they left.

Jason surprises me with his little speech. I know from the talk he and I had before he left last night, that he loves his sister very much. But didn't know he was capable of expressing himself in this manner. He is very special to Sookie. I know that he will miss her when we leave.

After she hugs her brother, Sookie comes back and wraps her arms around me and I kiss her. "My love, will you come some place with me tomorrow?"

"Of course, were are we going?" She asks.

I smile at her "Just be ready to leave at 10am okay?"

She agrees and we dance a little more.

It is starting to get late so we decide it is about time to leave. I have told the guys what I have planned but I don't want to tell Tara and Amelia until the morning so they don't spoil the surprise.

We head back to Sookie's house. Amelia and Bob go up to bed.

Sookie tells me to go on up. "I am just going to check on Gran" She says "I will be right there."

I make my way upstairs and sit on the edge of her bed and loose myself in thoughts of the future. It is a very pleasant way to spend time. Especially with my Sookie in every moment. I have to smile. I can not wait for our forever to begin.

I can here her in the bathroom and when she comes out, she is wearing the tank top she had on earlier and a thong. I look at her confused. Why didn't she put on one of her gowns?

As if she can read my mind, she says "You ask me to wear this to bed " She says with a smirk. She sits down next to me and I put my arms around her and lean in for a kiss. I slowly lay her back rubbing my hand over the material on her breasts. She stifles a moan. It is so hard to be quiet especially with Sookie. I cannot wait until we don't need to be quiet.

She is laying back and her feet are still on the floor. I start kissing down her body. When I get to her thong, I start kissing and biting her with it still on. Oh God is she wet. I need to taste her.

I get down on the floor I remove the thong and move between her legs still kneeling on the floor. This is heaven.

I start rubbing over her folds. She grabs the sheets. I lean in and start kissing her as if I was kissing her mouth. I start liking her folds and move up the her nub. I start nibbling and she is arching her back off the bed. I place my fingers inside her and start moving back and forth.

"Yes" I hear, barely above a whisper. I curl my fingers and find the spot I am looking for. She lets out a gasp. One stroke, two , three and she is over the top. She has her face buried in a pillow so she will not make and noise. I wait until the after shocks are through before I pull out of her. I climb up next to her, kissing her the whole way.

"I like the shirt" I kiss her again. She giggles.

"My turn" She says with a very evil smile.

She pushes on my shoulders to lay down and starts kissing me. She starts at my lips and moves down to my chest. She unbuttons my pants and takes them and my boxers at the same time. She kneels between my legs this time and starts messaging my gracious plenty.

*******

SPOV

"My turn" I say to him with a grin.

I move down his body and remove his pants and start messaging him.

"Honey," I say "I have never done this before so tell me if I need to do something different." He looks at me with a question

I lean down over him and place his tip at my mouth. Eric rolls his heard back and gives out a low growl. He leans up on his elbows and looks at me. I start taking him in my mouth. Slowly moving up and down. He is just looking at me. I lick around the top and feel his member twitch in my mouth. I do it again and I get a growl. I Move him in and out of my mouth. Using my hand for the rest of him. He is just to large. I can feel him tensing up so I move a little quicker. Playing with my tongue over his tip with every stroke. I feel him ready to go and with my last thrust down of my mouth and hand, He goes over the top. Now he is screaming into the pillow.

I kiss my way up. "Was that okay" I smirk

"You are amazing!" He wraps me in his arms and we stay like that for a few minutes. Not a word said between us. When we both feel the pull of sleep coming, we climb up and under the covers. I curl into my loving Viking god and fall into a dreamless sleep.

*****************

BPOV

One way or another I am going to make Sookie see reason. I walk into the bar after her when she goes to use the ladies room, hoping to get a moment with her. She is still living in a fantasy land.

"Sookie, you know you are kidding yourself right? I mean you can not possibly think this is all going to turn out the way you want? Please Sookie, open your eyes." I look at her, pleading her with my eyes to see reason.

"Bill, I don't know how many ways I can tell you this. I love Eric, he loves me. I am leaving in a few weeks to begin my life in NY. I have got a job of a lifetime and dream man to boot. I want nothing from you nor do I need anything of you. Please, I am asking you for the last time, leave me alone and let us live our lives."

She doesn't wait, she walks outside. I hear a laugh.

"What do you want Lorena?" I ask a little impatient.

"Well if you feel that way about it. I will leave and you can sleep alone." She winks at me

"Follow me home" and I walk out the door.

I take Lorena to the Compton Estate and I dispense with the tour and lead her upstairs to my bedroom. I say not a word but start to undo her top. I take off my jeans and motion for her to get on her knees. She smiles and does it enthusiastically.

"mmm" She says.

"Not a word Lorena." I let her talented tongue do its work on me. I pull away from her and turn her around motioning her to lean over the foot of the bed. I put her hands on the footboard and I take her with no warning and no words. I don't care if she is pleasured or not. It is no concern of mine. I take care of me and pull out. She seems satisfied and climbs up to the bed to lay down.

After our round of sex I go down to my computer room to see if there is any new information. My program is working famously. I can see everything that Sookie does on her computer while on the internet. I might not be able to do anything on the computer but I will be able to see what she is up to and hopefully find something that will show her I am right.

I look at the log from earlier that day. Okay a few emails about that stupid magazine. Information about a shopper? What is that about? As for websites she has gone on La Perla website, for what? Then there are few sites, that are confusing. Maybe someone is using her computer? What use would Sookie have for a personal shopper and La Perla? Must be Amelia or Thalia.

And the other sites? Maybe missed sites . Anyway, nothing of future interest for me. When we are back at school and Sookie is the only one using her laptop. It will be easier to see what she is doing.

I don't really feel like going back to bed with Lorena. But I am tired. So I shut off the light close and lock the door to the computer room and head back up stairs. Wishing that someone else was in my bed.

****************

SPOV

I wake and I am alone. I hate waking alone. Wondering where my beautiful Eric is I roll over and see a note. I smile and open it.

_Hello My Sleeping Angel._

_I had to take care of a few things before we left this morning. Please dress comfortably and be ready to go by 10am. _

_I miss you already and I love you very much._

_Eric_

Okay, I think I am getting used to these surprise days he plans. I giggle and jump in the shower. It is little after 9 and I am finishing getting dressed in a pair of hip hugger jeans and a Liz Claiborne Carmel colored cable knit sweater I got at TJMaxx last fall. I throw on my brown boots and I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in " I say

"Hey girly. Eric planning one of his days again huh?" Amelia asks.

"I guess so. You know anything about this?" I ask

"You know I cannot tell you even if I did know." She says with a wink "You look very nice"

"Thanks, lets go see Gran."

Gran is sitting in her room knitting when we come in.

"Well hello ladies how are you this morning? The house seems quiet?" She says

"Yeah, Eric is planning something" I say

"Hey here you are" Tara says and Thalia comes in behind her.

"Good morning ladies. How did you sleep" Gran is always so polite

"We did thank you. Hey Sook, did you tell Gran what Jason did last night?"

With that I retell the night to Gran. She just smiles at me.

It is just about 10am when I hear the funnies noise coming from out front. "WHOOMP, WHOOMP, PISHHHHH"

What on earth is that ?" I ask

I hear it again.

"Maybe you should go check it out." Tara smirks . Why do I get the feeling they were keeping me in the back of the house on purpose.

I walk to the front door and step out onto the porch. I see all the guys out in the lawn with a very large hot air balloon with a beautiful basic under it.

"What is this?" I scream almost laughing

"It's a hot air balloon." Eric says with a smirk

"I know what it is smarty, what is it doing on the lawn."

"I thought we would go for a ride this morning. It is a beautiful day." He says

It is a beautiful day. A small nip in the air and not a cloud in the sky. I look back to the girls and Gran standing on the porch all smiles. Those rascals all new!

"Don't mind us. We are going shopping." Amelia says "We will bring you back something nice"

Eric comes to the bottom step of the porch "Shall we" He raises his hand for me to take.

I don't know what to say. I don't think I could form words at this moment in time. So I just take his hands and he leads me to the balloon. I don't really see what the guys are doing.

"Sookie this is Roger. He will be guiding the balloon for us."

"Please to meet you, I say "Thank you for doing this for us."

Roger Smiles "Not it all Miss. Ready to go Mr. Northman?"

With that, we climb in and I look over the side. Now I see what the guys are doing. They were holding the lie lines down. We wave to everyone as we take off. To where, I have no idea.

********************

We float a long looking at the beautiful views around us "Eric, it feels like we are flying" He kisses the back of my head and holds me tighter. I see the town and even the swamps look beautiful from up here.

We have been floating around for about 2 hours. I am leaning back into my Viking god and he has his arms tight around me. We come over some trees and I see a clearing in the distance with a small pool. The site looks familiar.

We start to decent and I recognize the place. It is Gran's lake.

"Oh" Is all I can say.

We land and Roger helps me out. He is going to be taking back off and we say thank you to him.

I look over to the lake and see a tent set up. One that you would find poolside at a resort or at a fancy hotel in Las Vegas. You can walk into it and the flaps are held back.

I Look at my Viking. "I thought we would have a picnic. We haven't been alone since we got here." He smiles

***************

EPOV

I got up early to let everyone know what I had planned for Sookie today. I made Amelia promise to keep Sookie in the back of the house so she wouldn't see the balloon. I even let Gran know and asked her permission to borrow her memory.

"I think it is perfect" She smiled at me and gave me a hug "My Grandbaby is a very lucky girl to have you Eric Northman."

I smile at her and rush out to finish the preparations. I just want to make sure that all the details are perfect.

Jason shows up a bit before 9 and I inform him of what is ready and what I need him to do.

"Don't worry Eric." Jason says to me "Everything will be perfect"

When I get back the Balloon operator, Roger is unloading the Balloon and is starting to get it filled. I know Sookie will hear the noise and she comes out just as it is filled.

"What is this?" She is laughing and I can see the glimmer in her eye

"It's a hot air balloon." I say smiling at her.

"I know what it is smarty, what is it doing on the lawn." Her hands are on her hips giving me that half eyebrow up look. I just want to kiss that eyebrow.

"I thought we would go for a ride this morning. It is a beautiful day." I hold my hand out to her.

**************

She seems to really be enjoying the ride when I nod to Roger, letting him know that it is time for us to reach our destination.

When we land, I see the tent setup right where I wanted it to be. I had asked Jason to lead the workers up to the lake in my car and show them where it was. Leaving my car up there so we can get back.

"I thought we would have a picnic. We haven't been alone since we got here." I say leading her into the tent.

There is a small table in the middle of the tent and large pillows on every side. It reminds me of Arabian nights. The roof of the tent is mesh so that soft light is flowing into the area. The flaps are open so we can look out onto the lake.

I hit a button and a portable iPod station starts up with soft music in the background.

For lunch, I have picked the same finger foods that we brought to the lake the last time we needed a timeout for ourselves.

Everything is perfect. My beautiful Sookie looks at me "You truly treat me like a princess, you know that right?" She giggles.

"As you should be." I say.

We sit down to eat. "Eric tell me about your family."

"What would you like to know my love?"

"Tell me about them, where they come from and, oh everything" We both laugh

"Okay, well, Let me start with my grandparents. My Grandfather's name was Alexander Northman. He migrated here from Sweden. He was already a very successful business man in Stockholm and decided to come to the states. He settled in New York City and since he was already well off, he started making connection and made the bulk of his money in real estate. He owned several hotels in NY and quite a few other buildings. We still own 2 of the hotels and many of his other investments. He Married at relatively old age at the time, 35. He married my grandmother Victoria Shriver. And before you ask, she is a distant cousin the ones related to the Kennedy's. They had two children, My father Andrew and Sopie-Ann. I came a year after they wed. Sophie-Ann didn't arrive until 7 years later. She started as a model but soon realized she had a great eye for fashion. She designed clothes and worked in the industry for 20 years before she started _Sophie_. She married Andre LeClerq about 15 years ago. He is from Louisiana and is a very powerful Attorney. "

He waits but I motion him to continue.

"My Father graduated Yale with a degree in English and Finance. I think the finance was to appease his grandfather. He wanted to be a writer but after a few years of nothing getting published, he decided to try his hand on the other side of writing and went into publishing. He was 40 when he met my mother. He was already established in the publishing world and held a seat on the board of directors of Doubleday. We still own that seat. He stepped down as CEO of Doubleday to help Sophie

My Mother's name was Barbara . Her parents were Sonny and Sally-Ann from New Orleans. My Grandfather Sonny was a great man. He too had a head for business and real estate. He opened up several investments in New Orleans and we own the hotel that John's restaurant is in. He helped with the gaming and board to start the casinos in New Orleans and we own a controlling in the Riverfront and Vaz hotel and Casino. He handed over control to my father when he got to where he couldn't do it anymore because of his health. My Grandmother Sally-Ann is from Dallas Texas and she was an only child. She inherited the drilling rights to an oil well in Southern' Texas. We still own it but it is managed by a broker company now because they were relatively small.

My mother was the apple of her fathers eye. She was bread for cotillions and tea parties. She met my father at a fundraiser in New Orleans when she was 25. There was an instant connection and they married a year later. I was born and then Pamela. They were very happy for a time. But my mother just was not cut out for NYC. She was every much the Southern Belle that you are, however, she didn't have your spunk and tenacity. She was brought up thinking everyone was suppose to adore her and couldn't handle the pressure of the city. My father didn't know what to do. He got her to travel with him. I think we have been to every country in Europe. He would bring her to every business venture but she just wasn't happy. So she moved down to Dallas where her mother had returned after my grandfather died."

I look at her. "Your family reads like a history of business book. How much money do you have? Oh, I am sorry, that was rude." She blushes

I lift her head and look into her eyes "Enough. But it could all go away tomorrow and I wouldn't care. All that matters to me is you. " I kiss her. I can feel her anxiety at the thought. I know what to do "Come, dance with me." I put on our song, _Beautiful in my eyes_ and she holds me tight.

*************

SPOV

I am dating flippin Rockefeller! That is what it seems like. How am I going to keep up? My roots may be deep but oh my, his roots are solid gold. I am ready to just cut and run. What am I going to do. But when he asks me to dance with him, everything fades away. I love him so much.

****************

EPOV

I love this woman so much. The song is ending and I take her by the hand and lead her out of the tent. The sun is starting to set and is making beautiful colors and sparkles on the water. I take both her hands and look at her.

"Sookie, I love you so much."

"I love you too Eric" She says and smiles.

"I knew the moment I saw you that I had found my second half. I didn't know what I was missing before I met you but I knew I was missing something. I think I even dreamed of you before I met you. You compliment me in everyway. Honestly I think we were made for each other."

I stop and kiss her "I think so too Eric." She says

I look her in the eyes and hold her face in my hands "My love, you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. You are beautiful and smart, sweet and strong, tender and loving. I want you to be my partner in everything, Projects, work and life."

I bend down on one knee in front of her and reach into my pocket "Sooke Adele Stackhouse, will you marry me?" I pull the ring out and hold her hand waiting for her answer.

*****************

SPOV

He holds my face like he as done so many other times and looks directly into my eyes like he can see my soul "My love, you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. You are beautiful and smart, sweet and strong, tender and loving. I want you to be my partner in everything, Projects, work and life."

Oh no, what is he doing? He bends down in front of me and bends down on one knee and reach into my pocket "Sooke Adele Stackhouse, will you marry me?"

I know he has something in his hand but I am having a hard time seeing through my tears.

"Oh Eric, Yes. I want us to be forever" He put the ring on my finger kissed and picked me up and brought me back into the tent kissing me the whole way.

************

EPOV

She said yes. I had to wait a moment just to make sure I heard her and it wasn't a dream. She is crying when I put her ring on her finger. I carry her to the tent. I want to make love to my wife-to-be.

I lay her down on the pillows and kiss her gently and lovingly. She holds me and looks into my eyes.

"My Sookie, this is forever. " I kiss her face, then neck. I lift off her and take off her sweater and then mine. I undo her bra and look at her magnificent body. "Beautiful" I kiss and caress her breasts until there both pebbles in my hands she reaches for my jeans as I reach for hers. She leans up to get a better position. We undress each other without releasing our kiss.

I lay her back down and start moving down her body. I kiss her breasts her stomach and climb down between her legs. She separates them just on my touch. I start kissing her nub while messaging her folds. She lets out a moan. I kiss down and allow my tongue to wonder. She is holding my head in place. Telling me that she likes where I am. I replace my tongue with my fingers and go back to sucking on her nub. She is so wet and ready for me. I curl my fingers, because she liked that last night. She starts moving her hips and I can feel her tightening. "Oh, Eric" She screams and goes over the top. Her orgasm is so long I smile at the feeling.

I don't wait for her aftershocks to be over. I need to be inside her. I climb up cup on hand by her face. "Forever my Sookie" I say looking into her eyes and I move inside her. Waiting a minute for her to adjust to my size and then I start to move. I want to be deeper and I think she wants me too because she moves her legs up on my back. I pull one up and put it over my shoulder to get deeper still.

"Oh Sookie.."

***************

SPOV

If there is a Richter scale for orgasms I think I just broke the scale. Before I am even done, he is inside of me. Oh god, I have missed him, he feels so good. I need him deeper. So I lift my legs up and wrap them around him. He reacts to me and moves one of my legs even further up

"Oh, Sookie..." He says

"I need you Eric. Oh God don't stop. " I have say half breath.

"Look at me my love" He says

He picks up speed and I start rocking my hips in rhythm. We are ready and come at the same time.

"Oh SOOKIE" He screams

"I start and yell 'Oh, ah ERIC"

We lay in each others arms for a few minutes. He pulls my face up to see him "You have made me very happy. And I intend to make it my life's mission to make you as happy as I can."

"You already have. This is my fairytale. I think I know who I was writing the stories about years ago. My blonde knight was you." I say and snuggle back into him .

We snuggle for a few more minutes. I don't even care that I am naked. Doesn't seem to matter around Eric.

"It is getting late, we better go." We reluctantly get up and get dressed.

"Um Eric, How are we getting home? I don't think it is a good idea to walk in the dark." It is almost sunset.

Eric just smiles "The SUV is over there" He points. "Jason drove it up this morning with the workers in tow to put up the tent. I will call them when we get on the road to come and take it all down."

I look down at my hand just then to get a look at my engagement ring and I gasp.

"Eric," I am just looking at the ring

I can tell he is nervous. "I had it designed for you, but if you don't like it, we can get another one."

"No, I ...ah ....I love it. It is just..................how big is it? "

He laughs. "The band is platinum because you seemed to like the setting I got you for your birthday. The center stone is a 4 carat emerald cut diamond. The two side stones are 1/2 carat each and their are 6 diamonds in the channel setting. Do you like it?"

Like it? What's not to like "Eric, can we afford all this? I mean can you afford all this?"

"Sweetheart" He begins "You got it right the first time. We can afford anything your heart desires and more. I want to share everything with you. When we get to NY, I want you to meet with Andre and my personal Attorney, Matthew Lancaster so you can sign papers."

"What do I need to sign. Eric, do you want me to sign a prenup. You know I don't care about your money and I don't want any of it and..."

He kisses me. I was rambling. I know I was rambling

"Sookie" He looks into my eyes "I want to share everything with you. My heart, my life and all I have. I want you to sign the papers to have everything setup jointly. We are partners. I want you to have everything my wealth, families position and being my wife can afford you. I want you to be my princess and I want you to be able to do what you wish."

"But Eric..." I try to start

"No buts. You are going to be a Northman. The sooner the better if I had my way. But, we can plan that whenever you want. I want you to be able to know that what we have is ours. We are starting our life Sookie. Together."

He pulls me in for another kiss. I look at him and smile "Are you ready to face the world as the future Mrs. Northman?

"mmmm. I like the sound of that." I say with a smile.

"Good. Let's go see our friends."

**************

EPOV

I cannot believe she thought I wanted her to sign a prenup. I would sell everything and give it away tomorrow if it meant I could be with my Sookie. None of this matters to me. But I want her to have the best of everything. She is going to be a Northman. We are one of the oldest and wealthiest families in New York. I used to care less about the social scene. I still do in a way. But now I will have a wife/my own family. I want to make sure that Sookie has her fairytale."

We pull up in front of the house and all I hear is screaming.

"Ahh, let me see!" Tara screams with Amelia right behind her. The almost pull Sookie out of the car.

"Holy Shit Northman, did you give the girl the hope diamond!" Amelia says

Sookie is beaming

"Congratulations Girl!" Tara says and everyone follows suite.

We walk into the house and Gran is sitting in her chair.

"I guess you knew too?" Sookie said.

"Yes Baby Girl now let me see your engagement ring. Oh my, Well Mr. Northman I do believe you have outdone yourself." She kisses Sookie and then comes and kisses me.

She puts her hands on either side of my face "Welcome to my Family. You take care of my precious jewel now you here?"

"Well I guess this means we are down a roommate in NY, huh Sook?" Amelia says

"umm" Sookie looks at me.

We handed talked about it yet. I just assumed she would be moving in with me until we can find a place more suitable for our impending social position.

"Sookie, I would love for you to move in with me." I say

She looks at Gran "Umm, Gran, Is that okay with you. I know we aren't married yet but..."

"Sookie, you think I don't know you and this strapping young man have not left each others side since you met? Please Sookie, I am old, not dead!"

Sookie blushes and everyone laughs.

"Then I guess I will be moving in with you. Amelia did I leave you out in the cold?"

"No" Tara says "You know my cousins Lafayette. The one who owns the restaurant in the village? He is looking to get out of his current arrangement. If you know what I mean? We already called him. He will take the other room"

"Well, I guess it is all settled then."

"Alright, time to celebrate." Victor says putting his arms around Thalia "What should we do?"

"There is a new Jazz supper club in Shreveport that Jason was telling me about" Felipe says. "We can try there"

We all agree. We all separate to go and get changed.

We return to the living room 1/2 hour later ready to go.

The Guys are again in black slacks. Eric is wearing a cobalt Silk Tee with a black jacket. Victor is where a black silk button down and jacket. Felipe is wearing a gray silver T with a leather jacket. JB is wearing a Black T and a Gray and Black Jacket.

Thalia is wearing a long Silk black dress with slits up both sides and black boots. Amelia is wearing a Red cashmere short dress with a low back and her Valentino heals. Tara is wearing Steal Gray Pencil Dress with a plumb colored wrap. I am wearing my only other nice dress. A DKNY Black silk dress with a double V and a black and Kaleidoscope print top. I grab my black wrap because the dress is sleeveless.

We all walk out to enjoy the night.

"We have reservations in an hour. The evening set starts at 11 so we will have two hours to eat before then." Eric says – he thinks of everything.

"We find it with no trouble" Eric has GPS in the SUV.

We are seated instantly. I don't know what Eric did but He got the best table in the place and it is a Saturday night. We are immediately served Champaign.

When everyone has a glass in hand. Felipe stands up "I would like to propose a toast. Eric, I have known you for many years. You are closer to a brother to me. You have always been a remarkable person and a great friend. But you were never seemed to find the right person to share yourself with. Then Sookie walked into my class. And something about her reminded me of you. I knew the moment you to spoke in that meeting that you were destined for each other. I wish you all the happiness in the world"

I am ready to cry again When Tara gets up "Well, not to be undone. Sook, I have known you since you were 5 years old. We have seen each other through so much. We have held each other through the tears and laughed our way through the fun. I knew someday you would find you knight. And you have. Eric, Sookie may you be good to each other. Love each other with all you have. Hold each other through good times and bad and be happy."

We settled into comfortable conversation that only comes from long friendships. Eric is absently mindedly tracing his finger over my ring finger. I look at him and he smiles and kisses my temple.

Dinner is wonderful and the music is outstanding. They played everything from Herbie Hancock to Etta James. From Grover Washington Jr. to Dave Liebman. I was wonderful.

We have all had a great time and need to get home. We have a long ride ahead of us.

***********

EPOV

I had to pull some strings but I wanted a good seat for us when we went out tonight. My Sookie is lovely. I think I am seeing the last of her "designer clothes" though. No matter, the shoppers are already hard a work and she should have all she needs to at least start out in New York.

She looks so radiant and I am so touched with the toasts of our friends. Almost like a little impromptu engagement party. That is something else Sookie and I will need to talk about before we get to NY. There are somethings that are going to be expected of us. But I will think about that later.

Right now, I just want to enjoy myself with My love, my sweet beautiful Sookie.

We get home and say goodnight to everyone. Tomorrow is a long day.

We change and Sookie wears her pink gown tonight. We get into bed and snuggle in.  
"This was the most perfect day. Thank you for the memory." She says.

"The first of many. We should thank Gran for allowing up to share hers." I kiss her and we fall fast asleep.

*********

SPOV

It is almost bitter sweet going back to school. I know we only have a few more weeks, but I will miss our time here. It was like having a great big family. I am just so excited that we are all going to New York together.

We dress quickly and Eric packs up the car.

I am busy making sure the house is clean for Gran. She is sitting in her room when I go to find her. She looks up and smiles at me.

"You okay Gran?" I ask

"Oh sure my Baby girl." She answers "It has been very nice having you all here. I am so glad that you all came."

"I will be back in a few weeks. I will be here for Christmas before I head to the city. And I will come back as much as I can." I say trying to reassure her.

"Baby Girl, you listen to me" Gran takes my hands. "You are about to start a brand new life. I know you know where your roots are my sweet. You don't have to step on this soil to feel them. I will be with you wherever you are."

She stands and gives me a big hug. She walks out hugging everyone and tell them to come back soon.

I kiss her once more and get in the car. "You ready?" Eric asks.

"Yup, lets get going" I smile

And we head back to School.

TBC....

A/N

So what did you think of the Proposal?

The song that Jason sings to Sookie is "Do I make you proud" by Taylor Hicks

If you want to see a picture of Sookie's Engagement Ring – I have added it to my profile.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13 Coming to terms with style

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N Thank you all for your encouragement. I am really loving all your kind words. The first part of this chapter made me cry writing it. I lost people close to me very early in life and I can relate to Sookie in that respect. But I promise. There will be love in there too. And for those of you who have expressed hope that Bill would be out soon. I can promise you – he will get what is coming to him.

*************************************************

Chapter 13 – Coming to terms.... With style

*****************

"Fly me Daddy, Fly me high!" I shout and laugh, holding my arms up. Looking up into a face of a man who has eyes the same color as mine.

"Oh Sookie Girl, you're a big girl now. You can fly your self." The man says

"No Daddy, I need you to fly me." I say but this time I am not looking up but at the man.

All of a sudden I don't feel like the little girl anymore. I am holding my hands out to this man calling him Daddy. "Daddy please, you help me fly. I cannot do it without you."

"Yes you can my baby girl" My Father says. Looking just like he did on the last day I saw him

"No Daddy! It isn't safe without you to catch me." I feel the tears rolling down my face.

"My Sookie. You are my sun and my moon. And you will always will be. You have fire in your veins and passion in your heart. You can do anything you want to. You will sore. And you found someone who will help you fly higher than I ever thought possible. I love you my baby girl."

"Dad..dy," I say through the tears "I miss you so."

"I miss you too and I will always be in your heart when you need me." He reaches for me and I climb into his arms, feeling like I am 5 years old again. "I love you my Sookie. Spread your wings and fly. Make me proud."

I look up into his face and it is getting as bright as the sun. I can feel his arms slipping away.

"Daddy wait!" I scream but I could not see him any more. Just the bright light

"Fly my baby girl....fly" Is the last thing I hear.

"Sookie honey, wake up, honey wake up" I know that voice. He is brushing the tears off my face as I open my eyes.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Eric asks.

"Yes" I am still crying "I just had a dream is all"

"That made you cry?" He rubs my cheek with the back of his hand "you want to tell me about it?"

I tell him what I remember and he just lays there with me in his arms and smiles at me.

"I don't know why I had that dream" I say

"I do. We are about to graduate. Our lives are just about to start my love. I think you wanted your fathers approval." He says leaning in to kiss me.

"I think I got it." I smile snuggling into my Vikings arms. Feeling safe and loved.

******

We have been under a lot of pressure this past week since we have been back from Grans. The paper has been going very well. The magazine is going to print in 3 days. The Fashion show is tomorrow night and everyone is on edge about that, especially Tara. This is part of her final grade. We are busy getting ready for finals and JB, Victor, Bob and Eric all have final Thesis reviews today. Eric is really on edge.

He knows everything will be fine. I think he is just worried. And Felipe is his Thesis advisor. He is doing it on the magazine with his project and cost projections for the next 4 years. It is brilliant but he has still been buzzing since we rolled out of bed an few hours ago.

I get an idea. I think I am going to take matters into my own hands.

He has an hour before he is meeting Felipe in his office. I am at my laptop looking up a few things and making final changes to my last paper for creative writing. He has not sat down at all. Moving from room to room, doing a whole lot of nothing. It is quite cute to see him like this, but very unnatural.

"Okay, that's it" I say closing my laptop. I take him by the hand "Come with me."

"Sookie, what. I have to leave in a bit" He says looking at his watch.

"You have an hour. Come, I want to show you something." I lead him up to his room.

His suite that he is going to wear is hanging on the back of the closet. He has been fussing around in a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

I reach up to kiss him and he responds. "mmmm. That is nice. I needed that" He goes to pull me into his arms but I pull back. He looks almost hurt.

"You need a little more than that, Love" I smirk "You are wound up like a top. You need to relax".

With our schedules, we really hadn't made love in a few days. I know what he needed. I may be inexperienced but I know what men need when they get like this.

I push him down on the bed. He looks up at me with a crooked smile. I kiss him and reach for the hem of his t-shirt. I pull it over his head and start to kiss his chest. Taking care to appreciate both nipples. He reaches for the hem of my shirt and I stop him "Just sit back and relax. You need a timeout" I smile

I keep kissing until I reach the top of his pants. Button-flys. I undo each one kissing the place it leaves open. And oh yes, My Viking is going comando. Yumm!

I get his pants off and position myself between his legs. I reach and start to message his gracious plenty. Up and down slowly and with just enough pressure to make him moan. I smile and lean over and place his tip at my lips. Slowly I part my lips and let him into my mouth. He is so huge. I keep trying to get more and more of him in my mouth every time I do this. But I can only do what I can. I use my hand to message the rest. I lick the underside of his staff on the way up and circle the tip before going down again. Eric starts moving his hips to my rhythm. He starts to get harder so I know he is close so I suck a little stronger. That did him in. Over the top he goes moaning my name "Oh God Sookie. Oh yeah!"

I wait for the after shocks. I climb up his body and snuggle at his side. He gives me a very long and loving kiss "Thank you. Your turn" He says with a smile.

"No, we don't have time for that." I say holding his hand "You have to meet Felipe and I have to turn in my last paper. Plenty of time for that after we meet with the team for final review tonight." I kiss him

He sighs "Your right. But it seems wrong for me to leave you like this." He rubs up the side of my breast which if you did not know has a direct connection to my nether region.

"I didn't do that because I was expecting something in return. I did it because I love you and you needed to relax" I smile up at him.

"I love you my betrothed." He pulls me in close "Thank you for looking out for me. If this is how your are going to relax me, I am putting a door between our offices." He smirks

"No way I am doing that in the office!" I hit him across his chest.

"Even if we are the only two in there?" He looks at me shyly

"Will see" I say "Not making any promises. You need to get dressed and I need to get out of here." We both get up and I am stopped for a minute by the vision of his perfect bottom. Yes, definitely a god. I am marrying a god!

Those word repeat in my head "I am getting married." Something deep down inside me stirs and I smile.

"What are you smiling about" Eric asks

"You have a very lovely bottom and it is all mine." I say.

He comes around the bed and pulls me in to him "Thank you and yes it is."

I kiss him goodbye and wish him luck. Not that he will need it and walk out and downstairs.

I turn the corner and walk right into Bill! Ugh

**************

EPOV

I cannot keep still. I don't know what to do first. Why am I so nervous? This is just final review. It has already been approved and I have the magazine as proof that everything will work. I just cannot keep still.

I think I have gotten on Sookie's nerves with my moving about because she shuts her laptop off and announces that I should follow her.

"Sookie, what. I have to leave in a bit" I say, looking at my watch.

"You have an hour. Come, I want to show you something." She leads me up to my room which has slowly become OUR room.

I am wondering though why she has brought me up here to kiss me? She could have done that in the kitchen. "mmmm. That is nice." I needed that" I go to pull her toward me but she pulls away. Okay, that is new.

"You need a little more than that, Love" She smirk "You are wound up like a top. You need to relax".

We have been so tired lately that we have just been falling into bed at night. Which I don't mind. I love sleeping with my Southern Belle. Making love is a bonus.

She pushes me down on the bed and proceeds to take care of my little situation. God she is really good at this. My little minx. She is all mine.

After a sublime release` she moves up next to me. I want to return the favor, sort to speak. But she has other ideas on the subject. "No, we don't have time for that. "You have to meet Felipe and I have to turn in my last paper. Plenty of time for that after we meet with the team for final review tonight." She kisses me.

She is right and I tell her as much. But I still feel guilty.

"I didn't do that because I was expecting something in return. I did it because I love you and you needed to relax" She smiles at me..

"I love you my betrothed." I pull her close to me "Thank you for looking out for me. If this is the case I am putting a door between our offices." I tease.

"No way I am doing that in the office!" She hits me playfully.

"Even if we are the only two in there?" I goat her.

"Will see" she says. "Not making any promises. You need to get dressed and I need to get out of here."

I can feel her stare on me "What are you smiling about?" I ask

"You have a very lovely bottom and it is all mine." She says with a tone of pride in her voice.

I go to meet her on the other side of the bed and pull her close again. "Thank you and yes it is."

She kisses me one more time and leaves to go to class. Soon enough we will be together all the time. I will see my lovely Southern Belle in a few hours.

Now to get dressed and meet up with Filipe. I put on my gray pinstripe suite with matching shirt and tie. Pull my hair back and tie it. Pick up my document and laptop and head for the stairs. I know the voice I hear and I don't like it.

****************

BPOV

It has been a week since we returned to school. I have been very busy between my final report on my thesis and spending all the time I can going over the logs of Sookie's computer trying to find anything that will convince her that Eric is the snake we all know he is. When she is mine, I may have to rethink us living in Bon Temps. That brother of hers is not a good influence on her. We will have no outbreaks and back talking that she provided to me over the holiday. She will soon learn her place.

I know she has been around a lot lately. But, I don't need to see her to know she is around. I have the logs telling me what she is doing with her days and nights. She has been visiting some curious sites lately. Very out of the ordinary for her. Vera Wang Wedding, Designers, Wedding planners. Did Amelia get engaged? Or Tara? I have seen or talked to any of them since we returned. The other sites she has been on, look like she is looking at ordering Christmas presents.

Emails have been standard too. But I need to find out what is up.

I am just about to leave for my final Thesis review. I forgot my phone upstairs and turn the corner when what do I see, My Beautiful Southern Belle. Just like we first met, bumping into me.

"Well hello Sookie. Haven't seen you in a few days" I smile "What have you been up too?"

"Same old," She says. "Listen Bill I am in a bit of a rush. I will see you later, okay?"

"Wait Sookie" I say "Is anything new going on? You, Amelia and Tara have been fluttering around her for days."

**************

SPOV

"Wait Sookie" He says "Is anything new going on? You, Amelia and Tara have been fluttering around her for days."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say "We have been putting the final touches on the magazine. And Tara is all in a tissy for the Fashion Show.....

He is staring at me very intently. When I realize he has grabbed my left hand.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" He says cold as steel.

"Bill let go of me, please" I say pulling my arm back.

"What is the meaning of this? How stupid are you?" He throws my hand away like it is a piece of garbage. "You cannot be serious!"

"It is very serious Bill" I hear from the stairway. I turn my head to see a vision right out GQ heading toward me. I will never get tired of looking at this man!

"I have asked Sookie to marry me and she has agreed" He says reaching me and places his arm around me. Kissing the top of my head. I lean back into him

"You have got to be kidding? You actually believe he is going to marry you? Sookie? " Bill keeps looking at me.

"I need to get to class." I look at Eric "I will see you after, I love you." And kiss him

"Love you too. Have fun." He says.

***************

EPOV

Sookie leaves and I look at Bill.

"What are you doing to her?" Bill asks

"Other than making her my wife?" I say back

"And what are you going to do when she can't hack the Social Circle you live in? You just going to throw her away, or lock her up or better yet, send her somewhere like your Father did your Mother?"

I react before I know I am doing it. I must have grabbed Bill by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"You listen to me you self-centered, mentally stunted wanna-a –be. My Sookie is a Southern Belle who can do anything and handle any situation. What she does and how she does it is no concern of yours. As for my Mother. You have no right to speak about her. I am warning you Bill Compton, stay away from Sookie."

"You afraid I am going to tell her about some of your little indiscretions or bed mates? What's the matter Northman? You planning on locking the little Belle up in a tower so no one can get to here. Really Eric, what are you going to do when those NY Socialites start fawning over you again? You really going to be faithful? Please!" Bill walks away.

I really hate that guy!

*******

I walk into Felipe's office and he looks up from behind his computer.

He takes one look at me. "You all right?"

I answer with one word "Compton"

"Jesus, does that man ever give up?" He asks. I just shake my head.

"He bumped into Sookie, literally and saw her ring. I thought he was going to go ballistic! He started ranting about her not being able to handle the City. Guy even brought up my Mother."

"Dude that is just wrong. The sooner you are out of here, the safer Sookie is going to be. You planning on staying with her until she goes up to the City."

"A few days, and then Jason offered to stay with her and Gran until she leaves. It is Christmas after all."

"Okay let's get down to work."

We spend the next 1/2 hour going over my thesis. Felipe is confident and signs off on it. I give him the hard copy and open my laptop to send him a soft one.

"Got some news of my own" Felipe says

I look up with one eyebrow raised.

"Will be heading back the NY myself. All has been arranged. I got a position at the New Yorker and will still be doing freelance for Newsweek."

"Excellent" I say "You ever going to tell me why you came down here in the first place. And do not give me that crap about you giving back to the school."

Felipe sits there for a moment "Some day I will tell you bro. I promise. For right now, know that I am happy I did come here. And happy that I am going back with you all. Feels like family, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. I think it is Sookie. She has made a little family for herself" I smile

"Speaking of our little Southern Belle, how is she doing with all of this?" He asks

"She is doing good. Taking it all in stride. My little Belle always rises to the situation." I glance over to my email and see one from Sophie. I had been expecting this for awhile, but was putting it off. I read it and sigh

"What's the matter?" Felipe looks up from the paper he is grading.

I show him the email from Sophie and he smiles at me.

"Looks like you are going to need to prepare Sookie."

"I guess so. You will be there tonight for the final review of the magazine right?" I close my laptop and get ready to leave.

"Yes, and tomorrow at the Fashion show." He replies

"Good. See you later then." I walk out.

When I return to the house I see a 2 boxes on the table waiting for me. Glad they both arrived today, I take them up to my room with me to change.

***************

SPOV

I am walking back after my last class of the day. Friday, Yeah! Creative writing was moved earlier in the day to accommodate a scheduling conflict that Maryann had. My last paper of the year has just been submitted. I feel rather light on my feet.

It is 5pm and we are not meeting until 8:30 so I have plenty of time.

I am two houses away from my house when I see a very large delivery truck pulling away from the house. "Hmm, Amelia must be shipping things home already" I say to myself.

When I walk into the house, I see Amelia and Tara in the living room, almost giddy. What I see takes my breath away. Two very large racks of clothes have been placed in our living room with three piles of shoe boxes sitting next to it.

"What is all this?" I look wide eye

Amelia giggles "your new life!"

I have to sit down before I fall down.

*************

"Sookie honey, Breath." Tara tells me.

I shake my head "Too much. I needed two, maybe three dresses. What is all this for?"

Amelia hands me two letters that came with the delivery.

I open the first letter and it has the most beautiful stationary I have ever seen. The handwriting almost compares to Erics.

_My Dear Sookie,_

_I am so happy to welcome you to our family. When Eric told me he met his life partner, I was overjoyed. I cannot wait to meet you. For if my beloved Nephew loves you so much, I know you are special in deed. I would like to also welcome you to Sophie. I know you and Eric will make me proud._

_As for the clothes. Please forgive me for overindulging myself. I chose Shoppers in each store that where a bit more contemporary than myself. I have taken the liberty to have them not only pick out Formal Dresses, but cocktail dresses, items for a few day events, evening, work and causal. You will not hurt my feeling in the least if you do not like some of them. Simply contact Alyssa and they will be returned. My only intension was to give you enough to get started with our social calendar. When you arrive, we all can go shopping and have some "getting to know you time" I would quite enjoy that._

_I have included a letter from Alyssa, outlining all the outfits, shoes and accessories that have been chosen for you._

_I hope you have fun playing with your new clothes._

_I look forward to seeing you in 2 weeks._

_Love,_

_Sophie._

"You okay Sook?" Tara says

"This is like a dream. You know when you are little and play dress up?"

"Sook hon" Amelia begins "Remember, this is part of who you are now. Not all of you. But as Eric's wife, you will be expected to look a certain way. I know for a fact that he loves you in that old lacrosse shirt of his. But you cannot have tea at the Plaza in that"

We all laugh

"Seriously Sookie, enjoy it."

I take a deep breath and chant my mantra a few times.

"Okay, lets see what I got"

I stand up and hand the other letter to Amelia to read

_Dear Miss Stackhouse,_

_Ms Sophie has asked me to compile a list of all the items that you have been sent. You will see that some are in black garment bags and other covered in protective plastic. The black garments are the formal gowns. Shoes are labeled so you can easily find them._

_Please refer to the attached list._

_If you should need anything, please contact me directly._

_Mr. Eric has all my numbers._

_Cordially,_

_Alyssa Brighten_

_Personal Assistant to Mrs. Sophie-Ann Leclerq_

"You ready Sookie?" Amelia says

"Ready as I will ever be" I say and pull on the first garment bag

Amelia Begins to read

"Okay Gowns first:

J_ovani Black Strapless gown with silver embellished trim Shoes: Valentino silver d'Orsays_

_Jovani Coutire Sapphire Blue gown with Jeweled Embellished waist. Shoes Manolo Blahnilk_ _Satan d'Orsay – Sapphire_

_Tadashi Beaded silk Gown – navy with sweetheart top with sequences. Shoes: Pedri Gracia Santa d'Orsay - Navy_

_Heidi Weisel Black/white strapless gown with full black silk taffeta bottom and strapless white bodice in white cashmere. Shoes: Valentino 1/2 d'Orsay Black_

_Carolina Herrera Violet silk gown with Cowlneck and Fishtail skirt. Shoes: Manolo Blahnilk Jeweled d'Orsay – violet_

_Armani Chiffon Trimmed gown with vneckline Shoes: Jimmy Choo Grant Silk Peeptoe with embellishment – black_

_Tadashi Beaded Silk Gown Reid with Bolero Jacket Shoes: Jimy Choo Red Cutout Pumps_

_Versace Haltertop Silk dress with Swing bottom and jeweled bodice – pink Shoes : Monolo Blahnilk d'Orsay – pink_

Which one do you like Sookie" Amelia Asks

I say without thinking "All of them" We all laugh

"Shall we go on to the other outfits?"

"Wow – okay" I say

"okay here we go I think she numbered these on the bags. I tell you what Alyssa is effiecent.

1) Akris PUnto Wool Boatneck Dreww with Bolero – Frambrouse Shoes: Christian Louboten Pumps – brown

2) Amrani Colezoni Tank Dress with Matching wide arm jacket – Black. Shoes Jimmy Choo Alfa Suede pumps

2) Arami Houndstook Suite with mid thigh skirt and tie-close jacket Shoes: Jimmy Choo Mid-calf brown boots

3) Badgley Mischka Silk dress with beaded color – mocha. Shoes Dolce Gabanna Ankle strap pumps – mocha

4) St. John Navy tweed 3/4 length sleeve wool suite with midc alf pencil skirt – colbalt blue silk cashmere shell. Shoes: Jimmy Choo Navy MaryJanes

5) Lagayette 148 NY tweed suite with Swing Jacket. White cashmere cap sleeve shirt Shoes: Engo Angiolie Pumps (clover)

6) Dolce & Gabbana Sheath Dress – Black Shoes Jimmy Choo Sling back – black

7) Diane Von Furstenberg Black vintage dress. Empire waist with squared bodice. Swing skirt and belted. Shoes: Valentino Ankle buckle 1/2 pump

8) Diane von Furtenberg Hammered pure silk dress in cream and coral Shoes: Jimmy choo Cream cutou pumps

9) Kay Unger Silk Chiffon cocktail dress – white. Keyhole top with swing skirt Shoes: Jimmy Choo Empire Sling backs black/white

10) Ralph Lauren Silk Classic Boatneck mid calf dress – Black. Shoes: Jimmy Choo Karving toe shoes

11) Dolce & Gabbana Organza Sheeth Dress with matching charcoal wool Cardigan. Shoes: Monolo Blahnilk Pump – Organza

12) Valintino Black Fringe Coat & Dress Shoes: Valentino Black and White ankle wrap d'Orsay

13) Armani inverted pleated collar sheath with Cashmere Coat – Steel Shoes: Oscar de la Renta pumps – Steel

14) Versace Double breasted coat long and sheath Dress – knee length - violet. Shoes: Manolo Blahnlik MaryJanes – Violet

15) Donna Karan classic Black Silk Suite. Rose cashmere shell. Dior miss Dior Black pumps

16) Akris Cashmere silk Red suite. Mid-thigh Shoes: Christina Louboutin Very prive Pump Red

17) Akris Chasmere silk off white suite – mid thigh – swing skrit – Dolce Gabbana d'oray off white

18) Buberry Cashmere Trench Coat – White

19) Burberry Chasmere Swing Coat - Black

20) Donna Karen Sculpted Bias Jeans with Cranberry silk tee and Claret Shawl jacket. Shoes Manolo Blahnik Ankle Boot Brown

21) Etro Abstract Print button down blouse – copper/onyx w/copper colored straight leg pants. Shoes: Oscar de la Renta – suede boot onyx

22) Armani Abstract leaf jacket with georgelte Cami & Johhpur Pants. Shoes: Manolo Blahnik d'Orsay – copper

23) Donna Karen White wrap shirt with Sculpted Leg jeans.

24) Fendi V-neck Red Sweater with black straight leg pants

25) Machael Kors Dolvan Python print sheath dress forest colored shrug. Shoes: Miachel Kors Scrunch tall boot Mocha

Sookie there are some other things here too:

Prada Nappa Swing Bag

Yves St. Laurent clutch bag

Carlos Falchi Silver clutch

Dior Rose Temple Sunglasses

Well what do you think?" Amelia Finished.

"This is a start? I don't think I even own this many clothes."

"Well do you like any of them?" Tara Asks

"I like them all! But how do I keep all of these?" I ask

"You do. This is not even enough for one season Sook." Amelia

"What, ok I got way to much to learn." I say sighing.

"Come on – give us a fashion show – try on time!" Tara Says

We spend the next hour showing off all the clothes. When we are done it is close to 7:30 and it is time to get ready for the meeting.

***************

EPOV

I change out of my suite and grab the bigger box. 'I need to talk to Sookie and now is as good as time as any.' I walk downstairs and head to her house.

I know we have a meeting in an hour but I want to talk to her alone. And I know I can persuade Amelia and Tara to head over early.

I get out of the car and when I reach the door I can her a lot of laughing. I ring the door bell and Tara comes to open and is laughing all the way into the living room. The site of all the clothes stops me for a second. "Is this all for the fashion show tomorrow?" I ask

"No, this is Bergdorf's, Saks and Niemen's exploding in our living room" Amelia says

"These came today for Sookie."

I look at my Belle and she is all smiles trying on shoes. She looks radiant.

"Hon, look at all of this and I got a letter from your Aunt" She says handing me the letter. After reading it, I am more convinced we need to have this conversation.

"Amelia, Tara, I was wondering if you would mine giving Sookie and I a minute alone?"

"No not at all, we will head to your house. See you there Sook"

Sookie looks up from her pretty shoes. "See ya" She looks at me "I need to call Sophie and thank her. This is all so much fun!"

"We can call her after the meeting. I take it there are some things you like?" I ask

"I like it all" I smile at her

"Good, then you will have a start when we get to NY. There are going to be quite a bit more social events than I anticipated. Come here Sookie, I need to discuss a few things with you."

She looks at me with concern "If this is about how I reacted to Bill...."

"No my love," I say "This has to do with us."

"okay." She says and sits down.

I hold her hand and she smiles at me "What honey, please is there something wrong. Did I do something wrong."

She looks so scared

"Sookie, no there is nothing wrong. I just want to prepare you for some things. I feel that Sophie is going to have a long talk with us when she arrives and I don't want you to be unprepared."

I look at her "Sookie, before I met you, I was destined to be apart of _Sophie_. I was expected to take my Fathers place. But basically, making sure everything was under control. Not full control. Since my parents separation, Sophie and Andre have been the patriarch's of the family. A position that I don't' believe Sophie ever wanted. But because my Father was no longer a couple, my Aunt stepped into his position in Society. Now I feel, she wishes to turn that over to us."

"You make is sound like a monarchy" Sookie smiles slightly.

"In a way, it is. A social monarchy if you will. I know this is a lot, but I think that Sophie wants to be away from it. She did well in it, but she is to much of a free spirit. With her basically turning over the reigns of Sophie to us. She wrote me today that Andre is prepared to hand over all the business dealings he has been managing for me since my Fathers passing and now her mention of extended social engagements. This all makes me think that we are being handed the kings to the kingdom." I wait for her response

"What does this mean, I don't even know what I am doing. How am I going to step into these Social Circles. Eric, I have never even been to a cotillion. How am I going to do this." Tears are welling up in her eyes.

"My Sweet Belle. You are not alone. I am going to be there, as well as Sophie and Pam. No one is going to let you fall. And my Sookie, you have grace and charm that surpass any NY Socialite. You will be fine.

But there are some things we will need to do." I continue

"Like what?" She asks

"Well, we are going to need a different home. Our loft is fine, but not good for parties and social gatherings, which we will need to do similar to what Sophie does in her brownstone. So we will need to start house hunting" I wait

"Well that could be fun, I have never house hunted before." She says

"Okay, also we will need to get some staff for the house. Sophie has already told me that our Cook from the Hampton estate. Clara has agreed to come to the loft while we are there. She will cook and do the cleaning."

"Eric, I like to cook and I don't mind cleaning either" She says very determined.

"I know that , and you can cook whenever you want. But Sookie honey, we will be running a magazine, looking for a new home and have an extended social calendar and obligations. It will be very hard to find time to cook clean and shop."

"You got a point. Okay were are fine with Clara for the loft and we can work on the rest when we find a home." She says sounding resound

"Also, with all you have going on, we may want to look into an Assistant like Alyssa. She can help you with both personal and business activities. If we can find someone like Alyssa who you feel comfortable with, she can help you with your clothes, hair, make up and if we find a seasoned Assistant, she will help you through your first few months in the spotlight."

"You really think we need something like that. I am 21 years old. I feel like we really are a monarchy." She giggles

"We will be looked at as Social Elite. Young as we are, will work to our advantage. You have everything you need to do this. We are going to fly together my love."

I kiss her softly on the lips "Are you okay?"

"As long as I have you by my side, then yes. I have promised myself that if I wanted to be with you, I needed to be part of your world. So hear I go. I am going to have a ton of questions though. You okay with that?"

"I am, my Darling Sookie" I pull her in close for a hug. She has taken this all so much better than I could have imagined

"I got you something" I say

"Eric, I have gotten enough today, don't you think?" She smiles

"No, but I see some stuff missing from your new wardrobe." I hand her the box.

***************

SPOV

This has been quite a day. First I verbally get accosted by Bill. Not fun. Come home to a clothing explosion. Okay that was fun.

Now Eric basically tells me we are taking over the Northman Dynasty. This is a lot to take in. I am very scared of embarrassing Eric or Sophie or myself. This idea of an Assistant does sound good but where on earth and I going to find an assistant? Well maybe Sophie can help.

"I got you something" Eric says.

"Eric, I have gotten enough today, don't you think?" I smile at him. He is so spoiling me

"No, but I see some stuff missing from your new wardrobe." He hands me the box.

I open it to find a beautiful Black silk nightgown with lace at the bodice and hem. The bathrobe is the same. "Oh Eric, it is lovely" And I kiss him

"Well I am sure Sophie told you that you have shoppers at all the major department stores. I am sure she will give you the run down. That is part of your position. A clothing allowance. I have one as well. So it isn't just for you. But, she didn't purchase any bras, panties or nightgowns for you. So I have setup an account for you at La Preda. I want you to go online and order some new things for yourself. Some of these dresses I am sure need special stuff. Oh, and if you can get some garters. I would really like that." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are horrible. What am I going to do with you?" I squeeze him

He kisses me softly "Love me forever?" He asks

"That I can do." I say "But Eric you have everything, how am I suppose to give anything to you?"

"You already have." He says "I have you. I could not ask for anything more." He kisses me again.

I was not going to argue right now with him. I have his graduation gift. I will simply need to take one holiday at a time. I take a deep breath. "Anything else or is that it?"

"One more thing, but it is for the whole team so I will unveil that at the meeting. We better go" Eric says looking at his watch.

I grab my laptop and my bag that has a few things for tomorrow and put my new present in with the other things and we walk out the door.

We drive over to Eric's house. "Why did you drive?" I asked

"It is cold." Was Eric's answer. I giggled

****************

We all gather in the dining room to go over some last minute items on the paper. The final piece is the fashion show. The stills have already been taken of the garments and we just need some pics from the runway. We will go through those tomorrow and the magazine will go to print on Wednesday after a final walk through. We should have delivery on the following Tuesday. Graduation is Friday night. We are in really good shape.

No one has any questions. So Eric asks Bob, Amelia, and Tara to stay. "I got these delivered today. They are latest blackberry devices. I have had your cell phones transferred over to them and the magazines email is already on it and you all have accounts. They are phone camera and internet ready. The nice feature of this phone is a one touch auto dialer. The directions on how to do it is in your box. The company is picking up the cost of data as well as phone so you will not need to worry.

"this is cool, Bob says. "Thanks Eric." Everyone else says their thanks and we get up to leave.

"Sookie honey, You instant dialer 1 is set to my blackberry and my 1 is set to yours. All you have to do is hit the phone button and then hold down the number 1. It will instantly call me."

"I like that – Instant Eric" I laughs. "Can we call Sophie now"?

"Sure, come on, lets go upstairs."

I grab my bag and my laptop and He dials as we walk.

"Hello Sophie." Pause "Yes I got the email." "No nothing, Sookie would like to speak to you."

He hands the phone to me.

"Hello" I say

"Sookie owe at last I get to speak to you. Please call me Sophie, or Aunt Sophie. Which ever you like." She sounds like a song.

"Thank you, I just wanted to call and thank you for the lovely clothes you sent down." I begin

"Oh, do you like them? I asked for shoppers who were more in tune with the younger crowd than mine." She must be fun to watch. She is so full of life

"I love them all Sophie. Thank you." I say

"Wonderful, now when you get to the City, we will all go shopping, go to Elizabeth Arden and do fun fun girl stuff."

"I would like that very much. Thank you." I say

"Fantastic. Okay we will see you for graduation."

"Yes. And thank you again for helping me. I really appreciate it." I say

"Oh my pleasure my dear girl." I hand the phone back to Eric

"Sophie?" Pause "Yes, you will be here on Friday morning?" Pause "Glad to, and looking forward to it." Pause. "Yes I think so too. Goodnight."

"What did she say?" I ask

"She says you sound like a little southern angel." We laugh and he pulls me into his arms.

"I love you Sookie."

"I love you too." I say.

We start to kiss and he rubs his hands down my back. Slowly moving my shirt up to touch my skin. His touch felt perfect. I curled my hands in his long hair and sighed.

He rubbed his hands up and down my back and then reached around to the front. I loved the way he touched me. His hands brushed over my breasts and down to my stomach, then back around. Pressing me closer and closer to him.

"I need you" He says breathlessly in my ear.

I look up and smile at him. "Let me go change."

I run into the bathroom to change and scoot back into Eric's room. I cannot wait until we have a place of our own. I don't think I would mind Bob or Victor seeing me in a nightgown, but BILL, yeah not so much.

When I walked back into the bedroom, Eric is already in bed. He smiles a wicked smile at me. This gown was a little more sexy than the others he had gotten me. He pulls down the covers and I climbed in. I lay down beside me and he rubs his hand up and down my stomach,

"I love the way silk feels against your skin. Granted I like your body naked under my touch more. But beauty should be surrounded by beauty." He smiles at me and leans down to kiss me.

His hands and mouth started working in two different directions. My breasts cried out for his touch and he slowly makes his way down and under my gown to find I have gone without panties. He looks at me with one eyebrow up questioning.

I giggled "Eliminate the middle man." He laughs and kisses his way down until he is between my thighs. He places his hands under my bottom and lifts me slightly kissing and licking me all over . It feels so good. He keeps sucking and probing. Keeping me just on the edge for what felt like a lifetime.

"I need you Eric." I gasp "Please"

He didn't wait for me to ask twice. He climbs up and positions himself at my entrance and moves in slowly inch by inch until he fills me completely. This is everything. It feels like coming home.

We started moving in tandem. I could feel his release coming and I know he felt mine . He put his hands on my face as I lift my legs just a little farther to change the angle.

"Come with me Love." And those words was all it took, He kisses me and I moan my orgasm into his mouth. He quickens his pace as soon as I started and before I stopped he was coming too.

"You are everything to me, you know that?" He asks

I just hold him close. My Viking god wants me. He pulls my hand to his face and kisses my ring. Then turns my hand over and kisses my palm

"I can not wait until you are Mrs. Eric Northman. We haven't talked about when you want the wedding. We will need to discuss some things before Sophie asks us", he smirk

"Can we wait to make some big decisions until after the magazine is published? I have already looked at some stuff on line to get an idea of what would be nice. But I want it to be our wedding so I want your input too." I say "We cannot have a wedding in February or July for fashion weeks and if we are going to be attending Paris and Milan we will need to factor those in too."

Eric just smiled at me.

**********

EPOV

Making love to Sookie is like sleeping with a goddess. She is so much more than anything I could ever deserve. She is my everything.

"I can not wait until you are Mrs. Eric Northman. We haven't talked about when you want the wedding. We will need to discuss some things before Sophie asks us " I smirk

"Can we wait to make some big decisions until after the magazine is published? I have already looked at some stuff on line to get an idea of what would be nice. But I want it to be our wedding so I want your input too." She says "We cannot have a wedding in February or July for fashion weeks and if we are going to be attending Paris and Milan we will need to factor those in too."

I just smile at her. She has been thinking about our wedding. Our future. She has made me so happy.

"Okay, but I want to do something else" I say

"Already" She smirks at me

"I would love to but I want to do something else as well." I jump out of bed and grab her laptop. Open it and climb back into bed behind her and pull her close.

I open the website.

"What? You just bought me a gown. Why are we on this side.?" She asks

"Because I want you to get other lingerie. Bras, panties, and such. Come on"

We spend the next hour picking out some items for her. She goes to go look at the gowns. "Nope" I say "It is my right as your husband to buy you nightgowns." I kiss her.

"We are not married yet." She says kissing me back.

"Not by my choice. But okay, it is my right as your fiancé "

"I like the sound of that." She says.

I show her how to access our account and set the shipping. It all should be here by mid week.

I go to shut the laptop off but she stops me....

**************

SPOV

I want to show him something before we shut the laptop off.

I move to the website I have been spending a lot of time on. The Vera Wang on weddings website.

"Honey, can I afford one of these dresses?"

"You can have anything you want. " Eric says " And I do not want you to ever worry about money. When we get to the City, we will be meeting with the attorneys to get you all set up. Sweetheart, you will never worry about anything ever again."

She smiles at me. "I never thought I would be comfortable with money or be able to accept the gifts you give me. But I know that you love me and that I want to be a credit to you."

"Sweetheart, I love you more then you know and in a few short weeks, it will be all ours, not mine. Money just makes life easier, not better. You make my life better."

With that we snuggle back down and sleep in a peaceful state.

*************

SPOV

"Tara Calm down! You are going to hurt yourself" I tell my best friend.

"Sook I just want everything to be perfect." She says.

"Hon, everything is perfect. Just relax" She is so nervous but the whole event could compete to any runway in New York or Paris and I tell her so.

"Thanks Sook. " She gives me a hug. "You better get out front. You and Eric have prime seats."

"Okay honey - good luck" I tell her and I walk out to see my Viking god waiting for me. Chit chatting with the rest of our little group. He smiles and stands to meet me. Kisses me "All set"

"Yes" I say "She is a nervous wreck but I think she will be fine when it starts."

Bob is positioning himself for the best shots and the show begins.

It was fantastic. If Tara ever starts her own designer line, this is where she will shine. Everything went off without a problem. I am so proud of my roomie.

We go back to Eric's house for dinner that we started earlier. Nothing fancy just lasagna. We all knew Tara was going to be asleep before we finished dinner and she was.

That night, I typed up a little editorial on the fashion show complimenting Tara on her hard work. I added the information from the show to the end of the article. Bob would have the proofs to me by tomorrow and that will be that. I shut off the laptop and climb into bed.

"All done for the night?" Eric asks

"Yup. So tired." I say

He climbs into bed and we fall asleep in each others arms. A girl could get used to this.

*********************

The next few day flew by. The proofs were done and the magazine was ready for final proofing. Amelia, Eric and I combed through it to make sure all was in order. When we got the green light from Felipe, we sent it to print.

The return product was outstanding. The cover, showing the sun setting behind the admin building and Three of our "real size" Models in the quad was a perfect expression of our magazine. Everything was perfect.

We took the finished product to our last meeting with the staff. The President and Dean were, again, in attendance.

Our whole team came to the presentation as well. We present the finished product to the staff. They looked over it and applauded our efforts.

"Miss Stackhouse, I would like to congratulate you and your staff on a job well done." Said the President.

"Thank you, sir."

It was Wednesday before graduation and the next few days were going to be jammed packed.

We were planning a dinner tonight for our little group and then heading to some of the parties on campus to say goodbye.

Tomorrow night would be a girls night / guys night. That meant sleeping alone. But the girls wanted to get together for a pow-wow. I think the boys were going to play cards.

Then Graduation Friday with dinner after. Eric had gotten the Le Monte's restaurant to cater it so all the families would be together at Eric's place. The combination of French and Italian cuisine should be very nice. And we would have a lot of people.

Then Saturday we were do in New Orleans for brunch. Spending time with the family. Then Eric and I were planning on staying the night in the big easy to have dinner with Sophie, Andre and Pam and then heading back to school to pack up on Sunday.

Pam was due today. Sophie and Andre would be in New Orleans tomorrow night but would be up to the School Friday morning before graduation. I was looking forward to meeting them all. Jason and Hoyt would be here Friday before the Ceremony. Gran was not going to be able to make it. She had a bad cold and the doctor didn't think a 4 hour car ride would do her any good. Eric offered to fly her down but she said nonsense.

That call was bitter sweet.

"Gran, we can fly you down?" I said

"Oh baby girl, no – to much trouble. I am really feeling under the weather. Hoyt's mom is going to come and keep me company and Jason promised to video tape the whole thing."

"Okay. I wish you were here." I said

"I know my Sookie. But I am in your heart."

So Jason and Hoyt are coming down in one car and Jason is driving mine back up. Eric had convinced me that the car would not really make it to the city and we had car services through Sophie. So I wouldn't need a car for much. Since I never bought it, I gave it to Crystal. She was very happy.

It was 4pm when we left the meeting. We went back to Eric's and I changed out of my suite into jeans and my favorite Lacrosse jersey.

Pam was due any moment so I went down to the living room to wait for her, while Eric got in the shower and changed. I would go in after him.

I kicked my shoes off and leaned back on the couch. I could vaguely hear Felipe out in the kitchen talking to someone.

"Eh – HM. Excuse me." I hear a woman's voice.

I open my eyes and am startled by the woman standing next to the couch looking down at me. She is in head to toe Donna Karan and her hair is Carmel color in a very fashionable cut. Similar to Jennifer Aniston's but I don't think she is as tall.

"Oh I am so sorry. You startled me, I must have fallen asleep."

"Well, I guess cleaning houses is tiring work" She says waving her hand at the house.

"Excuse me? My name is Sookie Stackhouse. And you are?"

"My,Eric must be very laxed with his staff if you are not worried about falling asleep on the job. I am Selah Pomphrey. I am a VERY good Friend of Eric. Could you tell me where to find Him?"

"He will be down in a moment. What did you mean falling asleep on the job?" I ask

"Well" she shrugs "You are the maid, aren't you?" She says with a gruff tone.

I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could do "Excuse me" I say to this rude woman.

I pass the door to the kitchen and see Felipe with a very tall statuesque woman. "Sookie where are you going" Felipe asks.

"Bathroom, excuse me." I try to sound solid, but I am shaking all over.

Now what do I do?

TBC.....................

A/N Well what do you think?


	14. Chapter 14 confrontation and commecment

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N

*************************************************

Chapter 14 – Confrontation and Commencements

*****************

SPOV

I pass the door to the kitchen and see Felipe with a very tall statuesque woman. "Sookie where are you going" Felipe asks.

"Bathroom, excuse me." I try to sound solid, but I am shaking all over.

I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I lean my head against the door and just breath. It felt like forever.

Once I get my breathing under control, I look down at my hands. I see that beautiful ring that Eric placed on my finger and look at myself in the mirror.

'What are you doing?' I ask myself 'He chose YOU, mind, body and soul. You need to stop acting like a ninny and get out there and claim your place in his life.'

I straighten my hair open the door and square my shoulders and start walking down the hall but stop when I hear Eric's voice. He is not happy.

**********************

EPOV

I dress for the evening, Black pants, red silk t-shirt and I lay my jacket on the bed for later. I look over to the closet door and see Sookie's Dress for the evening hanging there. Her Suite from earlier is hanging in my closet. I get a warm feeling in my stomach. Soon we will be in our home with all our things intermingled together. I could not wait.

I head down stairs and into the living room. I see the back of a person that has no right to be in my house.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" I ask in shock more than anything.

"Eric, Darling, Surprise!" She comes to hug me when I see Pam and Felipe coming out of the kitchen.

"Selah, look who I found" Pam has Felipe's arm.

I skirt around to miss Selah's embrace and walk to my sister to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I am happy you are here Pam." I am looking for Sookie when Felipe Mouths "Bathroom"

"Eric Darling aren't you glad to see me?" Selah says.

I turn my gaze to her "I am not sure why you are here. I thought I made myself clear in my email."

I look back to Pam "Did she come with you."

Pam looks at Selah "Selah you twit! You told me he asked you to come! Eric, I am sorry."

I look at Selah "Well, I thought you would be happy when you saw me." She shrugs. "Anyway, Daddy had to come down on business and wanted to see you. We will be at the Brunch on Saturday." She tries to do a coy smile. It didn't work.

Before anyone can speak Selah interjects "Oh and Eric, you really should do something about your help. I found her asleep on the couch with her feet up. Nice of you to employee a local but really Eric..."

"Help, what help?" I ask

"Blonde, Shorter than me, old clothes. I am not sure if you hired her for her abilites with the body she has." She smiles at me "The maid right? I found her asleep if you can believe it..." Selah is going on.

"You think Sookie is the maid!" I interject

"Well she had on old jeans and a ratty old t-shirt. You know Eric that would never do in NY." Selah has her hand up waving it.

"Did you by any chance see the name on the back of that ratty old t-shirt?" I say rather calmly but getting angrier by the minute.

"Why would I look at that." She tries to move near me.

"Because it says NORTHMAN!" I say a little louder.

"What?" Selah looks aghast

"Eric?" Pam says moving away from Felipe. "What is going on."

I sigh "Pam there is someone I want you to meet. Someone who is very special to me. You know I found a new Creative Editor for the magazine?"

"Yes Sophie told me." Pam prods me to continue.

"And she told you I met someone?" Pam shakes her head "Well they are one in the same. I fell in love and we are getting married." Pam looks shocked

"What does this have to do with a silly cracker of a maid" Selah is standing with a hand on her hip.

"She happens to be the greatest Journalistic mind that has graced this school you stuck up little snob." I have had it with this twit

"What? Come on Eric. That little blonde I just saw. She is the greatest journalistic mind in this school? Really?" She takes a step toward me and I cross my arms in front of me. "She could barely speak. That accent alone says backwoods all over it. Please Eric you really think you can take a little girl from the swamps of Louisiana and make her into a lady? She is going to get eaten alive in NY!" She is getting on my nerves now.

I was ready to start in again when I heard my sweet Sookie "Hello everyone, "

******

SPOV

"She happens to be the greatest Journalistic mind that has graced this school you stuck up little snob." I am have it with this twit

When I hear what Selah said about me, I see red. Oh no! No one talks about me like that. Let's see who is going to get eaten.

"Hello everyone, I am so sorry. Selah just startled me awake." I walk up next to Eric and I look right at Pam "Hello, I am Sookie Stackhouse, you must be Pam. I have been so looking forward to meeting you."

"Hello Sookie. I am so happy to meet you." Pam looks me up and down with a little smile. Gone is the little girl who ran into the bathroom Say hello to Sookie Stackhouse, Eric's fiancé

"My word, my Brother has just told me the happy news. Well, welcome to my family" Pam comes over to give me a hug.

She looks down at my hand "Oh Sookie, that ring is to die for. Eric, you have marvelous taste? Wherever did you get it?"

"I had it designed" Eric says.

I look at Pam "I know we should have told you sooner, but Eric wanted to tell you in person." I look to Eric and he puts his arm around me.

"Sookie," Eric says "This is Selah Pumphrey. Her father and my father used to do some business together. Selah came down with her father and thought she would surprise us."

I look right into Selah's eyes with the best smile I have and turn on the southern manners "Selah, I am sorry I was rude before, please forgive me. I wasn't expecting you. It is very nice to meet you" I smirk a bit "Please sit down, can we get you something to drink?"

We all take seats. Me and Eric on the couch. Pam on the second couch with Felipe and Selah in an arm chair.

"Oh Sookie, no thank you" Selah is trying to sound sincere. "I am so sorry for the confusion. I just assumed when I saw you, well.. I am sorry."

"Oh yes, First impressions in all..." I give a crooked smile. I can see Pam grinning at me. "We just came back from our final meeting for our publication. I was resting before I got ready for the evening."

"Oh that is right, Eric, Sophie told me about this. You all produced the magazine in less than 2 1/2 months. That is fantastic." Pam comes over to touch her brothers arm.

"Would you like to see it?" I ask "It will be in the school store tomorrow."

"Oh yes, I would love to." I go to get up but Eric is out of his seat and back before I can move with a copy.

Pam starts to look over it and Selah comes to look over her shoulder.

"Oh Eric, this is wonderful. Sookie, now I see why Eric swooped you up so fast. This is marvelous." Pam beams at us.

Selah sniffs. "So, you are getting married? Selah says "And you will be Eric's Assistant. That is just darling."

"She is the new Creative Editor of _Sophie_. Eric just told us that Selah." Pam glares at Selah.

"Well Eric, you sure have an eye for talent. Sookie, New York City will be a change for you I suspect. You are from around here I presume?" Selah is trying to bate me.

"Sookie is from a small town in the northern part of the state. But I am looking forward to showing her my city." Eric squeezes me.

"Oh, I am sure that the City will be a change. But I am so looking forward to it. And Eric and I are eager to get working on the publication." He smiles at me

"Yes, we have some interesting plans for the new face of _Sophie_." Eric says

"Eric, I thought you were going to be at _Sophie_ on a limited basis? I was unaware of your interest in such a publication" Sophie looks at him a little wide eyed.

"Well, I do not recall discussing my plans with you Selah, but Sookie and I are planning on taking a very active role in all of the families activities."

I change the subject. "Pam, I am so happy you are here early. We are having a little dinner here tonight and then tomorrow we are having a girls night at my place. I would love it if you would stay with me. You can meet Amelia and Tara who are both going to be working at _Sophie_ with us."

"That would be nice. I would love to get to know my future sister-in-law." She smiles at me.

"Eric honey, will Selah be staying for dinner? I will need to add another place and make the appropriate arrangements." I don't look at Selah.

Eric smiles at me. But Selah interjects "Oh no, thank you Sookie, but I will need to get back to Daddy. Eric, we can talk on Saturday. Pam, would you like to get your things out of the car?" Pam gets up to go with her.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that. I was hoping we could get to know each other and you could meet all our friends." I say

"Oh that is very kind of you Sookie. Would you have enough? I would not want to put anyone out." I know where she is going with this.

"Well we are having Delmonico steaks and Shrimp on the grill and a few salads and Corn on the cob. You know, Grilling in winter. We thought it would be fun for our last night all together. I am sure we have plenty. " I laugh "I think the boys bought enough for an army." I smile at Eric

"Well" Selah says "That does sound nice. But oh Sookie, I didn't bring any BBQ clothes" She smirks. Pointing to her Donna Karan twist tie dress and 3 inch heals.

"Oh we are all getting dressed. We will going out later. You will actually be casual, I think, but no matter, we don't stand on ceremony in this house, do we honey." He kisses the top of my head.

"Well in that case, thank you." Selah says

"I will get us all some drinks." Felipe says.

"I better go get ready." I go to stand "Please excuse me for a moment."

I smile and walk up the stairs. Let's see what she thinks of this cracker when I come down! I smile to myself.

***************

EPOV

I am ready to hand Selah's head to her when Sookie comes out. My ultimate Southern Belle. I was so proud. She took every hit and was poised and elegant as the lady she is. I think she won Pam over with the first impression comment. I don't think Selah even got it. She isn't so bright.

I walk into the kitchen to help Felipe. "She is outstanding" Felipe is ready to bust. "If that is how she is going to handle herself, then look out NY!" We both laugh.

"Eric." Pam walks in. Felipe excuses himself with a drink for Selah

"Eric, I am so sorry. I didn't know she wasn't invited." Pam starts

"I have no idea what Selah is thinking, but I will not stand for her hurting Sookie." I look into the other room

"Eric, my Brother, I think your Bride-to-be will be able to take care of herself. Did you see how she handles that twit! I like her Eric, I really do." She smiled at me "But I am pissed as hell you didn't tell me!" She slaps me.

"I know, but I wanted it to be in person and we rarely speak unless in e-mail." I say as an excuse. "So, what do you think of our publication?"

"I think _Sophie_ is going to be the biggest magazine in the country in less than a year." She smiles. "You know what Sophie-Ann is planning I assume."

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it now. I am going to go up and see how Sookie is doing. I am sure that Selah was a shock."

"Take your time my brother, I am going to go visit with Felipe."

When I pass through the living room, Victor and Bob have joined them. They both know Selah and look at me cautiously. I nod and they relax.

"Selah," I interrupt the conversation

"Yes" She looks up at me

"You would be wise to hold your tongue here. " I walk up the stairs. Hoping my Sweet Belle is not ready to toss me down them.

*****************

SPOV

I take a quick shower and run back into Eric's room.

I brush and curl my hair. Pinning half up on the crown of my head. I add a little more makeup than usual. I chose to wear my DKNY Kaleidoscope print dress and my Jimmy Choo 3 inch pumps. Let's see who can rock Donna Karan. Eric knocks on the door as I am pulling my dress on and slipping on my heels.

"Come in" I say

He comes in and just looks at me "WOW, you look fantastic!" He comes over to me and puts his arms around me.

"To much?" I say

"Oh, I would love to see it in a ball on the floor, but I will have to wait for later on that" He kisses my neck.

"I am sorry if I was rude or inappropriate to Selah. She made me so mad...." He stops me with a kiss.

"You were grace and elegance beyond my wildest dreams." He says to me

"Honey, who is that woman and what is she to you?" I say it so fast. I need to get it out.

"Her Father is the CEO of Doubleday. Last summer I escorted her to a few functions. Strictly for business purposes. She has the idea I want something more." I look at him and he continues "Soon after I met you, I got an email from her and I told her that I was quite happy with you, my love, and that I had no intention of pursuing a relationship with her. I thought I made myself quite clear. But, Selah has always been quite tenacious"

"Okay, I have to ask, I need to ask this. did you sleep with her. Please I have to know." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"No! Never. I can barely stand her. " He looks almost hurt.

I hug him "I am sorry I shouldn't have asked. I know you had partners before me. I know you have made love before. I just really don't know what to do if I meet one of them. You are the only one I have ever wanted, I....I am sorry " I am rambling

He touches my face "I never made love, until I made it with you. No one ever moved me like you do. You never have to compare us to any one of them. You are the one I want" He kisses me softly.

I smile at him "Now, my sexy little Southern Belle. Let us go have fun with our friends. And incidentally. I am very proud at how you handled Selah."

******

We walk down stairs and Amelia and Tara have arrived. Amelia is wearing a black sheath dress with spaghetti straps and Tara is wearing a red cap sleeve dress. A little longer in the back than the front. Thalia walks in and is wearing a pair of black silk pants with a sapphire wrap shirt. All the men are in very nice slacks and silk tops.

Pam comes back in (probably from the bathroom) wearing a black printed oriental style short dress with very high heels. Hmmm, I wonder who looks under dressed now?

"Well, lets get started on dinner." Eric says after a round of hellos and introductions.

Most of the food is already made and Eric goes to start the grill when I go to put the finishing touches on the toss salad. Tara has made a been salad and we have a pasta salad as well. The corn is going right on the grill with the meat and the shrimp.

I am at the island. Tara and Amelia are refreshing their drinks. Eric walks behind me and puts a gentle kiss on my shoulder.

"My, So domesticated, aren't you Sookie." Selah chimes from the doorway. Pam is coming in behind her. "We have always had a cook, I barely know where the kitchen is." She laughs.

Amelia looks at me and then says "Well, I have always had a cook as well, but I made a point to learn to cook. It is very nice to be able to cook for your man. Don't you think so Eric?"

"Most definitely. You have not lived until you have tried Sookie's cooking." He smiles and walks out to the grill.

Selah just walks back into the living room.

Amelia looks at me "I'll hold her down and you can hit her."

"Oh no, I don't want her running back to NY and telling everyone what a redneck I am" I say and smile "Besides, I will not stoop to her level"

I look out. All the men are outside on the deck. What is it with men, fire and burning meat? I shake my head and laugh.

Everything is prepared, so I go to check on the boys to see if they needed anything. I then join the ladies in the living room

We are having a very nice time talking about this or that. Pam is joining in on the conversation. Selah is not saying much.

When who should walk in, Bill

He comes in and looks at me like I am a tall drink of water and he has just gotten out of the desert. It makes my skin crawl. "Well, don't you look magnificent tonight." He smiles at me.

"Thank you." I say

"Pam. It has been awhile." Bill goes over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bill" Is all she says. I don't think she likes him much either.

"And who is your friend?" He says eyeing Selah.

"Bill this is Pam's friend from NYU, Selah Pumphrey." I say "Selah this is one of Eric's roommates, "Bill Compton."

Bill looks at me like the introduction was completely inaccurate, but ignore the look.

"Selah, a pleasure to meet you" Bill nods in her direction

With that, the boys come and announce that dinner is just about ready.

"Have room for me?" Bill says.

I look at Eric.

"It is your house too Bill. If you want to eat with us, that is fine."

**************

EPOV

Everything is going well. Sookie is being the best hostess and for now, Selah is behaving, it think. We walk in to see where we are at with everything else, because the food is almost done.

Why am I not surprised to see Bill. And he is asking to stay for dinner? Well it is his house. What do I say?

We go to collect the food and Victor opens a few bottles of wine. We sit down to a delicious meal.

Everyone is excited about commencement and leaving for NY. Bill and Selah seem very quiet. We are making plans on going out and setting things up to meet. To say the very least, it is pleasant. I am at the head of the table and Sookie is sitting right at my side. I steal a few kisses. And she blushes. I love that color.

"I would like to propose a toast" Amelia says.

"To Eric and Sookie, without their abilities and creative talents, Tara and I would not be graduating early." She smiles at us. Everyone cheers in acknowledgment.

"Thank you" I say "But, Sookie deserves the credit. She brought the school paper back to life and set a bar so hide for the magazine, I am not sure anyone will be able to meet it " I Kiss her hand. Then I lay my finger over her engagement ring and look into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

I hear a hiss from the other side of the table. But I am not sure if it is from Selah or Bill. They are both sending daggers our way. I ignore them both.

Dinner is winding down and I see Selah rise, I think she has had enough "Well, I must be heading back to New Orleans. Eric, Sookie thank you for inviting me to stay. I will see you on Saturday Eric, Pam."

"Well, you are welcome, Selah. I hope you enjoyed yourself." My sweet Belle says.

"It was an intriguing evening. Thank you." And she leaves.

We clean up and head out so I can show my sweet Sookie off.

We head to a few parties. Pam seems to be enjoying herself. A little too good. But that is Pam. We danced the night away at several parties. And when we have said goodbye to everyone we wanted to, we headed back to my house.

I have made up the Couch for Pam, though she wasn't home yet, and head up stairs.

***************

SPOV

We were barely in the bedroom and had the door closed and Eric was behind me kissing my neck and cupping my breasts.

"I have been waiting for this all night." He says.

I could tell he meant it from the bulge rubbing on my backside. I lean back and put my head on this shoulder.

"I want you now." Eric Whispers

"Take me, I'm yours. All yours." I say wanting him just as much.

He pulls at the bottom of my dress and brings it up over my head with a jerk. I spin around and start pulling at his shirt and he helps remove it. I then go for his slacks, and they too are off just as quickly. He got his wish, my dress is now in a ball on the floor.

He leans back and looks at me sighs and shakes his head. I think I am in for a treat tonight.

He undoes my bra and I slip off my shoes and go to climb on the bed. But before I can get to the middle, Eric pulls me back to the edge. He sits me on the edge and kisses me. Starting at my lips and the moves to my neck. He reaches down and pulls off my panties and has knelt down in front of me before I can blink.

His mouth and hands are doing everything in unison. I cannot believe how good he feels. I am almost there when he slides his fingers into me. He bends them slightly and I go over in that moment. "Oh Eric, YES, YES!"

"I need you now." He pulls off his boxers and sits on the bed. He pulls me to straddle him while he is still sitting and guides me down on his gracious plenty.

I let out a sigh and he does the same. He starts moving me up and down. It feels so amazing. He is guiding the pace with his hands. I want to go faster, but he slows me down.

"You are the most wonderful woman I have every seen. I love you my fiancé"

With that we pick up the pace. I am so close. We come together in fantastic unison.

We wait the aftershocks out with him still inside me. He moves back onto the bed and I move to the side of him. Sorry to loose that perfect connection

"That was incredible. Eric, is it good for you too?"

"My love, every time we make love is the best."

"I just want to make sure..."

He touches my face "you are the best that I have ever had."

He kisses me and we fall asleep wrapped in each other arms.

***************

SPOV

We spend some time cleaning Eric's house for the graduation dinner and then the girls head out. We have all agreed on this. But I am not sure how many of us are going to be sleeping alone. Bob and Amelia are already talking about him moving into the Soho Apartment and Tara is considering moving in with TB. But we will see.

The girls head back to our house for one of the last times together. It is a little bitter sweet. We have lived together for 3 1/2 years. It is going to be different once we get to the city.

We change into PJ's and open a few bottles of wine. We plan on doing our nails for graduation and watching a chick flick. Not sure if it will be _Pretty Woman_, _Sex in the City, or Working Girl._ We have decided on _Sex in the City_ because it is about NY and that is funny to us.

"So Sookie." Pam says "Tell me how you met Eric?"

So I tell her the story about the party we went to on Victor's request, and how we met at the newspaper and how everything just clicked. I even told her about the romantic proposal.

She looked at me "Eric has never been so forward before Sookie." She says "He is very close to the vest with his relationships. You must have won his heart right off."

We talk some more and drink a little more. I know tomorrow is a big day, so I am pacing myself. We laugh until we are almost crying. I am learning a lot about Pam and she is getting along so well with Amelia and Tara. This is making me very happy. I feel like I am going to start my new life with some "girl support". Something up until now, I didn't really have. Sure I always had Tara. But, we were both in the same situation and really were rather lost most of the time.

We decide that it is time to go to bed. I think Tara is going to JB's by the look of things. I will have no doubt that Amelia will be on her way out soon as well.

I set Pam up on the couch. It is a pull out, so it should be at least big enough.

"Thank you Sookie." She says

"Oh you are welcome. I thought you might enjoy a girls night." I smile at her. "And I was so looking forward to getting to know you."

"Not for that, for loving my brother." She smiles back at me. She continues "I have been worried about him. He has so many obligations. I didn't think he really wanted any of it. He was determined to do the bare minimum when it came to the family obligations." She sighs. "It wasn't easy on him and God knows our Father put a lot of pressure on him. He was hoping to have a few years to write. But with my Father's passing, well."

She looks at me "I think he was going to just do what needed to be done. Sophie wanted more but I don't think his heart was in it. Now, I see a change in him. Sophie tells me he has been more engaged and is willing to take on the responsibilities of the family.

She reached for my hand. "I know that is because of you. I don't think he could have become the head of this family if he didn't have you. I am also happy you will be part of our family. He loves you Sookie, and I see why. I hope we can be great friends and sisters."

"I would like that" I squeezed her hand. "I have always wanted a sister"

"And I know this is all new to you. Please don't be worried. You were outstanding with Selah the other night. "

She looks me in the eye "I am so sorry about that. She was just horrid!" We laughed.

"But I will always be on your side, no matter what."

We talked about her time at NYU and how she was looking forward to her own graduation. We talked about this new "friend" of hers that she was anxious for Eric and I to meet and what we would do over the holidays.

It was really getting late now, so I let her get to sleep and I walked back to my room .

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a click and then my door closing.

I felt his arms go around me. I knew his scent and his touch. "I knew you couldn't stay away." I leaned into him.

"I can't sleep without you any more." My Viking god whispers in my ear.

********************

Eric left early to go get ready for graduation. I was going to get shower over at my place and go on over to meet Eric.

Sophie-Ann and Andre were coming at around 2 O'clock to meet with us. Jason and Hoyt were not due till about 4 o'clock. Commencement was at 5 o'clock. Since Pam was in no hurry, she said she would get ready at Eric's house.

I was going to wear the Versace dress that Eric had bought me. But I decided to show Sophie how much I appreciated her thoughtfulness in helping me. I chose the Diane von Furstenberg Vintage black dress and Valentino ankle strap 1/2 pumps. I also received a package in the mail so I put a few extra things in my bag to surprise Eric.

I showered and did my hair and makeup and grabbed my dress and back and headed to Eric's place. I didn't want to wear 3 inch heels all the way over there.

It was about 12:30 so I ran up stairs with dress in hand and bounded into Eric's room. He was still in his boxer briefs and I stopped dead looking at that award winning bottom of his.

"See something you like" He said. Smiling at me.

"mmmmm and it is all mine." I went over a grabbed one of my favorite parts of him.

"Keep that up and we will miss commencement" He turned and kissed me.

He was right. I hung my dress up and stepped out of my yoga pants and t-shirt. The package I received was from La Prada. I pulled out my special surprise from my bag and started putting them on.

I looked up and this time Eric was watching me. "You are wearing garters tonight?"

I just smiled at him.

He came over and rubbed his hands up and down my sides. "I cannot wait for this night to be over so I can have you in bed." He started kissing my neck again. Yet another nerve that has a direct line to my nether region.

"Your Aunt will be here is 20 minutes and I am not ready." I say sighing

"MMMMMMM....okay." He says

We get dressed and head downstairs. We are not waiting long when the doorbell rings.

***************

EPOV

Okay, really need to get the image of Sookie in garters and heels out of my head. This is going to be serious business. She looks beautiful and I know why she chose that dress. I have to smile at my sweet Sookie's attentiveness to others.

The door bell rings and I go to answer it.

"My Dear boy, it has been too long." Sophie kisses me.

"Hello Sophie" I kiss her back "Andre. So nice to see you" We shake hands.

Sookie is standing just to the right of me.

"Oh my, Sookie you are more beautiful than you photo." She reaches for Sookie to pull her into a hug.

"Thank you Sophie. I am so happy to meet you." She smiles.

"Sookie, this is my husband, Andre" She says

"It is very nice to meet you" Sookie smiles

"The pleasure is all mine." He takes her into a hug.

"Please, lets sit in the living room" I motion for us to move "would anyone like a drink?"

"Oh no dear boy. We have much to discuss."

We get comfortable on the couches.

"My you two are a beautiful couple. Yes in deed, it will serve you well."

She smiles at us

"Well, Andre and I wanted to speak to you both. We have some changes or rather migrations we would like to put in place once you have gotten settled in NY."

She pauses

"First off, we would like to turn over most of the creative control over to the two of you for _Sophie_. I think you are what is needed and will take the magazine to the next level. I will stay on to help Tara, but I feel it is time for me to step aside and let the younger generation take control." Sookie reaches for my hand. She can sense as I do, they are not done.

"Eric, my dear boy." Andre continues "All your father's holding including the hotels and properties are being turned back over to you. We feel you are ready to take on your roll in your father's stead. And with Sookie by your side, I am more sure than ever of this decision. We...." Andre stops

"We would like to back out of the spotlight" Sophie says "We want to turn the reigns over to you two. We also...." She looks at Andre

"We also would like to rename Sophie Enterprise, Northman Enterprise. It was your father's brains that made the company so successful. It will include the magazine, and the small publishing group your Father created. Some business holdings both in NY and New Orleans., the seat on the board of Doubleday, Among other things. I would suggest, having everything rolled into Northman Enterprises, to consolidate your holdings. Eric you would be the CEO and Sookie, we would like you to be the COO. Basically you would be running the family investments for all of us." Andre Smiled.

Okay, didn't see that coming.

I broke out of my haze. "Sophie, are you sure?"

"Yes my boy, I was just holding it until you were ready."

"This will mean, that you will be taking your places in the social circle."

"We have already discusses that" Sookie interjects

"Are you okay with this my dear?" Sophie asks Sookie. The look she gives her reminds me of her Grandmother.

"Yes Ma'am. I am a little nervous. I do not want to let any of you down." Sookie says looking at her hand.

I take her hand and gently rub the top of it.

"My Dear, I don't think you could disappoint anyone, even if you tried." Sophie smiles at Sookie.

"We will have a lot to do when we get to NY. I am sure we will have a lot of questions." Eric looks at his Uncle.

"Of course" Andres says "I have already had all the papers drawn up. When we get home we will sit down and discuss everything in detail"

"Well on to important stuff. Have you decided on a wedding date?" Sophie smiles at us

"We haven't decided yet. We cannot have it in February, March, July or August for Fashion weeks, I would like some time to plan."

"How about October?" Sophie said. "That will give time for a engagement party and then plan a wedding?"

"What do you think?" She asks me

"I think it would be perfect. Fall is beautiful in New York" I smile at her.

"We are going to be house hunting as well. So we may need some assistance." Eric says

"My dear boy, all the staff and professionals will soon be under your control. You and Sookie will be doing much more than running the publication."

We discussed a few more things and everyone else started to show up. We had a very nice time mingling and then it was time for the ceremony. I couldn't believe that just like that, we had set, at least, a month, to marry.

Then I stopped, Sookie and I were going to be one of the wealthiest couples in New York. I wonder if she had thought about that yet?

****************

SPOV

The first thought I had when I met Sophie is how stunning she is. She reminds me of Audrey Hepburn. Slight, dark hair, wide eyes. She is just lovely. Andre reminds me of Sean Connery. They are very much opposite in physical attributes but even the way they speak, they orbit each other. I hope Eric and I are like that. It feels like that.

Eric was right, they didn't just hand us the keys, they signed the deed over to the kingdom to us. We would be responsible for all the wealth of the family. That is such a huge undertaking. I needed to chant my mantra about 20 times to stay calm.

And to top it off, we had the month we were getting married in. I am so living a fairytale.

***********************

Winter term commencement is not very big. There are about 40 undergrads and about 25 graduate students. So it is very intimate. Since LSU has thousands of students. This is a very rare treat. The two groups graduate together.

Undergraduates went first. Each of my friends were called up. Each, in turn Amelia and Tara were called up. Announced their majors, that they are graduating Magna Cum Laude and that they were getting special accommodations for the President. I was called up. I am graduating Summa cum Laude with special accommodations. I think I heard Jason whoop.

Then the graduate students. Again all our closest friends are graduating Magna cum Laude. Eric, my Eric, is also graduating Summa Cum Laude. When Bill was called, nothing was said other than he major.

Graduation lasts about an hour and a half. We get back to the house and everything has been setup for dinner while we are gone. Eric made sure of it. Le Monte is a very nice restaurant and I am sure the boys got them to come and setup. Eric, Victor and Bob can be very persuasive when they want to be.

We walk around getting to see everyone's family. I see Jason trying to make time with Pam. Sincerely, she is way to good for him. But you never know. Stranger things have happen.

Amelia's father, Mr. Carmichael is very happy and is gracious to everyone. Amelia uses Broadway (her mother's maiden name because her father is so well know in the area). He spots Andre and Sophie talking to us and walks over.

"Mr. Leclerq? Copley Carmichael. I was hoping to get a few minutes of yours and your lovely wife's time to talk about a rebuilding project in New Orleans" He says as he goes to shake their hands. And nods to Eric and I.

"Actually," Sophie says "My dear Nephew and his future wife will be taking over most of our business ventures in the up coming months. I believe you should talk with them on any new matters" Sophie nods to Eric and me.

"Well, this is a surprise, but not unexpected." Mr. Carmichael looks at Eric and goes to shake his hand and then nods in my direction. "I knew your of your Father, Eric, and had dealt with him often."

Eric goes into Business mode and I immediately follow his lead "That is very kind of you Mr. Carmichael, what can we do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping to speak to you about a venture I am looking into. I would like to rebuild some of the hotels on the water and would be greatly interested in your assistance. I know you have interests in multiple properties in New Orleans and had hoped we could come to some kind of understanding."

Eric looks at Sophie for a moment, and she nods.

"Mr. Carmichael, we are having a brunch tomorrow to discuss some business with some other associates in the Louisiana area. Why don't you and Amelia join us and Sookie and I would be happy to look over your proposal." Eric says this more as a statement than a question.

"Fine, fine, where should we meet you." Mr. Carmichael takes out his blackberry.

Eric gives him the information.

"Excellent, I hope we can come to an agreement. New Orleans deserves to be reconstructed to its original beauty." With that he leaves to talk to others at the party.

Eric just smiles at me. And we move around the room

Bob's Parents, Robert and Dianne Luge, can not get over how happy in their son for pursuing his dream in photography.

"Eric, oh so nice to see you." Dianne says

"Mr. and Mrs. Luge nice to see you. May I introduce my fiancé, Sookie Stackhouse" Eric says placing his arm a little tighter around me.

"Oh, Sookie, so nice to meet you. Bob has told us so much about you. I guess we have you two to thank for hooking him back into Photography." Mr. Luge says. "I always knew that is where his love lied"

"He is an exceptional artist." I say "We are so happy to have him on our team."

We talk a little more about coming to visit them when we get settled. And then they go to see Amelia and Bob.

"Ms. Milly is there for Tara, and looks so proud.

Victor's parents are very high society and have asked Eric and I to call to come for dinner once we settle into things in NY.

JB's father is just he image of Rhett Butler with his charm and charisma. His mother, is a sweet southern belle.

We are having so much fun. Meeting all our friends family. Eric leans over to me "You look like a queen." And kisses me.

"Sookie, Eric please open your presents." Sophie says. We open them. She has given us each leather day planners with the our names on them. "When you pick out a logo for the new company name, we can have it imprinted" She beams at us.

"Well I guess it is present time..." Eric smiles. And hands me a beautiful wrapped box.

"Eric!" I say "You didn't have to get me anything. You give me too much."

"My job, remember" he winks at me.

I shake my head and unwrap the gift. I would know that red Cartier box anywhere. Any woman would. I open it to find a Agrafe necklace with a diamond clasp with matching earrings. "Eric, it is beautiful"

"Do you like it?" He puts his arms around the back of me.

"I love it" He takes it out of the box and puts it on me. "Thank you." And I kiss him

"Now it is my turn" I smile at him.

**************

EPOV

The necklace I got her looks stunning. I know it would be. I am going to have to either get her some other pieces or send her with Sophie and Pam to pick out some things for herself. She beams in diamonds.

"Now it is my turn" She says and hands me a box

I open to see the most beautiful teak box with a inlay of a tall ship on the top in what looks like oak and birch.

"Sookie, this is exquisite." Pam comes over to see

"Open it " She is glowing she is so excited

I open it and the tune that comes out of it is one I would know anywhere. Beethoven Moonlight Sonata. I look at Pam and she is slightly teary but smiling softly says "Mom"

I nod.

"How did you.." I say but getting choked up

"I had it made. Do you like it?" She asks

"I love it. Thank you." And I try to put into the kiss everything I am feeling at this moment. How did I get so lucky.

"Um Sook," Jason says "I found this in the house and I thought you would like it."

Sookie looks at him and takes the small box. She opens it and gasps...

****************

SPOV

I cannot believe what I am seeing.

"Jay, where did you find this. I thought it was on her when they..." Sookie looks at me.

She pulls out a small locket. On it is the letters T and D, very ornate.

"It was my Mother's." Sookie says and opens it up. Inside are pictures of Thomas and Deana, Sookie's Parents. When they were about Sookie and Jason's age. Sookie looks just like her Dad and Jason favors his mom.

"I don't know Sook, she never took it off that I can remember. But I was cleaning out one of the dressers in the spare room and found it. I am sure she would have wanted you to have it." Jason smiles at me.

I hug him "thank you."

Pam gave Eric some cufflinks with his initials on them and gave me a beautiful rose pin with a diamond stem.

Our friends got various gifts from pens to briefcases to electronic devices. I look over and see Bill in the corner not saying much. I wonder where his parents are?

Eric has been by my side all evening. He looks at me with a quite strangely. "You haven't eaten all day. You need some food." And leads me to the dining room.

We enter the dining room and Eric sees a couple, that have just arrived. He gets a little stiff. "Oh hello sir, how are you this evening?"

"Well hello Eric. Congratulations on graduating Summa. That is quite a feet."

"Thank you sir. Sookie, this is Amiel and Dorothy Compton, Bill's parents." He smiles at me "Mr. and Mrs. Compton, this is Sookie Stackhouse"

"I am very pleased to meet you" I say and see that Bill is coming into the room.

"Father, Mother" he says. "I see you met our Sookie and of course you remember Eric"

Our Sookie indeed.

"Ms. Stackhouse, are you the young lady that resides in Bon Temp?"

"Well, for a few more weeks, but yes that is where my family's home is from. " I say

Mr. Compton looks at Bill

"What is taking you to NYC?"

"She is joining me at _Sophie_, among other things. And we are to be married." Eric says and then looks at Bill

I hold my hand up for them to see my ring.

Again, Mr. Compton looks from me and then to Bill before he speaks.

Mrs. Compton Speaks first "Well that is a lovely ring. Of Course Eric always had wonderful taste. Even as a boy. Do you remember Amiel?"

Mr. Compton nods "Well congratulations my boy. Best of luck to you both. " he shakes Eric's hand and Mrs. Compton grabs my hand slightly and then releases it. "Would you excuse us, I need to speak to my son." Mr. Compton touches his wife on her back and the walk toward the door.

"Of course" We move in for some much needed food.

**************

BPOV

Not to add insult to injury, not only is the little clan of friends all graduating early, they are all graduating Cum Laude! I would have if I wasn't so concentrated on my task at hand. Namely "Sookie". Oh and the presents. Can Eric be any more over the top. What is the deal with the music box? Now I know why Sookie was on all those sites. Still doesn't explain the La Prada site. I mean, I can not see my little Southern Belle giving it up before marriage. Is she a tease? Oh I hope she is teasing the hell out of Northman. That would be perfect. He will spend all this time and money on this girl and she will still not give it up. I will make sure I don't make the same mistake.

The vintage dress is lovely though. Wonder where it came from? She is wearing a lot of new clothes lately. Is Northman dressing her now too? The dress from the other night was a little to risqué for what I would want my wife to wear. But this dress, is quite lovely.

I can not believe I am seeing my parents here. I didn't expect them. The would have normally left right after the ceremony.

And he is talking to Northam and Sookie. This is not going to be good. After some pleasant banter and my mother has complemented Eric for the yet another time. She was always complimenting him and not saying much to me. My father asks to speak to me.

"William, a word" My father says

"Yes Father" I say

"That is the woman you have had designs on. The one who you have decided to live in Bon Temps for?"

"Yes Father" I say

"The one who is moving to NYC and marrying your roommate? This is the girl?"

"Well obviously the situation is not going as planned" I say dryly

"Does that means you? Do you wish to leave the Estate house?"

"After the holidays" I say " There is some things to attend to before I leave."

"Very well, we will see you there for Christmas."

"Sir?" I didn't understand

My father motioned to my mother, who has yet to say a word "Your mother wishes to see the house and spend time with you. So we will be staying in New Orleans for a few days and then heading to the house."

"Very well Father. Please enjoy the party."

I had to work fast.

Eric hadn't left her side once all evening. All I could do was watch her in that fancy dress being paraded around.

Didn't she see Selah? Didn't she see the type of woman that were around Eric. I had known that Selah and Eric had dated this summer. It was all over the tabloids and I kept tabs on all my very rich friends. But as for the Socialite scene, those Paraná will her alive. I just knew it.

But I smiled. She would be back and when she was, she would have no choice but to come to me. I was making sure of that. She would have to call me home. And I would show her how to be an obedient wife. Like my mother. I would mold her to compliment me.

I will touch her and teach her how to touch me. She was so inexperienced. I would use that to my advantage. That sweet Southern Belle would be mine in every way.

I would just need to wait.

********************

EPOV

The party was winding down. Pam was going back to New Orleans with Sophie and Andre. We set up Jason and Hoyt on the couches. They would be leaving early tomorrow morning with Sookie's old car. I am very glad I convinced her she didn't need it. First, it wouldn't make it to NY. And secondly, We would have a driver and not to mention the 3 cars I had. The Lexus she knew about. There is also the convertible BMW and of course, my vintage Corvette. If she didn't want to drive any of those, we would just get another one.

As Sophie was leaving she turned to hug Sookie one more time and looked at me

"Oh, I almost forgot. Tomorrow after Brunch, Andre thought it would be fun for you and some of the other men who will be there to head to the club for a few hours." She smiled at Sookie "While us three" She was motioning to herself, Sookie and Pam "go do a mini spa at the Ritz."

"Oh that would be lovely Sophie, thank you." Sookie Smiles "Eric sent Tara, Amelia and myself there for my birthday. I wonder if Tammy is free tomorrow. She worked with me last time and I really liked her."

"Tammy?" Sophie asked "By any chance, is her name Tammy Landow?"

"Why yes." Sookie said "Do you know her?"

"Oh I know her well. She used to be the personal assistant to Lizbet Monroe before her passing." Sophie looked at me "I believe she was with Lizbet for close to 10 years."

We said our goodnights and went to clean up a bit.

Well that was interesting. Lizbet Monroe was the lovely wife to Stan Monroe. One of the wealthiest men in the United States. Lizbet had been a driving force behind many things including the resurrection of New Orleans where they currently have a home and Lizbet was from. Lizbet had also been Ms. Louisiana in her day and was very well known in Society Circles and a gracious and special woman. A true Southern Belle. Not unlike Sookie. Lizbet's passing was a shock to all who heard. She had not known she had cancer and dies quietly in her sleep.

The fact that Sookie had met her personal assistant and took a liking to her did not surprise me. Sookie was very much like Lizbet, whom I met several times growning up.

After cleaning up. Sookie and I went upstairs for some alone time. Bill was nowhere to be found. Victor had already packed and his stuff was being shipped to NY so he was staying at Thalia's. Bob was staying with Amelia tonight because his stuff was also packed. I didn't know where Bill was.

Sookie had been packing slowly and I was almost finished. But we would finish off both of our rooms on Sunday.

I went into the bathroom and when I came out I was struck with the most sexiest site I have ever seen.

*******

SPOV

Tammy used to be a personal assistant. Hmmmm. Maybe I should talk to her. I am unsure if she would want to be one again, she seemed to like what she was doing. Or, to move away from New Orleans for that matter. Something to think about but not now.

After we cleaned up we went up to bed. I had a devilish idea while Eric was in the bathroom. I took off my dress and hung it up. I was just in my bra, thong, garters, hose and stockings. Amelia had told me to put the thong on over the garter. That way you can remove it and still have the garters on. I was embarrassed when she said that, but how else am I going to learn?

I heard him coming so I started to climb onto the bed. I was feeling very sexy in my new lingerie. I climbed on all fours as he walked in the door and looked at me. Was that lust I saw in his eyes?

I smiled looking over my shoulder at him and wiggled my bottom a little.

Eric liked his lips and started toward me stripping clothes as he went.

He reached me and placed both hands on my bare bottom. And he growled stroking my cheeks.

"I guess your bottom is not the only one liked around here" I teased.

"My Sookie you little minx. You want to play I see" He said in a low sexy voice.

He pulled on my shoulders for me to come on my knees with my bottom rubbing against the front of his silk boxers. He cupped one hand across my breasts and the other reached down to find my clit. My legs were spread just enough because mine were on the outside of his. Me kneeling on the bed, him standing behind me.

He started to push against me and I pushed right back. He groans again. I reach back and grab a his bottom too and we are moving in tandem.

"Oh God Sookie, you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen." He is kissing my neck. "I got to have you."

"Yes.." He releases me and removed my thong and his boxers before I can move. He climbs up on the bed and bends me back to all fours. We have never done this before but I am game. I look back over my shoulder and look at him

"DAMN!" He says positions himself at my entrance and pushes in holding my hips. I am so wet he barely needs to wait.

"Ahhh" I say oh God, he feels good I arch my back a little and he is hitting a spot deep inside me that I didn't know I had. With every time He pushes in he ends with a little jerk of his hips that is driving me crazy!

I start pushing back on him and he gives out his own cry. "Ah God Sookie, Ah love, oh you feel so tight. Ah." I can tell he is about to go. So I do something I have never done before (a night of firsts) I reach down and start fondling my own nub.

Eric sees what I am doing "Ah God, oh yeah. You are such a little minx." And he starts pushing harder. Harder than he ever has. I feel the build in my hips, then my pelvic. With one last push I am over the edge and he is right with me. "Ah yeah, Oh Eric!" I scream.

We collapse on the bed Both out of breath. Eric pulls me to him and spoons me.

He is kissing my neck, then my shoulders. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. And that was just plain sexy."

I am a little embarrassed and shift my head into the pillow "I don't know what came over me..."

He turns me over to face him. "Never be embarrassed when it comes to making love with me Sookie. We love each other. We are suppose to be comfortable with each other. I want you to ask for things and want to try new things. I want to try things with you too. Together we will figure out what you find enjoyable and what you don't. That is the beauty of being with someone you love." He kisses my forehead, and then my nose and finally my lips. He wraps my arms around him.

"Now, did you enjoy that" He smiles at me.

" I do believe I did" I smile back at him.

*************

EPOV

I want her to be comfortable with sex. I want her to want to try new things. She is such a little hell-cat. I want her to be able to be free with me. Tonight was a start. Even though she was a bit embarrassed. She liked it, I know she did. I cannot wait to see what else she will like. I bet she will surprise me. I hold her a little closer to give her reassurance she needs.

I lay her back on the bed. Leaning down I rub my hand down her hose to her foot and unbuckle my heel. Then the other one. I slide my hand back up her hose and unhook them from the garter and rolls them down one by one. I raise her bottom slightly and slide the garter off. Rubbing my hands all the way down as I do it. God she is the most beautiful woman. I finally lift her up a little to remove her bra and she is now laid out in front of me looking more like a goddess that I have ever seen her.

I am ready again and this time I take her slow and soft. Looking in her eyes the whole time. This is heaven.


	15. Chapter 15 Missions Messages and mimosas

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N I got a lot of questions about how Sophie and Andre could just hand over the business to someone they didn't know (mainly Sookie) – You think they would do that? Come on now, Sophie may be the creative type but Andre is the grounded one. I hope the first part of this chapter gives you a better understanding of Sophie. She is more on top of this than you thing :) Thanks for reading. I am so enjoying the reviews!!!

*************************************************

Chapter 15 – Missions, Mimosas, Messages and all that Jazz

*****************

Sophie-Ann's POV

Sitting in their 2 bedroom suite, I look over one of the files in front of me for the hundredth time.

"Darling" Andre looks up over the paper "You have looked at that file over 100 times, there is nothing in there that you haven't read. There is nothing to worry about, our investigators found all there is to be found on all of them."

He was right, I am sure, but I just wanted to read it one more time.

Once our wonderful friend John informed me of meeting Sookie, I immediately dispatched Matthew Lancaster, the families attorney to find out all there was to find out about this Southern Belle who had stolen my nephew's heart.

It wasn't the first time. We had investigated all his roommate include Felipe DeCastro. I had know both Victor and Bob's parents for years but not TB and Bill. William Compton from Corpus Christi Texas is the only one who I was concerned for. He just didn't sit well with me.

When finding out Sookie's roommates names, I had them investigated as well. You could never be to sure with the money or power we wield.

But Sookie, I wanted the most information on. If she were to be running my company and marrying my nephew, I wanted to know who this person was and if there was any ulterior motive. She seemed to come out of nowhere. She was a small town girl that I knew nothing about. Like I said, one can never be too careful. Andre had taught me that.

I opened the file.

Sookie Adele Stackhouse Born to Thomas and Deanna Brigant Stackhouse. Brother Jason Stackhouse. Kind of a drifter. A little trouble with the law, but I would expect it was in his younger days. Job working for the state. Held for several years and has never missed a days work. Likes to sing and does so in a band at the local bar.

Both of their parents died in a flash flood when Sookie was 5. Her grandfather passed when she was 6. Adele Stackhouse, grandmother raised them both. Adele was the daughter of a prominent banker from Shreveport and married Paul Stackhouse, a farmer from Bon Temps when she was 23.

Sookie. Now she was about as pure a soul as you could get. All A's all through school. Never had an issue with the law. Never got out of hand, from reports from friends. Never had a real boyfriend until Eric. Dated some but was too concerned with school.

Graduated valedictorian and was accepted to NYU, Boston College and LSU. Decision to go to LSU, I would suspect, had more to do with her grandmother than anything else. Even though she had a full scholarship to BC and was given the option to graduate with a dual major from NYU in 3 years. She chose LSU.

She worked part time at Merlotte's Bar and Grill to make money. Not the best choice of jobs, in my opinion, but she was a hard worker. From what the investigators dug up, most of the checks and bills were paid by Sookie's hand. She took care of her grandmother.

She was the grand-niece of Nial Brigant. Which left her an inheritance that she was using for college and home repairs and maintenance. She was never extravagant in any of her purchases and seemed to be very conservative in her spending. Her credit card was a testament to that. Always paid in full and never more than $200 a month. She also, to the investigators knowledge, never mentioned her connection to the great author or her inheritance. She also had a small inheritance from her parents, with her grandmother as the beneficiary. It has never been touched.

She never drank to much, smoked or ran around. Her choice of degrees (Journalism, finance and fashion) kept her to busy for the college party scene.

She was hand picked for the school magazine and would be graduating Summa Cum Laude.

The off notes from speaking with people who know her indicated that, in short, she was the complete Southern Belle. Gracious and cordial to all around her. She was sweet and generous to a fault.

I stopped to look at a few pictures that were included and concluded after meeting her last night, they do not do her justice.

Yes, after what I saw of her grace and poise last night she will do well. She was smart and beautiful. I was very impressed when Eric was speaking to Copley Carmichael. He immediately went into business most, which he was trained to do. But Sookie fell in right next to him. Yes they will be a formidable couple. Adele Stackhouse raised her well. I closed the file.

She will still need some help. The Social Circles we move in are hazards at times. She will need an assistant. Someone with experience and knowledge in our world. I found it intriguing when Sookie mentioned Tammy Landow's name. I am not sure why she is still here. But I am thinking she may be perfect for Sookie. A bit older than her which would server them both well. Tammy would be a great asset to bringing her along.

I should make sure that Sookie is taken care of by Tammy today. If Sookie does not mention anything to her by the end of our day, I will.

I call down to the spa "Good Morning thank you for calling the Ritz Carlton Day Spa, this is Susan, how may I help you."

"Yes, Susan. This is Sophie-Ann Leclerq. I have an appointment for myself and my nieces at 1:30 this afternoon. I was wondering if we could request Tammy for my niece Sookie?"

"Why yes, of course Mrs. Leclerq" Susan says "I will make the necessary notes. Is there anything else we can provide for you."

"No dear that will be all, thank you" and I hand up

Andre looks at me with one eyebrow up "You setting the stage I see?"

"But of course, I may be handing them the keys to the kingdom, but I will make sure Sookie has all she needs to achieve." I smile at him

"She is a wonder, isn't she" Andre says picking up his tea. "Eric chose well."

I knew my nephew had tryst from time to time. But never enough to get into the papers or tabloids. That was Pam's job. No, Eric was smooth and refined. The women he did have, knew their place and stayed out of the camera's way where he was concerned.

Eric was different with Sookie. I could see so much of his mother in her. Must be the Southern Belle. But she was more. She was strong, resound and ready. I do believe they were fated. Just seeing them move through a room. The were in orbit around each other. Much like me and my dear Andre. I reached over and touched his hand.

He lifted my hand and kissed it "We are going to have a wonderful life now." He says

"Indeed" I reach over and kiss him.

I needed to make one more call.

"Hello Jack Sutton Fine Jewelry, how may I direct your call?"

"Bradley Sutton please...." I smile at Andre

************************

SPOV

We are do in New Orleans by 11am. So we decide that I am going back to my place with Jason and Hoyt to get them the keys and registration for the car and get ready. Eric will pick me up at 10 to leave. It is 8 now.

I hand everything over to Jason and he gives me a big hug. "Thanks. See ya in a few days Sis." He says

"Call me when you go over to see Gran. I want to know she is okay" He says he will and gets ready to leave.

I decide to pack for an hour and then get ready. I pretty much have everything packed and will need to just finish up a few things on Sunday when we return. Amelia is already packed and has had the movers here already. She will be staying in New Orleans until after Christmas and then moving up to New York. Tara is leaving with Ms. Milly today and JB will join her on Christmas. They will be leaving for NY the day after Christmas.

At nine o'clock I jump in the shower. When I come out, I decide to go a little elegant. I pile my hair on top of my head and let a few pieces fall around my face. I do my makeup a little darker than normal. Doing up some smoking eyes. I smile at the result.

I have decided to wear my new Diane von Furstenberg Dress hammered silk in cream and coral. I find the Jimmy Choo cutout pumps that go with it. I also decide to wear my graduation gift. I pull out yet another set of new lingerie, this time in cream with taupe thigh highs. I attach them to the garter. Finish getting my undergarments on and pull on my dress and jewelry.

I pack a bag with things I will need for later tonight and tomorrow and have my dress for tonight hanging in a garment bag. I am just about done when Eric walks in.

"You look pretty enough to Eat." He says coming to embrace me. "MMMMMM. 2 hours and I missed you like crazy." He kisses me.

"You look fantastic." I tell him. He is wearing a Taupe 3 piece suite that I doubt was ever on a rack anywhere. A cream colored shirt with his new cufflinks and a coral paisley tie. He asked me last night what I was planning on wearing.

"My Love, you are an angel" He kisses me softly then looks at the room "You are almost packed." He looks around "You have been busy."

"Well all the furniture is staying. I have packed most of the stuff to go to New York. Only a few things are returning to Bon Temp."

Eric had movers coming Sunday afternoon to take all the things that were going to the loft. I was really only bringing a few boxes of things to Grans and of course the things I would need until we went to the city.

We had decided that we were going to head to Bon Temps first, spend the week with Gran and because she wasn't feeling well, we would do Christmas Eve with here and then fly up to New York on Christmas day. In the private jet. I have never been on a plane before and the first time would be on a private jet!!!

Eric was also having a van meet us in Bon Temps to pick up anything else I wanted to bring and his car. He would have a service take us to the airport in Shreveport. Everything seemed to be on schedule. I still needed a few gifts for Christmas, but I had a few days to think about that.

It was time to leave for New Orleans. I grabbed my cashmere cream coat just in case it was chilly.

Eric helped me into the car and put my bag and garment bag in the back. "We need to get you some luggage" He said. I didn't say a word. There was no use in arguing with him.

Once we get on the highway, I can tell Eric wants to talk.

"Sookie, honey" He grabs my hand "Are you okay with everything that happen yesterday?" He glances over to me quickly "You haven't said much about it."

I squeeze his hand "There is not much to say." He looks at me again. "This is our life. I told you Eric. I choose to be in your world. And this is where we are. I didn't expect any of this nor did I go looking for it. But I will learn and I will do my best to make you proud." I smile at him

"You always make me proud, Sookie" He raises my hand to kiss it.

"I have been thinking about the Assistant though."

"And what have you decided?" He asks.

"I think I would like to talk to Tammy Landow if she is in the spa today. I have a good feeling about her." I smile

"Well, she is well known with her connection to Lizbet Monroe." He rubs my hand "I am sure Sophie can do a quick check on her...."

"Wait, what, a check?" I say looking at him

"Of Course Sookie, I would be hard press to think she hasn't done checks on everyone at the company and the outlining companies." He says very matter of fact.

"Even me?" I say quietly

"Oh, Sookie. Now don't get upset. She would have done it out of love for me. Sookie, I don't know if she had you investigated. But, if you were handing your company over to someone, wouldn't you want to know everything there is to know about the person?"

He had a point. "I would"

"Then please do not be upset. She adores you."

Okay, not expected but logical. I am sure there was nothing to know about me that was not already known. Especially by Eric.

"Alright. But, is it okay if I speak to Tammy?" I ask

"I am impressed that you are taking it on yourself. Yes, by all means. And if you are comfortable with her and want her to take the job, We will meet with her later and we can discuss salary."

Okay, now to get through brunch. I know this was more business than anything so I was prepared. I hoped.

Eric could feel my anxiousness. "You are a vision of beauty. My darling you are a natural at all of this. I will be with you the whole time." He kissed my hand again.

Why did I think anything was possible with him at my side? Oh, because it was.

******************

We arrived at the Restaurant August just before 11am and was immediately escorted to the private banquet room.

Sophie, Andre and Pam are already here. Sophie walks over to us. "My dears." She smiles "As pretty as a picture" You two are stunning together."

She kisses me and we head to the table. A lovely girl hands me a mimosa and smiles. There are about 4 tables of 6 setup and a beautiful grand piano in the corner with a slight girl playing softly.

The room is already buzzing with people. Selah is over in a corner talking to two men. One older and one younger. I am determined to ignore her.

A thin proper looking woman walk over to Sophie and whispers something in her ear. Sophie nods "Sookie, this is Alyssa."

"Very pleased to meet you" I say

"Miss. So nice to finally meet you. I see you approved of the attire sent to you?" She asks with a smile.

"Oh my Yes." I look down "Thank you so much for your assistance."

"A pleasure Miss." She says "please excuse me"

Two other people are sitting at the table. "Good morning Matthew" Eric says

"Eric, nice to see you." The gentleman replies

"Sookie, this is Matthew Lancaster, the family and company attorney."

"So nice to meet you Mr. Lancaster. Eric speaks very highly of you."

"Miss Stackhouse, this is indeed a great pleasure" Mr. Lancaster raises and takes my hand.

"Eric, this is Lance Parker. He would like to speak to you this afternoon. I feel that his talents would better serve you in New York."

Lance stands up. He is in his early thirties and tall Not as tall as Eric but a good build.

"Mr. Northman a pleasure to meet you." He shakes Eric's hand. "Miss a great pleasure." He nods to me and I smile. He has a genuine smile. I like him.

"Fine Matthew." Eric says "You will be joining us for golf Lance."

"If that would be acceptable?" Lance nods in Eric and Andre's direction.

"Very good, we will talk then"

I look to the door and see Victor and his parent's arrive. We walk over to greet them.

"Sookie. You look lovely as always" Victor hugs me "Eric." The two men shake hands.

"Nice of you to come." I say

Victor's father looks at us "I wanted to speak to Andre regarding a foundation opportunity in the city, but he has informed me that you two will be taking over most of the operation." He smiles "A fantastic feat I must say. Would you have some time for me after the first of the year?"

"Absolutely." Eric continues "Please call me once you are home and we will set up a time."

"Good deal." And they both walk over to greet Sophie and Andre.

Another couple comes in. Eric smiles again, the business smile and we walk over to them. "Mr. Vincent. A pleasure" He shakes the mans hand. "And Mrs. Vincent, stunning as always."

They smile at us "May I present my Fiancé, Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie this is Mark and Alison Vincent. Mr. Vincent runs the casino here in New Orleans."

"Oh, I am pleased to meet you both." I smile at both.

"Eric, Andre said I should discuss plans for the casino renovations with you." He looks a little like he was questioning this.

"Very well. Do you have the information with you, or would you like to send it to us." Eric places his arm around me.

"I would like to do a complete renovation on the property. Plus there is another hotel, you may be interested in." Mr. Vincent takes out a folder.

"Here is the high level information. Maybe we can discuss after the holiday?" Vincent hands to folder to Eric, and he immediately hands it to me.

"That would be fine. I will have Sookie look over the information, and if she feels the new purchase is something we would be interested in, we will discuss. As for the renovations, we will look over that information and then make a decision. Would after New Year suite you?" Eric is in full business mode and I am so proud to be at his side.

Mr. Vincent looks a little confused but agrees to call us to setup a time to meet

I smile when I see the next couple that came out of the elevator. Mr. Carmichael and Amelia walk in. Amelia comes a gives me a hug.

"You look stunning." She says to me

"And you look elegant." Amelia was wearing a cream colored suite with a swing in her skirt. She looked very beautiful.

"Mr. Carmichael, " I say "Thank you for coming" He reaches over and kisses my hand

"A pleasure as always, Sookie" He looks at Eric "Would you like to hear our proposal now?"

"Please" Eric motions to a seat and sits next to me.

"We are hoping to rebuild some of the river walk." He begins "Make it a bit more upscale. We would like to put in a hotel or two and a few more mall areas for walking around."

"Well, Mr. Carmichael, we are interested in assisting New Orleans but what would you like from us?" Eric is in full business mode.

"We would like your help in funding the project." He replies

"Excuse me, " I look at Eric "Mr. Carmichael, the buildings around the walk way are about 4 stories high. How big do you intend on building?"

"We would like to put in a 9 floor hotel and maybe one with 12." He Smiles

"Will that not take away from the charm? The river walk is just that, a walking area. I would hate to pull anything away from that. Eric?"

Eric smiles at me "I must agree with my fiancé, any thing we agree to do, must not take away from the old charm of New Orleans."

"Well, maybe we can rethink our plans." Mr. Carmichael strains a smile in my direction. "May I call you in New York with some plans and perspectives?"

"Most definitely. And if you would, could you please send them to Sookie and then we will go over them if she finds it to her liking." Eric gives a smirk. He knows that Copley would rather deal with him.

"Absolutely." He says and excuses himself to mingle.

"Sookie" Sophie comes over "I would like you to meet Stan Monroe. Stan, this is Eric's bride to be, Sookie and I am assuming you remember Eric."

"Of course, A pleasure" He nods at me and shakes Eric's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you sir." I smile

"My you are lovely. Eric, you have outdone yourself." He smiles

"You Aunt suggested I speak to you regarding a book we are trying to publish on New Orleans old and new. I was wondering if we could meet after the new year to discuss.? I understand you are taking of the publishing firm as well as the magazine."

"That is correct. Actually, Sookie and I are taking it over." He puts his are around me.

"That is wonderful. Well after the first then?"

He goes to walk away and I look after him "What is it Sookie."

"He looks almost 1/2 without Lizbet." I say with tears in my eyes.

"My sweet Belle." He kisses my temple.

We meet and greet for another hour or so. I was avoiding Selah and her entourage.

"Ah Cher." I know that voice.

"John. How lovely" Sophie said as he went to kiss her cheek.

"Andre. So nice so nice. And little Pamela, oh how I have missed you" He is smiling.

"And Eric, I hear there is good news?" Eric shakes his head

"Oh my Sookie, you are so beautiful. Congratulations my cher. I hope you are both happy together." He kisses me and hugs Eric

"Now... Sit sit...." He points to the chairs. "I have wonderful treats for you and your guests."

The meal was wonderful

We had

_Jumbo Lump Crab Cake_

_Fennel, citrus salad, remoulade sauce_

_R.C.N.O. Napoleon  
- Fried green tomato, roasted mushrooms, poached eggs with Crawfish hollandaise sauce._

_Fried Chicken and Waffles  
- Sage fried chicken and buttermilk waffleswith Warm maple syrup_

_And Assorted pastries for desert._

Everything was perfect.

"Oh Eric" The voice made me jerk

"Selah" Eric said

"Daddy would like to speak with you" She was standing right behind his chair.

Eric goes to stand up and reaches for my hand. I smile. Selah hisses.

He walks me over to where the older man that Selah was talking to is sitting. Talking to the younger man.

"Eric my boy" The older man says "Good to see you. Congratulations on your graduation."

"Thank you sir. May I present Miss Sookie Stackhouse, my fiancé. Sookie, this is Rupert Pumphrey. He is the CEO of Doubleday."

"A pleasure to meet you sir. " I raise my hand.

"Nice to meet you my dear. Fiancé you say. Well this is news." He looks at Selah who is getting a bit white.

" This is Jake Purifoy. One of my new publishers." He nods in our directions.

"Eric I was hoping to have a moment of your time to discuss a possible new business venture." He looks at me.

"Well thank you sir, Sookie is our new Creative Editor as _Sophie_. " I look at him right in the eye "What can we do for you."

"I see," Again looking at Selah for a moment "Well we were wondering if you would be interested in branching off of _Sophie_ into a new magazine. More Wall Street than Madison Avenue" He smirks.

"Well that does sound intriguing. But Sookie and I are going to have our hands full at _Sophie_ among other obligations. We could not possibly take on another venture at present." Eric places his arm around me.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Selah gave me the impression you would not be so involved in _Sophie_. My mistake." He waves in his daughters direction

"Well, it seems Selah was wrong about a few things." Jake looks at me and smiles.

"Sookie." I hear Pam.

I turn "Yes Pam."

"Your brother told us last night that you play the piano." She smirked. I am not sure where she was going with this but anything away from Selah was good enough for me.

"Yes I do" I say

"Would you play for us?" Pam motioned to the piano.

"Oh this should be fun" Selah says "I have never heard country music live before."

Eric sends daggers her way.

I give her a cold stare.

"I would be happy to Pam" I walk over to the Piano. Which is now vacant

I sit down and test the pitch.

HMMMM Country Music my bottom

I proceed to play Debussy Claire de Lune. It comes back to me as if I have played it everyday for the last year.

Everyone has moved around the piano and Eric sits next to me, placing one arm around my waist.

As I finish. Everyone applauds. I blush

"That was beautiful." Andre says with a gleam in his eye.

"My yes." Selah says standing next to her father. "You are just full of surprises aren't you Sookie."

I look up at her "Why thank you Selah." And Smile

"Would you play another, please?" Sophia asks

"Would you like to hear anything in particular?"

"Surprise us." Sophie encourages me.

"Okay" I look at Eric "This is for you."

I play a song close his heart and his. Moonlight Sonata. As I finish. He hugs me tight and whispers in my ear "Is it you playing on my music box?" I shake my head yes.

"thank you" and kisses me.

I look up and Pam has tears in her eyes. I look at her but it quickly turns to a smile "I have never heard it played more beautifully."

"Well we will be taking our leave." Rupert comes over to shake Eric's hand. "Sookie, it was indeed a pleasure to meet you. I am sure we will see each other again. " He smiles at me "Eric, you are a very lucky man to find such a Jewel."

"Thank you sir." Eric places his arm back around me.

"Well thank you for a lovely Brunch. Sophie, Andre, We will see you soon."

They turn and leave

**********************

In the elevator with Rupert and Selah

"Well, that didn't go as planned" Jake huffs.

"Selah, you had one job and that was to secure the favor of a one Mr. Eric Northman and you not only failed me, he went out and found a Southern Belle who is as beautiful as she is smart. What am I to do with you?" Rupert was not pleased.

"Daddy, I tried" Selah wines "What was I to do? I made every effort."

Jake turns to Rupert "Getting our hands on _Sophie_ should have been easy. With Selah calling the shots with Eric and him not really wanting it, it would have been a breeze. But now " Jake motions to Selah

"Daddy, please I can get him. I just need to get them in our playing field and then he will see how silly she is out of her..."

Rupert stops her "You will do nothing of the sort. You were as transparent as water up there Selah. You looked like a fool." He grabs her arm "That little Belle came out smelling like magnolias and you look like a jealous little spiteful girl."

He pulls her out of the elevator and out the door "You will stay away from Sookie Stackhouse. We will get _Sophie_ another way, I will make sure of it."

With that they walk out into the New Orleans sun and return to New York.

******************

Back at Brunch

EPOV

My little Belle is an Angel. And everyone sees it. She plays beautifully. I think every heart is now at her mercy. She is going to shine like a queen. And Selah looked like a fool. I am so proud of my little Sookie.

Everyone begins to leave and John returns.

"Ah, enjoy your time." He sees My Sookie at the piano "Oh Sookie , you play?"

"Yes, " She says "I hope you don't mind"

"Of course not. I am just sorry I missed it. Maybe this evening?"

He looks to Sophie "The wine room will be ready for you. I hope you will enjoy what I have prepared".

"I am sure we will love it John." Sophie says.

We headed down and drove over the Ritz.

*********************

SPOV

"So you are going to play golf?" I asked Eric.

"Just a few holes. Then I am sure Andre, Matthew and Lance will want to go to The Library."

I look at him questioning this. " It is a private club inside the Ritz." We walk in and Sophie and Pam are waiting for me. "Go. I will get us checked in and when you are done, email me and let me know if we are meeting Tammy."

"Okay" and I kiss him goodbye.

I walk up to Sophie "Sorry."

"Nonsense. I am happy to see him so affectionate." She pulls my arm and leads us into the spa.

Sophie announces we are here. And we don't wait long. Three woman come out and one of them is Tammy.

Tammy is a tall woman with a very nice build. Auburn brown hair pulled back very professionally. She is older than me. In her late 30's but still has a youthful way about her. I like her very much.

"Oh Tammy, I am so happy to see you again." I beam at her.

She smiles back "Hello Miss. I heard you had requested me. Mrs. Leclerq. How lovely to see you. I didn't know that Miss Stackhouse was your niece."

"Well, she will be marrying my Nephew later next year. And I knew that Sookie enjoyed your time together."

We are guided into the dressing room where we darn beautiful pink robes.

I return to the first treatment room where I am going to get a facial.

As good a time as any to start this conversation. "Tammy, " I begin "I understand you use to be the personal assistant to Lizbet Monroe."

"Yes I was, Until her passing." Tammy said

"Did you enjoy it. I mean, would you consider doing it again." I ask I am not good with subtle

"Oh Miss, I loved being her personal assistant. I was with her for almost 10 years. I would love to find a position like that again. But it is sort of a word of mouth kind of position. " She places the scrub on my face and continues. "I am doing this until I decided what I wanted to do next. Is Mrs. Leclerq looking for a new assistant? Because I know Alyssa and she seemed to be happy with her?"

"Well, no it isn't for Sophie. I am looking for one." I say hesitantly

"You miss?" She says now scrubbing my face.

"Yes, you see, It is not public yet, But Eric and I are going to be managing _Sophie_ as well as most of the other family ventures. They seem to think that it would be beneficial to have a seasoned personal assistant."

"And you were thinking of me, I am flattered Miss." Tammy is now rubbing my shoulders.

"Well, I will tell you that I have very limited knowledge of the Social Circle I am entering. I will need not only help with professional and well and personal things." I say looking at her to gage her reaction.

"That would be fine, I did many different things for Mrs. Monroe. Everything from Correspondence and scheduling her events to helping her with her clothes and makeup." She smiles at me.

"We will also be moving to New York City. Would that be a problem for you?" I asked

"I have always wanted to live in the big apple and I live in the hotel so I don't have any issues with moving."

"Well, would you consider it. I know I am probably not doing this right? But I feel very comfortable with you and I think we would work well together." I give her a smile.

"Yes, I think I would consider it." She says with a nod of her head.

"Well good. Eric said he would meet with us later tonight if we were to come to an understanding. He will talk the specifics with you." I turn around. "When do you get off tonight?"

"You are my last client. So we can meet then." She says taking me to the message table.

"That is wonderful. Thank you Tammy. I do believe this will all work out."

We spent the rest of our time discussing what I will be undertaking. What my position would be. What events I have coming up and what I have done for a wardrobe.

"Well you seem to be off to a good start. What I would like to do, is do your makeup today. So we can see what colors are good for you. Then I can get the right products for you." Tammy said with a smile.

Tammy did my makeup better than I ever had it done before. It was elegant and simple and I just loved it.

We finished and I asked her when she would be ready to meet with Eric. "Oh about 30 minutes. I will meet you in Lounge area."

I thanked her and walked out emailing Eric on my blackberry of when and where we will be meeting Tammy.

"Eric wondering where you are?" Sophie asked.

"No, we are meeting with Tammy to discuss her taking the position of my Personal Assistant." Sophie just smiled at me.

"Well, did you enjoy yourself? You look lovely."

"Oh yes." I say "Tammy was wonderful. Thank you for today." I hugged her

"Oh my dear. You are so welcome." She headed for a bench right outside. I was on one side of her, Pam on the other.

She pulls two small boxes out of her bag. "I wanted to give you something to remember our first official day as a family." She smile at me and Pam. I think I am going to cry.

"Pam I know you already have one, but this is a special day." She looked at me "I hope you like it."

We open our boxes. Sophie has gotten us both platinum diamond tennis bracelets.

I let out a gasp "Oh my Sophie it is beautiful."

"Thank you Sophie. It is lovely" Pam says smiling at me.

I hug her. "Thank you for making me feel so welcome"

She hugs me back "I am so glad you like it"

"Well look at my three favorite girls" I hear my wonderful Viking gods voice.

***************

EPOV

We decide to play 9 holes. Andre, Matthew, Lance and I. It should be fun.

We change and drive over the course. Louisiana gets cold but today is a rather warm day and only being mid December, it is comfortable.

At the 4th hole Andre gets down to business "Matthew have you draw up the papers?"

"Yes I have." He says "The will be ready to sign tonight."

Matthew looks at me "Are you sure you want to do all of this?"

"Yes" I say "The sooner we have all the legalities out of the way, the sooner Sookie can get comfortable in our new life. Money is something she has never had, and I don't want it as a white elephant in the room."

"Very well" Matt says "The papers for the transfer and the name change are ready. And the papers to put Miss. Stackhouse as 50% owner on your personal assets is also ready. Once you are married, we will have everything changed to her married name. But for now, she will have everything you have requested."

"Thank you Matthew." I say

"Now Lance, tell me, why do you wish to come the New York?" I set up for my drive.

"Well Mr. Northman, I have been working as Mr. Lancaster's assistant. I know all about the holdings of _Sophie_, I mean _Northman Enterprises_. I think I would be a benefit to you."

"I see" I look at the man who is older than me by about 5 years. He is a tall man. Short blonde hair and broad shoulders "And you don't mind working for the new regime as they say?"

"No sir." Lance steps forward "I think working for you and Mrs. Stackhouse will be indeed a treat."

"He is an enterprising young man, Eric" Matthew says "I hate to loose him, but I think his talents would better serve you in New York."

"Very good. How does $70,000 a year with an annual bonus suite you?" I ask him

"That sounds very agreeable." Lance smiles

"Now you can stay in one of the Riverside Drive apartments if you would like. I believe we have 5, do we not Andre?" I look over at Andre, ready to put

"Indeed. They are all vacant." Andre says

"Good. And when my Sookie and I find a home, you can come to stay with us. Your job will then include butler duties at which time I will increase your salary. " I am getting use to this rather quickly. I have had no one question my decisions in months.

"Very good sir,. When would you like me to start?" Lance asks

"Sookie and I are returning to her grandmothers for a few days. I may call on you for some things while we are there. However, we will be in New York for Christmas. So your official start date will be today, but you will not need to be in New York until the 27th of December." I take my final shot

"Very good sir." Lance takes my driver from me and puts it away

"Thank you. I will get your contact information from you tonight. Matthew will you have the contract ready to sign tonight?" I look at Matthew

"Yes, Eric." He smiles

We return to the Hotel and relax in The Library. I look around. I remember when I used to come her with my grandfather. He would allow me to play with his pocket watch while sitting in the big wing back chair. I loved that pocket watch. It was gold with an fleur-de-le on the front. Given to him by his wife years before.

I hear my blackberry announce an email. "Ahh" I say

"The ladies done?" Andre says

"I do believe they are close, but it looks like my little Southern Belle has found herself a personal assistant. We are meeting with her in thirty minutes." I smile thinking of my little one. She is full of surprises.

"Well we better go." Andre says "We know Sophie doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"We will meet back at John's at 8pm yes? " I ask

"Yes sir." Lance says "Is there anything your require of me this evening."

"Well, could find out what time Jack Sutton's is open till tonight please? Email me when you have the information. I think I would like to take Sookie there."

We all smile.

I see the three lovely ladies of my life seated very close and very intimate.

"Well look at my three favorite girls" I say and Sookie looks up at me with the most angelic expression. I don't think she knows what she does to me.

"Hello my dear boy. " Sophie raises to Kiss Andre "Hello my darling"

"Sookie, what is that?" I ask

"A present from Sophie. Look Eric." She hands me the box.

My Sophie has outdone herself "Sophie it is beautiful." Now I know we are going to Jack's this afternoon. I smile

"I wanted to give my girls something to remember the day." Sophie says.

"Well I say you succeeded my darling" Andre kisses her "Let us leave and rest before dinner.'

"Sookie do you need me to stay for your meeting with Tammy or do you think you will be fine with Eric." Sophie asks.

"I think I will be fine. But is there something we should do to make sure she is safe?" I can tell Sookie is remembering our conversation in the car.

"Do not worry about that my dear one." Andre says "I spoke to Stan about her and he gave her the highest recommendation. We will do a credit check and such. But that is done by our HR department. I will send you the name of the person to contact. I am sure it will all work out."

Pam, Andre and Sophie took their leave and Sookie and I went into the lounge.

I helped Sookie on with her new bracelet. "It is so beautiful." My Sookie looked into my eyes. "I am still trying to get used to all of this." I kissed her.

"Well hello there" A tall woman with brown hair said. I assumed it was Tammy

"Tammy, thank you for coming" My Sookie was all business "This is my Fiancé, Eric Northam"

"Mr. Northam. Good afternoon. I had the pleasure of meeting your mother on several occasions."

"It is very nice to meet you Tammy." I say "please will you join us."

The woman looked very polished in black silk slacks and an emerald green top.

"Tell me Tammy, you are aware of what Sookie is looking for?" I ask

"Yes sir. She is looking for a personal assistant who can help with both her professional life at your company and well as your personal and social calendars. I believe I would take on some administrative responsibilities as well as utilizing my skills as an Aesthetician and Message therapist. I believe that will be it for now." Tammy smiled

"Exactly. Now we would be willing to start you at $80,000 a year with annual raise and bonus. We will be staying in my Father's loft until we find a new home. At which time we would ask you to move in with us. Your salary would then increase for living in. Until then, we can offer you one of the apartments on the Riverside Drive. " I look at Sookie and for a moment, she looks shocked and then regains her composer.

"I think that would be fine. When would you like me to start?"

"We are heading to my Grandmothers for a few days and then heading to New York" Sookie says. "I may call upon you while we are there, but I don't suspect I will. I will need your help once we reach New York. So if you can be there by the 27th. That would be wonderful."

I am just over the top with my Sookie. She is very aware of what is going on and I am so impressed.

"I don't foresee a problem" Tammy says. "I was only working a few days at the spa and I can be packed and ready to go by then."

"Excellent" I say "Sookie, why don't you start up to the room while I get Tammy's information to send her the plane tickets and such. We are in the Ritz Executive suite. Andre and Sophie have the presidential.

I give her the key card and she starts to leave "Thank you Tammy. I am sure we will have a wonderful relationship."

I wait for her to leave.

"I just need a few more minutes of your time" I say to Tammy

"Absolutely Mr. Northman." Tammy says

"As you can see, Sookie is very young. She is also not familiar or accustom to all that will be expected to her. " Tammy nods. "Part of your job will be to anticipate these things and make sure she has all she needs to fulfill those requirements. I will do all I can, as will Sophie. But I am counting on you to be the catalyst. I do not believe that Sookie will ever fail when faced a challenge. She never has. But I want to make sure we understand each other."

"Yes Mr. Northam, I understand more than you know. You and she will be embarking on a very exciting adventure. I am glad to be apart of it."

"Very good, well I have your information. Sookie will contact you about the contract. Confidentiality and all that. But we will see you on the 27th."

"Very good sir. And thank you for the opportunity. And if I may say so, Miss Stackhouse is a delight and a breath for fresh air. She is going to turn the society sect on their ear." She smiled at me and left.

***************

SPOV

It almost sounded like Eric was apologizing for the room. When I open the door, I was in shock. The room had a sitting room, a dining room a huge bedroom and a bathroom you could swim in. I thought I was going to faint.

Our bags were in the bedroom so I looked around. I saw the balcony. And walked out on it. You could see the whole quarter. It looked lovely. This is my life now? I could not believe it. I felt like Cinderella. This was just to much.

I decided that it was time to get changed. I was tempted to jump in the tub, but I had a feeling Eric would want to do that later.

I went in the bedroom and started to take off my dress to change for dinner. I was unzipping my dress when I heard the door open and shut.

"Sookie." I heard

"In here" I was in my lingerie (yes garters) and heals.

"Oh GOD" Is all I heard and then his arms were wrapped around me and his mouth was on mine. "Sookie you look so beautiful"

He started to rub all over me as I pulled his golf shirt over his head and was reaching for his pants. He helped me with them and then he helped me out of my panties

I was reaching up to touch his face and he was giving my breasts a very warm welcome. I was so wet and he knew it.

He reached down and placed his fingers into my core. As I wrapped my hand around his gracious plenty. He let out a sigh. We were still standing. He was messaging me from the inside and me from the out.

He removed his fingers and lifted me in the air. He walked across the room and rested my back against the wall. He lifted me and placed me on his shaft. I let out a sigh. I wrapped my lefts around him tighter and he pushed into me harder and harder. Oh god he felt so good. He had me right on the edge and I was ready to go. When He started to give a little jerk at the end. I was over in a shot. "OH. God! Eric!" He took a few more stokes and he came too.

"Oh Sookie" He says. "I am sorry, I couldn't stop myself"

"Honey." I say touching his face "why are you apologizing?"

"I thought you would be upset" He looks into her eyes

"That was HOT!" I say

"I love you so much" He kisses down my face and then down her neck.

"As I love you." I say

"We need to get cleaned up and dressed for dinner. There is someplace I would like to go before we meet everyone for dinner." He pulls me to the bathroom.

*****************

EPOV

I checked my blackberry on the way up to the room. Lance had informed me that Jack's was open until 8pm tonight and that he had spoken to Bradley Sutton and he would be on hand to assist us.

Lance was going to work out fine, I think.

I could not believe how unbelievable Sookie looked in nothing but her lingerie. But something came over me and I was working on sheer adrenalin and animal lust.

After it was over I tried to apologies. She would have none of it. I found that very interesting. I would have to try a few things with my little minx.

We cleaned up and got dressed. She was wearing the outfit I got her for Thanksgiving. She looked stunning. I decided on black on black. Black pants, shirt and tie and jacket.

"Wow, You look....very intimidating." She said

"Well then no one will be hitting on you in that short skirt and boots then" I winked at her

We made our way downstairs and started walking. "Where are we going?" She asked

"Nope, it is a surprise." I smiled

We walked a bit "Sweetheart. Mr. Lancaster is going to be with us this evening for some papers for us to sign. Sophie wants to start the transition so that when we arrive we can have a press conference to announce the new company." I look at her. She shakes her head okay.

I continue "I have also hired Lance to come join us. He will be doing a little of this and that. Assisting us in the office, as well as PR and when we find our home, he will have some butler responsibilities, driving when needed ect."

"Oh that is good. I liked him when we met" She smiles "So we have two people that will be living with us?"

"Yes, plus a cook and some wait and made staff. Tammy will help you with that when the time comes." She let the conversation drop.

We passed Morton's Steakhouse and I saw the new location for Jake Suttons Jewelry.

"Here." I motion for her to go in.

"Eric!" She exclaims "I have more Jewelry than I have ever had in my life."

"You need some more. We will be going out a lot and you will need some pieces." I put my hand on her lower back to motion her in. "You will need to get some fancier pieces for some of your gowns, but for tonight I would like you to at least pick out 4 pieces."

She shakes her head "Eric, I don't need all this."

"Yes, but I want you to have it." I smile

****************

SPOV

More Jewelry? What am I going to do with this man.

"Welcome to Jake Sutton." A woman said very well dressed. A bit older than me.

"Yes, please tell Mr. Sutton that Mr. Northman is here?" Eric said

"Very well sir. He has been expecting you." The woman walked off

In less than a minute, we were joined by a middle aged man about 5'8" with salt and pepper hair. "Mr. Northman. Very nice to see you. I spoke with your Aunt earlier today. All is in order, I trust?"

"Oh very. Bradley, this is Miss. Sookie Stackhouse, my fiancé."

Bradley reached for my hand "A pleasure miss" He kissed my hand

"A am pleased to meet you Mr. Sutton" I said with a smile

"Miss Stackhouse is in need of a few pieces. Work, day events, causal." Eric listed

"Would you have anything to show us?"

"Right this way." Bradley says "Your assistance mentioned that you would be in need of some pieces for your lovely fiancé. I have taken the liberty of pulling some choices."

We were shown into a room that I could be describe as a conference room. There was a black velvet cloth on the table with a high powered light over it.

"Please have seat." He motions to us. He looks out the door and several people bring in the pieces he has chosen.

They are all more beautiful than the next. I do notice that there are no prices on anything. I have never been in a store where price doesn't matter.

I was a little overwhelmed and I knew that Eric could sense it.

"What about this Sweetheart." He pointed to a gold necklace with a V of diamonds and matching 3 diamond drop earrings.

"That is lovely." I said. "I looked at another necklace this one with a single diamond pendant on it with diamond stud earrings.

"That one is nice as well" He said.

We decided on another piece a rope necklace with a matching bracelet and earrings. And finally a platinum necklace with a princess cut diamond and earrings to match."

"I do believe that will do it Bradley, thank you" Eric said.

"Very good sir." Bradley half bowed. "I will charge this to the account and have it sent over to the Hotel."

We thanked him and left. Heading back to Restaurant August to meet up with the family. I smiled. I liked the sound of that.

*****************

We were greeted at the door by John himself who walked us up a flight of stairs to a room I had never seen before. "We call this the wine room" John explained.

It was another formal private dining area. At the table, I saw Sophie, Andre and Mr. Lancaster. Alyssa and Lance were standing handing off papers and such.

"Ah, good." Andre looked up "you are early"

He motioned to the table for us to sit.

"Now, we have papers for both of you to sign. " Andre nodded to Mr. Lancaster

"Eric, Sookie" He began "These papers indicate the transfer of control of all _Sophie Enterprises _holdings to you two. Eric, you will be considered the CEO and Sookie, COO." He places the papers in front of us "Once you are married, I will have Sookie resign everything in her new name"

Eric looked over the papers briefly and signed and then I looked at them. A figure stopped me dead "Mr. Lancaster." I said "Is this.... is this our salaries?" I was having problems processing.

"Yes," Mr. Lancaster said "You would both have been receiving a salary from the magazine, but we thought it was wise to merge all holding under one company. Eric you will be receiving a salary of $750,000 and Sookie $500,000. Of course together you will own controlling interest in the company as well, You will also receive a bonus and such."

I could not believe my ears. That was more money than I ever dreamed. Eric took my hand to steady me.

"This set of documents will legally change_ Sophie Inc_. to _Northman Enterprises_." Mr. Lancaster indicated. We signed

"And this set of papers is Eric's private holdings. Sookie, you are to be given complete access to all accounts and holdings." He hands me a set of credit cards and a checkbook. I look at them. They all have my name on them and the checkbook is for Eric and I.

"When you find a home." Mr. Lancaster continues "I will set up an account for household expenses. It will be tied to another account so that the funds never dip lower hand $200,000. That should be adequate to manage the home. But when you are furnishing, we will work out accounts at the stores." He hands me a portfolio "This is a copy of all your personal holdings now. If you have any questions, Eric or I can explain."

Finally, Mr. Lancaster had papers for Lance to sign. I looked at it briefly. A contract and a confidentiality agreement. I looked at Eric "Standard for people who will work so closely with us."

We told Mr. Lancaster about Tammy and he said he would take care of getting the paperwork together, getting her the keys to the apartment and a blackberry. Everything else could be done when we arrived.

"One more thing." Sophie interrupted "I have drawn out an idea for a new insignia for the company. Please tell me what you think"

It was a beautiful flowing N with a filigreed arch around it and opened at the bottom with a fleur-de-le under the N. It was beautiful.

"I love it." I said without looking up.

"Well then I guess that settles it" Eric laughed. Did I just pick out the symbol for _Northman Enterprises_? I think I did.

"Excellent. Alyssa please contact the Marketing and Art departments at _Sophie _and inform them of the change. Eric, you two will have to look at a reorganization to meet your needs. We have never had the all our interests in one company before"

"Lance, " Eric looked up "Please contact the PR department and have them setup a press conference for the 27th. I want to get this out before the publisher's Tea. Have the information regarding this sent to Sophie and Sookie. Sookie you can let Tammy know what you need to have done."

Lance, and Alyssa excused themselves and Pam entered for our dinner. I think she was waiting for us to conclude our business.

We sat to another beautiful dinner

_Gnocchi with blue crab & black truffles_

_White shrimp and Armagnac bisque_

_Roasted heirloom beet salad with crab meat, Allen Benton's cherry smoked bacon, baby mustards and black-eyed peas_

_Grilled sea bass on parsley puree with a lemon confit, crabmeat& parsley salad, truffled crab jus_

_And for desert_

_Quince up-side down Anson Mills polenta cake with Mauthés sour cream sorbet_

Each course was followed by a different wine, specifically picked by John himself. Now I know why they loved coming here. John treated us with such care.

As we got up to leave, Mr. Lancaster handed Eric a binder of all the holdings of now _Northman Enterprises_. "Please look over this and we can discuss and changes you would like to make once you arrive in New York."

We thanked him

It was getting late and we were heading back to the Hotel. Andre and Sophie had driven over so we said our goodbyes at the door. Promising to meet them in their suite for breakfast before we head back to school

"I am so looking forward to seeing you at Christmas. I cannot wait." Sophie smiled and she looked about 10 years younger.

Pam said she was going to hit a few clubs before retiring. We opted out since we would have a big day tomorrow and quite frankly, I was still a bit overwhelmed from the day.

Eric and I walked back to the hotel arm and arm

****************

EPOV

"Sookie my love." I squeezed her

"I am okay. Just trying to take it all in. A lot you know?" She said.

"I know, but you are doing so well. Your elegance and charms are winning over everyone." I smile at her

We reach the Hotel and head up to our suite. We enter and I take her over to the balcony. We look out at the quarter and I hold her from behind. She leans back and gives a sigh. That is probably my favorite sound.

"How does a hot bath sound?" I ask

"Perfect." She squeezes me.

"I will be right back" I say

I go to the bathroom and start the tub. I find some bath salts and oils and add them.

I return to the bedroom and see that she is already getting undressed. We undress in silence and I take her by the hand. I will never tire of looking at her. She is goddess personified.

I help her into the bath and slide behind her. She curls up to me between my legs and snuggles in.

"Please tell me we have a bath this big at home?" She sighs

I chuckle "In the loft yes. And if our new place doesn't, we will put one in." I squeeze her a little closer "You are so quiet. It is concerning me." I know there have been a lot of things going on quickly for her. I can sense her tension from time to time.

I lean her forward so I can message her shoulders. "mmmmm" is all she says.

"Sookie, please tell me what you are thinking." I am begging now, and I don't care.

"I am thinking that I love you very much" She says "And that my life is better than a fairytale."

I rub her shoulders a little more and she lets out a moan. "My Love, you are all I could have asked for and I want you to have everything your heart desires."

"I have you. Everything else could disappear tomorrow and as long as I have you, I am happy." She says

"You are amazing Miss. Stackhouse." I say kissing her shoulder

"You are pretty amazing yourself." She says.

I pull the plug on the tub and we get out drying off with huge white fluffy towels.

I walk over to her and start kissing her. She lets out a slow sigh.

I cradle her and carry her to the bed and lay her down.

I look at her and move down to her feet. I kiss her softly on the feet and then her ankles. I kiss up her thighs and brush softly over her center. She puts her hands in my hair and start kissing up slowly across her breasts to her collar bone, then her neck and finally her lips. Her soft small hands are moving slowly over my back.

I put my hand to her face and slowly reach back and look into her eyes. "You are my everything." I say kissing her.

I reach down and spread her legs, resting on her inner thigh. I reach down to see if she is ready for me. Oh she is so ready. I remove my hand and kiss back down to her center. I kiss her nub and lick as if I am kissing her mouth. She is so sweet. I love the taste of her.

"Honey," She whispers "I need you"

I know what she is trying to say. I move back up and move to her entrance and slowly guide myself in.

She sighs again. I move in a little more. Never taking my eyes off of her. She lifts her legs around my waist and I hold her hands as I move in and out of her. I don't think anything could have ever been more perfect than this moment.

It isn't rushed or hard. The passion and love we are feeling between us is so powerful. I thought making love to her quietly at her Grandmothers was the most sensuous time I have ever had. I was wrong. This is perfect. Making love to my love, my future, my wife (the ceremony is just a formality), my partner in every way.

We reach our climax at the exact same time. We could not have been more connected if we tried. I stayed inside her for a few moments, not wanting to break the connect.

"My Love" She says "I am yours forever."

I kissed her softly and released to a little whimper from her. We curled up and spooned. We fell asleep almost immediately knowing our futures were now one.

TBC.................

***************

A/N I hope I answered some of your questions in this chapter. Sookie and Eric are securing their little inner circle and I hope I showed Sophie as the business woman she is. Please let me know what you are thinking. I am loving the reviews. Thank you so much for reading my story.


	16. Explanation

Hello Deathly Fashion Sense readers.

I know it has been a long time, but I have good news for you.

As I was going over this story, I saw a lot – and I mean a lot of things I wanted to change. Not to mention that it was my first fanfic piece. I am hoping my writing has gotten better with my other stories.

Now – once I hit chapter 16 – I decided that there were things I wanted to change. Some characters didn't like their storylines (temperamental characters) and others, I was just not happy with where they were going.

So – I have decided to start at chapter 16 and make some changes/adjustments and modifications. I will say that it will get a little darker at times, a little sexier (definitely), a little more action, a whole lot more of the city and some additional adult themes (D/S, BDSM, mixed couples, F/F, and M/M coupling ) - I will say this – Eric and Sookie will stay a COUPLE. I have nothing against other stories and their mixing. I actually like reading them. But I think you see a theme in my stories:

Eric and Sookie are an immovable force – bound by their souls

Someone is ALWAYS trying to get between them

Bill is always the bastard (Can you tell I don't like Bill).

Other characters and my own characters take up major roles in my stories.

Jason is either really good (DFS) or REALLY REALLY bad (AED)

Something of the "other" world is always working around our couples. (Wiccan, goddesses, supernatural forces, etc).

I have been busy working working working on this and am about to post a few chapters back up in the next few days.

I so hope you like the way I am taking the story and hopefully the craftsmanship of the story will be improved with the new additions.

Also – for those of you who are following my other stories, you seem really like the pics I put up for the things in each chapter and of course the characters. So I am going to do the same with this story. Some of the links for DFS I had on my profile don't work anymore – so I am going to fix them as well.

So – to recap – **DFS** **is getting an overhaul and a face lift** (not unlike Sophie Magazine) LOL

I am hoping to spend some time getting this story back up to where I know it can be.

Then I am going to shift from one story to the next – focusing several days a week on each.

For those of you who are not following my stories – I will let you know that I went back to school a few months back for Massage Therapy/ whole wellness healing. A far cry from computer training and IT, I can tell you that. And I have a 40 year old brain trying to study Anatomy (send me good vibes – I need it)

So please forgive me if you only get a few updates a week for each story. I now have 4 going and am trying to give them all attention (3 S/N, One twilight Bella/Jake story)

Okay – long explanation – but I promise – you will get a few updates to this story in the next 48 hours.

Thank again for reading and sticking by me.

Lots of Love,

InLove wEric


	17. Chapter 16 Best Laid Plans

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

**A/N This story is being revised from this point – forward. New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**UPDATED as of 6/17/2010**

I really hope you enjoy the change in direction – I know I do.

Without further Ado – on with the show…..

Chapter 16 – The Best Laid Plans...

_Sitting in the porch swing of my grandmother's farmhouse, relaxing in the afternoon sun, I suddenly here:_

"_Gran! Tell Jason to STOP ITTTTTTT..." I hear a little girl shrieking across the yard._

"_Jason Corbett Stackhouse. You stop squirting your sister with the hose." I hear Gran from her flower gardens._

"_Ah, Gran," a 9 year old Jason comes walking around to see her. "You are no fun!" He gives a smile that he only gives for her. Even then, it worked._

_Then I see me, pink sundress and pigtails. "Gran! He got my dress all wet!" I was pouting. _

_I remember this. I think to myself. _

_"Yes, so do I." An older Gran is now seated next to me on the swing where I watched the whole seen. Like someone had started a recording or a video from a home movie._

_While the younger Gran picks up the little me and kisses her on my noise, I watch and see the tenderness of the touch. The younger me giggles and runs back into the yard dancing and singing to the radio that is on. The song "__Not while I am around__" has always been one of Gran's favorites. It is playing and she is humming along.._

_None of this feels strange to me. _

_"Gran, that is one of my favorite memories of my childhood." I smile watching a young Gran humming the song and the little me singing. Jason is trying to figure out the notes of the song and is pretending to play the guitar. _

_Then I look down, still able to see the scene playing out. But it seems like someone put it on mute. _

_"It felt like a family" I say looking at the little girl._

"_But look at you now my sweet girl. You are growing your family by the minute." I look to Gran sitting next to me and she smiles at me._

"_But you will always be my home Gran." I say leaning my head on her shoulder._

"_Oh now Sookie, you need to stop thinking like that 7 year old out there." She points to the yard. "You don't need me to protect you anymore." She smiles. "I am your past, your history and your innocence." She rubbed my cheek. "I am so proud of my little girl." She kissed me. "Your home will be wherever you and Eric are." She looks directly into my eyes. "He is your destiny. I have seen it. You were meant to find each other. You will protect each other. He needs you as much as you need him" _

"_But I need you Gran. You help me remember who I am. Who will help me keep the balance?" I ask, looking at her._

She looks at me with the love only a mother holds for their child. "_I will always be in your heart and that little voice in your head." She gets up and walks across the porch. "You need to put the past where it belongs." She points out to the little girl doing pirouettes in the lawn. "Otherwise you will still be spinning in place and not flying. I have taught you everything I know, my darling Sookie. You have what you need. You don't need me to remind you who you are. Your balance will come from those who truly love you." She heads for the door. "I will always be with you my love. But you know who you are; you no longer need me to remind you." She smiles and walks into the house. _

I can feel the strong warm body of my love curled up behind me and I squeeze a bit closer. 'That was the strangest dream'. But I don't give it much thought before sleep drags me back under.

I wake to soft kisses being placed on my stomach.

"mmmm. Honey, that feels good." I say through my sleepy haze.

I feel a cold breath on my skin as he moves down my body to my hot core. The mere thought of him gets me wet. He moves between my legs and starts to suck on my nub spreading my folds with his fingers.

He growls finding me so wet, and it sends a shock right through my nether region.

"Oh, ah..." I start to move my hips but he stops them by placing a hand across my center. Using the other hand, he places two fingers into me and proceeds to move them back and forth still sucking on swollen pearl.

I put my hands on his head and moan. He decides then to curl his fingers up and a wave rushes over me and sends shocks through my entire body.

"Oh God. Oh Eric! YES, OH GOD YES!" I scream out to him.

I am still feeling the wave when He climbs up and centers himself over me. I look into his eyes and they are so full of love. He kisses me as he enters me. Slow and determined. I wrap my legs around him and he groans into my neck. He doesn't waist much time and starts a tempo of hard, fast strokes.

I start moving to keep time with him. I have just had an orgasm and I am ready for another one. God, this man can make my body sing!

"Yes, OH, AHHHHH." I try to tell him how good he feels but the connection between my mouth and my brain doesn't seem to be cooperating. He looks back into my eyes and knows what I am trying to say.

He picks up the pace and I am over the edge in another few strokes. As soon as he feels me go he picks up the pace even faster and comes with me.

We are both shaking with aftershocks. Neither of us moves, trying to catch our breath.

After a few minute I giggle. "What a way to be woken up."

He looks at me and smiles. "This is the first time in a hotel. I wanted it to be memorable."

"My whole life since I met you has been memorable." I place my hands on his face and he kisses it.

He pulls out of me and I give him a pout. All he does is laugh at me. I think he likes that are separation bothers me. I really do. But I can't help it. I feel lost when he removes himself from me.

"We need to get going my darling. The moving truck will be there by 2."

Slowly we get up and he heads to the shower. "Are you joining me?" He asks

"If I join you we will be late to see Sophie and Andre." I smile at him.

This time he pouts and I laugh.

45 minutes later we are dressed and ready to leave. We would have been ready earlier except we kept stopping for impromptu make out sessions. Hey, if you were in a hotel room or should I say Suite with Adonis, you would make out too.

It is already 9am and we want to get on the road soon. But, we made a promise to stop in to see Sophie and Andre before we left. Eric places a call to their suite to make sure they are up. I would just feel terrible if they were trying for some alone time and we disrupted them.

A few minutes later, we are leaving our beautiful hotel suite to make the trek one flight up to Andre and Sophie's suite. We didn't even get to do much in the room. I can't help but wonder why Eric chose a suite instead of a regular room.

Before I have time to ask, Eric squeezes my hand to get my attention. "The next time we come, I promise to make sure we get to use the suite more. The Suite floors are secure. No one can enter them without our key cards." He holds up a set to me as he puts one into a slot on the elevator. Funny, I don't remember him doing this last night. And when I came up by myself, I had a bellman with me to show me the way. I must not have been to observant yesterday. That isn't like me at all. Hmmm, maybe it was the massage.

He continues. "It makes us a little safer and out of the prying eyes of the paparazzi. I am surprised we didn't see any last night. Usually they follow Andre and Sophie around. And I don't believe it is a secret that I graduated yesterday. He says with a shrug.

Getting off the elevator, we make our way to the only door on the floor. When we knock, Andre answers with a smile "Good Morning dear ones." He waves us in "I trust you had a nice evening?"

"Why yes, thank you." I said with my best manners.

"Sookie, Eric," Sophie addresses us, coming out from the bedroom. "My you are early birds."

She has already ordered breakfast and motions for us to sit down. We all get settled and start to eat.

"Now, I know that you will be flying in Christmas morning." She says. "Would you be able to make Christmas Dinner at our house?"

"I don't see why not." Eric turns to me. "Sookie?"

"I think that would be lovely." I smile at Sophie.

"Fantastic. We will have much to do in the upcoming weeks." She continues. "I would like Christmas to be just family. But I must warn you both, I am placing the announcement in the paper when we return. I have already had Alyssa write it. Would you like to read it before it goes to print?" She asks us both.

"Sophie, I am sure whatever you write will be lovely." Eric looks at me. "But do you think we can wait another day or two so Sookie can prepare her grandmother? I would hate for her to see the announcement before we had a chance to tell her. I don't think she is prepared for the press." He pulls me closer.

Sophie looks at us and then at me. "Of course, a few days will not make a difference. But I am sure the media will get a hold of something sooner rather than later. Sookie, you may want to warn your Grandmother and your brother. If you would like, we can have a joint announcement from us and your Gran? I can give her a call tomorrow to discuss it?" She looks to me.

"Oh, I am sure that won't be necessary. Bon Temps is a really small town. I am more than a little sure that by the time Gran leaves church on Sunday, the whole town will know of Eric and My engagement. That is, if they don't know already, which they probably do." I roll my eyes and everyone laughs. "This announcement is more for New York is it not?" I ask.

"Well, we have interests in quite a few forums. I think we will be placing it in the more respectable newspapers. But you are right; it is more for announcing you two to the social circle as a couple." She smirks at both of us. "I will also get started on your engagement party." She bounces a bit.

Eric and I both try to protest, but she puts up a hand. "It will be for the business, Eric. It is important. I will start making the arrangements and will have Alyssa speak with Tammy. The press conference will be on the 27th. I am thinking that the 29th would work for us." She is looking at her calendar. "The Tea is on the 28th and the Black and White is on the 30th."

"What is the rush? We can have it after _Fashion Week…." _I start to say.

"Sookie, normally, that would be fine. But you are new to our circle. It is important that we show a unified front." She looks to Andre and he nods.

She turns back to me. "My dear, we love you. I am so pleased with Eric for choosing you to be his life partner. But you are in fact a beautiful young woman from a very small town in Louisiana." I try to say something but she puts her hand up. "Please, make no mistake, there is nothing wrong with who you are or where you come from. But if we do not say something and push forward, the tabloids could misconstrue our silence. I do not wish to give any of those scum or the gossip girls of New York anything to speculate on. We, as a family support your marriage, your life and your careers. It is important that the press knows this up front."

She makes a lot of sense. I sigh and nod.

"Don't worry about a thing, Sookie my love. We are behind the two of you 100%. This will just ward off undo problems in the future." She smiles.

We talk a little more about the party and the press release. Not to mention the press conference. Our lives have just been kicked into overdrive. Okay, Sookie, hold on!

We spend a little more time with them before we decide to take our leave. Saying goodbyes and see you soons.

Getting into the car, we head off back to school. Eric is making good time and we should be home in no time. We still have a lot to do before the movers arrive this afternoon and I do not want to rush and forget anything.

Once on the highway, Eric looks at me for a moment. "Sookie, we need to start making a list of things we need to do when we get to New York." Eric says.

"Okay," I say and I go to pull out my day planner and flip to a sheet of paper. "Should we start with professional or personal?"

"Make two columns and then as we think of them we will write them down." He suggests

"Okay, where do we start?" I ask him.

"Well we need to start looking for a new home." He states. "The Announcement for both our Engagement and the company will be handled by Sophie. So you might want to add them so you can give a heads up to Tammy. The party will be handled by Alyssa and Tammy but I am sure you will want to have a say in that as well." I nod and then write them down. I also make a note to email Tammy when we get home regarding the event. We will be hitting The City running and I know now, I will need her more than ever.

Eric continues. "Wedding plans – that will probably be its own book." We both laugh at the truth in that statement. A small comfortable wedding would be fine for me but there is no way we will be able to pull that off. Sophie would have our heads if we tried.

"Reorganizing the organization should go on professional." I suggest. Eric agrees.

I am starting to feel a little funny, so I pull out a water bottle from the back seat.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, must have eaten too much fruit. I think it may be the sugar. I will be fine in a minute."

I refocus onto the task at hand. "Okay, we need to look over current projects and holdings. We will also need to look at changing the logo over on everything. But I think that is already with marketing." I look up and Eric nods. "We both have assistants now, so maybe looking at what we will need for the house. But maybe I should wait on that until we find one?" I am on a role now. Eric is smiling at me.

"I will need to decorate the new house and we will need to figure out our Social Calendars until Fashion week." I add to the list. "We will also need to meet with the Executive staff and have our team get settled. I want to have everything in place so we can start on March's issue when we get there. I am thinking, we should meet with the team on the 2nd and hit the ground running." I look up to see the biggest smile on Eric's face.

"What?" I ask.

"I just love the way your mind works, that's all. You just hit about 10 things in 2 minutes without breaking a sweat. You are going to take New York by storm, my love. They will never know what hit them." He says picking up my hand and kissing it. I smile as I look out the window. We are just about to turn onto my street.

"I will drop you off at your place and when I am finished packing I will come back for you. Okay?" He asks.

He stops in front of my house. I kiss him and tell him I will see him in a few hours. He kisses me again and I make my way up to the house.

Walking in, I look around. Preparing myself to pack up and get ready to head on out.

EPOV

She was on a roll with the list. We do have a lot to do and I am so happy that she is taking such an active and proactive approach to it all. She is truly my partner in every sense of the word. Sookie is going to make a magnificent wife and an even better corporate executive. I just know it.

This is a lot for a little girl from Bon Temps to take on but she is doing beautifully. I could not even fathom how wonderful she is going to be once we get home. I cannot be more proud. She is falling into the role as if she had trained for it her whole life. Maybe she was? Gran has brought her up to be a perfect lady. Charm school couldn't have hurt. Plus the regime and structure of learning to play classic piano had added to her grace, confidence and poise. Perhaps Adele Stackhouse had inclinations on where her beautiful Southern Belle of a granddaughter was heading, even at 5. Maybe Sookie has been groomed for a life in society. No, she has been groomed to be a step above society. I smile. She is going to make every heart in New York melt.

As I pull up to the house, I am still smiling like a fool. I really can't help it. She is just my personal miracle and I will thank Gods, Goddesses, Bubba, Allah, or the big purple elephant for sending her to me.

I do not have much to pack but I thought she may want a little time alone with Tara before she leaves. We should be ready in plenty of time for the movers. I am getting more excited by the minute. Sookie and I will be in our loft in a weeks' time. So much has happen in such a short three months. But I am certain that this is where we need to be, together.

I walk into my house. It seems very dark and quiet. I guess I am so used to having the magazine staff here, that I have forgotten a time when it was just the four of us living here. I have to admit, that purchasing this house has been a smart move. Several of the magazine staff will be moving in next semester since we are all leaving. I will have to make sure it is taken care of. I have already told Matthew that I want to hand pick who lives here. I do not wish it to turn into another drunken Frat house. There are enough of those around. This house will hold only seniors and Grad students. Right now, Thalia, Holley, Terry and Terry's current roommate will be living here. I will work on them to give me a list of people to live here the following year. Yes, I may have lived here with 3 others, but this is mine. I should have used that information to get Bill out of here a month ago. But he paid for the semester in full in August. I shake my head. I should have thrown him out the upstairs' window.

I start up the stairs when I hear him. "Well, I bet you are eager to get back to New York." Bill says very dryly. "I am sure it will be no time until you realize everything and every ONE you have missed." He snickers.

"I am looking forward to getting to New York, of course. It is my home." I look at him. "But we will be in Bon Temps for the week." I say rather smugly.

"We?" He questions.

"Yes, Sookie wants to spend some time with Gran." Now I have the smirk and he looks like I just ran over his dog. "I am not sure how else to tell you this Bill. I love her. She loves me. WE are heading to New York as a couple, partners both in business and professional. I am going to marry her. If I could have done it already I would have. We are starting our life together. Nothing you say or do will change any of this. What aren't you getting?"

"How can you be serious?" Bill exclaims. "As soon as you get back around your little socialites, you are going to drop that little small town girl in a heartbeat. You honestly are going to stand here and tell me that you are not waiting to get back to your movies stars and top models? Eric, I have seen the women you spend time with. I've known the girls you had around you since High School. I see the ones you parade around New York like they are your personal harem. I have read the stories. You sneeze and it makes it into the paper. I have watched every affair that you have ever had. You think the papers don't see you at these events? Please. You have a new or different one at each event. You cannot possibly think that you are going to be satisfied with one woman, even if it is Sookie."

"I am very satisfied with Sookie. She is all I will ever need." I go to move past him. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a room to pack and a fiancé to return to." I turn and walk up the stairs.

I walk into my room and slam the door behind me.

That pain in the ass. He thinks he knows me. He has no idea. Read the stories? What stories? What has he done, read every tabloid and search the internet looking for every piece of dirt on me? I bet he has. I shake my head. The paparazzi have always speculated about me. But unlike Pam, I have never given anyone something to shoot or expose. Speculate, yes, but expose me of anything, no. I am no saint. That is for sure. But who and where I decided to have fun was always respected and no one there would ever talk.

When we were in high school, he hung around with us but that was it. He thought what others thought, that I was a big time player. Maybe I was when I was 16. But that was a long time ago. Nothing can be further from the truth, now.

I sit on the side of my bed and sigh. One more week, just one more and I will have her with me on my turf. I am hoping that when we get out of here, William Compton will just leave us alone.

I look around the room and I get a little twinge in my heart. This is what I have been waiting for; getting us out of here so we can start our lives. I smile at that realization and begin packing.

It doesn't take much for me to pack. I had already started a few days before graduation. I reach into my closet to pull my clothes out and see Sookie's Donna Karan Black suite and Diane Von Furstenberg dress from graduation. I put them aside with her shoes to bring back to her. I am not sure if she wants them for Bon Temps or to send them along to the loft, but I will let her make that choice. Picking up two of my bags and my laptop, I head out to the car. We are only staying in Bon Temps for the week. I don't really need much.

An hour later, I have finished packing. I check the room over once more. Sookie has left her laptop here, so I sit down to it to find what I am looking for. Looking at a few different ones, I decide to go with what I know. I type _Louis Vuitton _into the search engine. A list of available websites pop up and the actual site is first on the list.

I look at a few designs and find the one I am sure that Sookie will like. My luggage is the dark brown so I choose the light for her. The Damier Canvas Line in Azur is a very popular one but it looks like it will fit Sookie. I quickly start adding things to the cart.

_- 3 Rolling cases – Pegase 50,60 and 70 (all different sizes)_

_-Grimaud Essential Case – Carry on and the roll on ones_

_-Eole Carryon_

_-Keepall Bandoulier 55_

_- 2 Garment Bags_

_- 1 Garment cover_

And because I am on the site I purchase two handbags I think she will like.

_- Selaya PM (classic colors)_

_- Neverfill PM in Azur _

Both with matching wallets

I decide to have them shipped to Gran's house and they will be there on the 20th. I think that will be plenty of time for her to use them for her packing.

I grab my briefcase and Sookie's laptop and head for the door. I look around and the house is now dead quiet. Checking the door to make sure it locks on my way out. I decide it is time to see what my lovely Sookie is up too.

BPOV

I could not believe that he is still going along with this ridiculous plan. Didn't he know that this is never going to work and the only person who was going to get hurt would be Sookie? I mean Sookie will not even fit in New Orleans in that society. Never mind New York. I smile to myself. That is why I will need to keep her in the woods. We wouldn't want her to embarrass me in front of my colleagues. NO that will never do. But she will need to represent me well. Perhaps, I can have her spend time with my mother. She can do that over Christmas. My mother has made a living out of being the perfect submissive wife. She will be very helpful to me in grooming my lovely Sookie. Her Gran has taught her the basics, yes. But she has also taught her to do and think for herself. Oh, that will never be acceptable. She must learn her place, and that will be soon. I am still not sold on staying in Bon Temps. Maybe I will have her stay somewhere just as small. I don't think she will even survive Shreveport. But I am not sold on her being that close to her brother. He is not the best influence on her. No, I need to come up with a better long term solution. But for now, the Estate will do.

I return to my room. She hadn't taken her laptop with her when they went to New Orleans so I am feeling a little anxious now that she is back to see if there has been any activity.

I flip the switch on my monitor so I can see the logs.

I quickly toggle through to see what the little Southern Belle has been up too. My eyes widen when I see the list. What on earth is she doing on the Louis Vuitton website? Is she dreaming? Did she get a gift card from Eric's Aunt or something? That seems logical. But the cost of the luggage she is looking at is unheard of. Even in my social circle, that is just obscene. Who would pay $700 for a handbag? Maybe she is doing an article on over priced elite items? But school is over. I shake my head. I can't believe those three bitches are getting out of here a semester early. And just because of their work on a silly magazine. I mean no one is going to read it. It is just a small school publication. You would think it is going to cure cancer by the way everyone had carried on about it. Some people just like to grandstand. I bet it was Tara and Amelia who got Sookie involved in those projects. Both of those sluts needed to stay away from my innocent little flower. They are corrupting her and I will not have it. I bet they are the ones that got her to wear that dress to the dinner the other night too. Not appropriate, no not at all. As soon as I make her mine, I will be putting a stop to those friendships. No, they are much too influential on my dear Sookie.

I can't believe that Sookie is really entertaining the thought of going to New York City. Maybe she really thinks Eric is going to let her work at _Sophie? _What did he call her, Creative Director? Oh I don't think so. Sophie LeClerq is smarter than that. No way is she putting a hick like Sookie on the executive team of her baby. Maybe Sookie is going to be a secretary? That sounds more her speed. This little fantasy world she has created is going to 'pop' real soon. Bon Temps is a far cry from New York City.

I do not have time to look at anything else. All my other items are in the car and I just have to move my computer and be off to the Estate. There is much to be done and not a lot of time to do it in. My absentee parents should be there on Christmas so I need to work fast to save face with my Father. Sookie will pay for making me look bad. It will be the second punishment she receives. The first will be for allowing Eric to put his hands on her.

I think back to the other night. Eric made me look like a fool, parading _my Sookie_ around. I had told my Father that she was my intended and now I had to work fast to make that a reality. She should be spending Christmas in MY ARMS, not Eric's. I had to find something to convince her and fast. If she will not see reason, I will be forced to execute my plan B. Christmas is less than 10 days away. Regardless of the way, Sookie Stackhouse will be sitting at my feet on Christmas morning, just like my mother sits waiting for my father.

Making sure everything is settled in the car and would not move too much, I make my way to Bon Temps. I really hope that Sookie appreciates that I am slumming it just to be with her. But no matter, it will all be worth it soon.

SPOV

When I walk into the house I can hear some movement coming from Tara's room. I walk down the hall to see what she is up too.

"Hey girl." I say leaning up against her door. The room is almost completely void of anything of Tara's.

"Hey Sweets." She smiles at me. "I was hoping you would get here before I left."

"Tara," I say, "you are going home to Ms. Milly's place. That is only 3 houses away from me." We laugh.

"I know, but it isn't the same." She looks around the room and then back at me with wet eyes. "We have been roomies since we got to school. It is going to be hard not seeing your smiling face in the morning."

"Well you will see it every morning at work." I say walking into the room. "And you will only be a few blocks away from me."

I grab her hand. "Tara, we will always be best friends. That will never change."

"I know that Sookie." She squeezes my hand. "I am just so happy right now. I cannot believe all we are blessed with; you and Eric, JB, my new job, our new homes." She pauses. "It is just a lot of change that I am trying to get used too. Don't worry about me. Our destiny has finally come in. I am basking in the glow."

"Tell me about it." I say with a sigh. "I would never have guessed 6 months ago my life would have taken so many turns."

I tell her about the contracts, and the business dealings and Tammy, the new house, the wedding plans , the engagement party, the announcements, press conferences and all the other things waiting for me in the big apple.

It took about 40 minutes to get through it all and Tara just stands there. Slack jawed and wide eyed. "Okay." She finally says after a few minutes. "You win."

We both laugh.

"Seriously Sookie," she looks at me after our laughing subsides. "You are taking this all so well. Are you really okay, or are you taking something?" My Tara, always cutting through the bull and getting to the point.

"I think I am okay with it all." I stop and take a deep breath and let it out. "It is a lot. But Eric has so much confidence in me. He makes me believe I can do it all. I want him Tara, and to do that I have to be willing to live in his world."

Tara gives me a hug. "I am so happy for you Sook, no one deserves this more than you."

I hug her back. "I better get finished packing. The movers will be here soon."

I leave her and go to my room to finish up. I pull the rest of my things out of the closet and start packing for the few days we will be in Bon Temps. I have all my Christmas Presents being delivered to Bon Temps and all of Eric's families' presents being shipped to the loft. All but one, that is and Jason is taking care of that one for me personally.

I decide to leave all my new clothes on the rolling racks. Eric said that the movers will take them like that so no need to pack them. All my little trinkets and things from my years of college are now packed into one box. Another holds my papers, books and CD's. Still another box holds all of my dresser belongings. I look at the duffle bags on my bed. Eric is right, I do need some luggage. I will get that when we get to New York.

I place some of my new jewelry into my duffle and the rest is being sent to the loft with Eric's important items.

I look around. It seems like I am all set. My bedding is all bundled up to go back to Bon Temps. I have a small bag of laundry to do once we are there as well. OH my laptop! I forgot it at Eric's place. That's not like me. Why am I being forgetful today? And my stomach is queasy again. I am sure with graduation, the party and then the brunch yesterday; it must just all be catching up with me. I go out to grab another bottle of water. But my forgetfulness is bothering me. I am sure that Eric will make sure it gets into the car. I just need to calm down. The last few months have been a world wind. I need to focus.

I can feel him before I can see him walking down the hall to me. I have my back to the door and he comes in and put his arms around me pulling me toward him.

"Hey honey." I lean into him.

"I missed my princess." He kisses my hair. "You left a few things at my place so I brought them back to you." He pauses. "Your laptop is in the car." He smiles into my neck.

He reaches around with the two dresses and shoes. I am not sure what we are going to do while we are at Gran's so I lay the dress and suite with the Versace and the DKNY dress to take with me. I pack the shoes in their boxes and then into one of the duffle bags.

"Oh, I ordered you some luggage. It will be at Gran's in a few days." I swing around on him.

"What if I don't like it?" I tease. He comes up to me and wraps me in his arms. "Then we send it all back and you pick something you will like better."

"I am just teasing my love." I kiss him. "You have excellent taste. I am sure I will love it."

We move my bags out to the Car and I run through the bathroom grabbing the rest of my stuff.

We are all done and decide to wait on the couch. The movers will not be here for another few hours so we have some time. I smile at him thinking how we can spend that time. We can get into so much trouble in two ours. I giggle to myself.

Before he can ask me what I am giggling about. He is distracted by Tara walking out of her bedroom with the last load of items.

"Well, I guess that is it." She announces with Ms. Milly and JB right behind her. "I will see you later?" She says to me.

"Yup, we are going to leave soon after the movers leave. I will call you when we hit town." I hug her.

We say our goodbyes. I turn to close the door and my phone is ringing on the table so I run to answer it.

"Hello." I say and Eric comes up behind me and kisses me on the neck making me chuckle.

"Sook?" I hear from the other end. He sounds funny.

"Jason. Hey. You didn't call me last night." I say

"Well, Hoyt's mom left Gran at around 11 o'clock last night so I figured I would go check on her this morning, you know to take her wherever? I didn't want to wake her last night, but…." Jason trails off.

"Jason, what is it?" I ask. Okay, getting worried now.

"Sook,… Gran is gone." Jason sounds like he is crying.

"What?" I whisper.

"I came by an hour ago to check on her. Sookie she must have passed in her sleep. The coroner says she went sometime early this morning..." I hear the words but I don't understand them. Then I remember the dream I had early this morning. Tears flow before I can say another word.

Eric takes the phone from me without asking me anything. "Jason?" He says.

There is a long pause. "Yes, okay."

Pause.

"No driving will take too long. I will get the plane ready. We should be there within 2 hours."

Another long pause.

"Yes, that would be good. If he can be there by the time we arrive, that would be the best."

Another pause.

"You are right, she must have known."

Pause.

"I will tell her. You hang in there until we arrive."

Pause.

"I will Jason. See you soon."

I have heard his part but not Jason's. But before I can ask what is going on, Eric has taken out his phone and is making a call coming to sit next to me on the couch and wrapping his arm around me. I didn't even remember sitting down.

Whoever he is calling answered within two rings.

"Sophie."

Pause.

"Yes we did. You and Andre are staying in New Orleans for a few days yes?"

Pause.

"Okay, I need the plane ready within the hour. We need to get to Bon Temps quickly. The airport in Shreveport is the closest. We will fly into there."

Pause.

"No driving is to slow. Sookie just got word from her brother. Her Grandmother just passed sometime this morning. We need to get up there and assist him."

Pause.

"Yes I will tell her and I will let you know. Thank you, goodbye."

Eric makes one more phone call.

"Lance. Yes hello."

Pause.

"We have had a change in plans. I need you to come to the university and supervise the movers. Sookie and I need to get to Bon Temps right away."

Pause.

"They should be here this afternoon. I will email mine and Sookie's Addresses from the airport. I will also need my car picked up at the airport and taken up to New York."

Pause.

"Yes, well Sookie's Grandmother passed sometime this morning. We need to get up there as fast as we can."

He is pulling me up off the couch now. "Yes, I will tell her. I will call you from the air."

He hangs up and I look up at him. "What's going on?" I say between my tears.

"Sookie, Jason says that Gran must have gone early this morning. He also thinks she knew her time was coming." I look at him with a question as he navigates me toward the door. He waits to answer that question though. He takes my few things I have left by the door and leads me out to the car. We get in and we head on out.

"We are going to the airport, the flight is only 40 minutes from here and it is better than the 4 hour road trip. I know you want to get there as fast as you can." He grabs my hand as we get onto the highway. "Lance is going to come here and supervise the movers."

I look at him "Best laid plans..." I try to smile.

"That is why we make plans." He says as we pull off the highway. I never realized how close we were to the airport. "So we can change them if need be." He kisses my hand.

He winds the Lexus around to a private hanger where the plane is waiting.

A very nice looking woman comes to the car to greet us. "Mr. Northman, the plane is just about ready." She says.

"Thank you. Can you have our things brought on board? I need to attend to my fiancé?" He says helping me out of the car.

"Of Course. We should be ready to take off in 15 minutes." And she walks away.

I feel numb as we walk onto the plane. I can see the few scattered chairs, a couch, a table with several chairs but nothing is clicking right now. Eric leads me over to a couch and sits next to me.

"Eric, you said Gran must have known. Why?" I look at him.

He looks at me like his heart is breaking too. "Because my love," He brushes the hairs out of my face "she has most of her things packed away in boxes."

I look at him. I am so confused. "What?"

"Jason opened the closet, to get a robe for Gran. He said…" Eric pauses. "Sookie, all of her clothes and other things are in a box on the floor. The dresser is empty except for a few things and on top. Jason said there was a note on the dresser to contact Mr. Carlisle upon her...well, departure." Eric pulled me close to him.

The nice woman comes on board and tells us we are ready to take off. Eric and I take seats and she excuses herself to the front of the cabin.

I have never been on a plane before but I wasn't really thinking of anything but getting home right now. Home…it isn't home anymore.

I look out the window for a few minutes, rolling everything over in my head. When had she found out? How long had she known? Why wouldn't she have told me? I would have stayed, taken care of her. I wouldn't have minded. Eric would have understood. School could have waited. I just had so many questions and no one to get the answers from.

"Jason wanted me to tell you that he loves you very much." Eric kissed my temple. "Almost as much as I do."

As soon as we are in the air, Eric picks me up and brings us back to the couch, resting me on his lap. I leaned into him feeling safe and secure in his arms. I can feel his breathing and it is soothing me right now. I try to rest but I keep seeing that little girl on the front yard doing pirouettes and laughing at my Gran working in the garden. I shed silent tears for the whole now in my heart.

EPOV

Sookie is right. Best laid plans. I know what needs to be done. So, I spring into action. I need to get her to Bon Temps as quickly as possible. Calls need to be made. I have gotten the movers squared with Lance, a car will be waiting when we arrive in Shreveport and I have called Jason to let him know that we are on our way.

After our initial travel is taken care of, I turn my focus on Sookie. This is not going to be easy for her. She will need a lot of strength from me.

I think Sookie is trying to sleep but I know that probably would not be possible. I just hold her and stroke her hair.

After the pilot announces that we are landing. Sookie waits until we have come to a stop and rises without a word, looking around for her handbag. I hold it out to her and she smiles.

"Thank you." She whispers.

We walk out and down the stairs of the plane where the pilot is waiting to say goodbye.

When Sookie sees him, her back straightens slightly. "Thank you so much for getting us here so quickly." My Sookie smiles to the pilot.

He looks a bit in shock, but recovers quickly. I do believe he was told the nature of our rushed departure but I think what surprises him is Sookie's appreciation and mannerisms.

"Of Course Miss." He says bowing his head to her.

Then looking into her eyes he gives her a comforting smile. "I am so sorry for your loss."

She smiles again and walks by him. The pilot looks at me a bit confused.

"I thank you as well." I say and follow her.

There is a car waiting for us and the grounds crew is packing it with our things. I had requested a large SUV and they gave me a black Escalade. A little bigger than we need, but it will do.

We rush off to the house. I know Sookie will not be able to grasp the situation until we get there.

Less than a half hour later, I have her at the front porch of her Grandmother's house.

Jason and Mr. Carlisle are standing there waiting for us. I look around for any more cars. It appears that the police and coroner are gone.

I stop the car and go to help Sookie out.

SPOV

We pull up to the house and I see Jason and Mr. Carlisle standing there. I remember Eric saying something about Gran and a note and Mr. Carlisle. But it is a little hazy right now.

I walk up to the front steps and Jason comes to hug me. I can feel the tears of his silent cry on my shoulder. Jason has always acted like guy's guy, even though Gran and I knew the truth. He has the true heart of an artist and a poet.

He tries to recover but I can hear some sniffling. I don't think he can handle this very well.

I hold him for moment. I know I am going to need to be the strong one here. I give Jason a pat on the back as he composes himself. I turn to Mr. Carlisle. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Mr. Carlisle." I begin. "I am hoping you can shed some light on why we were asked to call you?"

"Yes my dear." He motions to the door for us all to go inside. "Why don't we go inside?"

Jason will not let go of my hand. Like he is a drowning man and I am his lifeline.

Eric appears at my other side and nods at me. We walk into the house. Eric's hand on the small of my back is giving me more strength right now than I could ever ask for. I will have to thank him for this later. But one look into his face tells me that I don't have to, he already knows.

We get settled in the living room and Mr. Carlisle opens his briefcase on the coffee table and then looks up at us all. "You Grandmother came to see me a few months ago. She had been told by her physician that her time was short and she should begin putting her affairs in order." He pauses, waiting for questions. When none come, he continues. "She asked me to settle the house, and write up her will. She had it already written so that didn't take very long. Everything seemed to be well considered." He pauses again.

"She also wished for me to contact the funeral parlor and make the appropriate arrangements so you would not be burden, Sookie." He looked at me.

"The Monday after Thanksgiving, she called and asked me to come out again. He handed me two letters and asked that I give them to you two before I discuss anything further." He hands one to me and one to Jason. Jason takes his and walks to the porch to read. I don't think he wants to risk the chance of crying again in front of people.

I take mine and open it. Before I start to read, I look at Eric. "I will be right back." He nods and I walk down the hall to Gran's room. I enter and go to sit in her big chair in the corner. I don't know why I did that, it just feels right to sit there. I take out the letter and begin to read

_My Dear Sweet Sookie,_

_If you are reading this, then my time has come and I have been taken home. I know you probably have many questions, and I am hoping that I can answer them here._

_First off, I learned of my limited time just after your term at school started. No, I didn't want to tell you for the reasons I know are floating in that beautiful head of yours. You would have put your life on hold and come home to take care of me. That is something I would have never let happen. I would never allow you to put your future on hold to take care of me. I knew when the doctor's told me that nothing was going to reverse my current situation that I would prepare for what is just a part of the natural process of like. I did not wish to prolong the inevitable. To my surprise, my doctor agreed._

_Sookie my sweet, I have had a very long and happy life. I have loved with my whole heart and thanks to your grandfather; I have felt what it is like to be loved unconditionally. My greatest treasure is you my Sookie. You have been a constant source of love, pride and encouragement to me always. I am blessed beyond measure to have you as a granddaughter._

_I don't want too many tears. To ask for none, would be cruel of me. You will cry, as will Jason. It is part of the mourning process. All I ask is that you do not wallow in yourself. My life is full and I am ready to go on. I am so happy that you have finally found someone who will love you the way you are meant to be loved. I hope you remember that and that your old Gran knew you would find your destined partner someday. You are more perfect together than you realize. In time you will see._

_Sookie, I have done everything I have ever wanted to do in my life. I have no regrets. I have no sadness in the choices I have made, even the ones that have brought me sorrow and pain over the years. They just changed my path at certain points in my life. But with the pain and suffering also came joy, love and happiness. A very wise person told me that we all have a destiny. When we ignore the path we are suppose to be on, fate has a way of pushing us onto it regardless of how much we struggle. But in the end, fate gets it way. I believe that. Listen to your destiny, Sookie. Struggling against it will only bring pain until you embrace it. _

_Remember the times we have had, but do not dwell on the past, my dear Sookie. That will keep you stuck. Use your past and mine to shape your future. Take your memories. Take what you have learned here. Take what I have taught you and move forward. You used to tell me that the house protects and grounds you. It isn't the house but your faith in what it stands for; Love, hope and safety. You have found that in Eric. Let him protect and ground you and you him._

_Know that I am ready to go home. I miss your father and your grandfather very much. Your grandfather is my everything. He always has been. When he left us, the only thing that kept me here was you and Jason. You two were my beacons of light in the darkness. You were my purpose for going on. _

_Now you are both safe and ready to lead your own lives and I am ready to go forward to the rest of mine. My goal achieved and my purpose met in both of you. You are my greatest achievement my little Sookie. Never forget that._

_Now you know Jason will need you. He always leaned on me more than I think he even realized. He needs your strength and your heart now. I know what others think of your brother, but I also know your heart and his. He loves you Sookie. More than you know. He feels you are his only link to your parents. He will hold onto that with both hands, I can feel it. Keep him close to your heart. His time is coming too, Sookie. He will need your help in embracing his destiny as well. Be good to one another. _

_I will always be in your heart my Dear one. You make all the Stackhouse women proud. Now a few last words of wisdom:_

_Do not let yesterday take up to much of today. Never get to old to dance in the rain. Follow a rainbow; you never know where it might lead you. Laugh as often as you can, it is contagious. Never allow others to dictate your self worth. Remember all of this and smile when you think of me. Smile because I have loved you, smile because I have had a wonderful life. Smile my darling because now I am going home to my one true love. _

_You are my greatest jewel and my beautiful shining star. Never doubt what you have inside of you, my dearest. You have the heart of an angel._

_With all my love dear one,_

_Gran._

I read the letter through again and then look up at the room. I close my eyes and breathe. It smells of her, roses and cinnamon. That is what she always smells like to me. Opening my eyes, I get up and go to the closet. Just like Eric said, Gran has cleaned everything up. I see several boxes with labels on each one telling us what she wants done with them.

Closing the closet door, I turn to her dresser. On it are several pictures and bottles of perfume. In the center is a small wooden box with a not card with my name on it. I open the box to see what is inside. Lying on a bed of blue silk is Gran's broach and her wedding hair combs. Underneath them is a note. I take it out and open it.

_This is you for your wedding day. I will be with you always, think of me and smile._

So I did what she asked. I smile.

Not long after, I come out of the room. I have a renewed purpose and understanding of not only my Gran but for what needs to be done. She was ready. She was willing and she had waited long enough to be back with the love of her life. Mine is now sitting patiently on the couch waiting for my return.

He had taken on his role as Host and gotten both him and Mr. Carlisle a drink while they wait.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting." I say with a smile. The both go to rise but I wave them back down.

"Mr. Carlisle I am sure there are things we need to know and things we need to go over?" I ask as I hear Jason come in from the porch.

His eyes were red and puffy. When he catches my eye, he tries to smile. This is a different smile. This is the one he only gives to Gran.

I reach for him and lead him back to the couch.

"Well," Mr. Carlisle begins. "Adele pretty much did everything. Her body will be taken to Resting Hours Funeral parlor in town later today. There really is no need for an autopsy. Her doctor came when he heard the news from the dispatch and confirmed that this was expected. She requested the funeral and service be right away. She told me that you both would need to get back to your lives and she didn't want days of mourning and sadness on her account." Mr. Carlisle looks at us. "Those were her exact words. Anyway, the funeral home is ready to do the service tomorrow afternoon because she had ordered everything in advance. Pastor Markenson has already been alerted and will call you later Sookie about the service. You will need to call friends and such for the service. The crypt in the cemetery next door is being prepared and will be ready by early tomorrow. Adele informed me she wanted to be buried in the family crypt. So I contacted the office on the way over here." He pauses again. "With that out of the way, we will need to read her Last Will. Would you like to go over it now, or wait until after the funeral?"

I looked at Jason who is pretty much spent but is holding it together. I look back to Mr. Carlisle. "Why don't we do it now, so that we don't have to bother with it tomorrow?" I know Jason is going to be a wreck tomorrow. Eric just presses his hand a little tighter on my waist. I look up at him and smile.

Mr. Carlisle pulls a document out of a folder and looks over it. "Well, it is pretty straight forward. The farmhouse is being left to Sookie. Jason it is Adele's wish that Sookie release her ownership on your parent's estate so you will have that. This way you both have a part of your history. Sookie, she wished to have the house stay in the family, but did put a waver in if you decided to sell it. She knew you were going to New York and didn't want to put any undue pressure on you. In fact, I have had an offer from a financial institution in Mendon brokering on behalf of a third party. They are offering a good bit of money for the property."

"I don't think I would ever sell, but thank you." I say.

"Well, let me email you the information just in case. Now, there is a little trust fund from your parent's death that Gran was holding on to for you. With investments and such it is a little bigger than when they passed on. It is a little over $150,000. It is to be split evenly between the two of you."

I hear Jason gasp. I had known about the trust, but Jason had not. In fact Gran had offered to give me part of mine when we were trying to figure out what to do about college. I wouldn't hear about it and told her that she should use it for herself considering she never thought of anything other than Jason and I for years. She wouldn't touch it either. So it sat in investments all this time.

I look up at Eric. He knows what I am asking before I do and nods. "Mr. Carlisle, what would I have to do to turn my share of that over to Jason?" I ask.

Jason's head whips around to look at me "Huh?"

"Jason honey, I have a real good job waiting for me in New York." I pat his hand. "You have taken care of Mom and Dad's place for years. You could use the money, yes?"

"But Sookie, that money is from Momma and Daddy. For us! I don't know why Gran never used it to help herself out when we were growing up, but there is no way I am taking it all." He shakes his head.

"Jason, you know why Gran didn't use it." I look at him until he looks into my eyes. "Jason, please, let me do this for you. Maybe you can take some art classes or build onto Momma and Daddy's house. Maybe go back to school. Jason, you stayed here and helped Gran when I went to school. Maybe this is fate's way of saying it is your turn?"

"Sookie, I didn't take care of her or you like I should have. I don't deserve one red cent of that money and we both know it. I have been a rotten…"

I cut him off. "Jason Stackhouse, you look at me right now." I wait. "I love you with all that I am. So did Gran. You are the best brother I could ever ask for. You know why?" He shakes his head. "Because you thought I hung the moon." I feel some tears, but I push them away. "You thought I was so special. You told me all the time that I could do anything if I put my mind to it. You helped me to become the woman I am today. You helped me to find Eric." I look to the man sitting beside me. "You are my biggest fan." I try to smile. "It is your turn to shine. Do this for me please?"

He looks at me for a long minute, like he is looking into the depth of my soul. Finally he nods his head.

I look over to Mr. Carlisle and nod.

"If that is what you wish." Mr. Carlisle says. "Jason I can add it to your existing account. Sookie, I can have the papers for you to sign tomorrow. There will be a few more papers for you two to sign as well. But we can do that all at once tomorrow."

I nod. Jason looks at me and whispers "thank you" I just squeeze his hand and smile.

"Well if you do not have any other questions, I will see you tomorrow." He looks down at his blackberry as it beeps an email.

"Sookie, the funeral parlor just emailed me. The service is planned for 3:30 and the procession will take place right after that. The Pastor will be calling you within the hour."

"Thank you Mr. Carlsile" I stand and shake his hand.

He holds my hand in his. "I am truly sorry for your lose."

I thank him and Eric shows him to the door.

I turn my attention to Jason still sitting in on the couch. "Jason, honey we need to make some phone calls. Are you up to it?" I go over to rub his back. He shakes his head no.

"Okay, hon give me your phone. I want to call Hoyt and then I will call Crystal to come over to collect you, okay?" He just nods in agreement and hands his phone over to me.

I motion for Eric to come out on the porch with me. As we walk out, I hand him the letter from Gran. He reads as I start to make phone calls.

EPOV

I hear her talking to Crystal who after listening to what Sookie has told her, says she is on her way. Then she calls Hoyt. I start to read the letter and begin to understand the change in Sookie. She is doing what Gran has asked of her. I know she is sad and the tears will probably spill later today or tomorrow. But I know that she is going to be okay. Her Gran saw to that.

I hear her on the phone, continuing to contact the many people in this town who know and love the Stackhouse family. She calls Sam at the Bar to let him know and if he could pass the word. She calls some of Gran's friends who say they will call a few other people. It is almost like a phone chain.

She hears the phone ringing in the house as she hangs up the cell and she goes to answer it.

Sookie was right... best laid plans...

Sookie spends the next several hours on the phone and I help out with answering the one in the house, or the cells, whichever she is not on at the time. I give out the information Sookie has written down for me and answering any questions I can.

Crystal has come and is sitting with Jason. Hoyt and his Mom have come over as well. Hoyt is sitting with Jason and Crystal while his mom is buzzing around trying to clean up a bit because she knows the house will be full tomorrow.

"Adele Stackhouse would not receive guests unless her house was presentable." Mrs. Fotenburry announces. I think she is trying to stay busy.

"Sookie honey." She says. "Do you want me to straighten up Adele's room?"

No, I will do it." She says and heads back to the back bedroom. I follow to help.

I walk in the room and she smiles at me. "Grab an end." She motions to the comforter.

We straighten it out and she pulls the pillows back on the bed.

"Love." I go to put my arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"I am sad Eric." She looks into my eyes. "But Gran was ready and I have to respect that. I am just sad because I am going to miss her. I am being rather selfish actually. I want her here to see me walk down the aisle and to meet our children some day. It is really selfish of me. She has been parted from her love for so long." She holds me close. "I can't imagine how she did it. I would go crazy if someone tried to keep me away from you."

This is the first time she has ever mentioned children. My heart leaps at the prospect.

"I know my love." I kiss the top of her head. "I am going to miss her too."

We stay there for a moment and then we hear someone shouting from the other room "SOOKIE!" They holler.

We walk out and we see Tara, Ms. Milly and JB coming into the house.

"Hey Tara." Sookie says smiling at her friend.

"Oh Sookie." That is all Tara gets out before she starts to cry. JB looks lost for what to do. Sookie runs over and just holds Tara and Ms. Milly rubs her back.

"Hush now, Hush." Sookie says. "It's alright. It is going to be fine." Sookie is rocking back and forth with Tara in her arms.

Sookie's phone rings again and she hands it to me to answer. "Hello" I say

"Eric. It's Amelia. How is Sookie holding up?" She asks

"Like our Sookie" I say.

"I hear crying." Amelia says with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Tara and JB just got here. That's Tara you hear."

"Oh, okay." Amelia says and asks what the plan is and what she can do.

"Sophie and Andre are flying up in the morning. If you, Victor and Bob want to join them, you are welcome. I believe the plane is leaving at 11 tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Eric, that is very kind of you." Amelia says

"You are family. She will want you here too. We will see you then."

"Good, tell Sookie to hold it together we will be there soon." And she hangs up.

I then take a moment to call Felipe. He has already left for New York but I know he will want to be told of the recent events. He lets me know what flight he will be on and I let him know that I will have a car waiting at the airport.

I call Sophie to let her know what is going on and then call for car services for everyone.

Sookie has enough to handle so when I see that figure at the door, I immediately go to stop him from coming in. There is no way he is getting anywhere near her right now.

BPOV

When I get to the Estate, I see too many cars over at Sookie's house. I left before Eric so there is no way they could have gotten here before me, unless they flew. Of Course that ass probably wanted to see if he could get Sookie into the mile high club. The scum would try anything to get in her pants. I wonder if he found the key to her chastity belt yet. I chuckle to myself.

I walk over to see what is going on. The door is open and I see several people milling around. Sookie is holding Tara who is crying. I have never been comfortable with crying. It makes me a little anxious.

Then I see the ass in question coming to the door. He opens the screen and walks out onto the porch.

"What do you want Compton?" Eric says nothing like his usually fake persona. This almost has a growl in it. Ahhh, the real Eric Northman is showing his ugly head, perfect. Let's see how far I can push the self-righteous Bastard.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"Sookie's Grandmother passed if you must know." He looks back into the house. "We got here as soon as we heard."

"Oh what, you just powered up the old jet and got her here in record time? Nice power move. But then again, you have always been able to work every situation to your advantage, haven't you?" I ask.

"Bill, can you be any more of an ASS?" Eric asks me. "The plane was in New Orleans. Sophie and Andre came down in it. It was the fastest way to get Sookie up here to be with Jason. But if I had to fly her on my back, I would have gotten her here."

"Oh well, what is Sookie going to do now?" I ask

"About what? Bill, she is burying her Grandmother tomorrow." Eric didn't get it.

"Eric, her grandmother was very old. Of course she died. Did Sookie think that she had special powers to allow her to live forever? Well Sookie does believe in Fairies so I guess anything is possible with that one. What I mean is once she takes care of her grandmother's estate. What then?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?" He asks. God can he be this dumb.

"Is she staying now, is she selling the place, what? I mean now she has a place to call her own. She could stay home now. No need to move. Or she could sell the place and make a killing." Why was this difficult for him to grasp?

"What is it to you?" Eric asks but doesn't wait for an answer. "Look she has a lot on her plate right now. Please do not bother her with these types of questions. She needs to concentrate on taking care of Gran's wishes."

I turn to leave. Yes I bet he doesn't want me talking to her now. She has a house of her own, for now. I bet that is a pretty nice thing to have. She would not have to be dependent on Northman. Maybe she will decide to stay here? I will need to talk to Sookie tomorrow.

"When is the funeral" I ask

"Tomorrow at 3:30 in town. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to Sookie." He doesn't wait for me to answer. He turns and walks back into the house.

Hmmm, this could be the break I have been looking for.

I step off the porch and return to the estate to set my new plan in action.

SPOV

Everyone has finally left for the evening and Eric just said something about getting our things out of the car.

My final call is to a restaurant outside of Reston that I know does events. I order some dishes for tomorrow and they assure me that they will be on time with the delivery once they hear what the reason for the order is. I know people will bring dishes. That is how southerners do things. Regardless of the situation, you never arrive at someone's home empty handed. And you never come to a wake or a funeral without a casserole. Regardless, I wanted to make sure we had enough. I stop for a moment. Fighting back the tears I know will come. I take a deep breath. I just need to get through the rest of today and tomorrow. Then I can fall apart. Jason had melted in a pile of goo. I need to take the reins and do this. I am not going to let Gran down. I'm just not.

I take a seat in the dining room. Now that everyone is called and preparations are made for tomorrow, I decide to make a list of things I will need to do.

-Packing Gran's Stuff – what was left

- Packing my stuff

- Deciding what to do with the house

- Eulogy (the Pastor called and said that he would say a few words but he wondered if I wanted to as well.)

I will elaborate on the list later, but right now, I need to concentrate on these things.

That is what I was on now. I am thinking of renting the house out. I will talk to Mr. Carlisle and Eric tomorrow about this. The house is too big to stay vacant. Someone could use it.

I will think on that tomorrow. Right now I need to concentrate on putting into words how I feel about my Gran.

I hear Eric enter the room. "What are you doing Love, you look like you are in pain."

He comes over and sits next to me placing his hand in mine.

"Trying to get some thoughts down for tomorrow." I say looking up at him.

"Sweetheart, you haven't eaten since breakfast. Why don't we go down to Merlotte's and get some food. You will think better on a full stomach." He rubs my hand taking it and kissing it and then my ring.

I smile at him. "Okay. Jason gone?"

"Yes, Crystal is with him and she promises not to let him out tonight. But it was funny; he didn't seem as close to Crystal as he was at Thanksgiving." He says.

"Maybe it is just the stress." I shrug. "But him staying in tonight, that is probably for the best." I say. Jason would have probably tied one on in his grief which would probably turn to anger, which would turn into a fight and a call at two in the morning to bail him out. Not a good plan. I like Crystal's better.

We leave and drive down to Merlotte's Bar and Grill.

"Was that Bill I heard earlier?" I ask as we pull into the parking lot.

"Yes, I told him what happen and asked him not to upset you." He says gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Hey." I reach for his hand. "You and me, right?"

"Forever my Sookie."

When we enter the Bar everyone is giving their condolences. I appreciate their kindness and it seems that most people are coming tomorrow. Sam is even closing the Bar for the afternoon. That is unheard of.

We are immediately seated in a corner booth and our waitress who is new comes to take our order. Eric orders a hamburger and I order a chicken sandwich. I am not sure if I can eat it, but I know I should at least try.

Sam walks over to give us a refill on our drinks. We are only drinking Sweet Tea. I didn't think alcohol is what we need tonight. At least I don't.

"Hey Sam." I look up at him. "You don't know anyone who is looking for a place to rent, do you?"

"You thinking of renting the house Sook?" He smiles at me.

"I am, do you know of anyone? I don't want to sell it. But I don't want it to stay vacant either."

"Well, I own a few duplexes and they are filled right now. I have a few people who are looking. What do you think you would charge?"

"Well," I pause thinking, "it is a furnished 4 bedroom house so I am not sure." I look at Eric. "What do you think?"

"I am not familiar with the real estate market down here. Sam would know better." He smiles at me.

Sam looks like he is thinking. "I would say $500.00 a month plus utilities. Sookie, if you want, I could manage it for you. I have other properties, so it would not be any trouble. I could collect the rent and make sure it stays the way you want it."

I look at Eric and he smile and nods. "That is great Sam. Thank you. I will talk to the Attorney tomorrow and we will set everything up."

"Sure thing Sook, I think I even know a family the house will be perfect for." He looks at Eric and raises his hand to shake. "You take good care of her for us now, you hear. She is one in a million."

"I will and thank you." Eric shakes his hand back.

We are finished our meal so we decide to just go home and sleep. It is almost 11:00 and I am exhausted. Saying goodbye to everyone, we leave to make our way home.

We get home and out of the car. I feel a cold chill on my spine but am not sure why. I think I see something in the woods, but when I turn, nothing is there. I guess it is my eyes playing tricks.

Once in the house, I grab my laptop to turn it on. I want to make a few notes about Gran and check my email. There is one from Mr. Carlisle indicating the offer he spoke about regarding the property. It is substantial but I could not sell this place no matter what they are offering. I send him back a reply that I am not interested in selling,

"Eric," He turns from his blackberry to look at me. "Do you think it is wise to sell this place?"

He puts his hand on my cheek. "NO, this is where you grew up. I will not tell you what to do with it. If you want to keep it and rent it, we will use the rent to pay the taxes and maintenance. If you wish to sell it, I will help you do that. Whatever you choose, I am fine with." He smiles at me. "But I know you and I know you will never sell. I love it here just as much as you do."

"Thank you." I say to him.

He tells me that our friends and his family will be here by 12:30 tomorrow and that Felipe will be flying down and will be here by noon.

I check a few other things. Tammy has written me that she has heard from Lance about what has happen and that she is available if anything is needed.

I look at the house and email her back, that I would let her know and thank you.

I start to try to write, but I decide that maybe I need to say this from my heart. I turn off the laptop and decide what I need is my Viking god.

I am so tired. "How about a bath?" I ask him

"That sounds perfect." He says.

We go upstairs and I get the bath ready. We climb in and I am immediately encased in his arms. He just holds me, kissing the top of my head once in awhile and rubbing my arms. This is exactly what I need and he knows it. I feel safe, I feel loved, I feel home. "Thank you." I say into his neck."

"Thank you for letting me be here for you." He says holding me tighter.

We wash up and dry off. We climb into bed naked and I snuggle back to him. I need to feel him as much as possible tonight. He doesn't say a word but holds me tight and I feel the tears coming. I have held them back long enough. This is where I can let my guard down. Eric will protect me.

I can feel them building in my eyes and I just let them fall. I drift off to sleep crying for my past, in my futures arms and hearing him whisper how much he loves me.

TBC...

A/N so how do you think Sookie is handling this new turn of events? Thank you for reading and the wonderful reviews!


	18. Chapter 17 Saying Goodbye

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

**A/N*** This has been revised as of 6/19/2010. New storylines and modifications have been made to this story. Thank you so much for re-reading it.**

Thank you for giving the new revisions a shot….

Without further ado – on with the show….

Chapter 17 - Saying Goodbye

EPOV

I know she has to be strong. I know she has to take the reins. Jason isn't going to be able to do it. If she couldn't, then I would. But, I know she is going to step up to the challenge, just as she always does. I saw in her face when she got out of the car, to meet Jason and Mr. Carlisle on the porch that she would need my strength, but she was going to handle it.

I also knew she was going to need to break down. So when she did, I just held her. I had never loved her so much than right then. She held onto me and cried. She let out the tears and the sadness and I held her. I am so proud of her. I want to tell her everything I am feeling. But all I tell her is that I love her, over and over again until she falls asleep. For the first time in our relationship, I feel like she needs me as much as I need her. She is my world and I would be lost without her. But Sookie is so strong and independent. I know for a fact that with or without me, she would meet every obstacle and achieve every goal. Me, on the other hand couldn't even make a definite decision about my life until I found her. Before her, I was willing to go through the motions of being at _Sophie_ and fulfilling my obligations. Once I had her by my side, I wanted my life to begin and knew I could do anything with her doing with me.

I drift off holding the love of my life and knowing she will be okay. We are in this together. And together, we can do anything.

I wake before her and she looks so peaceful, I don't want to disturb her, yet. As I knew last night she needed to be held, I know what she needs this morning. I get out of bed as quietly as I can and go downstairs to start the preparation, smiling the whole way. She is always so sure, so in control, always taking care of the lot of us. Well, now I can do something for her and I am going to make the most of it.

SPOV

_Sing…sing a song…make it simpa to wast ya whole wife wong. _

_Don't worry dat in not good enough fa anyone else to hea_

_Just sing….sing a song!_

"_That is very good my darling girl." Gran says to me. She is standing next to my father. I must have been about 3 at the time._

_I look to see the little girl on the front porch in a white eyelet dress. Smiling from ear to ear._

"_I always liked that song." I say looking at the scene before me. _

"_As did I." My Father says to me._

_I look over to him. "I miss you Daddy." I say. _

_Then I look at Gran. "What am I going to do now? How am I ever going to get through things without either of you?"_

_I sit on the porch swing and put my head in my hands. I can sense them sit down on either side of me. _

"_My darling baby girl, you will have a wonderful life." My father says. "I could not be more proud of who you have become." He says._

"_Baby," Gran looks at me. "You used to sing or hum whenever you needed to do something, do you remember?" She asks._

_I look at the girl skipping and dancing around the yard chasing butterflies and singing. I nod my head._

"_Well, life is what you make of it. Just be happy." Daddy says. "I love you, be happy." _

_He kisses my head and walks into the house, leaving me with Gran._

"_How can I do this without you?" I look at her._

"_Sweet girl, children are suppose to grow up and leave their parents. It is a part of life. Just like you let go of your Daddy's hand to walk. Or asked me to let go of the back of your bicycle the first time."_

_I look up and the scene has changed. Now Gran is holding onto the back of my first two-wheeler as I am trying to learn how to ride. Jason is buzzing around us waiting for me to learn. He is doing wheelies and trying to show off. _

"_Now, Gran." The seven year old me says. _

"_Are you sure?" Gran says._

"_I'm sure. Let go." I see my face. _

_As soon as she lets go I start humming, "sing, sing a song…."_

_I look back to the woman seated beside me. "But I fell." _

_I point out to the yard where I am getting up and looking at Gran._

"_Yes, and you dusted yourself off and got back on." She smiles at me._

_I sigh._

"_Sookie," she says. "Life is always going to have bumps. You are going to fall from time to time. The key is to get up and dust yourself off and try again." She holds my hand. "You have a beautiful man to share your life with. You have a great future. Live it. Sing through the tough times and hum through the trying times. If either of you fall, be there to pick each other up." She points to the girl on the bike. "You can master anything, once you set your mind to it."_

_I smile watching the girl on the bike zoom around the yard singing and laughing._

"_You need to look to yourself and to your soul mate for comfort now. Trust in both of you to pick you up when you fall." _

_She kisses my forehead and gets up to walk away. "Live your life, my beautiful daughter, experience what you can, love as much as you can, pick yourself up as many times as you need to and most importantly laugh and sing." _

_I can see her but she is fading as she walks away._

"_Goodbye Gran, I love you." _

I wake to the smell of coffee and reach for my beloved. He isn't here. I roll over and smell his pillow. It smells just like him. I lay there thinking of the last 24 hours and how surreal it all has been. How am I going to get on without Gran? She has been my all, my rock, my protector, my strength. Then I remember the dream I had yesterday, this morning and my letter. She told me how, 'Eric'. He has been such a rock for me. I am so happy he is here. I wouldn't have gotten through the night without him.

I look up at the ceiling and think of what the day will bring. I need to be brave. Brave for Jason, our friends and most importantly, Gran. She wants me to think of her and smile. She wants us to remember her and how she lived her life. I couldn't help it, thinking of Gran's spirit, I smile. What can I say; I always did what I was told.

At that moment my Viking god walks through the door carrying a try.

He smiles at me. "Thought you might like some breakfast."

I don't think I ever saw anything sexier than Eric Northman in silk lounger bottoms wielding a tray full of muffins, coffee, juice and fruit.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I ask him.

"Not in the last few hours." He smiles climbing on the bed with the tray.

"You have a busy day. A lot of people are going to be looking to you for their queues. I know Jason is going to be leaning on you something fierce. I want to take a moment for you to take a breath and regroup."

He pours the coffee and hands me a cup. "Sweetheart, with you I can handle this, I can." I say. "And thank you for being so sweet." I kiss him very hard on the lips.

He puts his hand in my hair and the other on my jaw line. I nibble on his lower lip and he growls at me. "Sookie, if you keep that up, we are going to be skipping breakfast."

He is right. I know this isn't the time to start anything. We have the funeral to get ready for. I just would have liked to have locked us away for the day and never let the world in. But I know that can't be the case. I pout a little.

Eric laughs. "Would it help if I told you I want you just as much?" He rubs his hand across my bottom lip.

"I love you." I say and snuggle into his chest.

He wraps his arms around me and holds us together. We sit and feed each other for what feels like forever. It is just about 10:30 and people would be arriving soon. I throw on some clothes and run downstairs while Eric takes his turn in the shower.

I straighten up a bit and clean up the dishes from breakfast. When all is done, I go back upstairs to do my own round in the shower. Eric is in the bedroom getting dressed.

I walk into the bedroom and Eric has just pulled on his boxer briefs. I stop and stare at his magnificent bottom. Just verification on why it is my favorite part of his body.

He turns and smiles at me "You like what you see?" He smirks.

"Ummm hmmm" I say, nodding my head yes.

He reaches for me and pulls me close to him. I wrap my arms around his bare chest and rub gently. He starts rubbing his hands across my waistline and then up the back of my shirt, rubbing my back as I rub his. He lays a gentle kiss on my lips that melts me on the spot. We stay like that for a few minutes, just being with each other. It is like he is recharging me with his love. It feels wonderful.

When we finally release our kiss, I sigh. "I couldn't do this without you." I look up at him.

He pulls me closer. "I am here for whatever you need." He whispers into my hair hugging me still closer. "We will get through today and we will worry about the rest tomorrow." I nod my acknowledgement with tears in my eyes.

He releases me and goes to grab his shirt and suit. I look at him with a question in my eyes. He answers my silent question. "I brought the suit and a few shirts. I didn't know if we would head out to Shreveport one night." He shrugs.

I smile at him and decide I need to get in the shower. If I watch him dress, I may feel the need to undress him and right now, I need to focus on the next few hours. I will think about that later. I run down the hall and jump in the shower.

I am spending longer than I would have normally this morning, letting the hot water rush over my shoulders. The beating of it feeling so good against my sore and stressed shoulders. I just stand under the spray, letting the water relax me and think about the letter. Gran has told me her wishes. I know that. Doesn't mean I am not going to miss her. It doesn't mean that I don't want her here with me.

I think about what I said to Eric last night. I guess I am being selfish I want Gran with us. I want her to be with me on my wedding day. Helping me into my dress and fussing with my hair. When I thought of my special day, I always thought of Gran. Not my mother. I loved my mother, but Gran was my constant and she is who I saw on that day.

Or the birth of my first child, holding the little bundle warm and safe, cooing the whole time. Sitting with me the first time I try to nurse. Or staying up with me the first night he is colic. Or holding my hand on his first day of school and I am crying that my baby is not a baby anymore. And then I realize something. All these thoughts are about me. What I want, what I need. Not what Gran wants or needs. It isn't like she was immortal, that she would live forever. In my heart, I knew that having her with me forever was a silly girls dream. I know now, that yes my sadness is not only for the loss of my Gran but the loss of having her with me at all my milestones. And yes, in some way, that is very selfish of me.

I sigh and wipe my face. Wiping away the tears I didn't know I was shedding. That wonderful woman has raised Jason and me. We never had much, but we always had a lot of love. She gave us the wisdom of her years and experiences. She taught us about honor, love, compassion, understanding, tolerance and self-respect. She went without so that we could have what we needed. She had done this without reservation. And now, I am selfishly wishing for more.

"Thank you for everything Gran, I love you." I whisper. "And I will miss you." I let my face feel the water rush over it and let the tears fall down the drain.

I turn off the water and head to my room to change. I put my hair up in a french twist and did my make up lightly. I decide to wear my graduation dress. I think Gran would have liked the vintage look of it. She may not have known the designer, but she would have appreciated the style and cut. I put on my ankle strap pumps, and I decide to wear the princess diamond platinum necklace and earrings since the shoes and belt where both silver.

I hear murmurs from downstairs and know someone must have arrived. I look in the mirror one more time. "You can do this Sook," I say to myself. "You know you can".

I turn away from the little girl in the mirror and walk down the stairs as the lady of the house.

EPOV

It took everything I had not to lay her on the bed and make love to her. I want to wash all the pain away and replace it with a wave of ecstasy. But that is not what she needs right now. She needs strength and love, to be held and feel safe. So that is what I am going to be for her. We will get through this and we will work on tomorrow, tomorrow. I told her as much.

She left to go to the shower. I dress, pull my hair back and look in the mirror. I smile to myself. I guess the hair is going to go soon. As much as I like it and I know Sookie likes it, I will need to act the part of the position Sookie and I are going to be taking. The hair will need to go.

I will think about this tomorrow. Right now there are more pressing issues to deal with. I take one more look at myself and go downstairs to check email.

Since Sookie's laptop is already hooked up, I use hers. There is nothing of importance to take care of today. A few items we would need to look at once we get to New York, a few engagements and invitations awaiting us. But nothing that needs to be addressed today.

Mr. Vincent has written that he would have the information to Sookie on the expansion and renovations but the 30th. Lance emails to say that the trucks are in route and that Clara would be at the Loft to accept delivery as scheduled. He also got in contact with Tammy to alert her to the situation and that she would email Ms. Stackhouse to see if anything is needed.

I check on delivery of Sookie's Christmas present and send an email to Clara to make sure she knows that our departure from Bon Temps is tentative at this point.

I want to do something else special for our friends. The next week will prove to be hard on Sookie and in extension, Tara and Amelia. I know that Phantom of the Opera is reopening on Broadway on the 5th of January so I email Lance to see if he can get a group of tickets for opening night. I need at least 10 if we can swing it. I inform him that would like a box or first mezzanine. I am sure Sookie has never seen the show and I know she will love it. I know I am putting Lance through his paces and so far he is coming up like roses. I shut down the computer and the doorbell rings so I go to answer it.

"Hello Felipe," smiling at my best friend. "Good Flight?"

"Very." He answers coming in and shaking my hand. "How is your Southern Belle today?"

"Sookie is being her exquisite self." I say shaking my head. "That woman never ceases to amaze me." I turn my gaze to the stairs, hearing the water turn off. I smile and look back at Felipe.

"How is Jason?" Felipe follows me into the living room "or do I already know?"

"Jason fell apart." I say in a low voice. "I am not surprised, but Sookie has picked up the reins."

"Not surprising on either point." Felipe sighs. "There is more to Jason than his rustic layer. I know how he feels about Sookie and Gran. I think he will be lost without them, if you ask me. He is already so confused. This is going to be very hard on him." Felipe has a look that seems familiar. "So what still needs to be done?"

"The food should be here soon." I say. "As well as the rest of our little family." I look at him for a moment. "Felipe, how do you know so much about Jason?"

He smiles at me. "He and I had a long talk Thanksgiving night. JB and Bob let him know that you and I have been friends for a very long time. He had a few questions for me about you." He laughs. "He is a very good big brother. Then he was talking about Sookie and Gran. He said that as long as Gran was close, he didn't miss Sookie as much. I think you may want to keep an eye on him. I have a few feelings about Jason Stackhouse. He may need you two more than you realize."

That stops me for a moment. Felipe knows more than he is saying. But knowing him the way I do, I think he is waiting for us to be told by the source.

He looks at me. "Not my place. He will talk to you or to Sookie when he is ready."

I change the subject to something that is itching at me. "Where were you when I called you yesterday?" I asked "It sounded busy."

"Picking Robert up from Penn Station." He says kind of looking down.

Robert Patten was Felipe's lover since college. They both live in NYC and have been together since before graduation. This is the first time he has talked about him since he came to LSU to teach. I assume that his departure from the city had more to do with Robert than with wanting to give back to LSU. But I figured, Felipe would let me know when he was ready.

"I see," I look at him. "You haven't spoken about him much."

"We had a bit of a falling out." He says. "But we are trying to work things out. He moved out of my place right before I went to LSU." Felipe had taken over his parents Central Park West Apartment since they decided to move to Arizona two years ago. "He found a place in the East Village. We are taking it slow."

Robert was a nice enough guy. He is an interior designer and a damn good one. I wonder how Felipe would feel if we used him to change the offices? I will need to think on that.

Before we can discuss anything else, I hear a car pull up the drive and a glance out the window. The car pulls up and I see by the sign on the side that the food is here. I open the door to two young girls. We help them with the dishes and walk the food into the kitchen and I try to find room for everything in the refrigerator. We thank the girls and they leave.

We here another car pulling up and know that the family is here.

SPOV

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, it took me a minute to take it all in.

The guys are in the living room, moving some furniture around to make a little more room. They had already taken care of the dining room and made it look twice as big. When they see me they all stop.

"Felipe." I smile and give him a hug. "Oh thank you for coming. I know you just left..." He places a finger on my lips.

"I would be here in a heartbeat, my sweet girl." He hugs me and kisses my forehead. "That Gran of yours is a very special woman. I am honored to have been in her presence."

I take his hands in mine. "Thank you."

Bob and Victor wait their turn and hug me as well. "Anything you need?" Victor asks.

I looked around. "You have already done it." And I smile, they know what I mean.

I feel Eric's arms around my waist as he kisses my neck. "You look beautiful, my princess."

"You look pretty good yourself." I smile.

I can hear sounds from the kitchen so I walk on back. Amelia and Sophie are moving around the kitchen like they have been in there for hours. Pam is flitting back and forth moving things around and setting everything just so. Andre is sitting on the stool. I just stand there, leaning against the door way looking at them. Gran was right. I have made myself a family. I smile a little. For some reason I feel very warm inside.

"Sook," Amelia says. Realizing I am there. "Oh honey, we brought some stuff to make for after." She is hugging me so tight. "Is there anything you need?"

"I think we are good," I say.

Sophie takes hold of me when Amelia finally let's go. "Oh our precious Belle," She says. "I am so sorry, My Sweet." She kisses my cheeks.

"We are here for you my dear." Andre gets off the stool and walks toward me. "For whatever you need." And he too hugs me.

Pam just comes over and hugs me without a word.

I thank everyone holding back the tears. I am so overwhelmed with the love in this house right now. No longer am I the pitiful little Sookie, who lost her family. I am Sookie Stackhouse, fiancé to one of the richest men in New York City, with a house full of family, love and hope. I can't help to think of the dream. Gran was right again.

We work in the kitchen for a better part of an hour. JB, Ms. Milly and Tara show up not long before we need to leave.

After a little discussion, it is decided that Victor will go with JB and Tara. The rest will go in the rental car. We all climb in and head out.

We drive pretty much in silence except for when I tell Eric the address so he can put it in the GPS. He finds the place in no time. Considering it is only 1 of 2 churches in Bon Temps, it is really hard to miss. We are a bit early. I wanted to talk to the pastor before the service begins. Eric parks the car and we all file out to go up the steps to the First Light Church of Bon Temps. It always made me wonder when a church was named "First" did they really expect a second?

To My surprise, Jason and Crystal were already inside. He walks over and hugs me, crying a little. He shook Eric's hands and we made introductions for Sophie and Andre. Jason nodded, almost in a daze. Crystal had to actually guide him to where we would be sitting.

"Sookie my dear" The pastor grabs my hand. "It is so nice to see you but I wish it was under better circumstances." He smiles. "Everything has been done to your Grandmother's requests. I am assuming you will speak, yes?

"Yes, I am planning on it." I say with a shrug.

"Good. Jason requested to say a few words as well, so I will call you up and then your brother."

"Thank you, sir." I smile at him. I look at Eric and he puts his hand on my back and leads me to the front pew. Jason and Crystal are already there. The rest of our family piles in behind us. Jason looks back to smile at everyone. Felipe leans over and whispers something to Jason. He looks at him, nods and smiles. I have no idea what that is all about but I will think about it later. Right now, I look forward and see the white casket sitting in front of me. It makes me sad to think that Gran had picked it out herself.

Before long, the church is filling up. People are coming to give their respects to Jason and me. I am also busy introducing Eric to everyone. But, I am sure most of these people would be back to the house later to do proper introductions of everyone.

We quiet down when the Pastor gets up to speak. He speaks about the woman Adele Stackhouse was. He has known her for many years. He speaks of her generosity and kindness to all around her. Her tolerance and zest for life. The kind words she had for all and the friendly smile she shared with friends and strangers alike.

I am trying to listen when Sophie taps me on the shoulder. I look to her and as I turn I get my first real glimpse of the crowd. It looks like the whole Town of Bon Temps is here. It is standing room only.

Sophie looks at me and kisses on the cheek and whispers, "You Grandmother was a very rich woman." I smile knowing exactly what she means.

"Now, Adele's granddaughter, Sookie would like to say a few words." The Pastor motions for me to come up front.

I look out into the crowd when I reach the pulpit. I see many faces of people who have known my Gran for years. But my eyes keep focusing back on my little family, sitting in the first two pews.

I begin by looking at the casket and then back out to the crowd. "I sat down last night to right some thoughts down for this. I was having trouble putting everything into words that this woman has meant to me. Since I am a writer, you could say I was a little embarrassed at that." I smile and I hear a few chuckles

"When I was a little girl, Gran was ALL to me, mother, father, grandmother, friend, confidant, and teacher. Her love and faith in me, kept me grounded. She believed in me no matter what. Adele Stackhouse could do many things and loved to do and learn more every day. She was a very passionate person, with a thirst for life that I had never seen before. She made everything special, no matter what it was. If it was worth doing, Gran would do it with gusto. She loved her husband with all the fire and magic you can have for another person. He, in turn, loved her the same. She was pure of spirit even knowing the horror and tragedy that comes from living a long life. She was also a fierce friend. Anyone who could call her friend, knew her friendship was for life."

I pause and then continue. "My Gran taught me many things. She taught me pride and respect for my heritage that one should not forget. She taught me that being a lady _never_ goes out of style. She taught me the grace, manners and poise can probably see you through any situation. She taught me to follow my heart no matter where it took me. Because I would always know that she was waiting for me. She also taught me how to smile. Adele always had a smile on her face. It lit her up like a Christmas tree. She smiled with her whole body. I will miss that smile..." I take a deep breath to steady myself.

"I was very sad when I heard of my Grandmother's passing. I was scared and hurt. She was supposed to be there for me, always. I felt sorry for the things I would never be able to share with her. I felt sorry for the times that I had wasted when she was here. I was sad that I would never hear her words of wisdom again." I look out and sigh. "And then I thought about it. She is with me. In all that she was and all that she taught me." I pause again.

"Gran left me a letter. She said a lot of things to me but one thing stands out and made me think. She wanted me to think of her and smile. So Gran," I turn and look at the coffin, "Thank you for being my everything. Thank you for your faith and love. Thank you for being what we needed, when we needed it. Thank you for teaching me what love feels like so I would know it when I found it." I look at Eric who has tears in his eyes. "But most of all, I thank you for being my roots, my rock and my spring board so I could learn how to fly. Knowing always, you would be there to catch me if I fell. Or to dust me off so I could try again. Thank you for your laughter and your heart. Gran from now on, when I think of you, I will smile."

I walk down and kiss the top of the coffin and whisper, "You were always my Southern Belle too." I return to my seat between Eric and Jason. Eric put his arm around me and Jason squeezes my hand.

The Pastor motions for Jason to come up. He kisses my temple and walks to take the place that I just vacated.

When he gets to the pulpit, He begins to speak. "I don't have the gift my sister has with words. I find my words in songs." Jason picks up his guitar. "Gran gave me this guitar when I was 15. Like Sookie, Gran was my everything too. She saw through my act, most of the time. She loved me with her entire heart. She loved me and knew me when I didn't know myself. Like Sookie, she was always my ground and my rock." He puts the guitar on and looks out and then at me.

"I would like to play you a song that she used to sing for us as kids. It always made me feel loved and safe just hearing her hum it"

Jason starts to play and I could not believe what I am hearing:

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. _

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
I don't care, I got ways. _

_No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there. _

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around... _

_Not to worry, not to worry  
I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb.  
I can do it. Put me to it. Show me somethin - I can overcome.  
Not to worry, ma'am. _

_Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to,  
I would never hide a thing from you,  
Like some..._

_No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there. _

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around.._

_Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, darling  
Not while I'm around. _

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around..._

When he finishes, I don't think there is a dry eye in the church. Jason walks over to the Coffin and whispers something and kisses it. When he comes back he is crying again. He sits down beside me and leans his head on my shoulder. I just brush his face with my hand.

The Pastor announces that we are going to head to the cemetery. Hoyt, Eric, Bob, Victor and Felipe all stand up to present themselves as pole bearers. I wasn't sure who asked them and Eric whispers. "Jason."

JB is trying to keep Tara calm. She is not handling this very well.

They walk out with Gran and we file in behind them. They glide her into the hearse and we quickly start the procession of cars behind her. The car ride to the cemetery is a lot slower than the ride to the church. This is done out of respect. When we finally arrive, we walk over to the family crypt while the cemetery keepers assist with Gran. The single roses I ordered are in several buckets around the chairs.

The Pastor begins by saying a few more words as we sit there saying goodbye to Gran. With a head nod from Pastor, I walk up with my rose and place it at the entrance to the crypt, touch the coffin and step to the side. Eric follows me. Then Jason and Crystal and our little family is next. Once the immediate family is done, the hordes of people who I could see were surrounding the crypt in a horseshoe pattern come up to pay their respects.

Once each one of them are done, they would turn to Jason or I to wish us well, say they are sorry or some just hug us. I am careful to invite everyone back to our house afterwards. Eric's hand stays steadfast on my lower back sending me nothing but strength and calm. Knowing he is beside me makes me stand just a little straighter. Only one face in the crowd looks out of place. That one being Mr. William Compton. He looks, well almost bored. I am so not looking forward to this. Eric catches the focus of my gaze and tightens his grip on my back.

"You and me hon," I whisper and kiss his cheek.

He leans into me and kisses my temple. "Forever."

I watch as Bill slithers his way to the crypt. "Sookie, my deepest sympathies," Bill says.

"Thank you for coming" That is all I say to this man. No nice words (I couldn't think of any), no invitations (I couldn't bring myself to do it.) He nods to me and then to Eric and walks away.

We take our leave and head back to the house. Eric does not let go, and I don't want him too.

EPOV

There are people everywhere, inside and out. And talk about food. There is more food than we can eat in a week. Pam is moving around making sure everyone has what they need. She has been trained in the art of social gatherings and doing what she can for Sookie. I am very proud of my sister. She is not one for over emotions but she is showing her feelings and I think Sookie knows it. The look in her eyes tells me all I need to know. She is hurting for Sookie. She already considers her a sister.

Sookie and I walk around thanking people and talking about Gran. Everyone seems to have a story to tell about her.

"Hey Sook," Tara says from across the room, "you remember when you Gran caught us all skinny dipping." She laughs.

"Yeah, I remember but we didn't have a pond to dip in to." She starts to laugh and I can see Jason perk up a little.

Tara continues looking at all around her. "We had to have been about 6 at the time. Jason and Hoyt were 8. We decided we were going to go up to the lake and skinny dip. Some of the bigger kids on the bus were talking about it, so we thought it would be fun. So, we strip down to our skivvies and start to take the walk up to the lake. We hadn't gotten far when we quickly lost interest. So we started running through the low brush, still in our skivvies. We were gone the better part of the afternoon. When we got back Gran was hopping mad. Then when we told her what we were trying to do she laughed at us. Not a fun laugh, more like "you fool" laugh. The biggest laugh came the next day when we all had head to toe poison ivy. So much for our half baked ideas."

"You skinny dip?" I say to Sookie with a raised eyebrow.

"Only with a tall, blond Viking men." She smiles at me.

Viking? That is the first time she has called me that.

Jason comes over to Sookie and leads her over to the piano. "Play for us, Sook, play for Gran."

She smiles at him, "Raise me up?" She asks and he nods. "Only if you sing..."

He nods again.

She sits and starts to play a beautiful song and Jason starts to sing.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be. _

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be. _

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity. _

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be. _

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

Sophie and Andre are being as gracious as ever_. _ Talking and assisting where they can.

I see Sookie at the piano. She keeps smiling when Jason is singing. This is his way to grieve and she is giving it to him. When they are done, everyone applauds, again with tears in their eyes and Sookie hugs Jason

"I will always be with you." She says to him.

Before we know it, it is very late in the evening and people are taking their leave. Jason and Crystal come to say goodbye.

"I will be over in the morning to help,... well you know to help." He kisses his sisters cheek.

"Thank you Jason, but if it is too much, we can handle it." Sookie smiles at her big brother who she takes again into her arms and sooths.

"Mr. Carlisle was not able to stay today but said he will be back tomorrow for all the paperwork." She says to Jason. He also suggested that once the account is setup for the rental of the house, we should have our financial manager take care of the funds.

When he suggested this Sookie looked at me and I answer without the question. "I will call Matthew in the morning."

"Thank you honey." She gives me a kiss.

She also informs him that she would like to make some improvements to the house with a few new things for the tenants, and asks him to make the funds available."

"Absolutely." He smiles at her, "and by the way, I know you will have dozens of attorneys in New York, but if you ever need anything, I will be here. You have been a sheer delight to work with." He takes her hand and kisses. Nods to me and takes his leave.

Sophie, Andre and Pam are flying back to New York tonight. So, they say their goodbyes.

"We will see you soon my lovelies." Sophie says. "You let us know when you will be arriving, yes?

"I think we will be still on plan." My Sookie says.

"Sweetheart?" I was unsure she would want to leave just yet.

"I think that is for the best Eric." She smiles at me.

They leave.

Amelia, Bob are staying here tonight as well as Victor and Felipe. The little room has a trundle bed, so they should be good.

I am walking around trying to help Sookie clean up a bit. She looks over and smiles at me.

SPOV

How would I have ever gotten through this day without him? He is my rock, my world, my home. I smile to myself. When Sophie says that we should let her know when we are arriving, I see no reason to change plans. All will be done here and our lives will need to keep moving forward. At least I hope I am making the right decision.

"Sook." Sam walks up to me. "I think I have found you a tenant." He says with a smile.

"Who are they?"

"They are a really nice family that was displaced by Katrina. They have 3 kinds and a dog." He looks around. "They were staying in Bon Temps since the hurricane and have decided to stay permanently. But the apartment they are in is way too small for them and there aren't many houses in the area for renting. The husband just got a job on a construction crew out of Shreveport and they really want to stay in town, good schools and such. They are very eager to see the place and to see if you will let them rent."

I think about it for a moment. A young family, yes, that is exactly what this house needs. Gran would be pleased with little ones running around.

"I will need to clean up and move some things around." I look at Eric who is listening intently. "I need to get new furniture for Gran's room, so how about the day after next?"

"I will call them tomorrow morning. Sook, I think this is going to work out fine."

Everything seems to be working out. Gran did make this easy for us. For that I am grateful. There are a million things still to do, but I will think about them tomorrow. Right now I want to be alone with my man.

"Ready to call it a day?" He asks. I nod my head yes.

Everyone is settling in just as they did for Thanksgiving. Boy that feels like a lifetime ago.

The house is feeling different though. I cannot explain it. But maybe Gran was right. My home is with Eric now. In his arms, I knew I truly felt safe. It made me smile again. Gran was a very wise woman. I understand what Sophie had said in the Church. Adele Stackhouse was a very rich woman. Rich in what counted. I could have felt a hundred emotions at that moment, what I feel is pride.

Eric comes back to our room. All cleaned up and in his silk lounger pants. They are very sexy. I kiss him, grab some things out of my bag and head to the bathroom. I want to feel sexy for him tonight too.

EPOV

She seems like she is deep in thought when I return to the bedroom. This day has been an emotional rollercoaster for her and I know it. She is going to need some comfort tonight, some emotional recharge. I understand this and am ready for any emotion she flows with.

This is the last thought that came through my head when I see her in the doorway. Okay, I was not expecting that emotion. She is wearing her black lacy gown, hair down and looking like a Greek goddess. I can see the smile on her face as she walks over to me.

Kissing Sookie is like riding the wind. It is heaven. She starts to rub her hands up and down my sides and then lets them rest on my waist. I could feel her want and see it in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I ask. I would have been willing to hold her all night long.

She just nods her head and smiles.

SPOV

I need to feel him. I need his warmth. I need to feel his love. I need to be home. "Are you sure?" He asks me. I nod my head yes.

He lifts me up and carries me to the bed and crawls up beside me. He gently touches my face. "Beautiful," he says and starts to kiss down my jaw to my breasts pulling the straps of my gown with him, exposing my already hard nipples. He lets out a small moan and begins to give them the attention they deserve. It feels so good.

He starts kissing down my body and pulling my gown down with him. I can feel his smile on my stomach when he realizes I am commando. He proceeds with his ministration, kissing me lower and lower. When he brushes up against my core, he groans. I am so wet and he knows it. He places two fingers into me stroking and stretching.

"Baby, I need you now." I say almost breathlessly.

He returns to my lips, shedding his pants along the way.

Positioning himself at my entrance and looking right into my eyes. He pushes all the way in with one stroke. Looks to me like someone else is in need of some connection too.

We move slowly and purposefully. He is so deep. I can't believe the sensations running all through my body. It is like an electric current flowing from him to me.

Moving in and out of me completely, letting me feel the full length of him. I arch my back, allowing him better entry. I can feel him filling me up. I never want to know the loss of this feeling. I feel complete. He starts to move a little quicker and I can feel him getting larger (if that is possible).

"Come with me my love." He reaches down and starts massaging my clit as I move with him. I am just about there. He moves just slightly and the new angle takes me over the edge. Warm waves and heat rush over my center causing me to arch my back further. He increases his speed so we come at that same time.

Breathless, he collapses on me, still inside of me.

"That was beautiful." He says kissing my cheeks, then my nose and finally my lips. "I love making love to you."

I stroke his back painting circles with my fingers. "You are my home." I whisper to him.

We stay like that just looking at each other touching whatever part of each other that is closer. We finally rise and clean up a little and then we snuggle back down to sleep.

"My sweet Sookie." He says as he curls me into him. "You are my everything."

We drift off to sleep in the security of each other's arms.

We get up the next morning rather early. There is a lot to do in the next few days.

"What do we need to do first? Eric asks as we sit down to breakfast. We are the first down.

"I thought I would make a list and we can go from there." I smile I grab my planner and pull out a piece of paper.

"Okay, Gran's room is almost completely boxed up and she labeled those items for me, Jason and what to do with the rest. But there is a bit more to do. So we need to get that done."

I write it down.

"Then I need to box up my room. Some of the stuff we can store in the attic. But there are some things I would like to bring with me. Oh and my luggage should be here soon right? "

"Tomorrow, I believe." Eric says. "But I will check."

"Good." I continue. "I would also like to replace the furniture in Gran's room." He nods his head in agreement. "I will ask Jason if he wants it or we can put it in the attic. The same goes with my furniture. It is a little girlish and if we are going to rent the place, I want it to be gender specific. We will need to break down the furniture in those rooms.

I thought I would also replace the living room furniture. The rest should be okay."

I look over at the china cabinet. "I am going to ask Jason if he wants Gran's China and Crystal."

"Don't you want it?" He asks.

"I would, but I have a funny feeling we will need a setting for like, what , 20 for dinner parties"

He laughs but doesn't disagree. I shrug. "I don't think I will be able to match it, so we can look for other sets once we are settled."

Eric nods and I write that down as well.

"I would like to go through the attic and see if anything up there is things I would like or that Jason would like. I want to clean out the gardens and maybe clean up the back porch. The screen needs some work as well."

"Why don't you grab your laptop and see what you can find for furniture while we wait for everyone to get up. You have the credit cards that Mr. Lancaster gave you right?" He reaches for the coffee pot for a second cup.

"Yes, but I want to use the money I have for the house on this." He looks at me with that concerned face. "I just think I would like to use some of the money I have for this."

"Sookie , Love , that is yours now too..."

"Honey, I know that. But this is something I need to do. The rest of the money from Nial is what I want to put into the account for maintenance on the house. If we find that between that and the rent it doesn't cover expenses, then we can discuss it, okay?"

"Okay... if that is what you want." He raises one eyebrow. "But the accounts are ours hon, both are incomes will be in there plus everything else, do not think of it as yours and mine, it is OURS."

I smile at him and boot up the laptop. "There is a store in Shreveport that may give me everything I need. I type in _Havarty Eastgate_ and immediately find what I am looking for.

After some searching I have picked out a lovely Queen size bedroom set out of their cottage retreat collection for my old room. Light oak finish with two night stands and two dressers. For Gran's old room I choose something a little more formal. I pick a sleigh bed in Cherry finish with 2 night stands and two dressers. The room is big enough so I also pick a nice tan chair and ottoman to replace the one that is in there.

For the living room I pick a very conservative set from their Chatsworth collection. I nice vintage cranberry and cream that I think will look nice with the cream colored walls. I pick out a couch, loveseat and two chairs. I choose not to get the sleeper because it will just sag over time. I am in luck and they have a sale on area rugs and I pick out several that will be neutral. When I go to check out, I see that all is in stock and that I could have it shipped as early as tomorrow afternoon. WOW. That is quick.

Eric comes over before I am done to see what I picked out.

"Those are very nice choices, my love. They fit the house nicely. You better get used to shopping for things like this." He says putting his arms around me. "You are going to have a whole house to decorate soon." He kisses me on the neck.

"Somehow, I think I am going to be looking at bigger sets than this." We both laugh.

Okay that's done, we can move on to another thing on our list.

After everyone arrives down for breakfast, we task everyone with something to do this morning. Amelia is leaving tonight with Bob for New Orleans. Felipe and Victor have a 8pm flight to New York. JB is leaving tomorrow. So I am hoping to use the guys for the heavy lifting. Amelia and Tara work on the gardens and Eric and Bob work on getting the screens repaired.

Crystal and Jason appear at about 11. "Hey Jason" I go to give him a hug. "I am so glad you are here"

"What's going on?" He asks, still not at all together.

"Well, I have decided I want to keep the house but I am going to rent it. So we are getting ready for that." He just nods and I look at Crystal and she shrugs.

"There are some things I want to see if you want and we will need to clean out your old room."

"Okay" Is all he says. "Crystal we should see if there is anything we want." He holds her hand and I look at them.

Crystal speaks up. "Jason asked me to move in last night." She says with a half smile. I can't help but notice Felipe spinning around and looking right at Jason. The look on his face is concerning. I look back at Jason and he is looking down, avoiding everyone's face.

"Well that's wonderful." I hug them both. "I am so happy for you."

"Yeah," Jason says, "thanks."

An hour later, Mr. Carlisle shows up with all the papers Jason and I need to sign. He says that the transfer of the Estate will take some time, but that will be it. He asks if we have any questions. We do not have any so he thanks us and then leaves

Jason and Crystal head off to take care of his old room. I need to talk to him or Felipe. I am not stupid. Felipe knows something and Jason is avoiding something.

But now is not the time. I decide it is time to get to Gran's room.

I take a deep breath and walk down the hall.

I open the door and just look from the doorway. I remember cuddling with her on stormy nights on the bed that I thought was so big. Or sitting on the floor while she knitted, telling me stories of when she was young.

Walking into the room I notice all the pictures sprayed around the room. I smile at each one of them: Me and Jason when we were small, Our Father and Grandfather on a fishing trip, Gran's wedding, My parents wedding, A picture of Gran, Tara and I taken not long after we moved in with her, My graduation from High School as well as Jason's. And lastly, sitting on her bedside table, a picture of Eric and I sitting on the front porch. That must have been just put there because I never saw that one before. I pick it up and smile. She was ready for him to be part of us.

I did not hear him but I felt him come in the room and put his arms around me. "You doing okay?" He asks.

"Yes." I say leaning back into him. "Look." I hand him the photo.

"I like this one." He says kissing my hair. "Can we keep it?" I nod my yes.

He has brought me 3 boxes and we start to pack up the things I want in one and put aside things Gran has marked for Jason in another. The third is for things to go into storage. Eric also brought some garbage bags for things that were going to the dump and to Goodwill. Since Gran's room is pretty much done, it doesn't take long at all.

I smile at Eric. He doesn't say a thing, just follows my lead.

It is just about 3pm and we have done a lot. Gran's room is disassembled. Jason is taking that set and is going to get new mattresses. My room is almost done, but Jason doesn't want that furniture. I move all of our stuff out of the room and into Jason's old room. The guys move the items up to the attic and I finish cleaning the room for the new furniture. The things that are going with me are boxed up. The clothes will wait for my new luggage.

Jason doesn't want the old living room furniture so that is being taken away by the delivery people tomorrow.

Crystal says that she would like to use Gran's china. So we will be packing that up later tomorrow. The look on Jason's face stops me again.

I pull him into the other room. "Jason, hon, what's wrong?" I ask him.

He again looks at everywhere but at me. "What do you mean?" He says softly.

"Jason Stackhouse, you look at me right now." I use Gran's voice and his eyes pop up to me.

"What is wrong?" I ask him again.

"Sookie, I…" He huffs. "I…Sookie I am just trying to be the man that Daddy would have wanted me to be." He says again.

"Jason, Daddy would want you to be the man you want to be and nothing more." I take his hands. "Please, you look so miserable. Is it Crystal?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Crystal is great. This is about me." He sighs again. "Look I will tell you, I will. But just give me…GOD…Sookie I don't know what to do." He looks at me with such pain.

"Jason, I love you with all of my heart. I will always will no matter what. Just fallow your heart. I will support you in everything you do." I kiss his cheek.

He grabs me and pulls me in for a hug. "I am so scared." He whispers.

I pull away and look at him. He is scared. "I love you." I say. "You have a big family now that will do for you as much as they will do for me. We have your back Jason. Just please, talk to me."

Jason looks over my shoulder and I turn to see Felipe standing in the doorway looking at both of us. I look back at Jason and see something I have never seen in Jason's eyes. I can't place it, but it almost looks peaceful.

"Jason?" I look to him.

He looks back at me and then back at Felipe. "I don't know what to do."

I think I understand. "Jason, live your life the way you want too." I say softly. "We will love you."

I kiss him softly and leave my brother and one of my best friends alone. I can feel the tension. They need to talk.

Walking into the kitchen, I pull out all the food that is left over from yesterday and we eat.

Eric looks at me and I shake my head telling him not now. He understands without words being said and he helps me get everything on the table.

I decide to check my email. I turn on the laptop and see a message or two about the house and accounts being setup. Eric must have called Mr. Lancaster, because he has emailed me saying the account is all setup and that he is working with Mr. Carlisle to transfer the funds. I reply to him to work with Mr. Carlisle about having the house put in both mine and Eric's name. I figure, he is sharing all of his things with me, I should do the same. The other is from Mr. Carlisle indicating that the offer on the house has increased by $10,000 bringing the offer to $300,000. I reply that I appreciate the offer, but the answer is still no.

There is one from Tammy saying that she has heard from Lance that our things have arrived in New York and all is well. I reply thanking her and that, we are planning to be in New York for Christmas as planned. I also ask her to touch base with Alyssa regarding our engagement announcement and party and to let me know if I need to make any decisions this week. The party is going to be coming up quick. How Sophie is going to pull it off so quickly, I don't know but if anyone can do it, Sophie can.

Then there is an email from someone I don't know. FRIEND122 at gmail? I have no idea who this is.

"Hey Amelia" I call into the other room.

"Yeah." She comes walking into the dining room.

"You ever heard of this email address before?" I ask.

"No but see what it is. It could be one of the people from the magazine and they are using their home account."

I open it and it reads:

_Dear Sookie,_

_Thought you might want to see this before you get your heart to set ._

And there was a link to a video file.

I click on it and it starts up. It is one of those gossip shows that play around 7 o'clock every night. Like _Extra_ or _Scoop_. I think this one is _Extra_. But I don't really watch them.

The name across the bottom indicates the girl who is talking is named Amber. At this point Tara, and Bob have joined us.

She starts to talk

"_Here is an Extra juicy exclusive... Sources say that__** Sophie Magazine**__ will be getting a face lift after the first of the year. Millionaire Tycoon and one of Peoples Magazines hottest men for the last 2 years, 24 year old Eric Northman is rumored to be taking over for his Aunt and Fashion Mogul, Sophie-Ann Leclerq. _

There is a picture of both Eric and Sophie on the screen.

The perky Amber continues

_Sources say that the recent Louisiana State MBA grad will be moving on back to the big apple to stay, ladies, and will be taking over the family business. Now get this ladies, the whisper is that the fabulously hot Mr. Northman is bringing with him a bride-to-be. That's right; hearts are breaking all over the world tonight with the hint of this fabulous hunk off the market._

_Eric has been linked with the hottest women in New York over the years. Such woman as Models Claudine Klide, Halliegh White and Felicia Ramon as well as Socialites Sandy Carter and most recently Selah Pumphery._

Pictures of these women with and without Eric start popping up on the screen.

_Everyone is wondering who the woman is that has stolen the super hunk's heart. But a word of advice to whoever you are, hold on to that lovely man tight because EVERYONE wants a piece of that beefcake!._

_Back to you Cheryl._

I hear Amelia laughing at the silly scoop. I hear someone say something about us not even being there yet and being in the spotlight.

"Excuse me please." I say and walk out the front door. I walk down the stairs and over to a tree in the front yard. Tears are falling down my face before I reach my destination.

How am I going to compete with this? I say to myself. Models, Socialites, what do I have that is going to keep him? I sit down under the tree. I put my head in my hands and just start to cry.

EPOV

I see everyone huddled around Sookie's laptop when I come into the dining room. Talking and laughing a little. All but Tara who looks a little concerned and I see that Sookie is not in the mix.

"What?" I ask.

"Come here, you have to see this." Amelia says. "Someone sent this to Sookie. You two are already on the gossip train up in New York."

Amelia hits play and I see a Woman named Amber start talking the scoop about me.

When it finishes I look at Tara. I know why she is concerned. "Where is she?" I ask.

"She went outside." Tara replies putting a hand on my arm.

I know why she is concerned. Everyone else might think this is funny, but Tara and I know that Sookie will be upset by it.

I walk outside and see her sitting by a tree with her head in her hands.

I walk up to her "Sookie my love." I lean down next to her. "Sweetheart, talk to me."

She looks up at me with tears flowing down her cheeks. I hate to see this hurting her. It is a damn rumor show, nothing more.

"I can't do this." She says. "I can't compete with those women." She says through her tears.

"There is not competition." I say rubbing my hand on her face. "They don't hold a candle to you."

"Eric, you dated models!" She looks at me wide eyed. "Perfect body models. Socialites who know more in their little pinky about your circle than I will ever know. What if you get tired of me, what if I embarrass you? What if you miss your days of bouncing from girl to girl..."

I kiss her. She is rambling and she needs to stop.

When I release her from our kiss she looks into my eyes. She looks like a scared little girl.

"Love, I have not dated all those women. Most of the time, I am escorting them for appearances sake." I kiss her eyes. "You are my beautiful Southern Belle. I love you and you will always come first with me." I kiss her again. "How could I tire of you, you surprise me constantly. Love, if I wanted one of those fake shallow women, I would have neither right nor privilege to ask for your hand." I take her hand and kiss it and then her ring.

"But..." She starts.

"No buts. I knew the moment I saw you that we belonged with each other." I look right in her eyes. "You and me." Using her words back at her.

"Always." She says and put her arms around me.

SPOV

It was me and him, together against the world. I have to believe that. I start my mantra and hold on to him.

"Do you know who sent that file to me?" I ask.

"Whoever it is, is trying to upset you." He picks me up and we start to walk back to the house. "We will find out. Make no mistake."

He stops and looks at me. "I will not tolerate anyone hurting you my love." He puts his hand on my chin and lifts it for a kiss.

When we enter the house, Tara comes to give me a hug. "You good?"

I smile "Yup. All good."

"Felipe, please, just let me do this my way?" I hear from the other room. I decide not to interfere and go to walk into the dining room but I catch Crystal's eyes on the stairs. I can tell that she isn't happy. I try to smile at her but she just turns and walks back up.

_Jason, I really hope you know what you are doing_. I think to myself.

We clean up, change and are ready to drive everyone to the airport. Jason is going to take a load of items to the dump and then take a load home. He says he will see us in the morning. I reach over to hug him and he hugs me back hard. I tell him I love him again and he kisses my cheek.

On our way to the airport, my phone rings "Hello?"

_"Hey Sook."_ It is Sam.

"Hey Sam. How are you?"

"_Good. Hey I got in touch with that family I was telling you about. They would love to see the house. Is 3:30 tomorrow okay with you?"_

"That's fine Sam."

_"Excellent, there name is John and Sara Darby."_

"Okay, we will be there to meet them tomorrow. Will you be there too?" I ask

_"Yes, so I can get a lay of things." _Sam says very businesslike_._

"Good okay we will see them then."

I hope this all works out and we will be able to get the house rented.

We get to the airport and wait until everyone gets on their flights. We say our goodbyes. We will all be in New York together soon so it really isn't that long.

The drive home is quiet. Eric takes my hand.

"You going to tell me what is going on with Jason?" He asks.

I look at him. "You might know more than I do. You and Felipe are like brothers." I say.

He shakes his head. "Felipe wouldn't do that. What is said to him stays with him. That is just how he is." He kisses my hand.

"I don't know anything for sure." I say looking out the window.

"But you suspect?" Eric asks.

I nod.

"Should we offer for Jason to come to New York with us?" He asks.

My head spins around. "What?"

"Sookie, I'm not blind. I am also not stupid. There is a reason he picked Felipe to talk to. Believe me, if what I think is true, the backwoods of Louisiana is not where Jason is going to want to be." He squeezes my hand.

"He told me he wants to be the man Daddy wanted him to be. I think he is looking at it like he is the last Stackhouse man and has to continue the name." I say. "Which is stupid and silly. I just want him to be happy. I know he isn't. I have known for a long time."

"Sookie?" Eric looks to me.

"Eric, my brother would rather write music and paint than do just about anything else. He hunts, fishes and bed hops because that is what the Stackhouse men do." I huff.

"Talk to him, Sookie. Let him know you love him no matter what." He says to me.

"I know, I will try to talk to him again tomorrow." I say.

By the time we get home, it is well after 11pm.

"Bath?" Eric says wiggling his eyebrows.

I smile at him "Race ya!" We laugh running up the stairs to the bathroom.

He caught me outside the bathroom and I am laughing so hard I can barely breathe.

"I love how you laugh." He says kissing me.

Our kissing becomes more than a little peck. He pulls for my shirt and I his. Our shoes and bottoms are off in a flash. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him as he carries me into the bathroom.

I start to lick up his neck to his ear and he groans. "Keep that up and I am taking you right her up against the wall."

I smile. Sounds like a challenge to me. I do it again. He lets out a bigger grown and turns around and pushes me up against the wall while I start laying soft kisses up and down his neck. He places his long fingers in me to get me going. No need, I am already there.

"OH God, Sookie you are so wet." He takes out his fingers and lifts me onto his shaft that is more than ready for me. We both let out a sigh. He holds me there for a moment just feeling each other. That is until I start moving my hips. He takes the hint and starts moving fast and hard, hitting that place inside me that drives me wild.

"Oh Eric. Yes..." I can say little more as he is pounding into me.

"You are so tight." He says "Sookie, Oh... My... Love." He says between strokes. He is hitting my inner and outer spot from this position and it is driving me crazy. I raise my legs a little more and it does something to the angle because all of a sudden I feel the rush like a tidal wave hitting my core.

"Ah...ahh. AH!" I scream.

I take him with me. "Oh GOD!" He screams at the same time.

A few more strokes and He kneels to the floor, with him still inside me.

He laughs. "I don't know how we are ever going to get out of the house..."

I laugh kissing him gently. "I love you."

"I adore you." He says holding my face in his hands as he kisses me.

We untangle for each other and continue with our bath. Washing each other and then I lay back on him.

"You are the only woman I have ever loved, Sookie." He kisses me and holds me closer. "And you will be the last."

We get out and dry off and climb into the bed in Jason's old room. Tomorrow the furniture will be here and the prospective new tenants are coming to see the place.

We need to talk to Jason about Christmas and what he would like to do. I also need to give him a chance to talk to me again. We always did Christmas at the farmhouse because of me and Gran. But with the situation as it is, I don't know what he will want to do.

I will think about that tomorrow. Right now, I want to sleep in the love of my life's arms.

TBC...

A/N The song that Jason Sings is called "Not while I am around" It is from the Musical Sweeny Todd. My favorite rendition of it is done by Josh Groban. Though, I have to admit I am huge Barbara Streisand fan. You can look it up on Youtube. The second song is _You raise me up_. It is a Christian song, also found on Youtube. Please let me know what you think. I know we have not had much action but there are people planning and plotting against both Sookie/Eric and Northman Enterprises. We have seen a little but not too much that is store for them. Plus they have a crisis a little closer to home. Jason needs his sister. The only person who knew him better than her, is no more. Jason needs his Sookie.

Thanks for reading…

Until Next time….


	19. Chapter 18 A simple misunderstanding

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

**A/N This story is being advised and this chapter contains new information New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**UPDATED as of 6/19/2010**

A/N I got a few questions regarding my announcement regarding the changes to the story. I want to clarify something. There will be some M/M and F/F situations – but the will be Committed relationships. If you followed the story before I pulled it off – you already know of one – you can also probably guess another one from the last chapter. The mixing of couples will not include Sookie and Eric.

I know there are some stories out there that "add" to the two of them. I read some of them myself. But I can't bring myself to do it. Eric is way to controlling and obsessed with Sookie to ever share her.

The mention of D/S will be in later chapters – but again – Eric is head over heels in love with Sookie…. Nothing wrong with a little dominant play in the bedroom – right.

Now as much angst that this story may pull – Sookie and Eric will be like they are in all my stories – together… people may pull and tug at them but they are more than Soul Mates…they are destine to be together.

It is them against the world.

**A/N WARNING** – this Chapter contains violence. No GORE but there is a part that some may find disturbing. It is an addition to the story and some may say it wasn't needed. But I am using it to show a spiral downward of one of my characters. But you may be a bit disturbed. Enter at your own risk...I will mark the section so you can skip it if you want.

Without further ado – on with the show

Chapter 18 – A simple misunderstanding

EPOV

_I am sitting on a park bench looking around. Kids are everywhere, swinging and laughing. I see a beautiful curly blonde hair, blue eyed boy running toward me, or rather wobbling toward me. He cannot be any more than 2. _

_"Daddy, swing." He looks at me with intent that only comes from a willful child. _

_He is holding onto the hand of a woman that I hadn't noticed before. I look up and see my beautiful Sookie smiling at me. _

_"He wants you Daddy". She is swollen with child and looks more radiant than anything I have ever seen. The little boy reaches up to me I pick him up and puts his little hands around my neck. _

_"Swing, eassse." He smiles at me. _

_Sookie laughs and instinctively puts her hands to her tummy. I pull her close and kiss her. _

_"Swing." I say and we walk to the swing sets. _

_The picture starts to cloud over and now when it starts to clear I see another setting. _

_Sookie is on the floor with two small children. The same small boy, just a bit older, is talking while the other child, an infant in her arms. She is sitting in front of a fire looking like my little goddess. _

_They are looking through ornaments to put on a tree. _

_"Dis one mamma." The little boy says holding one up to her. _

_"Okay, go ahead." I am standing in the doorway of what looks like a child's nursery or playroom. _

_I hear a voice behind me "You like this scene?" _

_I don't turn around "Very much." I say. _

_"You will have your own family now, my boy." _

_I still don't turn around, I cannot bare to look away. "She is for you, always has been. Fate has brought you together, keep steadfast and true to your heart and this will be your reality." _

_The voice continued as I see Sookie pick up the fussy infant and put him to her breast. I have never seen anything more beautiful. _

_"You will need to be smart and vigilant. Your family has a destiny. There are those working against you, my boy. Be aware that you need to keep you two as one or you will not survive." _

_I cannot look away from this beautiful scene, my family, my future, my love. The scene starts to cloud again. "Remember what I have said, dear one... You must stay true." _

I slowly open my eyes, not wanting to forget what I have seen. In my arms, is my sleeping princess. She looks so beautiful. I lay a kiss on her temple and place my hand on her stomach. For a moment, I am lost. She will be filled with my child someday. No, my children. They will be beautiful. I make a promise right here, that nothing will come between us and our life, nothing. And Eric Northman never breaks a promise.

SPOV

I can feel him stirring. He kisses me and holds me tight, putting his hand on my tummy. I place my hand over his. Someday I will tell him of the dreams I have had of us holding and playing with our children. Dreams of the two toe-head boys running around the yard while I hold a third in my arms. Or us all at the ocean or in the park. They are beautiful dreams. Someday...they will be a reality.

"Good morning." I say sleepily.

"Good morning, my princess." He pulls me tighter. "You sleep well?"

"mmmmm, it is even better when I wake up to you." I say tilting my head to see his lovely face. He kisses my nose.

I look over at the clock, 9:05. I sigh. "We need to get up, Jason will be here soon and the furniture should be here by 1." Reluctantly we get up.

He looks at me with that look. "Shower?" He smiles

I say nothing but let him lead the way. The shower is very small. But we will do our best. He knows what I am thinking and smiles. "The shower in the loft is built for comfort and space." For that I am glad.

We do our best to get clean. His hands are all over me and making every inch of me clean. Eric Northman is nothing if not thorough. He reaches down and starts kissing my neck. Slowly moving his hand to my breast, making sure every inch of it has a thorough cleaning. The other hand is heading south. All he has to do is look at me and I am wet and he smiles when he figures out just how wet I am. He starts to prepare me, pushing in and out of me. My hand finds him ready and waiting, pushed between us. I take care to make sure he is also very clean.

He lets out a groan and removes his fingers. I am going to protest when He lifts me up and rests me against the tile. Guiding me, he positions me at his time and starts pushing in hard and fast. Oh God he feels good.

"Yes, Eric...ah...ah." I say between thrusts.

This seems to spur him on. He takes it up a notch and starts moving faster. "I need you Sookie, I love you." He pushes in a little deeper and hits that spot I love him to find.

That takes me over the edge. "Ah YES YES!"

I reach for something to grab but all I can find is my God of a man. I start my release and he comes with me.

He holds me through the aftershocks. Looking at me, he smiles. "This is a wonderful shower"

We both laugh.

Cleaning up again, we quickly make it out of the shower and downstairs. Just in time, it would seem. Jason comes walking through the door. Crystal is trailing behind just a little.

I look at them both. Jason smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes and Crystal smiles but her eyes are sad.

BPOV

Little Witch! That is what Lorena is, a little witch! Who does she think she is? Thinking she owns the place. It is her own fault, she shouldn't have been snooping. And No one laughs at me. Not anymore.

Sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, I replay the other night in my mind once more.

**A/N Warning VIOLENCE AHEAD**

{Flash back to right after the funeral}

_'She didn't even ask me to come to the house?' I am thinking walking back to the Estate. 'She could have at least offered, I mean I came for crying out loud. Didn't that show her that I was willing to make concessions for her? She should have been more appreciative. I didn't have to come. I was showing her my heart. But everyone else was their too. They all were with her. THEY were part of the inner circle. That Damn Eric Northman has pushed me out again! Just like high school. Walking in and taking over. Taking what he wanted, no matter who it belonged to. I shook off that memory. No point in thinking of it now. I would just see what our little orchid has been up to today. I am sure she has hit the internet or email at some point. She has been hitting some pretty unusual sites lately. I am not sure why. She thinks he is going through with the wedding. That is joke. Eric Northman has been handed everything on a silver platter. But not Sookie. I could tell. She hasn't given herself fully to him yet. That will be mine to take and I am looking forward to rubbing it in Eric's face. He has been sleeping with a virgin for months and I am going to take her. I laugh. It is so funny that it is almost sad. And once I have her, I am going to make her pay for keeping me waiting and making me jump through hoops for her. She will be very sorry that she ever rejected my advances._

_As I walk towards the porch, I see a car in the drive. I know this car. What the hell is she doing here? I continue my assent to the front door. Open it and go inside. "Where are you?" I shout_

_Nothing_

_"Where are you?" I say again. Looking around the first floor, I don't see her. "I am not kidding with you, where are you?"_

_I go to walk upstairs but see a light coming from under a door off the hallway? Did I leave that light on? I don't remember that? I usually shut the light and lock the door. As I reach for the doorknob, it turns, I left it open?_

_I walk inside and see Lorena watching the monitors._

_She looks at me. Looking past me to the wall behind me with all the pictures and clippings I have put up. "What is all this Bill?" She whispers._

_I just look at her. Walking over to her, I tower over her sitting in the chair. She has no right to be in here. I grab her arm and start to pull her out of the room _

_"Bill, OW, wait, is that what I think it is?" She pulls out of my arm and looks closer at the wall. She laughs "You are so pathetic!"_

_That's it! No one laughs at me. I back slap her across the mouth. Her head swings and I see her eyes go wide. _

_"Shut your damn mouth." I say quietly. "You mouth is only good for one thing." I grab her again and pull her out of the room._

_"What are you doing in there?" She gasps. _

_I tug on her hair hard as I pull her out of the room by it. She better not laugh again. I hit her again just to remind her. She lets out a small squeak and then looks back at me._

_I don't say a word but push her to her knees and start undoing my pants "This is what you came for, isn't it?" I grab her hair. "Get on with it."_

_She looks up at me. "Well," I say, "get on with it or get out of my house." I point to the door. "This is the only reason you are here." She looks at me and says nothing._

_I hit her again and push her across the floor. _

_"You little whore. Get to what you came for or get out. I have no use for you other than for my pleasure. You don't even deserve to be in my home. The mud in the cemetery is enough for you." _

_I walk over to her grabbing her arm and pull her back up. "You want me to show you." I smile._

_She pulls away quickly and falls back to the floor, tears streaming down her face. I could care less. She shouldn't have been where she wasn't supposed to. She needed to be punished._

_She stands and walks to the door. "You are a sick man Bill Compton." She says._

_What did she say to me? _

_I am at her side in three steps. "What did you say?" I ask._

"_You…you.." _

_I don't let her finish. Hitting her again, I hold her hair this time so she doesn't fall._

_Pulling her into the living room, I toss her so that she is bent over the couch arm. _

_Lifting her skirt, I yank off her panties and hold her in place._

"_Bill, stop. Please..don't…" she asks me. I hit her again, this time across her ass. She likes it, we have done it before. But this time I am doing it to show her who is in control. She likes the control, I know she does._

"_You are more stupid than I thought if you think you can walk into my home and insult me." I lean over and whisper in her ear as I undo my pants._

"_You have been a bad little girl." I say to her. "And you need to be punished."_

_I move between her legs and push in with one stroke. _

"_OHHHHH, Bill, NO STOP." She screams._

_I don't listen. "Take it you whore. Take all of it. You like it rough, now take it." I say pounding into her._

_She tries to move away and I smack her ass. She screams again._

"_You bitch. All you women are the same. Sluts, whores, will spread your legs for anyone." I say between thrusts._

"_You like it? Don't you?" She isn't answering me._

"_Finally, you have learned how to keep your damn mouth shut." I say._

_I pound into her a few more time and let go._

_I pull out and do up my pants. _

_She doesn't move for a moment. "Well, was it good for your?" I don't wait for an answer. "You got what you wanted, now leave." I say softly._

_I leave the room and head to the kitchen. I walk back into the hallway to see her walking out the door and driving away._

_I walk back to the room and shut the door._

_"I am not sick. I am protecting what should be mine!" I say out loud. _

_The rest of the night I watch my screens and through the next day. Watching every step she makes through Cyber space and waiting for my time._

{Back to the Present}

It was Lorena's fault. She shouldn't have snooped. You get punished when you don't do as you are told. I shake my head. Looking out the window I see the delivery truck pull away from Sookie's house. I walk back to my dark room and wait.

**A/N End of Part one of the Violence**

SPOV

We already had a full load of stuff to go to the dump and a load to go to Jason's house when the Furniture arrived. I told the gentlemen where to put the items and they took the old furniture away. It looked very lovely, I must say. I pulled my college bedding out and put it on the new bed in my Old room. The white and blues match perfectly with the white walls and oak finish of the furniture. I grab Gran's summer bedspread from the hope chest and lay it on the bed in that room. The white Jacquard style looks very nice against the sleigh bed. It really looks like a whole new room.

The hope chest is coming with me so it has been moved into the hallway. The attic is pretty much picked over and there are some things that Jason wants, so he loads them into the truck.

My luggage came first thing this morning. I could not believe my eyes. It is so beautiful, of course.

"Eric!" Louis Vuitton?"

I can't believe my eyes. There is more luggage than I could possibly use, plus, two new handbags. He is just plain crazy. "What were you thinking?" I ask.

"I want you to have a matching set and have any piece that you could need." He smiles at me "The handbags, I just thought you would like."

"You spoil me." I shake my head.

"My job." He comes to squeeze me.

I take the luggage up to pack. There are some things I am bringing with me. Some "gotta have" buys form TJ Maxx and Marshalls, some of my comfy clothes. Some of the things, I know will never fit into my new world. So I offer some to Crystal and the rest I bag for goodwill. I use my new luggage to pack with. It is beautiful and the light colors are perfect. My Viking knows me well!

Crystal had ran to Wal-Mart before they came over and got me 2 new shower curtains and bath mats, white towels and washcloths. Just to give the bathroom a clean look. I cleaned both until they sparkled.

Crystal looks right at me as we put up the new shower curtain. "I could have loved him." I look confused. "Even knowing, I would have stayed with him."

She doesn't say anything else but walks out and back downstairs.

I walk into Jason's old room to pack up a few more things. My brother is seated on the bed with his head in his hands.

I walk in and sit down next to him. "You ready to talk?" I ask.

"Sookie, I don't know where to start." He says.

"The beginning helps." I say trying to lighten the mood.

He looks around the room at some to the trophies and pictures still left. "Sookie, I have tried so hard to be what everyone wants me to be. I played baseball and football because that is what Stackhouse men do. I ran around and chased women, because Stackhouse men love women. But I don't know if I can do it anymore." He looks at me.

"Jason, I will love you no matter what." I say to him. "Please just talk to me."

He sighs. "You remember Lafayette?" He looks at me and I nod. "Well, you know he and I were pretty close. Before..well before he came out." He waits a moment. "We…" He stops. "I never thought I was gay. I thought. God, I didn't know what I thought." He gets up and walks over to the window. "Then Laf went north for the summer. When he came back he told me that he was gay and so was I. I got so mad at him Sook." He looks like he is reliving the moment. "I punched him so damn hard I thought I broke his nose. I told him that I was no damn fag and he better leave before every guy in town kicked his ass." He looks over to me with tears in his eyes. "He left the next day."

He moves back over to me. "I tried. I tried to live like everyone thought I was supposed to." He grabs my hand. "There is a club in Reston. I used to go to every few months. I could be myself there. I didn't have to be Jason Stackhouse, woman chaser, bad ass jock. I can just be Jason." He sighs. "Then you and your friends showed up for Thanksgiving. Felipe and I had a real long talk. I didn't come out and say it, but he offered for me to move up to New York if I thought the change of scenery would help me figure out who I am. We got a little close that night." He looks at me to see if I am shocked. I'm not.

"I got scared. I didn't know what to do. Then when I saw him here for the funeral I really got scared. I thought that maybe he would tell you or Eric." I go to say something and he stops me. "I know he wouldn't. I was just scared. So I asked Crystal to move in with me. I know it was stupid and wrong but I didn't know what to do."

"What do you want to do, Jason?" I ask.

He looks at me. "I don't want to live a lie anymore. I want to be me." He says softly.

"Then be you. I love you, Jason Stackhouse. That will never change." I say to him.

"Even if I am gay?" He asks.

"I don't care if you are purple and run around town in superman underwear. I love my brother and I want you to be happy." I say holding him.

He pulls away and looks at me. "Sookie, I am gay." He tries to smile.

"Okay, so what do you want on your sandwich?" I ask standing up. He looks confused. "For lunch, what do you want on your sandwich?"

"This really doesn't bother you?" He gets up to stand next to me.

"Nope." I kiss his cheek. "But I do have a question for you."

He looks at me. "Would you like to come to New York? I think you will enjoy the life better and you could study art or music or anything else you want." I smile at him. "I just want you to be happy Jason. That is all I have ever wanted."

He grabs me and holds onto me for dear life. "I will think about it okay. But it sounds really really good." He says.

When he releases me I look at him. "You want to tell Eric, or do you want me too?" I ask him.

"You think it will bother him?" He asks.

"Jason, Eric has been best friend with Felipe since he got to school. You honestly think that it will bother him?" I ask.

"You have a point." He laughs. "Can you call him up here."

I smile and call down for Eric.

Not to disappoint me, Eric is un-phased by Jason's declaration. He asks him if he would like to come to New York with us and says that our door is always open to him.

Jason thanks us both and says he needs to think on it a little more. But he knows that he can't be truly happy here. There are just too many ghosts.

As Eric and I leave I hear Jason get on his phone.

"Yeah, it's me." He pauses. "Yeah I told her."

Pause again.

"No, I should have known that Sookie would react the way she did. She is one of a kind."

I leave him to the rest of the conversation but I can't help wondering if he is talking to Felipe.

When I look get back downstairs, it is just about 3:30. Jason comes down a few minutes later with a very large smile on his face. He then sees Crystal and he gets really stiff.

Crystal is going to take Jason's truck back to their place to get ready for work. She has been taking some shifts at Merlotte's to make some extra money. So, Crystal kisses Jason goodbye and jumps up into his baby. She smiles a very sad smile at him and she says that she already spoke to her sister and she take the rest of her things with her this afternoon. I see the look on Jason's face. I know he hates what he has done to her. I come up behind him and give him a squeeze.

We stand there as we watch her drive down the driveway and out onto the road.

"She said she would have stayed. Even knowing, she would have stayed with you." I say softly.

He nods. "I know. She told me that too. She said she would take whatever I could give to her. But that isn't fair to her. I can't be the man she wants me to be. I wish I could be."

"I know, Jason. But you need to be the man you want to be." Eric says.

They both nod to each other. That nodding thing must really be a guy thing.

Jason and Eric are going to wait with me and when the prospective tenants are gone, they're going to take a load to the dump and grab some more boxes and food from town. While I, tackle the china cabinet.

The Darby's arrived at 3:30 on the dot with Sam in tow.

"Hey Sam!" I holler from the porch.

"Hi Sookie." He smiles and waves to Eric and Jason.

"Sookie, Eric this is John and Sara Darby." He introduces them. "And these are their 3 little ones, Paul, Matthew, and Andrew."

They were a very cute family. All three boys, all under the age of 6, have blue eyes and wavy red hair like Dad. "I am very please to meet you all. Do come in."

"Thank you Miss Stackhouse." Mr. Darby says.

"Oh please call me Sookie." I hold the door open for them.

"The house is small but has all you need. There are 2 bedrooms upstairs and two down. There is 2 full baths, Living room, Dining room and Kitchen. The back porch is enclosed and we have just fixed all the screens. If you think you will need the room, I can have it winterized too. But there is plexi-glass in the basement for the colder times of the year.

There is a full basement and the Attic is only 1/2 full. So there is plenty of storage." I am telling them as I walk through the house. "The basement is a walk out and Jason and I use to play down there when we couldn't go outside. It isn't finished, but if you wanted to, we could look into it."

"The furniture looks new." Sara observes.

"It is." I say leaning on the couch. "It just arrived this morning. I wanted to get a few new things for you all." I smile.

The kids asked to run out back and Jason shows them the way. "Come on, I will show you the swing out back." The kids all giggle and ran after him.

"Jason is proud of that swing." I look after them and then turn back to Sara. "That was the first thing he ever made."

Eric's phone rings and he excuses himself to take it.

"So what do you think?" Sam asks.

"It is a wonderful home Sookie. We would love to live here." John Darby puts his arm around his wife. "It looks similar to our home in New Orleans." I see tears in Sara's eyes.

"Well the house is fully furnished, the kitchen and bath too." I say. "Except for a few things that Jason and I are taking. But you should have most of what you need."

Sara starts to cry. "I am sorry, but this is a dream come true."

I walk over to her and hug her. "There now," I look at her. "Welcome to your new home."

She hugs me back.

"Now, Sam said you will not be around, Sookie." John looked at Sam.

"No, I am moving to New York with my fiancé." I walk over to sit down. "But Sam will be on hand, and I will leave you with all my numbers if you need."

"How soon can we move in?" Sara asks.

"Well, we are leaving Christmas Eve. So any time after that." I say

"We are pretty set for now in the apartment. It is a little cramped but the tree is up and all." Sara says

"Okay, how about day after Christmas?" I offer.

We all agree and Sam has drawn up a rental agreement. I didn't even think about that. I tell Sam that the Account is in mine and Eric's name and it is at the local bank in town, for easy deposits. I write down all of mine and Eric's numbers as well as our email addresses.

They thank me and ask if they can take one more look around. I walk out of the house to give them some privacy. I grab my planner and blackberry on the way out. I see Eric talking on the phone.

"I think that would be best." He says.

He pauses and looks up at me.

"Hold on a moment." He says.

"Sookie, Sophie wants to send the announcement out today. She heard about the rumors and thinks the best defense on this is a good offense." He looks to me.

"I think she is right." I say softly.

He spends a few more minutes on the phone with Sophie as I check emails and my day planner.

He gets off the phone and sits down next to me on the swing.

"We can leave earlier if you want." I say looking at Eric when we get comfy on the swing.

"Don't you want to do Christmas with Jason?" He asks.

"Well we can do it early," I say. "Everything is almost done here. There is no real reason to stay." I snuggle into him. "Wouldn't you like to wake up Christmas morning in our own bed?"

"Whatever you want my darling." He hugs me tighter.

The Darby's walk out, thank me again and say that they will start moving in after Christmas. They gather the kids and load up their minivan. It will be nice to have kids in the house. Gran would have really liked that.

Jason walks out and Eric and he decide to do their errands.

"What should I get to eat?" Eric asks looking at me and then at Jason.

"Ohh, Why don't we run by Luciano Cafe?" Jason suggests.

My eyes widen "I would like to have that before we leave." I giggle. It is the best Italian food around and I would love to have some before we go.

"That sounds good," Jason says. "Eric, it is only 10 minutes out on the highway."

"Done." My Beautiful man bends to kiss me. "We will be back in about an hour."

They get into the Escalade and I blow them a kiss.

Okay time to look at my list. We are almost done and I am feeling like I am accomplishing a lot in a very little time.

I needed to talk to Jason about Christmas. I am starting to think of New York as home, and really want to get there.

I checked my email. There was another one from _Friend122_:

_Dear Sookie, _

_Thought this would interest you._

There were clippings from different articles:

_Eric Northman, Heir to the Sophie Inc. dynasty, seen here with the lovely Claudine Klide at the Gucci show. Rumors have been circulating about these two for months. Is Ms. Klide the new queen of Sophie Fashion? Only time will tell._

And another one.

_Eric Northman, one of People Magazines hottest men of the year, seen here at the Children's Hospital Fundraiser with Selah Pumphrey. Selah has been seen on Eric's arm a lot this summer. Could his previous entanglement with international model Claudine Klide be on the shelf? _

I didn't want to read anymore, I closed the email.

I decide to just ignore it for now.

I see an email from Tammy telling me that she would be able to get to New York earlier than planned if need be. She has spoken to Alyssa and that plans are already on the way for the 29th. They will have a list of questions for me by this evening and that she will do whatever I need her to do in the meantime.

I emailed her back

_Dear Tammy,_

_I do believe that Eric and I will be getting to New York earlier than expected. Would you be able to get there before Christmas? _

_I would also like to see if we can get a Christmas tree for the loft. Can you contact Clara at the house and let her know. Also please tell her that Eric or I will be contacting her with our arrival times. As for the party, I will be happy to answer any questions but I am sure you will have the answers to most of them. _

_Please let me know when you will be arriving so that we can arrange to have the apartment keys sent to you._

_Thank you for all of your help this week._

_Sookie._

I cc'd Eric on it and looked through the rest.

There are a few emails from Sophie informing me of different events. I am writing them down in my day planner. I know I will have to put this in electronically so Tammy will see it as well, but I will do that when I go to work on my computer. The calendar on the blackberry is a little small. I can do the calendar entries later. Then maybe I can print them out directly from the computer instead of duplicating everything. No matter how high tech we get, I still like day planners. I forward all the dates to Tammy and Eric as well so that we are all in the loop.

I sit back in the swing and close my eyes for a moment, taking in all the smells. December in Louisiana is not very cold but there is a chill in the air. I will be in the north soon enough. This southern girl would like to just sit and feel the air for a moment. Commit it to memory.

I am very relaxed when I hear someone coming up the porch.

"Good Afternoon Sookie." He says

Ah Hell! I open my eyes.

"Bill." I look at him. "What can I do for you?"

"What has been going on today?" He looks around. I know he knows Eric isn't here. "Lots of activity." He waves his arm.

"I had some furniture delivered." Don't need to give him too much information.

"Are you staying then?" He asks.

"Bill, I don't see where that is any of your concern." I swing a little.

"Sookie, I have come to try to talk some sense into you." He moves a little closer.

"You must realize that this is just not going to work. Eric is trying to buy you." He pauses. "He is going to use you and throw you away. You will never be what he wants."

"Bill I really don't want to have this conversation with you." I pick up my planner and blackberry and start to walk to the door.

He grabs my arm "Sookie! You must listen to me. Do you think this is real? Going on to High priced Furniture sites to buy stuff for your house? Picking out fancy lingerie that you will never wear."

I look at him. "How do you know what I wear and what I don't?"

He cuts me off. "Setting up accounts for household funds, seriously Sookie do you think he is going to be faithful to you? You saw the link that your FRIEND' sent you. You think he is going to change? Looking at real estate on Central Park West, are you serious?"

"How do you know what sites I have been on and what my emails say?"

He says nothing.

"I think you better leave!" I twist and go for the door. At the same time I hit the phone button and 1 on my blackberry without looking at it. God I hope Eric answers.

Bill grabs for me again and misses. "Leave me ALONE Bill Compton!" I shout and run in the house.

EPOV

My phone is buzzing and I can see who it is. I smile.

I answer it. "Yes my Love, I will remember the water." I say with a laugh. Jason shakes his head.

What I hear stops me flat. "_Leave me ALONE Bill Compton!"_ I hear from the receiver.

"Sookie" I say.

But again my heart drops an inch. _"Bill Compton get out of my house! I mean it mister, Leave!"_

I spin the car around.

"What?" Jason says wide eyed.

I put the phone on speaker so Jason can hear it.

"Jason, call the Sheriff. Bill is at the house." I say.

"Oh SHIT!" Jason says dialing the phone.

As Jason gets the sheriff's office on the phone I listen to what is going on at the house.

'Dear GOD! Let me get there in time.' I beg.

I push the petal to the floor – and race as fast as I can.

SPOV

**{A/N VIOLENCE AHEAD}**

"NO! You will listen to me." He says coming through the Door.

"Bill Compton, get out of my house!" I scream at him. "I mean it mister, Leave! What did you do bug my computer? You sick twisted bastard. Leave my house right now!"

"What are you going to do?" He snickers. "No one is here and they won't be back for awhile".

I put my stuff down on the table but keep my Blackberry in my hand.

"Tell me how you got on my computer?" I ask.

He ignores the question. "What were those people doing here today Sookie?"

"They're going to rent my house." I say. "Now answer my question."

He asks another question instead. "You are going to rent even though you got such a handsome offer for this broken down shack? Sookie you are such a fool. Do you know what it would have taken to get that money together? You should be more appreciative of people's efforts to help you."

"You? Why do you want my home?" I look at him. "You have the old Estate?"

"Exactly, to expand our holding and to make sure when you did come home, you had to come to me." He smiles walking toward me.

"Bill, I would never come to you, EVER!"

"NO! You are mine Sookie! I have moved to this hell hole of a town to be with you. I convinced my family to let me stay here, so I would be close to you."

He grabs my arm but I twist away again. "How can you be his. He will parade you around. He will use you. You haven't even had SEX yet, how do you know you love him..." He stops, looks at me, I say nothing. I am afraid if I say anything it will be the last straw. He is holding on by a thread now. If he knows about me and Eric, he might…

"NO." He growls.

He grabs me. "NO!" He shakes me. "NO you didn't..."

"You are hurting me, LET GO!" I scream as he is shaking me.

He grabs the back of my hair. "You little SLUT!" He shoves me to the ground. "You whore, you spread your legs for that rich trash, didn't you! DIDN'T YOU!" He slaps me hard on the back of the head. "How could you Sookie? You were supposed to be mine!"

He grabs my hair again and pulls me up to him. My face inches from his. "He spoiled you. He has disgraced what we have." He hits me, this time across the temple and shoves me to the couch.

"Bill, we have nothing." I say trying to sit up. "We never had anything."

He grabs my face. "Don't say that! You were supposed to be mine. He stole you. You were mine first. He stole you with promises of a kingdom. Didn't you understand what the video was about? You should really head your friend's warnings. How could he want someone like you?"

"Why did you send me that?" I ask. "What did you think it would accomplish?"

"I didn't send it you stupid girl." He says pacing back and forth. "But I would like to shake the hand of the person who did. Someone is trying to warn you."

"Bill," I try to calm him down. "Listen to me. This is pointless. I love Eric. I am sorry but that is the truth."

He looks at me with fire in his eyes. "Tell me whore, what did he make you do to him? Did he make you get on your knees? Is that what you did for him? You are nothing but backwoods trash. You really think he is going to parade you around like a queen? You will be his little whore that he slips out for. He will take his models to the premiers and if you are lucky maybe, just maybe he will slip over once a week to get his dick wet!" He paces again.

I try to sit very still, looking over to my blackberry that is now on the floor, the light indicates that it is still connected. God I hope so.

"You need to be taught a lesson. He sounds like he is saying it to himself. "Yes, you have to learn to respect me. That's it. He will throw you to me anyway. It is just a matter of time, Yes." He comes to grab my arm again.

This time I fight back. I don't care. I have had enough of this. I am no one's punching bag.

"NO. Let go of me!" I start swinging my arms trying to hit him with all my might. I catch him once across the face. He comes back at me like an animal and hits me square on the check. It feels like my eye is going to explode.

He grabs me by the back of the head and pulls me up. "You will never do that again you little bitch!"

He pulls me toward the door. "You need discipline. You need order." I am screaming at the top of my longs. I don't know what I am saying. I am grabbing for the door trim and the doorknob anything to keep me in the house as he tries to pull me out onto the porch.

"NO! NO!" I say. "LET ME GO!" I am screaming.

He has me on the porch and I look and grab onto the railing.

"You are just making it harder on yourself Sookie." He yells at me. "You are mine."

He goes to hit me again when I hear tires squealing up the drive and red and blue lights. I close my eyes thanking Gods, Goddesses, anyone who will listen that they heard me.

EPOV

I am hearing every nasty, vial thing he is saying to here. And when I heard him hit here I thought I was going to climb through the phone and kill the bastard. I am racing up the country road when I see the cop car behind me. Part of me wished they would have come 5 minutes behind us. That way I could have beaten the SHIT out of Compton.

I saw her, screaming her lungs out and holding onto the railing. I pull the car up with a screech and am out without turning off the ignition.

The Sheriff is not far behind me. "Freeze!" He says. I only thought they said that in the movies.

"Let Sookie Go, Mr. Compton, Now." I hear the Sheriff say.

Two more cars stop with their lights blaring.

The Sheriff in one, what looks to be a detective in another and two officers in the third. All of them out of their cars with guns drawn.

"Let her go Mr. Compton." The Sheriff repeats himself.

"She is mine!" He yells. "This has been a misunderstanding. Sookie is coming with me. You all may leave."

I am ready to launch myself at the porch. Sookie looks so scared. But Jason is at my side and is holding me back.

SPOV

"No Mr. Compton," Sheriff Dearborn says, "we need to discuss this with you. Please release Sookie and walk down here so we can talk."

I look out to Eric. Even in the twilight I can see his rage. If he can manage to get near Bill, he is going to kill him. Jason has the same look but he is holding on to Eric. I have to do something.

Bill moves slightly to talk to the Sheriff and I act. I lift my leg and position it on his side. I give a primal scream and push. Bill looks back at me in surprise and goes tumbling down the stairs. I can't move. Kevin Scheene and Kenya Davenport, two of our finest police take off to detain Bill.

I start to slide down the banister to the porch. Eric is by my side in a second. I can't hold back the tears.

Eric grabs me and pulls me close. "Are you okay?" He asks almost frantic.

I look at him but I can't talk. I just shake my head. Eric envelopes me in his arms and I suddenly feel warm. I want to just live in his arms. It feels so safe. I bury my head in his chest, trying to remember how to breathe.

I can hear Kenya reading Bill his rights when I see another car pull up. A tall woman gets out. This is one of the last people I thought I would ever see walking up to my house. She sees the person lying on the ground and gives him a wide birth and walks toward Eric and I. As she gets closer I see the side of her face. It is all black and blue. I have no idea why Lorena is here but I have a pretty good idea it is because of the scum lying in my front yard.

"Sookie" She says still coming toward us and climbing up the stairs looking at me with tears in her eyes "I am so sorry." She says and grabs my hand.

Sheriff Dearborn makes his way to us. "Sookie, that was a very brave move you did." He looks down at Bill and then back at me. "I assume you are pressing charges?"

Before I can say anything Eric intervenes. "She most definitely is"

"Miss, the Sheriff looks at Lorena. "May I ask what brings you here tonight?"

"I..." She looks at Bill. "I came to worn Sookie about Bill." She looks at him.

"Miss, did Mr. Compton do this to you." He points to her face.

She shakes her head yes and tears start rolling down her face. "Among other things." She says softly.

She looks at me and then the Sheriff. "Sir, you might want to look in the room off the hallway in Mr. Compton's house, it might shed some light on things."

"Ma'am, do you wish to press charges against Mr. Compton?" He asks

"Yes, I think I do." She looks at me. "We can't let him do this to anyone else."

I nod my agreement.

Lorena is asked to go to the Shreveport courthouse to have pictures taken pictures and sign a complaint.

"Sookie." Detective Andy Bellefleur comes up to me. "We are taking him to Shreveport, I have already called Portia and she will meet us there. We are going to check out the house." He continues. "Kenya is going to take some pictures of you and then we will need you down at the courthouse for a statement, okay?"

I nod my head.

Portia Bellefleur is the DA for this area and also the sister to our esteemed detective.

"Andy." I say a little above a whisper. "You are going to want to take my laptop." They all look at me in surprise. "I think Bill bugged it."

"I will have Kenya bag it and tag it." Andy says.

"Sookie, Darling." I hear Bill as they are lifting him to put him in the car. "Sookie, tell them this is all a big misunderstanding. Tell them sweetheart."

I just look at him. He looks from me to the others standing near me and then focuses on Lorena.

"Lorena you lying whore, what did you tell her!" Kevin gets him in the car and shuts the door.

"Sookie, do you know who owns the Compton house now?" Andy asks softly. "We will need them to give permission to get into the house."

"His Father does." Eric answers for me. "I have the number." I look at him.

"Sookie, we were all roommates. We have each other's parent's numbers, just in case." I nodded my understanding.

Eric dials the phone. He waits "Hello Mr. Compton? This is Eric Northman."

EPOV

I dial the phone and wait for it to be answered. "Hello Mr. Compton? This is Eric Northman."

"Hello Eric." Mr. Compton says. "What can I do for you?"

"There has been a little trouble and Bill is being taken into custody." I start. Might as well not skirt the truth.

"What is this about Eric?" He asks.

"Bill has attacked my Fiancé." I say. "They are taking him to Shreveport."

A Pause.

"I see", is all he says. "We are heading to Bon Temp. We are about 2 hours from Shreveport. We will go straight there."

"Sir, the Sheriff needs to talk to you." I interrupt him. "They believe there are items of Bill's that need to be looked at in conjunction with this attack. They would like your permission to enter the house."

"Yes, yes put him on my boy." Mr. Compton says.

"Sheriff." Eric hands him the phone.

"Mr. Compton, Sheriff Dearborn."

Pause.

"Yes sir, there is reason to believe that your son has bugged Miss Stackhouse's computer."

Pause.

"Yes, another woman is here who is also pressing charges and has informed us."

Pause

"For assault sir. I am sorry to say. Her face is black and purple."

Another pregnant pause.

"We will sir."

Pause.

"That is fine. We will see you there. Good night."

Sheriff Dearborn hands the phone back to me and looks around.

"We have permission. Andy you come with me, Kenya can you take care of Sookie and then bag her laptop?"

"Of Course." Kenya says.

Sookie hasn't moved since she sat down. Jason is now on the other side of her rubbing her back.

"Sook, hon." Kenya approaches Sookie very slowly. "Let's go inside. I will take pictures and then we can get you cleaned up. I will need your clothes too."

Sookie just nods her head and gets up to move into the house and up to our room.

The pictures don't take long. Jason sits with her while I get some ice for her face.

"Okay hon, I need you to go upstairs and put your clothes in this bag." She hands Sookie a bag.

She starts upstairs and I am right behind her.

SPOV

I can hear everything around me, but I feel numb. I want to curl up in Eric's arms and make the world just go away. But we have to finish this. I will crumble later.

Eric walks with me upstairs to change. I start to take my clothes off and he comes behind me to help. I see the bruises on my arms. They are already turning yellow. I take a haggard breath.

"You were very brave, before." He says walking behind me and putting his arms around my naked torso. "And smart, to call me like you did."

"He's crazy." I say.

"He will never get near you again." I am going to make sure of that.

I look up to see the sincerity in his eyes. "I am sorry I didn't throw him off the porch the moment he got here." I say.

"You had no idea what he was capable of, Sookie. I am sorry we left you here alone. I am so stupid." He looks out the window.

"Hey." I get him to look at me. "You and me?"

"Always and forever." He says kissing me softly.

I change and put the clothes in the bag. When we come down the stairs we see Andy with a look of contempt in his eyes.

"Sookie, Mr. Northman," he looks at us. "I think you will want to see this." Andy turns and walks out the door.

Eric, Jason and I walk out the door with Kenya behind us. We walk through the cemetery to Bill's place. All the lights are on and Sheriff Dearborn is waiting on the porch.

"Sookie, are you sure you want to see this?" He looks at me like a Father looks at a hurt child.

"Yes. I need too." I say with Eric holding onto me and Jason holding my hand.

We walk into the house and move to the room off to the left. It is a little room almost like an over sized closet. When we walk into the room, I really can't believe what I am seeing.

Across the back wall are pictures of me, pictures of Eric and I together, clipping from different magazines and newspapers about Eric. He also has a few of Bob, JB and Victor. They go back years. Was he watching the boys since he met them?

I turn around and see 4 monitors setup . 2 of them hold sites I have been on the last week. Another monitor show what looks like my desktop. I am a little confused. I turn to look at the fourth monitor. It is running a log showing start times, urls and duration on the site. Another log shows a list and tracking information. It is showing everything I have done on the computer in the past few days. I have never seen anything like it.

"Looks like he has been watching the two of you for awhile." Says Sheriff Dearborn. "We are taking this all down to Shreveport. We need you to come make a statement, if you are up to it." He looks to me and then to Eric. We also need to confirm that the emails he has on this computer are yours and Mr. Northman's." He states. "We can have you confirm them and sign an affidavit."

I looked at Eric and we nod in agreement.

We walk back to the house and Eric helps me into the car. Jason says he will wait to hear from us. He is going home. He says he really needs to make a phone call. He asks Andy to drop him off.

Eric grabs my hand and kisses it. I smile at him and look into his blue eyes. I feel suddenly safe and the tears threaten to flow. I hold them back. There is much to do before we sleep. And I am not sleeping until that SOB is behind bars.

EPOV

The ride to Shreveport is very quiet. I just hold her hand, stroking the back of it with my thumb. She is so composed. But, I know my Sweet Belle better than this. She is trying to hold it together. But she will need to release. She will keep it held back until what needs to be done is done. And then when she thinks it is safe, she will let it all go. I love her so much.

I cannot believe we left her alone. How stupid could I be? He was a stone's throw away and I left her alone. Well, truth be told, he had not bothered us since the day we got there. That was only 4 days ago. Feels like a life time. He didn't make a scene at the funeral either. So I thought maybe he was just going to give up. After what I saw in his house, I know now, that this is deeper than anyone of us thought. His obsession with not only Sookie, but me is completely out of control. I pray that this will be all over soon.

"Eric." She says, bringing me back to the here and now.

I look at her. "Remind me to ask about the emails?"

She looks out the window. "Maybe those emails came from him and it will all be over."

Sookie can't even say his name. I really can't blame her. And after seeing Lorena and what he did to her, I am thankful he didn't do worse to my sweet love.

SPOV

I know I should say something else, but I am just wrung out. I will have to talk when we get the Shreveport but I just need time to recharge. I hope Eric understands. I think he does.

We pull up to the court/jailhouse. Bon Temps has a small 2 room operation. But due to the gravity of this situation and the need for technical forensics people, Sheriff Dearborn just skipped the middle man and told us to go right to the Shreveport facility.

As we walk in, I see the Sheriff and Andy speaking to Portia Bellefleur and two people I do not recognize. I can see their badges displayed, so I know they are Shreveport police, but since I have never had reason to acquaint myself with the boys in blue, I am at a loss.

Portia sees us walk in and moves toward me. Portia is what you would call 'handsome'. She is short and stocky. Her auburn hair is cut straight to her shoulders and is showing tints of gray. She is about 10 years older than me. I have seen her around town and at Sam's place. But we were never really friendly. But in a small town like Bon Temps, everyone knows everyone. She is dressed in a gray suite with modest heels. I am impressed that she looks so professional at this time of day. When I look up at the clock, I am startled to see that it is just after 7pm.

"Sookie." Portia says raising her hand to shake mine. "I am glad you got here so quickly." She looks at Eric

"Hi Portia." I take her hand. "This is my fiancé, Eric Northman, Eric, this is Portia Bellefleur, District Attorney."

Pleasantries were exchanged and then she steers us to the other two men waiting by Andy and the Sheriff.

"Sookie Stackhouse, this is Caption LeChamp and Detective Palmer. They will be working this case with me."

"Ms. Stackhouse, it is very nice to meet you." The Captain smiles at me. "We will be taking your statement in a few minutes. We are just finishing up with the other young lady who came forward this evening."

"Where is he?" I could not bring myself to say his name.

"Don't worry Sookie," Andy says. "He is in that room there." He points to one of the closed doors. "He is handcuffed to the table and cannot see or hear us."

Detective Palmer speaks for the first time. "We are just waiting on the tech guys to finish up the charges. We have him on 2 counts of assault, attempted kidnapping, rape and from what Detective Bellfleur has been telling me about what they found in his house, we will have him on stalking and cyber stalking as well."

"Rape?" I look at all of them.

"Yes, the other young woman." He looks a little sad. "She went to the hospital after it happened the other day and a rape kit is being processed."

Portia looks at me. "Don't worry Sookie, when we are done with him, he is going away for long time."

They then motion for us to have a seat on one of the couches by the door. The Captain and Andy went into the room where I believe Lorena is, while the Sheriff and the Detective went into the room where Bill is. Portia says she is going to listen from the glass between them and be right back.

I lay my head down on Eric's shoulder and try to think of something, anything happy at this moment. This had to be happening to someone else. What did I do to spurn him? I never made advances to him. I tried as hard as I could to keep him away from me. How did this happen?

As if Eric can hear my thoughts he looks at me. "This is not your fault." I look at him. "He is crazy. I should have seen this coming. When we were seniors, he got really attached to one of the girls we hung around with." He took a breath. "She was interested in me and really didn't give Bill the time of day. He talked about her all the time. He tried to get close to her, but... well."

"You didn't go out with her?" I asked.

"No, I was dealing with a lot of stuff with my Mom, and my Dad wanted me to come back to New York for school. So I really wasn't in the right frame of mind. She was nice enough, but she was a friend. I didn't need to be involved with anyone right then. We all hung out together anyway. She was part of our little group. It was strange though, around February of our senior year, she just up and moved. Without much of a word to anyone, she just left. Bill never spoke of her again. I figured, out of sight, out of mind. But even then he had obsessive tendencies. I should have seen the same with you. Sookie, I am so sorry."

"Eric, none of us could have predicted this. He snapped when he found out I had rented the house. He was the one who was trying to buy it. He built this whole thing in his head and none of us knew."

I saw the shadow of someone walking into the room. I looked up and see Ameil Compton standing in front of us. "Mr. Compton." Eric says.

"Eric, Ms. Stackhouse." He looks into my eyes and takes my hand. "Miss, I am so sorry for this all. Please, I had no idea that he was capable of any of this." He looks at Eric. "Do you know where he is?" Eric points to the room. He nods and then looks back to us. "Miss. Stackhouse, I promise you, he will never hurt you again."

As he is looking at me, Lorena comes out of the room followed by the Captain, Andy and then Portia.

Mr. Compton looks at Lorena and winces. Sookie's bruises aren't fully formed yet. Lorena isn't so luck. He takes a step toward her and she stops. "Miss, did my son do that to you?" He chokes on the words. Lorena nods her head.

He then looks at them all, not sure who to address. "What are the charges?"

Portia steps forward, closing her cell phone. "That was the techs. The found the worm program on Sookie's computer and compared the history to what they found on William Compton's setup. He has been watching you for a month on the internet. He didn't even try to hide it. It was very easy for them to find."

She turns her attention to the Senior Mr. Compton. "Hello sir, I am Portia Bellefleur, District Attorney. The charges stand now as two counts of assault, rape, attempted kidnapping, stalking and cyber stalking."

Mr. Compton closes his eyes for a moment. "What is he looking at?"

Portia responds "If we go to trial, he is looking at 3-5 years for each of the assault charges, 8 ½ -15 years for the Rape, 18 months to 3 years for the attempted kidnapping, and 3-5 for the stalking charges, each. I am warning you, Mr. Compton, I would be going for the max on each charge and pushing for him to serve them consecutively. That means he will serve no less than 35 years in prison. I promise you, I will get it. The judges in Louisiana don't take kindly to women beaters."

"Is there a deal that can be made? I don't want to put my family through a trial. My wife is in the car, she will not even come in. She cannot face him." He looks to me. "I am sure your family will prefer not to have this across the papers as well."

I look at him. He is worried about the publicity. No wonder Bill is as cold hearted as he is.

"If he agrees and allocates to all charges, I can offer 12 ½ to 25 years with the stipulation that he receives physiological help while incarcerated."

"May I speak to him please?" Mr. Compton looks at the detectives.

They ask him to wait a moment and they go into the room.

Ameil Compton turns and looks at me and then at Lorena. "Ladies, my son will never hurt you again, I promise you."

The Captain returns and asks Mr. Compton to follow him.

Lorena looks at me. "Sookie, I am sorry. I should have come sooner." She tries to smile but you can tell it hurts. She looks to Eric and then walks out the door.

BPOV

I need to get back in control. I need to get back to the house and regroup. This is fixable. If only Sookie had not tried to defy me. I would have her at my place right now, showing her how to respect me. Showing her how to treat someone who loves her like I do. That little girl will learn and learn fast. That is what she needs. No, this is totally unacceptable and well out of hand. This is Eric's doing. He always ruins everything. How could he do that to her? How could he deflower my love? He took her and used her. Now she is spoiled.

Then Lorena shows up. That stupid cow! I should have kept her at the house until she learned her lesson too.

But I will not talk. I did nothing wrong. I will wait for the lawyer. They will see. I was protecting what is mine. A man with Eric's reputation and track record is bound to hurt her. Why is it that I am the only one who can see this?

The police left when I told them I had nothing to say. They are talking nonsense. Kidnapping? How can I kidnap what is mine? Assault? Punishment is not assault. Just ask my father! Rape? I have been banging that bitch, Lorena for years. Now she cries rape? That is just pathetic. And stalking? Christ! I was looking out for her. These backwoods Neanderthals have no idea what they are talking about.

The door opens and it is the last person I thought I would see walk through the door. I would have expected a lawyer by now. But no, no lawyer, this is not going to be good.

"Father?" I say "What are you..."

"They called me to get permission to enter the house." He says. "What is this William? Why has this shame fallen upon us?"

"It is just a simple misunderstanding. You see..."

My father shakes his head. "Not again, William."

He sits across from me, hands folded on the table. "The last misunderstanding cost me $50,000 and we had to get the girl to leave town."

"That was not my fault! She just took it out of context. She knew what she was getting into." I try to explain for the last time I hope. "Eric, poisoned her against me..."

"Stop William, just stop." He puts his hand up. "You will not do this. I cannot let you hurt anyone else."

My eyes go wide. "Sookie made me hurt her. I would never hurt her without cause."

"And Lorena?" He lifts his eyebrow. "What is your excuse for that young lady."

"She wouldn't behave. She was nosey and disrespected me." I look at the window. "No one laughs at me anymore."

We sit for a moment.

"William, the DA is going to offer you a deal and you will be taking it." My father says in his stern voice.

"NO. I did nothing wrong!" I am getting angry now. If I could walk out of here I would but they have chained me to the table. Utter nonsense.

"You will NOT cause this family any more pain! Your mother would not even come in here. She doesn't want to live in the house. She is so ashamed, William. You will not be allowed to hurt anyone else ever again."

"I will fight this. What do they have on me? Nothing!" I sit back in my chair.

"They are charging you with 2 counts of assault, Rape, attempted kidnapping, stalking and cyber stalking. If they get there way, you will be in jail for the next 35 years. If you take the deal, you can be out in 20." I can hear my father's words but I don't understand what he is saying.

"They have got nothing!" I say very confidently. I had every right. As long as my Father didn't let them in the house, well I would have to explain, but it was nothing.

"They found the worm in Sookie's computer and the feeds to the house. The pictures and clippings... William it is over. Lorena went to the hospital. They have her complaint as well. You are through. You are not talking your way out of this one."

I looked at my Father. I couldn't believe he is letting this backwoods excuse for law enforcement win. He is going to let them take me to jail.

"Well, Father, you are getting what you want. You will finally be rid of me." I close my eyes.

"If that is what you really believe, then I am sorry for you William. But I will not help you out of this. You need help and if you will not help yourself, then it is my duty to do it for you. If you take the deal, I will send for the lawyer. If you won't, you are on your own."

I look at my Father. He is serious. Everyone around me is blind. They cannot see what I did, I did out of love. Sookie is supposed to be mine. I had her first. But no one is going to see this. And I have seen enough cop shows to know, it doesn't matter what is true, only what they can prove. And in this miserable excuse of a court system, they would see what they want to see. I let out a sigh, Northman wins again.

"I had her first. She is mine, why can't you see that?" I ask softly.

"William, it is over. You need help. Please son, let us help you." He looks at me.

What do I need help with? For falling in love? To doing what I needed to do to get the love of my life? To keep her and make sure she never got tangled in the web of Eric Northman? No, no one is going to listen to me. Northman's reach is long. It has even gotten to my father too.

I look at my Father and nod my head. He goes to knock on the door.

The simpleton who is calling herself the DA comes walking in. "Yes?"

"My son will make a statement and take your deal." My father says.

I spend the next hour writing down everything. Even looking at it, I don't see what I did wrong. But I have no way out. It is either this or get out of Jail in my 50's. Maybe by the time I get out, Sookie will have seen the light. Maybe, just maybe she will see the light.

SPOV

Eric and I sit and give our statements. Andy asks me to stay until Portia comes out.

We sit back into the couch. It must be very late now. I am tired, sore and my body just feels spent.

I am not sure what is happening but Portia comes out with a smile on her face. "He has taken the plea, Sookie." She walks up to Eric and I. "We will not be going to trial."

Mr. Compton comes out and looks at me. "Miss Stackhouse, I am sorry. He will not hurt you again." He looks at Eric. "Please forgive an old man for not seeing the truth." He shakes Eric's hand and leaves.

"We will be arraigning him in court tomorrow morning. He will need to allocutes to everything and he will be sentenced. I am calling the judge now. He will be going away for at least 35 years Sookie. I know it doesn't sound like much but..."

I cut Portia off. "It's enough." I say. "Can we be there? I want to see it for my own eyes."

"10am tomorrow." She says and Eric and I start to walk out. "And Sookie." I turn to look at her "He will not be near you ever again, I will make sure of it." Portia smiles and goes to go into what looks like her office.

"One more thing Portia." I say. "I have been getting emails from a friend122 at gmail. Is there a way to find out if it is him?"

"I will check with the Techs." She says. "See you tomorrow morning."

We are almost to the door when I can feel his stare on my back. I turn around and they are moving him down to the holding cells.

"Sookie." He says as they move him quickly. "We would have been happy."

I shudder and walk out the door.

Our ride home is just as quiet as our ride to the courthouse. Eric keeps rubbing the back of my hand, just letting me know that he is there.

When we get to the house, he moves around the car to help me out. We walk up the steps to the house that just a few hours ago held a scene that I wish I could forget. We open the door and I hear the phone ring.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hey Sis." Jason said sounding relieved "How did it go?"

I explain it all to him and he says that he will be there for us tomorrow morning.

I thank him

"Oh and Jason" I say before he hangs up.

"Yeah."

"Can we do Christmas early?" I am looking at Eric who is also on the phone. "I want to leave and get up north and get settled." I don't take my eyes off Eric.

"Sure Sis," he says. "I understand." I think he did.

We say goodnight.

Eric is finishing his conversation and hangs up.

"That was Matt." He says. "He is calling Mr. Carlisle to be there tomorrow for us."

He comes over to wrap his arms around me. "You want to leave?"

I nod my head. "This isn't my home anymore." I kiss his cheek. "I need to take a shower and get the smell of him off me."

I go upstairs to try wash this all down the drain.

EPOV

She wants to leave early. I can understand that. She has had a lot of things happen today.

My phone rings again.

"Hello?" I say.

"_Is she okay?" _Sophie asks. "_What can I do?"_

"Hello Sophie," I say. "We just got back."

"_You spoke to Matthew. How is she?" _She asks again.

"She is shaken. But Sookie is a strong person. I think she will be okay." I say. At least, I hope.

"_We will get some help for her if she needs it. Oh, my word, Eric how didn't anyone see?" _She asks.

"I don't know. I have known him since High School. I only saw him get obsessive once. But apparently he has been watching not only me, but Victor, Bob and JB for years. He is just crazy."

I tell her the story about the girl in school and end up with what they found in his house.

"Sookie wants to come up early." I say.

"_Then do it, dear boy. Bring our girl home." She sighs. "We will keep this out of the papers. I have submitted the announcement this morning. Let's focus on the positive." _

For some reason that doesn't sound like a bad idea at this point. I tell her that we will contact her tomorrow.

"_Give my girl a kiss, will you?" _

"I will, goodnight."

I hang up and start up the stairs.

I decide to go check on my Belle. I walk into the bathroom and can hear her whimpers, soft and low. I quickly strip and pull the curtain back. She doesn't move. I can see the marks on her arms where he grabbed her. The bruise on her head is way up on her temple, it would be hidden by her hair. But with her hair wet, you can see the purple mark. The one on her cheek is yellow, but not too bad. I think the ice helped.

I put my arms around her waist. Moving my head to her arm, I kiss her marks and then the one on her head. I take the soap and lather up and start to wash her. She just leans back on me and cries. As I finish washing her hair, her tears stop. She looks at me with those big blue eyes. They look like the ocean. "I will never cry about him again." She says and holds me.

The water threatens to turn to ice. So, we get out and dry off. Making our way to the bedroom she stops and looks around. "I am ready to leave." She sighs.

We climb into bed and I kiss her and rub my hands up her arms until she falls asleep.

We wake early the next morning, showering and dressing quickly and heading downstairs. It is about 8am. True to his word, Jason is there waiting. We eat quickly and head out. I do not want to be late.

As we arrive at the courthouse, I see Portia with Lorena, waiting for me as she promised. Talking to her, is Mr. Carlisle.

"Good morning," he says to our little party.

"Sookie. When it is time, I will inform the Judge of what we have agreed upon and let her know the plea. She may ask if you or Lorena want to say anything. You don't have too. Then they will ask for Bill's allocution. The judge will sentence him and that will be that." Portia looks at Mr. Carlisle.

"Sookie," He says. "I am going to ask the judge to issue indefinite restraining orders for you, Mr. Northman and the rest of your family. We want to make sure he never comes near you again, even after he gets out of jail."

"Thank you." I say trying to smile. I look over to the other side of the hallway. Mr. and Mrs. Compton are standing talking to a man that I am assuming is Bill's lawyer. He doesn't look like the kind of lawyer that you would expect the Compton's to get their only son, but I guess you don't need much when all you are doing is asking to go to jail.

The bailiff calls us in and we follow Portia. Eric, Lorena and I sit right behind Portia. Jason is right behind us. Eric places his arm around my waist and Jason reaches over and squeezes my shoulder. I look over and see that Mr. and Mrs. Compton have sat behind the other lawyer. Neither one of them is talking or looking at each other. He is not even touching his wife. She has her hands folded on her lap and I can tell that she has been crying.

"Everyone rise." The bailiff begins. "Criminal court of the great state of Louisiana in the city of Shreveport is now in session. The honorable Annabelle Matthews presiding." The judge comes out of her little room and sits.

"You may be seated." The judge is not as old as I would expect. She looks very polished with short dark blonde hair and a heart shaped face. Her makeup is tastefully done and you can tell she has an air about her that people just take notice. She isn't a beautiful woman but more of a striking woman.

"Docket number 1104-9, People versus Mr. William Compton." A door opens and Bill walks through it in a suit and tie. He looks at no one and sits next to his lawyer."

The judge looks at him and then at the bailiff. "Charges?" She asks.

"14.57 – two counts of assault, 14.05.2 – one count of attempted kidnapping, 14.35.1 – one count of Rape, 14.40.01-two counts of stalking with intent, and 14.40.02 - one count of cyber stalking." The bailiff reads.

The judge raises her eyebrow and then looks at Portia.

"Portia Bellefleur for the prosecution, your honor." Portia says.

She nods and then looks at the other table. "Thomas Evermore, for the defense." The other attorney says.

"I understand that there is a plea?" She looks from Portia to Mr. Evermore.

"Yes your honor 12 ½ to 25 years with no possibility for parole. I would also insist on Mr. Compton receiving treatment while being incarcerated."

"On what grounds?" The Judge inquires.

"Your honor, Mr. Compton stalked both Ms. Stackhouse and her fiancé, Mr. Northman for over a month and has appeared to stalk Mr. Northman longer. We have photos and clipping of Mr. Northman going back several years and his housemates going back just as long. Furthermore, Mr. Compton infiltrated Ms. Stackhouse's computer with a worm software, that he designed himself, in order to observe her internet navigation as well as her emails and other personal activity. Mr. Compton struck with the intent to do bodily harm to 2 different women in a 48 hour period of time. Mr. Compton not only brutally attacked Ms. Lorena Weatherfield, but also raped her. Finally Mr. Compton was found attempting to remove Ms. Stackhouse from her home without her consent when the police arrived."

The judge looks at all of us sitting behind Portia and then back to Bill who hasn't looked up once.

"Very Well, Mr. Compton are you ready to allocute to your crimes?"

Bill rises and spends the next several minutes explaining what he did. Not once does he say he was sorry. It is almost like he is reading from a book.

"But I only did all of this to save Sookie." He says not looking at anyone but the judge. "I have very strong feelings for her and I did it to protect her. I don't see why anyone can't see the danger she is in…"

The judge puts up her hand. "I have heard enough." The judge says. "Ladies do you wish to say anything?"

I want to get up and scream my fool head off. I want to call him every name in the book. I want to tell him where to go and how to get there." But I don't. I want this to be over. I want this to end. I shake my head no. I am not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me upset.

"Very well." The judge continues. "Mr. Compton I sentence you to no less than 20 years of your 25 year sentence at one the states penal institutions. Furthermore I am ordering a physiological evaluation as well as mandated care until such time as this court demes you well. Which means, Mr. Compton, even if you meet your 20 year requirement, if the court appointment doctors say you are not fit to be in society, you will be transferred to a court appointed mental facility."

"You HONOR." Mr Evermore tries to interject. "We had a deal with the DA. You cannot…"

She puts her hand up. "I can and I will."

"Pardon me." Mr. Carlisle says. "Raymond Carlisle on behalf of the victims you honor, may I approach." At the word _victim_ Bill shoots his head around.

"You may Mr. Carlisle." The Judge motion for him to come forward. He stops next to Portia.

"Your honor, due to the nature of the crimes in this case, I am asking for a ..."

The judge put up her hand again. "No need, Mr. Carlisle." She looks at Bill once more. "Mr. Compton, due to the nature of the crimes, I am hear by issuing restraining orders for the three victims in this case. You are not allowed to contact them in any way. Which includes, phone, mail, email, or anything else. It will be the decision of this court that said orders will stay into effect up to but not limited to 10 years after you are excused from incarceration."

The judge leans forward. "And on a personal note, Mr. Compton, I do not feel that you are sorry for your actions in anyway. But I do not wish to put these two women through anymore than you have already." She motions in my direction. "The natures of your crimes are so deplorable that this court will do everything in its power to make sure that you are put away for as long as it can. It is my hope that someday you will see the error of this and how you have thrown your life away."

Bill says nothing. His parents make no motion to him. They say not a word. Dorothy Compton has not looked up from her hands.

"Mr. Compton do you have anything else to say?" She asks him.

He looks back at us and then back down to the table. "No." He says.

"Very well, you are excused. Bailiff, take Mr. Compton into custody. Next case." The judge bangs her gavel.

Two guards come over to take Bill. He finally looks back and looks me dead in the eyes. He says not a word, not a whisper, he just...smiles.

They take him away and I watch him leave the court.

Portia comes over to me. "That's it." She says. "Sookie, your computer is ready to go, the techs are waiting downstairs. Oh and they looked for this Friend122. Bill had no email address with that, nor is he associated with it."

I was hoping but somehow knew it wasn't Bill. I am too tired to think about this now. I want to get out of here and put this all behind us.

The three of us walk downstairs to retrieve my laptop. I don't really want it, but thank the tech who gives it to me.

"Miss Stackhouse," he says. "I have whipped it clean and did scans on the system. You will find no trouble with it. All of Mr. Compton's dirty work is gone."

I smile at him and thank him for his kindness. I wish he had the power to do this to my memory.

We walk out of the courthouse and leave Bill Compton in the dust where he belongs.

TBC...

A/N So, an effective way to rid ourselves of Bill or no? And who is Friend122?

On a serious note. Rape is a crime. No matter if you met the person once or have lived with them for 20 years. Rape is rape and should be treated as such. I wanted to make Bill loose total control and I think I accomplished it. I do not wish to make light of such a debilitating and deplorable attack on anyone. If you or anyone you know has been a victim of such a crime, please urge them to seek legal and personal help. Rape is just not done to your body.


	20. Chapter 19 Home is where the heart is

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

**A/N This story is been revised from starting at chapter 16. New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**UPDATED as of 6/19/2010**

A/N I have changed some things around since the original post – I hope you enjoy the additions, new story lines and character builds. I felt that the original was lacking and knew I could do better. I hope you enjoy the new (and hopefully improved) Deathly Fashion Sense.

Just to recap – Sookie and Eric are TOGETHER. That will not change. I will not do that to either of them. To do so would be to pull apart their soul. They will have a lot of people (some we have met, some we haven't and some will surprise the you know what out of you) – coming at them from all directions. But like in all my stories – in the center of it all is E/S with a close core of people to help them.

So, without futher ado – on with the show….

Chapter 19 –Home is Where your Heart Lies

SPOV

We open the doors and leave the courthouse. I have never smelled fresher air. I take several deep breaths before I move.

"Hey Sook." I turn to look at Jason. "If you still want to, why don't we have Christmas tonight at my place?" He sort of smirks and looks at Eric. "That way you and Eric can leave tomorrow if you want."

I look at Eric. "It just takes a phone call love. We can leave whenever you are ready." He smiles

"I think I would like that." I go to hug my beautiful man.

"Cool!" Jason exclaims. "Okay – so like 6ish at my place? Don't do a thing. I will do it all. You just show up Sook." He kisses my cheek and heads for his car.

"Okay, that was strange." I look at Eric. He just shrugs.

We get in the escalade and pull out of the parking lot. As soon as we are on the highway, Eric glances at me. "Sookie. Do you want to talk about all of this?"

I look at him for a moment and then shake my head. "No, I want to leave it back at the courthouse." I look out the window.

"Love, I heard what he said to you." He takes my hand. "You know it was all lies. Don't you?"

"Eric." I look back at him. "Bill is delusional and sick. Nothing he says matters."

"Yes, I know that," He presses, "but do you know it is untrue? I will never hurt you Sookie, I will never leave you and you will always be treated as my equal, my partner, and my princess."

I have tears in my eyes. "I know. I just may need to hear it from time to time."

"I will tell you every day, if it will make you happy." He kisses my hand.

We have some plans to change so on our way home, we both make a few phone calls.

First, Eric calls Sophie and Clara. Letting them know of our plans. He then calls Lance and lets him know. He sounds pleased that Lance is already in the city and waiting for us. He asks him to call and have the plane prepared and sent for a noon departure tomorrow.

"We will also need transportation of our luggage and some items Miss Stackhouse is bringing home with as to the airport here."

He sounds like businessman Eric, very sexy. "And we will need a car and truck ready in New York. The rental car will need to be returned in Shreveport."

He is discussing few other things with Lance.

"No, I will let you know. I will call you before we take off tomorrow."

Pause.

"Yes thank you, we are looking forward to it as well."

I look at him. "He is glad we are coming early." He shrugs. "Sophie wants to take you shopping." I laugh at that.

First call I make is to Tara. Who is hopping mad that we didn't call last night. I told her that it was really late when we got home and then we left super early this morning.

"I would have paid anything to see that smug look wiped off of Bill Compton's face." She says.

"You would have been disappointed." I respond. "The judge didn't even believe that he was sorry. But he has 20 years to think about it." I sigh. "Tara, I am not wasting one more minute on Bill Compton."

"That sounds like a plan." She sounds soothing. This has been a tough week for her too. For all intent, she had adopted my Gran as her own. Ms. Milly is nice enough but Gran was just Gran. You couldn't compare her to anyone.

I told her about tonight and she says she will call Jason. "You think he will mind?" She asks.

"Tara, you are family." I say laughing. "You will always be welcome."

We say our goodbyes and I tell her I will see her tonight.

I then call Tammy, to my surprise, has arrived in the City this morning. I let her know of our plans and she says that she will coordinate with Lance on our arrival. She also informs me that they have arranged to have a tree setup and will be waiting for us. I let Eric know this and he just smiles at me.

I then call Sam to let him know of our early departure and that the Darby's can move in early to celebrate the holiday in their new home.

"That's GREAT Sookie." He sounds rather excited. "They were being modest yesterday. They are in a one bedroom apartment and it is very cramped."

"Well, tell them we are leaving at noon tomorrow so I will swing by in the morning to give you the keys." I say looking at my Eric.

"Excellent, I will let you know if anything goes on. And Sook." He pauses. "Be good huh? Enjoy whatever life throws at you, okay?"

I thank him and hang up. I think for a moment and believe I have done all the calls I need to make.

I look at my blackberry and check the emails. "Anything new?" Eric asks.

"Nope." I smile at him

"Anything from that Friend122?" He glances at me.

"Yesterday, but not today." I respond.

He lifts an eyebrow and shoots me a glance. I answer the unasked question. "Just some articles, from gossip mags. You with some international model, and one with Selah..." He is holding onto the steering wheel very tightly.

"Hey." I say rubbing his arm. "Eric, I know you dated other woman, I am just going to have to deal with it." I reach over a kiss him. "You are one of People Magazines hottest men. I am sure you are going to get a ton of attention..."

He cuts me off. "None of them mean anything to me." He says very sternly. "You are all that matters." He doesn't take his hold of the steering wheel.

"Sweetheart, let's face facts." I touch his face. "People are going to wonder. You could have super models, socialites, anyone you want." I shrug. "There will be a lot of questions."

"Sookie, you need to believe me." He glances at me. "No matter what you hear. None of them, and I mean none of them, ever held your place in my heart. I only want you."

Okay where is this coming from? Now, I am curious. But, I figure, he will tell me when he is ready.

I rub my hand up and down his arm. It is so tense. I hate seeing him like this. I pull for his hand and put it in mine. I start rubbing the back of it with my other hand, just gently stoking the hairs. I bring his hand to my lips and I kiss it. Looking at him I see a small smile, so I continue. I turn his hand over and start kissing the tips of his fingers. I am rewarded with still a bigger smile.

I move to his index finger and place it into my mouth, slowly gliding down it until I am at his palm. This time I get a slow sigh for my troubles. I do it again and again. He swallows hard and speeds up a bit. I reach over with my free hand as I am exercising some oral pleasure on his fingers, I start messaging his inner sigh. This time I get a groan. We are almost home and it is a good thing too. Because, if I keep up this game much longer, we may have to stop along the side the road someplace to take care of things.

Since it is only a little past noon, I am not sure we would have been able to cover up our activities. He pulls into the driveway, gravel flying. I snicker a little because of his haste. I continue my ministration as he pulls up to the house. In a shot he is out of the car and is around to my side and pulling me out and carrying me up the porch steps. I unlocked the door between the kisses he is applying to my mouth neck and face.

With the door open, He ran us upstairs.

He places me down at the edge of the bed and smiles at me. "God, you are a minx!"

He grabs me and kisses me. He keeps this up while we both begin to undress while trying not to lose contact of our lips. The clothes are a pile on the floor and Eric picks me up and tosses me father onto the bed.

Laughing, I look up at him. The want and lust in his eyes is almost tangible. I have never seen such a primal look on his face before. God, he can make me wet just by looking at me.

He leans over me and kisses my breasts and starts working down my body. He stops right before he gets to my core and looks up at me. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He says in a low raspy voice.

Note to self. I need to remember what my little game does to him for further reference. I give him a little smile.

Returning to the task at hand, he artfully directs his tongue over me. Long and slow, over and over again. I let out a moan. I am so wet and he knows it. He licks me again. Moving his hand to my opening and sliding his fingers in, He moans. This sends shockwaves through my body. He moves faster and moves to sucking on my nub.

"Oh!" I cried out "AH, Eric". It feels unbelievable.

He moans into my mound and moves his hand faster in and out of me sending me.

"Oh, Oh YES! AH!" I am withering beneath him and I don't want it to end.

Before I can settle down, Eric releases me and pulls me up into a sitting position. He turns me around and gets me to kneel on the bed like he is going to take me from behind. That is one of my favorite positions and I start to move. But instead, He wraps his arm around my waist to stop me and just leans me over slightly. He kisses my neck and trails his other hand down between my shoulder blades. For some reason, this sends a shiver all the way to my core. He positions himself at my entrance and slides into me.

I let out a sigh, "Oh God Eric."

"You feel so good." He whispers as he pulls me up so my back is against his chest.

He starts moving. Slow, Long deep strokes.

He has one hand around my waist and the other on my breast. Massaging, pinching and caressing it.

"I want to feel you, Sookie." He whispers again. "I want you to come with me."

He slides his hand down to my clit. As he rubs it, He starts to pick up the pace He has been keeping.

"Oh God Sookie you are so tight." He moves even faster. "I want to feel you get tighter around me. I want to feel you come on my cock. AHHH…Come for me." This little dirty talk is really revving up the moment.

"Tell, me. Tell me it will always be us." He commands.

"Yes Eric. I am yours, I always will be." I can't believe how awesome this feels. He leans us forward and this angle makes him hit that place inside me that drives me to the brink.

Immediately I start to feel the build. Harder and harder he pushes and suddenly "YES oh GOD yes." I am pushing back into him causing a stronger pulse.

He goes right after me. "GOD, AHHHH, Sookie!" He holds me there for another moment.

Both of our bodies shaking.

Panting we collapse onto the bed. He begins to lay gentle kisses on my neck. "My Sookie." He says wrapping his arms around me.

"You are incredible Love. That was amazing." He says softly to me.

I snuggle into his side and place my head on his chest. I need to be close to him. I need to feel him near me. I needed this. We stay like that for a very long time, naked and rubbing our hands across each other.

It is almost time to get ready to go to Jason's house. So we untangled ourselves and moved the party to the shower.

Where we get clean, get dirty and cleaned again. The shower is turning into one of my favorite rooms.

Out of the shower, we need to get dressed. Since we are only going to Jason's house there is really no need to get dressed up, but I still want to look nice. Eric, who always looks nice, pulls on a pair of dark jeans, t-shirt and boots. Of course, the jeans probably cost more than my brother makes in a week and the t-shirt is a dark blue silk one with a little V in the front. He grabs his butter soft black leather jacket to go with it.

I, on the other hand, am having a bit more trouble. I'm standing in my robe looking at my clothes in the suitcases with my hands on my hips. Eric comes behind me, undoes the front of my robe so he could get his hands on my bare skin. I lean back on him instinctually at this point, and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Love?' He whispers in my ear.

"Okay, I know this is a typical response, but I don't have anything to wear." I lean back farther.

He lets out a little laugh. "Well, it is a good thing Sophie wants you two to go shopping now isn't it?" He kisses my neck.

"I just want to do you proud." I say, looking up at him.

"You always do." He kisses my nose.

"There isn't much of my old clothes that will fit into my new life, so I gave them to Crystal. I never want to embarrass you or the family. I am walking into this with enough strikes against me as it is."

He spins me around and cups my face in his hands. He looks very soulful as he holds my gaze. "I don't want you to ever think that." He kisses me softly on my lips. "You are ten times the woman any of those shallow airheads are. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You heart is three times as big as Mother Theresa and you are the best picture of the truest Southern Belle. You are grace and beauty personified. If I didn't know any better, I would swear you are a goddess." He kisses me again. "You are all I have ever wanted. And you will be all I will ever need." He pulls me to him. Now how do you argue with that?

"I love you Eric." I say into his chest.

He looks at me again. "I don't know how I ever got so lucky. But I will tell you right now, I will never take for granted the gift of your love. You are mine, and I am never letting go." He kisses me one more time and slowly loosens his embrace.

I look up at him and then return to my futile attempts to find something to wear. I feel like such a girly-girl. I decide on one of my "gotta have" purchases from TJMaxx. That store is the answer to many girls' prayers who wants to dress in nice things but just can't afford it. If you want to be honest about is probably two-thirds of the country's population.

I think for a moment, now I will be shopping and Niemen Marcus and Bergdorf Goodmans. Not to mention buying items right off the runway. I giggle to myself, this little girl from Bon Temps has surely moved up in the world.

I pulled out my Jones New York Red Silk mini dress with the back and front V. It fits snug against my curves and shows off my bounty adequately. I pair it with my black boots and pulled out a little black jacket for when it gets cold. I decided that I only need a little jewelry. So, I find my princess diamond cut necklace and earrings that Eric bought me in New Orleans.

Eric sits on the bed and watches this whole process.

"I hope I will not have to fight off anyone for you. You know, we are still in your home town and I have yet to meet any of your old boyfriends." He gives me a wicked smile.

"I told you, I never dated in High School." I turned to look at him as I was fixing my hair. I decided to wear it loose to cover the bruise at my temple. It is still pretty tender to the touch too.

I returned to my conversation. "Jason would have killed anyone who touched me." I shrug. "It was just easier not to date." I return to look in the mirror to finish with a little makeup. I did it a little heavier than normal to cover the yellowing on my cheek.

Eric rises from his perch and comes up behind me. "Love, just because you didn't give anyone the time of day, does not mean that they were not lusting after you."

He placed his hands on my waist. "You are so damn sexy, and you don't even know it. The boys around here were probably having dreams about you for years." He smiles at me through the mirror.

"Well, it is there loss, cause now I only want to appear in your dreams." I look back at him giving him a little smirk.

Turning me around, he places his hands on the sides of my face. "You are the girl of my dreams." He kisses me.

"And you are the man of mine." I touch his nose and trace my hand across his lips and then move my hands back to his hair.

"I love your hair." I say softly.

"Well, you better hold on to it as much as you can, because it will be gone soon." He says.

"WHAT?" I ask him.

"Sookie, we are taking over the company. I don't think the board of directors of Doubleday will take me seriously with hair down to my shoulders. I will get it done before the press conference."

I hadn't thought that. "Well, I am glad I didn't fall in love with you for your hair." I wink at him and kiss him again.

"We need to leave this room right now or we will never make it to Jason's." He kisses me one more time and leads me out of the bedroom.

I secretly say a prayer that we would always be like this; in sync, connected and one.

We stop to get some wine and beer on the way to Jason's. The Christmas presents are in the back seat and I have to admit that I am a little excited about all of this. Jason never wanted to entertain passed Monday night football. Maybe this is the New Jason?

We pull up to the house and I see quite a few cars. Most of them I know. What on earth is going on? We get out of the car and hear voices from the back. The back yard is really big with a very nice deck that my father built before the accident. He built it to overlook the pond out there as well.

We walk around and I hear Jason yell "HEY THERE SHE IS". Coming over to hug me and then Eric. "Merry Christmas!"

"Jason, what?" I am seriously confused. Everyone I know is here. So much for a small family affair. I smile looking around. People were mingling around and seem to be having fun.

Jason walks over to the big kettle fryer he has pulled to the platform next to the deck. Beside it sits a big old boiler. Like the ones they cook tons of lobsters in. These are two of Jason's favorite things. If you can't fry it or boil it, it is not worth eating in his book.

"Everyone wanted to say goodbye, so we are having a fry and crab fest." He smiles. I didn't know what to say. I am a so touched.

I grab him from behind and kiss him. "Are you saying goodbye too?" I whisper in his ear.

He taps my hands. "We will talk about that later, okay, Sook?"

I nod and move around the deck. All our friends are here. JB and Tara, Sam and Tanya, Arlene and her newest guy, Hoyt and his new friend Jessica all are waiting to talk to us. I can see Crystal is over on the side of the deck with her cousin, Calvin, who used to pal around with us sometimes.

Then I hear his voice before I see him. "Well, look who decided to show her pretty face." I tightened a little and Eric notices.

I turned around and paint on my fake smile. Why did Jason invite him? "Mitch," I say. "It has been a long time."

Mitch comes walking closer and is looking me up and down as he does. I can feel Eric next to me and he places his hand around my waist.

"HOO WEE, girl look at you." He comes up and tries to give me a hug. I kind of move to my side, making is awkward to hug me.

He doesn't seem to notice. "Look at the big old City girl now. Man girl you would make a blind boy stare." He laughs at his own joke.

I ignore the last comment. "Mitch, this is my Fiancé, Eric Northman. Eric, this is an old friend of Jason's, Mitchell Foster." Eric goes to shake his hand, His eyes are like ice.

"Hey, man. It is nice to meet the guy who found the key to our sweet magnolia's chastity belt." He lets out another laugh.

"Easy Mitch." I hear my brother looking at the scene. "Be cool, man."

"Ah, come on, it is a joke." He slaps Eric's arm. "Sook, here never gave any of us the time of day. She never thought any of us were good enough for her, isn't that right Sook?" He looks to me with a evil grin. "This guy must be a prize." He goes to grab a beer.

I lean up and kiss Eric's cheek. "Ignore him, he is just like that."

Eric looks down at me, his eyes slowly soften and he rewards me with a smile.

I grab Eric's hand and we walk around to say hi. Tara grabs me and wants me to tell her every detail of what happen. I am a little uncomfortable but tell her enough to calm her down.

"JB and I emailed the rest of the gang and let them know." She informs me. Well, at least I will not have to do it.

"Amelia is so mad. She said that she wished she could find a witch in New Orleans to turn him into a Cat!" She continues.

"A Cat?" I must have looked confused because she continued.

"Yeah, cause he was such a pussy beating up on woman, that she thought it would be fitting!"

I had to laugh a little at that.

"Victor wishes you got there 5 minutes earlier man." JB says looking at Eric.

"He is not the only one." Eric replies, wrapping his arms around me and gently kissing my temple.

We talk a bit more about this and that. Tara and JB are staying until Christmas Eve as originally planned and then going to spend Christmas day with his parents. JB doesn't need to report to work until January 2nd. But they both wanted to get settled.

They also tell us that JB has decided to move into the SoHo place with Tara and it sounds like Bob is doing the same.

"Lafayette will be taking the third bedroom until he finds something or someone to move in with." Tara says.

I look over to see if Jason is listening and he is trying to make it look like he isn't.

Lafayette has always been the biggest source of gossip in our little town. Once he came out of the closet at 18, he never looked back. Gay as gay can be and didn't care who knew it. He moved to New York 6 years ago and now owns and runs one of the hottest nightclub/supper clubs in Manhattan, _NYC New Orleans _and_ The Oak Room_. There had always been some speculation on how he got the money to open the Club in the first place. I never asked and he never said.

As good as he is at business, seems to have the worst taste in bed partners. The last one cost him his condo on the Upper East Side. I am wondering if Jason has anything to do with this. Either way, I think, maybe he wants to reconnect in some way with us, and this was the perfect way.

I look over to see my brother has joined us and the look on his face is so telling to me. I just hope that he decides to take us up on our offer. I am looking forward to seeing Laf and I think Jason really wants to too.

Laf always made me laugh and the one who convinced me to somehow put fashion into my career. "Sweet Sookie," He would say to me. "You have an eye for beauty and a body to rock it. You don't work that, half the world will be weeping." He really had a way of expressing himself.

For the rest of the evening we just hung out and had a lot of fun. I am feeling a little tired so I am drinking my trademark water. The last few days have been really trying. I am not surprised that I could sleep a week if you gave me a chance.

Jason was the "king chef" all night. He can and will fry anything. We had fried chicken, deep fried carrots, parsnips and potatoes. He had gone all out on the crap boil too. Several people had made a few salads and everyone was eating until their hearts content. Jason, looked like lord of the manner standing by the fryer. I walk over to kiss him on the cheek. He turns around and gives me a "Gran smile". There is no need for words. We both know what the other feels about each other. But, for the first time in a long time, I fell like Jason is going to be okay. He just had to let himself be happy.

I walk away grabbing dirty dishes and glasses along the way. I meet Crystal in the kitchen who is unsuccessfully trying to control some of the mess. She sees me walk into the kitchen and tries to smile.

"How are you holding up?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "I am okay. You know I love him with everything I got?" She looks at me with pleading eyes. "I told him I would stay. I would take whatever he wanted to give. I don't even care about the other…" She trails off looking around. "You know?"

I nod. "But he says it isn't fair to me." She leans back. "I have been with him day and night for the past three months, and now he says it isn't fair to me. Sookie, I would help him. I would keep his secret. I just want to be in his life. I know I can make him happy. The last few months can't be a complete lie, can they?"

She looks like she is going to cry.

"Crystal, I think that is the point. I don't think he was trying to lie to you, he was lying to himself. You just got caught in the crossfire. I don't think he wants to keep it a secret anymore." I rub her arm. "Honey, I know he loves you too. Just not the way you need. And you should be loved the way you want. You shouldn't have to settle. Jason wants you both to be happy. He cares to much about you to do that to you. I think it would break his heart."

"I told him I wouldn't care!" She looks at me.

"Okay, I am going to ask you a question. I want you to honest with yourself, if not with me." She nods so I continue. "It is six months down the road. You and Jason have been living like a couple, doing everything a couple does. One night you walk into the house and he is getting ready to leave for Reston. How do you feel?"

I look at her and she goes to say something and then looks down. "I….maybe he wouldn't want to go anymore." She says softly.

"You know that isn't going to happen." I say to her.

"But I am happy with him." She looks out the window. "I thought when he asked me out for our second date, that maybe I would be enough. I thought I could change him."

Wait, what?

"Crystal, you knew? You knew going into this that he…"

She looks at me. "Of course I knew Sookie. There are only three bars in Reston. One is a gay bar, one is a biker bar and one is a dump. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. At any rate, I thought at the very least he was bi. I could handle it. I thought I could be enough for him." She shrugs.

"Crystal, who else knows?" I ask.

"I am not sure. A few people have some thoughts, but no one is going to walk up to the great Jason Stackhouse and ask him if he is gay. I mean, come on." She laughs.

Then the laughter dies and she looks at me. "He really is never coming back to me. It is really over this time?" She looks at me.

I take her hand. "Crystal, I hope you are as happy as Eric and I, someday. You deserve to have someone who will love you and want to give you all of them. I really hope you find it." She thanks me and walks out to the party again.

I make myself busy putting things away and pulling some of the paper plates into the garbage. When I look up Mitch is filling up the door way.

He isn't a big guy. Nowhere near Eric's size or height, he has brown hair and eyes with a decent build. He is nice to look at. Too bad his mouth always got in the way.

"So," He looks at me. "Getting married huh?" He asks, leaning against the doorway.

"Yes." I am not in the mood for an in-depth conversation with Mitch Foster. Even if it was possible, he is as deep as a puddle.

He tilts his head to the onside. "He's pretty rich huh?" I am assuming he is talking about Eric.

He doesn't wait for me to answer. "I saw his picture in one of the magazines in the grocery store. He and his family are all New York high society big wigs."

He starts to move into the kitchen. Suddenly, I am very aware of how small the kitchen really is. "That is no business of yours." I sound very defiant.

"So that is what it took, huh Sookie." He closes the gap between us. "You were just waiting on some rich guy with the high society rep? No wonder none of us could get in your pants." He goes to touch my hair and I pull away.

"Mitchell Foster, even if you were the richest man in the world, I would have never had anything to do with you." I look right in his eyes. "If you will excuse me, I would like to go visit with my family." I go to move past him and he touches my arm.

"You keep telling yourself that Miss Stackhouse. You just remember. You can't change where you are from and you are a little southern girl from a nowhere town. Whatever gave you the idea you are better than the rest of us?

"Mitch you are drunk. You need to just go on back outside and relax. Go have fun with your friends." I say trying to get him to move.

"You are just a little girl from a small town, waiting for prince charming to arrive. Like some redneck Cinderella, scrubbing the parlor floor." Mitch looks me in the eyes.

"Who happens to be the COO of one of the largest privately owned companies in the Country. And incidentally, I think Sookie is a Princess, not a scullery made." I hear my Blue eyed God from the door. I look up and smile.

"What?" Mitch looks confused.

"Didn't Jason tell you?" Eric moves into the room reaching for my hand. "My little Sookie is the Creative Editor of one of the hottest magazines around, and she and I are now running the family business. It isn't public knowledge yet, but once we get to New York, it will be official. The company owns many assets." He stares at Mitch.

"And to answer your question Mitch," I say moving into Eric's arms. "No, Rich and powerful didn't have anything to do with why I am with Eric. I was waiting for a guy who could treat me like a lady and wasn't a complete jerk."

With that, Eric and I walk out of the kitchen and back to the party. Eric leans down and whispers in my ear. "If this is how guys react around you, I am either going to have to be by your side 24 hours a day or hire a body guard." He kisses me.

"I like the first option." I pull him closer.

We rejoin the party that is starting to break up. Most everyone says their goodbyes to me and wishes Eric and I luck. Arlene tells me how green with jealousy she is but gives me a hug and a kiss and tells me good luck.

Tara and I have already decided that She, Amelia and I will do Christmas when we all get to the city. But Jason has asked her to stay. Hoyt goes to bring his new friend home and he is back per Jason's request.

While we are waiting, everyone helps Jason clean up the mess. I can't help but notice that the house is really clutter free. Even the boxes he brought back from Gran's house are all away and the two other bedrooms, besides his are stripped of anything personal and look almost like hotel rooms. The living room is simple and plain. The only pictures are on the mantel. I go to look at them. One is of Me and him in "My castle" by the lake. Another is of Gran and him a few years back. One is of the three of us at his High School graduation. The last is of all of us the day Lafayette came home from his summer up north. The day before he left.

I turn to see Jason watching me. "Just some of my favorite memories." He tries to smile.

I place my hand on the side of his face and he leans into it.

Once Hoyt returns, he asks us all to go into the living room so he can talk to us.

So Tara, JB, Sam, Hoyt, Eric and I are all seated in the living room waiting for Jason to come in.

He walks in as stands by the fireplace looking as white as a ghost.

"Hey, thank you all for staying. I got something to tell you." He looks around the room and rests his eyes on me. "Why is this so hard?" He asks me.

"Jason, we all love you." I say.

He lets out a huff. "Okay, her it goes. I am just gonna say it. You see for a long time I haven't been happy. I mean really happy. I have been trying to live my life the way I thought everyone wanted me too."

He pauses. "But I can't anymore. Gran wouldn't want me to live like this and I don't know if I have the strength to anymore."

He looks around the room to all of us. "The thing is, well, I'm gay. I have been gay for a long time. Since before Laf came out. I should have told you all back then, but…" He trails off and looks at everyone. "I will understand if you are mad." He says.

There is a long pause.

Tara gets up and walks over to him. "It is about time." He hugs him hard.

"What?" He looks at her.

"Jason, I walked in on you and Laf once. I didn't…well, I didn't stay. But I knew. Laf was really heartbroken when you wouldn't come out with him. He thought for sure you would." She kisses him on the cheek.

"Yeah man, you think we didn't know at the very least you swung both ways?" Sam asks. "Country don't mean dumb man."

"What?" Jason looks at all of them. "Why didn't any of you say anything?" He asks.

"Dude, your life, your choice." Sam says. "We figured you would tell us when you were ready."

Hoyt gets up and comes to hug his best friend. "We love you man, no matter what."

Tara is busy dialing her phone. When the person answers she doesn't even say hi.

"Guess who just came out?" She asks.

I hear some mumbling on the phone.

"Just now." She answers the person.

"Yeah, hold on."

She walks over and hands the phone to Jason. "Someone wants to talk to you."

He takes the phone. "Hello."

I see the tears welling up in his eyes. "Hey Laf."

Jason takes the phone and walks into the other room.

We talk and wait for him to come back. When he does, his eyes are red and he hands the phone to Tara.

"Thanks." He says.

Kissing him again and looks into his eyes. "Anytime."

We hang out for a little longer, but now I am really getting tired. I think my body has just been rung out to dry. Eric and I still need to do presents with Jason and I can tell that Tara is noticing my fatigue.

She kisses me goodbye and I tell her we will see each other in a few days. I remind her and everyone in the room about the engagement party and they say they wouldn't miss it. We will make arrangements for transportation and such when the invites go out. I have a suspicion that they are all getting a ride on the Northman Jet.

Sam makes his goodbyes next. I tell him we will stop on the way to the airport to hand off the keys and that he should feel free to make an extra set. I also tell him that Jason has a set in case of an emergency. He gives me a slight hug and then turns to shake Eric's hand. "Take care of her." He smiles and walks away.

I notice that Jason hadn't asked Mitch to stay for his little reveal. Mitch was an outsider type friend in High School. Someone Jason would go drinking and whoring with. They hung out in a big crowd but I don't think Jason ever considered him a real friend. I wouldn't tell Mitch anything either. That boy had no filter on his brain. Whatever pops into the two brain cells he has left, flows right out his mouth. If he didn't annoy me so, I would feel sorry for him.

Eric, Jason and I get comfortable in the living room. I see that Jason has decorated for Christmas. The tree holds ornaments from our childhood and the whole house smells of pine. Yes I believe Jason has changed and for the better. He is really letting his personality out and I for one am really happy. I like the softer side of Jason Stackhouse. My poet/painter brother has a lot of heart and I for one am glad he is letting the world see it.

We sit down to exchange presents. We got Jason a whole new set of painting and drawing supplies. Complete with Oil and water canvases as well and drawing tablets. He keeps pulling stuff out of the big box and his eyes go wider and wider. He really likes everything. "This is great! Thanks." He smiles at us.

Jason walks out of the room and then returns with a huge present. Long, Wide and thin. "What on earth is this?" I ask.

"Merry Christmas, it is for both of you." Whatever it is the dimensions are no less than 36X42. It is huge. We open it and we are both speechless. Wide eyed, we both look at Jason and then back to the canvas. He has given us a watercolor rendition of our lake, on a beautiful autumn morning. Not unlike the day Eric proposed. It is breathtaking. I say nothing but get up and hug him.

"Now you can always see it, even when you are in the big bad apple." We all laugh. I think I am really going to miss my brother.

"Jason, are you going to come up?" I ask him.

"I am not sure, Sook. I mean Felipe said I could stay with him and Laffy says I can come and stay with him and the girls. I just need some time to think. I don't know what I would do up there. I mean I am not going to go live off of someone else. I have worked every day since I was 16 years old. I need to make a plan."

I nod and look at Eric.

"Jason, you are an exceptionally talented artist. I think you should look into that. I can't tell you what this painting means to both of us. And I love the one of the farmhouse. You can stay with us or stay in one of the corporate apartments until you figure something out." He starts to say something but Eric puts up his hand. "We have five apartments on Riverside for corporate use. You could manage them for us in exchange for room and board. The art schools in New York are the best in the country and I bet Sophie knows a gallery that would be willing to show some of your work. She already has someone looking at Bob's photos."

Eric leans forward. "You don't have to make up your mind today, or tomorrow. Just know the offer is always there and we would love to have you."

"Eric, I don't want to intrude. I have…"

"Jason, honey, you are family." I go to grab him. "Now that you are out, how long do you think it will take for it to get around? Do you want to be here when the redneck crew gets wind of this?" I shutter when I think of Mitch finding this all out.

"Sookie, Eric, thank you. I will think about it, okay?" He says.

We are ready to head out. Jason has to work tomorrow so he can't see me off. I promise to call him when we get settled and he promises to call if he needs us.

We say our goodbyes. And head back to Gran's house for the very last time.

There are a few more things we need to do in the morning but right now I want to be in my Vikings arms. We go to our room and I start to undress. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing up and down my neck. "Love, you are the most amazing woman I have ever seen." He kisses me again.

He pulls out of our kiss and looks at me. "Are you sure you are okay with all of this?" He holds me closer. "You have been through a lot in the last week. Are you sure you want to leave your home?"

I turn around in his arms and put my hands to his face. "Home is where your heart lies." I kiss him. "And my heart lies with you, Eric Northman. Always"

That is all he needs. He picks me up and lays me gently on the bed. Compared to how passionate and hard our love making was earlier, this time is in sensual and soft. He brings me to climax multiple times, before he relinquishes the night and follows me.

He puts most of his weight on his forearms and looks right into my eyes. "I promise you, with everything that I am, that we will always be one." I look into those crystal blue eyes and know right at that moment, how much he loves me and that he will do anything to keep that promise.

I smile at him. "You and me?"

"Always." He answers

He rolls over and pulls me close to him. I snuggle into our spooning position and drift off to sleep, knowing wherever my Viking is, I am home.

EPOV

Making love to my Sookie is the most satisfying thing in the world. Nothing will ever compare. I am hers and she is mine, nothing will ever pull us apart. At least I hope so.

Earlier, she let slip that she is getting emails about woman I have been with. I told her the truth when I said I never slept with Selah. I could not stand that over baring whining socialite. Claudine, on the other hand is a different story. I need to keep Sookie away from her. Maybe Claudine will just leave us alone. God I hope so.

I wasn't kidding about the body guard. It seems that Sookie has had a lot of possessive men around her. As long as she was unattached, they seem to be okay. But now, they seem to be showing their temper. The sooner I get her to New York the happier I am going to be. That Mitch guy is lucky I was trying to be civil. But I resolve myself to the fact that my little Belle will continue to need encouragement and renewed reassurance in how much I love her. I do not see why this is hard for her to understand. I don't care one bit about any of the family fortune. If it was gone tomorrow, and I had my Sookie, I would be the happiest man in town. All the family stuff just makes life a little more fun. Granted a whole other set of problems come with it. But with my sweet Southern Belle at my side, we will be able to accomplish anything. We are going to be the "new royalty" of New York City.

Holding her in my arms now, nothing else matters. I will deal with all of this and keep us together. She is my present and future. The past would just have to stay in the past.

At Merlotte's

Mitch sits with his back to the door. Looking down into the full beer that Hoyt just got him.

"I thought I would have a shot with her someday man. All I had to do was be patient and she would come around, ya know?" Mitch says to Hoyt. "After she went and got college out of the way, I thought she would come back and start looking for a husband. She could have done worse than me, dude. I could make her happy. Well, at least she would be content. I mean who wouldn't want to rock that little hard body? Right?"

Mitch was drunk and when he was drunk, the mental filter was none existent.

Hoyt shakes his head. "Dude, you are delusional."

"Yeah well. Need something to get her out of my head." Mitch starts looking around. "Jason isn't here tonight, more choices for me."

Hoyt says nothing about his best friend. He would never betray a confidence, especially to the likes of Mitchell Foster. Jason may be gay but he is a strong son of a bitch. He could take Mitch out on a good day. But Mitch and 4 other hicks hellbent on hurting him, that could be a problem.

A small woman walks into the bar just then. She has a big smile, golden blonde hair and a bounce in her step and a body to match. Wearing designer jeans and a t-shirt, she looks like she is trying to fit in but she still looks a little to polish for Merlotte's.

Mitch flashes a smile as she comes to the bar. "Yeah there. Looking for someone?"

The girl looks back and smiles an evil grin at Mitch. "I think I found him."

"Names Mitch Foster." He says

The girl smiles. "Amber."

TBC...

A/N –So what do you think?


	21. Chapter 20 Message received, Ready for T

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

**A/N This story is being revised from this point – forward. New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**UPDATED as of 6/19/2010**

**I have added Cast pics to the picasa account for this story:**

**http: / picasaweb . google . com/KerriPics/DeathlyFashionSense02?feat=directlink**

{Don't forget to take the spaces out}

I will add some links to my profile re: major characters – but there are a lot of characters in this story…so most will be in the picasa album.

Thank you thank you for the great reviews I am getting on this story. I know taking down a bunch of chapters is tricky but I hope I am making it worth the wait for new material. I think the story will be better in the long run if I flush the stuff out that is clogging up my head.

As for Jason – I am so overjoyed that everyone likes his announcement. I think it will give Jason more range and depth than being a small town boy left behind in Bon Temps. OH and don't count Crystal out just yet. There is some Drama in store for Jason in later chapters – just wait and see….

Without further ado – on with the show.

Chapter 20 – Message received, Ready for Take off

SPOV

I wake up cuddled in my beautiful man's arms. He is still asleep. I look at him for a long time. He looks so peaceful. Eric has really been so great the last few days. He has been my rock. I love him so much.

I get a thought in my mind and smirk. I think he deserves a little gift. I rub my hand down his side, lowering it until I find his gracious plenty. Which, it turns out wakes before he does, Yumm.

I give it a few strokes and it twitches in my hand. I look back up to His face and I smile. He is still sound asleep. I move down and take the tip of him into my mouth. I start to move in slowly and use my hand to take care of the rest. I start repeating the movement and about 2 minutes into my little surprise, I hear a long sigh and feel a hand on the back of my head, not pushing but massaging.

"OH Love, MMMMM." His eyes are still closed.

I smile. Good, NOW I have his attention. I release him from my mouth and straddle him. His eyes open as I am positioning myself on him. I lower myself and we both let out a grown. He moves his hands to my waist and helps me ride him. It feels so unbelievably right. I can feel him getting larger and know he is going to come soon. I reach down with one hand and start to massage myself. I want us to come at the same time. He just looks at me smiling. I think he likes what he sees.

He starts to buck up into me hitting me at an angle that sends waves of pleasure through my body. "Come on Love, I am almost there." He whispers.

I am so ready. I start to feel the build in my stomach and it shoots right down to my nether region. I explode. I literally see colors in front of my face. He takes my queue and follows me right over the edge, sitting up in the process with me still straddling him.

He cups my face in his hands and kisses me as we ride out the wave.

After a few minutes he looks at me and smiles my smile. The one that can get me wet in 2.5 seconds flat. "I like the new wake up call." He kisses me. "Can I schedule one for tomorrow?" He asks.

I smile back. "I couldn't help myself."

"I want you to help yourself to me any time the mood strikes you, my Love." He kisses me again.

We lean back and snuggle before for a few more minutes and before long, we need to get up.

We get up and start on some last minute things before showering and getting dressed. I pull the sheet and the comforter off the bed to wash and dry them for our new tenants. I want everything to be perfect for that sweet little family.

EPOV

I really think I am going to like being married. Especially if my Sookie wakes me like that often. She is slowly coming out of her shell and I for one am enjoying the benefits. I smile to myself. My Sweet little Belle has a wild side and I intend on exploring it to the fullest extent.

We get up. Deciding the last minute things done we need to before we are expected at the airport. Most of the food is gone from the kitchen. Jason took most of it. What had been around for awhile, we tossed. Sookie has pulled the sheets off the bed and had the washing machine going and is now focusing on the refrigerator, cleaning it out. Jason had told her to just leave the garbage and he would come collect it later today. So that is one less thing that we needed to do.

After we clean out the fridge, Sookie sets herself to working on getting the rest of the house clean and straighten. I am smiling to myself. I wonder if she understands that this will be the last time she will have to do this. Probably not, but She'll figure that out soon enough.

I decide to check emails while Sookie is buzzing around. She takes a look at her laptop as I open it and power it up. "Sookie, honey, the techs said everything is gone. He can't see in any more."

"I know." She tries to smile.

Okay, first order of business. I go online and order her a new MacBook. I get all the bells and whistles and make sure they install all the applications she could need. I push a rush order on it and it will arrive by Christmas.

I then turn to emails. We have a lot of events coming up. Sookie and I can discuss these on the plane.

Sophie emails that she knows we will be getting in later today but she would like to take Sookie out tomorrow. She will be calling Sookie later to arrange it. The Engagement Announcement is in this morning's papers and the invitations are being sent out today for the engagement party. Sookie will need to make some decisions about that as well.

I start on the next email when the phone rings, it is Jason.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Dude turn on channel 7." He says. "I gotta go to work, but I will talk to you all later today."

He hangs up and I walk over to the TV.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asks.

"I don't know. Jason said to turn on channel 7."

It is the Good Morning America Anchors sitting at a table.

"_That's right folks. In every major newspaper this morning we got the news. _

_Multimillion dollar magazine mogul, and apparent heir to the Sophie Inc. legacy has gotten engaged to a young woman from Bon Temps Louisiana._

_Now for those of you who don't know where Bon Temps is, we have it pointed out on the map behind us. It is a small town in Northwest Louisiana. _

_According to the announcement, the two met while attending school at Louisiana State University._

_Now get this. Ms. Sookie Stackhouse was a Journalism, Finance and Fashion major. Sounds like an unusual combo, wouldn't you say? Our researchers contacted LSU this morning. _

_Ms. Stackhouse has made a name for herself on the campus of LSU. With the assistance of Eric Northman, the two put together the first LSU magazine. Representative from the Dean's office had this to say. I quote: Ms. Stackhouse is a delight. Her knowledge of journalism and magazine design are a cut above any we have seen here in many years. Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse will take New York by storm, you mark my words._

_Well is seems that Mr. Northman has caught himself a winner. No pictures have surfaced of the couple yet and we could not get one from LSU. But no matter what, the publishing world is looking to see what this new power couple will bring to the table. Charlie?_

I turn the sound down and look at Sookie.

"Well, at least they don't know what I look like yet." Sookie smiles.

"At least they can stop speculating now." I say.

She nods and returns to her task. I in turn return to the laptop.

I look through a few more emails before I see it. An email to me from _Friend122_ . I look at it for a moment. What the HELL is going on? I take a deep breath and open it

_Eric. We miss you and hope you are coming back to NY with all the energy you left. _

Attached are pictures. Ones I never knew were taken.

What I am looking at is really making me sick: me with several different women, in different positions, and in different stages of undress. I am trying hard to remember where these possibly could have been taken. I don't even know if I know these women. I look at them a little closer. Then as if I am hit with something, a light bulb goes on in my head. There is only one place pictures like this could have been taken.

I start to think back and get really angry. "Damn it Victor." I say to myself. I knew that party was going to come back and bite me, in more ways than one.

Victor has several parties throughout the year. But one, he does with another friend from prep school, Thomas. They get a big house on Fire Island and have a down out full throttle party. Most of the invitations go out to a Select group of the Social Elite. People who enjoy certain activities like Victor. People like Bob and I who are the children of influential families and who wish to indulge in certain things without the media getting wind of it. It is suppose to be very confidential and invite only.

The tradition of this party started about 4 years ago. In fact, the first one was the weekend of Victor's 21st birthday. Though there are many parties similar to this, Victor and Thomas promote that this party has something for everyone. The underlining rules are: don't ask, don't tell, nothing is said about the event and positively, absolutely no cameras. This rule is strictly enforced because there is no way any pictures can get out to the public. There is just too much at stake to risk it.

So why am I now looking at pictures from that weekend at Fire Island? 3 years Victor had been trying to get me to go to this thing. And the first time I agree to go, this happens. It is also because of that weekend I got tested before coming back to school, and made some very definite choices on how I wanted to live my life, sexual or otherwise. Because of that weekend, things I saw and people I saw doing things, I decided to get tested. I had made some plans for my life and was not interested in particular aspects of Victor's play weekends. But here I am with pictures to commemorate the debacle that was that weekend. I hated thinking about it. I have no idea what I was thinking. But, as the pictures prove, I really wasn't thinking. This has got to be a nightmare.

I pick up my phone and look to see where Sookie is. I have got to get this fixed, and NOW. I dial Victor's number. He answers in his usual manner "Hey."

"Victor, I need to talk to you." I start.

"I was going to call you today. How is Sookie doing? Man, I wish you got to the house five minutes before Bon Temp's finest. That would have been a fitting end to that scumbag!"

"Sookie is doing well. You know her, tough as nails." I smile at the truth to that statement. "But, that is not why I am calling."

"You sound upset, what's wrong." I can tell Victor is climbing out of bed. Probably not to disturb whomever he is with. He may have been with Thalia this term, but this was Victor. And he is always on the lookout for the next partner. I secretly thought if he ever met anyone who made him feel like Sookie makes me feel, he very well may rethink some things, as I had. But I doubt there is anyone close to Sookie, so the thought is futile.

"I have gotten a little email with pictures of Thomas' party." I say very calmly.

"WHAT!" He yells. "What kind of pictures?"

"Pictures of me and several of the party goers. Pictures I would not like to see sprawled across the internet. Pictures of such actions, I do not want Sookie seeing, never mind all of New York. Those kinds of pictures."

"Eric, calm down, we will fix this." It sounds like he is paging through something.

"Calm down? Victor, I got it from the same person who has been sending Sookie all the stuff about me and other women." Calm down, he says. "The one time I agree to do something outside my comfort zone and look what happens. Damn it Victor!" I am really pissed. "I should have never listened to you. This is just bad. I told you that I didn't want to take it that far. You said just once to see what I liked. Now look at this. Victor this could ruin me. It could ruin my life. You think Sookie is going to stand by me with this over my head?"

"Eric, let me call Thomas. If there are pictures of you that means there may be pictures of others. We will find out who has them. Can you send them to me? I will see what we can find out. This could cause trouble for a lot of us. Thomas' is going to be pissed. Please, don't worry about Sookie. You said it yourself, she is tough as nails."

"So help me Victor, if this gets out." I start but he stops me.

"It won't. We will make sure of it. Everyone signed a confidentiality agreement that came to the party." I had to smile, parting with Lawyers, you had to love it.

"My suggestion, tell Sookie. It was one time and before you met. She can't be upset with you about something that happened before she was in your life."

I hear what he is saying, I just don't know if I will be able to bring myself to tell her. I was so ashamed of that weekend. It was fun at the time, but after, I just don't want to think about it. "I will take it under advisement. It isn't the who I am doing these things with, it is what I am doing that makes me afraid to tell her." I say to him. "Call me after you talk to Thomas and tell me what you find. I am deleting the pictures."

"I will call you when I know. Are you and Sookie coming to my party on the 1st? Theme this year is the roaring 20's."

This party I usually enjoy every year. It is a normal party. Well for the most part. Anything questionable is confined to behind closed doors. "Yes, I believe we will. I will talk to Sookie. Goodbye Victor"

I cannot bring myself to look at anything else. I make sure that retched email is deleted and power down the computer. I look at my watch. 9am, it is time for us to start getting ready.

I go to find my Love, who is getting the shower ready. She looks over her shoulder and gives me a very sexy smile. She is naked and I can tell you that this is a pose that would stop any man's heart. I quickly undress and slide up behind her in the shower.

"We have to be quick, honey." She says as I am kissing her neck and shoulders.

I grab the soap and start lathering her up. I love touching her body. I reach down to her core. It is so warm and ready.

"MMMM," she says leaning back and draping an arm behind my neck.

With my other hand I massage one of her breasts. As I slide my fingers into her she lets out a low moan. She is already ready and right there. I am as hard as stone. I release her. Spinning her around, I lift her onto my gracious plenty waiting for her. I push in right to the hilt and she lets out a load groan. I wait a minute and push in harder. Moving in and out and sucking on one of her breasts. She is MINE and no one is going to take her from me. No one! I think - Wow – where did that come from. I know exactly where it came from. I have it under lock and key for many months now.

"Oh Eric, Yes NOW." She is panting between thrusts.

She lifts her legs higher and I pick up the speed. We both hit our top at the same time. She screams my name and I do the same. I claim her just as she claims me. Nothing is going to come between us. Not if I can help it.

I hold her there for a moment. "Look what you do to me Woman. I can't keep my hands off of you." I growl.

"Well, considering we are getting married, this is a good thing isn't it?" She winks at me.

We dress quickly and finish packing. We both choose dark jeans and I put on an olive colored sweater. She chooses the cream sweater she wore the day I proposed. "Don't forget you jacket." I tell her. "I checked the weather, it is cold up there." She acknowledges and pulls out her Cream cashmere jacket.

Everything is ready for the truck when it gets here. The two gentlemen take the items out and I inform them that we will meet them at the airport.

I go to look for Sookie who is standing in the middle of the kitchen. With tears in her eyes, she looks up at me.

SPOV

Eric takes care of the movers and I run through the house making sure we didn't forget anything. The house seems different. With the thorough cleaning and new furniture, it is not nearly the same house that I grew up in.

Until I hit the kitchen. I stop and look around. Memories come flooding back to me. Gran sitting on the stool snapping peas, at the stove making her famous biscuits and gravy, sitting next to me at dinner while I tell her about my day. Pulling pies out of the oven and setting them on the windowsill to cool. Kneeling at my side and cover a cut with a band aid. Not forgetting to kiss it all better when she is done. Yes, this is where I remember Gran. In her kitchen. Where, I have not changed a thing. One of the the last memory I have is of her sitting at the table reading a book, waiting for me to come home. Yes, this is where Gran will be remembered. I start to cry.

I look up and Eric is walking into the room. He comes over to hold me. I let out a long sigh. He looks into my eyes. "I am here." He says to me

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" I sink back into his shirt.

"Never." He kisses the top of my head.

I take one more look around. There were so many memories here. I didn't ever consider Jason's house a place where I lived. I was so little when I left. No this is where my foundation was laid. This is where Gran forged me into the woman I am today. This is where I will remember her. I loved her and I always will.

I let out a low sigh. "I'm ready."

We walk out the door and here it click of the lock catching. Something about it sounds so final. We get into the car and head to town. I look back at the house. Saying goodbye to my childhood and looking forward to my future.

We pulled in to Merlotte's. They don't usually open until 11 so I wasn't expecting any cars. "You want to come in or stay here?"

He smiles and puts the car in park. "That's a silly question." He gets out and we walk in.

Sam is behind the bar and waves to us. "Hey," he says putting glasses on the bar back. "You heading out?"

"Yup." I say pulling the keys out of my pocket. "Everything is locked up and cleaned out." I hand the keys to him.

"There is some garbage that needs to go to the dump, but Jason said he would talk care of it."

"That's okay Sook, I am going to meet The Darby's at your place this afternoon, so I will take it then." He smiles. "Don't worry about a thing. If there is anything I need you for, I will call you. I will send you little emails regarding everything once a month to keep you informed. I have already set up a template with your Mr. Lancaster, so I will just cc you and Eric on it."

He asks us if we want something to drink but we decline. We have a plane to catch.

"Oh, before you go, there was some girl in here asking about you. I got her to leave but she was talking to Mitch for some time before that."

I got a pain in the bottom of my stomach while Eric puts his arm around my waist.

"Did you catch her name?" I ask

"Amber something. Is she a friend of yours from School?" He looks at me now, thinking this may be bigger than an old friend looking me up.

"CRAP." I say and close my eyes. "No, she is one of those Snoop Reporters, like Extra or ET?"

"Oh Sook, I am sorry. If I had known..." He stops and looks at me.

"Do you know if he told her anything?" I look from Sam to Eric.

"She wanted to know about you in high school. Mitch told her that there wasn't much to tell. That you were a prude and didn't give much to the boys around here. Said you were gone now so what's the difference."

"Thanks Sam, please let us know if any more reporters come snooping." Eric says rubbing my back.

I just couldn't believe my ears. So soon, this happened so soon. I expected the vultures to be out, but not this fast. And how did they get here so fast? These were all questions that needed answers, but I didn't know who to ask. I will just think about it later.

We thanked Sam and headed to the airport.

EPOV

Okay, so the vulture parade started faster than I expected. But how did they get down here so fast? We need to get the heat and frenzy off of finding out who Sookie is. The answer is very clear to me. I pick up my phone.

"Sookie honey, I am going to move the press conference up. If we put the information out there early, everyone will back off a little and let us breathe."

I don't wait for a discussion. We both know I am right. Sookie just smiles at me and nods her head. I dial Sophie's number.

She answers on the first ring. _"Hello my sweet. On your way?"_

"Indeed, but we have a situation here that needs rectifying immediately." I continue. " A reporter from one of those tabloid TV shows showed up at The Bar in Bon Temps asking questions about Sookie."

_"Already." She responds. "That was fast. What are you thinking?"_

"I am thinking we need to beat them to the punch. Just like with the engagement announcement, we need to move the press conference up to get the information our before the gossip mill can."

_"Okay, I will call Matt," She sounds like she is moving down the hall. "What time are you flying in?"_

"We will be on the ground in New York by 2pm." I say looking at my watch.

_"Good, I will see if I can put something together for tonight. I will be in touch with Lance and Tammy. You two just try to relax a little and enjoy the flight. This will be over soon."_

"Thank you. I will call Lance now and I will have Sookie get in touch with Tammy." I say with a sigh.

_"Good, may I speak to Sookie for a moment?"_

I hand the phone to my beloved.

SPOV

Eric hands me the phone "Hello?"

"_Hello my dear._" Sophie says cheerfully. "_Now you two relax. All the press information on you and Eric is already done. We will just have you approve it before we go to the media. This will cut them off at the knees. We will work the angles and make sure they are satisfied in what they get. There will be no need for this underhanded snooping after the press conference._"

"Thank you Sophie. I hope you are right." I look up at Eric.

"_Of Course I am._" She answers with a tone of calm in her voice. "_Now to more important things, I have a car picking you and Tammy up at the loft tomorrow at 9am. We have appointments at __Elizabeth Arden__ for massages and Facials. Then I got us into __Fekkai, 5th Avenue __at noon. I had to pull some strings but I got an appointment with Bruce_. _He rarely takes on new clients these day but he is an artist and he will make you look fabulous. He has been doing Pam's hair for years. We are meeting the shoppers at __Bergdorf's__ at 3 and then meeting the men for dinner. We have much to discuss and this will give us a whole day to do it in._"

"That sounds like a big day." I say looking at Eric.

"_It will be fabulous and we will have so much fun_." We say our goodbyes and we hang up.

I look at Eric and tell him of my big day.

He laughs. "Sounds like you are going to have a very full day my darling."

I just shake my head. I feel like I am getting on a rollercoaster that is not going to end.

EPOV

Okay, so the plan is we need to get the information about Sookie, myself and Northman, Enterprises before the snoops can sniff it out.

We call Lance and Tammy and they both will be meeting us when we arrive. We get to the airport and I ask that they place our luggage in the cabin. Just in case we do not have time to go home and change.

I look at my Sookie. I know she is nervous I can feel it but to look at her, she looks like a rock. I need to talk to her when we get on the plane. I need to explain some things to her. I will start easy and work my way up to the hard stuff. I need her to trust in our relationship and my love. The only way I am going to get that trust is to earn it. The only way I am going to earn it is by coming clean about a few things. I just hope that it will not send her running. So, telling her on the plane may be a good idea. I wait until she is settled. She has been taking the entire plane in as we board.

We are ready to take off so I look at her. "Sookie, there are some things I need to tell you..."

SPOV

We get to the airport and move around to the hanger to meet the plane. I see the same woman that was on the plane from New Orleans.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Northman." She smiles. "Everything is ready for you."

"Thank you Julia." Eric responds. "Please have them place our luggage on the plane? We may have to change before we arrive."

"Of course." She says and goes to talk to the other attendants.

We climb the stairs to enter the cabin. This time I have the where-with-all to look around and I am just stunned. Eric tells that the plane is a Cessna, which means very little to me so I just shake my head. The color Scheme is cranberry and gold, which looks very nice together. There are 2 seats up front, facing a flat screen TV. I little farther back is a table with 4 more chairs and a kitchenette. On the other side is a small couch. To the right of the table is a small door, I am assuming that is to the bathroom and straight back is another door.

"That is to the bedroom." He comes up and places his arms around me and kisses my neck.

"That could be fun." I say.

Julia informs us that we are ready for takeoff and we take our seats.

"Sookie, there are some things I need to tell you..." He says.

"Is this have something to do with the way you reacted to the new email I got yesterday?"

"Yes." He says holding my hand. "I am not sure how to start..."

"Hey," I say. "You and me right? Whatever it is, you can tell me." I say it, but my stomach has butterflies so bad that I think maybe they are going to shoot right out my mouth.

"Sookie honey, I meant what I said about Selah. I have never slept with her or ever wanted to." He is looking at my hands, rubbing his finger over my ring.

"But Claudine is another story, right?" I say softly looking at him looking at my hands.

He raises his eyes to me. "Sweetheart, I would not even say anything, but... well let me explain." He says and looks at me.

"A few years ago, I started dating Claudine. It was hot and passionate but I never loved her, nor she me. It was a game. We both liked to play. We cared for each other, but we were young and stupid with a lot of money. We fizzled out quickly. It only took a few months. We both knew it was over. But whenever she came back to town, we would get together. You know, like ..." He is struggling for the words.

"Friends with benefits?" I interject.

"More like an obsessive need and a quick fix." He says. "She would see me out and do everything she could to break me away from my date or friends I was with. Then I would end up back at her place. Like I said, it was the game. She saw it as a challenge. I was never really attached to anyone so it was just a fun, well..." He shrugs. "When she saw me out with Selah last summer, she went ape one night. Threaten to hurt her. I told her that I was just escorting her to the event. She didn't believe me. She knew who Selah is and her father. She knew that Selah would be someone that…well, my parents would approve of. Those were her words. Anyway, she told me if she was nothing to me, to meet her later that evening. So I did. But you have to understand something. I was never with Selah. She was just an obligation and a favor to my family. It is very hard to go to these events alone, so it was better than nothing. I also need to tell you something else."

I wait for him to continue. "Claudine liked to experiment, sexually. At first, it was fun. I liked some of it. As time went on, it got too much for me to take."

He takes another breath and I allow him to find his voice. "One time we were going to meet up and she met me at her hotel room with a friend of hers, Felicia Ramon. She wanted our night to be 'extra' fun." He stops and looks at me. "I... well, I'm a guy. It sounded like a good thing at the time. We all knew the rules, and we were not out in public, so I figured why not. We had fun and I went home.

A few nights later, Felicia calls me to ask me to escort her to an AIDS foundation dinner. I agreed and it was a pleasant evening. Like I said, we all had fun and we were adults. Felicia didn't want to go to the event alone, so I went with her. I took her to a club later that night and Claudine was there. She launched herself at Felicia calling her a whore and slut. I grabbed her off of Felicia and took her out back. She told me that she was okay with a threesome, but no way she was going to let Felicia have me. She started kissing me and it took everything I had to get her off me without hurting her. I told her that it was over between us but she just laughed and told me I would be back."

He waits a minute and then continues. "I am telling you this Sookie, because I don't want you to hear about my relationship with her from anyone else. And with the reporters out already, I am afraid you will hear it soon enough."

I take everything he says in and then look up into his eyes. "Did you ever love her?" I ask.

"No." He says. "But we were each other's backup plan. She just never seemed to have an initial plan."

I just look at him. He had trusted me a lot to tell me all of this. I had vaguely heard the pilot tell us we were at cruising altitude and that we could freely walk around the cabin.

We excused Julia when she asked if we needed anything, so we were all alone in the cabin. I unbuckle and stand up, taking him by the hand. Pulling him up, I walk back to the door he had pointed out before we took off. I look at him and he looks concerned. I just give him a smirk. "I believe there is a club, I would like to join."

He smiles at me and lets me lead him through the door.

EPOV

My Southern Belle never stops amazing me. This is not the reaction I expected. I thought there was going to be a lot of crying and maybe some yelling. But this, hmmm no.

We spend the next hour making very sweet love. Gentle and relaxed. When we are both satiated I just hold her.

"Thank you for telling me Eric." She leans up on her arm to talk to me. "I won't lie to you and tell you that your extensive love life in not intimidating, but I also know, you didn't get this good by reading about it." We both laugh. "I love you and I want you always to be honest with me. I want to be everything you need inside the bedroom and out." She kisses me again.

I hear my phone ring and I go to answer it "Yes?" I say climbing back into bed to hold my Belle.

_"Mr. Northman, this is Lance. We have rescheduled the press conference for 5pm tonight at the Plaza Hotel. All the media has been alerted, and passes are being issued as we speak. Tammy and I will meet you at the airport to brief you on the press packet and then we will escort you to a room at the plaza so you can prepare and speak to Mr. and Mrs. Leclerq beforehand."_

"That sounds fine." I say kissing the top of my Lovely Belle's head.

_"Do you require anything? We can stop by your place and bring you clothes."_

"One moment." I tell Lance. "Sookie, I think we should have some clothes brought to us so we can change. I know we both have clothes, but they will need to be pressed and..."

"Sounds good Eric." She goes to get up. "I will call Tammy"

I turn my attention back to my phone. "Yes Lance, please bring my Dark gray pinstripe suit with shirt and tie..."

I hear Sookie. "Have him bring your peach shirt and steel and black tie."

I smile. "Did you hear her Lance?"

I hear him chuckle. "_I did sir. We will meet you at the airport; get you to the hotel so you can change."_

"Very good, I will also need a hair cut before we meet the media. Can you contact my Aunt and have her arrange that for that?" I ask.

"_Yes sir_." Lance answers.

We say goodbye and hang up.

SPOV

Okay, show time.

I pick up my phone to call Tammy. I hear Eric tell what suit he wants and I suggest the shirt and tie. I love those colors on him but more because I know what I am going to wear.

"_Hello Miss. I was just on the phone with Lance_." She says to me.

"Hello, Tammy. We will need to get ready for the press conference. Have you been to the loft yet? Have you seen the clothes I have?"

_"Yes Miss. I was there yesterday. I must say you have the start of a very impressive wardrobe." _ She does sound impressed.

"Thank you. I am thinking the Armani Steel Sheath dress with Cashmere Coat – There are shoes to match."

_"I think that will be perfect. I will retrieve it for you and have everything ready to do your hair and makeup. Lance and I will be there to meet you."_

"Thank you Tammy." I hang up and look at my Viking god.

"Come here my Princess." He reaches for me. I didn't even realize I was still naked, walking around the bedroom.

I climb on the bed and return to my place beside him. "I am the luckiest man on the face of the earth."

I just hold him tighter. I think he has that the other way around, but I will not debate him on this. We talk a few more minutes and then decide we need to get up and clean up. We are about half way to New York and there are some more things we need to go over and if we stay in this bed, nothing will be discussed.

EPOV

I cannot help myself. All I am doing in staring at her. She is walking around the bedroom talking to Tammy, naked. She doesn't even realize it. She is truly a goddess. I am so happy she is getting this comfortable with me. I am even happier that what I told her didn't send her running. I know there is more to be told, but for right now, we have enough to deal with. Baby steps, I need to take baby steps with her.

We clean up and go out to the main cabin. Julia is there to get us a snack and drinks. Neither of us wants anything with alcohol. My Sweet Belle asks for water and I follow suit.

"Now," I say. "We need to talk about some new things that have come up and that we are to attend.

Sookie pulls out her day planner and blackberry. "Okay."

I smile at her as I do the same. "Right, we are having the Press conference today so that has moved.

Christmas Eve we are home.

Christmas Day is at Sophie's. Oh remind Tammy that she is invited. Sophie does up a nice meal for all the help and they can relax at her place." She writes this down and I move on.

"Rupert Pumphrey would like to meet to discuss the chair on the board. We will be meeting with him on the 26th.

December 28th is the Publishers Tea.

The 29th is our Engagement party and the 30th is the Black and White gala at the Met.

The 31st is the Mayor's Ball. Oh, Victor's New Year party is on the 1st. This year's theme is the roaring twenties, so you will need a dress.

January 2nd is the first day at Sophie and we will need to discuss reorganization, so I will need you to start thinking of that.

January 10th we will be meeting with head of the Leukemia foundation at Children's Hospital. We will be chairing that event his year."

I look at my Sookie and she is writing things down and is looking thorough her events as well.

"Okay," she say.

"On the 6th I have a luncheon for _Women in Publishing. _

The 12th I am meeting with _Woman for Advancement_, they would like Sophie and now me, to speak at their upcoming luncheon.

Oh and on the 13th we need to meet with _Entrepreneurs for the Arts. _They want us involved with the next event. From what I have been told, they are showcasing all unknown artists this year. The event is next month.

As for work, I am planning on meeting with each team once we get there on the 2nd to see where we can consolidate all the different departments and then streamline. I need to get all the org charts and demographics before then to review. We may want to think about bringing all the separate companies in under one roof. I think it may be hard to bebop all over Manhattan midday for meetings with each set of officers."

I cannot help but smile at my Southern Belle "I think that may be an excellent idea. We will see if we can accommodate that at our current facility, if not, we will look to move." I cannot help but smile again. She is going to be a natural at all this.

"Were is _Sophie_ located now?" She asks..

"It is on Madison Avenue between 55th and 56th. The publishing house in on 8th avenue and then my father had another office in Rockefeller Plaza. We own the building on Madison, so I think that would be the most logical." I tell her.

I write this information down and make a note to find out the square footage of the rest of the offices.

"Don't forget your day with Sophie tomorrow." I remind her.

"Ah yes, let me email Tammy right now before I forget." She does that and then looks back at me.

"We will need to start thinking about Fashion week and how we are going to handle that as well." She looks at me.

"Well there are a few other things I would like to discuss with you." I take her hand

"Like?" She smiles at me

"Like a wedding date. You will need to start planning. I would also like to get in touch with some realtors to start looking for a house." I pull her hand to my lips and kiss her ring.

"I would like to pick a date, but can we hold off on the planning until after the first? I need a moment to regroup." She looks down.

"Your wish is my command." We both flip our calendars to October.

"How about October 17th. I would like to have a real Fall wedding." She smiles at me.

That sounds perfect and I tell her so.

We discuss a few more things about the up comings weeks when our conversations floats around to Jason.

"I am really worried about him." Sookie says. "He is all by himself and he has a tendancy to get himself into trouble by not thinking."

"Sookie, I don't think your brother is as dense as you think he is." I say.

She looks at me questioning my statement.

"Think about it. He has been scared to death to show anyone the real him. He has been living and acting the way everyone thought he should. That includes the dumb jock persona." She sits back and listens. "You told me yourself, he has the heart of a poet and an artist. I have seen his work. I haven't heard any of his music, but I did watch him play. Sookie, I think you will see a whole new Jason coming out."

She looks at me for a moment. "I think you are right. Every once in awhile I would get a glimpse of a part of Jason that he didn't show very often. He would have some pearl of wisdom or advice that was really insightful. I would comment on it and he would blow it off like it was a onetime occurrence. . We were usually alone and spending time just the two of us." She says.

"See, I think you are going to be pleasantly surprised." I smile and take her into my arms.

Julia comes walking back into the cabin. "Mr. Northman, we are getting ready for our decent."

We return to our seats and get ready for landing. I hold her hand and smile.

As we land I hear the pilot announce our arrival. "Welcome to New York City."

SPOV

When we disembark the first things I notice is that it is really COLD. Oh wow, I knew it would be cold, but WOW.

Eric laughs. "You will get used to it."

"Eric I am a southerner, we don't know anything about this kind of cold." I tell him.

He puts his arm around me and leads me to the waiting car. Both Lance and Tammy are waiting for us.

"Good Afternoon." I say to both of them. Cannot forget your manners you know.

TBC...

A/N Okay so Eric came a little clean, well sort of. I think we have more there though. Everything seems to be moving a bit fast – wonder if Our little Sookie will be able to handle it. Still much to be told.

Just remember, Eric had a life before Sookie. He, however kept in under lock and key to avoid the tabloids.


	22. Chapter 21 They Knew, the news, a new

A/N As always, I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris who has brought these characters to life. I am just asking them out to play :)

**A/N This story is being revised from this point – forward. New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**UPDATED as of 6/19/2010**

**I have added Cast pics and chapter pictures to the picasa account for this story:**

**http: / picasaweb . google . com/KerriPics/DeathlyFashionSense02?feat=directlink**

A/N Yes they have finally touched down in New York but take it from someone who has lived there, Sookie is in for a world wind. I lived in Manhattan for 11 years. It was the longest place I lived before I moved to New Hampshire. I had a wonderful time and got to do a lot of things. The job I held had me going everywhere from Paramount Pictures, to the UN. From the World Trade Center to Trump towers. I worked as a corporate trainer in the late 80's and 90's. I met with top CEO's and corporate executives to teach them not only computers (real new in the 90's) and soft training (team building, project management,etc) - and when I started I was Sookie's age in the story. And before that, I went to college there as well. My friends and I hit the city life by storm, Rainbow Room, Drake Hotel, The Met, MOMA, you name it. NYC was our playground. But the adage is true - NYC - either you keep up or it rolls right over you. So let's see if Sookie can keep up with the Help of all her friends and Eric. But let's not forget, Eric, does have some skeletons in his closet. Couldn't have him be to perfect, now could we? Let's see what has been put together for the press conference, now shall we...

Without further ado - On with the show..

Chapter 21 – They Knew, The News, A New

SPOV

When we disembark the first things I notice is that it is really...COLD. Oh wow, I knew it would be cold, but WOW.

Eric laughs. "You will get used to it."

"Eric I am a southerner, we don't know anything about this kind of cold." I say.

He put his arm around me and leads me to the waiting car. Both Lance and Tammy are out of the car waiting for us.

"Good Afternoon" I say to both of them between my clenched teeth. Can't forget your manners, you know, no matter how cold I am. No, Gran would never stand for that.

"Hello Miss." Tammy greets me with a smile.

"Miss." Lance nods in my direction the turns to Eric. "Sir, everything is prepared. The room is ready at the Plaza and you have 2 hours until you are expected downstairs."

"Excellent." Eric says nodding at him.

Eric motions for Tammy and I to get in the Limo while he informs the attendants what to do with our luggage and other items. He and Lance get in and we are on our way.

I look to Tammy. "Did you have any trouble finding the items I asked for? I am sure that everything is a mess, we haven't been there to put anything away..."

Tammy smiles. "No Miss, Clara and I took care of that yesterday. All of your and Mr. Northman's clothing and such are away. The boxes we were unsure of are waiting for you in one of the guest rooms. And we have the items you brought from your Grandmother's home to go through. I believe Mr. Northman is having them brought straight to the loft." Eric looks at her and nods.

Tammy continues. "Clara suggested we have one of the help come in from the summer house to assist us tomorrow with the unpacking."

"Good Idea. Could you please let her know?" Eric says.

"Eric?" I looked at him a little shocked.

"It will be faster if we have help and you will be gone tomorrow anyway." Is all the answer I get from him.

I know that things would be different here. But, help, as in maids, cooks? I would have to discuss this with Eric. I don't know if I need all this. I agreed to Tammy because I have no idea what I am doing. I said okay to Clara because we are going to be working a lot. But maids, cooks, and others, that is just not me. No, I don't need all this. Eric and I will need to have a discussion and quick. Though, I am certain that he will insist that every one of them is needed.

Tammy continues. "I got everything you need plus I brought your diamonds by the yard and the makeup I have chosen for your skin coloring. We will be all set to get you ready." She smiles

Makeup she chose? What was wrong with my old makeup? I sit back for a moment and chant my mantra. I will just think about this after the press conference. I need to focus on that first.

"Sir," Lance says to Eric. "All the information is waiting for you at the hotel. You both will be able to read over it before you need to speak." He is looking at his notes. "Also the new logo is ready. The graphics team made a mock up of it and we will have it on display to unveil at that appropriate time. I understand they wanted it in the building before the release but since we are moving it up, they would not have had time."

Eric nods and then looks at me. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Miss," Tammy says. "There are some things that came in for you today. I received a few emails from Alyssa that we need to discuss." I nodded for her to proceed. "I understand that you are spending the day with Sophie and Pam tomorrow?"

"Yes," I say. "The car will be at the house to pick us up at 9am. Why don't you come a little earlier and we can talk about anything you have gotten."

She shakes her head and writes something in her planner. I look out the window to see where we are. We are heading over a bridge and I can see the skyline as we approach.

This is the first time I have ever been to Manhattan and I am just speechless. Everyone has seen the New York skyline in movies, books and on TV. But until you see it in person, there is nothing like it. The buildings reaching up to the heavens and look almost black against the afternoon sun. It reminds me of when Dorothy saw Emerald City for the first time in the Wizard of Oz. New York, the city that never sleeps. It looks like it is standing up straighter just to welcome me in. I know once we are actually in the city, the buildings will take over the skyscape, but for now, it is a beautiful sight to see it spread out before me.

Eric leans over and kisses my temple. "You look happy." He whispers. I look at him nod and smile.

We cross over into the city and the sheer volume of people, cars and buildings is overwhelming. People everywhere and cars are 4 deep on the one way streets. I look at one of the street signs and we are on 42nd street. As the driver gets ready to turn right, I can see that we are now heading up 5th avenue. I have read enough information and looked at the maps of the city to know where we were. From all the cars, I finally understand the phrase 'grid lock'. The city for the most part is comprised of a grid. Streets running up and down the island and across. Starting from East to West the roads are 'Avenues' starting at 1st avenue. Going South to north, the roads are 'streets'. It is easy to find your way around this part of the city that way. Down in the lower part of the island, it is a bit more confusing, but I will learn, I know I will. So now we are working our way up 5th Avenue.

"Eric," I say. "Why aren't we having the Press Conference at the hotel that is owned by the family?"

"Our Hotel is undergoing some renovations and Sophie thinks this would be a little more prestigious." He looks at me.

I just nod my head. I am really going to need to read about all we own now.

I can see that we only have a few blocks left to go, but a few blocks in Manhattan can take several minutes. I spend my time looking out the window. 5th Avenue, the heart of shopping. As a fashion minor, I know this area. I see Saks Fifth Avenue, Versace, Cartier, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and Bergdorf's. I can see the Plaza just in front of us.

The panel between us and the driver slides down "Sir, I am going to take you into the parking garage so you can enter undetected. Then you can make your way upstairs without anyone bothering you."

As we drive by the entrance, I see several TV vans setting up and a lot of people milling around. Maybe there is something else going on at The Plaza today?

I look at Eric, staring out the window as well. "That cannot be for us, can it?" I place my hand on his arm. Eric looks at me.

"I believe so Miss." Lance interjects. "From what I can gather, this is big news. The rumor has it that you two are taking your place as society royalty and New York sure does love its royals."

"Eric, have you seen anything like this for a press conference for _Sophie_?" I ask

"No, it is usually other fashion magazines, a few websites and the financial news. This looks like there are celebrities mingling around."

"You are the celebrities." Tammy replies. "The whole town is buzzing about the announcement this morning and who the woman is that stole your heart, Mr. Northman. There is also buzz about you taking over the family business." We look back as we go into the garage. "You are on the A-list of who's who right now." Tammy says.

Okay, so now I am nervous!

Eric squeezes my hand again. The car pulls around to the elevator and we wait for the driver to let us out. I see him looking around, probably looking for camera men. He opens the door and the elevator door opens at the same time.

The person who steps out is a very well dressed man. We all walk over to him, and he motions for another gentleman that I didn't see at first to bring the cart over for our items.

He looks at Eric and bows slightly. "Mr. Northman, I am Daniel Carver, Manager of the Plaza. I will be escorting you and Ms. Stackhouse up to your suite."

Okay, did he just say suite, to change? I paste on my smile and nod in his direction.

We enter the elevator and Mr. Carver pushes the button for the 19th floor. We ride up in silence. Once the elevator doors open, we walk out and I didn't have to ask which door to go to. There is only one on the floor. '1901 Edwardian Park Suite', the door reads. Mr. Carver opens the door to a suite bigger than the first floor of Gran's house. The entrance leads into a foyer which has a door off of it to a small powder room. Further down, the foyer spills into the biggest room I have ever seen in a hotel. Granted, I have only been in less than 5 hotel rooms, but this is huge. The area is short of spectacular. It is done in browns, creams and gold. The walls are white with beige compliments. The flower arrangements and prints on the walls are done to perfection.

On one side is a sitting area with two couches and two chairs, a fire place and flat screen TV. On the other side of the room is what looks like a dining room with seating for twelve, behind it I see a small kitchen. To the left of this, holds another door to another bathroom and another hallway that leads to the bedrooms. Mr. Carver walks us back. Once we enter, I am faced with one of the most tastefully done rooms I have ever seen. The big king size bed is center point with several chairs to the left and a dresser. The night stands are a rich gold color and the lampshades are a beige and white stripe. Two doors are on the right, the first holds the biggest bathroom I had ever seen, complete with standup double shower and a hot tub for 5 people. The other door leads to a dressing room with circular mirror and dressing table area. He motions my bags into there and leaves Eric's on the bed. I have to make a note….we NEED to come back here one night. I smile a little smile as I look at Eric. He must know what I am thinking because he smiles back.

"Mr. Northman, I trust this is adequate for you and your parties needs?" Mr. Carver asks.

"Yes, thank you." Eric said

"The rest of your family will be sent up straight away, and the gold room is being setup for the press conference." He pauses and then continues. "The stylist that has been requested will be shown up the moment they arrive." Mr. Carver extends a card to Eric. "If there is anything else you require, please call me directly."

Eric thanks him and he takes his leave.

Eric looks at me and is about to say something when Tammy came up behind me. "Come on Miss." She touches my arm. "We need to get started."

She guides me into the dressing room and shuts the door.

I started breathing very heavy and I sit down on the round cushioned stool in the middle of the room.

"Breathe Sookie." Tammy says. I learn right then that I am going to be 'Miss' in mixed company but 'Sookie' when we were alone.

I shake my head. "I don't know if I can do this." I am breathing really heavy now.

She bends down in front of me and looks me in the eyes. "Yes you can and you will."

She looks takes my hands in hers. "You are Sookie Stackhouse, top of your class at LSU, COO of the 2nd largest privately owned company in the country and engaged to not only the richest but most eligible bachelor in New York City. You have created a magazine in ½ the time that was expected. You have revolutionized a school newspaper. Received 3 not 1 major degrees in 3 ½ years and have graduated with letters of declaration by not only the Dean of LSU but the Chairman as well. You have one the heart of everyone who has met. Everyone you know loves you and respects you and you and you will do the same today." She just keeps looking into my eyes until my breathing become regular.

"Okay?" She asks.

"I am sorry, I just..." I didn't know what I was going to explain but she cut me off.

"You have had a lot thrown at you at once, Sookie; you are going to have times of doubt and concern. You are going to question yourself and you ability." She touches my hair. "This is why you picked me, right?" She smiles at me.

She is right. This is why I picked her. I knew instinctively that she was what I needed. She understood I was new to all of this and she was going to be there for me.

She acted fast when she pulled me in here. She knew I was about to lose it and didn't want it to happen in front of Eric and Lance. She knew what I was feeling and responded to my need. Yes, this is the reason I know she is perfect for the job and for me.

I touched her hand. "Thank you." I say as tears well up in my eyes.

"Nope, none of that now." I can do miracles with makeup , but red eyes, not so much."

We both laugh at the declaration. She hands me a robe and tells me to undress and jump in the shower while she gets things ready.

EPOV

I know she is upset. I know this was a lot. I need to comfort her. But Tammy rushed her into the dressing room before I could say a thing. I am ready to knock down the doors until I hear her talking to Sookie.

Then I think twice about that. This is why we hired Tammy, to be there for Sookie. To calm her and prepare her for whatever task we have at that moment. Sookie has never had a mother. Gran, yes, she was a lot of things to Sookie, but a mother, no she never had a mother. Even when she had her, I suspect that she didn't really have her. Nothing has ever been said, but I think Sookie had gone without that kind of affection.

I walk away from the doors knowing that she is going to be alright but still wanting to comfort the love of my life.

Lance is busy getting my things ready and putting my clothes through the steamer. I hear the shower start and I look at the door.

"I will be a moment." I say and walk to the door.

Opening it, I step in quickly and close it behind me. I hear her in the shower. I quickly undress and run to the door. She looks at me with utter shock. "ERIC!"

I laugh. "You think you are going to take a shower without me?"

"We have to get ready." She tries to say, as I kissed her neck.

"You were upset; I wanted to make sure you were okay." I kiss her cheeks, her forehead then her nose.

"Tammy talked me off the ledge, I am okay now." She answers, again between kisses.

"Are you sure?" I look into her eyes.

"Yes, I was just a little overwhelmed. I am okay now. Don't worry, I will make you proud." She looks a little embarrassed.

I pick her head up to look at me. "First of all, you do not have to worry about that, you always make me proud. And secondly, if this is too much, we will release a statement and be done with it. You are my only concern. I do not want you upset." I kiss her again.

"Eric." She touches my hands. "We have to do this; it is part of who we are now." She kisses both my hands. "I am fine, really."

We finish showering. I dry her off and lead her to the door to the dressing room. "I will see you soon?" I ask.

She runs her fingers through my long hair. I smile. "Say goodbye to it."

"Just so long as you don't shave your head, we are good." She says.

We both laugh.

"I will be waiting for you." I say and kiss her once more.

"I will be the there." She smiles and walks through the door.

I walk out to see that the stylist has shown up.

"Mr. Northman what do you need done today." He asks.

I smile and go to sit down.

SPOV

I walk through the door to Tammy waiting with a knowing grin. But she says nothing.

I just blush. She walks over and puts her hands on my shoulders and looks at me. "He loves you very much."

"I know, sometimes I wonder why." I say looking at the door.

"I would expect that is part of why he loves you so much." With a knowing look, she steers me to the dressing table.

She pulls out the dryer and looks at me, seeing the bruise on my temple. I am sure she knows what happen. The look of sadness in her eyes confirms it. She shakes it off a bit and says, "How about a straight look, down on this side." She Point to the side of my face with the bruise. "And behind the ear on this side? It will look very Ann-Margret in her hay day."

I liked that idea and Tammy gets to work. She blows my hair very straight and then sets hot curlers in it. While the curlers were setting, she proceeds to on my makeup. Without asking, she does my face up in soft grays and pinks. Tammy was right when she said she could do miracles with makeup. She covers the yellow tint on my cheek expertly. I look at her when she brushes over the yellowing and she gives me a warm smile.

She finishes and I go to put on my under garments. Silver bra, thong and garter with cream colored hose. I slipped on my dress and shoes and jacket.

Tammy pulls out my jewelry and places it on me. As I look at myself in the circular mirror, I can't help but think that I have never looked so elegant in my life.

I turn my gaze to Tammy and smile. "Thank you."

She returns the smile and opens the door for me. I walk out into an empty bedroom and hear voices down the hall. When I enter the living area I stop. Eric is dressed and looks like something out of GQ. Complete with new hair, or lack thereof. I am breathless.

He sees my expression and smirks, walking toward me.

EPOV

I left the bathroom in a towel and went back to the bedroom. Lance did not say a word, nor did the stylist. I sit down to have my hair done and Lance shows no indications that I have been out of the room at all. Good Man, this will serve him well. I am not about to compromise our coupling because of hired help. Lance may be a close part of our lives but he will not question me. He and the rest of the staff will just have live with it. I love my future bride, and I don't care who knows it. Our sex life is fantastic and I am not about to explain it to anyone.

I sit into the stylist chair while I tell him what I need done. After my explanation, he smiles and gets to work.

My hair done, I thank the stylist and I honestly tell him that it is exactly what I was looking for. He smiles and cleans up and leaves. I finish getting ready and walk out into the living area just as Sophie, Andre and Matt Lancaster walk through the door. I am a little surprised not to see Pam and I said as much.

"She will be here in time for the event." Sophie answers and then looks up at me. "Oh your hair, finally!" She jumps a little. "You look perfect." She wraps her arms around me and hugs me tight.

She start babbling, "I was hoping, I didn't want to say anything. OH you look fabulous." She pulls back and looks into my eyes. "I see your mother everyday in you. But no more than today."

I smile at her. I want her to know how much I appreciate that sentiment.

I look to Andre. "Smart move Eric." He says.

"Thank you." I respond. "Now what is with all the media?"

Sophie smiles. "You are the hottest story in town. Everyone from the _Times_ to _Spin_, from _Vogue_ to _The Villager _is down there. All the news channels have responded to the press conference as well. Not to mention some online things." She waves her hand.

"But, why?" I ask.

"You are now the head of the second largest privately owned company in the country." Matt says. "You have just announced your engagement to a virtual unknown in society. You are coming home not only to take over the magazine but the Northman Empire. Eric please forgive me, but this is big news."

"Is Sookie almost ready?" Andre asks. "We would like to go over the press releases."

Before I can respond, the object of conversation walks into the room.

She looks so classically elegant and sophisticated; I think she has blown me away. Never mind the rest of the men in the room. The outfit she chose is perfect for the occasion. I smile thinking to myself. 'This creature is all mine.' I walk over to her and take her hand. "You look lovely." She blushes a bit.

I turn slightly and Andre, Matt and Lance have all stood up when Sookie entered the room. That is not because of breeding. That is because of who Sookie is.

"And you look stunning." I say to her.

She reaches up to touch my hair and smiles. "I love you. You look the part."

"Sookie my dear," Sophie says and Sookie looks toward her. "That is a perfect choice for the event, classic and sophisticated - Perfect, just perfect."

She looks over her shoulder at Tammy who is also beaming. This is a triumph for both of them, and they are sharing the moment.

"Now come her both of you." Andre indicates to the long dining table. "We need to go over this information and discuss what you should expect."

SPOV

We all sit down and Matt hands us all each a folder. "This is the information we are giving to the press." We all open the folders at the same time. Andre proceeds. "In here is a bio on both of you and the announcement of the new organization."

We all pull the papers out. "Eric, we just updated yours, but Sookie, I would like you to read the information we are giving out on you. I have been assured that the information is accurate, but I just want you to see what they are going to know about you."

I nodded and began to read:

_Sookie Adele Stackhouse, born November 14th 1987, in Northern Louisiana near Shreveport. Her Father, Thomas Paul Stackhouse married Deanna Marie Brigant in the summer of 1984. Thomas, graduated Louisiana State university with a political science degree, was a local politician whose main focus was to work as a liaison for the town to different contractors and suppliers. Her mother, Deanna, dabbled in writing but focused on being a stay-at-home mom to Sookie and her older brother, Jason. The Stackhouse family is known as one of the founding families of Northern Louisiana. Owning and operating the family farm since before the Civil War. The Brigant family, a well respected family from the Chicago area, boasts Nial Brigant, Nobel Prize winner and awarded author as one of their greatest achievements. Nial, is Sookie's great-uncle._

_After the tragic and unexpected death of Her parents in the spring of 1992 due to a flash flood that swept their car off a bridge, Sookie, and her Brother Jason (then 5 and 7), were taken in by her paternal grandparents, Paul and Adele Stackhouse. Who continued to raise them at the family farmhouse in Louisiana. Paul passed away in 1998 and Adele just recently passed away this month._

_Sookie is survived by her brother, Jason Stackhouse who works locally in Bon Temps. Though Jason forwent college, he is an aspiring artist and has produced many works that are displayed in Bon Temps._

_Sookie, who had many scholarship offers to such schools as NYU, Berkley, Norte Dame and Boston college, decided to stay closer to her roots and attended Louisiana State University. Majoring in Journalism, Fashion and Finance, her unique choice of skills combination lead to her being given a prestigious project of creating the First University Fashion Magazine. Collaborating between LSU's unique schools such as fashion, business and the arts, Sookie spearheaded__ LSU Attitude__ from conception to completion. Coming in 2 months ahead of schedule, and under budget, the project received rave reviews. She as well as the rest of her executive team, received commendations from their deans as well as the President and Chairman of the University of the University. _

_Sookie was also Editor and Chief of the LSU news blog. which she brought back to the school after many years of its absence due to an issue in 2002. Her vision of the internet based news source is hit by over 10,000 students a day._

_Graduating early and holding the title of Suma Cum Laude, Sookie is boasted as being one of LSU's finest students._

_Coming from a very talented family, Sookie enjoys many creative outlets. One of which is that she is a very talented and accomplished classical pianist._

_Sookie has recently accepted the positions of 'Creative Editor' of __Sophie Magazin__e as well as COO of __Northman, Enterprises__. Together with her fiancé and nephew of Sophie Leclerq, Eric Northman, they will now be running the second largest privately owned Company in the United States._

I read through it twice. How did they know so much about me? Then I remembered: investigators. They knew more about me than most. I take a deep breath and smile. I chant my mantra several times and Eric takes my hand, noticing my state of mind.

"The information about the company is basically a formality." Matt says holding it up.

"It says that _Sophie, Inc_. is now _Northman, Enterprises_, compiling all the families' holdings under one organization."

Matt sits down and folds his hands on the table. "Okay, this is how it will go. I will start by introducing Sophie and she will in turn announce the change in the organization. We will then introduce you Eric and then Sookie. Eric are you ready to say something?"

"I believe so." Eric says.

"Then there will be question time. Now if it gets to crazy, we will stop it." He looks at me. "But, be prepared. The media is getting his with two major announcements in one day about the two of you. They may have no questions or they may have 100's. But, I think it will be fine."

There is a knock at the door. Lance goes to open it. He returns with Mr. Carver and another man who looked like hotel Security. "We are all ready for you." He says waiting for us to stand.

We follow Mr. Carver to the elevator and down to the conference room level. We disembark and walk toward a single door. "This will lead you to the dais." Mr. Carver says. "Roger" He points to the other man with us, "Will stay with you just in case."

Just in case what? What were they expecting?

Eric leans over. "Just precaution Love." I look at him and nod my head.

Mr. Carver opens the door and steps aside. Matt, Andre and Sophie go through first. Eric squeezes my hand and leads me through, as Pam brings up the rear. I didn't even know she was with us.

Okay – show time – I say to myself. I paint a smile on my face and march into my future.

EPOV

The moment we come into view the flashbulbs are going off. You can barely see between them. When they subsided a bit, I am shocked to see the number of reporters and photographers in one place. You would think that we were announcing the cure for cancer or the balancing of the federal budget. Not a company merger. This is insane.

We all walk up and take our seats, Sophie, Andre, Me, Sookie and finally Pam. Matt stands at the podium waiting to speak. I see a very big sheet behind us, probably hiding the new logo. I am holding Sookie's hand and rubbing the back with my thumb. To look at her, she projects elegance and calm. Knowing her the way I do, I know the little shake of her hand is her tell. I am trying to send her love and comfort but secretly I am very happy that I know my love this well. She looks at me and smiles.

Matt began to speak. "_Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming on such short notice. You no doubt have heard the rumors circulating regarding __Sophie Inc.__, and its prized __Sophie Magazine__ as well as members of the Northman family. We have called this press conference to dispel any rumors and to distribute the facts regarding this family and company. "He pauses for a moment. "At this time, I would like to bring to the podium, Sophie-Ann LeClerq, President and CEO of __Sophie Inc__.__ and __Sophie Magazine__."_

There is a round of applause as Sophie takes to the podium. I had seen her make speeches before and I am always impressed by how she commands a room. Sookie told me that Sophie reminded her of Audrey Hepburn and I am thinking that she was right. Dressed in a classic Dior black and white sheath dress, pearls around her neck and low heels, she could have passed for Hepburn on any day. Grace and Elegance exudes from Sophie. Always has and always will.

She begins. "Thank you Mr. Lancaster and good evening to all of you." She pauses and looks around. "15 years ago, my brother and I started a company called _Sophie Inc_. The primary purpose at the time was to assist me in many of my activities and endeavors. None have been so successful as _Sophie Magazine,_ that we started 10 years ago. We both inherited many other holdings and business, but we always kept them separate from _Sophie Inc._

Since my Brother's untimely death, there has been speculation that his son, Eric," She motions to me, "would be assisting me as his Father did. I am her to announce a very exciting decision for the Northman family. As of January 1st _Sophie, Inc_. will be known as _Northman, Enterprises_." As she spoke, Andre pulls the sheet off the board, displaying the logo. Flash bulbs go off again as Sophie continues to speak after a slight pause. "This new organization will include all holding of all the Northman family. This will span our reach from our Magazine, to publishing company, to real estate holdings, casinos, hotels, entertainment facilities, sports teams and of course our designer line and fragrances as well as all our other investments." The cameras start again.

"With the combine holdings of the Northman Family, _Northman Enterprises_ will be the second largest privately owned organization in the country." This brings on a lot of murmurs from the audience.

Sophie continues "Since _Sophie Inc_. will cease to exists, I am stepping down as President and CEO." More murmurs. Sophie waits for silence again. "My nephew, Eric Northman, will be taking over as not only Editing Director of _Sophie Magazine_, but as CEO of _Northman Enterprises_. Eric," she motions me to the podium.

I squeeze Sookie's hand and I stand and walk to the podium. Sophie gives me a small kiss on the cheek and I take her place at the podium.

_"Good Afternoon. When my aunt and uncle approached me with their idea, I must admit, that I was a bit hesitant. Creating such a large organization takes a lot of resolve and drive. I am however, looking forward to this new endeavor and strive to take __Sophie__ as well as the rest of our holding to the next level."_

More flashbulbs. I pause, waiting for them to finish. "At this time, I would like to address another rumor. As many of you read this morning of my engagement announcement I want to assure you that this is no rumor. May I introduce to you, my Fiancé and the future Mrs. Eric Northman, Miss Sookie Stackhouse." I reach for Sookie.

SPOV

At this time, I would like to address another rumor. As many of you may have read, there is a rumor that I am getting married. I am here to prove that rumor true. May I introduce to you, my Fiancé and the future Mrs. Eric Northman, Miss Sookie Stackhouse." He motions for me to join him.

When I reach the podium he kisses me on the temple. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are truly keeping _Northman Enterprises_ in the family. Miss. Stackhouse has agreed to take on the position of Creative Editor of _Sophie_ as well as COO of our family company."

He places his arm around me and we stand, side by side as the flashes start once again.

Eric motions for me to say something. I smile at him and walk up to the microphone.

"_Good Evening and thank you for coming on such short notice._" More flashbulbs.

_"I am thrilled today to be here for this announcement. Eric and I are eager to start working on bringing __Sophie__ to the next level in monthly publications." I pause. "We are also very excited in the opportunities that present themselves now that __Northman Enterprises__ is unified. It is our hope that our Organization will be one of the most well respected and renowned in the country. It is my own personal resolve, to incorporate all that we have learned and what Sophie has instituted at __Sophie Magazine __throughout our organization as a whole. An organization of this magnitude now only can prosper but has a great responsibility to the community it resides in. New York City is the home of the entire Northman family and I am pleased to call my own as well. _

_Eric and I feel that the opportunities surrounding this merger are endless and we are excited to get started. Thank you so much for joining us on such a special day for our family."_

I stand back to Eric beaming at me.

We stepped back to allow Matt to get to the podium. "We are now distributing information on _Northman Enterprises_, as well as bios on Eric and Sookie.

We will also open the floor to questions."

Hands shoot up. Matt points to one in the front row.

"Mr. Northman, Thomas Pearce, _Financial Times. _Question, with the combining of all your holdings, will that mean layoffs inside your organization?"

Eric steps back to the mic. "I think I should let me Chief Operating Officer answer that." He motions for me to come to join him

I reach him and smile at the man who asked the question. "Eric and I have not gone over every portion of the organization, so answering that question at this time would be premature. However, it is my feeling that redefining roles and positions may better suit the needs of our organization as a whole rather than cutting jobs and potential skills."

Hands shoot up again. Matt motions to someone sitting in the middle row. "Miss Stackhouse, Terry Lune, _Spin magazine_. Question: What are you wearing?"

An easy question I smile. "I am wearing an Armani Sheath dress with matching coat from the new winter collection. The shoes, before you ask are Oscar de la Renta." I can her a few chuckles around the room.

Hand shoot up again. Matt points to one in the back. "Miss Stackhouse, Amber Kincaid, _Gossip TV_." I look at Eric. "Rumor has it that you were well known in your little community. Sources say that you left a betrothed high and dry once you met the hunk of man Eric Northman. Care to comment?"

I didn't need to look at Eric. I am going to handle Amber. The little twit doesn't scare me. I smile right at the nosey woman. "Amber, I am surprised you would listen to bar gossip, especially from people highly intoxicated. As for my betrothal, I can assure you that Eric is the first and only person I have ever been engaged too. If I am thinking of who you are referring to, all I will say is that he has happen to be a friend of my Brothers since they were children and I have not even gone out on date with the gentleman much less agree to marry him. Furthermore, if you had spoken to a few other people in the vicinity, you would have learned that I didn't date anyone in High School. I can assure you that what you were told was indeed what your show likes to display as hearsay and gossip." I look around for a moment. "If my lack of dating surprises some of you then let me just say, that my brother was a highly respected athlete in High School and very popular. Being his younger sister, there were certain taboos about dating me. Very small town you know. My brother, who is very dear to me, was then and is now, very protective. I dare say there really wasn't anyone in our High School that he deemed proper or respectable enough to date his baby sister."

Again chuckles from around the room.

I smile at her when I see the smile drop from her face. That took the smug look off her face.

But Amber was not ready to back down. "Another question if I may, it is also been said that you were a singer in a honky tonk band before entering LSU?"

Again I smile. "My brother plays in a band with a few of his friends and when I was younger, I would sing when his vocalist was not around. Though I enjoy contemporary and modern music, my skills lie more to the classical."

Eric interjects. "Sookie is an accomplished classical pianist." He holds my hand.

The hands shoot up again. Matt Points to the side of the room. "Mr. Northman, Parker Stevens, _Look_ magazine. Any comment on the rumors that Claudine Klide has been found with cocaine while in France during her last photo shoot, and what did she say when you informed her you were leaving her for another woman, and could this be the cause of her downward spiral?"

I look at Eric is stone faced. "First of all, I have not seen nor heard from Ms. Klide for almost a year. Secondly, she and I ceased to be what you would call 'an item' years ago. Thirdly, though I would be deeply saddened for her well being and career, if the rumor is true, I have no knowledge, nor interest in Ms. Klide's affairs."

Hands spring up again. Matt points to another person on the back wall. "Miss. Stackhouse, _Vibe on line_. How do you feel about filling the shoes of such people in Mr. Northman's life as Claudine KIide and Felicia Ramon? I mean you are a small town girl after all." The comment triggers yet another chuckle.

Eric put his hand on mine before I could answer, "I will answer that question, if I may? Though, I do not see the reason mine or Miss Stackhouse's past relationships have any bearing on this. I will say that Miss Stackhouse and I are completely committed to our relationship, our combined family and this company. To assume that she is anything but well what I and this company needs, is absurd. On a personal note, Sookie is not filling anyone's shoes because frankly, I have never met a woman that could fill hers."

Matt points to yet another reporter. "Yes, Thad Baxter, _Financial Today. _You are both relatively young to be taking on these roles. Please can you explain how you intend on doing all that will be required of you?"

Sophie stands up for this one. "Mr. Baxter, we are a privately owned company with the rights and privileges to do what we feel will be in the best interest of not only our family but for our Company as well. Our entire family is in agreement that handing over the reins to my nephew and his soon to be bride is not only advantageous but prosperous for all involved."

Sophie sits down.

Hands shoot up again. Matt points to someone in the first row. "Mr. Northman, Jared Smith, _The Economist_. Can you tell us if any of your holdings in New York or New Orleans will see growth or are you planning on downsizing some of them based on the current economic current."

Eric pauses for a moment. "Though we have not made any final decisions, we are committed to all our holdings and obligations. We are currently entertaining some ideas and plans to assist New Orleans in its recovery. The area means a lot to both Sookie and I so we are not willing to abandon such projects. As for New York, many of our real estate holdings are from my Father and Grandfather, I do not foresee any changes where they are concerned, either."

Hands spring up again. Matt points to someone in the middle. "Miss Stackhouse, Leslie Bar, _Wake up New Orleans_, I am sure we are all curious as to how you came up with your triple major. Was is forshadowing or planning to break in the magazine business?" She smirks.

"Ms. Bar, I have always wanted to be a journalist. It has been my passion for years. I would make up stories when I was a little girl and tell them to my grandmother and my brother. As for fashion, my best childhood friend sprang my interest. She actually majored in it in College at LSU. I found that I had an interest in the backside of the fashion world. I had every intension on coming to New York after college to pursue a career in print. I had hoped using my knowledge of fashion at some point. As for my finance degree, I wanted to break into the publishing world and thought that some knowledge of business would help." I say.

Eric moves to address her as well. "The Northman family is all in agreement that Sookie's talents are perfect for Our Magazine." He says.

"Yes, but," Ms. Bar intercedes, "You are now the COO of a multifaceted organization, how do you justify your talents for that?" She asks.

"Like my Aunt so eloquently put it, they have all the confidence they need in both of us to run this organization." Eric looks right at the woman. She sits down.

Matt returns to the podium."We would like to thank you all for coming..."

"One more question if I may? How will you give up your bachelor ways for one woman, Mr. Northman?" The woman is way in the back. She is a brunette and slender, hand on her hip and recorder in her hand. She looks vaguely familiar.

We all looked at this woman. "I am sorry, we didn't get your name?" Eric says

She ignores him and asks another question. "You have been the most eligible bachelor and People magazines hottest man of the year for 4 years running. How are you going to give that all up for marriage?"

Eric smiled. "With and exuberant amount of enthusiasm, I assure you."

"Have you set a date yet?" She asks looking sly.

"A date has been set, but we do not wish to publicize it yet, thank you." I say.

Matt jumps back the podium at this point. "As I said thank you all for coming. If any further questions come up, please feel free to submit your requests in writing to the email address in your packet." Matt nods to the crowd and we all begin to stand and move.

We are getting ready to leave, but someone asks us to take pictures by the new logo. We all stand there as the photos are taken.

The annoying woman tries again. "Mr. Northman are you sure you are not going to miss your extra-curricular activities?" She says just out of earshot of everyone else.

"What publication are you with?" Eric asks again.

She smiles and just walks away.

EPOV

SHIT who is this woman? I need to find out who she is and where she is from. I also need to remember where I know her from. It is really bothering me. I lean in to talk to Matt. "Matt, can you find out what publication that woman was with?" He nods.

We stand for a few more pictures and then we walk out and head back upstairs to the suite. I look at my watch. The whole thing took an hour and a half to do. I can't be more proud of Sookie. She answered every question with poise, grace and elegance, not unlike Sophie.

When we arrive back at the Suite, I see champagne and Hors d'oeuvres have been ordered.

As soon as the door closes Sophie is all a flutter. "You two were magnificent." She claps her hands. "You looked like royalty standing up there. And Sookie my dear, your speech and how you fielded questions, my dear, you are a natural."

She goes to where Andre is pouring the champagne, Cristal, nothing but the best for Sophie.

When all have a glass in hand Andre raises his. "A Toast, to Eric and Sookie, may your reign be long and prosperous." We all laugh.

"Now, what is this about a date set?" Sophie looks at us. Nothing gets past her.

SPOV

"Well," I begin. "We thought of a date, but we need to make some more decisions before we are sure. I have no idea where to begin." I giggle.

"Not to worry Miss." Tammy comes over to me and hands me my blackberry. "We will make sure you have all the help you need." She smiles at me.

"Eric my boy," Sophie is practically beaming at him. "You are going to serve this family well."

Pam has said little to nothing all afternoon.

I look at her. "Pam, are you okay with all of this?"

She came to sit next to me and takes my hand. "I could not be happier about the situation." She sighs. "It is no secret that my brother is the more level headed and responsible one in this family." She smiles at Eric. "I am pleased that he will be doing what I know he always could."

Then she looks at me. "And you my friend, I am ecstatic to have a sister who is so intelligent and attractive. Oh and should I say sassy. I love how you put that little so and so in her place out there." She pointed out the window. "It was classic!"

Everyone laughs.

I look at Mr. Lancaster. "Mr. Lancaster, do you foresee anything we said being misconstrued or harm us in anyway?"

"Please, call me Matt." He looks from Eric to Me. "There is always the possibility that something could be taken out of context, but everything you said was accurate and precise. I see no obvious problems. I am sure there will be some talk and speculation regarding your home town. They may even try to contact your brother. You may want to warn him that he might get some phone calls or unwanted visitors. Now Miss, do you think there is anything in your past that could be dug up?"

I sit back for a moment. Is there anything? Had I done anything over the years that would get us into trouble? I look at Eric and then back to everyone in the room. "I meant what I said down there. I never dated in high school. I went on a few dates in college before meeting Eric but nothing more than that. I never drank or ran around. I worked in the bar on weekends and holidays once I went to LSU. I sang with my brothers friends when they needed me too and I really just hung out with friends at the lake. Other than the Bill thing, I can't think of anything." I say.

"Yes, we will need to figure out a way to spin that." Mr. Lancaster says. "But you can't think of anything else? No past lovers that we will need to worry about? I don't mean to be crass, but I need to know." He says looking at me.

"No…ummmm….no chance of that." I blush and look down as Eric puts his arm around me.

"Ahhh, I see." Mr. Lancaster laughs and turns to Eric. "Grace, poise, intelligence, innocence and personality, Eric you are a very lucky man."

"Indeed I am." Eric says kissing my forehead.

"I thought everything went quite well." Lance intercedes. "You were very gracious, Miss Stackhouse. I do believe the media loves you."

Eric wraps his arm around me. "She has that affect on people." I look at him and he kisses me.

I smile and look down to my blackberry, it was nearly 8pm.

"My dears, if you would like to stay here tonight, I will have the car pick you up in the morning." Sophie gives us a little smirk.

Eric looks at me and waits for an answer. "I want to go home." I say to him and he smiles.

"Pam, why don't you use it?" Eric says. "Sookie and I are going home."

I love that word, especially coming out of his mouth.

Tammy is coming out of the bedroom with my things and Lance is right behind her with Eric's. "I will call for a porter," Lance says.

We discuss a few more things and then Sophie jumps up as if she has forgotten something. "I wanted to give you something, Sookie."

She hands me a leather bound book. I take it from her. I open it and then look right up to her. "It is my idea book. For articles, photo shoots, anything I have thought of over the years. I thought you could use it now." Sophie smiles at me.

I get up and pull her in for a hug. "Thank you."

She pats my back. "Now the car will be there to pick you and Tammy up at 9am tomorrow morning. I am looking forward to this."

She looks at Pam. "Pam, if you are using the suite tonight, we will meet you at Elizabeth Arden. It is only a few doors down."

"Eric, meet me at the house at 1 and we will go to _The Club_. There are a few people I would like you to be acquainted with." Andre says.

"Of Course." Eric acknowledges his uncle.

There is a knock at the door and the porter comes in to get our things to go downstairs. All but Pam get into the elevator and ride down together and leave The Plaza. Two limos were waiting for us. Andre and Sophie get into one and the rest of us get into the other.

"Where to sir?" The driver asks.

"Home Clancy. Sookie, this is Clancy our driver. Clancy will make sure we get where we need to go, won't you?" Eric said taking me into his arms.

"Of course Mr. Northman. I am glad to finally meet you Miss Stackhouse." He looks up into the mirror and smiles at me.

"I am very pleased to meet you Clancy and thank you for driving us home." I smile back at him.

I lean back against my Viking god as the numbers on the streets decrease and then turn into names. The buildings look different and the roads are no longer making a grid but are crisscrossing in front of us. When we pass Canal Street, I know we are close. I cannot wait to get home.

EPOV

The woman at the press conference is still bothering me a bit. Who was she and how did she get in? She wouldn't tell us what publication she was with, so I need Matt to find out who she was and hopefully what she wants. Since I left this in Matt's capable hands, I decide to focus on the living beauty snuggling next to me.

She made me chuckle when she spoke to Clancy. Yes, everyone is going to love Sookie. Not only because she is warm, intelligent and beautiful. No, they will love her because it didn't matter who you were, she treated you the same. Now some people in my (now our) circle, do the same, but they treat everyone like scum. No. Sookie treats everyone as if they were royalty. The Southern Belle charm and manners just pours out of her. Yes, Lance is right; she is going to be a media darling, which could be good or bad. However, I have seen them do this to Caroline Kennedy, Gloria Vanderbilt, Coco Channel and Jackie O. If they love her, they will protect her. At least, that is what I am hoping.

When we pass Canal Street, she straightens up a bit to look around. I smile to myself. Sookie knows we are close and she is getting excited.

"Almost there Love." I whisper in her ear. She nuzzles back to me.

We pull up in front of the building 134 Franklin Street and drive into the underground garage. Clancy pulls out the keycard to get into the building. Even in the garage, you need the key code. The building security is one of the best in the City. I believe that is why my father picked it. We pull in and Clancy pulls into one of our three reserved spots. I smile when I see the Lexus. Clancy pulls into the spot next to it, extra long for the Limo. We get out and Clancy and Lance carry our things to the elevator. I pull out my own keycard and slide it in to the slit. The doors open and we get in.

"Honey," Sookie says. "There aren't any buttons."

"Sookie, the keycard is programmed with our floor." I say. "I had one programmed for you. Lance?" I look at him.

"It is upstairs waiting for her." He smiles

Right before the doors open I pick Sookie up and look into her eyes. "Welcome home LOVE."

SPOV

When we step out of the elevator, I am expecting to step out into a hallway, but we step out right into the loft. Eric turns to the right and puts me down. I can see a set of stairs in front of us going up and Eric motions me forward. Through the hallway to the right is the kitchen and dining area to the left is a very large living room. It is very open and airy with lots of windows overlooking the city. Everything is done in brown, tan and white. Simple, yet elegant and masculine. The floor to ceiling French Doors between the big room and the open dining room look to go out onto a very large Patio. I see several chairs and a large outdoor fire pit. "Sookie, the patio is private and goes all the way around the side of the building."

I nod.

In the kitchen I see a very small woman who is slightly plump with short blonde hair. She smiles at us and walks to the end of the island with her arms open to Eric. "Ahh Mr. Northman, I have been waiting for you."

Eric hugs her. "Hello Clara, you didn't have to wait."

"Nonsense, you would be hungry and I wanted to meet the newest member of this lovely family." She turns her gaze to me.

"Sookie, this is Clara Mars. Clara, this is my fiancé, Sookie Stackhouse." She comes to give me a hug.

"Ahh, Miss." Her hug is like a vice grip. "I have been so looking forward to meeting you."

"It is very nice to meet you too Clara." I smile at her.

"Do you like the Tree?" Clara asks pointing in the direction of the living room. "We had it setup and decorated for you yesterday?"

I turn and I can feel my mouth drop. When I gain some of my composure back, I speak. "Oh, it is beautiful."

In the corner of the great living room, stand the most perfect green Christmas tree, covered in white lights and red ornaments. The white bows are strategically places throughout. The Angel at the top also glows. It sits between two banks of windows in the corner, like it is just meant to be there. Eric comes over and put his arms around me. "I think this is the first time we have ever had a tree in here." He whispers into my ear.

It is perfect and I told her so. This seems to please her.

Tammy comes in. "Miss, I put your things upstairs. If there is nothing else, I will see you in the morning." She looks at me; I am still looking at the tree.

"Yes thank you Tammy. Will you be able to get her for 8am?" I ask.

"Of course Miss. I will see you then." Tammy says and she turns to leave.

Lance also asked to take his leave, acknowledging that he too would be back early.

"Now you have a look around." Clara looks at me. "I am going to get your dinner on the table and then I am going to leave." I think she knows we want to be alone. "I will be back in the morning for breakfast. Do not worry on the dishes. I will take care of it all in the morning." She moves back to the kitchen. "Oh and Miss, if there is anything you need at all, please either let me know or leave me a note. I will make sure it is available to you and Mr. Northman."

"Thank you Clara." I say. "It was very kind of you to fix us something." She shoos us off and Eric takes me on the tour.

As we move out of the room I give Eric a questioning look. "She is treating you like the Lady of the Manor, Sookie." He smiles at me. "As the Lady of the house, you have say over all the help." He takes my hand.

There is that word, HELP again. I will need to talk to Eric about this. But not now, I want my tour. I have been building the loft up in my mind for so long, I am wondering how much of my day dreams will turn into reality.

He guides me back into the hallway, past the elevator and down the hall. There is an office off to the right and two bedrooms straight ahead. They are both done in beige and white. In one of the bedrooms, I see our waiting boxes from school and Gran's House. The bathrooms are the same colors as the rooms.

The office has a big Cherry Desk with a laptop on it. 2 big wing back chairs in chocolate leather are positioned in front of the desk and a couch in chocolate and cranberry is against the wall. Bookshelves encompass one whole wall of the room and are stuffed with books. Each of the rooms has banks of windows, all showing views of the city.

We walk out and Eric leads me up the open staircase to the second floor. I look at all the floors. They are beautiful hardwood. Shined and polished to look like glass. We make it up the windy open stairs to a landing. To the left is a set of French doors leading to a small balcony that looks like it is directly over the patio downstairs. To the right is a set of double doors, solid cherry by the look of them.

"This is our room." He opens the doors, steps in and to the side to allow me entrance. The room is huge. I look and see the beautiful cherry furniture and oak flooring. Two walls are windows that give a wonderful view of the skyline. Another set of French Doors open to a small private patio with yet another set of lounge chairs and a fireplace.

"Since it is winter, most of the outdoor furniture is away." Eric says.

I just nod and continue looking around the room. The colors in here are the same ones as in Eric's room at school, wine brown and gold. The bed is a California King with a large Head and foot board. At the bottom of the bed is a very high chest.

"When you hit the button on the remote, the TV comes out of there." He says guiding me further into the room.

As we pass the small hallway into the room I see the biggest closet I have ever seen. When I look in, I can see that all of my things are put away, as well as Eric's. Along the back of the closet is a dressing table with all of my things laid out.

"There are built ins for everything." He smiles at me.

We move back into our bedroom. On the side wall of the bedroom is another door that leads into the master bath. I walk in with Eric right behind me. Okay, I thought the bathroom at the Plaza was beautiful. This is a work of art. A fantastic stand up shower with multiple shower heads is in the far corner. There is a small build in bench in the shower. He was right when he told me it was big enough for two. I smile a bit to myself. I turn my gaze toward the Jacuzzi tub big enough for the both of us. The colors in here are wine and brown with Spanish almond colored tile throughout including in the shower.

We come out of the bathroom and I stare out the French Doors onto the patio and the lights of the city.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"I think this is a penthouse, not a loft." I say as I turn to him.

We both laugh.

I continue to look out the doors at the beautiful night. While I have been admiring the view, Eric has taken off my coat and is starting to unzip my dress as he lays kisses up and down my neck.

"Eric, Clara is downstairs." I whisper.

"I heard her leave." He says as he finishes unzipping me. Pulling the dress apart, he starts kissing my shoulders. I turn in his arms and start unbuttoning his shirt. The jacket discarded, I don't know when. He pulls my dress forward, freeing my shoulders and lets it drop to the floor.

He takes a step back and looks at me in my bra, thong and garters. Letting out a low growl, Eric takes me in his arm and starts to kiss me again. He moves me over to the bed and lifts me up. I start to make my way up to the headboard, using my hands and the heels of my shoes, never taking my eyes off of him.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" He asks.

I give him a little wicked smile.

EPOV

When she gives me that wicked smile, I come undone. I grab for her thong and pull it down. I want to thank the person who taught Sookie to put the panties on over the garters. Oh yes, we are going to have a little fun tonight. I give her my own wicked smile.

"Move to the pillows Sookie." She does what she is told and is semi-reclined. I move to the bottom of the bed and move both her legs so they are apart and bent with her feet resting on her heels.

"MMMMM, what a view." I say.

She blushes a little. I still need to get her over being embarrassed around me and this is the next step.

"Sookie." I climb over to her and bend down between her legs.

I start to lick her from back to front, over and over again. She is so wet. I look up her.

"You are so wet. All for me?" I ask her. She nods her head yes.

"I want to hear you say it, Sookie." I lean down again and give a little lick.

She gasps. "Yes, Baby, all for you." She whispers.

I look up to her again. "Place your arms over your head," I say.

She does what she is told, and places her arms over her head touching the headboard.

"Good girl." I smile. "Keep them there." I tell her and she nods looking down at me.

I go back to my ministration. I take her clit into my mouth and start to suck. She lets out a moan and moves her hand to my head.

I release her clit "Uhh uhh, hands above your head Sookie." I give her a very serious look.

"I will tell you when you can touch."

She puts her hand back, and I have to smile. She is a natural.

I return to my task at hand moving my tongue between her folds and starting to lick again. I replace my tongue with my fingers and return my tongue to her clit. She lets out a low moan and lifts her hips to me. I can feel her start to tense up and smile up at her.

"You may move your hands." I say in a very strong, stern voice.

She moves them down to her breasts and starts to message them.

Now this is a surprise. "Ohh, that's my girl," I say as I return to her.

She is starting to go, I can feel it. I pick up my speed and suck harder. I can feel her clamping down over my fingers and then she is over the edge.

"Ohhh ERIC!" She screams.

Before she is done her aftershocks, I jump up and remove the rest of my clothes. I flip her over. Putting my arm around her waist I pull her onto all fours. I push into her and she lets out a yelp, and then a moan. I start moving into her all until I am bumping her cervix. Some women don't like this. But, my Sookie surprises me yet again.

The moment I start she arches her back to give me a better angle.

"You are so tight." I tell her and she looks over her shoulder at me with lust in her eyes.

I start moving faster and grab onto her tight ass as I do. I move my thumb over her other entrance and she lets out a sigh. I want to be sure what that response means so I do it again. She bucks back to me as I place my thumb on her other entrance and apply a little pressure. I am rewarded with another moan. I smile.

I wet my thumb in her juices and started rubbing it back and forth on her second entrance. Sookie is starting to moan and pushes back on me harder, which is causing me to get even closer to entering her with my thumb.

"That's my girl," I say in a low voice. "You are so tight."

"Ahh Eric." Sookie says.

I put a little more pressure on my thumb and without warning; she goes right over the edge.

With two more thrusts, she pulls me right with her.

"OH GOD, Baby." She yells looking back at me.

"AH, OH OH Shit Sookie. I love you so much!" I keep pounding through the explosion. This is incredible.

We collapse and are trying to catch our breath.

I kiss her gently on the shoulders and then her face. "I love you so much." I say breathless.

"I love you." She whispers.

SPOV

He sure is being domineering tonight but I kind of like it. It feels really good. He did a few things we have never done before. I was a little scared at first but then I started getting into it. Everything he did felt good. But now I am a little confused.

"Sweetheart." He says "What is wrong?" He asks me as we lay in each other's arms.

"Just what we did." I look at his chest.

I feel him tense up a little. "No, I liked it, but I am..." I couldn't get the words out.

He places his hand under my chin and moves my face to meet his. "I told you once, that I wanted to explore things with you. We would find out together what you like and don't." He kisses my lips softly. "I love you Sookie, as long as we are enjoying each other and neither of us feels uncomfortable, it isn't wrong."

He kisses me again. "Did anything we did make you uncomfortable? Because if it does, you can tell me and we will stop."

"No, I liked it. I am just..." I look down again. "I am just not very experienced and I don't want to disappoint you. You were my first you know."

He raises my head again. "Don't do that. Don't look down."

I look up at him. "Sweetheart, no one has ever made me feel like you do. That was incredible." He kisses me again. "There is nothing wrong with enjoying things that feel good."

He is right I just need to hear it. I kiss him again. "Would you like to get into a hot bath or should we eat first?" He asks me.

"Eat I think." I say.

We get up and he hands me a robe and we walk downstairs.

When we enter the dining area, there are two places set and a note indicating that the plates are in the warmer. I think Clara knew we wouldn't be right down. She is one smart lady. I think I am really going to like her.

She had made us Cornish Game Hens and seasoned asparagus and carrots. Eric went around the Island and opened a bottle of Chardonnay from the wine fridge below the counter. We sit down to a lovely dinner, the first one in our home.

I really want to talk about our recent love making. I think he understands my concerns. But I still want to talk to him more. I like what we did and I want to know if we could do more.

"Eric, can I talk to you?" I ask him.

"Love, you can talk to me about anything." He says.

"Well…you said that nothing we do while making love is wrong." I look up to him.

"I did." He smiles.

"Well, what you did tonight is a little, more." I am not sure I am saying this properly.

"More?" He comes to sit next to me.

"Well, controlled." I say.

"Do you mean Dominant?" He asks, taking my hand.

I look at him. "Do you like, you know being Dominant?" I ask him.

"Sometimes." He responds.

"Eric?" I look at him.

"You are asking me if I like to be dominant. The answer is yes, sometimes." He says looking at me. "Do you like it when I am?" He asks me.

I look down and nod my head.

"What did I say about hiding?" He asks me.

I look up to see my beautiful man. "Sweetheart, we will never do anything you don't want to do." He says pulling me into his lap.

He decides to change the subject to our new home.

"The loft is incredible." I say.

"Do you really like it?" He asks

"I think it is beautiful. Only..." I trail off

"Only what?" He asks.

"Can we put some decorations around? It is very plain."

He smiles at me. "Of course Love, this is your home too. Whatever you want to do we will do. If you want to redecorate, we can. I am hoping that we will find another place before our wedding. We will need the room for entertaining, and as you can see, this place is not fit for large groups."

I looked around, He is right. I think by the time his father got this place, he was done with the big dinner parties.

"Are we going to keep this place or sell it?" I ask

"We have time to make that decision."

We finish our dinner and I get up to put the things in the dishwasher. No matter what Clara said, I was not leaving a sink full of dishes for her. Eric just shakes his head. He knows there isn't any use in debating me.

"I will go up and get the bath ready." He kisses me softly and heads upstairs.

I finish the clean up turn off the tree and room lights and follow him up. When I get to the bathroom, it smells wonderful. Eric has put candles all over the room and I can smell the bath oils, almonds and roses.

Seeing me standing in the doorway, he comes over to me and unties my robe, as I untie his. He lifts me and lowers me into the tub and climbs in behind me. The water is very warm and he hits the button for the bubbles. Closer to heaven you could not reach.

I decide that the talk about how dominant he had been and what else we can try could wait for another time. Instead, I opted to pull myself closer to my Viking god. I lay in his arms feeling love and safety.

"I was so proud of you today." He kisses the top of my head. "You were magnificent. The press is going to love you almost as much as I do." He laughs.

"Eric, I love you so much and I always want to make you proud." I turn in his arms to kiss him again.

Once the water threatens to go cold we get up and dry off. I pick up our clothes and go to the closet/dressing room to hang them up and come back in my lovely pink gown.

Eric is already in bed and reaches for me. I climb in next to him and he turns out the lights from a switch on the wall. I look at the big windows and screech, "It's SNOWING!"

I jump out of bed and run to the French doors. Flinging them open and running out looking up at the sky and laughing the whole time.

He laughs at me. "Not much snow in Louisiana?" He asks, standing in the doorway.

Not like this, the flakes looked as big as potato chips. "Not anything like this!" I say spinning in a circle.

Usually, in Louisiana, snow would fall and melt within hours so there really was no risk of a white Christmas.

"It is just beautiful." I look up to the sky.

"No," He says. "You are beautiful."

He comes toward me and puts his hands on both sides of my face, kissing me softly. He then picks me up and carries me back into the room, shutting the doors and climbing back into bed, kissing me the whole way.

We spend the next few hours, holding each other and making love. The stunning lights of the City and a bed of snow falling is a backdrop to our coupling. My life is complete with my prince charming in my arms.

TBC...

A/N WOW Sookie had a full day! What did you think of the press conference? What do you think of the loft? I have based it off a real Loft available in Tribeca.

A/N And it seems the Sweet Southern Belle has a bit of a wild side. Time will tell. We still don't know what was up with the pictures and why Eric is afraid to tell Sookie. What do you think is in them that has him so scared?


	23. Chapter 22 Sugar and Spice

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

**A/N This story is being revised from this point – forward. New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**UPDATED as of 6/20/2010**

**I have added Cast pics and chapter pictures to the picasa account for this story:**

**http: / picasaweb . google . com/KerriPics/DeathlyFashionSense02?feat=directlink**

Last Chapter had a super long Author's note – so I all I am going to say is thank you for the reviews I have received about the new revisions to this story. Especially for the response to Jason's news. I know that it is very OOC but it will make for some good story lines and I just hated leaving him behind like that – all my other stories, Jason is the "bad brother" I wanted to give him some more range and depth.

Thanks again.

And without further ado - on with the show

Chapter 22 – Sugar and Spice...

**********Outside The Plaza hotel right after the press conference.**********

The phone rings in my purse. I look at the caller id and grimace. "WHAT?" I say into it.

"_So..., how did it go?"_ The caller asks.

"Nothing. I didn't even get a rise out of him," I say. "He didn't even recognize me."

"_That is very hard to believe. You told me you were unforgettable_." The caller teases.

"Well I guess that little southern flower has made him forget everyone and everything." I look at my nails. This whole thing was getting quite boring.

"_Why don't you reconsider and send me those photos you sent to Eric_." The caller suggests "_Maybe I can get a rise out of him_."

"I told you already, no!" Now I am getting pissed. "Look, I did what you asked, I sent those emails. And I sent the pictures. But I am not giving them to you." I have had this conversation for the last time. "I signed a confidentiality agreement for those parties. Sending one to someone who was there is different than sending them to you." I sighed. "Thomas and Victor would bury me."

"_We have known each other a long time, you and I_." The caller says. "_Doesn't that count for something?"_

"That is why I agreed to try to help you." I sigh. "But seeing what I just saw." I look back to the doors to the conference room. "He loves her and nothing is going to break them up."

"_We shall see."_ The caller is now calm, to calm if you ask me.

"Look, I am out. You want to run your little head game you have going on, you can do it without me. I am going back to LA after Christmas. I am so done with this whole scene."

"_You forget my friend; I still have photos of you doing some very interesting things a month ago. I am sure your family would not want to see what you were doing."_ The caller laughs.

"You know what, Fuck you!" I have had it. "You want to expose me. Go ahead. I am planning on telling my parents at Christmas, anyway. You can do what you want, but really, who is going to care? I am going back to LA and I am staying there. I am tired of hiding in the closet."

"_Interesting choice of words my friend. But so be it. If you are out you are out. I will just have to finish this on my own. Just remember, I warned you. Don't expect a warm welcome when you in the city again. Enjoy your stay in LA."_

The caller hangs up.

I look at the phone. "Psycho." I say under my breath. I look back to the doors. Should I warn them? This psycho may do some major damage? But if I tell, I will have to admit to my involvement. 'Fuck it!' I'm outta here! Eric Northman is a big boy. He can take care of himself. I just hope he can handle the Bitch. I am done. Three more days and I am on a plane.

I hail a cab and don't look back.

EPOV

_She is sitting on the beach, helping a little blue eyed boy build a sandcastle. He giggles when the newest wall they are trying to put up, collapses. "Again, mamma, again." The little angel's voice says. _

_She looks back at me and smiles. You can see the outline of her belly and the roundness of it. She looks so beautiful. Hair pulled back with little curls escaping around her face. The bathing suit is perfect for her growing belly and she places her hand on it. _

_The little boy sees her action and comes over to her. "lub da baby?" He asks._

"_Yes Sweetie." My Sookie sings. _

_The little one bends down and kisses the top of Sookie's belly. "lub you." He says and then kisses Sookie. "lub you mama." He wraps his arms around her neck._

"_I love you sunshine." She kisses him back._

'_This is a wonderful family'. I hear over my shoulder. _

"_Yes it is." I say not taking my eyes off of them._

"_You must remember. This is for you. Only you can destroy this. You must be steadfast and true. She loves you more than you know. This is all for you and the future. Be smart my son. Stay vigilant to your desired goal." _

_I watch the little boy and his mother walk down to the ocean and put their feet in the path of the waves. As the water hits them, the little one shrieks with happiness and Sookie laughs. She picks him up and walks a little farther in. _

_My Family is all that matters to me. This is the only thing that is important. "no one is going to take this from me." I say_

"_Make sure of that. Keep true to you and to your love. Trust her and honor her." The voice says to me._

"_Will we always be happy?" I ask_

"_You know the answer without asking the question." The voice says._

"_But I will tell you this. You will be REAL." _

_I knew what the voice meant. We would have ups and down. I know with Sookie at my side we will be able endure._

_The scene starts to fade and the last sound I hear is my families' laughter and the waves._

I open my eyes to see my love snuggling in tightly against me in our bed, in OUR home. I brush a few hairs from her face. Oh what a beautiful face. She looks like an angel.

I look over and can see that it is almost time for us to get up. I am not going to see her until tonight, so I need to leave her with a lasting impression. I smirk. God I love this woman.

I start to kiss down her neck to her shoulders. Using my hand to run down her thigh and start lifting her gown. I think she looks wonderful in these romantic classic gowns. I smirk again, but if last night is any indications, maybe we will need to invest in some more risky lingerie. That would be just as fun, though I prefer her naked.

I kiss her neck and I can feel her stirring. "mmmmmm" she groans. "Hi Baby." She reaches her arms out to hold me.

I roll her onto her back and make my way to her magnificent breasts. I know we don't have a lot of time, so this will just need to a warm up to later. I kiss down her neck. "Love, we need to get into the shower."

"Umm hmmm." She says kissing me back.

I pull back and she whimpers. I chuckle.

I climb out of bed and pull her toward me. Her eyes are starting to open now. I gently pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. I place her on the vanity as I go to turn on the shower. She stands to take off her gown and is standing in front of me naked as the day she was born.

I can't help myself. I pick her up and she raps her legs around me and I start kissing anywhere I can reach. I climb into the shower with her still wrapped around me. I am hard and she knows it. I reach down to see if she is ready for me and she is.

I lean her up against the tiles as the different shower heads spray water in all directions. I position myself at her entrance and press in.

"AHHH!" She groans and I wait.

Even after all this time, she still needs to become accustom to my size. She moves her hips a little inviting me to continue. So I start to move. In, Out, In out. With each in I push a little harder.

"Oh, God." Sookie cries.

"You feel so Good. Do you like this?" I ask.

"Yes, oh God, Yes Eric." She replies.

"I am so close, Sookie come with me." She reaches between us to massage her clit as I grip her tight ass harder.

She squirms a little and I remember the response from last night. I let one of my hands to move closer to her other entrance and she bucks harder.

I graze over the entrance and she lets out a moan. I smirk at her response.

I put a little pressure and she starts to move into me harder and faster. She is starting to grip me from her insides and I know she is ready I move her up a little higher and move in a little harder and faster. I feel her tighten, tighten, and then she is undone

"Oh GOD YES YES, OH ERICCC…." She is now bucking into me as hard as I am to her. She is wild and uninhibited and it is wonderful.

She takes me over the edge with her.

"Oh, OH SOOKIE. AHHHHH…" I keep pumping into her coming and coming until I think I am done and I get another little jolt. "Oh Baby"

"Oh God, Baby. That was..." She didn't finish.

"You are incredible." I kiss her as we separate. "If I could I would keep you locked in the bedroom all day, making love to you with complete abandon."

She seems to like that idea. "We need to do that, and soon."

We release and start to wash each other. It takes all my resolve not to start up the scene again. After getting out, we dry off and head out of the room.

Sookie surprises me again. She walks out of the bathroom without her robe. I just smile. She looks back over her shoulder and gives me a very wicked grin, wiggling her ass all the way to the closet.

SPOV

What a way to wake up. Man, I would love to just stay in bed with Eric all day. We will have to do that, and soon. I am not sure I will be able to keep up. But I will sure as sugar try. I walk out and am half way to the closet before I realize I am nude. I think about it for a moment, and come to the conclusion that it doesn't really bother me. I smile to myself. Nope, not one bit. I look over my shoulder and Eric is smiling at me. I give him a smile back and wiggle my bottom showing him that I know he is watching me.

I walk into the closet and see all of my things lined up on the wall. I am thinking on what I should wear when I feel him, rather than see him enter the closet. He wraps his arms around my middle and pulls me to him. He is also naked.

"mmmmmm" He says. "You feel so soft".

He kisses me again right on the sensitive spot behind my ear. I lean back into him and throw my arms around his neck. His hands come up and start massaging my breasts. I start to move my hips (completely involuntary) against him.

"Ahhh," I say. I cannot believe he is ready again. But the proof is rubbing up against my bottom.

"Sookie..." He says a little breathless. I turn around and he lifts me and places me down on the floor entering me on the way. God he is good. He is so hard again. I never knew it was possible for a guy to be THIS ready THIS fast. I can't think anymore because another trust and he is massaging my throbbing clit and I am ready to explode.

"Ah, oh yeah. " I say.

He has one of my legs up holding it over his shoulder to get a better angle. He is hitting that spot that just drives me wild. Two more thrusts and we are both over the edge. We scream each other's name and I grab onto him in the aftershocks.

"I think I am going to like having you all to myself." He says kissing me again.

"Oh God Eric, Clara! Do you think she heard us?" I know I am turning beat red.

"I am not sure if she is here yet, but I don't want you to think of that. I will be right back."

He returns within seconds with a washcloth to help me clean up. Instead of handing it to me, he does the cleaning himself. This is so turning me on. Oh God, no – not three in one morning. I am not sure I can handle it.

He finishes cleaning me and sees the look in my eyes. God, how can he get me going so fast? I am turning into a little horny harlot. I am so on fire for him. I could spend the day just having orgasm after orgasm.

Kissing me one more time he lets out a little chuckle. He knows what he did to me and he is enjoying it.

Eric throws on a pair of jeans and a sweater and leaves me to dress. Since he doesn't have to meet Andre to later, he is going casual. Why is it that every pair of jeans this man owns fit his bottom like they were painted on? I sigh at the thought as he heads downstairs to check email and see on breakfast.

I decide on my Fendi V neck red sweater and black straight leg pants. The sweater fits me nicely and is very appropriate I think. I decide to wear my Agrafe necklace and earrings Eric got me for graduation. I move over to one of the built-ins to grab my red lace bra and matching thong.

Pulling on my clothes I turn to my hair. I dry it quickly. I know I am getting that done today too, so I am not going to worry too much about it. I put on a little mascara, and lipstick. Since it snowed last night, I decide on my black boots. I pull them on and head downstairs.

EPOV

I left Sookie to dress and I went down to the office. I can hear Clara in the kitchen but I am not sure how long she had been here. But I am not going to be embarrassed about making love to my fiancé. If Clara is going to continue to work with us, especially when we find a bigger place, she, as the other staff, will just have to get used to our physical relationship or find other employment. I have lived in the shadows, hiding my desires, not showing public affection or showing off women in public all my life. I have shown the perfect public persona since I understood what it meant to be a Northman. Now, I have the most intelligent, beautiful Southern Belle to share my life with. I love her. I want to show it and I don't care who knows it.

I go to check my email. I open an email of an outline on the remodeling plan for our hotel. The Avalon Grand Hotel is one of the oldest in New York City. It was also one of my grandfather's first investments. I printed out the plan so I can read it during breakfast. My father and I may not have been very close, but my grandfather and I were. I will do anything to keep this hotel a float. It was his first baby and his most prized possession.

I walk out to the kitchen and see not one but two women in there.

"Good Morning Clara." I say with a smile.

"Good Morning Mr. Northman." She is cutting fruit at the island. "This is Marybeth." She points to the woman standing to the right of her. "She is one of the fulltime help at the summer home. She is here to help with the boxes today."

"Nice to meet you Marybeth." I nod to her. "My fiancé should be down any moment and she will let you know what needs to be done."

"Thank you sir." She says a bit quietly. She is also blushing a bit. I guess they heard part of our morning activities.

"Coffee?" Clara asks.

"Please." I sit down and she brings me a cup of coffee and the fruit. The muffins and cakes are already on the table. I start to read the information in front of me.

I take a sip of the coffee and instantly miss Sookie's Louisiana Chicory blend. I must remember to find out where she gets that. I don't think anything else will do anymore.

Not 5 minutes later, my lovely Sookie arrives to join us.

SPOV

I walk into the dining area and see my beautiful Viking god, sitting at our table. I cannot help but get Goosebumps and butterflies. He looks up and gives me that patent smile. God, how can I be ready to go again?

"You look lovely." He says.

"Thank you." I say, going to him for a kiss.

I look over and see Clara with another woman that I haven't met yet.

"Good morning Clara. Dinner was wonderful last night, thank you again." I give her a great big smile so she knows I am being sincere.

"Thank you Miss. I am glad you liked it." She motions to the other woman. "This is Marybeth, she is here to help with the unpacking today."

That is right. I had forgotten about that. "Hello Marybeth. It is very nice to meet you." I smile at her and hope she knows I mean it.

She has chocolate brown hair and very striking hazel eyes. She is wearing black pants and a white button down shirt. Almost like a waitress. I wonder to myself if this is her uniform. I can tell even from her sitting down that she is a little taller than me and is probably in her early thirties by the look of her.

"Miss," She says and gives me a little smile. Either she is very scared to be here or she is just that shy.

"Sookie, why don't you show her where to get started?" Eric stands and puts his hand on my back.

"Can I speak to you for a moment please?" I looked up at him.

He nods and I walk back towards the office. I close the door behind us when we enter.

"What's wrong Sookie?" He looks worried.

"Honey, we don't need help with the boxes. There are only a few and I can handle it." I was so not ready for all this _HELP_ stuff.

Eric wraps his arms around me. "Sweetheart, we are going to be busy for days." He kisses my nose. "We have the help. Let's use it."

I let out a deep breath but I don't say anything.

He looks into my eyes. "What is really bothering you?"

I sigh. "Eric, I have never had anyone take care of me before. That's my job." I hold him a little tighter. "It is my job to take care of our home and you and the cooking and the..." He cuts me off with a kiss.

He ends the kiss and looks at me. "And you will. You will be all of that you will have the home you want the way you want it, but you will have some help to fulfill your wishes. It is your home, they will do what you want and not the other way around." He kisses me again. "You will need help. Between our positions and all our obligations, you will need help with our home. And when we get a bigger home and when the children come..." I look at him wide eyed.

He looks back in shock. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You have never said anything about children." I say looking down. "I didn't know if you wanted any..."

EPOV

Didn't know if I wanted any? She is kidding right?

I lift her chin so she is looking at me. "I am looking forward to having babies with you, Sookie." I kiss her a bit stronger now. "You are going to be a wonderful mother. I can't wait to see you with child. I think that may be the most beautiful thing I will ever see. I want our family."

She smiles at that with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"This is a conversation I want to have with you." I say looking in her eyes. "But not rushed and not as an aside to the issue at hand." I kiss her softly.

She shakes her head. "I am still trying to get used to all of this. I want to be a real wife to you."

"You are and you will be. Sookie, you have a lot on your plate. What would you rather be doing, cleaning a bathroom or exploring Central Park with me? Wondering if the laundry is dry or putting the finishing touches on our newest publication. Sookie we have the means to have it all, let me give it to you. I love you so very much." I wrap her in my arms.

Just then there is a knock at the door. "Yes?"

The door opens. "Excuse me sir." Lance says. "But you told me you wanted me to come early?" Lance looks at me. "And Miss, Tammy is waiting for you in the kitchen."

I look at her and she smiles at Lance. "I will leave you to it, then." She kisses me. "I will come to see you before we leave."

She walks out and I look to Lance.

"Sookie?" I call to her before she leaves the room.

"I hear what you are saying, Eric. I will learn to accept this. It will just take some time." She smiles her lovely smile and walks out.

SPOV

I walk out to see everyone seated around the Island waiting for me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I smile and turn to Tammy. "Good morning Tammy."

"Good Morning Miss."

"Marybeth why don't I show you where to start and then Tammy you and I can go over a few things." Marybeth gets up to join me and Tammy follows as well.

"Oh, Clara." I turn. "You are off tomorrow and you know about the dinner at Sophie's on Christmas, yes?" I ask.

"Yes Miss," she says.

"Marybeth, Tammy you know as well don't you?" I ask them.

They both say they do.

"Is there something you needed me to be here for tomorrow?" Clara turns to me, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you. Oh no, it is Christmas Eve. Oh heavens, I want you to enjoy the holiday. No I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest grocery store is. I would like to make Dinner for Eric tomorrow night."

"Oh I think he will love that." She beams at me. "If you leave me a list, I will get the items for you today while you are out."

"I don't want to put you out. Are you sure?" I ask

"Oh Miss, no trouble. It would be my pleasure." Clara has a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay then, let me take care of the boxes and I will write the list. I want to make a home cooked Christmas dinner for him."

I walk down the hall. Once in the bedroom I begin explaining to Marybeth what to do with the items.

"Some of them, we will just store." I begin. "But the books, I would like put in the office if you could."

Marybeth nods

"The pictures, I would like placed around the loft if you wouldn't mind." I point to a box. "This box is full of pictures from my home and from school. I think they would warm the place up a bit."

I point to the painting Jason gave us. "I would like to hang this over the couch on the wall in the living room."

Tammy tells me that she will have Clancy come up and help with the hanging while we are gone.

"Excellent." I then point to the one that used to hang over my bed. "If you can put this one on the wall in our bedroom, I think it would be wonderful." I say and both Marybeth and Tammy nod.

"Miss, if you don't mind me asking, who painted these?" Tammy asks.

"My brother, he is very talented." I say with pride.

"Is he shown anywhere? These are remarkable." She continues.

"No, he is still down in Louisiana. I am trying to get him to come up though." I point to the first painting. "That one is a portrait of our childhood home." I point to the other one. "This one is a lake on the property. Eric proposed to me there and it just so happens that my grandfather proposed to my grandmother in the same fashion." I giggle a little.

"It is nice to bring memories along." Marybeth smiles at me.

"I am very blessed to have so many wonderful ones." I smile at both of the ladies.

There are other items, candles and such and I ask if she and Clara could look for nice places to put them.

"If I would like to move anything, I will move them later. Any clothes items can be put in the closet up stairs and if you are not sure about any items just leave them out and I will find places for them."

I mark the boxes for storage and Tammy tells me she will have them moved.

"Thank you." I say and we walk back down the hallway.

We sit at the table and I make a list for Clara and hand it to her.

"Thank you Clara, this is very nice of you." I smile at her. She again tells me that it is no trouble and she is happy to do it.

"Oh and Clara, there should be some items arriving today. A few are presents for Eric, would you be able to put them in the front bedroom so he doesn't see them?"

She nods and heads up to make the bed.

Tammy shows me some items I need to see. Just some confirm dates and other items that Alyssa wanted me to know. We were invited to Tea next week with Sophie to introduce me to some people. So we put that on our things to do list. My, the calendar is getting full very quickly. She then hands me the list of questions for Alyssa about the engagement party.

"They would like to do it at the _Alger House_ in the Village." Tammy says. "It is a very nice place, I will get you the information so you can look it up but it is a 1906 mansion-like carriage house that was converted by a top artist in the area in the 60's. You will love it. It has a lot of old New York charm." She pauses and we look at the rest of the list. "Now for colors, I know you haven't decided on colors for the wedding yet, but what do you think of colors for the party?"

I look at her. "I am really not sure. I love jewel colors, so maybe something in Garnet, Jade or Sapphire?" I ask.

"With your coloring I say the Jade and Sapphire would be nice." She smiles at me. "We can tie it in with black. That would be very elegant."

"Yes, I like that." I say. "Then I can choose either a Jade or Sapphire colored dress."

She nods. "Okay, flowers. I am thinking something in the same color scheme?" She suggests.

"If it was summer I would say Gerber Daisies. They are my favorite. But for winter, maybe they can get some died roses?" I ask.

"They should be able to die them any color you would like." She smiles to me.

"Okay, the last question is, if there is anyone from your home town you wish to invite. Ms. LeClerq has already added your team to the list plus their families and I believe your friends Victor and Felipe are on the list."

I smile. "Yes, my brother, Sam Merlotte, Hoyt Fontenberry and his mother, and Lafayette Reynolds. He is in New York."

Tammy rights all of these down. "Very good." She looks at me. "Are you okay with all of this?"

I sigh. "I am trying." I try to smile.

"It will get easier. Just remember people are here to do with you and for you. Not instead of you." She takes my hand.

"Tammy, we will need to start looking for a house after the first of the year." I say to her. "I will check with Eric to see if he has called the realtor yet, but we are hoping to have a place and moved in before the wedding."

"You had mentioned you picked a date?" Tammy inquires.

"Yes, we are thinking October 17th. But that will depend on the location and everything else." I sigh. "Tammy, I don't even know where to start."

"The first thing is for you to find a wedding coordinator to assist you. We can do a lot, but they have all the contacts. I will talk to Alyssa and get some names of some good ones in the area. All of my event planners are down in Louisiana but there is one called E(E)E that is very reputable and could serve you well if Alyssa is not in favor of any." Tammy rights some things down in her day planner.

"You know," Tammy continues, "Mrs. Leclerq will probably have some names as well and I am sure she is counting on you to have a very grand affair."

I look down at my lap for a moment chanting my mantra.

"Sookie?" She looks at me "You are ready for this, you know you are." She takes my hand.

"Tammy, I know, I am just..." I sigh. I am doing that a lot. "It is a lot to absorb."

"But look how you handled Marybeth and Clara?" Tammy motions with her arm. "Sweetie you are a natural at this."

I laugh. "You sound like Amelia." She smiles at me.

"I knew I liked that girl." We both laugh at that. "You see, you have a lot of people on your side. Amelia and Tara will be here soon. You have Clara, now Marybeth, Mrs. and Mr. Leclerq, Mr. Northman and Me. Plus all your other friends." She smiles. "See, you are building such a family, you are going to be fine."

I smile again. "That is what Eric called it a while ago. He says I am building the family I always wanted."

"You see, you are going to be great!"

Since we were going out to dinner after shopping tonight, Tammy ran upstairs to get my makeup and things for me to freshen up after my day. We figured, I would just wear one of the items I found while out to Dinner.

We were just about ready to go when my Viking god enters the room behind me and pulls me into his arms.

"I am going to miss you today." He whispers into my ear.

"I will see you at dinner." I say to him. "And I will miss you too."

The buzzer rings from downstairs to let us know that Clancy is here.

Tammy comes into the room with my black cashmere coat and bag.

"I am going to need a warmer coat. Tammy can you put that on my list of things to look for and OH I need a dress for New Year's Day, if you can add that as well. The party theme is the 1920's so I will need a particular dress for that and don't forget to remind me about the dress for the engagement party."

"So that is on its way?" Eric asks.

"Yes, _The Alger House_ in the Village. I have picked out Sapphire and Jade for colors. So I have some to pick from." I tell him who I am adding to the guest list from Bon Temps.

"Excellent, we will have the plane bring them all up." He looks to Tammy. "Please make sure my aunt knows of this."

Tammy nods.

"Oh, Eric that would be so helpful." I wrap my arms around him and kiss him.

"I will see you later my Southern Belle." He says to me.

"I will miss you today, my Prince." I giggle and go to walk out.

Eric smiles at me and we head for the elevator. He kisses me one last time and we leave.

EPOV

After Sookie leaves, I head back to the office.

"Okay, where were we?" I ask him.

"Mr. Lancaster." Lance looks up.

"Yes." I say.

"He will meet you at the club this afternoon. He said he found some information for you that you would find interesting."

Lance pauses. "Mr. Pomphrey is looking to meet with you, but he wouldn't tell me what it was about. "

"Yes, he emailed me directly. Sookie and I will meet him after Christmas. I am not sure what he wants, but there is no way I am going without her. If I know him, and I think I do, Selah will be there. I don't trust that woman any farther than I can throw her."

Lance laughs.

"There is an invitation for January 2nd for you." Lance pulls it out. "A Ms. Claudine Klide for a winter festival in the Hampton's? It isn't addressed to you and Miss Stackhouse. Would you like me to call and say that you both will be attending?"

"No." I say. "Please send our regrets; we will not be attending the party." No way I am bringing Sookie into that Lioness' den.

"Tammy will be ordering yours and Miss Stackhouse's personal stationary today as well as the blank invitation, note and thank you cards."

"Thank you Lance." I pull the email up that I was looking at before. "Now, let's look over this plan for the Hotel. There are some questions I want answered and then I will need Sookie to look at it."

We spend the next hour or so looking over the plan. When we are done, I say there are a few things I need to take care of.

"I will go make a few phone calls Sir." Lance says

I turn to my emails. I see none from Friend122 and nothing out of the ordinary. Well that is one good thing. Maybe the person is just giving up after the press conference yesterday.

I look out the window. I need to find the right time to talk to Sookie and soon. I do not want anything getting to her before she hears it from me. That would just destroy her and us. Sookie is big on trust. I need to find the right time and the right way to tell her. She has to know that those photos were my past and I am completely happy with her. God, I never thought I would love anyone as completely as I love her. I never knew it was possible. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect her. This can get ugly really quick if I am not careful.

I go back to my emails and see one from Felipe asking for Sookie and I to meet him downtown tonight at _Table50_. I am assuming the US he indicates is Robert. I write back that we have dinner with Sophie but we should be able to meet them at 10.

My phone starts to ring and I see Victor's number.

"Helllo." I say.

He starts without a Hello. "Okay, Thomas is fuming over the pictures! He wants us to meet tomorrow morning to discuss this. We are going to make this go away Eric."

"I understand, what time and where?" I ask.

"Chauncies deli on 38, around 11." He says.

"Okay, that is fine. You meeting Felipe tonight?"

"I just got the email. Thalia is coming into town tonight so I think we will. You?" He asks.

"I think so. We have dinner with Sophie and Andre but should be able to meet up after." I say. "Sookie has never seen The Village. I am looking forward to seeing her reaction."

We both laugh and then say our goodbyes and hang up.

I look at my blackberry. It's just about time to get ready to meet Andre. _The Cornell Club_ is not my exact favorite place, but that is where a lot of deals are made, especially in our line of work. So I will go. I think of Sookie and smile. I hope she is having fun.

SPOV

Clancy is waiting for us and we climb into the car. The snow came down hard last night but it looks like it didn't last very long. Only a few inches but that is a mountain of snow to a southern girl like me. Everything has already been plowed and shoveled so there are mounds of White fluffy snow everywhere. I know it will be brown and gray soon enough from the city streets, but right now it looks like a winter wonderland and it is all I can do not to smile to big.

Both Clancy and Tammy smile at my expression.

I look at them. "It is like a giant snow globe!" I giggle.

They both laugh at me.

"Good Morning Clancy." I turn to him. "It is so very nice to see you."

"Thank you Miss. It is nice to see you too." He smiles at me. "We are going to Elizabeth Arden, yes?"

"That's right." Tammy says. "As soon as you drop us off, would you mind returning to the loft? Miss Stackhouse has two pictures she would like hung in the living room the bedroom and some items that will need to be taken to storage?" Tammy explains reading from her notes "We will use Mrs. Leclerq's car that way you are free to take Mr. Northman on his day."

"Very good." He smiles into the mirror at me. "I am glad you are settling in Miss. If I may say so, Mr. Northman has never looked happier. No one has ever come to the loft but you." He looks back to the road.

Could that be true? No other woman has gone home with Eric? Well he did say that he used to meet Claudine in hotels. But could I have been the first woman to have slept in that big bed? If it is true, then it is just so surreal. He is such a god. I cannot even imagine it. But I will accept it for now.

We pull up in front of _Elizabeth Arden_. It really does have a red door. I giggle to myself. Tammy looks at me and giggles too. I bet she knows what I am thinking. The doorman opens the door and we walk in. Sophie is waiting for me in the lounge.

"Good morning my dear." She stands and smiles reaching to hug me.

She looks lovely in her gray and pink tunic dress and low heals. Stunning and Classic are words that will always describe Sophie.

"Don't you look lovely this morning. My Red is your color my girl. We will need to remember that." She smiles at me.

"Sophie, you look stunning as always." I say releasing her from her embrace.

"Oh dear, old yes, stunning, I am not sure." She motions for the waitress.

"They have all kinds of drinks, what would you like?" She asks

"Cranberry juice please." I say to the waitress.

"We are just waiting on Pam." She rolls her eyes. "I do love that girl, but she is just a flutter-about." She pauses. "Well, as soon as she comes to terms with herself, her life will cease to be this way." She sighs. "I do hope it is soon." She smiles and looks at me. "Eric found his love, I so wish Pam would do the same."

The waitress, Sara according to her name tag, returns with my drink. "Thank you Sara."

She is a bit startled but recovers quickly. "You are welcome Miss." She gives me a slight smile and walks away.

As I am taking my first sip, Tammy appears at my shoulder as Alyssa appears at Sophie's. "Miss Stackhouse, Alyssa and I are going to run some errands. I need to order you personal stationary and pick up a few things. I will be back to assist you with your makeup and escort you to Fekkai."

"Thank you Tammy." I say and they are off. Personal stationary? I guess we will need that. Okay mantra time.

As they are walking out, Pam is walking in, a bit slow and with her sunglasses on. She smiles and sits down. Sara returns to take her order "Bloody Mary, please?" Pam says in a low voice.

Sophie nods. "I am going to tell them we are ready now." Sophie gets and leaves Pam and I.

"Rough night?" I ask.

"You have no idea." Pam takes her glasses off, but her eyes don't look hung over, they look puff from crying,

I grab her hand. "Honey, what's wrong? Oh my stars. What happen? Are you alright?" I push her hair back. "You can tell me, sweetie."

She sighs. "I had a fight with someone and they gave me an ultimatum. I am not sure I will be able to do what they want me to."

"Honey, did someone hurt you, threaten you?" I am a little shaken now. "Eric will kill anyone who hurts you. You know that right?"

"No, no one has hurt me." She looks back to the door. "Sookie, I need to tell you something. I need to tell the family too, but I don't know how." She looks down.

"Honey, you can tell me." I rub her hands.

"Sookie, that special someone I told you about..." She starts

"Yes?" I say

"It... It's not a man, it's a woman." She lets out a big sigh. "And she wants me to tell my family and stop trying to hide." I put her head on my shoulder. "I just don't know what to do. I have never loved anyone before. I don't want to lose her."

I rub the side of her face and move her face to look at mine "Then don't." I say.

She looks at me with caution in her eyes.

"If you love her and want her to be with you, you need to be proud of her. You need to be proud of who you are together." I look her right in the eye. "You need to tell your family. They love you, and they will support you." I brush the tear that has escaped her eyes away.

"I am so happy for you. I only want you to be as happy as I am with your brother." I brush another tear away. "And I will be right by your side when you tell your family."

She tears up again and hugs me. "Thank you Sookie." She lets out another sigh.

With that Sophie returns. She sees our embrace and lifts one eyebrow.

Pam looks from me to Sophie and then back. I nod in encouragement. She keeps hold of my hand for courage. I feel like I just did this. Oh that's right I did. I hope Jason is following my advice as quickly as Pam seems to be.

"Sophie. I need to tell you something." She looks at me again.

"Pamela, what's wrong." Sophie sounds very worried. She comes to sit next to Pam and grabs her other hand.

"Auntie, I have met someone. We have been together since the start of summer term. I have fallen in love." She hesitates for a moment.

"Well that is lovely dear, but why the tears?" She rubs the tears away same as I had.

She looks up at Sophie. "Auntie, it is a woman." She says softly.

Sophie softens her look a little and cups Pam's face. She kisses her cheek and sighs. "Well of course it is." Pam looks at her and I just smile.

"It is about time you embraced who you are Pamela Northman." She holds both her hands.

"You knew?" Pam says softly.

"Of course." She rubs the side of her nieces face. "I knew you would find your way to yourself."

Pam gets up and hugs Sophie. "I love you Auntie."

"I love you my little cherub." Sophie's smile is one of a loving, tender mother.

"Now, when do we meet this person who has stolen your heart?" Sophie inquires.

"May I bring her to Christmas dinner?" Pamela asks.

"I think that would be just lovely. What is her name?" Sophie asks

"Franny, I mean Frances Quinn." Pamela smiles, brushing the tears away. Sophie kisses her niece again and Pam is just beaming. It looks like a weight has just fallen from her shoulders and she just looks, well, lighter. I smile at the scene. I am so happy that my new family is so accepting.

We are informed that they are ready to take us now. Pamela gets up, happier that I have seen her since girl's night and grabs my arm. "You think Eric will react the same?" She whispers.

I couldn't help but notice that Sophie is on her phone, holding back a bit. I could almost guarantee what she is doing.

We are escorted into our rooms and I was hoping I would have a few moments before my treatments start to call Eric. But before I know it my day of beauty has begun.

Two hours later, I am getting ready to leave, when Tammy comes into the room.

"Did you have a nice time?" Tammy asks.

"She wasn't as good as you." I say earnestly.

"Sookie." She smiles.

"I mean it. Forget the red door, we can do my treatments at home." Tammy smiles at me.

"Let's get your makeup done. We don't want you late for Bruce." She snickers.

"Have you ever met him?" I ask

"No, but you will enjoy him. He is a unique character to say the least."

Tammy helps make my makeup look natural and then fixes my hair, which is now very curly again.

We walk out to see Pam waiting. She has a big smile. "I just spoke to Franny, she is coming to Christmas and she is very happy." Pam hugs me again. "Thank you Sookie. Thank you so much."

She looks at me again and her face kind of faulters. "I need to tell Eric. Should I call him or tell him in person?"

I look at my blackberry. "We can call him, he is still home." She looks worried again.

"I got an idea. Let me call him and pave the road for you. Then you can fill in the details." She nods her approval.

I walk to the door, dialing the phone. Praying I will get the reaction I hope he will give. After all, he didn't bat an eye when my brother told him. But this is his baby sister. Please, please let me be right. It will shatter Pam if I am wrong.

The phone rings twice and he answers. "Miss me." He laughs.

"Like crazy." I say. "But that is not the reason I am calling. I am calling to talk about Pam."

He sighs. "What has she done now?"

"Nothing. In fact it is a very good thing." I say

"Okay. I just got out of the shower and I am soaking wet hold on."

I gasp. He gets back on the phone. "Okay, I'm back." He pauses. "Sookie?"

"Why did you say that you just got out of the shower?" I whined.

He laughs. "Sorry my love. But you were saying."

I take a deep breath. "Eric, she has met someone and she is really really in love..."

"Sookie, she is always in love. I mean.."

I cut him off. "I bet not like this. Eric..." I pause. "Eric, Pam is in love with a woman."

There is a long pause. "Well it is about "F"ing time!" He says.

"What? You knew?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Of course I knew. I knew, Sophie knew. Jesus, Felipe knew the moment they met." He sounds jovial. "Can I talk to her?" He asks.

"Of course." I hand the phone to Pam with a smile on my face.

She takes is "Eric?"

Pause.

"Yes..."

Pause.

"Oh very Eric , so happy."

Pause

"yes. "

pause

"Fran."

Pause

"yes Christmas. "

pause

"Sookie convinced me it was time."

Pause

"Yes I love her too."

Pause

"Just as much as I love you big brother."

She hands me the phone. "Eric?"

"Sookie, you are amazing. We have waited years for Pam to come out of the closet!" He sounds so happy. "You are a wonderful woman, I love you."

"Eric," I say. "I didn't do a thing. This is all on Pam."

"No, you gave her the courage. Just like you gave Jason." He said.

"Actually, I think Fran gave her an ultimatum." I say. "I just helped her make her decision and she chose Fran."

"Well, whatever you did, you just made my sister a very happy girl." I smile at that.

"I have to go. I will talk to you later?" I wish I was home with him right now.

"Have fun my princess, I will see you later okay?"

We say goodbye.

Fekkai Salon is only 2 blocks down so we decide to walk. Man is New York cold. I wrap my coat tighter around me. I am so finding a coat today. Sophie and Pam are in mink coats and look all warm and toasty.

We reach the Salon and walk in. Sophie walks up to reception.

"Welcome to Fekkai." The young perky girl says. "How can I help you today?"

"Yes, Good morning. Sophie Leclerq."

The girl looks down and her expression almost changes to fear. "Oh yes, I am sorry Mrs. Leclerq. I will let Bruce and Anton know you are here." The young girl rushes off.

I turn to ask something of Pam but then I hear the biggest Squeak I have ever heard.

"PAMMMMMELLLA." A huge mountain of a man comes and picks up Pam and swings her around. "Sista! Where have you been? UGH, so much to dish, so muuuuucccch"

Pam starts to squeal like a little girl. The man is in black leather pants and a cobalt blue silk button down shirt and leather vest. Several chains, rings on every finger and his hair is three different color blondes. The deepest green eyes I have ever seen and I am so sure if they are real or contacts.

"Sweetness, I need YOU to come with me the next stint in LA. UGH Boring bores out there – I need my little Pam cake to liven up the scene."

He kisses both cheeks and squeezes her again. At this point another man has joined us. Tan slacks and peach shirt. He is talking to Sophie.

"Okay, ENOUGH ENOUGH. I want to meet the mystery girl that has stolen that stud of a brother of yours." He comes to me.

"Bruce." Pam says. "This is our Sookie. Sookie, this is Bruce Martinere, the most fabulous stylist in all of the East coast."

"East Coast, Child! The continent!" He grabs both my hands and kisses them.

"Sweet Sookie, I am so happy to finally meet you. You are all the gossip around her and on the West Coast." He winks at me. "No one can stop speculating where you came from and what you did to steal that STUDS heart."

He bends to whisper to me because he is well over six feet. "All of those BIATCHHHEESS are just fuming. It is just fabulous." He smiles at me.

I smile back. "I really didn't know there was so much fuss over us"

"Oh SWEET THING you are too much!" He squeezes my hands.

He is now looking at my hair. "Oh and my what lovely hair you have. Oh yes, Sista we are going to have some fabulous fun!"

He looks to Pam. "My sweet I am letting my protégé, Sven take care of you today, nes pa?" Pam smiles and heads back to be washed.

"Now my sweet, what are we doing today?" He guides me to the chair.

"Well, other than keeping the color and length, I am up for anything." I say into the mirror.

"Well my sweet, why don't we just enhance both shall we?" He pulls out a comb and runs it through my hair. "I suggest we put a few high and low lights in to give a tad bit on contrast and then angle and layer into this beautiful hair to give it definition and volume. Very classic, Very Jennifer Aniston."

I smile at him. "That sounds lovely, thank you."

"Sista I could listen to your accent all day. No wonder the Viking god fell for you." He swings me around.

I laugh to myself. For the next hour Bruce goes on and on and on about all the stuff that goes on in this city. He is very entertaining. I enjoy him very much.

He has foiled, washed, cut and blown me dry. He finally turns me around and I look at the beauty that is in the mirror.

I sit there for a moment, waiting for the image to change back into me. My hair is shinny and the color is amazing. It is full and bouncy, angling in to my face and neck.

"Oh Bruce, it is wonderful." I say softly

"Oh you Sweet Belle. You look just marvelous." He gives me a squeeze.

We walk to the front and everyone is waiting on me. "Oh my dear, you look absolutely stunning." Sophie says clapping her hands. "Just breathtaking, Bruce, you are a wonderful."

"Yes, Yes I know." He smiles.

"Sookie, I want to see you back in 5 weeks, Marcella, make the appointments. No one touches the future Mrs. Northman's hair but me, understood?" She nods in agreement.

I look to Pam and Sophie. They both just smile.

"My Belle, It is indeed such an honor to meet you." He says bowing to kiss my hand. He turns and gives Sophie a nod.

"Pam CAKE! You call me now and we will chit and chat." He winks and Pam giggles.

I smile while he walks away. "If we hooked him up to an engine, He very well may light the city!" I say before I realize it is out of my mouth.

Everyone laughs.

Are next stop is _Bergdorf's_ but it is a quite a few blocks so the car is waiting outside for us.

I think about the time I have spent in New York already. It is true what they say, The city is full of all types and flavors, colors, shapes and sizes and so far, I am enjoying them all so far.

EPOV

I cannot believe my ears. Pam is in love with a woman?

There is a long pause and a smile runs across my face. "Well it is about "F"ing time!" I yell.

"What? You knew?" Sookie sounds confused.

"Of course I knew. I knew, Sophie knew. Jesus, Felipe knew the moment they met." God, finally no more drama, I hope. "Can I talk to her?"

"Of course" There is a pause.

"Eric?" I hear my sister say very hesitantly.

"So, you have met someone?" I say calmly.

"Yes..."

"Does she make you happy Pam?" I ask.

"Oh very Eric , so happy."

"Then I could not be happier about it. Is she ready to commit to you Pammy?"

"Yes." Now I can hear her smile through the phone.

"What is her name?"

"Fran."

"Will we get to meet Fran soon?

"Yes Christmas. "

"That is wonderful! What convinced you that it was time to tell us? I am so happy you did!"

"Sookie convinced me it was time."

"I love that woman."

"Yes I love her too."

"I only want you to be as happy as I am Pam. I love you more than anything."

"Just as much as I love you big brother."

This is wonderful news and I am so excited.

I talk to Sookie for a few more moments and now have to get ready or I am going to be late. Andre is nothing if not punctual.

I dress in a black suite with a White shirt and red tie. _The Cornell club_ is very old and very conservative. I want to look my best walking in.

I return downstairs to see Clara and Marybeth moving around the loft, placing pictures and trinkets I know to be Sookie's.

I smiled at both of them. "Clara, did Sookie tell you we will not be home for dinner tonight?"

"Tammy told me sir." She says back to me. "I will be leaving in a few to retrieve the items Ms Stackhouse needed for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I am confused.

Clara smiles at me like a mother would smile at a child. "She is making Christmas Eve dinner for the two of you. I told her I would pick up the items for her."

I am impressed that Sookie is asking for assistance. It is definitely a step in the right direction.

Clancy walks in and informs Clara the picture is hung. I move into the living area and smile. Sookie has hung the painting of the lake above the couch and it looks beautiful. Just like it was meant to be there. He then informs her that he is going to put the other one in the master bedroom. I am sure it is the one of the farmhouse.

I slowly look around and see parts of Sookie now all over the place. I could not be more pleased. My Sookie is home and she is happy to be here. I look down at the table and see the music box that Sookie had made for me. I open it and the tune comes waffling out.

Clara hears it and comes walking in. She has worked for us a long time and knows the song well.

"Sir." Clara says " It that?"

I nod not looking up. "It is a present from Sookie. This is her playing."

I look up to see Clara with tears in her eyes. She comes over, kisses my cheek and whispers "She is a wonderful girl, Eric."

Clara only ever calls me by my name in private.

I smile at her and nod. "Can you put this in the office please?"

She smiles and takes the box from me.

"Sir, you ready to leave?" Lance asks.

"Yes, we will need to leave to get there in plenty of time. When is Matt coming?" I ask as we head to the elevator.

"He said he would be waiting for us."

Clancy meets us with my coat. "Thank you Clancy." I look to the ladies. "Thank you ladies, everything looks lovely."

Marybeth smiles a bit and Clara thanks me. "Sir." Clara interjects. "Will Ms. Stackhouse require Marybeth back after the holiday or should she return to the Hampton house?"

"I will need to check with Sookie. Marybeth, we will let you know." I say and she nods again. That is one shy woman.

Once in the car, I hear the phone ring.

"Hello?" I ask.

"_Hey there future brother-in-law, I just tried to call Sookie, but her phone is off. All the news stations are playing your press conference this morning." _He says.

I laugh. "Sookie is with Sophie and Pam and getting their hair done. She probably has her phone off. What do you think?" I ask him.

"_I think you two look awesome and Sookie looks like a princess. Love your hair too, by the way." _He laughs, "_You guys took every hit. Hey who is that wench Amber and who did she talk to?" _He asks.

"I am not sure. I forgot to ask Sookie. She seems to know." I say.

"_Well, whoever it was is going to get an ass-kicking from me!" _ I have no doubt of his sincerity.

"Any more thought about coming up here?" I ask him.

"_I am still thinking about it. I went on line yesterday and looked up some things. I need to make some decisions but I am just…well…I am not always as sure of myself as Sookie is of herself. I will let you all know, okay?" _He asks.

"You know you are welcome here anytime. You will be coming up for the Engagement Party, right. Maybe you can look around then? Maybe spend a few days and look into some of the schools?" I know Sookie wants him out of Bon Temps now that he is out of the closet. I don't blame her. Some of the people that Jason associates with do not strike me as being very tolerant. Though his immediate family and friends accepted his declaration, doesn't mean that others will too.

I have to admit that I am worried for him as well.

"_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I will see you then. Hey give Sookie a big hug from me and tell her I love her?" _He asks.

"Of course, Jason. See you soon." I say and we hang up.

It is a quick ride to the club and we are escorted in by two doormen.

_The Cornell Club_ is unofficially a men's club. They don't say officially because then there would be a slew of woman protesting outside. No, the club is very old and very prestigious. The oldest families of New York have held memberships since its conception. My Father, and both Grandfathers have been members and it looks like now I will be taking over the family membership. It's blessing and a curse if you ask me but I will do what is required and with Sookie at my side, I just might enjoy some of this.

When you walk into the lobby, you feel as if you are going back in time. The walls are all dark stained rich paneling. The floors are all polished marble. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling and the furniture is all dark leather couches and wingback chairs. The lobby also hosts to large fireplaces and several seating areas. The reception desk in a large marble slab and a very tailored young man is standing behind it looking at a computer screen. When I walk up, he looks up at me.

"Ah, Mr. Northman. Welcome back to New York." He smiles, I look at his name tag, Justin.

"Thank you Justin." I say and he informs me that my party is already awaiting my arrival. "Sir, we have a table reserved for you in the lounge for lunch, whenever you and Mr. Leclerq are ready." I nod to him and head off. No need to ask, I know where Andre will be.

The club has been altered over the years but still holds the old standard areas: Lobby, A Lounge and eating area, a cigar bar, and a library on the first floor. The second and third host several conference and meeting rooms. The third through eighth has rooms and suites if you so desire to stay. The lower floor hosts a fully equipped gym and swimming pool. Anything a traveling business man could ever want.

I know I will find Andre in the Library. He loves it in there. As I walk in I see him already seated with Matt, looking like they are having a very light conversation. He looks up and sees me approaching. "Ah, Eric my boy, right on time as usual".

"Andre, Matt." I say sitting down.

"Matt here has found out a little bit about our rather rude reporter yesterday." Andre says.

I look at him with one eyebrow up.

"She listed her name as Debra Pelt. She had a pass for the national inquirer but when I called them, they have no idea who she is or where she got the identification."

Andre looks at me. "Do you know her?"

"I have heard the name, but not sure where." Where have I heard about her? Now I will be racking my brain.

"Well, it is safe to say, we know who she is now. Do you want to have her investigated?" Andre asks.

"Yes, I need to find out what she wants and what her motives were in being on the press conference, other than to riel me, of course." I say looking at Matt.

"Eric, is there something we need to know?" Andre leans forward. "You have always been so discreet and stayed clear of the cameras, unless it was warranted for publicity." He smirks. "Is there something that is going to put a shadow on this whole thing?"

I thought for a moment about telling him about the photos. I should tell him. It would be the smart thing to do. But I decided to wait. If Victor and Thomas are able to clear this up tomorrow, there will be nothing to tell.

I look at Andre. "Sookie has been getting some unsettling emails, this may be tied to it." I look at Matt. I continue. "I will send them to you and can see what the investigators can find out."

If they find out who Friend122 is without the pictures, then I can kill two birds with one stone.

"Very well." Andre rises. "Let us see about lunch."

We make our way to the Lounge for a very nice lunch of pheasant and kippers. We are talking about lighter topics. Kidding about the ladies out on their day when the conversation comes around to Pam.

"Has Sophie called you yet?" Andre asks me.

"No, Sookie and Pam did." I smile at how much influence my Love had in this situation.

"Sookie?" Andre inquires.

"She convinced Pam or should I say, gave her the strength to finally tell us." I smile thinking of my little Belle. Just giving Pam the support a big sister would and how much that little thing had changed my sister.

"Well, now we have another reason to love our Sookie." Andre says looking at Matt. "Have the investigators been informed of this new situation?"

"Yes sir, they are on it." I know what he means. Everyone close to this family is investigated. It is just a matter of fact. I hope Sookie got used to it. It is for our survival and security. We can't have people just getting close to us. It would be utter suicide.

"Matt, I would like to see the information on the maid that was sent to our house today." If Sookie decides to keep her, I want us to know all there was to know. I don't wish to have any more surprises where Sookie is concerned.

"That's no problem, Eric. Is there something you are looking for?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No but I learned my lesson with Compton. I want to know everything there is to know about anyone who spends anytime near or around Sookie."

"Good afternoon Gentlemen." A big booming voice towers over us.

Rupert Pumphrey has approached our table without my notice.

"Rupert." Andre nods.

"Eric, congratulations are in order I believe. It is now official, yes?" I look at him. "I heard the press conference was a complete success."

I nod at him.

"Very smart move, releasing the information before the rumor mill had time to spin out of control. "

"Thank you, Rupert. Did Lance inform you that we can meet after Christmas?" I asked looking at Lance who nods at me.

"Yes, Yes of course. I would not want to interrupt you family affairs, especially around the holidays. I certainly know how much family means to you, Eric. A few days will make no difference."

"Very good, please let Lance know where you would like to meet." I thought we were done.

"Tell me, how is that lovely fiancé holding up?" He asks.

"She is wonderful. Thank you for asking." What is he up too?

"Well, you know if things get too much, she can always retreat to New Orleans. You know how New York is. I am sure she would be happy down there as well and you could always commute, well if you decided too." He smirks and now I know what he is getting at.

"I am sure Sookie is going to be just fine, she already loves it here." I smile at him. Not going to give this guy an inch.

He looks at me for a moment and gages my mood. Nodding to all of us he quickly excuses himself.

Someone else sees our little party and crosses the room to talk to us. Peter Threadgill, owner and creative director of _City Living_ Magazine, along with several tabloid magazines. He is medium height and build, late 60's and in rather good shape for his age.

He now spends most of his time at the summer house in the Hampton's and on his boat. His daughter, Sandy, runs most of the show now, but he will not give her complete control until she marries someone suitable to the position. That last part came from Sandy herself. We had attended a few functions together and have been friends since we were kids. She has had a thing for Victor for years, but he is just a little too wild for her and is in no hurry to settle down. I think Peter secretly thought something would happen between Sandy and I, but that would not happen. She was too much of a sister to me.

"Peter." I say standing. "Nice to see you sir. How is Sandy?"

"Working, working. That girl is a dynamo. You missed the boat on that one Eric." He winks at me.

He addresses Andre and Matt and then turns back to me. "So I hear that it is official, _Northman Enterprises_. Why my boy, you father would be very proud of you."

I nod my thanks. "And from what I can gather from the print and news today, you have brought home a dynamo of your own, wrapped in such a pretty package to boot."

"Yes, thank you. But please remember this is my fiancé we are speaking of." I say.

"Oh my boy, no harm intended, just an observation. From what I heard her beauty is only surpassed by her intellect." He continues.

"Sookie is a wonderful person, yes Peter." I say.

"Sookie, such a unique name for a unique creature, Cannot wait to meet her."

"Yes, she is. How is everything with you?"

"I would like to talk to you about that when you have time?" He asks.

I look to Lance. "Lance, please call Mr. Threadgill after the holiday's to set up a meeting."

I turn back to Peter. "I would love to discuss anything you have in mind." And that wasn't a lie.

Peter had been a very good friend to my father and he was very kind to my mother. Sophie adored him and Andre respected him. Granted he owned tabloids, but they were money makers. And the ones he owned were not as bad as some.

We agreed to meet after the holidays and he wishes us a good afternoon and leaves.

Andre says there was one more person he wants me to meet. A new "player" in our world. I knew what he meant.

Finishing our lunch we make our rounds to a few tables to say hello. It is the only the polite thing to do. All are congratulating me on not only the merger but my engagement. Several of the gentlemen made mention that their wives would love to have us over for cocktails, lunch, dinner or Sunday brunch. This is how these things work. Once we are announced to society, everyone in the circle wants to be close to us. If we are important and they are with us, then they are important.

I am just so happy that we brought our own little entourage with us. It will make dealing with all of these fakes and phonies easier.

We return to the library. Andre walks up to a very statuesque man standing in the corner speaking to a few people. The man has to be nearly my height with jet black hair and dark complexion. As soon as he noticed Andre, he excused himself and walks toward him. They are shaking hands as we approach.

"Eric, I would like you to meet Jonathon Wong." I extend my hand to him.

"Eric, so nice to finally meet you." He says.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you as well."

"Jonathon is looking at purchasing some of the older hotels in the area and wants to speak to us, I mean you about going into some joint ventures." Andre says patting Jonathan on the back.

"That sounds interesting. Which ones are you looking at?"

"I am looking at _The Gramercy_ downtown and _The Roosevelt _on Madison. I am also looking at a plot that Trump backed out on to build another Executive housing tower next to _Trump Riverside_." I motioned for us to sit down.

"That is intriguing. What would you need from _Northman Enterprises_?" I ask.

"Funding and your expertise. I hear you are as good as your grandfather was at development and expansion." Jonathan smiles.

"I think we could be interested. We can set up some time to discuss once the holidays are over. My fiancé and I could look over the particulars and give you an answer." I smile at his look of shock. This may be the old boys club, but Sookie is my right hand, people were going to just have to get used to it.

"I had heard the rumor and saw the news. You two really are a team then?" He eyes me with a hesitant look.

"In every way." I say with confidence.

With that Jonathan promised to call and send the information.

We sit and talk, greeting old friends and associates until it was time to leave.

SPOV

When we arrive at _Bergdorf's_ I am hoping we can find something quick to eat. Shopping is a lot of work and the morning has been long. I didn't have anything but coffee and my stomach is feeling a little off.

We follow Sophie into the store and she walks right back to the elevators. I am a little confused. I turn to Tammy who sees the look on my face.

"We are going to the shopper's floor. They already know we are coming." Tammy answers my unanswered question.

When the doors open the elevator attendant bows to Sophie and the rest of us. It almost seems that he knows her. We arrive on the 8th floor and the doors open. Several women are waiting in the hall for us and they all welcome us to Bergdorf's.

"Ms. Leclerq," one of the ladies begins. "Welcome and we are so happy to see you again." She turns to Alyssa. "Nice to see you again, and you to Ms. Northman." She motions to Pam.

"Sasha, this is my nephew's fiancé, Miss. Stackhouse and her assistant Tammy." Sophie introduces us.

"Why yes, Tammy we spoke on the phone earlier. Miss Stackhouse it is very nice to meet you."

She takes my hand. "May I present Krystina Marks. We have assigned her to be your shopper. I believe you received the first clothes she picked out?"

"Oh Yes, Krystina, so very nice to meet you. Thank you for the wonderful job you did, I just love all the things you picked out." Pointing to the outfit I had on.

Krystina looks pleased. "Thank you Miss." She looks at Tammy. "I added a few items per your requests." She turns back to me. "Miss Stackhouse, anything I can ever do for you, please ask. I enjoyed choosing items for you."

They walk us into a room and I can see a small buffet made up on the side. We sit down and Tammy and Alyssa go to make us up a plate. The three woman (the third is named Gracie) start bringing out items for us to look at. A few of the items I wasn't too thrilled at but, Krystina did pick out about 3 dozen outfits for me. The ones I thought I would like, I went to try on. She has very good taste and close to my own. I am going to have a fabulous wardrobe. I just know it.

The first outfit I try on is a _Ralph Lauren_ Satin Pants in vintage steel with an oatmeal colored Pauline jacket. She has is paired with a pink cashmere short sleeved sweater. The shoes are from the new _Mui Mui_ line. I like the crisscross cutout bootie in steel with a 3 inch heel.

The next is a _Michael Kors_ Red Cashmere Cable sweater and black scissor skirt with thigh high slit. Black pumps with an ankle strap (also _Mui Mui_) complete the outfit

The third outfit is a _Donna Kar_an Classic scarlet colored pleated dress with satin trim. The front of the dress has a boat neck but the back V'd down to my waist. The Scarlet Valentino 4 inch pumps, with ankle straps and keyhole just made the outfit. The dress came just above my knee but kind of twirled up a bit when I moved.

"I think I would like to wear this tonight." I say. Everyone agrees.

Tammy left and returned with the proper undergarments and Krystina is going to find a wrap for me to wear as well.

Pam came out in a tight fitted Akris emerald green dress with cap sleeved and keyhole front. The dress came to mid thigh and she is wearing 4 inch heels to increase the emphasis of her very long legs.

"I think I am wearing this one this evening." She said smiling.

We continued like this for several hours.

I ended up with several more outfits:

_Michael Kors Cashora_ Strapless Sheath dress in hot pink (Eric is going to love this) with Dior Serpent Booties in black

_Akris Punto_ Button Cardigan Set with chuck (brown) with pleated skirt. The shoes, chuck colored suede boots.

_Just Cavalli_ Snake print shirt with ruffled leather mini skirt and Velentino ankle-wrap pumps in snake print.

_Armani Cappuccino_ leather jacket with knit honey turtleneck and chocolate wool pants. Boltega Veneta Karung-Strap booties match the outfit in chocolate.

_Diane von Furstenberg_ Jacuard cape top (black and cream) with black poplin pants. A gotta have Christian Louboutin Leopard print half-calf boot with 5 inch heels.

Another _Diane von Furstenberg_ Indian print mini dress with a v neckline with long balloon sleeves.

_Akris_ Jewel embroidered mock turtleneck in burgundy with wide leg flair pants. The Fendi burgundy d'Orsay pumps are perfect.

The _Marc Jacobs_ velvet straight mini skirt with cape jacket in light blue, cobalt and black is brand new, so says Krystina. Pam, Tammy and Krystina all insist I need to get the Jimmy Choo OTK Leather thigh high boots for it.

"Sookie, they are all the rage this season. They are a must have." Pam snickers at me. Everyone one agrees so I concede.

Then Krystina brings out the dress she has thought of for Victor's party.

"Oh it is perfect!" I squeal.

It is a designer I have only heard of a few times _Jenny Packham_. The dress is a white mini dress with silver fringe. Straight top with silver spaghetti straps. I try it on and it looks like it was made just for me.

Krystina suggests the Dior cartage sequent peep toe 4 inch shoes with sequent straps. She shows me a hair piece that will be perfect with the dress.

We then look at dresses for the Engagement party.

"Do I need to wear, long or short?" I look at Sophie and then Tammy.

"You can wear either. It is your party." Sophie says.

Krystina has brought me up several sapphire dresses to try on. I narrow it down to a long drape sytle Carolina Herrara gown and a Versace Cocktail length halter. I decide to take both of them and will decide later.

Then Pam and Tammy suggest I look at a few things to wear out to clubs and dancing. Sophie agrees, since we do own a few night spots.

So I agree to a

Herve Leger Pleated V neckline dress with exposed back in sleet and black.

I turn down the second Herve Leger dress. The neon blue and black micro mini with cut-outs and v strap back just doesn't appeal to me.

I choose an Emilio Pucci silver, black and white micro mini dress with a keyhole neckline and flowing arms. The Christian Louboutin cutout pattern pumps look lovely with it.

Finally I choose a Armani Suede and Crystal micro mini dress in black with I high neck and backless. The Dolce & Gabbano Suede Swarovski crystal platform pumps make the outfit pop!

Then we go on to evening gowns. I received quite a few when they want shopping for me before, but everyone insisted I look to see if there is anything else I would like.

I ended up picking out a Black strapless Marc Meister gown with a sequence bodice and a flowing skirt. I like this one a lot. Krystina offered a pair of Jimmy Choo three strap 5 inch sandals to go with the dress.

I also found a Versace platinum strapless dress with Swarovski Crystals on the bodice. Krystina pulls out a pair of Manolo Blahnik platinum jeweled d'Orsay 4 inch pumps.

"Oh that would look beautiful for the Mayor's Ball, Sookie." Pam says.

I agree with her, this is one of my favorites.

Krystina has also been informed that I needed a coat. She picks out a Calvin Klein Long wool coat in black which is simple and timeless. Both Pam and Sophie look at me with huge smiles on their faces. I have no idea what they are thinking, but I let it go.

While Tammy is in_ intimates_, she picks me up a few bra, panties and garters sets as well as a few night gowns. She could see from the ones I had, that I liked Le Perla. Well, Eric likes Le Perla. So she found me a beautiful Venus gown in white with matching robe and one in Pearl blue. She also picks me up two chemise gowns, one in magenta and one in Champaign and black. The last is barely there. Oh, I think Eric will like that one the best.

We are talking about upcoming events and what outfits to where and when.

Sophie has picked out some very elegant outfits and she opted to wear a Vattit black aline gown with matching jacket with embroidered beading and stones in agua on it. It is very elegant.

Tammy and Alyssa mention to us that we will need to start getting ready if we are going to make our dinner reservations.

I sit down to fix my makeup and hair and Tammy is right there to attend to me. She fluffs and sprays my hair to look like it did when I left the salon. I then take the new undergarments and go into the fitting room to dress.

I come out feeling and looking like a million dollars. Pam just looks like a goddess! She is so beautiful and I can't help but notice her face and manner are just a bit lighter than they were yesterday. It puts a smile on my face to know Pam is so very happy. Pam is in love and she is allowing herself to feel it.

The items were being sent back to our homes. Krystina has found the perfect Black velvet wrap with scarlet silk inlay to match my dress. A little Prada ruffle purse in black complete the outfit. I am still wearing my graduation presents and it complements the dress.

As we say goodbye and our thank you's, I see Krystina handing Tammy a card with her personal numbers on it. "Anytime you need anything Miss, I am just a phone call away." She smiles at me.

"Thank you for all your help Krystina. You are amazing."

We walk to the elevators and out into the winter night to our waiting limo. We get in and head for _Jean Georges_ to meet the rest of our family.

I couldn't help myself, I am almost giddy. I feel like Cinderella. I have had all my dreams come true in a matter of months. I am on top of the world. I am trying very hard not to think of everything that could go wrong and how far from grace I could fall. I shake my head. I am not going to think about that now. I am going to meet my prince and nothing is going to ruin my night.

I text Eric, **"Hi, on our way."**

He must be right on his device because he answers me right back. **"I hold the moments captive until you arrive."**

Yup, that's my prince!

TBC...

A/N so I know Fluff. But she cannot spend all her time with the Viking as much as he and she would like. Next up dinner, drinks, dancing and maybe a little deviousness and decisions needing to be made?


	24. Chapter 23 Dinner Dancing and devious da

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

**A/N This story is being revised from this point – forward. New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**UPDATED as of 6/21/2010**

**I have added Cast pics and chapter pictures to the picasa account for this story:**

**http: / picasaweb . google . com/KerriPics/DeathlyFashionSense02?feat=directlink**

Now, without further ado – on with the show

Chapter 23 – Dinner Dancing and Devious Dames

EPOV

We leave the club to go home and freshen up. Knowing that we are going out later, I want to change out of the suite I am in now. Clancy drops me off and I ask him to take Lance home and return.

"Lance, enjoy tomorrow. I have told you about dinner at Sophie's on Christmas. You will be able to join us yes?"

"Yes sir." Lance smiles. "Thank you."

"You as well Clancy," I look up.

"Of course, I am going to come and retrieve you and Miss Stackhouse first though." He says.

I leave them and enter the building and run up to the loft to change.

I look in the closet. I take the whole thing in at once. Seeing both our clothes hanging there just makes it all real. My heart flips at the thought of her being mine for forever. I reach for a light brown suite, black silk shirt and tie and changed quickly.

Walking down the stairs, my phone starts to ring. I didn't look at the id before I answer it.

"Hello"

"_Miss me?"_ The caller asks

"No." I growl.

"_Well, well. That is a surprise._" She giggles.

"Selah, what do you want?" I ask

"_I saw your little escapade yesterday, very nice. Your little flower knows how to stand up and look pretty, now doesn't she_?" She sings.

"Selah, if there is a point to this call, please make it." I sigh.

"_Nothing really, just that I know that you are meeting with Daddy and he is going to give you a proposition_." She pauses. "_You know, it isn't too late, I would definitely consider taking you back if you are ready to give up the little southern hick_. _You know I am better suited by your side don't you? I don't even mind your little, what should we call them, 'step outs'_."

She laughs. "_I am sure your little girl will not take to kindly to you stepping on over to one of Thomas' parties. Or is there something else going on and you actually do like to share with Victor and his ummm, friends._"

"First of all, we were never together. So what I did was my own affair." I am being very calm. "Secondly, Victor and I have been friends for years. I suggest you do not talk about things you know nothing about." I growl.

"_Oh I know all about those little parties he throws. Funny, I only heard of you at one, hmmmm. Maybe things would have been different if you and I were at the same ones every now and then. Well no matter. I am sure your little country girl will have enough to deal with when you start sharing time with Claudine again. Heard she is back in town you know. Maybe you should get your little girl a hobby. Oh, wait is that why Victor and Bobby came home at the same time as you two? Hmmmm._" She laughs.

"Selah, if I believed you knew ½ of what you think you know, you would not be talking in such a manner. From what I understand, discretion is always key, especially in our circles or did you forget that?" I ask.

She says nothing. Maybe she is rethinking the little game.

"And for the record, you were never but a favor to my family. You are sad and pathetic." I go to hang up. But she catches me.

"_Really_." She says.

"Yes, and Selah, stay away from Sookie. You already looked like a jealous Ass at the brunch. Sookie is going to be my wife, my partner and with the grace that all is holy, she will be the mother of my children. You come near her or harm her in any way, you will regret it."

"_Are you threatening me Eric?_" She hisses.

"No Selah but there are enough people who love Sookie around us. No one is going to let you harm her. Look what happen to Bill Compton. Trust me when I say, you can't hold a candle to the love of my life."

I hang up the phone. Selah is crazy but would she be crazy enough to expose things that would harm many people she knew and her Father did business with? I am just not sure. But one thing is for sure, I need to talk to Sookie and let her know what was in those pictures.

Clancy is waiting downstairs for me and we head off to _Jean Georges_. I have missed my love all day and am looking forward to seeing her.

Selah's POV

I hang up with a smile on my face.

"Now why did you do that?" My companion asks me.

"Because I can." I laugh a little.

He climbs back in bed with me. It has been a delightful few hours, I think to myself. We must do this again soon. "Did you get what I needed?" I ask him.

He nods. "I have to leave soon." He says. "I have to make it look good or nobody will believe me."

"I know." I give him an evil grin. "But we still have some time." I purr into his side.

"Selah, are you sure you need me to do this? I know what you said in all but does it need to be this way?" He asks.

I look at him. "You need this just as much as I do. I am telling you there is no other way." I push off of him and sit up. "I need you to get close to them. I need you to find out whatever you can about Sookie Stackhouse. No way she is as pure as everyone thinks she is. I need you to find out the dirt, anyway you can. We need her out of the way, or our plan won't work." I say to him.

Why must we go over this for the 100th time?

"Selah, I can just keep doing what I am doing. We don't need to do this. I know it will not be the same, but I can get the money for you another way…" He rubs my shoulders.

"Baby, you are good, but you aren't that good." I kiss him. "I need to get the Northman name, the money and the power. Then we will have everything we need. You just keep being the good little boy you are." I reach down and grab his cock.

He lets out a sigh and I continue. "I am getting all the information I can and if everything works out, little Miss Sunshine will be long gone, I will have the money, power and the name, and you my dear boy will have all your dreams come true." I say kissing him and stroking him at the same time.

"mmmmm, you are convincing." He laughs into my kiss. I release him from my kiss, but I keep holding onto his cock.

"Fine," he says. "When I get back, I will make sure I find out everything you need."

"Why must you go at all?" I ask purring and stroking him.

"You know why. I am not even supposed to be in the city, today." He says softly. "But when I get back, I will have what you need."

"You just be the good boy you are and remember who you belong too." I say to him.

I push him onto his back and get ready to straddle him. Lowering myself onto him he lets out a sigh.

"Just remember who this belongs to." I squeeze my pussy around very hard cock. "No matter who you are fucking, this is mine." I slam down hard on him.

"Yes, baby, it is all yours." He hisses again.

"That's right and I will get you everything you want, you just need to be patient." I say. "Everything will work out the way it needs to." I giggle again.

He may not be loyal to me, but he is loyal to the money and he wants revenge just as much as I do. He will do what I say.

I stop moving and look down at him. "Now, show me what you got." I say to him in a hush tone.

He quickly flips me and puts me on all fours. Pushing into me, he slams hard. Giving me everything he has. After about 10 minutes he slows slightly and starts massaging my other entrance.

I know what he wants and I nod, looking over my shoulder.

He grins at me, pulls out and takes my other entrance.

Well, I have to keep him happy.

EPOV

I arrive and see Andre seated at the bar. I join him. _Jean Georges_ is on Central Park West and is one of the most talked about restaurants in all of New York. Specializing in French Cuisine, reservations are very hard to come by. I am sure Andre pulled a few strings to get us in.

As I order a drink, I receive a text from Sookie; "_**Hi, On our way**_."

I smile and decide to be sly, "_**I hold the moments captive until you arrive**_." I write back.

The bar is filling up now and our reservations are not for another half hour so we will be able to relax a little before we are seated. It doesn't matter how many people are in the bar, or how crowded it is, I can feel her the moment she walks through the door. Sophie and Pam walk through first and take off their minks and hand them to the check girl. My Sookie is wearing a beautiful black wrap that sets off her new hairstyle and makeup, which looks breathtaking. When she undoes her wrap, I can almost hear the collective gasp and know that there are more eyes on her than I would like.

I only have eyes for my Sweet Southern Belle. She is stunning in her scarlet dress. I take it all in with one look, very classic and very elegant. And then she turns around to hand the wrap to the girl. The back plummets to her waist; her perfect bare back on display for all to see. I almost fall off the stool.

I can hear Andre laugh. "My boy, your Aunt hits me like that still. I hope, for your sake, Sookie always does this to you."

She turns and sees me and her eyes glisten as she walks toward me. No one else exists in that moment. There is no sound, I see nothing but her. Her smile is bright as the sun and she is almost floating.

She reaches us and I can barely speak above a whisper. "You take my breath away." I say as I bring her close.

She looks up at me and smiles. "That reaction is better than I hoped for."

SPOV

He looks at me like he hasn't seen me in years, not hours. All I can do is smile. His suit and shirt are perfect. Again, my GQ man is out in full force. And it hasn't taken me long to get used to the short hair.

I purposely turned around to let him see the back of my dress. I want to let him know that Sookie had a little hell-cat in her tonight. As I walk toward him it feels like he drinking me in. I have never seen him so focused on me before. He always is with me. Is this the first time I have ever crossed a room to him? I didn't think so but it sure felt that way. I walk right into my prince's arms.

"You take my breath away." He whispers into my ear.

"That is a better reaction than I hoped for." I really was. He kisses me softly and then he breaks his gaze to allow us to return to the world.

Eric turns to address his aunt. "Sophie you look beautiful as always." Eric says and kisses her hand.

Then he looks at Pam. He grabs her hand and pulls her in for a hug. He says something in her ear and she kisses him softly on the cheek and mouths thank you to him.

We order drinks and discuss our day. "Eric, you will never believe the clothes Pam talked me into." I say, shaking my head.

"Oh pooh." Pam says swatting at my arm. "Trust me Eric, you are going to truly thank me for a few of the items."

Eric looks at me with longing in his eyes. "Really?"

Pam and I are into a discussion about Bruce and laughing. "Oh Eric, he is a laugh riot." I say. "He has so much energy."

We are about to get another round when an attendant informs us our table is ready.

"Oh Sookie, we are meeting Felipe, Robert, Victor and Thalia downtown after dinner." He looks up to Pam. "You can join us if you want. Call Fran, I know everyone will be dyeing to meet her."

Pam tears up at this suggestion. "Thank you Eric, I will call and see if she would like to come. I was planning on meeting up with her later, but she may like to go out."

Eric is including his little sister and her lover. I feel so much love for him right now I think I am going to bust.

"Eric, am I dressed okay to go downtown. Should I go back and change?"

"You are kidding? I may have to post Victor and Felipe as guard dogs to keep the men from trying to steal you." He kisses my temple. "You have no idea how many men and women for that matter noticed you when you walked into the room."

I look at him with a disbelieving look.

"He is right you know Sook." Pam says over her shoulder as we walk to our table. "You are a hottie."

We laugh and sit down to eat.

Andre went ahead and ordered a bottle of Cristal. When it arrives he holds it up for a toast. "To Eric and Sookie, may your life together be as rich and as happy as Sophie and mine has been all these years. May the fates bless and keep you. May you never lose the spark you now have for each other and may you always treasure the moments you share."

He reaches over and kisses Sophie and then turns his attention to Pam. "And To Pamela, sweetheart we are so proud of you. You have let yourself be honest with yourself and you have allowed us into your heart to share your happiness. We love you and we are honored with that privilege. We wish you nothing but love and happiness. And we cannot wait to meet Franny and welcome her into our family and our hearts." He smiles at her and Pam smiles through her tear filled eyes.

The waitress comes then and to start taking our orders. We start with appetizers:

_Warm beets with yogurt, aged balsamic and lemon oil_

_Salt & Pepper Calamri with citric chili Dip._

When everything comes, I just sit back to admire it for a moment. Up until now, the fanciest restaurant I have ever been to was the meal with Eric in the Quarter. I just want to absorb all I can. Eric squeezes my hand under the table.

"You alright?" He asks.

I smile at him. "I am just adjusting to the fairytale." I say to him.

He kisses me just above my temple. "My little princess."

The waitress returns to take our order for our meals. Everything looks delicious and I am really not sure what to choose. But after a few minutes I just pick one. They are all going to be delicious; I don't know why I am fussing so.

Pam and I choose the _Salmon with Potato Puree, Julienne Vegetables with Basil Vinaigrette. _

Eric choose the _Rack of Lamb with chili glaze, king oyster mushrooms and broccolini._

Andre and Sophie choose the grilled _Beef Tenderloins with crunchy potatoes and Tomato compote._

Everything is delicious and we are having a wonderful time.

"So," Sophie looks to Eric and I as we are finishing our meal. "You are looking at October 17th for a wedding date yes?"

Eric looks to me and I smile. "I am assuming that Tammy has already contacted Alyssa?"

"Indeed my pet." Sophie smiles. "Now, about an engagement party, everything seems to going smoothly. Sookie, Tammy gave Alyssa your list and the invitations will be sent out special messenger tomorrow. Eric, the plane will be ready for the Bon Temp guests. I have made sure that even though the renovations are going on; _The Avalon_ will have all 20 suites available to our guests. I don't think we will need all of them, but they are there, none the less. Sookie, you found your dress today?" She looks at me.

I laugh. "Two of them." Pam and I giggle.

"Exactly, so no one will know what you are wearing, that is good. The guest list is now at 210. Am I missing anything?" She looks to Pam and me.

Sophie's eyes go wide like a light has just gone on. "Oh, we have a quartet that will play during the evening. The party will start at 6pm with the two of you showing up at 6:30 to make an entrance." She sighs. "Okay, I think we are good on that.

Sookie, we will talk more about the wedding later. I am sure you have a great many ideas of what you want."

Sophie's expression goes serious all of a sudden. "I know dear, that you wish your grandmother was here for all of this, but please know that I am willing to be a close second, if you will allow me to be."

I get up and walk over to Sophie to give her a hug. "You are not a second. I am honored to be part of your family." I whisper in her ear.

She hugs me and I go back to sit down.

"Now, I thought about having the party out at the Hampton house, but thought you may like being in town for your first major event." She smiles at both of us.

I look a little confused and Eric explains. "When Sophie and Andre married, we had the family summer place and Andre had his. He has kept it and rents it mostly out. His house is very big and right on the bay. Ours is on the ocean, a bit bigger and a little older. Sophie owns the Hampton house now." I nod and we both smile at her.

"Okay, what do I need to do to help with the party?" In for penny in for a pound, Gran used to say. I knew there was no fighting with Sophie on this so might as well go along with it.

"Not a thing my darling, all you will need to do is show up. Everything else is under control.

She looks at all of us. "After Fashion Week, I think Andre and I may go off for awhile, on holiday." They look at each other with a glimmer in their eyes I know very well. It is the one I see in Eric's every time I look at him.

"I don't think we have had a proper holiday without work since before we started _Sophie_. I think it is well over due." Andre nods and kisses her hand. Now I understand where Eric got all his grace and chivalry.

They look at each other like newlyweds. I am sincerely hoping that Eric and I will look like that after so many years of marriage. As if he senses what I am thinking he takes my hand in his and kisses it.

"Sophie I cannot let you do everything, please let me help?" I ask again.

Andre laughs. "Oh Sookie, it is so much work, she called an event planner." The all laugh.

"Now you stop that." Sophie swats his hand. "There are still decisions to be made; they just do all the heavy lifting." After everyone stops laughing as she continues. "The woman I am using for the party is getting out of the business. She is just helping with this last event as a favor to me. I am curious to see how this new company handles the Black and White Ball. I may just inquire about them to help Sookie with the wedding."

"Who is handling this year?" Eric asks.

"E(E)E" Pam says without a thought.

We all look at her. "Ummm did I mention that Franny and her brother own that company?"

"Really." Sophie says and looks at Andre. "Franny Quinn owns the E(E)E?"

"Well half, Franny and her brother own it and they have about 50 full time staff. She handles most of the smaller events here in and around the city, and her brother has been away doing some larger events. The Black and White is their first really big show she has been managing."

"Pam, is Franny's brother name John by any chance." Eric asks.

"Yes, they call him Quinn. You know him?" Pam asks

"I know him." Is all Eric says.

I look at him but he says no more.

"Well that is exciting" Sophie says. "Now I am even more excited to met Franny."

"Well, she is really nervous I know about the whole thing. She has been doing all the ground work and running herself crazy for the last month. Her brother flies in tomorrow and will take care of the last minute things." Pam explains.

"I am sure everything will go fine. I know a few people who have used them and they have nothing but good things to say." Sophie encourages.

Eric has gotten very quiet. "Eric, how do you know Quinn?" I ask

"We went to prep school together. He left right about the time Pam and I moved to Texas." He shrugs like it is no big deal but I know there is more to it than he is telling me. "We have met up a few times over the years, nothing major."

He goes back to finishing his meal. I look at him but he is not saying anything else. I give him a look that says we will talk about this later. He doesn't acknowledge it but the way his back arches, I know he understands.

We finish our meal and Pam excuses herself for a moment. Eric and I look at each other. We know she is probably going to call Franny. He hasn't said much for the rest of dinner.

I am still concerned by Eric behavior. He is keeping something from me, I just know it. And something tells me it isn't about Franny or her brother.

EPOV

Fran is Quinn's sister. What are the odds? The girl who stole my sister's heart has a scumbag for a brother. Well what do you know? Fate has a way to come and bite you when you least expected. I thought the last time I would ever need to lay eyes on Quinn was when I found him bare assed with Claudine just about a year ago. That is when I stopped being her 'boy to call'. Quinn could have that mess, I was done. But it still hurt. I had feelings for Claudine. I didn't lie to Sookie. I was never in love with her. But to see what she was turning into. What she was allowing herself to do; I just couldn't be around it anymore. Call me a prude, call me square, or call me anything you want. But I do like some form of security, regardless of the relationship. Even my casual sex and playmates knew I didn't share. Well not without permission. Where Claudine was going, I didn't want to follow.

When I found them, in the bedroom of Victor's Parent place, I didn't know what to do first. It was like something out of a cheesy romance novel or really bad porno.

God, the memory is still etched in my mind.

_Victor had wanted a BBQ to celebrate; oh I don't know now why he was having the damn party. Probably, some made up reason. Victor loved a good party and would use any excuse to throw one. Especially his 'toy and fun' parties, as he called them. He thought it would be fun to have a BBQ at Christmas time. So we invited a bunch of people and decided to have a blast. I told him I wouldn't come if it was his special parties. He promised that that type of fun would be quarantined to the bedrooms. _

_This is the way he got me to a lot of his parties. I didn't mind the fun. But what I do, I want to do in private. No one else needs to see it. What Victor likes to do, that is his business. Bob was in the same boat. Soft stuff was fine with him. Some of the more severe things are not for either of us. And we definitely didn't need to see it._

_Claudine had showed up late in the evening. I don't remember who brought Quinn, but I had remembered him from prep school so it was cool. No one questioned him. It wasn't like people didn't know him. He is a good looking guy and is really popular in certain groups. His family had fallen on some hard times when his mother became ill and they had to leave New York. But no one asked and he didn't tell. He was always with some hot model or socialite, so he was accepted into our circle, for the most part._

_Claudine and I were no longer an item. I hadn't dated her in years. Slept yes, banged, yes, did a lot of crazy things with, yes, date, no. If you could call what we did sleep you would stretch the imagination and concept of the word. I would never call it making love or anything close to what Sookie and I have. She was a little on the wild side. Okay a lot on the wild side. She liked a lot of things. Some I was into, some I was not. I will admit whole heartedly that I am an Alpha male and like to be the dominant one in a relationship, whatever that relationship is. But even some of the things she wanted to try, I just couldn't get into. But that didn't stop me from being at her beck and call when she was in town. I figure there was no harm in it. We were both adults and we both needed our release, sometime a little kinkier than others._

_I knew Claudine liked to sleep around, among other things. That is one of the reasons I broke it off with her. I was not tying my heart to someone who could not be faithful. But I will admit that a good Fuck every once in awhile was worth it. The cheating and the drugs were what killed it for me. She was getting into some hard stuff, too. I didn't want to be that close to it. But even a year after we were over, I would come when she called. She would tell me that she hadn't been with anyone else. That I was her only go to guy. Why did I think she was in New York so much? To see me, she would say. I wanted to believe her. Yeah, I know, stupid._

_So about an hour after Claudine arrived, her friend, Felicia was walking around trying to find her. She said that she had taken a few hits of something before they came, and she was worried about her_.

_I rolled my eyes. This is all we needed. Claudine is an international model. All we needed was to have her OD and we would need to call the cops. I sigh. I wish she would straighten herself out. I asked Felicia what she took and she couldn't tell me. All she knew is that she took a lot and that she didn't think she should be alone._

_We split up and started looking for her. I went upstairs. Thinking she may have passed out or something. I walked into the first bedroom and saw Claudine tied with her stockings, being fucked like crazy by a very bald Quinn. They were almost feral and I had no idea if they even heard me come in. I saw another man, I did not know, standing in front of Claudine and she was taking in him with her mouth. "What the FUCK!" I yelled. That got their attention._

_"Oh Baby." Claudine said. Quinn had stopped and was trying to remove himself from her and back away. The other guy had grabbed his clothes and was out the door. Claudine looked from me to Quinn, her eyes glassy and not really focused. "Quinn don't leave. Eric just wait a minute baby, I will do you next. Or do you want to come over here. Please I have missed you." She pouts. "You can be my master tonight if you want?" She tries to look sexy. She just looks pathetic._

_"What?" I ask. I could feel myself getting a little sick. "What are you doing to yourself Claudine?"_

_"Dude, you didn't know she like does four guys at a time." Quinn laughs at me. "She was all over me and 2 other guys last night a party. She is just wild! She is like totally into the scene, man. She is a total switch. She was like bound and gagged for four hours last night. You should have been there."_

_"Claudine, what are you doing?" I ask looking at her and then I turn to Quinn. "Get out." _

_He bends down and grabs his close to move out of the room._

"_Baby, don't go." Claudine purrs. _

"_No worries, kitten." He says as he bends down to kiss her. "I will catch you next time. I will be at Dante's Den tomorrow night if you want to play."_

_He looks at me and then walks out._

"_What are you doing up here like this. I thought you were talking about getting a Dom?" I ask her._

_She leans back and strikes a pose. "What did you say to me?" She looked really angry._

"_You heard me." I say to her. "Besides, you of all people know the rules for this shit here, Claudine. One is you need to be aware. Not hopped up on God knows what. And two you need to make sure Victor knows who is here with you. And what kind of scene was that? Or at this party you were at last night." I say to her, leaning on the door._

"_This wasn't a scene. That other guy is just a friend I met when we got here. Quinn is new; he was at his first party last night. God, can't a girl just get fucked when she wants to?" She asks laughing._

"_Since when did you start whoring yourself out? Look at you; you are strung out and high as a kite." I say._

"_You don't own me. When was the last time you think I was sober when I was with you, huh?" She asks. "You think when I am through with you I don't find someone else to play with? You think what you like to do or were your limits are at could ever satisfy me?" She asks._

"_Then find someone who can take care of you." I say to her. I know what she needs._

"_I don't need to be taken care of. I need to have a good time. I need for everyone to get off my back. I need to have a good time and I need it now." She looks at me and starts to move over to the side of the bed. "But I didn't get enough with the two of them." She says, now out of her restraints. "We can play?" She tries to look sexy. Again, she looks sad._

_"I will never touch you again!" I say sicken by the thought of her being passed around like a common whore. And I told her as much._

_"If I ever got enough from any of you, I wouldn't need to have more than one!" She screams throwing the lamp at me. I lean to the side and the lamp hits the wall._

_She comes crawling over to me to the side of the bed and looks me in the eye. "I need someone to fuck me now."_

_I just looked at her. "No"._

_"You are turning me down?" She looks scary._

_"I don't do sloppy seconds." I walk out the door._

_Not five minutes later I see her leave with Quinn and Felicia. Looks like she is going to get her fun anyway. I was just happy I always used a condom._

God that was a night from Hell.

The last time I saw Claudine, was the night she saw me and Selah out and she totally freaked. I, of course landed in her bed again. She was submissive and pliable that night. I thought maybe, just maybe, she was ready to calm down. After several hours, she looks at me with a very strange grin.

"I told you I would get you back." She laughs at me. I couldn't believe I was that stupid!

I got up and left. She had tried to call me a few times since, but I never returned her calls. Then I get an invitation to her "Winter Festival". I am not sure what that entailed but I was going nowhere near it.

Sookie's hand on mine takes me out of my thoughts. I look at her. I know she wants to know what is up with me and John Quinn. I will tell her, just not now.

Pam returns and she asks if we can pick Fran up on the way? She only lives a few blocks from here. I tell her that that is not a problem.

Dinner is winding down so we get ready to leave. We are walking to the door so I decide to call Felipe and let him know we are on our way. I also inform him of the new status of Pam. He is elated and cannot wait to meet the lucky girl.

"Her name is Franny Quinn." I say into the phone.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Felipe says.

"Karma, it has got to be Karma. She certainly has a sense of humor." I say

"Man, maybe he smarten up ya know?" He says.

"Yeah maybe. I am not going to let it sway my judgment of Franny though. Pam is in love and for that I am happy."

"Cool. Okay what is the story with Jason? I spoke to him the other night but then, nothing." He says.

"No clue man. He called me this morning. He still needs to decide what to do. We told him we are here. He told you he ousted himself?" I ask.

"Yeah man, I was proud of him. But he needs out of that one horse town. I have no clue how two people as talented as Sookie and Jason survived that long down there. They are so past the mentality of the masses, it isn't funny." He says.

"I understand. We just have to give him time." I say.

"You're right. So we will see you in like 20?" He asks.

"Yes, we are on our way."

I reach for Sookie's wrap as the girl goes to hand it to her. I thank the girl and help Sookie on with it.

"You are a ray of sunshine in the darkest of nights." I tell her, kissing her neck. "I am so happy to be marring you."

She turns and looks at me. "Eric are you sure you are all right?"

She knows me so well. "Yes my Love. I just realize what a truly extraordinary woman you are and I am overjoyed that you are mine." I kiss her and we go to walk out the door.

SPOV

We walk out the door into a blast of light bulbs. I feel like a deer in headlights. Eric takes my hand and guides me to the car waiting for us. I hear a sea of people yelling our names, trying to get us to look at them.

"Keep your eyes forward. Don't let them see it bothering you." Eric says.

We hurry into the car and Pam is right behind us. Clancy closes the door and the camera men are still trying to get a shot.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"Paparazzi," Eric says. "Somebody must have tipped them off that we were there tonight." He pulls me close. "They like to try to get us doing things, and I bet it is a plug for the restaurant as well."

I say nothing. I just start Chanting my Mantra as we move down the street.

"Clancy, we need to pick up someone for Pam. Please go to..." Eric motions to Pam.

"178 Park Avenue South, please Clancy," Pam asks.

We pull up in front of a brownstone and Pam says she will be back in a moment.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what that was about in the restaurant or what?" I ask him.

"It happened awhile ago." He sigh. "Okay, Claudine was sleeping with both Quinn and I at the same time and I caught her."

"I thought you were just a casual thing with her. Why did it bother you that she was with someone else, except for catching them in the act?"

My eyes grow wide. Maybe there was more to this relationship than he was letting on.

I think for a moment. "You actually caught them? Oh honey that is just awful."

"There is more, I guess she is/was doing multiple guys at once. Between that and the drugs, I couldn't handle it." He says. "I totally went ballistic when I caught her. She was actually with two guys that night and from what I understand she was with quite a few the night before. I knew she was not just with me. But knowing that and then seeing what she was doing and then hearing all the stuff after…" He says.

"What stuff after?" I ask him.

"Love…" He waits a moment. "She was into a lot of things that I wasn't. I heard about it. Now I do not pass judgment on anyone. I don't care what people like to do in the bedroom. But I had known Claudine for a long time. To hear some of the things that she let happen to her…well…let's just say, I didn't want any part of it. Also things that she was doing are usually done in safe environments with people who know what they are doing. She was out of control." He looks out the window.

"Eric, what did she do?" I ask.

"I…" He shakes his head. "I just don't ever want to think about someone I care about engaging in that type of stuff." He looks at me.

"I'm sorry baby." I kiss him. He holds my head and kisses me again, harder this time. As our kisses get deeper, he is just about to pull me onto his lap when the door opens.

Pam and Franny get in. "Hi I'm Franny." She says very upbeat. "I am so happy to finally meet both of you. Pam never stops talking about either or you."

I smile at her. "Hi Franny, I am Sookie." I go to hug her. "We are so happy to meet you and welcome."

Franny is about Pam's height, blonde hair and hazel eyes, slight build with a very nice figure. I could see why Pam is attracted to her. If I was gay, I would be too. Hell, I'm not, but I can appreciate a nice body. They look like they fit. Not like the double mint twins or anything, but still, like their features and bodies are in synch somehow.

"Hello Franny, I'm Eric." He leans forward pulls Franny into a hug. I think he would have shaken her hand if I had. He pulls away and looks at her. "I am so happy Pam finally let us meet you."

Franny smiles ear to ear. "So where are we going?"

"Table 50." Eric says.

We chat on our way down Broadway. When we stop in front of a building, I realize we are in Greenwich Village.

"Clancy we will call you when we are ready to go." Eric says.

We walk to the doors but we don't wait in line. Eric walks up to the bouncer and tell them who he is and who we are meeting. He nods and lets us right in.

We walk in and hand our coats to the check girl.

"Sookie, oh WOW, that dress is to die for." Franny says with a big smile.

I look at her. She is wearing a very short Donna Karan Classic wrap dress with a v wrap bodice and killer heals.

"Thank you. You look amazing." I say.

"Yes she does." Pam says and kisses her on the side of the head.

Standing together, the two women confirm my early observation. They are perfect for each other.

Eric grabs my hand and leads me through the doors. Inside the place is hopping. There is one large room with a bar on one wall and tables on the other two. In front there is a stage and DJ booth. The dance floor is huge. Looking up I see that there is a catwalk that wraps around the whole parameter of the club with more tables. Eric walks us to the stairs to the catwalk. It is roped off with another large gentleman standing in front of it. Eric again tells who he is and we are allowed up.

We go upstairs and find more tables, a private bar and table service. I spot Felipe almost immediately.

EPOV

We have no trouble getting in. Felipe is already inside and we are ushered right through. I see Felipe sitting next to Robert, Victor and Thalia. We walk over to them

We all say our hello's.

"Robert it is good to see you." I say.

"Eric, it has been a long time." He replies. "I just got back from a buying trip an hour ago. I was very excited when Felipe emailed me that we were going out. It has been way to long." He smiles at me and then turns to Sookie.

"Sookie. This is Robert Patten." Felipe says with a gleam in his eye.

"It is very nice to meet you Robert." She says with a smile.

Pam walks up with Fran on her arm. "Everyone, this is my partner Fran." Pam says standing very proud.

No one says anything for a moment.

"Well, Damn girl, it is about time!" Victor jumps up and hugs Pam followed by Felipe and then, Robert. Then they hug Fran and welcome her to our little group.

Felipe orders a bottle of champagne and we all toast Pam and Franny. They are very cozy on one couch and I am just thrilled to see my sister so happy.

"So," Robert looks to me and then to Sookie. "Felipe tells me you two took LSU by storm." He laughs. "You always did know how to land on your feet and smelling like roses, didn't you Northman?"

I don't really know how to respond to that. So, I decide to change the subject. "How is your mother? I ask." Mrs. Patten had been my father's assistant for 35 years until his death.

"She is enjoying the west coast. I am going out to visit her for the holiday. I will be back in a few weeks." He says and turns his attention back to Sookie. "Now, tell me about yourself, Sookie. You must have had an interesting life, growing up in Louisiana." He says.

But before she can say anything, I hear another voice calling to Felipe.

Robert looks up and then to Felipe. "You invited HIM?" He looks a bit angry.

I turn around to see Alcide Herveaux walking toward us. I know that Alcide and Felipe have been friends since childhood. He and I got to know each other when I started coming back to New York after my mother passed away. He is a good man and is a better friend. He has always looked out for Felipe. I always wondered why their relationship never progressed. Alcide is a much respected renowned interior designer, as is Robert. The difference is where Robert concentrates on corporate, Alcide concentrates on residential. Robert jets around the country working on head offices and corporate headquarters. While Alcide focus on the homes of the social elite. Felipe actually met Robert while visiting Alcide one weekend about a month before graduation.

"He just got back from Paris and is leaving in a few days to do a house up north. I haven't seen him since I went to LSU. He is my friend, Robert." Felipe says.

"Well hello all." Alcide says. "I haven't seen you all in ages. Congratulations on your graduation, Victor, Bob. Glad you are all back." He smiles and then looks to me. "Eric, heard the news, congratulations." He looks over to Sookie.

"Sookie, this is Alcide Herveaux. He is a good friend of ours. Alcide, my I present, my fiancé, Sookie Stackhouse."

He smiles at my Sookie and takes her hand. "I was very excited to hear the news of you and Eric, Ms. Stackhouse. He is a very good man and has been a friend to both Felipe and I for years. I look forward to getting to know you better."

"It is very nice to meet you, but please, call me Sookie." She smiles.

"With pleasure." He looks to me. "A Southern Jewel, you are a very lucky man." He says. "When Felipe called me from school last month, I knew I would love her as much as he does."

He goes to say hello to everyone else. Robert looks like he is steaming.

"Am I missing something?" Sookie asks me.

I look at her and give a little shrug. "Alcide and Felipe have known each other since they were little. Felipe's parents used to own a house in North Carolina where Alcide is from. He spent every summer there growing up. Alcide got into Andover Academy with Felipe and they both went off to prep school together, roommates the whole time. They came to the conclusion that they were both gay right around their graduation and actually came out to their parents the same weekend." I pause and look around. "They have always been very close. Alcide moved to New York to study design at NYU after high school while Felipe went to LSU on a scholarship. In fact, Alcide had taken Felipe to a party one evening and that is where he met Robert. The rest is history, but I guess not for Robert." I shrug.

Conversations are flowing and after awhile we all decide to go and dance. The whole lot of us head to the dance floor for a few songs. We are having a blast singing and dancing. I see Felipe and Robert in the corner, but it doesn't look like they are getting cozy. At one point, Felipe goes to the bar and is soon met by Alcide. I can see the concern on Alcide's face for our friend. I will need to talk to him later.

Robert is also taking the scene in. I truly hope that Felipe knows what he is doing and I especially hope that that he didn't lead Jason on. That would just crush him and Sookie.

When Poker face starts all the girls go a bit silly dancing around doing bottom dips. The guys are laughing and just shaking our heads. We decide, the best course of action is to just star holding court around the little circle of women.

They are having a really great time. Thalia and Sookie are doing some sort of 'mock dirty dancing' and not to be out done, Pam and Franny follow suit. They dance the next two songs. I am just about ready for another drink. That is until Sookie dances back to me and starts moving her hips up against my crotch. Suddenly I have thoughts of taking her over one of the tables. She looks back at me and smiles.

"Keep it up and we will be leaving soon." I say into her ear. She blows me a kiss and keeps dancing.

The next song is a slow one and I take Sookie in my arms.

I hear the DJ. "Grab you Angel and let her know how you feel about them, my friends."

And with that command, he plays Halo by Beyonce.

I look right into Sookie's eyes and dance her around the floor. Our eyes stay on each other and I see no one else and I don't care. She looks up at me and smiles. The smile she has just for me. I kiss her softly and hold her closer.

We finish dancing and head back upstairs. The ladies go to the powder room. It always makes me wonder why they always go in packs.

We all sit back down. Robert seems to sitting farther away from Felipe and looks a little upset but nothing that needs addressing right now.

Victor comes to take a seat next to me. "So, that's Quinn's sister?" Victor asks. "What was she like adopted. She is so much fun!"

Everyone agrees that Franny is a prize and that she and Pam look great together.

I decide not to wait for the waitress and get up to order another bottle of champagne.

I can't help thinking about how beautiful Sookie looks tonight. She is such a ray of sunlight on the dance floor and she is all mine.

I smile at myself and turn to place the order.

"Hello Lover." I hear behind me and an arm slinks over my shoulder. "Miss me?"

I turn to see Claudine standing there. Or should I say the shadow of Claudine. She looks about half of herself from the last time I saw her.

I take her arm off of me. "Hello Claudine. Long time"

"It has been. What is this I hear, you are taking over the family business?" She leans into me again draping her arm over my shoulder.

I step back. "Yes." I have got to move away from her. She is trouble and all my internal alarms are going off at just one touch from her.

"and...getting married?" She leans on the bar putting her hand on my arm, rubbing it up and down.

"I am." I say and I go to leave.

Grabbing me she looks into my eyes. "Does she do everything that I used to do for you?" She smiles at me.

I have my back to where the girls walk to so I don't hear them walk up. I am about to answer her when I hear the sweetest voice in the world.

"Hi, I am Sookie Stackhouse, Eric's fiancé." And she holds out her hand.

SPOV

I walk out of the bathroom and stop dead. I see a woman trying to hang all over Eric. I know who she is. I don't have to be told. She has been in every magazine for the last five years. But she doesn't look half as good as she usually does.

Pam walks up behind me with Fran next to her. They see what I see. Claudine looks a mess. She is wearing the Neon blue dress I turned down at _Bergdorf's_ this afternoon with thigh high boots. The dress is ill fitted and you can see she has very little meat on her bones. Her hair is pulled back and you can see her sunken cheeks from here. And she is pawing my man!

I walk up to her with Pam and Franny at my back. "Hi, I am Sookie Stackhouse, Eric's fiancé."

She looks at me and laughs. "You have got to be kidding me? Eric, you are marring this lily white thing." She laughs again.

She looks right at me. "You are not gonna last 6 months sweetie. You are not spicy enough for Eric Northman." She looks at Eric, "or is she just going to be a trophy, huh? Arm candy like Selah was?"

At this point I see another woman come running up the stairs and grabs for Claudine. "Come on girl. You are drunk and high and you need to go." She pulls her away but Claudine turns back to face Eric. "You will be back to me, you'll see. You'll be back."

She goes to walk down the stairs. Rather stumbles down the stairs is more like it. The other woman looks to me and then Eric. "I am sorry about that. She saw you and went a bit nuts. She just heard today, Guess and Abercrombie have not renewed her contract." The other woman shrugs. "When she saw you on the dance floor, she went ballistic and started downing shots."

"Get her some help Felicia, before she kills herself." Eric says.

"I know Eric, really I do." She looks to the stairs. "We have tried, she is just way gone. I keep thinking that the next escapade will be her bottom, but she just keeps going. We are thinking intervention but when everyone you know is doing the same shit she is, it is kind of hard to get people to help." Felicia looks at me. "I am really very sorry about this. I am Felicia Ramon. I have known Eric since prep school and best friend to that shadow of a thing you just met. I heard the great news today. Congratulations, I hear you are getting married. Eric is a great guy. You are very lucky."

I thank her and Felicia turns and walks away.

"You were right Sookie." Pam says. "That dress is trashy. I am glad you didn't buy it. But the boots look so much better on you." Pam kisses my cheek and walks away.

Eric looks down at me. "You bought those boots?"

"Umm yup." I say with a smile.

He grabs me and kisses me hard. "Can we leave yet?"

I just laugh. But there is something I will want to talk to Eric about when we get home. Something Claudine said concerns me. "What does Eric like?"

We sit back down and I start talking to everyone.

Robert is eager to hear about me but I am rather uncomfortable talking about myself. I don't understand why.

"Tell me Robert, do you do private homes or just commercial?" I ask

"Oh I strictly do commercial. You know big corporate changes, more money to be made. Why do you ask?" Robert asks

"Well, we are going to be looking for a bigger home and I know I will need help with the furnishings and design. I have never done anything like this before." I say to him.

"Sookie, Alcide does residential and he is brilliant at it." Felipe says and turns to his friend.

"Are you staying in the city for awhile?" Eric asks him.

"Well," Alcide looks to both of us. "I have to check in on this house up state. I shouldn't be gone very long." He says.

"Well, since Felipe speaks so highly of you, would you be willing to help me?" I ask him.

"Sookie, I would be honored." Alcide grabs my hand.

"Is that okay with you?" I look at Eric.

"Of course. Alcide is brilliant and his name is known all over the city as one of the best interior designers on the East Coast." He turns smiles at Alcide.

"Thank you Eric, I appreciate that." He says.

"Not saying anything that isn't true." He winks at him. Then he turns his attention to Robert. "I was hoping we could use Robert to redo the offices. We need to change things up once we take over." Eric looks to Robert.

"Oh, well, I will be gone over the holidays. Why don't we talk when I get back?" Robert looks at Felipe and then to Eric.

"Why don't you come by the office when you return and we can start looking around?" Eric says.

"And when I start house hunting, I will call you, Alcide, if that is alright with you?" I look from Eric to Alcide.

"That will be perfect." Alcide smiles. I like that smile it is warm.

"But until then, why don't you tell me a little about what you are looking for?" He says.

I spend the next 20 minutes telling him what I am looking for in a house. He pulls out a small planner and takes some notes.

"Eric, Sookie, I may have a few houses you might want to look at after the 1st. Being in the business, I hear things sometimes that are not public yet." Alcide says. "I will make a few phone calls while I am away and I will let you know what we find. Don't worry Sookie," he looks to me. "We will find you the perfect castle for your fairytale."

Yes, I think like Alcide Herveaux very much.

I watched as several more bottles of Cristal have emptied but I changed to water almost right after the first toast.

"Are you okay?" Eric asks me.

I nod. "It's just been a long day. I didn't need any more alcohol. My stomach was off this afternoon. I just didn't think I needed any more." I give him a little smile.

It is getting late so we decide to leave. Pam and Franny are planning on taking a cab uptown so Eric calls Clancy to come pick us up.

"Felipe, do you have plans for the holidays?" I ask.

"Well Robert is leaving Christmas day. So, I think I am going to spend the holiday with Alcide and his parents before he has to go upstate." He smiles at me. Did I just hear someone growl? I look around but can't tell. Felipe smiles at me. "Tomorrow we are just staying home." He says.

"Why don't you come for dinner tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Oh no, let you two enjoy a night to yourselves." Felipe is shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" It would be fun, I know it would. I look at Robert. He seems to want to take us up on our offer.

Felipe hugs me "Yes my Belle, you two deserve some time together."

I nod. "Okay then. Does everyone else have plans? You know what Gran says, no one should be alone on a holiday and take out doesn't count." I smile.

Everyone assures me that they have plans for the day and I am comforted to know all our friends will be taken care of.

We make arrangements to get together once the Amelia and Tara arrive. I can't wait for them to meet Franny, they are just going to love her.

We say our goodbyes and leave. It is a short ride home but I need to talk to Eric.

The shield is up between the fronts and back seat, so I turn to look at Eric.

"Honey, I need to ask you something." I begin.

"Okay."

"What did Claudine mean that I am not spicy enough for you?"

EPOV

Okay she asked now is my chance to come clean. Oh God what will I do if she doesn't understand? I can't lose her, I just can't.

"Sookie," I say. "I want to talk to you about a few things, but can we wait until we get home? I rather not start this in the car."

She nods in agreement and snuggles up next to me. I rub her shoulder and take refuge in our love. Hoping she will understand.

Sookie thanks Clancy as she usually does with a giant smile and wishes him a Merry Christmas.

"You too, miss. I will see you Christmas day." He says.

We go up to the loft and walk into the living room.

"Okay, we are home." Sookie says.

"Sookie..." I look at her. "God, where do I start?" I look into her blue eyes. I need to trust her.

I take a deep breath and then let it out. "I told you some of the things that Claudine liked to do?" She nods. "Well, a lot of it had to do with BDSM. Do you know what that is?"

"Um a little." Sookie says.

"It stands for: Bonding, Domination, Sadism, masochism. Claudine is into masochism, sadism and dominance. The first two are pleasure through pain. From what I understand she is really, really into extremes now." I pause for a moment. "When I met her, she was just getting into the lifestyle. But as time went on, she started needing more and more. Most people, who need what she needs, find a Dom that is into the same thing. This type of relationship needs a great deal of trust and a connection with someone who is trained, so neither person gets hurt. As far as I know, she is still floating in out of situations." I wait.

"Like whips and stuff?" She looks at me.

"Some people like that. Soft whips and things of that nature may fall under D/S; a Dominant/ Submissive relationships. Typically, participants who are actively exercising control over others are known as tops or Dominants. Those participants who are recipients of the activities, or who are controlled by their partners, are typically known as bottoms or submissive.

Claudine went passed D/S almost immediately. But what she likes now is really extreme BDSM. This kind of relationship only works when two people trust and there is mutual consent."

I wait to go on. "She liked a lot of bondage and punishment, humiliation and multiple partners, among other things. Not something I am into. I wasn't comfortable with some of things she wanted to do. So she went and found others who would satisfy her." I look down. "I could not give myself over to someone I couldn't trust. There is no right or wrong Sookie, but both partners need to be willing."

"Like you have told me before?" She asks.

I nod. "I wasn't willing to do certain things and she went behind my back to get it. The problem is, is that she told me she was okay with what I could give her. Trust, Sookie, it all comes down to trust.

We ended our relationship soon after I realized I couldn't trust her. It all boarders on trust and respect and Claudine and I had neither." I sigh. "She promised me that she was through with all of that stuff and when she would come to town, well..." I look out the window. "The last straw was when I found her with Quinn. She was in way deeper than I ever wanted to go. It wasn't the actions she was performing, it was the lies. I told her I didn't want anything to do with her ever again."

She went to say something but I stopped her. "There is something else. I need to tell you everything. Please let me get this out?" I ask and she nods.

"Last summer I went to a party thrown by a friend of Victor's. They have had it for years but this was the first time I went to this type of party. Everyone who goes to these weekends knows that discretion is essential. Victor is into the BDSM lifestyle pretty heavily. A lot more than I am and I am thinking so is Thalia since they are still together. D&S is about as far as I have gone. The only submissive things I have done are with Claudine and a few others. I have never had anyone that I had a serious connection or had a commitment with. But the two women that I did see, frequently over the years both were exclusive to me. But this party was more into harder things than I have ever tried.

After the situation with Claudine I started questioning whether I could trust someone enough to be in a D/S relationship with. I had very few reference points and with what Claudine did, I wasn't sure I wanted to continue. Victor wanted me to come once and see if I was just not interested because of Claudine or if I wasn't' interested in the whole thing. He wanted me to talk to a Dom, one that trains other Doms. He wanted me to get the fax before I made any other decisions on whether I wanted to pursue this type of relationship and lifestyle or not.

It sounded logical at the time. So, I went." I wait a moment.

She hasn't taken her eyes off me the whole time. Her face is calm but I am not sure if that the truth or for my benefit. "I got talked into being in a situation with Victor and a few other party goers." I wait as her eyes go wider. "Sookie, someone took picture of me at that party and sent them to me. I told Victor and they are trying to find out who did it. There are no pictures allowed at these parties. This is something that is not negotiable."

"Do I want to know what is in these pictures?" She asks.

I look down. "I tried to get into it. But it just wasn't me. I walked out of the scene not soon after awhile, leaving Victor with them. I spent most of the weekend hanging on the beach. I don't judge Sookie, it just... it just wasn't for me. But someone got off a few pictures before I stopped."

"Eric, we need to find out who has those pictures. If this ever gets leaked a lot of people will get hurt." She says I look surprised.

She tries to smile at me. "Look, I am not going to pretend that hearing you with other women doesn't bother me, but I know you had a life before you met me. I just want to make sure it doesn't hurt us now." She waits a moment. "I also want to talk about this, if we can?" She asks me.

I kiss her softly. "Whatever you want," I say. I will do anything she wants. I am just happy she is not walking out the door.

She looks down. "You told me you like being dominant." She says softly.

"I told you, at times, I do." I say to her.

"Well, I like you being dominant too. But some of the stuff I have heard about…" She sighs, "Eric, do you like all of that stuff?"

"Well some of it. I don't really like the stuff Victor is into. The party was a bit too much for me. The people at the party were into a lot of things and many of them liked pain and I am just not into that"

"Is that what that was last night? You being a...top?" She looks up at me.

"Sookie, if you didn't like it, I'm," she puts her hand to my mouth.

"Look me in the eyes," she asks and I comply. "I liked it. I liked it a lot."

I must have looked confused. "I was trying to come up with a way to talk to you last night but I couldn't find the words. I liked you being in control. It was a real turn on. I felt like I was giving things over to you. I really was aroused." She says softly to me.

"Eric, I trust you with all that I am. I just want to be enough for you. If there are things you need. If there are things in that lifestyle, I can't do, are you going to leave me?" She sounds so broken.

"Sookie, look at me." I say and she does. "I need nothing but you. I meant it when I said that I never made love to another woman. I meant it when I said you were the best I ever had. I have tried and enjoyed a very many things. If you didn't want to do any of them and wanted to make love with the lights off in missionary position for the rest of our lives, I would thank the heavens that you allowed me to make love to you. Don't you see, you mean more to me than anything." I grab her and hold on to her. I don't want her to ever think that she is not what I want.

After a few minutes, she looks up to me.

"So how do you become a submissive?" She asks.

"Excuse me?" I ask her, looking into her eyes.

"I am not saying that I want all of it. But you being in control is releasing. Eric, I have been in control for so long. I have ran everything, done everything and been everything to so many people for so long, it really is hard sometimes. I have to admit, it was really nice to let go and let someone else control for awhile last night. So I want to know, how do I know if I can be a submissive and how do I train to be one?" She asks.

I am floored. Is this my Southern Belle?

"Umm, well I can tell you right now, you are a born submissive, just like I am a born dominant. As for the training, the Top usually trains the Sub. But, I have never formally trained and nothing is done without trust and respect. And in our case love." I kiss her softly and then continue. "The bottom submits to the top and has trust and faith in them. In turn the Top loves them and honors that trust and takes care of them. The top would never make you do anything you didn't want to. They may stretch you a little but never do anything you don't want to do. Ultimately the Sub is the one who says when something is enough. That is something people don't understand, the Sub actually has most of the control.

Most committed relationships I know of who like parts of this lifestyle are more of a D/S relationship versus BDSM."

I pull her toward me and she responds. "But Sookie, I am not into all of it. I like some of it, like what we were doing last night. But not the hard core stuff. Claudine likes that and I think Victor likes a lot of it."

She buries her head into my chest. "If this is what you like Eric, I want to be everything to you. I am not sure how this all works, but if last night was a part of it, I want to try."

"Sookie you don't have to. I love what we have. I have never felt so complete with anyone more than with you. This is something we don't ever have to do. I can live without anything as long as I have you." I kiss her temple.

She looks up at me. "You keep telling me that nothing is wrong if we both like it. You said you wanted to explore what we both like. I want to too." She smiles. "I just want what happens between us to stay between us."

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Eric, I will never be with anyone else." She says.

I growl. "You are MINE, Sookie. I would never let another man touch you. You never have to worry about that. Love, what we do to pleasure each other is no one else's business. You are mine. I don't wish to share any part of us with anyone."

I kiss her. The kiss gets deeper and deeper until we come up for air. I look into her eyes and see complete trust and love. I pick her up and carry her upstairs.

SPOV

He likes this, I can try. I can be what he needs. I am marring the man. I am marring all of him. I want to be his everything.

Slowly we undress each other. He moves toward me, kissing me as he undoes my dress. He kisses down my shoulders as my dress falls to the floor.

EPOV

She looks incredible. "You are beautiful." She is in front of me in nothing but a bra, garters and thong. I pick her up and lay her on the bed. I remove her shoes and then go for her hose. Rolling them down and kissing her legs as I go. With every kiss I can hear her breathing quicken.

I get up and remove my clothes and climb back into bed. I start kissing her and move down her body. Removing her bra and sucking on her ample breasts. Her nipples pebble under my touch. I suck on one and massage the other. She is rubbing her hands down my back and sides.

She lets out a moan. "mmmm."

I smile into her breast as I hear her response.

I rub my hands up and down her body. I want her so bad I can taste it. I kiss down to her thong and remove that quickly. She looks like a goddess laying there. I lean back and just take her all in. She doesn't even know how beautiful she is.

I reach down and move her legs apart. "Sookie," I say. "Look at me."

She does as she is told and I start to stroke her, rubbing on her mound.

"Sookie, tell me what you want." I say to her in a very commanding voice.

She looks at me not saying anything at first. "Tell me Sookie, tell me what you want."

"Touch me." She whispers, looking into my eyes

"How?"

She hesitates again. "Take me, own me, I need to feel you, please."

I can feel her want. That need of she is showing is for me. But I am going to make her ask for what she wants. I want to free her. I want her comfort level with me to increase. If she really wants to try, her lessons start tonight.

I bend down and kiss her gently. Sucking her and licking in between her folds. She raises her hips to me and a gently push on her stomach to be still. I place my fingers into her and start working her. She is moaning like crazy.

"Do you like that Sookie?"

"Yes Eric." She says a little louder.

"Hold onto the headboard Sookie. Raise your arms over your head."

She does what she is told. She is spread and open to me and looks hot as hell. I move my fingers in and out and start sucking again. I bend my fingers slightly. She lets out a deeper moan and I can feel her tightening around my fingers.

"Come for me baby." I say moving a little faster. She tightens and shoots right over the edge.

"Do you want me inside of you Sookie?" She nods her head yes

"I can't hear you. I need you to tell me." I say.

"I want you Eric."

"What Sookie?"

"Baby please, I want you inside me." She asks breathlessly.

I lean over her and position myself at her entrance. I slowly work my way into her.

"Ahhh!" She cries out.

I start moving very slowly in and out of her slow and methodical. She grabs my ass and starts to push me in harder.

I lean down and Whisper into her ear "You have to tell me Love, what do you want?"

She lets out a sigh. "I want you Eric."

"How. How do you want me" I whisper again.

"Harder. I want you harder." She whispers back.

I push in harder and faster. "Like... this.." I am panting now.

"Yes, oh God Eric." She is withering under me.

I lift her legs so I can get deeper. "Oh God Sookie."

"Oh yes Eric. YES!" She is still holding on to my ass and rocking her hips in time with mine.

"Tell me you are mine, Sookie, tell me." I am ready to go and I know she is too.

"Eric, I am yours, everything I am, I am yours." She is panting. I can feel the walls closing in on me.

"Oh Oh GOD, Eric. AHHH." She screams.

She takes me with her. "AH Sookie ahhh LOVE!"

We wait out the aftershocks.

"I love you." She says panting.

"Oh I love you," I hold her face and kiss her. "You are my everything."

SPOV

I cannot believe he had me tell him what I wanted. It was interesting I can tell you that. But with every request, he did what I wanted him too. This could be very fun.

He leans down and kisses me again. "You want to take a bath?"

I nod.

We get up and he starts the bath. We climb in and wash each other from head to toe. He even washes my hair for me.

"Was that okay?" I ask.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing right or wrong about making love, with or without anything else. It is what we like. Did you like it?"

"Yes. Did you?" I ask

"Oh very much. Telling me what will please you. Love, that is something amazing." He kisses me again.

We start kissing and I can tell he is worked up again. We dry off and he takes me back to bed.

"Sookie, I want you to lie down and put your hands on the headboard. Do NOT take them down." He tells me.

I do what he says and he is so passionate, so in control. He takes me two more times before we are completely spent. Each time asking him to tell him what I want and each time, the orgasm is stronger than the one before.

We lay in each other's arms as we fall asleep. "How did I ever get so lucky?" Was the last thing I hear before I fall to sleep.

Felipe's POV

"I just don't understand what the problem is." I say to Robert as he paces my living room floor.

"The problem is, you leave for six months - Six, Felipe! You come back and you say you want to try. But one of the first nights we are going out, you invite HIM!" He flairs his arms over his head.

"Robert, you know why I was gone for the term. You are the one who decided…"

He cuts me off. "And who did you run too? Eric! If it isn't Alcide it's Eric." He shakes his head. "Look, I have to go out west. When you decide what you want, you call me."

He goes to get up. "Robert, we had this discussion. You know that I have known Alcide since I was a child. He and Eric are my best friends." I say.

"And what am I?" He asks.

"Up until last summer, I thought you were the person I was going to spend my life with." I sit on the edge of the seat.

"I TOLD you I was Sorry." He growls.

"And I told you I forgave you. But you can't expect me to stop speaking to the two closets people in my life. I will not do it." I say to him.

"Fine, we'll talk when I get back." He huffs.

"You're leaving?" I ask.

"I see no reason to stay tonight, Felipe. You made it painfully clear the other night that we would be taking this reunion slow. You can't expect me to stay with you and not be satisfied." He laughs at me a little.

"Fine." I say. "Have a safe trip."

I go to walk into the kitchen. Not a minute later I hear the front door slam.

I sigh and shake my head.

I pour myself a scotch and sit down.

I am about to call him and beg him to come back when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"You okay?" They ask.

I say nothing for a few seconds. "Can you come over?" I ask.

"Be there in 10." They say.

I hang up without saying goodbye. How did life get so fucked so fast?

TBC...

A/N So he finally came clean. Victor is totally into BDSM . Sookie agrees to try. Do you think she is right or should she have put up a big fight? Just so you know, some of what is in the pics will be described in the next chapter with Victor. Now before I get some Hate mail saying that Sookie is doing this just so she doesn't lose him. Let me remind you that when he started the "Top" thing in chapter 22, Sookie was really liking it. She even said so. That was even before she knew what he was doing. She loves Eric and she is willing to explore new avenues of their sexual relationship. And Claudine didn't think she could be spicy.

And do not go feeling sorry for Claudine. She is not out of it yet and she is going to come back with claws out!

What do you think about Alcide/Robert/Felipe triangle? OH and who is Selah's boy toy? Any guesses?

Please let me know what you think.


	25. Chapter 24 Past Presents and pictures

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N Thank you for your reviews. I got a few PM saying that they wanted to know why Eric kept explaining to Sookie about what he liked. In a word, he was nervous. He was so afraid she was going to walk out on him. Now saying that, our Viking god is still territorial and dominant. We will see evidence of that in this and upcoming chapters. Question is Sookie really ready to try?

**A/N This story is being revised from this point – forward. New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**UPDATED as of 6/20/2010**

**I have added Cast pics and chapter pictures to the picasa account for this story:**

**http: / picasaweb . google . com/KerriPics/DeathlyFashionSense02?feat=directlink**

8888888888888

Chapter 24 - Past, Packages and pictures

8888888888888

"_I'm gonna find you." My Viking god says crawling around on the floor. I can hear an angel's laugh from under the bed. "Now where could he have gone?"_

_Another laugh. _

"_I think I may need some help." Eric winks at me._

"_Can you see him Mommy?" He asks me. I shake my head. Not knowing if I am in this dream or not._

"_No? Oh my." _

_Another little giggle. _

_"How are we going to go ride the train if we cannot find him?" _

"_I hea Daddy!" The little cherub jumps up from under the bed. Jumping until he is right into Eric's arms. _

_I am smiling, noticing now that I have another little bundle in my arms suckling on my breast. I look down to see the warmest blue eyes. This little one is reaching his hand to me and I watch as his hand grasps at me finger. _

_Eric approaches holding the first little angel in his arms. He looks at me with the most loving eyes and bends to kiss me. _

"_Lub lub." The little cherub says._

_We both laugh and I reach to kiss my little angel. "Momma loves you too." _

_I look back down and my bundle is gone. I panic looking up but see no one. I am all alone. _

"_Eric. Where are you?" I call out. "Eric!" _

_I am running now, but don't know where I am. It is getting dark and I cannot see where I am. _

_"ERIC!"_

_I am running and trip. When I look up I see the Compton Estate in front of me. _

_"What?" I say out loud. _

_I go to stand up when I feel two cold hands on my shoulders and a voice I thought I would never hear again._

_"I knew you would come back to me." I spin around and when I see the face I scream, "NOOOO"_

"Sookie. Sookie. Wake up. Sweetheart." Eric is over me trying to wake me up. Tears are flowing down my face.

I look at him and reach up around his neck pulling myself as close to him as I can.

"Shhhh. It is alright. It was just a dream. I am here." He says rubbing my head.

"Don't ...ever...leave...me." I say through my tears.

"Of course not." He kisses my head and then my nose and finally my lips.

He breaks off and looks at me. "What did you have a nightmare about?"

I snuggle into his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"I was happy at first. We were in a house with our family. Then I looked around and everything was gone. "

He held me tighter. "I was running but didn't know where I was. I was looking for you."

I looked up to him. "I tripped and when I looked up I was across from the Compton Estate. Someone grabbed me and I screamed."

I start to cry I cannot help it. I had felt so lost and alone. The feelings, though only in a dream still felt real, so familiar.

EPOV

I held her as tightly as I could. She was so scared. I have never seen her this way before.

"Don't leave me. Please, please don't ever leave me." Is all she keeps saying.

"Shhh, I will never leave you. You are my whole world." I say to her.

I heard her crying slow and then stop. "I am so sorry. The dream it was just so... so real"

"Hey, no sorry, I am here. Nothing is going to happen to you." I kiss her

"So not the way I want to wake up." She mumbled to herself.

But she was still shaking. "Sookie, did anything else happen in the dream?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She didn't say no.

"Sookie, what is it. Please tell me." I pull her closer.

"I... I just got scared is all." She is looking down at my chest.

I know there was something else, but right now is not the time to press her.

I start to kiss her tears away. Even her tears are sweet. I lean a little forward and she rolls onto her back not letting go of me as we increase our kisses.

She lets out a sigh as I start to kiss down her naked breasts. Holding myself over her and suckling hard to make them pebble. I rub down her body until I find her core, wet and ready. I start to massage her.

"Eric," She whispers into my ear. "Eric, I want to feel you. Take me now."

I look up at her as she presses my hip to move between her legs. She never loses eye contact with me and I position myself at her entrance and slide in.

"AHHHH." She groans and throws her head back.

I start moving into her slowly and steadily. She matches me thrust by thrust. It is like we are completely connected. She raises her legs and I move faster.

"Take me Eric. Please make me yours." She moans into my mouth.

I lean up and start pushing faster, harder, owning her. Her legs move higher up on my back so I can move in deeper. I can feel her walls tightening and I am ready to go with her.

"Oh OHHHHH," she screams.

I go with her right over the edge. Pounding through the aftershocks I kiss her anywhere I can find.

"Promise me," She says, panting. "Promise me you will never leave."

I look at her. "I promise Sookie. You and me."

"Always," She whispers.

We shower and she makes her way downstairs to see about breakfast. I am a bit concerned about Sookie's dream and her reactions when she woke up. She was downright panicked. I have never seen her like this before. It is more than a bad dream. Something made her believe that she would lose me.

I thought I knew everything there was to know about that beautiful creature. I know the loss of her parents must have had an impact on her. Now, coupled with just loosing Gran, may have caused her to feel these things. Maybe that was it? Maybe moving and stress have made her fall into this mindset. If that is the case, than I need to be more attentive. But I am thinking that it may be more than Gran. It is just a feeling but I cannot shake it.

SPOV

I am glad that Eric dropped the subject. How am I supposed to explain to my future husband that I am still afraid of the bogeyman? The difference is I know the name and the face of mine. I just cannot talk about it. It is Christmas Eve. I know why I dreamed of him today. I know. I just don't want to think about it. Gran kept the bogeyman away for years. I know, especially this day, why he is here.

I practically run down the stairs to do something normal. Breakfast, I will make us breakfast.

There are some things I need to get done today. We have some events to prepare for. I still haven't taken my laptop out of its bag. I just can't seem to pull it out and use it. I feel violated in so many ways, and the laptop seems to be the catalyst of such thoughts. As long as it stays hidden, I will be okay.

There is a note in the kitchen from Clara:

_Good Morning Miss,_

_Everything you requested is in the refrigerator and pantry. The kitchen is very well stocked. I am sure you will find everything you need. I also got a few things for your breakfast this morning and tomorrow. I made a quiche that just needs to be heated. Hope you enjoy your Christmas Eve and I will see you tomorrow._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Clara_

I smile to myself. Clara is like having a "Gran" here. It is very sweet. I think I could get used to her being around. As long as I am allowed to be in the kitchen sometimes, I think she and I will get along.

I looked around the room and see items placed from the boxes. Marybeth had done a very nice job. She is very quiet but sweet. I could tell. I think we would get along, if I can get through her boundary.

I placed the quiche in the oven and turned on the coffee pot as my beautiful handsome man walks into the room and smiles at me. The coffee is done so I pour us both a cup and meet him at the table.

"I have Clara's quiche in the oven. It should be ready soon." I smile

His face fell.

"What's wrong?" I thought maybe my little 'freak out' has totally sent him spinning.

"I have to go meet Thomas and Victor at 11." I looked at my watch. It was almost 10.

"Oh, okay." I try to look calm.

"You can come with me, I would like you too." He tries to smile but I know the thoughts that are going through his head.

I think about it for a moment. I want to be there for him. I really do. I know what a united front would mean. I would be supporting him. But, what would Thomas and Victor say with my presence?

"Would they be mad if I came?" I ask looking at him.

"I don't care what they think. We are one, and I need you with me, please." He smiles at me. "I am so elated at how you took this news I want to shout from the balcony. I was so afraid you would leave." He looked as his coffee. "Sookie, I want this to be over. I want no secrets between us. I want you to know everything." He holds my hand and kisses it.

"Okay." I say softly.

He reaches over the table and kisses me. "I don't deserve you." He says softly.

"I want to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me." I look at him.

"Okay." He says.

"If these pictures never came up and Claudine stayed in Europe. Would have ever told me of you preferences to D/S playing?" I ask him.

He looks at me for a long while. I know he is thinking. "I think that I would have waited and felt you out as to what you like and don't like. I would have probably put things into our love making without thinking to test the waters. But if you kept responding as you did, I probably would have broached the subject at some point." He says.

"And if I never showed a tendency. If I pushed away from some of the things you put in our love making, then what would you have done?" I ask.

"He smiles at me. "I would have been satisfied in you comfort level. Sookie I have told you, nothing is more satisfying for me than being with you, with or without playing. And that is all they are to me. I don't want us to live life as a D/S couple 24 hours a day. I don't want you to sit on the floor like Compton's mother does. I want to put it in playtime." He says.

"Well, what if I said I want to try the lifestyle?" I ask him.

He waits for a moment. "Are we speaking hypothetical?" I ask.

"No Eric, we aren't. I don't want it in all parts of our lives, either. I want it to have its place. But Eric, I have held up a lot of people and a lot of things for a long time. I have held a lot in and controlled a lot of emotions. The other night, you forced me to let go and trust you. It felt amazing."

She looks out the windows and then to me. "I don't like some of the things I have heard about. But I am willing to research it, listen and learn. If I don't like it, we just back up to what I do like. But, Eric, I want you to be happy." She looks in my eyes.

"Baby, I find heaven in your arms, in your heart and between your thighs. That is more happiness and satisfaction for two lifetimes. Anything else is just extra."

He kisses me really hard and with a lot of passion. After a few minutes, we separate.

He says he has to get something from the other room. I go about pulling the quiche out and thinking about the last 24 hours. Eric had laid himself bare for me. Told me everything and He didn't deserve me? I feel so low. I am the one that doesn't deserve him. How can I tell him this? How would I explain? I am such a twit. He told me his secrets. Why am I so hell bent to keep him out of mine? Because I am a coward, that's why!

I can't talk to anyone about this. Every time I have, something bad has happen. I cannot lose Eric. I just can't.

I look at my blackberry and see an email from Tammy:

_Good Morning Miss,_

_I have taken the liberty to start an outline of a speech for the Publisher's Tea {attached}. Also the organizational charts and employee information arrived yesterday. I put them in Mr. Northman's office. _

_I will be home today if you decide you would like to work. If not, I hope you have a very nice day and I will see you tomorrow._

_Merry Christmas, _

_Tammy_

I wrote her back thank you for starting the outline and that I would be looking at it today. Also for her to enjoy her Christmas and we would worry about work on the 26th.

Well at least I had some things to work on. I tried to smile to myself.

EPOV

I can't believe that she is willing to try this with me. Just like that. I am so over the top. We will need to sit and talk about a lot of things. But the simple fact that she is willing to hand over that kind of trust to me, speaks volumes.

But the look that keeps coming over her face, worries me. There is something off. I am not sure what but I need to find out. If I go behind her back, she might be upset. But how can I fix this if I don't know what the problem is.

I got to find out. Picking up my phone I dial look up a number and dial it.

"_Hello_." A sleepy voice says

"Jason, it's Eric."

He wakes up immediately "_What's wrong? Is Sookie okay?_"

"No, nothing like that, but I think there is something wrong." I pause. "Jason, she woke up screaming this morning. She had a dream that she was running and said that everything was taken away. She was in a panic, Jason. When she finally woke up she was begging me never to leave her." I close my eyes. "Dude, what am I missing?"

There was a long pause. "_Eric, did she say she saw the Bogeyman_?" He asks

"No. She was having a dream about me and our children and then all of a sudden everything was gone and she was running near Compton's house in Bon Temp."

"_SHIT_!" Jason yells.

"Jason? What is going on?" Now I am getting upset.

"_Listen Eric, it isn't my place to tell you. That is Sookie's decision. Crap, I thought she would be over all that by now. Damn it!"_ Now he was upset. "_I should have protected her more when we were kids. I didn't._" He says softly.

I am starting to get a picture and I didn't like it. "Jason, who hurt her?"

"_Eric, give her time. Let her know you are there. She will tell you_."

"Jason, I will kill anyone who hurts her, you know that?"

"_Don't worry Eric, the only place the bogeyman can still hurt her, is in her own mind_."

"Okay." Damn it, he is too honorable to break her trust. "Sorry I woke you."

"_No worries man._" He sounds like he is climbing out of bed. "_I will talk to you both tomorrow, Merry Christmas._"

I hang up. I will not tolerate anyone hurting her. She must know that. Whoever this boogeyman is, their days are numbered.

I pick up a box that was delivered yesterday and walk out of the office.

She is sitting at the table studying her blackberry. The screen is very small and she is trying to read something. I know she is never going to touch the other laptop.

"Sookie, why don't you pull your laptop out and read your emails?" I ask

"Oh this is fine." She turns and sees the brand new apple box in my arms.

"Eric?" She looks from the box, to me.

I place the box down in front of her. "Sookie my love, I know you aren't going to use the other one, no matter how many times we tell you it is safe." I cup her face. "So, I got a replacement."

She looks at the box. I brace myself for the barrage of commands that she doesn't need this. But she surprises me yet again. With tears in her eyes, she jumps up and kisses me, wrapping herself around me. "Thank you." She whispers into my waiting mouth.

I smile. She is all that matters any more.

An hour later we are entering Chauncy's Deli. Victor and Thomas are already sitting and I guide Sookie over to their table. They look a little shocked but stand to greet us.

"Good morning Sookie." Victor gives her a hug and looks at me. "I didn't expect to see you this morning."

She gives him a smile and Victor continues.

"Sookie this is my friend Thomas. Thomas, this is Eric's fiancé, Sookie Stackhouse."

Thomas looks at me first before addressing Sookie. I nod and he raises his hand to address her. "A pleasure."

"Good morning gentleman. I am sorry to come unannounced. But, Eric explained the situation to me last night and I want to be here for him. I hope you both don't mind. As Eric's fiancé, I promise that nothing you say will ever be repeated. Eric and I are in a very COMMITTED relationship." She says with her sweetest smile.

She says the word committed with a lot of emphasis so they will understand. Victor raises an eyebrow at the comment. I say nothing but nod, slightly.

"Well, you told her? Good Man." Victor slaps me on the back.

Thomas looks at me. "Eric, I am sorry for this. You know this affects all of us. If there are pictures of you, there may be more out there." He looks at his hands. "From what we can gather, the pictures were taken by a cell phone. I have a few people who are computer pros who are looking into it."

I must have had a concerned look on my face. "Don't worry; they all have an interest into making this go away." I know what he means. He continues. "I am not sure I recognize any of the women in the photos." He pulls the pictures out. "The one with the handcuffs, I think it was her first time." He moves to the second one. "And this one, I am not sure where she came from but the mask will be hard to place her."

I see Sookie wince a moment. I never told her how many women there were. Or, what we were doing. I brush my hand with hers and she smiles at me.

Thomas notices and looks at me. I nod to continue. "We have photos of everyone that signed the agreement. They are doing the compare now. You wouldn't remember their names, would you Eric?"

I didn't look at Sookie but shook my head no. She held my hand tighter.

"We blew up the photo and there is another face in the back mirror. It is distorted but Victor seems to think it looks a little like Deb. But we cannot be sure."

"Debra Pelt?" I ask.

"You know her." Victor is a little shocked.

"Well, no" I look at Sookie. "I just found out her name. She showed up at the press conference and tried to cause a scene."

Thomas looks at Victor and looks really mad. "Find her. We need to talk to her." Thomas said.

"This is good Eric. More than we had before." Victor looks at Sookie. "This will all be over soon." He looks back at me. "I am sorry this happen Eric, especially when it took us so long to get you to come."

Thomas smirks. "Any chance both of you will be joining us? You know there are a lot of ways to play." He looks Sookie up and down.

"Thank you for the offer Thomas." I put my arm around Sookie. "But, Sookie is not something I am willing to share".

"Completely understandable." Thomas nods to Me. Sookie sort of squirms.

"I will call you when I find her." Victor says. "Then we will have a little talk with that hell-cat."

I can tell that Sookie wants to leave. We say our goodbyes and we head home. She is very silent the whole way home. I am not sure what is bothering her but I know whatever it is, she will need some time to absorb all that she has learned in the last 24 hours.

SPOV

We have a name, a name that can end this. The name of the person that can help us put this all behind us. If this woman, what was her name? Debra Pelt wants a fight, she is going to get one. I will never let anyone hurt Eric. NO ONE!

We get out of the cab in front of our home and walk through the doors. I see the doorman and smile at him. He hands Eric the mail and we walk to the elevator and inserts the keycard and head upstairs. I have said really nothing up until now. Once inside the loft I turn to look at Eric.

He looks almost scared. I jump at him wrapping my legs and arms around him at the same time. I kiss him softly as I squeeze myself to him.

His fear has turned into shock. I smile. "No one is going to hurt us!" I kiss him again.

This time he responds by walking into the living room. He lays me back on the couch and starts rubbing my arms and touching my face as he kisses me.

He suddenly pulls away and looks at me. He walks over and turns the tree on. Though it is a sunny Christmas Eve, I smile that he remembers. I cross my arms in front of me and pull my sweater off. I hear a little growl as he watches me shimmy out of my jeans. Standing in front of him in a bra and thong, I feel like I am Christmas dinner the way he is looking at me. He comes to me pulling his clothes off at the same time. I move back until I fall back to the couch. He is immediately on top of me. Touching every place he can.

He looks at me. "You are all I ever want, I will not share. You are mine." He growls

I smirk at him. "Show me."

He lets out another growl as he moves down to my core. Making quick work of my thong and throwing it. I have no idea where it went. He pounces on me as if he is a starved man. Lifting my legs high and wide he moves his tongue expertly though my folds to my waiting center. I am so wet and he seems to be enjoying it.

"Tell me you are wet for me." He demands.

"All for you," I pant. He is really going to show me now.

He returns and this time places two fingers in pumping me and licking me.

"Ahh, OH," I say

"You are close, I know you are." He increases speed. "Come for me. Tell me what I do to you."

"OH, Eric. No one can make..." I pant "no one ... can... make ... me ... feel.. like you do...OHHHHHHHANNNGHG"

Oh God he makes me come so hard. Before I have a chance to catch my breath, he flips me over. Placing both my hands on the arm of the couch one leg bent and the other on the floor. He moves in hard.

"Oh GOD, Sookie you are so tight." He pushes a little hard, hitting that place inside me.

"Take me." I look over my shoulder to him. "Take me, make me yours." He grabs onto my hips and pounds harder into me.

"Oh GOD Sookie." He says

"MORE, MORE." Is all I could say. He takes the queue and pushes in harder.

"AH LOVE, come with me." He is swelling inside of me.

"YES." I reach down to massage myself. He moves one of his hands to my second entrance and rubs slightly. This sends me a little jolt and I push back harder.

"AH." I say, it is all I can say.

"You like that Baby." He says. Not asks.

I nod my head.

"You like that don't you." He says again.

"Ahh, Eric…. Ahhh." I can't believe the way he is making me feel.

"Come with me." He commands using a voice I have never heard.

He hits home again and I shoot like a rocket.

"AHH OH AH, ERIC YES, YES, YES." I cannot help myself.

He finishes with me. Calling each other's name and not caring how loud we are.

We both collapse on the couch. He is on top of me, his chest on my back, kissing me across my shoulder blades.

"You are amazing." He says to me.

He kisses me again and moves so the he is hugging our naked bodies together.

"How could I ever be happier than I am right now?" He smiles down to me.

I love looking at his face. His eyes are the deepest blue oceans. I can just sink into them.

I put my hand to his face. "I love you so much."

We start to kiss again. I can feel him as I move and I smile into the kiss. He is ready again. He looks into my eyes, picks me up and carries me upstairs.

Lying on our bed, he shows me again twice how much I am his. This time, gentle but strong. I feel so safe in his arms.

EPOV

If I had my way, I would lie like this with her every day. I look over and see that it is a little after two. I brush her hair from her face. We had both dozed off after our last round of love making and now I get to look at her so calm and serine. She looks like an angel. I can look at her for hours.

SPOV

I feel his hands moving over my face. I feel so save and loved right now. I don't think I can ever love anyone more than I love him. I know he has bared himself in front of me and has trusted me with all his secrets. Why am I having trouble with mine? I need to tell him. I need to trust him.

"Eric." I say a bit over a whisper.

"Yes, my Love." He says kissing my head.

"I need to tell you something."

He leans up and looks at me.

"I was not completely honest with you this morning. There was more to my dream."

He just waits for me to continue. "When I was really little, I would have nightmares that the boogeyman was coming to get me," she kind of smirks at me. "I know most kids dream about monsters in the closet, or under the bed. But mine had a face." I take a deep breath. "Gran has a brother, Uncle Bartlett. He would come over a lot when I was little. He was a little funny." I look down.

"He hurt you?" Eric growled.

"He could have done a lot more. But I was not comfortable when he was around. I was about 3 when he started coming to visit my parents more. He told me that bad things would happen if I told anyone what he did to me. He said they would leave me all alone because I was a bad little girl for tattling on Uncle Bartlett.

I tried to tell my Mom once and my Dad had an accident that night. He was okay, but the chainsaw missed him by an inch.

I then tried to tell Gran. Three days later is when my parents died. When my Grandfather died, Uncle Bartlett came to the funeral. Neither Gran nor I would talk to him. Jason got real mad. Uncle Bartlett was the only man left in the family and he clung to him because of it. Jason kept saying that all I did was drive Uncle Bartlett away. I was really angry and I blurted out what Uncle Bartlett had done. The following week, Jason moved to my parents. The last time I saw him, he showed up on Christmas Eve. He wanted to come in but Jason wouldn't hear of it. He pushed him out the door. Uncle Bartlett fell and broke his hip. All he kept saying was bad things happen when little girls tattle.'"

I sigh. "He has been in a wheel chair ever since and I refuse to see him, though he calls every Christmas to talk to me." I wipe the tears I didn't know I was crying. "I don't talk to him and up until last year, Gran wouldn't even answer the phone. Last year Gran answered and laid into him. She told him that he was lucky she didn't kill him for what he did to me. He just laughed. I could hear him. He said no one would believe a little girl." I look down. "I know he can't hurt me anymore. Jason said if he ever came around again, he would kill him. But it just…I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He was silent for a moment. If Uncle Bartlett was right, Eric was going to leave too. I held my breath and waited.

EPOV

All I could do was hold her. All through her story, all I wanted to do was wipe away the pain. I didn't know what else to do. I could kill this man for doing this to her. Jason was right the only harm Uncle Bartlett could do now, is in Sookie's mind.

She looks up to me with tears rolling down her cheeks. "It was not your fault." I say

"You were a little girl. No one protected you." I kiss her softly. "I promise you, no one will ever hurt you again. I am not going anywhere. I am yours and you are mine. No one will tear us apart."

She let out a deep sigh. I was going to have to talk to Jason about this Uncle Bartlett.

But not now, now I wanted time with my love.

We washed up and went back downstairs.

We set her laptop up in the office on the other side of the desk from mine. We were going to need a bigger setup in here. But for now it would do.

"I am going to work on my outline for the Publishers Tea" Sookie says.

I smile and we work side by side for a bit over an hour, when I remember the mail. I go into the hallway and retrieve it from the table.

There is a big envelope for Sookie. It looks like some type of photo because it said "do not bend" in the corner.

I walked back into the office. "Did you order photos or something?"

Handing her the envelope she replies, "no."

Opening it I see the look on her face turns to horror. The color completely rushes from her cheeks. "Eric?"

Felipe POV

I have no idea what happen last night or how I got into the position I am in right now. Like I said, how can life get so fucked up so fast?

Looking over, I see the lovely locks of one of my best friends. How did this happen. I have loved him for years. How could you not? He was perfect. No scratch that, he was perfect for me. It killed me to watch him go out with men who weren't into him as much as I could be. Or when a breakup sent him off to some auction or project states away. I wanted this man in my life as my partner. I just didn't want to kill our friendship in the process. Hell, we have been friends since we were 4. That is a lot of history.

I brush his hair out of his face as he sleeps. The man is beautiful. I have always known it.

But how did we end up in bed together? This is going to complicate things.

I go to get up.

"No, stay." I hear his sleepy voice.

I lean back and he immediately pulls me to his side. "mmmmm, better." He says.

"Alcide, I think we need to talk." I say softly.

"Later, I want to feel you. Right now, just five more minutes, please," he says. "I have waited years for this, just let me feel you."

I move down so I am cuddled next to him as he puts both his strong arms around me.

We must have drifted off to sleep because the next feeling I have is feather kisses across my eyes.

I open my eyes to see this beautiful man before me. "Hey," he says.

"We fell back to sleep," I smile at him.

He nods. "You had a rough night." He cups my cheek in his hand.

"You ready to talk now?" I ask.

He nods and we both go to sit up.

I look at him. "What happen last night…" I start to say.

"No, don't say it was a mistake. Felipe, I have wanted you, this, us for years. I just never wanted to ruin our friendship. I have watched you try to make it work with Robert. I saw you try to make it work with women, or should I say one woman. I know we could do this. I want you, please don't say it was a mistake." He looks at me with tears in his eyes.

I kiss him softly. "I was going to say, that last night was probably the most beautiful night of my life." I say softly.

"Felipe," he says. "I love you. I love every part of you. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I hoped when you came back we could somehow find our way to each other."

"I know. But, what am I going to do about Robert?" I ask him.

"Robert cheated on you with three women and two men at a gang bang. You found the pictures of his drunken night. He didn't deny it nor did he deny that it was his first time. Felipe, why do you want to do this to yourself? I can't bear the thought of you putting up with his shit one more time." He growls. "After what you learned and then what happen…." He shuts his mouth.

"What, Al, tell me, please?" I ask.

"I don't want to hurt you." He brushes my face.

"Alcide, please just tell me what you know." I ask.

"Felipe, he wasn't pining away for you when you were gone. Rumor has it that he is swinging both ways and playing them against the middle. The talk is he is doing some big time Real Estate tycoon and some socialite. I don't know how he thinks he can get away with it. I think he is jetting off with one of them this weekend." He says.

"He is going to visit his mother on the Coast." I say.

Alcide shakes his head. "Felipe, his mother is in the city. My mother had lunch with her three days ago at _Lutece_ with Sophie Ann LeClerq."

I look out the window. "Babe, I am so sorry." He says.

"Do you know where she is staying?" I ask him.

He nods. "My mother said the Plaza." He says.

I look at him. "Will you come with me?" I ask.

He nods.

Twenty minutes later, Alcide and I are walking into the lobby of _The Plaza Hotel._ I walk up to the desk.

"Good morning, could you ring Mrs. Patten's room for me please?" I ask.

The young woman nods and rings up to the room. Once she has Mrs. Patten on the line she rings it to the house phone.

"_Hello?"_ She says.

"Hello Mrs. Patten, its Felipe DeCastro. How are you today?" I ask.

"_Felipe, dear boy, how wonderful to hear from you. One moment, I will be right down."_

She hangs up and Alcide and I go to wait for her.

Five minutes later a lovely and elegant Mrs. Patten enters the lobby.

"Dear boy, how lovely to see you." She comes to hug me. She turns to Alcide. "An Alcide, you mother told me you were coming home, what a pleasant surprise." She smiles at both of us.

"I thought you were on the coast?" I ask her.

"Well, I was, but I thought I would surprise Robert. But when I spoke to him a few days ago, he told me that he had to go to Louisiana on business. I thought you would have gone with him. Aren't you two back together?" She asks me.

"Well, we are working on it." I smile to her.

"Oh, well do you have plans for the holiday tomorrow?" She asks.

"Actually, I am spending it with Alcide and his family." I say.

"Oh lovely, you boys have always been the best of friends. It is good to have such good friends. I had hoped when mine was younger, he would befriend Eric or Pam. You know Mr. Northman was a very busy man and I worked such long hours with him. That is why I sent Robert to school in Vermont. But maybe I should have kept him home? Oh well, water under the bridge." She waves her finely manicured hand.

Wait a moment, Robert told me that he went to school in Maine.

"Robert didn't go to school in Maine?" I ask.

"Well, no silly boy. Parkinson Prep school is in Vermont. I must say, I was always grateful to Mr. Northman for arranging for Robert to go there. It was a fabulous school and without his help, I could never have afforded it. Mr. Northman paid the tuition as well. He thought it the least he could do considering I worked such long hours.

Then he came back to NYU for design school. But by then you and Eric were down at school. Oh how you have all grown up. Sophie told me that Eric is getting married, have you met her?" She smiles again.

"I have, ma'am she is a Jewel." I smile.

"Well, of course she is. Eric would not settle for anything less. Like father like son. You know his father was just bowled over with Barbara. Everyone was back then. I hope that Eric's intended is of strong stock though. New York can be a nasty place." Her mannerism changes for a moment but she quickly composes herself.

"Sookie is a world wind, ma'am. Don't worry about her." I laugh.

"Well that's good. I will be meeting her on Christmas. Sophie has offered to have me to dinner considering I am all alone with Robert gone. Very nice of her, you know. I always liked her." She smiles.

"Well, I guess we won't keep you. We just wanted to wish you a Very Merry Christmas." I say.

"Oh, same to you boys." She comes to hug us both.

"I will see you soon?" She asks me. I nod as does Alcide.

We don't say much until we make our way into my apartment.

"Felipe, say something, please?" Alcide looks crushed.

I turn to him. I close the gap between us without saying a word. Pulling his face close to me, I kiss him with all the love and passion I have for him.

When we release, I look at him. "I want to try, I want to make us work." I smile at him and he lets out a breath.

"Merry Christmas, Felipe." He smiles at me.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

I pull him back to the bedroom where we spend the entire day.

TBC

A/N Okay don't get mad – the next chapter will be up soon.

What do you think is going on with Robert and where the hell is he?


	26. Chapter 25 Menace and Mistletoe

A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

A/N My stars! You all don't like cliffhangers do you? I am sorry, it was my first one. I will try not to do it in the future. Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews and encouragement. It really fuels the creative juices! Now, on with the show...

**A/N This story is being revised from this point – forward. New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**UPDATED as of 6/22/2010**

**I have added Cast pics and chapter pictures to the picasa account for this story:**

**http: / picasaweb . google . com/KerriPics/DeathlyFashionSense02?feat=directlink**

A/N I just love LOVE LOVE all the guesses and questions. Like I said – the more I thought about this, the more I wanted to put into it…so similar to the last chapter – this one has more sides to it and more storylines. I am happy you like Alcide and Felipe together.

I said before – there is some same coupling but most of our characters are in committed relationships. There are some live wires – which I really like writing for – they are a lot of fun.

Hope you enjoy this chapter…

And without further Ado – on with the show…..

Chapter 25 Menace and mistletoe

SPOV

Opening the envelope, I take out the pictures and note. Reading it, I feel like I am going to be sick! I can barely speak. The panic is slowly building. "Eric?"

I drop everything on the floor. The tears are flowing down my cheeks before I realize I am crying.

"Sookie, what is it?" He comes running from the other side of the desk. Picking up the things I have dropped, he turns the letter over to read it.

"How?" Is all I can say.

EPOV

I cannot believe what I am seeing.

The letter is short, Typed and straight to the point.

_Sookie,_

_I will always be watching and waiting._

_Yours,_

_Bill_

"How...why...Eric!" She can't put her thoughts together into words. She can barely make it to the couch before she puts her head in her hands.

I look at the pictures.

_Sookie coming out of Elizabeth Arden. _

_Sookie going into Frekki, then coming out. _

_Sookie at Bergdorf's, sitting and talking to Pam_

_Sookie and I walking out of the restaurant._

_Sookie and I dancing last night. _

And finally, _the two of us walking into the loft last night_.

I can hear her breathing. It is short and shallow. "Sookie," She doesn't respond. "Sookie, look at me." She raises her eyes. "Sweetheart, calm down. WE will fix this."

"He is in jail. He is supposed to stay away." Her eyes are as wide as they can get.

"I know Sookie. I need to call Matt." I hold her. "But I need you to calm down, okay?" She says nothing.

I hold her as tight as I can. "We will fix this. He is not supposed to be in contact with you at all."

I can feel her shaking. Her hold on my arm a vice grip.

I pick up the phone and dial Matt. "_Hello_?"

"Matt, Eric. I am sorry to call you on Christmas Eve, but we have a problem."

_"That is fine Eric. What seems to be the problem?" _He sounds like he is going into another room.

"Sookie received a package today. The package includes several pictures of Sookie around the city and a note from Bill Compton."

There is a long pause. "_Eric, put the envelope and pictures down. Do not touch them too much. I am on my way._"

He hangs up and I turn my attention back to Sookie.

I pull her onto my lap. She is mumbling something through her tears. But her head is buried in my chest and I can't hear her.

"What did you say?"

She pulls back and looks at me. Her eyes are so sad and broken. "Something bad is going to happen." She looks into my eyes.

"No Love. Nothing bad is going to happen. We will fix this." I kiss the top of her head. "No one is going to hurt you. He is in jail and that is where he will stay."

SPOV

I don't know how long we stayed that way. But I start to feel like myself after awhile. My heart isn't beating in my ears and I can actually hear myself breathing. I stay like that zoning in on my breath, willing it to slow.

"Matt is on his way." Eric says softly as he brushes the hair out of my face. I have to calm down. Eric will take care of this. I am safe, we are safe. Eric won't let anything happen, he promised. And Eric Northman never breaks a promise.

I take a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Then I think I should go clean up." I go to get up but Eric stops me.

"I love you, my princess." He says to me.

"I know and I love you too." I say climbing out of his lap.

I walk upstairs to the bathroom. I turn to look into the mirror. The face that I see shocks me. This woman looks so foreign to me. Gone is the bright hair and eyes of yesterday. Gone is the smile that I displayed when thinking of Eric. This woman looked sad and worn. I shake my head. "NO, he isn't doing this to me. I am not letting him win!" I say to the girl in the mirror.

The red eyes I can do nothing about. But I straighten my hair and pull it back into a low messy bun. Washing my face, I move into the closet to touch up my makeup.

Changing my shirt, I look into the mirror again, I sigh. "When will this nightmare end?" I ask the girl in the mirror. She had no answer either. "What good are you then?" I ask the girl in the mirror again. I am answered with a smile.

I hear the buzzer from the doorman announcing that Matt had arrived.

"Okay, let's do this." I walk downstairs with my head held high to greet him with Eric.

The elevator doors open and Matt greets us both.

"Now, let me see this package." He states and Eric motions for him to follow us into the office.

We walk into the office and Eric motions to the pile on the desk. Matt looks at the contents of the package while moving the items around with his pen.

"This is most disturbing. I am going to call the DA in Shreveport. Maybe she can shed some light on this. Either way, the authorities have to be notified. He has broken his restraining order."

Matt takes out his phone and dials. I try to make out the conversation from the one side I am hearing.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Bellefleur, This is Matt Lancaster, Attorney for Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse."

Pause

"Really, well I have something that might be of interest to you."

Pause

"Sookie received a package today of candid photos of her around the city and a note signed by Bill Compton."

Pause

"No, there is no postage. It must have been dropped off."

Pause

"Quite true, I will have them check with the doorman."

Pause

"Yes, I will tell them"

Pause

"And what would that be?"

A very long pause.

"How could this happen? Where did he get the funds? I was under the impression that his Father had cut him off?"

Matt looks worried.

"I don't understand. How could that even be a consideration?"

He listens to the answer. Now I am getting worried.

"Well, this all pivots on getting a judge to listen to that approach."

Pause

"Do you think it possible?"

Pause

"And if he does?"

Matt looks right at me.

"Yes, I will advice them of that."

Pause

"Thank you, we will let you know when he arrives."

Pause

"I will tell them, thank you and Merry Christmas."

He closes his phone "Let's go in the other room and talk." Matt motions.

We situate ourselves in the living room.

"Okay, first off." Matt begins. "Portia has a friend in the 402, special cases up here. She is going to call him and ask him to pick up the envelope and contents. They will either analyze them up here or send it to Portia for her to do." He looks at Eric. "Since there is no postage, the package must have been dropped off. They will need to speak to the doorman."

Eric nods.

"Now, for some concerning news." He pauses. "Portia was going to call me the day after tomorrow about this. She didn't want to ruin our holiday."

Ruin our holiday? What is going on? "Matt, what is it?" I ask.

"It seems that Portia got a call from a Mr. Tanner Bunker today. Apparently, he is some high priced Attorney out of New Orleans."

I had heard of him. He was a very well known lawyer who only took high profile cases. A pit-bull and very sleazy from what I am told. He plays hard and rough and always digs up dirt to play for the viewing audience. It the case doesn't make the evening news, he doesn't want it. This worried me more than anything.

"What did he want?" I ask.

Eric holds me tighter as we wait for Matt's response.

"He wanted to inform her that he is now representing Mr. Compton and was submitting a brief to have the plea overturned in favor of a trial."

"What, but, How?" I could not believe my ears.

"What are the grounds, Matt?" Eric says rather calmly.

"They are stating that the confession was coerced and that there was no legal representation during the interrogation. It also states that Mr. Compton does not remember being offered an attorney and that his father made the decisions, which is illegal, because Mr. Compton is above legal age of consent." He pauses. "They are going to try this in the media probably. Mr. Bunker is good at that."

I could not believe what I was hearing. "But, he confessed?"

"Yes, but according to the law, if he was forced into it without being informed of all his options, a judge could dismiss the plea and we would have to start over."

"This CANNOT be happening!" Eric was irate.

"There is a big hurtle, Eric." Matt leaned forward. "Bunker needs to get a judge to rule in favor of his brief."

"What are the chances?" I ask

"We are unsure. I guess Portia was on her way to court now. The presiding judge is not happy about being called to the bench on the holiday. That may work in our favor."

He stands up. "I will wait for the detectives to arrive and hopefully we will have more information before I leave."

I have to do something. "Would anyone like something to drink?" I ask. I walk into the kitchen to get some refreshments.

EPOV

"Eric," Matt looks at me. "If they get a judge to agree to this, He may be out in 72 hours."

"Matt, I cannot believe this. Who hired this lawyer? His parents want nothing to do with him."

"Eric, I don't know. But one thing is for sure, if he gets out, we will need to get another order of protection. If the judge throws out the plea, it is most likely they will throw out the restraining orders."

Sookie returns with the drinks and sits back down. We sit and discuss our options and what we need to do.

"If he gets out, what will keep him in the state?" I ask Matt.

"If he gets out, he is a free man. The police can hold him for questioning again, but they will not do it unit after the holiday. If they do it any sooner, then Compton's attorney could file an injunction against the Shreveport Police for harassment." He says.

"Can they do that?" I ask.

Matt shrugs. "That's what I would do." He says.

"Sookie, I am sure that Portia will do everything she can to get a quick trial, if he gets off." He pauses. "That is a big if. Portia and the police have a lot of evidence against him and could try to get him held over without bail." He says.

"If the judge doesn't rule in our favor, could the evidence be in jeopardy too?" Eric asks.

Matt shakes his head. "I don't see how. Permission was granted by the owner of the house to be searched. The material was found in a public area of the house with no expectation of privacy. The police Mirandized him according to the police report and left when he requested council. His father asked to see him and when they finished talking, Bill confessed. I think this is a slam dunk situation, but it all comes down to what the judge decides to do." He sits back. "If for some reason, the material from the house is excluded, the still have the two assaults, the attempted kidnapping, and the rape accusation."

We spent a little more time discussing the options and what we would need to do if Bill got out. I mention guards in a offhand kind of away. Sookie asks me if we can wait on a decision like that.

"Eric, I don't want to do something just because we can and we are afraid." She says. "Let's wait and see what happens with the judge and we go from there." She smiles at me. I know she is trying to be logical, but I am trying to keep her safe. If I have to build a wall around our castle, I will do it to keep her out of harm's way.

About an hour later the buzzer sounds and I go to answer it. We are informed that two gentlemen from NYPD are on their way up.

I go to the elevator and greet them. "Good afternoon Gentlemen. I am Eric Northman. Thank you for coming."

"Of course Sir. I am Detective Lewis and this is my partner, Detective Norris." We shake hands "We came as soon as Portia called. Do you have the evidence somewhere?"

"Yes," I said. "It is in the office.

I have them follow me in and I see Sookie has joined us. "Detectives, this is my Fiancé, Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie this is Detectives Lewis and Norris"

She smiles and greets them.

Norris looks at Sookie. "I understand that this Mr. Compton is in jail for assaulting you?"

"Among other things." Sookie says.

"Lewis," Norris says. "I am going to go down to talk to the Doorman." And he takes his leave of us.

"We are going to have these things processed and sent to Portia." Lewis looks at Sookie. "Miss if you see anything or need any help. Please call us." Lewis takes a card out of his billfold and hands one to Sookie and one to me.

Matt has joined us as well and is looking at the Detective. "Detective, if Mr. Compton is released, the restraining order may be invalid. Who should I contact to gain another one?"

"I will have Portia speak to our DA" He looks to Matt. "From what she tells me of the situation, I don't think it will be tough to obtain." He is carefully putting the items into evidence bags. "New York takes stalking laws very seriously. Since these items were given to Miss Stackhouse here. We may be able to bring him up on charges. If we can prove they came from him."

"Thank you Detective." My Southern Belle tried to sound calm.

I could hear the elevator open and the second detective returned. "I just spoke to the doorman," he began. "Looks like it was messenger over - no information on the delivery kid other than he was young and he didn't see a bike. But it snowed so he may have been on foot." The Detective shrugs. "The doorman doesn't seem to remember too much."

"Mr. Northman, we will let you and your attorney knows what we find. I will call Portia to let her know where we stand."

We thank them and they leave.

I hear a phone and Matt is saying hello, hopefully with some good news.

Sookie has moved into the kitchen and is milling around. Looks like she is starting dinner, but I think she is just trying to keep busy.

"Thank you Portia." I hear Matt say. "Yes I will tell them. You let us know what you need and what we need to do."

He looks up. I know it isn't going to be good.

SPOV

This just cannot be happening. No it is suppose to be over! We are supposed to be having our fairytale. Why is this happening? Who has decided that Bill Compton can have a place in all of this? Why would any judge agree that he should be out and about? All these questions and no one is going to be able to answer them.

_You know what?_ I look around the room. _I really would do anything for a piano right about now._

Gran used to sit me at that bloody thing when I was sad or mad and I would bang away until my fingers were about to bleed. I would play everything from Mozart to Rachmaninoff, from Beethoven to Debussy. But when I was done, I felt better. I felt drained and spent, but my emotions were centered.

I look around the loft again. Noticing there really is nowhere to put one. _We will get one as soon as we move._ I think to myself.

I watch Matt talking on the phone. Bill is still in jail; in a jail in Shreveport, Louisiana. But how did he get pictures of me? Who took them for him? I can't stand this. Who is helping him!

I am lost in my thoughts, pulling items out of the cupboard and refrigerator. I mindlessly start preparing for our dinner. My romantic little night seems like it is never going to get here.

I look over to see Matt is still on the phone. But the look on his face tells me that I am not going to like what he has to say.

He finishes is conversation and comes to sit at the island. Eric walks around and puts his arms around me and I lean back into him, relishing the feeling of him around me. He makes me so safe.

"Okay, the judge was angry, but not at Compton." He begins. "He has granted a hearing."

"What." I whisper.

"He feels that in her haste, Portia pressed her advantage."

I could not believe my ears. "Matt, 4 police officers, my brother and Eric saw what he was doing. They have pictures of my bruises and the computer bug. How could they possibly believe that he is innocent?"

Eric holds me a little tighter.

"Sookie," Matt looks up at me. "No one is saying that he is innocent. The judge feels that advantage was taken. Compton's lawyer is going for an insanity defense. If he can prove that Compton snapped, his confession and plea don't hold any water."

"What does this mean?" Eric asks

"It means Compton will be free in 72 hours pending a hearing." Matt says.

"NO." That was the last thing I remember. Everything went black.

I open my eyes. How did I get on the couch? Eric is sitting next to me rubbing the back side of his hand up and down my face.

"Hey there princess." He smiles down to me.

"What happen?" I look into his blue eyes.

"You just got a little overwhelmed." He kisses my forehead. "I think you will be okay now." He moves so I can sit up.

"Well, if she is alright, I am going to leave." Matt heads for the door. "I will see you both tomorrow."

I look at my Viking god and I wrap my arms around him. "Eric what..."

"No, no more of this talk, please. I will not allow him to ruin our Christmas." He places his finger over my mouth. "We are going to enjoy this day and tomorrow and then we will discuss this with Matt. They are setting up the restraining order and we will know if he steps foot out of Louisiana. He will not get near you."

I reach up to kiss him.

"Now, let's make dinner." He smiles at me.

I smile back. "No I will make dinner, you go relax." He kisses my nose and goes to the office.

I start our nice dinner of

_Pecan Crusted Tenderloin_

_Roasted New Red Potatoes_

_French cut beans vinaigrette._

Once the tenderloin is in the oven, I run upstairs and grab my iPod and plug it into the docking station in the living room. I had programmed Christmas music before we left Bon Temp and I want to listen to some winter wonderland.

EPOV

I leave her to her cooking. I have a feeling that she needs some time to sort this all out.

I call Sophie to let her know what is going on and that it is my wish that it will not be discussed tomorrow. She agrees and will inform the rest of the family. She also lets me know that Mrs. Patten will be joining us tomorrow.

"I thought she was out on the Coast." I say.

"Well she was, but she wanted to surprise Robert. But he had to go out of town on business. Since she had nothing to do, I asked her here." I can hear her smiling.

Mrs. Patten had been my father's assistant since before I was born. She was one of the nicest people I knew and one of the only ones that never got cross with my father. I think she was planning on sainthood. She was exceedingly loyal to my father and never once complained about the long hours or travel. Well at least she never complained that I heard. And in turn, my father took very good care of her. I think my father took care of all his employees but Mrs. Patten always went above and beyond for him and he rewarded such dedication. I have many fond memories of Mrs. Patten, but sadly I don't remember much about Robert.

"Well, I look forward to seeing her." I say.

"I know she was excited about the news of your engagement. She is eager to meet Sookie. She was so fond of both your parents, you know." She says to me.

"Well, we will see you tomorrow." I say.

"Very good, Eric – and if you need anything tonight, please call us. We want this to be over just as much as Sookie does." She says.

I hang up and sit back in my chair.

This is very curious. I thought Robert was going to see his mother. Isn't that what he said last night when I asked about her? Perhaps I was mistaken. But I did think it was strange that he was going to leave Felipe for the holiday especially when they were trying to make a fresh start of their relationship. Speaking of which, I needed to call my friend.

I let in ring twice.

"_Hello Eric." _I hear Felipe. He sounds extremely happy.

"Hello to you. I guess I don't have to ask. I was very worried about you last night. Did you and Robert make up?" I ask.

"_Well, not exactly."_ He says.

"Ummm, are you going to tell me what has you sounding like a little boy on Christmas morning, then?" I ask.

"_Because, my dearest friend, I got my present early this year."_ He says.

He goes on to tell me all the events of last night and this morning.

"_And when Robert stormed out, I almost called him to come back. But that was when I got the phone call from Alcide. He came over. We talked for a really long time. Then, I don't know how it happen but…"_ He trails off.

He then tells me about the declaration to each other this morning and their little trip to _The Plaza._

"Sophie just told me she is in town. What are you going to do about this?" I ask him.

"_Eric, I was hoping you could help me with some things." _Felipe says.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"_Information, what do you remember about Robert Patten and his mother?" _He asks me.

I sit back. "I know a little about his mother, but much less about him." I say. "When I was little and a school boy, we rarely if ever saw Robert. I believe he and his mother were living in Queens at the time. I never remember meeting a Mr. Patten, but I could be mistaken. I always thought it strange that she lived out there. I know that my mother's assistant lived in, but Mrs. Patten insisted on having her own place. I think it they lived in a small house, not an apartment, but again, I can't be sure. She did make mention once to me about the back gardens at my parent's place and how she wished her garden was as big." I wait a moment.

"_Eric, where did Robert go to school? He told me Maine, but his mother said Vermont."_ He asks.

"Hmmm, yes, I believe it was Vermont. It was strange really." I say. "Robert is a year behind me but two years behind in school. I remember Mrs. Patten talking to my mother about holding him back a year because he was having problems. Anyway, if I remember correctly, I was starting 8th grade and I think he was suppose to come to York with me. I think my father had given them a hand in getting him in. Mrs. Patten was gushing, that I do remember."

I think back at how excited Mrs. Patten was and how my mother was happy about her excitement. The times my mother was with Mrs. Patten were times I knew her smiles were real and her heart was open. Mrs. Patten was a very nice woman and a good friend to her.

I continue. "I remember coming home from visiting my grandparents in New Orleans Pam. School was starting the next day. I asked my mother if Robert would be riding with us to school. She just looked at me and said that plans had changed and Robert would be attending school in Vermont." I say thinking back to the conversation.

"_Mother, what do you mean?" I ask._

"_There has been a change in plans, is all. The school is a good school, Eric. Robert will be happy there." My mother responds._

"_But I don't understand. Father made a lot of calls to get him into that school. Why would he do this?" I ask. I was slightly mad. My father had never made that many calls on my behalf and I was angry at Robert's blatant disregard of my father's actions._

"_Your Father and Mrs. Patten thought this was the better choice for Robert. Please, no more questions. It is time to get ready for dinner. Your father has not seen you for a week, I am sure he is eager to have dinner with his family." My mother didn't wait for a response. She just headed upstairs to change._

I tell Felipe about the incident and then I wait.

"_I don't understand why he would lie about something like that." _He says.

"I am not sure. But what are you going to do when he returns?" I ask him.

"_I will confront him with is deception. But I really don't care anymore. He has lied, cheated and talked his way back into my bed for the last time. Alcide and I are going to try and make this work." I hear someone say something in the background. I am assuming it is Alcide. "NO, not try…you are right." I hear mumbling in the background. "We will make this work. We have known each other for far too long for this not to be the real thing. I am just glad that we saw the light."_ He says.

"Well, it is about time. I always wondered why you didn't get together in the first place. I am very happy for you and I am almost hesitant to tell you what is going on." I say.

"_Eric, what's wrong?_" He asks me.

I let him know about the screw up in Shreveport.

"_They just can't let him out!_" Felipe exclaims.

"We are doing everything we can. But…" I try to say.

"_NO, he comes near our Southern Flower, he will be swimming in the Long Island Sound, face DOWN!"_ He is getting mad.

I hear murmuring again.

"_I will tell you after, my love."_ He says, presumably to Alcide.

"I need to get back to Sookie. I will let you know if I hear anything. You will be at Amelia's the day after tomorrow? And of course you will be at the engagement party, both of you?" I ask.

"_We wouldn't miss it_." He says. "_Kiss your jewel from us_."

Us, he is already an us. I guess when love hits, it doesn't mess around.

We say goodbye and I lean back in my chair, thinking of everything that Felipe had said. Robert's behavior is completely out of character. What is going on with him?

I had known him since childhood. Well, not really, but I knew of him. After he was sent away, he really only came home on holidays and usually my father would give Mrs. Patten the time off to spend with Robert. Before that, I am not sure why he was never around. I remember seeing the children of other staff members, but never Robert. I wonder why that was. I hadn't given him much thought through the years until started seeing Felipe.

God I hope he isn't playing games, at least nothing that is too dangerous. If Felipe gets caught in the crosshairs of this twits issues, he will have a lot of people to deal with, starting with me. We all knew Robert cheated on Felipe, more than once, if truth be told. But Felipe forgave him and we honored his decisions.

Alcide on the other hand was probably one of my favorite people. At least up until I met Sookie. He and I have not been close in awhile, but I consider him a good friend and I like Felipe and him together. Even at the club last night when I watched them talking, they complement each other, they always have.

I just hope that whatever Robert is doing that there is no way for him to explain it away. I don't want to see Felipe hurt again. I have no idea what sent him to LSU for the term. I am grateful but seriously think that the reason has less to do with a what and more to do with a who. And that who is Robert Patten.

I send off a quick email asking Matt to run a complete workup on Robert Patten. I want to know exactly what he is up too. I just asked him to redesign to corporate office. That alone gave me the right to investigate him. Never mind he is playing games with my best friend.

I check emails, nothing important. But against my best efforts, I turn my thoughts back to the events of the day. No wonder she fainted. This is a disaster. How could this happen. It was so neat and clean. Bill Compton just won't go away! I don't know what we will do but he will not get near her. I have no idea who is funding this little travesty of justice, but I am about to find out.

I pick up the phone and dial the number.

"_Hello, Eric. I presume you heard?"_ Mr. Compton answers.

"I did sir. Do you have any idea what is going on?" I ask him.

"Not a clue. I have no idea how he is getting funds to pay for this attorney. His trust is held up as well as his access to my money. The only money he has is in his personal bank account and I believe it is nowhere near the amount of money he would need for this. Have you heard anything?" He asks.

I tell him what we know. I do not make mention of the pictures or the note. I am not all together sure he is not helping his son. I mean, a son is a son, no matter what. Would I be any different if it was my child that needed help? I will just keep this little tidbit of information closer to home for right now.

After a few more minutes, we promise to contact each other if any more information is found out. He did suggest that I call Lorena.

I thank him and wish him a Merry Christmas.

I hang up and look up the number for Lorena.

She picks up on the fist ring.

"_I already know."_ She says to me.

"Merry Christmas, Lorena." I say.

"_I am sorry, Eric, Merry Christmas. I am just a little on edge. I have just been on the phone all morning with the DA's office in New Orleans. I am trying to get a restraining order and they are being belligerent!"_

"Perhaps you could contact Portia, she may be able to assist you." I say. I know for a fact that Lorena looks down on Portia.

But it will not make it any less true that Lorena needed her help right now. So suck it up, girly and get what you need.

"_How is Sookie handling all this?" She asks._

"She was quite shocked but we are trying to concentrate on the holiday." I say.

"_I agree with her. I will let you know if I hear anything." She says._

"And we will do the same. Merry Christmas, Lorena."

"_Merry Christmas, Eric." _

I decide to look at a few emails. There is one from Mr. Vincent. look at the newest plans for the casino in New Orleans and have a few questions. I jot down a few and send an email out to Mr. Vincent. Not expecting an answer today but will hopefully have more information by the time Sookie and I can discuss it.

I decide not to dwell any longer on Robert or Bill for the rest of the day. It is Christmas and it will not be ruined.

I smile at myself when I hear Winter Wonderland coming from the other room.

I walk out to see my little princess bouncing around the kitchen, singing the tune. I laugh and go upstairs to change for dinner.

I knew we would be in for the rest of the night, so I just put on a pair of black slacks and a red silk shirt.

As I am finishing Sookie comes up stairs, apparently with the same idea. She is still singing with the music downstairs and has a smile on her face. She walks past me into the closet and starts to shimmy out of her jeans and sweater.

The sight of her in a thong and bra is enough to arouse me. I go over to put my arms around her and I start to kiss her neck.

"Eric, I have to get back to dinner." She says trying to pull away.

I pull her back against me and show her what she has done to the party in my pants.

"mmmm," She says when she feels it. I grind a little harder against her, massaging her breasts at the same time. Kissing her neck I slip my hand down and undo my pants and let them fall to the floor. I move her around so that she is facing the back wall.

"Place your hands against the wall Sookie." I say in a low voice.

She does what she is told. I reach down to check her. "Ah God, you are so wet." I pull on the side of her thong and rip it clean off her. I bend her slightly and enter her.

"AHH." She says at the urgency in which I push in. In two thrusts I am in her completely.

"Oh so tight." I say pushing in hard. This is not going to last long. So I move one hand to her waist to hold her up, the other to her mound. Making quick circles and pushing in as fast as I can.

I can feel her starting to build. I know she is ready. "Come for me." I say. Two more thrusts and she starts to go. I follow her right over the edge.

"Wow," she says with a giggle. "Talk about a quickie"

"Well you said you had to get back to dinner." I laugh.

Releasing her I go to get something for us to both clean up with. She dresses in a black skirt and red sweater. We look at each other and laugh.

Dinner is spectacular. Sookie is a wonderful cook.

"Eric, would it be okay, if we get a piano for the new house?" She asks.

I look at her and she tells me how she would practice and how she would use it to work out feelings when she was little.

"I would just like to have one to play from time to time." She smiles at me.

"Of course, if you want, we can get a small one for here." I point at the loft.

"Oh, no, we can wait. I just want to make sure we have room for it." She smiles.

I smile too. She has no idea the size of houses we will be looking at. I hope that Alcide and I will be able to convince her of the need of such a house, when the time comes.

"I have some news." I say and she looks at me.

I tell her about Felipe and Alcide and she jumps in her seat.

"Oh, that's wonderful," she says. "I have to admit, I really like him, much more than Robert." She says scrunching her face up.

"Why don't you like Robert?" I ask.

"I don't know. There is just something about him that makes my skin crawl." She shivers a little.

We talk a little more about our friends and how happy we are for them.

As she is cleaning up I go to the back bedroom to retrieve her presents.

When I enter the living room I hear her call out."What are you doing?"

"I am putting your presents under the tree." I smile at her.

She quickly runs down to the other bedroom and retrieves mine; placing them under the tree as well.

"No peeking until morning!" I say to her and she giggles again.

I stand up and kiss her. "Would you like to take a bath?"

"I think that would be wonderful."

As she finishes the dishes and cleanup I go to run the bath.

I place candles around and put some scented oils in the tub. I plug my iPod into the station in the bedroom and put on my "inspirational collection."

I return to the closet to undress and Sookie joins me. We walk hand in hand to the bathroom. I help her in and get in behind her.

She leans back into me and we just relax in the warm water.

"I love you." She says softly.

"Sookie, your skin is so soft." I say to her rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

As we are lying there, our favorite songs starts:

_Your my piece of mind. In this crazy world..._

As we listen to the song, I hold her a bit tighter.

"You and me?" I ask.

"Always," she says and I kiss her again.

Once the song is through, we get out of the tub and dry off. Blowing out the candles, we retreat to our room and our bed.

She looks at me with want, need and desire. This time I take her softly, with no urgency. Like we have weeks, months, or even years just to make love. The orgasms are not as intense but they mean more. It is our connection, our bonding, our togetherness. She feels amazing, warmer, tighter, and more intense than ever before. I hope we are always like this. I hope and look forward to us coming together in many ways but most of all like this. I pray we always have moments like this.

As we sink into the bed, I hold her in my arms, making her a promise. No matter what, I will make her safe. And Eric Northman never breaks a promise.

Bill's POV

Her deciding to get a prepaid cell phone was the best idea yet.

"You heard me darling." I say to the receiver "72 hours."

"Oh Bill," she says. "Then this will all be over."

_Or just beginning, I think_

"That's right." _Remind me to dump this chick as soon as it is all over, she will be of no use to me and I will need to concentrate then on my Sookie._

"Oh I wish it would have worked out better. I would have loved to have you on Christmas." She says with a little giggle in her voice.

Catching the double meaning, I decide to return it. "Well hon, you will just have to HAVE me when I see you." She laughs. "Now you will be waiting at the hotel in Shreveport, right."

"Yes Honey." She says, "What did Mr. Bunker say?"

"He said we have a good chance to beat this." _I hadn't decided it I was going to continue forward with the legal aspect of this or just grab Sookie and leave. We could find a place to hide out. No one will find us if I am very careful._

"Did you have the package delivered?" I ask.

"Oh yes, just like we discussed. I even got a kid to take it into the building." She giggles. "Wait till she sees those pictures. She is going to be running back to that little town of hers."

I smile. Sookie better realize who she belongs to. She may have put me in jail, but she was soon going to see that even that can't keep me away from her.

"Okay Hon, others need the phone."

_"OH, Okay Baby. I will see you in a few days. You be good and stay out of trouble now."_ She says.

Yeah, this was going to get old real quick. Ah, well she will be something to do while I decide my next move.

_Hope you sleep well my little Sookie. When this is all over, you will pay dearly for disrespecting me and our love._

I head back to my "room" thinking of my, sweet Sookie.

Robert's POV

Gah, what was I thinking? I wasn't, that is the problem. I shouldn't have walked out. But I was so angry. Can't he see that Alcide loves him? Can't he see that he is trying to come between us? Felipe is so blind when it comes to him, always has been.

Alcide ruined everything. I needed Felipe. I had wasted three years, THREE. I need him to make this plan work. I need to figure out what to do.

Well, no matter. I have several days to let him think about it. He will choose me, he always does. He will choose me over his friends. Eric and Alcide will not get in my way; I will not allow them too. Felipe enjoys me way too much to just give me up. I know him all too well.

That puts a smile on my face. I will leave him to fester over the holiday and by the time I return from my little vacation, he will be begging for me to come back to him. I had planned the begging portion anyway. After spending the holiday's alone with all couples, he would be begging for me to give it to him. No more of this waiting and taking it slow. I would have him and he would do whatever I wanted, just like every other time. Felipe loved being a couple. He hated to be alone.

Though, this last time took longer than expected. Five months, he went back to Louisiana for five months. When he told me he was thinking of taking the teaching position for the semester, I thought he was kidding. I mean, I knew he was angry at my little "play date." But he had gotten over them before. We are young and beautiful. Why shouldn't we have a little fun? He wants to act like an old married couple. Well, that is fine for awhile, but I need action, excitement, thrills. I definitely need more than sitting home and cuddling all the time.

Plus, I have a lot of things that need taking care of. I have waited way too long to seek my revenge. I will get what's coming to me, even if I have to do it myself.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please put your tables in a upright and locked position. We are now making our decent into Denver. If this is your final destination…."_

I stopped listening. How I hate flying commercial. But I decided to leave the city early. I wasn't due in Vail until Christmas day. Why wait around, I have nothing to do.

Collecting my bags, I make my way to get a rental. Now if I had waited the day, this would all be done for me. But I had to be in a rush. Well, it will be worth it when I get there.

Half way through the hour drive to Vail, my phone rings. I look at the ID and sigh. Well, let's get this over with.

"Hello Mother, safe flight back to the Coast?" I ask.

"_Well, good morning to you too dear. Oh no, I am still in The City." _She says.

"What, I thought you were going back the other day. What are you doing in the city all alone? I told you I had plans." My mother, why can't she stick to a plan?

"_Well, I was going back. But then I ran into Bridget Herveaux the other day and she invited me to lunch and a day of shopping. Then we went to lunch with Ms. Sophie and had just a lovely time. You know how much I have always loved Sophie-Ann." _She says.

She is rambling now. Okay, so there were two people who knew she was in New York. No harm.

"Well, I thought you would want to go back to the coast to spend the holidays with your friends. It will be lonely for you all alone, Mother." I say. My mother hated to be alone.

"_Oh well, I won't be dear. I am going to spend Christmas with the Northmans. It will be just like old times."_ She giggles. "_I have missed them since I moved. Did you know that Eric is getting married, and taking over the business. My, his father would be so proud of him. And I hear that his lovely bride is just as sweet as can be. I am so looking forward to meeting her. And Pam, oh how I have missed that little sprite…." _

Okay, this is getting bad. "Mother, did you tell Sophie where I was going?" I ask.

"_Well you told me to say that you were in Louisiana, dear. I thought that is where you were going. Is it warm? Mr. Northman and Ms. Barbara always loved New Orleans. Are you staying at the Ritz and or the Greene dear?"_ My mother asks.

"Mother, I told you to tell your friends in LA that I was in Louisiana." I say growling a little.

"_Oh, dear, well I am sorry. Hmmm, then that explains Felipe's question earlier."_ She says almost to herself.

"You saw Felipe?" I ask.

"_Why yes, he and Alcide paid me a visit this morning, such lovely boys. They have been friends for so long. I know that Bridget adores Felipe, as does Sophie. It is a shame that his parents moved away, I am sure he misses them._

_OH they were so nice to come visit me. But they were under the impression that you were coming to visit me in LA, son. Why would you not tell Felipe about your change of plans?"_ She asks.

"Mother, what else did you tell Felipe?" I ask her.

"_Well, nothing dear. Just that I came to surprise you and that you had a business trip. Oh I wish you could be here tomorrow. I know that you never got to spend too much time growing up with Pamela and Eric, but I had so wished that you would have become friends over the years. They are like family and…"_

I growl again. "No, Mother, they were your family, not mine. You decided to put me away, remember?" I snap at her.

"_Darling, you know why I did that. It was for your own good. That is another thing. Why would you tell Felipe that you went to school in Maine? I mean the school is closed now. No one would know it or its different departments. Why would you lie like that?" _My mother asks.

Is she kidding? "Mother, I don't want anyone to know why I was there." I growl again.

"_Darling, it was a long time ago. You made a mistake. You were young and stupid and all is forgiven, why would you hide from it. Felipe loves you, he would understand…"_ She trails off.

"If he loved me so much, he wouldn't have left for five months and he would not be visiting my mother with Alcide. Look I have to go. Enjoy your holiday with your family. I know you will have a wonderful time. If you talk to anyone else, do NOT say anything about me, do you hear!" I order her.

"_Now you listen here, my boy. I have no idea what kind of game you are playing, but you keep this up, you will lose one of the best things that ever came into your life. Felipe is a good man and he has always been there for you. As for the Northman's, well if it wasn't for them, you would not have gotten the help, the school and the education you needed. You should be thankful that Mr. Northman cared enough about us to help you. Not belligerent and defensive." _She huffs.

"That's right, defend them, you always do." I mumble.

"_I love you Robert, I surely hope you know what you are doing." _ She says.

"I am finding the truth." I say.

"_What truth, what do you mean."_ She asks.

"Never mind, Mother." I look up and I am at the driveway. "I have to go. I will speak to you after the holiday." I say.

"_Very well, Robert. Merry Christmas."_ With that she hangs up.

I sit at the gate for a moment, contemplating what to do next. Well, Felipe knows I am not with my mother. The Northman's will know I lied. I don't care much about that. There is really no way for them to find out where I went, even if they did care to try. But the fact that my mother again picked the Northman family over me just reaffirms the reasons for my actions.

Putting the car back into drive, I make my way up to the large beautiful ski house that I helped pick out. Well, getting what I need from Felipe may now be a waste of my time. But I have several other plans in the works and I will get what I want. I am entitled to a piece of the pie, and I am going to get it.

Opening the door, I see a rather large gentleman come to greet me.

"Robert," he says, "You were not expected until tomorrow."

"Yes, well, plans changed." I look around. "Is he here?" I ask.

"Well, like I said, he wasn't expecting you." He motions for me to follow.

I make my way up the large staircase to the master suite. Opening the doors, I find the beautiful creature I have been missing all week in bed with two voluptuous blonde haired beauties; one on his chest and the other between his legs.

I move closer so I can see him.

"Robert, you're early." He smiles at me.

"Well, Jonathan, I thought that you would have missed me." I say back.

"Well of course I did." He taps the girl on his chest. "Go show Robert how much we have missed him, my pet." He purrs to the girl.

She climbs off of Jonathan and slinks toward me. Kneeling in front of me, she smiles.

"Ginger, meet Robert." Jonathan says.

"Well hello Ginger." I say.

She smiles, undoing my pants.

"Warm him up good, Ginger, I want him ready for me." He says.

She looks behind her to the man on the bed. "Anything you want, Sir." She turns back to me and starts to make quick work of my pants.

Suddenly all thoughts of Felipe, My mother and the Northmans are out of my head. As I feel her lips around my now hard cock, I only have one thought: Oh, this is going to be a wonderful holiday indeed.

A/N to much, not enough, or just right?

Thank you all for reading.

Next up – Christmas! What do you think Sookie is getting from Eric and what do you think Eric got Sookie?

Oh – I had someone PM me that she thinks Sookie is a little week in this story and it surprised her considering that Sookie is a rock in my other two stories.

If you notice – Sookie only breaks down in the presence of Eric, no one else. She has graduated, gotten engaged, lost her Gran, had someone try to beat and kidnap her and moved to NY where she is taking on a company with Eric. She can let out a little steam if she needs…don't worry – more will become apparent in upcoming chapters. Sookie's emotional state will get better.

Thank you for reading…

TBC

A/N YUP – you thought he was going to stay gone? NOPE! Wonder what he has up his sleeve.


	27. Chapter 26 Santa and Silver Bells

…..

**A/N I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.**

**A/N Thank you for not destroying me for bringing Bill back. He just isn't done yet. I love love love all the speculation and guesses. I try not to leave cliffies – but…well you know..**

**I have added a "Track card" if you will of the Characters and links to their pictures on my profile. I know that there are a LOT of characters in this story. Some popping up here and there and some we haven't met yet. As they are introduced, I will add them. **

**THIS story has a lot of twists and turns, not unlike my other story Dead from Head to TALES. An Elegant Death is following the storyline, albeit in an Alternate Universe for now. Once we get passed the convention in Rhodes- that story will veer off as well. I am trying to make it interesting without getting to confusing. I hope I am doing a good job. **

**For something off the ESN track – I started a shorter story in the Twilight world – Now to be clear – the vamps in that story all follow traditional vampire/sup world…no twinkling vampires, thank you very much. I enjoyed the series, but it was a little low key for a vampire story. Plus my story is about Bella/Jacob – I am a total Eric lover all the way, you must know that by now. But who hasn't seen Taylor Laudner without his shirt and said YMMMMM. That story has a lot of supernatural undertones in it. I have three vamp series I like. Two of them have a lot of the same aspects, Vampire ways, sexuality, Supernatural council, ancient prophecies and the like. So I added that in. Really the only thing that is Twilight in my story are the characters (some of them, you know I like to make up my own) and the setting. **

**Okay, enough self serve plugging here. I want to get this story back to up the chapters it was and maybe add 2 or three more before I shift gears to one of the other stories. But I have added a ton of stuff in the last few chapters, I hope you are pleased.**

**BTW – this story is FAR from over. I am not sure if I am going to do a series or keep going with the one story – which do you like better?**

**Now Eric promised Sookie a Christmas without any mention of Bill. Do you really think that will happen? Yeah, Me neither. Let's go Join our happy couple for the holiday and see who we meet along the way, shall we?**

**A/N This story is being revised from this point – forward. New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**UPDATED as of 6/23/2010**

**I have added Cast pics and chapter pictures to the picasa account for this story:**

**http: / picasaweb . google . com/KerriPics/DeathlyFashionSense02?feat=directlink**

**So without further ado – on with the show…..**

Chapter 26 Santa and Silver Bells

SPOV

Dreams are funny things. I sometimes see people in my dreams. I have seen Eric in my dreams, our family – past and future. I have felt pain and loss; I have been given guidance and inspiration through my dreams. But nothing like the dreams I have had this night. I see tons of bright beautiful colors. Almost like exotic fish floating around. Eric is there smiling at me and the smells are incredible. Can you smell in your dreams? I don't know, but I did. Everything smelled beautifully. Everything blends together and I feel like I am floating. Floating in the clearest bluest ocean I have ever seen. Everything seems perfect and untouched by the world. I feel calm and content like nothing else exists but these beautiful colors and smells. Floating around with my beautiful Viking god, all is right with the world.

I suddenly feel like feathers are brushing up and down my arms, over my back and down my sides. The colors start to fade and I realize it is not feathers but Eric's soft touch bringing me to an awaken state. I slowly open my eyes and see his blue eyes smiling at me.

"Morning Princess, Merry Christmas." He whispers at me.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." I reach up and pull him closer to me. He starts placing butterfly soft kisses all over my face until he rests on my lips and the kisses increase in intensity. I moan a little. And he chuckles, knowing what those kisses do to me.

He breaks away and starts to kiss my neck. "How did you sleep?" He asks.

"Incredible. I had the most colorful dreams." I say.

"Colorful?" He asks.

"Yes, they were full of color and smells. It was incredible." I sigh.

"Hmmm it sounds nice." He kisses his way back up my neck and over to my lips. After a few moments he leans up to look at me, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. "How about we do breakfast first and then presents?" He asks.

"How about you come here first?" I say with a wicked grin.

He does not hesitate and begins to devour my mouth with his. Slowly rubbing down my sides and leaning me back until he is caressing me and holding my breasts.

I am feeling very frisky this morning and move quickly to be on top. He looks surprised but quickly changes his expression to a smile. I move my hands down to an already awake gracious plenty. I start massaging up and down him squeezing a little on the upward movement. He lets out a sigh, letting me know that this is pleasurable. I move down slowly kissing my way down his body until I reach that glorious place where his hip and pelvic bone meets. I lick and kiss the V it makes. His hips come off the bed slightly. I push them back down. I want to be in control. I smile at my brazenness this morning and continue to move closer to my moving hand and take his tip into my mouth. He lets out a moan and puts his hand on the back of my head, running his fingers through my hair.

I begin Kissing around the outside and underside of his gracious plenty, making him squirms and moans. I smile at his response. I move my mouth over the tip again and this time I start sucking. Using my hand to navigate what I cannot get into my mouth. He groans again. I continue to move this way, speeding up and slowing down to prolong the process.

The whole thing has made me really, really wet. Or maybe I started that way, I am unsure. I release him from my mouth with a whimper from him. I giggle at this response and it only gets me wetter and more excited. I move over him to position his length at my entrance. I am intending on taking this slow, but Eric has other plans. He grabs my hips and pushes me down hard. Making me take him in with one thrust. I let out a moan of my own, throwing my head back at the feeling. God this man feels good.

He starts to move my hips up and down and I grab onto the headboard for leverage, allowing my breasts to fall into easy access to his mouth. He takes one of my nipples in and greedily starts caressing it with his tongue. Pulling biting and sucking. He moves to the other one. Giving them both the attention they deserve.

"AHH." I let out when he bites down on my nipple. They are so hard and sensitive to his touch. He is driving me crazy and I do not believe I am going to last.

He pushes up to meet me and is sitting as I ride him.

"Yes Baby, ride me. That's it, take me. God, you feel so good."

He continues to move me up and down faster and faster. I am so close when he flips me over and kneels between my thighs. Holding my bottom up as he pushes into me. I grab onto both his forearms as he thrusts all the harder.

"Yes." I gasp. "Harder, Eric. Oh God, don't stop please." I cry out.

This just spurs him on more. He pushes in more and moves a bit until he is hitting that place he knows so well. "Come for me My Love." He says between thrusts.

I feel that burning start in my thighs and races to my core. Before I can say anything I am crashing into him, moving my hips to meet his every thrust. My walls are pushing in on him more and more. Like it is never going to end. He thrusts once more and follows me to our abyss.

Panting he leans down and kisses me. Smiling he looks into my eyes. "That was amazing."

I had to admit he was right. I don't think I had ever wanted him so much as right then.

"That felt so good." I say to him. "Practice is sure paying off, isn't it?"

"You feel so soft this morning. But there is such a heat under your skin." He rubs back up my arms. "I don't think I want to leave this bed today." He laughs. "I have my Christmas present right here." He kisses my breasts as he says this.

I giggle. "Oh No. We have to be at Sophie's but 2pm." I look at the clock. "It is 11 now. We need to get up."

He kisses me once more and then pouts. "Okay, but we are coming home early."

I laugh at him. He looks like such a little boy.

We get up. I grab a robe and Eric puts on a pair of silk lounge pants and we make our way downstairs to the kitchen. I am starving. Perhaps I didn't eat enough last night. Or maybe it is the extra energy I have been exerting lately. Either way, I need to eat.

I pull out eggs, bacon and bread for toast. I turn on the coffee pot and get that started. Eric watches my preparation.

"Omelet or eggs?" I ask him.

He laughs at me. "Hungry My Love?"

"Sweetie, I am starving. I think you have been working up my appetite." I smile and kiss him.

I return to the stove and he comes up behind me. Rubbing his hands up my sides and then going for the tie of my robe.

"Baby, if you start that up again, we will not get to your Aunts on time." I look over my shoulder.

"But you look so damn good. Can I have you for breakfast?" He whispers in my ear.

"You already had me, now go sit down and I will get you some coffee."

"That's it. I am calling Sophie and canceling." He throws his arms up.

"Why for heaven sakes?" I ask

"Because, My Love. I am not walking around all day with the hard on you are giving me. Tell me, how am I suppose to concentrate on anything while you are walking around in your robe when I know you have nothing on underneath?" He comes over and wraps his arms around me again. "This is just complete torture."

I give him a small smirk as I run my hands over the top of his lounge pants. "Really?" I say. I run my fingers just underneath the waist band. His touch has lit a spark in me again. I rub again and watch as He closes his eyes and lets out a growl.

He lifts me up and places me into one of the island chairs.

He lets out a growl as he is undoing my robe. He reaches down to prepare me but I am already there.

"Oh God, Sookie." He kisses my neck. I push his pants down and he moves and enters me with one thrust.

"AHHH" I gasp.

"Oh God, I want you so bad." He moves me to the end of the chair and starts thrusting into me again. It is like someone has turned on a switch in both of us and forgotten to turn it off. I want him just as much as he wants me. My first orgasm comes within minutes of our coupling. Never has he made me come with such little effort.

He smiles at the aftershocks. He is not even close to being done. I can feel it. Raising one of my legs, he pushes in farther.

"Oh God you are so tight. My Love, Oh yes!" He is almost primal in his need, as am I.

"Take me Eric. Take all of me." I hold on to him, trying to get closer.

He lifts me off the seat and starts picking me up and dropping me onto him. The sheer force of gravity is intensifying this action. Moving us to the couch, he never releases me.

Laying me on the couch, he kneels between my legs and I lift my lower half off the couch to give him a better angle. He growls again when he pushes into me. The angle is incredible and I don't think I have ever felt more full of him. I can feel the burning rising again. He can feel it to, because he starts moving faster.

"Oh, AHHH, Eric, AHHH…." I move so I can move with him.

We come together in a rush. Both panting and reaching to caress any part of each other we can find.

"I cannot get enough of you." He kisses me. "I am going to have such a hard time controlling myself today."

I smile at him. "We will leave as soon as we can." I kiss him again. "Now what would you like for breakfast?"

EPOV

I have no idea what has come over me this morning. All I want to do is bury myself inside her. She looks so damn delicious. How am I going to get through a day with the extended family? This is going to be pure torture!

She makes us quick omelets, bacon, toast and fruit. She is through half of her plate before I blink. She must really be hungry. She looks so unbelievably cute. Smiling from ear to ear and has such an afterglow. I think she could light the room.

We finish and clean up. "Okay, presents!" I say. She cheers. Just like any little girl on Christmas morning should.

"You open your presents first", I say, "and then I will open mine."

SPOV

Eric hands me the first present. I am so excited. I rip open the package. "Oh, Eric. Chanel #5?" I ask.

He shrugs. "You don't have much perfume, and I thought you would like it."

"I LOVE IT." I say getting even more excited as he hands me my second gift. I unwrap the present and open the box and my eyes pop out of their head. A lace diamond necklace with chandelier earrings; there has to be at least 30 diamonds in the necklace and each earring has a gradual size increase as they drop.

"Eric!" I exclaim.

"This is only one of the ones I wanted to get you." He begins. "I could not make up my mind on the second, so we need to go tomorrow." He smiles.

I look at him with a look of surprise. He explains. "You need two fancy pieces to wear to the balls and I just knew this one would go with half of your new gowns."

It was breathtaking and I told him so.

"Oh Eric. You don't have to spoil me so much." I say kissing him.

"Yes I do." He wraps his arms around me. My Viking God is just too much.

He hands me my last present. The box is HUGE. I unwrap it and start to open it.

I gasp at its contents. I pull out a full length lynx coat.

"OH MY GOD!" I can't take my eyes off of it. "This is just…. Eric! You shouldn't have!"

"I can't let my Southern Belle get cold, now can I?" He smirks. "Come, try it on."

We both stand up and he helps me on with my new coat. It fits me like it was made for me.

"Eric, this is just. This is just too much. You really didn't have to get me this." I rub my hands down the lapels. "This is just so extravagant." I smile at him. "I would have been fine with the wool coat I bought."

"Well, that is fine for when you want to wear it. But this is something I got commissioned the day you said you would marry me."

"I didn't understand." I say.

He pulls me toward him. "You see, I figured it you were going to be a Northman woman, you should have what every other woman in my family has." He smiles. "Though I think Pam may flip her lid when she sees you have a Lynx coat."

I don't know what else to say. I move up onto my tippy toes and kiss him. "You are the most amazing man I have ever met. You know that right?"

"I am so glad you think so." He says to me.

"Now it is your turn." I say to him as he sits back down to receive his presents.

EPOV

She looks so beautiful in her new coat. I know she thinks it over the top, but I don't care. Northman women wore furs. That is how it has been for years and it is how it is going to say.

She hands me my first gift. It is a custom designed shaving set. Complete with soap and sterling silver razor with my monogram on it. On the mug that you use to mix up the shaving cream is the new family logo. "Sookie, it is awesome, thank you."

She smiles and hands me the second gift.

It is smaller than the first, but for the life of me, I can't figure out what it is. I unwrap it and look at the box. I have no idea who the box is from. I open the top and just stay staring at its contents.

I pull out a pocket watch. Similar to the one my grandfather used to own. "Sookie, how did you…." I don't even know how to ask her.

"I had a dream." She says. "I dreamt of you playing with this." She says pointing to the watch. "The next day, I looked on line and found it"

It is gold with a tall ship etched into the cover. I open it and there is a miniature picture of her and I on the porch at Gran's house. I love that picture. The watch is working and in perfect time. It is the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

"My Love, this is the most perfect gift." I kiss her tender and soft. "Thank you."

She pulls out the last gift from behind the tree. It is very large and I am not sure what it is. When I unwrap it, what is in front of me leaves me speechless.

I am looking at the most beautiful watercolor rendition of a summer sunset on the Bayou.

I look at her and then back to the painting.

"Now you can have your own little piece of Louisiana with you all the time." She says softly to me.

I reach over and pull her into my lap. I kiss her gently. "I already have my piece of Louisiana right here." I kiss her tenderly. "Sookie, this is the best Christmas I have ever had."

"Me too." She smiles and kisses me again.

We stay like this for a long time until we hear the phone ringing and the answering machine picking up.

"Eric, it's Matt." We hear coming through the answering machine. I can feel Sookie stiffening. I rub her arms and try to exude calm to her.

"Just wanted to let you know that the new restraining order is being signed this morning and I will have it for you today." He pauses. "I think we may need assistance from Max on this as well. I will call him to make sure he will be at the house so we can fill him in on what needs to be done. I will see you and Sookie at Sophie-Ann's house. Please tell that beautiful fiancé of yours not to worry; we will take care of everything. Merry Christmas."

SPOV

The event of the previous day come flooding back like someone has released a dam. Bill will be out and free tomorrow. He will have no reason to stay away, other than the restraining order, that is. But I don't believe that will keep him at bay. How can they keep me safe from a psychotic rapist who is determined to make me his slave? This city is so big, how would they find him? How will they know where to even look? He can walk out of Shreveport and disappear. What about Lorena? Oh, God. He could really hurt her and me. I am thinking about all this and I can feel breakfast climbing back up my throat.

I jumped off of Eric and launched myself into the bathroom. I hear him calling after me as I make it in and close the door. I barely make it to the toilet.

"Sookie honey, are you okay?" He asks opening the door. I had just finished and was flushing away the evidence.

"I think so. I will let you know in a minute. My stomach is doing flips right now. I didn't realize how much the news from last night had affected me. I am so sorry." I say leaning my head against the bowl.

He moves to me with a cold washcloth and places it on my head. "Shh, now, I told you we would handle this. You shouldn't work yourself up so."

"I know." I lean from the bowl to him as he has come down to sit next to me. "It just all came rushing back. I am better now."

He sits rubbing my back for a moment as the nausea settles. "I am better now, really. We better start getting ready."

He helps me up and back down the hall to the living room.

I turn to look at him. "You go upstairs and start getting ready. I will just clean up the mess and be right behind you." I say with a smile. I am not sure if it reaches all the way up my face, but I am trying.

He smiles, kissing my forehead and heads upstairs.

I clean up everything and then head up stairs. I hear him in the shower and decide to join him. When I enter the shower, he turns and gives me one of his wicked grins.

As much as I would like to go another round, we both know there is no time for it. Or maybe he decided from my sudden bout in the bathroom, that I am in no condition to participate.

We wash each other thoroughly. Taking time to attend to each other's hair, rinse and get out. He hands me a big fluffy towel and moves over to help me dry off.

"Are you sure you are okay to go?" He looks down at me. "We can go later after dinner if you want to rest." He kisses my nose.

"No baby, I want to go." I say moving past him out of the bathroom and down to our closet. "I want to spend the holiday with everyone, please?" I look at him with pleading eyes. This is the first holiday since we lost Gran and I really don't want to sit around thinking about it.

"Please Eric, I have lost so much in the last month. I will not allow him to take this away from me. We are happy and together. I want to be happy with the family. I don't want him to win." I pull him to me and kiss him. He seems to understand and nods.

I choose my Badgley Mischka Mocha silk dress with beaded color and the D&C ankle strapped pumps. I decide to wear my princess diamond necklace and matching earrings. Knowing my new jewels are way to0 fancy to wear for a family affair.

Eric chooses to wear a dark brown suite with peach shirt and paisley tie. This man could wear a potato sack and still look like he was ready for a photo shoot at GQ.

I sit down at my dressing table to do my hair and makeup. I look over to see Eric leaning against the door just staring at me. I smile before going back to the task at hand.

EPOV

I can't believe that the mere mention of Compton's name has this effect on her. This has got to stop. Yes, I agree with Matt that a stronger hand may be needed in this situation. I am glad he has chosen Maxwell. He has never let the family down in the past. I am certain he is the right man for the job.

I cannot stop watching her. I almost feel like if I take my eyes off of her, something else will happen. I need to keep her safe. I need to protect her. I don't care what happens from this point forward. No matter what, we will be rid of William Compton one way or another. That scum will never hurt my bride ever again.

"You ready?" She asks with a smile.

She looks amazing. We walk down and she goes to the tree were we have left our gifts to each other. She takes the perfume and puts in on. It pleases me to see that she wants to use it. I grab my pocket watch and put it on.

The smile on her face is indescribable. She looks like she is a star that has fallen from the sky. I can't get over how beautiful she is.

I tell her that I am going to grab a bag for the presents for the family. A look of horror flashes across My Loves face.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask her almost in a panic.

"I didn't get anything for your family or for Tammy or Clara." Her eyes are getting wider with every word as tears start forming in the corners.

I laugh a little and go to put my arms around her. "Relax, Sookie. I have taken care of the presents for the family. All is done. And as for Tammy and Clara, they will receive what Sophie's staff receives. Each gets $2,000 gift card."

She sighs in relief but then looks sad again. "You did it all without me?"

"Well, I had most of it done. I just added a few for the staff." I try to reassure her.

She looks away for a moment and lets out a big sigh. "Okay, but next year I want to help with the gifts, okay?"

I am pleased that she would like to take on this chore, very domestic.

I place the presents in a large shopping bag. I am just adding the last one when I hear the buzzer ring. Sookie goes over to answer it.

"Clancy is here." She remarks.

I take the bags and her new coat and meet her at the door.

She smiles as I help her on with it. "Now you look like a Northman." I say. She laughs.

I grab my coat and we head down to the car.

The door man nods to us and wishes us a Merry Christmas. I hand him an envelope with his Christmas gift card. "Thank you Mr. Northman." He says with a smile.

"Have a Very Merry Christmas." My sweet Southern Belle chimes to him.

I think he blushes "Same to you miss."

Selah's POV

How I hate the holidays. The house will be full of people and Daddy will parade me around like he always does, his little princess on display. Why doesn't he just put a 'For Sale' sign on my ass and be done with it. It would be so much more honest.

Let's face it; my father has been trying to marry me off for years. Not to give me a stable and respectable life to equal my station in society. No, he wants me marry me off so he can get his hands on money, a company, an appointment to a committee, anything. He is so transparent. And don't think that everyone doesn't know it either.

He warned me off of Eric at that little brunch. I must admit, I was catty and shallow. I was trying to bait her. But she wouldn't budge. I knew then that my tactics would need to change. I thought for sure when I got the email months ago from him that he would be over his little twit by now. All I needed to do was hook him. I didn't care what he did on his own time; all I care about is the name. Daddy wants Northman's seat at Doubleday. I just want the name. I am tired of Being Little Selah Pomphrey. I wanted to take my place in society. Eric knew his duty to the family name. He had stayed out of the limelight and gossip columns this long. Why now does he decide to marry an unknown little cracker from some swamp in Louisiana?

I look in the mirror for the 50th time. I need to find out what she has on him or his family. Surly it isn't all for love. I mean, I am sure he cares about her, but pull a stunt like he has, there is no way their isn't something riding on this. She can't be as innocent as she seems and there is no way Eric Northman is going to risk his life, his company and his money for love. It isn't his way.

I smile. Daddy can say all he wants. I am getting what is owed to me and I will do anything I need to get it. I have been groomed to be a Northman since I was old enough to walk. Momma saw to that. She wanted into that family and she was going to do it anyway she could. To hell with my father and his skeletons, she and I will make him pay for his treatment all those years ago.

I shake my head. I walk down the hall to the quiet suite that no really knows about. Or if they do, they don't say anything. I don't think my father comes often anymore. Why would he?

I open the door to the suite and see the frail body in the very large bed. She looks almost childlike. The nurse is sitting with her, reading to her. I walk toward the bed to see my once beautiful Mother, Isobel Tome` Pomphrey lying in her bed. Her beautiful chocolate hair, now showing signs of white, her once golden skin, now ashen and cold.

"Hello Mother, Merry Christmas." I say softly.

"Selah, baby girl," she looks to me with a smile, "Merry Christmas."

"How are you feeling today?" I ask.

"Same as yesterday but better than the day before." She looks to the nurse and she gets up to leave.

Looking at me as she walks toward the door, "I will be outside if you need me."

I nod and go to take her place by my mother's side.

"So, tell me, any news, anything I should be delighted to hear?" She asks me.

"Not, yet Momma – but I promise you, I will get us there." I kiss her forehead.

"Just remember, you were meant to be a Northman, my sweet girl. That right was stolen from you. But it is up to you to get it back." She says softly.

"I know Momma, I know."

I spend an hour with my mother like I always do. It has become our daily occurrence for the past three years, ever since she was confined to her bed. It breaks my heart to see her like this. The once full of life and vigor woman gone and replaced with frailty and weakness with her only excitement being a visit from her only daughter. My father rarely comes to see her. The love they shared died out long ago. I think the last straw was when my mother lost the child she was carrying. A boy, that my father eagerly awaited. He blamed my mother and of course, she blamed herself.

I walk down the stairs and into the library. My father looks me up and down. I had chosen I off white sheath dress from Calvin Kline. Hugging all the curves the way it should and pulling my hair softly on the top of my head. I thought it was appropriate. I feel like I should be on the auction block at Southeby.

My father says nothing about my attire. Seated to his right is his ever vigilant assistant Jake.

"Where have you been? Our guests will be arriving soon." He looks at me with contempt.

"Hello, Father, Merry Christmas to you too. I was paying a visit." I say looking at him with the same contempt.

He lets out a huff. He may not want anything to do with my mother and rather think of her as passed already, but he would not demand the same from me. He tried once and I threaten to let every paper in town know how he locked his sickly wife away with nothing more than a fleeting thought. After that, he never questioned me regarding her again. He paid her bills and kept the doctors and nurses on call for her. Did everything she needed, physically. The mental and emotional, he left to me. She didn't want anyone to see her this way and to the general public, she had already passed. It was sad really.

"Very well. We need to talk." He says motioning for me to sit next to him. I take a chair on the other side of the fireplace.

"We will be meeting with Northman tomorrow. You must be on your best behavior. We need him to see the error of his ways. If not, we may need to look into another suitable candidate. Jonathan Wong has been making a name for himself. Not old money, but his connections could serve us well." He looks to Jake. "What do you know about him?"

Jake shakes his head. "Not much. He has been making a name for himself out on the West Coast and in Vail. He has taken over and redesigned five hotel out there and he has designs on two here. His money is not old New York, but his father is an investment banker and developer in Hong Kong. They own several properties in Tokyo, Hong Kong, Singapore and India."

My father looks at me. "Do you think you could manage to hook that one?" He says to me with a sneer. "He hasn't been around long enough to know all of our stories. If things don't work tomorrow, we may need to go that route."

He turns back to Jake. "I want him out though. With Eric in the office and looking through things at Doubleday is not advantageous to my plans. Either find a way for me to destroy his reputation or figure out a way to move him out. If he won't marry her," he points to me, "then he is no use to me."

I look at my father and then to Jake. Like I said, easier to put a "For Sale" sign on my ass.

Jason's POV

I roll over and look at the clock. "Ugh. This day is taking longer than I thought!" I say to the four empty walls.

I had spent that last few days since Sookie left cleaning out rooms and boxing things up. I know I can't stay here much longer. I just don't know where I want to go. New York would be the easiest. But did I want to do that? I could go to New Orleans or Los Angeles. Both could help me find my way. But my thoughts keep coming back to New York and what is there waiting for me.

I am due at Hoyt's house for Christmas dinner later in the day. I was grateful to them for having me. Sam is coming too. But he had met someone a few months back and is bringing her as well. Great, another night around couples, that's all I need. I love my friends and I am very happy that they have taken my news so well, but the fact that everyone is coupled up and I'm not is a bit depressing.

I just couldn't seem to get myself up and going. But what did I need to do? It is Christmas Day. No work and everyone I know is with their family and loved ones. I need to remember to call Sookie and Eric later. The call from him concerned me and frankly made me feel guilty again for the 100th times in the last month were Sookie was concerned.

I should have been a better brother to her. I should have watched out more. I know I was over protective and overbearing where guys were concerned. But I should have focused on her. She has always been a good girl. She has always done what is right not always what people expected. She has never let anyone tell how to act or be, well other than Gran. She is a wonderful woman. And because of my stupid fear and denial, I hid myself away and played the dumb jock for years and missed out on being closer to her. I should have known she would be there for me, in the end.

Shit, I could have been with Crystal today, too. She even called and asked me to come over and spend Christmas with her or she could come and spend it with me. I just couldn't do that to her. I love her. I really do. But there is no sense in building this relationship when I know it won't go anywhere. She even offered to stay with me, God, even after I told her. She was willing to give me a front for a normal life.

"_Jason, I love you. I will take what you can give me. We are good together, you know we are. Please, I don't even care if you step out from time to time. Just no other women, please, I couldn't handle that. I love you. We can build a life together." She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Jason, I wouldn't make you choose. Just please, let's try. We can have a family and a life. No one will have to know. We could just be…"_

"_Crystal, come on. You really want that kind of life? I would be a sham of a husband. It would be a marriage built on lies." I say._

_She looks me dead in the eyes. "Not 24 hours ago, you wanted me here. We have been together non-stop since before Thanksgiving. You have fucked me in every room of this house and outside." She huffs. "And I know you've liked it. You couldn't get enough, you told me so right on this couch!"_

"_Crystal, I'm sorry. You are a wonderful woman. Any man would be lucky to have you. I just can't live this lie anymore." I say looking down. "It isn't fair to either of us."_

_I can hear her tears and I pull her toward me to hug her. She is right. I did enjoy our time together. She was everything a man could want in a woman. The problem is I didn't want a woman. I didn't even want men. I wanted one man, my man._

"_Did you even think about me when you were with me?" She says softly._

_Did I? Was I thinking of her? Did I ever think about the woman I was with? These are questions I didn't want to answer right now. Because, if I was really going to be honest with myself there was only ONE person I saw during sex and it is the only person I ever made love to. The one I let get away._

"_Crystal, please don't do this. I love you, I do. I just can't live like this." I say softly going to hug her again._

_She sighs again. "I will be here for you. When you realize that you need me, I will be here."_

_She gets up and walks out the door._

UGGHHHH! Why is this so hard? I hate this. I hate being alone. I hate thinking of all of this. God Damn IT, all I want to do is be happy. Why can't I be happy with Crystal? Why can't that be enough?

I pull myself out of bed. Coffee…coffee will help.

I walk down to the kitchen when I hear the doorbell ring.

I go to answer it and I look up to see the last person I ever thought I would see standing in my door again.

I don't know what to say. I can't move. Is this a dream?

He smiles at me. "Merry Christmas Hooka." He gives me his patent smile.

"Laf." I say softly as he walks through the door.

I say nothing. He is more beautiful than I remember. Gone is the boy I knew and now standing in front of me is the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

I pull him to me and kiss him with all I have. I kiss him with the sorrow of the last few years, of the want and need I have had for him.

He pulls away and looks at me. "Missed me that much?" He chuckles.

"Babe, you have no idea." I say and pull him back to the bedroom to show him just how much I have missed him.

SPOV

The ride to Sophie-Ann's is rather uneventful. We chat some about the gifts we were giving. I am pleased at the selections that Eric had made and I tell him so. But I am still a little upset that he didn't ask me to do it. That is a job a wife should do, not the husband. Gran always bought all the presents. I just wish he would have included me. But I know in my heart that he didn't do this to shut me out. And his reasoning did make sense, I am sure that he had many of the gifts picked out already.

We arrive outside a 4 story brownstone situated in the Gramercy Park area. It has a cream colored façade with a nice front garden.

"Eric, this whole building is the house?" I ask looking up.

"Yes, Love. These are the types of homes we will be looking at, but, umm, bigger."

I just shake my head and smile. I can't believe that there are still single family homes like this in New York. I mean, I have seen them on TV and in moves. But I thought that the time for such things had past. Now I am going to be looking at homes like this for us? I think I will like having a house in the middle of Manhattan. It would be a lovely home to bring up a family, I think. A family? Where did that come from? But what did he say, bigger?

"Bigger?" I ask.

He nods. "We will be looking at ones from midtown up, probably. They will be much bigger and several stories higher." He says.

I look at him and feel the panic start to rise. "Don't worry my Princess," he says. "You will find the perfect house for our perfect life and to raise our perfect family." He kisses me softly and I immediately begin to calm down.

Clancy opens the door for us and I smile at him. He says that he will be putting the car away and will be meeting us inside.

We move to the front door. The outer door is open and we walk into the vestibule. We wait for the inner door to be opened for us. Not a moment later a lovely young woman, a little younger than me, comes to open the door.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Northman." The girl beams at Eric. I have no doubt that my Viking god has been the subject of many of her dreams.

"Patricia." He smiles back. "A Merry Christmas to you." He places a hand on my lower back and motions me in.

"Patricia, this is my fiancé, Sookie Stackhouse."

Her face falls just slightly, but she maintains her composure. "Yes," She looks at me. "Merry Christmas, miss."

"Thank you. It is very nice to meet you." I say with a smile.

Sophie must have heard us, because she has moved from a side room into the hall.

"Merry, Merry Christmas my darlings!" She is almost skipping she is so happy.

"Oh I am so glad you are here. Let's take those coats and come come. Everyone is waiting for you to arrive."

She motions for Patricia to take our coats. "Oh my Dear, what a lovely coat this is." She reaches for it as I take it off.

She looks at Eric. "What a lovely choice my boy - just lovely." She laughs. "You may have to talk to Andre. I think I might need a new one."

I laugh at her. Sophie would want a new one after seeing Sookie's. I must admit, it did come out breathtaking.

We remove our outer garments and move to the room that Sophie exited from not a moment before. I didn't notice upon entering that the entire home is decorated for Christmas. It looks like something out of _Decorators Monthly_. It is so perfect.

"Sophie the house looks wonderful." I say walking to the door.

"Oh thank you my dear. I just love Christmas!" She smiles as we walk into what I can only describe as a library.

We enter the room and see Andre, Matt and Lance. They all stand to greet us. With them is Tammy and Alyssa. Seated on the couch are a man and two women I have not yet met.

"Merry Christmas my darling girl." Andre says holding his arms out to give me a hug. "You look lovely as always." I smile at him and wish him a Merry Christmas.

Matt reaches me next. "Merry Christmas, my dear." He brings me into a slight hug. Lance just bows his head in my direction.

I move to Tammy and give her a big hug. "Merry Christmas Tammy." She smiles and wishes me the same. Tammy and Alyssa excuse themselves to see to the staff and they promise to return later.

"Sookie, my dear, this is Lilly Patten. She is a very old friend of the family." Sophie says.

Lilly stands and comes to address me. "Oh, I am so happy to meet you. I have heard so much about you and your accomplishments at school. OH and congratulations on your engagement. I dare say, his parents would have been so happy for both of you." She says motioning toward Eric.

Sophie interjects. "Sookie, Lilly was Andrew's assistant until his passing," she says.

"Oh my yes," Lilly says still holding my hand. "35 years I worked for him. I saw the birth of this wonderful boy and his sister." She looks to Eric and then down. "Such wonderful memories, they are." Her face drifts a bit.

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Patten. I believe I met your son last evening?" I say to her.

"Oh, my yes, Robert, such an enterprising young man. Off on another business trip." She says.

I look to Eric who is walking over to me and he mouths, "later" to me.

As he reaches us he takes Mrs. Patten's hand from mine. "Mrs. Patten, such a pleasure to see you." He kisses her hand. "We have missed you around here."

She laughs. "Eric, my boy, I think you are old enough to call me Lilly," she says.

He pats her hand and she returns her gaze to me. "What a beautiful woman you are. Like a Southern Flower." She turns to Eric. "You and your father's taste ran the same line, I see." She smiles at us and pats Sookie's hand. "We will get to know each other quite well, I think." She smiles. "Oh what stories I could tell you about this young man." She points to Eric.

"I look forward to it." I say to her.

"Are you planning on returning to the city, Lilly?" Eric asks.

"Oh, well, I have been thinking about it and Sophie thinks I may be a help to Pamela. But it is still up in the air."

I sit down with Sophie, Octavia and Lilly as Eric moves back to the other side of the room.

I look around and see that Eric is deep in conversation with Andre, Lance, Matt and the man I have not met yet.

"Sookie, my dear." Sophie motions to me. "This is Octavia Reston." She points to the old gray haired woman on the couch. I can tell that she is from Louisiana just by looking at her. Don't ask me why.

"Octavia, this is my nephew's fiancé, Sookie. The one I was telling you about." She looks to me. "Sookie, this is Octavia, she is my spiritual advisor."

I am taken back by this. Never once has Sophie ever mentioned her or the fact that she has a spiritual advisor. Which I have no idea what they do or what they are. She does not look like she is part of any Christian or Catholic Church. But coming from Louisiana, there are is much more to faith than the standard Christian views.

Coming back to the conversation, I look at Octavia. "I am pleased to meet you." I go to shake her hand but she pulls me in for a hug.

"Such strength and light." She says over my shoulder to Sophie. I look back to see Sophie beaming.

Octavia puts both hands on the side of my face. She looks right into my eyes, like she can see to the deepest parts of my soul.

"I have two things to say and a question." She does not move her hands.

"The first, you are a very strong, special girl. Your past is just that, do not let it rule or control your future decisions. Your man is of strong stock. Trust in him and he in turn will trust in you. You are two parts of one whole. Like two sides of a coin, one not existing without the other. You must know this by now?" I nod, not really understanding but I feel I get the gist of what she is trying to say.

"Second, this current problem you are experiencing will end. Rather permanently, I believe. Be mindful of those around you and their actions. There are those that will help you and others that are determined to hurt you." Could she really know about Bill?

"And the last is a question. When is your wedding?"

I am startled by the question. "We are planning for the fall."

She looks at me with a cautious smile. "You may want to change that."

"Why, what do you mean?" I ask.

"Wait a day, maybe a week. If you discover something that proves me right, come see me. If nothing happens than I am just an old woman that likes to spurt nonsense." She releases my face and says no more.

I can't be certain but I don't believe that Octavia ever says anything that would constitute nonsense. I get a feeling that every word she utters has meaning and purpose, sometimes more than one. I have no explanation for my thoughts, but I feel that to trust this woman and her words would only assist me and Eric in our goals. I smile and decide that I will think on Octavia and her statements later.

"Sookie?" Eric calls to me.

I smile at Octavia. "Please excuse me for a moment?" I ask her.

"Of course, my dear." She pats my cheek and releases me.

I walk over to the group of men that are talking. I smile as he takes my hand and kisses my temple. "Sookie, this is Maxwell Lee." Maxwell nods.

This man looks like he could have once been one of those ultimate fighters. He is just about as tall as Eric with dark skin and eyes. His hair is wavy and is a little shorter than Eric's. Maxwell's physic is massive with larger broad shoulders and strong arms. I stifle a giggle thinking that he almost looks like a negative of Eric. However, the stiffness of his stance and the hardness of his face tell me that this is not a man to be taken for granted.

"Maxwell is going to serve Bill with the restraining order." Eric brings me out of my little internal conversation and assessment.

"I thought that needs to be done by the court?" All I know about this stuff I learned from watching Law and Order so I am not sure of the full process.

"Maxwell is an investigator for the family, but he is also a process server for the state of New York." I look at Eric. "It is quite convenient and we trust Him to get the job done." I nod my understanding.

"I am pleased to meet you." I say to Maxwell. "Thank you for helping us."

Maxwell gives me a slight smile. "My pleasure miss, and don't worry. Everything will be fine."

At this time, Pam walks in with Franny on her arm. "Merry Christmas everyone." I have never seen Pam beam before. I think I like it.

We do introductions and the women sit and talk. Sophie is practically gushing over Franny and Pam. Pam has her arm around Franny's waist and they look just perfect together.

I look up to see the gentleman, minus Lance, standing in the corner, again deep in conversation.

EPOV

Pam picks the perfect time to make her entrance. The ladies sit down to get to know Franny better and I turn to finish our conversation with Max.

"You understand what needs to be done?" I ask Max

"Yes, Sir." Max nods.

"I want this threat out of the way. I am not going to allow one more moment pass that Sookie is in danger from this nut." Max nods his head.

"I understand Mr. Northman. I will take care of the problem." Max nods to both me and Matt.

"He is being released tomorrow." Matt says. "I suggest you be there so you can assess what to do."

"My bags are packed." Max says. "I know if Mr. Lancaster phones, a trip may be called for."

"I have your tickets ready, you have an 11pm flight tonight." Matt hands him an envelope.

"I expect constant reports." I say. "I want to know exactly what this lunatic is doing from the moment he leaves state custody." I look over to Sookie who is laughing and smiling. "I will not be caught off guard again."

"You won't, Mr. Northman." I look back at him. "She will not be harmed." I believe his words.

With that we rejoin the ladies.

"Well Franny." Andre says. "I see that you fit right in with our family already."

Franny smiles at Andre.

"OH darling. You must come and get to know this little treasure, I am just loving her." Sophie says reaching for Andre's hand.

I perch myself on the edge of the couch and place an arm around Sookie. She leans into me. I think at this point, it is almost instinct.

I look over to see Octavia looking at us with a starry look on her face. Sophie catches my eye and looks at Octavia as well.

"Octavia darling." Sophie gets her attention. "Is there something wrong?"

"No my Dear Sophie. I am just looking at this lovely couple here." She points to Sookie and I. "There force shimmers with each others. They have much work and a great destiny ahead of them`."

She looks at Sophie. "Your instincts and feeling serve you well once again, my dear Sophie."

Sophie just smiles and Sookie looks at me. "I will tell you later." I whisper to her.

"Mrs. Patten," Pam says. "My Aunt tells me that you are thinking of moving back to New York." She says.

"Well, Ms. Sophie seems to think that you and your partner could use me," she says. "If you could, I would be glad to come back."

"Oh, well," Pam looks at me. "Eric, I wanted to talk to you after the first of the year. I know I am supposed to start at _Sophie_ after graduation, but with Amelia and Rasul running marketing, I don't think you really need me." She looks at Franny and she smiles and nods. "Franny and I were looking into starting an offshoot of E(E)E. You know smaller events, garden parties, teas, those kinds of things. I think with my marketing and Franny's talents, it would be quite marketable in our society. Quinn wants to take the company to a whole new level, but we want to have this on the side as well."

I smile at my sister. "I think that is a wonderful idea. You and Franny would be wonderful at it." I say.

"And I will be your first client." Sophie giggles.

"Mrs. Patten, would you be willing to work with both of us? I know you were used to my father, but I think with your connections and abilities, we could use you?" Pam says.

"Pam, please, if I am going to be working for you, then I must insist on you calling me Lilly. And second," Lilly goes to sit next to her. "Nothing would make me happier than to work for the next generation of this family."

"Oh thank you." Pam throws her arms around Lilly.

She had always been close to her growing up. My mother was a wonderful woman and we all loved her very much. But she found very little joy in the city and subsequently her children after awhile. Not until we moved to Texas, did Pam get to know Barbara better. And then she was back in her element and out a great deal. I think having Lilly and Sophie around for Pam will be good. I look at Sookie. Something tells me it will be good for my Princess as well.

I look over and see Octavia gazing at us again, but this time with a wistful smile on her face.

After more talks and decisions are made for Lilly to return to us, Sophie announces that it is time for presents.

She hands a box to Sookie and I, one to Pam and another to Franny.

Pam opens hers first and squeals like a little girl. Sophie and Andre have given Pam an apartment on the Upper East Side. "It is not too big, but just right for someone starting out. Three bedrooms and a master suite but you can renovate if you want. The office and sitting area is very open. I think you will enjoy it." Sophie says. Pam jumps up and hugs Sophie and then Andre.

"It is ready for you now; all you need to do is decorate it." Andre indicates. "We will pay the utilities until you finish school."

I thought Pam was going to cry but holds back the tears and looks at Franny. I have a feeling that they will be living together very soon.

Franny opens her present. Franny pulls out two plane tickets and an itinerary. She looks a bit shocked and confused. "Vail, you are sending us to Vail?" She gasps.

"We thought that after your events are done and before school begins, you two could use some time away. It is only 4 days. Time is running out before next term starts."

Thank you's and tears are flowing. I don't think it is because of the actual gift, but of the acceptance into the family.

When everyone sits down again, Sophie motions for Sookie to open our present.

She unwraps it and removes the top. In it I see a piece of paper that looks like very official documents. The first one looks like a deed of some kind. Sookie picks it up and I read the address on it and turn to Sophie. Sookie looks at me and then turns to look at Sophie.

"You are giving us the Hampton house?" I look at her with wide eyes.

Sophie smiles wide at both of us. "Andre and I have decided that having two homes out there is a bit silly. I was just holding it for you anyway. It's yours." She smiles.

I look at Sookie. She looks like she may be in shock. After a moment she focuses on my Aunt. "Sophie," She says. "Are you sure?"

"Yes my dear. That house is the bigger of the two. Andre and I do not need much anymore." She gets up and moves toward us putting her hand on mine. "Eric, when you two get married and start your family, you will need the room. You are the next generation of this family. Your father had the house for his family, now I am giving it to you for yours. It is what your parents would have wanted."

"Thank you." I say hugging my Aunt. She is such a warm person. I love her so much. I hope she gets that from the hug.

We hug both of them and I can see that Sookie is trying to hold back the tears.

I am sure Sookie is thinking that this is so over the top. But she doesn't understand Sophie. This house is the heart of the family, a place of refuge and calm to all of us. My mother always felt at home in the Hamptons, playing on the beach with us. My father was always different there. Happier, I would say and less stiff. It is where I learned how to swim and to build a sand castle. It is where I am going to do the same with our boys. She could have given us a trip somewhere like Paris or Rome. She could have even given us an island to escape too. She has the means to do it. But passing the house to us is from the heart. It is giving us a home to be a family, all of us.

We settle back down to finish giving out the presents. It is time for Sookie and I to give out ours.

I know I should have asked for Sookie's input for the gifts. But most of them I already knew what I was doing and Sookie had so much on her plate I didn't want to overburden her.

Pam and Franny receive a weekend at a spa in Vermont. Pam has gone there before and I thought she would like to take Franny with her.

Sophie-Ann got tickets to the opera coming to town next month. I know it isn't one that she has seen before and she loves the opera. Every time we have been in Rome or Venice, she finds one for us all to see. She beams when she sees the box seats she will have.

I found Andre a very rare pipe I in New Orleans months ago. I knew he would enjoy it.

Pam in turn gave Sookie a very lovely Gucci bag and me a new wallet with the family logo (she called it a crest) on it. She gave Sophie and Andre a print of the New York Skyline from a new up and coming artist.

The day is just lovely. We could hear the help in the other room having a lovely time for themselves. To give the staff the day off, Sophie had ordered dinner in and it was just about set out in the dining room.

We sit down and the conversation continues.

SPOV

We got a house? A summer house! Oh God. Is this fairytale going to end? I hope not. This is just too good to be true. I didn't want to ask too many questions and look silly. I decide that I will ask Eric later about it.

We proceed to the dining room to start our meal.

"Franny, Pam told us you are running the Black and White Gala?" Sophie begins.

"Yes, well my Brother and I are in charge." She smiles. "It is the largest project I have undertaken since we started this company." She looks to Pam. "I am a bit nervous though."

Pam reaches for her hand. "I keep telling her that it will be fine. She just needs to relax."

Eric does not mention that he knows Franny's brother nor do I. I am sure he is trying not to let the memory he has get in the way of liking Franny. I for one find her an absolute delight and Pam is just overjoyed. I hope Eric can keep it together for Pam's sake.

"Franny, have there been any complications?" Eric asks.

"Oh no, just that Quinn has been down south, tending to an event that happen last evening. Some group out of North Carolina. It was some sort of big congressional fundraiser. The previous planners backed out of about six months ago. It really was in complete shambles. It took him over a month just to sort out what had been done and what hadn't. Finally he just scrapped the whole thing and started over. It went well over budget, but that wasn't John's fault. We have no idea what the other planners did with the money but it wasn't put toward the event.

So that left me to deal with the Gala up here. I found a few headaches at the beginning, you know with everyone having different visions. But as soon as we got that settled I was fine. No, everything is running like clockwork. John just seems to get a better response out of the contractors than I do. I think it is his size." She laughs.

"Is he a big man?" Andre looks at her.

"Oh, not as big as Eric, but he is big." She looks rather proud of that. "He used to do some fighting but that is in the past."

Franny looks at me. "Eric, I think Quinn says he knows you."

"We have met on occasion yes." I hear Eric say, very dryly.

"Well, I hope you consider us for any events you do." She says.

"Franny I will consider YOU for any event anytime." I do not think the statement was lost on any of us. But everyone let it drop. It is Christmas after all.

Dinner was delicious and we decide to retire to the other room.

Again, we sit around to continue our lovely conversations. I could not help but notice that Octavia keeps looking in my direction from time to time.

I walk over to the wall and look at some pictures that are hanging there. I see several of Eric growing up as well as Pam. I see Sophie and Andre on a slew of trips over the year. Then I see one of a woman that is beyond beautiful. She looks like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. Her eyes are the same color as Eric's and her hair, the same as Pam's. I knew in an instant that it was Eric's mother.

I can feel him behind me. "She was beyond beautiful Eric." I say leaning back into him.

"She was very beautiful. Not unlike my sweet Southern Belle." He says kissing me.

I just look at the woman for a moment. She looks happy but her eyes are sad. I wish I had met this woman. I think we would have been friends.

"This is my father." Eric points to a portrait on another wall. I look at where Eric is pointing. This one is a painting. "It was in his office and Sophie took it after he passed." Eric says.

I take a look at this man. He is darker than Eric and Pam. It isn't hard to see that most of their looks came from Barbara. But Andrew had a presence. Maybe it was his strong jaw line or his piercing eyes. But there is something about him commanded attention, even from a painting.

"Eric, he is a striking man." I say.

"Indeed he was. When he entered a room, you knew it." He says.

"Not unlike you." I say to him.

He smiles and leads me over to the couch. "Are you alright?" He asks me.

"Just a bit tired, but I am good." I say.

A phone rang and I see Franny reach for her purse. She looks at the caller ID and then at Pam. "I am so sorry, I need to take this."

Pam nods. Franny flips the phone open. As she leaves the room we hear her acknowledge the caller, "Hey hon."

"Must be Quinn." Pam says with a smile. "He is back and working with a few contractors today."

"On Christmas?" I exclaim.

"Well, the event is only a few days away."

Bill's POV

I decide to call my little cash cow to see what she is doing. "Hey Hon." I hear voices in the background. A bit off that she is having fun while I am in this hell whole.

"Having fun?" I ask with a little sneer in my voice.

"It is Christmas. We have a house full of family and friends." She says.

"How nice it must be for you. Well just wanted to call and see how things were going. You will still be here tomorrow yes?" I ask.

"Yes, I have a morning meeting so I will not be able to fly down until noon. I will be at the hotel by 4pm." She sounds like she is looking through a book. "You are booked into _The Hotel International_. The room is in my name with instructions to give you a key when you arrive. I should be there shortly after." She pauses. "Mr. Bunker says your release was not be until 2pm. So that gives you time to get there and relax. There will be some clothes waiting for you as well."

She has an appointment? What is this all about? "And what am I suppose to do while I wait for you?"

"Oh baby, just be a good boy, rest and take a shower or something. I will come right from the airport. You will be fine it is only a few hours. I am sorry; I didn't know they would be letting you out so quickly. I have to take this meeting. There is no way around it."

I have nothing to say. I am not accustomed to waiting on woman.

"I have to go before I am missed." She sounds as if she is walking to another room. "I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

She doesn't even wait for me to say goodbye. Okay, this is going to get old really fast. If she thinks I am going to just wait for her, she is mistaken. Maybe I should pick someone up to do while I wait? Hmmm, I will need to see what there is when I get to the hotel. I may need this bitch to get out of jail, but there is no way I am going to wait around for her.

I move away from the phone. They are piping in Christmas carols into the building. I got a card from my parents today, wishing me a Merry Christmas.

Then I received a call from their lawyer earlier today. This was a surprise but not unexpected. They had heard of my release from who, I am not sure.

"_Mr. Compton, your parent's are dismayed by your decision to leave you current situation. They feel it is in everyone's best interest if they sever all ties until which time you receive the help you need." _He pauses like he is reading off a paper.

"I don't understand, what do you mean, sever all ties?" I ask.

"_Well, Mr. Compton, they would like to sever ties to you financially as well as personally,"_ he says. "_I understand that you have lost your current residence do to graduation and you parents feel that now that you have your degree, you are able to take care of yourself."_

Well I would have if that Bitch didn't send me to jail. Once the consulting firm heard of my incarceration, they thought it best to dissolve our contract.

"Fine," I say. "I will just expect my trust to be signed over to me and I will leave it at that." I say.

"_Yes, that is another thing. Your parents are fighting to take control of the trust. Right now it is being held in escrow. I do believe the money was left to you by your maternal grandfather?" _The bloodsucking lawyer asks.

"It was." Where is he going with this?

"_Well, your grandfather's wishes were that the money did not go to you until you graduated College. However, there was a addendum put on it that stated that if you mother did not render you fit to take over responsibility of the trust, it would revert to her as the beneficiary. We have already contacted the judge and your attorney. We have a hearing set for two weeks out to discuss this. But until that time, the money is untouchable."_

"They can't do that. The money is mine. I have earned it!" I yell into the phone.

"_Mr. Compton, your grandfather made the Will, I didn't, nor did your mother. However, I must tell you I advised her that this course of action was the best possible solution."_

"Who are you to advise my mother on MY MONEY!" I scream. "How am I supposed to live? I have no job, no house and no money?" I am really getting irritate.

"_I am sorry, Mr. Compton. We will see you at the hearing." _He says and hangs up.

What does he mean that I am not fit to take over the trust? There is nothing wrong with me. Nothing that having Sookie by my side would not cure. These bumps in the road will be past us soon and I will have my little Southern Belle. I just need to be patient.

There are a few things I need to take care of though. I need to make sure that there is nobody standing in the way of me getting my beautiful girl back where she belongs. I need to make sure that there is no one who will believe that I was anything but caring, loving and protective of what is mine. Yes, I will make sure of that first. Then she will have no choice but to come crawling back begging me for my forgiveness.

There is much to do and much for her to unlearn. She has been with that scum Northman far too long. He has put some distracting and problematic thoughts in her head. I saw that on our last meeting. No, I will take care of the "problems" and then I will take Sookie. Her reconditioning will take time. I could see that the last time I took things too fast. Gentle and slow will be my position now. She will be mine, I just need to plan it out more carefully this time. One thing at a time is how it will go.

I smile as I head back to my room. There is much to do and much to plan. No time like the present to get the process going.

Robert's POV

I feel a warm hand rubbing up and down my exposed bottom. Then I feel a squeeze and a bit of pressure. "mmmmm" I say.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Come my good boy, it is time to rise." I hear Jonathan say.

I roll over and see that we are alone. When I feel asleep I was draped between Jonathan and a very pretty young blonde.

I look up to Jonathon. "I sent to girls away." He says. "Now are you going to tell me why you arrived a day early and unannounced?" He asks.

"I had a little disagreement with Felipe." I say sitting up. "I was angry and decided to leave."

He reaches over to me, taking my morning wood in his hand. "We need to keep up appearances, my pet." He strokes me. "We can't have people knowing all my secrets." He leans in to kiss my neck. "You need to be careful."

Should I tell him the issue with my mother? No, I decide to wait on this.

"You want me to stay with Felipe?" I ask him.

"Well, I would rather you spend time away from me with a female. At least, I would know you are not enjoying yourself as much." He kisses me again. "Which, by the way, is the rumor. Since when did you start fucking a socialite?" He purrs into my neck.

What do I say to that? He begins stroking me again.

"Have you…ahhh." I am trying to think and it is not working well. "Have you given any thought to what …ohh..I asked you?" I ask him.

He looks at me. "About _The Avalon_?" He looks at me and I nod.

"NO," he shakes his head. "He will never give it up." Jonathan goes to get up.

I look down, I am left with a raging hard on.

"Have you already discussed it?" I ask trying to keep the conversation alive.

He turns on me. "That was the first purchase his grandfather made. He is not going to give it to me. Nor is he going to sell it."

"You could make him sell it." I walk up to him and trace my finger over his perfect pecs.

He shakes his head and grabs my hand. "I have already started talking to him about the other two properties." He says and goes to walk away.

I go to grab him back to me. Pulling him close and rubbing my front on his back. "But it would be perfect for us. You buy it, I will renovate and everyone will think we have a business venture together. We can be with each other every day." I say turning him around and stroking him now.

He throws his head back and moans. "Please Jonathan?" I say softly.

He looks at me with hunger and need in his eyes. "On your knees my good boy." He says very rough.

I smile and do what I am told. I am a good boy after all.

EPOV

We are laughing and talking as if we had all been a family for decades.

I notice Franny move back into the room. She had a smile on her face.

"Everything okay?" Pam asks.

"Oh yes, Quinn is pleased at the progress and said I had done a very good job." She beams at her brother's approval. Her brother's opinion must mean a lot to her.

I see Sookie stifle a yawn and I take my pocket watch out to check the time.

"Oh Eric." Sophie says when she sees it. "Is that what I think it is?" She points to the watch.

"Yes, it's a Christmas gift from Sookie." I lean in and kiss her.

"Oh my, it is beautiful." She looks at both of us. "Sookie, you surely know how to pick the perfect presents for him." Sookie smiles and then looks up at me.

My watch says 8:30. Time surely flies when you are having fun.

Almost on cue, Clancy enters the room. "Sir." He says to me. "Would you and Miss Sookie like me to drive you home? I was just about to leave."

"If you would not mind, thank you." Sookie looks up at me with a question.

I answer without her even asking. "You are tired My Love and with this morning, I am not sure you are all together well. I think we should retire for the evening."

"Issue this morning?" Sophie asks.

"Just with all that has happen in the past few days, Sookie was a little under the weather." I explain.

"Oh my Dear, of course, you should go home and rest. The shocks you have been through lately would have sent me to bed for a week." Sophie says with a little concern in her eyes.

We all know she is kidding, Sophie could be a rock wall when need be. But she could also be sand blowing around the beach. It all depends on the situation. That is a fine line for a woman to hold and Sophie does it with grace and elegance. I am just so happy that she has Andre to help her through the low times when they come.

We say our goodbyes and I see Octavia take Sookie's hand. "Remember what I said. I live here with Sophie, so you will know where to find me."

We take our leave. I notice that Franny and Pam are discussing going home as well. So I am sure that Sophie and Andre will have a quiet night together.

We get in the car and Sookie places her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay My Love?" I ask.

"Just a little tired. It has been a long few days." She yawns again.

She is asleep by the time we reach the loft. I thank Clancy for bringing us home and indicate that we will need to see him early the next morning.

Lance had informed me that Rupert wants to meet at the Rainbow room at 10am for breakfast.

"I will be here Mr. Northman. Do you need any help?" He motions to Sookie's sleeping form.

"No thank you." I lift my princess out of the car and take the bag of our gifts.

I nod to the doorman and he rushes to activate the elevator for me.

"Thank you." I say.

Sookie stirs in my arms when we reach the loft. I place her on the couch while I put our presents under the tree.

I look over to her and see that she is coming around. "Oh, Honey, I am sorry I fell asleep." She stretches a bit.

"Sweetheart, I find it comforting that you can sleep in my arms." I smile at her.

I go to her on the couch and she climbs up into my lap. "This has been a wonderful Christmas." She whispers to me.

"It isn't over yet." I say. Picking her up and carrying her up to our room. I help her out of her clothes and we walk to our bed. I lift her and gently place her in the center.

She looks at me and smiles. "I love you Eric." She whispers.

This coupling is soft and gentle, silent and calming. I never look way from her eyes and when we reach our mutual climax it is like we are one.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse." I say as I kiss her.

After a few moments she looks up at me. "You want to take a bath?" She asks

I was out of bed and starting the water before she could make it out of the room.

We climb in and she shuffles back so she is between my legs and cuddling up to my chest.

I am thinking back about the day and rest on the interaction I saw between Sookie and Octavia.

"My Love, what was Octavia talking to you about?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Who is she?" She asks me.

"Octavia is Sophie's spiritual advisor. Sophie is a follower of the Goddess."

"The what?" She asks.

"The Devine Goddess. You will have to have them explain it to you. It stems from there being two parts of the divine, The God and Goddess. Octavia is a practicing Priestess of the belief. I think that is what they call them. She helps advise and teach Sophie in the ways of the Goddess.

SPOV

Okay, this is surprising.

"I have never heard of anything like this. Well other than some stuff on TV and in movies. I am not sure what to make of it all. Is it like witchcraft?"

"From what I understand, it is more Wicca than Witch. But some interchange the names. Sookie, it is just like any other religion, well sort of." He rubs my arms. "It is hard for me to explain it to you. I have been exposed to it over the years, but really don't know much about it other than what I have been told."

I look back at him. He continues. "Sophie and Pam believe in it and I know they would be happy to discuss it with you."

"But what about Octavia? Does she like, tell the future?" I ask.

"I am not sure if that is what you would call it. She can sense things. She feels things. It is hard to explain."

I pause for a moment and then Eric asks me again about what we were talking about.

"Well, she told me that my past should not guide my future. I am thinking that she was talking about Uncle Bartlett. She also said that our current problem should find a permanent end soon." I wait a moment and continue.

"She did say something else." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Well it was more of a question. She asked when our wedding date was. I told her fall and she said we might want to move it. When I asked why, she said wait a day or two and if I find her words to be true to come and see her."

We both sit in the water while the warmth washes over us and I let my mind wonder to just random thoughts. I start thinking about things that have happen in the last few days. Vivid dreams, increased appetite, the spike in my libido, nausea, sleepiness. My eyes shoot open and I jump from the tub running to vanity draw and pulling out my birth control pack.

I look at it and then to Eric. "Eric?" She says.

"Sookie, what?"

I stand there and think of the last period I had. Oh GOD. It was just after Eric's birthday and a week before mine. Could I have been so wrapped up with our life that I did not realize I hadn't had a period?

I start mentally counting back in my head. 4 weeks since I should have gotten it.

I lean back on the vanity. I must have looked like I had seen a ghost because Eric was at my side in a flash.

"Sookie what?" He asks me with a look of fear on his face.

"Eric, umm" He looks at my hand and sees the pill pack. He stops for a moment.

The look on his face is of wonder and caution. "Sookie, do you think you're pregnant?"

I smile at him. What can I say?

TBC…..

**A/N Let me know what you think …..**


	28. Chapter 27 Just a little surprise

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.**

**A/N This story is being revised from this point – forward. New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**UPDATED as of 6/23/2010**

**A/N Link to chapter and character pics are now located on my profile – as characters are introduced, I will add more.**

**I know – I left you in a cliffy – I will get there quick – I promise…..**

**A/N: Let us catch up with Sookie who undoubtedly is a bit freaked out right now.**

**So without further ado – on with the show….**

Chapter 27 - Just a little surprise

SPOV

I lean back on the vanity. I must look like I have seen a ghost because Eric is at my side in a flash.

"Sookie, what is it?" He asks me with a look of fear on his face.

"Eric, umm," He looks at my hand and sees the pill pack. He stops for a moment.

The look on his face is of wonder and caution. "Sookie, do you think you're pregnant?"

I smile at him. "Eric I only missed one pill but.." I trail off.

"Sookie you are killing me here." He says wrapping his arms around me.

"Eric I haven't gotten a period since before my birthday. I didn't think about it until now but…" I start breathing heavy. Could I really be pregnant?

What are we going to do? I know we have talked about having children. But this is a bit soon. Oh God. I am so scared right now. I just start to cry.

EPOV

I see the panic rising in her. I don't know why, but she is ready to bolt I know it. Tears are falling down her cheeks as she looks at me.

"Sookie sweetheart, calm down." I say trying to comfort her while rubbing her arms.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! Eric, I think I am pregnant and you want me to calm down?" She says trying to move away but I hold her to me.

"My Love, what are you so worried about? If you are, then we are. It isn't like we weren't planning on a family."

"Eric," she looks at me. "This is completely backwards. We were supposed to have fun being engaged, then being married. Get the company on track and make a splash with our new magazine. After we have done all that, then, think about having a family. Not all in one month." She looks down.

Oh so that's it. This isn't going as planned to her. I lift her face to mine. "So that is what has you so upset? The plan is changing?"

"Eric, are you ready for this? We haven't even really set a date for our wedding?"

"That is just semantics." I wave my hand. "In my mind, we are already married. The ceremony is just a formality." I kiss her softly. She falls back into my arms slightly. She is so worried.

"My Love, what has you so turned about?" I ask.

"Eric, a baby…our baby. Are you sure?" I know she is still panicking.

"I was hoping for us to have children soon. Sookie, I love you. Why would you not see this as a gift, a blessing?" I don't know why she is so confused.

"It is a blessing. I want to have children with you. Nothing would make me any happier. But, we haven't even been together for a year and we have so much on our plate. How does a baby fit in?"

I laugh. "As they usually do?" I pull her to me. "Sookie, my love, how many babies are planned? I doubt most of our friends were planned. No my love, we will do this like everyone else does - one step at a time."

"So if I am, you are okay with it?"

Is she serious? "Sookie, my Love, if you are carrying my child, I will be over the moon!"

"But what about the press? What about all the talk. People are probably thinking the worse of me as it is. What about now. Everyone is going to say I trapped you. That you are marrying me because I am pregnant." She looks at me.

"You listen to me, Sookie Stackhouse. I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. If you are pregnant it is a beautiful and wonderful thing. I will not allow the tabloids to ruin that for us. As for me marrying you for a baby, well by the time you are showing, our first installment of the magazine will be out. No one will question why you are COO after that." I pull her toward me. "You will see." I don't allow her to say anything else. I pull her closer and kiss her deeply.

She sighs as I release her from our kiss. "First things first; we need confirmation. There is a pharmacy around the corner. Do you want me to go get a test so we can be sure before both our minds rush to make plans?"

"Eric, it is Christmas…" She starts.

"And they are open 24 hours. And the love of my life could be carrying our child. What is the question?"

She smiles at me. "Hurry back, I want to know before I let my mind takes off like a rocket."

I kiss her quickly and race to get some clothes. I leave her in the bathroom.

Not a 2 minutes later, I return, picking her up and carrying her to our bed. "Eric what?" She exclaims.

"You lie here and rest." I kiss her on the forehead. "I will be back in less than 10 minutes." I pull her face to mine and look deeply into her eyes. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do." She smiles. "You know I love you?"

"With all my heart," I say and kiss her again. "We are going to have a beautiful family." She smiles at me and I run down the stairs two by two. I can hear her laughing at me. No matter, I need to know - she needs to know. If we are going to have a baby, I want to know now!

SPOV

He leaves me in bed waiting for him to return. I am naked from our bath so I get up to grab a gown. My feet hit the floor and I get a bout of nausea.

_Hey, I thought this was supposed to be morning sickness? _

I hold onto the bed for a moment and wait. The feeling subsides and I go to the closet for a gown.

I climb back into bed and hug his pillow. It smells of him and that instantly calms me. The pill is supposed to work and be effective. Okay, 99% effective. But I only missed 1 day and that couldn't cause this, could it? I take the pills when I remember, not at the exact time every day but still, on that day. One day, just one day. Leave it to me to be as fertile as a fertility goddess!

Okay, let me think on this logically. We are already engaged and living together. We have been making love like rabbits, which isn't a bad thing. We are committed to each other. We are taking over an enterprise and all that goes with it and we are already planning a wedding. So we throw a baby into the mix. Okay, the rollercoaster we are on just started with the loop de loop. I sit up on hold my head, waiting for the nausea to subside.

It isn't like we didn't want children. I was just hoping for a little more time. I wanted to do things in order, you know, engagement, wedding, house, then babies.

I laugh at myself. _So when does life ever follow a plan? _I ask myself.

The more I think about it the more everything fits, so why am I so freaked when Eric looks like the pillar of resolve? Good question. Because you have had it burned into your brain since birth that good girls don't do this.

To hell with good girls, I mean seriously. I am in love with an amazing man. Who wants me, who loves me respects me and trusts me with everything about him. He wants a family and so do I. So the months and timing don't add up. Hell most of the people around don't have two parents anyway. Or the ones in Bon Temps have several steps and half siblings. So our timing is a bit off. Is that a reason for me to freak.

The answer is very simple. "No."

I hear the elevator open and him running back up the stairs. "I got three different kinds," he says with a smile.

I look at him questioning him. He shrugs. "I want us to be sure."

He comes over to the side of the bed and I grab him and kiss him. Whatever the test says I know that whatever happens, we will be alright.

EPOV

I run down the stairs and am out the door before I register that I have not put on a coat. No matter, I need to get to the pharmacy. I don't' really need the test. Looking back on the last week, everything fits, including the events of today. Sookie is with child, my child that I am sure of. The simple statement puts a smile on my face and a spring in my step. If I could get away with it, I would skip to the store.

Now, how to convince her that this is just complete joy for me? She just has no clue what a dream come true for me this is. I want to have children; that is to say, children with Sookie. I knew it the first time we made love. I knew it when she told me she had been on the pill for years. I knew it when I asked her to marry me. I knew it the moment I saw her in my kitchen asking for a bottle of water.

I want her to be with my child. I want us to start our family. I want to start it now. I want the dream I have been having. I want to see her blossom with motherhood. I want to see her holding and nursing our first, second and how many others we have. I want a brude, a lot, a flippin' basketball team if the fates allow it. If it is a little out of sequence, well I am not going to worry myself on that. How many families work inside a set plan these days?

I walk into the all night pharmacy and move to the indicated aisle. There are so many tests. I look at a few and select three that look like they have the best accuracy results. As I place them on the counter the cashier looks at me. He is an older gentleman, just about fifty. "Should I say good luck?" He asks.

"Just confirmation," I say with a smile.

"I have five myself," he says. "Each time we knew, we just needed confirmation."

"I know the feeling," I say as he checks me out.

"My youngest is graduating High School in May." He says with a wistful look in his eyes. "My oldest just gave us our first grandbaby." He hands me the bag. "I remember what we were doing the moment we realized we were expecting. I will tell you son, fatherhood never gets old." He smiles. "And you never get tired of it."

I thank him. "This is our first, I am a little nervous." I say.

"Word of advice?" I nod to him. "You keep your bride happy and comfortable. Everything else will fall right into place. Your job for the next 9 month is to keep her happy." He says.

"I intend to." I say.

"Then, my friend, you will have a very happy baby." He laughs.

I race back to the loft. So many things we will need to do before the baby arrives. But first things first, let's get a result and then move forward.

I walk back in and the doorman gives me a look. I smile and head for the elevator. I realize that I didn't bring anything with me other than my wallet. I turn back to him and ask, "Do you mind?"

He walks over eyeing the bag. "Needed something in a hurry, I see," he says.

I just look at him and then back down at the bag. "I uhhh…"

"Don't worry Mr. Northman; I saw the look on her face this morning. I have six kids. I know that look." He smiles at me.

"I will have to remember that." I smile at him.

"She is a very sweet girl, Mr. Northman. You are a very lucky man." He says.

"Oh, I know it." I smile again. "Thank you."

I get into the elevator and wait for it to close. How is it everyone could see it but me?

I jump into the elevator and tap my foot all the way up. This elevator feels like the longest in history. I jump out and run up the stairs before the doors close.

"I got three different kinds," I say to her and she starts to laugh. I must look very silly but I don't care.

"Here, do this one." I pull out one that only takes 3 minutes. "It is the fastest."

She takes it from me and starts reading how to perform the test.

SPOV

He hands me one that is the quickest. I read the instructions. "Okay," I say. "I will be right back." I say to him.

He goes to follow me. "No, you stay here." I point to the bed.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I have to pee on it and I really don't want you watching. I will get stage fright."

He laughs. "Okay, I will be right here." He kisses me softly and sits down.

I go into the bathroom and take the stick. I do what I need to do and rest it on the vanity.

I come out and see Eric looking at me. "We have three minutes to wait." I say, climbing back onto the bed next to him.

"What is concerning you now my princess?" He says kissing my forehead.

"Eric, this is so backwards. We were supposed to have a long engagement and then get married…"

"Sookie, My love, we can be married before the first of the year, if that will please you. All we need is a few things. You can get it all done and get married in a few days if you want."

"You would really marry me now if I wanted." I look into his eyes.

He laughs. "Sookie, I wanted to marry you months ago. You know that. I would have married you the first night we were together, the first night I walked you home, the first night I kissed you. Sookie, I wanted to marry you the night you showed up in my kitchen and ask me for a bottle of water instead of hitting the keg. If you want I will call Matt tonight and we could be married as soon as we have a license. This is just ceremony to me. You are mine and I want the world to know it."

"Eric…" I try to say something but he kisses me before I can get the words out.

"Do you have any idea how much I yearn for the staff and help to call you Mrs. Northman? I know you are a Stackhouse and always will be, but I want the world to know who loves you and who you have agreed to be with. That you, my beautiful princess, have picked me to be your prince."

I could not believe him. He is serious. "So, if we are going to have a baby, you wouldn't mind moving the ceremony up?"

I want to get married as soon as possible. So sue me, I am a Southern Christian Girl with values and guilt to match.

"Name the day, my Love and I will be there." He kisses me softly and without reservation. I can't believe this man is mine and wants to start our family now.

I look at the clock - 4 minutes have passed. I get up to go to the bathroom. I am not even through the door when he is right behind me.

I pick up the stick and look at it. I look at the directions and look again. Eric is right over my shoulder when I turn to him and smile.

EPOV

She is not letting me see the results. I am ready to spin her around and take it from her when she turns and smiles at me.

"What are you hoping for, a Girl or a Boy?" She says holding out the test - two blue lines, two little blue lines.

I look at her. "YES!" I pick her up and spin her around and around. I kiss her over and over again and she is squealing with laughter.

I have everything, a life that is spectacular, a wife and now a child on the way. Life could not be more perfect.

I cradle her and carry the two loves of my life to our bed and lay her down softly. "My Sookie." I kiss down her face to her neck and then her breasts. I move farther down and rest my head on her stomach. She places both hands on my head as I kiss her stomach over and over again. I can't believe there is a life in there waiting to meet us.

"What do we do first?" She asks in a whisper.

"First we stay here and celebrate." I smirk at her and she giggles.

"I will call Pam and see about getting you an appointment with her doctor so we can confirm. You will need a doctor, yes?"

She confirms that is the smartest move.

"Then my Love, we plan a wedding that will make you the happiest bride ever to walk the earth."

She laughs again. "After that, we will run our company and find a home. I will take care of my bride and baby so that you will be the happiest mother that ever walked the streets of New York."

I kiss her again. Tears are flowing down her face. I kiss them away to see that she is smiling through the tears.

I lift her slightly and remove her gown.

Laying her back down, she looks like my perfect Goddess. I kiss her from head to toe; hearing her moans as I move over her body. I move back up and position myself between her legs. She lifts herself slightly to allow me entrance. She is as wet as she was this morning and as soft as well. I take her moving slowly as she raises her legs to allow me a deeper angle. I move in a little harder.

"Ahhh," she groans. "Eric, Oh God NOW." She lets me know and I move faster into her. She is tightening around me and I can barely move. The pressure is increasing and I am ready to go. We call out each other's name and lay afterwards panting.

"I love you Mrs. Northman," I say.

"Eric, we are going to have a baby," she says softly.

"I know my Princess and you are going to be the most perfect mother ever made." I kiss her softly and we move so I can wrap her into me arms.

As I spoon her, I lay my hands on her stomach and she lays her hands over mine.

I watch her for a moment, knowing that I am holding my family in my arms. I smile and drift off to sleep.

Felipe's POV

The car ride home from Alcide parent's penthouse was quiet and relaxing, like it always is between us.

Telling his parents was easy. They were so happy for us.

"Oh, I knew this day would come." His mother said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Herveaux." I say.

"Felipe, I have known you since you were two. Please, will you start calling me Marguerite?"

"Of course, ma'am." I say to her. She has always been a lovely person.

His father, Tomas, who took a little longer to come to terms with the fact that his son was gay, was pleased that Alcide was finally settling down.

We then called my parents and got the same reaction. Why is it that everyone knew we should be together, but no one told us?

We climb out of the cab and up to my apartment. Alcide had a loft downtown. More of an open concept place with his office and design studio downstairs and a living space upstairs.

Since I took over my parent's apartment, I had called it my residence, no matter where I was. It is a lot bigger and Alcide would stay with me a lot of the time when he was in town. Albeit, up until last night, in a guest room, but still.

We climb into bed and I pull him close. "When do you need to leave?" I ask.

"I am driving up to Westchester tomorrow morning. With any luck, I will be back before we need to be at dinner." He says.

I look up to him. "You are going to come with me?" I ask.

"If you don't mind." He kisses me softly.

"I would love for you to come." I say pulling his naked body closer.

"Felipe, I meant it when I said I want this to work. I want us. I want it to be JUST us. I don't want anyone else. Not anymore." He says as I move him onto his back. "Please tell me you want that too?"

I look deep into his eyes. "I want nothing and no one but you." I kiss him again. "You are my best friend," kiss, "my past," kiss, "and my future." I say. Kissing him again hard.

I move back slightly. "Will you move in?" I ask.

He smiles. "I thought you might wait to ask…yes.." I kiss him again.

I need to make him feel my love.

I move him into position and show him just what he does to me.

Selah POV

I have been walking around being the human pinch toy for long enough. I want to go to bed, ALONE.

It's Funny that all these respectable men with respectable lives and wives always like to find a way to pinch and grab my ass without anyone seeing. Many of these people hate my father, yet they come to dinner at his house. The talk and act like we have all been friends for years, just to be seen together. God, I hate this game.

Russell Wilmington is has watched me all night, as he has done for the last 5 times I have seen him. He is about 45 years old and is one of the hottest commodities in the publishing world. Everything he touches turns to gold. He owns _Sun Publishing_ and is doing very well for himself. He recently signed a book deal with an up and coming series writer. Her Vampire series has been taking off and he just signed her for another 4 books. Or so I have been told, but several people here tonight.

Russell lost his wife several years ago in a car accident. She was driving home from the Hamptons in the early morning hours. No one still knows why. She hit a pole and died on the spot.

He has been trying to get me to yield to his desires since about a minute after he buried her. He wasn't half bad looking and had a very nice bank account. Oh if I was honest, he was hot as hell. The problem is that the rumor had it that Russell at the very least is bi, at the best, gay. He thinks no one knows and if he marries again he can keep his little secret and have his life the way he wants it.

If I was smart, I would take him up on his offer. But I promised my mother a long time ago, I would finish what she started.

I excuse myself from the library and am about to make my way up to my room. I don't care if Daddy dearest is angry if I left his party, I am done feeling like a pin cushion.

I am just about to make a turn up the stairs when I feel an arm come around my waist and move me into the small powder room next to the stairs.

I look into the mirror to see Russell behind me, moving my hair and rubbing his hand up the side of my dress. God those eyes are gorgeous and the gray at his temples just makes him look sexier.

"I saw what was happening to you tonight." He says but I don't answer. "You wouldn't have to deal with all of this if you just agreed to be mine." He whispers into my ear.

"Russell, I told you…"

He cuts me off, by pulling my head back to kiss me.

"Silence." He says softly moving my dress up with one hand and massaging my breasts with the other.

"I will give you anything you want, Selah." He kisses my neck. "I will make you a very happy girl." He kisses me again. "All I ask is you give me a child and I will let you do anything you want and I will do anything I want. That is all you need to do. I know you, I know what you like."

It was well known that his prior wife could not have children and Russell desperately wanted them. It was speculated that the car accident was no accident at all.

He moves my dress higher and pulls on my thong, splitting it in two.

"Russell, what about…" I feel his hands rubbing on my folds. "You..ahhh…" I moan to him.

"I like you Selah, I like you a lot." He moves three fingers into me. "I could love you if you let me." He kisses my neck again as he starts his ministration.

"I will keep you happy and I will even share you if you want." I feel the strength and experience in his ministration.

GOD this feels good.

He removes his hand and I can hear his zipper going down. Leaning me forward he enters me.

"AHHHHH…." OH Good GOD, This man is huge.

"AHHHHH…" I say again.

"Hush now my pretty princess; you don't want the whole house to join our party do you?" He asks me.

I shake my head and bite my lower lip. GOD this is better than I have had in awhile.

"That's it my little princess. Feel what I can do to you. I can make all your dreams come true. I will take care of you princess. Tell me yes. Tell, me TELL ME." He growls into my ear and he increases his thrusts.

"YES….ahhh…YES…." I moan to him moving up to allow him more access. OH GOD this man is good. He may like to do men, but I could share, couldn't I? If he gave it to me like this, Hell, I would share him with an entire marching band.

I could do this. I could make him want me. We could do this…."AHHHHH…" he moves a finger into my other entrance.

"Ahh, my little pet, you are a vixen. What I heard is true. You will be fun to play with. Anton will love you too." He whispers into my ear. "Take me, take all of me, tell me, tell me you want this."

"YES…OH GOD…yes…please more more more…." I beg.

He laughs slightly and moves around to take my clit. Pinching it hard, he sends me over the edge.

He follows soon after.

He waits a moment before removing himself.

Kissing my neck softly he spins me around so I am looking at him.

"All I need is you and a child. Everything else is up to negotiation. I will fuck you or not after you have my child, it will be up to you." He kisses me again. "We can play together or apart, but we will live in the same house and you will be required to be at all functions with me. Anton is my assistant and will be with us all the time." He kisses my neck and massages my breasts. "But I have a feeling that you will both like each other. But you will always be mine first, if you choose to stay with us." He kisses me again and I reach up to pull on his hair.

I have said nothing and am now leaning up against the mirror. He pulls away from me and sets his enchanting eyes on me. "I will make sure you have the perfect life. You just have to agree to my terms." He looks me in the eyes. "Everything will be between us, agreed?"

I look to him and nod.

"I will give you until the first to make your decision." He moves away from me. "OH, and I know about your mother, and your father."

I look to him in shock. He puts his hand on the side of my face. "Shh, my little pet," He says. "I will take care of her too. She deserves better than what he has offered her. My mother and her were great friends. I will take care of her because you love her so much." He kisses me again. "But your father…well let's just say, you will have no need of him and he will get what he is do."

Can he really be serious? "Are…are you sure?" I ask him.

"Oh my pet," he kisses me hard again, "all I need is the show. What happens in the privacy of our home will be our business. Now, a child and your hand is all I require. Think about it. I am sure the life I am offering you is better than the one your father is trying to forge with Eric Northman."

I look shocked again and he laughs. "You father is not subtle by any stretch, my pet."

He kisses me again. "I await your answer."

He walks out of the bathroom and leaves me there. "Now what the hell do I do?" I ask the mirror.

The plans I have put into place. My mother's request, the scheming and conniving I have done. Can I just walk away from all of it? Well can I? My father wants me to marry Eric or destroy him. I am well on my way of doing one or the other. At least I am on my way to destroying his little Southern Belle. Can I walk away from the plan? I am enjoying the control over the puppets I am playing with. Can I just make it all go away? I don't know.

I know what I have to do, I have to talk to my mother.

EPOV

I wake the next morning without Sookie in bed. I look around and hear some movement and noise in the bathroom.

"Sookie?" I call.

"One moment." I hear her turning on the water.

A minute later she comes back wiping her face off with a face cloth. I look at her and she just shrugs, "Morning sickness."

She climbs back into bed and I cradle her. "Oh, my Princess, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am hoping this doesn't last too long." She cuddles back into me and I can feel her stress release.

I look at the clock. We need to meet Rupert in three hours. "Sweetheart, we need to get ready for Rupert. Are you up for this or would you like to stay home?"

She looks at me with a look of pain. "You really think I am going to let you go to a meeting with Selah without me?"

I laugh and we go to get up. We shower and wash each other, get dirty and wash again.

She moves to get dressed and decides on the gray dress she had worn to the press release. She couples it with her princess cut necklace and moves to do her hair and makeup.

Just before she starts, Tammy knocks on the door. I go to answer it.

"Excuse me Mr. Northman, but Lance told me of your meeting this morning. He is downstairs. I thought that Miss Stackhouse may need my assistance."

"Thank you Tammy." I lead her into the room. I kiss Sookie and tell her I will wait for her downstairs.

As I move to the office, I see Lance sitting at the table having coffee and talking to Clara.

"Good Morning, Mr. Northman." He says getting up.

I stop him. "I have an important phone call to make. I will be right with you."

I walk into the office, shutting the door. I pull out my phone and call Pam.

I would normally expect her to be still asleep; trying to ward off a hangover. This morning, however, she answers it on the first ring. She is talking to someone in the background. "One moment Eric," she says and mumbles something I cannot hear.

"I am sorry brother, decorators." Is all she says as an explanation. "What can I do for you?"

"Pam you sound almost happy this morning." I tease.

"Yes, well much to be done and not a lot of time to do it in. How are you this morning?"

"I am fine, I need the name of your OBGYN."

Silence. "Eric I am moving into the other room."

After a moment I can tell she is alone. "Okay, why?" She asks.

"Because, Sookie needs to see one," I say.

"Eric…" She stops. "You…" She stops again. "I'm going to be an aunt!" She yells.

"Pamela, relax," I say trying to keep my voice calm.

"Eric, no seriously, is she?" Pam is so excited.

"We believe so. She has many of the signs and we took a test last night."

"I knew it! I knew when I saw Octavia looking at Sookie." She trails off for a moment. "Oh I am so excited. Are you excited? How is Sookie? Can I talk to her?" Pam began rambling.

"Pam, calm down. Yes, I am very excited. But, we want to get it confirmed before we start letting people know. So your Doctor's name, please?" I say again.

"Oh you are going to love her. Her name is Dr. Ludwig and she is a believer in our way."

"I don't care what she believes in as long as she is the best and will take care of my wife and child." I am a bit impatient now.

"Wife, Eric?" She says. I can hear the grin in her voice.

"Well, that is the way I think of her. And it will be true enough soon. Sookie is a little disturbed by the 'timing' of this baby."

"Why for goodness sake?" Pam yells.

"Because she grew up in a very Christian atmosphere, I do believe the wedding will take place as soon as possible. She will not want to wait until after the baby is born." I say.

"I can understand that but this is a blessing, a gift. Sookie has nothing to be worried about. This happens all the time. Do you know how far along she may be?"

"Not sure. At least 6 or 7 weeks we think." I say thinking back. Yes that would be about accurate and put the conception right around Thanksgiving. How wonderful would it be if our child was created the day I asked for her hand in marriage? It would be like the fates confirming our union as sacred.

"Okay, let me call the Doctor and see when she can fit you two in." She sounds like she is moving back into the main room because I can hear voices. "Why don't we meet for lunch at the Plaza? Say about 2:30? Franny has a few meetings this morning for the gala and since it is at the Plaza, we can probably convince her to meet us?"

"That sounds nice." I can hear Sookie coming down the stairs and she taps on the door. "One moment Pam. Come in." Sookie walks in.

She looks radiant. She smiles at me and she looks like the goddess that she is. "Pam is going to call her doctor and wants to meet us for lunch? You feel up to it.?"

"Eric, I am pregnant, not ill." She laughs. "Of course I want to see Pam."

I smile at her resolve. She is already come to terms with her current state. "Did you hear that?" I ask Pam.

"Yup – we will meet you in the lobby at 2:30. I am calling the Doctor now. I will call you back with what she says. Tell Sookie I love her." With that she hangs up.

I hang up the phone and take Sookie in my arms. Pulling her down on the couch with me, she snuggles into my chest.

"Are you sure you are feeling okay?" I ask.

"Yes, Eric." She kisses me and looks into my eyes. "So after we meet with the doctor, then what?"

"Then my dear Sookie, we plan a wedding." I smile at her.

Tears start to well up in her eyes. "Eric, what is the media going to say?"

"I told you last night, I don't care what they say." I say with a little defiance in my voice.

"We will be married and we are starting our family. They can say what they want." I take her face in my hands. "We are not the first couple to get pregnant, Sookie. We will not be the last. Do you know how many people I went to prep school with that their parents weren't even married?"

She looks at me with a little shock. "But what about your High Society circle? What about them?" She asks.

"They will accept you and me as the new head of Northman Enterprise and this family. We hold a lot of weight in this town, Sookie. Do not worry about it." I say.

"But Eric, a wedding, a baby, finding a house, running the company…." She looks down. "Is this all so much?"

I lift her head so that it is level with mine again. "We will do this as we have done everything else since we have been given so far, together." I kiss her.

"I really do not want to let anyone know until we meet with the doctor." She says as I go to lift her up to get off the couch.

"We should call Sophie, though. Oh, and I want to talk to Octavia." She says.

I give her a look that questions that motive.

She answers without me saying a word. "I want to know why she knew and what she meant by it."

I nod as we walk out to talk to everyone in the living room.

SPOV

I wanted to tell the world but I am a bit scared. We have our meeting with Mr. Pumphrey this morning and then lunch with Pam and Franny this afternoon.

Oh, goodness, I almost forgot! Tara and Amelia were heading into town today as well.

"Do you want to tell them or wait until we see the doctor?" Eric asks when I remind him.

"Let's see when the appointment can be made. But you know Amelia, she is like a witch. She will probably know the moment she sees me." I giggle.

"We are supposed to go over there tonight, why don't we wait and see about the doctor before we make any decisions."

We walk out of the office and into the great room. Tammy is seated at the bar talking to Clara and Lance is over by the windows on the phone.

Clara asks me if I would like something to eat. "May I just have some toast and fruit, please." I ask. "We have a meeting at 11 at the Rainbow Room." I look up, it is just 9am. Boy people get going fast around her.

"Would you like some coffee?" Tammy asks. _Okay, now what do I do? They all know that I am a coffee hound. How am I going to get around this one?_

"Oh no, thank you." Tammy and Clara both stop and look at me. "I am trying to quit caffeine." I say with a shrug. "Do we have some herbal tea, Clara?"

She looks at me a little funny but nods and goes to make the tea up.

Eric smirks, knowing how hard this all is for me. I push him a little and he lets out a chuckle.

I ask Tammy what is on the agenda for today and she is booting up my laptop with my schedule when Eric's phone rings.

Tammy shows me where my account is and how to access my office email and calendar from anywhere. I sort of like that. With a baby coming, I may need to be closer to home. Okay Sookie, calm down. We still need confirmation. I wanted more than that a blue line on a stick telling me my future.

Eric returns and leans down to talk to me. "Pam must have put a whammy on the doctor. She will see us now if we want?"

I look at him with sheer shock. I nod my head and go to get up.

He looks around the room. "Tammy – Lance, Sookie and I have to be somewhere before our eleven o'clock with Rupert." He pauses. "Please have Clancy bring the car around. Also we are meeting Franny and Pam at 2:30. So we should be back here by 4pm. If you need us, you know how to get us.

EPOV

We leave the room to gather our things to leave. The expression on Sookie's face is a mixture of emotions that I cannot seem to decipher. I see happiness, fear, and anxiety in her eyes.

We get in the car and drive off to Park Avenue. Clancy just looks at us, but says nothing.

We arrive about 10 minutes later and I notice that Sookie has been very still and not speaking.

I help her out of the car and ask Clancy to find a place to park and wait. We should not be long.

I lead Sookie up to a 5 story brownstone. I know this is Dr. Ludwig's personal home and office. We have been here for parties over the years.

Her office is on the garden floor. I ring the buzzer and wait. When the door opens, I turn to look at Sookie.

"My love?" I place my hand on her back.

She looks at me with a crooked smile. "I guess this is it?"

SPOV

"Well Hello Children." A woman says smiling at us. "Welcome. I was hoping you would get here quickly."

The woman stands aside and lets us enter into a room that is setup for what I assume is a waiting room.

"Welcome, welcome." The woman cheers. "I am Dr. Ludwig."

Dr. Eleanor Ludwig was maybe 5 feet inches tall if that. She has a soft round face and a lean body. Her blonde hair is very light which is normal for her age and is cut into a very nice style. Her face reminds me of a _bonicelli_ angel when she smiles at us. But something tells me that angel would turn into a demon if you crossed her.

She has us sit in what I would assume is the waiting room and sits on the square table in front of us. Eric takes my hand.

"Good morning," I say smiling at her. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"Oh tish, tosh, my child. I am very fond of the Northman family." She motions for us to be seated.

"Now, I am to understand that you believe you are with child?"

"Yes, I do. We," I look at Eric sitting beside me holding my hand. "Took a test and it was positive."

"Well, you have the look." She says smiling at me. "Now, I must let you know now, I am a doctor but I am not into a lot of pills and drugs. If you want that type of doctor, I can help you find one." She looks at Eric and then back to me. "But, I can promise you that if you stay with me, your child will be born healthy and you will be quite better for it."

"If you don't mind me asking, Doctor." I look around at the empty waiting room. "Do you have many pregnant patients? I do not want to over burden you."

"You will be my only patient with child, my darling girl." She reaches for my hand. "I only take patients on referral and only when I want to." She looks at me. "Once we know you are with child, you will be my only concern for the next 9 months. I take very care of my patience."

She stands. "Now, let us confirm that you are blessed."

She takes me into the next room and draws some blood and then leaves as I change into a gown and get on the table.

She returns a few moments later. "That will only take a minute or two." She says. "Now let us check you out shall we."

"She takes my temp and blood pressure. Then has me lie down on the table and checks my abdomen. "All sound. You are a very healthy girl. You have been brought up very well. Lots of love, lots of natural foods was given to you. You are a lucky girl to have people who cared so much."

"Thank you." I look at her. Eric has said nothing through this whole thing.

"I will be back in a moment." She pats my hand and walks out.

I turn to Eric. "Are you okay?" I look at his face.

He smiles down at me lying on the table. "I am fine - just taking it all in." He kisses my forehead. "She is right you know?" I look at my Viking God. "Gran brought you up with a lot of love."

I take his hand and he kisses it. "Now it's my turn." He kisses me again.

The doctor returns with a very big smile on her face. "Well, congratulations. You are having a baby."

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Really?" I ask.

"You knew that before you came in here child. Why the tears now?" She asks.

"I am just so happy." I say. "I have wanted to be a Momma since I was a little girl." I feel the tears falling.

"Well," Dr. Ludwig wipes them away. "Now you can." She hugs me slightly and then kisses my head. I hear her whisper it sounds something like '_blessed be.'_ But I can't make it out.

"Now," she says. "Let's see how far along you are."

She informs me that she is going to do an internal ultrasound too because we are so early in the pregnancy. The machine she is using looks a little obscene but Eric holds my hand and I try to relax.

When the image comes up on the machine, it looks like a little sack with a pulsing mass in the middle of it.

"Well there you are my dears. Your little one is safe and sound. He or she looks very happy and comfortable. Good positioning and plenty of room for growth." Dr. Ludwig says.

I look at the monitor and start to cry. That is our baby.

She looks at me and smiles as she finishes up. "You look to be about 7 weeks along." She motions to me.

"Doctor," Eric asks and the doctor looks up. "When was the baby conceived?" He asks.

"Well by the look of things, it was around," she looks up to a calendar, "around Thanksgiving." She says.

I look at Eric and he looks at me.

"Significance?" She smiles at us both.

Eric nods. "I ask Sookie to marry me Thanksgiving weekend." He pulls my hand to kiss it.

"Well, there you see. Fate and destiny is on your side." She says. "Get dressed and meet me down the hall so we can go over a few things."

I quickly dress and Eric and I almost sprint to the office.

"Good." She says as we sit down. "Now, you are having a baby and I will be your doctor, yes?"

We both nod.

"Good, okay I will see you every 3 weeks until the last trimester and then we will see you every week. Of course, if you are having any problems or discomfort, I will want to know about it."

We nod again.

"Okay, then. You are to drink nothing with caffeine and no processed sugars. Herbal teas, fresh juice, milk and water are the best - healthy for you and healthy for the baby. Food, I want you to eat as much whole and non processed food that you can. Healthy naturally grown and organic is the best. I have a list of places to get it. Especially the milk, you want to stay away from anything with hormones in it. Why the FDA thought that was smart, I will never know." She shakes her head. "I will give you a list of foods to stay away from and what you should be eating. I want to see you grow little girl. You are tiny and skinny but you are making room for a baby, let your body due what it needs to. None of this I am only gaining five pounds nonsense. Woman today, they think that nature had it wrong? We were designed to grow and accommodate a living being. Enjoy your blossoming womb. Celebrate it, you will be happier in the long run, I assure you. If you do what I say, your body will bounce right back.

Now for sex…" I blush.

"Hush now child, I know this is not a virgin child, so why blush?" She laughs. "Sex is good. Orgasms will exercise your pelvic muscles and keep you limber. They will also help you sleep. Which as you grow, will be harder and harder to do. I delivered this one." She points to Eric. "So I am sure this child will be a good size baby and you are a small girl. The more ready you are for the delivery, the better. So don't worry about anything. If it feels right and you are not uncomfortable, do it. Once you in your later weeks, some things may be harder to do. We will talk about it then. But sex and connection will help you, help the baby and make you all happy. Just remember, happy parents, make happy babies. That child with relish in you connection and your love for one another."

She is looking for something in her drawer and pulls out a box that looks like tea leaves. "Here, drink this at night. It will help you sleep and will also ward off the morning sickness."

"Thank you Doctor," Eric says smiling.

"There are some vitamins I would like you to take and as much whole natural foods as you or your staff can find. Now you will need to drink organic milk and eat organic meat. There is a place down on Houston you can get it. Very good, drink it myself." She taps her head. "Oh, exercise. I would like to see you do some yoga or the like. Just like organisms, this will help in the delivery. Relaxation should also be part of your routine."

"My assistant is an LMT." I say to her.

"Very good, that will help. Now I know that you are both going to be very busy in the next few months taking over the company. Eric, have her rest when she can. Get a soft couch for her office so she can work with her feet up. Use your staff and assistant to run errands for you. If you find things getting overwhelming, take a step back. I understand that this company is in need and you have work to do, but this baby deserves a healthy happy mommy too."

I nod my understanding and Eric does the same.

"Good, now in about 4 months we will do an ultrasound to make sure all is well." She hands me the papers on food and documents to fill out and asks if we have any questions.

We both say no.

"Okay, fill out those documents and have your assistant send them to me. What is her name?." She lifts an eyebrow at me.

"Yes. Her name is Tammy." Eric answers.

"Good, as you grow, you will need more help. Let people do for you missy. Enjoy this time. This is a miracle you are carrying."

I see that Eric is texting someone. I am assuming it is Clancy to bring the car around.

"Doctor, one question - I was on birth control pills. How..."

She puts her hand up. "When the universe and the Goddess say it is time, it is time. Pills will not change fate my child. Never has and never will."

We say our goodbyes and are out the door. I look at my blackberry. We have just enough time to get to the meeting with Mr. Pumphery.

Eric is helping me on with my coat and spins me around and kisses me.

The doctor laughs at him, "Nice to see a couple so in love."

She walks back to her office.

EPOV

Clancy texts me back to let me know that he is outside. I pull Sookie to me again and kiss her softly. "We are going to have a baby," I whisper.

"Yes we are Mr. Northman." She smiles at me. "Are you ready for this?"

"I am. But I am more ready to call you Mrs. Northman. We need to plan our wedding as quickly as possible."

We climb back into the car and I cannot stop smiling at Sookie. This is everything I wished for and more. I place my hand on her stomach and kiss her temple. She is mine and I am going to do everything in my power to make her happy.

Clancy takes the quickest route and soon we are pulling over in Rockefeller Plaza. The historic Rainbow_ Room_ is located on the top floor. We stop and get out. I inform Clancy that we will be about an hour. He nods and returns to the vehicle.

I escort Sookie in. When we arrive, the maitre de informs us that our party is waiting for us. When I look at the table I see Rupert and Selah. The look on both of their faces when they see Sookie is priceless. I have to cover my chuckle with a cough.

As we reach the table, Rupert rises to greet us. Selah is just throwing daggers at Sookie.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse. I did not expect to see you here this morning." He shakes both of our hands. Selah is festering in her seat with a half smile.

"Sookie." She nods to her.

"Good morning." Sookie says with her sweetest smile.

I help Sookie into her seat across from Selah and then I take my next to her, leaving the seat next to Selah vacant.

Rupert looks at me. "I must admit, I thought you would be coming by yourself." He looks to Selah. "I have some things I wish to discuss with you and I don't think they concern Miss. Stackhouse."

"Rupert. Whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us." I place my arm around the back of Sookie's chair. "We run _Northman Enterprises_ together and we will be married before long. So go ahead and speak your peace." I am a bit irate at his dismissal of her. "We have a few other appointments today and would hate to keep anyone waiting."

Rupert looks a little annoyed but continues. "Fine, have it your way. I wish you to reconsider your position in society. With respect to you taking over your father's business, I feel that you are way too young and inexperienced to do it justice. I am looking out for your welfare and that of your family. I had known your father for years, and your mother longer. I think it would be best for you to hand the reins over to someone who can take care of things while you learn."

Is he really saying this to me? Rupert continues. "Eric, who do you think is going to listen to a 24 year old?" He doesn't wait for me to answer. "And this wedding nonsense, do you really think it is wise?" He waves his hand. "Really, Eric, your Father would not have approved."

"What my Father would or would not approve of is none of your concern." Who does this man think he is?

"Your Father had high hopes for you. You need to think of your legacy." He looks at Selah, "With someone who would be willing to stand with you."

"Is this what you called us out for so early in the day to discuss?" I ask. "If so, we are done." I go to stand up.

"Well, at least consider selling your shares in the publishing company to me." He says a bit hastily. "If you are going to drag your family name through the mud, at least let me save Doubleday."

"That was my Father's seat." I say through gritted teeth. "He passed it to me and it will be passed from me to my sons." I look at Sookie. "How dare you think you have the right to request anything of me? What is the meaning of this?"

With that, I see flashbulbs going off around us. Now I get it. Rupert had expected me to be alone and set up a meeting hoping to get some pictures of me and Selah without Sookie for the tabloids.

Sookie looks down and I look away into her face. "They will leave in a moment." I whisper to her. She smiles and shakes her head.

The head waiter comes and shoos the photographers away. "I am so sorry Mr. Pumphrey, Mr. Northman. I have no idea how they got in here."

I look right at Rupert, "I have an idea."

I go to stand and take Sookie's hand. "If you ever pull a stunt like this again," I look from Rupert to Selah, "I will make sure you are ruined in this town. I may be young but my legacy is twice as old as yours is. Oh and our Company is one that does a lot of business around the country. Wonder who they will choose to do business with if we inform them that we will have nothing to do with a company that deals with you?"

"Eric, please be reasonable?" Rupert says. "I am only looking out for you."

"No, you are trying to better yourself by marrying your daughter off as a prize." I point to Selah.

"Don't flatter yourself Eric," she huffs. "Being married to you would be no prize. Not with your, well let's just say, your interests." She smiles in Sookie's direction. "I would have agreed to a marriage in name only. Now what do you have?" She giggles.

"I assure you Selah, I know all there is to know about Eric." Sookie stands next to me.

"Do you now? My, my you are not as small town as some people think are you?" She smirks at Sookie. "Perhaps there is more to the story than we know."

"Selah, I have no idea why you allow yourself to be bought and sold like something on an auction block." She looks almost sorry for Selah.

"You have no idea how are society is run and I don't have time to explain." Selah picks up her purse and goes to walk out. She looks at her Father. "Daddy, I will call you later."

She walks out and I turn back to Rupert. He looks at me with sullen eyes. "You have no idea what you are doing." He shakes his head.

I lean down and whisper to him. "If you or your daughter are within 50 feet of my bride, I will make sure you are not worth one red cent in this town."

His eyes widen. "I was wrong. You are nothing like your Father."

"Thank God for that." I take Sookie's arm and I turn to leave.

Sookie stops and looks back at the man who now looks half the size he was. "I am sorry that you feel you need to live this way." Rupert looks at Sookie. "It must be terrible to think you can never be yourself and love for the sole purpose of loving someone."

He looks right at her. "You will change your tune soon enough, miss." He says to Sookie.

"No," she shakes her head, "I don't think I will."

She turns to me and we walk out.

She turns to me and we walk out.

SPOV

As soon as we are in the car Eric grabs me and holds me to him. I know this is just as much for me as it is for him. I have never seen him so angry or as powerful as he was with Rupert. For me, I almost feel sorry for them and I tell Eric so.

"Your heart is so tender. I hope that never changes." He kisses me.

A few minutes later we find ourselves in front of Sophie's brownstone. We still have a few hours before we meet Pam, so we decide this is a good time to let the family in on our little secret.

We walk to the door and the same girl, who answered it yesterday, answers it again. Again, she has dreamy bedroom eyes for Eric. For me, she has no more than a nod.

"Will you please tell me where my Aunt is?"

"She is in the solarium with Master Andre and Ms Octavia." She sort of bows her head to him.

Eric grabs my hand and I follow him through the house to the back room. It is a sun room or Carolina room as we call it back home. Here they call it a solarium.

"Why Eric, what a pleasant surprise," Sophie says rising to greet us.

"Trouble with Rupert?" Andre asks.

"Yes, but that is not why we are here." Eric pulls out a seat for me to sit. Already he is treating me as if I am fragile. We are going to need to talk about this.

"You have been to see the doctor," Octavia interjects, summoning me out of my thoughts.

I smile at here. Sophie looks from me to Octavia. "Is is true?" She asks me.

I smile again. "OH DEAR!" She squeals and comes to hug me.

I can tell that Eric is confused.

Sophie looks at Andre. "We are going to have a new baby in the family."

Andre joins in the reverie and comes to hug me and shakes Eric's hand.

Octavia gets up and comes to stand in front of me. She takes both my hands in hers and smiles. "Southern Flower, we are going to have so much fun." She leans down and kisses me.

"How did you know?" I ask her.

"When you are used to all of this and you are settled." She squeezes my hands. "Then we will speak."

Octavia looks at Eric. "Dr. Ludwig?"

"Yes. We saw her this morning."

"Good, that's good," Is all she says.

"Now," Sophie comes to my side, "Are we moving the wedding up or waiting until the baby is born?"

"Moving it up," I say with a smile.

"Excellent. I didn't want to wait anyway." She winks at me. "I will have Alyssa call Tammy to help." I must have looked nervous. "No you don't worry your pretty little head about anything. This is going to be your wedding. I just have a lot of friends in high places that we may need to use."

She looks at her day planner. "We will keep the Engagement party. Everyone is already invited and we will want to keep this quiet for awhile, I suspect?"

Sookie nods.

We talk a little more about babies and weddings. Nothing is set yet. Sophie tells me that she will give me a few days to come up with a plan and we will go from there.

I am grateful for the help and I thank her over and over again.

It is about time for us to leave. Eric grabs our coats and we go to leave.

I can tell Octavia is looking at me and this time she is not smiling. "Octavia?"

She says nothing to me but looks right at Eric. "You take care of your family, you here. Don't let anything disturb the course of fate."

Eric nods and we head off to meet Pam.

I feel like I have lived a lifetime in a few short months. I can't believe everything that has happened. I am not going to fret. I am too happy.

We meet Pam in the lobby and she is practically spinning like a top.

"SO?" She is motioning for us to tell her.

Selah's POV

That was a colossal waste of time. I have no idea what my father was trying to prove. Did he really think that one Eric would come alone and two would bow to his wishes. Eric Northman has bowed to no one including his own father his entire life and he is not about to do so now.

My car pulls up to the house and I walk inside. What am I going to do now? This whole thing is not going to work. I need to make a new plan. Eric is out of reach, I get that. Whatever that little bit of sunshine has on him is stronger than any ultimatum that Daddy can come up with.

I walk in and sit down on one of the couches in the living room. What am I to do now? I look at my watch. I still have time. I need to figure out what I am going to do.

I need to talk to my mother. She needs to understand that I have to do what needs to be done for her and me. I don't care what she had planned. The plan fell apart when she got sick and left our lives up to my father.

If we are to survive, I need to do what is best for us.

I sigh, it is now or never. I need to figure out what will gain me the best advantage and I need to figure that out soon.

**EPOV**

I am so happy that Pam is excited. She looks so cute. I was going to tease her but I just can't. "Well Aunt Pam…." I start to say.

"Aunt Pam?" She screams and practically tackles Sookie. "I am going to be an Aunt!" She is squealing.

She releases Sookie and grabs me. "Leave it to you to have everything you ever wanted." She whispers into my ear as she hugs me.

I look over her shoulder and see Franny walking up to us. "Does this mean congratulations are in order?" She smiles at the three of us.

"Franny, we are going to be Aunties!" She then hugs Franny who is laughing at Pam's antics.

"Come, we better go sit down before they call Bellevue on Pam." I say.

We all laugh and we go sit for a lovely lunch. I can tell that Sookie is hungry but is unsure what to eat. I lean over to her. "Lean meats and veggies." I kiss her temple and she smiles at me.

We sit for a long time having a lovely lunch. Sookie is beaming and I can't get over how lovely she looks. Life could not get much better.

BPOV

Feels like I have been sitting here for hours with nothing to calm me! First there is nothing in the lobby worth my time, then that guy shows right after me in the bar. He just sat there and kept looking at me.

When he walked over to me, I thought he wanted to pick me up.

"Mr. Compton?" He looks at me.

"Who wants to know?" I ask.

He hands me an envelope. "This is for you. You have just been served." He says and then, he just up and left.

I walk over to open it up and see what is inside. "What the hell is this?" I ask nobody in particular.

"Lorena is serving me with a restraining order? Like I would ever go back to that bitch ever again. If it wasn't for her, Sookie's statement would have never held up in court and I would be with her right now!"

I pace the floor looking for something to do. The bar has no one in it and the lobby has even less people. What kind of a hotel is this?

Now, I have to wait for the cash cow to get here. Well at least she will be ready to relieve what ails me. She will be good to nail until this is all over. But if she thinks I am not going to run out for something a little hotter, she has another thing coming.

I look around this room. She couldn't even book us into a suite? This is just a plain old room. I will ask her about this, maybe after a few orgasms she will upgrade us.

I will have to stay in her good graces, at least until I figure out what to do. I will need cash, and she has tons of it. I will need to see what I can do about getting another job as well. The first call I made when I got out was to the firm. Once the stupid, idiotic system, unfairly placed me in jail, my company withdrew their offer of employment. I informed them of the error of it all but they still insisted that they would no longer be in need of my skills. Something else I need to thank Northman about that. I am sure it was his family's hand that did that. Though, they would never admit it.

I had seen Eric and Sookie on the news when they had their press conference. They looked almost regal. I will have a lot of work to do to put Sookie back in her place. That will take a lot of time and patience. Oh yes, I will need to extract her from Eric for her own good. We will no longer be able to live in Bon Temps. But that shouldn't matter, she left it for a low life, she will leave it for me.

I am in the middle of my Sookie thoughts and plans when I hear the door finally open.

"It is about fucking time!" I say to the cow.

"Sorry Babe, but I told you I had an engagement with my Father and came straight from the airport." She comes and kisses me.

"Enough talk, Selah. Take off your close and get on the bed."

She starts to undo her blouse. "Whatever you say, lover boy."

TBC…..


	29. Chapter 28 Now What?

A/N: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.

**A/N This story is being revised from this point – forward. New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**UPDATED as of 6/24/2010**

**A/N Link to chapter and character pics are now located on my profile – as characters are introduced, I will add more.**

Now – let us check out what is going on in our little universe, shall we?

Chapter 28 – What now?

BPOV

I look down at the sleeping figure next to me. It is about time that the cash cow got here. I was tired of waiting on her and if she was not funding this little 'get out of Jail free' card I would not even bother.

She is pleasant to look at but nothing special – nowhere near Sookie. But, she will do, for now.

When she got here I was more than ready. She was a little hesitant at first. I couldn't understand it. When I met her at LSU she was ready for anything. She fucked me every way she could. That room she got in New Orleans had been a little worse for wear when we got through with it. When we came up for air, we talked about our mutual problems. She had thought I could help her with her little endeavor to get back in Eric's good graces.

The plan was suppose to be simple. I was to lure Sookie away and either convince her that Eric was not good for her or find a way to make Northman think that Sookie had cheated on him. Once I had done my part, Eric would leave for New York and Selah would get him either in bed or in the news as being with her so that Sookie wouldn't go running back to him. It was an easy plan, one that should have worked, and it would have. If it wasn't for Northman and that bitch Lorena, I would have my Sookie right now.

The first phone call I made once I was processed was to Selah.

"_What do you mean you are in jail?" She asks. "What did you do?" _

"_I didn't do anything that I wasn't entitled to do. She is MINE." I growl. _

"_Baby, now you knew you had to be careful. What happen? I thought we agreed for you to be a good boy and things would happen." She says._

"_I had to work quickly. They were making plans to leave. I thought Sookie saw the light. She bought new furniture for the farmhouse and it looked like she was going to stay." I say._

"_Well, then what happen?" She sounds annoyed. Why is she annoyed? I am the one in jail._

"_I went to talk to her. She…he…HE took her innocence!" I say. "He took what was mine!" I say._

"_Okay, baby calm down. We will fix this. I need you to tell me everything that happen, okay. Be my good boy, tell me everything. Then we will see about getting you out of jail."_

I told her everything. It was her idea to call this hotshot lawyer. We needed a new plan. One, I needed to get out of jail. Two, we thought about scaring Sookie a little. Send her photos, emails, anything to make her think she is being followed and unsafe. She would run home to the farmhouse and I would have my prize, gift wrapped and waiting for me.

"_What makes you think that Eric won't come after her?" I ask._

"_Don't worry about Eric. I have already started that ball rolling. He will leave his little flower or be exposed to the media. I have already gotten that little bug in his ear. Don't worry, baby. We will have some fun and then we will get what we want."_

So here I lay with my little cash cow.

I nailed her for a few hours and made sure she was very satiated and sleeping. This is something I would need to get used to for awhile. I usually don't care if the bitch gets off. I certainly never had to worry about Lorena. She always got herself off.

Thinking of Lorena makes my blood boil again. That bitch actually had me served only hours after I got out of jail. She will pay for everything she has done.

But for now, I need to concentrate on the cash cow in front of me. I will take care of her needs and she will take care of mine. Granted mine are more of the monetary side at this point. I am going to have to subsidize the fucking with something a little more interesting. I practically faked the last orgasm. The only thing that got me to my end was images of Sookie dancing in my head.

I think back to the last 6 hours since my release.

Getting to the hotel was easy. Mr. Bunker got me into town and to the hotel. He informs that the name on the room was Selah Tome. That was Selah's mothers name and she uses it sometimes to not elicit publicity. I am assuming that there are things about Selah I have yet to realize. He hands me a duffle back and says that he will contact me tomorrow to go over where we stand. I thank him and exit the vehicle at head into the hotel.

Once inside, I move to the desk and see a girl standing behind it that gives me a bright smile and asks me if she can be of any assistance. I tell her the check in name and my name. As promised, the key is waiting for me along with an envelope with my name on it. I am assuming it is from Selah.

I thank the woman at the desk that is mildly attractive and could due in a pinch - If nothing else works out in the lounge.

I walk to the elevators and wait what feels like eternity. When it finally arrives, I get in and right before the doors close, a mountain of a man walks in. He says nothing and keeps reading the magazine in his hands. I press the button for the 14th floor and he just nods when he looks up at my selection. We ride in silence, which is my preference. I am normally not one for small talk and after the last few days, I am even less inclined to engage in conversation with people I know will try my patience.

I exit and the stranger steps out right behind me into the non-descriptive standard hall way found in any hotel in the United States. I stop in front of room 1409 and he continues down the hall and around the corner. I walk in and shut the door behind me. Throwing the duffle onto the king size bed that takes up most of the room.

_Not even a suite. _I think to myself. _What use is it to have a cash cow if she doesn't act like a sugar Mamma?_

I shake my head and sit at the edge of the bed and open the envelope. As I open it, I see a visa gift card and $100 in cash. I shrug and read the note.

_Glad you made it. Thought the card and the cash may be good if you need to go down to eat or to the lounge before I arrive. I will be there as soon as my plane lands. _

_Hope you keep entertained until I arrive._

_~S_

The letter is very dry and non committal. Probably done on purpose - If it ever landed in someone's hands, they would not understand the context.

I open the duffle and see new jeans, a few silk shirts and t-shirts, a sports jacket, some boxers and a few other things.

Okay, shower first and then I will see what the entertainment is in the lounge. I smirk to myself. I look at the clock. Only 2:30. I have plenty of time.

I shower and dress in jeans and one of the silk shirts. I finish getting dressed and grab the key, visa card and cash and walk back to the elevators.

I return to the lobby and find the sign to the lounge and bar. I follow the signs and am disappointed as to what I see. Very few people never mind any readily available women. I walk up to the bar and order a beer. I look around and see a few business men, 2 women and the bartender. The women are not worth my time. I sip my drink slowly, hoping to waist as much time as I can. I look around again and see the man who was in the elevator with me. He is now sitting there with a laptop looking like he is doing some work. I turn around and readdress the beer in front of me. I cannot shake the feeling that I am being watched, but when I look up everyone is deep in conversations or concentrating on their laptops. I wonder to myself if Selah picked this hotel on purpose. I look up again and see another man has shown up and is looking right at me. Probably my shape and build, I wonder what he wants. I look into his eyes and could not tell the emotion. I am hoping that he was not hitting on me. But before I can say anything, he walks over to me and asks my name.

Serving me with restraining order papers, Lorena you bitch!

More than angry now, I decide that I have wasted enough time. I settle my bill and return to the room. I was going to go crazy if this is what my days are going to consist of for awhile, I will need to find things to do or I will go nuts.

She shows up just as I was going to leave and find some 'entertainment.' Though the sex is adequate and she is willing to do anything that I want to find my third release, it is very empty. I did not even feel this empty with Lorena.

She rolls over and sees that I am awake. "Hey baby." She says reaching over to me. Cuddling was not my thing and really would have rather not. She lays her head on my chest and I just drape my arm around her.

"So, what kept you?" I ask.

"My father had a meeting and wanted me along." I say.

"Why would your father need you along for a business meeting?" I ask her.

"He thought I would make a difference." She says. "Now, what can you tell me about Eric and Sookie to help your case?" She asks.

"Why do I need your help?" I kiss her neck. "You got me the lawyer, he will do the work." I say.

"William, be a good boy and tell me what you know." She says in a harsh tone. "If I am to help you, I need to know their weeknesses." She says.

She wanted to talk before we did anything. Talk, Fuck that! I needed to fuck. But she insisted. She needed to know everything I knew about Eric and his past. I didn't know much. Only what he told us from school. The more I thought about it the less I knew about Eric Northman.

"You told me you knew everything there was to know about him." She growled.

"I know what he has been like since school. I don't know about his life in New York." I say to her. "You were with him there. Weren't you like best friends with his sister?"

"Ha," she says, "No one really knows Pamela Northman." She turns to me. "Well, then what do you have on him from school?" She asks putting her hand on her hip.

"He liked to party and mess around." I say. "He studied a lot and played harder."

"Names, I need names." She motions for me to continue.

"I don't have any names. I only have his track record. He would be hanging out with a chick one night and in the morning, he was alone." I shrug. "No one ever slept over and no one was ever there in the morning."

"So you have nothing?" She asks.

"Look, we will get them. Now enough talk, I need to Fuck!"

She sighs but complies with my wishes.

She wakes up slowly. I look at the clock and it has been another hour. I look over and see that she is getting up and looking for her clothes.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Oh, I need to get back to New York. I have obligations and events to attend in the next few days." She looks at the clock. "I will have to leave soon, if I am going to catch my flight back." She leans down and kisses me.

"And what am I suppose to do?" Did that comment just come from me? I sound like a winey woman?

"You can be a good boy and do what you are told. We will set you up somewhere when you are done here." She looks at me with a bit of hesitation. "You will have to wait a day or two. Mr. Bunker needs you here."

"You are going to take me to the events with you? I will need to shop when I get to New York, you know. I have nothing to wear." I say to her. Am I anxious to attend the high society events I have heard of for years from Eric, Felipe, Victor and Bob? I think I am.

"Silly." She kisses me again. "I can't take you with me, what will everyone say?"

She touches my nose. "No silly, I will put you up somewhere and we can have some fun. But no sweetie we can't be seen together and you can't be seen in New York. Maybe you can go to New Orleans or Dallas, but definetly not New York. You can move around town and behave like a good boy until your hearing and I will come see you when I can."

I didn't know what to say to her. "Mr. Bunker will be around to see you tomorrow and he will have more information for you. I will leave you some money for you to get into the city and will meet you when I can." She is looking for her panties.

"Oh." She pulls out a cell phone from her purse. "Here; now you be a good boy and don't go making any calls to Sookie or Eric. That will just ruin the plan."

She grabs her stuff and goes to leave. "Now baby, you do what the lawyer tells you and be good and this will be all over soon. Don't worry honey. I will take care of everything."

She winks at me and gets up to leave.

It took me five minutes to comprehend what just happen. "What the fuck!"

Selah POV

I get up as quickly as I can. Compared to last night, Bill Compton is a lousy lay. Why did I ever agree to help this looser? Oh right, because I thought he actually had a plan. I thought he could help me fulfill my promise. I see now, that was a mistake.

I just let a woman beater and rapist out of jail. He actually thinks that he is going to get Sookie. I personally didn't care before if he got Sookie or not. I just wanted him to get her away from Eric. I needed to get to Northman and she was mucking up my plans.

I hale a cap and ask to be taken to the airport. Looking out the window I weigh my options. I need to figure out what to do. Was Eric really a viable plan at this point? Could I get him? Could I have ever gotten him? I shake my head. Why is it when I think I know what I'm doing someone comes along and shoves my face in a mirror and I have no freaking clue what I am doing. I know, I was following the wishes of two deranged parents. One is crazy with guilt, the other is power crazy. To hell with my father, why should I be loyal to him? All I am good for is to promote him.

Thinking back to the first time he used me physically to get ahead, I shiver. He always paraded me and my mother around as his cute little dolls. Bringing me out at parties and everyone ohhing and ahhing over me, having me parade around like a trick pony. Making all the old me drool. No one ever touched me but I was encouraged to flirt and help make the mean relax. Once my mother became ill, the responsibility laid solely on me.

I was 18 years old the first time he expected me to help him personally with a client.

"_Selah, I would like you to meet Mr. Alex King. He is a dear friend of ours and he is looking into opening a new publishing house. He would like Daddy to work with him on an upcoming project." _

_I look to my father. Why am I being told this? I look over to Mr. King and he has a very strange look on his face. _

_We were out in the Hamptons, like we have been in the summer all my life. This summer was no different, even though money issues were rising for my father; you never let anyone know about your dirty laundry. We continued to play the part of the wealthy and famous. I had just come in from the pool. My bottom half wrapped in a towel, but my top exposing my bikini top. _

"_It is nice to meet you, Mr. King." I look to my father. "I need to go get changed." _

_My father grabs my hand and I stop. He looks to the other man for a moment and then back at me. "I need to speak with you a moment." He says, motioning for me to go out the door._

_Once out of the room, I turn to him. "Selah, Mr. King seems to be taken with you. He couldn't keep his eyes off you while you were at the pool. Now Daddy needs this deal. I need you to be NICE to Mr. King. I need you to take care of this. Our family is counting on you."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Is my father asking me to do what I think he is? I mean, I'm no virgin, but is he asking to…._

"_Daddy?" I ask him._

"_The family is counting on you. You are not good for much else, do this for Daddy. Do what you need to for this family and make me proud." _

_My father walks away and goes back to talk to Mr. King._

_I walk to my room contemplating what my father has just said. He couldn't mean it. Could he? He is my father. I know he likes me to be friendly, but he would never ask me to do something like this. Not for a deal, would he?_

_Untying the top of my bikini I hear the door to my room open. I spin around to see a very large man standing in the doorway._

"_Mr. King?" I ask trying to cover myself._

_He smiles. "I thought we could talk." He says, coming in the room and closing and locking the door behind him. He moves toward me while he takes my body in from head to toe and back again._

_I go to retie the suit when he touches my hand. "Don't do that on my account." He says softly._

_Moving his hand around my center to my back, he pulls me closer to him._

"_We can be good friends, you and I. Would you like to be friends? I know your father would be thrilled if I made you my friend. I am sure you are VERY good at being a friend. He kisses me softly and I try to respond. He moves back to take in my body. Smiling he presses on my shoulder to instruct me to kneel in front of him. With one hand on my shoulder, he uses the other to undo and drop his pants._

"_See, I like doing business with Friends, my dear Selah. Let's you and I be friends and then maybe your Daddy and I could do business because of our friendship." He whispers to me._

_For the next two hours, I became very good friends with Mr. King. _

_My father got his project and he was very happy with how good a friend I could be. _

Taking myself out of my thoughts, I wipe the tear I didn't know I was shedding. It may have been the first time, but it wasn't the last. Just a few times more but it was more than enough. Hell, once was more than enough. I put my foot down the last time I was told to be friends with someone. My father uses that refusal as the excuse as to why I am in the situation I am in now.

"_Daddy, I just can't do it." I say to him. "Please don't make me."_

"_Selah, if you do this, we could be set for life." He says to me. "I am looking out for you, you know. He is old and alone. I bet he would like a pretty young thing on his arm." He laughs. "Irony isn't it. Your mother wanted him and you could have him." He laughs._

"_Daddy, I WONT do this!" I say. _

"_Well, then Selah my love, I hope you have a plan. Maybe you would try for his son. You know the old man won't live forever." He says._

He pushed and pushed for me to try either one. Finally I made my mind up to try for Eric. I thought I could get him. I thought he would understand. Now look at the mess I have made.

I pick up my phone and dial a number from my contacts. I wait for the other end to answer.

"Hi, it's me."

Pause.

"Can…can we meet?"

EPOV

We finish our lunch and Pam had not stopped talking the whole time. I don't think she has even touched her meal. She wants to know everything about the doctor. Then she wants to talk about the wedding.

"Sookie, why don't you have it at the Hampton house?" Pam asks.

"Is it big enough?" She turns to me.

"Of course it's big enough. I have pictures at home of the house. I will email them to you." She smiles at Sookie.

"Sookie, if you need any contacts or help, please let me know." Franny says with an innocent smile.

"Well Franny," I say and look to Sookie. She smile and nods. "Will you be willing to help Sookie? I am sure she can use your contacts and expertise.

"Oh Sookie. I would love to." Franny gets up and runs to hug Sookie. "Oh we will have so much fun."

Sookie smiles. "I will call you later and we can get together with Tammy, tomorrow. There is a lot of work to do in a short time and we have to make a plan and a set date." Sookie looks a little fearful.

"Oh Sookie, don't worry about a thing. We will get everything done and it will be beautiful!"

Sookie is close to tears. I grab her hand and she smiles at me.

"We better get going Sookie." I smile at her. I want her to rest before we go to see our friends.

"One more thing." She smiles and looks at Pam. "Pam would you be my maid of honor?"

Tears flow down Pam's face before she could let the words out any words. "Oh Sookie, are you sure?"

"Very." She smiles trying not to cry herself.

Pam gets up and hugs Sookie next. "I am so glad you are going to be my sister," Pam says.

"Me too." My love answers.

We get up to leave and start to the doors. I tell Sookie I will get our coats and we all move out of the restaurant.

"Franny, where have you been?" I hear a voice I could live without hearing for the rest of my life. It sends chills down my spine and I immediately clench my fists.

"Quinn. Oh sorry. I was having lunch with Pam and her family." Franny walks up and gives him a hug.

"Hey, sorry but we have a really big event to manage, if it didn't slip your mind, and only a few more days to get everything done." He looks to the rest of us and stops at me. "Sorry."

"Oh how rude of me. Quinn, this is Pam's soon to be sister-in-law, Sookie – and I believe you know Pam's brother, Eric."

"Long time." Quinn nods to me.

"It has." I nod back to him. I can feel the old feeling and anxiety rolling back. Right before I think I am going to say something that I will regret, Sookie grabs my hand which forces me to look at her. She rubs my hand with her thumb and tries to calm me.

"Sookie, this is John Quinn, my brother. Quinn, this is Sookie Stackhouse."

"A pleasure," he gives MY Sookie a crooked smile and then turns to me. "Well Eric, I must congratulate you on a most beautiful bride." He smirks.

"Thank you," I say.

"Quinn, Eric and Sookie have asked me and Pam to help with their wedding. Isn't that just fabulous?" Franny beams.

"Well, that is great! What have you planned for Babe?" He looks at Sookie and I am ready to kill this man where he stands. I look up and he almost looks like a Tiger on the prowl.

I am ready to say something and Sookie pipes up. "Mr. Quinn, I am not in the nature of speaking to people who address me in such a manner. But since you are Franny's brother, I will just ask you to address me as Sookie and we will leave it at that."

He almost takes a step back. "Well, my apologies, Sookie. I meant no harm; my congratulations on your upcoming nuptials." He looks at Franny. "I am impressed that you landed this gig, Sis. This should be the wedding of the year, seeing who is involved. We will get a lot of play out of an event like this. People will be lining up to get us to do their parties!"

"Oh, ummm, no," Sookie says. "We are planning a small, modest affair. Probably out at our Hampton house." Sookie interjects. "I am not interested in the wedding of the year. There is so much going on in the next few months anyway, I don't want to add to it with another grand function. No, small and elegant is the way I want to go."

Sookie smiles at me. "If that is okay with you?" She asks me.

"Anything my princess wants." I lean in to kiss her nose. I hear a collective sigh from Fran and Pam. I just laugh. Did I actually hear Quinn growl?

"Franny, if it isn't going to be a big blow out, I am not sure E(E)E has the time to invest. Our days of doing garden parties and teas are over. I mean I know you and your little friend here want to play tea party." He motions to Pam, "but we have bigger fish to fry. You don't have time for this shit anymore."

I cannot believe he is saying this in front of Sookie and I but Franny looks as angry as I feel. "Quinn, this is Pam's family and they have asked for my help. I don't give a hoot about promoting E(E)E. This is family!"

She crosses her arms and Pam goes to put her arm around her and gives her a kiss on her temple.

"Fran, I am sorry. I was not implying you shouldn't do it. I am just saying it really isn't in the best interest in the company. We have four other events between now and midyear. I know you want to fit in somewhere." He looks at Franny and Pam. "After all, you have made your choice, but you need to be practical." He looks at all of us and then back to Fran. "Look we will discuss this later. If it is that small, I am sure you can give her names and numbers and be done."

"Yes I have made my decision Quinn. DEAL WITH IT!" She turns and kisses Pam. Sookie leans in to me and sighs. I smile and look at Quinn, who cringes a bit. I guess having a gay sister is not sitting very well with him.

Franny turns and looks at Sookie. "Honey, I will call you later. You go home and rest now." She comes to Sookie and hugs and kisses her.

She turns and hugs me as well. Before she releases me she whispers in my ear. "You take care of our mommy now." She leans back and smiles.

"Always," I say.

Pam comes in for hugs too. She grabs me and smiles. "I am so happy." I knew what she meant and if the truth be told, I have not seen Pam so giddy since we were kids.

We say our goodbyes and I text Clancy to meet us outside **Harry Winston** in a half hour.

"Sookie my love, are you up for a three block walk?"

SPOV

I smile. "I think I can handle it. What do you want from **Harry Winston**?"

"Well, first I promised you another fancy piece for the Galas. And I want to get you something to remember the day we found out we were having our first child." He kisses me.

"Eric, I…" But he kisses me before helping me on with my beautiful coat.

"No, this is something I want to do." He looks in my eyes. How am I ever going to deny this man anything?

"Eric, I don't need anything. We are having a baby that is gift enough."

"Well," he begins, "I thought that we could get you something and then add to it with every child." He smirks.

"And how many do you think we are going to have?" I look at him with a look of defiant.

"Oh, I believe we are going to have a least two maybe more?" He leans in for another kiss as we walk out of _The Plaza_.

I stop dead. "Have you had dreams too?" I look at him with tears in my eyes.

He smiles and holds my hand tighter. "Yes, my love, I have seen you with two beautiful babies."

"Oh Eric." I think I am going to cry.

"Now, none of that; this is a happy day." He kisses the back of my hand.

I am happy that it is a quick walk. I have forgotten my gloves and it is a cold December day.

"Come," he says as he pulls me to the doors of the famous **Harry Winston** Salon.

We are greeted similarly to the way we were greeted in New Orleans.

"I am looking for Mr. Palmerio," Eric says to the greeter. "My name is Eric Northman."

"Oh Mr. Northman, Mr. Palmerio has been waiting your arrival. One moment please."

She goes to the phone and dials a number, telling the recipient that we are there.

Not two minutes later, I see a short round man approaching us. "Mr. Northman," he says. "It's so good to see you." He smiles wide.

"Very nice to see you, as well." Eric turns to me. "Sookie, this in Anthony Palmerio. Tony, this is my fiancé and very soon to be the newest Mrs. Northman." He holds me around my waist as he introduces me.

"I am very pleased to meet you." I smile and I can tell that he is a bit more relaxed.

"A pleasure, Miss." He turns to Eric. "I understand that you are looking for another piece for the black and white ball?" He nods in Eric's direction.

"Yes, and something else, I was thinking…" He looks at me, "Pearls." I smile.

"Very well." Tony says as he motions us to a small row of rooms. "Come in and have seat, I will be with you in a moment. Would you care for some champagne?"

"Would you have any sparkling cider?" I ask.

Tony looks at me for a moment and then a look of clarity falls over him. "Miss, I believe we do." He smiles at me and then looks at Eric. "Would you like champagne?"

"I believe the cider will be fine for both of us." He pulls me a little closer.

Not a moment later a young girl comes in with a bottle of sparkling cider and two glasses.

She leaves and I look at Eric. "Did I say too much?" I ask.

"Not at all my Love," he says, leaning into me. "Tony has been a friend of the families for years. He will not dare speak a word."

Tony appears just then with two trays. The first has several diamond pieces and the second, has pearl settings.

Tony points to one of the diamond pieces. "This should look lovely against any black or white dress."

"Oh, oh my," I say looking at the necklace.

"It is called a Sunflower necklace. The smaller and larger diamonds make small sunflowers. There are 42 diamonds in all." Tony holds it up so we can see it.

"I think it is lovely." Eric says. He takes it from Tony and places it on me.

"Oh Eric, really?" I say to him.

"If you wish, or we can keep looking." He smiles and kisses my nose.

"No, I love it. I really do." I feel the tears filling up my eyes.

"Here are the earrings that match," Tony says.

The earrings were the same pattern, just a bit bigger.

"I think it is perfect." Eric smiles at me.

"Fabulous, Mr. Northman." Tony smiles at us. "And for the pearls, I suggest this one."

He picks up the strand. "This strand is south sea culture 36 pearls with a diamond clasp."

"Sookie, this would be perfect." Eric takes the pearls and places them on me. "Do you like them?"

"Eric, I love them. But you don't have too." I say to him.

"I don't have to, I want too." Eric smiles at me and then looks at Tony. "We will take both."

"Very good Mr. Northman – let me just wrap them up for you." Tony smiles and walks out the door.

"Come Love, let us get you both home so you can rest." He smiles at me, placing his hand on my tummy. "Would you like to take a nap little one?"

"Eric honey, the baby is not big enough to hear you yet you know." I giggle at him.

"Sookie honey, I will talk to our child every day until he or she is born." I smile at him knowing that he means everything he says.

We leave and see the car waiting for us. Eric helps me into the back seat and we head home. "Eric, I need to call Jason."

"Of course Sookie." He smiles at me and holds my hand as I dial.

"Hello." I hear him answer.

"Hey Jason. I need to talk to you."

"Oh hey Sis, I am so sorry I didn't call you yesterday, I got a little side tracked. Merry Christmas little sister."

"I am sorry we didn't call yesterday either. But we had some news and I was a little distracted myself."

"That is okay Sook. I understand." Jason pauses. "What's up?" He asks.

"Well, I wanted to tell you our news." I hold Eric's hand a little tighter.

"Sookie, what's wrong? You are scaring me." He sounds a little upset. "Is it Bill, what's wrong?"

"No, well, that's something else but…Jason honey, Eric and I are having a baby." I say it really, really quick.

There was silence on the other end.

"Jason?" I cannot hear a thing. "Honey, are you there."

I can hear him calling out to someone "Sookie's having a baby!"

"Jason, who are you talking too?" I ask.

"Oh God, Sook, I thought it was something really really bad. Oh I am going to be an Uncle! This is awesome." He says. I can hear someone in the background.

"Thank you Jason. Ummm, who is there?" I ask.

"Oh, huh…" Before he can say something else, I hear the phone being taken away from him.

"Yeah there sexy buns! A baby – that's awesome!"

"Laffy! What are you doing there?" I look over to Eric who looks confused.

"Well, you see, when I heard the news of my boy coming out of the closet, I knew I needed to be here with him. And when I heard you were leaving early for the Big Apple, I thought I would spend the holiday with our Boy." He laughs.

"So does this mean…" I trail off.

"I will let your brother explain. I am just so happy for you Sook. First you land the man of your dreams, then the job of a lifetime and now a baby on top of it. Girl you are living on a cloud, aren't ya?"

"I am Laf, I really am." I say. "You are going to be here for the party, aren't you?" I ask him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, my lovely southern flower." I laugh at his description of me. "Well let me give you back to your brother before he jumps through the phone to get to you. Congrats chicky, I will see you soon." He passes the phone back.

"Sook." I hear Jason say.

"Wow…just WOW!" I say.

"Yeah, we will talk about that in a minute. Tell me more about your little bundle of joy." He says.

I think this is the first time Jason wanted to hear about me before he told me about him.

"I am about 7 weeks along and the baby is due in August. We aren't going to wait until the fall to get married. We are going to move the wedding up to like really soon. I am hoping you would be willing to walk me down the aisle?"

"Sookie, nothing would make me prouder. Of course, you just tell me when and where."

"Thank you Jason." I say. "So tell me what is going on."

"Well, you know I…God Sook," I can hear him walking out to the back deck. "Lafayette wants me to come back with him to New York. He says we can stay with Tara and Amelia and the guys until we decide what to do. He wants me to go to art school or do anything else I want to do. Laf knows some people in the gallery business and wants to hook me up with them to show my paintings. He has to get back soon for the restaurant but doesn't want to leave me here." He pauses. "He says he loves me Sookie. He has just been waiting for me to figure out what I wanted. God, Sook – what do I do?" He asks me.

"Jason, do you love him?" I ask him.

"Yeah, Sook, I think I do." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I ask him.

"Sook, I have no job and no prospects up there. What am I suppose to do?" He asks me.

"Well, you have the money that Mommy and Daddy gave us. Come up here and use that. Get into one of the schools and see what happens. Jason, everyone who sees your paintings goes crazy over them. Do this for yourself. Make yourself happy."

Eric nods his head in agreement.

"Well, okay, ummm I guess I am coming to New York as soon as I can get things set here."

"You mean it? Your coming?" I am bouncing in the seat.

"I guess so." Jason trails off.

"Okay will you call me when you are coming?" I ask.

"Sure Sook. Or you call and let me know how you are or tell Eric to call me. I love you Sis. Now you go take care of my Nephew." He says.

"Nephew huh?" I ask.

"Damn straight. And I am going to teach him how to paint." He says.

"_And I'll teach him how to cook!" _I hear Lafayette in the background.

"I love you too, Jason." I laugh.

"I'm gonna be an uncle. This is so cool." He laughs as he hangs up.

I look at Eric.

"He is happy for us." Eric pulls me into his side and I feel safer than I have ever felt in my life.

"Yup and he is coming up here too!" I can't get over how happy I am. My life is so perfect.

Felipe's POV

"Hello?" I answer my phone. I have been hard at work for the past 4 hours on an OP-ED piece for the New Yorker that I have to have submitted by the first of the year.

"_Hey there."_ I hear him say.

"Hey, how was the trip?" I ask.

"No trouble, not much traffic this week. I am just waiting to talk to the contractor about some shelving the owner wants put into the study," he says. "I should be heading back within the hour."

I look at the clock. – 3:30pm. "So you should be back to go tonight?" I ask.

"Baby, I will be back before we need to go. I have missed you today," Alcide purrs.

His voice makes me instantly hard. "Now why did you need to do that?" I ask.

"Because I have had a hard on for you since I left this morning." He chuckles.

"Well, now we will both be in pain until you get home." I say.

"Home…mmmm…I like the sound of that. You sure you want me to move in?" He asks.

"Ummmm, unless you don't want too, I understand if you want to keep your own place." Was he rethinking us?

"Babe, stop." He says. "I told you I want all of this. There are some things I want to talk to you about, but the one thing I am totally sure of is that I love you and I want nothing else but to spend our future together." He says to me.

"Well, okay then. When should I expect you?" I ask.

"The contractor just pulled up," He says. "I should be on the road within the hour."

"Okay, call me when you are close." I say. "I will meet you downstairs and you can park in the garage."

"Sounds good, see you soon." He says.

I smile as I hang up the phone. He is coming home.

Robert's POV

I can hear Jonathan in the other room talking on the phone, but I can't make out what he is saying.

I need him to agree to work on this deal with me. I need to get my hands on _The Avalon_. I should have tried to con Sophie out of it when I had the chance. But for some reason, I wanted this without conning. I know it is stupid, but it's the principal of the thing. I want it and I want Jonathan to take it away from Eric G. Northman. So maybe I am conning Jonathan. I need him. It just so happens that he can get me what I want. This isn't about getting the money. I want to take something away from Northman. The man who has had everything handed to him his entire life. No that's a lie, I want to take everything he cares about away from him. _The Avalon_ is just the first step. Then I will take away his family, his love and his future. For that, I need help and it is already in the mix. I smirk to myself. This has to work. Now how am I going to get Jonathan to give me what I want? He isn't a 65 year old lonely socialite or baroness who needs some entertainment. Jonathan is young, powerful and full of energy. He is the hottest thing to hit the city in a long time. Well that is until Eric came home and stole some of his thunder. But Jonathan hasn't seen it like that. In fact, Jonathan hasn't said anything about Eric at all.

No Jonathan is very discrete, that is what he is. No one knows much about him, other than his financial background and that of his fathers. He has been to many events in the last year, but never with the same person on his arm. He has a penthouse on the upper West Side and no one has been able to get any dirt on him.

We have not been out together since we first met over a year ago. To anyone who takes the time to look, he is a man about town and loves women, many many women, it would seem. But what they don't know is that he never takes them home. Ginger and Mia are his pets, he told me about them almost immediately.

"They are fun," he told me. "You will like them."

He leaves them out in Vail to play with. At home, he may hit a few scenes from time to time. More than not in the last 6 months, he has been hitting me. With Felipe in Louisiana, it had been easy.

I laugh to myself. I still had the key to Felipe's apartment. So many times we would meet there. Stupid, lovable Felipe, never asked for it back. I knew the maid's schedule and the doormans' as well. Jonathan used my parking pass and came up through the service entrance. No one saw us come in together and no one saw us leave.

It was Jonathan's idea for me to try to get back with Felipe. His motives, that it would make everything else look rather normal. I hadn't seen Jonathan for over a week when I flew out here. He may be able to get me what I need, but I have something he needs too.

Felipe served his purpose. He got me into parties and social affairs. He got me information on the Northman clan without even knowing it. But he was never enough. Even after I met Jonathan, they both knew I needed more. Jonathan was not upset by my little step outs. In fact, the party that sent Felipe to Louisiana, Jonathan was at. He watched the whole thing. When we finally got to the suite at The Ritz he had rented for the weekend, it was all I could do to hold on as he took me every way he could. The night went on forever, and I loved every minute of it.

Yes, my time with Felipe was coming to an end. I still needed a way to gain information but I would find another way. So why was I so angry when Alcide showed up at the club? Simple, when Alcide was around, Felipe didn't pay as much attention to me. He would split his time and Aclide would start putting stories into his head. Don't think I don't know that Alcide told him every time he saw me at a club or bar with someone else. What was I suppose to do? Felipe had no excitement. He just wasn't enough. And I know damn well that Alcide was just waiting for me to screw up one last time. I knew when I met Felipe that Alcide was in love with him. Hell, I knew that Felipe loved him. They were just not ready and I needed an in to wonderful world of Eric Northman. It was a win win situation for me. The problem was, Felipe didn't talk much. He would never confide in me about Eric or what was going on with his family. When Northman Senior passed on, Felipe didn't even tell me about the funeral. I had to read it in the paper. I don't think he ever really trusted me. I should have used him and my mother to spring board into the family. But after I was sent away, no one really allowed me back in.

But then there is Jonathan. What can he give me? He can give me _The Avalon_. Well why did I want that? I ask myself. Because it would start the chain reaction for the demise of Eric and his perfect family.

I shake my head opening the folder I so frequently look at. He has the perfect life. He had the perfect parents. Granted, they divorced, but they were both beautiful and popular in the right crowds. They didn't want for anything or anyone. They had it all and what they didn't have was offered to them on silver platters. Their name opened doors. There voice was power and their decisions altered things. He had the perfect schooling, had the perfect girlfriends, or arm candy, to every event. He has a perfect apartment, and a perfect career. Now he has what seems like the perfect fiancé and partner.

What do I have? Nothing! I have a studio apartment in the Lower East Side and a Warehouse where I do my designing. I had an education funded for me but with no connection. Where the Northman's sat on Park Avenue and jetted across the country, I sat in a tiny little house in Flatbush and watched. My mother may have been nice and they may have been kind to her over the years, but she was still the hired help.

Every time I spoke to her, I had to hear how perfect Mrs. Northman looked for an event or what special award Eric had one or what silly or crazy thing Pamela had done. How great Mr. Northman was and how kind he had been to our little family; always looking out for her and me. How generous of him.

Every holiday, every school vacation, every school play, my mother was at the Northman's house. Mr. Northman relied on my mother for everything. Before and after his wife left for Texas. Lilly Patten went everywhere he did. If he was going to Vail or LA for a meeting, she went with him. When they got _Sophie_ off the ground, she was on her way to Paris and Rome before the ink was dry on the contracts.

And where was I? Well first, I was left with sitters and neighbors. We had no family, so my mother did what she needed to do. When I was old enough, I stayed on my own. Then she sent me off to that school. I didn't even do anything that bad. I wanted what was owed to me. They were just looking for an excuse to get rid of me. Why couldn't they just see that I was trying to get what was supposed to be mine in the first place?

When I accused my mother of lying to me and not getting me what was owed to me, she tried to calm me down. That was a mistake. How could she? How could she lie to me all this time? It didn't matter how many times I was told otherwise, I knew the truth.

I have waited 23 years for this. I am not giving up now.

I walk into the other room and I can see the look on Jonathan's face and I was concerned.

"Yes, thank you, I will handle it." He says.

He hangs up and looks at me.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"You could say that." He says softly. I don't like that voice. When he gets that soft, I know that something is up.

"You have been keeping things from me, Robert." He stands and walks toward me.

"I don't understand." I say.

"Oh, I think you do." He smiles at me. "Where is your mother this week?" He asks.

"Oh…ahhh.." I stammer. "I was going to talk to you about that." I look down.

"They caught you in a lie, didn't they?" He asks.

"I…I was going to fix it when I get back." I say not looking at him.

"Well, someone is looking into you. They are checking on your background and your travels." He says.

I look up. "How did you…"

He stops me. "You really think I would not look into your past before I let you into my future?" He sits in front of me and I haven't moved. "I know all about you, Robert. I know about your mother and you absentee father. I know about growing up in Flatbush and how you went to Vermont to school. I know you told everyone that it was a private scholarship that put you through college, but there is no record of it. In fact there is no record of you graduating from NYU. And I know the only thing you truly own, contrary to the house you tell people you own in LA is the warehouse down town. I know your mother was the executive assistant to Andrew Northman and I am assuming that the desire for you to acquire _The Avalon_ is more to do with that than to be with wanting to work on a project with me."

He leans forward. "And I know about your little extra-curricular activities." He hisses.

"I…." I don't know what to say.

"You are erratic and impulsive. Do you know what your stupidity could have cost me?" He asks. "Do you know how quickly my Father would pull the plug on my funding if he knew about this." He points between the two of us. "I thought I was quite clear on the subject. I thought our arrangement was mutual." He goes to get up.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. My mother came to surprise me. I told everyone I was going to see her over the holiday. If I didn't stick to the story, I wouldn't have been able to get out here." I say.

"Then you should have been smart about it. I would have seen you when I returned." He leans back. "Instead, you choice to be reckless in your actions. Not only coming out here but coming out early on a commercial flight that can be tracked by the way." He hisses again. "For someone who is so good at a con, you are being very stupid."

I look up. "What?" I ask.

He laughs, "You really I stopped at public records? Really, you think I am that stupid? Chrysler, BP, Ford, Intel, and ITT," he reads off a list. "Aren't those the companies you say you have redesigned offices for?" He asks. "The 23 year old designing genius, taking the corporate world by storm, that is what they are calling you in The City, is it not? You have done two projects; One in LA and one in DC. Both smaller fortune 500 companies with limited budgets and both contracts you received by using your mother's name. Yet you boast multi-million dollar face lifts. At least that is what you tell all those lovely women.

I just look at him.

"They never heard of you." He says softly. "So, I ask you, what con are you running now?"

"Jonathan, I…I told people I worked for those companies to get my name out there. I have done several in New York and a few on the coast. But I wanted to have some names on my resume. But if you let me redesign your hotels, my name will be on the map." I say hoping that he believes me.

"Who are you trying to con now?" He asks.

"No one." I say.

"You are going to sit there and tell me that you are not trying to get something from me?" He asks.

"I…I just want to be yours." I say softly.

"Then why go back to Felipe?" He growls.

"You told me too!" I look at him.

"No, I told you it would look good. It would have people think you were not looking elsewhere. I never told you to go back to him. So why did you?" He asks

"I…I was…I was trying to…" I am not sure what to say.

"I'm waiting." He says. "Be a good boy and tell me what you are up to." He moves so that he is standing right in front of me.

"I was trying to get close to Northman." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

I look right into his eyes. "I want to take him down." I growl.

"Why?" He asks.

"Personal. I owe him." I growl again.

He looks at me for a moment and then goes to sit down.

"You will be punished for your lies." He looks up at me. "Then we will talk of your future."

"My what?" I ask him.

"You really think I am letting you go? So you can ruin me? Oh know my wicked boy, you will be mine. You will do what I say, when I say it and were I say it." He picks up a pad of paper and writes something down.

He hands me the piece of paper. "This is an address of an apartment. It is under a dummy company name so it will not trace to you or me. You will move in there. You will be available to me 24/7."

He moves to stand in front of me and undoes my robe to see I have nothing on underneath. Grabbing my cock he strokes it lightly.

"This is now, mine." He growls. Pulling me closer, he puts a finger in my ass. "This is mine." He says. "No more parties for you."

"And what do I get in return?" I say trying to sound seductive.

Jonathan releases me and goes to move behind his desk. "You get to stay out of jail." He says, tossing a folder at me. "Robert, Platt, Robert Paul, Robert Perdue, those of the alias I found in 10 minutes. Oh and let us not forget those beautiful mature woman that Mr. Platt, Mr. Paul and Mr. Perdue were seen with. The ones who thought their nice young companion was an up and coming designer and lavished with gifts and money." He is reading off something. "The same women who months after started seeing this man, vanished without a trace with six million dollars in money, gifts in jewels total?" He drops some photos of me with several women, one in Montreal, one in England and one in Central America.

"Jonathan, let me…" He puts his hand up.

"I find you running one more con, it will be your last." He says. "Cross me again, and I will destroy you."

His eyes are cold as steal and his face resolved. He means it when he says I will never be found.

He pulls me close. "If I can find this information out, so can anyone. It will be hidden and so will your past. You pull on Con on me and the DA gets it all. I have enough to deal with right now. I need the backing of the Northman family to make my stake in Manhattan. Without Eric's backing, I get nowhere. I have enough to deal with, with him and this bitch he has brought home. If I need to take Northman or his little bitch down to get what I want, so be it. But that is not my first attack plan. Raging war on the Northman's in social suicide. An attack cannot be traced. Do we understand one another?" He asks.

I nod. "Very good, now tell me everything you know about Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse. I need what they have and I need information to get it." He says.

I spend the next hour telling him everything I know about the two of them, which is a little more than what is on public record at this time. Jonathan does not look pleased.

"Now on your knees, my pet and relieve this stress you have put on me." He says.

I move to my knees and proceed to try to get back into his good graces.

When did life get totally fucked up?

EPOV

We pull up to the loft and Sookie, Clancy comes around to help us out.

"Thank you Clancy." Sookie smiles to him.

"My pleasure Miss." He says.

"Clancy can you come up to the loft for a moment, please?" I ask. "There is something we would like to tell you all."

Clancy smirks at me. "Of course, Mr. Northman, let me put the car away and I will be right up."

Sookie and I enter the building and walk to the elevator hand in hand.

When we arrive upstairs, we walk in to see Tammy, Clara and Lance in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon all." I say to them as we walk in. "Sookie and I have some news."

With that the elevator opens again and Clancy walks in to join us. Everyone looks up to wait for us to talk.

"Well, I know you are all wondering what was going on this morning." Sookie begins. "I know Eric and I were acting a little odd. But we wanted to be sure before we said anything." She looks to me and smiles.

I look to the room full of people who are waiting for us to reveal our news. "Sookie and I are having a baby." I pull her in front of me and wrap my arms around her.

"Oh, I knew it!" Clara screams as she runs to us, hugging us both. Sookie laughs.

"Oh, now you," she grabs Sookie. "We will need you to eat healthy." She is beaming from ear to ear.

"Well, the Doctor gave me list of foods." Sookie says pulling the list out of her purse.

Clara looks over the list and smiles. "Ah yes. This is good. I will get working on this first thing tomorrow."

"Tammy," Sookie says, "we will be moving the wedding up. Alyssa should be calling this afternoon and I have asked Franny Quinn of E(E)E to help. If you can call her tonight to set up a time to meet, that would be lovely."

"Of course miss." She says coming to me. "Come, let's sit you down." Tammy directs her to one of the bar stools.

"Miss, are you hungry?" Clara calls from the kitchen.

"No thank you Clara. Eric and I just ate."

"Well, let us talk about all that needs to be done." Tammy sits down next to Sookie.

I think this is a good time to excuse myself to the office. I kiss Sookie on the forehead and inform her that I will be back in a few minutes. I motion for Lance to follow me and we go in and I close the door.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" Lance asks.

"No, I need to call Andre about my meeting with Rupert. I did not want to upset Sookie. It wasn't pleasant by any means."

I dial Andre's private number.

"Hello?" Andre answers.

"It is Eric. I was hoping you had a few moments to discuss what happen with Rupert today."

"Of Course Eric."

I proceed to inform him of all that happen and he is silent through the whole retelling.

"Am I to understand that he was not only trying to give up your seat on the board but he asked to buy it as well?"

"Yes Andre."

"Most disturbing; and you think the whole thing to be a setup to get some pictures of you and Selah."

"I do. Rupert is desperate. When I informed him that I would ruin him in this town, he went white as a ghost."

"There is something there, I agree." He says. "I will call Lancaster. We need a complete background check on him. I wonder what trouble he is in now. "

"Now?" I ask, hoping that he will continue.

"The rumor is that Rupert is living beyond his means. I believe that he has squandered his inheritance and his wife's money has been used to cater to the needs and escapades of their daughter, or so they say. Selah, I believe takes a lot of maintenance."

This would explain his need to marry his daughter off.

"Please get him on it. In Sookie's condition, I do not want her bothered anymore."

"Agreed. Have you heard from Max yet?" He asks.

"I have not, but he has not been gone long. He will take care of Compton." I say with all the assurance in the world.

"I will call Lancaster. Is Lance with you?"

"He is." I look over to Lance.

"You may want him to do some digging on Selah and the young assistant of Rupert's."

I nod my head. "Jake something. I will get Lance on that."

"Good. Now I would not worry about anything else. Rupert was right to be unnerved by you Eric. You are not your Father, you are better."

Hearing Andre utter those words choked me up for a moment. "Thank you Andre."

"I am only stating a fact, my dear boy. Your Father was a good business man but had little left for anything else. You, on the other hand, have the influence of your mother and aunt in you. You will make history in this town."

"Thank you again." I look at the time. I still want Sookie to rest before we go to Amelia's tonight. "I need to see about Sookie."

"Of course, give our little mother to be a kiss for me."

We say our goodbyes.

"Lance, I want a complete background on Selah Pumphrey and her father's assistant, Jake."

Lance nods his understanding. "How far back?"

"At least 5 years. I want to know what Selah and her Father are up to and what they will do to get what they want. I will not allow them to destroy what we have."

I rise to return to the kitchen. The three ladies are all a flutter talking about weddings and colors. The giggle factor alone would make any self respecting male run for the hills. But these were the sounds of my lover, my wife and the mother of my child. The giggles were as beautiful as a string quartet.

I come in and Sookie does not even turn around, but reaches for my hand and pulls me in behind her as she is seated on the bar stool. She leans back and I can feel her melt into my arms.

"Ladies, Sookie and I are going out to dinner tonight and I would like her to rest. She has had a very long and busy day." I lean in and kiss her head.

"Of course, we were leaving now anyway." Tammy says. "Miss, I will contact Franny and will be here by 9am."

"Thank you Tammy," Sookie smiles.

"Sir, I will be here for breakfast." Clara reaches for her purse. "Miss, we will need to plan out some meals, so we can do that in the morning."

"Excellent." I say to both of them.

Lance assures me that he will have some information for the morning and with that, the three of them leave.

I quickly pick up Sookie and race up to our room. She is giggling the whole way.

"Bath first?" I ask her.

She smiles. "I would like that."

I put her down and she moves to the closet to change.

"I got an email for Amelia while you were in the office. We are not due there until 7." She hollers from the closet.

I look at the clock. Just 4:30. We will have plenty of time. "That gives you time for a nap."

I am in the bathroom when I hear her in the doorway. "What if I am not tired?"

I turn to say something and she is standing in the doorway with nothing on. The light from our room is framing her and she looks like she could be a goddess.

I move to her and wrap my arms around her. "Then maybe I need to tire you out." I lay soft kisses on her mouth and then trace her jaw line. This enlists a small groan from her. She tilts her head back and I trace and kiss down her neck to her breasts. Again a small groan.

I quickly release her and run at speeds I didn't know I had to turn off the water in the tub and pull the drain. I return to her and pick her up and carry her to our bed.

I lay her down and urgently disrobe and crawl up to her. Kissing the entire way, receiving moans for my effort. I rest between her legs and start stroking her core with my tongue. She is so wet and swollen with need.

"Mmmm, Eric, please, I need you. I need you." She says between her moans.

It takes no more urging. I move up to her and position myself at her entrance. She holds on to my face as I slide into her.

We both let out a sigh at the feeling. "Oh Sookie." I moan.

Instead of leaning down, I pull her up so that she is sitting on my lap and I am on my knees. Laying my hands on her hips, I start pushing into her as I help her hips push down on me. She lays her hands on my shoulders and I have a perfect line from my mouth to her breasts.

Her nipples are so hard and her core is so wet. If this is direct result of the pregnancy, I am going to be a very happy man.

"Look at me, my Love," I say to her. She looks down at me with hooded eyes. She is so close, as am I. "So close, Sookie come with me," I whisper and she nods. I don't think she is able to talk at the moment. I start pushing harder and move just slightly so that I am moving in at another angle. I can tell instantly that I start hitting Sookie's g-spot.

"That's it. Oh yes. Eric, yes!" Sookie moans and starts getting louder.

I move a little more and that is all it takes. We both go tumbling into the abyss and scream out each other's name.

We stay like that for a moment with our foreheads touching trying to catch our breath.

As soon as I have the ability to think again, I smile down to Sookie, as I lay her down on the bed. "Are you tired now?" I smirk at her.

"I could be persuaded to stay up a bit longer." She smiles back.

I wrap my arms around her and start kissing her softly and gently. It doesn't take me much time to be ready again. But this time I take her gently bringing her to a climax two more times before we again reach the end together.

This time when we finish, she is ready to sleep. As I remove myself from her, she moves to her side and she snuggles back into me. I lay my hand on her stomach and within five minutes, I hear the steady sound of her breathing indicating that she is asleep.

"My beloved, Sookie," I whisper into her ear. "No harm will come to you, I promise. I will go to my grave before I allow one hair on your head to be harmed. "

I pull her in tighter, wrapping one arm around her breasts and the other on her stomach - holding my family to me safe and sound.

TBC….

A/N: Next up – they need to tell the friends …


	30. Chapter 29 Which, Witch is which

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.**

**A/N This story is being revised New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**UPDATED as of 6/30/2010**

**A/N Link to chapter and character pics are now located on my profile – as characters are introduced, I will add more.**

**A/N Okay – so you have noticed I have changed a lot in the story in the last few chapters. I told you I would…but the underlining story is the same and Eric and Sookie are the main topics here. They are together, soul mates and nothing is gonna stop them. People and threats are going to come at them from many angles. Don't count anything out.**

**Just to recap so far: **

**Sookie and Eric are engaged. This is no secret (someone asked me that) – they are having a baby – which the extended family will know about but they are going to keep it out of the papers for as long as they can. Their wedding is being moved up but they haven't decided on a date yet. Now – they haven't started at **_**Sophie yet – that is the 2**__**nd**_**. They still have the Author's Tea, Their engagement Party, 2 Gala's and Victor's bash to get through. **

**Bill has a court date on the 2****nd**** – what will happen between now and then, remains to be seen. Yes Selah got him out of jail. Selah seems to be developing a conscious? Someone asked about that – yes and no – she is being given more options. I hope I am showing that her little comment at the rainbow room was accurate – she has been bartered and "sold" for most of her life. We have gotten to see some of the things her father put her through, but her mother was there too…we will hear more on that later. Bill – what can we say about Bill? He is going to spiral downward more before he finds the bottom. I won't say anymore to that – but just so you know – He is totally warped and will get worse. Selah isn't going to help matters any, either.**

**There are quite a few people plotting against Eric/Sookie – some we have seen and some we haven't.**

**Regarding some other characters:**

**Russell Wilmington – Loosely based on King Russell in the stories – he is not the Knight on the white horse, more like a black horse. He needs something and is willing to pay handsomely for it. You will see why in later chapters. **

**Claudine – OH do NOT count her out. She may be a junky but she still has a brain…just remember she is totally gone (and lost) – she is vulnerable as well. – Enough said.**

**Pam and Fran – have a lot for them to do.**

**Jason – is going to be a bigger part of this story as he comes to NY – Him and Lafayette will have a lot of fun – And Sookie needs her brother. You will see him blossom into the man she always knew he could be.**

**Alcide and Felipe – They are in love – let them be in love -they say - well until someone tries to break them**

**Tara, JB, Amelia and Bob – are finally in NYC! Yeah….Don't forget they all have an Enterprise to run – wonder what will happen there?**

**Sookie/Eric – Okay - someone begged me to have nothing happen to the baby. I wouldn't be that cruel. I got pregnant in a similar way. 2 forms of birth control and I still got pregnant – call me fertile..much… anyway – fate has a way of sending you what you need, when you need it. They are going to have problems and Sookie is going to need a lot of help as time goes on – but remember – they are one of the richest couple in the country and own the second largest privately owned organizations in the US. Think they can afford it. Now just because I won't do anything to the baby doesn't mean that someone isn't going to see her pregnancy as a weakness – you are forewarned.**

**Okay did I forget anyone? If I have – let me know.**

**This story is far from over – remember – Sookie and Eric have seen themselves with two beautiful kids…who knows what else will happen between now and then.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Without Further Ado - on with the show…..**

Chapter 29 Which Witch is which?

Felipe's POV

"Hey babe." I hear him say, getting out of the car.

"Hey yourself." I say as I take him into my arms and we make our way to the elevator. "Everything go okay?" I ask.

"Everything went just fine. The contractor will have the shelving in next week, the house is almost done and the owner is very pleased with everything so far." He says.

"That's good." I say. I look at him. "You were going to stay up there for a few days, what happen?" I ask, not really wanting to now but I was asking anyway.

As we get out of the elevator, we make our way down to one of the only two doors on the floor.

"That is something I wanted to talk to you about." He says.

I open the door and we go to sit in the living room.

I look at him and he grabs my hand. "I came home because of you, because of us." He says softly.

"Alcide, I would have been here when you came home. You didn't have to come home early…"

He stops me. "Yes, yes I did." He says.

I look confused so he continues. "You see the owners of the place I am redoing are people I have seen around a few times." He waits for me to say something but I just wait. "They had invited me to a party. A party that I would well…meet people." He looks down.

I know what he is talking about. He had gone to these parties before. Right out of college, after I started up with Robert.

"I thought you said you would never do that again?" I ask him.

"I was…" He sighs. "I have been lonely Felipe. I was just hoping to meet someone."

I look at him and then at the floor. When I look back up, he is staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Is that what you want? That type of plural…" I can't say it. I knew what he meant by parties. I knew what was going to go on. I just hope that he is okay with this, with what we have. I can't live through another Robert, I just can't.

"Felipe, the moment you told me you wanted me, everything changed. No I don't want that type of relationship. I want our relationship. I meant it when I said I wanted this to be right, that I wanted us to work. Please believe me. You are all I want."

I sigh. "You are all I want." I say softly.

Slowly and with hesitation, he leans over to kiss me. He waits a moment before he kisses me again.

"I love you." He says looking straight into my eyes.

"I always have." I say back.

Looking at the clock on the wall, I see that we have another hour before we need to be downtown.

I smirk at him and lead him back to our bedroom.

SPOV

I wake up a few hours later, knowing that we are due at Amelia's soon. I am so excited to see them. I can't believe that it has only been a few days, but it feels like a lifetime. So much has happened.

Wait until I tell them I am going to be a mommy. The thought of that just makes me smile and tickles me all over. I move over to snuggle up with my love when I realize that I am in the bed all alone.

Maybe he is in the bathroom. I listen for a moment but do not hear a thing. Grabbing my robe out of the closet, I go looking for my Eric. Maybe he had some work to do or he had phone calls to make. But he has never left me in bed alone before.

I move down the stairs and still don't hear anything. Walking into the living room I see the tree lit and a figure sitting in front of it. Moving around the couch I see him with his head in his hands just staring at the tree. The look on his face pains me. Was he thinking this was a bad idea? Was I the wrong choice? Was all of this not what he wanted? I just stood there, not able to move. I hold my breath because I am afraid of what he is going to say or do. Did he not want us, the baby, and this life? Was it easier to have a life with someone like Selah? Did he realize finally that I am not cut out for this life and he needs someone who is worthy of his name and his love? Did what Rupert says to him finally sink in, that his father would disappointed in his choice. What do I do now? I could go and stay with Amelia and Tara. I could work on getting another job, but what about us? What about me? OH GOD! Tears were flowing down my face before I even knew it. He promised, he promised me.

I don't know if I made a sound or he just felt me. He suddenly looks up and his face turns from pain to horror.

"Love?" He says as he sees me.

The tears just let loose on me now. "You don't want us, do you? This is too much, isn't it? I knew it. Do you want us to leave?" I ask putting my hands on my tummy. "I knew this was too good to be true. I knew you would wake up one day and…."

I have never seen anyone go as white as Eric at that moment.

EPOV

I wake with a feeling of comfort and joy with my family in my arms. Sookie is sleeping on her side with her hand over mine on her still very flat tummy. She looks so peaceful sleeping there. This day has not been easy for her. I know that she is conflicted and scared. She thinks this is so out of order. She said as much to me. And after what Rupert said at breakfast, I have to do everything in my power to show her that this is exactly where she belongs. In my arms, in our bed and in the life we are building. Our children will be the most loved and most adored children that ever walked the face of the earth. And my little princess will have her fairytale that never ends.

I am having problems with justifying her conflict. I mean I can understand that this isn't to plan, but I am over the moon. I have wanted this from the moment I laid eyes on her. I remember her asking for water in the big party house. She was glowing like the sun. In that instant I saw her in white, walking down the aisle. Sitting in a rocker, nursing a child, laughing as children ran around her. I saw it all in one quick glance and knew I needed to be a part of it with her. I wanted it all. I wanted the fairytale. If I had had my way, we would have been married the first day we kissed. I wanted her. I wanted her to be mine and no one else's. I wanted…what we have now.

I just want to be her everything. I want to give her the moon and let her eat it and shine like moon beams from her hair and her hands. I want her to be the princess and have all her hearts desires. We will have the perfect life and the perfect family. She will be a beautiful and caring mother. And I will get to be the Daddy, just like I always wanted to be.

I don't care about the company or the magazine, the hotels, casinos are the oil fields. When it comes to Sookie and our children, I will always put the first. They will always know who matters most and will never second guess my love.

I slip out of bed and grab some lounge pants. Heading out of the room, I take another look at my fairy princess. She needs all the sleep she can get now. She must be so tired.

I walk down to the living room and see the tree in the corner. Sookie so wanted a tree for Christmas. She wanted it to be our first. She was so elated to see it and I was elated to see her face. In some ways she is the most powerful woman I had ever seen. So strong and sure of herself, always knowing what she wants. And in others ways, she is still a little girl, getting excited over snowflakes and ice creams. Believing in fairies and sprites and thinking that there is a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow.

I reach over and turn on the lights. Sitting on the couch, I rehash what has happen with Selah and her Father. I could not believe the words that were coming out of their mouths and in front of Sookie, no less. There is something to be said for old money and old status. I have no doubt that others with more time invested in their reputation and appearance would not have done what Rupert had done. Let us not forget Selah. That woman made black widow spiders look tame. I have known them both for a very long time. What I don't understand is what made them think that I would change my plans on their say so?

Selah and I had attended several events together. I needed an escort and Rupert was a very old friend of my parents. Selah knew the social drill and thought it would make both of our social calendars easier.

I remember distinctly having a conversation with Selah on the way to the first event.

"_Selah, I wish to get something straight with you before we get to the party." I say._

"_Of course, Eric, what do you need to talk about?" She asks smiling at me._

"_Selah, you know where my family stands social and in our circle?" She nods so I continue. "Well I do not let my social life get into the media. That being said, I will attend these functions with you but I want to make it clear that we are only friends." I say._

_Her face goes stone for a moment. "Friends, Eric?" She says._

"_Yes, Selah, I want you to understand. I do not plan on taking this any further than the events I have agreed to. Furthermore, I do not wish to give the reports even a hint of that I am thinking about you in any form except for a family friend. I am sorry if you don't understand…" _

_She cuts me off. "Eric, don't be ridiculous, what are you waiting for?" She asks me._

"_I am waiting to fall in love, Selah." I say._

_She laughs. "We don't get to marry for love; we marry for convenience and business." She laughs._

"_Selah, I am serious." I say. "We are just going to be friends." _

"_I am sure you believe what you tell me, Eric. But not to worry, I am sure you will see your way through soon." She taps my hand and looks out the window. "And I can be a very good friend." She says softly._

I thought I had shown her over the few months that there was nothing physical and sexual in my interactions with her. It was better to go with someone to an event than to go alone. She seemed to understand. She only tried to take our relationship further once.

_This is truly the event from hell. I thought to myself. Why did I agree to come? Oh yes, Sophie thought it would be good business. After all the Wilmington's were known to have a lot of work these days and my father had always liked working with Russell. Perhaps there were a few ventures we could work on together. I am still hoping that I will be able to escape the HELL that I am required to walk into. Maybe there is hope? If I can get Russell to work with me on a few projects, I can stay out of the magazine business._

_Looking around, I notice that Selah has been missing or quite some time. We have been working a room separately or the last few events, but she always keeps me in eyeshot. I haven't been able to find Selah for some time. Looking around, I notice her. Apparently, she has decided to celebrate the 4__th__ of July a little too much._

"_Selah, let me take you home." I say to her, holding out my hand._

"_Ahh, always the gentleman," she smirks and takes it. "What a good FRIEND you are, Eric." She snickers as I walk her out the door to the sea of cars._

_I get her situated in the limo and go to say my goodbyes. _

_I smile at Clancy as he opens the door for me. Selah had already fallen asleep._

_Clancy had made it to her parent's home on the Hampton rather quickly considering we were only in North Hampton. _

_I pick Selah up to carry her in. Once in her bedroom I go to take off her shoes. Then, I go to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. I am sure she will need it later. _

_When I return I see a very awake Selah, kneeling on her bed in a thong and pushup bra._

"_Selah, what are you doing?" I ask._

"_Being your friend," she smirks at me._

_I walk over to the side of her bed and place the glass down. _

_I look at her and shake my head. "This isn't going to happen." I tell her._

_She slinks over to the side and tries to put her arms around my neck. I quickly move out of the way._

"_Why not?" She whines._

_I look her right in the eye. "I am not a prize to be won." I say and walk out._

I had one other event to attend with her that summer and I barley talked to her the entire time. She didn't even acknowledge our previous encounter. Perhaps she was too drunk to remember or maybe she was just too embarrassed. Either way, I had hoped that would have been the end of it.

Now I have her and her father making demands on me and trying to get me to live up to their expectations of my life. When did other people decide to dictate my life? I have obligations to the Northman name. I am well aware of that. My father and my mother never allowed me to forget what was expected of me. But even my father would never make me marry for anything other than love, would he? I shake my head. No, he wouldn't. He may have had a hard time with his emotions, but I know he would never expect me to marry or corporate gain.

I sigh. With all that was going on around us, I have to find a way to protect Sookie and the baby. No harm will come to either of them now. I know that she is not going to like the tactics I use to make this happen, to make her safe. I will deal with the consequences later. I just need protect my family and eliminated problems. Right now, those problems have three faces: Bill, Rupert, and Selah.

I must focus on those three and make sure their attacks on Sookie never hit her or our home. Especially now, there will be no wrath so great that would satisfy my need for vengeance if something happen to Sookie or the baby.

I am hoping for a call from Max today. I want this chapter in our lives to be over. I know that Sookie must never know of the full plan but I want him gone. He will not hurt my family. He will not hurt my love.

I can feel her. I had no idea she was up. I look up to see my beloved and see the worst pain and tears I have ever seen.

"Love?" I say, afraid to say more. What if this is too much? What if she has decided to leave?

The tears are now streaming down her face. " You don't want us, do you? I knew it. Do you want us to leave? I knew this was too good to be true. I knew you would wake up one day and …"

I think someone just sucked the air out of the loft.

"What? No!" I go to stand and she takes a step back.

"I knew this was too good to be true!" She screams. "This is all too much for you isn't it? Uncle Bartlett was right, bad things happen when I tell his secret."

She is hysterical. I move toward her again but this time instead of moving back, she sinks to the floor.

I walk toward her. She doesn't seem to want to move anymore. "Love, how could I not want you? How could I not want this?"

I kneel in front of her. She is curled up with her knees to her forehead.

"Sookie, don't you know that you are my everything? How could you ever think I would leave you? How can I? You have every part of me: Mind, body and soul."

I wrap my arms around her. "My love, you are all that I have and all that I am." I kiss her temple and she seems to be coming out of it. "You and our child are all that matters to me. Nothing else is real."

"You…you want us?" She whispers placing her hands on her stomach.

"Sookie, why would you think that I didn't?"

"Because…" she swallows. "I woke up and you weren't there," she sighs. "and then I came down here and you looked so pained, so confused." She looks up into my eyes. "This is so much. We are so young and we have so many responsibilities. You could have anyone. You could have the perfect life. You could have a model, or a movie star, or a socialite like Selah. Not a little girl from Louisiana with a psycho who tried to kidnap her and a ton of baggage."

I place both my hands on the side of her face and look at her in the eyes. "You are my life. Nothing else matters. You are my family. You are the mother of my child. You are the answer to every dream I have ever had and a few I didn't even know I was asking for. You have fulfilled my every wish, my every fantasy of what my life would be like, it I got to choose. I will never want anything or anyone else. Everything would pale in comparison to what we have right now."

"Then what…" she tries to continue.

"I was thinking of the mess with Rupert and Selah. I have to find a way to make sure they don't hurt you or the baby." I pause. "Not that I would ever think that they would hurt you physically. I just want them away." I growl.

She shakes a little. "My sweet princess, I am sorry I frightened you. I am sorry that I was not there when you rose. I am sorry you found me in such a state."

"Eric," she sighs, "I am sorry. I think I am a little overwhelmed and very emotional. I don't know where that came from." I kiss her gently. She returns her gaze to me. "But I know you are keeping things from me."

I look at her in shock. "Why would you say that?" I neither confirm nor deny it - mistake number one.

"Because, my dear Eric." She holds my face. "I know you as well as you know me."

I was a fool to ever think I could shield her. I was an idiot to think that she could not see through me. Sookie is the woman who has stripped me bare and has me stand before her, all emotions exposed. She knew every ounce of my being. She could see all of me.

"I am just worrying. I want you and our child to be safe." I look at her.

She leans her forehead against mine. "The only place we feel safe is with you." She whispers.

We sit there and hold each other for what feels like forever.

I lay little kisses all over her hair as we sit together. "You scared me so," I whispered to her. "Please, please don't do that again."

"I was so sure you wanted to leave. I don't know why," she whispers back.

"You know why," I say back to her.

"I guess you are right." My love sinks deeper into my hold. "I am scared, Eric."

"I have got you baby. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise. We are a family - You, me and the baby. You have nothing to fear my love. I will keep us safe."

We collect ourselves and go up to take showers and change for our dinner tonight. I have to remember the state my Sookie is in right now. So many things have happen to her in the past few months. I am not completely sure she has dealt with her grandmother's death yet. Top that with moving, engagement, our position, the baby, a wedding and now dealing with Bill, Rupert and Selah. I am surprised she hasn't broken down sooner.

The look of despair and loss in her eyes was overwhelming. I can understand it, but from me? How could she ever think that I would ever leave her?

_Because everyone does. Even her brother left her emotionally along the way. He didn't mean to but he did. _

I had never thought about it that way. She is scared. She has been hurt. She has been broken. She has been very alone for a long time. I will need to make sure those feelings never return. She will never be left again.

Dressed and ready to go, we head downstairs for the car. I had given Clancy the night off so we take a cab the 7 blocks to Amelia and Tara's place. We could have walked, but it was rather cold.

As we approach the building, I am hoping that everyone is as accepting of the situation as Pam was. But what am I thinking, this is our little family. They are going to go crazy. At least I hope so.

SPOV

I know he loves me. I have no idea where those crazy thoughts came from. How could I even think them? He must be so hurt right now. I know I would be.

Looking at him, I realize he has been quite for a very long time. I have to fix this. I reach over and take his hand and move closer to him in the cab. He smiles at me. That smile could brighten the darkest night. Wrapping his arm around me, I feel his butterfly kiss on my temple. I sink back into him, surrounded by his love and warmth.

"I love you." I whisper to him.

He kisses me again. "I love you, forever." He whispers in return.

We arrive at the building that houses Amelia and Tara's apartment. It looks very nice in an old New York kind of way. I know the old world charm of the face of the building is not going to compare with what is inside. I have known Amelia for years and her father is very much like her. He never does anything small. I know that Amelia's dad has done a lot of work on their apartment to get it ready. Amelia has been excited since we found out about it a few months back. And once we found out we were graduating early, he doubled the efforts to have get it all done on before we were scheduled to arrive. Granted, the penthouse is a tax write-off, but he had put a lot of attention into it for his little girl.

Eric and I enter the building and we are told that we're expected. The doorman leads us to a single door elevator on the opposite wall to the small bay of waiting elevators. This will take us right to their penthouse apartment. I must say that I am getting used to this. After the shock of the elevator opening on our loft, I had taken it on faith that Amelia's would do the same.

The doors open and Amelia is there to greet us; grabbing Eric into a very warm and friendly hug. And then she turns to me. The moment that Amelia grabs me, I hear a gasp. She pulls back and looks into my eyes, then at Eric and back to me. The gasp turns into a smile.

"You aren't?" She screams.

I just look at her. _What is she a witch? _I think to myself. Amelia always had the uncanny way of knowing things. You just got used to it after all these years.

"YOU ARE!" She screams and hugs me again.

"What, WHAT," Tara's voice is getting higher with every 'what' as she walks into the hallway to greet us.

Amelia pulls us both into the massive living area to see Bob, JB, Felipe, Alcide and Victor - all standing around talking and laughing.

Tara has caught up with us. Amelia has not let go of my hand and Eric is now holding a hand to my back. I am very glad for this; because I am not sure I am ready for the excitement that is being displayed by Amelia at this point.

Tara comes in behind us, still waiting for the answer to her question.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I'm so excited!" Amelia grabs me again practically jumping up and down.

"Amelia," I say, calm down, please.

"You want to let us in on your little love fest over there?" Victor laughs.

"Sookie?" Amelia lets me go and looks at me. I look up at Eric. I don't know what to say. Amelia can be a little overpowering and I need his assistance at this point.

Eric smiles and wraps his arms around me.

"Hi guys." He looks at everyone. "Well, I am assuming that you all got the announcement regarding our engagement and the invitation for the party?"

"Yes, yes…we did – beautiful event, can't wait." Amelia waves it off. "Now tell us the real news!" She is bouncing.

I look up to Eric again and I am greeted with a very warm and inviting smile. He leans down to kiss my temple and I lean further back into him.

"Sookie and I have something we want to tell you." He says as he looks at our friends.

"Well, you are already getting married and taking over Manhattan, so that's out." Felipe says.

Everyone laughs.

"Yeah, what did you do, elope to Vegas?" JB posts the question.

Hmmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea at this point. But I know full well that neither Sophie nor Pam will allow us to get away with that.

Eric is moving me more into the room. All I can see is the eyes of my friends. No my family, waiting for us to let them in on our news.

Amelia is now jumping up and down in anticipation. "Come on Eric!" she is squealing, "Tell us!"

"Okay, you little witch, one moment." He smiles and everyone laughs.

"Come on Man, what?" Bob says in a lower and steadier tone.

"Eric if you don't tell us soon, Amelia may jump right out the window." Tara laughs.

I look at Eric and he smiles.

Turning my eyes to our friends, I smile. "Well, it looks like Eric and I are adding to our little family."

"They're having a baby!" Amelia screams. Tara and Amelia squeal at the same time.

There is one second of silence. But that second feels like a year. How were they going to react? Would they be happy, sad, mad, or glad? I wait. That second was a life time.

Suddenly, the room explodes with voices.

"Ah Man, that's awesome!" Victor is the first to grab us, pulling us both into a hug.

"Sookie, honey, oh what wonderful news." Felipe is next. "Eric, my friend you will be an awesome father."

Amelia grabs Bob and is still jumping. He looks at both of us. "Dude, that is so perfect."

I smile at him. Bob is a man of very little words but the ones he says are usually right direct and to the point.

Tara grabs me next. "Here," she pulls me to the couch. "Sit. Get off your feet."

I laugh, "Tara, I am not even 2 months yet. Relax."

"Sookie, you are going to be a mommy!" Tears are flowing down her cheeks. She looks me right in the eye and in that moment, we both know what the other is thinking. Losing our mothers so early in life has left us with a need. Granted, Gran did her best to fulfill that need, but the pain was always there. We both dreamed of one day being a mother and having our children, together. Watching them grow and loving every minute of it.

She says it again, but this time in a whisper. "You are going to be a momma."

I smile at her with tears in my eyes. "I cannot believe it Tara. I get to be the momma."

"I think this is the best Christmas present you could have given me." Tara wipes away the tears.

"Cider!" Amelia runs into the kitchen and then back out. "Bob, honey can you run down to the store and get sparkling cider?"

Bob looks at Amelia as if she has 2 heads. "Okay, not to state the obvious, but why?"

"She can't drink!" Amelia points to me. "We need to toast and she can't drink."

Everyone laughs at Amelia. We all know she is crazy sometimes, but she is going to be so over the top for awhile, it would be better to indulge her. She will calm down, or at least I hope she will calm down. I look at Tara and she just shrugs. Yup, not calming Amelia down for sometime and Tara has just accepted it.

Bob shrugs. "Guess I am going to the store."

He chuckles as he walks by me. Laying a kiss on my forehead he looks me in the eyes. "Little Momma, I will be right back with your cider."

I look at him and smile. I then look around the room. Poor little Sookie Stackhouse really is gone for good. I am the richest woman in Manhattan and I couldn't be more over the moon.

EPOV

When the room explodes into cheers and well wishes, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Not that I thought anyone would be upset, but knowing and thinking are two different things.

Once Bob has returned, Amelia pores us all a glass of champagne that she had on ice to toast the new place and gives Sookie a glass of cider.

"To Eric and Sookie," she starts. "I could not be more excited for you both." I see a tear come to her eye.

Felipe stands up. "To our little family and looking forward to its newest arrival." He nods at both of us.

"To you," Tara pointed her glass at us, "the most two deserving people of a fairytale."

Everyone cheers and we drink.

"Okay," I put my hand up. "Now for our other news of the night." I look over to Felipe and Alcide seated on the couch.

"I just want to take a moment to tell you both how excited we are that you finally found each other. It has been a long time coming and I for one am thrilled to have you both as my brothers. You are perfect for each other in every way. I have never known two people that meld the way you two do. To Felipe and Alcide."

Everyone cheers and then take a drink.

SPOV

"I hear we have another announcement?" Amelia smiles.

I look from her to Tara. "What?" She shrugs. "She wanted to know where Lafayette was. I couldn't lie."

I roll my eyes.

"What am I missing?" Victor asks.

"It isn't our news to tell." I scowled Tara.

"What? He is going to be living here at some point. At the very least visiting, they should know." She says with her hand on her hip.

I go to say something, but Eric stops me. "Love, why don't you call him and ask if you can tell?"

I look at him. "Fine."

I pick up the phone and dial it.

"_I talk to you more now than when you lived a mile away."_ He laughs.

"Hey there, I have a question for you." I say.

"_Shoot."_

"Well, it seems someone informed Amelia where Lafayette was for the holiday." I say looking at Tara. She has the decency to be looking ashamed.

"_And you want to know if it is alright if you tell the rest of them?"_ He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"_Sookie, I am not ashamed of who I am. Well, not anymore. All those guys are your family and mine now too. It is okay to tell them, I don't mind."_

"Thank you. You know I love you, right?" I ask.

"_As a matter of fact, I do. And I love you. You are my favorite sister, you know. Tell everyone I say 'hi' and make sure Eric takes care of you and my favorite nephew." _

We say our goodbyes and I turn to Eric. "He says it is okay." I smile.

"Will you PLEASE tell us what is going on?" JB exclaims.

I sigh, "Okay, well it's like this…well…Jason is with Lafayette." I look around the room.

"What are they doing?" Bob asks.

Amelia laughs. "NO…They are together!" She says.

A moment of silence fills the room as that little statement sinks in.

"When the hell did this happen? He was with Crystal just a bloody week ago?" Victor exclaims.

Felipe laughs which makes me laugh.

"You knew?" Victor looks Felipe who nods.

"And you didn't tell us?" Victor questions him.

He nods.

"Wasn't my story to tell." Felipe shrugs.

"Damn, I need to get better radar." He shakes his head.

"Is everyone okay with this?" I ask. I don't want my brother coming into any hostility.

"All cool." Bob goes back to eating. "I like him. He is fun."

"No worries, Sookie." JB says. "I think Lafayette is a bit nervous though."

"Yeah, but they will work it out." I say.

"So, how did this come out?" Victor asks and we all look at him. "Oh, come on. I didn't mean it like that. How did this happen?"

"Apparently, it has been brewing for at least 7 years, maybe more. Jason couldn't come to terms with it and when Lafayette came out, he couldn't handle it." I say.

"But what about Crystal?" Bob asks. "She was nice."

"She is nice, very nice. In fact she offered to stay with him and build a life so no one would know. Jason turned her down. He wouldn't do that to her." I say.

"Well, I am glad he came out." Victor said. I look at him in shock.

He puts his hand up. "What? Everyone is entitled to live the life they want without hiding," he says.

"So is Jason coming up?" Felipe asks.

"He is. He has to take care of some things, but he will be up soon. Definitely for the engagement party and the wedding, after that, I am not sure when he will be up for good."

EPOV

After all the announcements, the night falls into a comfortable place as we all sit around talking. It had only been a little over a week since we saw everyone, but so much had happen in that short time.

I could see Tara, Amelia and Sookie huddled on one of the couches, talking. Presumably discussing everything there is to do with weddings and babies. She looks so radiant and happy. I take a deep breath and sigh. This is so in contrast of earlier. I am so glad that it her little melt down is over. I need to make sure that I reassure her every chance I get. She can be so tough and strong. The only one she melts for is me. I know this is a defense mechanism and that her doing this shows how much she trusts me. But I need to remember that she is now expecting and hormones and rational though my indeed fly away from her at any moment. How she could ever assume that I would leave her and the baby is absurd. Rational Sookie has taken this all in stride. Hormonal Sookie may question it. I must remember that both sides now of her now reside in my beautiful princess. I will need to watch my step.

I have an idea that might go a long way to helping this situation. I need to get Lance to do something for me. Texting him quickly for what I need and that he should spare no expense to make it happen, he responds almost immediately with a response that it will be taken care of.

Smiling at his response, I return my blackberry to my pocket and walk over to Victor. "Hey man." He says to me. "This is wonderful news. How is she doing with everything?"

"I bit overwhelmed. But you know Sookie. She always rises to an occasion," I say.

He laughs. "Yeah man, I can tell you that I was totally surprised to see her at breakfast the other morning. That girl loves you so much. And the way she spoke to Thomas, man I was floored. She isn't afraid of anything, is she?"

I shake my head. "Speaking of which, any news?" I ask

"Not yet." He says. "It is like Debbie is hiding out or dropped off the radar," he shrugs," which is very unusual, because she is so into the lifestyle and is without a partner right now. It really isn't healthy for her. She may start taking chances and I wouldn't want to see that happen." He shakes his head.

I nod my head. I know what he was talking about. From what Victor has told me Debbie, she is a born submissive and someone like that needs a Dom and needs one all the time. She had been with Victor for a long time. I had never met her. He only used her to play and never took her out or had any other relationship with her. She was is Sub on the weekends and as such, kept her very occupied. It was all she needed, he said. The weekend kept her going in her life during the week. What her life was, he never told me. When she wanted more, they ended it to their weekends. That is how Victor got more engrossed in certain aspects of the lifestyle.. He was happy with their situation but knew her tendencies and need were increasing and would need a more permanent situation. Their arrangement only lasted the summer. Victor was coming back to school and needed to find Debbie a new Dom. From what he told me, she hooked up with a full time situation but that quickly ended before October.

"I tried her previous partner." Victor says using code words. "He says he hasn't seen her around in about a month. That she talked about moving back to LA. She had hooked up with someone else, but wasn't sure who it was. He did say he hasn't seen her at any parties or get together since they ended their arrangement. This isn't like her, man. Debbie being without a Dom is a fish out of water."

"So no one has seen her?" I ask in hushed tones.

"Not that anyone is saying. But I hope for her sake, she is not getting herself into trouble." Victor looked out the window.

I wasn't sure what to say to that. Clearly, Victor had cared for the woman on some level. I don't think you can be a proper Dom without feelings. It is the responsibility of the Dom to keep the Sub safe. They were together for several months. I doubt he had no feelings for her. I feel the need to change the subject up a little.

"How are things with Thalia?" I asked him.

He shrugs. "Great, I guess."

"Does she know?" I ask a little softer.

"She knows some and is willing, I just…" Victor looks at me. "Dude, I have never been in love. And I have sure as hell not had a sub that I loved. I mean, I am not as hard core as some of the Dom's around." He looks at me. "I know you think I am, but I am not nearly as intense as some of the other people I know. And I know you are not totally into the life, but still this is all new to me. We have tried a few things and she is willing to try more. She understands the situation and will be here after the semester ends. I don't know man. I am not sure what to do."

I smile at him. "Embrace it, my brother. It is the best feeling in the world."

"How has Sookie taken to some of the… well how is she handling it?" He looks at me, wanting assurance and acceptance. But what can I say. My need for dominance has never been at the level that his is.

"I explained some to her the other night. I told her the differences between BDSM and D/S. I also told her there is a ton of levels and shades inside the lifestyle. She listened to some of the things I am interested in." I wait for a moment. "She said she is willing to try." I say softly.

"Victor." I start. "I was never in it like you. I never had a sub, well I didn't have anything permanent and other than Claudine. But I am not sure what we were. I am trying to figure out how to meld the two together. I am not sure it is possible. But, she is willing to work with me and is actually taking it all very well."

I look at him. "Anyway, when you are in love, you know what is right and what you want." I look at my Sookie still giggling like a school girl. Yes I had a need to protect her. But dominate, that feeling us just not as strong as it used to be.

I look back to Victor. "Embrace it, you will never regret it. Talk to some of the couples. They handle both, maybe they can help you?"

"Are you going to talk to them?" He asks.

I shrug. "Maybe, but like I said, my need and desires never ran as hot as yours. I am not sure how much is going to roll into our relationship." I say.

Victor laughs. "You keep telling yourself that. I think you little Southern Flower over there may have different ideas."

I look at him with a question in my eyes.

"Eric, she accepted this all without blinking an eye. She has heard about it and is still here. You don't think on some level, she wants it too?"

He looks me in the eyes. I will need to think about this. I look over to her and then back at Victor. Could he be right? Could she really want that lifestyle and was not just telling me what I wanted to hear? I will need to think on that and I tell him as much.

He nods and we return to the others standing a little away from the girls.

"Dude, I cannot understand a word they are saying. Do they always talk this fast?" Bob shakes his head.

"Only when they are fired up." Felipe laughs. He looks at me. "Brother, she is glowing."

"I know," I say looking at my Sookie. She looks like a goddess.

SPOV

Amelia and Tara are talking a mile a minute. Babies and weddings are all they can talk about and they are doing so like they are experts on both subjects.

"Well the Engagement Party is in a few days but we are moving the wedding up," I say to both of them.

"Of course you are," Amelia smiles. "I am also assuming you have asked Pam to be your Maid-of-honor?"

I look at here. "Amelia, you are really scary sometimes you know that right?"

She just gives me this really funny smile.

"But I want you both to be my bridesmaids, will you?" I look at both of them.

Another round of squeals and cheers. I laugh. I think they are more excited about this than I am.

"So, when did you find out?" Tara asks.

I recount the last few days and when I get to Octavia's revelation Amelia goes wide eyed.

"Sookie, is she a follower of the goddess?" She says in a little bit of hushed tone.

"Umm, yeah. That is what Eric said. She is Sophie's spiritual advisor." I look at her.

"By the goddess." Amelia grabs my hand.

I now remember where I had heard that expression before. Amelia has said it for years. I just didn't know why. I thought she was being funny.

"You too?" I ask.

"Well, not as much as I would like. I have never been formally trained, just what I have read and researched on line." She looks at me. "I would love to meet Octavia."

I smile at here. "But of course. I will speak to her. I need to talk to her anyway. She says I have some things to know and learn."

"Sookie, this is not an accident." Amelia grabs my hands. "This is by design."

This is similar to what I was told by Dr. Ludwig. "That is not the first time I have heard that."

"Sook, hon," Tara looks at me. "I am not sure I understand all the mumbo jumbo that Amelia has spewed throughout the years, but it does seem like you and Eric are on a path. To what, I don't know."

I look at both of them. "How come you never spoke to me about all this?" I look at my two best friends.

Amelia takes my hand in hers. "Sweetie, you weren't ready."

"Oh and now you think I am?" Who were they, my mom's?

"Sweetie, whether you are or your aren't, you will need to know." Amelia smiles at me.

"Sook, Tara is right. You are on a path. The moment you were with Eric, I could see it. You combined into one. Don't ever doubt that." She kisses my check and goes to get our meal on the table.

Once we sit down, Tara looks over and smiles at me.

With all of our announcements out of the way, the rest of dinner is uneventful. We were talking about Christmas and things that had happen in the past few days and the events that are coming up. Victor reminds us all of his party on the first.

Eric leans over to me. "We don't have to go if you don't want too."

"Oh yes we do." I smile at him. "It will be fun and I already have the perfect 'flapper' dress."

He smiles and kisses my hand.

After dinner, we all sit around and I give Amelia and Tara their presents.

I got Amelia a very pretty scarf made of silk with all her favorite colors in it. Amelia says she loves it. She gives me a beautiful hand crafted clay vase that will match perfectly in the front hall.

Tara, I gave something a little different.

When we were cleaning out the house, I found a picture of her, Gran and me out at the lake. It was a time when Tara had spent a lot of time at my house and Gran had taken her in as another daughter. I had it reframed and gave it to her.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "She is always with us you know. She would never leave us to our own devices."

I smile at her. "She knows we need her. She will be around when we need her." I hug my oldest friend and I can feel the tug of her heart. We were sisters and we always have been.

What she gave me was just as perfect. I think pictures were on the mind, because she found a picture of me, her and Jason out at the lake. That Lake sure has a lot of memories for all of us. Tears are flowing down my face just as fast as they are flowing down Tara's.

"Okay." JB slaps his hands. "Cry fest over. Pool time!"

Amelia decides to take us on a tour of the house. Each couple had their own room with spa bath. The living, dining and kitchen area are expansive with a state of the art kitchen. Any cook would sell their soul for it.

"Umm, Amelia." I look at her as she is taking us from room to room. "Was your Dad okay with Bob and JB moving in with you?"

"Oh sure," Amelia says waving me off. "He isn't stupid Sook. He knew they would be here anyway." She moves to the staircase. "Lafayette is moving in tomorrow."

I smile at this. I wonder how quickly Jason was going to be able to get up here. I loved Lafayette. He has always been one of my favorite people. And you were never bored when he was around.

"I cannot wait to see him." I smile.

We walk upstairs to see a huge living area with Glass walls on three sides. In one corner, there is a very modern looking bar stocked with anything you could want. In front of it stands a pool table and chairs. Two couches make up an area for sitting and past that a glass wall with a pool behind it. I look at Amelia.

"In the summer, those walls," She points to the ones around the pool. "Fold back so the pool is outside."

Very clever I thought. Everyone enters in bathing suits and I go to find one for myself.

I meet Eric coming out of the bathroom and he grabs me for a kiss. "Feeling okay, Love?"

I smile up at him. "I am fine." I look around. "This place is amazing." The view from the up here was breathtaking. I was very happy for my friends.

"When you are ready, we will start looking for our new place." He places his hand on my stomach. "I do not wish you to rush through anything." He smiles. "I want you to take your time and enjoy everything that will happen to you in the upcoming months."

I gawk at this. "You mean, getting fat and swollen?"

He looks at me I smiles the most loving smile. "I mean glowing as you are now and blossoming with my child inside of you."

The man could make me weak at the knees anytime he wants. I sigh as he kisses me.

"Now Love, go find a suit to play in." He laughs.

I quickly find the one laid out for me by Tara and rejoin our friends.

We spend the next few hours playing and laughing. The guys remove themselves from us and start to play pool. Amelia and Tara sit in the hot tub and I sit on the side. I remember reading someplace that they were not good for the baby.

We giggle and laugh. I tell them both about Franny and Pam and they are happy for both of them. I also explain that Franny will be working with me for the wedding and of course they both offer to help.

"We are doing it small," I say to them. "I don't think we need a big blow out and with the baby coming, I really don't want to wait."

"It would be okay if you did, you know." Tara looks at me with a smile. "No one would care."

"I would," I say with a little bite in my tone.

"Sweetie, we know. But all we are saying is that this baby is no accident. You are meant to have it. You have nothing to prove to anyone." Amelia says.

She is right. I know that she is. But I still wanted to have the wedding before the baby. I can accept a lot of things, but this is one thing I just need to do for me. I need to be married before the baby. Growing up in the Bible belt had some impact on me. No matter what your faith is or how many people around me believe in this Goddess. Years of Sunday Bible School can't be erased in a matter o days. No, I needed to do this for me. Not rational, I know – but hey I'm pregnant. I can be irrational if I want.

I started to yawn a little and Eric must have been watching me, because he is at my side within a minute. Wrapping his arms around me from behind me and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Love, it is almost 1 in the morning. What do you say we go?" He kisses me gently.

I smile. Even with the nap, I am still very tired. I nod and go to change.

I return and see Eric talking in hush tones to everyone. I am certain that he is telling them about Bill. I don't want to ruin the night, so I just plaster my smile on my face and walk over to them.

I hug our friends and they all promise to call tomorrow and setup times to see each other. We have a lot of events in the next week and will all be together more than not. Plus, we will be starting at _Sophie_ within the week.

Eric and I head downstairs and grab a cab. I sink into his arms and I slowly feel the day slip away.

EPOV

She is asleep before we make it two blocks. My little love is so tired. Her body is working overtime. I am going to have to watch her. She is going to try to keep up no matter what. But her perfect little body has other things it needs to be doing right now and I can't be happier about it.

I place my hand on her stomach and feel an instant pull. Holding both of them makes me complete. There is just no other way to describe it.

I pick her up out of the cab and take her upstairs. My little one does not even stir.

Undressing her, I find her pink gown in the closet and place it on her. Again, she doesn't stir. I smile at her comfort level and how trusting she is of me. I hope that never changes.

I kiss her softly and walk down to the office to check my email one last time before I go to bed.

There is one from Lance.

_Sir, _

_Working on your request. I have found some interesting things that you will be eager to see. I will be arriving at the house tomorrow morning with information in hand. _

_Regards,_

_Lance._

I am hoping that it is information that will curb Rupert and Selah's interest in me. I have just about had enough of people using me as a puppet. Well, the joke will be on them. I now hold the strings. Rupert saw some of that during our little conversation. He will see a lot more if he didn't back down.

The next was from Max. This is the one I was hoping for.

_Mr. Northman,_

_Status report: _

_Person arrived at hotel with no incident. Made his way to a prepaid room. I am working on the name, will need to use unconventional methods to achieve._

_Person of interest spent time in lounge and then returned to room. SPECIAL NOTE: Person of interest has already been served with Order of protection notice for other party involved in attack. Response to this was not positive. _

_Have not seen him for the rest of the day. However, according to my computer manipulation of the security system, another keycard entered and exited his room this afternoon. I presume the person who arranged for the room paid him a visit, but was not able to gain a visual on them. Surveillance in this hotel is lacking and cameras are only on the front door. I am trying to access registration database but am still in need to access via a security block. I will find out the person by morning._

_I will be serving him with the documents tomorrow as well as offering him some sound advice._

_No plans to leave the hotel. He has not booked any reservations nor called anyone other than his employer upon being released. As you requested, the consulting firm was informed that Northman Enterprises would prefer that he not be an employee if they were to do business with you in the very near future and made mention of an upcoming project for New Orleans. They have eagerly complied._

_Per court records, Parents of party are suing him for control of his small trust fund that should have reverted to him upon graduation. On the grounds of mental incompetence. Hearing is set for 2 weeks._

_I will update you at the same time tomorrow._

_With Regards,_

_M_

I shoot back an email thanking him for the update. We need the name of the person who is helping him. That is the key. But there is no reason for me to remind Max. He is a man who knows what to do and when to do it. He does not need me to remind him.

I smile. That is why he is one of our most trusted employees. Max never fails to complete a task.

I look down the list of emails, some more additions to the Hotel renovations, but nothing that cannot wait until the morning.

There is another email from Matt indicating that he is doing a work up on Robert. While he is at it, I remind him that I would like to see the file on the maid that was sent over from the Hampton house and would like him to do a recheck on Lilly and now on Alcide. For some reason I want to make sure everyone that is anywhere near my love and child are checked thoroughly.

Matt has sent me one more message.

_Good Evening Eric,_

_I wanted to tell you about a conversation I had today at the club. It seems that we may have someone buying up properties in Manhattan, New Orleans and Dallas. Trusted old buildings, hotels and establishments and tearing them down. This is just a rumor at the moment but I thought, with your interest in all old architecture, you would want to be made aware of it._

_-Matt_

I sit back in my chair. In of itself, this shouldn't concern me. But something about tearing down the history of some of our greatest cities, concerns me.

I shoot him back an email to see if he can find out more than a rumor and leave it for now. We have enough projects on our plate, but something in me is telling me to watch this closely.

I quickly return to my sleeping princess. I do not want her to wake again and have repeat of this afternoon. I will need to keep her very close right now. She will need all the love and support I can give.

Changing, I climb into bed beside her. Pulling her toward me and she snuggles right in. I let out a sigh, thanking whoever is listening for small miracles.

Selah POV

The day has been very long with a lot o things to think about. I know I have to make some new plans and quickly. How did I let things get this far? Why did I let things get this far?

I walk down the hall to my mother's suite. I know it is late, but she doesn't sleep much now. She dozes but doesn't sleep.

I walk in to see her night nurse seated at a table in the sitting room.

"Is she up?" I ask softly.

She nods. "She hasn't slept much today." She says.

I nod and walk through the door.

She looks up to smile at me but seeing my face, hers changes to concern.

"What is wrong, my lovely girl?" She asks softly.

"Mother, we need to talk." I say with a sigh.

TBC…..

**A/N: I know this is shorter than most of my chapters, but I didn't want to spoil the atmosphere with a Bill POV. I wanted them to bask in their friends and there love.**

**I wanted to make something clear. The hotel/Casino business is just that for the Northman's = a business. They own property in both New York and New Orleans. Eric's grandfather was a real-estate tycoon – that is how their family started here. Eric is connected to both his grandfathers (ref to chapter at the Ritz with the pocket watch and helping build the boat). You will get more of the connection in later chapters – but Eric will NOT sell the Avalon Hotel because it was his grandfather's first purchase in The City. They do own quite a bit more – but the Avalon is personal.**

**Coming up….**

**How is Bill going to handle Selina?**

**What did Lance find out?**

**What is Max going to do to Bill?**

**All these questions… will do my best to answer them in the upcoming chapters.**

**Please let me know what you think of the revisions and new story lines. Someone asked me why I am using more POV's this time around. I am hoping that it is making for a more interesting story. I am all or ESN –BELIEVE ME – but I thin putting in the other stories is making it fun – you tell me?**


	31. Chapter 30 Plans, plans and more plans

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the Great Mrs. Harris. I am just taking them out to play.**

**A/N This story is being revised New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. This chapter is going to be a lot different than the previous chapter 30. The timeline has changed and now is affecting certain aspects of the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**UPDATED as of 7/1/2010**

**I tortured you with a long A/N last time – so I will be kind this time. All I will say is thank you for your kind responses and for reading.**

**Without further ado – on with the show….**

Chapter 30 Plans Plans and more Plans.

SPOV

Mmmmmm. Something feels really good. Soft kisses up and down my arms.

"Good morning my beautiful girl." I hear in my ear.

I open my eyes. "Good morning." I smile at him.

"We need to get up. We have a lot to accomplish today." He says softly.

"What could be more important than this?" I ask wrapping my arms around him.

"Well, you have a wedding to plan and we have a lot of emails piling up." He says softly.

I sigh. "Okay."

I go to get up.

"Sookie?" He looks at me. "I promise we will find time to be alone at some point today." He says. I nod and head off to the bathroom.

Or rather run, once I hit the floor, my stomach flips.

Once I am done, I come out and Eric is looking at me. "I am sorry love." He says. "I forgot to give you your tea last night." He says to me.

"I forgot too." I say as he wraps his arms around me.

He leaves me to check emails and I go into the closet to dress for the day. I am not doing anything but planning today, so I pull out a pair of comfy jeans and Eric's Lacrosse shirt. For some reason I need to be close to him. If I can't be wrapped in his arms, at least I can be wrapped in his favorite shirt.

Once dressed, I head downstairs. I take a deep breath and walk into the kitchen.

Seated at the Island talking to Clara is Tammy.

"Good Morning Miss." She smiles at me. She looks at her watch. "Franny and Pam will be here in an hour.

"Thank you Tammy – and good morning to you too." I look over to Clara. "Good morning."

"Good Morning miss. Did you sleep well?" She is busy with something at the stove.

"Yes thank you." I go to sit down and before I can blink there is a plate of food in front of me. It looks like an egg white omelet, fruit and toast. To drink she has placed my herbal tea down as well. I look up at her and smile.

"Everything is from the Doctor's list." She waves her hand at the plate. "I have restocked the kitchen with only the food you are allowed to eat. Now you have much planning to do today. Eat up." She winks at me.

I laugh at her and begin to eat. I hear a door open and before I know it, Eric has comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "How are you two feeling this now?" He whispers in my ear and kisses me.

"Pretty good right now," I giggle. "But I have not eaten yet."

Tammy gets up and Eric takes her seat. Clara places a plate of food down in front of him as well. I look at him incredulously.

"You think I would eat without you love?" He raises my hand to his mouth and kisses it.

I blush a little and he smiles at me. "I love that color in your face."

Tammy is at the table, opening my laptop to check emails and such. Making notes on changes in my schedule and sending items to the printer in the office for me to review.

"What do you have on your schedule this morning?" I turn to Eric

"I am going over to the hotel this morning to look at some of the changes and speak with the contractors. I also want to make sure the rooms will be ready for our guests from Bon Temps. I hear from Sophie that all of them have responded and will meet the Jet in Shreveport the day after next. They will be staying until the morning of the first and then heading back. I understand that there is a big party at Sam's place?"

I nod. "Yeah, no way Sam would miss that." I say.

He smiles. "Well, then I will be meeting Andre to go over a few things at the club. I should be back late in the afternoon." He starts in on his breakfast.

"Franny and Pam are on their way over. I am hoping we can make some decisions today." I smile at him.

"I look forward to seeing what you come up with," his beautiful blue eyes beam at me.

"You don't want to be in on the decisions?" I was sure this was something he wanted to do with me.

"I will love whatever you come up with and I know I will approve of everything." I look away for a moment. _Does this not mean as much to him as it does to me?_

I look down with tears in my eyes.

"Hey." He touches my hand. I look up into his beautiful face, now with concern written on it. "What did I say?"

I shake my head but do not say a word.

"Come here." He pulls me out of the chair and into the office where Lance is seated.

"Lance, please excuse us for a moment."

Lance nods and retreats into the living room, closing the door behind him.

"Sookie, love what is wrong?" He pulls me to him. "Please, don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

I sniffle. "It is nothing," I say in a soft voice. "I will just make simple plans. I won't make it too much of an affair. We will just have the immediate family and the guys. Nothing big, I probably have a dress upstairs I can wear."

He leans back with a look of revelation in his eyes. "You think I don't want to make any plans don't you?"

I say nothing.

"My Love, I would take you down to the courthouse right now and marry you. You know that." He places both hands on my face. "But, I want y_ou_ to have the wedding you want." He kisses my nose. "If I thought we would not be strung up by Amelia, Pam and Sophie, I would get you on the plane and be in Vegas before anyone knew a thing. I know you want to do it soon and you already told me that not having a big affair is not bothering you. So, I want you to plan the wedding you see in that beautiful brain of yours." He kisses me softly. "I will love whatever you come up with as long as at the end of the night I can call you my bride."

I don't know what to say to that. He still wants me. I know what he said last night. But wanting us and wanting to marry me are two totally different things. I am just happy that he is okay with all of this.

"But don't you want any say on what we do or not do?" I ask.

"All I ask," He leans in and kisses me, "is that we do it soon." He kisses me again. "I am looking forward to changing your name."

He smiles and kisses me again. "That is all I care about. I want you to have comfort in our little family, in our home and in our future, Mrs. Northman. How that happens, is up to you."

I lean into him and let him wrap his arms around me. Holding me there, I feel safe and protected. I never thought I would like this. Now I can't live without it.

I let out a breath.

"You ready to finish your breakfast? I have to make sure you are eating enough. You are eating for two you know." The look on his face tells me everything I need to know. He is going to be such a proud Daddy.

I nod and we walk back out to finish our breakfast.

As we are finishing I hear the buzzer from downstairs. Tammy goes to answer it and Clara takes our plates.

"Thank you Clara. That was exactly what I needed."

She turns to me. "You are welcome my dear. I will put together a little something for you and your guests for lunch."

I thank her again and see Eric making his way to the office. "You have had a profound effect on Pam. She never buzzed herself up before. Usually, she just storms on in."

I laugh at this. Thinking I would not put it passed Pam to just pop right on up without a second thought.

The doors open and I can hear them before I can see them.

"Okay we have a ton of stuff to do today." Pam says walking in. "How is our little momma this morning?" Moving across the room to me and laying a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh Pam, we will be fine." Franny turns to me. "Hello Sweetie. I have already been on the phone for two hours getting info for you." Franny kisses me as well.

"And, that my lovely ladies, is my queue to leave." Eric laughs and comes to kiss me. "I will be back later this afternoon."

I nod. "Okay – we should be able to make some headway by then." I look into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Remember I love you more than anything." He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"I know. I love you too honey." I kiss him softly.

"Okay, okay." Pam moves towards us. "Shoo! She is ours for the next few hours."

Laughing, Eric and Lance leave.

"Okay – now that he is gone, let's get to work." Pam slaps her hands together with a wicked grin.

I sigh. "Okay. Where do we start?" I ask.

"First, let me show you pictures of the house." Pam moves to my computer. "I have already shown them to Franny and she thinks that they will be perfect."

I look to the kitchen, Tammy and Clara are busy getting drinks and such and Franny has already taken up residence at the table, pulling out books and planners, and laying them on the table. It looks like an all out event planning session. Not that I have ever had any but it reminds me of how we were getting the magazine together at school. Franny is much focused and Pam is just giddy. I laugh. Yes, this is all out planning mode.

"Okay Sookie, come look at this." Pam points to the screen.

I sit down to a _Picasa_ account with lots of pictures. Pam pulls up some of the house. Or should I say _our_ house.

Looking at the pictures, my mouth opens with a pop. Never have I seen a house more beautiful.

"Pam, this isn't a house, this is a castle." I whisper.

The outside indeed looks like something out of a fairly tale. Several stories high and stone face. The circular driveway with fountain in the center just increases the storybook feel. The next pictures show a very large entrance hall that travels to the back of the house with the winding staircase. The next two shows a huge living room and family room - all done in creams, blues greens, and soft beach colors. The kitchen has dark stained cabinets with marble countertops. Contrasted with white and gold with floor to ceiling windows that look out onto what I think is a patio. There are few pictures of the game room and other rooms. I am just speechless.

"We thought we could use the entrance hall for the wedding ceremony, the living room for the cocktail hour and use the patio and deck for the reception. The doors open from the living room to the family room. We can funnel people out through the living room and have the kitchen for the caterers. We will need to get some tents and heaters, but that should not be a problem." Franny was reading off a list in her planner.

"What do you think Sookie?" Pam looks at me.

I cannot seem to look away from the screen. "I think I am in a fairytale." I say just above a whisper. "How did I ever get so lucky?" I look to Pam with tears in my eyes.

"Sweetie, he is the lucky one." Pam leans down and kisses me on the forehead. "I have never seen my brother so happy in all my life."

I smile at this. Happy that I bring him so much joy.

"You know, I think he would have married you the day he met you." Pam looks up to see Franny and then back to me. "He so wanted his own family. Since he was a little boy, I remember that he wanted to be a Daddy. He told me once when we were kids. He wanted to be the Daddy he wanted." Pam brushes a tear from her cheek. Looking at me again she sighs. "And now, he can."

We both have tears in our eyes and are ready to spill them when Franny jumps in. "Okay, that is enough, you two. We have a ton to do today and I will be damned if it is going to be postponed due to a crying feast."

We both laugh at her and proceed to take our seats. Tammy joins us with a pot of tea and sits down on the other side of Franny.

"Okay, so location set." Franny writes something in her book then looks up at me. "Let's talk date." Pulling at her calendar she flips the page. "You said you wanted it soon?"

I look to Tammy. "I looked at your Calendar. You should be good for the 14th. You have nothing the following week, so you can spend a few days on a honeymoon if you wish."

I look at my calendar on line. Yes it does look like that will be a good date. "But that is only 2 weeks away. Can we organize everything by then?"

"Oh most definitely," Franny and Tammy say in unison. Looking at each other, they laugh. "Especially if you are still determined to keep it small?"

I nod my head. "Okay one moment."

I pick up my blackberry and send a message to Eric.

_**The 14th work for you? XSookie**_

I get almost an immediate response.

_**Tomorrow would not be soon enough – but 14th will work xE**_

Smiling, I look up. "Date works."

Franny is busy looking at some other things on her list. Pam is surfing the net for information and ideas.

"Okay that is good." Franny looks at Tammy who nods her head and writes something down in her own planner. "Now for your dress, Sookie what were you thinking?"

"Well," I look out the window, "I would like something very romantic looking. Something soft, sweet without being poufy, does that make sense? I don't want a big bow or yards of taffeta. I have a picture in my head of something simple, elegant, and romantic. Those are the three things I am looking for.'"

Franny nods her head. "Let's try Vera Wang first." She grabs the laptop and puts in the website address.

We look at the site. Vera Wang is the name everyone has begun to think of when thinking bridal. But looking at the seasons fashion did nothing for me. They were very pretty, but not for me. The fabric is very fluid but is just hanging on the models. Or the dress looks like something out of a Cinderella story. The fabric is so poufy and many of them are bell shaped. Not what I was looking for at all.

"Hmmm." Pam says looking out the window. "I think I may know of a site for you."

She moves the laptop to her and types in something. Up comes the URL.

"Ulla Maija?" I ask.

"I saw something in the fashion week promos that made me think that this would be good for you." She shrugs and starts the search.

We look through about 50 dresses when I put my hand on Pam's. "Oh this one is perfect!" I can't take my eyes off of it. It is just perfect.

The dress is strapless with a sweetheart bodice. Crinkle chiffon rose embroidered across the entire ivory dress with a fluted skirt and mini train.

"Oh Sookie," Franny says. "This is beautiful."

"I think I have found my dress." I smile, looking at Tammy. "Tammy, would you please call Krystina? Can you see if they have the dress or if they will be able to secure it for me?"

"Of Course, miss." She picks up her phone and starts to dial my personal shopper.

"Oh Sookie, this dress is going to be art in motion." Pam is giggling.

Considering I was going to be marrying her brother who is a walking god, I am not surprised when I giggle at her.

"Miss." Tammy looks at me. "Krystina will be here tomorrow at 11am to show you the dress and fittings. She also says that if there are some bridesmaid's dresses you would like to see, to let her know tonight. We should be able to do the fittings before you leave for the publisher's tea." She says.

"Thank you Tammy." I look to the other woman sitting around my table. I am having so much fun with this. I would have been totally lost with trying to do this on my own.

"Okay, Sookie – what about colors?" Franny, again looking at her list.

"Well, we are doing sapphire for the party, maybe a blue and a green?" I smile. "They will look nice against the colors of the house."

"Oh Sookie, can you look at the _Amsale_ website? There are few dresses on there that you might like."

We open that site. The dresses were beautiful. But nothing is popping out at me or Pam. So we pull up another site which I like better. The dress can actually change to the color you would prefer.

"Oh, I like _Pricilla of Boston_, Sookie." Pam says. "They have a lovely selection."

After some discussions and debating, I narrow the choices down to two. The first being full length taffeta dress with a sweetheart color and wide straps. The second, being silk one shoulder dress but with a high waist. They are both very elegant and dramatic. Finally, Franny suggests that I choose a dress for the rehearsal. I choose a very pretty midnight blue v-neck cocktail dress and another with on shoulder. I then ask Tammy to see if Krystina can acquire all the dresses in midnight blue and the moss green.

"Please ask for size 8, 6, and 2." She smiles at me and nods.

I pick up my phone again and quickly tap out a message for Amelia:

_**Sister is ruthless (LOL). Would you be willing to come to the loft tomorrow for fittings?**_

They must just be hanging around because I get a response I no time.

"_**Yeah! We will be there."**_

"_**Okay, great. 11am- see you then X S**_

I ask them to arrive at 11am so that we can look at the dresses together.

"Will that work for you Franny?" I ask her. Yes she is officially my wedding planner now. She is going to help me have to most beautiful wedding.

"I do not see why not." She shrugs. "Okay, what about the rest?"

"Like…." I ask

"Oh we will need to know what kind of dinner you want, DJ or band, lighting, number of guests, invitations and table setting." She is rattling off her list

"Well I think that many of the guests will be coming from out of town." I look down at my hands. "This means we will need the invitations fairly quickly."

"You will also need a Friday night cocktail hour then." Pam squeaks.

"Excuse me?" I look up.

"Well, if a lot of people are coming from out of town, you should have some kind of reception Friday night. Then they will return for the wedding on Saturday evening." Pam looks to Franny. "What do you think?"

"Well, this is Sookie's wedding, but that is customary." Franny looks to Tammy, who nods in agreement.

"Okay, so we will have the Friday night reception at the house? I can wear one of the dresses I just picked out. Then the wedding at what, 5 and wedding reception at 7?" I ask. Not really sure if that makes sense.

"That sounds lovely," Tammy says. "I am pulling up your contacts now; we will need to have a list by tomorrow. I am looking to see if we can find accommodations close to the house. It is off season so I am sure that we can find something close."

Wow, that is quick. I take a deep breath and email Eric again.

_**I need a guest list from you by tomorrow. Doable? XO-S**_

"Sookie, this website is great for invitations." Tammy shows me. "And if you find one that you like, it can be expressed shipped and be here by tomorrow."

I start looking through the list when a text comes back.

_**We can work on that tonight after everyone leaves. How are my two doing? Miss you. x E**_

I send my reply.

_**We are doing fine. Missing you.**_

"Sookie." Franny moves to me with a swatch book with the name _Pricilla_ on the front. "This is the swatch book from _Pricilla_ where Pam had you look at dresses. Can you pick the blue and green you like? That way we know what to include in the invitations and table settings."

I look at all the colors. Midnight blue and moss pop out at me. They look even more lovely in person. I point to the two.

"Excellent. Now how about a black undertone? I do not think that browns would look as nice."

Franny pulls a black swatch to them and I have to admit it pulls it together.

"I love it.," I say with a little more confidence. I think I am starting to relax.

"Okay, let us look at invitations." Tammy moves the computer back to me.

"Ladies." Clara calls from the kitchen. "It is lunch time and our little mommy to be needs to keep up her strength."

We all giggle and move things around so that Clara can bring lunch over. She has made a wonderful Caesar salad with grilled chicken. I did not even smell the chicken cooking. I must have been very focused on what I was doing. She also brought over a pitcher of sweet tea and a lovely looking fruit salad.

"Thank you very much, Clara." I look up to the woman.

"You are welcome, my child. Now eat." She points to my plate.

As we eat, we continue to discuss the items that I am sure are on Franny's list. We discuss seating, colors, table settings and cakes. Making decisions here and there and making plans to find out more where needed. Suddenly I feel more at calm about this whole thing and am thankful for the three women seated at this table. There would be no way I could pull this off without them.

I look over and Tammy is on the phone. She smiles and says goodbye.

"Sookie that was Alyssa on the phone. Sophie is looking into getting the reverend the family uses for all their weddings, births, christenings and such. She will call us back to let us know if he is available."

I had not even thought of that. "Thank you Tammy." This woman surely is the assistance of my dreams.

I think on how blessed I really am and start to eat.

EPOV

I did not want Lance telling me anything about what he had found out in the loft. Sookie has enough on her mind. She does not need to be worried about anything else. I will tell her when the time is right, but for right now, I will let her have her fun with wedding plans. Now in the car, I look at Lance.

"Well, Jake is not all that he seems to be." Lance begins. "He has a lot of gambling debts and just a few months ago, there was an influx of cash coming into an account he has at East Bay Savings, downtown. The amounts are made in cash and are on the 5th and 20th of every month."

I nod for him to keep going. "It also seems that he has had designs on Selah. They have been seen at many events together. However, it is well known that her father expects her to marry well within the station of their family. Jake isn't going to cut it."

"Looks like Selah is trying to keep it quiet." I say.

"Well, I am thinking that Selah has other plans as well." He says. "She is relatively broke but she doesn't act like it." Lance jumps right in. "She has been using up a lot of her capital lately. Big trips, large cash withdrawals – does not seem to be any reason behind it. She has taken several trips down south lately and one out to LA. The house in the Hamptons – that was her mothers, is about to be foreclosed on and the townhouse her father gave her in town, has three mortgages on it."

So money is being spent out of her accounts like water, her homes are ready to be repossessed and she is jet setting around the continent. She has no idea of the financial trouble she is in.

"Lance, who takes care of her finance?" I ask

"Well that is the thing. She used to have her Father do all that with their bankers. But as of late, it looks like Jake has been taking care of both."

I smile. "Looks like I will need to have a little chat with Jake." We arrive at the hotel. "Lance, do you know if Andre found out anything about Rupert yet? But here is the thing. I am not sure that Selah knows what is going on. She has been following Daddy around for so long, I think she is lost. The whole thing with you, well, I am thinking it is for monetary gain."

"Not yet, but I would think that he is in the same trouble as his daughter." Lance looks back to his blackberry.

I would hope that Rupert had more sense than that. But after his shameful behavior lately, I am really not sure where his mindset is.

We exit the car and are greeted by the general manager and contractors working on the hotel.

I look at my blackberry briefly and shoot back a response.

_My love has picked a date and I only have to wait two weeks. _

I am ready for anything else. My Sookie is going to be legally mine in two weeks.

I put on my game face and head into the meetings.

SPOV

I look at the clock on the wall. It is just about 3:30. Eric will be home soon.

"Okay Sookie, so the invitations have been ordered, they will be here on next day express. The dresses will be here at 11 tomorrow." Franny is looking down her list yet again. "Pam and I will be here then." I nod. "The table settings and linens, I will have some choices for you tomorrow."

She looks up at me before she continues. "Now, you will need to think about what you want to serve, and if you want a band or DJ."

"Well." I say. "I think I would like some seafood, since we are right on the ocean for the wedding maybe a vegetarian dish and a beef dish. Since I can eat all of that, it would be good. And maybe a little elaborate cocktail setup for the Friday night party." Everyone nods. "And I think I want a small band, nothing too big."

Franny grins from ear to ear. "I was hoping you would say that. Now do you know how many groomsmen Eric will be having?"

"Well, I am having Pam, Amelia and Tara, so I am thinking he will have Felipe, Victor and Bob. But I will need to ask him when he gets home. Oh and my brother is going to walk me down the aisle."

"Okay, you also need to ask him about what he wants to wear, suite or tux."

The thought of Eric in a tux just sends me into the air. That is going to be one lovely site.

Everything is collected and Pam and Franny are heading out when the elevator opens and my dream walks in.

"Hello my Love." He comes to me and kisses me softly. "Oh, I missed you today."

I smile. "I missed you too."

"Sookie, we will see you tomorrow morning." Pam comes to hug me. "And you." She points to Eric. "Will need to make yourself scarce tomorrow. Dress day."

"Dress day?" Eric looks at me.

"We are trying on wedding dresses tomorrow morning."

A funny look spreads across Eric's face. He looks like a little boy.

"And NO you will not see it until the wedding day." Pam yells over her shoulder as she walks out.

"Miss." Tammy looks at me. "We need to work on a few things for the event tomorrow."

I look at her and then at Eric. "Of course." I look at Eric. "Eric, I need to work on my speech." I say to him.

"We both do." He says. "How about, we work on them until dinner and then we will call it a night?" He asks.

I think that will be perfect.

He kisses me, placing a hand on my belly. I love when he does this.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you more." He says as he walks back to the office.

I look at Tammy. "Okay, let's get this tackled." I say.

The next few hours Tammy and I work on my speech and I think it is as good as it is going to get.

At about 5:30 Tammy looks at me. "Sookie, I would like to give you a massage before I go. My table is setup in the back bedroom and I would like get you relaxed for the night."

I look at her. "Oh Tammy, you don't have too."

"Oh yes I do." She looks at me the way a mother looks at a defiant child. "You are expecting and have a ton of things going on. I want to make sure that you are relaxed and cared for. Now that is part of my job."

I look at her and smile. "Okay."

She leads me into the back room and I quickly walk into the bathroom and undress. To my, well, not my surprise, Tammy has put one of my robes on the back of the door. I change and come out and she has everything all set up, including music.

I hop on the table and she starts her magic.

"Sookie, I would like to make sure you get a massage at least every other day. When you have a lot going on, we will need to find time to do one, once a day. I will not have anything happening to you while you are pregnant." She says.

"Tammy, other women have babies every day and they don't have this kind of treatment." I say.

"Other women are not running a huge company, planning a wedding, running a magazine and trying to adjust to a new life. I am going to speak to Eric about having a place in the office to do this as well, if we need to." She says.

I don't argue. She is in care for Sookie mode and I kind of like it. I let her do what she needs to and after awhile I am off into my own little world.

Awhile later, I can hear Eric walk back into the room where I am still on the table. "You look very relaxed, my love. Are you done?" He asks.

I nod.

Tammy and Eric help me off the table and I go to change. When I return, Eric and Tammy are deep in conversation but stop when they see me. I choose to ignore it for now. More so because I am hungry.

Clara has dinner on the table and Tammy and her say goodnight, promising to return early in the morning.

EPOV

We look at our dinner of grilled chicken and veggies. I give her a smile and sweep her up and run us both upstairs.

"Eric, we have a few things that we need to get done tonight." She giggles.

"It can wait an hour. I need to be as close to you as possible for awhile." I look into her eyes as I place her down on the bed. Her giggles stop and she runs her hands through my hair.

"I love you Eric." She says softly.

"As I love you." I whisper back, placing small kisses down her jaw and to her neck.

Quietly she moans her approval as her hands move from my hair to my shoulders. The feel of her hand on the back of my shirt makes me aware that there are way too many clothes between us. I move off of her and pull her to her feet making quick work of both of our clothes and pulling her into the bathroom. I want to get the smell of the day off of us.

I move to the bathtub and start the water and add the vanilla oil we both seem to like.

I climb in and help Sookie in. Instead of turning around and placing her back to my chest like she normally does, she faces me and straddles my lap – kissing my neck and chest. This causes me to moan and I can feel her smile against my skin.

"I have been waiting all day to hear that." She says softly.

I can feel myself getting harder and I can hear her pant a little as she feels my cock growing between us. I move my hand down between us to prepare her when I notice that no preparation is needed.

"God Love, you are so wet." I say as I pepper her neck and collarbone with kisses.

"For you, only for you." She says between kisses.

I grab her hips and move her over my tip. She looks into my eyes as she lowers herself onto me - slowly moving down to take all of me in. We both let out a sigh. It is like coming home.

After a few moments she begins to move and I help her. Each downward thrust moving me deeper and deeper into her.

"Love…ahhh… this feels so good." I push myself up into her - making her moan louder.

"More. Eric I want more." I smile at her request.

I can feel the walls start to close on me and I know she is close. I move my hand around to her back entrance and start moving my finder along it. She lets out a gasp at first and starts to move faster and I pick up the pressure and movement. I move my hand closer and closer to her entrance and tease her with taking the last step and moving into her.

She looks right into my eyes. "All for you." Is all she says.

I move my finger into her and wait. Moaning more, she leans forward and pushes herself harder down on me - squeezing around me with every thrust. I can tell that she is enjoying this. I start to move my fingers to match her thrusts. I hear her panting and can feel the pressure building.

"Ahh, Eric. Yes. Yes." She screams as she moves faster and faster and I can feel myself meeting her. She is milking me as she moves.

"Oh. AHHH. MY…AH YES!" I push her down onto me as I release my fingers from her other entrance.

After a moment she looks up to me. "I…" She smiles

I kiss her softly. "That was amazing." I say to her.

She buries her head in the crook of my neck. "Yes, yes it was." She says softly.

I move back to see her face all red. "Love…what..?" I shake my head at her.

"I am sorry." She looks down. Now I am confused.

I lift her off of me and cradle her in my arms. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because…" she begins. "Because, I…." She will not look at me.

I lift her face to mine. "Did I hurt you?" I ask. I rub the sides of her arms - looking into her eyes for any sign of discomfort and pain.

"No… it was…I …never…umm." She looks at me with such innocence.

"Sweetheart. Love." I hold her tight. "If you didn't like that, we will never have…"

"NO!" She looks up at me. "I did… um… that is what…"

"Love, are you embarrassed because you enjoyed that?" I rub her back.

She nods and looks back up at me.

Smiling I pull her closer. "Sweetheart, do not be embarrassed. I enjoy everything we do. I am looking forward to trying a whole lot of things with you." I kiss the top of her head.

"I just…well," She starts. "I am not really sure what I am doing." Rubbing my arm she looks back down. "I just want to be enough for you. And with a baby coming…"

"Hey." She looks back at me. "This is 9 months. Nine!" I place my hand on her stomach. "I cannot wait to see what you look like as you blossom with child." I kiss her nose again. "We have the rest of our lives to be adventurous and until the doctor tells us otherwise, I see no reason for us to stop now." She looks at me with the sweetest look. "And as for being enough for me…Love you are all I will ever need ever! Now, let's get out of this bath and start planning our wedding."

She pulls herself a little closer to me and wraps her arms around me. "I am so lucky to have you." She says just above a whisper.

"No my love, it is I that should be thanking the goddess. Not you." I hold her tight.

We remove ourselves from the bath, towel off and put on night lounging clothes and head downstairs for food and planning. Once we are settled at the table Sookie begins to review with me all that they accomplished today and has a list of questions for me.

"Okay, I am having Pam, Amelia and Tara. I am assuming you wanted Felipe, Victor and Bob on your side?"

I nod and she smiles. "Now, tux or suit?" She looks at me.

I think about this. "What would you prefer? I am wearing a tux to the next two galas we need to go to – what would you like me to wear?"

She thinks on this for a moment. "The dress I have picked out is pretty formal. Would you mind a tux? You are wearing a suite to the engagement party."

I smile at her. "I think that would be wonderful. Pick it out and I will inform the guys. You will need one for Jason as well."

She writes a few things down. "Okay, so tux for wedding, suit for Friday night – now guest list." She looks at me. "I have our friends and a few people from up here." She places a list in front of me. "But I am assuming that you will want to invite a few people from up here, colleagues, and the like?"

I nod and write down a few additions to her list with address information. My additions are not many, a few business associates and a few other friends of mine from my younger days. When we are done, our list is about 40 people. I smile. Well, she wanted small. Not the big bash New York society was expecting, but that is not Sookie anyway.

"Well, the Engagement party is big." She says. "I want this to be small. Once the baby comes, we can have a big blow out. I just want something small." She smiles at me.

"My love, you can have whatever you want." I say to her.

We finish up the list and she sends a few emails.

"While you finish up, I am going to see to my emails." I say.

She nods and smiles at me. I walk into the office to check mine as well. I scroll through the list. A see few questions from the contractors, an update from Lance but nothing that cannot wait until morning. I look up about 10 minutes later to see Sookie leaning on the door jamb looking at me. The look on her face is one of deep thought.

She clears her throat and looks at me.

"Eric, am I going to be able to do all of this with a baby coming?"

"Of course you will. Sookie you can do anything." I get up and motion for her to meet me on the couch. She sits down next to me and I wrap her in my arms. She is very quiet and pensive.

"What has you so worried?" I ask.

"How am I going to help run this enterprise and still be a Mommy?" She looks down at her hands cradle in her lap.

I place mine over hers. "Sweetheart, we will do this together." I rub my thumb over her hand. "And as for being a Mommy, you will be the best one there is."

She looks up at me. "We will get help with the company and have help with the house. You have Tammy and Clara. You may want to look into getting someone else to just concentrate on the baby. Like an Au Pair."

"No, I want the baby with me." She shakes her head and looks me right in the eye. This is something she will not be swayed on, I can tell.

I smile. "Of course you will. Tammy will be with you all the time and the Au Pair or Nanny can be with you too." I laugh. "You will have an entourage following you around."

She returns my laugh with her own. "I am not going to give up time with our children. I just can't let someone else raise them." She looks up into my eyes with conviction and resolve.

My heart swells at that declaration. I loved both my parents, but there were always Nannies and house staff left with us while my parents were off here and there. To hear Sookie's adamant decision that she is going to raise our children brings a tear to my eye.

"Sookie, we will raise our children. You have no need to fear otherwise. We can afford all the help we need. But no one will ever think that you are not a hands on Mother. Trust me. We will make this all work."

She smiles at me and leans into my side. "I just want this baby and any more we have to grow up as normal as possible. I will not allow them to grow up with no morals and values. Not knowing the difference between right and wrong. We will have our family and our children will have all the values that we hold dear." She sighs. "I was very young when I lost my mom. But, I had Gran. It wasn't the same. I missed her a lot. I will not do that to our children. They will always know that I am here and they come before anything. They have to, Eric. We can never let them think that they come second."

The tone in her voice made me shiver. No one better get in her way when it comes to her children. That is plainly clear. I could not have been more proud of her if I tried.

"Come love. Let's get the two of you to bed - big day tomorrow." I kiss the top of her head and we head upstairs.

After we snuggle into bed I drift off to sleep with the thoughts of Sookie holding a new born in her arms while pushing another child in a swing. The thoughts take me into a solid sleep knowing my family is safe in my arms.

Jason's POV {Earlier the same morning}

"Babe, I am leaving tonight." Lafayette says to me. "I have to get back to the restaurant. You need to make up your mind."

"I have, I just need to make sure everything is set." I say looking around. "What am I going to do with the house?" I ask.

"Sell it, keep it, rent it, hell, anything you want. We can come back for vacations and shit." Laf comes up behind me on the deck.

I laugh. "You really think we should come back here?" I ask him.

He kisses me on the side of the head and it is the best feeling I have ever had. "Jay I don't give a rat's ass what these low life ignorant people think of us. The only reason I left was because I didn't want you to hurt."

I turn around to look at him. "What?" I ask.

"Jason, I have loved you for almost 10 years. I knew you loved me. You just weren't ready to give up yet. You needed to hold onto that, I don't know; expectation of yourself. At first I was okay with it. You and I in High School, Bitch, we were unstoppable. Everyone thought we were the bomb. Granted, people had thoughts about me, but not you. You were the walking, talking stud." He looks me up and down and cocks his head. "Still are. The difference now is you're my stud." He kisses me softly.

Looking back into my eyes he speaks softly. "I just couldn't be here without being with you."

"Laf, I love you. I am so sorry you waited so long." I reach out and grab him to me.

I needed to feel him close.

Just as I am going to ask him to move the party inside so I can really show him how I feel I hear a cough from the side of the deck.

"Well, looky what we got here." I look up to see Mitch standing by the stairs.

"Well, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would have never believed it. Jason Stackhouse, goes the other way." He gruffs. "I am sure Crystal is going to love this."

He walks onto the deck. "What are you doing here, Mitch?" I look at him. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see he is drunk and it is nearly 10 in the morning. Knowing Mitch it is left over from last night.

"Taking it from the town fag? Jason, what have you been smoking man?" He staggers over to me. "Whatever it is man, give me some. I could go with someone sucking on my dick." He laughs to himself.

"Mitch, I want you to leave." I say with a growl.

"Oh, I don't think so." He laughs. "You see, first you are going to tell me how to get in touch with your sister." He looks from me to Laf. "That chick from the news show paid me 200 bucks for the info I gave her the other day. She will give me a grand if I get her address and phone number."

"You spoke to reporters about Sookie?" I ask him. Okay I am pissed. I look up at Laffy and he is just as pissed.

"Yeah man, she wanted to know all the dirt on you lily white sister. She found out about the issue with that dude, before she left. I didn't know it all, but I know enough. After what happen with that dude Compton and shit, the papers are going to pay big bucks for info. Man, I can't wait to see the look on her face when it hits the papers. Your sister always thought she was too good for all of us. Shit, she is going to learn payback is a bitch. Look, she even left her own brother in the shit, man." He goes to sit to stretch out and get comfortable. "So, unless you want the town to know you are taking up the ass, I want the info." He laughs.

I don't know how it happened, but before I can say anything, Lafayette has Mitch up and out of the chair and up against the house by his neck.

"You redneck piece of shit, I am going to tell you this one time. Any reporters come snooping about Sookie, you send them away. You will not talk about Sookie, you will not think about Sookie and you will not tell anyone how to find her, do you understand?" Laf says.

"Or what?" Mitch asks.

I move around Laf and punch Mitch dead in the face. "Have you any idea who Sookie is marrying? Do you have any idea the power his family has? Dude just keep your damn mouth shut." I say.

Lafayette throws him to the floor. "Now get the fuck out of here." I say to him.

"Fine, but I am sure everyone in town is going to love finding out about you and your friend here. Don't go anywhere alone, Jason. That's all I got to say."

Mitch staggers off the porch and gets back in his truck.

I look back to Lafayette. The look on his face tells me all I need to know.

"Let me go pack. I will call Sam on our way out of town. I will see if he can rent the place." I look out into the yard. "I don't belong here anymore."

Lafayette ran into town and grabbed a bunch of boxes. I had been packing things up since I spoke to Sookie and Eric. And if I want to be honest with myself, the house really hadn't been lived in since I took it over. I always kept it clean and neat. But it only had the minimum of things in it to begin with.

We started boxing things that I wanted to take with me. A lot of the stuff around was stuff from high school. I didn't need trophies or pendants any more. I am over that time in my life. I had organized the stuff in the attic years ago and I know there is a box of stuff I want to take to Sookie. Grabbing that one, I put four more up there of stuff I wanted to keep.

Within five hours, Laf and I had the tiny house void of anything of mine. All that was left of the Stackhouse family was the furniture, linens and several boxes in the attic. We had even taken down the Christmas decorations and put them away.

"Okay, let's take these boxes to the post office." I say. There weren't many of them and it didn't matter when they arrived. I planned on bringing my paints and stuff up in a suitcase along with my clothes. Anything else I needed would be there when it got there.

I call Sam on the way into town, telling him of my plans.

"Uh, Sure Jason, no worries. Wow. I guess the Stackhouse clan is moving out huh?" He asks.

"For now." I say looking at Laf in the passenger seat.

We talk a little more about renting the house. He tells me that he will make sure everything is taken care of and will call me and tell me what needs to be done.

I then call Mr. Carlisle. To say he is shocked is an understatement. Other than family and close friends, he is the first person I told I am gay.

I told him of my plans for school and the house.

"My boy, I will take care of things with Mr. Merlotte. As soon as you are settled and register for school, call me and I will take care of the financial arrangements." He says.

I thank him and hang up.

Back at the house, Laf is on the phone exchanging his first class ticket for two business class.

I grab my bags and put them by the door. I take one last look around the room.

"Ready babe? We have a flight in an hour." He says.

I nod. "Let's do this."

I put my truck in the garage and lock it. I hadn't decided what to do with it yet, so I am just keeping it safe.

Lafayette and I climb into his rental and make our way to the Shreveport airport.

I look back once at the sleepy little town. Then I turn and look at Lafayette. I smile to myself. I may not be as smart as Sookie but I will be damn if I am going to lose out on love twice.

I grab his hand and we start making plans for our future.

Bill's POV

"What do you mean; this is not going to be a slam dunk?" I ask Mr. Bunker.

"Bill, they have you on two counts of aggravated assault and stalking. The evidence on both of those is irrefutable." He pauses for a moment. "You attacked Ms. Stackhouse in front of four officers. They saw you trying to pull her out of her home." I say. "The only defense we have against all of this is a sanity defense."

"I am not walking into court and telling them I am CRAZY." I say to him. "You told me you could get me off."

"I told you I could get you a trial. Bill they have all the proof they need. You didn't try to hide any of it. I mean, I could argue the Rape charge since you had a long standing relationship with the victim…."

I stop him. "Lorena Weatherfield is no victim. She got everything she wanted. She liked it rough and hard." I tell him. "Make this go away, Bunker. I have a life to get back to." I huff.

"And I am telling you, the only way you are getting back to it is if we argue that seeing Ms. Stackhouse and Mr. Northman together caused a mental break." He says.

"I am not walking into court and telling everyone that I am crazy." I look at him. "Find another way."

"Bill, there is no other way. If you force me to defend against each action, you are going to go away for at least 20 years to 30 years You have to let me defend you the way I can. Ms. Pumphrey is adamant about this course of action." He says.

"I don't care what she says. You are my lawyer. If I am found insane, I will never get my trust fund." I say.

"And if you go in saying that you knew what you were doing, you will be looking at being an old man before you can spend it."

"Does Selah know that you were going for this defense?" I ask him.

"She is the one who suggested it actually." He says.

I look at the man. "Do what you need to do, but keep me out of jail." I say to him.

He nods and starts writing some things down.

"Okay, our court date is the 2nd. I understand you may want to get out of Shreveport for awhile, but you will need to stay close. You need to be back here by the 1st so we can go over everything we need to do." He says.

I don't say anything. He can make all his plans and I will make mine.

I say goodbye to him, go back to the hotel and look at the ticket he gave me. I open it. It is for New Orleans and it isn't good until the 30th. What is this woman playing at?

I pick up the phone and dial Selah.

"I am a little busy right now, can I call you back later?" She asks.

"NO, Selah. I want to know why my plane ticket isn't until the 30th and is for New Orleans and NOT New York!" I growl at her.

"Oh listen, Mr. Grouchy. I have plans of my own you know. I have a life here and I can't stop everything just to be with you. Now you be a good boy and stay there and go where you are told." She says with a tone in her voice.

"Go where I am told? Who the hell do you think you are, Selah?" I ask her.

"I am the woman who is keeping you out of jail right now. Play your cards right and you will stay out. Piss me off and I will pull Mr. Bunker and make sure you never see the light of day again." Now she growls.

"What are you playing at, Selah?" I ask her.

"Why Bill, whatever do you mean?" She says quietly.

"An insanity defense, you really think I am going to agree to that?" I say.

"Oh that, yeah well, that is all you have Billy boy." She huffed.

"And would you know that?" I ask her.

"Bill, I am in law school." Now she sounds like she is talking to a small child.

"You are WHAT?" I ask her.

"Bill, just stay where you are." She says. "Pretty soon, I will have what I want and you will have what you want." She laughs. "But I think I am getting the better part of the deal. Just do what you are told." She hangs up on me.

"THAT BITCH!"

Okay, Compton think, just focus. You need to get to New York. What the hell is going on there that she doesn't want you anywhere near the city?

I start packing my things and then look into my wallet. Okay, I need to get back to Bon Temps and get my things. Then I need to get to New York.

I walk out of the room and back down to the lobby. I look around. How am I going to get to New York?

"Mr. Compton?" I hear from behind me.

A big man stands there looking at me. "A word please?" He says.

I look around but no one is looking. "I am in kind of a hurry." I say.

The man opens his jacket to show me why I have time to talk to him.

I look back to the man and then to the gun. "This way." The man says.

I follow him out of the hotel and into a waiting Black SUV in the parking lot. The man that escorted me has me get into the back and then he gets into the driver seat. Seated next to me is the man I saw on the elevator the first day I got out.

"Mr. Compton," The man says to me. "I have something for you." He says very calmly.

He hands me a document that looks vaguely familiar. I open it and it is a court order from the state of New York to stay away from Sookie. Like this is going to stop me.

I look at the man with a glimmer of hope in my face. At least I know she is still in New York.

"I have a message for you Mr. Compton." He says.

"Well, get on with it." I say.

I grabs my hand and I instantly hear a popping sound. Tears well up in my eyes and the pain is almost blinding. I look down and I can tell that my thumb and my index finger are broken.

I look back to the man. "Stay out of New York. Next time, it won't be your hand."

The driver gets out of the vehicle and comes back over to the door. He lets me out and the two drive away.

The pain is unbearable that I sit down on the ground.

I have no idea how long I stayed there. It could have been five minutes or five hours.

"Oh, my, sir are you okay?" I hear behind me.

I look to see the little girl who was at the front desk the day I checked in.

"Umm, no. I fell and I think I broke my hand." I say. "My friends will not be back until tomorrow and I would really like to go home." I say to the girl.

"Well, where is home?" She asks.

"Bon Temps? It is about a ½ hour away." I say

"Well, you are in luck. I live in Reston, why don't I give you ride."

"Well that is very nice of you…" I look at her with a glare.

"Ginger. My name is Ginger." She smiles at me.

"It is very nice to meet you Ginger." I smile at her.

"My Car is just over here." She says.

I follow her to a late model Camry in the parking lot.

I smile to myself. Oh yes, this is too easy.

Selah POV

I hang up the phone and continue down 5th avenue to the Plaza. I look at my watch. I am still running on time.

I just didn't need to deal with Bill right now. I have no idea what I am going to do about him. I just need him to go away. I have made a big mistake. Hell, I have made a ton of mistakes.

The conversation didn't go as planned with my mother last night either.

"_Mother, I need to talk to you." I say._

"_Well, it's late, where have you been. Have you been out with Eric? Come tell me. Were you at the opera, an opening, a play, what. You know his father was just the man about town. He would be everywhere that was happening…"_

_I cut her off. "No Mother, I was not with Eric. Haven't you been watching TV? Eric is engaged. They just announced it. His engagement party is the 29__th__." I say._

"_Oh, tish, tosh, Engagement. Selah, haven't I taught you anything? Even marriage cannot stop a Tome woman." She says with a half giggle. "Now you just run along and figure out a way to sabotage this woman and Eric will be back in your arms in no time. You have a commitment to me and to yourself to be there for him when he comes to his senses." She says._

"_Mother, I am sorry, but there is no way I am going to be a Northman." I say._

_She looks at me and her facial expression changes. "You are a fool, Selah. You should have gone for Andrew. He was lonely and sick. You could have it all now. The name, the money and the satisfaction of knowing you won. What is wrong with you?" She growls at me._

"_What's wrong with me? Mother, I cannot make a man love me." I say._

"_Why the hell not? It isn't that hard, Selah. You would be surprised." She says._

"_Mother, we are almost out of money. Do you really think that if I married Eric, Daddy would allow me to tell him about you? With me gone, how long do you think it would take for Daddy to stop paying for your care? I need to be smart, Momma, I need to make the best decision for you and me." I say._

"_Selah, if you had Eric's money, you wouldn't need to tell him. You could just make sure my bills were paid. Your father would get what he wants, finally and you would get that baby you need to get your Grandfather's money." She says. "It doesn't need to be Eric's child. All you need is the wedding band. Your father wants you to marry a Northman; I want you to marry a Northman. Now do what you are told!" _

_I look at her. "What are you saying?" I ask._

"_I am saying, get pregnant and pin it on Eric. If he is half the man his father was, he will marry you on principal alone." _

_I look at her for a moment._

"_Selah, you promised me. You promised me you would make this all better for your Mother." She says softly._

_I shake my head. "I am sorry, Mother, but I need to take care of both of us. I will do it how I see fit. Not by your and Daddy's hand any longer." _

_I turn to leave._

"_Selah?" She shouts after me._

_I turn to look at the frail woman who once was a pillar of sunshine. _

"_I am sorry, but I need to do what I need to do to fix this. I am all you have, Mother, be happy I want to take care of you."_

I shake my head as I enter the Plaza. I have already received a text with the room number.

I make my way up to the 16th floor and go to knock on the suite door.

I look up when the door is answered with a smile.

"Hi." Is all I can say.

**A/N – hey there – hope you liked it…until next time **


	32. Chapter 31 Dress Up and Tea Time

**A/N I own nothing – The great Ms. Harris created it all – I just take it out to play**

**** A/N . New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. **

**This chapter is going to be a lot different than the previous chapter 31. There is really only certain parts where this is still the same. Much of it is all new.**

**UPDATED as of 7/2/2010**

**Just warning you – this chapter is a bit of a roller coaster ride. Hang on…..**

**Now without further ado – on with the show.**

Chapter 31 – Playing Dress up and Tea Time

EPOV

"_Mommmmmmmmaaaaaaaa." I hear a child's laughter floating on the wind. _

"_Wea awe you?" I hear again._

_I see Sookie coming out from behind a tree. _

"_Ahhh I pound you." The little one says as Sookie scoops him up._

"_Yes you did my sweetie." She says, kissing him all over his face._

"_I go wit you today?" He asks._

_She nods her head. "Always my little prince." She snuggles him up._

_I look again and now Sookie is in a room watching one little boy sleep in a miniature bed and another in a crib. _

_The look on her face is soft but sad._

"_Momma?" I hear the one in the bed say. "Wea Daddy?" _

_I look back at the scene and a single tear is falling from my Princess's face. _

"_Oh, he should be home soon." She says. _

"_You say dat yestuday." He pouts._

_She goes to pick him up. "I know baby, I know." _

_All of a sudden there is a pain in my heart. They look so sad. Where am I? I feel like my heart is going to bust with the pain._

'_You don't like this, do you?' I hear from behind me._

_I shake my head no. _

'_Then don't let it happen.' They say._

"_How can I prevent it when I don't know what caused it?" I ask._

'_You know. Keep your eye on what is important or this will be the fate of your family.' The woman says._

_The scene changes again and I see myself walking into a large house calling for Sookie. I look older, tired, and drawn out. _

_Clara moves into the room. "They are gone, Eric." She says softly._

"_Gone? What do you mean gone?" The other me, asks._

"_Eric, it is Thanksgiving weekend. Sookie and the children went to Louisiana. Don't you remember? She wanted everyone to go this year. You promised you would be home. She waited until an hour ago and then left." She looks at me hard._

"_I…what?" I the other me looks around. "When will they be home?" _

_She looks at the other me and shakes her head. "Not this time Eric. I don't think they are coming home. I heard her talking to someone about building a house on a lake down there. Pam and Franny went with her. I don't think they are coming home anytime soon." She says._

_The other me looks angry. "Sookie has commitments to the firm. She would never up and leave!" He shouts._

"_Eric, she has been doing everything remotely and through webcam for over a year. She goes into the office maybe once a month and takes lunches at places the children can be. Eric, where have you been?" She asks again._

_The other me looks down and away. "Where is the plane?" I ask._

"_I would assume on its way the Shreveport." She says softly._

"_Thank you." He says and walks away._

"_Go GET HER!" I yell at the other me. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" _

_But the other me doesn't answer. Head down, he walks up the stairs._

"_What happen? Where is my family?" I ask._

"_You know what happen. You made the same choices as were made before you. Don't make them my son, or you will face the same fate as your own father. _

"_But how did this happen?" I ask._

_The room turns again, back in time. Sookie is sitting holding an infant and the other boy is seated at her feet._

"_Eric, we have been out every night for a week. Please, I just want us to stay home with the babies." She looks down at the one in her arms._

"_Sookie, this meeting is important. That book deal you talked me into is now a big hit. They want to make it into a movie. We have to go meet with the producers and negotiators." The other me says coming to sit next to her._

_She shakes her head. "No, I want to stay home. Eric, we can do that by webcam or lunch in a few days. We are off to Paris in a week and then Milan and then we need to be in New Orleans. I need time to recoup." She sighs. "All this running around, is taking its toll on me. We have not been with the children in a week. I need some time. Please, just cancel for the night. We can sit with the babies and read and just be us." She looks at the other me with pleading eyes._

"_Tell her ok." I say to him. "Tell her they can go to the Hamptons for a few days or Bon Temps. Tell her you love her and that the family comes first." I say again._

_But the other me doesn't listen. "You were the one that wanted to publish that book. NOW, you are going to back out of one of the biggest deals we have worked on in months?" He is angry._

"_Eric, I…" But Sookie doesn't say anything. She puts her head down and starts to cry._

"_HOLD HER YOU IDIOT!" I yell._

"_Fine," he says. He goes to get up. "I will tell them you are under the weather." He goes to leave the room. "We will discuss this when I come home." He walks out the door._

"_How…how did I get that way?" I ask._

"_You forgot what is important. Remember that. Burn it into your brain. You need to keep in mind that your family comes first. Don't break that promise. Or you will live this fate.'_

_I look back and the child that was on the floor is now seated next to Sookie as she holds both children and cries._

_My heart breaks. 'I promise, this will never happen. I promise you Sookie. Please don't ever leave…"_

I feel something warm and wet on me. I am being pulled out my dream.

"mmmmm." I hear.

I open my eyes to see my love, down between my legs with my cock in her mouth.

"Ahhh…Sookie." I moan.

She hums again which sends shocks right through my body.

"Baby…that..ahh..yeah." I say to her.

She increases her momentum. I can tell that she is really getting into this.

But I need to feel her. I will have to spend the whole morning without her and I need to feel her. Plus after that dream, I need to feel her close. I feel so lost right now.

"Sookie, my love, come here." I say in a very raspy voice that even surprises me.

She looks up and lets me go with a POP.

Smiling she moves up until she is straddling me.

"I need you, Baby, please." She says.

I nod and she smiles again, climbing on top and lowering herself slowly onto my very hard cock.

"Ahhh…ERIC!" She throws her head back.

Moving with very forceful thrusts she is leaning back with her hands on my thighs, leaving her wide and open for me.

I start to work her clit because after her little wake up call, there is no way I am going to last.

"Ahh..Eric…" She wines. "Yes…Ahh…God…yes!"

Damn, I am going to love her being pregnant if this is how she is going to act.

Her core is so warm and wet. It feels so good.

"More…ahhh….more!" She starts pounding harder and within a minute she is over the edge.

I flip her without losing our connection and continue what she started.

"Ahh..Sookie, God, love you are so hot and tight. Ahhh.." I move into her.

She lifts her legs so I can get to a better angle. "Ahhh…oh God, Eric I am gonna…ahhh..yeah.." She has tears rolling down her cheeks.

I hit her deep a few more times and feel her walls collapse around me.

"AHHHHH…Yeah." She screams.

"Sookie…AHHHHH." She takes me with her.

I hold her there for a moment. I need to catch my breath.

"Baby, that was..so…" She is panting.

"Sookie, honey, I am going to love your libido during pregnancy. I can already tell."

She laughs and I slowly pull out of her.

I pull her close and engulf her with my arms. "I love you so much, Sookie. Please I never want us to get away from this. Please tell me you will help me." I say with a shaking voice.

"Eric, I love you more than anything." She says trying to pull up a little to see my face. "Hey, what brought this on?" She asks.

I still haven't let her see my face. I need to control the tears first.

Finally she wiggles up to see me. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asks with a panic in her voice.

"I…I had a really disturbing dream." I say looking down at her.

"Tell me about it." She says.

I relay the dream to her and the warning.

She looks at me and says nothing at first. She pulls me close and runs her fingers through my hair.

After I get myself under control I look down at her. "That will never happen, I won't let it." She says.

"Sookie, please no matter what, please tell me you will never leave me. I don't think I could live if I ever lost you." I say rubbing the back side of my hand down her face.

She shakes her head. "If I left you, I would be leaving half of myself."

"How…I don't want to end up as my father." I say.

"Well then," she says. "We make a promise right now." She leans back to look at me. "Eric our family will need to come first to both of us. We need to put up some boundaries and limits on our business life. We don't need to rule the world. We both need to remember that. Our lives mean more to me than that." She kisses me.

"I promise to never let you forget that our life begins at home." She says softly. "I promise to watch us and to make sure that we never lose sight of that." I say.

I smile at her. "I promise that we will always start and end the day with our children." I say.

She smiles at that.

"I promise to always have a playroom and ability to have the children with us, no matter what." She says.

"I promise to tell you every day how much I love you." I say.

"I promise to never let the sun set on an argument between us." She says.

I look at her with wide eyes. "That is something Gran used to tell me. She would say that her and Gramps never let the sun set on their anger. That there were nights they stayed up till dawn working things out. But their marriage bed never saw anger between them." She smiles.

"I like that." I say. "I also promise that no matter what, we will never be away from our family." I say. "I know work is going to be rough. But we will both learn to adapt. We can both work from home or from the Hamptons or even Louisiana. We can have our life here and still run the company. I will not allow that dream to come true."

She takes my face in her hands and looks serious. "Then don't."

"Shower?" I ask. She nods and I help her up. I am happy to see her balance is not affected yet by the pregnancy and the nausea seems to be holding at bay as well today.

We wash quietly. Taking care to make sure we are completely clean and ready for the day.

Out of the shower, we dry off and I hear a knock at the door as I move into the closet.

"Yes?" I hear Sookie answer.

"Sookie, it's Tammy. I have your undergarments for you to try on under you dress."

I have noticed that when we are in mixed company, Tammy calls Sookie 'Miss'. When they are alone or it is just the immediate staff, she calls her 'Sookie'. Plus after the conversation I had with Tammy yesterday, I am pleased at how close they are getting. Tammy is turning into a great asset and I am very pleased. But I need to take stock in what Tammy said. It will go a long way to making this all work for us. The thought of that brings the conversation back to me.

"_Mr. Northman, may I have a word?" She asks as I watch Sookie walk into the bathroom to change._

"_Of course, Tammy – is there something you need?" I ask. _

"_Well not for me, but for Sookie." She says._

_I look at her to continue. "Sir, I am concerned about the stress and tension Sookie is under. I know she is taking all of this very well and she is smiling all the time. But we haven't even started at the Company yet and all of these things have just piled on top of her. Even someone who has lived this life for 25 years would be overwhelmed. Sookie has been in it for only a month or two. We need to be careful." She says._

"_Okay, what do you think we should do?" I ask. I will do anything for Sookie._

"_Well, for one, I want to start giving her proper massages daily. It will go a long way in helping not only her mental state but her physical state as she goes through these changes." She says and then continues. "In saying that, we need a place at the office, here, and anywhere else to do them. I think it is essential." She says and I nod._

"_Also, I think once you find a new home, Clara and I need to live in. Clara can see to Sookie's eating and I can see to her calendar and such. But you may want to think about getting someone in who can look after her pregnancy and the baby." _

_I look at her confused but she continues. "You should look for someone who has Doula, Nanny or Au Pair experience would be good start. Or better yet, someone with that and holistic and natural care experience. I can do massages but I am not an expert in anything but Swedish. Someone with prenatal, Reiki, and reflexology experience would be good too." _

_I look to her and smile. "You know Sookie, she is not going to go for that." I look back at the door._

"_Eric." She says my name for the first time and I look back to see the seriousness of what she is saying on her face. "Whether she wants it or not, she will need it. Eric this baby is special. I can feel it. She needs the help. Someone who can help her daily will be most essential. She wants this baby, I know it. I also can see the determination in her. She will try to do it all, and do it by herself. It is up to you and me to make sure she has all that she needs." _

_She looks at the door and then back to me. "Now, Clara can cook for her and the doctor wants Sookie to eat as much whole natural foods as she can. Clara has already gone and bought books and done research on hormones and pesticides in foods to make sure that we keep them away from Sookie. But you need someone whose sole purpose is to care for her and that baby." _

_I look to her. "I thought that is why we hired you?" I ask a little indignant._

"_Eric, I can make sure she has what she needs for society. I can make sure she has what she needs to relax and be confident at gatherings, social outings and board meetings. But I am not a doctor, a healer, or a midwife. Look, all I am saying is that the more help she has, the better things will be." _

_With that Sookie comes out of the bathroom and our conversation ends._

That conversation gave me a lot to think about. But Tammy is right. The more help Sookie is the easier she is going to have it.

I smile looking at Sookie and then at Tammy. Yes today is 'Dress day'. One day closer to calling her my bride.

SPOV

"Sookie, it's Tammy. I have your undergarments for you to try on under you dress."

I move to the door, closing the closet on the way to give Eric some privacy.

I smile when I open the door. "Good Morning Tammy."

"Good morning Sookie." She hands me the garments. "Krystina sent these over and the dresses are on their way. She asks that you place these on and dress in a robe to make the fittings easier." I look at the lovely garments and nod.

Tammy smiles and continues. "She also said that a few new dresses came in yesterday and she is bringing them as well so that you will have a choice and she thinks you may like some of the other ones as well."

I thank her and move to the closet. "I will be down in a few minutes." She nods and starts to leave.

"I will let Clara know so she can have breakfast waiting."

I close the bedroom door and open the door to the closet. I walk in to see the love of my life finishing getting ready as I move to place the garments down to get my white robe.

As I slip off the robe I had on in the bathroom, Eric comes behind me and wraps me up in his arms. "You know." He kisses me on the shoulder. "I intend to experiment A LOT with you, my future Mrs. Northman." He kisses me again.

"Well that is fine, Mr. Northman. I just never want us to get to the point where we are not satisfied with me and not tire of me."

He spins me around and places both hands on my face. "Sookie, from the day I met you in the kitchen of my house, I knew you were what I was looking for and what I was missing in my life." He kisses my nose and I smile at him. "When you leaned up against me at movie night or when you picked to ride with me to the lake, I wanted to shout from the highest mountain my love for you and thank whoever put you in my path."

His blue eyes were now melting me where I stood. "Sookie, my love, you are all I ever wanted in my life. You are my destiny and my soul mate. I love you and will never, ever want anything or anyone more than I want you. You and our family will be the only thing in my life that I cannot live without. I promise to do everything I can to make all this happen." I wave my hand around. "And make sure you have everything you need to do it."

Kissing me quickly I let out a moan at his quick release. This makes him smile.

I look at him for a moment and sigh. "But, other than my love, I have not a lot to offer." I say.

"You have given me your heart, you have given your career over to my families company, you have agreed to marry me and stay with me forever and now you are giving me a child." I sigh again at his words. He kisses me once and continues. "I could live a thousand years and never be able to repay you for all you have given me." He kisses me again. "So if I spoil you and want to pamper you it is just because I love you so damn much I cannot stand it."

Kneeling down in front of me, he kisses my bellybutton. "You hear that little one. I love your mommy and you and I are going to take good care of her." I laugh as I watch him talk, looking right at my stomach. "And – we both love you so much my little one. You stay comfy and cozy in there and grow big and strong. I will take care of Mommy and she will take care of you and in no time at all we will be holding you and will be taking care of you together." He kisses my bellybutton again. "Your Mother is the most beautiful woman in the world and I love her with everything I am. You my little one, must love her Just as much, if not more so. You get to have her around you 24/7. I am so jealous. But little one, just remember, your Daddy loves you too."

I start to cry at his words. He is such a sap.

Looking up at me, he takes both my hands. "I mean every word of that. You are my life. The company could collapse tomorrow. All of this," he waves his hand around, "could float away and as long as I have you and our baby, I would be the happiest man alive. Sookie, I will keep the promises we made this morning. And Eric Northman never goes back on a promise."

He rises to his feet and kisses me. "If you need me to tell you that every day, I will Sookie. You are my life. You are my family. Together, we are one."

I grab him and hold him. "No one has made me feel safe before. Not even Gran. I love you Eric. I love you so much. And I will keep my promises as well."

He kisses me one last time. "I better let you get dressed. If you are not ready by the time Pam gets here, she may cause me some severe pain."

I laugh as he leaves the closet and makes his way out the door. He peeks back in and looks at me. "And OH, you look like a goddess naked." He winks at me.

I laugh and finish dressing.

EPOV

I walk downstairs saying good morning to the ladies.

"Tammy?" I say.

"Yes, Mr. Northman?" She replies.

"I heard what you said yesterday and I am going to make the arrangements." I say to her.

"I am very glad to hear it." She smiles at me and returns to the laptop, presumably looking thorough wedding things.

I have a few things I want to get done and then I am heading out to the Club to meet with Andre. I walk into my office and close the door.

I sit down and boot up the computer.

While I am waiting for it to boot up, I decide to make a phone call.

"_Sweetheart, I will be at your house in a bit. What did I do to get a call so early?" Sophie asks._

"Good morning. I need yours and Octavia's help, I think." I say.

"_One moment."_ I hear Sophie say something and then puts us on speaker.

"_Okay Eric, what do you need?" _ She asks.

"Good morning Ladies. I was wondering if you could assist me." I say.

Then I tell them of the conversation I had with Tammy the night before.

"So, I am wondering, do you know anyone who would fit the need we have. I have limited to no experience in this. I could ask Franny, but I am hoping that you two would have better insight." I say.

"_Eric," Octavia says. "I am most impressed with Sookie's PA to come up with this suggestion. She is going to need much help indeed. I can help with spiritual aspects, but she is right, Sookie needs someone special to help with your children."_ She says.

"Are either of you going to tell me what the interest is in my child?" I ask.

Sophie laughs. "_Other than it being the next Northman? Eric, I have always known that when you had children, they would be special. But there is something about you and Sookie…" _She trails off.

"_Eric," Octavia says. "You are a remarkable man. Sookie is a vision of the Goddess herself. Your children will change the world."_ She says.

"How?" I ask.

"_Now that is the question, now isn't it?" _She laughs. _"You and Sookie are changing the world, why wouldn't you think your children would?"_

I think on this for a moment. I decide to let it go for now. I am not going to get an answer anyway.

"So do you know of anyone who would fit our need?" I ask.

"_I think I do. She is a wonderful girl and a follower as we are. She may have all the qualifications that you are looking for, plus some. Let me talk to her and see if she is interested." _Sophie says.

"Do I know her?" I ask.

"_I don't know, I believe you do. She is working actually at the Hampton house. She has worked for the family for about 2 years. I always questioned why she wasn't using her talents and she would smile and nod. She had told me once that when she was needed, she would know." _

"Well what is her name, so I can have her file pulled." I say.

"_Marybeth Noles, is her name. I will call her today."_ She says.

I wait a moment. "She came to the loft to help Sookie the first day we were here." I say.

"_Well, then yes – you have met her." _ Sophie laughs. "_I will call her now. If she is interested, I will speak to Sookie and we will go from there."_

"That is fine. Thank you for your help." I say.

"_Oh Eric," Octavia says. "I know that life is a little hectic right now. But after the Gala's are over, I suggest you don't make too many plans. Sookie will need to focus and she won't be able to do that if you have her out every night. Remember, she is carrying your future. Nothing and no one is more important than that." _

I say goodbye to the women and look at the phone for a moment.

Everyone is warning me for a reason. I need to keep my eye on things or I am going to lose it all.

I make another phone call to check on the surprise for Sookie and I am delighted to hear that it is ready. I will pick it up tomorrow.

I check my computers and the first one up is the one I want to see.

_Mr. Northman,_

_Package and message delivered. He is heading to Bon Temps. Will alert you of any changes. I have Bubba following and will report in. I will be making my way back to the city in the next day once I know all is set here._

Why is he going back to Bon Temps? That wouldn't make sense, unless he has nowhere else to go? But I thought his parents washed their hands of him? I need to make sure that he is not heading north.

I have been waiting to give the order to make the situation go away. Right now, he is expected in court on the 2nd. This is what we have heard from Portia. Any frontal attack on him between now and then will point fingers at us. I will not have that. When Bill Compton disappears, it will be with no ties to us.

The next email is from Matt:

_Eric,_

_Am working on the report for you regarding RP Project and will have that for you soon. Attached is the information you requested on MaryBeth Noles. I think you will be impressed, if not shocked at her background. _

_Hopefully, I will have more information for you regarding all that is going on later today or tomorrow. _

_Regards,_

_Matt_

I open the attachment and begin reading.

The first thing I see is that Marybeth is a RN and an LMT. That is impressive on its own. She also has a degree and is recognized as a Holistic Health Practitioner. She is a Reiki Master and has specialized in pre and postnatal massages. She is a certified Birth and Postpartum Doula and has worked as a Nanny to a family in Wisconsin for 5 years prior to returning to New York. She has certification in Herbology and Nutrition, as well as a Master in Yoga and Pilates.

I read over the rest of her background. She grew up in upstate New York and is an only child. Her mother was a nurse and her father was a farmer. Her parents passed when she was in nursing school and she sold the farm to her three cousins who owned the farm next door. To Matt's understanding, she never went back after school.

She spent one year working at Albany University Hospital before she began her training as a Massage Therapist and Holistic Health Practitioner. She moved from Albany to New York City 10 years ago at the age of 25. She met the Roth family while she was working as a part time Nanny to the Field family in the Hamptons as well as working at a wellness center in East Hampton.

The Roth's had three children and were in need of a fulltime nanny. MaryBeth returned with them to their home in Wisconsin after their vacation and proceeded to help with the children for the next 5 years until the littlest one went off to school.

According to the background check, the Roth family was nothing but pleased with MaryBeth and wanted her to stay on. However, they said she felt it was time to move back to the City. A note indicated that the family offered her a substantial amount of money to stay but she told them that she felt that her place was back east. Mrs. Roth just said that she learned to listen to MaryBeth's instincts and knew if she needed to go, there was a reason.

The next three years, MaryBeth worked in a wellness center and finished her certification in nutrition and Herbology. That is when she answered the ad to work as a maid at the Hampton house. She has also assisted Clara on numerous occasions with cooking and preparing for events. Sophie hired her without any experience.

I look at that. I am assuming it is because that she knew her from the common belief, but I will need to check with Sophie on that.

She has worked at the Hampton house ever since.

I reread the report twice. It is like she has been handpicked for Sookie. The only concern I have is that she was so quiet and shy. Sookie will need someone as tough as she is to get her to do what is needed to care for herself.

I write down a few questions I have for Sophie and MaryBeth and then shoot an email off to Sophie with the questions. I figure she may have the answers and I won't need to interfere. I am hoping that Sookie takes the task to hire her on the same way she did with Tammy.

I look at the other emails. Many emails from the different division heads of our now newly formed company appear congratulating me and wondering if they can meet. I forward the emails to Sookie, Tammy and Lance to setup a joint division conference the first day we are in the office. Yes the 2nd is going to be a very busy day.

I look at some information that has come in from the New Orleans developer who wants to meet with Sookie and I and then an email from Portia indicating that Bill is going for an insanity defense.

How he can allow that, I have no idea. But we will need to discuss this with Matt when we have time. I want to know the probability of it working. Then I will make my decision as to whether William Compton will live or die.

SPOV

I sit down at my vanity to blow dry my hair. Since I will be having it done later, I don't take much time on it now. I giggle at this. In all the years that I spent playing with dolls and Barbie, now I get to be one on a regular basis. I smile again. Well, maybe not a Barbie, but I sure feel like I am made up a lot like a china doll some of the time. I sigh. Guess it comes with the whole Eric Northman package. I have to remind myself that I choose to be in this life. I choose to be in the spotlight with him. The question is – is he worth it. Without skipping a beat, I know the answer – YES. I smile again. There you go. I am with him. I say my mantra a few times before I continue with my hair.

I smile into the mirror. We are getting married, we run a company together and in a few short months, we will be having a baby. The first, I hope of many. We are a family. HE is my family. No one and nothing is going to stop that. No one is getting between us. I don't care what I have to do!

_WOW where did all that come from? _Did I just shock my inner voice? Guess I did. But it is true. I know it in my bones. No one and nothing will keep me from Eric. Even after death, I will haunt him until his last breath. He is my other half, my soul mate, what makes me complete. I will fight with all I have to keep us as one.

I smile. No, no more need of this entire negative attitude. It isn't healthy for the baby. Eric loves me. He told me so. He has shown me so. If I cannot trust in his words, we have nothing. But more importantly, I trust in his deeds. He loves me.

I look at myself in the mirror. _You are a Stackhouse girl. You know what you are and you know what you have. Do not let this all fall apart over some crazed hormones you cannot control. You need to be strong for both you and Eric. After that little dream he had, you need to assure him as much as you need him to assure you. Be strong!_

Inner battles in your head, oh yeah, that's normal. I laugh at myself while I finish putting on my undergarments and white robe and walk downstairs to face the day with a smile and conviction that my whole life is exactly where it needs to be.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and can hear voices in the kitchen.

I walk in and smile at Tammy and Clara. "Good morning." I say in a sing song voice.

We chit chat a bit waiting for breakfast as Eric joins us at the counter. I can tell by the look on his face that something is not all together right but I let it drop for now. This is not the time to discuss what is up and especially not in front of Clara and Tammy. And if I want to be completely honest, I don't want to know right now. Today is _Dress Day_! I want to keep all the thoughts in my head, happy ones. I just want to enjoy planning my wedding. Tomorrow I can be told what is wrong. But for today, I want to be a giddy bride.

We finish our breakfast and Eric says his goodbyes so that he can get out of here before the dresses arrive. He says he will be back by 3pm so we can get ready for the Tea.

"Okay, honey." I say. "I will see you in a bit." I smile at him.

"You have fun and then we will be together later." He says to me.

He says his goodbyes as he walks out the door.

I walk over to my laptop to check emails. There are a lot and I need to start organizing them. I set up a few rules and folders to keep track of things. Then I go to focus on the organization charts for a few minutes. I need to get working on ideas for the Re-Org and since I have some time now, I might as well start. After about 20 minutes, I look up and see that everyone is engaged in something. I quickly do a search for what I am looking for and read a few pages. I smile to myself and close the browser and delete the history and cookies so that it can't be retrieved and return to my organization charts.

About 30 minutes later I can hear commotion in the hallway. As I turn the corner I see Krystina and two other woman coming out of the elevator. She turns to me and smiles as the covered rack of dresses comes into view being pushed by two very large gentlemen.

"Good Morning Miss Stackhouse. How are you this morning?"

"Very well Krystina, and please call me Sookie." I say as I take her hand in mine.

She nods. "Sookie, may I present, Mrs. Mackle and Mrs. Tinner. They are two of the finest seamstresses in the city."

"I am pleased to meat you both. Please come in." I motion them into the living room as well as the two men that are pulling and pushing the rack.

"Sookie, I have brought a few gowns and a few different bridesmaid dresses in the sizes you requested. I just wanted you to have a few choices." I nod as Tammy comes into the room followed by Franny, Pam and Sophie.

Krystina continues. "We also had a few new cocktail dresses and a few formals that came in as well. I took the liberty of bringing them along. You will need a dress for Friday before the wedding and there is one you will just die over for the gala coming up." Krystina smiles at me. It is clear how much she loves her job.

"Okay, well then why don't we set up in the living room and we can use the back bedroom for changing?" I look from woman to woman.

"Well – we brought a screen so you can change in here and then the other ladies can use the room if the prefer."

I nod and with that the buzzer rings again to announce someone is in the lobby for us. Tammy goes to approve them up and within 2 minutes Tara and Amelia are chatting away with the rest of the group. I take a step back and smile at the scene. All of these women are here for me today. I take a deep breath and let it out. _I have a family of my very own. _The thought almost makes me cry.

Tammy looks at me and smiles. "Ready to start?" She asks.

I nod. "Where do we start?"

Krystina and Mrs. Tinner take point at this question. "Why don't we start with the wedding gowns? That will determine the feel of the bridesmaids dresses."

I am brought behind the screen and Krystina and Tammy bring me the first dress.

"I have the dress you requested with us, but I would like you to try on a few others as well." Krystina instructs me as they take the first one off the hanger and help bring it over my head. I hear some movement from the living room but ignore it – knowing that all will be under control with Pam and Franny out there.

"This dress is called the _Worldwind_." Krystina says as she buttons up the back. "It is a silk draped gown with a bell shaped bottom."

She motioned for me to move out from behind the screen and I suddenly see what was making the noise. The girls have set up a three way mirror and a little stand on to see the full effect of the dress.

I smile at everyone seated on the couches as they ohh and ahh at me as I come into view of them.

Stepping up on the stand I see what they were all smiling at. The dress is beautiful but it is just not me.

"There isn't anything wrong with it – it just isn't me." Krystina nods at my statement and helps me back behind the screen.

She pulls another one behind the curtain. "This one is called _Arnaude_. It is a Dutch silk dress with a fluted skirt and draping over the shoulders."

When I walk out in this one, I got mixed expressions. I take one look at it and shake my head.

This went on for a few more dresses until we got to the one I saw on line.

"Okay, Sookie. The dress you picked out is called _Frances_." Krystina pulls it into the back. It looks more beautiful in person than it did on line and I cannot stop myself from smiling.

As I put it on, Tammy starts to nod her head and when I come out everyone does the same.

"Oh Sookie, honey can I just tell you - that dress is perfect!" Amelia jumps up and down in her seat.

"Yes," Franny agrees. "It is just the right mix of seduction and sweetness – perfect."

Sophie looks at it and gets tears in her eyes. "Oh my dear, you are going to be a beautiful bride!"

I stand up on the little stand as the seamstresses' takes measurements and pin things from here to there.

"I suggest a simple Vail." Mrs. Tinner says. "You do not want to take away from the dress."

"Well, I have my Grandmothers Wedding combs." I look at Tammy. "Can you go get them? They are in the box on my vanity."

Tammy nods and is back in no time with them.

I look at Mrs. Tinner. "I would like to incorporate these into what we do. You see I just lost my Gran right before Christmas and I would like her to be a part of this." I say with a little tear in my eye.

I look up and Tara is crying and Amelia is holding her.

Mrs. Tinner looks at me. "I understand dear. I will make you a small face fail with the same flowers as in the dress and we will add the combs." She touches the side of my face. "You will look like the Goddess you are." She says in almost a whisper.

"Thank you." I say. "That will be lovely."

Once they are done, I take the dress off with quite a bit of help now that it is all pinned up. I listen as I am given instructions on when the next fitting will be. Then the girls get going on their dresses.

As I suspected, the dresses I picked out look lovely on all three. But everyone agrees that the one with the one shoulder design is the favorite. Pam will be in the Moss and Amelia and Tara will be in the Midnight blue. The girls are pinned and measured as well and then Krystina looks at me and pulls out two midnight blue dresses for the pre-cocktail party.

"I thought you may wish to keep the theme. I thought one could be for Friday and one could be for the after party after the wedding if you chose to change."

Both dresses are very beautiful and very different. One is a little more form fitted and one has on one shoulder look. But they both have full skirts and land right at my knee. The form fitted one has a deep V neck and a silk sash at the high waist and the bottom. The second one has a on shoulder look with black trim and the neck and the natural waist.

"Sookie." Tammy interjects after I try them both on and cannot decide on either. "I think you should take them both -that way you can decide that day how comfortable you feel." I nod at her.

"Perfect." Krystina says. "Now, here is a black dress I just fell in love with. I know you have a few other ones, but this was just stunning!"

She pulls out a Black strapless dress with a swing bottom. Jewels at the sweetheart top accent the bodice. It is sleek, elegant and perfect.

"Oh, Sook" Tara jumps up. "This is the new Versace. If you don't buy it, I am!"

I laugh and take it around the screen to try it on. It fits like a glove.

I come out and Krystina jumps and claps her hands. "Perfect!" She smiles.

"Thank you Krystina, this is beautiful." They do a few measurements for alterations and they promise the dress will be ready by the Gala.

Krystina calls down for the rest of the items to be taken away and says she will call me tomorrow with more details. As Tammy, Franny, Pam and Sophie settle at the table for another round of wedding planning, I excuse myself to change and make myself decent.

I quickly change into my Ralph Lauren wool slacks and oversized red sweater. Slipping on a pair of Jimmy Cho heels, I head back down stairs, pulling my hair up into a messy bun on the way.

I turn the corner and see the ladies all planning away and giggling. Franny looks up and points at me. "Sookie, do you have the invitation list? I want to get everything to the calligrapher this afternoon."

I nod and pull the list out of my planner as I sit down.

Clara comes and places finger food on the table to satisfy us while we are working.

"Thank you Clara, I was just going to send out for some Chinese. We have the Tea this afternoon and…" I am cut off.

"As if I would let our little mommy eat take out! Oh my, no – I would never dream of such a thing." She winks at me. "It will be nice when you have more room for entertaining, miss." And off she goes to the pantry.

"You are moving?" Amelia looks up to me.

"Well, we will need more room for events and entertaining. So we are going to look for something after the wedding. I would like to be settled in before the baby is born."

"You know, you have the Hampton house as well, if you want to move out there until you find something in town." Sophie interjects.

"Yes, but that is one hard commute everyday and I will not want to take it with a baby."

They all look at me a little strange. "The baby will be staying with me. Eric thinks I should look into some help in an Au Pair or of someone of that nature. But as far as I am concerned – this child will be with me as much as I can manage." I look down and stroke my tummy. Something I am getting very use to doing. Maybe Eric is right, I like what pregnancy is doing to me. I may have to stay that way for a few years. The thought of several blonde haired, blue eyed gods running around our home places a smile on my face.

"I am very pleased to hear this, Sookie," Sophie smiles. "I know Octavia will be as well."

"Octavia?" I ask.

"Yes, as soon as you have time, she wishes to meet with us – she would like to discuss and explain things to you. She knows you have a lot of questions and by goddess, she is determined for you to understand." I smile.

"Ahh, thank the goddess." Tammy mumbles.

"Tammy – you too?" I ask.

"Oh, I am sorry…" She stumbles over her words.

"No need dear – we are all believers in her way." Sophie and Pam smile at her.

Tammy looks around and shares a smile with the entire group of woman seated at my table.

"Okay, so I am the only one on the out." I huff and go back to my computer.

"Not for long my sweet child, not for long." Sophie comes behind me and hugs me – reminding me of the love she shares with me. "I do want to talk to you about something though." She says sitting back down.

"Okay?" I look at her.

"I think you should look into getting someone who can help you with the pregnancy and the baby." She says.

"Oh, I said Eric wants me to get a Nanny or Au Pair. But I have Tammy for now. Once the baby comes, I will think about what else I need." I smile at her.

They all start shaking their heads, even Amelia and Tara.

"What?" I ask.

"Miss," Tammy looks at me. "I can massage you and Clara can cook for you, but I have no prenatal experience. We need to find a LMT with prenatal qualifications. There are certain parts of the body that should be avoided during later ends of pregnancy." She says.

"Well, I have time for that…" I don't get to finish before Sophie jumps back in.

"Sookie, you need someone to help you along. Now I know how you feel. But Barbara had Octavia…"

I stop her. "What, wait – Octavia cared for Barbara?" I ask.

Sophie smiles and nods. "Yes, my sweet. Octavia is a Doula. Do you know what that is?" She ass.

"Like a Nanny, midwife…" I look at her.

"Partly. The Doula is there for a woman before, during and after a birth. She is to help you and focus on your well-being. Plus Octavia is a Priestess, so she was teaching Barbara at the same time. You need someone to help you. Now, before you say anything, many women in town of our station have personal trainers, massage therapists, doctors, nutritionists, ladies maids, and the like during pregnancy. I am thinking we may have someone for you, if you are willing?" Sophie looks at me.

"Do I really need this?" I look around.

"Sookie," Amelia comes to take my hand. "My mother had a ladies maid. She turned into my Nanny and then my governess. She and my mom were the two women I loved more than anything before I met you and Tara." She says with a tear in her eye.

Pam looks at me. "My mother had Octavia and then we got a Nanny. But my mother wasn't capable to do everything for us. She was a little lost." Pam has a little wistful look in her eyes. "Sophie, Octavia, Clara and the Nanny were the women I and Eric turned to over the years."

"Sook, sweets, if you can have the help, why are you complaining?" Tara asks.

"Because..I …I want to be the Mommy." I say a little soft. I wasn't sure everyone could hear me.

"Oh, Sookie." Sophie says. "You will be. This person is going to be there to help you. They are a licensed nurse; they are certified in Holistic Health, Reiki, Massage, Nutrition, and Whole Health. She is a certified Doula and has worked as a Nanny for one family for over 5 years. They will be here to help, not do. Plus, she has studied with Octavia for the last two years and before that, she was a follower. You will learn a great deal from her and her only purpose is to make you and that baby, happy, healthy and strong."

I look around the room. Why do I keep bucking this? All anyone wants to do is give me the tools to help myself.

I look to Sophie. "She won't mind being with us 24/7? I mean doesn't she have a life?" I ask with a little laugh.

"Her job will be you. Same as Tammy's job is to help you succeed in business and this culture. We are all here to help." She says.

"Okay, who is she?" I ask, resolving myself to the fact that I will never win this.

"Well, I think you have met her, MaryBeth Noles?" Sophie says.

"The woman who came to help me unpack? The one working as a maid in the Hampton house. She has all those credentials? Why on earth is she working as a maid?" I ask.

Sophie smiles. "You will need to as her yourself, but I would suspect she was waiting on you." She says.

"WHAT?" I ask.

"Sookie, the Goddess and fate puts in front of us that what we need to assist us in following our destiny. It is our choice whether we choose to use it or not." Franny says. "You are at a crossroads, what are you going to choose?"

I look at everyone for a moment. What am I going to choose? One part of me thinks this is all so way over the top I don't know where to begin. Gran, my mother, Tara's mother, and everyone I knew raised children with no help or just the help of family. Now I am told that I need all this, why? My mother and Gran did fine.

But did they? I remember my mother being tired. I remember her having to work or clean or do something else when all I wanted to do is play. Gran tried as well, but she had to do it all too. So what is this telling me? I can have it all and help. Would it make me happier? Well it would help with the stress and tension. Having Tammy has already proven that. Would MaryBeth help too? Well she could make sure I had everything I needed to stay happy, healthy and strong. And isn't that what is needed to grow a happy healthy baby?

Part o me is screaming that I am turning into a self indulgent brat. The other part is hollering to stop being foolish and take the help that is offered.

I close my eyes for a moment reciting my mantra a few times and then I look around the table. "Tammy," I say looking at her. "Could you contact MaryBeth and see if we can meet sometime soon?" I ask.

"No need, dear." Sophie says. "She will be here 10am tomorrow morning to meet with you."

I look at her with her little crooked smile. "You knew I would agree?" I ask.

"Sookie, you are a very smart woman. I knew you would see the wisdom in our thinking." She laughs a little.

I shake my head. I don't stand a chance with her. Not one bit.

For the next few hours, we hammer out some more decisions regarding the wedding. Who knew one day took so much preparation?

EPOV

I walk into the Club and see Andre sitting by one of the fireplaces.

I sit down next to him and he smiles. "All the ladies at Wedding central?" He laughs.

"I just hope they are finished today." I smile back.

"My boy, when your Father married your mother, it was almost a year long planning affair." He laughs. "I like the way Sophie and I did it. A quick trip to Vegas and we were done." He waves me off.

I laugh at this. Should I tell him that I had similar thoughts? MMMM, maybe not.

"So you have news regarding Selah and Jake?" Andre asks.

I nod and motion for Lance to tell what he has learned.

About 20 minutes later, Andre sits back in his chair.

"Interesting. I should have information for you tomorrow, Eric. Until then, we need to keep our eyes open and our instincts sharp." He says.

I also tell him about Bill returning to Bon Temps.

"How confident is Max that he will head his warning and stay put?" He asks.

I shake my head. "There is no way to tell. He is mentally unstable." I say.

"Eric, you may want to look into body guards." He leans forward. "If people want to hurt you, they may go after Sookie. And you already know what Compton is capable of. You don't want to take a chance of someone hurting her." He says.

"Sookie isn't going to like that." I say.

"Well, I will have Sophie and Pam talk to her. Sophie has had guards from time to time when I was still practicing and on a big case. We have a few on retainer for events and such. And I am sure Pam remembers the guards when you were young." He says.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"Guards - your father always had guards around when you were young." He says.

"No he didn't." I say.

"Oh yes he did Eric. You don't remember the drivers and the gardeners, the kitchen help and the others that were at the townhouse and the Hampton house? Eric, John was even ex-military. There have been two stationed in New Orleans the entire time you were there to make sure no one got to you and one at NYU for Pam. They don't interfere and are never very close, but they are there to observe. The only time we heard from them is when new people came into your life or got close to you like Felipe, Victor, Bob and then Sookie and the ladies. I must say you have always been very discrete and conservative in your ways. Pam, now that was another story. But they were there just in case." He looks at me. "Didn't you know?"

"I..I had no clue." I say looking at him. "Are they around now?" I ask.

"They are, but they are more or less, just in the background now that you are home. Max has called them off. Actually one is with him now." He says.

"I never saw anyone." I say.

"Well, they were good at their job. Eric, your father knew he wasn't around enough. He just wasn't good at the emotional things. He did love your mother. I know this for a fact. But he just didn't know how to show it. He surrounded her with beautiful things and huge homes. He bought the Hampton house when he saw her so upset with our high society cruelty. She took you, Pam and Octavia out there most of the time when you were young and then with the Nanny later on. He was trying to keep her happy."

"Octavia?" I ask.

"Eric do you remember nothing from your childhood? Yes, Octavia was your mothers Doula or helper for years and then when Barbara didn't think she needed her anymore, she came to live with Sophie. Then you had the Nannies and the staff. But didn't you think it was odd that John would move with you from house to house? He was your personal bodyguard, Eric." He says.

"And my father did all this? He did it because he loved my mother?" I ask.

"And you and Pam, Eric, there is more to the company than just the publishing business. You have seen that. We have our hand in a great many things. When you were younger, your father diversified a little. There were only two threats on your mother's life. The first was enough for your father to hire guards. The second sent your mother reeling and she never fully recovered." He says.

"I don't remember that." I say.

He nods. "The first time was many years ago. You were very young. Do you remember one summer you were sent to New Orleans for a few weeks?" He asks. I shake my head and he continues. "Well I think you were maybe 3 or 4 at the time. Pamela wasn't born yet. Anyway, your father received a threat regarding one of the research companies he was invested in. You see they were looking into a cure for AIDS. Now back in the 80's nothing was really known about the disease. Your father received threats from a militant religious group. He paid it no mind. But one afternoon, your mother was out having lunch. On her way out, two men grabbed her and forced her into a car. I don't want to get into the particulars of that situation, but your father was frantic. He immediately put you on the plane to your grandparents with Octavia.

Six hours later, they released her with a message that your father should get out of that business or suffer the consequences.

Your mother assured them that nothing happen and he rushed her off to Dr. Ludwig to have her and the baby looked at. She kept insisting that they didn't even speak to her, just held her in a room. But it took a long time before she wouldn't jump when someone came into the room. From that day forward, all three of you were guarded."

He waits a moment. "The second time was just before she moved away. You had gone down to New Orleans again right before summer break ended. Two men got into the house somehow and tried….well, they tried to take your mother. John and Max were in the house and got to them. I really don't want to get into the specifics but your mother was not all together happy after that."

He moves toward me. "I think that is why he didn't fight her when she wanted to leave. He just wanted her to be happy. He couldn't leave. Not with Sophie so dependent on him for the company. He did what he could. He placed guards on you all and let her go home. She hated it here anyway and he knew it. If he was a smart man, he would have gone after her. Sophie would have understood."

I look to Andre and then into the fire. _Just like my dream. My father lost his family because he didn't put what was important first. I promise that won't happen to me._

I sit back. "I never knew." I say looking at my uncle.

"I don't think your Father wanted you to know. He knew how you felt about him. He knew he had let your mother down. When she died, Eric it truly took the spirit right out of him. He was never the same." Andre says. "I am sorry I didn't tell you all of this sooner." He touches my shoulder.

"Maybe if I knew, things would have been different." I say. "I loved him. I just didn't know him." I whisper.

"Yet, he knew you." He says. "He was very proud of you, Eric. He wanted to give you the time you wanted to write and explore the world. He told me he wanted to give to you everything he never got. He wanted to give you the life you wanted, hell, the life he wanted.

I think that was his biggest regret when he learned his prognosis from the doctors. He wouldn't let me call you at first. He wanted to put off the inevitable as long as he could. He knew you would see your duty to the family, to the company and he wanted you to live, laugh and enjoy your life as much as possible. He made me promise that if you really couldn't do this job, if you couldn't live up to it to its fullest extent, that I wouldn't make you. That is why Sophie and I were going to co-own everything with you. We knew your heart wasn't in it. At least, that is what we thought at first.

But Sookie changed you. We saw it instantly - in your mannerisms, in your emails and our conversations. She is your heart. Your father would have been so proud of the man you have become." He says. "He would be impressed with your choices and I know for a fact that he would have loved Sookie. She is so much like Barbara but more, if you know what I mean." He says.

I lean back and close my eyes for a moment. Sighing, I look up. "So who do you suggest for guards?" I ask.

Andre smirks. "I know of a few people. I will make some calls."

SPOV

Everyone is still in full swing of planning when I hear my blackberry go off.

**Missing U – R U OK..xo – E**

I smile at my love. He is so cute.

**All fine – working hard – how are you? – xo – S**

**Thinking of the two of you and wanted to send a kiss. C U Soon - xE**

I blush a bit but I go back to what I am doing. I need to find a caterer for the pre-wedding night. The one doing the wedding cannot do the Friday night. He already has plans.

So now, I am in a search for a reputable caterer. Sophie is on the phone looking for one as well. I think that maybe I will talk to Lafayette. He may be able to help.

Just as I am going to suggest this, another phone goes off. Franny grabs it and puts it on speaker, thinking it is the florist that she had called earlier about our requests.

"Yes_?"_ She asks.

_GD – girl – where are you? _The voice sounds horse.

"I am at Sookie's place with Pam. We are finishing up the wedding plans._" _Franny does not look up from her planner.

_What did I tell you – I said NO we were not doing that wedding. Damn it! We have a Gala in a few days and you are playing small time? What happen, the babe from Podunk forget how to throw a BBQ?_

Okay – now I really hate Quinn.

"First of all you are on speaker. Second, this is Pam's family and mine now and we are helping Sookie plan the perfect wedding. Third, why are you so cranky – everything is ready for the Gala? What climbed up your ass?" She looks up just a little.

_Jesus, Fran – take me off speaker – and I'm in no mood for your shit. I have got a goddamn hang over and a ton of things you need to do._

You hear the groan over the speaker.

"Hmmm – sucks to be you – now doesn't it. Where did you end up this time? Do you even remember her name?" She rolls her eyes.

_Damn it Fran, I said NO! I told you, you don't have time to put on that wedding. They have enough money they can hire fucking Martha Stewart to put something together for them. Get your ass over here, NOW!_

"I told you before, I am with Pam and am helping her brother and Sookie plan their wedding – I don't CARE what you say, this is I want to do. Sookie asked me and I am honored to help." She looks at me and smiles.

We hear a sigh on the other end. "_Fine Fran, play games and have fun. When you decide to come back and help me with OUR Company, then let me know."_

"OUR Company – OUR COMPANY?" Fran is not getting a bit red. "You call it OUR's when you want something or you are in trouble. When we are talking to prospective clients or they are complimenting us on a job, then it is YOUR COMPANY. Do you forget I was doing planning when you were beating your head against someone else's fist? You walked in on my party, my brother. NOT the other way around!"

She sighs again. "Look, it isn't my fault you are hung over. The gala is set, all we need to do is a run through and we can't do that until tomorrow afternoon."

"_Turning gay has turned you into a BITCH, you know that? Now meet me in the conference room at the brownstone in an hour. Stop playing Games Franny, you owe me." Quinn says._

"I what? You know what – I QUIT – I hate the big corporate shin-digs you want to run. I HATE what YOU do to get ahead. I want to go back to my small events where I can be proud of what I have done.

"_PROUD – you are not proud of the 1.5 million this event is raking in. Or maybe you're not proud of your Park Avenue townhouse. Or maybe you are not proud that you are in a circle that is OK with your chosen lifestyle. You know that Mom would be turning in her grave right now if she knew. You are lucky that lesbians are welcome in our chosen livelihood. You should be thanking me. You want your little Blonde bitch, fine. But don't think for one minute they are going to accept you into the fold. Shit, you are just as much of a fool as that little tart Eric is walking around with. You both are fools!" He growls._

Fran has tears in her eyes at this point and I can't help but follow. "Look, Quinn, I will finish helping you with the black and white – and then I am taking my half of the business and going back to what I do best. You can do what you want."

"_FINE Fran, do what you want. I don't care. Play house with the Northman clan. But I have heard about little Pammy there – don't come crying to me when she dumps you on your ass!"_

With that he hangs up and everyone just stays frozen. What do you say to that?

Finally Pam breaks the silence and cradles Fran's face in her hands.

"Baby, I love you – when I said that – it was forever. Please know that." She kisses Fran softly and looks into her eyes, both of them crying.

"I love you to, Pam." Fran says between her tears.

I start to cry too. Pam looks up at all of us. "How do you do a commitment ceremony in New York?"

Sophie claps her hands. "Well it is about damn time you got serious." She jumps out of your seat.

"Pamela Barbara Northman, are you asking me to marry you?" Franny looks at Pam.

Pam moves to stand but drops to her knees. "Frances Ann Quinn, I love you with all that I am. I want to be with you, forever. I am just so sorry it took me so long to figure it out. I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever." She kisses Franny's hand. Not unlike Eric does to me. "Please say you will have me?" She looks at Franny hopeful.

She sighs. "What took you so long?" Franny asks.

Pam jumps up and grabs Franny and kisses her for all that she is worth.

I can't help by cry at the whole thing.

"Oh, wonderful…another wedding to plan." Sophie claps.

The both look a little shocked and embarrassed and then look at me. "Oh Sookie, I am so sorry." Pam says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because this is your day. This is about you…." I stand up and hug her.

"I love you. I am just so happy for both of you." I release her and then hug Franny.

"I promise, we will wait until after your wedding." Fran says.

"You do it whenever you want." I wink at her.

"Well, you are going to be my matron of honor…" Fran says and I squeal.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course. You are the reason we are together. If you hadn't talked Pam into coming clean, well.." She looks to Pam. "Just thank you."

"Well, then when do you want to have your wedding?" I ask.

"After you have our newest member of the family." Pam says. "That way you will be all set and not self-conscious about baby bumps."

They both laugh.

Not a good time to tell them I want to have back to back babies. Oh well, let the fates decide that. I am just busting with pride for both of them.

Soon after, everything that needs to be done is finalized. We still need a caterer for Friday but the one for Saturday will have the menu to me by the 1st. The florist is set and I have chosen Calla Lilies for the bouquets. Pam has called John for the wedding cake. He will call me after the 1st to discuss. He will be here for the Engagement Party anyway but I really want him to the cake.

"Okay, Sookie, we just need a wedding song." Fran says.

I look down at the table. "I have two requests with that." I say. "There is a song that both Eric and I Love. It is called _Beautiful in your eyes, _By Jashua Kadison. I would like that to play at the wedding. Also, there is a sax player in New Orleans. His name it TC Wallace. I would love him to play something for me to walk down the aisle to. I have his number in my book." I say.

Fran smiles. "He is the one from your article?" She says.

My head shot up. "You read the magazine?" I ask.

"Of course we did. It is a masterpiece." Sophie says.

I am taken back by this. "Well, do you think maybe we could call him?" I ask.

"Give me his number," Fran says, "and I will see what I can do." She smiles.

They get up to leave and Sophie and Pam say they will see me at the event. Fran needs to go find out what is up Quinn's ass. Her words not mine.

Eric walks in as everyone is leaving. "How did it go today?" He comes over to me.

"Wonderful, we have almost everything done." I say to him.

"Excuse me, Miss." Tammy looks at me. "What were you planning on wearing for today's event?" Tammy asks me.

"I was thinking the Akris Punto dress with the bolero jacket," I say to her.

"Excellent, I will start getting it ready for you."

I look at Eric. "So, you have a productive day?" He asks while enveloping me into his arms. I let out a breath that I feel I was holding all day.

"We did get a lot done and I have some things to go over with you. But we can wait until tonight is you wish?" I look up into the sea of blue.

"Whatever my Love wants." He kisses me again.

"Did you have a productive day?" I ask him.

"I had a long talk with Andre today. It was very illuminating. Also I got some information about the renovations on _The Avalon_. We got a lot of decisions made, but I have some color palettes I want you to look at and approve. This is our property and I want you to have a say in what is done in the renovations. I also checked on the suites for your friends. All is set plus the ones for our other out of town guests. Everything should be fine."

"Okay, honey." I look at the file that Eric has put down in front of me. "I will look at this tomorrow."

"I also have a few things I need to discuss with you." He says.

"Is it something I need to know right now?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Well, then can it wait for a while? Today has been full of surprises." I tell him about all we got done, the talk with Sophie, the phone call from Quinn and then Pam and Fran's news.

"They are going to have a commitment ceremony, really?" He asks, very excited.

I nod. "I am so happy for them." I laugh. "I love that they are so in love."

He pulls me close. "I am too." He looks at me. "And you are okay with MaryBeth?" He asks.

"You knew about that too?" I ask.

"Sookie, I am not going to lie to you. Tammy suggested that you would need more than what she was capable of. I talked to Sophie this morning to see if she knew of anyone qualified. I had already asked for MaryBeth's file from Matt. I must say she is very qualified." He says.

I nod. "I am not going to win when the three of you gang up on me like this." I say a little pissy.

"Sweetheart, we are not ganging up on you. We just want to help." He pulls me close.

I let out a sigh. "I know. I am just getting used to all of this." I kiss him softly. "I am meeting with her tomorrow at 10am. Can you email me the file so I can look at it before she arrives?" I ask.

"Of course, my love." He says and kisses me again.

"Sookie?" Tammy interrupts us. "I want to give you that massage before you get ready."

I look at Eric. "Go, I will see you in a bit." He says, kissing my neck.

I follow Tammy down to the spare room and proceed to follow the same pattern as the day before.

EPOV

I walk into my office with Lance right behind me.

I sit down at my desk and fold my hands in front of me.

"Sir, do you want a background check done on this woman that Miss Stackhouse will be interviewing?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Thank you, but no. She already works for the family. I already knew she would be an option." I say.

He raises an eyebrow so I answer his unasked question. "She will be helping Sookie with the pregnancy and baby."

He nods, writing something in his book.

"Lance, I need you to find out all you can on John Quinn. Franny has already been investigated but I want more. I will not have that mongrel hurting my family." I growl.

"How deep do you want me to go?" He asks.

I look at him. "I want enough information to make sure that he will never raise his voice more than a whisper when it comes to anyone in the Northman family and that includes Franny now." I turn to look at my computer.

"Now, what have we heard from Louisiana?" I ask.

Lance shakes his head. "Maxwell hasn't arrived home yet, and I have not heard anything from him or Bubba. I think we are in a waiting pattern." He says.

I nod. "I want to be sure that if he steps one foot out of Louisiana, we know about it. Also I need to know who hired Bunker." I say looking at emails.

"I haven't found a record of it yet, but I will." He nods again. "I have some information about the real estate in Town you might want to look at."

"Okay, let's see what you got." I say.

Tammy finishes and I feel like Jello and tell her so. She laughs.

"That is fine. I will start getting your dress ready. When you are ready, why don't you get in the shower and start getting ready." She giggles a little.

I nod and she heads up stairs. It is a few minutes before I follow her.

Tammy is waiting for me and has streamed my dress. "Sookie, what would you like Eric to wear?"

I pick out a suit and tie with similar colors in it as my dress and move to the shower. When I exit, Tammy had steamed Eric's clothes and placed them on the bed and I meet him in the hall on my way to the closet.

"Mmmm," he says as he wraps me in his arms. "I do not like you taking showers without me." He kisses my neck.

"Well maybe we need a bath later tonight?" I giggle.

"I think, my love," he kisses me again, "that will be perfect."

He kisses me one more time and heads to the shower.

I meet Tammy in the closet and I start getting dressed. We decide to leave my hair down and do it straight with accent waves.

Tammy makes quick work of my hair and makeup and I finish getting dressed. She pulls out my diamond pendant and earrings to finish the outfit.

Eric only came in once to get his cufflinks and cologne. Kissing me, he tells me he will meet me downstairs. He is half way down the stairs when I hear the buzzer.

EPOV

I leave Sookie to finish getting dressed and head downstairs. Half way down I hear the buzzer from the lobby.

I go to answer the intercom. "Yes?" I ask.

"_Mr. Northman, there are two men down here. One says that he is Miss Sookie's brother." He says._

"Jason?" I ask.

"_Yeah, hey Eric it's me and Lafayette, can we come up?" _

"Of course, please come right up." I say.

I wait for the doors to open and I am greeted by Jason and a very large black man behind me.

Jason walks over and embraces me in a man hug. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Well, that is one of the things we needed to talk to you about." He says. "Eric, this is Lafayette Reynolds. Laf, this is Sookie's fiancé, Eric."

"It is very nice to finally meet you, Eric. Jay has told me all about you and Sookie. I must say, if what he says is true, we couldn't ask for a better guy for our girl." He shakes my hand and smiles.

"Well, thank you, Lafayette. I am happy to meet you as well. Jason and Sookie have spoken about you often and I must say, that I feel like I know you already." I smile at the man.

I look back to Jason. "I thought you were going to wait to come up? We expected you tomorrow for the party, but…"

Jason holds up his hand. "Where's Sook?" He asks.

"She is upstairs getting ready. We have the Author's Tea this afternoon." I say to him. He looks at me a little strange.

"You all going somewhere for tea?" He asks.

I laugh. "No, it is just called that. It is a reception for publishers and writers. Kind of a meet and greet and networking kind of a thing."

He nods. "Okay, we need to talk to you." He says.

He proceeds to tell me about Mitch and the News person who got the information about Bill.

"But, it shouldn't be too bad. Bill is in jail…" He stops and looks at me. "What?"

"Jason, Bill is headed to Bon Temps. He got a lawyer to get him out of jail." I say.

"When the hell were you planning on telling me?" He asks.

"I didn't keep it from you; we just got a little side tracked. His court date is the 2nd." I say.

"Well, what the hell are we going to do now? That bitch of a reporter has the scoop." He says.

I take out my phone and call Matt.

"_Eric?"_ I hear.

"Matt, we seem to have a problem. There is a big mouth down in Bon Temps who shot off his mouth about Sookie and Compton to a news reporter. I believe it is that Amber woman from the press conference. Oh and Compton is on his way to Bon Temps." I say.

"_I heard that he was on his way home. Okay, I need to know the name of this loud mouth."_ He says.

I ask Jason and when he tells me who it is, I cringe. I relay the information to Matt.

"_Okay, I am getting gag orders for him and her. I will have them mailed over to Mr. Carlisle to have them issued. I will also get in touch with that woman's show. This is an ongoing investigation. We should have any problems." _He says. _"Is Bubba still on his way to Bon Temps?" _He asks.

"He is." I say.

"_Okay, if we need to do damage control, we will. But for now, assume that it is under control."_

I thank him and hang up.

"Okay, we will wait on Matt. Either way, problem will be solved.

I hear Sookie on the stairs. "Eric, was that Clancy?" I hear her ask.

When she looks up her face goes from shock to awe. "Jason!"

SPOV

40 minutes later, I leave the bedroom and walk downstairs.

"Eric was that Clancy?" I ask from the stairs.

I look up to see Eric is standing with Jason and Lafayette.

"Jason!" I yell and run to him. "What, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Lafayette! Oh GOD!" I grab him next.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Sister." Jason laughs.

"Jason, really…"

Lafayette stops me. "We got the boy to come on up, Sook." He kisses me on the cheek.

"Oh, I can't believe that you are here!" I say all giddy. "Have you been to the apartment?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, Laf and I stayed at his old place last night and packed this morning. The movers are doing their thing, so we thought we would come by and see you."

"Oh, I wish we had more time." I look at Eric.

"It's all good, Sook." Laf says. "Jay and I are going to go unpack and hang with the new roomies for awhile. Then I have to get to the club. Jay is going to come with me and see what I have been doing with myself for the last few years."

"Oh, well, you are both coming tomorrow, right?" I ask them.

"We are, but Laf may have to leave early." Jason says.

"Oh, okay, well why don't we make plans to hang out in the next few days?" I say.

"That sounds nice, Sookie." Jason says. "I am really glad you aren't upset."

"Upset, why would I be upset?" I ask him.

"Because I didn't tell you I was coming." He looks at Lafayette. "We, well, I wasn't going to wait any longer." He shrugs.

"Jason, I am just excited you are here." I give him another hug.

"Okay, well we are going to go so you all can get to your tea." He laughs and kisses me. "I will see you tomorrow, k?" He says.

I nod and go to hug Lafayette. "You take good care of him." I whisper.

Laf looks at me. "All I ever wanted to do, sug." He gives me one of his smiles.

They both shake hands with Eric and prepare to leave.

After I watch the door close, I spin in place so Eric and take in my outfit.

"My love you are a vision." He kisses my neck that makes me go week at the knees."

"You do not look to bad yourself." I smile at him.

"Are we ready to go?" He smiles at me leading me to the door. Picking up my fur coat and helping me on with it

I have to say, I am a little nervous about all this but I know with Eric by my side, everything will be fine. We head down to the waiting car.

EPOV

I can tell that Sookie is a bit nervous about today. But, I also know that she always rises to the occasion.

I can't help it when my mind wanders to what Jason said. We are going to have to deal with the Mitch guy and get him to keep his mouth shut. Funny, I don't think a gag order is going to stop him or the news wench, for that matter. But I will be patient and hope that we don't have to escalate the issue. I look over at Sookie. She has enough on her mind. I will wait to talk to Matt before I address the issue. I need to watch how many stressers get to her. She has to be calm. The pregnancy is still new; we need to be careful for the time being.

We arrive at the Waldorf with not a moment to spare. I help Sookie out of the car and see that there are quite a few reporters and photographers. I usher Sookie into the doors without stopping. "Just keep your head down." I whisper to her. We will talk to them on the carpet at the galas. Normally I would stop but with this new information from Jason, I don't want Sookie hearing anything about Bill before I get a chance to stop it.

We enter the hotel and make our way to the event hall. We are greeted at the door by a young woman who offers to help us find out table assignment.

"That will not be necessary." I say to her. I already know that Sophie has secured a table for us. I take Sookie's arm and we enter the room.

Sookie and I move into the room and move over to the table where Sophie, Pam, and Andre are already seated.

"Hello my dears." Sophie rises to hug us both. "How are you this afternoon after such an exciting morning, my lovely?" Sophie looks at Sookie.

"I am having a good day, Sophie." Sookie smiles at everyone.

"Yes we did." She grabs my hands. "I am so happy." She kisses my cheek. "Eric wait to you see her in her wedding dress, you are going to melt."

"I already do." I say softly.

I grab Pam and give her a hug. "I heard the news," I whisper. "I am very happy for you."

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I love you." She says softly.

Sophie says nothing more but just beams at both all of us. I am vaguely aware of flashbulbs in the distance.

"If you will excuse us Sophie, I want to introduce to a few people." I say to Sophie.

"Of course my dear, this is your show now." She smiles and sits down with Andre.

I move Sookie through the room. The first person I see is Peter Thredgill. We walk towards him and he immediately stops talking to the couple at the bar and walks toward us.

"Eric, so nice to see you." He smiles and extends his hand to me.

"Peter, nice to see you." I place my hand on Sookie's back. "Peter, may I present my fiancé and partner at Northman Enterprises, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Ms. Stackhouse, a pleasure to meet you. I saw your press conference, most impressive." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Why thank you, Mr. Thredgill, but please, call me Sookie." She smiles at him

"If you will call me Peter," she nods in his direction.

Peter looks at me, "There are a few manuscripts that have come into me that I think you may be more interested in." He looks at both of us. "I was wondering if I can send them over to you?"

"Of course, Peter. We would be happy to look at them." I smile and shake his hand again.

"I will have them sent to you in the next few days." He smiles at Sookie. "Sookie, I have known Eric for many years and I have to tell you, I have never seen him smile like he this since he was a little boy."

"Thank you Peter." She smiles as he walks away.

She looks at me for an explanation. "Peter worked with my father and Andre. He is a good family friend."

She nods as we walk around the room introducing her to many people we will be seeing from time to time and working with. We are just about ready to go back to our seats when I see Rupert and Selah seated with Jake. I try to move pasted them when Rupert clears his throat.

I look over to him and he is giving us both a death stare. Selah looks like she has eaten the canary and Jake just looks stone faced.

"Rupert." I say.

"So you have given no thought to my offer?" Rupert looks directly at Sookie.

I let out a small growl and lean in so no one can hear me. "I would be careful if I were you, Rupert. You are _Gambling_ with things you don't have." I say looking at Jake. Who suddenly goes white.

I continue. "I would be more concerned with the affairs of your own family instead of worrying about mine." Nodding to Jake, I walk back to our table.

"Eric, what was that all about?" She asks me.

"I will explain later."

We get to our seat as Russell Wilmington gets up to the podium to speak.

"_Good afternoon all and welcome to the annual Publisher's Tea. It is my pleasure to welcome you as the host this year. Many of you know of the events that have happen with __Sophie inc__. in the past week and I for one have never been more pleased. There are quite a few of you who had the privilege to call Andrew Northman a partner, a colleague and a friend. Those of you who have been around for the last two decades have also had the privilege of watching his two children grow. We have all eagerly awaited to see if Eric would grow up to favor his father or grandfather in the world of business. Well, it seems that he will not need to choose. _

_I am so pleased that Eric has finally taken his rightful place as head of his families growing and prospering enterprise. So may I present to you, the new CEO of Northman Enterprises and Managing Editor of __Sophie Magazine__, Mr. Eric Northman."_

Rounds of applause ring out as I head to the podium. I shake Russell's hand and wait. I look over to my Sookie who is just beaming. I smile at her and begin my speech.

"_I am honored to be asked to speak at this event today. Most of you knew my father, grandfather and have known Sophie and Andre for years. Both my father and aunt have given the opening speech at this event and I am honored to be considered their equal in this regard. _

_As most of you know, Sophie and Andre have turned over the family business to me and my lovely fiancée, Miss Sookie Stackhouse."_

Murmurs start as many eyes move to Sookie. Again, she just smiles at me.

"_We are both eager to begin our new venture together. _

_Publishing is an exciting field and one that is ever changing. The key is to see the vision of the future and move yourself in that direction in order to give the public what they want. Many publishers and magazines find themselves struggling at times because they are unclear of the vision. I for one am excited to have Miss Stackhouse with me to assist me in this capacity. She has proven herself time and time again to have the foresight to look at the future, capture what is needed and making it happen. _

I pause for a moment and she honors me with another smile. Then I continue

_I urge us all to look to the horizon. Many things have changed in our world in the last 5 years and will continue to change with ever growing innovations and technologies. My goal as CEO is to look to the future and make all of our endeavors meet the coming changes head on._

_Publishing as a whole is a tricky business. Determining what the public wants can be hard. What is hot one moment may fizzle in the next. Finding the balance between innovation and daring with conservative thinking and mainstream ideas is one that we all work hard to achieve. Reading and the written word is the backbone of our society and in order for us to keep up with the ever changing entertainment industry, we must adapt and change with the times. _

_Here is to the success of everyone in this room and a prosperous new year. Thank you."_

I finish my speech and go to join my family.

Russell comes back to the podium. _Thank you Eric, we thank you for your wonderful words of encouragement. Now most of you know that we only have one key note speaker a year and then we have topic speakers. Well in light of the events this week, we thought it fitting to have two._

_As Mr. Northman told us, Ms. Sookie Stackhouse is an innovative thinker. I personally agree with him. Ms. Stackhouse has graduated early from LSU a few weeks back with a triple major in Journalism, Fashion and Finance. The last two were supposed to be her minors but the departments saw fit to award her degrees in all three. _

_When I heard of the innovated project LSU was undertaking, I was not sure it would work. To create, develop and get to print a brand new magazine in 5 months time is almost unheard of. But not only did Ms. Stackhouse do it. As creative director, she brought the project to fruition in less than 3 months and almost 50% under budget. _

He pauses for a moment to murmurs and whispers.

_If any of you are questioning the professionalism of the product, let me direct you to you event packets and you will see a copy of said magazine._

"He didn't just say that." Sookie whispers to me.

I turn to her and smile. Remind me to kiss Russell after this. He is affectively solidifying Sookie's position in our field.

_So let us welcome Ms. Stackhouse to the podium and to our community with the grace and elegance she graces a room. Ms. Stackhouse?_

Sookie stands and I squeeze her hand before she takes her place at the podium. After shaking Russell's hand she turns to the crowd.

I can see the fear on her face but she immediately drowns it and replaces it with her patent smile. What appears before me is the same woman who addressed the faculty and board at school. She is utterly beaming.

_Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentleman. I am truly humbled by standing in front of you all to speak today. _

_As it was stated, I was quite fortunate to work on a wonderful project at LSU. We did bring it in before deadline and below budget. But to say I did this on my own would be a complete fabrication. _

_I may have been the Creative Director, but I had a team of top notch professionals helping me. Experts in their fields of choice, I surrounded myself with competent, loyal and exceedingly talented people, from the faculty advisor to the graduate liaison, to the staff that we picked. I couldn't have been surrounded with a better group of people._

_As it takes a family to raise a child, it takes a group of over achievers to create what we did. The same holds true for publishing. From the type setter, to the executive editor; from the gentleman who checks the security system monthly, to the head of marketing. It takes a village to run a successful project, magazine, business or empire. _

_And it only stands to reason that it flows over into our lives. WE are only as good as the people we surround ourselves with. We are only as true and honest with ourselves as those closest allow us to be, or call us out on, whichever the case may be. _

She smirks and everyone laughs.

_To be taking over a venture of this magnitude would be overwhelming for anyone, I can assure you. But we have surrounded ourselves with a team that not only will not let us fail, but don't know the meaning of the word._

_I urge you today, to examine your own life, your own path. Look around you. Are the people around you people you would allow to be around your children or play bridge with your grandmother? Are those that are running your company the same you would run in the park with on a Sunday afternoon? Are those you choose to do business with those people your mother or grandmother would call honorable and true?_

_Furthermore, I urge you to look inside yourself. Do you still have that spark you had when you read your first manuscript, or wrote your first page of dialogue, or finished your first short story? If you don't then ask yourself, how do I get it back? Figure out where you lost that spark and figure out a way to get back to it._

_In all things, life is possible. But no greater life is fulfilled more than sharing the written word with others around us. My grandmother once said that Fiction is imagination on paper. And I could not agree with her more. Writers breathe passion, love and determination into their work. _

_I encourage you to regain the spark of your youth, to surround yourself with energy that inspires and comforts you. I request that you look at your current business situation and ask yourself; is this what I wanted when I started out?_

_It is my dream and desire that you all look positively on yourself and stretch your visions to reach for what is not only good to you but for you in the upcoming year. May the upcoming year be prosperous, fulfilling and satisfying for all of us._

_Thank you._

I meet her at the stairs. Kissing her on the cheek, I turn to see that she has received the first standing ovation I have ever seen. The only person not standing is the Rupert Pomphrey.

"You amaze me every day." I say to her.

I lead her back to the table and she is greeted by hugs from Andre, Sophie and Pam.

A few more speeches are made and then we settle into a lovely late lunch. Many people come to visit with us and talk to Sookie and I about projects and ideas.

At one point, Sookie excuses herself to use the ladies room and Pam follows her.

I walk to the bar to get us a drink. Sookie has asked for some lemonade. I think her stomach is acting up again. My sweet girl, she is glowing more so than usual and I cannot help but think it is because of the pregnancy. She looks beautiful.

"That was an interesting speech." I hear behind me. When I turn I see Jake standing to the side. "Quite interesting indeed."

"I am glad you liked it." I turn with a sneer.

"I am assuming your comments to Rupert were pointed at me." Jake looks away so it doesn't seem like we are talking to one another.

"If I can find out about you, so can he." I smile at the people moving passed us.

"What do you want from me?" Jake asks.

"I want information. I want to make sure that Sookie is not harmed by either of them." I say to Jake.

"They are determined and ruthless, Eric. Rupert will stop at nothing." He turns to look at me. "He hasn't been right in a long time." He looks straight ahead.

"Considering you are helping yourself to what little fortune they have left, I would say you are not helping the matters any." I look at him, again he goes white.

"I…I, how did you find that out?" Jake whispers.

"I will tell you this once. I want to know their plans and I want to know by tomorrow. Meet me at the club tomorrow, 11:30. I will get a private room so that we can talk. If I am satisfied with the information, I will not interfere with your plans. If I am not, well let's just say you will not be happy with that result."

I walk away from him before he can say another word.

SPOV

Pam and I go to the ladies room and I sit down in one of the chairs.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"A little queasy – I asked Eric to get me lemonade." I say.

"Are you okay with all of this?" She asks.

"Easier than I thought. But I am getting a little tired." I say with a sigh.

"Your speech was outstanding." Pam says.

"Thank you. It wasn't to over the top?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Both of your speeches showed where your focuses will be for the company. I think it was marvelous." She says.

"I hope so." I say and yawn.

"Well let's get you back to Eric and then you two can go home soon. Nothing means more to him right now than your health and wellbeing."

"I know Pam." I smile at her.

We exit the ladies room never thinking to look under the stalls for other people.

Selah's POV.

I make my way out of the stall and look at the closing door.

Why would Eric be concerned with his little whore's health and wellbeing? Why would Pam be treating her with kid gloves? Is she sick? Is that why he is marrying her? Because she is dying? If that is the case then all I will need to do is wait and I will have Eric after. I really don't care how that sounds. I still have time to make up my mind, don't I? I didn't commit to anything last night. All I did was agree to try. I didn't agree to anything else. He said he would fix everything, but at what price? I didn't promise anything more that last night. Well that and a night of really good sex with two really hot guys.

I smile to myself – that could be fun.

I need to find that wench Debbie. To think, she was going to walk out on our little deal? Silly girl. What if she had suddenly grown a conscience and talked? I know she knew Victor and some other people. I know she didn't know Eric but she may have gotten the information back to him, somehow. I need to fly back to LA. That is where she said she was going. But how am I going to do that now? He said for me to be careful. We need to talk some more, I know but I…UGH this is so not helping me right now!

If I walk away from Northman now, I am letting my mother down. Can I do that to her?

Walking out to the hall again, I see Eric standing with his little whore, talking to Pam. Suddenly I see something that I have to look twice to make sure I am seeing it correctly. Eric has just placed his hand on her stomach and she has put her hand on top.

WHAT is GOING on HERE! She can't be, she just can't be. That little whore!

I take a deep breath. Okay Selah, relax. You have no idea if your assumptions are correct. I need to be calm. If she is pregnant, I will need to move quickly. If I still want to make mother's wishes come true and get Eric, I will need to get pregnant myself. Then spread the rumors that it is Eric's child. Yes that would work.

I look around. What the hell am I going to do? I need to talk to him; I need to talk to him now!

I look around the room but he is making conversation from table to table. I try to get his attention but he is too busy being in business mode. Ugh! I need his attention on me. I need to figure this out and I am not doing a good job on my own.

Well, if this is the way he is going to be, then maybe I should go with my original plan.

If I am going for Eric, I need to get pregnant. I think again. Jake. Yes, he will do. I will try to get him to come with me tonight. He has been eager but has quieted down in the last week or so. No matter, all I need is the sperm. The rest I will take care of.

This may not be the best plan in the world. But desperate times cause for desperate measures. I need to secure my future, anyway I can. And that jackass who has promised me the world has not even said hello to me today. Well, maybe I should stop trying to rely on others and do myself. Yeah that's what has gotten me in this much trouble, already.

SPOV

Pam and I walk back into the room and walk up to Eric. He looks down at me smiling, placing a hand on my stomach. I place mine over his.

"Are you two almost ready to leave?" He whispers in my ear.

"When we can - I know tonight is important to the company." I whisper back.

The look on his face suddenly changes. "Love, nothing and I mean NOTHING, is more important than my family."

With a tear in my eye, I kiss him softly on his cheek. Having someone put me above all else, still needs some getting used to.

We sit back down and several people come over to talk to us. I cannot possibly keep all of their names in check and will probably need a score card to keep them all straight. But Eric seems so at ease that I quickly relax. After all, he has been doing this a lot longer than I have.

An hour later, Eric makes mention that we should be leaving. He and Andre go to get our coats, while I stand with Pam, awaiting his return.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Selah moving towards us with the canary look again. Pam takes up a defensive stance next to me as Sophie places a hand on the small of my back on the other side - flanking me with love and support.

_So this is how it feels to be in a family that loves and protects. _A smile creeps across my face as the thought sinks in. Yes I am loved and protected by the entire Northman clan.

Selah stops just a few feet away from us. "And how are we settling into the high life, Sookie?" She smirks.

"The High life, Selah?" I question. "I am sure I do not know what you mean."

"Oh, come now. I am sure this is a pleasant change from that backwoods hollow you come from. Bon Temps, is it not?" She tilts her head to the side. "Moving to the big city in style must make your people just giggle with joy. Isn't it common that when of your kind moves up in rank, the others latch on for the ride?" She looks around. "I haven't seen an influx of people and I sure do not hear any more southern drawls around here, so I am confused." She laughs at her own joke.

"Selah, I am honestly glad that your mother can not see you now. She would be ashamed of what you have become." Sophie interjects.

"Do NOT presume what my mother would or would not be ashamed of, Sophie." She sends daggers to Sophie. "You have no idea what she would have done in my position."

"Selah, I have no idea what your position is nor do I care. What I do care about is my family and our company. If you decide to interfere with either in the future, I will make sure that you never interfere with anything ever again. Do I make myself clear?" I step forward closing the gap between us. "And as for your little remarks of where I come from – well I may not have grown up in the elite of the elite. But my grandmother instilled in me several things you seem to be lacking. Grace, manners, respect and pride do not come with a price tag." I smile at the look of shock on her face. "I may have grown up poor in money but I had riches beyond your wildest dreams. You, my friend, are the one who is wanting in what matters."

I look at her one more time. "Oh, and Eric is mine. Just remember that. Us Southern Women know how to keep our men."

I turn to walk away from her and see Andre and Eric standing behind me with the biggest smile on their faces. I smile back.

"Selah." He nods, moving towards me with my coat out to help me into it. "Ready to leave, Love?"

"Yes, Eric." I look back to Selah. "I think I am through here."

He helps me into my coat and then helps Pam into hers. We all walk out of the room as a united unit. I meant what I said, Selah wants a fight, she has one. No one is breaking up my family, no one.

EPOV

Andre and I move into the hallway to get the coats.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you have found out some interesting news." Andre looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"Indeed – and tomorrow I will find out even more." He nods at me.

"Yes, I have some news as well, but I am thinking that it may be of the same that you already know." He places a hand on my shoulder. "Do you need me to be with you tomorrow?"

I smile at Andre. Since my father's death and even before, he has shown me the love and devotion of a true father. His manners and intentions are those I wish to emulate with my own children. "I understand what you told me this after Andre, I thank you. But where my Father was lacking, you excelled. I am always in need of your advice and guidance." I say to him

He says nothing, but smiles. "What time do you need me?" He asks.

I smile at him. "11:00 at the club. Our guest will be there at 11:30." Is all I say.

He nods and we move back into the hall when I stop to see the scene in front of me. Selah standing a few feet away from my love with Pam on one side and Sophie on the other, flanking her like lieutenants to their general. The scene brings both fear and joy to my soul and I rush to get closer.

Once in ear shot, I hear the sweet voice of my love

"Selah, I have no idea what your position is nor do I care. What I do care about is my family and our company. If you decide to interfere with either in the future, I will make sure that you never interfere with anything ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

My heart swells with pride at Sookie's words as she steps closer to Selah. I immediately want to run to protect her but the look on Sookie's face stops me. She looks like a lioness standing there standing down another in the pack. The imagery is not lost on me. Fierce and protective is what she is projecting.

"And as for your little remarks of where I come from – well I may not have grown up in the elite of the elite. But my grandmother instilled in me several things you seem to be lacking. Grace, manners, respect and pride do not come with a price tag."

My Sookie has more grace and elegance in her little finger than Selah has in her whole body. I smile at the look of shock on Selah's face. "I may have grown up poor in money but I had riches beyond your wildest dreams. You, my friend, are the one who is wanting in what matters."

I see the sexy smirk that drives me crazy form on Sookie's lips. "Oh, and Eric is mine. Just remember that. Us Southern Women know how to keep our men."

With that she turns to see me and I cannot help but smile back at her. My love was defending not only me but our love and family. This woman will never stop surprising me.

As we move out of the room, I see a few looks and smiles as Sookie and I pass. Yes, we may be young and this all may be new to Sookie, but one thing I knew for sure. Together there is nothing we cannot do.

Goodnights are said all around. Pam makes plans to be at the house by 11am and Sophie is going to come as well. Andre says he will meet me at the club at 11 as well. Tomorrow is our Engagement party so I want to make sure we have some time alone before we need to arrive.

Quickly we arrived at the loft and are making our way into the living room when I swing Sookie into my arms and ran upstairs with her.

She giggles the entire way.

Selah POV

Who does that Cracker thinks she is talking to me in that manner? She thinks she has more grace than me? I was born into this world. She is just playing house.

When I saw that whole family surrounding her like that, I just couldn't take it anymore. That was supposed to be me. My mother said that was supposed to be me.

That's it. I look around the room. My father is in a corner getting drunk, no surprise there. I look for the other one and he isn't anywhere to be found. Finally I see who I need. Looking around the room to make sure I am not being watched. I make my way to the bar. I notice Jake standing near the end talking to some blonde I have never seen before.

I walk over and stand to his side. He stops talking and looks at me. "Yes Selah, what can I do for you?" He says in a monotone.

"I would like to talk to you for a moment." I motion for the door.

I start to walk, knowing that he will follow me. I am Selah Pumphrey for goodness sake. People do what I say.

I move to the other side of the room and wait for him to catch up.

"Selah, if this is about your play money…" He stops when he sees the look on my face. He actually thinks I am going to ask him for more money?

I hold up a keycard to a room and hand it to him. "What is this for?" He asks.

"It is the key to my room. Be there in 10 minutes." I smirk.

"Umm… I don't think so Selah." He hands it back to me.

"WHAT!" I say a little louder than proper but, WHAT? He just turned me down.

"You have been begging to be back in my bed for months and now you say no!" Am I hearing him right?

"Look, Selah. I just…" He sighs. "This is not what I want. I am sure you have your reasons, but I do not wish to be a cog in your machine. I work for your father and that is it. Why don't you find the boy toy you have been flying all over to see? Or maybe the one you were with last night. I am sure he will be able to assist you in whatever you are looking for."

Oh, so that is it. "So, you are jealous. Is that what this is about?" I smirk at him.

"No Selah. It is about me having a small shred of respect left for myself and I am not throwing it away so you can get off on this little game you like to play. Find someone else." He closes his eyes for a moment. "I thought we could try… but you don't want a man, you want a bank account." He opens his eyes and looks right at me. "We both know that is not what I have to offer and what I do have…well, let's just say, what I have to offer is not in your price range. I am not going to do this. I thought I could, but I can't."

He sighs. "Do what you need to. I sure no one will be able to stop you, but leave me out of it. I will not allow you to drag me down into the hell you are creating for yourself."

The look on his face almost looks like, well….pity. "Be careful Selah. The house of cards you have created will fall sooner or later. I hope you find what you are looking for, but it will not be in bed with me." He turns without another word.

I watch as he walks back into the hall and back to the blonde waiting for him. He bends down to her ear and she nods and smiles. I watch as they walk out of the hall, grab their coats and leave.

_This cannot be happening to me. Did I just get turned down? I come from one of the oldest and richest families in the city and I GET TURNED DOWN! Oh, and what does he mean, my house of cards? I need to figure this out and fast! Otherwise I am going to be left out in the cold, literally._

I feel the buzz go off in my pocket. I pick it up and read the text and sigh. Well, I need to figure this out and if I have to take matters into my own hands, then I will. I grab my coat and walk to the elevators. To hell with what my father wants, to hell with my mother for that matter. I need to make sure my life is secure and if this is the only way to do it, then this is what I need to do.

_Here goes nothing._

I hit the recall button and wait. "Hey my little princess, what are you up to now? I want you upstairs in five minutes." He says and I smile.

EPOV

I could not believe the words that came out of my little vixen's mouth.

First she gives a speech that blows the event away. Then she gets tough and puts Selah in her place. God I love this woman. Thank the Goddess that she is in my life.

See – all these woman around have me invoking the Goddess. Will wonders never end?

Once we are in our room, I make quick work of Sookie's and my clothes.

"Eric, you are perfect." She says running her hands up and down my check.

"My Sookie, you are a Goddess." I say softly and kiss her.

She smiles and goes to kneel in front of me.

She looks down and puts her hands in her lap. _Oh God, she can't be_.

"Sir," she says softly, "may I taste you." She asks without looking up.

_Did she, ohh I could come right here and now._

"Have you been a good girl?" I ask, playing the game.

"I only try to please you." She says softly.

"You may taste me, little girl." I say.

She reaches up and immediately takes me into her waiting mouth.

I throw my head back and groan. She has never done anything like this and Oh GOD, how did she learn how to sit like that?

I look down and her eyes are open looking right back at me. "That's it little girl, take me. Take all of me." I say, moving her hair out of her face.

"Ahh, Sookie, I am going to come….AHHH" I say.

She hums around me and I let go. Throwing my head back, I hold the side of her face.

She continues her act for a few minutes and then lets me go.

"Where did you learn that?" I ask her.

She looks down. "Internet…SIR." She says the last part loud and clear.

I smile at her. "On the bed. You have been a very good girl."

She giggles and jumps up laying herself out on our bed. I move toward her and take her in. Oh Goddess, thank you.

I walk into the closet and come back with two scarves.

"Would you like to play?" I ask her.

"Whatever will please you, sir." She says to me again.

I spend the next several hours showing her exactly how good she is.

Bill's POV

I roll off the little bitch and look up to the ceiling. My hand is killing me and the tape job she did is really not working so well. She has said nothing for a long time and I am enjoying the silence.

The tape I put on her mouth doesn't hurt either, I guess.

I don't look at her as I get up to leave the room. I will deal with her later. The ties and the tape will hold in place. She stopped struggling about an hour ago. So maybe she has decided to be good. One would hope. I need to go assess the situation.

Walking downstairs, I look at the dent in the wall where I put her head last night. Well, she was asking for it. You don't get someone so hot and then ask them to cool down.

No, my little Ginger will learn. If she doesn't, she will find herself in a shallow grave. No one would look in the cemetery for a body.

I go to the old library where my uncle's computer still sits. Those good for nothing cops didn't take that one. I don't think they saw it, clueless.

I boot it up and look quickly at my accounts. Well $5,000 is not a lot but it will do me for awhile. I need to get to New York. Ginger and I will take a road trip. I say with a smirk. I can always dump her along the way if she decides to get uppity again.

I need to plan the route to New York. After about 10 minutes I look at my phone; 6 messages this afternoon. My who is trying to get me?

I look through the missed calls and they are all from my attorney, except the last one. That is a number in Shreveport.

I hit my mailbox and get ready to listen.

"_Bill, I need to talk to you, please call me." _

"_Bill, this is Bunker, we need to talk now."_

"_Bill, you need to contact me, I need to know where you are." _

"_Bill, I am concerned and you will be too. Please call me."_

"_Bill, this is the last call I can make to you. This is to inform you that I am no longer your attorney. Selah has pulled my retainer, so unless you can replace it, I am no longer allowed to represent you. Since I couldn't get a hold of you, I had to contact the judge and the DA's office. The judge is pissed but is issuing a bench warrant for you since you no longer have legal counsel and I couldn't defend you when the DA requested your ROR be revoked. You need $50,000 bail and they are coming to the hotel to look for you. Under the terms of your release, I had to tell them how to contact you and where I last saw you. I am sorry but you should have called me earlier and we could have tried to work something out. The DA should be calling you soon as well. I have a few numbers of attorneys that will do pro bono work, but I am not sure if any will take the case. I can take calls from you at any time, but legally and financially, I can't call you again. Good Luck." _

The phone cuts off.

That BITCH! What the hell is she playing at?

The last message pops up. _Mr. Compton, this is Portia Bellefleur, district attorney in Shreveport. We will need to meet with you. I am sure that your attorney has contacted you already and informed you that he is no longer your counsel. Please contact me so we can set up a meeting. Thank you._

Does that bitch think I am stupid? Like I am going to walk into a warrant, please.

Before I have time to think, I hear a loud thud and know it is from the room upstairs.

I race up the stairs to see Ginger has figured out a way to get out of the restraints and is frantically dialing the cell phone I didn't know she had in her jeans that were unceremoniously thrown across the room last night.

I grab the phone out of her hand and she screams. I look at it and she has hit send.

"_911 what is your emergency?"_ They ask.

I hit the end button and throw the phone to the floor and step on it.

"NO!" Ginger screams.

"No, hmmm, well you are good at saying that, aren't you?" I ask. "No, Bill, stop, No Bill not there, No Bill, that hurts.." I grab her by her hair.

"We could have had a little more fun, Ginger, but oh well. I shouldn't be soiling myself with tramps like you when I have my beautiful girl to get to." I say.

"It was nice knowing you. Well, not really. But it will be nice knowing your car." I laugh.

"Please, just let me go. I won't say anything. I just want to go home." She is crying.

"Do you know how to shut up?" I ask.

Well no matter, she will be quiet soon.

TBC….

**A/N I know a lot going on – please let me know what you think.**


	33. Chapter 32 Why Me

**A/N I own NOTHING Ms. Harris created the universe. I just play in it**

**A/N This story is being revised New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. This chapter is going to be a lot different than the previous chapter 30. The timeline has changed and now is affecting certain aspects of the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**UPDATED as of 7/8/2010**

**Links to images for this story can be found on my profile. **

**This chapter still has some of the old stuff – but a lot of new stuff. Enjoy**

Chapter 32 - Why Me?

SPOV

"Ahhhhh...ERIC…." I look over my shoulder at my god man.

"YES…BABY…ahhh!" He pushes harder in behind me.

Three hours, that is how long we have been going at it. I can't really complain. I started it with that little kneeling stunt.

"Who do you belong to little girl?" He growls at me.

"YOU…AHH..YOU! I belong to you." I lower my head onto the pillow.

"AHHH..SOOKIE – COME NOW!" He says. He has been holding me off for the last hour. Every time I got close, he would back off. I thought I would bust if he didn't let me come soon.

"YES…AHHH" I listen to him and fall right over the edge.

"AHHH – YEAH – AHHHH- MY SWEET…AHHHHH" He follows me right over.

I collapse on the bed and he follows me still attached to one another.

"Oh, Baby," he says kissing me shoulders. "You are amazing."

I giggle a little. "You are the one who is amazing. I feel like I have no bones left."

He releases me and moves to the side of me, pulling me in to him.

"Baby, that was…I can't even tell me how that was." He says.

"I guess you like that Dom stuff more than you thought." I say, looking at the scarves that are still attached to the headboard.

I never thought I would like being tied up but when Eric did it, I thought I could orgasm on the spot.

"Well, you seemed to like it too." He whispers and kisses me softly.

"I did." I look up at him. "Was that okay?" I ask.

"Baby, you can do that anytime you want. OH GOD I thought I would drop when I saw you on your knees." He rubs my back. "You really found that on google?"

I nod. "Yup, I wanted to see if there was something I could do to surprise you." I smile at him.

"My beautiful bride, you surprise and excite me every day." He says.

"So that was within your comfort level?" I ask.

He nods. "Yours?" He asks.

I nod as well.

"Baby, I want to talk to you about a lot of things but I think you and our child need rest. Would you like something to eat?" He asks.

I shake my head. "mmmm, no – sleep." I cuddle in tighter.

"Okay, my love." He rubs my hair back and kisses me.

Pulling me closer to him, I quickly snuggle in and drift off to sleep completely satisfied and content in him.

Selah POV

Walking out of the elevator, I walk to the suite I spent the night before in. Hmmm, maybe we are going to play some more. God I hope so. After today, I need some wicked sex.

I ring the bell and the door opens.

"Hi." I say.

He nods at me and moves to the side to let me in. "Selah." He says softly.

The door closes behind me and before I can turn around, he is behind me holding me by my arms.

"You want to tell me what part of behave yourself you didn't understand?" Russell asks me with a growl.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"That little act of brattiness you displayed in front of the Northman's? And then throwing yourself at your father's assistant." He whispers in my ear. "You have been a very bad girl. We had an agreement, I thought."

"Russell…I…" I am a little nervous.

"Silence," he says. Moving me through the sitting room to the bedroom. "I should lock you up in this room for a few days for that behavior. Have you any idea what you looked like?"

"You weren't paying me any attention." I say with a hiss. "You didn't even come near me."

"I was under the impression; you wanted to wait to let everyone know of our arrangement. At least that is what you said last night, do you not remember?" He rubs his hands down my arms.

"No, I didn't forget." I say softly. "You said I…You…" I didn't know what to say.

"My little one, I told you last night after you told me of your antics, that I would take care of everything if and only IF you submit yourself to me. My original offer was, well….altered. You are not to do anything that I would not approve of. Do you think that I approve of you taunting the next power couple of New York, never mind the publishing industry? They could make or break half the publishing houses and authors in that room." He says. "Furthermore, you looked like a common whore throwing yourself at that assistant. Is that what you want? For me to treat you like a whore?" He growls again.

I shake my head. I am afraid of what my voice will sound like at this moment.

He pulls me over to the bed.

"You will sit here and think about what you want little girl. I will be back in an hour for your answer. But I will warn you, from what you told me, if you don't accept my proposal, you could be facing jail time if the information gets into the right hands." He says.

"What, how?" I ask.

"Stalking, assisting a felon, faking your mother's death, oh and that little trick with Bunker would be enough for charges to be brought up. You are in law school little girl. Didn't it occur to you that these antics could have caused you your license?" He looks at me. NO, I didn't think on that. But if I was completely honest with myself, I never thought I would take the bar. I was only in school until my father deemed fit to marry me to the highest bidder. It looked better than me jetting about town like a true spoiled socialite.

I look down, not wanting Russell to see the tears welling in my eyes.

"Did you pull the retainer like I told you to do?" He asks.

I nod. "Early this morning." I say softly.

"Good girl. Now – you sit and think about what you want. I will give you time to yourself. But you will NOT leave this room. Do you understand?" He says with a very authoritative tone.

I say nothing but I nod.

"Good. I have to see what I can do about damage control. You are not making my job easy, little girl."

He turns and walks out of the room.

I sit back. Okay Selah you need to figure this out. I shake my head at my ignorance. I am as stupid as people think I am for telling him everything last night. What on earth was a I thinking? But I didn't know what else to do. I was scared and worried that my plans were unraveling in front of me. Maybe Jake is right, maybe my house of cards is falling down.

Okay, so he wanted me to think about what I want. Okay, I need to figure out what exactly happen last night. God, it feels like a year ago. Instead of hours.

_I ring the doorbell._

_The door opens to a very happy Russell Wilmington._

"_Hello my little girl," he smiles at me. "I was very happy to get you call."_

_I walk in. "Hello Russell." _

"_Well my dear, come here." He motions to the couch where I see a bottle of champagne on the table, open and chilling._

_We sit down and he pours us two glasses. "I take it you have considered my offer?" He says handing me one of the flutes._

"_I am considering it. But I need to tell you a few things before we make this official. I am having some difficulty and fear that I have made quite a few mistakes in the past few months." I say and he nods. "But I will let you know right now, I am not conceding to anything until you agree to help me." He nods again._

_I proceed to tell him the whole story including, my father, mother, their desires, Eric, my little spy, Debbie and finishing with Bill._

_He listens to me very intently and then gets up and walks to the windows. Looking out he says nothing for a very long time. _

"_You are really that desperate, aren't you?" He turns and asks me._

_I look at him. "I will do anything to make sure I am secure and my mother is taken care of. I made her a promise long ago and I did not want to fail her. She wants me to be a Northman. I have heard it since I was at her knee. That is all she ever told me. It was her dream. I wanted to make it come true." I say._

"_Even, whore yourself and sell you soul for your mother's dreams?" He walks over to me. _

_I say nothing but look down to my hands. "Are you going to help me or not?" I ask._

_He comes to sit back down next to me and puts his hands on my arms. "Oh, my little girl, I will help you but our arrangement will need to be well…altered." _

_I look up at him. "How?" _

_He smirks. "First, you need to pull the retainer for that Attorney in Louisiana. Without counsel, the DA will try to get William Compton back in jail, if she is smart that is. You have no other ties to him am I correct?" He asks._

_I shake my head. "I gave him a prepaid cell phone and the room was under an alias. I paid for that in cash as well." I say to him._

_He nods. "And Bunker will not be able to say who hired him and no one will believe Bill." _

_I look up at him and nod. _

"_Good. We need to get you as far away from that psychotic lunatic as we can. Other than the one meeting you told me about in New Orleans, has anyone seen you with him?" He asks._

_I shake my head. _

_He looks right in my eyes. "What made you think this was a good idea, I will never know. But we will fix this and you will have no more ties with him."_

_He looks in deeper into my eyes and I just nod. He returns the motion. "Okay, to your next little stunt. I will make sure this woman; Debbie is taken care of as well. No ties between you and the Northman's must present themselves." He says. "As for your mother, we will take care of that as well. But you must trust me and do as I say." He says. I nod again._

_He gives me a little smirk. "Good. Now if you want me to help you and give you everything you want, we will need to come to an agreement." He says._

"_What are your terms?" I ask._

"_Well, it seems that we both need a child. You need it to get your grandfather's money and I want at least one child for my legacy." I nod and he continues. "Now, we will marry and start working on the child. I need to marry again, it is important to my image. But we will need to make sure that you are capable to carry a child." He says. "According to what I know already, you should be fine, but I will have you looked at the day after tomorrow. If you are unable to carry a child for some reason, we will need to alter this arrangement again. I know I am already fertile as well as Anton." _

_I look at him in shock. "What do you mean, what you know about me?" I ask. _

_Russell smiles again and goes to stand and take a file the desk, I hadn't seen before._

_He opens it and begins to read. "According to the tests your father had run on you, you are ver fertile and have no unforeseen issues." He hands the file to me. It is my medical records from my OB/GYN. _

"_How did you get these?" I ask._

"_Never you mind, just now I can get information on you anytime I want. Now, as I said, I need to marry. You," he sits back down next to me. "You will behave like the good little wife you are." He pulls my chin up. "I will be the only one in your bed. Well me and Anton. When you marry me, you will be marrying him too. You will be ours. Now the offer to share you with others is now off the table. I can't trust you to behave yourself so you will need to be satisfied with having just the two of us." He looks up and I see a man coming out of the bedroom and sitting behind me. "It doesn't matter to either of us when and where you have us or which of us gets you pregnant. When it happens, the child will be considered mine regardless. You must understand that you will be with us and we will be together, the three of us."_

_I sneak a look at Anton. Oh HOLY GOD! He is walking sex on the stick. Steel eyes, perfect face, dark skin and gorgeous body sits behind me. He is younger than Russell, almost my age. Why would I want anyone else if I could have these two?_

"_Selah, my little girl; met my heart, Anton." He kisses my neck._

"_Ahh, ma petite. You are delicious." He says, spinning me around and placing a soft kiss on my lips. I groan into his mouth which makes him smile._

"_Now, I made a mistake in trying to hide Anton from my first wife. I will not make that mistake twice." Russell says, turning my head back to him. "You will be ours. We will both take you any time we want. You will sleep in a bed with the two of us and we will share you. But no others will know your body after today." He says as I feel Anton kissing down my neck. He is making it awfully hard to think._

"_To the outside world, you are mine. But in our home, we have free reign over you mind, body and soul." Russell strokes my hair._

"_Anton," he says and Anton stops immediately his attack on my neck. I pout just a little. It felt really good._

_Russell smiles. "I need you to concentrate, little girl." I nod and he continues. "We will stay married and together for 10 years. If you want to leave after that it will be your choice. Once you produce a child for us, I will deposit one million dollars in an account that you will be able to access if you decide to leave. If you leave before 10 years, you get nothing. If you choose to leave, the child or children stay with me. If we fail to produce a child after 10 years, I will give you $500,000 if you want to leave. But nothing else will go." _

"_I don't understand. If I choose to leave, I get nothing else but what you are saying?" I ask._

_He smiles. "We are hoping you will decide to stay. But yes, you will only get a million if you leave at most." He says._

"_And my children?" I ask. _

"_Selah," he says, "you have proven yourself unstable. There is no way you will take my children away from me. Once you conceive and while in our marriage, you will be raising our children, but under the supervision of a ladies maid, a Nanny and an assistant. Any major decisions will be discussed between the three of us. Your job is to look the part of the doting wife and mother during the day, and be at our beck and call in our bedroom at night." _

_He traces his hand down my neck which causes me to lean back into Anton. "Now for every child you produce for our little family, you will get more and more gifts and goodies. But if you leave, all you get is the million, nothing else." _

_I can feel Anton behind moving closer to me. _

"_So you see, My little precious girl, if you stay and behave, you get whatever you want. You try this on your own, well, we have seen the mess you can make of things." He laughs slightly._

"_Do we have an agreement? Do you want both of us?" He asks._

_I look back and forth between them. "Can we wait to tell people?" I ask._

"_Of course, we can wait until the gala if you wish. But you will be moving in with me and I will be moving your mother to a private hospital for care." I look at him and he raises his hand. "You will be able to see her anytime you want. But for your sake, we need to hide her. You realize that reporting her death and letting your father take her inheritance is fraud and you can be in quite a bit of trouble?" He asks._

"_He told me…he said that it would…" I don't know what to say. I am starting to panic at this._

"_Shhhh, little one." Russell smirks at me. He kisses me softly as Anton moves closer and bringing his arms around my waist. "I know all your secrets now. Forget about your Father. I will be your protector now."_

"_Russell." I moan out as I feel Anton taking my breast into his hand._

"_Now, little one, be a good girl and tell us yes. You will get everything you want, just say yes."_

"_Ahhh, Yes…please…" I moan as I am lifted off the couch and brought to bed._

I let a smile cross my face thinking about the night we all spent together. The two of them are insatiable. I am glad to have the three of us. I don't think could have handled Russell all night long. I welcomed the little interlude between them allowing me some time to recuperate.

I never thought two men together would be interesting to me. I have never cared what someone's preference was nor do I know. But watching these two men love each other made me almost week in the knees. I wanted that. I wanted that love. I had wanted it all my life. Maybe, just maybe if I am a good girl, they will love me like that someday.

I get up to look out the window, watching the night rise over central park. I have seen sunrises and sunsets all over the world. But nothing is more beautiful than this.

I hear the door open and close softly, but I don't move. I want to watch the colors.

I feel two strong arms slide in from behind me.

"What are you thinking of, ma petite?" Anton whispers into my ear.

I lean back softly. "I was thinking of you and Russell. You love each other very much." I say softly.

"And you are wondering how you fit in?" He asks me.

I nod.

Turning me around, he looks into my eyes before kissing me softly. I look up at him as he releases my lips. "You are with us." He says. "You will be cared for and cherished." He says.

"But will you love me?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

He kisses them softly. "Ma Petite, I have watched you for many years." I look at him and he smirks. "Yes I have. I was the one who suggested that we have you join us." He pulls me close. "We will care for you, Ma Petite. You will give us beautiful babies. We will keep you safe and you will make us whole. And in time, Russell will come to care for you as I do."

I look at him. "We will both love you, Ma Petite." He kisses me again and I lean into him. "But you must stop angering him. He will take care of things. He told me all that you have gotten yourself into." He laughs. "You are trouble, you now."

I look at him ready to defend myself. "Now, little kitten, put your claws away. You are well aware of the mess you are in." He caresses my cheek. "Nothing we cannot handle. But you must start doing as you are told."

I hear the door open behind me but I am too lost in Anton's words to look. Instead, I look into his beautiful eyes and smile. "I will, Anton, I am so sorry for disobeying."

He kisses me softly and then looks over my shoulder. "See, Russell, I told you she would realize her errors. She just needed to be reassured of her position in our family."

I look behind me to see Russell sitting on the foot bench. "Come here little girl." He holds his hand out to me.

I look up to Anton and he nods. I walk over to Russell and he places me on his lap as Anton sits to his side. "We will take care of you. We know what you have had to endure. You are safe with us. We just can't have you running off and doing foolish things. You will risk all our lives and our lively hood if you do." He kisses me.

"Can I ask a few questions?" I ask.

"Of course, we want you to ask us anything you want." He says to me.

"Once I have…once I become pregnant, then what?" I look at both of them.

"Then what, what? I don't understand the question." Russell says.

"Will I be left alone then? You will have what you want." I say looking down.

I hear some mumbling but I don't look up. "Ma Petite, look at me." Anton says.

I look up. "I just told you we will protect you and cherish you. Do you think I would lie to you? Do you think that once you have our child, you will be discarded?" He asks.

"I…I don't know." I say. "Once I sever ties with my father, he will do everything he can to get his hands on my inheritance. I will have nothing and nowhere to go." I say.

"Little girl, do not worry about your father. As for your inheritance, we will request that you put the money into the company." Russell says.

I look up but he places a finger on my lips. "We will take care of you and then you will have a stake in the company. A small stake, but a stake none the less." He says.

I think on this for a minute. I could get pregnant from anyone and get the money. But then I would have to marry someone of my father's choosing. The stipulation of the trust is that I need to be married.

Can I stay with them for 10 years? Can I give them children? Well, I would not be doing this alone. I would have a ton of help. Okay. I nod my head.

"Do you have any other questions?" He asks.

"I…will I be staying with the two of you?" I ask. "What will the staff say?" I ask.

"You will be with us most nights. A wing will be made up for you when and if you want privacy. But you are required in our bed nightly. At least until you are pregnant. If you wish to have a night away from us, we will discuss it." Russell says. "As for the staff, we pay them very very well. They will say nothing." He says.

I nod. "When do you want to do this?" I ask.

Russell looks at Anton and they both smile. "The sooner the better, as far as we are concerned." He pulls out a ring and places it on my finger.

I look down at it. It must be at least five carats. "There, you will be ours soon." He kisses me. "We will fly to Vegas after the Gala on the first. We will marry and be back and announce the news." He says. "The official story will be that we have known for quite some time that we loved each other. Your father insisted that you be out of school before we went public, but we could not wait any longer."

He rubs my back. "You will sign documents, turning your mother's care over to the Silent Palms Resort in North Dakota. Her name is going to be changed and she will be known as your distant cousin. She is so sick; no one will be able to recognize her. I will talk to the staff and explain that she believes herself to be Isobel Tome." I say nothing so he continues. "They will be told that her doctor said for you to call her Mother because too shatter her delusion would shatter her last hold on reality. You may visit her often, we have a private jet that you can go to see her when you like. I will have weekly reports sent to me on her care." He continues.

"You have seen her?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I have spoken to her nurse." He shakes this off as if it is nothing. "While we are in Vegas, she will be moved and your things moved to my house for your permanent transition to your new life. Until then, you will tell your father you are with friends. I want you out from under his thumb." Russell says.

"What about?" I start to ask about my other problems.

He cuts me off. "Selah, as long as you do as you are told and we don't have any more outbursts like we did tonight, you will not have to worry about a thing.

I look down. "I'm sorry, I just got so mad and no one was there to help me and I…."

He puts his hand under my chin. "You are just as little as I say, aren't you?" He looks into my tearful eyes. "You are just a lost little girl." He says softly and then looks at Anton. "We will not leave you unattended again. It is clear that you need more support than I realized." He kisses me again. "Now, come, let's celebrate our engagement."

Russell takes me and lays me down on the bed as I watch the two men undress each other. I watch them as they lose themselves in the touch, in the looks and the feel of each other. Soon they realize I am watching them and they crawl up my body on both sides of me to disrobe me.

All thoughts of what I am getting myself into drift away as they start their ministration. I allow myself to get lost in the feel of these two beautiful men.

EPOV

I look down at my sleeping family. 'How did I get so lucky?' I ask myself.

Thinking of the night, I just cannot believe everything that has happen, both in and out of the bedroom.

I pull her just a little closer. My darling girl has had so much thrown at her in the last few weeks. It is a wonder she is still functioning. But she is a fighter and is so strong. I knew that almost from the moment I met her. Nothing is going to take her down.

I am thinking of the lovely gift she gave me when we got home and the subsequent ones throughout the night. 'She is really going to try to do this for me.' I think again. 'She wants this just as much as I do,' I think to myself.

I will have to think long and hard on this. I was never very deep into the scene before. Maybe because I didn't have anyone I truly trusted. Claudine was an addiction, pure and simple. But a few parties here and there and a few little things told me that I wanted this. But I would have given it all up for my darling girl.

I smile to myself. Now I won't have to.

I can hear my phone downstairs. I quickly remove myself from our bed without disturbing her sleep and head to the office.

"Hello?" I say.

"Eric, this is Portia. I am so sorry to be calling so late, but I couldn't get a hold of Matt and I have already alerted my friend at the NYPD." She says. "For some reason, Compton's attorney resigned as council today." She says.

"What?" I ask.

"I was just as confused as you are. All he would say is that he is no longer retained as council. By law, he doesn't have to say anymore. When we were in front of the judge, I immediately requested a overruling of his ROR. There is a bench warrant out for him, but it seems that Compton has not returned to the hotel he was staying at. We are looking for him now." She says.

"He is in or on his way to Bon Temps." I say immediately.

She pauses for a moment. "You are having him followed?" She asks.

"I originally sent and associate down to serve him with Sookie's restraining order papers. I thought it prudent to know where he is." I say. I had broken no law and she should have issued a tale on him herself. If the authorities are not going to take care of my girl, I damn well am going too.

"I see. Okay, I will call my brother. Are you certain he is there?" She asks.

"On last report he was in his house." I say.

"Okay, I will let you know when we have him. Thank you, Eric." I say.

"Of course, Portia, anything I can do to help." I say.

I hang up and look at the clock. It is only 11pm. I call Max.

"Hello Eric." He says.

"Max, I wanted to let you know about the phone call I have just gotten." I say. Then I proceed to let him know about the situation.

"I will call Bubba." He says. "I know he is sitting on the house. I will have him watch to make sure he stays put."

"Very good," I say, "also, I spoke to Andre yesterday regarding guards for us all." I say.

He laughs a little. "I was wondering when he was going to mention that. I take it that the thought of guards around you all your life was a surprise?" He asks.

"Indeed. But it would be prudent at this time. Sookie is with child." I say.

"Well, congratulations." He says. "I take it this is good news?"

"Of course, but it just makes me worry more. I don't want anything to happen to her ever again." I say looking out the door.

"I understand, Eric." He says. "I will talk to Andre tomorrow. But I have a feeling he and I may have the same people in mind. Do not worry about anything. You and Sookie will be safe."

"Thank you, Max." I say. "Please call me when you hear from Bubba."

I hang up the phone and lean back in my chair.

This is certainly an interesting turn of events. What has caused Bill's benefactor to swiftly remove their favor?

I close my eyes for a moment. So many people coming at us from so many directions, it is hard to keep them all in check. It is like playing multiple games of chess at the same time. All of this drama and we haven't even made it to the offices yet.

Which reminds me, I need to see if the background check on Robert is back from Matt yet.

I look at my emails and see that there is indeed one from Matt.

_Eric,_

_Here is some preliminary information on Robert. I am sure this will concern you as much as it concerns me. I have also added some information regarding Lilly. I am certain from what I have gathered thus far that she has no idea about what Robert has been up too since he left for school. But, I wanted you to read all of the information. _

_I will have move before the end of the week._

_Have a nice evening,_

_Matt_

I go to open the document when my phone rings again.

"Hello." I say.

"Eric, we have a problem." The caller says.

**A/N I know short short short. But I want to get to the new chapters of information and this and the next are considered already posted. Things are coming together and falling apart for all the characters involved. **

**I hope you like what is happening in the new material and hope that you continue to enjoy this little story. We are nowhere near done ****. Lot's more love, drama and Lemons ahead. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	34. Timeline

A/N

Hello all – I just wanted to say thank you – for the wonderful reviews I have been getting on the new chapters. I am so happy you are enjoying the changes and reliving the story.

Also – I got a few PM's wishing this story a Happy Anniversary. I cannot believe it is a year old! I am so excited. Anyway, thank you for the well wishes.

Now – this is the last chapter of the "old" story.

So to get on with the new chapters (Chapter 33 will have very little of the old story – just the conversation with Jake – everything else – new new new!)

I thought I would give you a little time line to date.

Dec 15: LSU Graduation

Dec 16: Brunch in New Orleans

Dec 17: Heading back to LSU – Sookie is feeling funny – get the news Gran has passed away

Dec 18: Funeral/ Bill Attack's Lorena

Dec 19: Clean up

Dec 20: Bill attacks Sookie

Dec 21: Bill's hearing/ Party at Jason's house – he comes out to friends

Dec 22: Leave for NYC/ Press Conference

Dec 23: Out for a day with Sophie/Dinner with the family/ Club with Eric and friends – Meet Robert, Alcide, Claudine, Felicia and Fran

Dec 24: Meet with Victor regarding pictures

Dec 25: Christmas/ Confirm pregnancy

Dec 26: Doctor/ Meeting with Rupert/ Decide to move wedding/Meet with Sophie/ Bill is out of Jail – meets with Selah

Dec 27: Wedding planning day/ Tammy speaks to Eric regarding a Doula/midwife

Dec 28: Plans to interview MaryBeth/Wedding planning/ DRESS DAY/ Author's Tea/ Learn more about Selah/ Bill without Council.

Yes – all of that in so little time. So as you can see we have a ton of stuff coming up:

Next up:

Engagement Party

Galas

Taking over the company

Bill's Trial

Wedding

And so much more

I am hoping you are enjoying this as much as I am.

I hope to have at least 1 chapter for each of my stories up in the next day or so – maybe two. I have 4 of them so I will do the best I can. Shifting gears sometimes is hard for this old brain.

Thank you again for reading.

Now…on with the show


	35. Chapter 33 One step forward

**A/N I own NOTHING Ms. Harris created the universe. I just play in it**

**A/N This story is being revised New story lines and changes in the dialog and flow. This chapter is going to be a lot different than the previous chapter 30. The timeline has changed and now is affecting certain aspects of the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Links to images for this story can be found on my profile. Please NOTE: I have changed what Selah looks like – I think this one is more suitable.**

**A/N Also since this is the last of anything to do with the old version, I am going to be looking for a beta for this story. If you are interested in helping me, please drop me a PM. Thanks.**

**A/N – Thank you for reading – now on with the show….**

******************************************************************************9**

**Chapter 33 – One step forward**

******************************************************************************9**

SPOV

I never knew waking up in someone's arms could have such an effect on me. But waking in Eric's arms made my whole day brighter.

Last night was incredible and the security and comfort I feel wrapped in his arms just blows my mind away. I never saw myself wanting what I wanted last night or actually admitting I enjoyed it. I guess that is what it is like to be in love with someone and have complete trust in them. It allows you to free yourself to all kinds of experiences.

Lost in my own thoughts, I can feel soft lips on the back of my head and hands brushing down my side. I smile to myself. I hope we always make each other feel this way.

"How is it – you feel softer and smoother every day?" Eric whispers into my ear.

"Maybe it's because I am pregnant?" I ask - more of a statement really.

"No… this happened before you were carrying our child." He pulls me closer. "Your smell is intoxicating. Your skin is addicting. I could stay here curled up with you, forever."

He begins to kiss down my neck as his hand wanders down my side towards the place I want him to be. Gently I reach up behind me to bury my hand in his hair, opening my body up to him. He takes full advantage of this as his other hand reaches for my breast and starts to message it.

As he starts to place open kisses across my shoulder, I let out a sigh.

"Mmm - Sookie, you taste so good." He mumbles into my shoulder as his hand moves into position over my heated core. He rubs a few times, which releases another sigh from me.

Lifting my leg over his, he puts me into a perfect position to enter me.

"Eric, please." I say in hushed tones.

"Please what my love?" He whispers back.

"Please Eric. I need you – now." I move my leg further up on his, moving my body back against his. Thanking anyone who is listening that we fell into bed naked last night.

Eric does not wait for me to ask again. He moves in behind me and enters me slowly and deliberately. He waits a moment for me to relax and take him.

"Sookie." Eric says as he starts to move, holding me in place.

"Ahh, Eric." I move with him, causing more friction and thrust back against him to intensify the feeling. We both let out a groan at our movements, perfectly in synch.

His movements are slow and deliberate, but I want more. I look back over my shoulder at him and smile. I can tell by the look on his face he wants more to. So slowly I start to roll onto my stomach and Eric follows, quickly seeing what I am doing.

He lifts off of me slightly taking hold of my hips in the process and moves me to a kneeling position – never loosing contact. He hesitates for a moment and then starts moving a little harder once we are both ready.

He starts to pick up speed and holds onto my hips to keep me in place. As he moves I lean forward slightly and lift my hips to give him a better angle which immediately feels deeper and more forceful.

"Ah, Eric…. Ahhh." I can barely speak. He fills me completely and I love it.

"So.. tight…you are so tight…ah Sookie." He says between thrust.

"More, Eric. Harder. Don't. Stop." I say on the tail end of the thrusts.

"Never." He says in response. As he gives me what I want.

"God, ah Sookie. You feel so good." He pushes me harder.

"Oh.. God.. Eric.. I can't." I am hitting my edge and I know it.

"With me. Love. Come with me." He holds me a little tighter and moves his hand around to my front and pinches my clit a few times, taking me right over into the abyss.

"Yes. Ah. Yes. Eric." It feels like I would never finish.

"That's it. Yes. Agghhh. Ah Sookie. Tell me your mine." He is speeding up.

"Yours. All. Yours. I. am .. all. Yours!" I say as I hit the peak.

"Yes…" I can feel Eric spilling his seed into me.

As we both start to come down as he leans over and peppers my back with kisses. Slowly, he lifts up to remove himself from me.

"I like that better than an alarm clock." I giggle.

"You." He reaches for me and pulls me closer to him. "My little vixen - I think I like what pregnancy has done to your libido. I just might have to keep you pregnant for a few years." He laughs and I look at him.

"Oh no." I say looking up at him. "I want to have lots of babies with you but there are some things…" I trail off and look up at him. "You promised to show me things, remember?"

He brushes his fingers down my cheek, brushing my hair away. "Indeed I did." He replies, softly kissing my lips.

"Well, I do not know a lot, but I do know that there are some things that I should not try while being pregnant." I smile back at him.

He looks at me concerned. "Love, I am not into a lot of it. I told you. Some of it is fun to play with, like last night, but, there are certain things, I will never do to you." He says just above a whisper.

"I know that. But there is some stuff we can try, right?" I look up at him.

"Sookie, are you interested in trying things because you want to or because you think that is what I want?" He looks at me.

I don't understand the question. "Eric, I want what you want." He brushes my face again. "I trust you with everything I am. This is a part of you that I know nothing about. I don't want you depriving yourself because I am a novice at sex."

He looks at me for a moment and then moves to sit us up.

EPOV

I need to know why she is so eager to try this. I don't want her to think of this as a test. I move so I am semi-seated and pull her towards me.

"Love, when you think of d/s play, what do you think about?" I look at her.

"I am not sure I understand." She says back.

"When you think about it – and say you want to 'try things', what things do you want to try?"

"Umm…" She looks down.

"No Sookie, look at me." She raises her eyes and I can see the hesitation in her eyes. "Okay, let me start." I hold her hand as I look at her. "Do you think toys?"

She nods.

"Okay what else?" I ask

"umm," She bites her lip. "Toys, restraints, blindfolds…erotic things, stuff we have already done - New positions….." She shrugs. "I don't know much about it."

"Do you wish me to control everything about you?" I ask.

"I told you before, I like when you take charge sometimes." She smiles and I smile back.

"As I like when you take charge. That is called experimenting in our sex life. But do you want to be spanked when you do something wrong?"

She looks at me and shakes her head no.

"Would you like to be spanked for fun?" She turns a little red and shrugs again.

"Sookie, I told you that I am not into this whole lifestyle like Victor is. I am have never had a submissive of my own. Played with, yes, but not one that I have claimed."

She looks at me confused. "Yes, I thought at one point I wanted to train a submissive, that is why I went to the party. The stuff I did before, well it was intriguing and some of the stuff I did was fun until Claudine went a bit nuts. What happen with Claudine was not healthy for me. I know that, and after talking with Victor, I thought I might want to look into being a Dom, I will not deny that." I look at her hands. "I was confused and it took a lot for me to go to that party. I was supposed to talk to another Dom, a woman. To discuss what would be needed. But for some reason, I got pulled into a scene with Victor, before I talked to the Dom. I should have waited, but I didn't."

I shake my head and look at her. "But other than some toys and other things, I do not see myself wanting the whole intricate lifestyle full time. I would like to have some of it in our life but….well, I am sure if we worked at it and it was really something you wanted, I would do it, but…." I look at her face.

"Eric, I only know what is said at parties and hearsay. I know nothing of that lifestyle, other than what you told me. I told you I want to try with you. I find the whole relinquishing to you a real release. But being spanked out of anger, I don't think I can deal with that.

I just want you to know that I was willing to try anything that would make you happy. What we have done so far has made me happy and kneeling in front of you last night and the look on your face did something to me. I can't describe it but I was…I don't know, elated in pleasing you like that."

I smile at her. "I was more than excited, if you want to know the truth. But I want you to know, I will never want more than you – so threesomes are not on my agenda and there is no way I am sharing you with anyone, so pair scenes are not in our future." I kiss her softly.

She looks at me with a little hesitation. "But the parties, the pictures – I thought that…"

"Sookie, that was my first party like that one. I have done things in private rooms but never like that. I already said, I should have waited until after I talked to someone who trains Doms. I didn't much care for the whole scene. I am not into watching others play and I was not into orgies. The stuff I did…" I start again. "The pictures were just about all I did. I didn't even have sex with anyone there."

"You…you didn't?" She looks up and pushes my hair back.

"No. Not all scenes end in sex. One girl wanted to be spanked. Another wanted to be tied up. I did some and then Victor took over. I left the room."

"But, why – if you wanted to…" I stop her.

"Like I said, I was not comfortable. I was not comfortable with the mixing and matching." I sigh. "Sookie, if we want to play and get a little adventurous, then that is fine. I love you and I want to play and have fun - sexually with you. But that is because I love you. I never wish to do some of it nor do I wish for you to do some of it to me. A lot of trust goes into this and I don't think I can do certain things with someone I don't trust implicitly."

I look again at her and then down at our hands, now entangled together. "I am a Dominant person, we both know this. I like to be in charge. We know this too. We can play at anything we both agree we want to." I kiss her hard and with all the love I can find. "But don't think for one moment that our sex life is leaving me wanting for anything. You are all I ever wanted and all I will ever need."

She smiles up at me with tears in her eyes. How could my love ever think I could want or need anything more than her? She is my whole life - my second half, my life line.

"I love you so much." She says in a whisper. "I want to be everything for you."

"You already are." I smile down at her and kiss her again.

"Are you ready to announce the world that we are getting married?" I ask her.

"I don't have much of a choice." She says.

I lean in and take her in my arms, making love to her with everything I have.

Bill's POV

_Sometime before dawn._

"Now you will stay here and be good." I say to the silent body in the crawl space under the floor boards in the closet. "NO more noise from you."

I laugh to myself. No…no more noise.

I look around the room as I pass through on my way to the living room. I see smudges of brown and black or everywhere. Well that can't be helped now and I need to get out of here. I may have slipped out of Shreveport undetected but they will be looking for me soon.

I had the little tramp move her car around back and I intend to take it out the old back drive that leads out to highway 102. It hasn't been used in years but when I was here at Thanksgiving, I took a look to see if it was still good. My intensions were to use it for a quick and easy escape for my darling Sookie and I.

Returning to my room, I pick up most of my clothes and pack them neatly into two suitcases. Then I place my three suits into a garment bag. I look around the room to see if I am missing anything. I don't intend on returning here. Maybe for Sookie and my 10 year anniversary, we will make the trip. But until then, we are going to travel and get to know each other.

I am completely convinced that all we need is time away to make this right between us. It will be back to the way it once was. I have no doubt of that. I close my eyes thinking about her in the coffee shop, laughing at my jokes. Or watching her walk across the quad or waking after a few hours nap on the couch. She always looks like an angel when she sleeps.

Yes without her friends and Northman around, she will realize where her fate lies. She will remember that I am the one that introduced her to the party. She will remember who she belongs to.

I pick up all my things and head out to the car. I have turned off all the lights in the house. I don't wish to give these silly rent-a-cops any idea that I have been here. And without a warrant, they won't be able to enter. I don't care what my father says, this is not his house.

Pulling Gingers keys and cell phone out of her purse, I look to see if she has any money. My luck, she must have just cashed her paycheck. In an envelope is $900.00. I take that, her credit card and her Visa ATM card. I look a little deeper and not to disappoint, there is a paper with her PIN number on it stuck neatly in her wallet.

Well that is certainly helpful.

I pick up all my things and head out to the car. I start it up and head down the back drive. The sun is just starting to come up, so I don't need to put on my lights.

I am about half way up the drive when I hear the sirens. I smile to myself. Let them play cop. I have places I need to be.

-9

EPOV

Another hour and we both get up and wash up. I dress and tell Sookie, I will meet her downstairs. We don't take too much time as I know we will be getting ready later for the party. I have been trying to observe Sookie all morning to see if she was concerned or nervous. Nothing seems to be affecting her. Perhaps she hasn't thought about it yet or perhaps she is just that calm. I am hoping that it is the latter. She doesn't need to be worried or upset now, especially because she is pregnant.

I walk down the stairs and move strait into my office without a word. I am sure Clara is here and I know Tammy is as well, but I am not in the mood to be gracious at the moment. I have a lot to think about. Lance should be here any moment, so my time alone will be limited. But, after the phone call last night, I will take what I can get. I need to think, I need to plan, I need to come up with a way to deal with what I am feeling at this very moment without showing it to Sookie!

I sigh to myself pinching the bridge of my nose. Those damn pictures. Why did I ever agree to go to that stupid party? If it wasn't for them, Sookie and I would never be having the conversation we had earlier. She would never feel insecure nor have any doubts of being able to be all to me. I would never have to talk her down from a place I know she did not want to go.

I smile a bit at myself, knowing the lengths she will go too to make me happy. That is evident. But I don't know how else to tell her. With her in my arms and in my bed, I needed nothing else. I want nothing else. The very thought of the things I witnessed that fateful day never even enter my thoughts. No, Sookie is my soul mate. She is all I need. Now, how to convince her of this? I have asked her to marry me, we are starting our family. I need to figure out how to show her in no uncertain terms, that all she is – is all I want.

I turn on my computer and look down at my calendar. Less than 2 weeks and she will be mine. No more worries, no more hesitation. She will be mine, and I will be hers. No one will change that. I sigh and look at the screen moving through the boot up routine.

_Whoever started this mess is going to pay!" _I think as I hear the familiar ring of my blackberry phone taking me out of my inner thoughts

"Hello?" I say

"Okay I have more information for you!"

"What now?" I grab the bridge of my nose again. I am seeing at trend in this action.

Selah's POV.

I roll over and look. Ugh. _How did I think I could keep up with them?_

I watch the two men sleeping beside me. One has his arm draped over my chest while the other one is lower on the bed and is wrapped around my middle. I feel like I am in the middle of a beautiful man sandwich. I laugh a little at that. I feel completely and utterly content in their arms.

Thinking of last night brings a shiver to me. They were both so tender and loving. I hope it lasts. I know Russell has told me to trust him. He said that if I was good and did what I was told that they would take care of me and protect me. But would they love me? I am not sure. I have a feeling that their feelings for me were, well complicated. Anton seems to have more tenderness toward me. Can we build on this?

"What are you thinking so hard on my little love?" Russell asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I was thinking of the three of us." I say softly as to not awake Anton.

"Ahhh, you are thinking of your life. Do not worry my Little One; we will take good care of you." He kisses me softly.

"But…will….will you love me?" I ask.

He stops and looks into my eyes. "In time, I think I could. I have not really loved anyone other than Anton. But I fell that is time the affection he has for you could be my own." He says softly.

Wait did he just admit that Anton loves me?

"Anton…he…" I look up at him.

He nods. "He does greatly. But allow him to show you just how much." He kisses me again. "I assure you that I care for you more than I have any other woman. Even my late wife didn't hold my affections the way you do. But I know of how Anton feels. We will be good to you, my little princess." He kisses me softly.

"Now, I have some calls to make." He kisses me again. "I will be back soon."

He gets up and I can't help but to oogle his delightful bottom. Once I hear the door click, I can hear Anton chuckling.

"His bottom is one of my favorite parts too." He says kissing his way up from his resting place on my abs.

The feeling is incredible. "mmmmm, Anton." I say softly.

"Ma Petite, I wish to have you all to myself." He says softly.

I groan again in response.

"Let me love you." He says.

I look right into his eyes and nod.

He enters me slow and steady as I wait to adjust to his size.

"Let me love you." He says and that is exactly what he does.

EPOV

I am finished with my call and I can't believe the turn of events. I am not sure if I am happy or sad at the information. But I will need to discuss this with the appropriate parties later. I don't wish to upset Sookie.

As if on cue, Sookie comes down and we have breakfast this morning, as usual.

"My Beloved, I need to meet Andre at the club this afternoon. But I will be back in time for us to get ready for the night." I say kissing her.

She decides she is going to get some work done with Tammy while she waits for me to come home.

I kiss her softly and walk out the door.

Leaving the loft is bitter sweet as I head down to the club. The phone call I got did not leave me with warm and fuzzy feelings. It wasn't the news I suspected.

I replay the phone conversation in my head.

"_What has happen now?" I ask Victor_

_"Have you been watching the news?" He asks_

_"Umm, not since the day before yesterday, why?" I ask._

_"Pull up local news on the computer." He sighs_

_"Victor just tell me." I sigh back._

_"Debbie has been found dead." He says softly._

_"What? Where? When? How?" Okay, so now I sound like an English professor._

_"The Where, they don't know but they found her body under the Brooklyn Bridge. How, looks like a bullet to the head. When – a few days ago." He pauses. "Seems our lead to why someone was sending you the photos is gone."_

_"This is just great!" I pinch the bridge of my nose._

_"Look at this way, with Debbie gone – the information is gone with her." He says with a little laugh. I know he doesn't think this is funny – it is just his way._

_"I know. I just don't want to think like that."_

_"I know what you mean dude. I mean, I liked the girl, ya know?"_

_"I do – listen we can talk more about this later – but the party is tonight and I need to get to the Club to talk to Andre." I say._

_"Sure, anything for our little Southern Belle, you know that." He lets out another laugh._

_"Oh, and we need to get fitted for the tuxes that Sookie will be picking out. You are going to be in wedding, right?" I forgot, that we never really confirmed that._

_"Of course, man! I am assuming that Felipe is your best man?" He says without much of a thought._

_"You don't mind, do you man?" I ask._

_"Nah, it is as it should be – you two are closer than any two men I know who don't share a bed." Leave it to Victor to be blunt._

_"Thanks. I knew you would understand."_

_"That's okay – Uncle Victor will just spoil your little one like crazy."_

We both had laughed at that as we said our goodbyes and hang up.

Debbie is dead - one less lead to get this all solved. I hope Jake proves to be more knowledgeable than before. I need to make sure that Selah or Rupert can't come near my bride. I need Jake to tell me what he knows.

I know I have to tell Sookie all of this but she is in a delicate position. I need to make sure that nothing upsets her in the coming months. Hopefully the information Jake will provide will turn this whole thing around. She should have never been pulled into all of this. My love is better than any of them.

I enter the club and see that Andre is already here. I smirk. _The man is never late. _I approach the desk and give the clerk my name.

"Yes, Mr. Northman. Room 207 has been reserved for you." He smiles at me.

"Thank you. I am expecting someone. Please send him up once he arrives."

"Of course sir, will you be needing anything else?"

"I believe that will do."

I nod to Andre and we walk to the elevators – not a word is spoken between us.

We step out of the elevator and arrive at the conference room. We enter and both take seats directly across from each other.

"I trust you have information me?" I ask Andre.

He nods. "It appears that our friend Rupert is not only broke but there is serious allegations against him for fraud."

"Fraud, how?" I ask.

"Misrepresentation of the publishing's and the publishing house for one. Fraud by selling the same manuscript to several other houses, for another. He has been changing the name and author and sending them around. Do you not find it odd that all of a sudden there are so many stories and witches and vampires of late and they all seem to have the same premise and plot lines?" I think for a moment and nod.

"Oh not all are of the same author, and they are a bit different but he has been playing both side of the fence with the author. Who, I have been told has come clean. They have been using several pen names and changing the story slightly."

"So he is facing jail time?" I ask.

"It seems that he will be hit with a few law suits and will need to pay up. With money he does not have. He is broke and living off of the money he is getting from the under the table sales."

"And Rupert is aware that he is broke?" I ask.

"Very. He has been since his wife passed. He lived off of her money and then tapped a bit into Selah's. Which we know is broke as well. What she is using for money, I have no idea." Andre sits back.

"So this whole thing is about the money?" I say to myself.

"Not all of it." I look up at Andre.

"There is a reason that Rupert is targeting you for his daughter." Andre folds his hands in front of him.

"Have you not wondered why he has been focused on you? You are not the only rich single man in New York." I motion for Andre to continue. "From what I hear, he has been passing Selah around for some time. He uses her to further projects and collaborations. But with you, it is different. He is doing this out of vengeance."

"For what? I have never done a thing to him!" I let out in a gasp.

"Not you, Andrew." This brings me up quick. What on earth had my father done to warrant such hate?

"Your father stole your mother away from Rupert." Those words take a moment to sink in.

"What do you mean stole?" I ask

"Barbara was engaged to Rupert. They had known each other for years. It had been all arranged while they were still quite young. Rupert, like your father, was much older than Barbara. But the families thought it would make for a good merger between the families. Though it was settled on by their parents, Rupert loved her very much. He knew your mother was not made for the New York life and already had decided to settle in New Orleans with her. It was a big deal as the family wanted him in New York. But, he knew she would be happier out of the jungle, as they say." He pauses. "Andrew knew this and still went after Barbara with both barrels.

They met a few times when Andrew was in New Orleans but they starting spending time over each of them showed up at a garden party your grandmother was hosting. Within 10 minutes, Andrew would not leave Barbara's side. Rupert was held up in the city and could not get to the party until late. It gave Andrew plenty of time to work his magic on your mother. He had convinced her that he was some knight in shining armor and would make her life into a fairytale. Well at least, that is what she told Sophie after the party was over. Your mother was one of Sophie's closet friends.

To further complicate things, Andrew had been seen around town with Isobel Tome and the rumor was that a proposal was not far out." Andre says.

"Isobel, as in Selah's mother?" I ask.

"The very one, though he denies ever having anything other than a social relationship with her. Everyone around knew Isobel's feelings for your father. But that didn't stop him from going after your mother.

Andrew saw her as a prize - one that he could easily take away from Rupert. You see the two men had known each other since prep school and the competition between them was fierce. They appeared to be friends, but under it all, I think they hated each other." Andre sits back a bit. "He stole her and they were married the following year."

I sit back for a moment. "I did not know my father was capable of such passion."

"He wasn't. He saw it as a chance to take something he wanted. You know your father loved your mother, but he was not one to show his emotions." I nod.

"Rupert was first bitter about Andrew stealing his bride. Then after you were born, he saw it as Andrew stole his son too. After awhile, he saw how he treated your mother and the longing your mother always had. I think Rupert's heart broke for her."

"But why me? What have I done to him? I really have no feelings left for my father and I am nothing like him." I look up at Andre.

"That is the whole thing. I think you remind him of your mother."

This really makes no logical sense to me. He must really be delusional. "I just don't understand why he waited this long to do anything."

"Fear and rage makes people do strange things." Andre says with an air of understanding.

We sit in silence. Taking all the information that he has given me and trying to digest it. Until, there is a knock at the door.

"Come." I say and look up.

Jake walks in and for the first time does not have that cocky smile on his face.

"Northam." He says with a nod.

"Jake, I trust you know my uncle?" I motion to him.

"Sir, of course – nice to see you again." He looks back at me with the last word.

"Would you please have a seat?" I motion to the one next to Andre.

"I hope this will not take long. I am not comfortable with this entire situation. But truth be told, I have not been comfortable in months." He mumbles a bit.

"I gave you until this morning. Do you have information that will be useful to me?"

"I believe so, Eric." He pulls out a folder and opens it in front of him.

He looks at me and I motion for him to proceed. "The Pumphrey's are in dire straits. More so than they both realize. I have been taking my salary directly out of their funds, because they had not been paying me. After a few months of reminding them, I just started to withdraw the funds." He stops thinking he has justified his actions, he hasn't. "Everything they own is mortgaged as much as it can be. The last 5 months they have been living off of loans from the publishing house and friends." He pauses. "Even if they sell everything, they still do not have enough to pay off the notes."

He shifts in his seat and continues. "About 2 years ago, Rupert got it in his head that the only way they would make it is if he sells off his daughter. Really, he thinks that she is his only asset at this time. However, he has focused this goal on you, Eric and no one else. When I asked him about it, he waved me off and said he has his reasons. Though, that hasn't stopped him from using her to further his projects. Selah is being pressured to do everything and anything she can to keep her father afloat."

Andre and I exchange a look as we wait for Jake to continue.

"Anyway, he had instructed Selah to get close to you, capture your heart or do what needed to be done in order for you to marry her. I remember him telling her to get pregnant if need be because an heir to your fortune would be worth millions."

That may be true, but that would mean that I would have to sleep with her, which I never did.

"She even attempted to get me to sleep with her to get her pregnant back when you were being seen with her. She thought you would never allow your reputation to be tarnished by your girlfriend sleeping around and would marry her. Of course that plan failed. She is now trying to find ways to discredit you to Sookie and to somehow put a wedge between you two. Personally Eric, I think she is desperate. She wanted me to sleep with her last night. I do not think she is giving up on the baby plan."

I nod. Since I spend almost every waking moment with Sookie, it would hard to prove it was my child. Even in rumors. But, I will think on that later.

"Also – she has been traveling down south a fair amount. I know there is someone that she is seeing. She has also been flying out west. But that hasn't happen in the last month or two." He pauses. "She is desperate. I think she will do anything to get out of her father's reach."

"I heard a conversation she was having with a man named Bunker. But other than to tell him that she was not paying his retainer any longer, I am not sure what else there is to know."

My heart just stopped for a second. "That is the name of the Attorney representing Compton." I say to Andre. The look in his eyes is sheer anger.

I turn back to Jake. "Jake that is the man who is representing the filth that tried to kidnap and assault Sookie."

His eyes widen and I almost hear a gasp. "Eric, I had no idea. I know she is crazy but that is just vicious." He shakes his head. "But from what I heard, she pulled her funding for him. So I am not sure what her involvement has been." He sighs. "Eric, I never meant for this all to go this far. I am a good editor. I have a great eye to detail. I have no idea how I got here. Rupert wanted you. He befriended me thinking I would be a good match up to you. He filled my head of promises and treasures. Out of my own selfish greed I followed along, making excuse after excuse."

He looks down at the papers, closes the file and pushes it across the table to me. "This is all I have on Rupert. It isn't a lot but it may help."

"Jake, I understand that you were just a means to an end. I am sorry for the way you have gotten caught up in this. However, I cannot excuse you extorting money the way you have. That is inexcusable."

I look at Andre and he nods. "You have a way about you, Jake. I am sure that you are an asset to any project you participate in, with the correct motivation and structure that is. I would like you to come work for us."

Jake's head shoots up. "What?"

"There is a condition." Raising one finger I look at him. "I know you have the money you took stashed away in an off shore account." I look down at the paper in front of me and I write a number on it. "I want you to wire the money to this account. Once it is there, you will be presented with a contract to work in our publishing division for a minimum of five years. Each year will be subject to review. Now I am not going to make you Prime Editor but you will be reporting to me and Sookie." He nods at me.

"Make no mistake, if I ever catch you doing anything that will harm either Northman Enterprises or Sookie, you will find yourself in a most unpleasant position. Do we understand each other?"

"We do Eric. I will have the money transferred by tomorrow."

"Excellent. I will have the papers drawn up and sent to you as soon as I have confirmation. Now, not one word to either Rupert or Selah regarding our agreement until after you take up your position on January 5th."

He nods again and we all stand. "Thank you Eric, you will not regret this."

"Make sure I don't. Remember, tomorrow is your deadline. If I do not hear from you, then all bets and agreements are off."

He nods his head and takes his leave.

Andre looks at me with a mixture of pride and confusion.

"Keep your friends close… but your enemies closer." I smirk at him. "Jake may prove his worth yet – and Sookie will approve of getting him out of that snake pit."

Andre and I take our leave of the conference room and decide to go down for a light lunch – knowing that soon I will need to leave to get ready for our party.

_0

Russell's POV

I can hear the two of them in the bedroom. They need some one on one time and I know this. But it doesn't make me any less jealous.

I love Anton with everything I have. He knows this and I know this. I chose not to leave my wife when I met him only because of how it would look. In my position, not many people will care about my sexual orientation, but my family would. I am the only male heir in the family and it is my duty to produce a legacy.

Anton knew this and accepted it. I loved my dear Meredith. I just was never in love with her.

Once we decided I needed to find another bride, Anton came up with this very interesting relationship.

It wasn't hard to realize that Anton had feelings for Selah Pomphrey. He watched her at every event and even commented on her on more than one occasion.

My original intention was to use her for the children and then discard her or place her away. It was Anton that discouraged that thinking.

"Russell if you had a father doing to you what she is getting done to her on a daily basis, wouldn't you be a bit off?" Anton asks.

I think about this for a moment.

"You love her?" I ask. I can almost hear the pain in my voice.

"I don't love her like I love you. But I do love her. She is lost, Russell. I need to fix her." Anton says.

Once I had agreed on his plan, it was only a matter of time until the situation presented itself for us to approach her.

I had learned much about Selah and what she has been up against. And after the discussion we had, I saw what Anton saw. This little girl is lost and alone. She needed our love and support.

Did I love her yet? I am unsure. But Anton did and that is all that mattered to me.

My phone calls done, I decide that I need to build a few bridges over the gorge Selah has dug between herself and the Northman clan. This was the first step in my plan.

I move back into the bedroom to see the two people closest to me draped across one another and very much relaxed.

I smile at them. "Well, you two look very happy. Too bad, I don't have time to join you. I must go down to the club on business." I say moving to the bathroom.

"Okay, I shall get up and go with you." Anton says.

I turn and shake my head. "Not to worry. I will meet you both at the house at about one." I say.

Anton looks a little hurt so I continue to explain. "I wish you to take care of Our Princess." I say to him.

He nods his understanding.

I lean over and kiss Our little Lost Princess. "You relax and try to get some sleep." I look at her. "Because I dare say that the two of you will be up rather late tonight. I need to go to that engagement party, but then I will be home."

"Oh, the engagement party! I am supposed to be going with Daddy." She says in a panic.

I put my hand up. "Just tell him you are away with friends." I say softly to her.

She looks at me for a moment and then nods.

"Good." I say kissing Selah and then kissing Anton." He smiles. "I will see you both later."

I retreat into the bathroom but not two minutes later, they both appear at the shower stall and proceed to HELP me with my cleaning.

I have never felt this clean.

EPOV

We are seated in the main dining room when I see Russell walk in looking around.

Once he sees me, he makes a beeline to me.

"Eric, may I have a word with you?" He asks.

I look up and nod at him. "Of course, Russell, what can I do for you?" I ask him.

He smiles. "It is more of what I can do for you." He says. "I wanted you to know of some very exciting news. You see, I am to marry again."

I am not sure what this has to do with me. "I am happy for you Russell." I say.

"Yes, but I wanted to let you know who I am marring. I have just asked Selah Pomphrey to marry me and she has accepted."

You could have knocked me over with a feather.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

He nods. "I just wanted you to know and that I am taking steps to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone or get in the way of anything ever again." He says softly. "You don't need to be concerned with her anymore."

He leans back as he takes me in. I nod. "Thank you Russell, and congratulations. But you know, she has…."

I don't get time to finish my comment before he interrupts me. "I am aware of the antics she has been up to lately. I assure you, I am taking steps to fix her messes. But I think you and I should speak about the other thorn in our side."

I wait a moment. I nod. "After the first of the year?" I ask him.

"That would be agreeable. And Eric, I am sorry that she has caused you so many headaches. But know that most of them are not of her own doing." He says.

He gets up and shakes my hand. "I will see you later at your party and let me assure you that I will be a single this evening. I do not wish to cause you or Miss Stackhouse any undue stress."

He takes his leave and I look at Andre. "Well, that was unexpected." I say with a little laugh.

SPOV

It was well after 2pm when Tammy and I came up for air. We had been working on the organization charts and I had several pages of ideas to help us. I was rather satisfied with it all.

I looked at the clock again. The plane should be taking off from Shreveport soon. Every one of my friends had RSVP'd and should be arriving in the next few hours. I hadn't heard from Jason today, but I know he wouldn't stand me up. Not for something this important.

I smile thinking of Jason and Lafayette. Finally everyone is getting what they want. It is like my fairytale just keeps getting better and better.

"Sookie, Marybeth will be here in a few minutes. Where do you want to speak with her?" Tammy asks.

I look around the room. "The living room will be fine." I say.

She nods. "Okay, why don't you get freshened up and I will alert Clara." She says.

I thank her and go to our room to get ready. Once I am done, I come down as I hear the buzzer ringing.

I go to take my place in one of the chairs in the living room as Tammy brings in Marybeth Noles.

Tammy smiles at me. "Marybeth, you have already met Ms. Stackhouse." She motions to me.

"Yes, it is good to see you again." She says to me.

This woman is different than the one I had seen a few days ago. She doesn't seem quiet or shy. She is wearing a long denim skirt with brown boots and a peasant shirt. Her hair though short, is naturally wavy and seems very natural in her look.

"It is nice to see you again." I say shaking her hand.

"Would you like some tea?" I ask.

She looks at me and then at the tea. "What kind is it?" She asks.

"Oh, I…I don't know. It was given to me by Dr. Ludwig."

With that response Marybeth smiles. "Okay, that is good. I was hoping that it was nothing store bought." She smiles.

I look at her for a moment. "I am sorry, Marybeth, but you just seem so different than you did a few days ago."

She lets out a laugh. "I am sorry about that. I am a bit of a loud mouth and things sometimes just fall out. I sensed that you were with child but I wasn't sure and I was afraid to speak." She gives me a warm smile. "I assure you that I am not that quiet most of the time."

I let out a laugh as well. "Well that is good to know. I am not shy or quiet most of the time and I wouldn't want you to feel awkward around me." I pause for a moment. "So you know I am expecting. I will need some help. I understand from multiple people you have all the right qualifications. But what I want to know is if you would like to be part of our family and help us. I must warn you, that Eric and I don't plan on stopping at just one and if this works out, we would like to keep you as long as you would like to stay." I say to her. No point in beating around the bush.

"I understand, Ms. Stackhouse. I can tell you that I am thrilled to be considered for this position. I feel like you and your family is the reason I am back on the east coast. I have been working with Ms. Octavia and feel comfortable with following my instincts on this. I think you are I will get along quite well." She says.

"Okay, well, first, please call me Sookie. We don't stand on formalities around here. I would like your help through the pregnancy. I am going to be starting at Northman Enterprises soon and we have a lot to do. I will need your help making sure I am doing everything I can for the baby. Once they are here, I must warn you, I intend on being a hands on Mom. Which means, where I go, you will go too. Tammy is my PA." I motion to her. "So there will always be three of us." I smile at here.

"Sookie, I may have worked as a Nanny, but my focus is on Doula. I am very pleased to hear you want to be a full time Mom. But rest assured, I will be here to help you along the way." She smiles.

"Okay, well, Eric said we should offer you $70,000 to live out of the house and $100,000 to live in. We will be looking for a new house soon, but you can use one of the spare rooms if you would like for now." I say to her.

She smiles. "Why don't I wait to move in when you move into your new house? I have a small apartment and the lease is up within the month." She says.

"Okay, well we hope to be in a new place soon." I say to her.

"Very good, I can give you a massage now, if you like. I know you have a big party to go to tonight and tomorrow I can come and talk to you, Tammy and Clara."

"I think that will be perfect." I say to her and we proceed to walk down to where Tammy has a table setup.

Tammy and Marybeth talk for a few minutes about scents and my likes and dislikes as I disrobe and make it to the table.

Within five minutes I am drifting off.

The next thing I know, I am being shaken awaken.

I open my eyes to see the warm smile of Marybeth. "Hi hon." She says.

I smile to her. "Sorry." I say softly.

"Never say sorry for relaxing, Sookie. You are pregnant and need a lot of sleep." She helps me off the table.

"Tammy said that she is waiting for you upstairs." She helps me back on with my robe. "Do you need any help getting there?" She asks.

I feel more like myself now that I am standing. "No, I think I will be fine. Thank you. That was wonderful." I smile at her.

"Any time," she says. "I will see you tomorrow. I hope you have fun tonight."

I make my way upstairs to see that Tammy has gotten a suite out for Eric and is waiting on me to choose a shirt and tie.

"Have you decided on a dress?" She asks me.

I nod. "I like this one." I point to the blue cocktail dress with elaborate beading on the color. "I am going to be wearing gowns a lot lately, so I thought this one would be good."

"Excellent, why don't you go and get in the shower and we will start getting ready." She says to me.

I nod and go to head to the bathroom.

Showers without Eric are really no fun, but I know that tonight it can't be helped.

Once I am showered and polished, I go to move out to dry myself off.

As I am just about done, Eric walks in.

"Hello, My beloved. How were my two favorite loves today?" He asks kissing me and then placing his hand on my belly.

"We had a very good day today." I smile at him. "I got a lot of stuff done for the reorg and I hired Marybeth. She will be moving in once we move. Which reminds me we should start looking into that soon." I smile at him.

"Yes, we'll talk about that tomorrow. But now, I have to tell you that I am not happy that you took a shower without me." He gives me a little pout.

"Well, we have to get going." I say to him.

"I know." He kisses me again.

"Don't worry, why don't we take a bath this evening?" I say to him hoping to appease him.

"I would like that." He smiles and kisses me one more time.

I let him get to his shower and I walk out to see his clothes are on our bed.

I walk into the closet to see Tammy. "Are we ready to make you beautiful?" She asks.

I nod and sit down for her to get started.

Eric walks in once. He is dressed in nothing but his pants. I swear that man can make me wet on command.

"Sookie," he says. "I have something for you."

He hands me a box with the name Harry Winston on the top. I look up to him. "What did you do now?" I ask.

He smiles as I open the box. It is a double strand diamond necklace with drop earrings.

"Oh, Eric." I say. "They are lovely." I say, jumping up to kiss him.

"I hope they match your dress." He says.

I look to Tammy. She smiles and nods. "They will look stunning." She says.

"Well then," Eric stops to kiss me again. "I will leave you to finish getting ready. I will be waiting for you downstairs."

I nod and as he is getting ready to leave, he turns. "I love you." He says softly.

"I love you too." I say.

I watch him leave and then return to my seat to finish getting ready. Yup, like I said before, fairytale.

_0

EPOV

She looks like she is glowing. Now that the morning sickness seems to have passed, all I can say is that pregnancy looks very good on My Beloved.

I leave the room, fully dressed and make my way down to the living room where I see Lance waiting for me.

"Everything going okay?" I ask him.

He nods. "Your request is all set and is waiting for you, Eric." He smiles at me. "Will you need anything else of me this evening?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, I think you should be able to enjoy yourself." I say. "I am going to go in and check emails."

"Very well, Sir. I am going to get going." He nods at me.

I nod and return to my office.

Sookie is right; we will need to start working on getting a new home. We are working with a rather large staff and it will just get bigger. Plus, we will need the security soon.

I make a note to ask Tammy to help Sookie with finding a realtor tomorrow.

I am looking at my emails when the phone rings.

"Hello." I say.

"Mr. Northman, it's Portia Belfleur. I wanted to call you and give you an update. Matt suggested I speak to you directly." She says.

"Yes, Ms. Belfleur." I say.

"Well we got to the house. Bill is not there. Somehow he snuck out the back drive. He had some girl drive him to the house from Shreveport and it is assumed that he is driving in her car. We are unsure if he is headed toward New York for you or New Orleans for the other victim. I have already called her as well as his parents. But we are just not sure." She says. "There's more." She pauses. "The girl, she's…well…she's dead.".

I sit back in my chair and pinch the bridge of my nose. "How?" I ask.

"Do you really want to know?" She asks.

"No, but I need to know." I say.

"He beat her to death." She says softly.

I let out a sigh. "So he may be on his way?" I ask.

"We just don't know. I have issued an APB on him and the car. We are tracking his accounts but he hasn't taken out any money and no cell phone is registered to him." She says.

"So we really have no idea." I say coldly.

"Mr. Northman, I am very sorry. We will find him, I promise you." She says.

"Yes but how many more lives will be lost in the meantime?" I ask.

"I…we will let you know when we have a update." She says.

"Thank you for the information." I say and hang up.

Without thinking, I pick up the phone and dial Maxwell.

"Eric." He says.

"We need the security in place tonight." I say.

Robert's POV

"What do you mean, I can't go?" I ask Jonathan for my perch on the bed.

"Because, it wouldn't look good. Now stay here like a good little boy and do as you are told." He says to me.

"I am meeting a few associates for a drink and then I am heading over to the party." He says.

He leans in and kisses me softly. "Remember our agreement." He says with a raised eyebrow.

Without as much as a goodbye, Jonathan leaves me in the apartment he setup for me. We weren't supposed to be back yet. We should have had another week. But Jonathan had gotten word that this night would be important, so we flew home earlier in the day.

I stand to go look in the windows. "Damn it. I am back in the city with nothing to do. I could call Felipe. But I am not sure where I stand with him right now and he will probably be at the party.

Fuck Northman. He has be cowering in the corner now. I growl at myself.

Well not for long. I am going to go have some fun and if I mess with the Northman's all the better.

I laugh to myself as I head out.

SPOV

I am all ready to go and I take one last look before I head downstairs.

"Tammy your coming, aren't you?" I ask her.

She smiles. "I am just running home to get dressed. I will meet you all there." She laughs.

"Ugh, this will all be so much easier if we were under one roof." I mumble to myself. "Tammy will you help me find a realtor tomorrow?" I ask.

She nods again. "Of course, Sookie, we will find a good one."

I thank her for all her help today and head down to meet Eric.

I look in the living room first and then try the office.

I can hear his voice. "Excellent, so they will be in place tonight?"

He pauses.

"Good, I don't want Sookie to be concerned."

Concerned, concerned about what? I ask myself.

"Good, I will see you then." He says.

"What is in place?" I ask him.

Eric looks up and turns white for a moment and then takes me in and smiles. "Sookie, you are a vision." He goes to get up and come to me.

"Thank you, but what is being setup?" I ask him again.

He shoulders fall for just a moment. "Can you ask me again after the party?" He asks me.

I look up to him and notice his face. "Is it that bad?" I ask.

He nods.

"Will it affect us tonight?" I ask.

He shakes his head, no.

"Okay, then I will worry on it tomorrow." I say to him and smile. "Now shall we go to our engagement party?" I ask him.

He smiles and leads me out the door.

I know shit is happening, but I will wait to worry. Tonight is for us.

**A/N Sorry for the wait.**

**Next up – is the Engagement Party…. **


	36. Note to Readers

Okay – I know I hate when authors do this – but I thought I would let you know what is going on….

My computer crashed – Yes – painful beyond belief.

I lost over 1000 pics, about 500 documents, several applications and of course all my stories, notes, images, etc…..

I am working on pulling everything back down off of fanfic so I can have it and working trying to remember all my notes for upcoming chapters. I was actually almost finished with the next chapter of  
DFS and AED. So you can understand my frustration.

The only thing I have (which was on a different computer) was a rewrite of a story I started over a year ago, Return to Swan-Cullen.

I am trying to regain my muse and see who wants to talk to me first in what story.

I should have something by the end of the week – but I want to reassure all of you – I am not abandoning any of my stories.

I am also planning on extending the oneshot I did for the _Age of Eric_ Contest. I am also taking into heart people saying the ending was rushed – I know – I thought I had 14,000 words to play with – not 12,000. I like long long chapters – so I will be rewriting the end and extending it….at some point.

I know I have a lot of stories up and I promise to get back on track as soon as I can get my notes straight. My wonderful, fantastic Beta – LilGray26 will no doubt make quick work of revisions and editing. Have I said lately that she is fantastic? Well she is – I am grateful every day that she agreed to be my BETA!

So here I go – pulling stuff down once more…. Thanks for your patience and understanding.

-InLoveWEric


	37. Chapter 34 To the Happy Couple

**A/N I own NOTHING Ms. Harris created the universe. I just play in it**

**A/N – Hi there. If you have been reading my other stories you have heard the news about my absence. But if you haven't, here it goes. My hubby has been out of the country since before thanksgiving. Then we had the holiday which is always a big thing for me. Then my mother passed away on New Year's day rather unexpectedly. A week later, one of my very best friends dropped dead of a heart attack at the age of 37 leaving a wife and two small children behind. Not to mention a very active teenager and let's not forget my schooling.**

**So I am so so soooooo sorry. Please forgive me.**

**Now – I know this is so short (please forgive) but I promise to have another chapter up soon. Also I have moved my stories to my very own blog site (location on my profile.). I will probably be updating there, faster than here so if you would like the up to the minute info – take a stroll on over and sign up.**

**Thank you again for hanging in there with me!**

**Lots of love – now one with the show…..**

**************************************0******************************************

**Chapter 33 – To the Happy Couple**

**************************************0******************************************

SPOV

The entire way to the party, I keep steeling glances at Eric. I know that he is keeping something from me. What, I am not quite sure. But, I am determined not to make a scene or dwell on it too much right now. This night is about us and our love. I need to trust Eric enough to know that he will take care of us both as well as our family and hopefully he will trust me enough to tell me what is going on when he is ready.

We pull up to the Alger House. Sophie-Anne and Tammy had told me that it was a very beautiful place. This converted and renovated carriage house hosts many events a year and I am still wondering how they booked it so quickly. I may be new to the city but I know places like this get booked up months, if not years in advance. Then again, the reach of the Northman name must be long with a great deal of friends and favors to pick from. One can only guess what favor was owed or granted to pull this party off with such short notice.

Clancy pulls around back and then assists Eric and me out of the car. We have been instructed to enter through the back and then proceed up stairs to the waiting room until we are announced. Though I thought it was silly, Sophie would be moved on this detail. She was adamant that we be introduced.

"If we are not going to do a big wedding to present you two to society, at least allow me to introduce you in the fashion that is proper and acceptable, "she says, "though I truthfully don't give a hoot about what they say, many of those people are good contacts and I will not, in good conscience allow anyone to have anything negative to say. This is how things have been done for decades. Eric, your mother would never forgive me if you didn't have the right introduction."

I knew she wasn't too upset about the wedding. I mean, she was getting a little baby in the trade off. But when she pulled the Mother card on us, neither of us could argue with Sophie. Personally, I thought it a dirty trick, but I would never say it out loud.

Eric assists me up the stairs and we are greeted by two servers with drinks for us. Before I can say anything Eric asks them to bring us some sparkling cider.

"Eric, you can drink you know. I don't mind." I say.

He leans over and kisses me while putting a hand on my tummy. "I know that, my love, but I choose to support my soon to be wife and mother of my child." He kisses me softly again and then looks at me. "Your happiness and health mean more to me than anything else. I hope you know that."

He almost looks sad. "Eric, what…"

But before I can get another word out, I hear two people talking and coming up the stairs.

I turn to see Pam and Fran walking toward us.

"Oh, I just knew you would pick the cocktail dress." Franny says. "You look beautiful."

I smile at both of them. They are both in beautiful cocktail dresses themselves. Pam's dress was long sleeved with a plunging neckline. The deep eggplant color looks stunning on her. Fran chose a black and white one-shoulder floral dress with her hair pulled back in a low pony-tale.

"But Sookie, you are just glowing. That dress is perfect."

I smile at both of them. I am trying to keep it together, but I am a nervous wreck. I am a little girl from Bon Temps, Louisiana. I have no idea what to expect from all these people. Not that anyone (other than Selah) has been mean to me. But to walk out into this environment with these people, it is just a little unsettling.

I have been trying to keep my nerves at bay. Telling myself that Eric would never put me into a situation that I couldn't handle and that he would never set me up to fail. But the butterflies are still having a field day in my stomach. I have been saying my mantra since we left the house. But I must admit if we don't get this show on the road soon, I may just run out the door, party be damned.

"Love, are you alright?" I hear Eric whisper.

I nod. "Just a little unsettled, is all." I say.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asks. "Would you like some lemonade or ginger ale?"

I look at his face. He looks so concerned. I smile at my loving fiancée. He takes such good care of me. He is going to make such a wonderful father.

"No, Honey. I will be fine." I give him another smile even though inside and am nothing but.

"Sookie, honey," Pam says, grabbing my hand. "You will be fine."

I take a deep breath. "I know." I say.

Franny excuses herself for a moment and heads down stairs to check where we are in the schedule.

I look to Pam. "Did everyone make it?" I ask her.

She smiles and nods. "The plane arrived right on time and the cars took everyone straight to the hotel to clean up and change." She nods. "Everyone else is downstairs. Oh, and I met Lafayette." She smiles. "What a wonderful man and I can see why Jason is so take with him. I mean if I was straight I would have gone for him. But don't tell Franny." She laughs.

I laugh with her. I know how dedicated to Franny she is and if I didn't know before, I definitely knew after her proposal yesterday.

"So have you talked about your Commitment Ceremony?" I ask, trying to get the focus off of me.

She shakes her head. "Franny has a ton on her mind with the Gala. After the first of the year we will start working on things. But there really isn't any hurry. She knows how committed I am to her and she is the same. We will finalize things once you are all settled."

"Oh, I don't want you to wait on us…." I try to say.

"Sookie, it's alright." She squeezes my hand. "I have a semester left at school, we have a company to get off the ground and several other things to get done including your wedding and the birth of that little one." She touches my belly. "Everything will be fine." She says.

"Sookie," Eric touches me, "you ready?"

I smile and nod. Whether I am or not, here we go.

***0***

"_Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. It is our great pleasure to welcome you this evening. Now without further ado, please join me in welcoming or guests of honor; Mr. Eric Northman and Miss Sookie Stackhouse._

Eric takes my hand and we start walking down the spiral staircase to applaud and flashes. If I wasn't hanging on to Eric, I'm sure I would have fallen.

Once we hit the bottom step I look up to see a sea of faces. Some I know, but many I don't. Eric doesn't miss a beat and takes me to the dance floor.

As he takes me in his arms, I hear the band start. I didn't even notice we had one.

I hear the first few notes and I smile at him.

"You ready love?" He asks me.

I nod.

_It had to be you, it had to be you  
I wandered around, and finally found  
The somebody who could make me be true  
Could make me be blue or even be glad  
Just to be sad just thinking of you  
Some others I've seen might never be mean  
Might never be cross or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do  
For nobody else gave me the thrill  
With all your faults I love you still  
It had to be you  
It had to be you  
It had to be you_

Eric twirls me around the room and I swear I feel like I'm flying.

_The somebody who could make me be true  
Could make me be blue or even be glad  
Just to be sad just thinking of you  
Some others I've seen might never be mean  
Might never be cross or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do  
_

If I wasn't looking right into his eyes, I think I would have been dizzy.

_Some others I've seen might never be mean  
Might never be cross or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do  
For nobody else gave me the thrill  
With all your faults I love you still  
It had to be you  
It had to be you  
It had to be you_

Eric dips me and I can't stop laughing.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, the future Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman._ The lead singer says.

Eric lifts me and swings me one more time. I kiss him softly as he brings me down to my feet.

For the next hour, Eric and I move around the room introducing me to about three dozen people. Most of them I will probably not remember. But I painted on my smile and try to make small talk with them. Many of them I deduced were business associates and I would need to meet with them at some point or another.

Finally we came around to our friends.

"How you holding up there sug?" Tara asks me.

I smile at her. "I feel like my head is spinning." I say to her quietly.

She pulls me in for a hug. "You don't worry about a thing. We got your back. If any of these people are worth knowing, Eric or Tammy will make sure you know." She whispers to me.

I pull back. "You always know what I need." I say to her.

"Girl, I've known you long enough, I could probably tell you what you are thinking before you think it." She says.

"Hey little momma," Bob whispers as he kisses my cheek, "how you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay." I say to him.

"Babe, this place is gorgeous." Amelia says. "I haven't been here since I was a little girl." She says to me.

I look around. "It is beautiful. We will need to keep this place in mind for more events." I say to her.

Eric is off talking to Victor. But by the look on his face, it doesn't seem to be a pleasant conversation.

"Sookie," Sam gets my attention.

"Hey there." I turn to give him a hug. He has a very pleasant looking girl on his arm.

"Sook, I would like you to meet, Daphne Landry. Daph, this is Sookie Stackhouse." He says.

She is about my height with strawberry blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes. Her face reminds me of someone but I can't for the life of me remember who.

"It's very nice to meet you." I say to her.

"Well thank you, Sookie." She smiles. "I have heard so much about you." She moves closer to Sam. "Sam just goes on and on about you."

"Well, that's very nice of him." I say. I can't get a handle on this girl. I'm not sure if she is fishing for information or trying to stake out her territory. Perhaps it's a little of both. "He and I go way back. He and my brother, Jason, have been friends for years." I say to her.

"Well, it's just wonderful that you remembered your old hometown friends for such an occasion." She says.

I look at her and then back at Sam. "Sam, I'm really glad you could make it." I say to him.

"Wouldn't miss it Sook." He says, pulling away from Daphne and coming to give me a hug. "You be happy, you hear." He says.

"Oh, don't worry about that." I say.

I pull away to see Eric walking over to me as I see Arlene and Tanya walking up to us.

"Hey guys. So glad you could make it." I say to both of them.

Arlene is wrapped around Clive Morris. A second rate handyman who does odd jobs around the parish. I had heard that Clive and his third wife divorced just recently. I guess Arlene is moving in.

"Wow, girl, you sure hit the jackpot." Arlene says. "All this and a job too? Girl you are living the high life." She says.

I try to ignore her comments. "Eric, you remember Arlene and Tanya?" I look to him. "This is Clive Morris. He lives just outside of Bon Temps." I say to him.

Eric is gracious as always. But Tanya keeps eyeing him up and down.

I am just about to say something when Eric squeezes my hand. "Tanya, so nice of you to join us this evening," he says. "I'm sorry your date couldn't make it." He says.

"Oh, well, yeah." She says to him. "I don't like to tie myself down like that, you know. There are always a lot of single men at these types of things." She smirks at him.

"Get to New York often, do you?" Tara pipes in.

Tanya gives her a death glare. "I meant in general, Tara." She says.

"Oh, so you've gone to a lot of engagement parties?" She asks, goating her on.

"Tara, you know what I mean." She rolls her eyes.

"Yes, because there are so many single guys that come into Merlottes." She says.

Tanya rolls her eyes again. "Whatever." She says to Tara and then looks at me. "Oh, I hope you can hold onto him, Sookie. New York is a big city." She says.

"I'll be lucky if I can hold on to her." Eric pulls me close. "I need to marry her soon or the vultures are going to start circling." He kisses my temple.

I look up and smile at him. I don't even notice when Tanya walks away.

"Sorry about her." I say to him. "I shouldn't have invited her."

"Baby, it's fine." He says to me. "I'm sure there are at least five dozen men here that I would have to fight off for you." He kisses me softly.

"Yeah right." I say swatting him. "Everyone wants a girl like me."

Eric turns me toward him. "They do if they know what's good for them." He says very seriously.

I touch the side of his face. "I love you." I say to him.

"Only half as much as I love you." He says.

"Excuse me folks." I hear from the stage. I turn to see Jason standing there with a smile on his face.

"For those of you I haven't had the pleasure of meeting tonight, I'm Jason Stackhouse, the brides to be brother." He pauses and there is a round of applause.

"This would probably be the time where our Daddy would come up and tell you all about his little girl." He looks to me and I can see the glimmer of tears in his eyes. "Since Daddy can't be here, I guess it falls on me." He nods to me and then looks out to the crowd. "My little sister came into this world with a bang." He says and everyone laughs. "I'm not kidding. She wanted to be here so much that our parents didn't make it to the hospital. Our mother had her right in our home." He looks to me. "Much more than I ever wanted to see, believe me." I hear a few giggles. "But from the time she was born, she wrapped everyone around her little finger. Her heart, her smile and her way of looking at the world has always been fresh and light." He pauses. "She was everyone's little girl." He pauses again. "When I was a little guy, my father used to tell me that it was my job to take care of her." He laughs. "Now, if you know anything about Sookie, you know she's the one who takes care of everyone, including me." He smiles at me. "But it didn't stop me from keeping the guys away. No one was ever good enough for my little girl. And when she got older, many of my friends rallied around my plight to make sure my little girl never fell into the hands of the wrong guy." He waits a minute. "That's until she met Eric. I knew from the moment I met him, he was the man for Sookie. Together they make up two halves of a whole. I have never seen two people who are more perfect for each other." I feel Eric pull me in closer. "Sookie, I'm so proud of the woman you have become. I am so excited for your future and what you are going to make of yourself. But most of all I'm proud to call you my little girl. No matter how old you get, I want you to know that you will always be my light, my inspiration and my joy. Little girl, you are my beacon and siren's song. Momma and Daddy would have been over the moon on how you have turned out." He pauses and sniffles for a moment. "Now many of our friends back home know that I do my best expression through song. So, Sookie, this song for you."

He nods to the band behind him and I hear the song starts and I gasp.

"He loves you so much, Sook." I hear beside me.

I look up to see Laf standing beside us. "I…I love him too." I say to him.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know_

I remember I thought you looked like an angel  
Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger  
Since the day you were born

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
Could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around  
And you've almost grown

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'  
In the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say  
"Daddy, love you more"  
You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

Someday, some boy will come  
And ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
He's the half that makes you whole

He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

"I love you so much." He says into the microphone.

I look at Eric and he nods as I let go of him and run to my brother.

He catches me as I jump into his arms.

"I am so proud of you Jay." I say to him.

"I love you, little girl. You're my heart, always know that." He says to me. "You and me, my girl that's all we got left." He whispers into my hair.

I shake my head. "No honey, we have a whole new family." I turn him to see Eric, Lafayette, Amelia, Bob, Victor, JB, Tara, Pam, Franny, Felipe, Alcide, Sophie and Andre standing together looking at us.

"That's our family honey, don't forget it." I say to him.

He pulls me closer and whispers into my ear. "Thank you for letting me be me."

I pull back and look at him. "You have wings, Jason. Spread them and fly."

****0***

EPOV

Watching Jason and Sookie I can almost see them as children. It never occurred to me that they could be anything but as close as they are now. I know that Jason has been distant and distracted. But there has never been one minute where I wasn't one hundred percent sure of how much he loves his little sister.

I let them have their moment as I talk to our friends.

A few minutes later, they both walk over to both of us.

I look at Jason and he smiles. "Take care of our little girl." He says to me as he holds out his hand.

I take it. "Don't think you're going anywhere, my brother. She may be mine now, but I'm going to still need you around." I say to him.

He clears his throat. "Count on it." He says.

"Oh, I have been so looking forward to talking to you Jason." Felipe pipes in.

We all look to her.

"Jason, I was hoping that I could introduce you to Alcide." He says motioning to Alcide. "Al, Sophie's brother is a gifted artist. I want you to look at his work. Maybe we can get him in with a few of your friends at the Galleries or maybe you can use a few of his works with your clients." He says.

Jason looks to me and I smile. "Jas, Alcide is an interior designer." I say to him.

He smiles. "Oh, it's nice to meet you." He says and puts out his hand.

I look over to Felipe who gives me a wink. Yes he has a plan.

"Well hello there." I hear behind me. I turn to see one of the last people I thought would be here.

"Meredith, it's been awhile." I say rather coolie.

"Yes, well, I've been abroad." She says and tries to slink up to me. I step back a step and she gives me one of her patent smirks.

I feel a touch at my hand and turn to see Sookie standing beside me. I smile at her. "Sookie, I would like you to meet Mrs. Meredith Castile-Black. Her husband is Whitaker Black a very good friend of my fathers." I tell her and turn to Meredith. "How is Whit these days?" I ask.

She huffs. "Boring as ever. If it wasn't for his money I don't know what I would do." She flares her hand around and then looks at Sookie. "A pleasure," she says.

"It's nice to meet you." Sookie says in her prettiest Belle manners. "It's so nice of you to join us on such a joyous day." She says.

"Yes, well," she looks at me. "Eric and I go way back. I couldn't miss the day where he announces his intensions to take himself off the market, now can I?" She laughs but I know that laugh. It isn't one I want to hear right now.

She looks from Sookie to I. "Saw you both on the news the other day. Impressive, very impressive. I see you found yourself a walking talking perfect doll, Eric." She growls. "How lovely of you." She says.

"Yes, well, Sookie and I will be taking over the company over the first of the year, I'm sure you heard." I say pulling Sookie a little closer.

"I did indeed." She smiles and looks at Sookie. "A very good catch for you." She says.

Before I can say anything, I hear her name being called from the other side of the room.

She rolls her eyes. "The work of a corporate wife is never done. Excuse me." She says.

I look at Sookie as she watches Meredith Black walk away. She sighs. "Do I want to know?" She asks without looking at me.

I pull her close. "Sookie, my past is just that, the past. If you would like to discuss this later, I would be happy too. But please, I don't want this night marred by a people who can't keep their mouths shut." I say to her.

She looks at me. "I just want to make sure you are confident in your decision." She says to me.

I look at her and then around the room. I guide Sookie to the corner where we are alone. "My beautiful girl," I say to her. "I knew the moment I met you. I will never be surer than I am today. You are what I want. No, you are what I need to survive. Never doubt that." I say to her. "I love you." I say and kiss her.

When I release her lips, I look down at her and see her looking in my eyes. "I love you too. I hope that is always enough." She says.

I rest my hands on either side of her face. "It will always be enough." I say and then take my hand and place it on her belly. "Our family will always be enough." I say to her.

She smiles at that. "Me too." She says.

I guide Sookie back out onto the dance floor where we dance a few more dances. Then I hand her off to her brother, my uncle, Bob, Victor and finally Felipe. I laugh watching her. Her smile never falters and her attention to everyone she speaks to never fades.

Just as I'm going to go and steal her away for another dance, I get a tap at my shoulder.

I turn to see Tammy with an earpiece in her ear.

"Eric, there is someone at the door demanding entrance." She says. "I think you better come with me." She says.

I look around me. Max, Victor and Felipe are in hearing distance and they all nod to follow me.

I make my way to the door where I see a man arguing with the security.

"I'm sorry sir, but unless you have an invitation, you cannot enter the premises." I hear the guard say.

"Look, there is a mistake. I need to get in there." He says.

I look at him and recognize him immediately. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him.

He looks at me and smiles.

***0***


	38. Chapter 35 Stealing Cinderella

Chapter 35 – Stealing Cinderella

Selah's POV

I look at my phone for the tenth time in the last hour. I sigh looking at the number. My father has been calling me no stop since I hung up with him. He didn't take the fact that I wasn't going to the party with him very well.

"_What do you mean you aren't coming?" He growls at me. "Selah you need to be here." He says._

"_Daddy, I'm sorry but my friends want to go to Aspen and you know how I love to ski." I say to him as I look at Anton with a pleading look on my face. He nods and pulls me into his arms for support._

"_Selah, you are needed here. How the fuck are we going to ruin this wedding if you aren't going to work with me? You owe me you little bitch!" He yells. "You are nothing without me. You know what you need to do. Don't make me do something you will regret you ungrateful little troll. You have one duty to me and that's to make this happen. You are no use to me unless you get a hold of a rich husband. Now do what you're TOLD!" He screams at me._

"_Daddy, I'm sorry." I say and hang up the phone._

I spent the next twenty minute crying into Anton's lap. And then the next hour looking at my phone watching the messages pile up.

"Shhh, Ma Petite. It will be fine." He purrs to me.

I sniffle. "Easy for you to say, Russell loves you. I make a wrong move and I'm in prison." I say to him.

He pulls me up to look at him. "I would never allow that to happen." He says as he kisses me. "Russell likes to play the tough guy but he really isn't. He cares for you, Ma Petite. In time you will know just how much." He says. "In time you will not feel so out of sorts." He kisses me.

I pull myself away. "Yeah, until I give you two a child. Then what's to stop him from dumping me out in the snow? Or better yet, back at my father's doorstep." I say to him. "I'm no better here than I was with him. I am no safer." I say looking at him and then my gaze slowly lands on the door.

I wonder how fast I can bolt and run across town? I could get to the party in no time. There has got to be a way I can make myself a better deal. I can't stand this being under everyone's thumb. Maybe I can go to Eric and lay it all on the table. No, he will have the police after me before I could finish. Perhaps Robert can help me? But what can he do? He never gave me any indication that he wanted anything from me that a few nights of fun. Even though he wanted into the Northman household as badly as I did, no do, as badly as I do, right? I mean this whole deal with Russell is insane. He will never live up to his end of the deal. There is no reason he should. And if there is one thing I've learned from my father is that people do not honor deals unless you have something over him.

There has got to be a better way. I just can't sit here and let my control slip away. I can't sit here in uncertainty. What the hell am I going to do.

"Ma petite," he says standing in front of me taking me out of my inner monologue. "You are much better off here than with that poor excuse for a father. We will take care of you." He says pulling me close. "You will be cared for and protected and most of all not a slave to his wishes."

I pull away. "But for how long?" I ask him. "I…I don't like…I don't like this feeling." I say to him.

"What feeling?" He asks.

"Of not knowing!" I say to him in a growl.

"Ma petite, what don't you know? I have told you that you are safe here. Russell will marry you. We will have a family and you will have the love and attention of two very sexual men." He purrs and kisses me.

I pull away from him once more and move toward the windows. I can't think straight when he kisses me. It makes me want to stop thinking. I gaze out the windows to the setting sun. "But for how long? You two have been together for a long time now. You are comfortable with each other. You love one another. You only need me to keep Russell's secret and to produce and heir for him. Once I'm done, I am no use to either of you." I say to him. "Then…then no one is going to want me." I hang my head.

I feel him behind me and can see his reflection in the window. "Selah, oh, my little girl," he says and wraps his arms around me. "Oh, we have so much work to do with you. You are safe here. I told you yesterday. Russell told you as well. We will take care of you. No one wants to hurt you here. We all need each other. We will all be dependent on the other to keep their part of the agreement. You must understand, Selah, we are all working on blind faith here. We have just as much to lose as you do." He kisses the back of my head.

I want to debate him. I want to call him out. They have nothing to lose and I have nothing period. If they choose to have me leave, I will be without anything. But I have nothing now. And I am in so much trouble.

I go to pull away from him again but he holds me tighter and laughs. "You're like a kitten that has been cornered in a couch, Ma Petite." He nuzzles my neck. "Your claws are out and you are trying to give out a lions roar but it comes out like a little squeak. Retract your claws and let us pet you and love on you." He nuzzles again.

I sigh. I honestly am so tired of fighting the world. I hate it. I just want to curl up in his lap like a kitten and be petted.

I sink farther into his embrace. "That's it, Ma Petite, let it go." He says and begins to kiss my neck. "Now come here and let me help you get your mind off of all this." He purrs and leads me to the rather large bed in the middle of the room.

I haven't seen much of my new home. Anton brought me right up here to rest and to get settled. I was instructed that some of my things will be gotten for me while my father's house is empty and I didn't have to worry myself about it.

Lifting me, Anton climbs into the middle of the bed and places me in front of him with my back to his front. The moment we had gotten in the room, he had us both strip. He said he wanted to see my beautiful body.

I lay my head back on his shoulder as he starts to caress my breasts. I let out another sigh. It feels so good.

"That's it my little girl. Let me take care of you." He says as one of his hands moves down my body. I instantly open my legs to him and am lost in the feeling.

****0****

Robert's POV

I know I shouldn't have been snooping, but I couldn't help it. When the phone rang, I just picked it up at the same time.

"Boss the packages will be at the docks tonight." I hear the man say.

"Good," Jonathan says. "I want it prepared and ready to ship by morning. Our suppliers are dry and need more of that shit." He says. "Has my father contacted you?" He asks.

"His associate; He said that your father will be contacting you in the usual manner." He pauses. "Do you need any of this to be held back or it is all going?" The man asks.

"No, I'm in no need of any of this shit. Contact me when you are ready to ship." He says.

What the hell is going on?

I hang up when he does and make my way out of the room and went to sit on the leather sofa trying to look disinterested.

"I'm leaving," he says as he walks into the room. "I won't be back until later."

Nothing more is said. He just walks out the door without so much as a backwards glance.

So now I have to figure out what the hell is going on.

Okay, I could have ignored it. But Jonathan left his briefcase wide open. Why would he do that if he has something to hide? Yeah that's what I thought. But he has never been so careless before. Is it because we are in one of his homes? No, he never left anything out when we were in his other homes. Perhaps he just had a lap in judgment. No, Jonathan doesn't have those. Maybe he wanted me to find something. No he is not one to beat around the bush. If there was something to be said, he would have told me already.

I am totally fucked when it comes to Jonathan. He is going to control every ounce of my being. All because he found out about my past, I really have no future. The only way I'm going to get out of this is to get something on him. I mean I know he is dirty. I've just got to prove it. Well find enough information to get him to lighten up on me.

With my mind made up, I look through the files on top of his briefcase but it's really nothing other than some new office buildings. Shit, I should have known that he wouldn't keep anything in here that would be damaging.

I look a little deeper and I see a cell phone. But it isn't his. Why would he need a second cell phone? I pick it up to see that it looks like one of those throw away phones.

I look at the last text.

_10pm pier 4_.

What the hell is going on?

Under the phone is a map with several dots on it. And then beside that I see a small clear vile. I pick it up and without opening I know what it is.

I look at it, the documents and the phone and instantly everything clicks. I know exactly what Jonathan is and why his father's approval means so much to him.

Holy SHIT. Fuck. My. Life.

I place everything back into the briefcase. Hoping that I hadn't misplaced anything and he will never suspect. I turn to look at the apartment. I need to get out of here. But where am I going to go? There is nowhere I can hide from him. There is nothing I can do to prevent what will happen if I try. But can he keep me here? Knowing what I now know, can't I use it as a bargaining chip? I refuse to not have any control. I've had it for so long, there is no way I'm giving it up now. I mean if he knows I know, then he will have to give me some room to breathe. He wouldn't want me to tell anyone now would he?

That's it. I need a plan. I need to get out of here. I need to figure a way to take care of this and me. Who can help me? Hmmm, maybe I can find someone. First things first, however, I need to get to that party.

Jonathan will act like I'm not there. I need to get back into Felipe's good graces or I will have nowhere to go once this gets ugly.

I smile, going to the closet; I pull out one of Jonathan's five thousand dollar suits. Pulling out the rest of what I need form the dresser, I make my way to the bathroom.

Jonathan may have stuff on me, but I got a ton of stuff on him now. No one said I ever played fair.

***0***

SPOV

I turn around to see Eric walking toward the door. I look over at Amelia and she shrugs. I'm just about to make my way to him when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around to see a very tall Asian man standing behind me.

"Miss Stackhouse?" He asks.

"Yes," I say with a smile.

He extends his hand. "Jonathan Wong." He says to me.

I take it. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Wong." I say to him. "Are you enjoying the party?" I ask him.

He nods to me. "Greatly," he says. "But I would like to discuss a few things with your fiancé." He says. "Would you know where I could find him?" He asks me.

I point over to the door. "He just went to take care of something, I believe." I pause. "Is there something I can help you with?" I ask.

"Oh, it's business. I'm sure you understand." Jonathan gives one of those looks. You know the ones where the person is looking down on you.

"Well, in that case we will be in the office in a few days, perhaps you can contact my assistant. She can find a time for us to meet." I smile at him.

He gives me a crooked grin. "Oh, that's fine. I will just speak with Eric at the club. No need to worry your pretty little head over such things. I'm sure you will be busy with wedding things." He moves a little closer. "But if I can ever be of service to you, please let me know." He hums at me.

I take a step back. "Mr. Wong, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." I say to him.

He smiles at me. "I'm sure you do, Miss Stackhouse, good evening." He says and walks away.

I watch as he moves to the other side of the room to talk to strikingly beautiful woman. Did I just hear him correctly? Did he just proposition me in the middle of my own engagement party?

Before I can give it another thought, Felipe comes up behind me.

"Hey hon," he says to me.

I turn and smile at him. He looks so happy, so free and light. I don't think I've ever seen him like this.

"Hey there," I say to him.

"Care to dance?" He holds out his hand.

"I'd love too." I say to him.

He takes me onto the dance floor and as the music hits me, I allow it to erase the thoughts of Jonathan Wong.

***0***

EPOV

I look at the man standing in the cold next to a very beautiful blond that I also recognize.

"I'm going to ask you again, what the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

"Dude, Eric, right, look there's must be some mistake. They don't have me on the list." He says.

"Eric what's going…" I hear someone behind me and know instantly it's Jason.

He looks at the man in the doorway and growls. "Mitch what the fuck are you doing here?" He asks.

Mitch smirks. "Well look at what we got here, the brother of the bride and one of my oldest and dearest friends." He pauses and turns to the woman beside him. "Babe, this is Jason, the one I was telling you about." He smirks again.

Amber gives us all a smirk. "Hi there," she extends her hand but none of them took it. "I'm Amber Kincaid.." She says.

I turn back to Mitch without saying anything. "You will need to leave." I say to him.

"What, come on, I'm one of Sookie's oldest friends. I'm sure she wants me here." He says and tries to move around the security. They close ranks and he stops.

"Mitch, I've no idea what you think you are doing here, but you need to leave." I say to him.

"Mr. Northman, is it true that Mitch here was in a long term relationship with your fiancé and he only found out that he had lost her when she was introduced as your fiancé?" Amber asks.

I look from him to her. "My fiancé never had anything to do with this man." I growl and point at him.

"Well isn't it still true that you had long time girlfriend visiting you while you were with my Stackhouse at LSU?" She asks.

"Miss Kincaid, you really need to get your facts correct." I say again.

She smirks again. "Really, well perhaps, you should let us in and we will ask your lovely little fiancé herself." She smiles brightly.

"Miss Kincaid, if I have to get a restraining order against you and your show, I will. Now I'm going to ask you both nicely to leave." I say to them again.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man that loved Sookie first? You know the man you stole her from." Mitch says.

"Dude, I have no idea what the hell you have been smoking, but I know for a fact that you never got within 10 feet of my little sister. She never dated you and I will be damned if anything else happened with her." Jason growls.

Mitch smiles, "Now how would you know? Weren't you busy chasing skirts, or was it jocks?"

"That's it, this conversation is over. Please remove yourself for the premises or I will have security call the police." I say to him.

Amber smiles at all of us. "I got all I need." She says, touching Mitch's arm. "Come on baby, we can leave now." She says.

I see Mitch look at her and then turn back to me. "Tell Sook, I traded up." He says and turns to walk away with Amber on his arm.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jason asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know, but I got a feeling that's not the last we've see of either of them."

We turn around and head back to the party.

***0***

SPOV

I thank Felipe for the dance and I walk over to where Franny and Pam are standing.

I look to see that Fran looks a little upset.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

She sighs. "Yeah, it's just, I have to leave." She says and I can see the look on Pam's face. She isn't angry, just a bit, well disappointed.

"Quinn just called. He is going on and on about something. I'm sure it's nothing. But I need to head on over there." She says.

I go to hug her. "Oh, honey, I understand." I say to her and pull back. "Now, don't you fret none. I'm sure that it's all going to be beautiful. I'm sure that your brother is just a bit jumpy." I say to her.

She smiles. "Thanks for understanding." She says to me and turns to Pam. "You okay?" She asks.

Pam smiles. "Yeah, you go do what you need to." She says.

She pulls her in closer. "I'll see you at home." She says.

Giving her a soft kiss, Fran smiles and takes her leave.

"Well, well, I see we are trying another avenue." We hear behind us. "Good for you Pamela. Always try to do something new, I always say."

We both turn to see a smiling Meredith Black with a half filled champagne flute in her hand.

Pam turns and squares her shoulders. "Mrs. Black, I had heard you were back in the states." Pam says. "I do believe you have met my future sister-in-law?" She motions to me.

"Yes, yes, we met earlier." She waves at me. "Tell me Pamela, where is that Aunt of yours and that strapping uncle." She giggles. I'm not sure a woman of her age can still get away with giggling.

"I believe she's around somewhere." Pam says.

Meredith huffs. "I need to find her. Whit INSISTS that I need to work on some charity Tea or something or other." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Sookie, isn't that the one you and Sophie are working on?" Pam asks me.

I look at her and smile. "I'm not sure, we are suppose to be working on several. There's the Luncheon for the Women in Publishing and then there is the New Artists event. Oh it could be the fundraiser for the Children's Hospital." I say.

Mrs. Black turns to me. "Well isn't it nice that you will have your hands full while Eric is running the company." She sighs, "I know all too well how difficult it is to find things to do when our husbands are off making their millions. Well there's shopping, but then we need to look social conscious, now don't we?" She smiles and takes a sip of her champagne. "Good for you, looking for things to do already. But I dare say, after Louisiana, New York will take some getting used to."

"Sookie," I hear behind me. I smile to see Amelia and Tara. "Hon, most of your executive team is here tonight and they want to make sure that we are all still on for next week." She says.

I smile at Amelia. "Yes, please tell them that a reminder will go out tomorrow from Tammy. I will need the projections, analysis and budget reports on my desk." I look over to see Tammy and I motion her to me.

She smiles and when I tell her what I need, she promises to have the email out tonight.

"Whatever would I do without you?" I ask Tammy. She smiles and then looks at Meredith. "Mrs. Black," she says.

"Well, yes, do I know you?" She asks.

"Well, my name is Tammy Landow, I used to work for Mrs. Monroe." Tammy says.

"Oh, that's right. Tragedy loosing Lizbet the way we did. Such a shame really, but you are working with the future Mrs. Northman, how nice for you." She smiles again. Why is it every time this woman smiles I feel like my skin is crawling.

She turns her back on Tammy and I mouth a thank you to her and she winks at me.

"Pamela, I must say, every time I see you, you look more and more like your mother. It was such a shame about your father. But Eric, well, we all knew that he was destined for greatness. Where is that hunk of man?" She looks at me. "Probably making the rounds, I would put money on it. Eric wasn't one to ever stay put." She laughs.

I am about to say something but then I hear someone clear their throat from the stage.

I turn to see my gorgeous fiancé smiling out at everyone.

"Good Evening," he says.

I look at the woman standing beside me. "Excuse me." I say and move closer to the dais.

Everyone turns to look at him. "On behalf of my family, I would like to thank you all for coming here today." He smiles. "I bet many of you never thought you would see the day that I announced my wedding." There are some murmurs. "But anyone who has met Sookie would understand completely." He looks right at me. I can feel the blush rolling over my face.

"I never gave much thought to love at first sight. I never gave much stock in fate and destiny either. But one look at my beautiful fiancé and I knew the truth of all three. I kid her that if she had allowed me to, I would have whisked her away to marry her the first night we met." He smiles. "But then I wouldn't have been privy to get to know all the special people in her life."

He looks to my right and I see Jason standing there. I smile at him and he moves closer to me. We look up to Eric who continues.

"When Sookie invited me home to meet her family, I must admit that I was a little nervous. Not of her brother," he looks to Jason, "sorry man," Jason shrugs, "but because I was meeting her grandmother." He pauses. "Anyone who has spent any time talking to Sookie will realize how special that woman is to her. Gran raised Jason and Sookie from a very young age. In all my years and with all the people that I have ever met, no one had more of my respect than Adele Stackhouse. The center of her being was always her children. You could see it in everything she did, how she prepared a meal and in the pictures in their home." Eric looks behind him; I didn't even see the screen that had come down. But up there is a picture of Jason, Gran and I at my kindergarten recital. Complete with pigtails for me and a baseball cap for Jason. Eric laughs, "aren't they cute?"

The pictures start to change as Eric speaks. "One of the first things I noticed about that beautiful home the pictures that scattered every surface of every room. Not framed, perfect portraits or commissioned artwork, but of stills and snapshots; of events in their lives. Like a visual storybook, time lining their journey through this lifetime." He stops again and looks up. I see pictures of Tara and me at the lake, Jason and I fixing a fence post, Gran and I in the kitchen, all three of us on the front porch swing.

"Each picture tells a story. I learned more about whom and what this family was just by looking at the pictures than with any story that was told to me." He pauses again. "Now, I am not as talented as Jason. My singing is not something any one of us would want to hear." I hear several laughs. "But I wanted you both to know how incredibly honored I am that you allowed me into your family. That never did I think I would find people as loving and as caring as you."

He looks right at me. "Never did I think I would find the other side of me, Sookie. You are what I have waited for and I thank God every day that you agreed to be mine."

I walk over to him and take the stairs to meet him.

"I love you." He says to me.

I smile. "I love you too." I say and he kisses me.

We hear clanging glasses and cheers from our guests.

We both laugh and Eric turns to the crowd again. "Now for those of you who don't know, My Sookie is an accomplished pianist. Perhaps we can encourage her to play for us?" He looks at me.

I touch the side of his face. "Anything for you," I say.

Eric kisses me one last time and I go to sit at the piano.

***0***

EPOV

I watch as Sookie takes her place at the piano and then I descend the stairs to stand with our family and friends.

I watch her take a deep breath and when she starts to play, there is a collective gasp. I smile. She chose Mozart's _Rondo alla Turca_. And I know without a doubt the complexity of the piece.

I smile as I watch her hands float on the keys.

"What a sweet little girl, Eric, wherever did you find her?" I hear beside me.

I turn to see Mr. Whitiker Black standing beside me.

I nod to him. "Sir, Sookie and I met at school. I thought that common knowledge by now." I say to him.

"Yes, and I found my wife at a Harvard luncheon. Come now Eric, we have the story we tell the press and the one we tell our closest friends." He says to me.

I look at him for a moment. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Sookie is a brilliant journalist and is an even better editor. She and I are going to wonders for the magazine." I say to him.

He smirks. "You keep telling yourself that my boy. Just like I keep telling myself my wife hasn't slept with every strapping young buck in the city." He eyes me once more. "I'm sure we will talk again soon." He says and walks away.

I look back to see that Sookie is finishing the piece.

"Eric, what was that about?" I hear Sophie at my side.

I shake my head. "I don't know but having the Black's here does not make me comfortable." I say without looking at her.

"I'm sorry, dear boy," she says, "they were on the list and I didn't think about it." She says.

I turn to her, "Sophie, that man tried to destroy your brother." I say softly. "I would prefer that the next time you throw a party for Sookie and I that we get to see the guest list." I say to her and walk away.

I know that Sophie didn't mean any harm. Perhaps my memory is longer than hers or maybe I just hold a grudge longer.

I see that Sookie has been cornered by Amelia and Tara and smile that at least she is comfortable for a moment.

I turn to see Russell making his way through the crowd. I nod at him and he continues to approach. "Congratulations, Eric," he says to me.

I look behind him. "All alone this evening?" I ask him.

He nods. "I thought it in better taste." He says.

"Well, I thank you for that." I say to him with a smile. I see out of the corner of my eye Rupert looking quite taken back by me talking to Russell. "Does he know?" I ask.

Russell shakes his head. "I have a few more lose ends to tie up but I want to assure you again, that she will no longer be a problem for you." He says. I nod and Russell takes my hand. "I hope that you and I can see our way to a few business deals." He says.

I look at him. "As long as your personal life doesn't become my problem, we should be fine." I say.

He nods and walks away.

I turn to make my way to Sookie when I'm stopped again. "Oh, Mr. Northman, I'm Daphne Landry," she says.

I take her hand. "Good evening, Ms. Landry, are you enjoying the party?" I ask her.

"Yes, and thank you for the use of your jet, Sam and I both enjoyed it." She smiles again.

"Ah, you are here with Sam. Well, I hope you enjoy yourself." I go to step away but she blocks me.

"Well, that's the thing; I was hoping that I may find a job up here. You know something in and around what you do?" She asks me.

"Well, Ms. Landry, what kind of degree do you have?" I ask her.

She smiles at me. "I have a clerical degree and I've taken some night classes in Shreveport." She says.

She bats her eyes at me and tries to take my hand again. I pull away. "Ms. Landry, if you wish to apply for a position at Sophie, please email Sookie your resume. But I do believe our clerical staff is quite adequate at the moment." I say to her.

"Well, I was hoping to find something, I don't know, closer to you." She smiles at me. "I had a friend who mentioned you once. From what she said, I think you might be able to use someone like me." She smiles at me.

I sigh, "And who might be your friend?" I ask.

She smirks, "Debra, Debra Pelt?" She says and smiles.

I look at her for a moment and watch the expression in her eyes change to something dark.

I look right back at her. "I'm sorry, Ms. Landry, but you have been missed informed. I did not require Ms. Pelt's skills nor would I consider employing yours." I say to her.

She tilts her head to the side. "Well, like I said, I'm hoping to find something here so I can stay. I hope to see you and Sookie around." She starts to walk away, "Oh and congratulations again." She says.

I watch her walk over to Sam and scoot up to him. I watch him look at her. I can tell right off that he has no idea what she just did.

"Something wrong, Eric?" Victor comes up behind me.

I nod. "That woman knows Debbie." I say to him.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

I nod again. "She just basically offered her services to me at my engagement party." I say. "She said that Debbie talked about me."

"Fuck, Eric," he says, "don't worry, I'll fix this." He says.

I turn to him and look dead in his eyes. "I want all of this as far away from Sookie as possible." I say and walk away.

But before I can make it there, I see Felipe by the corner door arguing.

I swear some people have balls.

I walk over to them and hear part of the conversation.

"Baby, you don't know what you're talking about." I hear Robert say. "My mother is a little confused."

"Confused? You were supposed to be meeting up with her and she was here. There's no confusion, Robert." Felipe says.

"Come on, let's just leave and we can work this out." Robert goes to reach for Felipe but he pulls away. I see out of the corner of my eye, Alcide moving closer as well.

"I want nothing to do with you, Robert. Now you need to leave." He says.

I move in just as Alcide makes it to Felipe's side.

Robert looks from one to the other and his eyes go wide. "You can't be serious." He says. "You two?" He steps aside. "I knew you weren't faithful, I knew it." He growls.

"I never did anything until I knew you had been lying to me." Felipe says.

"Robert, I don't believe you are wanted here." I say to him. "I must ask you to leave before you disturb any more of my guests." I say.

He looks up at me. "Well, if it isn't the perfect, Eric Northman. Just as perfect as dear old dad, huh?" He laughs.

"Robert, honey what are you doing here?" I hear behind me and know it's his mother.

He smiles. "I came to see you." He says.

"Well, I..I'm working dear," she says looking around from Pam. "If you want to meet tomorrow, I would be happy to do so." She says to him.

"Working, Mother what are you talking about?" He asks her.

"Your mother has graciously agreed to be Pam and her partner's assistant. They are building a business and needed some help." I say to him.

He looks at me and then his mother. "You can't be serious?" He says. This must be his phrase of the night.

He looks back at his mother. "How could you go back to work for them?" He growls.

"Because the Northman's are my family, Robert. Now if you can't behave, please leave." She says and turns on her heals and leaves.

"What have you done?" He asks me.

I laugh. "I've done nothing. You on the other hand, well…" I shrug.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He asks but he doesn't wait for an answer. His face goes white and he makes some ill excuse and departs out the side door.

I look behind me but can't tell who of the three hundred people frightened him enough to leave.

I turn back to Felipe. "We good?" I ask.

Felipe nods and says that they are going to head out.

I nod and tell them we will see each other the next evening.

I make my way over to Sookie where she is starting to say goodbye to some of our guests.

I put my arms around her waist and rest my hand on her tummy. She leans back on me and sighs.

"You getting tired?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Well, we can leave soon." I say to her.

She nods again and we move through the crowd, saying good evening and thank you's to all who have come.

When we get to Sophie and Andre, Sophie pulls Sookie into a hug.

"Why don't you take our little one home, Eric," she says. "She must be tired."

I nod. Thanking them again, Sookie and I make it out to the car with a promise to contact our friends and family the next morning.

Once in the car, Sookie hurries and settles herself on my lap which makes me laugh.

"You okay?" I ask her.

She nods into my shoulder. "I just needed to be close to you, right now." She says to me.

I pull her closer and know exactly what she means.

We are no sooner home that Sookie and I are upstairs undressing.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I ask her.

She turns and smiles at me. "Yes, but I will never remember everyone's names." She says.

I laugh. "No, but you have Tammy, Sophie, Pam and I to help with that." I say.

She smiles and shrugs. "Oh, I'll get it sooner or later." She says.

I watch her drop her dress and pull it to hang it up. I walk up behind her and pull her close to me again. "You want to take a bath?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No, I want to go to be and for you to make love to me."

She doesn't have to tell me twice.

I pull her out of the closet and through the room to our bed. Spinning her around, I pull her toward me while I pull the comforter down. Lifting her, I lay her in the middle of the bed.

Slowly, I climb up the bed to meet her. I look her right in the eyes and see all the love and compassion I always see. "I love you Sookie," I say as I enter her.

Her head falls back to expose her long neck. I take the advantage and lay soft kisses on her throat.

I begin moving slowly into her and I am rewarded with a moan.

"Eric, AHHH, More." She begs, pulling her legs up to me.

I smile and move a little faster. God she feels good.

I decide that I'll play a little with her.

I lean down and whisper, "you are not allowed to come until I say so." I say to her.

She groans and I can feel her walls pushing in on me.

"Did you hear me, pet?" I ask her.

"Oh, Eric…"She says.

I push in harder. "Who, pet?" I ask her.

"Ahh…Oh…AHHH…Master…please…please I need..please." She groans

"Not, yet my pet. Hold it." I say to her.

I move faster and harder in her. I hear strangled moans and groans as I can tell that she is trying to hold off.

"You feel so good, God I could do this all night." I say to her.

I lean down to capture one of her nipples into my mouth.

"ERIC!" She screams.

I smile and move to the other one.

"Goddess, please…please…Eric…let me…please!" She begs.

I smile and pull back to see her face. "Come for me Sookie, come NOW!" I growl at her.

Without another moment, Sookie is over the top. Her walls collapse on me. Milking me and before I can control myself, I am over the edge as well.

Once we both come down, I pull out of her and move to her side.

"That was…" She trails off.

"Did any of that hurt, Sookie?" I ask her as I brush my hand over her softly.

She smiles. "No Eric, I'm fine." She says. "I more than fine."

I pull her close as we both drift off to sleep. I'll deal with the drama tomorrow. Tonight I want my love.

***0***

Jonathan's POV

I can't believe that idiot disobeyed me the way that he did. Could he really believe that I would do nothing to him? Did he think that he would be able to do everything that he wanted without consequences? Oh no, he will learn who owns him.

I walk into the apartment. I'm half expecting him to be gone. Then again, he has nowhere to go.

I find him sitting on the couch with his hands folded across his chest.

"Pack your bags." I say to him.

"What?" He asks.

"You're leaving tonight. I'm sending you back to the ski house." I say to him. "Ming and Lui will be waiting at the airport. I will meet you at the airport." I say to him.

"No." He says.

I turn to look at him. "Excuse me?" I say.

He laughs. "No. I know what you are doing at the pier and I know what your real business is. If you want me to be quiet, you will do what I want." He says to me.

I walk up to him. "I'm no dime store hick you can con, boy. Don't fuck with me or your next trip will be to Hong Kong." I say to him.

He smiles. The boy just doesn't get it. "You aren't going to hurt me." He says.

I reach into my back waistband and pull my gun out.

"Try me." I growl at him.


	39. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 As the Big Apple Turns

EPOV

I lean up on one arm so I can look over her shoulder to get a better look at the beautiful girl laying with her back to me; spooning me. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, I focus on her face. Now, more than ever before, she reminds me of an angel. Sookie is so peaceful in her sleep. Even after everything she's seen and been exposed to over the years. All the pain and suffering both her and Jason had to endure, for some reason, she is calm and serene when she sleeps. Touching the side of her face, I hear a small purr come from her. Even when she's sleeping, she's aware of me. She is everything to me and I can't even comprehend my life without her now. How I've made it this far, I'll never know.

My mind wanders to recent events. Watching her last night, I knew. I knew without a shadow of a doubt once more that she was meant for me. She handled herself with such grace and poise. Even women who have been dealing with all of this their entire life couldn't hold a candle to her. She is going to be the perfect partner, perfect companion, perfect wife and most importantly, perfect mother; at least for me. Honestly, I couldn't have made a better and more complete woman out of clay. Whoever is watching over us knows exactly what they were doing when they lead Sookie to my door. Or should I say kitchen. The brightness of her smile from that day to this has never dimmed. The light in her eyes never fades. If we haven't had our share of tragedy and stumbling blocks, I would think this all a dream.

Looking back, again on last night, I can't help but fear that we're going to have some more problems. I sigh. Is our life ever going to be just simple? College seems light years away. Even though it's only been a few weeks. Why does it seem that we were so young then and now we have aged? Even with all we had to do, it seems like youthful playtime compared to the hills that await us.

It almost feels as if all the skeletons are coming out of the closet one by one. Once we get rid of one problem, another one just pops up. I look down once again at my sleeping princess. It isn't fair to her that all of these problems and ghosts keep popping up. She has lived an honorable and beautiful life thus far. She has taken her steps very carefully and focused on the path and goal she wanted. Even without her brother's influence and Gran's level hand, I believe she would have been the same way. I don't think it's even in her nature to become wild and reckless. I smile thinking of my Sookie wild. No, it wouldn't occur to her. Well, at least not in public. With me she can be as wild and as reckless as she wants. With me, she can show any side she wants. But I'm her fiancé, soon to be husband. I'm going to be the father of her children; which I'm exceptionally happy about. I'm the one she should be the most comfortable with. Never would she think to do anything that would have ever jeopardized her reputation or chance at the life she wanted.

For the most part, I've done the same. Never was my name associated with anything in the tabloids that would look poorly on me or my family. Anything said that was outside of an event was purely conjecture and speculation. I, like Sookie, had my eyes on a goal that didn't include being gossip fodder.

The only difference between us is that I've got those damn skeletons and she doesn't. I lived in a world where secrets, rather than truth were the norm. For the upper crust, that was. We still did things that others would do. We still found trouble. We all even went looking for it from time to time. We were young, stupid and rich. Though since, for most of us, it was engrained in our heads to not give the media any ammunition, we learned how to play the games. Just because the public didn't know our secrets, didn't mean we didn't have any. Many have Condos and mansions filled with skeletons we hid away for safe keeping. Now, once I found my future, my love and my destiny do they need to resurface? Why couldn't they've all just stayed gone!

Well there are a few things that have happened in the past weeks that aren't my fault. But they aren't Sookie's either. Compton wasn't her fault. In fact, he may be more my fault than hers. The man is delusional and now; a raging maniac. I've always known that he's been a bit off. I always knew that perhaps he put too much emphasis on my life. When I was a teenager, it was fun, an ego boost even. But I thought it would change once we got to college. For a time, I thought it had. Now, well, after everything, I think I just ignored the problem instead of dealing with it or him. Hell, I should have thrown him out of the house the first time he made Sookie uncomfortable. Why didn't I again? Hell, it is my house. I should have just had the balls to kick him to the curb. If I had thought at any time that he was a danger to Sookie, I would have.

I can't believe that he killed someone. He killed someone with his bare hands. They didn't tell me the details, nor do I want to know them. But to take your hands and put them on another until their life is extinguished. That is a new level of evil that I don't even want to possibly start to understand. This is going to be bad, in so many ways. How am I going to tell Sookie? This is going to upset her so much. Well, I won't be able to hide it from her, I know that. She'll know the moment she looks at me. Hell, she knew last night. I'll only be able to hold her questions off for so long before she starts to demand answers. With the added security, she will be frantic if I don't inform her of the situation. I think she understood, in theory that I've always had details, as have Pam, Sophie and Andre. I'm not sure she understands the extent of it, however. They are always very good. I must admit that I've never seen them but they are always there. For the most part, if I don't think directly about it, I forget they're around me. Now, well, now it's going to be different. I pull my girl just a little closer to me and I hear that soft purr again. There is no way I'm going to allow anything to happen to her.

Mitch isn't her fault either. I believe Jason and Tara when they say that she hasn't given him the time of day. I really wouldn't expect her too. She is well beyond him. He can't hold a candle to her. No, he is another one who just expected to get his way. I lean back. I wonder what that so called reporter's angle is. There has got to be something else in it for her besides the story. No one would grab a story like this and run with it as much as she has. I bet she even knows what that fool Mitch is saying is all lies. All she would have needed to do is talk to anyone in Bon Temps. Hell, they all would have said the same thing. What is her angle? I'll need to see what Lance can find out about her. There is more to this than meets the eye.

Speaking of more than meets the eye, what the hell are Whit and Meredith doing back in the states? Last I heard he was keeping her in Switzerland or was it Scotland? Whichever, she was at their summer cottage, resting. Resting, my ass. I would be anything that Whit found out about some of her extra marital habits as well as her dealings with many of the men he has business dealing with and wanted her away before she caused more trouble than she already had. There are rumors that several of the divorces in the past two years are directly connected to Meredith. It's also a rumor that several of the projects and contracts her husband has been involved with or has won were a direct result of some "alone time" with Meredith. Due to that and many other things, Whit's position at Black Trust is precarious at best. Yes, he is the CEO but the board isn't happy. Even I know that much. There has been talk of selling off some of the divisions to save the company as a whole. Whispers at many of last summer's parties were that the board felt that Whit had spread himself and the company's assets to thin. I have to agree with them. Whit was very good at finance. He was the backer of many major projects over the years. Several of them were with my father. His financial and investment advice was a sought after commodity. But he decided that he no longer wanted to just be the investor, he wanted to manage some of the projects as well. He should have stayed with his numbers. Three of his development deals fell through. Thanks to men like my father and others, they saved the jobs and income that such deals would bring in. I've no idea what transpired between Whit and my father, but clearly something had. They went from business associates and friends to arch enemies almost overnight. One project, Whit attempted to sabotage the project and destroy my father's reputation. What the underlining reason was, I don't know. But clearly he went after my father for a reason. Neither worked and my father came out looking good while Whit took the brunt of the backlash. Regardless if my father's reputation was intact, he was never the same from the hits that came his way. Perhaps it was his age at the time. Or maybe it was the progression of his illness. Either way, I know that Whittaker Black didn't help matters and sent my father to an earlier grave than we all expected. He hadn't even told us about his illness. Well if truth be told, he really never told us, Sophie told me. That's how she got me home to speak with him. If it wasn't for her…. No, I won't think about it. I may have never agreed with my father. Nor did he ever much approve of my decisions. But one thing I do know, I would have never forgiven myself if I hadn't had the time to talk and clear some of the air between us before he passed.

I sigh. What if the reason behind Whit's vendetta had nothing to with Father at all? What if he had other reasons? Could he have known of my connection to his lovely young bride? Is that why he went after Father the way he did? He never said a word to any of us and neither did his wife. If he wanted to destroy us, there were other ways than putting his own business on the line. Whit may have been angry about his wife's activities. But, I don't think he would be foolish enough to mix his personal life with his business affairs. Besides, if it had anything to do with me, someone would have known.

I never knew why she thought to pursue me. Okay, if I'm honest, I didn't care. What seventeen year old kid is going to care when a hot, sexy woman comes on to them? I mean she was older, but damn, I was not thinking with all my right parts.

She made it sound easy. She made it sound like there was nothing to worry about. I let her lead me and lead me she did. Lead me into wanting more and more. In hindsight, I shouldn't have come to the city when I did. Okay, I really didn't have much of a choice. It was the holidays and I was expected to spend them with Father. Though Father wasn't around much, I did spend time with Sophie and Andre. Father was more of a distant uncle.

He did manage to criticize everything that I had been doing all semester at school. From the classes I was taking, to the teams that I was on to the clubs I joined. They were not good enough, hard enough, and prestigious enough to his liking. We would argue and I would leave.

Every teenager thinks they know more than their parents. Every teenager thinks they are indestructible. Every teenager wants to rebel.

I met Meredith Black at a party given by Sophie. She cornered me and started talking. Before I knew it, we were upstairs in one of the guest rooms. Her naked and riding me for all she was worth. It didn't stop there. I think we christened every surface of the room.

Hours later, we returned to the party without another glance between us. A day later she called and I went running. I mean, I was a seventeen year old boy. Who wouldn't?

It lasted all through my trip. She even found a way to slip in and out of Texas a few times. My freshman year at school, she showed up in New Orleans and when I started up with Claudine, she didn't seem to mind much. She just wanted some time with me too.

Just as quickly as it began, it ended. She never gave me a reason. We didn't have coffee to discuss. Two years to almost the day from the time we began, it was over.

I look back at my beauty. I was so young, so stupid, and so naive enough to think that playing with fire wouldn't get me burned. Hell, you would have thought I learned that lesson by now. I mean between Claudine, Debbie, Selah, and oh yeah, Quinn; you would have thought that I would have learned that. But Meredith was supposed to be different. She didn't want anything from me, or so I thought. She wanted just well, she wanted what I could give her and obviously Whit couldn't. Did I know I wasn't the only one? Well, I had suspected I wasn't. Did I care at the time? No, definitely not. Is this going to come back and bite me in the ass?, yeah, probably.

I sigh, one more time and look over at the clock. I would love to allow her to sleep longer, but we have a busy day ahead of us. Not to mention that we have to be at the Plaza for seven. The Gala will be an all-star event and we will need to be prepared for the paparazzi.

Before we are ready to leave, there are a lot of things we need to discuss, one being Compton and her additional guards. We will need to discuss our house search and servants. We need to look over some of the documentation that I know Sookie has gotten from the different heads of divisions. That alone could take all day. But there is still more. Tomorrow we have the Governor's Ball and then we have Victor's party on the first. Between all that, she will need to rest as much as possible.

I'm so glad that she will have Clara, Tammy and now Mary-Beth here with her. She needs to rest and if I know Sookie have as well as I think I do, there is no way she will regulate her activities on her own. It's just isn't in her nature to slow down.

With this much going on today, I need to wake her up. Leaning down, I brush my lips over her cheek. I see a smile start to form on her lips. However, I know by her breathing that she's still asleep. I try again, but this time, with a little more pressure.

"Sookie," I say softly. "My beautiful girl, it's time to get up."

"MMMMM," I hear her grown. "Five more minutes, please."

I chuckle and pull her closer to me. "My love, we need to get up. There is a lot to do today," I say to her.

She snuggles back into me. "Mmmmm, warm, like it right here." She says.

I kiss her cheek again. "Come on Sookie," I say to her.

She rolls over toward me and slowly opens her eyes. The smile she had forming on her lips now is full and beautiful.

"Good morning," she says as she places her hand on my cheek.

"Good morning, my beautiful fiancé," I lean in to kiss her palm. "Did you sleep well?"

She nods. "Yup, like the dead," she says with a giggle. "You must have worn me out last night." Her smile turns into an evil grin with a gleam in her eyes that you couldn't mistake for anything other than what it is.

She moves closer to me and I can feel my body already responding to hers. Oh, who the hell am I kidding; her body, her scent, her laugh, everything about her affects my body. As much as I would love to spend another few hours making love to her, I know we need to get up.

"Love," I say. "We don't have time."

She looks at me and her evil grin turns into a pout. "But, I want you," she says in a low husky voice.

I pull her closer. "I would give anything to stay all day here with you." I pull back slightly to look into her eyes. "But we've got a lot to do before the Gala and we've slept too long."

She pouts again. "You should have woken me up earlier."

I laugh. "Sookie, you need all the sleep you can muster right now," I say as I put my hand on her lower belly. "Our son needs you to rest."

She crooks one eyebrow. "Son?" She asks.

I nod. "I've seen it, Sookie." I say to her.

She laughs. "Okay, Eric," she goes to get up. As soon as she moves, I know she feels nauseous by the look on her face. A few seconds later, she's out of bed and rushing to the bathroom.

I'm right behind her. Taking her hair in my hand, I wait until her stomach has finished up-ending itself.

Once she's done, I let her hair go and proceed to get her a drink of water. She sits on the floor for a moment until I come back and help her to rise.

"Ugh, so looking forward to that ending soon," she says to me.

I brush her hair out of her face as she sips on some water.

"If I could go through this for you, I would." I say with as much love and honesty as I can.

She smiles at me. "I know you would, honey," she says. "This is just part of making a baby. It won't last long. And as soon as I get downstairs and can get some of the doctor's tea, I should be fine."

I chastise myself internally for not insisting she have some last night. I will need to remember from now on.

We quickly get washed up and dressed, knowing that we will need to take showers later for the Gala. Our shower was quick, but we made sure that we both got very clean. I meant what I said. I would love to have the whole day with her. We haven't had that in well, come to think of it, I don't think we ever have.

I am going to have to make a note of it that we need some alone time and soon.

"Did you send your invitation list to me?" She asks me pulling me out of my daydream of an entire day in bed with her.

I nod. "Lance should have sent it to you. Did you get your list from Sophie?" I ask.

She nods. "She's respecting the size thing very well," she says with a half giggle. "I suspected that she would try to fight me on it. But the house can only hold so many people and well," she shrugs, "with the timeframe; I don't think there is much she can argue with." She places both hands on her belly. "When this one makes a showing, then we can talk about renting out the Plaza for a party."

I laugh at her and pull her close as she finishes pulling on her red sweater. "This is for us, My love," I say to her. "WE can do whatever you want."

She looks up at me. "I know Eric."

I kiss her softly and then look down at here. "I wish there was more of your family that would be there, Sookie," I say to her. "I know my family is small, but with just you and Jason. The bride's side will feel like there should be more." I say in a soft voice. I truly wish that Sookie's parents and Gran were here for all of this.

"Well," she sighs. "It's just me and Jason. Unless you count Hadley, which we don't so…."

I look at her and she can see the question in my eyes. "Come on, Eric. With all the background checking I KNOW Sophie did on me as well as Jason, you haven't heard of Hadley?"

I shake my head. Sophie never mentioned anyone with that name. Hell she never mentioned Bartlett either. If Sookie hadn't told me about her uncle the writer, the first time I would have heard about that would have been when we read the press releases.

I hear Sookie sigh. "It's not something we talk about, really," she sort of whispers.

"Sookie," I say and she looks into my eyes. "You don't need to tell me now if you don't want to."

I want to know why this is upsetting her. But she is going to be upset enough later. I don't want to put any undue stress on her.

She shakes her head. "No, it's okay." She huffs. "Hadley is, was, is," she shakes her head. "I don't know if she's alive or not. But she's my Aunt Linda's daughter."

I hadn't heard of an Aunt Linda. I didn't know anything about her. She wasn't at the funeral and didn't appear on any of the documents for the house or the estate. Surely if she was around, Sookie or Jason would have spoken about her."

"Well, she…" Sookie huffs again. "It shouldn't matter really," she says. "But, well, Linda was my Grandfather's daughter."

I look at her for a minute and she sighs again. "It is so small town," she grumbles and then sits on the chair. She waits a minute and then begins talking. "Gramps had an affair." She says softly. "I guess," she shrugs again. "Well, it was after Gran had my dad. She was in a lot of pain and the doctors said she probably wouldn't have any more kids." She pauses for a moment and looks up into my eyes. "She forgave him, Eric. I mean, you met Gran. She wouldn't hold a grudge against anyone." I nod and she continues. "The woman, her name was Sarah Jane Norris. She was a local girl that lived in Hot Shot. It's a real small hamlet just on the other side of Bon Temps. The Norris family is really big and is practically the whole hamlet. They sort of stay to themselves but I've seen a lot of them around from time to time. But the town is really tightknit and don't do much with outsiders. There is a bar out that way that I heard some of the guys have gone to over the years. I'm really not sure if it's a real bar like Merlotte's is. But well, guys go there for kinds of entertainment." She blushes. "I think that's where Gramps met this girl." She shakes her head as if to get the images out of there. "The only reason I know is because what happened later, but I'll get to that." I nod and she continues. "One day, years after Gran had forgiven Gramps, there was a knock at the door. I guess, up until then, Gran didn't know anything about the child Sara Jane had or the fact that it was Gramps'. Like I said, Hot Shot is a very small place and they don't air their dirty laundry to the outside world. Anyway, when they opened the door, there stood Linda. Gran was stunned because Linda looked so much like Gramps. He on the other hand looked shock for a different reason. Gramps had been giving her mother money to take care of her without telling Gran. The only stipulation was that Gran never find out about the baby. Sarah Jane complied and never bothered Gramps. But that soon changed. Sarah Jane got real sick. On Linda's eighteenth birthday, she told her where she could find her dad. It took her a few years, but she finally showed up on our doorstep. I want to believe that she showed up because she was curious about her father. But I know better than that. I think she came because she just found out she was pregnant and Sarah Jane had thrown her out." She pauses. "Can you imagine?" She asks me. "Sarah Jane had gotten pregnant and her family rallied around to help her. Her daughter comes up pregnant and she throws her out." She shakes her head.

"Do you know why Sarah Jane sent her away?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "I guess the story was that it was different. Sarah Jane came up pregnant because she was working at the family business," she pauses, "you know, the bar." She says the word bar and uses two fingers on each hands form quotes around the words.

"So Linda wasn't working?" I ask her.

"Oh, I'm sure she was working, just not for the family. I don't think Linda ever told anyone who the father was." She pauses for a moment. "I don't know the whole story. But Gran took Linda in. Dad had already married Momma and they had Jason. Linda needed a place, so Gran and Gramps took her in. I guess she was really messed up. She had been into some pretty nasty things in her young life. Gran and Gramps tried to help her. But some people don't want any help. I guess Gran and Gramps told her she needed to lay off the drugs, get a job and learn how to support her and her child, legally or find somewhere else to live. Linda knew nothing about putting in an honest day and addicts who don't want to quit aren't about to. So Linda started looking for somewhere else to live. That somewhere ended up being with Uncle Bartlett."

She looks up at me and I try to process this. "But, you said Bartlett was Gran's brother."

I nod. "Yeah, but kin is kin around those parts. Linda needed a place to stay and Bartlett gave it to her," she pauses. "I don't know what happened. I can't prove that Bartlett did.." she chokes up and then shakes her head. "All I know is that Linda left and that's when Bartlett started coming around my parent's house."

I wait a minute before I respond. "Okay, that makes me want to dig up Uncle Bartlett and kill him again. But it doesn't explain what happen to Linda or Hadley."

She nods. "Well, best we could piece together, Linda left the area with Hadley in tow. I don't know what Linda did or didn't do for money. Gran wanted to look for them, especially Hadley. Gramps tried, but it was like they fell off the side of the earth.

He went to Hot Shot, but no one had seen Linda or her daughter. Gran suggested that they hire someone to find them. But Gramps decided against it. I guess he thought that if they wanted to be gone, there was no use trying to find them." She looks at me. "You can't find someone if they really don't want to be found."

"You didn't hear from either of them?" I ask her.

She nods. "Hadley showed up on Gran's doorstep at sixteen years old. Linda was nowhere to be found. Gran tried to get Hadley to talk about her mother. But she wouldn't give up much. I don't think their relationship was a pleasant one." She pauses for a moment and then continues. "I was young but still old enough to know that Hadley was in trouble and she was trouble. She was strung out and from the things she said, I don't think she was innocent." She pauses again. "She was really pretty. She turned all the guys' heads. Jason was in High School and tried to treat her like he treated me but…" she pauses. "Hadley sort of liked hanging with guys. She would stay out all night. Gran would get so worried. Jason even went looking for her a few times. When she got home, she was in the worst shape. I think it broke Gran's heart to know what this little girl was doing to herself. Gran would say she's just a frightened little kitten. I thought she was a mean old ally cat."

I didn't need Sookie to elaborate. I understood what she was saying.

She sighs again. "Hadley took after her mom and I took after my dad. So in some ways we looked alike. At first people thought she was a child of my Dad's. Gran put a stop to that at once and told everyone that Hadley was a distant cousin with ties to the Stackhouse and Norris families. No more was said on the subject. No one wanted to cross Gran, even then."

I had to agree with that. I wouldn't want to cross the woman. She was sweet as pie. But I think she would turn evil on you if you crossed her.

"Anyway, after about six months of trying, Gran got fed up and told her she needed to get help. Gran told her that she was going in for treatment the next day. There's a place just on the other side of Jackson that Gran found and she planned on driving Hadley there herself. Well, Hadley took off that night with several of Gran's silver, jewelry and about five of her checks. When Gran finally figured out what Hadley had done, she stole over five thousand dollars out of her account. Now, I know that isn't a lot but to us, it was."

"So, you haven't heard…"

She shakes her head. "My junior year in High School, Gran got a call from a detective down in New Orleans. Linda had been found in a crack house. She had been dead about a week." She says softly. "Gran, Jason and I went down to retrieve the body and had it cremated. She buried her in the crypt."

I see the tears welling in her eyes. "Gran…Gran said that it wasn't Linda's fault that she was dealt such a bad hand. That it was one mistake made so long ago that was to blame."

"So she blamed your grandfather?" I asked.

Sookie nodded. "I think she blamed him for the mess he made. I think he would have blamed himself too actually."

We stay quiet for a moment. "Sookie, if you want we can try to find Hadley?" I ask her. "I know she is messed up and made a lot of mistakes. But we have the means and the ability to…"

Sookie shakes her head. "No," she says. "I got to know Hadley when she lived with us. It was only a year, but," she shrugs. "Hadley will only do what Hadley wants to do. If we find her, who knows what will happen. She could make a ton of trouble for us. She could want money or better yet, try to con us." She shakes her head. "No, if she wanted help, she would find it. She's known where we've been all these years and she hasn't sought us out. If she wanted help, then I would help her. But I can't go looking for her. I just don't think it will work that way."

I hold her for another moment. After all this time together, it surprises me that there are things I still don't know about her.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I wasn't keeping this from you." I pull back to look at her. Had she just read my mind?

"Sookie, we both have things in our past we would rather not bring up." Hell if that's not the God's honest truth.

"Yeah, but couldn't something like this damage your reputation?" She asks.

I pull her up, sit down and pull her into my lap. "First, it is our reputation. Secondly, the answer would be no. Sookie do you know how many people in this city have drug problems? How many of their kids have not only been caught but went to court because of their illegal activities. Sookie, drugs with the wealthy go hand in hand." I kiss her. "Don't worry about our reputation. I'm sorry that Hadley hurt you and Gran. I'm sorry that they have so many demons. But that's just it, Sookie." I pause and touch her face. "They're their demons, not yours."

I kiss her again and this one is a lot more intense. When we break apart, she looks at me and smiles.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asks me.

"It's I who's the lucky one," I say to her.

We get up to go downstairs. I'm not looking forward to what is to come next, but it will have to be done. I'll be damned if anymore ugliness gets near my Sookie.

***0***

Bill's POV

I push this shit box as fast as it will go without speeding too much. The highway is long and I've been driving all night. I need to get there this afternoon. I need to find out where she is and how I'm going to get to her. I've got a lot on my check list before Sookie and I can make our exit. Can't leave any of those loose ends around, now can we?

I pull into a rest stop and decide it is a good time to try to use that ATM card. I put it in and punch in the number I found in the sluts wallet. It's denied. I try again and again. After the third try, the machine takes the card and tells me to contact the bank.

"What the fuck!" I scream and hit the side of the machine.

"Sir," the convenience store clerk says to me. "Please don't hit the machine. If you're having a problem you can call the number on the front there." He says pointing to the sticker.

I look at him. "Go back to reading your Enquirer." I turn and storm out.

I run back to the car and get in. Turning it over, I head back to the highway. I look in my rearview mirror to see the clerk has come out and is mumbling something to himself, must be more of an idiot that I thought.

Turning my attention back to the highway, I look down at the time. The morning is about half over and I need to get there soon, so much to do. I hope Sookie appreciates everything I'm doing for her. She's so much trouble I'm not certain she's worth it. Well of course she is. She is my perfect match. Well, once I get her all trained she will.

I wonder how I'm going to do that now. My mother will not be any help. Father made it quite clear whose side he is on. How Eric Northman got to a man like my father, I'll never know. I wonder what he has on him that would be so horrible that he would turn on his only son. Well, it really doesn't matter now, does it? If they become any more of a problem, they will find the same fate as that little slut did and I will get what I deserve. I think about that for a moment. Well, maybe Texas should be Sookie and my first destination. Yes, with my parents out of the way, nothing is standing in the way of my inheritance. We will be set. But I'll still make Sookie live in a lifestyle, I deem fit for her. She will need to learn her place and it is behind and below me.

I look at the sign, welcoming to another state. A few more hours and I'll be that much closer to my goal.

I laugh when I think of the look on Sookie's face when she sees me. She'll know. She'll know then that nothing and no one will keep us apart. Then she'll know the magnitude of my affection for her. Then there will be no doubt.

I see another police cruiser pass me. That is the fourth one I've seen in the last twenty minutes. Could they have noticed the Louisiana license's plates? I doubt that the Shreveport or even the Bon Temps police are smart enough to track me. But it doesn't hurt to take precautions at this point. That girl I borrowed the car from may be nothing to me, but you never know. I can't risk being delayed by another couple of incompetent civil servants when I have so much to do.

I look to see that the next exit is only ten miles away; I make my decision to take the exit and perhaps seek alternative transportation. I look around the car. Plus, I may need to find a way to lay my beautiful belle down and this little shit box will never do.

***0***

SPOV

We head downstairs and I hear a few voices. I know on instinct that there are definitely more than normal. Eric leads me around the corner. As we come into view, I can see Clara in the kitchen and Tammy and Mary-Beth seated at the island. I turn to see Lance and Andre speaking to several men.

I instantly stop and look from Eric to the men.

"Sookie, my darling," Andre comes and hugs me. "You looked beautiful last night but you are glowing this morning," he says. "How are you feeling, Little one?" He asks me.

I smile at him. "Good morning, Andre," I say. "I am good."

He nods and then looks at Eric. "Good," he pauses. "Eric, these are the men that Maxwell has sent. I trust you aren't surprised."

Eric nods and looks to me. "My Love, there is something we need to discuss."

I nod because I know damn well there's something we need to discuss.

"Miss Sookie," Clara says. "I'll get your breakfast on while you speak with Mr. Northman."

I nod my thanks and allow Eric to lead me into the office. Once in, he closes the door behind us and lowers me to the couch.

"Sookie," he begins. "I thought that perhaps this would be one of those times when I would keep a secret form you. But I know that neither your will nor my conscience would endure that."

"Eric," I say taking his hand. "What is it? Is it about Bill?"

I know it's about Bill. There is no other reason for Eric to have other men. That is, other rather large men in our living room.

"Sookie," he says and comes to sit next to me. "We found out who Bill was getting help from." He says.

"Who?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter now," he pauses. "Only that they are no longer helping him. A bench warrant was issued after his attorney recused himself. They couldn't find him. We know he took off for Bon Temps," I cut him off.

"Did they find out how he got to Bon Temps? Did they capture him?" I ask him.

"Sookie," he huffs. "Sookie, he conned some woman into driving him. Once there he…"

"What?" I say softly.

"Sookie he killed her and fled the area." He says quickly.

I lean back on the couch. Bill killed someone? Why would Bill do that? What is going on in his head?

"Sookie, the men outside are security, hired by the family. They are to keep you and the baby safe."

I shake my head. "Eric I don't need…"

"Sookie, please," He says to me and pulls me closer. "You haven't seen them, but we've had security with us since school." I look up at him shock. "They…"

He nods. "They are always instructed to stay out of our way until we need them," he pauses. "Sookie, I sent them to New York after Gran's death. I didn't think we needed anything in Bon Temps. But if they had been there…"

I can see the pain on his face. If the security had been in place, Bill wouldn't have gotten anywhere near me. I place my hand on the side of his face and try to erase some of that pain. "Eric, you didn't know," I say to him. "How could you know that Bill was capable of what he's done?"

Eric places his hand on mind and shakes his head. "No, I made a mistake and I won't make it again. Bill is on the loose, Sookie. Your security will be sticking to you like glue."

"What about you?" I ask. "Will you have security?"

He nods. "There will be a detail for both of us," he says.

I sigh. As much as I hate it, I know it's part of our life now. "Okay," I say. "I won't fight you on this."

He pulls me in for a kiss. "Thank you," he says and pulls me up. "Now let's go meet your security."

***0***

The Bare Club, Atlantic City.

I walk in with my arms full of all the shit I need to carry around with me every day. I look around. I hate this fucking place. It's that dirty rotten letches fault I'm working in this dump. Hell, we ain't even on the strip. People come here when they don't want anyone knowing they go to, well places like this. Shit, you want a girl, a gun or drugs I don't think you would be waiting long in this place.

I've been working here three years. I've been back on since a month ago. Vito was nice enough to give me two months after having my kid without losing my job. The only reason he gave me the time was I couldn't move well. I worked up until the night I gave birth. He was a month early and my water broke right after my set. Evidently there is a group of people out there that like watching pregnant women strip. Who knew? Hey who am I to judge someone else's kink. It got me some damn good tips for shaking my pregnant ass.

I drop all the bags on the floor and pull the carriage around to look at my boy. I can't help but smile at his when he looks up at me with his big blue eyes. He is a cute kid. I'm glad he looks more like me than his father. At least some prayers are answered. I lean in make sure that I unzip his little bundle thing and get him comfortable. He smiles again and I make sure he has his pacifier. He's only three months old but he's damn sweet. I turn my attention to the room and see Nadia and Trudy at their perspective spots on the couch waiting to go on.

"Hey girl," Nadia says to me. Trudy doesn't look up. She's glued to the TV. She is totally hooked on ETV and Hollywood Access. She never misses an episode. She has some delusion that she's going to be on one or both of them someday. Like she's ever going get out of this stinking town. She's told us all on numerous occasions that she's going to be a star someday. She ain't going to be nothing other than the stripping whore she is.

"Hey," I say to them and start to arrange my son and his stuff for the night. The girls have all been real nice about helping me. Ever since the shit for brains that got me pregnant skipped town a month ago. He was supposed to do one last job for Vito and he promised that he would get us both away. He had a plan, he said. Yeah, well guess that plan didn't include me or his kid. Now, I'm here, working off my debt for shit I used over two years ago and the man who told me he would take care of me skips out. Fucking nice.

"Vito said he wants to see you," Nadia says.

I nod and look back at my baby.

"Don't worry," she says. "I'll watch him until I need to go on. Kimmy's on now and she will be all over him once she gets back here."

Kimmy was eighteen and from Omaha or Nebraska. Some shit like that. She was the oldest of like twenty kids of something. She'd been taking care of her siblings since she was old enough to walk. You would think with that kind of past she wouldn't want anything to do with another one. But Kimmy loved him and never missed a chance to take care of him."

I nod and walk to the door. "You know what this is about?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Nah, but he had some pretty heavies in the VIP area with him."

VIP area my ass. It's just the only table that gets cleaned more than once a week.

I nod again and walk out, through the bar and back over to Vito's office. Two guys I've never seen before are outside the door. They are big. I mean huge. Them standing side by side, I would never know there's a door behind it.

One looks down at me. "Yeah?" He asks.

"Vito said he wanted to see me?" I say it as a question.

"You Kitty?" He asks me.

I try to not roll my eyes. It's my stage name and I hate it. It was his idea never to use my real name. "They can't find you that way, see?" He said to me. He had heard somewhere that I was reminded of a kitten with her claws out. He thought it was funny. I thought it was stupid. But Kitty was it from that point forward. Kitty was someone I really didn't like too much. Well, I didn't like her sober. When I was high and drunk, Kitty was fun. Kitty had a good time. Now, well, Kitty was just sad.

When I needed a name to work here, Kitty sounded good at the time. Yeah well anything sounds good when you've been on a week- long binder and you need a fix. Hell, I would have agreed to be called just about anything for a hit, shot, snort, or pill of any sort.

I sigh and nod at the big mountain of a man.

One of the mountains steps aside, knocks once and opens the door.

I walk in and see not one man but four. Vito sitting on the couch with this unnamed man seated behind his desk with two men, equally huge as the giants outside.

"Kitty," the man at the desk says.

I look to Vito who gives me nothing. Oh shit.

I turn back to the man. "Yeah?" I ask him. "What can I do for ya?"

The man smiles at me. "My name is Paulie," he pauses. I nod. "I'm a business associate of your boss." He waves his hand at Vito. I see the man is wearing a pinky ring. I look closer at him. Hell, he has two diamond studs in his ears. I bet anything they're real too.

I go for a smile. "It's nice to meet you," I say with the best southern drawl I have left.

He smiles back. "I understand that you owe a debt to your boss here." He says. "I also understand that your boyfriend is missing with over a hundred thousand dollars of my money and about 50 kilos of my shit." The man leans forward. "You know anything about that?"

I look from this Paulie to Vito. Yeah he still isn't giving me any help.

I shake my head. "I…I haven't seen him since…Since he left to do the job." I try to say in the steadiest voice. Either they think I know where he is or they think I know where the stuff is. Sure I knew what he was going to get. I know every time. But this time he just up and disappeared.

"You didn't know he was going to try to make a run into New Orleans and sell the shit himself?" Paulie asks me.

I shake my head.

"Did you know where he was going with my money?" He asks.

I shake my head again. "I…I don't know anything," I say to him. "I don't even know where he is." I say.

Paulie smiles again. But this time the smile isn't as friendly. "Oh, I know where he is," he picks up a pile of pictures and hands them to me.

I start to look through them and almost puke right there. Well no wonder he hasn't come back. From the looks of this, his trip to New Orleans ended in the Bayou being fed to the alligators. I swallow hard and try to keep the bile back as I lay the pictures on the desk. I push them away, hoping the distance will help me erase the images from my mind.

"I'm going to ask you again, Kitty," he says in a very low tone turning my attention back to him. Don't know what's worse. The alligators or Paulie's crooked smile. "Where is my money?"

I look at him. His eyes are like blue steel; solid, steady, not moving. A shiver runs down my spine and I know it's not from the cold. The room is a fucking sauna. Just like the rest of the place. Vito thinks when it's hot and we sweat on stage, it makes for more eager customers. Yeah, hot and sweaty turns most guys on, but well, with me, sweating is always a good plan.

"I…I don't know," I say to him. "I…I didn't know he was taking off. All I knew was he was doing a job and would be home in a week." That was the truth. No need to tell him the shit-for-brains planned on getting us both out. Yeah, not the best time to bring that up. "Why would you think I would know where your money is? If he was in New Orleans, he had no plan on coming back here. He was taking off on me too."

Paulie sits back. "Well, according to our friend, Kitty," he says as he crosses his hands in front of himself. "You knew about all of this."

That worthless son of ….

"Look," I say to him. "I…I know you would think he would tell me. We'd been together a long time. But he was scum, okay. He may have said I knew about the plan, but I don't." I look to Vito. "Tell 'em Vito. Tell him I've never stiffed ya; not on tips, not on kickbacks from private shows, nothing."

Vito's face changes for just a minute and then it's back to being empty.

"She's telling the truth on that boss," he says. "Never had to worry about Kitty's pack being light. She's always been on the up and up. Never missed a day, other than when she had her kid."

Paulie looks up at me. "You have a child?" He asks.

Shit Vito way to go opening your fucking mouth. I nod, slowly. He smiles wider. "You don't want anything to happen to it, do you?" He asks. I shake my head.

He nods. "Good," he says. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Maybe your right," he says and stands to come around the desk. He is shorter than the two men behind me. But the power that he has, well that makes him feel huge.

He grabs my chin and holds my face so I can't move. "I'll believe you for now, Kitty," he says. "But if I get one whiff, one hint that you know where my money is," he says and leans in a little. "I will make sure you and your kid pay for lying to me."

I say nothing as he holds my face a moment longer. When he lets it go, I stumble back a step or two.

He turns and looks at Vito. "I need another carrier, one we can trust this time," he heads to the doors. "Don't fuck up this time Vito or that little shit thief will be the least of your worries."

He leaves the room. I try to get my breathing under control and feel the tears falling down my face.

"Jesus, Vito," I say in a pant. "Who the HELL was that!" I try to yell and know that it ain't working.

"Shut the fuck up, Kitty," he says to me. "We are in enough trouble. You want them back in here?"

I shake my head. No definitely didn't want them back in here.

"What…what is going on?" I ask him.

He stands and moves over to his desk. "Look, I sent the shithead on an errand for me. He was supposed to go down to Miami, get the shit and come right back." He says. I nod. I know this part already.

Vito continues. "When he didn't come back, Paulie and his thugs went looking for him. They found him in New Orleans trying to unload the shit." He says. "It wasn't a real big shipment but big enough to hit Paulie's radar." He pauses. "They scammed him into thinking there was a buyer. When he showed up, Paulie and his boys were there."

I nod and lower myself in the chair that's behind me. "Okay, so he was skipping on you and me," I shrug. "Why do they think I know where there money is?"

"Because the shithead said he wired the money to you. That you would have it and they could let him go because he really hadn't taken off yet. He said he knew he could get a good price for the shit in New Orleans."

I blink once then once more for good measure. "They believed I would know?" I ask him. "Why the hell would I know about any of this?" I wave my hand around.

He shrugs. "I don't know," he says. "But if you do know where all that money is, you better give it to them. I don't know if they believe you or not. But they will be back and they will hurt you and the kid. Or maybe take the kid," He says.

Fear wells up in me. "Why…why would they take my kid?" I ask him.

He leans back on his desk. "Honey, they would do it either to make you give up what you know or the money. If they are convinced for any reason that you were in on it," he pauses. "They will use anything and anyone to make you talk."

I can feel the tears welling in my eyes. I bend so my elbows are resting on my knees. "This is a fucking nightmare," I say softly.

"I know kid," he says. "How are you feeling anyway?"

I shrug. "I've got my good days and bad days," I say to him.

"What did the doctor say?" He asks.

I look up him. Vito is a scumbag. He runs a shabby business. He has the worst clientele. But he cared about his girls. When he found out I was sick, he took me off the escort circuit and let me just dance for my shift and private parties. Under no circumstance was I expected to turn another trick.

It could have been worse. But being sick didn't give me many options anymore. HE said he would be there for me and be there for our kid, looks like he ain't going to be anywhere for anyone.

I shrug. "He said it's no better," I say. "But I'm strong and he gave me a new cocktail of drugs to try." I say to him.

"Your counts?" He asks. I know if my counts go to a certain level, I won't even be able to strip anymore.

I pull the papers out of my back pocket. "Here," I say to him. "Still in okay range."

He looks at the papers then back to me. "And the baby?" He asks.

I smile at him. "The baby's fine. They still don't know how I didn't give it to him. But he is clean as a whistle." I say smiling a little bigger. The only thing that makes me smile is him.

Vito gets serious. "Kitty, you need to think about what you're gonna do about him. With…" he pauses. "Well with him gone, you need to really think about this. If you want, I can try to find a family…"

I jump up. I so didn't want to think about this right now. "Thanks Vito," I say. "But I need to get ready for my shift."

He looks at me. I know that look. It says I'm being stubborn and unruly. Hell, every parental figure I've ever had gave me that look.

He nods. "Sure kid," he says. "Get to work."

I exit the office and make it back through the dressing room without crying again. I stand outside the door for a minute. What the hell am I going to do? I need to think of something and it has to be fast.

I lied to Vito. I'm getting worse, not better. None of the drugs are helping me. They still don't know how the baby didn't get sick, but he's still perfect. I smile. At least I did something right. But that means nothing now. HE's gone and now I KNOW he ain't coming back. I'm sick and there is no one who will be able to take care of my baby. Shit what the hell am I going to do?

I sigh and breathe deeply a few times before I move forward. When I enter the room, Nadia looks up and sees me. "What?" She asks.

I rub my hands across my face and then look at her. "Nothing," I say.

"Hey, Kitty," Trudy says. I really wish these girls would call me by my real name.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You lived in Louisiana right?" She asks without looking up from some show or another.

"Yeah, why?" I ask her.

"You live anywhere near Bon TEMPS?" She asks. She pronounces it TEMPS instead of Tomps.

I nod. "Yeah, why?" I ask.

Well come here. She says and turns the TV louder.

_The engagement party of Mr. Eric Northman and Ms. Sookie Stackhouse was a sight to see. All the big names of the publishing industry were here plus some. From all accounts, Mr. Northman and Ms. Stackhouse have arrived in New York City in style, living out their Fairy Tale come true, right here in the big apple. _

_Both will be starting at Northman Enterprises next week where they are taking up the top positions in the company. Some may think that they are both too young. The previous heads of Sophie, Inc, say otherwise. With Ms. Stackhouse's success with her magazine at LSU and Mr. Northman's superb knowledge of the industry, this reporter thinks we will be seeing big things from this power couple._

_The happy couple, along with the rest of the Northman and LeClerq family will be in attendance at the Black and White Gala tonight at the Plaza. If the guest list is accurate, it will be another star-studded night._

Trudy lowers the volume. "Can you believe that?" She asks. "They met at school and now are taking over one of the largest companies in the world. She's a little girl from a nowhere town. Gives ya hope, huh?" She looks at me. "You know her."

I keep watching the footage of the happy couple and say nothing.

I look over at my baby and then back to the screen.

I close my eyes and try not to let the tears fall. I take a deep breath and let it out. I say a silent prayer to whoever is listening up there.

"You okay, Kitty?" Nadia asks.

I nod. "I gotta get to New York," I say.

Grabbing my stuff and turning the carriage around I head for the door.

"What about your shift?" Nadia says.

"Can you take it for me?" I ask her.

She looks at me with that look you give a friend you know is making a bad decision.

"Look, I need to get up there. I think I found the answer to the mess I'm in. I need to do it," I say. "Not for me, but for him." I point to the baby.

She waits a minute and then nods.

"Thank you," I say to her.

"Call me," she says as I make it out the door.

Zipping the baby back up, I turn the carriage and almost run back to our apartment which is only a block and a half away.

I pick up the baby out of the carriage and move to my beat up nova. Well it was HIS Nova. I strap the baby into the back seat.

He looks up at me through his sleepy eyes. He'd been sleeping more at a time lately. Maybe he will hold off eating until we get to the city.

"Momma's gonna make this right, honey," I say to him. "I'm gonna make sure you get what you need."

I shut the door and run around to the driver's side. Getting in, I start up the car and head down the street. I bypass the strip. Even at this early hour of the day, it may still be crowded. Once I'm on N. Arkansas Avenue, it's an easy shot to the Atlantic City Parkway. Once through the tolls, I head to 95. Garden State may be faster, but the tolls are murder. I merge onto the highway when this guy gets right up on my ass. The plates are from Louisiana. When he passes me, I look at him. Damn, he is scary.

He looks at me too. He does a double take but then takes off again. Guess he thought I look like someone. Maybe he'd been in the club. Either way, he takes off past me.

I look into the rearview mirror and see that my little one is awake but hasn't made any noise yet.

I sigh again, but this time it brings on a coughing fit. I have to pull over in the next rest stop to take my meds. I also feed the baby. I may have had to do without, but I've made sure he's had formula. No way could I breast feed. It was just out of the question.

Once he's done, I get him back into his seat and off we go again. I just hope I can find her once I get there.

***0***

EPOV

Sookie and I walk back out and into the living room. I feel Sookie let out a breath and when I look at her she has on her dazzling smile.

"Hello, everyone," she says. "Thank you for waiting for us."

"My dear," Andre says. "My I present, Sean Pierre Setto," he motions to the oldest of the four men. "He will be the head of your security and will work closely with Maxwell and Eric's security."

I've known Setto for years. He was the head of my mother's and our security when we were little. I'm glad he's agreed to return to the states to assist us. I heard he was over somewhere in the Middle East but I can't be certain. Nor would I want to ask.

"It's nice to meet you," she says to him.

Setto bows to her and then shakes my hand. "She reminds me of your moder," he says with his French accent. "She would enjoy her, I think."

Sookie looks at me. I explain that Setto used to be in charge of my mother's detail.

She nods and smiles. "Well, we appreciate you coming," she says.

He nods again. "Eric, Ms. Sookie," he says. "You will have two sets of guards working with you," he motions for the other men in the room to step forward. "This is Tristan Brooks," he motions to another man who looks very serious. His dark hair and eyes makes him look more lethal. "Tristan and I've worked together for some time now. He has all the training you've come to expect in your security. He will be my second," he says and turns to Sookie. "If I'm not here, he will be."

She nods and thanks him for being here. I almost see a smile but then it's gone. All I've been told regarding this man is that Setto has more confidence in him than any three men that could be assigned to my Sookie. If I hadn't known Setto my entire life, I would question him. But I will give him that benefit and respect he deserves.

Sookie looks at me again. I will need to explain this to her later.

"This is Masters and Wolf," he says to the other two men. Masters is tall and dark. You can tell he is of Spanish decent. I know from his bio and file that he is one of the best Navy Seals that has ever gone through the program and is a master at just about any firearm. Wolf is dark but looks more English. I know that he grew up in California and joined the Marines right out of high school. He spent several years in special ops and top secret infantries that are not public. He is also a master at hand to hand combat.

We make introductions to Clara, Tammy and Mary-Beth. All three women are busy at the island. Tammy is on Sookie's computer, Clara is busy making some tea for Sookie and Mary-Beth is reading some magazine.

"There is much to discuss," he says.

At that, a man I'd never seen before comes through the elevator.

"Floor below is set," he says as he walks in the door. He comes to Setto first and extends his hand. "Good to be working with you again, Setto ."

The man is tall but not as tall as Eric. He's seen life. You can tell by the set of his eyes. He is bald but is one of those men that it looks good on.

"Hagan," Setto says as he takes the other man's hand.

He turns to me. "Good to be back in the city," he says. "Love the Big Easy but it sure isn't my town."

I take the other man's hand in mine. "Hagan, thank you for coming." I turn to Sookie. "Sookie, Love, this is Derek Hagan. He has been my shadow since I went to college," I say and turn back to the man. "He's been away on a much needed vacation," I say to him. "I'm sorry you were called back so early."

"Ah, Hawaii isn't what it's all cracked up to be," he says with his smirk. He turns to Sookie. "It is a pleasure to meet you formally, Miss Stackhouse. I must say, your talent with a shotgun was most impressive."

I see Sookie's eyes widening. "You…you were at Gran's?" She asks.

He nods. "Me and two other of my men," he says and turns back to Eric. "Never going to call me off again, now are you." HE says. The face is friendly but I know that voice. That's the you fucked up boy voice. I almost hate disappointing him as much I do John.

I nod. "That mistake will never be made again," I say.

He nods and goes to sit on the couch. Setto sits beside him as I pull Sookie to sit close to me. Clara comes over with a cup of tea for Sookie. She smiles as she takes it.

"Yes, okay," Setto begins. "We understand that you didn't expect this level of security, Ms. Stackhouse," he begins. "However, with di maniac on da loose, we feel it warranted." Sookie and I both nod and he continues. "Good, we get no arguments."

"Not yet," Sookie responds.

Everyone laughs. "She has spark," Hagan says. "I like it."

Setto continues. "Yes, well, we are aware of your condition," he nods and looks at Sookie's stomach. She places her hand over the area I know our little one is sleeping and I place mine over hers. "We are aware of what Maxwell has found out as well. Make no mistake Ms. Stackhouse,"

Sookie cuts him off. "Sookie, please, call me Sookie. I think we are going to be together a lot and Ms. Stackhouse is just too formal."

Setto nods in her direction. "Very well, Sookie," he says. "As I was saying, make no mistake. Hagan any my job is to keep you and your fiancé safe. When the child arrives, he or she will be our priority as well. Every decision we make will be for the good of your family." He pauses. "It may seem silly or inconvenient at times but it is done for your good."

I nod and Sookie does as well.

"Will, well…" Sookie looks at me.

"What, Sookie?" I ask her.

"Well, will Security always need to be, well this visible?"

"If I have my way, damn skippy it will be," Hagan says.

I look at him. "What?" He asks. "Setto and I both agree that you and Sookie are very easy targets. You are all over the news. You are the youngest executive team the industry has ever known. You have people who still hold grudges against your father, may he rest in peace. And you intend to be more visible than Sophie and Andre ever were. Security needs to be close. Especially when there are children involved. You should have had security closer to you the past six years. But your father thought you were safe out of the city."

I think back to that conversation. It was one of the only times my father agreed with my decision.

"I'm just not used to this, please bear with me," Sookie says.

"You will be fine, little lady," Hagan smiles at her.

Setto nods. "We will make sure you are all safe," he says. "Now, I know we aren't going to be able to persuade you not to attend the Gala tonight."

Sookie looks at me and I take her hand. "We are expected Setto."

He nods. "Okay. We will have all four of Sookie's detail as well as the three for Eric there. We've already spoken with Maxwell. He expects to return by then and will be there as well." He looks to Andre. "He is coordinating your security as well."

"But Bill isn't after Andre or Sophie. He's mad but I don't think…."

"If I understand that the man attempted to take you from your home, did he not?" He asks. Sookie nods. "And when the authorities showed up he didn't hesitate in his endeavor?" She nods again. "And I've been informed that he murdered someone just to take their car?" He looks at us. This time, Sookie says nothing. "I understand from speaking with Maxwell that this is not the first time he has shown anger. I will not assume to know this man's motives, Sookie. Or what lengths he will take to get to you."

"What, what about Jason, Amelia, Tara?" Sookie asks. "Aren't they in more danger than Sophie and Andre?" She asks.

Setto smiles and looks to me. "Your bride to be is very bright and picks up on things very quickly."

I pull her closer. "I know," I say kissing her temple.

"Sookie," Hagan says. "I've known Victor for a long time," he begins. "His detail has agreed to cover your friends," he says and looks to me. "I've already instructed Felipe on what is going on. He has agreed to a shadow," he says.

Sookie shakes her head. "All of this because of me?" She says softly.

"NO Sookie," Hagan says. "All because of this pansy ass idiot that wanted to be something that he's not. I warned Eric years ago that I didn't think this Compton was stable. He's just proved me right. None of this, I mean none of this is your fault." He says. "Once the maniac is dealt with, your friends won't need protection. But until then, we are looking at any way he will be trying to hurt you."

I notice that he didn't say when Compton is behind bars. I honestly don't think William Compton will ever see the inside of a jail.

"Good," Setto says and looks at Hagan. "All set downstairs?" He asks.

Hagan nods. "Yup, all ready."

"Sookie," she turns to me. "Security will be downstairs in the other apartment when we are home, he says. Unless they feel that something wrong, they will give us our privacy here."

She nods. "Tammy and I were going to begin looking for a bigger home today," she says. "Will I need to find space for security?" I ask.

Setto looks at Sookie. "Not unless we feel that it's warranted. Once you find a place, we will have it setup for security and have two of us there around the clock , same for Eric's detail. If everything is normal, you will not know we are there other than to let you know that shifts have changed. If we feel we need internal coverage, we will deal with it."

She nods.

"Very well," Setto says. "Call downstairs if you are leaving," he says to Sookie. "We will be ready to leave when you need us."

I thank them both and they go to the elevator.

Sookie moves to the island to eat and I follow. Breakfast this morning is light, but I know that Sookie appreciates it after her issues earlier.

"Sookie," Tammy says. "I've contacted a woman I know who works at _Christies International_. She is very good and discrete. I let her know that you are looking for a new place and she has several she wanted you to look at. If any of them catch your eye, then she can set up appointments for either today or tomorrow. Several of them aren't on public listings but she knows the owners are eager to sell."

Sookie looks at me. "Don't you want to come along?" She asks me.

"Well, when you get down to what you like I'll look at it. But it really is for you, Sookie. I want you to be happy there and be able to be yourself." I say to her.

"I thought we needed a place to entertain and be the 'masters of the universe," she says in a deep voice and then laughs.

I laugh along with her. "We do, but it needs to be our home first. I saw how you were in the farmhouse. How you set it up for the new renters. You know how to make a house a home. My home is wherever you are." I kiss her temple.

She smiles at me and I hear a few _AWWWS_ from others in the room.

I get up and Andre stands as well. I look at him and he nods. I know we need to go downstairs and talk with Setto and Hagan.

"Sookie, I'm going to go over to the club with Andre and then I'll be back to discuss some of the things you've already received from the departments."

She moves to stand and I take her in my arms. I kiss her completely and pull back. "Try not to overdo it. We will have a busy night this evening."

I look over to Tammy and Mary-Beth. "She wasn't feeling well this morning. Please make sure she rests."

Sookie swats me. "I don't need you tattling on me," she says with a laugh.

"And if I didn't," I say to her. "You wouldn't have told them."

"Don't worry, Mr. Northman," Tammy interjects before I can get an earful from Sookie. "We will make sure she does what she's told. "I've got her booked at the spa later as well and we will be back by four. That will give us enough time to get her ready."

I smile at Tammy and then look at Mary-Beth. "I trust you will be doing her massage?" I ask her. We haven't told the public about Sookie's pregnancy and I don't intend of them finding out because of a slip of the tongue at a spa.

She nods. "Yes. Sookie, Ms. Sophie and Ms. Pam are going to have facials, nails and pedicures. I'll do Sookie's massage later before her hair needs to be done."

I nod to them and kiss Sookie again. "I'll see you in a little while, okay?" I ask her.

She smiles and nods.

I nod to Andre and Lance. We grab our coats and head downstairs.

The elevator stops and the doors open. I see Hagan and Setto seated at a table when we come in.

"Sookie is going to the Spa later and she may be looking at houses." I say.

Setto nods. "I've spoken to Clara and your Sookie's assistant. They know what is expected of them," he says.

I nod. "I want this as normal as possible for her," I say. "She has no idea the level of security we are getting too." I look at them both again. "I made a mistake in thinking we were safe once. I'm not doing it again."

He nods. "Good, it took your father years to listen to me about your mother's security. It took an incident more dire than the one you found yourselves in to get it through his thick skull." Setto growls.

I sigh. "I know."

"Good," Hagan says. "Now that we have that out of the way, what the FUCK is going on?"

I look to Andre. "I know something has been going on, my son," he says. "No use in hiding it now. I would suspect that it has to do with something I'm not going to like."

I swallow twice and then look at all three men. "Alright,"

I explain about the pictures and Victor. I tell them about what we found out and what happened to Debbie.

Hagan is quiet through the whole thing. He was shadowing me that weekend but wasn't in the house. He, as well as many other shadows were around but didn't know what was going on. He finally looks up at me. "And you didn't think this was something we needed to know?" He says softly. "You didn't think that this woman could be a threat to you, your family?"

I shake my head. "I didn't know what it was. All I know was that she was trying to drive a wedge between me and Sookie. I was trying to deal with it discretely." I say.

Hagan stands and puts his hands on the table. "Let's get this out in the open right now," he says to me. "We are the ones who decide what is discrete. We are the ones that need to know everything. I don't care if it's something you want to keep from your little southern belle or not. From this point forward, nothing and I mean nothing is kept from us."

I look at him for a moment but say nothing.

"Eric, you aren't a child anymore." Andre says to me.

"I'm well aware of that Andre," I say in a little harsher tone then I normally use. I can't help it. No one likes to be called out to the carpet. "I've spent my whole life being careful. I may have a few mistakes and skeletons, but I'm aware that this isn't a game. I wouldn't think you would sign the company over to a child."

"I didn't mean it that way," Andre says. "We've always appreciated your discretion. That isn't what this is about." He says.

"Then what is it about?" I ask.

"This is about you letting us do our job," Hagan says. "You are going to have a wife and a family in less than a year, Eric. I understand you didn't wish to get everyone involved. But you need to understand how badly this could have gone for all of you. You have no idea who this woman was working with, if anyone. You really don't know what her motivation was besides getting under your skin. Now she's dead. Someone wanted her gone. What if that person thought you needed to be gone too?"

I sit down in the chair and lower my head. "I understand," I say looking up at Andre. "Was it this hard for my father?" I ask him.

He gives me a gentle smile. "It was harder," he says. "Your father had many skeletons in his closet. You haven't even come close," he says and claps my shoulder. "I will leave you to speak with the guards. I doubt you wish for me to know all your secrets. I will meet you at the club." He says. Nods to the other two and walks out.

They wait until he is gone before Hagan turns to me. "Anything else we need to know. I've got the files on all your friends, Sookie's brother and her." He says.

I nod. "One, Sookie has a cousin, Hadley Norris. I don't know if the last name is still the same. Sookie hasn't seen her since she was a child. It's a typical story." I tell him what Sookie told me.

"She doesn't want to find her?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, she thinks if Hadley needs help, she'll come to her."

"And you think…"

"I think if Hadley gets wind of Sookie and my wedding, she may come out of the woodwork," I say. "Like you said skeletons."

He nods and looks at Setto. "I will talk to Maxwell when he returns," Setto says. "I'm surprised no one found this out earlier."

I shrug. "It was a nasty little secret. No one knew of her grandfather's affair. I don't even know if it came up when Hadley was living with her grandmother. All I know is that she stole from Gran and that is just low. If she hasn't cleaned up her act, well.."

Setto nods. "I will get them on it."

"Anything else?" Hagan says.

I sigh and nod. "Claudine is in the city. She showed up at a club when Sookie and I were there."

"I heard about that," Setto says.

"Anything else?" Hagan asks.

I nod. "Meredith is back and Whit is with her."

Both men look at one another and then back to me.

***0***

SPOV

"Okay, Sookie," Tammy says and motions me to me to come over to the computer. "My friend, Cindy Soto has been working with Christies Internationals for the last ten years. I met her when I worked in New Orleans. She moved up here about seven years ago now. She is known for finding the perfect home for the upper crust," she says and I laugh. "I called her last night and she sent me these files this morning."

Tammy opens the email and there are several sets of pictures.

"Okay," she begins. "She sent over a few different types of properties." She opens the first one. "This is a triplex and Central Park West. It takes up half of the 16 through 18th floors of the building." Tammy opens the file and we start looking at the pictures. "It has eight bedrooms and use of all the facilities in the building."

I look through the pictures. But even though it is multi floors, it isn't doing it for me.

"Are there people above us?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yes," she says, "and below."

I shake my head. "No, I don't want anything that is similar to an apartment or a condo. If Eric and I weren't going to be taking over the company, I would say this place or something a little bigger would do. But we need…" I shrug.

Tammy nods. "I understand," she says and moves quickly through a few files. "Okay, this is a house."

"A house?" I ask.

"Yes, it's in Riverdale, though. It overlooks the Hudson. Eight bedrooms, ten baths," she opens and I look through the photos.

"It is a nice property. But it's in Riverdale," I look at Tammy.

"That's in the Bronx," she says. "It is a bit of a commute."

I nod. "Yeah, and we have the house in the Hamptons. We need something in town."

She nods again. We go through several more. Some are too small. While others just are too modern.

"I want something with Character." I say to her.

Tammy nods. "Okay, there are a few more and Cindy wrote that you might like these the best."

She opens the first one. It is a brick Townhouse. Or rather that's what it's labeled as. But from the first photo, I know that it's much bigger than most.

"Nine bedrooms, English basement for staff quarters, kitchen, receiving area, Master suite, looks like there is entire floor for children," Tammy says.

I look through the pictures and finally I come to the floor plan. It even has a patio and yard out back.

"Where is this one?" I ask her.

"East 73rd street," Tammy says.

I nod. "Okay, this one I would like to look at."

She nods and jots something down.

"Okay, this is known as the Duke-Semans mansion and is on East 82nd Street and Fifth Avenue." She opens the file and I'm met with a picture of the front with two very large statues. The next one pans out to see the rest of the building. It looks like it's right up against another building which means no yard.

I nod for her to continue as we continue to look at the pictures.

"There are eleven bedrooms, a ballroom, living room, staff rooms and a media room. There is even a swimming pool." She says.

I look through the pictures again. "There isn't an outside area." I say.

She shakes her head. "No, but it is near fifth avenue. You could always go to the park."

I nod. It is huge. I mean really huge. But I'm just not feeling it.

She opens the next one and starts to laugh. "Sookie, if you want character this one has it."

She opens the file and I look at the first picture and the caption and then look at Tammy. "The Woolworth Mansion?" I ask her. "The actual Woolworth mansion?"

I look through the pictures as Tammy reads the information on it.

"_The parlour floor begins with a front drawing room spanning 35 feet with a huge fireplace, three floor-to-ceiling windows and a sensation of immense scale. Ceilings reach over 14 feet and the center landing affords a large sitting room that connects the front drawing room to the deep formal dining room. With the capacity to seat over 50, the dining room features a large fireplace and that ends in a rear solarium morning room ideal for breakfast as it is positioned next to a serving kitchen. The kitchen includes a seating area, ample storage and a dumb waiter to the service kitchen below._

_The third floor includes a 35 foot-wide wood-paneled library, wet bar, and powder room. In the rear there is a two-bedroom suite with two large full baths and ample closet space. The fourth floor master suite encompasses a grand bedroom, two sitting rooms and two full baths with dressing rooms positioned on opposite ends of the master suite. The fifth floor features two large bedrooms with full baths and a gym._

_The first five floors are capped by a brilliant stained-glass skylight positioned above the staircase. Above, the sixth floor is an additional level presently built out for a private office with a full bath and a powder room and the seventh floor is a two-bedroom staff suite with two full baths, a separate kitchen and elevator access. The lowest level includes a suite of offices and outdoor space. An elevator services all levels._

_While the other great mansions that have come on the market in New York have been shells requiring total renovation, this is the only mansion to be formally available that has been fully renovated in a traditional prewar style. Never before could one acquire such a magnificent building in this condition - truly a rare opportunity not to be missed."_

When she's done, I look through it again. I notice that there are no prices. In fact, I haven't seen a price on any of the homes.

"Sookie, when you are looking at houses like this, you won't find a price on it." She says.

"Then how am I going to know if we can afford it?" I ask.

"Sookie," Mary Beth has been sitting next to me looking at the pictures. "You and Eric are probably going to be two of the wealthiest people in New York. You can afford it."

I sigh. I say my mantra a few times before continuing. "Okay, I want to see this one too. It would be so awesome to live there I think."

Tammy jots something down and moves to the next file.

"Okay, Sookie," she says. "This one is the last."

She opens the last one and I gasp. "Oh wow!" I say at the picture of the Limestone façade.

"This is the Stanford White Mansion on Fifth Avenue," she says to me. "There isn't much written up but Cindy sent a video as well." Tammy pauses. "Unlike other mansions located on side streets, this house sits directly on Fifth Avenue, with all floors facing directly into Central Park. Perfectly positioned on today's Gold Coast, this is the only mansion available for sale with a Fifth Avenue address. Designed in the Italian Renaissance palazzo style, it is remarkable that the building still possesses all the interior detail placed there by Stanford White, true to the original floor plan. Encompassing approximately 15,225 total square feet on seven levels, this mansion is unique in possessing an incomparable historical and artistic provenance, one that can never be duplicated. It is truly a home for the ages."

We watch the video and I look at the floor plan. There would be enough room for all the staff and there is a roof top terrace as well as a back garden. Not to mention that it overlooks CENTRAL PARK!

"Sookie, there is a write up on the Architect as well." Tammy says.

"_No other architect dominated the Gilded Age to the extent of Stanford White of the esteemed firm of McKim Mead & White. For almost 30 years, from 1879 to 1912, the firm was the architect of choice for the most glorious projects of the day: a redesign of The White House, Pennsylvania Station, and the Century and Metropolitan Clubs in New York, the Boston Public Library and the creative genius at the pinnacle of the firm was Stanford White. His residential clients were the most prestigious families of the time; such important names as Villard, Vanderbilt, Whitney, and Pulitzer all requested his services. His last designs were the Henry Cook house on 973 Fifth Avenue and its neighbor the Payne Whitney house, completed in 1907. With the design impact of a Renaissance master, White's patrons sought his taste not only in the architecture of their homes but also in choosing the furnishings, paneling, tapestries, art, landscaping, and even the planning of the grand social events that would be held there._"

I nod very enthusiastically. "Okay, I want to see this one as soon as possible!" I say to them. "Oh God, it's absolutely to die for!"

Tammy suggests, I pick two other townhouses in midtown out as well. "Just to get perspective," she says. I agree and pick out two others from the list.

Tammy calls her friend. It is a quick call.

"Sookie, she will call us back soon to tell us if there are any we can see today." She smiles at me.

I nod. "Okay, what's next?" I ask.

Tammy looks at the clock. "Okay, we have a few files to go over and I have gotten about half a dozen designers call and fax me sketches of designs." She says.

I look at her. "Um, okay?" I ask.

Mary-Beth laughs. "Sookie, your engagement party was society fodder this morning. You are now one of the heads of one of the largest companies never mind magazine in the country. You think the Creative Director of Vogue doesn't get these calls?"

"Okay, so they want me to wear their clothes." I say. I would expect that. I mean, I've read a ton on the designers. To get me to endorse something is similar to an actress wearing their item on the red carpet."

"Exactly. You have many events coming up. Not to mention the wedding. They are coming out of the woodwork." Tammy says.

I nod. "But I've already got my dress?" I ask.

She nods with me. "Yes, but they don't know when the wedding is. I'm sure they are thinking that it's at least a year from now. That would give anyone time to make it." She says.

I have to agree with her. "Okay, who's called?" I ask.

"Just this morning, I've had messages from Valentino Garavani, Marc Jacobs, Donatella Versace, Alexander McQueen, Betsey Johnson, Stella McCartney, Tom Ford and Dolce & Gabbanna." She pulls out the files with the sketches. "They all want to design for you," she says.

I blink once, then twice. "You're…you're kidding right?" It's one thing to by these clothes in the store. It's quite another thing for them to want to design specifically for you.

"I….uh…Okay," I say softly. "Do they want to meet with me?" I ask.

"Well the Gala tonight and the Ball tomorrow are out. But, I bet if you wanted, you could call them and they would send something over."

I shake my head. "No, I'm all set with both events. But see what they can do after the first of the year. I'm sure if I agree to wear something, perhaps we could get spreads for the magazine."

She nods and makes another note.

We spend the next hour going over a few of the specs from the different departments from the different organizations. I've not gone through everything yet, but what I have, I'm not sure we are going to have a problem. All the departments worked very streamlined and lean. By combining the different businesses, we will need most, if not all of the workers. What is going to be hard is the middle managers. The duplicate department heads. That's something Eric and I are going to need to look into.

Tammy's phone rings and she lets me know that it's the realtor. She lets Tammy know that we can look at the Woolworth Mansion, the Stanford White Mansion and she would like to show us one more that just came to her attention about an hour ago. Evidently it's on the other side of the park from the ones we are looking at but she thinks we may like it.

I look at the clock. We will have enough time to view the three properties and get to the spa to meet Pam and Sophie.

"Sookie, why don't you go grab your things from upstairs and I'll let the security know that what we are doing."

I nod and head upstairs.

I quickly check myself and grab a coat. I'm purposely not thinking about how expensive these properties will be. I understand the concept of us having no money concerns. It's when you put it into practice is the problem. I mean how expensive can they be? I saw how much Amelia's father was paying for their place downtown. But that was an apartment. These are townhouses. No, not townhouses, Mansions. Big huge Mansions built by tycoons.

I sit on the side of the bed for a minute to get my bearings. I'm not woozy but my life is spinning. I put my elbows on my knees and take deep breaths. I'm still breathing when Tammy comes in.

"Sookie," she says and comes to sit by me. "You okay?" She asks.

I nod but say nothing.

"The baby?" She asks.

I shake my head slowly. "Just a wave of realization," I say. "I'll be fine in a minute."

"Sookie, you want me to call her back and make the appointments for next week. A lot has happened and…"

I put my hand up. "I'm okay. I want to get this done. I would hate to lose one of the properties because I was having a panic attack."

"Do you want me to call the doctor, Eric, Sophie?" She asks.

I touch her hand. "Tammy, I'm okay," I say to her. "This is all still really new to me. I'm fine."

I stand and my head stays straight, yeah me.

I smile at her. "Have you let Setto know that we are going out?" I ask her.

She nods. "Clancy is downstairs. Setto and Masters will be traveling with us today. They would like to see the homes you are looking at as well. When you are at the spa, one will be in reception while the other is outside."

I nod and start out the door. When we get downstairs, I see the two men. Clancy is by the car and smiles as I go to get in with Tammy. "Good morning," I say to him.

He touches his cap and smiles at me. "Good morning, Miss," he says and looks back at Setto and Masters. "Welcome back, Mr. Setto," he says.

Setto nods and goes to get in beside Clancy. It appears that Masters is taking a second vehicle.

Clancy pulls away from the curb and we head out.

We are meeting Cindy at the first property, the farthest away from the mansions.

When we arrive, I'm not allowed out of the car until Setto and Masters are in place. I can see a slight brown haired woman standing in front of the property. When I'm finally allowed out, I go to meet her.

She nods to Tammy, and extends her hand to me. "Cindy Soto," she says.

"Ms. Soto, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I say. "But please call me Sookie."

She smiles. "Nice to meet you Sookie, please call me Cindy." She motions for us to follow her.

"This just came across my desk this morning," she says. "Or I would have sent it along with the others." She goes to the door, enters the code and the door pops open.

We walk in. I immediately don't like it. Though the outside looks very classic, someone has decided to modernize the inside. It looks like something out a space museum.

I listen to everything she says and we walk through the entire place. It was all the elements, but well, yeah, not me.

We head out and the next place we hit is the Woolworth Mansion.

She gives the same pitch that she sent to us and we walk through the entire place. It is magnificent and could hold every one and their families. Hell, Eric and I could be in the house all day and never see each other. Even with all the high ceilings and stonework, it still seems warm and inviting.

I definitely want to keep in on the list.

We leave and take the cars to the next location which is really only a block away. But on the way, I see the new showplace for Betsy Johnson and Olive and Bettes. Both homes are in walking distance to the Met and the park is literally across the street. When we turn onto Madison Avenue, I notice the numbers. Both homes about twenty blocks from the office building. That isn't too bad.

We pull up in front of the building and we wait again until everyone is out. Evidently, Cindy has driven with Masters.

The façade is just as beautiful as the Woolworth Mansion. This one just seems to have something more.

We walk in and fall in love with the old world charms.

"Sookie, just like the other ones, this place has been completely redone. But they have kept all the original architecture." She says.

"The Woolworth one isn't?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Well, they've tried to bring it back to its former beauty, but…." She takes us through the kitchen and to the second floor, then third and all the way to the roof top terrace.

"Well, what do you think?" Cindy asks me.

I am looking at the view. It's breathtaking. "Are there any other offers?" I ask her as I turn to face her.

She shakes her head. "No, both are being exclusively shown," she says. "Not many takers for places like these."

I nod. I would think that the money that will go into not only buying but running a house like this will be substantial.

"I would like to bring Eric back to see this one," I say to her , "If that's okay?" She asks.

"Not the Woolworth Mansion?" She asks.

"Well, it's nice and all. Who am I kidding, it's beautiful. But I think I'm intrigued more with the name than the actual house. This house," I look around and smile. "I see making a family in."

She smiles and nods. "Sure," she says. "I would think that you both will be busy for the next few days. Would you like me to schedule a showing for say, the second?" She asks.

I nod. "That would be great, thank you," I say and go to shake her hand again.

We head back to the cars and Tammy tells Clancy where our next stop is. I'm going to be just on time for my appointment. "Sookie, are you sure?" Tammy asks. "You only looked at three properties."

I nod at her. "I'm sure, Tammy," I say to her. "It just spoke to me, you know."

We pull up to the spa. We couldn't get into Elizabeth Arden, so Pam had, had Lilly book us into Oasis on Park. Evidently, it's Pam's favorite.

I walk with my entourage and see Pam and Sophie waiting. There seems to be a few extra people milling around, all men. I can't help but assume that these gentlemen are Sophie and Pam's detail. I get a little pain for guilt that everyone is having to endure the security because of me. I really don't care what everyone says. I should have been more blunt with Bill from the start. Maybe none of this would be going on.

We give each other kisses and sit to wait.

"Ms. Stackhouse," Tammy says. I look up at her. "I'll be running a few errands during your treatments. Is there anything you require of me?"

I smile at her. She does the formal thing only in mixed company. I kind of like that.

I shake my head. "No thank you, Tammy."

Lilly, Alyssa and Tammy all leave.

Sophie looks over to Setto. "How are you getting along with him?" She asks me.

I shrug. "I've not formed an opinion yet," I say to her. "He is very serious, so I guess that's good."

"You only have one with you today?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No, there is one roaming, I guess."

She nods again.

"Well, did you enjoy yourself last night?" She beams at me.

"Oh, I did," I grab both her hands. "Thank you so much for doing that for Eric and I."

"Not at all dear," she says and pats my hand.

"Well what do we have here," I hear from behind me.

I turn to see that dreadful woman Mrs. Black.

I nod to her. "Mrs. Black," I say to her.

She nods at me but doesn't answer. "Sophie, love," she says. "I didn't get to talk to you at your little party yesterday," she pauses.

"Yes, well, it was a big event. It's not every day my nephew announces his engagement."

She smirks and looks at me. My oh my, if her eyes were daggers I would be dead right now.

"Yes, well," she looks down at her nails. "Whit wants me to work on the child literacy thing this year," she says and waves her hand around. "I hear your chairing it."

"Actually," Sophie says. "Sookie and I are chairing it."

She looks down at me. I mean she actually looks down her nose at me. "First big event?" She asks me.

"Well, here, yes," I say.

She laughs slightly. "I would expect that this would be a little different than a hog tying contest." She says. "I mean they have those where you're from right? Is it Barn something." She waves her hand again.

"It's Bon Temps, actually. And for the record, no, I've never been to a hog tying contest." I say to her.

She wrinkles her face a little. "Well good for you," she says and turns back to Sophie. "Anyway, who do I write the check out to?" She asks. "I've got more important things to do than sit around and gossip with a bunch of old ladies that have nothing better to do."

Sophie's smile never falters. "Give your information to Sookie and we will be sure to add you to our list."

She pulls out a card from between her breasts and hands it to me. "If you lose that, ask Eric. I'm sure he has it."

She turns. "I will see you all this evening?"

We watch her leave before any of us speak. "What the hell was that?" Pam asks.

I shrug. But something pulls me to her last phrase. Why would Eric have her number? Did I find one of his old flings. Or did she find me? Yeah maybe that's the better question. Why would Mrs. Whittaker Black be here? Of all the days and all the times, why now?

I look up and I see Setto. He nods as if to tell me that he has it under control.

Just then, we are called back to have our treatments.

An hour later, we return to the front room buffed, polished and relaxed.

"How's Franny holding up?" I ask when I see Pam hovered over her blackberry.

"Oh," she says. "Her brother is being a total ass," she says.

"Why? From what you told me, Franny has done a perfect job." I say to her.

She nods. "It isn't about her job, it's about me."

I raise one eyebrow. "Come again?" I ask.

She smiles. "He doesn't want her to be a lesbian," Pam says. "Furthermore, he doesn't want her to be a lesbian with me."

"Why is he pissed at you?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Who knows, really? Lately his outbursts have become frequent and if my name comes up, well…."

I take her hand. "I'm sure it will be all good when he gets used to the idea.

Pam shakes her head. "No, I don't think that's it."

We say our goodbyes and head back to the loft. I nod to the security and head back to our floor. Mary-Beth is waiting to give me my massage.

I make my way into the guest room, disrobe and jump onto the table. I know there is much I need to do. Even more, I need to speak with Eric about. But right now, the only thought I have is that life was so much easier when we were still in school.

Mary Beth starts her ministration.

"Just relax, Sookie," she says. "You are so tense."

I nod and try some breathing exercises I learned years ago. I'm not sure if it's the breathing, the smells in the room or Mary Beth's warm hands. But within five minutes, I drift off to sleep.


	40. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 –Skeletons Rattle the loudest when you want them Gone

EPOV

Hagan took down a bunch of notes regarding what happened at the event last night. Including, the surprising appearances by: Mitch, Robert and of course, Meredith. When I'm all done, he looks at me and smirks.

"I knew that Mrs. Robinson wannabe was going to be trouble," he says to me.

I shrug. "Hagan, I was young and stupid…"

"Don't forget horny," he says.

I sigh. "Anyway," I say with a pointed look at him. "She's the one that stopped calling or coming around. I just followed suit." I shrug. "Wasn't like I was the only one parking my shoes under her bed you know. Besides, I started up with Claudine before she stopped calling and that didn't bother her much."

Hagan rolls his eyes. "Listen," he says, "I understand the young and stupid. Meredith Black is a hot ticket. But she's also trouble. I'll tell you now, what I told you then; stay away from her. There is more to her than anyone will ever know."

I look at him expecting him to continue.

He sighs. "Eric, you know that she was engaged to Whit's son before he died?"

I nod. Whit and his first wife, Annalisa, had a son, Crawford Black. He was a few years older than me and had attended the same Upper East Side prep school as I did.

"I believe he died in San Diego?" I look at him with for clarification.

He nods. "Yeah," he says, "Crawford was said to have met Meredith his senior year. Well, so goes the public story. I'm really not sure when he met her or where for that matter. No one could get any info on the illustrious Meredith Castile. When people were milling around trying to find out information on her, the Black family came out with a press release on her. Nothing much was said other than she grew up in San Diego and that both her parents had passed years before. It did indicate that she was an aspiring actress and model but no one had seen her in any magazines here. Her resume was very light, but then again, she was very young. Nothing was said about her education or how and where she met the next heir to the Black fortune. Regardless of how he met her, Crawford came home with Meredith on his arm that year for the holiday to introduce her to his family and society. Both introductions went over like a lead balloon."

"She wasn't well received?" I ask.

"I believe that Annalisa was not impressed with her son's choice of companions." Setto says. "I vaguely remember your mother offering mine and Maxwell's services in finding out more about this Ms. Castile."

Hagan nods. "That's right. It wasn't soon after that when Annalisa fell ill."

I remember that. I wasn't too interested at the time. I was only what, fifteen or sixteen and had other things to occupy the mind of a teenage boy. But I remember hearing something about it.

"Crawford and Meredith had already returned to the West Coast by the time the word got out regarding her condition. Both of them came back rather quickly. Crawford took the semester off from school so he could be home. But you really saw more of Meredith than you did Crawford. While he sat by his mother's bed side, Meredith took her place at several functions with Whit. It was quite shocking but Whit explained it away saying he needed someone on his arm as his wife would hate to have him go alone. Meredith seemed very eager to fill her seat at any and all events. The rumor at the time was that Meredith was very supportive of both men, if you know what I mean." He pauses. "They stayed for over a month after the funeral to help Whit. He is a proud man, but I remember several people saying that the light had gone from his eyes when he lost his wife." Hagan pauses. "It was six months later that Crawford had his accident."

That was a blow, I remember. Crawford had been flying his one engine airplane from San Diego to San Francisco to meet Meredith at some event or something. As far as they could tell, Crawford got confused or the instruments weren't working. Either way, Crawford took a nose dive into the Pacific."

He pauses for another minute. "Next thing anyone knows, Whit went out there to see to Crawford's affairs; returned with Meredith; and a month after the funeral, they were married."

I knew that the marriage was a little bit of a scandal, but things like that die quickly in the media; in the minds of the social elite, not so much.

I look back and forth between them. "Do you think…."

Hagan puts his hand up. "Nothing was ever proven. But I do know that women like your mother and Sophie had as little to do with Meredith Black as possible. The way they married so soon after both deaths was not considered in good taste. That would have been enough to keep the young Mrs. Black out of most tea parties and hat socials. However, her running around was notorious and her blatant disrespect to Whit was noted by all the women around her. But then again, Whit lost quite a lot of clout when he married Meredith so quickly after Annalisa's death. She was very much loved and respected in this town. Meredith didn't have a chance in hell in filling her shoes."

I sit back in the chair and think about what they've said. Could Meredith have masterminded the deaths of Annalisa and Crawford? Could her sights have always been set on Whit? What does that mean for Sookie and I now?

I look at both men. "What does that mean for Sookie and I?"

Setto shrugs. "Perhaps nothing, perhaps more," he says. "We will know more when we do a little digging." He says.

I nod and he returns to his files before him when a call comes down that Sookie and Tammy will be leaving soon for their house hunting.

I look at Hagan. "I need to get to the club to meet with Andre,." I say to him.

He nods and points to another man who will be driving my SUV for us. I look at him. I believe his name is Shanks. I remember him coming to see me with Hagan when I was down at school. He never said a word to me but I know from his file that he is ex-navy seal and is one of the best sharpshooters the military has ever seen.

I call Lance to tell him to meet us in the Lobby. He agrees and I turn back to the room.

Hagan excuses himself and returns in a suit. I assume that he will be in the club today. I really can't blame him and after my latest blunders where mine and Sookie's security is concerned, I think it's wise not to say a thing.

We head out and down to the garage. I see Clancy going to the other car. I watch as he puts his jacket on as he's going to the car. I can't help but notice the shoulder holster and accompanying gun. I know from experience that Hagan and Setto will be carrying. I've not see Clancy carry since my mother was last in town.

"He will be back up support for Setto and Masters." Hagan answers my unasked question.

I look up at him. "We aren't taking any more chances with her, Eric. People are crazy. If they can't get to you, they're going to try for her."

I look at him. "Is that why my father insisted you all come with us to Texas?" I ask him.

He nods. "It was the only way he would let your mother leave him. She may have needed away, but he knew that she would never fully be free of him. He might have hated the fact that she was leaving, but he wasn't going to put her or your lives in danger."

I huff at that. "If he really loved her, he would have made it easier for her to stay." I say to him.

"Eric," Hagan said to me. I look at him. "Your father had many faults. God knows that manmade mistake after mistake when it came to your mother and you. But never think that he didn't care for you all. He loved you. He just didn't know how to express it." He smiles softly. "When he hired me to be your shadow, he told me that you and Pamela were the best and brightest jewels in his crown. Without the two of you, his legacy meant nothing."

I wait for Shanks to give us the all clear before I get into the car. Hagan closes the door and gets into the front. Lance sits beside me, busy on his blackberry.

Nothing more is said about my father or his love for us. I know he loved us, in his own way. Sometimes I wonder if he loved us or his legacy. The pain and bitterness is not as strong as they were in my youth. But it still rears its ugly head from time to time.

"I got in touch with Detective Lewis and the DA down in Shreveport." Hagan says. "They have been in contact with the police down in Bon Temps and Shreveport. Chances are Compton's heading this way, so all the appropriate officials have been alerted. I do believe there is an APB out on him." He says and looks back at me. "New Jersey Troopers are checking rest stops and overnight rest areas for any sign of him. I'm thinking he cut through 20 to 95 but the Louisiana police got in touch with Tennessee just in case he went up 85. I think he will cut all the way up the coast. It's a little longer but from what I remember, he's methodical. He would use a grid formation rather than cutting across. North Carolina and South Carolina came on board this morning. I'm not sure if he could get through before anyone noticed him, but he might. All the toll booths have been given a description of the car as well as a picture of him. If he gets past all the state troopers, he will have to take a toll to get into the city, regardless of the way he comes. Everyone is on full alert. This guy is wanted in Louisiana but he is also an interest in New York for the pictures and the threat." He pauses and looks at me. "We'll get him, Eric."

I nod and look out the window. Never in my wildest dreams would I think that Bill Compton would be the cause of all this mess.

"I hear that Pam's decided to be happy." Hagan says, changing the subject.

I smile. "Yes, Franny is great," I say to him. Then I think about her. "You do have security with her and Pam, right? Franny is working the Gala tonight."

Hagan nods. "Setto talked to her shadow. We thought it best not to include her brother. Allow us to worry about the extended family. You worry about yours. Sookie is a beautiful girl, Eric. Your mother would have been pleased."

I nod knowing that he's right.

We pull up in front of the club when I get an email from Tammy with information regarding the files that Sookie and she have already gone over. Sookie has several questions regarding middle management and condensing the divisions. I read through them when we enter. Shanks stays with the car as Hagan enters with me.

"Lance," I say, "Sookie has sent some files and questions. Could you please have them printed out for me?"

Lance nods and heads off to the business center.

Nodding to the kid at the counter, I make my way over to the lounge where I know that Andre is waiting. Hagan walks past us and takes a seat close to the wall, his back to the wall and facing the door so he can see the whole room. It has been sometime since he has been with me so closely. It will take some getting used to again.

Andre nods. "All sorted out?" He asks me.

I nod and close the file on my blackberry. "Setto is with Sookie." I say to him.

The waiter comes and brings me a coffee and another scotch on the rocks for my uncle. I would think it too early to start with the hard stuff, but I don't dare criticize him.

We both take respective sips of our drinks and sit in silence for a moment.

Andre looks at me. "There's something on your mind." He says.

I nod. "I've been thinking about something you said before you left the loft. What did you mean about my father's skeletons?" I ask him.

Andre looks around and then back to me. "You wish to get into it here?"

I just look at him. I can tell Andre is getting a little uncomfortable at the topic.

"Eric, the man is passed. Nothing good will come from dragging old ghosts into the light." He says in a huff.

I lean forward. "If they have anything to do with my life now, the company or my family, then yes, they need to be brought into the light," I pause. "You already told me the nasty little bit about Pumphrey and Father. I doubt that's the only one that was ever pissed off by him. Whit tried to destroy him and now he and Meredith are back and for some reason I think that there return is related to me. You know that Robert has been caught in a half a dozen lies. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

Andre huffs. "I would think not. After how he treated your parents and what they did for that boy. Lilly was like a part of the family and that child tried everything to destroy her life." He waves me off. "He's a liar and a thief. You knew that for years. Why you allowed Felipe to associate with such riff-raff, I'll never know. You and Lilly are better off with him as far away as possible." He says.

"He showed up at the party yesterday. I've no idea how he got in or why he was there. But no sooner did he get there, he left." I told him.

He leans forward. "Did you tell Hagan?" He asks.

I nod. "He didn't think much of it. But I want to know if there is anything else that I should know. Robert has always implied that I was the reason he was so angry at the Northman family. But I didn't have much to do with Lilly. Why would he think that I was the cause or reason for him to be sent away, Andre?"

Andre sits back. "I don't think I am the one you should be asking, Eric." He says.

"Then who?" I respond. "Neither of my parents will tell me. Sophie-Anne will avoid the topic just like she's done since the first time I asked her why Robert was so angry."

"Eric, it isn't important." He says.

I just stare at him for a moment. "You know I can find out on my own." I pause and give a look over at Hagan. "Maxwell may take orders from you, but Setto and Hagan now report to me. I don't wish to use my position to go around you. Really Andre, do you want me to find out our family secrets in a report?"

He sits back in his chair with his glass, swallows it down in one swig and stands. Closing his coat he motions for me to follow. I follow him out of the lounge followed by Hagan and another man that I've known only as Rancor. He has been with Sophie and Andre almost as long as Hagan has been with me.

I follow Andre to the desk where he requests a meeting room.

"Certainly, Mr. LeClerq," he says and hands my uncle a key card. "Room 405 is available. Would you like me to send up refreshments and lunch?" He asks.

Andre turns to me and then back to the boy. "That would be nice, thank you."

The boy nods and gets on the phone as Andre leads us to the elevator.

Nothing is said the whole ride. When the doors open, Andre hands the keycard to Rancor and he proceeds down the hall.

Rancor opens the door first and Hagan takes point into the room. Andre and I wait a moment in the hall with Rancor and then proceed into the room.

Both guards look around the room and then go to stand by the door while Andre and I seat ourselves in two of the chairs.

"You want to know secrets in public, Eric?" He asks me. "I thought you were taught better than that."

"I didn't think it was that big of a secret." I say to him. "But obviously it is."

Andre sighs. Before he can begin, there is a knock at the door. Hagan opens it and motions for the waiter that he will take the cart in and set it up. The waiter nods and tells Hagan to ring down when we are through. Hagan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bill to tip the kid.

Once the door is closed, Hagan wheels the cart over and then steps back into place; giving us the illusion that we have privacy.

Andre makes himself another drink and motions for me to join him. I decline and he comes back to sit down.

He huffs and unbuttons his jacket. "You really should be talking to Sophie about this," he says to me. "He was her brother after all."

"You are the only one who will tell me the whole story. Sophie will try to down play it or sugar coat my father's involvement in things," I say. "Andre please."

He closes his eyes and sighs once more. "It isn't anything really." He pauses. "Your father told me the real reason Robert vandalized the house so many years ago." He pauses and I wait.

He shakes his head. "The child was delusional and angry. Your father said…" Andre looks at me and stops his tirade and huffs again. "The boy thought he was a Northman."

I blink twice. "What?" I ask him.

He sighs again. "I will tell you what I know for fact," he says and I nod. "Lilly Patten had been working for your father for years. When she found out she was pregnant, I don't think anyone even knew she was dating anyone. Your parents, especially your mother, helped her out any way she could. She even offered to have Robert come to the house. She knew how many hours your father worked and wanted to help," he pauses and takes a sip of his drink. "Lilly would always decline."

I sit back. "Is there any truth to this?" I ask him.

Andre sits there for a moment. "Lilly denied it," he pauses. "Sophie asked her once. Well, she asked if perhaps Robert's father could be of some help. Lilly flat out said no. I asked your father and he denied it."

"But Father had affairs?" I ask it more of a question. It should have been a statement. I'd seen some of them over the course of the years.

Andre laughs. "You know full well your father had his share of other women. But he denied that Lilly was ever one of them. I think he found her too close to home, if you know what I mean." I nod. I did. Lilly, like so many others, were around a great deal. Perhaps because Lilly was friendly with mother, it felt strange. I honestly doubt it would have stopped him. But hey, he could surprise me.

"Then why would Robert believe that Andrew was his father?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I do know that when you asked Matt to find out information on Robert, you weren't the only one looking."

I sit back. "So Robert has believed a lie since he was what, a teenager and now he has scammed my best friend and thinks I've stolen his life."

I say nothing and neither does Andre.

Finally I break the silence. "Where is he now?"

***0***

Selah's POV

I roll over and find no one. I'm in this bed all alone. It's the first time in days that I've woken up alone. Truthfully, I don't like it.

Climbing out of the big bed, I find a beautiful dark blue silk robe on the seat. I pick it up and head out the door.

I did get to see a little of the house last night. Anton showed me around a bit. But as soon as Russell returned, we went back to our suite and stayed there for the rest of the night. Again, I'm happy that they have each other as well as me or I would be one very sore little girl this morning.

"Everything is taken care of," I hear Anton say.

"Good, we will leave first thing in the morning. I want the marriage legal before new year's day." Russell says.

I walk into the room and both men look up at me.

"Well, good morning," Russell says and stands to greet me.

I smile and walk further into the room. Anton also stands and comes to me.

"Good Morning, Ma Petite," he says and kisses me softly. "How did you sleep?" He asks.

I nod. "Okay, but I didn't like waking without one of you." I say.

Russell comes and pulls me out of Anton's arms and into his. "We had work to do for our wedding, Little One," he says and kisses me softly. "We didn't want to disturb you."

I look up at him and smile and then I turn to Anton. "What are we doing today?" I ask them.

Russell looks over my head to Anton.

They wait a moment and then both look at me. "We have some papers for you to sign and then the doctor will be here to give you a physical and run some tests."

I remember that they wanted me to be tested but I don't know what papers I will need to sign, so I ask.

Russell smiles at me once more and motions for me to come sit at the desk. I comply and he hands me the first folder.

"This is the transfer papers for your trust," he says. I had known that we were going to do that, but it just feels sudden.

I look up at him without saying a word.

He sighs. "We agreed to this, remember?" He asks.

I sit there for another long moment. Looking back and forth between the two men, I take in their beauty. I'm putting a lot of my eggs…. hell, I'm putting all my eggs in this basket. I hope I don't live to regret it.

I nod and sign the papers.

"Good," Russell closes the file. "After we are married and you are with child, we will file these." He pulls out another folder and looks at me.

"What is it?" I ask him.

He sighs. "Little One," he says. "Both your home and your father's is in your name. However, Rupert has taken leans and mortgages on both. Now your mother has been moved. I would suspect that your father will know soon if he doesn't already. But we need to do something about the houses." He pauses and I wait as he opens the files. "These are releases for the properties to go to auction to be sold to repay the debts." He pauses and flips the page. "This is to have anything of value appraised and sold. I've taken the liberty to call someone I know at both Christies International and Sotheby's to do the appraisals. They will get you top dollar, I assure you."

I look at the papers and back at him. He wants me to auction off all I own?

"Is…Is this really necessary?" I ask him. "My things need…need to be sold?"

He bends down in front of me and sweeps the stray hairs out of my face and behind my ear. The gesture is very loving and tender.

"Little One," he says, "your father has made it so that if anything happens, you are the one that must clear the debts. It's quite a substantial amount. He has debt of his own, but this will fall on you. In addition, anything you have done in the past six months hasn't been paid. Your family is broke, Selah. This is the only way we can save you."

I swallow hard. "What…what is going to happen to me?" I ask.

"We are going to spin it that you knew none of your father's dealings. That you were advised by me and my legal staff to liquidate anything you could to satisfy the debts that your father amassed. However, it will come to light that he took the loans out without your knowledge. That is fraud. It will start the ball rolling on an investigation into his dealings." He says to me.

"Dealings, what dealings?" I ask him.

Russell looks to Anton. "She doesn't know," he says.

Anton shakes his head. Russell turns back to me with a sad smile. "Oh my little girl," he says and leans up, kissing me on the forehead. "Your father has been playing a very interesting game with his book deals. The less you know the better. But know that you will be safe with us." He kisses me softly and then pulls back. "Now, sign the papers and we will have time for some breakfast before the doctor arrives."

I look at him. I really don't understand what is happening here. I know my father was in trouble financially but selling all my things? My mother's furniture, her jewelry, hell, they will probably sell all our china, crystal, there will be nothing left.

I look down. "What, Ma Petite?" Anton asks me.

"All my things will be sold. I'll have nothing." I say softly.

"Little One," he says. "If there are certain things that mean that much to you, then of course we won't have them sold," he pauses. "But you do not need an entire house full of things. You have that here. If there is something you need, you will have it. We will not deny you a thing."

I nod my head. "I know. It's just….." I sigh. "There are a few things of my mother's I wish to keep. There is a Cameo pin that her mother gave her on her wedding day hidden in my room. I was always afraid that father would take it and sell it." God that sounds pathetic.

"It will be retrieved for you," Anton says. "Anything else?"

I nod. "There is a painting in my mother's suite of me and her when I was little. I would like that." I pause for a moment. "There are two jade elephants on the mantel in my room. They were my great-grandmothers. She got them while her father was stationed in Indonesia years ago. Oh, and I would like my mother's Vassar school ring."

I pause and then look up at both men. "Other…Other than my things, I think that's it," I say as a tear runs down my face.

"Why are you crying?" Russell asks.

I shake my head. "Out of everything in that house, the only….only things I want have to do with my mother," I hiccup and try to slow the tears.

"That means you have the fondest memories of her, Ma Petite." Anton says.

I shake my head again. "You don't understand," I pause. "She wanted me to be a Northman, more than anything," I say and bow my head. "I think she fueled my father's rage against them. She never…never got over Andrew leaving her. She…she always loved him," I pause and look at both of them. "All…all my life I was groomed to be what Eric needed. I was told non-stop that it was my destiny to be with him. So much so that I started to believe it myself," I hiccup again. "It didn't bother me to see him out and about with other women. Hell, my father stepped out on my mother every chance he could get. I was trained to look the other way." I say softly.

"That is all behind you, now, Little One." Russell pulls me to him.

I nod. "I know," I sniffle. "It's just….after everything, all I want is things to remember her by."

They both pull me close and nestle me between them as I cry. I cry for the lost little girl who wanted to please her mother. I cry for the innocence lost at the hand of my father. I cry for all the pain and suffering I've had and inflicted on others. I cry for the sad, sordid life I've lead so far. The whole time I'm crying I hear someone saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Over and over again. It takes me a long time to realize it's me.

I cry until there are no more tears. Then I just lay in their arms. Feeling warm, feeling loved, feeling safe for the first time in years. And it feels good.

***0***

Robert's POV

I wake with a start and instantly feel cold and damp. I look around the room and see that there are no windows with a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

I look around, trying to remember how I got here. Then the events of last night come flooding back to me.

"_Pack your bags." He says to me._

"_What?" I ask him with a little tremble in my voice. I've got one shot at this and I know it.._

"_You're leaving tonight. I'm sending you back to the ski house." He says to me. "Ming and Lui will be waiting at the airport. I will meet you there in a few days." He says to me. _

_I know he means to send me back to Colorado but there is no way I'm going anywhere. I'm too close to getting what I want and Jonathan is going to help me get it._

_I pull all the courage I can to say the next thing. "No." _

_He turns to look at me. I can see the anger in his eyes. Shit. "Excuse me?" He asks._

_I laugh because if I don't, I'm going to start crying. I've never seen Jonathan look like this and he is damn scary. "No. I know what you are doing at the pier and I know what your real business is. If you want me to be quiet, you will do what I want." There, I said it. That's my hand. I'll make sure he gives me what I need or I'll blow the whistle on him. Not only will I go to thepolice but to his father as well. I don't think his father, who happens to be some hotshot in Hong Kong, would like to know about his little boy's extra-curricular activities. No, I don't think that would sit too well with old Daddy Dearest. I may not know much about Jonathon and I know next to nothing about his father. But what I do know is enough. There is nothing about what he and I do that would look good in the light of day. _

_He walks closer to me and it's all I can do not to step back. I need to stand my ground. If I let him know I'm scared, he'll know I'm breakable. I've conned over hundreds of people. I should be able to keep it together for this._

"_I'm no dime store hick you can con, boy. Don't fuck with me or your next trip will be to Hong Kong." I say to him._

_I smile at him. Because there isn't anything else for me to do. "You aren't going to hurt me." He says._

_I watch as if in slow motion as he takes the gun out of its hiding place and aims it at me._

"_Try me." He growls at me._

_I'm about to say something when everything goes black._

I touch the back of my head. Someone must have hit me when Jonathon had my attention.

I look around the room again. There is an old beat-up mattress that I awoke on and a glass of water and two pills by the side. I look around again. That's all that's in the room.

I ignore the water and pills and go to the door and try to open it. It's locked. Well I didn't exactly expect for it to be any other way, but you gotta try. I walk back over to the bed and sit on it. Rubbing my arms up and down, I stare at the water and pills. I would assume that the pills are aspirin but I'm not sure. In this light, I really can't read anything on them and I don't trust Jonathan not to play dirty. I have to believe that he still cares about me. Otherwise I would be dead, but what if he was just waiting to get me somewhere so he could keep his hands clean.

I look around again. Shit, why didn't I just keep my mouth shut and my ass put? Because I'm head-blind when it comes to Northman, that's why.

The door opens and I see two figures walk in. One is Jonathan and the other is a man I've seen from time to time. I don't know his name. But he's the type of guy you don't want to know his name.

"You're awake," he says to me. "Good."

The other man puts a folding chair down and Jonathan takes a seat. He is impeccably dressed as always. Either he is heading to a meeting or he's coming back from one. It could be either one since I've no clue what time or even what day it is.

I nod, not trusting my voice.

He unbuttons his suit jacket as he goes to sit. I see the butt of a gun to his left and assume that he's carrying today. I stare at the gun for a moment before allowing my eyes to focus back on his face.

He nods. "I think you are beginning to understand," he says. I say nothing.

He leans back. "You played a very dangerous card last night, Robert." He says to me. "You do understand that, don't you?" He asks.

I nod again. Not trusting my words.

"You have proven to be more of a liability than an asset, my young friend," he pauses. "I've not gotten this far in business not to have learned how to cut my losses."

I blink at him, long and slow. Is he really going to kill me?

"Jo…Jonathan, I….I didn't mean it," I say to him as I try not to stutter and sound panicked. I lose of both attempts.

Jonathan shakes his head. "Oh, I believe you did and you still do." He says and reaches up with his right hand. I close my eyes, thinking this is it.

I hear paper moving and open my eyes.

"I took the liberty to run a few tests on you when you were asleep," he says. "It wasn't easy. In fact, you should really be thanking me." He smirks at me. "I mean, it takes a lot of, well let's say, persuasion, to get someone's blood that is no longer apart of the living."

I give him another blink. "I…I don't understand."

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "You are the one that has been holding a vendetta against the Northmans since you were what, five?" He shrugs like it means nothing.

"It…It wasn't a vendetta," I say to him. "I just want what's…."

"Yes, what's yours. And what precisely do you think is yours?" He asks me.

"My…My cut of the fortune," I say to him. "I'm not any less Andrew Northman's son than Eric is." I growl at him. "I want what was denied to me."

He laughs. The laugh is bitter and cold. It literally leaves the room colder. I shiver a little and rub my hands together.

"You are owed nothing, because you were denied nothing." He says as he tosses me the file.

I open it and see the top page. I read it and then look back at him. "What is this?" I ask. "There is no way that this is true."

"Oh, it's true," he says to me. "Andrew's form of cancer was rare and progressive. Lenox Hill has samples of both blood and bone for research. I acquired some of his blood and did the test," he says and waits for me to read the paper again. "You've been chasing a ghost most of your life."

I look at the paper again. 98% certain that the blood samples do not match. Not even 50%. There isn't even a chance that Andrew was my father. I look up at him.

"This…This isn't possible. I was certain…" I trail off.

"I assure you that the test is accurate. Emotions are foolish in business, Robert. For a conman, they are deadly."

He says that last word with such finality that I look up at him.

"Jo…Jonathan, I didn't mean I would tell anyone about…"

He is out of his seat and standing in front of me before I even finish my sentence. I should be happy that he's so close that he can't reach for his gun.

"Stop talking," he growls at me. "You wouldn't have said it if you one, thought it would scare me or two, you intended on doing just what you said you would do. Now, since I don't scare easily. Which would you choose?"

I swallow hard. I'm so fucked.

Jonathan steps away from me and motions to the other man.

He motions toward me and I try to scoot back out of his reach. The big guy calls for help and soon, there are three men walking me, or dragging me out of the small room into what looks like a meat warehouse. It's cold. That's why the room was cold.

One of the men ties my hands and soon, I'm being hoisted onto a meat hook swinging from the ceiling. My toes barely touch the ground and all my weight is being supported on my arms and shoulders.

Jonathan walks over to me but not before picking up a butcher's knife off a small table. He continues toward me and I can see nothing behind his eyes. It's as if he's turned off something inside of him.

He grabs both of my cheeks in one hand as he holds the knife in the other.

"You know what the penalty is for talking against your Master in my world?" Jonathan asks. When I don't answer, he smiles. "They are strung up in the middle of a group and their tongue is cut out," he squeezes a little harder. "To show everyone that, not only are you a talker, but that you won't be talking anymore.

Jonathan takes the knife and pushes the sharp blade down my cheek. I don't feel the pain until he's half way to my chin. Then I feel the blood and know that he cut deep.

He drops the knife to the floor. His look hasn't changed as he moves into me. He doesn't hesitate and kisses me. When he pulls back, he looks straight into my eyes. They are still cold and dark.

Pulling away, he looks at the three men. "Do what you want, but don't kill him. Make him suffer before I get back."

Jonathan walks away without turning around.

"Jonathan, please!" I yell out as the first man lands a blow on my abdomen.

He continues walking. Even his stride doesn't falter.

***0***

EPOV

Lance returned with the files and handed them to me.

"Sir," he says. "Tammy called. It appears that Ms. Stackhouse has a house she would like you to see. Would you like me to set something up for tomorrow?" He asks me.

"Why didn't Sookie call me herself?" I ask him.

"I believe they were just on time for her appointment with Ms. Pam and Mrs. LeClerq," he says. "Would you like me to put it on the schedule?"

I nod. "Whatever time Sookie wants to go, is fine," I say and turn to the windows.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Andre asks me.

I shrug. "Sookie and I didn't need go-betweens when we were in New Orleans. We had more than enough time to discuss everything without assistants, emails or texts." I say.

"Eric, this is a busy time for the two of you. Just think, you will be in the office in less than a week and I understand that your and Sookie's office will be in the same suite. It will be easier then. It's just the time of year. It will get better."

I can't help but think once again on the dream I had.

"Sookie needs more time with me, not less, Andre." I say. "This is all way too new to her to leave her alone so much."

Thinking back to this morning and the hurt look on her face when we couldn't make love sends another stab through my heart. I never want to see that look again.

"Then spend every moment you can with her now, Eric. It will get better, I assure you." He says.

I hear Hagan on his phone. "I'll tell him." He says.

I turn to him. "Eric, that was Detective Lewis," he says. "They identified the woman that Compton murdered," he pauses. "He suggests you turn on the news."

I look at him. "Why would it be on the news?" I ask him.

He sighs, "Because the girl that was killed is Ginger Monroe, Governor Monroe's Granddaughter."

I look at Andre as I reach for the remote on the TV and turn to the news station.

Hagan comes closer as does Rancor. This has just turned from a shit-storm to a tsunami.

***0***

Bill's POV

I pull off the highway and take the first right I can into a residential area. I have to be quick about this. I pull over to the side and park. There are several boys standing on the street corner and I see an old woman moving up the walk with her shopping cart. I see her struggling and quickly come up with a plan. I pull out my two suitcases and dress bag from the back. I leave the girls purse in the back seat where I had left it before.

I walk up to the three men standing around. "Which one of you wants to make a quick hundred?" I ask them.

They all look at each other and then back at me. "We ain't into guys." One says.

I shake my head. "That isn't want I'm proposing," I say to him. "See that car over there?" I ask him.

They all nod. "I need to get that car to my sister in New York. But I just got a call and my wife just went into labor back in New Orleans. I need to get to the airport and back to her. Now," I look up to see the bus stop a block away, "I can get to the airport. But my sister would kill me if I left her car in Newark. Can one of you help me?" I ask them.

They look at each other again. "How you know we just ain't gonna take the car?" They ask me.

I smile. "Well, I'll give you a hundred for driving it. My sister," I pull out my phone, "will give you another hundred when you drop it off."

The man looks at us again. "Look, I'm in a jam, okay?" I ask. "My wife and my sister both need me. You got any sisters?" I ask them.

The one that's been doing all the talking nods. "She cute?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah." say. I write down an address. Truthfully, I don't care where they take the car, as long as I'm no longer in it.

The older woman is getting closer so I hand the address to him with a hundred. "She needs it this afternoon. Think you can get there?" He smiles and nods.

I hand him the keys and begin to walk away.

I hear them laugh and one says something about me being a sucker. Two of them get into a polished mustang and the other one that I gave the money to, hops behind the wheel of the shitbox. I pay them no mind as I walk toward the old woman.

"Ma'am," I say to her. She looks up and seems shocked. "I'm sorry to startle ya." I say with my best accent.

"OH, my, yes?" She says and puts a hand on her chest to steady her heart. "Can I help you?"

I smile at her. "My Gran would never forgive me if I didn't offer my assistance to you," I point to her cart. "And I always listened to my Gran."

She looks at me for a moment and then smiles. "Well, aren't you a nice young man?" She asks.

I smile again. "Would you allow me to help you?" I ask her.

She nods. "My place is just right there." She points to a small house not five houses down. I see a car in the drive.

I take the cart and I give her my arm. She takes it. "Such a gentleman," she says.

I motion with my head to the car. "Why wouldn't you take the car, ma'am? If you don't mind me asking." I say to her.

"OH, that was my Franklin's car." She says. "He passed on a little over a year ago now. I never did learn how to drive," she says with a laugh. "I've been meaning to sell it. But, well," she shrugs. "I've hadn't had the will to do it." She says with a small sad smile.

I help her up the stairs and she starts to unlock the doors.

"Would you like to come in?" She asks me.

I help her with the cart. "I've got some nice tea and coffee." She says with a smile.

I smile back. "That would be nice," I say to her.

We head in and I place my bags by the door.

"You going somewhere?" She asks me.

I shrug. "Well, I was going to New York for an interview. But the bus was delayed. I was walking down the street to try to get a cab to the train station when I saw ya." I say.

"Where are you from?" She asks. I can hear her in the kitchen so I follow. She's switched on the TV, probably out of habit.

"I'm from Texas," I say to her. "Just graduated and heading to New York for an interview."

"Well, you aren't going to catch a cab around here," she says. "I'll call you one, once you finish your coffee." She says and places it on the table.

I smile at her. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"My names, Ethel Myles." She says.

"Bill," I say to her, "Bill Temps." I say.

She nods. "Well, Mr. Temps, it is a pleasure to meet such a…"

Her attention is pulled to the TV.

_We've just learned the identity of the young girl brutally murdered in the small town just outside of Shreveport, Louisiana. The girl, Ginger Monroe, is the granddaughter of Governor Stan Monroe of Louisiana. _

_Ginger had been attending LSU and getting her degree in Hotel Management. According to her grandfather, she had been doing her internship in Shreveport and living in Reston. How and when she met her assailant is still under investigation._

_However, this man, {shows picture of Bill}, William Compton is wanted in connection with this murder. Mr. Compton was freed just days ago on a technicality and is wanted by the Shreveport police. Evidently, Mr. Compton has been charged with several counts that include rape, attempted kidnapping and stalking. _

_For reasons that the police are not disclosing, they believe Mr. Compton may be heading to Texas, New Orleans or New York. If you see this man, please alert the authorities. He is considered armed and dangerous._

I tune out the rest of the broadcast and turn to look at Ethel. She is standing there like a statue, just staring at me.

I tilt my head to the side. "I'm really sorry, Ethel, but I need to get to New York."

I advance on her and as I reach her, she finds her voice.

***0***

SPOV

I wake just as Marybeth is finishing.

"Have a nice nap?" She asks me.

I nod. "Thank you."

She helps me off the table and I reach for my robe. With it secure, I head out to the kitchen.

I smile when I see Tammy and Clara.

"Hello,dear," Clara says and comes to the table with a tray of cheese, crackers and fruit. "You need to eat, dear," she says. "Your tea is on the way."

I smile and thank her as I sit next to Tammy.

"Sookie, I heard from Lance. Eric said that whenever we can get an appointment to see the mansion, he's available."

I nod and sigh.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

I shrug. "We didn't need you and Lance to speak to one another when we were at school."

Tammy moves a little closer. "Oh, hun," she says. "It won't always be like this. I'm sure Eric is feeling the same way." She says. "After the first, you have the wedding and then you two will be back together running the business," she says. "This isn't for forever."

I nod. "I know," I can feel the tears coming up. "I just…I hate that we are apart almost all day. I mean, at school, sure we had our classes. But we were together every moment we could be."

"You are now." She says.

I nod. "I know," I say and look out the window. "I guess it's just hormones."

"Sookie," Clara says, "it may be hormones. But, darling, you have had a lot handed to you in a very short time. I know you miss Eric. It's natural. He's your rock." I nod and she smiles. "He loves you so much. I bet he's missing you as much as you miss him." She says and gives me a hug.

I nod. "I know. I just…"

"Why don't you send him a text?" Tammy says.

I nod and pickup my blackberry.

_**Missing you – S**_

I put it down and take a sip of the tea that Clara made.

I hear my blackberry buzz and I pick it up.

_**I miss you both. On my way home. XOXO**_

I smile at the response.

I look up and see them all looking at me. "He's on his way home."

***0***

EPOV

We watch the broadcast and then I look at Hagan. "What do we know?" I ask him.

He nods. "Stan has no idea how she met Compton. However, according to Maxwell, she was working at the hotel where Compton was staying. Our best guess is that he somehow got her to take him back to the plantation house. They checked at Sookie's house and they didn't see anyone come but they did see lights go on in the house early. So they called your caretaker who called the police. They put her death about three hours before they found her."

I look at him. "Didn't he hide the body?" I ask.

He looks at me. "Not very well," he says. "There was…" he pauses. "You sure you want to hear this?"

I nod. "Okay, there was a blood trail to the crawl space where he put her," he sighs. "Her purse and ID were not with her. That's why it took them so long to find her. They found her jacket upstairs with her name tag in it. That's how they ID'd her. They didn't want to release anything until Stan was contacted."

"How is Stan?" Andre asks.

Hagan shakes his head. "I don't know. Detective Lewis didn't tell me. But I would suspect that he's just about devastated. I mean he lost his son and daughter-in-law in that accident off the coast of New Mexico. Then he loses Lizbet. Ginger was the only family he had."

Stan's son and daughter-in-law were caught in a storm off the coast when they were sailing. Ginger had been at school. It was tragic. Now Stan has lost his last link to Lizbet. I don't know what I would do if….

I shake my head. "What now?"

"Now, we wait for Bill to be flushed out." He says.

"What was that bit about him heading to New Orleans or Texas?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Shreveport police are keeping their options open. He could have been going to New Orleans to deal with the other girl on the charges. He could be heading to Texas to see his parents. They don't want to rule anything out."

At that, my phone rings. I look at the ID and look back at Hagan. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I say and answer the phone. "Hello Mr. Compton," I say to Bill's father.

"Eric," he says, "I'm not sure you heard the news…."

"I have, sir," I say to him. "Are you and your wife safe?" I ask him.

"We are son," he says. "Thank you for asking. I'm more worried about your fiancé and that poor girl in New Orleans." He says.

"I don't think he is going after Lorena," I say to him. "Is there anywhere else he would go? Any money he could get his hands on?" I ask.

"No," he says softly. "The…The police said that he took that girl Ginger's purse," he says and stops. "Do..Do you know Governor Monroe?" He asks. The man sounds lost.

"I do, Mr. Compton." I say.

"Yes, well," he clears his voice. "I've met him a few times. His wife was a delight." He trying to get a hold of himself and is failing. "I don't…no…I'm not sure why Bill….he has so many strange ideas these days," he says softly. "I understand some of them. But to…"

It must be very hard to know that your son is a psychotic killer. I wonder what is going on in his head.

He clears his throat again. "You will keep me abreast if you hear anything, won't you?"

"I will sir." I say to him.

"Well, then," he says and hangs up.

"That was Compton's father?" Andre asks. I nod and look down at the papers in front of me.

"This must be very hard on him," he says.

I look up at him.

"Eric, a father never wants to see his child destroy himself. I've heard of Amiel Compton. He isn't an easy man, personal or business wise. His wife tows the line as do the men and women who work for him. I never agreed with some of his philosophies. But I can understand his heartbreak over Bill."

I say nothing because I've nothing to say. I hate that I feel anything but anger for any Compton. But I have to admit, Amiel sounded so broken and lost. To lose your child so completely and still have them walking around is a thought I never want to entertain.

Just then my phone beeps.

_**Missing you – S**_

I look at it and smile.

"Sookie?" Andre asks.

I nod and respond.

_**I miss you both. On my way home. XOXO**_

I stand and grab the folders. "I'm going home to be with my soon to be wife for a while," I say.

Andre smiles. "As it should be," he says.

I head out with Hagan and Lance behind me.

***0***

SPOV

After I finish eating, I decide to head up and start preparing. We have several hours until we need to be at the gala, but I just want some alone time.

I head into the bathroom and look in the mirror. My hair is piled on my head where I put it before my massage. The robe is one that Eric bought me, peach silk with a little lace at the cuffs and lapel. It is beautiful. I look closer at my face. It's as clear and smooth as I've ever been able to get it on my own.

"You sure've come a long way, baby." I say to myself.

"I still see the sweet beautiful girl who asked for water in the middle of a house party." I hear behind me.

I jump a little as Eric comes in behind me and puts his arms around me.

I lean back into him as he kisses my neck. Closing my eyes, I concentrate on his touch. "I missed you so much today." I say softly to him.

He pulls me closer. "I think I missed you just as much." He says and turns me around so I'm facing him.

Putting a hand on my face he smiles at me. But it's a sad smile.

I place mine over his. "What is it?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I hate getting messages from you from Lance or Tammy. I don't like having people between us, Sookie." He says.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." I say to him. "I didn't know that Tammy contacted you until after my massage."

He shakes his head again. "It's okay. She's doing her job. I just…"

"You just what?" I ask.

He looks me in the eyes. "I never want to lose this," he says. "I never want to feel distance between us. I never want us to be so busy that we don't even have time to make appointments together. I don't…."

I place my hand on his mouth to quiet him. "We won't, Eric." I say with all the conviction I can. An hour ago, I had been feeling the same way. Now that I know he feels it too, I can deal. I know it sounds stupid. But knowing he hates this distance makes me determined to correct it.

"I need to feel you." He says to me as he undoes the sash of my robe. I nod because I need to feel it too.

He pulls on the robe and it starts to fall off my shoulders. His kisses follow the trail of where the silk once was. I let out a sigh because it feels so good. I've been missing his touch all day.

He must have discarded his jacket before coming in, so I get to work on his buttons. He's halfway across my collarbone when I get his shirt completely undone and start my ministration on his strong chest.

Eric picks me up and sits me on the vanity, coming to stand between my now spread legs. His hands and mouth are everywhere at the same time and it's driving me wild.

When he undid his pants, I've no idea. Perhaps I did it. Either way, I feel him at my entrance and I moan once more.

"Sookie," he kisses me. "I…I can't wait," he says.

I nod because I can't either. In one thrust he fills me completely.

"OH, ERIC!" I scream as I wrap my legs around him.

"OH, UHHH… SOOKIE…SO…SO…UH…YOU'RE SO…TIGHT." He says between thrusts.

I can already feel the pulsing around him. Goddess, I love how he makes me feel.

"More…ERIC….MORE!" I cry out to him. Close is not close enough tonight. I need to feel him in my soul.

"SO….OH GOD, Sookie, I'm….I'm close…" He thrusts even harder.

His words are spurring me on. Sometimes, naughty talk gets me hot. Today, well, today, just his need is flat out doing it for me.

I reach between us and find my bundle of nerves and start moving over it. Eric leans back to see what I'm doing.

"God, Sookie," he growls. "That is so fucking hot. Touch yourself baby. I need…I need to come." He growls once again.

I throw my head back because damn, he is riding me hard and it feels so good.

"Close," I say to him. "Oh God, Eric, so close." I say in moans.

As I say the last word. The spring tightens in my lower region and lets go.

"ERIC!" I scream.

"OH FUCK!" He goes right behind me.

It feels like it lasts days, weeks, even years. But as we come down, I open my eyes to the feel of my beautiful fiancé and father of my baby, showering my eyes, lips and cheeks with kisses.

I smile at the attention.

"Promise me," he says softly. "Promise me that we will never move too far away from this."

I touch the side of his face. I can still feel him inside me. But the pull in my abdomen isn't from that. It's from his words.

"Eric, we will never get away from one another. As long as we are aware, there is no chance of that."

***0***

Hadley's POV

I pull into Manhattan not soon after four. Now the question is, where to find Sookie?

Well, this guy she's marrying is a big wig. There must be information on him on the internet, right? I should have thought about that before I left Atlantic City. But I didn't. Okay, I'm a little, okay a lot impulsive. But seeing her on TV has to be an answer to some prayer. I look in the rearview mirror and see that my little angel is still fast asleep. I look in one of the bags I have with me and am relieved that my laptop is in one of them.

I learned a long time ago, not to leave anything of importance in our apartment. After the third time it was robbed, I decided to travel light and keep everything I needed with us. So not only do I have my laptop, phone and iPod that shit-for-brains stole for me last Christmas; I've got all my important documents and medical records, all my scripts and all the baby's important documents. Including his birth certificate which doesn't have the aforementioned asshole's name on it. I don't think he ever really believed the kid to be his. But I also knew that his name wasn't his real name. As mine wasn't. But I did use my real name on the birth certificate and he wouldn't. So I just put father, unknown. It was easier.

I look around for somewhere to plug in as they say. I notice a coffee shop on the corner and it has a big sign in the window offering free WiFi. I find the next available parking spot and park.

Getting out, I take the two bags I need and grab a blanket out of the back to through over the carrier so the baby doesn't get cold. I walk the two blocks back to the coffee shop.

There are a few empty tables so I drop the bags on one and head to the counter for a six dollar cup of coffee, a bottle of water and a hot cup of water for the baby's bottle and head back to set up. I balance the carrier on a chair and lift the blanket to see him still sound asleep.

I smile at him. He's such a good baby. "You keep being so good, honey. Mommy is going to make this right." I say and open my laptop.

The offering of WiFi is not a come on but it is slow. It takes me a few minutes to login and start searching. I put in both their names and up comes a ton of stuff.

I start reading and most of it is what the girl said on TV. I read about how they are taking over the company business and how _Sophie_ is their baby. I shake my head. I always knew Sookie was smart. I mean I wasn't that much of a waste when I lived with them. Okay, I was, but she was so smart you couldn't miss it.

I look at the baby. "She is going to be great for you." I say to him. "She is very sweet and kind. She even tried to be friends with me. But I was too fucked up to see it." I say.

A tear escapes my eye and I brush it away quickly. I notice the time and grab my bag to take my pills.

I continue looking through information about Sookie and her fiancé. Then I focus on just him. After about an hour of searching, I find an address of his father's old loft. I remember reading something about him taking it over after his death.

I also read something about a Gala tonight and that it's at the Plaza.

I look down and my little cherub is awake and looking at me.

"You hungry baby?" I ask him.

I pull him out of his seat grab the bottle to warm it a little. As I wait, I pull up a picture of Eric and Sookie from the night before.

"See her?" I point to the screen. "She's going to love you and take care of you like I never could." I say and start to cough a little. I turn away until it stops. Pulling out the antiseptic wipes, I clean my hands before they touch him again.

I look down at him as he starts to drink. "You are going to do great things, I just know it." I say and get a little choked up.

I need to do this. He needs a life and there is no way I'm going to leave him to the DYFC. I shake my head. No he may have come out of me, but I can do one good thing with my life. I can give him the one he deserves.

I look from him to the screen and pray. God, please let them help him.

***0***

EPOV

We stay connected for a very long time. I just can't bring myself to move. Finally I feel Sookie shiver and know she's getting cold.

"Come, love," I say to her. "Let's get cleaned up."

She nods and then we separate. I feel her moan and smile. I pray that she always feels that way.

I pull her with me as I head to the shower. I would love to lounge in the tub with her, but we need to get ready.

I pull her in behind me and we start cleaning each other.

"So, I hear we have a house to look at?" I ask her.

She smiles and it's as wide and bright as I've ever seen it. "Eric, Oh MY! It is perfect. I can't wait for you to see it. There is room for everyone and there is an entire FLOOR for children. There is a nursery and three smaller rooms. OH and a playroom off the landing. Eric, it's perfect. The Master bedroom is HUGE." She giggles and I have to laugh.

"Well, if you love it so much, I'm sure I will as well," I say and kiss her nose.

"But I want you to see it." She says.

"Of course, what time do you want to go tomorrow?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Well, we have the New Year's Eve Gala tomorrow night, so how about early afternoon?" She asks.

I pull her close. "How about," I kiss her again, "we plan on spending the entire day together?" I ask her.

She pulls back. "You don't need to meet with anyone at the club?"

I shake my head. "If WE need to meet with anyone, then we will make it after the first. We have been going so fast since we got here, I think we need to do some couple stuff." I say to her.

"Oh Eric." She actually jumps in my arms. "I love that idea."

I kiss her again and we finish getting clean. I love the fact that something so simple makes her so happy. I will need to remember this. She is so easy to please. I should never have an excuse not to make her happy.

We finish up and climb out. I grab a towel and throw it around me and then proceed to dry Sookie. She laughs at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You are going to be a very good daddy." She says.

I growl and come in to kiss her neck which makes her squeal. "I'll be your daddy." I say in a husky voice.

She shivers again but this time I know it's not from the cold. Well, I will need to remember that when we have more time. I kiss her once more and head to the door.

"Lance has my things downstairs and is going to make sure I'm ready." I say to her.

She nods as she pulls on her robe.

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs."

I smile at her again and walk out and past the closet. I catch a glimpse of Tammy but like the good employee she is, she makes like she doesn't see me.

I continue down and out to the guest room where Lance has everything ready for me.

***0***

SPOV

I watch Eric leave. I know that we have a few things to discuss, but we both needed some time to reconnect. I think we both needed it.

All the rest will be dealt with in time. I know that Eric has a lot on his mind and I know some of it is worry that I'm finally going to hear something that is going to make me run. But really, I don't see it. I love him. I love our child and I love that he wants to share his life with me. As long as none of that changes, then I'm not going anywhere.

Closing my robe, I feel it brush over my nipples. I look down and they seem a little bigger. There is no way that my breasts are getting bigger already. I'm not that far along.

I'm looking down at them as I walk into the closet.

"What's wrong, Sookie?" Tammy asks.

I look up and shake my head. "Nothing really," I say. "My breasts just feel different. I didn't think they would begin to change so early."

She smiles. "Well, some women do. It may also be that tea blend the doctor gave you. Some herbs stimulate breasts and help produce milk," she says. "I'm not entirely sure what's in the one Dr. Ludwig gave you. One may be something to help when the little one comes along."

Okay that makes sense. I sit down and let Tammy get to work. She does my hair in a very elegant up do to show off my neck and necklace that Eric bought me. She does my makeup to emphasize and not overstate. Then she helps me into my undergarments, leaving my dress and jewels for last. Pronouncing me perfect, she takes the small clutch with her and my coat and helps me up and downstairs.

"That's fine." I hear Eric say as I hit the last step.

When I come around the corner I stop in my tracks. Eric is wearing a black on black tux. The color black is the perfect shade of black to my dress. Some people think that black is all the same, but it isn't. I had chosen a classic strapless Christian Dior gown with a scarf train. I thought its shape was perfect. But when I look down all I see is boobs. I hope it isn't too much. Tammy would have told me if it was. So, I'm certain all is well.

"You look perfect." Eric says and comes to kiss me on the cheek.

I smile at him. "You don't look too bad yourself." I say to him.

"Sookie, Marybeth is going to stay here tonight." He says.

I look at her.

She smiles at me. "I get a feeling you are going to need me tonight. I make a point of listening to my feelings."

I nod to her. "Okay." I say. "Anything I should know?" I mean she's the one with the pipeline to the Goddess, not me.

She shakes her head. "No, I just have a feeling. It may be nothing."

I nod again.

"My love," Eric says, "do you need a cup of your tea before we leave?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "No, I'm okay."

He places a hand on my back. "Well then, let's go." He says.

We say goodnight to everyone and take the elevator all the way down to the garage. This isn't something we usually do but I'm assuming that it's because the details are waiting for us and it would look weird with several cars in front of the loft.

Eric and I get into the sedan with Hagan driving and Setto in the passenger seat. I see the rest of the detail getting into the SUV behind us.

We head out and are half way down the block when I look out the window and see someone. I can't get a close look at them but it feels off.

I shake my head and decide it must just be nerves.

"Eric," Setto says, "there has been news."

I look from Eric to Setto. "Yes?" He asks.

"The girl's car was spotted on I-95 a few hours ago. The police gave chase and the car sped out. It flipped over the median and burst into flames."

"Bill?" I ask.

Setto nods. "Preliminary findings say the driver was a man, similar height and weight to Bill. They will need to do some more investigating, but they believe it was him."

I look back and forth between Eric and Setto.

"Sookie?" Eric says.

I shake my head. "I…I don't know how to feel about this." I say to them.

Eric pulls me closer and kisses my temple. "Don't think of it at all right now. Right now, we have a Gala to go to and I have a beautiful fiancé to show off."

I look at him and try to smile. I know he's right. But I just can't be completely happy about this. I wanted Bill stopped, not dead.

We say nothing for the rest of the drive. Soon, we are pulling up in front of the Plaza.

Hagan and Setto get out and move to the side of the car. Eric gets out first and reaches in to help me out. As I come out, I'm blinded by all the flashes.

I take a deep breath, say my mantra and plaster a smile on my face.

It's ShowTime.


	41. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 –Endings and Beginnings

_Last time:_

_SPOV_

"_Eric," Setto says, "there has been news."_

_I look from Eric to Setto. "Yes?" He asks._

"_The girl's car was spotted on I-95 a few hours ago. The police gave chase and the car sped out. It flipped over the median and burst into flames."_

"_Bill?" I ask._

_Setto nods. "Preliminary findings say the driver was a man, similar height and weight to Bill. They will need to do some more investigating, but they believe it was him."_

_I look back and forth between Eric and Setto._

"_Sookie?" Eric says._

_I shake my head. "I…I don't know how to feel about this." I say to them._

_Eric pulls me closer and kisses my temple. "Don't think of it at all right now. Right now, we have a Gala to go to and I have a beautiful fiancé to show off."_

_I look at him and try to smile. I know he's right. But I just can't be completely happy about this. I wanted Bill stopped, not dead._

_We say nothing for the rest of the drive. Soon, we are pulling up in front of the Plaza._

_Hagan and Setto get out and move to the side of the car. Eric gets out first and reaches in to help me out. As I come out, I'm blinded by all the flashes._

_I take a deep breath, say my mantra and plaster a smile on my face._

_It's ShowTime._

****0****

Maxwell Lee's POV

I walk into the hotel suite without being noticed. The girl is too intent on the phone call she is on. Or perhaps she is thinking it is the fool in the bar that I lifted the room card from. Either way, it works for me.

"Tom," I hear her say. "I'm telling you this is hot." She pauses. "Look, that guy who killed Governor Monroe's granddaughter went to LSU with Northman and Stackhouse. His uncle or someone owned the house next to where Stackhouse grew up. It's got to be connected." She says.

"_Amber, you need to real be careful with this."_ Tom says. She has him on speaker phone. _"I will not be up against a law suit because you think this may be a story. Northman can bury us, Amber." _He says. Well at least someone has a brain. _"And what is happening to the Governor is awful. Even I'm not heartless enough to cause that man anymore grief. That was his family. This isn't some actor who got caught in bed with a hooker or a strung out diva that's overdosed. Before I decide to run anything you better have some hard proof."_

"Tom, when the hell have you worried about the facts? We are Gossip TV." She laughs. "You buy pictures of people getting out of cars with no underwear on for Christ sakes. I'm telling you, this could be a big story. Just run what I got so far and I'll get more. I've got an in to the Northman compound. I'll get them to talk. Just do this for me."

"_Listen Kincaid," _he says, "_you better be damn sure of what you know and what you don't know. People are dead,this isn't a love triangle or a drunken' model. This is serious."_

"Well, I think this maybe a triangle. I mean, why else would this dude be coming to New York?" She asks him. "I bet Northman stole Stackhouse from him and he went crazy."

"_Kincaid that sounds like a Lifetime movie. Jesus girl, there are cops all up and down the east coast looking for this lunatic. Get your facts straight before you go into this."_

"I know what I'm doing, Tom. I'm not new to this you know." I see her start to pace the room.

"_Yeah, but this isn't your run of the mill paparazzi gig. Listen, you can ask them about this man, what's his name again?"_ He asks.

"Um," she says and I see her rustling some papers. "Compton, Bill Compton." She says.

"_Yeah, you can ask them if they know him but if I get one sound byte that you are asking them anything about the Governor, I'm pulling you."_ He says.

"Come on Tom," she starts in again.

"_I mean it, Amber." _He says. "_Stick to what you know. Get some gossip at the Gala. Find out what the deal is with Claudine Klide or Felicia Ramon. Hell, half of New York's A-list is going to be there tonight. Get some dirt on them. But leave this homicide alone."_

He hangs up.

She sighs. "Mitch, I told you I would meet you in the lounge," she says without turning around.

I go to sit in the chair by the door and say nothing.

She turns around and starts to say something and then stops.

"Wha…Who…Who are you?" She asks looking around the room. No doubt, looking for this Mitch.

"Miss Kincaid?" I ask.

She nods.

"Miss Amber Kincaid," I pause. "From Fall River, New Jersey," I pause again. "Or would you prefer that I call you by your given name?" I ask with one eyebrow up. She doesn't respond. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sarah Jane Feingoldof Fall River, New Jersey." I say with a smile.

She puts her hand on her hip. "Yes."

I smile again. "I believe you and I have a lot to talk about."

***0***

EPOV

I watch as Sookie puts on her sweet smile as I help her out of the car. She takes my hand and I move her to the carpet and reception line. I know we need to speak, but there is nowhere for us to do it right now. We will need to get through the reception line. After that, I'll find somewhere for us to go. I can't believe that Setto decided that right before getting out of the car was a good time to inform us of the accident. I mean, they hadn't even confirmed that Compton was in the car. Why didn't he just wait? That is something I'll need to discuss with him. No, I don't want Sookie in the dark. But upsetting her without provocation isn't the best idea right now while she is so early in her pregnancy. I don't know much about babies. But I do know that it's not good to have the mother so upset all the time. I don't want Sookie upset, ever but especially not while she's expecting.

As we walked down the line, we are bombarded with questions about the event, the cause, the magazine, the new business ventures, the wedding and of course who we were wearing. Sookie answers each person in turn. Some of them she actually remembers their names from the press conference. She is elegant and graceful. Even when a few push for more details, she's gracious and pleasant.

Just when we are at the end of the line, we are stopped for pictures. First they take some of the two of us and then just of Sookie. She gives me a look of concern for a moment when they ask to have her on her own but when I smile and nod, she turns back to the cameras and gives them her most dazzling smile. I have a moment to take her in under the lights and flashes. I hope I never become accustomed to her beauty, because she is taking my breath away along with everyone else's. I have been to quite a few of these types of events in my young life and I've never seen the photographers spend so much time with anyone. Well, once I was in the receiving line behind Jackie O. They kept begging her for more pictures. One of the coordinators had to actually step in or none of us would have gotten through the line before the first speaker was on. This reminds me of that time. I can't help but stare at her though. She looks stunning. The dress is perfect and fits her as if it was custom made for her, which I know it isn't. Sophie wouldn't have subjected Sookie to that so soon, I would hope. From my understanding, however, this is the only one of its kind shipped and was done at the behest of my aunt. No need to tell Sookie that yet. She will find out soon enough. I would suspect that Christian Dior will be calling her tomorrow.

Finally, they release Sookie from their photographic hold and we continue with the reporters. We are just about to finish the line when I notice that the Blacks have been just two groups ahead of us. Sookie catches the eye of Meredith and I visibly see her stiffen a little. Meredith gives us both a little smirk and turns back to whomever she is speaking with.

"Love," I whisper to her. "Are you okay?"

She nods, still with her smile on. "We will need to talk later." She says without ever giving a hint to anyone that she's upset. If I didn't know her as well as I do, I wouldn't know either.

We finish with the line and walk through the doors to the grand lobby of the Plaza. Instead of steering Sookie towards, the ballroom, I motion for her and the guards to one of the executive receiving rooms near the front desk.

The business rooms are like very small offices with five chair tables, fax machines, computer docking stations and telephones. Basically, they are little offices for the hotel guests to work, check email or meet with someone without finding a larger conference or event room. If memory serves, the Plaza has six of these rooms: four off the main lobby and two back in the conference area. Hagan stays with Sookie and I as Setto walks in and checks the room. He knocks and opens a door to the right that I know is a small bathroom shared between two rooms. He comes back out, locks the bathroom door from this side. Turning, he nods to us for us to enter. Both guards go to the door once we are in.

"We will just be a few moments," I say to them. I give Setto a look that tells him he and I will be discussing his timing later.

They close the door and I turn to my beautiful fiancé.

"What is it, my love?" I ask her.

She looks at me for a minute and then around the room. "You want to talk about this now, here?" She asks me.

I just look at her for a moment. Not sure what to say to her.

She sighs. "Fine." She says and sits in one of the chairs. "Is there something you need to tell me about Mrs. Meredith Black?"

I blink at her. "You're right," I say. "We shouldn't get into this now."

I go to take her hand but she doesn't take it. My heart sinks into my stomach. It's the first time she's not taken hold of me when I've offered. I hate the feeling more than anything.

I look down at her and she looks up at me. "You wanted to know was wrong. Well, I know you're keeping things from me. I should have said something back at the house but there were so many people there and I didn't want to have this conversation in front of an audience. I wanted to wait until we were alone but that doesn't seem to be feasible right now. Plus we already had a discussion about Tammy and Lance communicating for us, I didn't want them to know about any of this until we decided what needs to be known and what doesn't." She says.

I sigh. "You're right. But this…" I pause. "Sookie, it really doesn't…"

"Eric," she interrupts me, "she was at the spa today. She was rude and dismissive of me. When Sophie made her deal with me, she made mention that if I lose her card, you would have her number. What would the reason be that you have her number?" She asks me with one eyebrow up. "Why was she so cryptic at our party last night and why, in front of about a dozen reporters and twice as many photographers was she eye-fucking you?" Her voice gets a little louder.

She leans back slightly in her chair, crosses her legs and arms and waits for me to answer her.

Shit, why do I keep waiting until everything hits the fan to tell her things? Don't I know by now that Sookie is stronger than anyone I know and should be treated that way? I wish, shit, those damn skeletons.

I close my eyes for a minute. When I open them, she is looking right at me. "My love, I haven't had her number in quite some time. I would never think of using it now even if I did have it. I've no idea why she's back in this country, nor do I know why she has picked you to focus on. I had no idea she was going to be at the party last night. I hadn't a clue that Sophie invited them. Though I promise you, that little lapse in judgment will be dealt with. I haven't seen Meredith Black in years."

She sits there for a moment and then her eyes go wide. "When?" She asks.

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter."

She looks at me again. "WHEN!" She says a little more emphatic.

"I…I was seventeen." I say. "It was a long time ago, Sookie. I was stupid and…"

She puts up her hand. "I don't want to know details." She says. "All I care about is when did it end."

"I…I was a freshmen." I say to her softly. "Sookie, it was really stupid and I was young and…"

She shakes her head again. "I said I didn't want details. All I care about is what that," she points in the direction of the door, "woman has to do with us now?"

I shake my head. "Nothing, my love; absolutely nothing." I kneel down and move closer to her. This time she doesn't pull away. "Whit did work with my father before he died. I hadn't seen his wife in years up until last night." I say to her. "I promise, she is nothing to us."

She closes her eyes for a moment. "Eric…" she pauses. I start to panic.

"My love, I promise, it was so long ago." I say. "There is no one. I swear no one I want but you. She is…."

She puts her hand to my mouth to stop me from going on. I will do anything; say anything to get her to forgive me. I told her about Claudine and Selah. But this, this was just stupid. She's ten years my senior or thereabouts, married and God, could this be the straw that breaks us?

She looks at me for a moment. Finally I hear her sigh. "Are there any other women around that are going to think they have claim to you?" She asks me. "Is there anyone else I'm going to need to fight off or show that you, my handsome fiancé, are off the market?"

I think about that for a moment. Any others that I've been with wouldn't think they have any claim to me. So, I shake my head.

"What that woman did…" she sighs. "I don't blame you nor do I want your apology. One you were young and stupid. Men tend to be that way." She smirks at me. "Two you were only seventeen. Mrs. Robinson wannabe over there should have known better." She sighs. "Is there anything else about your tryst that you need to tell me?"

I pull her close. "No, my love." I kiss her temple. "She will not be a problem for us."

Sookie laughs, "Oh, I think she will try," she looks up at me. "But she isn't getting what I have."

I lean in to kiss her. "Thank you." I say.

She gets a wicked grin on her face. "Oh, you can thank me later." I love that smile. "Now, what else haven't you told me?"

I look at her for a moment. "I…I told you, there isn't anyone else."

She looks at me with one eyebrow up. "I'm not talking about Meredith or anyone else. You got some other news, something other than the Bill situation, which is terrible in itself." She says.

I sigh. "I hate doing this here," I say to her.

She shakes her head. "When are you going to stop trying to be the bearer of all our bad news, Eric? I mean, you have wonderfully broad shoulders, but they aren't that big." She smiles and then gets serious. "I'm going to be your wife, your partner, in life as well as business. You can't keep sheltering me from everything. I mean, you didn't tell me that we were followed all over Louisiana by gun-toting bodyguards. You didn't really tell me what your family was really about until we had been together for a while. You didn't want to tell me about Sophie investigating me until you had no choice. Eric, you NEED to stop handling me and treating me like a child."

"But, Sookie..." I sigh. "Okay, your right," I pause. "I should have told you about Hagan. Once we got serious, I should have sat you down and told you everything about my family. I should have laid it all out for you. But I was afraid." I say softly.

"The great Eric Northman was afraid? Afraid of what?" She asks me.

"I was…I was afraid that you would just turn and run." I lean in closer to her. "Sookie, I knew from the moment I met you that you were it for me. If I told you once, I've must have told you a dozen times, I wanted to run off and marry you that very first night. I thought…I thought if I exposed you to all of my life a little at a time, it would be easier." I pause again for a moment. "Stuff that happened with Claudine, Quinn and even Selah, I wanted to just forget. They're skeletons, Sookie. They're in my closet. Everyone has them. I didn't want you to have to deal with my mistakes.

She touches my face. "Eric, I'm not a porcelain doll."

"I know that." I place my hand on hers.

"Then stop treating me like I'm going to break at every blow," she says. "I'm made of stronger stuff than that."

I lean back to look into her eyes. "Sookie, you are the strongest woman I've ever met. You are beautiful, smart, gracious and perfect for me. I just…"

"You just what?" She asks. "You think I'm going to run because you had an affair over seven years ago?" She laughs a little. "I take my commitment to you a little more serious than that, Eric."

I shake my head. "But you shouldn't have to ," I say to her. "I'm not afraid that it will break you. I'm afraid that you'll get to the point where you think it's too much and leave."

She leans in and touches her forehead to mine. "I'm in this for life, Eric." She says. "When I said I'd marry you, I meant it with my whole heart and soul," she leans back to look at me. "I knew trying to fit into your life was going to be hard." She says.

I cut her off. "You fit into our life perfectly." I say and kiss her gently.

She smiles. "I know you think so," she says. "But I've still a lot to learn. I know you love me and I love you. You've proven that to me over and over again," she says and shakes her head. "I may need reminding from time to time. I may need some talking off the ledge, but I know in my heart that you love me. You've shown me over and over again. Nothing and no one is going to change my mind about you, Eric. No one is going to get between us unless we let them. And I don't intend to allow anyone to do that."

I shake my head. "Neither to do I." I say to her.

She nods. "Good," she says. "Then stop trying to protect me from the big and bad people of New York." She says. "I can do anything or deal with anything as long as you're with me."

I sigh. "I…I feel the same exact way." I say to her.

She nods. "Okay, well, I know you are keeping something from me. But there is something I want to tell you." She says.

I nod and she proceeds to tell me about Jonathan and his little run in with her last night.

If I could, I would run out and kill him right now. How dare he proposition Sookie at our engagement party.

"Eric," I hear her say. "Eric, calm down."

I shake my head. "He had…"

She puts her finger over my mouth. "Eric, I don't think it mattered who I was. I think that's just how he treats women. I just got a real bad feeling about him."

I nod. "I've gotten similar feelings," I say to her. "We will not be doing any business with him in the near or far future."

She nods. "Okay, your turn."

I sigh. "With what you learned about Bill tonight, do you really want more?" I ask her.

She gives me a look. One that I'm sure I'm going to get from time to time.

I shake my head again. "I know you can deal with it, Sookie. But you're pregnant and I don't want you to be under too much stress."

"Well," she says, "you can tell me or I can start thinking the worst. I'm sure I can stress myself out better than anyone."

I wait a moment and nod. "Okay, well…"

I proceed to tell her about Debbie and what Victor had found out.

I see the tears welling in Sookie's eyes and watch her control her face.

"Sookie, they don't have any leads," I say to her. "Nor did she have anything on her that would have led her back to us. I have no idea the game she was playing but someone wanted her dead."

"Could it have been random?" She asks.

I shrug. "I've no way of knowing. Victor was going to make some inquiries. But Sookie," I pause, "what do you know about that woman that was with Sam last night?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Not much. Jason may know more. She hadn't been in Bon Temps long, I know that. Maybe since, oh, September, or October, definitely after I headed back to school. Why are you asking?" She asks me.

I shake my head. "Hagan is looking into her. But…" I pause. "She made mention that she knew Debbie." I say to her.

Sookie's eyes go wide. "How..when..where…what?" If it wasn't so serious, I think I would have laughed.

"I don't know, but I'm happy she's on her way back to Louisiana." I say.

"I'll find out from Sam what I can." She says to me.

We sit there for a moment before either of us speaks.

"Sookie, if this is all too much." I pause as she looks at me. "We could go home. Maybe pop some popcorn and watch Gone with the Wind?" I smile at her.

She smiles back. "As lovely as that sounds, we have to be here tonight," she says softly and touches my face. "But I love the fact that you would offer. Maybe sometime after the first, once everything calms down, we can have a movie night, just the two of us." She says.

I stand and pull her with me. "Sookie, you can count on it." I say and kiss her.

Once we separate, she pulls out a compact and a lipstick and checks herself. I think she looks perfect, but I know she would not take my word for it. Personally, I think she looks the best when she's in my lacrosse jersey and sweats. But that's my opinion.

We are just about to leave when I hear a thump.

We both turn toward the sound.

"AHHH, ahh," we both hear and another thump.

"Ah, Fuck, yeah!" I hear a man's voice.

"More…oh God, Quinn, more!" I hear a woman.

The mention of Quinn's name just about makes me growl.

"Come on, Eric," Sookie says. "Let them have their fun." She smiles at me.

I'm torn between heading out with Sookie or opening the door on Quinn and his companion.

"Eric…" Sookie pulls my attention back to her.

I look at her. "The sooner we go in, the sooner we can go home and make our own noises."

I have to admit, she has a point.

I kiss her once more, knock once on the door, wait for Hagan to open it and we walk out and into the main banquet hall.

***0***

SPOV

I couldn't believe that wretched woman was in front of us on the receiving line. I wanted to ask Eric where everyone else in the family was but didn't get a chance before everyone started asking questions.

"How did we feel about the Literacy Programs? What we felt was our role in helping with the literacy rate? What was our view for _Sophie_? How did it feel to be the youngest COO in the business? What were the plans for the wedding? Who were we wearing? You know, all the important things.

I was almost through the line when I caught site of Meredith Black. She was wearing a short, very short, black lace and white dress. Well, the black lace was on flesh colored material that was about three shades to dark for her skin tone. So it wasn't giving the illusion she was going for. The dress was pretty, but really needed to be on someone younger. I'm not sure of her exact age, but I know that mid thirties wouldn't be out of the question. The dress was young and needed a very fit body to wear. Megan Fox, Kirsten Dunst, Kate Hudson, hell even Goldie Hawn could pull that dress off. Mrs. Meredith Black, yeah not so much.

I was doing okay until she turned around and saw Eric and me. She looks me up and down and then smirks. Like she's knows something I don't know. Then she looks at Eric. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I hold myself a little straighter. That bitch was eye-fucking my man!

I can tell that Eric feels my change in mood. But I can't help it. This cougar is not getting her claws into my fiancé. No way in hell I'm going to let that happen.

When we get into the hall, I expect Eric to take us over to the table to wait for the rest of our friends and family. But he pulls me to the little rooms, instead. Hagan and Setto check the room and then wait outside for us, to give us a little privacy. I really didn't want to get into this here, but Eric didn't seem to want to let this go. I really don't want this to turn into an argument so I ask him flat out what he has to do with Meredith.

The moment he says that he hasn't had her number in years; I know exactly what he means.

I look at him. To think that woman had her hands on Eric, just makes me ill. Then to find out that it was when he was seventeen makes me want to tear her bleached hair out. How could she seduce a seventeen year old? Is she that demented? I mean seriously. What was she thinking? Ugh, talk about Mrs. Robinson. God, this woman is just, UGH!

Then he tells me about Debbie and I tell him about Jonathan. I feel worse about the Debbie thing than Jonathan. I mean, he's just an arrogant prick as far as I'm concerned. He probably doesn't even realize how he treated me and how inappropriate it was. The Debbie thing, well, is a different matter.

I feel really bad about her death. I mean I know I just heard about Bill too. But I don't know Debbie very well. I don't know what she could have done in her short life that would constitute dying over. Sure she was putting Eric and me through hell. But I don't think she was doing it on her own. I think she was being used. I don't know by who or why. But I feel sort of sorry for her.

Bill, yeah, I don't know how to feel about him. He has done some pretty terrible things. What he did to me was the least of it. He's really demented. Or should I say was? I don't know. It's hard for me to put my head around the fact that he's dead. I mean, sure I wanted him gone. But I don't think I would ever wish someone dead. Like actually, dead, dead. Part of me is glad that he can't hurt us or anyone else anymore. But another part of me wished he would pay for everything he's done. I don't know. Dying may have been just too easy for him. I know Gran is probably turning in her grave with that thought. She never wished ill or death on anyone. Hell, I don't think she even wished it on Uncle Bartlett. She accepted the good and the bad as part of life.

"_God is better equipped to hand down judgment far better than Adele Stackhouse, Sookie girl. You remember that."_

I have to smile at Gran's ways. God I miss her.

Eric leads me to the table where most of our family and friends are. There are so many of us that we have two tables.

Amelia and Tara both look stunning. Each in a black dress, Amelia looks like she's wearing Chanel and Tara I know for a fact is wearing Victoria Beckham. I know because we both gushed over it when we saw it online.

Pam comes in wearing a vintage Versace Black and white full length gown. She's looking around and I know that she's looking for Franny.

After our hellos and how beautiful everyone looks, I pull Pam to the side.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods. "I just haven't seen Franny all day. She couldn't make it home before because there was a problem with something. She couldn't get into it but I know that she was stressed. I just wanted to find her and make sure she's okay." She smiles at me. She has the same look Eric gets when he knows I'm upset. It's touching, really.

"Why don't you text her?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I don't want to worry her. I know she's working hard."

I pull her into a hug, knowing that if she's working hard it's because her brother is getting his rocks off in a private bathroom. But that isn't my tale to tell. Not now, anyway. "I'm sure she will come and find you soon."

We all sit down. The music has already started. I have to smile. They got Michael Buble to perform tonight. I remember someone telling me he was going to be the artist tonight. He is crooning out an old Frank Sinatra song. I like this song and am glad that they decided to go in a classy direction. Big band, Rat Pack, you know the type of music? It reminds me of old Hollywood, Las Vegas and times when women wore hats and gloves out during the day. I know, silly because I'm in fashion, but that time just reminds me of a classier and more refined time. Funny, none of the paparazzi ever jumped ugly on any of the rich and famous back then. Sure you heard about this marriage or this divorce. But shows like Gossip TV and worms like Amber Kincaid were not accepted in polite society. The thought of her makes me take stock of the line of reporters we went through. Funny, I don't remember seeing her.

I'm pulled out of my own head by a kiss from Eric. I look up at him and smile. He moves his seat a little closer to mine so he can place his arm across the back of my chair. We begin talking about what everyone's done that day and what is in store for the last few days before we go to work.

I look at Tara. "Honey, what was Jason doing tonight?" I ask her. I hadn't spoken to my brother all day. I don't want him to think that we got him all the way up just to abandon him.

"Well," Tara says, "he got up to go to the Art Institute this morning. Then I think he was going to hang with Laffy down at the restaurant." I nod. Tara smiles and places her hand on mine. "Don't worry honey," she says to me. "We will make sure that he is just fine." She smiles. "Him being here is making Laffy happy and that makes me happy. Don't you worry, he is just fine."

I smile at her as she leans into me to give me a hug.

I look around and it's like looking at a who's who of New York. Political figures, celebrities, business owners and the like. I see Donald Trump, The Governor, The Mayor, wow, there are sports figures too. I think I see some football players. I can't place their names, but I know they are some big names cause I've seen their faces of TV. I turn to see Denzel Washington talking to Melanie Griffith. I see Ashton Kutcher dancing with Demi Moore and Bruce Willis talking to his daughter. I can't remember their names, but it's the oldest, I think.

"Eric," I hear behind us.

We both turn and I think my mouth hit the floor.

"Jon," Eric says and stands. "So nice to see you," he says to him and turns to me. "Sookie, I would like you to meet Jon Bon Jovi and his wife, Dorothea."

The man I've listened to since I was, I don't know, forever, puts out his hand to shake mine.

"It's very nice to meet you," I say with a smile. Is that my voice? Wow I can talk right now?

He smiles at me. "I heard about your engagement," he says and looks at Eric. "I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the party last night," he says. "We just got in from Europe late and I wanted to spend some time with the kids."

"Completely understandable," Eric says. "How is the kitchen doing?" He asks.

The rock God smiles at Eric. My word, two Gods at one table. "It is doing awesome. We are planning another event soon. Can we count on your support again?" He asks.

Eric nods and takes my hand in his. "Just send the information to us and we will put it on our calendar." He turns to me. I'm still a little star struck but I can feel Eric's eyes on me.

I turn to him. "Kitchen?" I ask.

"Yes, Jon started a Soul Kitchen that works to help homeless and others with meals. If you can't pay, they work in the kitchen and clean up." He says. "It's been most effective."

"Yeah, the Soul Foundation started as a thought one summer night over a bonfire," he laughs. "Eric said if I got it off the ground, he would support it one hundred percent."

"Sookie, Dorothea and Jon own a property not too far from our summer house. They and their children spend quite a few weeks out there for the summer.

At the mention of children, I snap out of my star struck haze. "Oh, well, please would you come over this summer when we are out there? I would love to meet your children." I smile at them both.

"That would be lovely, Sookie," she says. "Though the older ones may hate hanging out with their parents."

"But..but you're Jon Bon Jovi. I mean…" I blush a little. "I would think that they would think it's awesome to hang out with you."

Jon laughs. "Well, to the outside world, I'm a singer. To the boys and our daughter, well, let's just say, I'm just their old dad."

They both laugh and Eric and I do as well.

"Well, with or without them, we would love to see you," I smile at them. "I haven't met too many people up here yet and I know no one out in the Hamptons yet. I would love to have you over and cook you an old fashioned southern meal."

"Sookie," Dorothea says, "if you are offering to feed my husband, you may never get him to leave."

We all laugh again. Jon turns to Eric. "I'll have that information sent over to you," he says. "And thank you as always for your help." He turns to me. "It was a pleasure meeting you," he says to me. Dorothea leans down and hugs me. Promising to stay in touch and we will get together.

I smile and when they leave, I look at Eric.

"Well, Sookie," he smirks at me. "I think you survived your first star sighting."

I swat at him. "Oh come on, Eric." I say. "It's Jon Bon Jovi, who wouldn't see stars?"

He leans in. "If I didn't know you loved me and were carrying my child, I may be jealous." He kisses me.

I lean back. "You never have anything to worry about, Eric. I'm with you, forever."

We talk a little more and meet quite a few people. Many of them I met yesterday but several of them I've only seen in the gossip rags and on line. Everyone seemed very nice and all smiles. Not sure if it was for the cameras or if they were generally this pleasant.

Eric and I take a spin around the dance floor quite few times as well as letting me dance with Victor, Felipe, JB and Bob. Andre even leaves Sophie's side to dance with his newest family member.

At one time, I see Pam talking to someone in the corner. When she moves a little, I see she's talking to Franny. Neither of them look very happy but I leave them alone. If Pam wants Eric or I to know what is going on, she'll tell us.

I'm about to head back to the table when I'm tapped on the shoulder.

I turn to see Whit Black standing next to me.

"Excuse me, Andre," he says. "I was wondering if I could dance with the future Mrs. Northman?"

Andre looks at me and then over to Eric who is talking to several political figures.

"I supposed it would be okay, if Sookie is agreeable." He says.

I don't want to make a scene, so I nod and am handed off to Mr. Black.

He heads me out to the dance floor and turns me around and takes my arm before we start dancing the next song. An old Dean Martin song, _Everybody loves Somebody_.

"Forgive me, Ms. Stackhouse," he says. "I didn't get to spend much time with you last evening. I congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. Marriage is a sacred union." He smiles at me.

I nod. "Thank you, Mr. Black," I say to him. "Eric and I are very happy. I must say, we are both excited for the wedding." I pause. "Not to mention, getting started at Northman Enterprises."

"Ah yes," he raises an eyebrow. "I heard about the merger. Well, congratulations again. Chief Operating Officer at your age is quite remarkable. Sophie and Andre must think very highly of you. I wish you the best of luck."

For some reason, I don't believe him. "Thank you," I say instead of what I really want to say.

"I knew both of Eric's parents," he says. "His mother was a delight."

I nod. "So, I've heard. I'm sorry I never got to know her."

"Yes, she had some of the same attributes you do, my dear," he says. "So full of life, so young, so light. She would brighten any room." He looks past me. "Those characteristics are very rare in a woman."

I turn and see that he's looking in the direction of his wife. She must feel his gaze because at that moment, she turns and looks at us. Her expression changes from happy to anger in a heartbeat. Then it turns to stone. I turn back around and look at Mr. Black.

"Yes, rare, indeed." He says.

We say nothing else and when the song is done, he turns me and leads me back in the direction of our table. Eric is waiting on the side of the dance floor for me.

Mr. Black nods to Eric when we get closer to him. "Thank you for allowing an old man a dance, Ms. Stackhouse." He says and turns to Eric. "Rare jewel you found." He says.

Eric nods and takes my hand. "Thank you." He says.

Without another word, Mr. Whit Black makes his way across the room to a very angry Meredith Black.

"What did he say to you, Sookie?" Eric asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing really," I say and look up to Eric. "He congratulated us and said I remind him of your mother." I say with a smile.

Eric smiles back at me. "You are certainly more beautiful." He says.

I nudge him slightly. "You are biased."

Shaking his head he pulls me close. "You haven't been watching all the men in the room looking at you. You are more beautiful than you realize."

I shake my head. "I'm the shiny new toy. They are all just interested in the new girl." I shrug.

He laughs at that. "Well, we will see." He says.

He pulls me close and leads me around the room to meet yet another group of people.

***0***

Russell's POV

I pull on my jacket and look in the mirror behind me at Anton.

"What did the doctor say?" I ask him. I had a few meetings this afternoon. So I left Selah's care in his hands. I knew he would take care of it as well as I would.

"She's fine," he says. "The doctor sees no complications. He read all her files and reports from the previous physicians. If she isn't pregnant yet, he sees no reason she should have trouble conceiving."

"Is she in her fertile time?" I ask him.

He nods. "He also showed us both how to test for it."

I nod. "If she doesn't get pregnant in the next month or so, I want him to start the drugs." I say to him. I have no intention on waiting forever for our family to begin.

"Russell," he says softly, "she would love it if you, well," he looks down. "She was worried that if she wasn't pregnant yet, you would be angry. I assured her you didn't expect it to happen overnight. But it would be better coming from you."

I nod and turn to him. "Fine, I'll speak to her before we leave for Las Vegas tomorrow morning." I say to him.

I can see the disappointment on his face. "Anton, what is it?" I ask him. "You wanted the girl, we got her. We need an heir and she will give us one. What is bothering you? I believe I've given you everything you've wanted."

He shakes his head. "She's so fragile right now, Mon Amour (My love), she needs us both."

I sigh. I know damn well how fragile she is. "Anton, she's been fragile for some time. That isn't going to change overnight."

"Yes, but it will if we show her the love she needs. Russell, please." He says.

I can't believe him. "Anton, you wanted her. You said you would take care of her. You said that you loved her. I didn't get angry, jealous or bitter about it. I understand that you care about her. I want to give you what you want, my love. Now you want what?"

He shakes his head. "She needs both our love, Russell." He says softer.

I close my eyes for a moment. "Anton, I've taken care of her problem. I've gotten her away from her father and solved her financial problems. I've done that and I'm going to marry her. I care for her. But you said that you would fix her."

"She needs both of us, Russell," he says. "She needs to know we are both here for her."

"Fine, I'll talk to her when I get back," I say. "I've got to go to this Gala and since Selah isn't mine officially yet, I have to go alone." I look around. "Where is she?" I ask.

"She's in taking a bath. I told her I would get her some food." he says.

I nod. "Good," I say and come to him and kiss him. "I'll go in and say goodbye before I leave."

He looks at me for a long moment.

"Anton, I love you. I care about her. But I love you. Perhaps someday I will love her too. But for now, that is all I have to give."

I walk away from him to get my cufflinks.

I take one more look at him before I turn to go and see our little fragile kitten. Who I'm beginning to think is going to be quite a bit more trouble than I originally thought.

*********0**********

Quinn's POV

I watch her talk to that slut. That slut that turned my sister into this, God, I don't know what.

I made sure that she couldn't have any time for her little play thing today. I know she could have probably left to get ready, but I didn't want her to leave and spend any time with that woman. It's bad enough that they are living together. But all the pictures from that stupid party last night had them arm and arm. It was disgusting and a disgrace.

She had to pick Northman's sister? She couldn't have picked someone else. Hell, I should have never allowed her to stay in New York.

I wait until that slut walks away from my sister to go over to her.

Franny sees me, rolls her eyes and heads into the back. I quickly catch up with her and grab her arm.

"Get your fucking hands off me." She growls at me.

"Don't you talk to me like that," I say to her. "I'm your family, your blood, or did you forget?"

She pulls her arm away. "No, I didn't forget. Where the hell have you been, anyway?" She asks me. "I've been looking all over for you," she says. "We had a problem with the desert carts. I handled it, but the guy who showed up, said he made a deal with you. When did you decide to use some half -baked pastry house out of Newark? I had three pastry chefs working since six am on the mini cakes." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. That dude was cutting me a really good deal. It would be another twenty grand in my pocket. Well that and an in to another venture I was looking forward too.

"I sent him away," she says. "I didn't have any contract information on him and he couldn't give me a copy. You were nowhere to be found so," she shrugs. "He said to have you call him. But there is no way in hell I was serving what he brought. Hell, it looked god awful!"

I grab her again. "What do you mean you sent him away?" I ask her. "I had a deal with that dude."

She pulls away from me again. "Well, then you shouldn't disappear then." She touches her ear and nods. I know there is something coming through her headpiece. I left mine in the bathroom, shit.

"I'm on my way," she says and looks at me. "I've got to go check on something out at the security check."

I grab at her again. This time she sees it coming and pulls away from me. "I don't want you seeing her anymore." I say in a low growl.

She laughs. "I don't think you have any say in that. I told you that this is my last gig with E(E)E. Pam and I are already starting our own business. We have several events already on our calendar. Oh, and we are getting married."

She goes to walk away. I grab her shoulders and spin her around. "There is no way I'm going to let you marry a Northman," I say to her. "I'll see you dead first."

She pushed me. "Get over yourself, John," she says. "You don't get to say who I spend my life with. I'm going to be happy and Pam makes me happy. You can accept it or not, I really don't care."

She turns and walks away from me.

I watch her walk away and my anger just rises and rises. There is no way that Northman is getting my sister. No way in hell!

****0****

Jonathan's POV

I walk into the warehouse. I should have already been at the Gala for the last hour. But my father called and when my father calls, you don't rush him. He was concerned with my connections in New York and LA. He wanted to make sure we had enough buffers. Well, that's not exactly what he said. My father hasn't gotten to where he is in our organization without being ruthless, smart and three steps ahead of any judicial agency in the world.

Once I assured him that all our projects would be fulfilling their goals, he let me go.

I close my eyes for a minute. It's so hard to be his son.

I had heard from one of the men that Robert was not faring well. I didn't think he would be. Robert isn't very strong in mind or body. I knew it would take nothing to break him.

I walk around the corner and see him swinging where I left him early in the day.

I look at one of the guards. "Wake him up," I say.

One of them gets up, turns on the hose and points it at the hanging man. As soon as the ice water hits him, I hear him scream and his eyes open and try to focus. I can tell that the pain and fatigue have gotten to him.

"How are you feeling, Robert?" I ask moving a seat to sit down in front of him.

"Jo…Jonathan," he says in a gasp. "Pl…Please, I'm sorry." He says.

I nod. "I know you are," I say and cross my legs. "The problem is; I don't know what you're sorry about. I must say, I feel that it's the fact that I caught you in your lies. But a bigger part of me thinks you're sorry I didn't fall for your bluff. I mean did you honestly think that you threatening to go to the cops was going to shake me?" I laugh and the other men in the room laugh too. "I don't think you understand," I say. "Most of the men in my employee have some connection with the law enforcement. You would have been killed on the spot." I shrug. "Which would probably be more agreeable to you then swinging there all day."

"Pl…Please, Jo…Jonathan," he says shivering. "M…My mother will die if she…"

I laugh at his feeble attempt to change his destiny. "Your mother is just fine. I believe she's been for some time." I say to him.

"How…they will figure out who killed me." He says.

"And how will that be?" I ask him. "No one knows of our connection. Felipe and his new lover were seen at a party last night. If you hadn't showed your face there last night, no one would have known you were even in the city." I lean forward. "As far as your credit card and cell phone are concerned, you were on the last flight out of LaGuardia to LAX last night." I shrug. "I would say it will be a week or so until your mother starts worrying about you. But then again, you've disappeared on her before. So I'm sure it will be no worry to her."

I see the realization of his situation fill his eyes.

I shake my head. "You should have just done what you were told," I say. Standing, I reach my hand out and one of the guards places a piece in my hand. I raise it to Robert and his eyes go wider still.

"Goodbye Robert," I say. Before he can say another word I hand the gun back to my man.

"Have it done while I'm at the club, after the Gala. Do not do it before midnight." I say to him.

He nods to me and I look back at Robert.

"Jon…Jonathan, please!" He screams at me.

I look at him for another minute. Something that feels close to a hardness fills my chest. But as quickly as it came, it's gone.

I hand the piece over the guard. "Take care of this and all his stuff."

They both nod and I head out. Checking my watch I mentally curse myself. I didn't have time for this shit tonight. I'd more important tasks to attend to.

EPOV

I'm having a great time with Sookie. But I can tell that she's getting tired. I look at my watch. It's nearly eleven. Well of course she is. She's, after all, busy growing our child. I do believe it takes a lot of energy to do that.

Just as I'm going to see if Sookie is ready to go home, my phone rings.

I look at it as Sookie looks at me. "It's Lance." I say to her.

She nods and goes back to her conversation. "Yes," I say.

"Sir," he says. "I'm sorry to disturb you," he says. "But I just got an email from Mr. Black's assistant. Evidently, there is a situation that he, Mr. Black, Mr. Wilmington and Mr. Pumphrey need to discuss with you this evening." He says.

I look around. I know I'd seen all three men not a half hour ago. Now they are nowhere in sight. "Did he say what it was concerning?" I ask.

"Well, he suggested that it had to do with another developer in the city, sir. They asked if they could meet you in Mr. Black's Pied a Terre in thirty minutes." He says. "They suggested that you may want to attend without Ms. Stackhouse for the time being. That some of the information may be delicate."

I look at Sookie and she smiles at me. "Did you tell him that Ms. Stackhouse and I make all decisions for Northman Enterprises jointly?" I ask him.

"I did sir, however, he suggested that some of the information may concern your family. More specifically, your father and thought that you may want to hear it first."

I look at Sookie again and she looks at me with concern. "Very well," I say. "Call Whit and see if we need to bring anything and then meet me in the Lobby of the Plaza in twenty minutes." I say to him.

"Already on my way." He says.

We say goodbye and I touch Sookie's arm.

I look at her and then the three women she is talking to with Tara and Amelia. I know them as designers and they are probably trying to get Sookie to entertain some of their designs.

"Would you ladies excuse us for a moment?" I ask.

They all nod and I steer Sookie over to the corner.

"Eric, what's the matter?" She asks me.

I tell her about the conversation I just had with Lance. Including the fact that it was suggested that the information may be a bit delicate.

"Eric," she says. "I'll go if you want me to." She says. "To hell, what they think. But if you want to hear the information first, I completely understand."

God I love her so much. I shake my head. "I'm sure it's nothing. I don't want you to be uncomfortable nor do I want them not to say something because you are there." I hate having to decide this.

She touches my arm. "Eric, it's fine," she says. "I'm getting tired anyway," she looks around. "If you want me to wait down here, I will. Otherwise, I'll go home and get a bath ready for us." She says with a smirk.

"Sookie, I don't want you to think that you are not wanted at my side," I say to her. "You are my partner in every way."

She smiles at me. "I know that, Eric," She says. "But unfortunately, some of our associates are part of the "Old Boy's Club," we will have to deal with that." She says and kisses me.

I nod. "I know but," she touches my lips.

"No, it's okay, Eric." She says. "Really. I'll just go home and wait for my loving fiancé to come and tell me all about it." She says with a giggle. "You will need to make it up to me, though."

I move in and place my nose in the nape of her neck. "Mmmm, I'll make it up to you all night long." I say to her.

She giggles again. "Are you taking Hagan?" She asks.

I nod into her neck causing her to giggle again. "Lance is meeting me in a few minutes as well," I say to her. "Don't you worry about that."

"Well, that's good," she says. "Come on, let's say goodbye."

We walk around the room and say goodbye to everyone. When we get to Andre, I tell him about the phone call.

"You wish me to go with you?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No," I say to him. "It will be fine."

He nods and then turns to Sookie to say goodbye.

It takes us a good fifteen minutes to move around the room to say goodbye to everyone.

Once we are outside, I see our car pull up. I lead Sookie to it, kiss her once more and help her in. She smiles at me and says she'll see me soon.

Setto nods to me and gets in with another guard to drive Sookie home.

I turn and see Hagan not ten feet from me. "Come on, let's get this over with. I hate being away from her."

He smiles and nods. I walk back into the lobby and see Lance standing there. He looks really concerned.

"What?" I ask him.

"Sir," he says. "I called Mr. Black back. He said that he didn't send us any email. He has no idea what this is all about. In fact, he was already on his way home when I called him. He was going to call his assistant and be back here in a few minutes."

I look from him to Hagan. "What is this all about?" I ask them.

"Eric, I don't know. But maybe you should go home?"

Part of me wants to see what this is all about. But the other part of me doesn't want to take the chance. I don't know Whit very well, but I know Russell. Not to mention that Rupert is gunning for me and my family. I would think Russell would call me himself if he wanted to talk to me. I pick up my phone and look through my contacts. When I find Russell's contact, I hit send.

It takes two rings for him to answer. "Eric," he says, "it's a little late." He says.

"Forgive the lateness, Russell." I say to him. "But I got a very interesting call this evening."

I proceed to tell him about the email and then the subsequent follow up from Lance.

"Russell, did you speak with either of them this evening?" I ask him.

"No," he says. "I had some things to do and got to the event late. In fact, I only stayed a little over an hour," he says. "I would suggest you let Whit handle this." He says.

"I agree. Well, thank you," I say to him. "I should have thought the invite a little strange when I saw both you and Rupert were a part of this meeting."

He laughs. "Indeed," he says. "Well, we still good to meet after the first of the year?" He asks. "I'm looking forward to working with you and of course your lovely bride-to-be." He says.

I smile. "Yes, Russell. If I don't see you tomorrow, Happy New Year." I say.

"Indeed it will be, Eric. The same to you." He hangs up and sees that Hagan is on the phone.

He nods and says goodbye.

"Clancy is coming back with the car as soon as they drop Sookie off," he says. "This whole things smells like day old fish, Eric." He says.

I nod and we walk back toward the doors to wait for the car.

***0***

Whit's POV

I didn't need to do too much thinking on who sent the original email. My assistant, Martha has been with me for thirty years. Imagine her surprise when I called to ask if she sent the email. I didn't need the clarification. She has never stepped one toe out of line in all this time. I didn't expect her to do it now.

It would be easy for anyone to log in remotely as her. But not everyone would have the master passwords. Or know where I would keep them.

I have my driver pull into the garage of the Plaza. No, I hadn't intended on staying in the new Condo this evening. I still owned my home that I shared with my beautiful wife and son. Meredith hated it and never wished to stay there. When we returned to the states, she made me agree to get us a place and sell the townhouse. But I hadn't had an offer yet and I felt the most comfort in that home.

I lean over and tap the glass when we stop. My driver and sometimes bodyguard puts the glass down.

"Yeah, Boss?" He asks.

I put my hand out. "Give it to me." I say to him.

He hands me the files.

Getting out, he comes around to open my door. We take the private elevator up to my floor, or would have been my floor and exit into the hallway. I walk over to the door and knock. I have the key, but what fun would that be.

I watch as the door opens and my bride stands there in a strip of fabric that can't even be classified as any type of clothing.

Her smirk turns to a frown when she sees me.

"Hello Meredith." I say as I move to come in.

She says nothing but moves out of the way. It's my turn to smile. "We have somethings to talk about."

I walk in and shut the door.

****0****

? POV

"It is so cold," I say to nobody. "I hope they get home soon."

I look around. This place is not what I expected, but no matter.

It really wasn't hard to find out where they were living. They should learn that the internet is a very powerful thing.

I watch as car after car comes down the street. Then when pulls up to the side.

I go to move when I hear her name and I stop. Shit, too many people. It will need to wait another day. I can't get to her like this. I need to plan. I need to figure out how to get to her. She can't be surrounded all the time. I'll bide my time and make my move.

I slip back into the shadow to watch her and all these people. Surprisingly, I don't see Eric. I smile. Well that is a good sign.

***0***

SPOV

I hate going home alone, but it can't really be helped. I know Eric wants me to be his equal. But some of the boys are not going to let me into their club that easily. It will take some time. The fact that Eric wants me to be there is enough.

I smile and touch my belly. "Your daddy will be home soon and then we will get him all to ourselves for a while."

I can't believe all that's happen in such a short period of time. This time last year, I never thought I would be here, in New York with a man that I love starting our family. I never thought my friends and my brother would be joining in my joy. Not in my wildest dreams did I ever think that Jason would embrace who he is and tell the rest of us.

With the joy comes the sorrow as well. I really wish that Gran was here. I miss her every day. She would love seeing us all happy. Maybe she can see us. But I would give anything for her to be here with me and helping me through this time. It's going to be hard having a baby when the one person who has always been there for me is not any longer.

But I have Eric, and Sophie, and Tammy, Mary Beth, Claire and oh, everyone. Between all of them, I should be fine. I laugh at myself. I've got more help than any other woman I know.

Then there's Bill. God, how could we have been so wrong about him? I can't believe all the people he's hurt. How many people he's affected and how many lives he's destroyed. It isn't fair that so many people can be hurt by one deranged man.

I close my eyes and say a little prayer for his soul and the souls of all the people he's touched. I know it isn't what Eric would do but it is what Gran would do.

"Sookie," Setto says, "there is something wrong with the security gate at the loft. We will be pulling up to the front. Please don't get out until we come around to collect you." He says.

I nod.

"Oh, and Hagan just called. There was a mix-up of some sort. Clancy was going to wait for us to get you in before going back for Eric, but I told him that since the immediate threat is no longer, that he should just head on out for him."

I nod again. Something in the way Setto has no feeling about Bill's death bothers me. I'm not sure he is exactly who I want around me and the baby, once he comes. I think I may need to talk to Eric. I know he has to be strong, tough and unemotional. But I want someone who cares a little around the baby and me.

We pull up to the side and I wait to get out. Once Setto opens the door, he helps me out. I'm a few steps from the door when I hear someone call my name.

"Sookie?" I hear.

I turn as the person walks into the light. I look at figure coming into view. I can't believe my eyes. Then I see what they are holding and I think my heart is going to stop then and there.

***0***

Meredith's POV

I look at the files that Whit has given me and I can't believe my eyes.

I look up at him. "How long have you known?" I ask him.

He smiles at me. "For a while now," he says. "I would have held onto that information for ever if you had just played the part you were supposed to. We had a deal, Meredith. I let you out of the psych hospital and you would be a good little girl."

I shake my head. "I didn't belong there. You….You told them that I was delusional. That I wasn't your wife. How did you explain that one, Whit?" I ask him. "How did you get away with telling them that I'm crazy?"

He laughs at me again. "By a very large endowment," he says to me. "You would be surprised what a little money will do." He pauses. "I got the other information right after we got back to the states," he says. "I may have been able to forgive you. After all, you were a good wife, for what, a week?" He asks. "If you had just stuck to your deal, I wouldn't have said a word."

I throw the files on the table and tighten my robe further. Whit hadn't seen my naked body in years. I'll be damn if he's going to see it now. "You aren't going to show that information to anyone." I point to the files. "It may bury me but it will harm you just as much," I smirk at him. "You precious reputation is all you have left." I say to him. "You won't risk it. You'll put up with me just so you can save face to all these uppity tight asses." I laugh at him.

He looks at me and his smile gets a little darker. "I'm not showing you this so you can bargain your way out. I'm telling you this so when you die and go to hell, you will know that I knew who and what you really were."

I'm getting nervous now. I had expected Whit to be angry with me if he caught me here with another man. Having Eric here was just, well, the icing on the cake. I used his assistant's email account so he would know. He would know that I had Eric again, even after everything. That I gave Eric what I had denied him for so long.

I didn't expect him to show up. I had half expected Eric to show up within minutes of Whit. But a half hour later and still no Eric.

"What are you talking about Whit?" I ask.

He nods to his driver. I watch the man pull his hand behind his back and pull out a gun. It's like it's happening in slow motion. I can't believe that Whit would do this. In our new condo. I mean, who are they going to think did this?

"Whit, are you crazy?" I ask him. "You…You are going to kill me. In our home. When everyone from the Governor down saw you come into."

He smiles again. "Everyone thinks I retired to my townhouse for the evening. The butler and the cook will say that I came in, had my usual tea and retired to my rooms. That you, my dear wife, was nowhere to be seen. I will awake tomorrow morning and start calling around to find you. When you don't answer nor are you at any of your regular haunts, I will come here to find you dead with a gun in your hand. A suicide note will be left on the table. Explaining all the bad you have done and how sorry you are. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda." He says waving your hand.

I shake my head. "You will not get me to write a suicide note."

He opens another file and places a paper down in front of me. "I got this from your doctor at the hospital. Seems you had a writing assignment and you chose to do the suicide note." He laughs. "Looks like you should have picked your favorite childhood memory."

I look at the note and then back to him. "It was you," I say. "You had them give me that assignment." The assignment was done almost a year ago. He has been planning on killing me for that long.

He shrugs. "I thought it would be good insurance."

He goes to stand. "I must get back to the house," he says. "Maurice here will see to the rest." He says as he buttons his jacket.

He turns to leave when the seriousness of all of this finally hits me. I jump up and run to him but Maurice stops me.

"Whit, please," I say to him. "Don't do this."

He looks at me. "I thought for the longest time that you were just lost and needed love. Now I realize you are as cold as ice under that pretty skin. I should have never allowed you into my family."

He says nothing else.

"Whit," I scream, "PLEASE!"

He says nothing as he walks out the door. I hear the ding of the elevator as I turn to look at Maurice.

***0***

Pam's POV

I had waited for Franny so that we could go home together. I knew she would be tired and want some time to decompress. But I had missed her so much today.

She walks out into the room and sees me. Her smile is bright and wide as she makes her way to me.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me.

I jump up and kiss her. "Waiting for you," I say. "You were so upset before. I wanted to make sure you knew you had me here with you."

She looks around. "No bodyguards?" She asks.

I laugh. "No, evidently the idiot Compton flipped the car on the highway. Sophie wasn't happy, but I sent my guard home for the evening." I kiss her again. "Besides, there are two in the townhouse and it's three blocks away."

She smiles and nods. "I like it just being you and me tonight."

We walk out into the cold arm, and arm. We could have taken a cab, but it really is only three blocks.

We make the turn to make our way down a side street to Park when a shadow forms in front of us.

I pull Franny closer to me, cursing myself for letting the guard go.

"Franny," the shadow says.

We move a little closer. "What do you want?" She growls at him.

"Franny, you need to come home with me now." He says again.

She shakes her head. "You made your opinion very clear, John. Now I'm really tired. Pam and I want to go home."

We go to move and he steps in front of us.

"I can't let you do that, Franny." He says.

I pull her a little closer. "Look John," I say. "I get that you don't like me with your sister. I wish you would give me, her, us a chance. I hate that what she and I have has put a wedge between the two of you. But, I love your sister. I've loved her for the last two years. I was just too stupid and scared to let the world know."

"I've loved you too." I hear Franny say.

I look at her and smile.

"Will you two cut that shit out!" He screams at us. "I don't fucking care about how much you love each other, okay." He says. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to let my sister fall into the clutches of the family that destroyed ours!"

Franny looks at Quinn. "What the hell are you talking about, Quinn. Pam didn't destroy our family. You aren't losing me. I still love you. I just want to be with her."

I can see him shaking his head. "Not Pam, her FATHER!" He screams. "He ruined everything. Then Eric has gotten the world on a silver platter. Pam is a spoiled brat and you want to be with them!"

I see something shiny in Quinn's hand.

"Franny, get behind me," I say. Not taking my eyes off the gun.

Franny looks at me and follows my line of site.

"John, put..put that away."

I see him shake his head again.

"Franny, if you won't listen to reason, I'm going to have to make you."

***0***

EPOV

I have no idea what is going on at the Plaza, but something tells me I'm better off at home. Clancy was quick in getting back to me. He didn't wait for Sookie to arrive. Instead taking the other car and coming for me.

I smile when I see him. Hagan helps me in and then gets in the front while Lance gets in beside me.

"Figured, you didn't want to wait too long to get to your bride." He says to me.

I smile and nod.

"Sir, I'm so sorry about this." Lance says to me.

I shake my head. "Not your fault," I say to him. "Did Whit give you any indication on what was going on?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, just that he would look into it in the morning." He says.

I nod.

"Three guesses who was in that room, Eric." Hagan says.

I don't answer him. It did cross my mind that it was Meredith lying in wait for me.

We drive in silence as we pull up to the loft. I take the time to think about everything that's happened in such a short period of time. In a matter of days, I'm going to be married. In a few short months, I'm going to be a father. Not to mention, Sookie and I taking over the company. I'm going to have my whole life laid out before me.

I close my eyes and say a prayer that I won't fuck any of it up. I finally have what I want, no what I need. I need Sookie. I need her like I need air to breath. She is my whole life and I will do anything and everything to protect that.

We pull up in front of the loft and stop.

I wait for Hagan to get out first and then I follow. Clancy had told me about the problem with the security gate.

Evidently, the gate to get in was jammed. The gate to get out, however, was working fine. The maintenance people were there and wouldn't allow us to enter through the exit. I think I'll need to talk to the maintenance company in the morning. I don't like the idea of Sookie having to walk in the cold tonight.

I make my way to the door when I hear my name.

"Mr. Northman." I hear.

I turn to see someone coming toward me.

****0***

New York is usually loud. But on this night, it is louder than normal. In several different parts of the city, at exactly the same time, several shots ring out in unison. The damage they do will be immeasurable.

*******0******


	42. DFS Ends

Deadly Fashion Sense is now completed and on my wordpress blog.

Changes and updates (along with pictures and banners – thanks to my wonderful betas) are on the site as well.

This is by far the end of our lovely couple in NY. The continuation of the saga will begin soon.

The next episode in the Fashion Series: Fashion Can Bite, is in the works as we speak. I hope to have something up on this in the next day or so.

I will repeat, this is not the end of the story, just this episode. Think of it was the end to a season, with a HUGE Cliffy!

Lots of Love and Happy Reading.

InLoveWithEric


	43. Open Letter to Fanfiction

To Whom it may concern:

I am sure by now, most, if not all of you have heard about the goings on in the Fanfiction(dot)net world.

If I'm to understand this all correctly, over 200 stories have or will be pulled from the site because a group of teenage (young adults) have flamed the stories as offensive or inappropriate for viewers based on the rating system set forth by the managers and administration of the site.

If my facts are inaccurate, please excuse me.

I've watched the flames, accusations and basically mud slinging that has been occurring on both sides of the debate. Yet, there really hasn't been an educated debate at all as of yet.

In first light, I always encourage teenagers to take a stand and question what they find wrong. However, I had a teacher in high school that said, "You can debate anything you want in this classroom as long as you back it with verifiable fact." That is a concept I've taken with me throughout my teenage and into my adult life. Though, I would applaud the efforts of an educated and informed group, regardless of my own views, I feel that this is not the case. What I think they see as their moral and civic duty is yet another example of today's teenagers view of what they are entitled to.

I would like to confront a view that their site and forum page has expressed. I am going to be paraphrasing here, so please excuse me. In several posts I read that we authors/writers (because this is fanfiction after all) who write what they have categorized as "smut" are young housewives who are home with small children and husband's that are deployed somewhere. They have also gone on to say that we are uneducated and therefore how could we write anything more than smut.

Well, I would like to say that though I am a wife and a mother, I also hold two degrees, one of them as an engineer. I've gone back to school several times to gain certifications in everything from Software Applications to Massage Therapy. The last because my dear husband suffers from chronic back pain and I thought learning therapeutic massage techniques would help him and others I know. I hold down a full time job while still finding time to make a home for my family. I want to make it clear that I feel there is nothing wrong with being a housewife. Wife and mother are very important jobs and if someone can be able to stay home with their family, I say that's wonderful. Oh and lest we forget that a wife of a service man is an exceptionally brave and many times, thankless position. Their dedication and selflessness allows their family member to fight for us and that is an honorable woman. In my opinion, such a woman should be praised and thanked, not ridiculed and debased. I want to make sure that these children have their facts right regarding the multifaceted lives and backgrounds Fanfiction writers come from. In fact, I do believe there are a fair group of men who write on Fanfiction as well. I wonder how these teens would feel if we grouped all of them as lazy, entitled, selfish children who feel that life should be handed to them on a silver platter and not work for anything. No, I don't think they would like that at all.

I also would like to broach this idea of censorship and who deems what to be appropriate for whom.

I did a bit of research on books that have been banned, burned or otherwise censored in this and other countries. The list was shocking, I must say.

Here is just a short list of books that have been censored because someone or group of someone's deemed them not suitable:

1. The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn: As late as 1984, this book was being pulled off the shelves. Recently, the book has been republished replacing the words that were found offensive.

2. Animal Farm – by George Orwell.

3. As I lay Dying – William Faulkner

4. Brave New World – Aldous Huxley

5. Bridge to Terabithia – Katherine Paterson

6. Catch – 22 – Joseph Heller

7. The Catcher in the Rye – J.D. Salinger

8. The Canterbury Tales – Geoffrey Chaucer

9. The Color Purple – Alice Walker

10. Death of a Salesman – Arthur Miller

That is a small sample of great works of literature that have been banned, burned or otherwise kept from the masses of readers over the course of centuries. Many of them, I consider classics and the authors are ones I admire greatly. Yet, someone decided that for a multitude of reasons, they shouldn't be read. Many of these books were being banned up until the mid nineties. Yes, that was only two decades ago.

Now, I know that we are on the internet. That physically, those things you find inappropriate can not be put in a "restricted section" without help from administration of Fanfiction. However, many things that are labeled not "age appropriate" yet children are exposed to them regardless if they can find them on-line or not.

Prime examples are ratings on movies, video games and iTune songs. Though movies have a rating of "R", do you really think that teenagers are not seeing them? Just because a video game is rated for its violent content, do you think fifteen and sixteen year olds are not playing them? No. Do you think because a song is listed as explicit, it isn't being downloaded? No. Then why not ban them?

I have been asked if I would like my teenage son to read my stories. The answer to that is NO. Why? Because what I write is not appropriate for his age. He's fifteen. No matter how old he thinks he is, it is my job, as a parent to decide what is appropriate for his age and mental state. The stories I write are not for him, they are for adults. Just like movies, video games and the like are available to him regardless of his age, the internet is no different. It is MY JOB as a mother to decide when, where and if something is appropriate for him. Not a mass of others. Not a group standing outside of a library burning books or the authority on high who think that is their job. Not a school board or morality group bent on making their point. It's mine.

So why all the noise regarding certain stories; some of which have been on Fanfiction for years? I am unsure where and when a group of teenagers felt that they needed to be the morality compass for the rest of us. I am an adult. I am quite capable of making a decision on what is appropriate for myself and what is not. There are many stories, movies, shows and the like that I don't like for many different reasons. If I don't like them, I have the right and privilege to NOT read, NOT watch or NOT participate. Just like it is other's right to write the stories, make the movies, record the song or create the games. It is why we live in a free society.

Now, if the designers and administrators of Fanfiction(dot)net decide that the stories I write are not what they want on their site, that is their privilege. It is their website, not mine. If they decide that my stories are not appropriate, I would take my stories to a venue that did accept the content. However, I believe that the administrators of Fanfiction should read the stories themselves. Not rely on the flame of children or others. Or use a software application to search for words. It is not uncommon for a word to be taken out of context when being searched with these applications. Believe me, I know what the software packages are and what they are capable. Nothing beats the common sense of a well educated person. Computers are wonderful tools. But they are just that, tools.

I would suggest that the administrators of the site read the stories in order to make an informed decision. Consult the writer so that they have a chance to defend their work. If they still see the work as outside the scope of what they consider appropriate, then it is within their rights to ask the writer to either change the work, or remove it. That decision should not come from a group pushing the site to listen to them and dare I say, bullying them into doing what they want. Otherwise this is no more than a witch hunt and will inevitably harm everyone from the readers to the writers.

I have been a member of Fanfiction for a few years now and have been a writer for almost as long. I value the forum and am thankful that I have a place to express myself while enjoying the works of some very gifted and talented authors. Regardless of what is said, in the end, it will ultimately be Fanfiction(dot)net's decision on what stays or what goes. I just hope that they see the issue from all sides and not cave to an easy decision based on a group that is rattling the cages.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
